


Кот-который-выжил

by allayonel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Animagus, Cat Harry Potter, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentor Snape, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 43
Words: 285,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика "Shadow" by Keina.</p><p>На свое шестнадцатилетие Гарри получает особый подарок, который оказывается очень полезным, когда ситуация в доме на Тисовой улице становится критической. Мальчик находит убежище в доме Снейпа, но проблемы только начинаются...</p><p>Начиная с 20 главы к переводу присоединилась Natt*. К сожалению, у нее нет аккаунта на AO3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Последний дар. Колыбельная Лили

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567714) by [Keina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keina/pseuds/Keina). 



«Сириус…»

Погруженный в беспокойный сон, подросток с растрепанными волосами яростно сражался с одеялом.

« Вернись… Сириус… Нет! Завеса! Подожди меня… Прости…»

С приглушенным криком он внезапно проснулся, посмотрел вокруг невидящим взглядом и перевел дух.

Было лето, и снова Гарри находился на Тисовой улице у своих тети и дяди… И Сириус был мертв. Мертв. Упал сквозь Завесу. Из-за его ошибки.

Беллатрикс, зеркало… смерть.

На ощупь парень попытался найти свои очки, но неудачно. Он вздохнул. Какая разница? На дворе ночь, темнота, он не кричал — Вернон на всех парах не влетит в распахнутую дверь с воплями, что он должен прекратить мешать всем мирно спать.

Спать с миром? Как Сириус?

Но как он может покоиться в мире после того, как был так глупо убит в Министерстве?.. Так бессмысленно… Не успев очистить свое имя от обвинений в убийстве, не успев насладиться свободой и общением с крестником, с Гарри... Сириусу досталась только смерть.

Гарри подавил всхлип. Ночь за ночью крестный приходил в его сны, чтобы снова и снова умереть. Конечно, можно было попросить у Ордена зелье Сна-Без-Сновидений, но… Поттер считал, что не заслужил забытья. Сириус может являться ему каждую ночь, это не исправит совершенных им, Гарри, ошибок. Единственный человек, которому он был нужен после смерти родителей, умер из-за него… Как и они, разве не так?

Не в состоянии снова заснуть, Гарри подошел к окну. За решеткой светила полная луна. «Люпину, должно быть, непросто в такое время», подумал мальчик.

На несколько мгновений он прижался лбом к прутьям решетки, желая просочиться сквозь них, выпрыгнуть на улицу, убежать далеко… Туда, где его бы никто не знал, где бы никто не умирал. Совсем немного — забыть… Что толку мечтать?

Лучше вернуться в кровать. Завтра его ждет куча домашней работы. Или встреча с дементорами.

Завтра день его рождения. Если это кому-то важно…

Гарри Поттер скользнул в постель и провалился в черный, душный сон без сновидений.

Он не слышал, как пробило полночь.

Он не видел, как три серые, похожие на туман тени появились в комнате и окружили его кровать.

— Гарри… Прости меня…

Мальчик вздрогнул во сне.

— Не буди его, Сириус. Он не должен нас видеть, это может все усложнить…

— Я знаю, — вздохнула фигура с длинными черными волосами. Во взгляде говорившего сквозила печаль: — Но если бы я мог просто сказать ему, насколько я сожалею…

— Сириус, Джеймс прав, — ответил нежный голос женщины, стоящей в стороне. — Когда-нибудь он поймет. Но у нас только одна ночь, и мы должны выбирать.

— Понимаю, — сказал Сириус тверже. — Мы уже говорили об этом. Просто трудно смотреть, как твои ошибки разрушают того, кого ты хотел бы защитить.

Призраки Джеймса и Лили приблизились к нему, сливаясь в одну защитную тень. Некоторое время они молча смотрели на спящего мальчика, не ведающего об их присутствии.

— Я сожалею, Гарри, — с нежностью произнесла Лили, — обо всех наших ошибках, о твоих страхах, о том, что оставила тебя одного… У нас только эта ночь, дорогой мой. И ты никогда об этом не узнаешь… Смерть Сириуса не была напрасной. Сегодня, мой мальчик, прими наш последний подарок, единственный, который мы можем передать, и используй его с умом. Никогда не забывай, что мы любим тебя и по своей воле отдали за тебя наши жизни. Мы гордимся тобой. Мой маленький лев… С Днем рождения!

Молодая женщина повернулась к своим спутникам, и они кивнули ей. Двое мужчин встали над спящим подростком, протянув руки.

— Для тебя, мой сын. Будь смелым. Будь справедливым. Я верю в тебя, ты найдешь свою дорогу. Я люблю тебя, Гарри…

— Прости меня, Гарри, я не был тебе таким крестным, каким хотел быть. Моя смерть не должна тяготить тебя. Я уже давно должен был умереть, а встретить тебя — было просто подарком судьбы. Мы снова увидимся… когда все закончится.

Лунный луч проскользнул сквозь решетку, освещая три призрачные тени, склонившиеся над кроватью.

Нежный голос запел старинную колыбельную, чья мелодия долетела до мальчика даже в глубине его сна.

Золотистый туман потянулся из рук мужчин и стал клубиться над спящей на кровати фигурой. Казалось, что пока звучала песня, время остановилось. Туман вился над мальчиком в легком танце, переливаясь в лунном свете.

Колыбельная стала тише, медленнее, пока не замерла на выдохе. Будто подчиняясь музыке, туман замер, а затем стал быстро таять на подростке, пока полностью не исчез. Мальчик вздрогнул во сне.

— Я люблю тебя, Гарри, — последний раз прошептал голос Лили, прежде чем она исчезла. С другой стороны бесшумно растворились две другие фигуры.

Снаружи какая-то собака тоскливо завыла на полную луну.

В доме номер четыре по Тисовой улице теперь уже шестнадцатилетний подросток еще некоторое время светился странным светом.


	2. Перед тем, как уйти

 

БАМ… БАМ…

— Поднимайся!

Гарри проснулся от ударов в дверь и прыжком соскочил с кровати. Дядя, казалось, был в худшем расположении духа, чем обычно… Конечно, Вернон никогда не относился к категории людей, которые просыпаются в добродушном настроении, но с начала лета его характер стал просто невыносимым. Хорошо, что большую часть времени Вернон старался игнорировать племянника.

К сожалению, не всегда.

Работа по дому на самом деле не сильно напрягала мальчика. Напротив, занимаясь уборкой, готовкой или работая в саду, он мог спрятать подальше воспоминания о Сириусе, падающем сквозь Завесу, о Волдеморте, Беллатрикс… А когда Гарри уставал достаточно сильно, ему иногда даже удавалось спать, не видя сны, и это было прекрасно.

Но не только у Гарри в этом доме были проблемы. Пускай дядя Вернон совершенно ничего не знал про войну и угрозу, которую представлял Волдеморт, маггловских неприятностей хватало, чтобы сделать его крайне раздражительным. Грядущее закрытие завода, плохие отметки Дадли, авария, в которую попала Мардж, разыгравшийся ревматизм, да еще и подскочивший уровень холестерина — во всех этих несчастьях, безусловно, был виноват Поттер. Дрянной мальчишка, которого они приютили в годовалом возрасте, с его врожденным уродством, его дерзостью, его…

Вернон был в ярости. Во всем был виноват племянник, неблагодарный ребенок, портивший им жизнь со дня появления!

Этим летом мужчина решил сделать все возможное, чтобы забыть о его существовании. Пускай выродок просидит все лето в своей комнате — будет замечательно. Но крестный Поттера умер, и мальчишка каждую ночь просыпался с криком…

К черту этих ярмарочных фокусников, угрожавших ему на вокзале. Мальчишку нужно было приучить к дисциплине, и он, Вернон, должен этим заняться. Никто не посмеет упрекнуть его за желание восстановить порядок в своем доме!

Ему стало лучше после того, как однажды он как следует тряхнул мальчишку. Несколько пощечин, чтобы успокоить детскую истерику, положительно отразились на состоянии нервов самого мистера Дурсля и не причинили, по-видимому, племяннику особого вреда. Мальчик принимал наказание со смирением, будто понимая, что заслужил его… В конце концов, возможно, Вернон нашел отличное средство, чтобы приструнить этого наглеца. Он всегда знал, что хорошая трепка — только на пользу детям… и их опекунам.

Дверь распахнулась, и Вернон зашел в небольшую комнату. Нервничая, Гарри встал около кровати, ожидая продолжения.

— Слушай меня! Ты не шевелишься! Не дышишь! Ничего не трогаешь! Мы едем навестить Мардж в больницу и вернемся вечером. НЕ СМЕЙ ВЫХОДИТЬ ОТСЮДА! — пророкотал дядя.

Расслабившись, Гарри с облегчением кивнул:

— Да, дядя Вернон.

Секунду Вернон колебался. Оставить мальчишку одного в доме на целый день… Но у него не было выбора. Фигг заболела, Мардж — в больнице, а приставить к маленькому монстру Дадли — такой вариант вообще не рассматривался. К тому же, Мардж очень хотела повидать племянника. Кинув последний угрожающий взгляд, Вернон закрыл дверь в спальню и принялся запирать замки. С ними мальчишка в любом случае далеко не уйдет.

Гарри не мог поверить своей удаче. Целый день в одиночестве — настоящий подарок на день рождения! Конечно, украсть немного еды сегодня вряд ли получится, но он рассчитывал, что Хедвиг принесет традиционные праздничные угощения, которые миссис Уизли, Хагрид и Гермиона никогда не забывали ему отправить.

Он ничего не получит от своего крестного…

Знакомая боль обожгла сердце. Еще один праздник без Сириуса…

Гарри насторожился. На улице хлопнули дверцы автомобиля, и завелся мотор. Через несколько секунд машина выехала на дорогу, и мальчик смог расслабиться. В его распоряжении оказался целый день, и можно было делать все, что захочется! Или, как планировал Гарри, ничего не делать.

Вздохнув, он вытянулся на кровати. Прошлой ночью, после того, как снова удалось заснуть, ему снился странный сон. Детали ускользали, но, кажется, там был Сириус вместе с родителями Гарри, которые поздравляли его с днем рождения. Странно, этот сон не оставил чувства горечи, как обычно. Родные ни в чем его не обвиняли…

 

Он чувствовал умиротворение и любовь, и еще… мягкое тепло, которое пронизывало его...

Да, это был странный сон. Жаль, что Вернон разбудил его.

Гарри закрыл глаза и попытался вернуть то ощущение тепла, вспомнить подробности, но видение ускользало.

Он начал засыпать, когда знакомый звук разбудил его: чей-то клюв стучал в стекло!

Гарри открыл глаза и поспешил распахнуть окно. Белая сова с шумом влетела в комнату, недовольная тем, что ей пришлось ждать.

— Прости, Хедвиг, нужно было оставить окно открытым! — извинился мальчик.

Сова недовольно ухнула, словно соглашаясь, и, опустившись Гарри на плечо, принялась нежно пощипывать его пальцы. Он улыбнулся:

— Спасибо, Хедвиг! Я тоже по тебе скучал!

Гарри погладил сову по белой голове и заметил маленький пакет, привязанный к лапке. Улыбаясь, он отвязал его и положил на кровать, прежде чем отнести Хедвиг в клетку. Гарри протянул ей печенье, и она жадно его склевала, после чего, гордая исполненной миссией, переместилась на насест, подремать.

Наблюдая за ней, мальчик улыбался. Хедвиг была для него не только единственной связью с волшебным миром во время каникул, но и настоящим близким другом. Настроение неожиданно поднялось, и Гарри отправился открывать то, что без сомнения должно было быть его первым подарком на день рождения.

Из оберточной бумаги выпало письмо. Аккуратный почерк, ровные строчки… Это от Гермионы!

 

_«Дорогой Гарри,_

Надеюсь, ты хорошо проводишь лето с твоими родными и не слишком много думаешь о случившемся в Министерстве.

Я только что приехала в Нору после месяца, проведенного с родителями во Франции. Это действительно потрясающее место, с какой стороны ни посмотри, и по истории, и по магии. Заклинания, наложенные на все эти старинные замки, просто невероятны! Я много чего узнала о местных традициях и встретила несколько учениц из Бобатона. (Но не Флёр).

Боюсь, что не успеваю прочитать всё к началу учебного года, но я слишком волнуюсь из-за результатов СОВ. Они вот-вот должны прийти!

Браслет, который ты найдешь в пакете, из магазинчика в одном из городков, где я была этим летом. Это — «Карманный Спасатель». Продавец, французский волшебник, рассказал мне, что маги пользовались такими во время последней маггловской войны. Если его хозяин тяжело ранен, браслет осторожно левитирует владельца к человеку, который лучше всего подходит, чтобы оказать ему помощь. Полагаю, тебе это может пригодиться.

Надеюсь, ты не слишком скучаешь этим летом и, несмотря ни на что, хорошо отпразднуешь день рождения.

Мы с Роном очень хотим тебя видеть. Миссис Уизли просила Дамблдора позволить тебе поскорее приехать в Нору. Джинни в нетерпении, близнецы тоже не могут дождаться, когда покажут тебе свои новые изобретения. (Миссис Уизли угрожает отречься от них, если они продолжат использовать их в Норе!)

Береги себя!

С днем рождения!

 

Гермиона».

 

Гарри улыбнулся, отложив письмо. Гермиона определенно не из тех, кто проводит лето, загорая!

С любопытством он открыл пакет и достал небольшой серебряный браслет-косичку, скользнувший в ладонь. Гарри осмотрел его: ничто не указывало на волшебную природу этого предмета. Но Гермионе можно было доверять: если она что-то говорила, то так оно и было. Когда мальчик надел украшение на запястье, его окутало ощущение тепла и защиты. Сириус и родители не могли больше заботиться о нем, но друзья никогда не оставляли его без присмотра… Браслет натянулся и стал нужного размера.

Гарри еще не успел убрать письмо Гермионы, как ему на колени обрушилось торнадо из перьев, едва дыша под грузом большой посылки.

Мальчик поспешил освободить Эррола от пакета и предложил ему воды. Старый филин давно вышел из возраста, подходящего для таких долгих перелётов!

С благодарностью птица погрузила клюв в чашку с водой и чуть не захлебнулась. Гарри поддержал ее и погладил по крыльям под недовольным взглядом внезапно проснувшейся Хедвиг.

Когда он понял, что филин может держаться на насесте самостоятельно, мальчик поспешил открыть посылку, чуть не ставшую причиной гибели птицы.

Он улыбнулся, увидев огромный торт, который миссис Уизли, верная традиции, приготовила для него. Чувствуя благодарность, мальчик отрезал себе большой кусок. Его измученный желудок бурчал от голода!

Он открыл письмо, лежащее рядом:

 

_«Гарри, дорогой,_

Дамблдор мне обещал, что переправит тебя в Нору, как только Орден будет посвободнее, что должно случиться со дня на день… Мы все не можем дождаться, когда увидим тебя здесь. Надеюсь, родственники относятся к тебе хорошо. Даже если тебе у них невесело, думай о том, что там ты в безопасности, и не отходи далеко от дома!

До скорой встречи! С днем рождения!

_Молли Уизли»._

 

Гарри все больше успокаивался. Совсем скоро он будет в Норе, и лето наконец-то начнется!

Не успел мальчик отрезать себе второй кусок торта, как шум за окном заставил его вскочить на ноги. Ему удалось увидеть трех тяжело нагруженных сов, столкнувшихся в воздухе и дерущихся за право первой влететь в окно!

Гарри не смог удержаться от смеха, когда самая маленькая из трех птиц, Сычик, ненамного превосходящая по размерам цыпленка, издала резкий крик, зажатая между двумя крупными совами Хагрида и близнецов.

Он тут же поймал малыша, чтобы утешить, но маленькому совенку хватило минуты, чтобы прийти в себя и начать пищать изо всех сил своих легких на двух других сов, которые влетели внутрь.

Гарри поблагодарил Небо, что Дурслей нет целый день. Пять птиц мало того что превратили комнату в совятню, но еще и подняли невообразимый шум, видимо, чтобы отпраздновать его день рождения!

Мальчик попытался успокоить самого неугомонного, Сычика, отвязав от его лапки пакет и дав угощение. Торопливо он открыл письмо Рона, приложенное к подарку.

 

_«Гарри!_

Чего ты там застрял? Гермиона уже здесь, и у Фреда с Джорджем готова сотня новых невероятных приколов! Твои магглы держат тебя взаперти? Если так, мы за тобой приедем! Дорогу мы знаем!

Загляни в коробку. Это не сравнится с зеркалом Сириуса, но, думаю, мы найдем этому применение.

Поскорее приезжай!

С днем рождения!

_Рон»._

 

Заинтригованный, Гарри поспешил открыть пакет. Оттуда ему на ладонь выпала миниатюрная метла. Когда он сжал пальцы, длинный кусок пергамента развернулся из рукоятки.

_«Метла-Записка: заставьте ваши послания летать! До 10000 записей на пергаменте стандартным пером! Запрещено использовать во время официальных экзаменов!»_

« Офигеть…» — подумал Гарри, улыбаясь в предвкушении. Идея вернуться в Хогвартс казалась как никогда привлекательной!

Вторая большая посылка, принесенная совой странного вида, была заполнена домашним печеньем, изготовленным Хагридом, третья содержала кое-какие товары братьев Уизли, с обещанием показать еще больше, когда он приедет в Нору.

Гарри вздохнул. У него не было новостей от Дамблдора целое лето. Когда директор собирается за ним приехать?

Но это не повод расстраиваться. Совы принесли ему хорошие новости, и он совершенно точно окажется в Норе до конца недели.

День пролетел быстро, в написании ответных писем с благодарностями и развлечением с подарком Рона. Эта миниатюрная метла резво летала, и, честно признаться, неплохо заменяла снитч.

Гарри чувствовал себя почти беззаботно, когда услышал, как на подъездной дорожке паркуется машина. Тяжело хлопнули дверцы, и мальчик ощутил, как на сердце снова опускается тяжесть. Полный неприятных предчувствий, он открыл клетку с Хедвиг.

— Улетай, — прошептал Гарри. — Отправляйся в Нору и жди меня, тебе незачем здесь оставаться. Я не задержусь надолго.

Сова с беспокойством куснула ему пальцы. Он погладил её по голове, чтобы успокоить, и снова открыл окно. Кинув полный сожаления взгляд, Хедвиг улетела.

Гарри смотрел, как она удаляется, в то время как на лестнице раздались шаги. Это был дядя Вернон, мальчик узнал его по тяжести походки, но что-то было не так, как обычно…

Замки открывались один за другим. У Гарри сжалось горло.

Дверь распахнулась и закрылась сразу за Верноном.

Поттер всегда испытывал страх перед дядей, особенно, когда тот был в бешенстве. Но в этот раз его вид напугал Гарри больше обычного. Мальчик почувствовал, как волна ненависти наполняет комнату. Лицо Вернона было ярко-красным, а местами почти фиолетовым, исключая белые пятна сведенных челюстей и вокруг глаз. От ярости он не мог произнести ни слова.

— Она умерла, — еле выговорил он.

— Я… я сожалею, — пробормотал Гарри. Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать: Мардж! Мардж умерла. Значит, она не была такой уж несокрушимой, как ему казалось…

— Сожалеешь! — Вернона, наконец, прорвало. — Ты должен сожалеть! Это ты виноват! Все из-за тебя!

Гарри онемел. Он не знал деталей аварии Мардж, но был уверен, что не имеет к этому отношения.

— Ты, с твоей ненормальностью… твоя вина… всегда! Ты приносишь несчастье! Притягиваешь смерть!

Гарри пошатнулся. Образ Сириуса, падающего сквозь Завесу, ожег его, как удар хлыстом.

— Нельзя… нельзя было соглашаться брать тебя. Бросить на улице, вот что было бы разумно... Сколько раз я хотел… но — нет! — Вернон, взбешенный до крайности, все еще был не в состоянии говорить нормально. — Несчастье… смерть… Это ТЫ должен был умереть! Неблагодарный маленький мерзавец! Испорченный до мозга костей урод! В тебе зло… Ты хуже, чем насекомое! Нужно было раздавить тебя давным-давно!

Парализованный, Гарри пытался вздохнуть. Окружающий мир вдруг начал расплываться. Мальчик видел, как Вернон вытягивает ремень из брюк и зло смотрит на него, но все еще не понимал…

— Ты ее убил. Ты всех убиваешь… Своих родителей… Вестник несчастья! Ты ни на что не годен, и не заслуживаешь даже воздуха, которым дышишь! Ты все портишь! Все умирают из-за тебя!

Ремень взвился в воздух. Вернон, потерявший разум от горя, со всей силы полоснул по груди мальчика. Слова дяди все еще звучали в сознании Гарри; не успел он ощутить боль от первого удара, как второй обрушился на его лицо. Затем третий. Выйдя из транса, Гарри поднял руку, чтобы защититься. Очки упали на пол. Он не мог одновременно сконцентрироваться на словах и на жестах дяди…

Все новые обвинения взрывались в его голове…

— Убийца! Скольких еще? Мою семью, которая тебя приютила?! Грязный маленький монстр, как еще ты хочешь нам навредить? Ты — проклятие!

Его слова были справедливы. Наказание было заслуженным.

Поэтому мальчик перестал защищаться и попытался принимать удары без криков. Может быть, так он сможет за все расплатиться? Может быть, этого будет достаточно, чтобы получить прощение? Нет, невозможно…

Ярость Вернона не утихала. Он был прав, и маленький монстр знал это. Ждал ударов, стоя на коленях, готовый их принять!

Когда спустя некоторое время у Вернона не осталось больше сил, он остановился и посмотрел на лежащее у его ног стонущее тело, покрытое кровью. Он толкнул его ногой и вытер лицо, пытаясь успокоиться достаточно, чтобы заговорить.

— Завтра… завтра, неблагодарная тварь, ты уберешься отсюда. Складывай свои вещи. Сообщай своим дружкам. Пусть забирают тебя, или ты будешь ночевать в канаве, мне все равно. Больше ты здесь не живешь. Не смей больше приближаться к моей семье! Никогда!

Плюнув на мальчика, мужчина развернулся и вышел из комнаты, в этот раз не закрыв замки.

Ночь почти уже опустилась на землю. На улице дул ледяной ветер… Две темные фигуры появились из ниоткуда и приблизились к дому. Они остановились в нескольких метрах от сада, испытывая одновременно нетерпение и триумф.

В маленькой спальне дома четыре по Тисовой улице Гарри Поттер плавал на грани благословенного беспамятства. Черное, красное… Он должен уйти. Уйти до того, как принесет несчастье. Смерть. Или даже много смертей. Он хотел подняться, но не мог пошевелиться, тело не слушалось… Но ему нужно уйти. Побыстрее. Мальчик ощутил, как нагрелся браслет вокруг его запястья, словно медленно просыпаясь. Да, нужно следовать за браслетом, но сначала… Нужно что-то сделать.

Но что?

В памяти смутно всплыли слова какой-то колыбельной.

Когда спустится ночь… звезда…

Миг спустя он открыл глаза... Странно, темно — а видно, как днем... Теперь подняться... Удивительно, он может стоять на ногах! Нет, на четырех лапах! Все тело болело, но... но? Что-то ускользало от сознания…

Что он здесь делает? Ему нужно уходить, но почему?

Нечто теплое и успокаивающее блестело вокруг шеи, и, неожиданно, в его теле появилась странная легкость. Он знал, куда должен отправиться… или, по крайней мере, кто-то знал и подсказал ему. Мгновение спустя черный тощий кот проскользнул сквозь прутья решетки в комнате на Тисовой улице, спрыгнул в сад и прошмыгнул под свежеокрашенным забором.

В то же время двое Пожирателей Смерти вошли в дверь так же бесшумно и аккуратно, как и покинувший дом кот.


	3. Кот, который выжил

Северус Снейп не любил лето.

Наступила жара, и он чувствовал себя некомфортно в черной мантии. Стоило лишь отвлечься, и зелья теряли стабильность, а студенты… Ну, допустим, студенты были на каникулах. Эти возмутители спокойствия наслаждались летней порой, портя нервы своим близким, а не Северусу, за что он был им очень благодарен.

Сменив слизеринские подземелья на родовое поместье, он мог целиком посвятить себя зельям, уединившись в прохладе личной лаборатории. Соблазнительная картина… только вот оказалось, что здесь уж слишком спокойно.

Конечно, ученики выводили его из себя по сто раз на дню. Особенно идиоты-хаффлпафцы на пару с самодовольными гриффиндорцами… Но это, по крайней мере, отвлекало от других мыслей.

Посмотрев на черный контур метки на руке, Снейп в который раз подумал, что случилось бы, если бы он выбрал… если бы послушал…

Не важно. Решение принято давным-давно, оставалось только смириться с этим. Темный Лорд мог призвать Северуса в любой момент, и зелья должны были быть готовы.

И они всегда оказывались готовы в срок.

Снейп взглянул в окно и увидел, что небо начало светлеть. Вставало солнце. Покинув лабораторию, он поднялся по лестнице, ведущей в сад.

Члены Ордена наверняка посмеялись бы, узнай они, что Северус Снейп — шпион, Пожиратель Смерти, вспыльчивый учитель зелий — любил выбираться из своих подземелий, чтобы взглянуть на восход солнца.

Но никакие мысли окружающих не умаляли ощущений Северуса. Несколько минут он мог наслаждаться иллюзией того, что не все еще потеряно, что мир еще способен обновиться. Несколько минут — а потом наступал день, и Северусу приходилось возвращаться в сумерки лаборатории.

Солнце сегодня запаздывало. Над землей стелился туман, такой необычно холодный для лета, что Снейпа пробрала дрожь…

Куст неподалеку привлек его внимание. Внутри куста что-то шевелилось. Не раздумывая, Снейп достал палочку и подкрался ближе. Раздвинув ветки, он замер: на него со страхом и надеждой смотрели два зеленых глаза… В памяти зельевара промелькнули чужой смех, улыбка, другие глаза… Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя непрошенные мысли.

Замерев среди веток, на Северуса неотрывно смотрел черный кот. Что-то блестело у него на шее. По всей видимости, животное принадлежало кому-то из соседей, и пришло сюда, исследуя территорию. Заинтересованный, мастер зелий поднял существо за шкирку и поднес к лицу. Это был уже не котенок, но и не взрослый кот — слишком уж маленький и легкий. Профессор чувствовал, как зверек дрожит от страха. Солнце, наконец, пробилось сквозь туман, и Снейп смог рассмотреть животное получше.

Хорошее настроение тотчас исчезло. Кот был не просто маленьким и испуганным, его явно морили голодом и избили до крови. Странно, что он вообще дался хоть кому-то в руки.

Снейп не испытывал симпатии к ученикам. Ему платили не за то, чтобы он был им нянькой или любезничал с ними. Пожиратель Смерти, шпион… к тому же, тяжелое прошлое его ожесточило... Но профессор не одобрял, когда с детьми, животными или любыми другими существами, не способными защитить себя, будь то даже первокурсник с Хаффлпафа, обращались так отвратительно!

Опасаясь поранить кота, зельевар опустил его на землю. Казалось, тот почувствовал облегчение, но убежать не пытался, будто выжидая чего-то и глядя странным потерянным взглядом.

Снейп практически не колебался. «Что ж, я в состоянии поднять на ноги полумертвого, значит, с лечением кошки тоже справлюсь. Судя по виду, бедняге пришлось сражаться с гиппогрифом».

Зверек не двигался.

Снейп осторожно поднял его и понес к себе. Казалось, что многочисленные раны еще кровоточат, но черный мех мешал оценить повреждения.

Захватив кувшин с водой и чистую тряпку, зельевар начал аккуратно смывать кровь успокаивающе бормоча:

— Боюсь, твои сородичи не одобряют водные процедуры, но это для твоего же блага. Сиди смирно.

Сердце кота бешено колотилось, однако, он не двигался. Снейп с удивлением подумал, что это животное гораздо сообразительнее и менее капризное, чем большинство студентов, и даже начал испытывать к нему симпатию. Симпатию, которая немедленно испарилась, как только он смыл кровь с головы бедняги.

Северус ошибался, думая, что кот полностью черный. На лбу у животного красовалось большое белое пятно в форме молнии. Снейп скрипнул зубами: перед его глазами возник образ некоего гриффиндорца.

— Мерлин! Неужели на мне проклятие, и я должен спасать всех поттеров мира, даже кошачью версию Драгоценного Избранного?

Заслышав угрожающие нотки в голосе мужчины, кот сощурил глаза и съежился.

Снейп помахал рукой в воздухе, словно отгоняя эту мысль:

— Отлично. Если уж мне суждено быть преследуемым всеми глупыми и наглыми зеленоглазыми существами с изображением молнии на лбу… — он подхватил кота и поднял на уровень глаз, — то нарекаю тебя Котом-который-выжил.

Кот в ответ лишь моргнул.

 

День медленно вступал в свои права, но туман, казалось, не собирался рассеиваться. С неприятным предчувствием Северус ждал знакомого жжения в руке, жжения, которым его господин напоминал о себе. Чувство неправильности происходящего было отчетливым, и это сильно нервировало. Вот уже целую неделю Снейп не общался ни с кем из Пожирателей, и в Ордене забеспокоились.

Может быть, Волдеморт сомневается в его верности? Может быть, готовит новую атаку против маглов или Драгоценного Поттера?

Снейп раздраженно вздохнул. Не было никакой возможности узнать… Ради чего рисковать жизнью, шпионя, если ему ничего не рассказывают?

На столе кот осторожно пошевелил лапой, меняя положение. По всей видимости, раны причиняли ему боль. Кто мог довести животное до такого состояния? Его хозяева?

Снейп рассмотрел странный серебряный ошейник кота. Вещица, определенно, была ценной, ее хозяева должны были дорожить любимцем... Но медальона с именем не было, а значит, не было никакой возможности вернуть животное домой.

Он задумался: ему уже приходилось лечить животных раньше, но тогда речь шла о магических существах… С другой стороны, разве не говорят о кошках, что они полны магии?

Зельевар подошел к шкафу, достал маленький синий флакон и глиняный горшочек. Напоить кота зельем и заставить его не шевелиться, пока он будет накладывать бальзам — это может оказаться непростой задачей. Возможно, стоит сперва обездвижить животное.

В сомнениях он посмотрел на кота. Тот, казалось, понимал, что ему хотят помочь, и до этого момента сопротивляться не пытался…

— Кот, если ты понимаешь, что для тебя лучше, то не будешь дергаться. Бальзам, который я сейчас нанесу, охладит твои раны и поможет им затянуться.

Животное слушало с внимательным и немного удивленным видом. Снейп выругался про себя: ну вот, уже разговаривает с котом, будто тот в состоянии его понять! Еще немного, и он повяжет ему розовый бантик вокруг шеи! Зельевар фыркнул и положил руку на спину животного, пытаясь успокоить:

— Вот так. Не двигайся. Сейчас…

Бальзам с трудом проникал сквозь густую кошачью шерсть. Несмотря на свой ошейник, кот больше походил на обитателя помоек, чем на породистого завсегдатая кошачьих выставок.

Снейп потянулся к украшению и начал ощупывать, пытаясь найти застежку.

Кот, спокойно сидевший до этого момента, внезапно вскочил и стал отчаянно вырываться. Зельевару, удивленному такой реакцией, пришлось отпустить ошейник, чтобы удержать животное.

Кот перестал сопротивляться, но держался настороженно.

— Хорошо, я понял, мне нельзя трогать твой ошейник, — сказал мастер зелий успокаивающим тоном. Странная реакция для животного… Что творится в кошачьей голове? Возможно, кот решил, что его пытаются задушить.

Погрузившись в размышления, Снейп нанес лекарство на последние видимые раны. Тот, кто сделал это с животным, был настоящим садистом… Тело зверька было покрыто ранами практически повсюду, не пощадили ни голову, ни нос. В добавление к этому, кот не мог опираться на одну из лап и хромал, вызывая жалость.

Северус покачал головой. Если сегодня вечером придется участвовать в рейде против маглов… Ну, он хотя бы кошке смог помочь. Может быть, это послужит хоть каким-то искуплением…

Северус ничего не имел против животных. Большую часть времени они молчали и не задавали глупых вопросов. Собаки, конечно, шумнее и несноснее, но к кошкам с их врожденной гордостью и скрытностью он был неравнодушен.

Между тем, в существе перед ним не было ничего гордого или загадочного. Измученный кот лежал на столе, подобрав под себя лапы.

«Слишком худой», — волшебник достал палочку и наколдовал миску, куда налил предназначенное для кота зелье. Было бы неплохо развести его в молоке, но тогда его эффективность сильно снизится. Зельевар аккуратно подвинул миску к мордочке животного. Кот осторожно, с любопытством опустил в нее нос, только для того, чтобы с разочарованным видом отвернуться. «Не вышло», — подумал Снейп.

— Постарайся, кот. Это для твоего же блага.

Убедительный тон, которым это было сказано, не произвел на уставшее животное никакого впечатления.

Снейп вздохнул: вливать зелье силой не хотелось.

Ему в голову пришла одна идея. Открыв шкаф, зельевар достал коробку, заполненную флакончиками разных цветов.

«Земляника… мед... роза… это не пойдет… грейпфрут… древесина… Сардины!»

Удовлетворенно вздохнув, он капнул две капли в кошачью миску.

Время на эти образцы искусственных вкусов для зелий потрачено не зря, в конце концов, они ему пригодились!

Заинтригованный запахом, кот снова подвинулся к миске и начал жадно лакать.

Снейп тихо засмеялся: в конце концов, зверек был чудесным развлечением, несмотря на свою схожесть с Поттером. С какими бы проблемами ни приходилось сталкиваться, шла ли речь о людях или о животных, профессору нравилось находить решения, особенно, если получалось выйти из положения с помощью зелий.

Лекарство придало коту сил, и он захромал по столу, обнюхивая флаконы и инструменты, показавшиеся интересными.

Снейп поторопился его поймать.

— Не так быстро, Поттер, и не надейся уничтожить мою собственность!

Мастер зелий осекся и усмехнулся, поняв, что сказал. Этот ужасный зеленоглазый кот был настоящей карикатурой на всеобщего героя… Чем дольше Северус думал об этом, тем веселее ему становилось. Кот мог бы стать сенсацией в магазине фамилиаров на Косой Аллее!

Зверек невинно смотрел на него с непонимающим видом, словно размышляя, где он и что здесь делает… Снейп покачал головой.

— Что ж, полагаю, я не могу выставить тебя вон в таком виде, не так ли, Кот-который-выжил? Акцио свитер!

Решительным жестом он постелил старый свитер рядом с камином и переложил на него кота.

— Акцио рыба!

Остатки рыбы, использованной для приготовления одного из зелий, оказались в миске, из которой кот до этого пил, и Снейп поставил ее рядом со свитером.

Кот рывком набросился на содержимое с энтузиазмом давно некормленого животного.

Северус смотрел на него с любопытством. Избитый, голодный… Хотелось бы верить, что хозяева ищут его повсюду и не имеют никакого отношения к страданиям животного. Одного мученика Поттера более чем достаточно!

Довольный, сытый и не испытывающий больше боли, зверек шмякнулся на свитер.

— И это называется кошачьей грацией, полагаю? — бросил мастер зелий, поднимая бровь.

В ответ кот зажмурился и вскоре провалился в глубокий сон — сон сытого молодого животного…

Он не просыпался целый день.

Оторвавшись ненадолго от своих зелий, Снейп отправился взглянуть на больного, и его немедленно потянуло зевать. Дурной пример заразителен… Как давно он сам не спал вот так беспробудно, ни о чем не тревожась? С той поры прошло очень много лет, подумалось ему, слишком много…

Машинально он потер метку. Ничего. Все еще ничего. Что происходит?

Туман до сих пор не рассеялся, не давая воздуху нагреться.

Северус подумал было связаться с Малфоем: может быть, тот что-то знает? И тут же отказался от этого плана: слишком рискованно. Нельзя, чтобы кто-то что-то заподозрил. После фиаско в Министерстве все сильно осложнилось.

Из задумчивости его вывел шум: в окно кто-то стучал. Он поднял голову. Незнакомая сова изо всех сил колотила по стеклу клювом, держа в когтях письмо.

Снейп подошел ближе и сразу же узнал почерк на пергаменте.

_« Северус. Сегодня вечером собрание Ордена Феникса. Ваше присутствие необходимо._

_Альбус Дамблдор»._

Профессор тяжело вздохнул. Собрание было незапланированным, а, значит, одно из двух: либо Темный Лорд совершил новое нападение, либо Драгоценный Поттер снова влез в какие-то неприятности, причем одно не исключало другого.

Раздраженный и обеспокоенный, Северус бросил пергамент в огонь. Туман не предвещал ничего хорошего… Придется отправиться к Пожирателям сегодня вечером, вне зависимости от того, вызовут его или нет. Ему нужно знать.

Он снова взглянул на небо: день подходил к концу. Прежде, чем уйти, Снейп убедился, что кот продолжает спать. Было бы лучше оставить его в более подходящем месте, но… животное не собиралось просыпаться, Снейп же чувствовал себя сегодня способным на снисходительность.

Кот развлек его своим присутствием, и целый день спокойно лежал. Когда отоспится, можно будет отнести его наружу, чтобы тот мог вернуться к себе домой.

Бросив горсть летучего пороха в камин, волшебник шагнул в зеленый огонь.

В следующую секунду Северус был уже в доме двенадцать на площади Гриммо и по окружающим его лицам понял, что не ошибся в своих подозрениях.

Неприятности начались.


	4. Пропавший

— Северус, мы ждали только вас, — приветствовал коллегу Дамблдор, не скрывая озабоченности. Собравшиеся в комнате члены Ордена Феникса напряженно уставились на новоприбывшего. Молчаливое обвинение. Сомнение во взглядах.

Снейп кивнул, здороваясь.

— Я только что получил записку. Что случилось?

Дамблдор вздохнул.

— Садитесь. Все… — добавил он для остальных участников, которые неохотно начали рассаживаться вокруг стола.

В воздухе повисло напряженное молчание.

— Я что-то пропустил? — сухо спросил Снейп.

— Нам тоже хотелось бы знать! — прорычал Грюм, свирепо уставившись на профессора своим магическим глазом.

— Аластор, не стоит говорить таким тоном. Северус сможет высказаться, когда узнает, из-за чего мы здесь собрались, — примирительно махнул рукой Дамблдор.

— Если кто-нибудь потрудится ввести меня в курс дела, — холодно добавил мастер зелий.

Он почувствовал, как атмосфера накалилась.

— Гарри исчез! Вот что ты пропустил! — бросила Тонкс. От волнения ее волосы непрерывно меняли цвет.

Ошеломленный известием, Снейп на секунду замер. Забавно, но первой мыслью, которая пришла ему в голову, было предложить на замену Поттеру кота… Он вовремя опомнился, но Тонкс уже вскочила со своего места.

— Вы только посмотрите на него! Он еще и улыбается! Это предатель, я же вам говорила! Он все знал! Где Гарри? Где? Отвечай немедленно, ты, мерзкий…

Молли Уизли подскочила, чтобы удержать молодую женщину. Дамблдору пришлось повысить голос, чтобы утихомирить всех. На бледном лице Снейпа не осталось и следа улыбки.

Что это за блажь пришла ему в голову?! Исчезновение Поттера — никак не повод для шуток, каким бы раздражающим ни был этот мальчишка!

— Северус, вам что-нибудь известно?

Директор смотрел на него пронизывающим взглядом. Отчужденные лица остальных выражали осуждение. Все здесь боготворили «Драгоценного Поттера» и, несмотря на всю свою антипатию, Снейп был вынужден признать, что замешательство, хотя и секундное, было совершенно неуместно. А что, если бы он проявил подобную слабость в присутствии Темного Лорда?

«То был бы уже мертв», — шепнул внутренний голос.

Северуса охватило раздражающее чувство вины. Он покачал головой.

— Нет. В любом случае… я не был у Темного Лорда и не видел никого из Пожирателей больше недели. За Поттером следили, как я уже сообщал, но защита вокруг дома была прочной и никаких атак не планировалось.

Он замолчал. Плечи Молли Уизли поникли, как под тяжестью груза; Дамблдор, казалось, постарел лет на десять. Тревога в комнате, подпитываемая безысходностью, стала еще ощутимее.

— Я верю вам, Северус, — тихо сказал Дамблдор. — Но нам нужно больше информации…

Снейп кивнул.

— Может быть, мы все-таки начнем? Что же именно произошло?

— Прошлой ночью Гарри исчез.

— В день своего рождения, — добавила миссис Уизли, всхлипывая.

— Да, Молли, но мы его найдем. Северус нам в этом поможет, — откликнулся Дамблдор, кинув на Снейпа полный доверия взгляд, отчего профессор тяжело сглотнул.

Да, решительно, он обречен до скончания века постоянно спасать шкуру Поттера…

— Как бы там ни было, — продолжил Дамблдор, — Гарри действительно исчез в ту ночь. Но мы не знаем, каким образом.

— Он не мог сам выйти из дома? — спросил Снейп, подавив искушение добавить «чтобы просто снова привлечь к себе внимание»?

— Все не так просто, — вздохнул директор. — Кажется, там произошел огромный скандал… и его дядя… с согласия тётки, выгнал мальчика. Предположительно, он велел Гарри собрать вещи и убираться, после чего оставил его одного в комнате. Дядя не видел, как тот покидал дом, а в открытое окно Гарри не смог бы выбраться из-за решетки. Кроме того, все его вещи остались на месте, даже те, которыми он очень дорожил…

— Чёртовы магглы! — зарычал Грюм. — Нельзя им доверять. Я говорил вам, Альбус, нельзя рассчитывать на магглов!

— Они — его семья, Аластор, — тихо ответил Дамблдор. — Их дом казался самым подходящим и безопасным местом для Гарри…

Снейп задумчиво постукивал пальцем по щеке. Он с трудом мог обвинить этих магглов в том, что они не поощряли заносчивого мальчишку, но лишить крова, защищенного жертвой его матери, — казалось уже чересчур. Что такое парень мог сотворить, чтобы настолько вывести из себя своих маггловских родственников?

— Полагаю, это еще не все? — спросил он.

— Не все, — подтвердил Дамблдор. — Через некоторое время после того, как дядя объявил, что мальчику теперь нечего делать в их доме, появились двое Пожирателей.

Снейп выпрямился на стуле. А они не теряли времени даром! Где же в этот момент был Орден Феникса?

— И? — спросил он, боясь услышать ответ.

— Тут и начинаются загадки. Очевидно, что Пожиратели не смогли найти мальчика. Они запугали семейство Дерсли, но не стали тратить на них много времени. Если верить свидетельствам, Пожиратели ушли с пустыми руками… но есть только один способ узнать точно, что произошло.

Снейп кивнул.

— Странно, что Темный Лорд все еще не вызвал меня... Впрочем, никого не удивит, если я появлюсь и без вызова. Предупреждаю, я не скрою ни факта этого собрания, ни его цели…

Дамблдор слегка сжал его плечо.

— Это необходимо, Северус. Мы должны знать. Если Гарри в плену…

Лицо Снейпа исказилось, и он схватился за метку на руке. Все посмотрели на него.

— Вот и решение проблемы, — сказал он ровным голосом и добавил, повернувшись к Дамблдору:

— Если парень у Пожирателей, я попытаюсь его вернуть, или хотя бы узнаю, где его держат. Если же Поттер не в плену, я немедленно сообщу.

Старик тяжело кивнул. Члены Ордена Феникса смотрели немного виновато. Снейп окинул всех неласковым взглядом.

— Приготовьте больничную палату. Если Беллатрикс или Люциус добрались до Поттера, они наверняка получили право развлечься с ним…

Не дожидаясь ответа, он кинул горсть летучего пороха в камин и произнес:

— Снейп-мэнор!

Зелья были на столе, заранее уложенные в кожаную сумку на случай необходимости быстро уйти. Снейп кинул взгляд в сторону камина. Кот приоткрыл один глаз, реагируя на его появление, но и не думал подниматься. Присутствие животного произвело на зельевара странный эффект: с его сердца словно свалилась тяжесть.

Не теряя времени, Снейп взял сумку и прикоснулся к метке.

С громким хлопком он исчез из лаборатории.

 

 


	5. Кот и зелья

 

Кот лениво шевельнул ухом. Человек в Чёрном только что с громким хлопком исчез прямо на его глазах. Странно… или нет?

Этот вопрос мог подождать. Кот зевнул, открыв большую пасть, полную мелких острых зубов. Он чувствовал себя прекрасно. В комнате было тепло и уютно. Он наелся, и раны больше не беспокоили. К своему удивлению, кот должен был признать, что его все устраивает.

Тело немного онемело после долгого сна… а еще — чесалась шея. Он поднял лапу… и неловко опустил ее.

Чешется… Да!

Заработав изо всех сил задней лапой, зверёк пытался избавиться от неприятного ощущения. Странная вещь на шее позвякивала. Ах, какое облегчение!

Удивительно, насколько незнакомыми казались собственные движения…

Кот встряхнулся, прогоняя из головы сонный туман, уселся на свитере и посмотрел по сторонам. В комнате никого не было. Свет шел из маленького окошка под потолком да от нескольких факелов, закрепленных на стенах. В углу стоял котел, в котором что-то слабо кипело. Повсюду на стенах висели полки, уставленные маленькими флаконами, странными инструментами, книгами… Здесь было много вещей, но все содержалось в идеальном порядке.

Знакомо, но всё равно странно.

Кот неудовлетворенно повел хвостом. Он был здесь раньше?

Нет.

А где он был?

Смутно помнилась маленькая комната, окошко, закрытое решеткой, полная луна… А потом? Всё было размыто. Кажется, он бежал к большому зданию, легко, очень легко, и при этом каждый шаг причинял боль… Что-то подсказывало: в этом доме можно найти убежище… Потом, услышав шум, он спрятался в кустах, где его нашёл Человек в Чёрном и принёс сюда.

Хорошо, а до этого?

Кот облизнул нос. Он не помнил никакого «до этого». Было ли у него имя?

«Кот», — называл его Человек в Чёрном.

Странный тип, этот Человек. У него глубокий голос, иногда угрожающий, но при этом околдовывающий. Голос, внушающий страх, но убеждающий не убегать.

Откуда он знал этот голос? Что-то откликалось в глубине его памяти, но не получалось вытащить или, точнее, выцарапать беспокоящее воспоминание.

Отказавшись от попыток разобраться, кот заглянул в миску. Пустая. Не повезло. Может быть, рыба появится, когда вернется Человек в Чёрном? Чем бы заняться, в ожидании? Что полагается делать кошкам? Но откуда, ради Мерлина, вообще такой вопрос? Ведь он же кот, и как всякий нормальный кот, он должен знать!

Его шерсть пахла бальзамом, нанесённым Человеком, и кот подумал, что надо бы привести себя в порядок.

Не откладывая дело в долгий ящик, он решительно лизнул лапу и закашлялся: какой кошмар! Какая гадость, когда у тебя на языке шерсть! Ну, в самом деле, о чём он только думал! Человек в Чёрном его уже вымыл — и довольно! Как только кошки справляются с… да что же такое! Он же сам кот!

Совершенно сбитый с толку, он прилёг на минутку. Флаконы определенно ему что-то напоминали… надо бы посмотреть на них поближе.

Собравшись с духом, он попробовал запрыгнуть на стол, но только неуклюже растянулся на полу.

В смятении кот быстро огляделся — не видел ли его кто-нибудь. Ну и что такого — не рассчитал дистанцию, с кем не случается, не так ли? Рон покатился бы со смеху… Рон? Кто это, Рон? Кот сконцентрировался, но образ уже исчез. Все это действительно расстраивало, очень хотелось понять, что происходит, и, возможно, ответ был там, наверху, рядом с зельями!

Разбежавшись, зверь сгруппировался и вспрыгнул на стол, подвернув при этом лапу.

Сердце колотилось. Наверняка прыжку не хватало грации, но ведь он справился! На мгновение кот замер, настолько феноменальным показался ему его собственный прыжок. Невероятно, так легко прыгнуть на… насколько выше собственного роста? Это было похоже на полет на … на… он не помнил.

Неважно. Для котов это нормально. Коты великолепно прыгают. Грациозно. Идеально.

Почувствовав, что лапы снова его слушаются, зверь принялся исследовать огромный деревянный стол.

Пошатываясь, он бродил между флаконами. Смесь запахов забивала нос, от испарений слезились глаза, и скоро начала кружиться голова. На секунду ему даже пришлось присесть. Только он опустил на стол свой зад, как почувствовал, как коснулся чего-то своим… чем? Хвостом, конечно же! Хвостом, о существовании которого он успел забыть, и которым только что перевернул флакон! Кот рванулся, пытаясь поймать склянку на лету и удержать… лапой?

Застыв на самом краю стола, он смотрел, как флакон ударяется о каменный пол и с жутким звоном разлетается на тысячи осколков.

_« Поттер! Вы здесь не для того, чтобы уничтожать все, что подвернется под руку! Пятнадцать баллов с Гриффиндора!»_

Голос возник в памяти, окончательно парализовав его. Кто? Что это? Но двери прошлого снова закрылись, и коту ничего не оставалось, как наблюдать за жидкостью, просачивающейся между плитами пола. Что-то подсказывало, что Чёрному Человеку это очень не понравится…

Решив сделать вид, что он тут совершенно ни при чём, кот торопливо спрыгнул вниз и вернулся на свой свитер, где свернулся клубочком, обернувшись хвостом. Очень важно больше не забывать о его существовании. Хвост помогает балансировать при прыжках, но если оставить его без присмотра, он начинает вытворять, что захочет!

Виновато прикрыв лапой нос, кот задремал.

Проснулся он от уже знакомого звука: КРАК!

Зверёк подскочил. Он не любил просыпаться так внезапно… Глазами кот поискал источник шума… Это вернулся Человек в Чёрном! Может быть, он его покормит? Тут кот вспомнил о разбитом флаконе и побыстрее спрятал мордочку в мех, притворяясь спящим.

Это не он. Он ничего не делал, нет-нет-нет, он мирно спал на свитере и даже не шевелился. Совсем.

Продолжая притворяться, кот ждал, краем глаза наблюдая за Человеком.

Снейп поставил тяжелую сумку на стол. Необходимо побыстрее собрать нужные для зелий Тёмного Лорда ингредиенты. Времени было мало, а терпением господин никогда не отличался. Особенно сейчас, когда Поттер непонятно каким образом буквально выскользнул из рук.

На глаза ему попались осколки стекла на полу.

— Поттер! — крикнул он и исправился. — Кот!

Кот посмотрел на него невинным взглядом.

— Кто же, как не ты, мелкий обманщик!

Схватив животное за шкирку, он поднял его на уровень глаз.

— Я не могу снять с тебя баллы, глупое и неблагодарное животное, но меня так и подмывает выкинуть тебя отсюда.

Кот уставился на него с непонимающим и несчастным видом. Снейп осмотрел его. Раны начали зарубцовываться, но, должно быть, всё ещё причиняли боль. Почему все кошки настолько любопытны и разбивают именно те зелья, которые сложнее всего готовить?

Недовольно бурча, Северус опустил животное на пол и принялся убирать осколки.

Определенно, это был плохой день. А сейчас ему еще предстояло отправиться к Дамблдору с докладом, который успокоит того лишь наполовину.

Снейп подозрительно посмотрел на кота, укрывшегося под шкафом.

Раз он взялся его лечить, не может быть и речи о том, чтобы выгнать животное в таком состоянии…

Уголки его губ слегка поднялись.

— Прекрасно, дружок. Убьем одним выстрелом двух зайцев.

Отрезав новый кусок рыбы, он положил его в миску и добавил туда же пару зелий. Несколько капель ароматизатора для завершения картины, и…

— Обед подан!

Забыв всякий страх, кот кинулся к миске и принялся опустошать ее с невероятной скоростью.

— Никакой элегантности, никакого достоинства. Вылитый твой человеческий двойник.

Слегка улыбаясь, мастер зелий наблюдал, как кот приканчивает еду.

Едва кот проглотил последний кусочек, как ему захотелось спать… Он даже не смог добраться до своего свитера, так и задремал, опустив голову в пустую миску.

Снейп поднял его и переложил на свитер.

— Что кот, что лев — никакой осторожности в общении со слизеринцами. Это будет тебе уроком на будущее…

Профессор посмотрел на свернувшегося клубочком зверька. Одной проблемой меньше. Жаль, что невозможно так же просто разобраться с людьми, особенно с некоторыми гриффиндорцами…

Снейп нахмурился. Поттер. Нужно отправляться к Дамблдору… Решительным жестом он взял порцию летучего пороха.

— Кабинет Дамблдора, Хогвартс.

Шагнув внутрь, он оказался в кабинете директора. Портреты смотрели на визитёра с любопытством. Фоукс встретил его уже ставшей знакомой песней. С некоторым удивлением мастер зелий подумал, что эта комната для него — самое мирное место на свете. Единственное, где он мог ненадолго перестать притворяться и почувствовать себя в безопасности. Это чувство основывалось по большей части на присутствии здесь человека с длинными седыми волосами, который смотрел на него приветливо и с надеждой.

— Северус, как я рад вас видеть! Входите, присаживайтесь! — на лице директора явственно читалось облегчение.

Снейп подчинился. Неожиданно он почувствовал, насколько устал, и с наслаждением опустился в кресло.

Дамблдор, казалось, все прекрасно понимал и дал ему время прийти в себя.

— Хотите чаю?

Снейп отрицательно покачал головой и выпрямился. Спина болела — бессонные ночи не пошли ему на пользу, как и круциатусы, полученные от Тёмного Лорда.

— Мальчишка не в плену, — сказал он, не дожидаясь вопроса. Старик в свою очередь расслабился, казалось, что с его плеч свалился тяжкий груз. К сожалению, облегчение в усталом взгляде вскоре вновь сменилось беспокойством, хотя и не таким сильным как прежде.

— Слава Мерлину. Вы уверены?

— Абсолютно. Ваши информаторы все сообщили верно, Люциус и Беллатрикс ушли с пустыми руками.

Директор нахмурился.

— Да, они дежурили в тот вечер. Самые усердные из наблюдателей за Тисовой улицей. Такая привилегия… Тёмный Лорд оказал им особое доверие. Эти двое присутствовали при падении защитных барьеров, когда дядя объявил, что Поттер теперь персона нон грата в его доме. Им понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы убедиться, что путь свободен, и войти в дом…

Северус остановился передохнуть.

— Очевидно, Поттер использовал заминку, чтобы исчезнуть, каким бы образом он это ни сделал. Скорее всего, он аппарировал, другого объяснения я не вижу…

Дамблдор кивнул.

— Мы можем только предполагать. Все же Гарри не умеет аппарировать в одиночку, возможно, он попросил кого-то помочь ему. Кого-то, кто знал о разрушении барьера и оказался быстрее, чем Люциус и Беллатрикс. Хотя, всё это кажется мне не очень-то правдоподобным.

— Действительно, это маловероятно, — согласился Снейп и добавил с мрачной улыбкой. — Лестранж и Малфой — не какие-то там любители и отличаются безупречной исполнительностью. Правда, Тёмный Лорд не совсем с этим согласен…

— Действительно, — тихо сказал Дамблдор. — Я полагаю, этот эпизод сильно расстроил Волдеморта…

— Слабо сказано, — пробормотал Снейп. — Беллатрикс и Люциус тряслись от ужаса при мысли, что им придется рассказать Тёмному Лорду, как близко они подошли к тому, чтобы принести ему Поттера на блюдечке. Финальный Кубок Пожирателей был почти у них в руках, и тут этот Снитч исчезает. Без преувеличений скажу, что даже будь Поттер сейчас на Тисовой, Лестранж и Малфой ещё не скоро смогли бы вновь приступить к своим обязанностям наблюдателей. Тёмный Лорд очень расстроился и щедро дал почувствовать свое разочарование окружающим.

Дамблдор с грустью посмотрел на профессора зелий.

— И я полагаю, Северус, что вам тоже не удалось избежать его гнева.

Снейп и бровью не повел.

— Волдеморт, очевидно, придерживается распространенного мнения, что я несу за Поттера личную ответственность. Поэтому было вполне логично, что я разделил наказание с Люциусом и Беллой, к тому же не имея сказать ничего утешительного, чтобы уменьшить недовольство господина.

Дамблдор, казалось, постарел прямо на глазах, его лицо стало еще более усталым.

— Северус, мой мальчик… Я знаю, что мы многого просим от вас, может быть, даже слишком многого...

Снейп отрицательно покачал головой.

— Я сделал свой выбор много лет назад, меня никто не принуждал. Не тратьте свою жалость, Дамблдор. Мы с вами прекрасно знаем, какая это ерунда по сравнению с тем, что он мог бы сделать… и у нас нет времени обсуждать это. Сейчас, когда точно известно, что Поттер не у Лорда, нужно узнать подробности случившегося в доме. Каким бы необыкновенным ни был этот ребенок, он не мог просто испариться.

Дамблдор покачал головой.

— Маловероятно. Большое облегчение знать, что мальчик не в руках у Волдеморта, но это исчезновение все-таки тревожит меня. Я не сомневаюсь в том, что если бы Гарри мог, то направился бы в Нору или в Хогвартс, а если ему кто-то помог… почему этот «кто-то» не привел его к нам? Нет, я боюсь, что он в опасности. Но, раз Волдеморт не смог пока его найти, у нас еще есть надежда. Нужно обдумать все возможные варианты, исследовать все вероятные пути. Я могу на вас рассчитывать, Северус?

— Конечно, — сухо ответил тот.

Снейп в глубокой задумчивости удобнее устроился в кресле. За эти годы парень должен был стать докой в мародерских штучках, но могли ли они действительно сработать, когда пришлось скрываться от Пожирателей? Плащ-невидимка Джеймса остался брошенным в доме…

Он нервно постучал пальцами по щеке. В голову пришла тревожная мысль.

— Альбус, есть ли хоть какая-то вероятность того, что Поттер может оказаться анимагом?

Директор удивлённо поднял бровь.

— Анимагом, Северус? Ну, как известно, его отец и крестный стали анимагами прямо у меня под носом, но Гарри был под постоянной опекой со дня прибытия в Хогвартс. И учитывая все, что произошло, кажется маловероятным, что он смог бы освоить эту магию без моего ведома.

Снейп продолжал смотреть в никуда, всё ещё тревожась.

— У тебя есть какие-то основания спрашивать об этом, Северус?

— Может быть, — ответил мастер зелий. — Я доверяю вашим суждениям, Альбус, и всё же вынужден просить вас как следует подумать над этим вопросом. Нет никакого шанса, что такое могло произойти?

Волшебник посмотрел на него пронизывающим взглядом, в котором сквозило любопытство.

— Мне кажется, что есть только один способ убедиться в этом. Уже десять утра, думаю, что мистер Уизли и мисс Грейнджер проснулись.

Он подошёл к камину и бросил горсть летучего пороха.

— Нора!

Опустив голову в зелёное пламя, Дамблдор огляделся.

— Молли, надеюсь, я вас не потревожил?

— Профессор Дамблдор! Какие-то новости о Гарри? — спросила рыжеволосая женщина, хлопотавшая вокруг стола.

— Вернулся Северус с хорошими вестями. Мы всё ещё не знаем, что произошло с Гарри, но Волдеморт не имеет к этому отношения.

Молли Уизли облегченно вздохнула и опустилась на ближайший стул.

— Слава Мерлину… Какое облегчение для Рона и Гермионы! Я не знаю, как удержать их от самостоятельных поисков, они с ума сходят от беспокойства, как и все мы.

— Вообще-то, Молли, если дети уже встали, я бы хотел переговорить с ними у меня в кабинете, если вас это не затруднит.

— Конечно. Я их сейчас позову.

Спустя минуту в глубине дома послышался её голос, и вскоре Рон и Гермиона вбежали на кухню.

— Добрый день, мистер Уизли, мисс Грейнджер.

— Профессор Дамблдор! — в один голос воскликнули они. — Что с Гарри? Где он?

— К сожалению, мы всё ещё не знаем, но не у Волдеморта, это абсолютно точно.

Двое подростков облегчённо вздохнули.

— Если у вас есть минутка, не могли бы вы пройти со мной в кабинет?

Заинтригованные, ребята кивнули и вошли в камин следом за исчезнувшей в нем головой Дамблдора.

Первое, что увидел Рон в кабинете, был профессор зелий, сидящий в кресле скрестив ноги. Парень не смог удержаться от гримасы и повернулся к Дамблдору, ожидая объяснений. Гермиона встала рядом с недоумевающим видом.

Улыбнувшись, директор предложил им присесть.

— Рон, Гермиона, я знаю, что для вас безопасность Гарри стоит на первом месте.

Двое подростков кивнули в знак согласия.

— И я знаю, что между вами, как между лучшими друзьями, нет никаких секретов, — продолжил Дамблдор. — И у меня к вам вопрос. Очень важный вопрос, относящийся к Гарри. Надеюсь, вы ответите мне честно, ведь вы прекрасно понимаете, что речь может идти о жизни и смерти, так?

Рон и Гермиона снова кивнули, все больше и больше заинтригованные.

— Хорошо… Ваша дружба во многом напоминает другой союз, между Ремусом, Сириусом и Джеймсом. Я знаю, что вы не отказываетесь от такого сравнения и охотно следуете их примеру. Ребята, не хотел ли Гарри стать анимагом, как его отец?

Рон с Гермионой замерли, открыв рот. Двое взрослых следили за ними, ожидая ответа.

— Нет, — первым воскликнул Рон. — Нет, никогда! Мы говорили о Лунатике, Сохатом и Бродяге, когда узнали, но… у нас не было ни времени, ни терпения…

Мальчик бросил виноватый взгляд на Гермиону:

— Ну, может быть, для Гермионы это было бы не трудно, но… Нет!

Гермиона, оправившись от удивления, подтвердила:

— Нет, профессор. Гарри никогда всерьёз не думал об этом. И он никогда бы не стал этим заниматься втайне от нас, — твёрдо закончила она.

Дамблдор кивнул и повернулся к Снейпу:

— Это ответ на ваш вопрос?

Северус кивнул. Он внимательно наблюдал за подростками и был уверен, что они не врали.

Идея была глупой, но такие совпадения, как появление зеленоглазого кота с меткой на лбу в день, когда исчез Поттер… Хотя это, конечно, было смешно: у половины кошек зелёные глаза, что же до отметины на голове — тоже ничего шокирующего, возможно, редкость, забавный случай, но ничего из ряда вон выходящего.

Профессор зелий вздохнул. Его просили проверить все варианты — даже самые невероятные — что он и сделал.

— Спасибо мистер Уизли, мисс Грейнджер. Вы можете возвращаться в Нору. И поблагодарите от меня Молли за пирог.

— Мама не знает, чем ещё заняться, чтобы перестать думать, — пробормотал Рон. — Но... господин директор, вы сами сказали, что нам можно доверять в вопросе безопасности Гарри. Может быть, мы можем помочь в поисках?

— Мой мальчик, вы только что это сделали. Я был бы рад вашему участию, но на данный момент у нас нет никаких зацепок, и вы принесете гораздо больше пользы, если будете в нашем распоряжении, когда понадобится еще какая-нибудь информация о Гарри.

Рон неохотно кивнул. Дамблдор заметил тень понимания в глазах Гермионы. Девушка не была обманута его словами и видела, что их просто хотят удержать в Норе, но, тем не менее, предлог был подлинным.

Подростки попрощались с директором, получив обещание, что им немедленно сообщат, как только о Гарри станет хоть что-нибудь известно, и ушли через камин.

Снейп ещё глубже погрузился в кресло. Усталость и напряжение, в конце концов, взяли своё.

Дамблдор посмотрел на него с сочувствием.

— Северус, почему вас заинтересовал вопрос о том, мог ли Гарри стать анимагом?

Снейп почувствовал себя глупо. Все из-за чёрного кота со смешным пятнышком, который бьёт флаконы с зельями? Да лучше умереть, чем признаться, что он приютил кошачью версию «Драгоценного Поттера», и что на минуту ему представилось, будто тощий кошак может оказаться парнем!

Он покачал головой, отгоняя эту мысль.

— Неважно. Альбус, если я сейчас больше не нужен…

— Идите, мой мальчик, — торопливо ответил Дамблдор. — Вам нужно отдохнуть. Я свяжусь с вами, если понадобится. Не беспокойтесь ни о чем, вы уже столько для нас сделали… и для Гарри…

Северус фыркнул.

— Поттер — всего лишь символ. Символ и оружие, от которого я не готов отказаться. Что касается сна, то, к сожалению — не сегодня. Тёмный Лорд не очень доволен мной как шпионом, но зельевар ему нужен всегда. Теперь, если позволите…

Дамблдор с сожалением кивнул и проводил его взглядом до камина. Снейп его беспокоил. Нервное и физическое истощение когда-нибудь свалят Северуса с ног, если только злопамятность и гнев не сделают этого раньше.


	6. У камина.

Вернувшись в лабораторию, Северус первым делом проверил, спит ли маленькое чудовище, и с облегчением вздохнул, когда кот поднял на него затуманенный взгляд существа, только что вырванного из глубокого сна. В комнате всё было на своих местах. По крайней мере, сегодня катастрофы удалось избежать.

Кот потянулся на свитере. Было очень трудно проснуться. Та рыба была с каким-то странным привкусом… И всё ещё хотелось спать. Что-то тут было нечисто… Снова появился тихий голос, предупреждающий, что нельзя доверять Человеку в Чёрном.

Но разве случилось что-то плохое? Никогда в жизни он столько не спал!

А говорят, что кошки много спят… Кошки... Кошки?

Он отогнал эту мысль, — сейчас его голова слишком затуманена, чтобы о чем-то думать. Человек в Чёрном вернулся! Может быть, он его опять покормит?

Нетвердыми шагами он приблизился к Человеку.

Снейп не мог терять времени. Он не знал, когда Тёмный Лорд вызовет его снова, и совсем не хотел, чтобы у того был повод снова подвергать его пыткам. Не то что бы для этого действительно нужен был повод…

Достав палочку, он разжег огонь под котлом. Что ему нужно? Его мысли вернулись назад к собранию Пожирателей. Когда он пришел, Люциус и Беллатрикс уже были в тяжелом состоянии, но ярость господина не уменьшилась. Напротив… То, что Снейп ничего не знал о судьбе Поттера, взбесило его еще больше.

Поместье Малфоев, в котором Волдеморт устроил штаб-квартиру для себя и приближенных Пожирателей, превратилось в седьмой круг ада, где самый воздух был пропитан болью и ужасом. Многие Пожиратели, и среди них Люциус с Беллатрикс, стонали, лёжа на полу. Другие пытались стать как можно незаметнее, чтобы избежать убийственного гнева Риддла. Разбитая мебель и обугленные клочья картин покрывали пол.

У Снейпа мелькнула мысль, что, с учетом всех обстоятельств, собрание Ордена Феникса было не таким уж неприятным…

Он вздрогнул, вспомнив, что за этим последовало. Ледяным и при этом удивительно мягким голосом Тёмный Лорд подозвал его к себе, чтобы спросить, как же так получилось, что Снейп был не в курсе столь важной информации, почему не мог ничего рассказать о произошедшем с Поттером, не мог объяснить, каким образом мальчишке удалось ускользнуть. Ничто не пугало Северуса больше, чем подобный обманчиво дружелюбный тон господина…

Когда выяснилось, что ему не удалось получить в Ордене никакой полезной информации, Волдеморт прекратил разыгрывать доброжелательность.

Без сомнения, он во всех деталях объяснил, что думает о некомпетентности своего шпиона, но Снейп не слышал. В тот момент он был слишком занят, пытаясь не сломаться под Круцио.

Да, Тёмный Лорд был сильно расстроен. Когда он, в конце концов, позволил Северусу уйти, чтобы приготовить зелья, тому понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы подняться на ноги и добрести до камина.

 

Сейчас Снейп пытался вспомнить, что требуется приготовить для Лорда к следующему разу…

Он повернулся к шкафу и вздрогнул.

В нескольких метрах от него сидел кот и смотрел на него зелёными глазами, полными надежды и любопытства.

В одно мгновение Волдеморт, Пожиратели, боль и тревога исчезли, не осталось ничего, кроме смешного существа, разглядывающего его слегка мутным взглядом, зверя, чьи глаза так напоминали ему другие…

Северус глубоко вздохнул и неожиданно осознал, что впервые перевёл дух с момента собрания на площади Гриммо.

Как мог этот кот настолько отличаться от всего, что окружало Снейпа, от этой комнаты, этого дня? Это был самый обыкновенный чёрный кот, один из тех, что, по слухам, приносят несчастье. Такие существа внимательно смотрят на вас, будто проникая в ваши мысли, и словно пытаются заставить вас почувствовать себя не в своей тарелке.

Однако этот кот смотрел иначе, будто не знал, кто он такой, как будто свалился с неба и сидел сейчас, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, что же теперь делать и как жить.

Котята всегда забавные, подумал Снейп, а этот еще не совсем вышел из детского возраста.

— Не может быть, чтобы ты проголодался. Ты же ел всего пару часов назад! — сказал он коту, который, склонив голову, смотрел на него. — Хотя… думаю, в твоем состоянии дополнительное питание лишним не будет.

Зверёк смотрел, как Человек в Чёрном наполнил его миску рыбой. Он заранее облизнулся: Человек отлично его понял! Кот боялся, что тот, занятый своими зельями, забудет о нем. Каждый раз, когда Человек проходил через камин, он казался все более и более усталым. Кот буквально видел, как от боли напрягается его тело и натягиваются нервы.

Что-то подсказывало ему, что не нужно лезть на глаза, когда Человек в таком состоянии, но ведь никто не мог запретить ему просто сесть в нескольких шагах позади. Он был бы не прочь снова поесть, но больше, чем еды, ему смутно хотелось сделать что-то, что облегчило бы состояние Человека… успокоило его.

Человек в Чёрном вылечил его, позаботился о еде. А в то же время что-то в глубине его души говорило, что тот его не любил. Совсем.

Но при этом позволил остаться у камина, в комфорте, с полным желудком и вылеченными ранами…

Все это сбивало кота с толку.

Он сидел, наблюдая, как Человек работает, и не знал, что делать, до того момента, когда человек повернулся и встретился с ним взглядом.

Несколько секунд его взгляд был полон боли, волнения, потом в нём что-то промелькнуло и в глазах появилась тень веселья. Его плечи немного расслабились, и … он сразу подумал о рыбе!

Кот был вдвойне доволен: его миска была полна, а Человек в Чёрном казался менее удрученным!

Он слышал, что кошки не умеют испытывать благодарность, и тонкий внутренний голос продолжал убеждать, что нельзя обманываться на счет волшебника и его еды. Но прямо сейчас голод и благодарность заглушили все прочие голоса.

 

Снейп смотрел, как кот ест рыбу с таким энтузиазмом, будто боится, что делает это последний раз в своей жизни. Чем больше он думал об этом, тем меньше ему это нравилось... Если бы не этот странный ошейник, Снейп без сомнений сказал бы, что это брошенный кот, к тому же привыкший к издевательствам. Зверь никогда не терся об ноги, сжимался, когда его пытались коснуться, и выказывал все прочие признаки знакомства с плохим обращением.

У зельевара появился соблазн снова обследовать ошейник, но он передумал. Беспокоить животное во время еды было бы кощунством, да и зрелище было слишком забавным.

Забавным?

Да, кот был смешным. Как так получилось, что он может забавляться, после всего случившегося, когда спаситель волшебного мира, возможно, мертв? Он не знал ответа, но был благодарен за то, что ему помогли отвлечься.

Если бы кто-нибудь узнал, что зельевар с улыбкой наблюдает за нелепыми выходками молодого кота, напоминающего Гарри Поттера, Снейп немедленно наложил бы Обливиейт на несчастного.

Кот облизнулся. Подождал немного, не потянет ли опять в сон, но ничего не произошло, и он удовлетворенно огляделся вокруг.

Человек в Чёрном вернулся к своим зельям. Он казался менее нервным, но более усталым, чем до этого.

Его жесты, когда в молчании он возился с ингредиентами, были точными, но немного замедленными.

Кот прилёг и стал наблюдать. Такая знакомая фигура… Эта чёрная мантия, эти волосы, спадающие на плечи…

 _Его сальные волосы…_ Почему-то эта мысль его развеселила. Как будто это была старая шутка, происхождение которой он забыл…

Несколько чёрных прядей перечеркнули лицо зельевара, сосредоточившегося на работе. Это лицо напоминало маску, и кот видел написанную на нем решимость. Что так его беспокоило? Человек не улыбался, его голос часто был угрожающим. И всё же, это казалось логичным и знакомым.

Кот как заворожённый следил за его жестами.

_«Откройте учебник на странице 208»._

Он моргнул.

_«Слишком светлое. Добавьте еще один корень, Уизли»._

Все перепуталось в его голове. Человек в Чёрном со своими зельями в подземелье, но каком-то другом… ещё какие-то люди…

_«Поттер! Если бы вы проводили за учебником столько же времени, сколько тратите, раздавая автографы, ваши зелья перестали бы походить на суп! Пять баллов с Гриффиндора!»_

Неожиданно его охватила сильная ненависть к Человеку в Чёрном, и тут же рассеялась.

Он поднялся и покружил на месте, устраиваясь.

Поттер. Человек в Чёрном называл его Поттером, когда злился. Это какое-то оскорбление? Без сомнения… «Поттер» делал глупости. Человеку не нравился Поттер.

Но когда его звали «Кот», ему давали поесть и заботились о нем. Все время, что он здесь, он чувствовал себя в безопасности, и ему не о чем было беспокоиться.

Казалось, в его памяти было какое-то надвигающееся тёмное облако… что-то, никогда не исчезающее, пугающее, и против чего ему предстояло сразиться, вот только он был не в состоянии…

Здесь всё это было не важно. Страшное облако осталось снаружи. Он — в подземелье. Человек в Чёрном принёс его сюда на руках…

 

После долгих часов, проведенных за измельчением, добавлением, перемешиванием, варкой, Снейп, наконец, смог оторвать глаза от рабочего стола. Всё было готово, осталось только подождать, когда зелья настоятся, и выпадет осадок.

Наконец-то он мог принять лекарство, чтобы снять боль, от которой всё ещё ныли мускулы после Круциатуса.

Он опасался, что без этого ощущения жжения не сможет оставаться сосредоточенным до конца работы.

Ему никогда не требовалось много сна, даже во времена его учёбы в Хогвартсе, но все эти игры с Волдемортом исчерпали его силы.

И, конечно, беспокойство…

Единственное в комнате кресло стояло перед камином. Северус осторожно опустился в него. Полуприкрыв глаза, кот смотрел, как Человек пьет зелье. Напряжение медленно покидало тело, давая зельевару возможность свободно размышлять.

Он вспомнил этот день шаг за шагом. Сперва этот кот, возникший ниоткуда, весь в крови. После — собрание на площади Гриммо, исчезновение Поттера. Всеобщая враждебность. Вызов Волдеморта, допрос, его недовольство. Снова.

Чтобы он ни делал, этого никогда не бывало достаточно.

Он посмотрела на кота, следившего за ним взглядом. Было немного странно и даже немного страшно видеть его так близко. Снейп протянул руку, чтобы взять его, но кот сжался в комок.

«Посмотрим, как твои дела… Твои раны уже гораздо лучше. Они ещё не совсем зажили, но должны зарубцеваться так, как нужно. Ты не пытался их зализывать, надо заметить… странный кот».

Он задумался. Да, раны хорошо реагировали на мазь. Кот казался более здоровым, более живым, чем когда его нашли, что не было удивительно с учетом количества съеденного.

Северус чувствовал, что почти засыпает, и оставлять полного сил кота в лаборатории, заполненной нестабильными зельями, было крайне неразумно. Он хотел отнести его в спальню… Но за окном снаружи был такой хороший день. Теперь, когда раны почти не болят, молодому животному определенно будет лучше поиграть снаружи.

Конечно, есть риск, что он больше не вернётся… Но это тоже к лучшему — решил Снейп.

Он посмотрел на маленький чёрный комочек, сидящий на его свитере. Это животное было единственной радостью за последние двое суток. Кто знает, может быть, он вернется в поисках полной миски еды, когда как следует проголодается?

Профессор зельеварения поднялся и взял кота на руки.

— Пора идти. Ты должен порадоваться свободе. Надеюсь, у тебя хватит сообразительности не возвращаться к тем, кто довёл тебя до такого состояния… — говорил он, поглаживая шёрстку дрожащего кота.

 

Маленькое сердечко стучало так, будто хотело выпрыгнуть из груди. Все мускулы животного были напряжены. Он позволил Человеку в Чёрном пронести его по лестнице, открыть дверь и посадить в траву.

— Береги себя, Кот, — сказал Человек тихим голосом прежде чем развернуться на каблуках и закрыть за собой дверь.

Ошеломлённый, кот сперва был не в силах пошевелиться. Он чувствовал, как ветер шевелит шерстинки, потом услышал, как что-то хрустнуло позади, и подпрыгнул.

Лаборатория!

Он хотел вернуться туда, в тепло, на свой свитер, к Человеку в Чёрном!

Почему его выставили вон?

Он огляделся. Куда идти? Что делать? Он не боялся, но больше не чувствовал себя в безопасности. Даже несмотря на то, что его раны больше не болели, он всё ещё нуждался в отдыхе. Уходе. Питании. И.. защите? Еще немного, пока не вернулось тёмное облако.

С потерянным видом кот сделал несколько шагов по траве. Идя вдоль стены, он искал какой-нибудь другой вход.

В нескольких метрах от двери он, наконец, нашел углубление, нишу в форме арки, защищённую решёткой. Он задрожал. Решётки ему не нравились. Но внизу было окно, и за стеклом он видел знакомые тени подвала, камин, стол, полки… и Человека в Чёрном, который, в конце концов, задремал в своем кресле.

"Лучше, чем ничего!" — подумал кот и свернулся клубочком у окошка.

 

Снейп видел во сне Темного Лорда.

Ничего удивительного после таких событий, смутно думалось ему... Недовольный Волдеморт, перекошенные лица Люциуса и Беллы, разочарованный Дамблдор… Тонкс, Грюм и Уизли, смотрящие на него с обвинением.

_« Ты должен защищать Гарри! Где Гарри?»_

Лица кружились вокруг него. Взгляды… и в центре всего этого — пара зелёных глаз, смотревших совсем иначе.

_«Спасибо…»_

Лили?

Но лицо изменилось. Не Лили, Поттер. Нет, и не Поттер тоже…

Кот появился из-за круга обвинителей и в несколько прыжков оказался рядом. Он заговорщицки подмигнул и встал между Северусом и остальными.

_— Он меня вылечил! Вам нечего сказать на это!_

Снейп проснулся, словно от толчка.

Кот!

Его взгляд остановился на брошенном у камина свитере. Секунду он пытался понять, но потом вспомнил, что сам выпустил животное перед тем, как заснуть. Чувствуя себя немного виноватым, он подумал, что хорошо бы покормить зверя… хотя бы в благодарность за поддержку во сне. Кстати, который час? Зельевар посмотрел в окно и вздрогнул от неожиданности.

Два зелёных глаза с надеждой следили за ним из-за стекла. Начался дождь, и кот слегка дрожал, но не шевелился и не сводил взгляда с лаборатории, словно хотел просочиться внутрь.

Бурча что-то неразборчивое, Снейп поднялся по лестнице и открыл дверь. Кот, мокрый до кончика хвоста, оставил свою нишу и растерянно смотрел на мастера зелий.

— Почему ты не идешь домой? Еще слишком слаб? Глупо же вот так сидеть под дождем!

Северус колебался. Этот кот вел себя совсем не так, как все нормальные коты.

Он кивнул в сторону двери:

— Давай, заходи.

Кот, казалось, сомневался и не двигался с места, лишь вопросительно глядя на Человека.

Проворчав что-то про себя, Снейп подошел и поднял зверька. Тот замер и позволил беспрепятственно отнести его в дом.

Снейп чувствовал удовлетворение, хотя никогда бы в этом не признался.

 

Вскоре ему пришлось посмотреть фактам в лицо: кот никуда не собирался уходить. Наоборот, в лаборатории он немедленно занял свое привычное место на свитере и, похоже, мастера зелий тоже записал в свою собственность.

Первое время зельевар выставлял животное наружу каждый раз, как должен был куда-то уйти. Поначалу такое обращение нервировало кота, но поняв, что это только временное изгнание, он стал, в свою очередь, наслаждаться прогулками под солнышком.

Но когда мастер зелий выходил искать его, кот всегда сидел около двери или подвального окна…

Другие комнаты в доме его не интересовали. У него был соблазн пойти за Снейпом, если тот звал его, но ему не нравилась сама идея выйти из уютной и защищенной лаборатории. Куда лучше было наблюдать издалека за обеспокоенным чем-то Человеком, мечтая, чтобы тот остался рядом с ним у камина…

Снейп не настаивал.

Очень скоро кот стал привычной частью обстановки в лаборатории. Вытянувшись на свитере или устроившись в кресле, зверь мог часами наблюдать за приготовлением зелий, не привлекая к себе внимания, просто даря дружескую поддержку… даря утешение, как бы странно это ни звучало. Каждый раз, как их взгляды пересекались, зелёные глаза моргали, словно говоря: «Отличная работа!», в то время как остальной мир без устали обвинял Снейпа в некомпетентности. В подобных обстоятельствах такой взгляд был особенно ценным.

Северус привык к присутствию кота гораздо быстрее, чем мог себе представить.

Волшебный мир снаружи сотрясался и надрывался криками. Исчезновение Поттера не было обнародовано, но слухи распространялись со скоростью лесного пожара…

И Орден Феникса, и Пожиратели Смерти бросили все силы на то, чтобы первыми найти драгоценного подростка. Мечась между ними, Снейп исполнял роль посредника. Каждый лагерь пытался заставить его принимать активное участие в поисках и выжать как можно больше информации из противоположной стороны.

Однако ни у Волдеморта, ни у Ордена не было ни малейшей зацепки, а потому и те, и другие были в равной степени недовольны его службой.

Только Дамблдор и Молли Уизли находили ещё слова ободрения, признавая его неблагодарную роль в данной игре, но с течением времени напряжение всё больше нарастало, и упреки становились всё резче.

Шансы найти Поттера уменьшались с каждым днем. Многие думали, что он, пытаясь аппарировать в одиночку, упал где-то в океане или каком-нибудь другом не менее опасном месте.

Даже Тёмный Лорд начал верить в это. Только страх, что это может оказаться какой-то ловушкой, удерживал его от распространения вести о смерти Поттера. Ничто не могло бы больше деморализовать волшебный мир, чем гибель его Героя и Надежды…

Снейп все больше и больше впадал в уныние. Каким бы заносчивым ни был Поттер, у него была навязчивая идея спасать мир, что делало его, безусловно, убедительным в роли героя со стороны Света. И теперь из-за этого бездарного и бесполезного мальчишки весь волшебный мир был на грани гибели…

Кот был единственным живым существом, кого не затронули проблемы с Поттером, и кто относился к Снейпу с уважением и интересом, за что тот был ему очень благодарен.

По прошествии еще одной недели Снейп признал, что кот обосновался в лаборатории надолго.

Он посмотрел на зверя, неотрывно следившего за его движениями.

— Ну что, кот? Тебе здесь нравится?

Кот моргнул.

— В таком случае, мне нечего добавить. Разве что, одно слово. Если ты остаешься здесь, нужно придумать тебе имя поинтереснее, чем просто Кот.

Зверёк поднял голову, прислушиваясь.

Северус задумался.

«Хм… что тебе может подойти… Черныш? Уголек? Нет, ерунда, нужно что-то, более соответствующее образу кота из подземелий.

Он подумал еще.

— Что ты скажешь об имени Шэдоу?*

Кот наклонил голову и моргнул.

— Хорошо, значит, будет Шэдоу, Шэди.

Северус вернулся к зельям. Не часто в своей жизни он чувствовал себя настолько смешным. Говорить с котом, придумывать ему имя…

Но этот зверь каким-то образом умудрился сделать его мягче. Снейп мог объяснять всё напряжением последних недель, отчаянием ситуации, общей нервозностью и враждебностью, направленной на него, результат был один: он привязался к своему чёрному коту, который был так не похож на прочих кошек и многими чертами напоминал Поттера. …

Что бы ни сказали другие, зельевар собирался оставить кота у себя до тех пор, пока животное само не захочет уйти.

А кот, казалось, пытался доказать, что достоин называться лабораторным котом. Много раз Снейп засыпал в его присутвии или забывал его в лаборатории, слишком торопясь уйти, но зверь всегда вел себя благоразумно. Он сидел или лежал там, где не мог ничего разбить или испортить и вел себя тихо.

Через неделю пребывания Шэди в качестве питомца, Снейп заметил и другие странности.

Кот никогда не мяукал: ни для того, чтобы попросить еды, ни требуя выпустить его погулять. Он просто сидел перед миской или дверью со смущенным видом, дожидаясь, пока на него обратят внимание.

Были и ещё особенности, отличавшие его от собратьев. Например, он очень прохладно относился к необходимости вылизываться. Много раз Снейп видел, как кот пытался пригладить языком шерсть, после чего начинал кашлять и отплёвываться с видом полного отвращения, что не могло не вызывать улыбки.

Однажды днем, когда за окном лил проливной дождь, кот опять сторожил дверь, и мастер зелий задался вопросом, что же творится у того в голове. Снейп поднялся, чтобы открыть дверь и следил глазами за тем, как питомец бодро бежит под дождем до водосточной трубы и радостно влазит под струи воды с удовлетворённым видом человека, вставшего под душ после трудного дня.

Снейп не считал себя знатоком животных, но всё же открыл рот от удивления.

После нескольких минут плескания под струями кот почувствовал себя удовлетворённым и подошел к мастеру зелий, который не мог оторвать взгляда от этого представления.

— Шэди! Ты не забыл о мыле? Ты вообще знаешь, что кошки не любят воду и умываются языком? Откуда ты такой взялся?

Кот смотрел на него, склонив голову, как делал всегда, когда внимательно прислушивался к словам хозяина.

Человек вздохнул.

— Полагаю, теперь я должен отнести тебя вниз, в таком-то виде? Очень умно, поведение, достойное мистера Поттера!

Кот немного опустил голову. Ему не нравилось это имя.

Человек взял его на руки. Шэди поднимался по лестнице самостоятельно, но всё ещё опасался упасть при спуске, и у Снейпа вошло в привычку относить его вниз. Поначалу кот замирал на руках, пока его не опускали на пол, но со временем привык, и, казалось, был доволен таким способом перемещения.

Оказавшись на полу, кот протрусил к камину, чтобы обогреться. Огонь был невысоким, но животное чуть не опалило себе шерсть, пытаясь высушиться.

Секунду Снейп колебался. По всей видимости, вылизываться кот не собирался.

Покачав головой, Северус достал из шкафа чистое полотенце. Устроившись в кресле, он взял кота и, завернув в ткань, положил себе на колени.

Шэди оцепенел. Что происходит? С одной стороны, он ощущал себя пленником, с другой — чувствовал, как руки вытирали его этим подобием покрывала, что немного расслабляло…

Это был Человек в Чёрном, который никогда не причинял ему боли. Да и ощущения были не такими уж неприятными… очень даже приятными, вообще-то!

Закрыв глаза, кот расслабился в полотенце.

Снейп не сдержал улыбки. Шэди не привык к прикосновениям, еще меньше к поглаживаниям, но, судя по его мордочке, не возражал против этого. Профессор осторожно массировал ему голову, стараясь не повредить коту. Раны хорошо закрылись, но из-за того, что они были глубокими, всё ещё могли причинять боль… Но не сейчас, судя по блаженному виду животного.

Чего-то все-таки не хватало… Да, понял Снейп, — нормальный кот уже вовсю мурлыкал бы. Этот же экземпляр мурлыкал не чаще, чем мяукал.

Что-то подсказывало мастеру, что у животного в жизни было мало поводов мурлыкать…

Снейп сам не был поклонником публичного выражения чувств, не любил этого ни в людях, ни в животных, и был очень благодарен коту за то, что тот не лез к нему, выпрашивая ласки. Однако он бы предпочел, чтобы зверь не вздрагивал при каждом движении, направленном в его сторону, и не цепенел, когда к нему прикасались…

Резкая боль в левой руке заставила Снейпа вздрогнуть. Тёмный Лорд звал его… Неожиданно в душе возникло чувство вины. Он здесь возится с котом в то время, как готовится война! Слава Мерлину, все зелья были готовы. Мастер посмотрел на дремлющего в полотенце питомца, осторожно поднялся и переложил животное в кресло. Если тот останется здесь, по крайней мере, он не споткнется об него при возвращении…

Бросив горсть летучего пороха в камин, шпион назвал Малфой-мэнор и исчез.

Кот открыл один глаз. Куда делся Человек в Чёрном? Почему перестал его гладить? Ему не нравилось, когда хозяин уходил. Когда он возвращался, то всегда был недоволен и взволнован. И коту хотелось чем-нибудь ему помочь…

К сожалению, он не мог разобраться в том, что происходит. Человек в Чёрном говорил мало, да и кот не все понимал… Слова по отдельности имели смысл, но сложенные вместе иногда его только запутывали.

Но одно он понял очень хорошо: Шэди! Так называл его Человек в Чёрном и это имя ему нравилось. Оно делало его причастным к этому месту и Человеку, официально признавшему себя его хозяином и защитником.

Только Человек в Чёрном называл его так. Его хозяин, который давал ему рыбу, позволял сидеть рядом, в безопасности, носил его по лестнице… Раньше у него болела лапа, когда он спускался по ступенькам, но последнее время ему просто нравилось сидеть на руках у Человека, который крепко прижимал его к себе, чтобы не уронить.

Его звали Шэди, он был под защитой Человека в Чёрном, и, в свою очередь, старался сделать всё возможное, чтобы защитить его. Нутром он чувствовал, что не стоит тревожить хозяина, когда он занят со своими пробирками. Тот хранил сосредоточенное молчание, хмурил брови, и смотрел так сурово, что Шэди боялся заглядывать ему в глаза.

Но когда хозяин наконец-то оборачивался в его сторону, кот пытался передать в ответном взгляде всё спокойствие и доверие, какие испытывал, и Человек слегка расслаблялся, словно черпая в нём силу. И тогда Шэди чувствовал удовлетворение. Даже счастье.

В действительности, даже учитывая, что события его жизни до появления в этом доме были размыты, кот не мог вспомнить, чтобы где-нибудь ещё был так счастлив и спокоен, как здесь.

Единственное, что он мог делать, — это помогать Человеку в Чёрном.

Когда хозяин вернулся через камин, Шэди спрыгнул с кресла. Он не был уверен, что имеет право там оставаться…

Человек бросил на него затуманенный взгляд прежде чем упасть в кресло. Кот смотрел, как тот тяжело дышит, как дрожит его тело от напряжения. Мастер зелий часто возвращался усталым и взволнованным, но никогда ещё — в таком состоянии.

Шэди колебался. Закрыв глаза, глубоко провалившись в кресло, Человек, казалось, не мог отдышаться.

Собрав всё своё мужество, кот аккуратно запрыгнул на подлокотник кресла и вытянулся, прислонившись к плечу хозяина, изо всех сил пытаясь передать ему свои спокойствие и тепло.

Снейп вздрогнул и поискал взглядом того, кто шевелился рядом с его рукой. Шэди поднял на него полные беспокойства зелёные глаза.

Северус постарался дышать глубже, сосредоточив внимание на коте, спокойствии, которое тот излучал, на его глазах, которые как никогда были похожи на глаза Лили.

Через несколько минут его тело расслабилось, и боль стала отступать. Боль была ему привычна, но никогда ещё не приходилось находиться под Круциатусом так долго…

Дела шли всё хуже и хуже как в Ордене Феникса, так и в Малфой-мэноре.

Контроль над мышцами начал медленно возвращаться. С благодарностью он погладил кота по голове. Шэди удивился, но не стал уворачиваться.

Некоторое время они смотрели друг на друга с признательностью и теплом.

Уже соскальзывая в сон, Снейп услышал что-то, что казалось невозможным.

Шэди мурлыкал.

За две недели в режиме «зелья и рыба» кот стал менее худым, хотя рёбра все еще выступали.

Несмотря на опасения Снейпа, лекарства начали действовать, и зверь отлично освоился в новой обстановке. Он больше не сжимался в комок, когда к нему прикасались, и его взгляд, прежде потерянный и испуганный, стал более мирным и светлым.

Северус, наконец, решил трансфигурировать из стула второе кресло, такое же, как и его, и положил туда кошачий свитер. Таким образом, ему не приходилось больше бояться, что, вернувшись через камин, он наступит на животное, а из-за затянувшегося отсутвия Поттера уходить ему приходилось часто.

 

Он удивился, когда понял, что торопится к себе не из-за домашнего покоя, а ради молчаливого присутвия кота. Из-за проблеска облегчения в его глазах, когда он возвращался, ради его тепла на плече, когда зельевар садился в кресло, и больше всего ради того доверия и спокойствия, которые излучал взгляд Шэди.

Странно, но уже очень давно он не чувствовал себя настолько живым… Он покачал головой. Не нужно думать об этом, не сегодня.

Поднявшись, он направился к двери.

— Спокойной ночи, Шэди. Не безобразничай…

Кот моргнул и запрыгнул в свое кресло.

Шэди.

Он любил своё имя и голос Человека, произносящего его. Ему нравилось привычное течение их жизни, его миска с рыбой, камин, отдых на подлокотнике рядом с Человеком в Чёрном.

Конечно, хозяин бывал взволнован и сильно уставал, причем с каждым разом все сильнее. Но все это случалось снаружи, здесь же они были в безопасности, и коту нравилось утешать Человека.

Этим вечером хозяин ушел через дверь, значит, это ненадолго, и когда он вернется, то будет невредим. Просто превосходно!

Всё хорошо, сказал кот сам себе. Тёмное облако, которое давило на него, было очень далеко. Может быть, впервые он стал надеяться, что эта передышка продлится ещё очень долго. Что тёмное облако никогда не вернется.

Он задремал, свернувшись клубочком, с почти человеческой улыбкой.

 

Когда несколько часов спустя Северус Снейп открыл дверь в лабораторию и поискал кота взглядом, то замер на месте с открытым ртом.

В кресле, где обычно лежал кот, сейчас, скрючившись, мирно спал подросток.

И не просто подросток: невозможно было не узнать эти взъерошенные волосы, эти черты лица, этот знаменитый шрам… это не мог быть никто другой, кроме…

— Поттер! — крикнул мастер зелий гораздо громче, чем собирался.

Мальчишка резко проснулся и испуганно подскочил. Его зелёные глаза встретились с взглядом Снейпа, и подросток на его глазах превратился в кота, того самого черного кота, ставшего таким знакомым, поселившегося в его доме с самого дня исчезновения Поттера.

Шэди.

Гарри Поттер.

____________________

* Шэдоу — от англ. shadow — тень. Шэди — уменьшительный, ласкательный вариант имени. (прим. переводчика).


	7. Поттер!

 

Казалось, время в подземелье остановилось. Кот и человек, застыв как статуи, смотрели друг на друга.

— Поттер! — воскликнул Снейп.

Кот вздрогнул. Опять это имя? Человек в Чёрном, казалось, был в бешенстве, его взгляд стал ещё темнее. В нем читались ярость и что-то еще, похожее на… предательство?

Кот ещё больше съёжился в кресле. Человек никогда не причинял ему вреда, но он ведь никогда и не смотрел на него так…

Снейп не знал, что он сейчас чувствует, облегчение или ярость. Этот тупой мальчишка был здесь две недели и не соизволил никому признаться! Обманул его своим видом, заставил привязаться к себе как к коту, потешаясь, вне всякого сомнения, за спиной профессора над его наивностью!

Северус только стиснул зубы, когда перед ним промелькнули картины последних дней… как он разговаривал с котом, лечил и успокаивал… даже гладил…

И в то же время, этот взгляд, которым смотрел на него кот — невозможно было представить, чтобы он принадлежал мальчишке. Это выражение доверия и уважения, о которых тот и понятия не имел...

Северус зарычал.

— Довольно, Поттер, ваш маскарад раскрыт, сделайте одолжение, примите вашу нормальную форму! Вы, бестолковый идиот, можете хотя бы на секунду представить, какое беспокойство доставили всем? И Орден, и Волдеморт, — все считают вас мертвым и ищут днём и ночью вот уже вторую неделю!

Кот смотрел испуганно и потерянно. Снейп заметил, что тот слегка дрожит. Весь страх, накопившийся с момента исчезновения мальчишки, медленно, но верно превращался в бешенство, и было трудно удержаться, чтобы не запустить первым попавшимся под руку предметом в этого засранца.

— Хватит валять дурака! Я доставлю вас к Дамблдору, и уж конечно, не в кошачьей шкуре. Кончайте ломать комедию!

Кот смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами, но не шевелился.

— Отлично, если вы предпочитаете, чтобы вас таскали за шкирку, так и поступим…— огромными шагами он направился к коту.

Шэди охватила паника. Тот тихий голос, шептавший, что Человек желает ему зла, вернулся с новой силой, когда хозяин  _так_  посмотрел на него. И сейчас, когда он шел к нему с угрожающим видом…

Повинуясь инстинкту, кот спрыгнул на пол и забился под шкаф.

Снейп скрипнул зубами. Шэди никогда не боялся его… нет, не Шэди — Поттер, этот чертов Поттер, который отлично развлёкся за его счет!

— Поттер! Прекращайте ваши детские игры! Вы просто жалки! — прошипел он.

Даже не верилось, что гриффиндорец полез прятаться под шкаф. Куда же делась легендарная львиная смелость?

— Вы просто отвратительный избалованный мальчишка, не способный думать ни о чем другом, кроме своей собственной персоны! Вы отдаёте себе отчет, что творите, неблагодарное существо?

Шэди слушал слова, и они отзывались в его голове чем-то знакомым. Тон голоса тоже…

Человек в Чёрном был очень, очень зол. И не было никаких сомнений в том, на кого он злился. Кот не понимал, что такого он сделал, но выходить из убежища не собирался! Наоборот, он забился как можно дальше, прижавшись к стене.

— Замечательно, Поттер. Если вам хочется играть в эти игры…

Скрепя сердце, Снейп опустился на четвереньки, чтобы увидеть кота, клянясь про себя, что мальчишка заплатит за это.

Но то, что он увидел, удивило его. Зверёк забился в самый дальний угол, тяжело дышал и немного дрожал, глядя на него огромными перепуганными глазами.

Это не было трусостью шестнадцатилетнего избалованного мальчишки. Здесь явно был ужас побитого котёнка, не понимающего, чего от него хотят…

Северус присел на минутку, чтобы освоиться с этой мыслью.

Поттер скорее предпочел бы провести каникулы у Волдеморта, чем стал бы искать убежища у профессора зелий. То, как реагировал кот — искал его общества, не боялся голоса, то, как смотрел на Снейпа — всё это никак не походило на поведение мальчишки, которого он знал.

Возможно ли, что Поттер не осознает, что он Поттер?

Как он смог превратиться в человека, а потом в животное, если не знал, что владеет такой магией? Если не знал, кто он такой?

Был только один способ понять.

Снейп поднялся, отрезал кусок рыбы и положил её в кошачью миску.

— Шэди! Пора обедать! — сказал он, заставляя свой голос звучать, так, как он обычно разговаривал с котом.

Он снова наклонился и посмотрел на животное. Кот был сбит с толку, его взгляд переходил с миски на мастера зелий.

— Давай, Шэди, иди сюда!

Кот не знал, что думать. Сначала Человек накричал на него и вел себя как враг, а сейчас, непонятно с чего, предлагает ему еду и разговаривает ласково.

Шэди очень долго колебался, глядя на Человека, вслушиваясь в слова. И голос, и лицо выдавали приготовленную ловушку, но… это был его Человек! Тот самый, который защищал его. Кот не хотел, чтобы всё закончилось вот так, ему хотелось доверять.

Медленно, не сводя глаз с Человека, он оставил убежище и подошел к хозяину.

Снейп смотрел на него, пытаясь понять, что это за игра. Поттер? Шэди? Мальчишка снова насмехается над ним или действительно считает себя котом?

Зверёк осторожно приблизился и сел перед миской, не прикасаясь к еде, его взгляд был одновременно уязвленным и полным надежды.

У Снейпа сжалось сердце. Несколько минут назад он чувствовал себя преданным, но определенно кот сейчас чувствовал то же самое. Даже Поттер не был столь глуп, чтобы попасть в такую явную ловушку.

Северус не удержался и погладил испуганное животное. Может быть, в последний раз? Когда Поттер все вспомнит, им обоим будет неловко из-за всего, что случилось, но прямо сейчас перед профессором был просто несчастный и взволнованный котёнок.

Кот, немного успокоившись, накинулся на рыбу.

Нет, совершенно очевидно, что Поттер не имеет представления о ситуации, в которой оказался.

Снейп подошел к камину и бросил в него горсть летучего пороха.

— Кабинет Дамблдора, Хогвартс!

Опустив голову в пламя, он встретился с вопросительным взглядом директора.

— Альбус, немедленно соберите Орден! Речь идет о Поттере. Через десять минут я к вам присоединюсь. Найдите всех, кого сможете!

Дамблдор вопросительно поднял брови.

— Северус?

Снейп выдавил улыбку.

— Через десять минут, Альбус. Предупредите всех.

И он вернулся к себе, удовлетворенный и вполне успокоившийся.

После двух недель косых взглядов, упреков и желчных замечаний он принесет им Драгоценного Поттера на блюдечке! Целым и невредимым! Он с самого начала был у него под носом… но как мальчишка умудрился попасть в такую ситуацию?

Было доказано, что он не мог стать анимагом в Хогвартсе, но ему удалось сделать это за месяц, без чьей-либо помощи, в доме у магглов? Совершенно невозможно!

Снейп подумал о ранах, которые были на коте, когда он нашелся. Они появились до того, как мальчишка превратился в кота, или после?

Профессор вздохнул. Только сам Поттер может ответить на это… но сперва ему нужно вспомнить, что произошло.

— Шэди… — прошептал он, когда кот кончил есть, — иди сюда.

Он похлопал по подлокотнику кресла.

Немного более уверенный, чем раньше, кот запрыгнул на кресло. Снейп взял его в руки и поднес к лицу.

— Послушай меня, Шэди. Я не знаю, что с тобой приключилось, как ты попал в эту ситуацию, как изо всех домов ты оказался в моем доме, но очень важно, чтобы ты постарался вспомнить. Ты не просто кот, и это очень многое объясняет. Ты — мальчик, человеческий ребенок, по крайней мере, большинство так считает… ходячая катастрофа — вне всякого сомнения, заноза в заднице — безусловно. Ты обладаешь ненормальной способностью влипать во всевозможные неприятности и не следуешь никаким правилам, но на тебе лежит огромная ответственность. Ты играешь важную роль в этой войне и никак не можешь остаться лежать у камина, свернувшись калачиком. Тебе понятно?

Профессор чувствовал, пока говорил, как сердце кота забилось быстрее, а в глубине глаз появился странный отблеск. Недоверие? Страх? Понимание? Что-то слабое, что напоминало о мальчишке, которого он знал.

Шэди внимательно вслушивался в слова. Слова складывались во фразы, которые в глубине сознания что-то значили для него. Как будто нечто стучалось в двери его памяти, какой-то слабый неуверенный звук, который желал быть услышанным и который внушал ему страх. Он не хотел открывать, не сейчас! Ему так хотелось остаться здесь, в доме, с Человеком в Чёрном…

Он посмотрел на хозяина, пытаясь поймать его взгляд. На лице Человека было написано что-то похожее на сожаление и сочувствие, но взгляд оставался твёрдым.

Человек назвал его Шэди, потом — Поттер... Он больше не был его питомцем, его Шэди… это ясно читалось в глазах хозяина.

В сердце кота что-то разбилось.

Что ж, хорошо. Так не могло продолжаться вечно, правда? Где-то существует чёрное облако, и убежать от него не удастся.

Он расслабил застывшие мышцы. Будь что будет.

Снейп видел, что взгляд кота потерял всякое выражение.

— Поттер, будет лучше, если вы вернетесь в нормальную форму. Я отведу вас на площадь Гриммо, где вас все ждут. Так или иначе, вам этого не избежать.

Кот посмотрел на него с какой-то покорностью во взгляде, лишь отдаленно напоминающей о Поттере.

С этим котом действительно что-то было не так.

Снейп поднялся, держа животное на руках.

— Что ж, видимо, придется отнести вас так. Обойдёмся без корзинки? Тогда держитесь.

Бросив летучий порох в камин, профессор с тяжелым сердцем шагнул в него. Он не хотел больше злиться на Поттера. И не хотел расставаться с Шэди…

На площади Гриммо их ждали все члены Ордена Феникса, не в силах скрыть своего любопытства.

— Северус, я связался почти со всеми. Что вы хотите сообщить? — торопливо спросил Дамблдор.

— Я принес вам кое-что получше новых сведений. Я принес вашего знаменитого дезертира, правда, согласен, он немного не похож на себя.

Он посадил кота на стол под громкие восклицания присутствующих.

— Позвольте представить, Гарри-Кот Поттер!

Вокруг поднялись крики, затем воцарилось молчание. Все рассматривали кота, не зная как реагировать.

— Это что, шутка, Снейп? — гаркнул Грюм.

— Ни в малейшей степени, — ласково ответил зельевар. — Уже две недели, как это блохастое животное живет у меня. Именно поэтому, Альбус, я и спрашивал, может ли Поттер оказаться анимагом.

Дамблдор склонил голову, внимательно слушая.

— Получив заверения, что это невозможно, я не стал копать дальше. В этом коте не было ничего подозрительного, кроме, разве что, странного пренебрежения гигиеной… пока я не обнаружил на месте спящего зверька подростка, который на моих глазах превратился обратно в животное. Оставлю вам гадать, кто именно это был, — насмешливо закончил он, отпуская кота.

Несколько секунд царило всеобщее оцепенение, пока присутствующие усваивали информацию.

Потом все очень быстро завертелось. Тонкс начала истерически смеяться, миссис Уизли разразилась рыданиями, Грюм орал на кота, мистер Уизли принялся задавать бессвязные вопросы, а Дамблдор пытался успокоить всех.

Удовлетворенный полученным эффектом, Снейп прислонился к стене и тихо посмеивался, наблюдая за сценой.

Смеялся он ровно до тех пор, пока перепуганный кот не спрятался за его ногами. Одно дело — приютить животное, не имея представления, что оно окажется Драгоценным Поттером, и совсем другое — видеть, как это существо ищет у него защиты перед лицом всего Ордена.

По-видимому, это движение заметили все присутствующие.

— Похоже, Северус, ты приручил Поттера, — сказал Кингсли, улыбнувшись.

— Кот признает того, кто его кормит, — проворчал Снейп.

Послышались взрывы смеха. У всех отлегло от сердца: Молли и Артур поддерживали друг друга, словно избежавшие кораблекрушения, и с лица Дамблдора впервые за две недели исчезло напряжение.

Тонкс, стоя на четвереньках, пыталась выманить кота.

— Гарри, эй, Гарри, иди сюда! Кис-кис-кис!

— Не утруждайте себя, мисс Тонкс. Вот вторая часть информации: ваш Поттер не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, что он — Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Он считает себя котом, любит рыбу и, между прогулками в моем парке, спит на свитере. Иначе говоря, перед вами упрямый кот с амнезией.

Всеобщее «Ах!» пронеслось по комнате.

— Кроме того, он обожает сардины, — насмешливо закончил Снейп.

Все потрясенно молчали.

— Вы уверены, Северус? — спросил Артур Уизли дрожащим голосом.

— Абсолютно уверен. В моем присутствии кот никогда не вел себя как Поттер. Сам факт, что мой дом был выбран в качестве убежища, говорит о многом… С другой стороны, он, кажется, не понимает и половины того, что я говорю. Конечно, в случае с мистером Поттером это не новость…

Все взгляды скрестились на животном, по-прежнему прячущемся позади профессора зельеварения.

— Конечно, остается еще тот вариант, что Поттер — всего лишь высокомерный, самовлюбленный и совершенно неблагодарный мальчишка, не испытывающий никакого уважения к людям, которые так беспокоились о его судьбе. Я не исключаю и такое.

— Не говорите глупости, Снейп, мы видим, как он перепуган! Бедняжка Гарри, с ним не должно было такого случиться! — возмутилась Тонкс.

— У него есть все основания быть перепуганным,— сказал Дамблдор, — Я сам с трудом понимаю, что же все-таки произошло. Северус, вы сказали, кот появился в тот же день, как пропал Гарри?

Снейп кивнул.

— Я обнаружил его около моей двери на следующее утро после падения защитного барьера. Кот был весь изранен и явно растерян, но позволил взять себя на руки и не пытался сбежать или защититься. Не знаю, считал ли он себя в тот момент животным…

— Раны?

Северус снова кивнул.

— Глубокие многочисленные порезы, судя по тому, что я смог разглядеть. На черном коте не так-то просто было их увидеть. Я думал, он подрался или попал в ловушку. Как бы то ни было, большая часть повреждений уже зажила. Но я не знаю, когда он их получил, в человеческой форме или в форме животного…

Миссис Уизли вскрикнула.

— Неужели Дерсли?

Дамблдор в сомнении покачал головой.

— Такого никогда раньше не случалось... по крайней мере, насколько известно мне.

— Кот запуган, Альбус, — сказал Снейп после секундного размышления. — Он боится резких жестов и громкого голоса. Я предпочел бы думать, что это реакция испуганного животного, но мне кажется, подобным рефлексам понадобилось много времени, чтобы укорениться… я не знаю, как расценивать подобное поведение.

— Так давайте спросим у него! — проревел Грюм. — Ради всего святого, мы нашли мальчишку! Когда он примет нормальную форму, мы зададим ему вопросы!

— На его помощь не рассчитывайте, — ответил Снейп. — Мистеру Поттеру очень нравится пребывать в его новой шкуре, так что придется его принудить к превращению.

Он вопросительно посмотрел на Дамблдора, который согласно кивнул. Отойдя на несколько шагов от зверя, профессор поднял палочку и произнес

_— Animagus Revelio!_

Голубая молния ударила в кота, и тот, под застывшими взглядами Орденцев, в ту же секунду превратился в черноволосого подростка.

Парень был без очков, на нем жалко болталась рваная покрытая кровью одежда.

Он выглядел совершенно потерянным.

— Гарри! — воскликнула Тонкс, кидаясь к нему.

Поттер быстро отпрыгнул назад, закрывшись руками.

В ту же секунду Уизли, Грюм и Тонкс метнулись к нему, намереваясь как-то утешить.

Без очков Гарри видел только странную, надвигающуюся на него массу. Он хотел отодвинуться еще дальше, но за спиной была стена. Парень кинул вокруг отчаянный взгляд и…

В следующее мгновение черный кот забился под кресло, прячась от людских взглядов.

— Поттер во всей своей красе, — заключил Снейп. Но на сердце у него было неспокойно.

Взгляд мальчишки слишком походил на взгляд Шэди и на взгляд Лили: взгляд попавшего в западню животного, и зельевар предпочел бы никогда не видеть этот взгляд на лице невыносимо знаменитого Поттера.

Мальчик-который-выжил… чтобы стать котом. Северус закрыл глаза. Что могло приключиться с Поттером? Эти новые способности, эта недоверчивость? Насколько мальчишка действительно все забыл?

Ни слова не говоря, все снова расселись по местам, явно раздосадованные.

— Ничего не понимаю… Гарри никогда, никогда нас не боялся! — всхлипывала Молли Уизли.

— Молли, судя по всему, мальчик пережил какую-то травму, — мягко успокоил ее Дамблдор. — Кроме того, без очков он вряд ли мог вас узнать на таком расстоянии.

— Но где же его знаменитые очки? — пророкотал Грюм.

— Я не знаю, — ответил директор. — У Дерсли я их не нашел. Северус?

Снейп покачал головой.

— Не знаю. Но кот видел нормально. Может быть, не достаточно хорошо для кошки, но приемлемо по человеческим меркам.

— Может быть, стоит повторить опыт? — спросил Артур Уизли, неуверенно поглядывая на кресло.

Воцарилось молчание. Каждый привыкал к новой ситуации: Гарри Поттер найден, но стоит ли этому радоваться?

— Кингсли, Аластор, Артур, Тонкс… пожалуйста, выйдите ненадолго из комнаты. Я хотел бы, чтобы у Гарри было как можно меньше поводов чувствовать себя в опасности, когда мы снова вернем его в человеческий вид, — объяснил Дамблдор.

— В таком случае, думаю, мне тоже лучше удалиться, — сказал Снейп, делая шаг в сторону двери.

— Не хотел бы с вами спорить, мой мальчик… но, кажется, вы единственный, кому Гарри доверяет на данный момент. Вам лучше остаться…

Снейп скривился.

— Слышал бы это Ремус… — пошутила Тонкс.

— Если бы Ремус был здесь, мисс Тонкс, половина наших проблем была бы решена, — спокойно ответил Дамблдор.

Девушка закусила губу. У Ремуса был большой опыт общения с анимагами и с Гарри… да, оборотня не хватало как никогда прежде. Но он был отправлен с миссией к сородичам, и связаться с ним можно будет еще не скоро.

Тонкс вышла следом за Кингсли, стараясь не делать резких движений.

Шэди, сидя под своим креслом, понимал, что вся эта суета возникла из-за него, но надеялся, что о нем забыли.

Когда они перенеслись сюда, ему сразу не понравилось это место. Здесь было мрачно и витали какие-то образы, которые непонятно почему наводили на него тоску.

И все эти люди…слишком много людей! Что они все хотели от него? Человек в Чёрном тоже был напряжен, это чувствовалось! Потом хозяин бросил заклинание, и Шеди вдруг стал расти… Неожиданно в сознание хлынули новые ощущения и образы, и ему стало плохо. Он снова видел, как какой-то человек замахивается, чтобы ударить, такой знакомый силуэт, решетки…

Когда чья-то расплывчатая тень кинулась к нему, он запаниковал, непонятно каким образом снова превратился в кота и спрятался в укрытие.

На какое-то время.

Он слышал, как закрылись двери и понял, что несколько человек вышли из комнаты. Но этого было недостаточно, нельзя расслабляться, он носом чуял ловушку…

— Гарри… Гарри, малыш?

Такой знакомый женский голос… для него он означал утешение, нежность и еду… Голос казался грустным и обеспокоенным.

Кот хотел выйти и успокоить женщину, но не мог пошевелиться. Если он хочет говорить, ему нужен другой голос… не такой, какой у него сейчас… Но ему не хотелось снова почувствовать то, через что пришлось пройти несколько минут назад при трансформации. Он не хотел вспоминать.

Но нужно хотя бы попытаться сделать что-то…

Несколько неуверенных шагов, и он наполовину высунулся из-под кресла.

— Ох, Гарри, да, молодец! Иди сюда, поближе!

Он хотел сказать, что не может, но из горла к его собственному удивлению вырвалось только сдавленное мяуканье.

С другого конца комнаты на него пристально смотрел Человек в Чёрном, в его взгляде сквозило удивление. Кот хотел кинуться к его ногам, чтобы спрятаться, но не смог. Он не был уверен, что произойдет, если сделать ещё шаг. Та женщина ( _миссис Уизли,_  — неожиданно вспомнил он) протягивала к нему руку, и он не знал, на что решиться: бояться её или нет.

Внутренний голос убеждал, что она — надёжное убежище, но женщина казалась такой огромной и почти незнакомой… Человек в Чёрном выглядел враждебным и отстраненным. А другой человек, с длинными седыми волосами, сбоку от него… кот не мог решить, внушал ли тот доверие или трепет.

Единственное, в чем он был уверен, так это в том, что у него раскалывается голова.

Он слышал произнесенное шёпотом заклинание и почувствовал, как его тянет вперед. Когда он открыл глаза, то понял, что оказался в центре комнаты.

—  _Animagus Revelio!_

И снова против его воли начало изменяеться тело. Через секунду он стоял на двух ногах и его зрение затуманилось.

— Гарри! Не бойся, здесь никто не желает тебе зла!

Ему так хотелось верить знакомому голосу миссис Уизли, но в памяти промелькнули образы, из-за которых хотелось кричать. Издевательства Вернона. Смерть Сириуса в Министерстве. Беллатрикс. Волдеморт…

Чёрное облако добралось до него. Он закрыл голову руками и рухнул на пол, потеряв сознание.


	8. Что же дальше?

 

Позже, мысленно возвращаясь к этой сцене, Снейп проклинал собственные навыки учителя зелий, привыкшего к несчастным случаям.

Как только Поттер принял человеческую форму, он начал пошатываться, словно разучился стоять на двух ногах. С расширенными зрачками, стиснув зубы, он смотрел вокруг невидящим, полным боли взглядом, от которого мурашки бежали по коже, после чего схватился руками за голову и упал на пол.

Одним прыжком Снейп оказался рядом, и как раз вовремя: ему удалось подхватить мальчишку, чтобы тот не стукнулся головой о твердый пол. Перехватив взгляд Дамблдора, он увидел мелькнувшую в нем благодарность. Профессор скрипнул зубами: ну почему благодаря Поттеру он то и дело оказывается в роли спасителя вдов и сирот? Между тем, нужно было посмотреть, в каком состоянии находится мальчишка. Зельевар опустил его на пол и нащупал сонную артерию: сердце билось, и от дыхания еле заметно вздымалась грудь.

Снейп облегченно вздохнул. Если бы он убил Поттера, ему бы этого не простили. Может быть, он и сам себе не простил бы, откровенно говоря.

Дамблдор перестал удерживать Молли Уизли, которая в первый момент тоже рванулась было на помощь мальчику, и подошел к профессору зелий.

— Как он?

— Дышит.

Снейп осторожно поднял Гарри. Казалось, мальчишка весил не больше, чем кот… Наверное, что-то пошло не так во время превращения.

Встревожившись, профессор положил пострадавшего на кушетку. Не дать ли ему для начала успокаивающее зелье? Снейп потянулся было открыть сумку с зельями, но вздрогнул: на его руке была кровь.

Зельевар перевел взгляд на подростка: он ошибся, решив, что вся кровь на футболке была старой, по всей ткани медленно проступали новые красные пятна.

Снейп тихо выругался, достал волшебную палочку и освободил парня от одежды. Позади него вскрикнула Молли, да он и сам едва удержался, чтобы не отшатнуться: все тело Поттера было покрыто свежими ранами. Они открывались почти на его глазах, а он в отчаянии пытался понять их происхождение…

Образ окровавленного Шэди быстро наложился на образ парня: да, ранения были одинаковыми… Мерлин и все святые! Но ведь кот-то выздоровел, все его раны давно зажили! Что же произошло с этим ребенком?

Снейп быстро пробормотал исцеляющие заклинания и с облегчением увидел, что кровь остановилась. Переведя дыхание, он повернулся к Дамблдору:

— Альбус, я не совсем понимаю, что произошло. Может, лучше позвать мадам Помфри или целителя…

Директор покачал седой головой.

— Не имеет смысла, пока мы не знаем подробностей. Чем дольше положение Гарри останется в тайне, тем больше у нас шансов с этим разобраться. Вы прекрасно справляетесь, Северус, — заключил он.

Снейп что-то недовольно пробурчал.

Раны подростка перестали кровоточить, но можно ли их лечить обычным способом? Если повреждения нанесены магическим путем, обычное лечение может только ухудшить его состояние…

— Нет. Это опасно, — решил он в конце концов. — Нужно получше узнать о том, что произошло, прежде чем что-то делать.

— Но мы не можем оставить его вот так! — воскликнула миссис Уизли.

— Любые попытки помочь могут закончиться трагически, если мы не будем учитывать происхождение увечий. Пока я дам ему сонное зелье, чтобы он какое-то время поспал и не мог сам себе навредить. Единственное, что мы можем сейчас сделать — промыть его раны водой. И больше ничего.

Дамблдор вздохнул, но согласился.

— Молли, не могли бы вы предупредить остальных?

Миссис Уизли, белая как полотно, молча вышла из комнаты.

Оставшись вдвоем с мастером зелий, директор подошел к неподвижно лежащему парню.

— Что вы об этом думаете, Северус?

— Его раны очень похожи на те, что я вылечил у кота. Повреждения не казались магическими и при хорошем уходе зажили быстро… а этим вечером вдруг снова открылись.

— Я согласен с вами, ранения не похожи на результат проклятия. Не исключено, что увиденное нами как-то объясняется новыми возможностями Гарри… — задумчиво произнес директор.

— Хорошо бы заставить Поттера говорить, но сомневаюсь, что в его состоянии это возможно. Парень сломлен и морально, и физически, от него не будет никакого толка. Дамблдор, вы были у его родственников, каким образом вы узнали от них, что произошло?

— Я не пользовался легилименцией, если вы об этом, — спокойно ответил директор. — Было очевидно, что дядя Гарри не врал, сказав, что не знает, что случилось с племянником. Тётка и кузен вообще не видели мальчика в тот день. Но с учетом последних событий я согласен с тем, что требуется дополнительное расследование.

— Что вы о них знаете, Альбус? Не могло ли случиться что-то такое, что заставило бы их захотеть избавиться от Поттера?

— Только непонимание… Они — магглы, Северус, вы в состоянии это представить. Вы же были знакомы с Петунией.

— Знакомы — это сильно сказано, — ответил мастер зелий, нахмурившись. — Я часто видел Лили, когда мы были детьми. Мы росли в одном районе. Петуния ненавидела то, что они с сестрой такие разные. Все, что напоминало о мире магии, ее страшно пугало. Когда мы подружились с Лили, Петуния начала ненавидеть меня. Она считала, что я их разлучаю… Это тянулось вплоть до отъезда Лили в Хогвартс, после этого старшая сестра перестала общаться с младшей вне дома. Во время каникул, когда я встречал Лили, то видел Петунию только издали. Она всегда казалась мне сварливой и мстительной, но, без сомнения, она любила сестру… Не представляю, что могло заставить ее изменить свое отношение. Лили очень переживала из-за этого.

— Может быть, вам удастся всё выяснить, чтобы понять, что же случилось с Гарри.

Северус колебался. Отправиться к магглам, встретиться с Петунией… через столько лет? Познакомиться с семьей «Драгоценного Поттера»? Он бы с радостью обошелся без этого. Но нужно любой ценой узнать, откуда у парня такие раны и почему он так странно себя ведет. Если он хочет его вылечить — лучше отправиться в тот дом самому…

Дамблдор видел его колебания и положил руку на плечо Гарри.

— Честно признаться, я не хотел бы оставлять мальчика одного. Неизвестно, может ли Волдеморт почувствовать, что Гарри вернулся в человеческий образ, и, хотя этот дом прекрасно спрятан, защитные барьеры могут оказаться слишком слабыми в случае нападения.

Снейп неохотно кивнул.

— Хорошо. Я навещу их завтра, этой ночью Поттеру может понадобиться моя помощь.

Дверь открылась, и появились члены Ордена Феникса. Видимо, Молли Уизли подробно описала им произошедшую здесь драматическую сцену, так как у всех были самые мрачные лица.

— Мы можем чем-то помочь? — спросил Кингсли.

— Присаживайтесь, сейчас мы все обсудим, — предложил Дамблдор.

Пока все устраивались вокруг стола, Снейп достал из сумки какое-то зеленое зелье и осторожно влил его в рот Поттера. Теперь парень должен был проспать не меньше двенадцати часов. Профессор не удержался, чтобы не осмотреть его снова.

Такие раны ему были знакомы, в них не было ничего магического… но как могло случиться такое, что Поттер, спаситель волшебного мира, был просто-напросто по-маггловски избит? И почему он такой худой? Никакой пользы от его новых умений!

Снейп быстро наложил на парня согревающие чары. Лучше пока не перевязывать раны… Что же он упустил, когда лечил кота? Животное хромало, вспомнил он… передняя левая лапа.

Осторожно высвободив левую руку спящего подростка, он посмотрел, нет ли ушибов. Кость рядом с плечом выпирала под странным углом…

«Неправильно сросшийся перелом», — подумал профессор. С помощью зелий кот пережил боль, и Поттер в кошачьем виде, вероятно, не осознавал, насколько тяжело он пострадал.

Вот и объяснение, почему животное мало двигалось.

Неожиданно Снейп растерялся. И это он тоже пропустил. Так, что еще? Поттер был под его присмотром целых пятнадцать дней, а он не знал, что это Поттер. Ещё у кота была сломана лапа. И вот теперь перед ним лежит потерявший сознание подросток, покрытый ранами неизвестного происхождения, а он, зельевар, не знает, как их лечить.

Шпион, профессор зелий и член Ордена Феникса — Северус потерпел неудачу во всех трех миссиях. Орден Мерлина казался далеким, как никогда. Какой удар по гордости!

Взгляд привлек серебристый отблеск. Браслет Поттера… почему он казался таким знакомым?

Шэди!

Снейп развернулся к остальным:

— У Поттера всегда был этот браслет?

Все взгляды устремились к запястью парня.

— Нет, я никогда его не видела. Гарри не носит украшения, — ответила Молли Уизли. Артур кивнул в подтверждение ее слов.

— Кажется, я тоже не видел его раньше, — добавил Дамблдор. — Может, это подарок на день рождения?

— У кота был ошейник, — сказал Снейп в ответ на вопросительный взгляд директора. — И каждый раз, как я хотел его посмотреть, животное сопротивлялось. Откуда бы этот браслет ни взялся, шансы, что он имеет отношение к случившемуся, очень велики. Можно ли узнать, какие подарки получил Поттер, пока был у магглов?

— Список будет коротким, — ответила Тонкс. — Подарки от Гермионы, Рона, Фреда с Джорджем, от вас, Молли, и еще подарок Ремуса… Я должна была вручить его прямо в день рождения.

Миссис Уизли кивнула:

— Да, по-моему, это полный список. Близнецы отправили товары из своего магазина, спаси нас Мерлин… С Роном не ясно, но, скорее всего, он отправил что-то по своему вкусу. Не знаю, что подарила Гермиона, ну, а я, как всегда, отправила угощение: бедный ребенок все лето голодал!

Снейп нахмурился. Этот глупый мальчишка отказывался есть простую маггловскую пищу? Вот откуда его худоба. «Что ж, это лучше, чем если бы что-то прошло не так при превращении», — подумал он, немного успокаиваясь.

— Мне позвать ребят, чтобы узнать подробности? — спросила Молли.

— Не нужно. Их письма остались лежать на кровати Гарри у Дерсли, и я захватил их с собой, посмотрев, кому они адресованы. Я не стал читать личную переписку, но полагаю, что еще не слишком поздно сделать это.

Дамблдор поднялся, чтобы открыть деревянный сундук в углу комнаты. Достав несколько листков бумаги, он положил их на стол. Письмо Рона он отдал миссис Уизли, письмо близнецов — ее мужу, а сам начал читать письмо Гермионы.

Кингсли, Тонкс и Северус следили за их лицами, пока они быстро просматривали письма.

Мистер и миссис Уизли отрицательно покачали головами, а вот во взгляде Дамблдора появилась радость.

Все с нетерпением уставились на него.

— Кажется, мисс Грейнджер в который уже раз доказала, насколько она необходима своим друзьям. Этот браслет, Северус, — ее подарок Гарри на день рождения.

— И, судя по вашему радостному виду, нам стоит готовиться к худшему, — сыронизировал Снейп, ловя озорные искры во взгляде директора.

— Наоборот. Идея мисс Грейнджер превосходна и исключительно своевременна. Могу без преувеличения сказать, что она спасла жизнь Гарри.

Все взгляды загорелись любопытством, даже взгляд Снейпа, как ни пытался он это скрыть.

— Это — зачарованный браслет. Что-то вроде Карманного Спасателя на случай крайней необходимости. Украшение позволяет раненому волшебнику найти помощь. Это объясняет, как Гарри оказался у ваших дверей, Северус.

В ответ поднялся шум: кто-то восхищался Гермионой, кто-то высказывал свое удивление.

Снейп, слегка побледнев, опустился в кресло.

— В этой интересной теории есть один недостаток, — заметил он. — Хотя мое поместье тоже находится в Сюррее, оно в нескольких сотнях километров от дома, где мистер Поттер проводил лето. Я с трудом могу себе представить, что бы он смог — при его-то ранениях — проделать весь этот путь, в каком бы виде, человеческом или кошачьем, он ни был. Этот Карманный Спасатель левитирует тело, облегчая страдания раненого, но это все же не порт-ключ.

— Что бы ни произошло в тот день, — ответил Дамблдор, — я уверен, что была использована могущественная магия. Мы еще не знаем, откуда она взялась… Но, если Гарри смог стать анимагом за столь короткое время и, быть может, даже без его собственного ведома, то существует вероятность того, что эта магия повлияла и на браслет. И привела его к вам, — закончил директор тихо, обращаясь к Снейпу.

Тот поморщился.

— Разве госпиталь Святого Мунго не ближе? — позволил себе вмешаться Кингсли.

— Ближе, — спокойно ответил Дамблдор. — Больница гораздо ближе к Тисовой улице, чем Снейп-мэнор. Не говоря о том, что в окрестностях Лондона проживает немало целителей-магов, которые могли бы помочь Гарри. Тем не менее, браслет предпочел привести мальчика к вам, Северус. Браслет или то, что им управляло.

За столом воцарилось молчание. Каждый пытался вникнуть в услышанное.

— Просто отлично, — проворчал Грюм. — Гарри ненавидит Снейпа, Снейпа тошнит от одного имени Поттера, так какого дьявола мальчишку перенесло практически к его ногам?

За его вопросом вновь наступило неловкое молчание, прерываемое лишь легким покашливанием.

Северус, сохраняя бесстрастный вид, промолчал. Грюм только что избавил его от необходимости произносить длинную, полную эвфемизмов фразу.

— Внешность обманчива, — заметил Дамблдор с едва заметной улыбкой.

Снейп нахмурился. То, что он взялся лечить мальчишку, еще не значит, что он обеспокоен его судьбой. Разговор сворачивал в неприятное русло…

— В любом случае, будьте уверены, что я не имею к этому никакого отношения, — сказал профессор зелий.

— Кто бы сомневался… — прошептала Тонкс.

— Ну, хорошо, — поспешно вступила в разговор Молли, — но это не объясняет самое главное. Как Гарри смог принять кошачий облик? И не один раз! Возможно ли, что он действительно стал анимагом?

— После того, как на Гарри сработало заклинание Animagus Revelio, в этом не остается никаких сомнений, — ответил Дамблдор. — Непонятно только, как он этому научился.

— И когда. И где. И почему, — добавила Тонкс.

— Да, мисс Тонкс, — вежливо согласился Дамблдор. — И это тоже. Сейчас нам известно только то, что Гарри не собирался становиться анимагом, его лучшие друзья заверили нас в этом, а я им доверяю.

Снейп кивнул.

— Кроме того, мальчик не мог использовать магию в своем доме, чтобы не нарушить декрет Министерства о магии несовершеннолетних. Каким бы образом Гарри ни получил это умение, случилось это быстро. Учитывая его реакцию, я предположу, что это было сделано без его ведома.

— Но я не понимаю, — перебил Кингсли. — Анимагии можно научиться, как и любой другой магии, но это искусство не бывает врожденным, и магическим путем передать это умение невозможно!

— Совершенно верно,— согласился Дамблдор. — Это уникальный случай, с которым мы до сегодняшнего дня не сталкивались. Конечно, пока мы не установим точную причину, это только гипотеза. Достоверно известно лишь, что у Гарри было очень мало времени, чтобы стать анимагом, так как впервые он превратился в животное сразу после дня рождения, и что до этого лета никто не замечал за ним такой способности. Я не отрицаю, что это нарушает законы магии, но когда мы говорим о Гарри Поттере, Мальчике-Который-Выжил, единственном человеке, пережившем Аваду… В этом случае, мне кажется, не стоит отказываться от любых теорий, даже абсурдных.

Снова воцарилось молчание.

Снейп не смог удержаться, чтобы мысленно не обругать мальчишку. То, что сказал Дамблдор, было абсолютно точно. От Поттера можно ожидать всего… даже чего-то совершенно иррационального.

Что могло подвигнуть парня появиться у него на пороге в поисках помощи? Что еще тот мог придумать, чтобы разнообразить свою жизнь? Неужели он во всем копирует своего отца?

Эта идея его заинтересовала.

— Еще одна вещь, Альбус. У Поттера семейная предрасположенность к превращениям в животных: его отец, его крестный, не будем вспоминать про крысу… но как бы то ни было, Поттер знал об этом и мог напридумывать каких угодно легенд вокруг этой истории.

Дамблдор согласился.

— Так и есть Северус, я это понимаю. Так или иначе, но то, что и Джеймс, и Сириус, воплощавшие в глазах мальчика образ отца, были анимагами, не может быть простым совпадением. Но я не знаю, как это связанно с его превращением... Было ли это подарком или, наоборот, попыткой навредить Гарри.

— Слишком много вопросов и мало ответов… По крайней мере, теперь Гарри нашелся, — подытожила Молли Уизли.

— Именно, Молли, и это большое облегчение. Но нельзя забывать, что магия жертвы Лили больше не защищает мальчика. К тому же, мы не знаем, насколько пострадало его физическое и моральное здоровье… Что произошло на самом деле, мы тоже пока не знаем. И чем быстрее мы найдем ответы, тем лучше. Слишком многое поставлено на Гарри.

Директор пристально посмотрел на мастера зелий.

Снейп спокойно выдержал его взгляд. Он почти слышал знакомое: «Могу ли я рассчитывать на вас?»

«Карма», — подумал он.

Хоть к Трелони не ходи.


	9. Гордость и предубеждение

 

Это было прекрасное утро, слишком прекрасное, чтобы терять его в таком тоскливом месте, как Литтл Уининг. Северус Снейп уверенным шагом пересек безлюдную улицу спального района, с отвращением глядя на одинаковые маленькие домики, выстроившиеся друг за другом.

Здесь было даже хуже, чем в магловском городишке, где выросли они с Лили. Как можно не умереть от скуки в подобном месте?

Он подумал о парне, оставленном на площади Гриммо. С его растрёпанными волосами, шрамом на лбу и непокорным видом, тот совершенно не подходил этому кварталу, такому спокойному и благопристойному…

Снейп рассчитывал узнать все у подростка, когда тот проснется, чтобы избежать визита в маггловскую семью Драгоценного Поттера, но надежде не суждено было сбыться.

Зелье, которое он дал мальчишке, подействовало превосходно, погрузив Поттера в крепкий сон, что, по мнению Снейпа, было наилучшим выходом. Но всё хорошее когда-нибудь кончается, и через положенные двенадцать часов подросток очнулся или, если выразиться точнее, вышел из благословенного состояния глубокого сна. Потому что сказать, что Поттер пришел в себя, было бы преувеличением…

Открыв глаза под пристальными взглядами Дамблдора и мастера зелий, парень снова прижал руки ко лбу и застонал. В этот раз Северус не мог сказать, что Поттер симулирует боль, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Стоны были слишком жалобными, чтобы оставались хоть какие-то сомнения.

Верный себе Альбус не удержался, чтобы не протянуть руку, пытаясь утешить мальчика. Северус хотел предупредить, чем это кончится, но не успел: Поттер, как он и опасался, отреагировал вполне предсказуемо. Отскочив назад, чтобы до него не смогли дотронуться, подросток прижался спиной к стене и сполз по ней, запустив пальцы в спутанные волосы. Раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, он бормотал что-то несвязное.

Снейп хотел было объяснить директору, что пытаться погладить травмированного и запуганного ребенка не слишком-то разумно, но, увидев искаженное болью виноватое лицо Дамблдора, промолчал.

Да, директор любил мальчика. Но не имел никакого представления о том, как нужно обходиться с ранеными животными…

Северус осторожно приблизился к парню, не делая резких движений. По крайней мере, он должен попытаться…

— Поттер.

Мальчик уткнулся головой в колени и стал раскачиваться ещё быстрее.

— Поттер, послушайте меня. Сосредоточьтесь на моём голосе. Вы — на площади Гриммо, в безопасности. Рядом со мной Альбус Дамблдор.

Но подросток был целиком погружен в себя. Услышав своё имя, он задрожал.

— Я сожалею… простите… Простите, я не хотел… простите…

После забавного Поттера-кота, Поттер — умоляющий и мучающийся от какой-то вины?! Куда катится мир и куда подевалось хвалёное гриффиндорское достоинство?!

Снейп подумал, что только что обрел неисчерпаемый источник для язвительных насмешек над мальчишкой, но почему-то эта мысль не радовала. О чем Поттер «сожалеет»? Его просто мучило чувство какой-то вины, или вот так он умолял своих мучителей?

На секунду профессора охватила жалость, но сейчас требовалось не это… Он вздохнул. Из двух зол нужно выбрать наименьшее.

— Не могли бы вы оставить нас на минуту, Альбус?

Дамблдор удивился, но не стал задавать вопросов и вышел, оставив мастера зелий один на один с мальчиком.

Как только закрылась дверь, зельевар присел на корточки в метре от парня.

— Шэди, успокойся. Все хорошо, тебе нечего бояться, — сказал он тоном, которым всегда разговаривал с котом.

Подросток напрягся и перестал бормотать извинения.

— Да, котёнок. Всё хорошо. Я здесь.

Снейп подумал, что если кто-нибудь когда-нибудь пронюхает об этой сцене, он выпустит в себя Аваду.

Словно в награду, мальчик поднял на него глаза с расширившимися зрачками.

— Шэди, — тихо сказал профессор зелий, — вернись в кошачью форму… на время.

Облегчение промелькнуло во взгляде парня, и через мгновение на его месте снова оказался чёрный кот.

Снейп вздохнул: не идеальный вариант, но в обличии животного Поттер меньше волновался, а раны быстрее заживали.

На какую-то секунду Северусу показалось, что он допустил ужасную ошибку: глаза животного были абсолютно пустыми. Не стала ли ситуация ещё запутаннее? Но потом кот посмотрел на него не как Шэди или Поттер, — его взгляд принадлежал им обоим, и это внушало надежду.

— Хорошо. Ты мало что понимаешь, я знаю, и поверь мне, в этом ты не одинок. Мы пытаемся разобраться в случившемся. И нам понадобится твоя помощь… Нужно, чтобы ты вспомнил, что произошло, с самого начала. А пока отдохни. Дамблдор и члены Ордена за тобой здесь присмотрят.

Он не был уверен, что кот был способен понять слова, но, похоже, его голос оказывал на животное умиротворяющее действие. Если Поттер хоть немного осознает себя, может быть, он успокоится и сможет помочь.

Кот дрожал, но не пытался убежать, просто смотрел на Северуса с проблеском надежды и чем-то, похожим на доверие во взгляде…

«Вот явное доказательство, — подумал Снейп, — что Поттер не в себе».

Профессор быстро осмотрел животное. Да, раны были те же самые, которые он уже лечил… Что, если при новой трансформации они откроются снова? Это могло быть опасным. Вся эта история профессору очень не нравилась.

Если он только доберётся до того, кто издевался над его котом…

Северус быстро одернул себя. Ну, хорошо, хорошо, он устал и перенервничал.  _Поттер_  останется в этой комнате в образе кота, а он, черт возьми, найдет способ решить проблему, и не о чем больше будет говорить! И, дай Мерлин, у мальчишки не останется никаких воспоминаний о пребывании в Мэноре, в худшем случае придется наложить на него Обливиейт при первой же возможности.

Поттер, Шэди… проклятие, с его-то удачей у животного наверняка есть блохи!

Снейп быстро покинул комнату и прошёл на кухню к Дамблдору.

— Всё в порядке. Поттер вернулся в кошачью форму. Так лучше для его здоровья. Когда мы узнаем об этой истории больше и поймем, как лечить мальчишку, превратим обратно. Сейчас он в комнате и, похоже, более-менее успокоился. Постарайтесь не волновать его. Если что, я буду в Сюррее, проверю с помощью легилименции память тех магглов, что приютили эту ходячую катастрофу.

— Вы нервничаете, Северус. Что-то не так?

Снейп недовольно фыркнул.

— Всё просто отлично! За последние два дня я совсем не спал, должен был лечить мальчишку, которому предназначено спасти мир, но который даже имени своего не помнит, при этом никто понятия не имеет, как он был ранен; в любую минуту меня может вызвать Тёмный Лорд, а зелья для него не готовы; и в завершение всего я вынужден провести утро в семье самых отвратительных из всех известных мне магглов.

— И это вы еще не всю семью знаете, — заметил Дамблдор, не скрывая улыбки. — Северус, я никогда не найду верных слов, чтобы выразить, насколько я благодарен вам за то, что вы делаете… для Гарри и для всех нас.

Снейп немного расслабился.

— Не стоит, Альбус. Я первый заинтересован в том, чтобы история с Поттером закончилась благополучно. Больше всего меня волнует то, как он тянет руки ко лбу. Подозреваю, что хоть парень слаб и растерян, Тёмный Лорд почувствовал возвращение мальчишки и пытается проникнуть в его сознание…

— В таком случае, очень хорошо, что вы вернули его в анимагическую форму. Действительно разумное решение, даже если мне и больно видеть Гарри таким.

Снейп кивнул. Он понимал озабоченность директора, его страх, что Поттер полностью утратит свою личность… но, со своей стороны, зельевар находил кошачью ипостась мальчишки куда более приятной. Может, даже слишком приятной…

Проверив, что палочка хорошо закреплена на поясе, он накинул плащ.

— Может, стоит использовать дезиллюминационные чары, Северус? Магглы, особенно в Литтл Уининг, не привыкли к подобной одежде…

— Не стоит. Никто от этого не умрёт, а мой вид может спровоцировать интересные реакции, если другие волшебники появлялись поблизости в последнее время. Пожиратели смерти всегда остаются под чарами невидимости.

— Вы хотите осмотреть весь квартал? — удивился Дамблдор.

Снейп горько улыбнулся.

— Не хочу ничего оставлять на волю случая. Время слишком дорого… Когда в следующий раз меня вызовут в Малфой-мэнор, неизвестно, как скоро мне удастся вернуться оттуда. Нам нужно побыстрее найти ответы.

Дамблдор поднял было руку, чтобы ободряюще пожать плечо профессора, но передумал, увидев, как Снейп напрягся.

Директор вздохнул. Если у него и были какие-то сомнения насчет решения Северуса вернуть Гарри в анимагическую форму, сейчас они все развеялись.

Каждый на свой манер, и профессор, и его ученик имели собственное представление о чести и привыкли рассчитывать только на себя, что сближало их гораздо больше, чем они могли себе представить. Именно эта внутренняя связь позволила Снейпу принять верное решение относительно Гарри, и Дамблдор был бы только счастлив, если бы ему не приходилось волноваться за них обоих.

Заметив замешательство директора, Снейп почти улыбнулся, пытаясь успокоить его.

— …И, отвечая на ваш вопрос, — да, вы можете на меня рассчитывать, Альбус.

— Я никогда в этом не сомневался, мой мальчик, — тихо ответил тот.

— Если вдруг Поттер… Если вдруг случится что-то важное, сообщите мне.

Дамблдор кивнул, взглядом проводив мастера зелий до камина.

У него было странная уверенность, что этим утром на Гриммо ничего не случится…

— Снейп-мэнор!

Когда Северус вошел в свою лабораторию, всё в ней казалось не таким как раньше. Как будто прошли годы с тех пор, как он покинул эти стены с Шэди на руках…

Шэди. Вот что изменилось. Профессор посмотрел на кошачий свитер в кресле…

Он вздохнул, сам не понимая, что же он чувствует: раздражение, обиду или беспокойство. Но что бы это ни было, виноват был опять Поттер.

Северус кинул последний взгляд на свитер. Кот не пробыл здесь и двух недель, не трудно будет привыкнуть к его отсутствию.

Кот… Поттер! Снейп выругался про себя. Определенно сказывалось недосыпание. Достав флакон с зельем, он выпил содержимое; для визита к Дерсли понадобятся силы и ясное сознание.

Когда Северус размышлял обо всем этом, ему становилось все неуютнее, в этой истории слишком многое не сходилось… Но строить догадки не было времени. Положив несколько флакончиков с зельями во внутренний карман мантии, он с громким хлопком исчез из комнаты.

Как Снейп и предполагал, его появление на улицах этого квартала не вызвало никакой реакции со стороны обитателей, кроме, разве что, нескольких недовольных взглядов. Шансы, что так он сможет что-то прояснить, были невелики, но ему было необходимо немного прогуляться, чтобы развеяться перед встречей с магглами, так что этот повод был не хуже любого другого.

Наконец Снейп добрался до дома номер четыре по Тисовой улице и остановился напротив, чтобы лучше рассмотреть его. Значит, вот где вырос знаменитый Поттер… Ничего общего с Годриковой Лощиной.

Совершенно заурядный маггловский дом, как он и думал. Усмехнувшись про себя, профессор пересёк улицу, ухоженный садик и постучал в дверь.

Человек, открывший ему, наоборот, никак не походил на самого обычного маггла. Насколько толстый, настолько же и высокий, он занимал весь дверной проем. Рассмотрев визитера, толстяк залился краской. Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, он как будто пытался еще сильнее загородить вход в дом.

— Мальчишка не вернулся! — гаркнул он, немного успокоившись и обретя способность говорить. — От него нет никаких вестей, к нашей огромной радости! Если он посмеет хотя бы показаться на пороге, я самолично отправлю его в преисподнюю. А теперь убирайтесь и оставьте нас в покое, пока я не вызвал полицию! У людей вашего сорта совсем нет уважения к семейному горю?

В конце фразы маггл уже кричал во весь голос.

«Вот вам образец ясного и информативного высказывания», — подумал Снейп.

Значит, у них кто-то умер… И Поттер имеет к этому отношение. Какого дьявола Дамблдор не посчитал нужным сообщить об этом? Как можно было отправлять человека с такой миссией, не сообщив ему столь важных сведений? Неужели директор опасался, что профессор зелий может отказаться помогать Поттеру, узнав, что тот натворил?

Разрозненные кусочки начали складываться в мозаику. Этот чертов подросток нашел-таки способ довести своих единственных родственников, совершив преступление настолько ужасное, что даже директор с его легендарным всепрощением не смог найти ему оправдание.

Снейп почувствовал, как в груди поднимается глухая злоба. Дамблдор и Поттер. Пара прохвостов…

— Будет лучше, если мы войдем в дом, если, конечно, вы не предпочитаете кричать на всю улицу, привлекая внимание соседей. Мне необходимо уточнить кое-какие детали, и я никуда не уйду, пока не узнаю всё, что меня интересует… — бесстрастно ответил профессор.

Несколько секунд Вернон Дерсли смотрел на него в упор, после чего издал звук, выразивший в полной мере его нежелание принимать под своим кровом такого гостя, но, тем не менее, позволил визитёру войти. Сделав шаг в сторону, маггл пропустил зельевара внутрь и захлопнул за ним дверь. Скрестив руки на массивной груди, он зло уставился на волшебника. Если бы Снейп не был настолько раздражён, то подобное детское поведение толстяка показалось бы ему даже забавным.

— Ваши жена и сын сейчас дома? — спросил профессор.

— Нет, черт побери, они уехали покупать новый компьютер для Дадли. Ему нужно отвлечься. После смерти тети, он… — Вернон раздраженно махнул рукой. Он же не собирается рассказывать о своей жизни этому  _уроду_!

Снейп кивнул. Даже лучше, что они для начала поговорят вдвоем. Если Петуния узнает его, все может только осложниться.

— Приношу мои соболезнования, — сказал профессор с видом, соответствующим обстоятельствам. — Ваша сестра, полагаю?

— Правильно полагаете! — гаркнул Вернон. — И что бы у вас ни было в голове, даже не думайте, что я позволю вернуться под мой кров этому маленькому монстру, которого вы всучили Петунье пятнадцать лет назад! Всё кончено, вы слышите? Да пусть его хоть в ад утащат, он это заслужил! Что до меня, я им только ручкой помашу! Если Лорд-как-его-там хочет забрать мальчишку и свернуть ему шею, я подам ему Поттера на блюдечке!

Снейп напрягся. Какой бы глубокой ни была скорбь этого человека, подобные слова шокировали. Отдает ли толстяк себе отчёт, в какой опасности находится его племянник? Презрение и твёрдая уверенность на лице маггла, когда он говорил о Поттере, серьезно пугали.

— Могу я узнать об обстоятельствах смерти вашей сестры? — спросил профессор самым участливым тоном, на какой был способен.

— Автомобильная авария. Это же очевидно! — пророкотал Вернон, разрываемый гневом и переживаниями.

Это мало что объясняло Снейпу, но он попытался разобраться. Какое отношение к трагедии имел Поттер? Этим летом мальчишке было запрещено покидать дом.

— Какую роль сыграл Гарри в этой аварии?

— Какую роль? — прорычал Вернон, повышая тон. — Вы смеете спрашивать, какую роль?

Лицо маггла еще больше покраснело, и он начал угрожающе размахивать руками.

— Это всё по его вине! Всё! С самого начала! Контракты, завод, проблемы у бедняжки Дадли, авария Мардж! Да этот ребёнок — хуже чумы, притягивает несчастья ко всем, к кому приблизится!

Северус попытался скрыть свое недоумение.

— Прошу прощения, но, насколько мне известно, Гарри не было позволено покидать пределы дома. Каким образом он мог спровоцировать аварию? Это случилось на подъездной аллее?

— Какой аллее? Что за бред, на аллее! На автостраде! Мардж потеряла управление, когда была на автостраде, в Шотландии! Шотландия — какое странное совпадение, не правда ли? Как раз в тех краях, где находится эта школа для малолетних преступников, где Поттер живет большую часть года, так?

«Этот тип совершенно спятил, — подумал Снейп. — Или он настолько ослеплен болью… Но даже в этом случае всё, что он говорит — совершенно нелогично…»

Неожиданно Северусу пришло в голову, что он только что назвал мальчишку по имени, тогда как дядя парня употреблял только фамилию, Поттер.

Нет, определенно, с этой аварией что-то было не так. Профессору хотелось остановиться и как следует обдумать противоречивую информацию, собранную за последние часы. Но такой возможности не было. Вернона несло, и он не мог остановиться.

— Мардж потеряла контроль над управлением… как будто это случается каждый день… Если бы вы в этом разбирались, то сразу бы поняли, что это неспроста! Конечно же, нет! Этот маленький негодяй наколдовал, чтобы она умерла! Как если бы просто выстрелил в упор!

— Зачем ему было совершать такое? — озадаченно спросил Снейп, начиная раздражаться.

— Чтобы отомстить, конечно! Злопамятная тварь!.. Такой же негодяй, как его родители. Мардж отлично это знала и всегда ставила мальчишку на место. Как и все мы, но, видимо, недостаточно, судя по результату… Он раздул Мардж как воздушный шар только потому, что она пыталась заставить его принять правду о родителях! И вот, теперь эта авария!.. Чтобы мы поняли, сколько в нем дьявольского! Автомобильная авария!

— Я по-прежнему не вижу связи, — вставил Северус, борясь с начинающейся мигренью.

— АВАРИЯ! Поттеры! То же самое, что мы рассказывали мальчишке, чтобы не касаться истории с этими… — Вернон посмотрел на Снейпа и его палочку, которую тот машинально крутил в руках, и умолк, опасаясь высказать вслух свое отношение к волшебникам.

— Вы рассказывали Гарри, что его родители погибли в автомобильной аварии? — уточнил профессор, пытаясь свести в единое целое обрывочную информацию, вываленную на него магглом.

— Безработные и пьяницы… Пара тунеядцев сдохла, оставив нам на воспитание эту ошибку природы, своего сынка! Такое бремя все эти годы, и к чему это привело? Дадли травмирован, Мардж мертва, наша семья скоро окажется на улице… Нужно было вышвырнуть его в первый же вечер, как я и говорил Петунье, но — нет, мы должны были «защитить» этого дьявола, и мы его оставили. И кому стало хорошо?

«Определенно, не мальчишке», — подумал Снейп. Голова болела так, что его начало подташнивать. Во что он ввязался? Или лучше спросить, во что вляпался Поттер?

Профессор глубоко вздохнул, поборов иссушение запустить заклинанием  _legi_ _l_ _limens_ в собеседника и таким способом вытащить всю нужную ему информацию. Спокойствие, сперва ему нужно кое-что проверить…

— Я бы хотел осмотреть комнату мальчика, — резко сказал он.

Вернон зарычал.

— Вы не пройдете дальше! Вы и вам подобные причинили нам достаточно зла! Я сказал, что мальчишки здесь нет, а теперь убирайтесь!

— Этот вопрос не обсуждается, — сухо ответил Снейп. — Его комната. Немедленно.

Пристально глядя на маггла, он небрежно поигрывал палочкой.

Вернон пробормотал что-то, явно похожее на оскорбление, и неохотно пошел к лестнице.

Изнутри дом был таким же вылизанным и правильным, как и снаружи. За исключением одной двери, перед которой остановился толстяк. Она была увешана тяжелыми замками и, казалось, провисала в петлях, как если бы ею регулярно хлопали или пытались её выломать.

Снейп колебался: это действительно комната Поттера? Они что, принимали его за дикое животное? Профессор совсем перестал понимать, что происходит…

Вернон открыл дверь и подбородком показал, что гость может войти.

— После вас, — предложил волшебник.

Маггл что-то пробормотал, но после секундного колебания вошел внутрь. Снейп последовал за ним.

Первое, что бросилось в глаза, — это решётки на окне. Дамблдор намекал на нечто подобное, но зельевару было сложно представить себе такое. В это время суток солнце было прямо напротив окна, и тень от решетки расчерчивала комнату, мешая рассмотреть что-либо еще.

Голые стены, продавленный матрас, пустой шкаф — все это придавало комнате вид тюремной камеры. Прошло только две недели, как мальчишка исчез… Значит, вот где рос знаменитый Гарри Поттер. Новые кусочки мозаики начали медленно занимать свое место в картине событий, которую профессор пытался собрать. Он попытался судить непредвзято.

— Что произошло в последний день, когда Гарри был здесь?

Вернон пробормотал что-то невнятное, потом, избегая взгляда профессора, прочистил горло.

— Я уже всё рассказал этому старому идиоту. Я велел мальчишке собирать вещи и убираться, сказал, что он больше тут не живёт.

— Что именно вы сказали?

Вернон заколебался, явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Это был подходящий момент.

—  _Legilimens_ _!_

В ту же секунду Снейп оказался в почти полной копии комнаты, где они находились до этого. Какие-то вещи валялись на полу, шкаф был закрыт, и усталый подросток с опасением смотрел, как на него надвигается Вернон Дерсли, багровый от бешенства.

Мальчишка был худым, еще более худым, чем тот, что остался на площади Гриммо. Под глазами были синие круги, а на скуле виднелся синяк.

—  _Она умерла!_

Казалось, мальчик был удивлен не меньше, чем Снейп, но начал извиняться, даже не пытаясь понять, за что.

—  _Сожалеешь? — заорал Вернон. — Ты должен сожалеть! Это из-за тебя! По твоей вине!_

Да, было очевидно, что Гарри тоже не понимает, в чем его обвиняют. Снейпу стало немного легче.

_— Ты, с твоей ненормальностью… ты виноват… во всем! Приносишь несчастья! Притягиваешь смерть!_

Пока Вернон обвинял племянника во всех мыслимых грехах, профессор заметил, что взгляд Гарри становится отсутствующим и все больше наполняется болью.

Северус застонал: мальчишка, взявший за правило не верить ни единому слову взрослых, без единого возражения соглашался с безумными обвинениями дяди. Где логика?

Виноватый вид подростка не укрылся от внимания Дерсли. Он медленно вытащил из брюк ремень и с отвратительной улыбкой намотал его на кулак, оставив свободно свисающую пряжку. Похоже, Поттер не осознавал, что его ожидало, а Снейпа пробрала дрожь: так вот откуда эти раны! Нет, невозможно! Он не осмелится!

Вернон оправдал его страхи, изо всех сил хлестнув мальчика по груди, но тот, чувствуя себя виноватым, почти не отреагировал на это. Второй удар, казалось, вывел парня из оцепенения, и на секунду Снейп поверил, что Гарри даст отпор, но стал лишь беспомощным свидетелем того, как мальчишка сдался.

Не пытаясь защититься, подросток принимал наказание, как будто заслужил его.

Профессор не верил своим глазам. Поттер… Поттер, сражавшийся с Волдемортом чуть ли не каждый месяц, победивший дракона и разогнавший дементоров, не признававший никаких авторитетов… И этот Поттер без единого слова согласился со всеми обвинениями в убийстве и был безжалостно избит за преступление, к которому не имел ни малейшего отношения!

Ремень опускался снова и снова. Железная пряжка рвала кожу, а мальчишка не делал ничего, чтобы защититься. Измученный, он упал на пол, почти потеряв сознание. Вернон пришел в еще большее неистовство. В его глазах светилось извращённое удовлетворение.

Наконец, окончательно обессилев, он напоследок несколько раз сильно пнул мальчишку.

«Вот когда была сломана рука», — подумал Снейп, видя, как ботинок со всей силы врезается в плечо подростка. А затем бьёт по рёбрам…

«Ещё одна вещь, которую я не проверил», — с горечью отметил профессор, услышав, как хрустнула кость.

_— Ты здесь больше не живешь!_

Кинув последний взгляд, полный ненависти и отвращения, толстяк плюнул на безжизненное тело парня и вышел, даже не оглянувшись.

Нет, Поттер тут точно больше не живет, даже если бы это и не совпало с желанием жирного мерзавца. Северус никогда этого не позволит… Что же до Дамблдора, мастер зелий даже не мог себе представить реакцию директора, когда тот во всех подробностях узнает, что именно произошло с его протеже.

Видение затуманилось. Снейп чувствовал себя отвратительно, почти больным, но останавливаться не собирался. Почему мальчишка не пытался защититься от обыкновенного маггла? И откуда этот виноватый вид, это смирение?.. Не прерывая заклинания, профессор стал искать другие воспоминания Вернона о племяннике.

И нашел…

Поттер этим летом, кричащий во сне и получающий пощёчины вместо утешения.

Поттер, чуть младше, до глубокой ночи занимающийся готовкой и уборкой в доме.

Поттер, измученный голодом, пытается стащить еду из холодильника, и за это его запирают в комнате.

Гарри, совсем маленький, плачет, потому что его слоноподобный кузен в плохом настроении избил его, а в довершение ко всему малыш получил пощёчину за то, что якобы спровоцировал брата.

_Урод. Никчёмный. Сын алкоголика. Будущий уголовник. Ошибка природы. Обуза._

И последнее воспоминание: испуганный пятилетний мальчик с заплаканными глазами пытается забиться в самый дальний угол чулана и зажмуривается, когда огромная рука приближается к его лицу.

Достаточно! Да, этого более чем достаточно. Пролистнув пятнадцать лет жизни Поттера, Снейп не желал больше смотреть на это.

Как этот маггл посмел! Как он мог, он, эта карикатура на человека! И это вместо того, чтобы чувствовать гордость за оказанную честь воспитывать Мальчика-который-выжил! Выжил — самое подходящее слово, ведь, судя по всему, этому ребёнку приходилось выживать не один раз!

Да любая семья волшебников вырастила бы мальчика как родного сына, а этот маггл, приходящийся роднёй по крови… Он хотя бы представлял, что с ним сделает волшебный мир в день, когда всё это откроется?

Как мог мальчишка быть таким нахальным в Хогвартсе и таким забитым в своей семье? Конечно, в воспоминаниях Вернона Снейп видел несколько попыток того, что можно было расценить, как сопротивление Гарри-подростка, но ничего, равного рабской покорности, которую парень выказывал все эти годы… В то время как в Хогвартсе…

Снейп вспомнил несколько сцен с участием Поттера в замке. Поттера, но которого из них? Профессор задумался. Джеймс и Гарри настолько походили друг на друга, что в его сознании слились практически в один образ… и всё же…

Что бы сказал заносчивый Джеймс Поттер, увидев, как его сын прячется в чулане, или как его избивает ремнем тот самый человек, который должен был воспитывать мальчика как родного? Мародёр перевернулся бы в гробу… Но Северус был не в состоянии радоваться этому.

Его старинный враг больше не мог защитить своего ребенка, но он, Снейп, — мог. И это была прекрасная возможность вернуть старый долг Джеймсу.

Взмокший Вернон судорожно дышал, не в состоянии сфокусировать взгляд. Осознавая, что волшебник смотрит на него, он дернулся и начал бормотать:

— Это не то, что… я не… всё совсем не так…

— Не так? — тихо произнес Снейп, делая шаг вперед.

— Нет! Это не то, что вы подумали! — выкрикнул Вернон, чувствуя, как его охватывает паника. — Послушайте, этот мальчишка, Поттер, он — ненормальный!

— Именно. Он волшебник, герой в нашем мире, помилуй Мерлин, и как минимум единственный, кто смог не один раз противостоять Темному Лорду. Тот самый, кому предназначено спасти наш мир… Ребёнок. Подросток, на чьих плечах лежит огромная, непосильная для него ответственность, да ещё с кучей проблем, о которых большинство даже не догадывается…

— Это чудовище! — перебил его Вернон. — Он приносит несчастье с первого дня, как только появился здесь! Эта гадость, она у него в крови, он…

— Я слышал достаточно, — оборвал его Снейп. — И мне прекрасно известно, что этот подросток — не пример для подражания. Но даже будь он хоть сам Темный Лорд во плоти, нет никаких оправданий тому, как вы с ним обращались. Я говорю только за себя… но не хотел бы я быть на вашем месте, Вернон, когда Дамблдор и остальной фан-клуб Поттера узнает, что вы постоянно разрушали жизнь мальчишки. Вы хоть немного понимаете, что собой представляет этот подросток?

Голос Снейпа походил на шипение.

— У нас есть нечто общее, мистер Дерсли, — продолжил профессор чуть более спокойно. Ему показалось, что он уловил в глазах Вернона проблеск надежды, немедленно сменившийся паникой, когда маггл почувствовал, что его ноги больше не касаются пола. — Нам обоим трудно сдерживать наши смертоубийственные порывы.

Глаза Дерсли закатились от ужаса, когда его припечатало к стенке. Потом — к другой. И снова. Или это был потолок?

Маггл очнулся, лёжа на полу и тяжело дыша. Он кинул затравленный взгляд на профессора, изучающего его с нескрываемым отвращением.

— Я бы с удовольствием продолжил нашу беседу о методах воспитания, но, думаю, вам предстоит многое обсудить с вашим ремнём, — сказал Снейп и шепнул заклинание.

Вернон издал квакающий звук, когда его ремень выскользнул из брюк и завис в воздухе.

— Мне не хотелось бы нарушать ваш тет-а-тет. К тому же, мне есть о чем поговорить с другими членами вашей очаровательной семьи. Я подожду их в гостиной, прошу меня извинить, — Снейп усмехнулся и вышел из комнаты, кивнув на прощание.

Не успела закрыться дверь, как профессор услышал удары кожаного ремня. Точно такие же без конца повторяющиеся звуки Снейп слышал в воспоминаниях Вернона всего лишь несколько минут назад.

Профессор посмотрел на дверь с некоторым удовлетворением и один за другим запер все замки, постаравшись, чтобы каждый из них защёлкивался с пугающе громким звуком.

Дело сделано.

— Вы никогда больше не поднимете руку на моего кота, — прошептал Северус.

Затем он спокойно спустился по лестнице под крики Дерсли и уселся в гостиной ждать остальных членов семьи.

Северус внимательнее осмотрелся по сторонам. Всё в доме казалось искусственным, даже фотографии на стенах и столиках. Толстый блондин в окружении улыбающихся родителей — идеальная семья с наклеенными улыбками. Ничто не выдавало того, что Гарри жил в этом доме. Несомненно, именно так и принято было думать.

Снейп вспомнил свои бесчисленные намёки на избалованность мальчишки, сделанные им за все эти годы. Это было бы даже смешно, если бы не было так грустно…

Ему, владеющему тонким искусством оскорблений, придется пересмотреть свое отношение. И не только…

Входная дверь открылась, и в коридоре раздался голос:

— Вернон! Мы вернулись! Помоги, пожалуйста…

Снейп поднялся и, улыбаясь, неторопливо направился к новоприбывшим.

В прихожей Петуния с сыном сражались с огромной коробкой. «А она не слишком изменилась, — подумал Северус. — Разве что стала ещё более худой». Её застывшее лицо хранило печать вечного недовольства, движения были резкими… Как могло случиться, что эта женщина и Лили родились в одной семье?

Петуния увидела его и подскочила, уронив коробку.

— Кто вы? Что вы тут делаете? Где Вернон?

Снейп продолжал молча рассматривать её. Петуния нахмурилась, в её глазах мелькнуло понимание.

— Дадли, поднимись в свою комнату, дорогой.

— Но, мой ком… — огромный, заплывший жиром подросток обернулся к нарушителю их спокойствия и застыл при виде одежды гостя и волшебной палочки в его руке. Взвизгнув, парень рванул вверх по лестнице, оставив мать один на один с волшебником.

«Прекрасный пример сыновней преданности», — подумал Снейп.

Петуния смотрела на него с отвращением и ненавистью.

— Я вас помню. Вы тот ужасный мальчишка, который превратил Лили в чудовище.

— В вашей семье такая мания — обвинять людей в мнимых преступлениях? — сухо спросил Снейп.

Петуния прищелкнула языком.

— Где Вернон?

— Он немного занят. Вы найдете его в комнате племянника, но не раньше, чем мы с вами побеседуем.

Петуния нервно хихикнула.

— О чем побеседуем? О том отродье, что мне подбросила сестра, да? Его здесь нет. И он никогда сюда не вернется, Вернон об этом позаботился.

Снейп почувствовал, как в нём закипает ярость. Петуния… сестра Лили, угловатая девочка, цепляющаяся за руку сестрёнки то ли чтобы защитить, то ли чтобы самой не бояться.

Вернон был просто скотиной, но эта женщина — кровная родня Гарри!

В который раз Снейп задался вопросом, как такое могло получиться?

— Да, я знаю, — наконец ответил он. — Мы немного поболтали с вашим мужем… начистоту.

Женщина нахмурилась, чувствуя подвох.

— Мистер Дерсли позволил мне, — без особого желания, конечно,— ознакомиться с несколькими особенно важными моментами из жизни Гарри в вашем доме.

Снейп замолчал, ожидая реакции. Петуния замерла.

— Мы приютили его, кормили, одевали, отправили в школу. У него было всё, что необходимо, — прошипела она.

— Я видел другое, — вкрадчиво заметил Северус. — Почему, Петуния?

Лицо женщины исказилось гневом и недовольством.

— Я не подписывалась на эту обузу! Если мальчишка так ценен для сумасшедших вашего сорта, что же вы не взяли его себе? Мало мне было этой гадости в доме с Лили, когда все так восхищались… Если бы родители не носились с сестрой и её странносятми, может быть, она осталась бы нормальной! Как я!.. Но им было все равно. А мальчишка… как будто нам было нужно это отродье!

— И вы сделали всё возможное, чтобы ему не досталось ни капли поддержки ради того, чтобы история с  Лили не повторилась…

— Конечно, — сухо ответила Петуния. — Я не дала бы ему ни малейшего шанса закончить, как сестра.

— Вы хотите сказать, что так обращаясь с ребенком, пытались спасти его жизнь? — спросил Снейп с некоторой надеждой.

Но Петуния скривилась снова.

— Спасти? Мы это уже сделали, взяв к себе маленького змеёныша! Если его прикончат, туда ему и дорога. Наконец-то мы сможем пожить спокойно.

Снейп почувствовал горечь. Невольно у него вырвался вопрос, который давно вертелся на языке.

— Это сын Лили, Петуния. Как же ты смогла не полюбить его?

Северус ожидал, что женщина оскорбится, начнет протестовать, утверждать, что он не может знать наверняка, и что она, несмотря ни на что, любила племянника…

Но выражение лица Петунии разбило все его надежды.

— А с чего мне его любить? Дамблдор смог заставить меня взять ребенка и растить под моей крышей, но заставить любить… особенно, когда рядом был мой чудесный Дадли, такой красивый, милый,  _нормальный_. Что же до Лили… У мальчишки нет ничего от сестры. Он — копия своего бездельника-отца. И мне нет дела до этого урода.

Снейп потерял дар речи.

Одно дело, когда он сам говорил подобное, но Петуния? Сестра Лили, растившая Гарри? Да что случилось с этой женщиной?!

Она же любила сестру, он был в этом уверен… И после её смерти Петуния должна была чувствовать гордость и волнение от того, что ей поручили племянника, должна была холить его, как сокровище — в память о Лили…

Как поступил бы он…

«Лили… — подумал Северус, — сколько же раз тебя предали?»

Он смотрел на худое лицо женщины с отвращением и грустью. Она так отличалась от сестры. Гарри, не очень-то похожий на мать и скорее точная копия своего отца, имел гораздо больше черт, напоминающих Лили, чем Петуния.

Видя выражение лица гостя, женщина нахмурилась.

— Вы-то сами, почему вы не взяли его, если это для вас так важно? Моя сестрица не переставала говорить о вас всякий раз, как возвращалась домой. Мальчишка мог вообще оказаться вашим сыном.

— Мог бы, да, в какой-то период, — спокойно ответил Снейп.

«Он должен был им быть», — подумал он.

— Ну, так и берите его, если найдете. На меня больше не рассчитывайте. Я достаточно натерпелась от этого неблагодарного ублюдка и больше не желаю его здесь видеть. После всего, что произошло…

— Вы прекрасно знаете, что Гарри не имеет к аварии никакого отношения, — заметил Снейп.

— Может, и не имеет. Но Вернон думает иначе. И Дадли тоже.

Тон её голоса безошибочно указывал на то, что разговор окончен.

Северус тоже так считал. В конце беседы он чувствовал себя более уставшим и измученным, чем после сеанса Круциатуса у Волдеморта.

Всё в этом доме, в этой семье было нездоровым…

И Гарри… Боже, Гарри больше никогда не вернется сюда.

Он за этим проследит.

Потому что кто же ещё позаботится о мальчишке? Определенно не эта родня, желающая ему смерти. Не Дамблдор, который оставил ребенка расти в таких условиях и каждое лето отправлял обратно… Да знает ли директор хотя бы половину правды? От всей души профессор надеялся, что это не так. Но почему тогда… что ему оставалось думать?

В любом случае факт оставалось фактом. Поттер мог иметь огромное количество почитателей и предполагаемых телохранителей, но на самом деле до парня никому не было дела.

И это должно измениться.

Нельзя, чтобы Лили умерла ни за что. Ради такого.

Северус больше не позволит причинять боль своему коту.

В любом случае, чего бы там ни хотел мальчишка, профессор больше не собирался спускать с него глаз, и не только во время квиддичных матчей.

Когда он, наконец, вышел на улицу, солнце всё ещё светило. Это было странно. Снейп почти удивился этому.

Мир перевернулся. Его собственный мир, который крутился вокруг Поттера с того самого дня, как парень приехал в Хогвартс пять лет назад.

Поттер, который, в конце концов, был не Поттером. Он всё-таки был Гарри. Или, если угодно, Шэди.

Кинув прощальный взгляд на дом номер четыре по Тисовой улице, Снейп шагнул в проулок, чтобы аппарировать.

Когда он перемещался, перед глазами пронесся образ, заставивший его вздрогнуть. Какое-то мгновение он видел улыбающуюся Лили, шептавшую «спасибо».

Позади неё, такой знакомый и в то же время совсем другой Джеймс Поттер смотрел на него с благодарностью.


	10. Ничего страшного!

Когда Северус аппарировал в лабораторию, ему опять показалось, что минули годы с того момента, как он покинул это место. А ведь прошло всего лишь несколько часов…

Взгляд остановился на свитере, и Снейп вспомнил, как тут спал Шэди, но теперь, после осознания, кто на самом деле гостил в доме, прошлое выглядело иначе.

Пугливый кот, опасавшийся резких жестов, прячущийся и не мяукавший… принявший первого же человека, который отнесся к нему приветливо, и отплативший за это своей преданностью. Кот, переносящий боль без жалоб, набрасывающийся на еду так, как будто видит её впервые в жизни.

Поттер. Его кот.

Профессора охватило странное чувство. Ему не хватало его домашнего любимца… и подростка. Однако надо было взять себя в руки, ведь речь шла о Поттере, Гарри Поттере, и ни одна живая душа не захотела бы видеть Снейпа рядом с мальчишкой. Исключая, может быть, Дамблдора, но у старого фантазёра всегда была раздражающая мания идти против природы и налаживать невозможные отношения.

Еще одно исключение, более неприятное — Волдеморт. Если бы он хоть на мгновение заподозрил, как теперь относится к Поттеру мастер зелий, то последний воистину первым пострадал бы от гнева Лорда. Даже если бы Темный Лорд просто знал, что Поттер живет у Снейпа в образе кота, то непременно использовал бы зельевара, чтобы добраться до мальчишки, и тогда карьере двойного агента пришел бы конец.

Придется использовать весь талант в окклюменции… Снейп исполнял роль шпиона все эти годы, и уж если ему до сих пор удавалось убеждать Темного Лорда в своей верности, он справится с этим и дальше. Сумеет сохранить свои тайны и выстоит при любых обстоятельствах.

Но, безусловно, придется серьёзно поговорить с Дамблдором о методах, которыми тот пользовался, чтобы обеспечить Поттеру защиту.

В последний раз оглядев комнату, профессор кинул пригоршню летучего пороха в камин.

Да, весь мир перевернулся… и придётся жить с этим. И чем быстрее он привыкнет, тем лучше.

На площади Гриммо никого не оказалось. Уже перевалило за полдень, но, видимо, сегодня члены ордена Феникса здесь не обедали. Очевидно, с Поттером оставался только Дамблдор…

Профессор хотел было подняться к ним, но сперва стоило немного передохнуть, привести в порядок мысли и решить,  _что_  сказать директору… и  _как_  сказать.

Этажом выше негромко закрылась дверь, и на лестнице послышались шаги. Через секунду в гостиной Блэков появился Дамблдор. Улыбаясь, он подошёл к стоявшему у камина зельевару. Погруженный в свои мысли, Снейп не сразу посмотрел на него.

— Северус?

Профессор, наконец, поднял голову и встретился с вопрошающим взглядом директора. Дамблдор тут же перестал улыбаться. Увидев выражение лица коллеги, он словно постарел в один миг.

— Давайте присядем, — предложил Альбус.

Снейп кивнул, опустился в удобное кресло и скрестил ноги. Глубоко вздохнув, он ждал, пока Дамблдор устроится напротив него.

— Всё так плохо? — тихо спросил старик.

— Как часто вы проверяли, в каких условиях живёт ваш маленький протеже, Альбус?

— Этим летом, или до того, как он приехал в Хогвартс? — уточнил директор.

В ответ прозвучало презрительное фырканье.

Дамблдор вздохнул.

— Судя по вашей реакции, не достаточно часто. Гарри регулярно писал письма, и создавалось впечатление, что родственники его нормально приняли.

— Нормально приняли, Альбус? Вы имеете хоть какое-то представление о том, как в этой семье относятся к мальчишке? Что так называемая семья о нём думает и заставляет его думать о себе?

— Северус, но это его родные! Конечно, их образ жизни сильно отличается от нашего, и, без сомнения, присутствие Гарри не радует родственников, но, тем не менее, он — их племянник, и до настоящего времени они защищали его! — запротестовал Дамблдор.

Снейп напрягся, вцепившись в подлокотники кресла.

— Защищали? И вышвырнули за дверь при первом удобном случае?

Седовласый волшебник открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но не успел.

— Я не хочу ничего знать о том, какие у них были на это причины! Потерять кого-то из близких всегда безумно больно, но обвинять в этой смерти ребенка, у которого траур… Да, Альбус, они об этом знали! — Снейп вскочил на ноги. — Гарри просыпался каждую ночь с криками, потому что видел во сне смерть Блэка!

Директор, полуприкрыв глаза, глубже погрузился в кресло, но профессор зелий не дал ему времени опомниться.

— Что касается его ранений, я узнал их происхождение и могу приступить к лечению, — продолжил Северус немного сдержаннее. — Вы были правы, раны нанесены не магией…

Дамблдор смотрел на него почти умоляюще, но Снейп продолжал, стиснув зубы:

— Они, одна за другой, появились от ударов ремня его дяди.

На этот раз директор зажмурился и закрыл лицо руками. Но Северус не собирался останавливаться. Пусть Дамблдор и не соизволил просмотреть память этого жирного борова, называемого дядей Поттера, но ему не удастся избежать подробного рассказа об издевательствах, творимых в этом доме.

— Без сомнений, Вернон Дерсли полностью убежден в виновности вашего драгоценного ученика, Альбус, Петуния же и пальцем не пошевелила, чтобы разубедить мужа, но к этой очаровательной женщине мы ещё вернёмся. Что же до Вернона, то он напрямую заявил племяннику, что тот приносит людям несчастье. Притягивает смерть. А чтобы мальчишка хорошенько это усвоил, дядя выпорол его ремнём и избил, сломав ему ребро. Как вы находите его манеру защищать ребенка, Альбус? Удивительная родственная любовь!

Почти задохнувшись, Снейп остановился и взглянул на сидящего перед ним старика. Тот сжимал голову руками и ничем не напоминал ни великого волшебника, которого опасался Волдеморт, ни уважаемого директора знаменитой школы волшебников. Перед профессором был просто старый человек, разбитый осознанием своих ошибок и явно нуждающийся в том, чтобы выпить чего-нибудь, и, желательно, покрепче.

Северус открыл один из шкафчиков, достал бутылку виски и наполнил стакан. Он вовсе не хотел кричать на директора, обвинять его… Но наивность и беспечность, с которыми тот доверил безопасность Гарри этим магглам, просто бесила. Как можно было так небрежно относиться к мальчишке, к которому Альбус был привязан, ребёнку, от которого зависит будущее магического мира?

Профессор протянул стакан, и директор дрожащей рукой взял его.

Снейп снова опустился в кресло и откинулся на спинку, давая время успокоиться и старику, и себе.

— Никогда раньше, — наконец заговорил Дамблдор, — у меня не было повода думать, что Вернон может быть жестоким с Гарри. Вы просмотрели его память, Северус? Всё, что касается мальчика?

Снейп кивнул, но не торопился с ответом. Нужно ли рассказывать всё? Человек, сидящий перед ним, казалось,  _уже_  раздавлен услышанным. Профессор вздохнул… Выбор был небольшой — от этого зависела безопасность Гарри.

— Да. Я поискал в его памяти эпизоды, показывающие отношение к мальчишке в семье. С момента, как тот стал жить у них и до этого лета…

Он снова замолчал, собираясь с мыслями. Знаменитый Гарри Поттер, заброшенный и ненавидимый с самого детства… Магическая пресса слетелась бы на это, как мухи на мед… Как бы там ни было, Поттер никогда не рассказывал о себе, и профессор отлично его понимал. Снейпу тоже не была чужда подобная сдержанность.

Нужно было рассказать Дамблдору обо всем, не уточняя детали. Если директора интересуют подробности, пусть поживится ими у семейства Дерсли самостоятельно. Снейп не сомневался, что и сам-то видел лишь крохотную часть!

Когда он снова взглянул на директора, то заметил, с каким волнением и страхом Альбус ждет продолжения. Нет, не стоит рассказывать ему всё.

— По всей видимости, с возвращением Гарри в этом году Вернон Дерсли повел себя более жестоко, чем раньше. Не думаю, что мальчика и раньше избивали так же сильно, что не исключает затрещин при каждом удобном случае. С другой стороны, в этом доме, вне всякого сомнения, стало обычной практикой лишать ребенка еды и перегружать работой по дому. Но дело не только в этом, Альбус… Они действительно ненавидят мальчишку. Вся семья. Никто из них и не помышлял защищать его, максимум, на что они были способны — просто терпеть. Судьба Гарри их не волнует. Он не может вернуться туда ни при каких условиях.

Дамблдор выпрямился в кресле

— Петуния — тётя Гарри, в них течет одна кровь. Не отрицаю, что у Вернона сильное неприятие магии и магического мира, но Петуния выросла вместе с Лили, и вам прекрасно известно, насколько они были близки. Уверен, что она сможет переубедить мужа, когда тот немного успокоится. Тем не менее, очевидно, Гарри не сможет вернуться к ним. Защита стала слишком слабой и, кроме того, после всего, что вы рассказали, Северус…

Снейп прервал его, заговорив опасно тихим голосом:

— Вы меня не слушали, Альбус. Вернее, не хотели слышать… Да, Петуния любила Лили. Но это чувство она не перенесла на Гарри. Она прямо сказала: «Вы не можете заставить меня любить его». Услышьте же меня, наконец: эта женщина всегда считала своего племянника обузой и проклятием. Она на пару с мужем изо всех сил старалась превратить жизнь мальчишки в кошмар. По взаимному согласию супруги лишали ребенка еды, обращались с ним как с выродком, и это далеко не все. Петуния не собирается переубеждать мужа, так или иначе, она хочет освободиться от Поттера и во всем поддерживает супруга.

Когда Вернон — в прямом смысле слова — избил мальчишку до полусмерти, она была дома и даже не заступилась за него. Потом она выкинула очки племянника, чтобы вы их не обнаружили и решили, что парень ушел по своей воле. Эта женщина — чудовище, как и все их семейство. Я не позволил бы Гарри переступить порог этого дома, даже будь его защита абсолютной! Ни за что! — последнюю фразу он почти процедил сквозь зубы.

Во взгляде директора мелькнуло удивление, сменившееся шоком, который вызвали эти слова.

— Да, Северус, такая пылкая обвинительная речь… и не мне вас судить, — добавил Дамблдор, видя, как взгляд профессора зельеварения становится жестче. — Мои ошибки по отношению к мальчику настолько многочисленны, что я не смогу смотреть ему в лицо без стыда. Я отправил вас к семье Дерсли, ничего не рассказав о том, что стало известно, и мне нет прощения. Я посчитал, что вы будете более объективны и оцените ситуацию лучше, если узнаете все сами, без заранее сформированного мнения. Я не предполагал, что ваши открытия окажутся настолько ошеломляющими, и… мне очень жаль, что так получилось.

Он вздохнул. Снейп нахмурился, приготовившись слушать рассказ директора.

— Я всегда знал, что семья Гарри не идеальна во многих отношениях. Миссис Фигг, соседка-сквиб, присматривала за мальчиком. По её словам, к детям в семье относились по-разному и обращение с Гарри, по сравнению с кузеном, оставляло желать лучшего. Но при этом речь никогда не шла о серьёзных злоупотреблениях… С учетом защитного барьера, существующего над этим домом, плата казалась мне небольшой.

Снейп стиснул зубы, но ничего не сказал. О чем только думал старый глупец!

— С другой стороны, хотя и по иным причинам, я разделял ваши опасения насчет того, что Гарри мог вырасти высокомерным и слабым, если бы его приняла семья из нашего мира, знающая о том, какую ценность он собой представляет. Любая семья волшебников растила бы его как Гарри Поттера, героя с младенчества, сына своих прославленных родителей. В маггловской же семье у мальчика была возможность жить жизнью обыкновенного нормального ребенка.

Учитель зелий снова напрягся, готовый вскочить со своего кресла.

— Но теперь-то мне понятно, что у него никогда не было такой возможности, ни единого шанса, судя по вашему рассказу, — добавил Дамблдор и со вздохом закончил. — По возвращении в Хогвартс, когда Гарри снова будет в безопасности, я отправлюсь к его родным. После чего социальные службы волшебников заберут у них право на опеку над Гарри. По всей видимости, проблем ни с какой стороны не предвидится.

Снейп согласно кивнул, немного успокоенный.

— Кому вы собираетесь доверить мальчишку? — спросил он.

— Этот вопрос заслуживает серьёзного размышления, но, полагаю, что первыми претендентами станут Уизли. Они и раньше время от времени поднимали этот вопрос и уже давно относятся к Гарри, как к сыну. Думаю, что это предложение не встретит никаких возражений…

— Никаких, — подтвердил зельевар. — Для Поттера это будет настоящим подарком на день рождения.

Собеседники с улыбкой переглянулись. Буря стихла… Теперь необходимо заняться мальчиком, и проблемы только начались.

— Как Гарри вёл себя, пока меня не было? — спросил Снейп, немного расслабившись. В глазах директора промелькнула тень лукавства.

— По всей видимости, Гарри-кот не доверяет никому, кроме вас, Северус. Я не смог к нему подойти. Даже не стал особенно пытаться. Мое присутствие его пугало, но оставлять кота в комнате одного я тоже не хотел. Я последовал вашему совету, но он не стал есть рыбу, предложенную мной. Когда я уходил, кот сидел под комодом и смотрел на меня, как будто я ближайший родственник Клыка.

Снейп вздохнул.

— Он, должно быть, голоден. Я поднимусь посмотреть. Повреждения на его теле немагического происхождения, их будет легко вылечить, но сперва нужно решить проблему с трансформацией. Если раны будут открываться каждый раз, как Гарри принимает человеческую форму, всё может осложниться.

Дамблдор согласно кивнул.

— Нам нужно во многом разобраться до начала учебного года. Вы не видели в памяти Вернона ничего такого, что могло бы иметь отношение к новому дару мальчика?

Снейп задумался.

— Не в его воспоминаниях. Но кое-что я заметил… В комнате парня чувствовалось присутствие какой-то посторонней магии. Это было нечто очень могущественное, древнее и появившееся там совсем недавно. Я не смог определить, что это, но думаю, что эти явления связаны.

Глаза Дамблдора блеснули.

— Ваша феноменальная чувствительность к магии достойна восхищения, Северус. Я не смог ничего заметить, когда был там. Без всякого сомнения, ваш дар значительно развился от того, что вы росли в окружении магглов…

Снейп понял намёк и нахмурился.

— Я никогда не утверждал, что расти у магглов — это какое-то проклятие, Альбус. Но то, как растили Поттера, определённо самый настоящий кошмар.

Дамблдор опустил голову и поднял руку в знак примирения. Это, безусловно, был не самый подходящий момент, чтобы показать профессору зелий, как много общего между ним и мальчиком.

Да и нужно ли это? Судя по тому, как Снейп стал защищать Гарри, с какой яростью он рассказывал о злоключениях ребенка в семье, отношение зельевара к мальчику кардинально изменилось.

И нельзя было сказать, что директору это не нравилось.

Дамблдор ошибся по отношению к Гарри, но не лучше он вел себя и в случае с Северусом, когда тот приехал учиться в Хогвартс. Директор от всего сердца хотел бы это исправить, и ему все больше и больше казалось, что возможное решение — в том собственническом чувстве, которое с недавних пор проявлялось у профессора всякий раз, когда он говорил о мальчике, и в слепом доверии, которое испытывал к профессору кот…

 

Директор пошел следом за зельеваром в спальню, где кот так и сидел под комодом, на том самом месте, где его оставили. Северус поднял миску с рыбой и понюхал.

— Свежая… У мистера Поттера разыгралась паранойя.

Он присел на корточки.

— Давай, не будь глупцом, это отличная рыба, — на этот раз он поставил миску прямо перед комодом.

Кот нерешительно смотрел на профессора.

Снейп знал, что того смущает, но не решался сменить тон в присутствии директора. Ему казалось, что сегодня он и так слишком много себе позволил во время своего рассказа в гостиной.

Но Дамблдор догадался, в чем дело, и мягко предложил:

— Думаю, что Гарри в образе кота отвык от вашей манеры разговаривать. Не стоит говорить с котом, как с учеником…

Снейп фыркнул, но был вынужден согласиться. Так будет гораздо быстрее, кроме того, происходящее всё равно останется строго между ним и директором…

— Давай, кот. Иди сюда. Пора обедать, — мягко сказал Северус. Глядя на кота, который уловил изменение в голосе и робко шагнул к человеку, профессор осознал, что подобным тоном он разговаривал только с Шэди. У Снейпа никогда не было домашних животных, а значит, не было и повода обращаться к кому-нибудь в такой успокаивающей манере.

Кот приблизился и накинулся на предложенную рыбу. Северус еле удержался, чтобы машинально не погладить питомца… Сейчас ему меньше всего хотелось бы обернуться и встретить взгляд директора…

Когда кот вылизал миску, профессор поднялся. Вопреки его опасениям, Дамблдор смотрел не на него, а на Шэди, и во взгляде директора читалось что-то похожее на… ностальгию? Сожалел ли он, что Поттер именно от Снейпа ждал позволения поесть, отказавшись от пищи, предложенной самим директором, человеком, стремившимся быть его защитником? Северус ощутил легкое торжество, смешанное с удовлетворением, что, впрочем, быстро рассеялось.

Нужно вернуть Поттера в человеческую форму, но эта мысль больше не радовала профессора. Нисколько.

— Что вы думаете, Альбус? Он кажется спокойным, нас в комнате всего двое, это место ему знакомо… Может, попробуем превратить его?

Дамблдор кивнул.

— Вы захватили зелья? Я опасаюсь, что может случиться то же, что и в прошлый раз, нужно подготовиться.

Снейп кивнул. Да, все было готово, нет никакого повода откладывать.

— Поттер. Кот. Послушай меня внимательно. Я знаю, что последняя трансформация была для тебя неприятной, но мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы в этот раз все прошло хорошо. Никто здесь не причинит тебе вреда, ты в безопасности. Доверься нам.

Он сделал шаг назад и взглянул на Дамблдора, ожидая знака начинать.

—  _Animagus_ _revelio_ _!_

В следующую секунду перед ними возник Поттер, совершенно растерянный и еле стоящий на ногах. Его одежда была порвана, под ней виднелись раны, но Снейп с облегчением заметил, что они не кровоточат.

Неловко прислонившись к комоду, подросток пытался обрести равновесие. Щурясь, он как будто изо всех сил старался прийти в себя.

«По всей видимости, для него мир тоже перевернулся с ног на голову», — подумал Северус.

Дамблдор хотел что-то сказать Гарри, но Снейп жестом остановил его. Лучше позволить мальчишке самому разобраться со своими ощущениями.

Несколько секунд спустя профессор был вознаграждён, когда услышал слабый шёпот:

— Где…

Одной рукой Гарри держался за лоб, глаза были закрыты, как если бы его мучила жестокая головная боль.

Снейп открыл зелье и попытался вложить его в руку мальчишки.

— Выпейте это, Поттер.

Услышав свое имя, парень оттолкнул флакон и попытался отступить.

Снейп выругался про себя.

— Гарри, возьми, это тебе поможет.

Пользуясь нерешительностью парня, он вложил зелье ему в руку и осторожно поднес ко рту. Не пытаясь больше сопротивляться, тот проглотил напиток. Поттеру было плохо, он не понимал, кто он, но этот голос успокаивал…

В следующий миг боль в голове стала исчезать, и он смог немного расслабиться.

— Отвечаю на ваш вопрос — мы находимся на площади Гриммо, двенадцать, в штабе Ордена Феникса, — продолжал голос все тем же ровным и успокаивающим тоном.

— Сириус… — прошептал мальчик.

— Да, — ответил другой голос, заставив его вздрогнуть. — Это дом Сириуса и теперь твой, Гарри.

Расплывчатый силуэт, произнесший это, был в другом конце комнаты. Голос… такой знакомый, символ защищенности, авторитета и… Хогвартса. Да, этот голос представлял Хогвартс. Старик. Дамблдор, да, его зовут Дамблдор, директор… тот, кто присматривал за ним с тех пор, как он приехал в школу.

Но кому принадлежал другой голос? Голос, который нравился и в то же время внушал страх? Мальчику никак не удавалось понять, вызывает ли он неприязнь, или, наоборот, приносит успокоение. Даже большее успокоение, чем голос директора… Картины закружились в голове, слишком быстро, слишком много сразу…

Он слышал, как голос Дамблдора спросил:

— Гарри, не хочешь ли присесть?

Без сомнения, это было хорошее предложение. Парень упал на кровать, все ещё на приличном расстоянии от обоих силуэтов. Несмотря на зелье, всё тело болело… Терпимо, но у него было такое ощущение, что по нему потоптался гиппогриф.

Он вздрогнул, когда старик снова обратился к нему.

— Гарри, как ты себя чувствуешь?

Что можно было ответить на этот вопрос? И как ответить?

— Я… нормально. Почти, — выговорил он. Это действительно произнес он? Да, без сомнения…

— Назовите ваше имя, — попросил другой голос, принадлежащий человеку, одетому в чёрное, стоящему около комода. Человек в Чёрном… лаборатория… Снейп! Его зовут Снейп и он … о, Мерлин! Снейп… как он мог… как так получилось…

Воспоминания снова смешались.

— Гарри Джеймс Поттер, — автоматически ответил он и скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как двое мужчин обменялись удовлетворенными взглядами.

— Кот… — зачем-то добавил он. Хотелось произнести другое имя, но в последний момент он удержался. То имя — его не нужно было называть. Оно не для всех, только для него и для… Снейпа?

Парень пытался рассмотреть профессора, стараясь сделать картинку менее расплывчатой. Тот ли это человек, которого он помнил?

Гарри видел, как Снейп вздрогнул, когда он назвался. Почему-то казалось, что профессору тоже не хотелось, чтобы стало известно имя, которым он называл кота. Может быть, учитель просто боялся показаться смешным? По всей видимости… воспоминания начали выстраиваться в голове. Парень провел со Снейпом эти недели, и всё это время профессор вел себя не как обычно…

— Гарри, ты помнишь, кто мы? — спросил старик с длинной бородой. Тот самый, что не так давно предлагал ему рыбу… О, черт! Что же произошло?

— Вы… вы — профессор Дамблдор и, — он колебался. Как же это сказать? — и профессор Снейп. Кажется.

В конце голос звучал просто жалко.

— Прекрасно, Гарри, — успокоил его Дамблдор. — Ты так нас напугал! Мы долго не могли тебя найти и боялись, что случилось что-то ужасное.

Боялись? Да, конечно… оба профессора казались напряжёнными. Он видел ту сцену в гостиной… в подземелье… и еще раньше?

— Ты что-нибудь помнишь, мой мальчик? — спросил голос.

— Да… — неохотно откликнулся Гарри, — но все расплывается… как будто я смотрю чужими глазами.

— Возможно, глазами кота? — предположил Дамблдор.

Гарри задумался. В голове что-то откликалось на это предположение. Да, в этом был смысл… Он помнил, что кошки прекрасно прыгают, но что им ужасно трудно вылизываться…

О, Мерлин!

Подросток залился краской, когда все воспоминания обрушились на него. Воспоминания, которые в этот раз нельзя было понять неправильно.

— Все хорошо, Гарри, тебе не о чем волноваться. Мы еще не знаем, что с тобой произошло, но ты жив-здоров, а с остальным мы разберемся, — пытался успокоить его Дамблдор.

Гарри казалось, что он больше никогда не сможет смотреть в лицо профессору зелий. Ведь он… о, черт! Он жил в лаборатории профессора целых… сколько же это тянулось? Полных две недели, если он правильно помнил, что кричал учитель, когда выяснил его личность…

Ещё никогда в жизни ему так не хотелось провалиться под землю. Из всех неловких ситуаций, в которых он когда-либо оказывался, эта побила все рекорды, обогнав даже сцену в ванне старост, где Плаксе Миртл все-таки не удалось его смутить.

Но хуже всего было то, что на самом деле он не мог сожалеть об этих двух неделях беспамятства. Возможно, впервые в своей жизни он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Защищённым. В Хогвартсе, конечно, тоже было безопасно, но там всё было иначе. Всегда могло что-то приключиться в коридоре, можно было наткнуться на василиска или сбежавшего преступника… А в подземелье он чувствовал… ну, хорошо: там он _чувствовал себя дома_.

Лежать около камина, в своём кресле, на своём свитере, с Человеком в Чёрном, защищающим его. Это звучало слишком патетично… но он уже тосковал по тем дням.

Поттер не понимал, как могло так получиться, что Снейп стал для него символом безопасности... В амнезии были и свои плюсы…

Правда, если хорошенько подумать, профессор немало сделал для этого. Пригрел, вылечил… и даже говорил особым голосом, беспокоился, даже искал его общества.

Гарри не хотел больше думать об этом. Ему было ужасно стыдно из-за случившегося, но было ещё кое-что… Ведь теперь все закончилось, да? Снейп серьезно зол на него. Просто в бешенстве. История с Омутом памяти и в подметки не годится тому, что ждет его теперь. Ну, он хотя бы более-менее уверен, что профессор не будет его бить. У мастера зелий было много возможностей свернуть ему шею, но он предпочел принести его сюда и лечить.

— Гарри? — обратился к нему Дамблдор.

Парень вздрогнул.

— Гарри, нам нужна твоя помощь, чтобы восстановить события прошедших недель. На данный момент мы знаем, где ты находился, пока тебя разыскивали, и почему ты сбежал, но некоторых деталей не хватает. Не мог бы ты припомнить кое-что… к примеру, с момента, как ты вернулся на Тисовую улицу?

Ответом директору был раздраженное хмыканье, и голос Снейпа, более холодный на этот раз, спросил:

— Поттер, как вы себя чувствуете? Вам нужно зелье?

Снейп беспокоится о его здоровье? Вот это новость… Нет, никакая это не новость, последние недели учитель беспокоился о нем больше, чем весь остальной мир за… за всю его жизнь.

— Кажется, всё в порядке. Спасибо. Просто всё немного… расплывчатое.

— Попытайтесь сосредоточиться на воспоминаниях, которые не представляют проблем. Ваш приезд к родственникам, к примеру, — посоветовал Снейп.

Гарри кивнул.

— Вообще-то, всё чётко до… до дня моего рождения. До него — всё было нормально.

Снейп раздраженно фыркнул. Нормально? Что мальчишка понимает под словом «нормально»?

— Поттер, пока вы не начали свой рассказ, должен вас предупредить, что я посетил вашу семью. Чтобы быть более точным, я подверг вашего дядю легилименции. Понимайте это как то, что профессор Дамблдор и я представляем, насколько «нормально» ваши родственники обращаются с вами, — сухо сказал он.

Гарри залился краской. Прекрасно, он ошибся, ситуация может оказаться ещё более мучительной.

— Они не… в общем… Этим летом всё стало сложнее, авария Мардж, неприятности у Дадли. И у дяди Вернона тоже были проблемы со здоровьем…

— Которое его не очень-то беспокоило, когда он избивал вас, словно чемпион боев без правил, — сыронизировал Снейп и тут же пожалел об этом, видя, как от его сарказма передернулось лицо Гарри. Если он хочет присматривать за мальчишкой, следует перестать ранить его при каждом обращении.

— Поттер, — сказал он мягче, — мы поговорим об этом позже. Сейчас сосредоточьтесь на воспоминаниях.

Плечи Гарри поникли, и он продолжил, избегая смотреть в их сторону.

— Не важно… Ничего особенного не происходило до… до смерти тети Мардж. Дядя Вернон был в бешенстве, он думал, что я… ну… что это моя вина. И он…

Мальчик с трудом сглотнул. Снейп хотел сказать, что они уже всё знают, можно не повторять, но Поттеру было нужно выговориться… даже если это было нелегко.

— Он нервничал и избил меня. Сильно. Это долго тянулось. Что было потом, я плохо помню... Он велел мне уходить и сказал, что я больше у них не живу. Я подумал о защитных барьерах… но, не знаю, я не мог сосредоточиться… Всё размыто.

Он виновато посмотрел на учителей и снова уставился в пол.

— Ничего страшного, Гарри. У тебя есть оправдание, почему ты не помнишь этот вечер… но, пожалуйста, продолжай. Это очень важно.

Подросток глубоко вдохнул.

— Потом, я помню, как смотрел в окно, и думал, что хотел бы сбежать отсюда. Но там решетки, поэтому… ой, вы это уже знаете. Но как бы там ни было… кажется, я выбрался сквозь них. Понимаю, что звучит невероятно, но я действительно превратился… ммм… в кота.

Он чувствовал себя глупо, но взгляд Дамблдора его успокоил.

— Мы тебе верим, Гарри. Мы пытаемся узнать, как это могло произойти. У тебя есть догадки?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Нет. Я не пытался это сделать, это просто… случилось, и я смог. А что потом — я не помню. Будто что-то несло меня, как если бы я плыл. Потом я увидел большой дом вдалеке и пошел к нему. Да, на четырех лапах, в общем, как кот. Одна из лап... ну да, лап… болела, больно было наступать, но я был такой лёгкий и всё-таки добрался. Потом из дома вышел профессор Снейп, но я совсем его не узнал... И…

Гарри снова стал заливаться краской. И — что? Снейп взял его на руки?

Дамблдор тактично сменил тему.

— Ты специально искал профессора Снейпа, Гарри?

— Нет! — воскликнул парень, после чего виновато взглянул на учителя. — То есть, я даже не знал, где вы живете, профессор. Я не думал ничего такого. Кажется, я тогда вообще ни о чём не думал, только о том, что нужно как-то спастись…

Он был удивлен, когда учитель зелий не стал насмехаться, заметив, что мальчишка вообще никогда не думает, а лишь задумчиво покачал головой.

Без сомнения, Гарри слышал в голове голос, который и привел его в дом профессора, но этот голос был больше похож на внутренний, ничего общего с Империо или видениями, которые насылал Волдеморт. В то же время… Парень взглянул на запястье. Да, браслет был по-прежнему на нем, такой странно знакомый.

— В тот вечер произошло кое-что особенное! Я надел браслет, который мне прислала Гермиона! — он показал браслет. — Судя по её письму, именно он вел меня к кому-то, кто был способен помочь мне!

— Именно так, мой мальчик, и даже с бóльшим успехом, чем можно было ожидать! Нужно будет не забыть поблагодарить эту исключительную волшебницу, Гарри. Возможно, она спасла тебе жизнь.

Гарри ошеломленно смотрел на браслет. Значит, он и вправду в тот вечер был в серьёзной опасности. Из-за дяди, конечно, но было ещё что-то, тёмное, угрожающее…

Неожиданно он почувствовал себя ужасно усталым.

— Гарри? — в голосе послышалось беспокойство. — Всё в порядке?

Он заметил, как силуэт Человека в Чёрном быстро приближается, но зрение неожиданно затуманилось. И мысли тоже…

Мощным ударом вернулась головная боль, гораздо сильнее, чем раньше. С криком парень схватился за шрам, дернув головой.

Голос… красные глаза… Волдеморт был доволен. Нет, он был в восторге!

— Поттер! — напряженный взгляд с ликованием вламывался его мозг. — Поттер, как я скучал по тебе!

Гарри чувствовал, как безумный смех и ненависть волнами чистой боли проходят сквозь тело, и пытался расцарапать шрам, откуда они исходили.

В какой-то момент, показавшийся бесконечным, не существовало ничего, кроме этих глаз, и смеха, и боли в шраме… Где-то далеко, будто в другом мире, раздавался голос.

Потом вдруг — одно слово — голос прорвался, и парень услышал:

— Шэди! Превращайся! Немедленно!

Он почувствовал твёрдую руку у себя на затылке и понял, что должен подчиниться. Даже если слова не значили ничего, рука несла безопасность, окончание боли…

В следующую секунду красные глаза исчезли, и мир вернулся. Не совсем тот же. Комната была прежней, и люди, находящиеся рядом, — знакомы, но всё изменилось.

Он попробовал шевельнуться и почувствовал человеческое тепло. Знакомый запах… чёрная ткань, руки, способные защитить от всего мира.

Шэди… Он снова был котом, и, пока успокаивалось сбитое дыхание, Снейп крепко прижимал его к себе.

В человеческой форме, без сомнения, парень давно покраснел бы до кончиков ушей. Но в образе Шэди…

Не думая больше ни о чем, ощущая себя в полной безопасности, он уткнулся носом в руку Человека и провалился в сон.

Медленно, стараясь шуметь как можно меньше, два человека перешли из спальни в гостиную.

Крепко прижимая к себе кота, Снейп устроился перед камином. Шэди любит тепло…

Профессор знал, что не смог бы вынести страданий животного, но Поттер… нет, Гарри... Когда он закричал и, прижав руки ко лбу, свалился на кровать, Северус не ожидал, что так прихватит сердце.

На какую-то секунду казалось, что ничего не выйдет, мальчик не услышит, и у Снейпа вырвалось имя… И Поттер, нет, теперь — Гарри, — откликнулся на его голос. Он превратился, разрывая связь с Тёмным Лордом.

Профессор схватил кота, не думая, что рискует быть оцарапанным. Он был почти уверен, что видел... Это точно был взгляд Гарри, который промелькнул перед тем, как парень превратился.

Северус вздохнул. По крайней мере, сейчас Шэди мирно спит. День был чрезвычайно богат потрясениями, и, слава Богу, Гарри удалось превратиться в кота до того, как Волдеморт нанес им визит вежливости.

— Что ж, один вопрос выяснен, — спокойно сказал профессор. — Тёмный Лорд знает, что Поттер жив.

Дамблдор кивнул:

— С одной стороны, это неплохо, он не будет распространять слухи о смерти мальчика. Но в то же время положение Гарри становится очень опасным.

Снейп задумался. Да, именно… Защита исчезла, и Волдеморт знал об этом. Следует быть очень осторожными…

Северус не сомневался, что метка ещё до конца дня даст о себе знать и необходимо придумать подходящую ложь для Тёмного Лорда. Конечно, ничто не сможет его удовлетворить… но, если господин поймет, что Снейп знает, где Поттер, всё серьёзно осложнится.

Дамблдор растроганно смотрел на профессора и его кота. Как только Гарри превратился, Северус схватил зверька и крепко прижал к себе, будто защищая от любой внешней угрозы… собственно, так оно и было.

Сейчас кот спал, прижавшись к груди зельевара, уткнувшись носом в мантию и полностью расслабившись. Профессор машинально гладил его шёрстку, озабоченно глядя на огонь. Снейп забыл о присутствии директора, все его мысли были заняты котом, которого он назвал Шэди.

Кот, которого он спас, и к которому привязался. Мальчик, о чьём ужасном детстве он узнал только сегодня…

— Вы злитесь на меня, Северус? — неожиданно спросил Дамблдор.

Удивленный, профессор поднял голову.

— Злюсь? Из-за Поттера?

Дамблдор кивнул.

Снейп не успел обдумать вопрос, но неожиданно понял, что уверен в ответе.

Да, он злился. Очень.

В ту же секунду его руку обожгла боль, и ответ потерялся в рычании.


	11. Какой душой, Северус?

— Возьмите его, — сказал Снейп, протягивая Дамблдору спящего кота.

 Но Шэди во сне так крепко уцепился за профессора, что пришлось осторожно отцеплять когти от одежды, один за другим. Кажется, после этого кот почувствовал: что-то происходит, и напрягся, когда кто-то другой взял его на руки.

 Северус сдался. Снова взяв Шэди, он прошептал несколько успокаивающих слов и положил его в кресло, жалея, что под рукой нет свитера. Успокоенный, кот немедленно заснул снова.

Дамблдор выглядел странно, он был частично уязвлен, частично растроган, но больше не пытался взять животное.

— Будьте осторожны, Северус.

— Вам не стоит оставаться с Поттером одному. Позовите кого-нибудь из Ордена: Грюма или Кингсли, например, — ответил тот, нервничая всё больше.

Дамблдор кивнул, глядя на него всё тем же полным доверия взглядом, который одновременно раздражал и ободрял Снейпа. Он был вынужден признать, что этот взгляд и несколько слов, его сопровождавших, были единственной благодарностью, которой он жаждал… и его единственной наградой.

И всё же, почему старик так отчаянно наивен и так безоговорочно ему верит?

— Я доверяю вам, мой мальчик.

На месте Дамблдора Северус не был бы настолько доверчив по отношению к бывшему Пожирателю, но обсуждать эту тему не было ни времени, ни желания.

Захватив сумку с зельями и не задумываясь о том, почему она такая легкая, он кинул горсть летучего пороха в камин.

— Малфой-мэнор.

Обстановка в поместье сильно отличалась от той, которую он видел в прошлый  раз.

У Пожирателей каменели лица, когда Северус проходил мимо, все присутствующие провожали его взглядами, полными любопытства. Это нервировало.

Сказать по правде, атмосфера в мэноре была наэлектризована, и чем ближе он подходил к Тёмному Лорду, тем сильнее становилось напряжение.

Снейп почувствовал,  как его наполняет знакомая уверенность. Не в первый раз он оказывался в подобной ситуации, и всегда справлялся. Он  встретит вызов, как всегда, с высоко поднятой головой  и выставит все ментальные барьеры. Что бы ни случилось.

 Подойдя к Господину, он низко поклонился. Первые несколько минут должны были подсказать тон встречи…

— Северус, — прошипел Темный Лорд.

— Мой Господин… — прошептал в  ответ Снейп.

Напоминающий мертвеца маг изучал своего шпиона, постукивая кончиками пальцев по подлокотнику и угрожающе улыбаясь.   

— Я  разочарован, Северус. Твоя служба оставляет желать лучшего, — протянул он. 

 «Плохое начало», — подумал Снейп. Хотя, можно ли было ждать чего-то иного?

— Господин, уверяю вас, я стараюсь из всех сил, но Дамблдор и Орден относятся ко мне с подозрением, —  смиренно произнес он, пытаясь защититься.

— Некомпетентность не может служить оправданием. Старый дурак бесконечно наивен и, тем не менее, не доверяет тебе, что только подтверждает мое мнение. Я ошибся  на твой счет.

Северус не смог сдержать дрожь.

— Когда я милостиво даровал тебе свое прощение и вновь взял на службу, Пожиратель, то сделал это  ради твоих способностей мастера зелий  и умения шпионить, закрыв глаза   на твою сомнительную  лояльность… — Волдеморт поднялся  и подошел к  Северусу.  Тот упал на колени и принялся оправдываться:

— Мой Господин, я предан только вам! Моя единственная  цель – служить как  можно лучше,  но Дамблдор стал слишком подозрителен с  тех пор, как исчез Поттер.

Но Волдеморт, казалось, не слушал его.

— Итак, твои знания. Твой ум. Твоя  изворотливость. Твоё двуличие. Все  качества, присущие настоящему слизеринцу.

— Благодарю, Господин, — прошептал  мастер зелий, не обманываясь достаточно, чтобы питать надежды…

— Последние  зелья, что ты  принес, Северус,  оказались на удивление слабыми. Как  ты  это объяснишь? — холодно спросил Темный Лорд.

— Я… не знаю,  Господин. Я приготовил их как можно лучше, но, возможно, из-за усталости допустил какие-то мелкие  ошибки в дозировке. Зельеварение  — очень сложный  процесс…

— Поиски юного Гарри до такой степени истощили твои силы?

Снейп услышал смешки за своей спиной. Значит, Пожиратели знали о возвращении Поттера…

— Да, Господин, — решился профессор. — Я посчитал, что эта миссия важнейшая…

— И это настолько захватило тебя, что самый востребованный мастер зелий в  стране начал делать некачественные  зелья? — Волдеморт недовольно цокнул языком.

— Простите,  Господин. Я  больше  не разочарую вас.

Снейп укрепил мысленные  барьеры. Ситуация  была критической, в любую секунду Волдеморт мог объявить, что больше  не нуждается в  его услугах,  и произнести непростительное заклинание, после чего Северус больше не сможет шпионить… и защищать Гарри.

 Было огромной стратегической ошибкой готовить для Темного Лорда зелья с ослабленным действием…

— В самом  деле, Северус? Что ж, посмотрим, что  ты  принес  на  этот  раз, — проскрежетал волшебник.

Снейп похолодел. Дела шли все  хуже.

— Господин, умоляю, простите меня, я не заслуживаю вашей милости… Я не  успел приготовить требуемые зелья. Зато я смог  раздобыть информацию о Потере.

Он понимал, что это не может служить оправданием, но это было лучшее, что он мог  придумать.

— Что-то,  о чем  я  ещё не  знаю, Северус? Я сильно в  этом сомневаюсь. Мастер зелий  без  зелий… Шпион  — без информации… Скажи мне, Пожиратель, ради чего мне  держать тебя  на службе? Назови хоть одну причину, по которой я должен сохранить тебе жизнь.

— Поттер жив, — выпалил Снейп. — Дамблдор оповестил Орден сегодня утром. Я не  знаю, при каких обстоятельствах нашли мальчишку и где его сейчас держат, но я абсолютно уверен, что он в очень плохом состоянии. Директор приказал мне  изготовить множество  зелий, чтобы поднять мальчишку на ноги,  но не думаю, что они дали ожидаемый эффект – дозировка была слишком слабой, Господин.

— Продолжай, — сухо бросил волшебник. Он ни на секунду не отвернул своё  мертвенное лицо от зельевара, внимательно изучая его.

— Дамблдор поручил мне допросить маггловскую семейку Поттера, подвергнуть их легилименции. Я узнал, что дядя мальчишки жестоко избил его  и  бросил без сознания в  тот вечер, когда  Поттер исчез. Судя по тому,  что я видел, тот должен страдать от многочисленных  ран и переломов. Еще до того, как дядя проучил его, мальчишка был очень слаб и подавлен. После моего возвращения Дамблдор снова потребовал от меня зелья, на этот раз точно указав, что именно ему нужно. Старик не знал, откуда взялись раны, до моей поездки к родственникам Поттера. Он не позволил мне  увидеть мальчишку, но, насколько я знаю, к тому не был допущен ни один целитель… Думаю, Дамблдор сам занимается Поттером и выхаживает его. Директор настоял, чтобы я не покидал дом и готовил зелья на месте. Хотя, сомневаюсь, что мальчишка  находится в том же доме, так как старый идиот аппарировал каждый  раз, когда  отправлялся к нему. Только благодаря метке, вашему вызову, Господин, я смог убедить директора, что  мне  необходимо уйти.

 Закончив рассказ, Снейп снова опустил голову в знак покорности, ожидая услышать свой приговор. В подобную историю вполне можно было поверить,  ментальная защита держалась крепко — по крайней мере,  он  на это надеялся, но сомневался, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы успокоить Повелителя.

 Глубокое молчание, последовавшее за его отчетом, тянулось, казалось, несколько часов, после чего Волдеморт  оборвал его ожидание:

—  _Crucio_ _!_

Снейп рухнул на  пол, пытаясь сдержать крики боли, а  спокойный голос над  ним продолжал:

— Я  не верю тебе. Ты  что-то скрываешь.

И чтобы  подкрепить свои слова, Волдеморт усилил заклинание  до  такой степени, что мастер  зелий потерял сознание.

—  _Ennervate_.

Северус приподнялся, опираясь на руки. Каждый нерв будто жгло огнём. Зрение  затуманилось, никак не получалось заговорить, но после  нескольких попыток, задыхаясь, он смог выдавить:

— Я всегда… был  верен…  Господин…  клянусь… своей душой…

— Какой душой, Северус? — ласково спросил Темный  Лорд. — Мне казалось,  ты  давно её продал…

Снейп думал иначе. Все его клятвы не стоили ни кната… Но чем ещё он мог  поклясться? Что у  него ещё  осталось? Ничего и никого. Ему было нечего больше  терять.

— Служить вам… единственный смысл моего существования. Моя жизнь полностью принадлежит вам…

— Это  так, — ответил Волдеморт. — Но этого мало.  _Crucio_.

 Вскоре благословенная  тьма  накрыла профессора,  и он снова потерял сознание.

   

* * *

 — Спасите его! Сделайте хоть что-нибудь! — кричал  парень.

Дамблдор удерживал его за плечи, пытаясь успокоить.

— Гарри, прошу тебя, возьми себя  в руки. Здесь мы  ничем не  можем  ему помочь.

— Но он  пытает его! Снейпа! Я же вижу, профессору плохо, он долго не выдержит! Вы должны  что-нибудь сделать! — возмущался Гарри, правой рукой расцарапывая свой шрам.

Директор не представлял, каким  образом это могло получиться, но Поттер очнулся в своей человеческой форме, и под влиянием очередного  видения начал немедленно кричать. Волдеморт… и Северус. У директора сжалось сердце.

— Гарри, профессор Снейп знает, что делает. Он шел на это добровольно,  осознавая  риск, — как можно тверже сказал Дамблдор. — Уверен, что он скоро вернется, и в гораздо лучшем состоянии, чем ты можешь предположить. Профессор  прекрасно умеет справляться…   с перепадами настроения  своего хозяина.

— Нет, вы не понимаете! Волдеморт считает его предателем! Он думает, что Снейп специально  изготавливал слишком слабые  зелья,  и обо мне не все рассказывает. Он  же  убивает его! — Хотя связь с Волдемортом уже прервалась, парня всё ещё трясло.

— Я всё видел!

При этих словах  Дамблдор замер.

Так он и  знал… Мерлин,  защити их.   Северус —  там…

— Гарри,  послушай меня,  ты уверен, что Волдеморт обвинил профессора Снейпа в  предательстве? Назвал его шпионом?

Парень колебался.

— Нет, так  он  не  говорил,  он объявил, что от Снейпа  нет никакой пользы,  раз его зелья недостаточно сильные, и он не приносит нужной  информации. Он спрашивал, ради чего оставлять профессора в живых.

Дамблдор вздохнул. Это плохо, но не  настолько, как  могло бы быть. Несомненно, Том Риддл слишком самоуверен, чтобы предположить двойную игру собственного шпиона. Он обвинял  его в некомпетентности  и трусости,  но до обвинений  в предательстве  дело не  дошло. Северус  ещё мог как-то выкрутиться.

— Вы отправите туда кого-нибудь? —Гарри с надеждой смотрел на директора.

— Нет, — спокойно ответил  Дамблдор.

Услышав такое, Гарри  вскочил с  кресла  и  запустил в  стену  первое, что попалось ему  под руку.

— Вы  не можете  сидеть вот так,  ничего не  делая! — воскликнул Поттер, — Ведь  он… он…

— Гарри, — тихо прервал его старый волшебник, — ты должен понять… Слишком  опасно посылать помощь. Волдеморт уже убил бы профессора Снейпа, если бы  всерьез считал его шпионом,  и он сделает это незамедлительно, как только узнает, что Орден прибыл на выручку профессору.

Бледный  от ярости, мальчишка стиснул  зубы.

— Риддл  не пытается его убить… Он  хочет заставить профессора мучиться, чтобы   тот рассказал всё, что знает.

Дамблдор кивнул.

— Поверь мне, Гарри, Волдеморт убьет его немедленно. И не столько из принципа, сколько просто так, от злости. Профессор Снейп — лучший окклюмент, какого мне только приходилось встречать,  а  также великолепный  шпион. Я прошу  тебя, мой мальчик, просто поверь мне.

Гарри долго смотрел  в  глаза директору  и, наконец,  нехотя кивнул.

— Он… вы  ведь знаете… Он меня… — Поттер глубоко вздохнул. — Он меня вылечил. Когда я был котом и ничего не понимал,  он был совершенно невероятным. Пока я был в его доме, казалось, со мной ничего не может случиться… а  теперь… Всё из-за меня! Если профессор умрет,  то умрет по моей вине!

Парень с  трудом  сглотнул. Он  даже не  представлял, что способен сказать такое. Но ведь Дамблдор — это Дамблдор, правда? Он же должен понять,  должен что-то сделать!

— Ох, Гарри, — директор тяжело вздохнул, — мне так жаль. Я  никак  не мог предотвратить случившееся,  и сейчас тоже ничего не могу сделать. Просто прошу тебя, поверь мне! Профессор Снейп пришел бы  в  ужас, если бы узнал, что ты решил, будто он действует бездумно, без  учета  всех рисков. Не стоит недооценивать его, это не сделает ему чести…

Гарри хотел объяснить,  что  Снейп — особенно Снейп —  не может умереть! Не сейчас, и тем более  не  так! Но  ему не хватало ни слов, ни сил. Внезапно комната резко увеличилась в размерах… Нет, это он стал  гораздо меньше.

Кот запрыгнул  на стол и нервно повел хвостом. В этом виде  он чувствовал себя более живым, более ловким… Он взлетел на  буфет и перепрыгнул на кресло, ободрав  обивку. После нескольких стремительных кругов  по комнате, стало легче. Его Человек в Чёрном вернется. Должен! Он доверяет ему. И тогда кот снова сможет уткнуться ему в плечо, пока профессор  будет  залечивать раны…

Его собственные  раны опять напомнили о себе,  но было даже хорошо их чувствовать. Так  он ощущал себя ближе к профессору, как будто это создавало между ними связь. Снейп  должен вернуться, чтобы  долечить своего кота.

Да, Снейп обязательно вернется. И он больше никуда его не отпустит!

 

  * * *

 

 — Я разочарован, Северус. Крайне  разочарован.

Снейп не сдержал тяжелого вздоха. Почему оба его так называемых хозяина упрямо зовут  его по  имени, но с  таким  разным  результатом?

Говорить уже не было сил. Два дня пыток и допросов без передышки окончательно исчерпали все его резервы. В любом случае, лучше дождаться приговора.  Он сделал всё, что мог, и не раскрылся... Он ни о чем не жалел, кроме…  Нет, ни о чем не жалел.

— Я начинаю верить, что ты действительно настолько глуп и бестолков, как хочешь казаться, — в голосе Темного Лорда сквозило разочарование. — С возрастом  храбрость стала  изменять тебе… Сколько тебе лет, Пожиратель? Тридцать семь? Не слишком  ли ты  молод, чтобы становиться  трусом?

Снейп вздрогнул. Если и было оскорбление, которое он не мог стерпеть, то именно это! Хотя, какая теперь разница? Пусть лучше Темный Лорд считает его трусом, чем предателем. Прекрасный пример — история Хвоста.

— Я приложу все силы, Господин… чтобы  служить вам лучше… —  прохрипел он. За стакан воды он охотно отдал бы десять лет жизни. Правда, он здорово сомневался в том, что у него есть эти десять лет.

— Для  тебя  же будет лучше, Северус, если так и будет. Гораздо лучше. Ты  же  не хочешь, чтобы мы повторили этот маленький сеанс, правда? Или, что ещё хуже, не хочешь разочаровать меня окончательно?..

 За этой угрозой мастер зелий разглядел проблеск надежды.

— Нет, Господин.  Никогда.

— Возвращайся к себе. Приготовь новые  зелья,  и на этот раз самого лучшего качества. Добейся расположения  Дамблдора и  любой ценой узнай то, что мне нужно. Где прячут мальчишку, почему я на несколько недель потерял связь с ним. Я  больше не приму  никаких оправданий, Северус. Тебе всё ясно? — прошипел Волдеморт.

— Да, Господин… благодарю вас, — прошептал профессор.

Он содрогнулся, почувствовав, как Лорд небрежно потрепал его по волосам. Прикосновение было настолько  отталкивающим, что ему пришлось приложить все  силы, чтобы скрыть свое отвращение.  Это был не  самый лучший момент, чтобы позволить себе такую слабость…

— Да, можешь поблагодарить меня. Я слишком  снисходителен, Северус… Поэтому я  буду  присматривать за тобой. Очень внимательно. Малейший промах станет для тебя последним. Ты хорошо это понял,  не так ли, мой  верный Пожиратель? —  прошептал Темный Лорд.

Теряя последние силы, Снейп издал в ответ какой-то невнятный звук.

— Для тебя  же будет лучше, если  твоя верность больше никогда не  окажется под сомнением. Мы все будем следить за тобой. Вся  наша большая семья.

Несколько смешков подтвердили это. Безусловно, большинство Пожирателей будут счастливы проследить за зельеваром, который  слишком  долго  был фаворитом.

Наконец Снейп почувствовал, как темный  маг  отошел от него.

— Отправляйся  к  себе. Когда  я призову  тебя снова, Северус, зелья  должны быть готовы, как и ответы на мои вопросы. Если  же  нет…

Северус поднял  глаза, и увидел угрожающую улыбку на лице  рептилии.

Он почувствовал, как чьи-то руки подняли его и понесли к камину. Кто-то вместо него выкрикнул адрес, и в следующую секунду он оказался на полу своей лаборатории. Никогда  еще плиты  пола не казались ему  настолько удобными…

Слава Мерлину, наконец-то он дома… Камин защищен от проникновения, а значит никто, кроме  него и Дамблдора не сможет пересечь эту границу. Барьеры вокруг мэнора достаточно сильны, чтобы, если понадобится, противостоять вторжению.

Он в  безопасности.

Он не выдал. Поттеру ничего не угрожает.

У него получилось. Он выбрался.

На этот раз.                                                       

  

 * * *

  

Два дня. Прошло целых два дня с тех пор, как Северус отправился по вызову метки  и  до сих пор не вернулся. Два дня подряд Гарри просыпался в своей человеческой форме от кошмаров, в которых видел пытки.

Парень потерял всякий контроль над процессом трансформации. Дамблдор пытался подлечить его раны бальзамом, оставленным зельеваром, но подросток не выносил его прикосновений и объявил, что сам позаботится о себе.

Учитывая  количество шрамов  на  его спине,  директор в  этом  сомневался,  но ему  не  хватало смелости противоречить Гарри.

После ухода профессора парень стал сам не свой.

Переходя из одной формы в другую, чаще всего во сне, он был раздраженным и нервным,  и никак не хотел понять промедление Ордена. Когда у него появлялись  видения про Волдеморта,  он отказывался  превращаться  в кота  и прятаться в анимагической форме, но эти видения приводили его в такую ярость и отчаяние, что он превращался в кота против своей воли.

Его гнев увеличился в десятки раз, и гостиная в доме на площади Гриммо напоминала теперь поле битвы. Ценные вещи и картины валялись  на полу, на мебели виднелись следы царапин, а  гобелен был растерзан в клочья.

К вечеру второго дня Дамблдор принял решение. Больше ждать было нельзя. По всей видимости, в Малфой-мэноре дела пошли совсем плохо, и Северусу на этот раз не удалось выбраться самому.

Директор прекрасно понимал, что если с профессором зелий случится что-то непоправимое, Гарри никогда ему этого не простит.  Да он и  сам не сможет больше спать спокойно,  если  допустит еще один промах в отношении Снейпа.

Северус уже давно искупил все свои ошибки,  и директор чувствовал вину за то, что  тому снова пришлось рисковать своей жизнью.

Аластор и Кингсли помогали Альбусу следить за безопасностью на площади Гриммо, Тонкс оставалась у  Уизли. Если Волдеморт начнет активные поиски Гарри, то, без сомнения, начнет с  Норы…

Но обоим домам по-прежнему ничего не угрожало, так что настало время  изменить тактику.

— Альбус, все уже собрались.

Волшебник кивнул  и присоединился  к  остальным  членам  Ордена  в  гостиной, оставив  спящего кота  в спальне Сириуса.

В гостиной его ждал весь костяк  Ордена Феникса. Атмосфера была напряженной, и за столом  ощущалась общая нервозность.

— Значит, Снейп  раскрыт?  — спросил Грюм.

В ответ раздалось несколько восклицаний, и все взгляды устремились к Дамблдору. Виноватые взгляды, отметил он.

— Я боюсь, что последнее собрание Пожирателей приняло плохой оборот. По всей видимости, Волдеморт  начал сомневаться  в лояльности своего шпиона  и как минимум  обвинил его в сокрытии информации. Судя по видениям Гарри, мы можем предположить, что профессор все  еще  жив, но подвергается пыткам  и очень плох. Я  ждал  так  долго, как только было можно, но, боюсь, надежды на то, что Северус сможет вернуться живым и здоровым самостоятельно, больше  нет.

Лица окружающих напряглись, все  прятали взгляды. После того, как  они столько раз кидали в  лицо профессору обвинения  в предательстве, нынешняя ситуация  была  более  чем неловкой.

— Мы  знаем,  где  его  искать? —  тихо спросила Тонкс.

— В Малфой-мэноре, штаб-квартире Волдеморта.

Ответом ему были недовольные  лица.   Это не облегчало ситуацию.

— Иначе говоря,  если мы  хотим  забрать Снейпа, нам придется пробиться через главного психа и всю его компанию, — подвел итог Грюм.

— Действительно, Волдеморт сейчас там, и мэнор защищен как никогда. Учитывая наши возможности, атака в  лоб  будет слишком  рискованной.

— Это не просто риск, Альбус. Это самоубийство, нет ни единого шанса  вытащить Снейпа оттуда  живым, если он еще  не  умер… — сказал Кингсли.

— Он жив, — раздался  голос  с  другого конца комнаты.

Все вздрогнули. Они были так заняты обсуждением, что не услышали, как Гарри проскользнул в приоткрытую дверь.

— Я  видел его час  назад. Вы не можете его там бросить… Он очень слаб, и Волдеморт не  позволяет ему лечиться. После всего, что профессор для нас  сделал, вы не можете просто бросить его умирать только потому, что слишком  рискованно пытаться  его спасти!  Значит, мы  не  лучше  Пожирателей! — парень почти кричал.

Он слегка задрожал, обведя взглядом  лица  сидевших вокруг стола. Он видел на них вину,  сожаление и сложный выбор.

Спасти Снейпа, рискнув всем… Но речь шла не только о шпионе,  и все это понимали. Прежде всего,  речь  шла о них самих, о том, какими методами они готовы  воевать…

— Снейп знал, чем рискует. Он пожертвовал жизнью за нас, и мы этого не  забудем, но он сам не захотел бы, чтобы  другие рисковали жизнью ради его спасения, я  уверен, — сказал Грюм, глядя Гарри прямо  в  глаза.

Но ему ответил не Поттер, люди, сидевшие рядом с  ним за столом высказались раньше.

— Не может быть и речи о том, чтобы бросить Северуса там! — воскликнула Молли Уизли.

— Да я  спать не смогу спокойно, если мы не попытаемся  его вытащить,  — добавила Тонкс.

— Он всегда без колебаний ставил свою  жизнь на  кон — и даже больше, чем  жизнь —  чтобы  спасти Гарри. Мы у него в долгу, — присоединился  Артур Уизли.

 Раздались протесты, и поднявшийся шум несколько разрядил обстановку на этом маленьком собрании.

 Подняв голову, Дамблдор встретил взгляд Гарри, спокойный и уверенный. Несколько секунд они с улыбкой смотрели друг на друга, и директор подумал, что  надежда  и доверие — это самые  важные  вещи, которые он может предложить мальчику.

Если сегодня Северус  умрет, Гарри будет опустошен. Но у  него останется  вера…

— Нужно все обдумать, Альбус, — сказал Грюм, и его голос перекрыл остальные голоса. — Мы не можем сломя голову кинуться туда в надежде, что как-нибудь выберемся. Какой будет план?

Дамблдор открыл было рот, но что-то отвлекло его внимание, и он резко встал, под вопрошающими  взглядами Ордена.

— Альбус?

— Кажется,  необходимость  в спасательной операции отпала. Я получил сигнал,  что профессор вернулся в Снейп-мэнор.

В ответ раздались крики облегчения и удивления. Гарри одним прыжком оказался рядом.

— Профессор! Нужно идти туда! Быстрее!

— Да, я понимаю. Пожалуйста, все оставайтесь здесь и присмотрите  за  Гарри,  пока меня  не  будет. Я вернусь с Северусом как можно скорее, если его состояние позволит, — сказал Дамблдор, укладывая  в сумку  несколько флаконов с зельями.

— Альбус, а  это разумно? Снейп может быть не один! —  буркнул Грюм.

— Все будет в порядке, мэнор закрыт от любого проникновения. Кроме меня  и его хозяина никто не сможет войти. Гарри, обещай, что останешься, пока я не вернусь, и ничего не натворишь! — Дамблдор внимательно посмотрел на подростка. К удивлению волшебника, тот ответил твердым и уверенным взглядом.

— Возьмите  меня с собой, — попросил он.

— Невозможно, мой мальчик, профессору Снейпу нужен уход, и я не могу рисковать. Если что-то пойдет не так, присматривать за вами обоими будет…

— Возьмите меня, Пожиратели ничего не узнают. Поверьте мне. Пожалуйста, — зеленые глаза подростка встретились с голубыми глазами директора. Не дожидаясь ответа, Гарри превратился  в  кота.

Изумленный  вздох  последовал  за  этим  зрелищем, но  Дамблдор не обратил  на это внимания. У него не было времени на споры. Мальчик  прав, эта  форма  спрячет его…

Это был особенный день, думал Дамблдор. Каждый проявил свой характер…  и многое  зависело от  тех ответов, которые они дали друг другу.   И если он просил мальчика слепо верить ему,  то  должен  так  же  в свой черед проявить доверие, когда того требуют обстоятельства. Взгляд Поттера подтверждал, что сейчас настал именно такой момент.

Директор кивнул.

— Хорошо.

Снова поднялся  шум, но  он  снова  не обратил на это внимания.

—  Я по-прежнему прошу всех оставаться здесь, — обратился он к членам Ордена Феникса, с волнением смотревшим на него. — Может случиться так, что вы  срочно понадобитесь. Как я сказал, я постараюсь  вернуться  с  Северусом…  и Гарри как можно быстрее. Но пока я сомневаюсь, что  Северусу  можно перемещаться.

Сделав знак Гарри, он направился к камину и назвал место назначения. Кот с облегчением прыгнул  в  зеленое  пламя,  и директор  пошел вслед за  ним.

Мерлин  знает, правильно ли он поступил, — думал он, шагая в  камин. Это было одно из тех решений,  которые  могли  иметь самые тяжелые последствия.

В следующую секунду  он чуть не споткнулся  о своего шпиона.

Северус и так никогда не выглядел особенно здоровым, как и любой мастер зелий,  но сейчас это измученное мертвенно-бледное лицо внушало ужас. Директор поспешил проверить пульс:  тот  бился,  слабо, но бился. Дыхание можно было различить с большим трудом. Альбус быстро достал нужное зелье  и влил в  рот профессора.

Тот еле слышно застонал, когда директор стал массировать ему горло, чтобы заставить проглотить жидкость.

— Северус, вы слышите меня? — он попытался  поговорить с профессором, ничто не указывало на то, что Снейп его слышит.

 Дамблдор торопливо трансфигурировал кресло в кровать и осторожно переместил  на неё бесчувственное тело зельевара.

 Быстро окинув лабораторию взглядом, он обнаружил на столе несколько  флаконов. Понюхав их содержимое,  он кивнул: это было именно то, что нужно. По всей видимости, профессор  предвидел, что может вернуться в таком состоянии…

Дамблдор горестно вздохнул.  В подобном предвидении  было что-то фатальное,  и это вызывало бесконечную грусть.

Он повернулся к кровати, на которой лежал Снейп, и замер, пораженный открывшейся картиной. Гарри, в кошачьей форме, запрыгнул  на кровать и свернулся  клубочком  у плеча учителя зелий. На лице последнего все еще лежала печать сильного страдания,  но глубокие  морщины разгладились, и голова  слегка повернулась в сторону мурлыкающего рядом существа, дарящего ему всё свое  тепло и поддержку.

В этот миг Дамблдор понял, что Северус выживет.

Они все выживут.


	12. О котах и людях.

Прошел целый  день, прежде чем Снейп вернулся  в  сознание  и нашёл  силы, чтобы  открыть глаза. Под  кровом своего дома, под  присмотром  Дамблдора, он, наконец,  мог опустить  свои  щиты  и  погрузиться  в благотворный лечащий сон. В результате он смог проснуться без всякого труда.

Первое, что он увидел, когда  туман перед глазами рассеялся,  был  свернувшийся калачиком возле его плеча  кот. И не  просто кот. Тот самый КОТ.

Шэди-Поттер устроился на кровати, будто всю жизнь тут и был. Профессор не знал, смеяться  или сердиться за такое вторжение в его личное пространство,  в свою постель, в конце концов, но стоило признать, что ощущения  были не  такими уж и неприятными.

Он попытался  подняться  и застонал. Комната  закружилась перед глазами… Давно он не чувствовал  себя  настолько плохо. В памяти промелькнули события последних  дней: Волдеморт, круциатусы, допросы… Что ж, у него есть все  основания чувствовать себя разбитым. Снейп  тяжело упал на  подушку.

«Разбитый — милый эвфемизм», — думал он, чувствуя, как  вместе с ощущением собственного тела возвращается и острая боль. Он не сможет долго оставаться  в  сознании,  тело решительно напомнило, насколько сильная  у  него аллергия на круциатус… Если бы он только мог…

— Северус?

Тихий голос заставил его вздрогнуть. Он открыл  глаза  и увидел лицо склонившегося над ним Дамблдора. Во взгляде директора смешались беспокойство и облегчение. Снейп почувствовал странную благодарность.

— Как вы себя чувствуете? — спросил старик.

— Все нормально. Лорд ничего не знает, — с трудом выговорил мастер зелий. Голосовые связки  протестовали изо всех сил, ему пришло в голову, что в последние пару дней он слишком много кричал…

— Знаю, мой  мальчик, я никогда в  этом не сомневался. Как вы себя чувствуете? — снова спросил волшебник.

Снейп раздраженно махнул рукой. Он что, выглядит так, будто готов отправиться на  Рождественский бал? Нужно было ещё кое-что сделать, но  силы потихоньку покидали его.

— Альбус… камин…. Шкаф… — пытался он объяснить директору, переводя взгляд на  деревянную дверь, которую хотел открыть.

Не говоря ни слова, директор направился  к  шкафу и открыл его, после чего повернулся к мастеру  зелий.

— Наверху… ящик…

Не колеблясь, Дамблдор достал железный ящик, который, похоже, ждал этого момента  годы. Директор  осторожно открыл его, обнаружив  набор разноцветных зелий, которые кое-что ему напомнили. Несколько лет назад Северус подарил ему такой же набор флаконов, в подобном же ящике…

 Директор быстро вернулся  к  зельевару, который пытался не заснуть снова. Не медля, Дамблдор откупорил первый  флакон и приложил его к  губам профессора, который без возражений проглотил зелье.

Закашлявшись, Северус позволил лекарству спустится в горло и впитаться  в  кровь. Слава Мерлину, он хранил нетронутым этот ящик все  эти годы, со  страхом ожидая того момента, когда придётся  его использовать. Четыре зелья, бесконечно долгих и сложных в приготовлении, по рецепту, который мало кто знал… рецепту, который он тщательно скрывал от Темного Лорда. Это было средство,  способное поднять на ноги живого мертвеца, что и  требовалось сейчас.

Он сам взял  второе  зелье. Первое  придало ему сил, второе должно было успокоить боль.

Снейп почувствовал, как  расслабляется каждый  мускул, каждый  нерв,  и с  облегчением вздохнул. Наконец-то! Казалось, прошли века  с  того времени, как  он чувствовал свое  тело избавленным  от любой боли.

Не откладывая,  он  открыл третий флакон. Это зелье было гораздо эффективнее тех, какими мадам Помфри поила своих пациентов, или тех, которые он поставлял Темному лорду.

Не тронув четвертый флакон, он  закрыл  ящик и повернулся  к  Дамблдору.

— Спасибо.

Он действительно чувствовал себя лучше, достаточно хорошо, чтобы в деталях рассказать директору  о том, что произошло.

Дамблдор кивнул.

— Это было очень разумно с  вашей стороны, мой мальчик. Я использовал зелья, которые  вы оставили на столе, но ваши ранения были слишком  тяжелыми, чтобы лекарства подействовали.

Снейп поморщился.  В том, что зелья оказались бесполезны, виноваты были не столько  травмы, сколько сочетание посткруциатусного эффекта и нескольких других проклятий вкупе с сильным  отравлением… Зелья, которое он подготовил к возвращению, вероятно, действовали не лучше,  чем стакан молока.

— Последнее  собрание Пожирателей оказалось  более…  насыщенным, чем предполагалось, — ответил он сдержано.

— Мне кажется, это сильное преуменьшение… Гарри пересказал нам  множество моментов из своих видений за последние дни, — заметил Дамблдор.

 Мастер зелий посмотрел на кота, с неуверенным видом сидевшего  с другой  стороны кровати.

Этого следовало ожидать… Если Поттер принимал человеческую форму, он не  мог избежать связи с Темным  лордом, ярость которого была особенно  сильной…

Он удивился, что волнуется за мальчишку, слишком многое  тому пришлось увидеть и почувствовать в его возрасте.

— Поттер, вам  нужно зелье? — спросил он неожиданно.

Кот опустил голову, но не  ответил, продолжая смотреть на  него с  беспокойством.

— Гарри получил необходимое  лечение.  Его анимагическая форма позволила  ему  избегать связи  ментальной, но он по прежнему испытывает определенные  трудности с  контролем над трансформацией. Нам следует заняться этой проблемой как можно скорее.

Снейп задумчиво кивнул. Что происходило с мальчишкой? Насколько ему удалось свыкнуться  с обеими формами,  с воспоминаниями, сопутствующими каждой из них? И какого черта он сидит на его кровати?

Да, нужно было поскорее заняться  этим, но в  данную  минуту требовалось  объяснить Дамблдору  ситуацию, в   которой  они  оказались.

 Снейп  осторожно поднялся и трансфигурировал  кровать в  кресло, потом налил себе воды.  Просто держаться  на собственных  ногах, пить неторопливыми глотками казалось верхом блаженства. Что ж, то, что его призванием было зельеварение, имело свои положительные стороны, в том числе, и практические.

— Необходимо как   можно быстрее  найти убежище для Поттера. Темный Лорд знает  о том,  что  он вернулся,  и  бросит все  силы  на поиски, пока в Хогвартсе не начался новый учебный год, —  объяснил Северус. — Кроме  того, как Пожиратель, я больше не обладаю прежней свободой,  мое положение скомпрометировано. Моя лояльность и полезность  стоят под сомнением, и я  должен как можно быстрее  принести доказательства  моей  благонадежности. Ну,  и конечно, от меня ждут зелий соответствующего качества…

— Северус, — прервал  его  директор таким  тоном, что профессор вынужден был посмотреть на  него. — Вы  туда не вернетесь.

Лицо шпиона застыло, пальцы  так  крепко сжали стакан, что он чуть не треснул.

— Конечно, вернусь, — твердо ответил Снейп.

— Это слишком  опасно. Последнее  собрание показало, что наша стратегия зашла в тупик. Вы  нужны нам  живым, Северус.

— В свете последних событий,  мы  не можем  позволить себе ничего не знать о том, что происходит в  лагере противника. Я не для  того последние два дня  играл преданного Пожирателя, Альбус, чтобы  сейчас отказаться  от результата, в этом нет смысла. В следующий раз, когда Темный  Лорд  меня вызовет, его  зелья  будут готовы,  и я  принесу информацию, которая  будет ему полезна. Некоторое  время  мне  придется контролировать каждый  жест за пределами  мэнора. Пожиратели получили приказ следить за мной, и каждый  из них  будет рад любой  возможности… любому случаю  сдать предателя и получить за это повышение, — он горько улыбнулся. — Все  будет нормально, Альбус. Я  не допущу  прежних ошибок…

 — Этих ошибок невозможно  было избежать в  тех обстоятельствах,  и я  не  могу быть уверен, что в  будущем ситуация не повторится. Мы обсудим это  позже. Сейчас  вам  нужно отдохнуть, — сказал Дамблдор.

 — С учётом того,  что я  только что проглотил? Даже  если я  очень этого захочу, то не смогу  заснуть следующие  двенадцать часов. Нам многое нужно обсудить с глазу на глаз, но Поттер не должен оставаться тут, это небезопасно, — сказал зельевар.

 — Гарри захотел пойти со мной, когда я узнал о вашем возвращении в  мэнор. Конечно, в своей  анимагической форме… Он прекрасно  в ней освоился с момента  нашего прибытия, должен заметить. Он устроился рядом с вами, Северус, и у меня  не хватило жестокости переложить его в  другое место. С какой-то стороны его присутствие  благоприятно на вас действовало, —  объяснил Дамблдор.

 Снейп кинул долгий задумчивый  взгляд на  кота. Даже так? Потом он кивнул: Шэди делал  подобное  и раньше, но  то был Шэди… а Поттеру это зачем?

— Вы правильно сделали, — сухо сказал он. — Но нам  нужно поговорить без свидетелей, будет лучше, если мистер Поттер вернется  на  площадь Гриммо.

 — Я  обещал членам  Ордена  привести  вас  обоих, как  только вы  будете в  состоянии перемещаться, —  ответил Дамблдор. — Если вы  чувствуете себя достаточно хорошо, может быть, пойдем туда?

Снейп заворчал. Собрание Ордена, только этого ему не  хватало  для полного счастья.

— Полагаю, у  меня  нет выбора?

Дамблдор тихо рассмеялся.

— После вас! — сказал он.

Снейп закатил глаза.

— Поттер?

 Кот смотрел на него, склонив  голову, но не  двинулся  с  места.

— Замечательно, — Северус  скрипнул зубами, — Гарри, иди сюда.

Кот бодро подбежал  к  зельевару, тот  взял его  на  руки  и  аппарировал с  громким  хлопком.

Оставшись один в  комнате, Дамблдор перестал сдерживаться и рассмеялся громче, чем мог себе позволить в  присутствии профессора.

Снейпу даже в голову не пришло, что Гарри может переместиться один  через камин  или  с помощью директора…

  

Прибытие на площадь Гриммо едва не  омрачилось небольшим дипломатическим инцидентом.

Когда Северус переместился в  гостиную, пять человек вскочили, вскрикнув от неожиданности и уставившись на профессора с котом на руках.

 Первым желанием шпиона было выхватить волшебную палочку, прикрыв собою прижавшегося к нему кота, испуганного резкими движениями окружающих… В следующее мгновение Снейп слегка присел и выставил щит, закрывая себя и черного кота от возможных случайных заклятий.

 Повисло шокированное молчание. Все смотрели на эту парочку, открыв рты, пока мастер зелий пытался взять себя в руки.

 — Превосходно, — прорычал Снейп, отпуская кота. — В следующий раз, когда будете ждать кого-нибудь, постарайтесь не выглядеть столь агрессивно.

— Нервничаешь, Снейп? — хохотнул Грюм.

— Не больше, чем  любой другой, кто держал бы на руках Священного Кота. — Если вы, конечно, не предпочитаете, чтобы я больше заботился о том, как выгляжу. чем о безопасности Драгоценного Поттера…

— Хватит, Грюм, — с упреком сказала Тонкс. — Лично я  под впечатлением. У тебя дьявольская реакция, Северус.

—  Издержки профессии? — сыронизировал Снейп, не настроенный на комплименты.

— Какой именно, шпиона или зельевара? Хотя, и там, и там  необходима мгновенная  реакция, — сказала девушка.

— Блестящее заключение. Гарри? — профессор вопросительно посмотрел на кота. Тот моргнул, подтверждая, что все  хорошо.

В следующую секунду в комнате появился  Дамблдор, заставив всех подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.

— Ну-ну, — сказал он, — вижу, что  все добрались благополучно.

— Вы ждали, что сюда заявятся Пожиратели? — раздраженно проворчал профессор зелйи. — Судя по реакции вашего славного Ордена,  это место небезопасно!

— Какой реакции? Что вы имеете в виду? — Дамблдор окинул собравшихся внимательным  взглядом.

Ответом ему было неловкое молчание. Мастер зелий сложил руки на груди. Директор обратил внимание, что кот, сидящий у его ног, тоже осуждающе смотрел на членов Ордена.

В конце концов, слово взял Артур Уизли.

— Мы были немного… удивлены. После целого дня ожидания, мы не  знали, что произойдет, когда вы трое вернетесь.

Снейп вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Ох, ну хватит уже, — вмешалась Молли со вздохом. — Мы действительно беспокоились, Северус!

— Правда? — ответил тот, не скрывая саркастической усмешки. — А мне кажется, что Поттер был под охраной Альбуса. Мэнор не проходной двор, Молли, я — не идиот, чтобы оставить двери открытыми для Пожирателей  и их господина.

— Мы беспокоились за вас, Северус. — повторила Молли примиряюще. — У Гарри были страшные  видения про вас.  Мы уже собирались отправиться на ваши поиски,  — хотя бы попытаться, — когда Альбус сказал, что вы  вернулись. Мы не знали, в  каком вы состоянии…

Снейп заметно побледнел, с его лица исчезли следы раздражения сменившись недоверием.

— Альбус?

Дамблдор кивнул, подтверждая слова Молли.

— Совершенно верно. У нас еще не было конкретного плана вашего спасения, но мы изучали варианты.

— В Малфой-мэнор?  Вы соображаете, насколько это  смешно? — воскликнул Снейп, и в его голосе послышалось нечто, похожее на гнев. — Даже если бы у вас  получилось, мое прикрытие было бы разрушено к черту, и от меня не было бы больше никакой пользы, слышите?  Этот самоубийственный план не имел никакого смысла! Когда же вы прекратите свои гриффиндорские  игры! Это война, а  не  состязание,  кто благороднее!

— Что я вам говорил! — торжествующе буркнул Грюм.

— Мы  решили, — особенно после вмешательства Гарри,— что не  можем ни при каких обстоятельствах потерять вас, Северус, — твердо заявил Дамблдор.

Снейп перевел взгляд полный сомнений  с  директора  на кота. Прижавшись к его ногам, тот, казалось, был живым барьером между зельеваром и другими орденцами,и в  то же время, искал его защиты.

— И кто бы занимался защитой Поттера во время вашей героической эскапады? Серьезно, Альбус,  принимать решения, исходя  из желаний подростка, который сам сбит с  толку своими превращениями в  кота, крайне опасно, —  сказал Снейп.

—  Мы и без Гарри решили бы  вас  забрать, Северус, — вмешалась Молли Уизли. — Как бы там ни было, мы действительно рады, что  вы вернулись в  столь хорошей форме!

Снейп прочистил горло. Разговор принимал оборот, который был ему неприятен…

— Спасибо Молли.  Я, к несчастью, опасаюсь, что эта… хорошая форма — временное  явление, и поэтому, Альбус, не могли бы мы  обсудить кое-что  наедине?

Но Молли снова  вмешалась.

— Мы  можем  чем-то помочь, Северус?

Снейп на мгновение задумался.

— Нет. Но Поттер должен  находиться   в  анимагической форме как можно дольше. Можете проследить за этим?

— Я  не…  не вполне уверена, что Гарри в состоянии контролировать трансформацию, — с сомнением произнесла Молли.

— Поговорите с  ним. Нужно постараться, чтобы  он не  терял контроля  над своими  эмоциями и не  засыпал. Пока это все,  что мы  можем  сделать. Гарри, ты все  слышал?

Кот  моргнул, сохраняя неуверенный вид.

— Альбус, — обратилась Молли. —  Дети   в  Норе, а я хотела бы,  чтобы  они были здесь, если это вас  не  побеспокоит. Они могли бы  присматривать за тем, чтобы  Гарри оставался… в  нужной  форме.

— Превосходная  идея, Молли, — согласился Дамблдор, — сходите за ними. Мы  будем в кабинете  на втором  этаже, если понадобимся. У кого-нибудь еще  есть вопросы?

Никто не ответил,  и директор повел мастера  зелий по лестнице. Снейп на секунду заколебался, встретив  беспокойный взгляд кота.

— Без глупостей, Поттер. Я займусь вашим лечением сразу после разговора. И, кто-нибудь, покормите кота, ради Бога, у меня  нет времени готовить укрепляющие зелья! — бросил он, поднимаясь по лестнице, оставляя расстроенного кота в гостинной.

Конечно, он не  будет делать глупостей, и он не такой уж голодный! Коту не  нравилось, что его Человек в Чёрном ушел, опыт показывал, что это не кончится  ничем хорошим. Снейп, чёрт побери, Снейп…

Кот недовольно бил хвостом. Его Снейп. После всего, что этот человек вытерпел для его спасения, у Шэди было право называть его по имени. Ну, может быть, не перед всеми, но всем знать и не  обязательно, правда?

 В другом конце комнаты Миссис  Уизли бросила  горсть Летучего пороха в камин и  опустила  голову  в  зеленое пламя.

Через минуту в комнате появились Рон и Гермиона, и сердце кота застучало быстрее. Наконец-то, друзья здесь, можно сказать,  лето  началось!

Он слышал, как миссис Уизли что-то шепотом посоветовала подросткам, и они неуверенно направились к  нему.

Встревоженные и испуганные, они уставились на него круглыми глазами.

Гарри грациозно запрыгнул на кресло, чтобы быть с  ними на одном уровне и покрутился на  месте, устраиваясь, после чего удовлетворенно мяукнул.  Они точно  такого не ожидали!

— Гарри, это  гениально! — воскликнул Рон.

— Гарри, ты должен быть внимателен и сидеть смирно, трансформация для тебя опасна, оставайся таким, как есть! — забеспокоилась Гермиона, бросая взгляд в сторону миссис Уизли.

— Да  отстань от него, Гермиона, он же не инвалид! Ух ты, у  тебя даже  шрам виден, ничего себе! А разве рисунок вокруг  глаз не должен быть, как  очки, ну, как  у МакГонагалл? — спросил Рон.

— Ты же  знаешь, что они не были на нём в  тот момент, когда… в общем... когда он превратился, — рассудительно заметила девушка.

— А! — Рон немного остыл.

 — Но, Гарри, ты  ведь ранен, мы  можем  что-нибудь для тебя сделать? У  тебя полно порезов, которые  ужасно выглядят, особенно тут, на… на твоей  мордочке, — закончила Гермиона, совершенно смутившись.

 Гарри фыркнул, чтобы показать, что все  в порядке, и промчался по комнате большими прыжками, демонстрируя свои новые таланты.

Как он смог заметить, его представление имело успех. Рон смотрел  на  него с восхищением, а Гермиона хоть и казалась встревоженной, но её это тоже повеселило.

— Чёрт возьми, ты  только представь, что мы  сможем вытворять в Хогвартсе!  Филча теперь удар хватит, тебе даже  плащ-невидимка не  нужен! — воодушевился Рон.

Гермиона, по-видимому, имела свое мнение.

— Гарри, ну в самом  деле,  не время играть! Как  ты  себя чувствуешь? Правда, хорошо? Мы так за тебя волновались… — начала выговаривать девушка.

Гарри хотел её успокоить, объяснить, что она спасла ему жизнь, и в какой степени её подарок оказался  полезным,  но, не имея возможности говорить…

Он взлетел на кресло: в голову  пришла  отличная мысль. Встав на задние лапы, он наклонился к  Гермионе, тихонько мявкнув, чтобы привлечь ее внимание.

Поняв, что от неё  требуется, девушка подошла и инстинктивно протянула  руку, чтобы погладить его.

Она не успела ничего сообразить, а  он уже тыкался ей в  руки головой и шеей. Гермиона почувствовала, как под ее пальцами скользить что-то металлическое…

— Браслет, — осенило ее, — Ведь это он?

Гарри кивнул. В исполнении кота это выглядело странно, но он был уверен, что она его поняла.

— Я ужасно счастлива, — прошептала она. — Я представить не могла… я думала, он пригодится когда-нибудь, но не так скоро и не при таких обстоятельствах! Как  бы  там  ни было… — она кинула взгляд на членов Ордена, которые разбрелись по гостиной и не  обращали на  них  никакого внимания. — Уверяю  тебя, я никоим образом не причастна  к тому, что тебя  отнесло к Снейпу, ты мне веришь? Я ничего подобного не хотела, абсолютно не понимаю, как такое могло произойти! — шептала она, с волнением  гладя в кошачьи глаза.

Нет, это было неправильно. Они не понимали… Снейп вылечил его, браслет отлично справился  с работой! Очевидно, что сейчас, в анимагической форме, никак не поговорить с друзьями, но разве не ясно, после всего что произошло, как сильно они ошибались на счет профессора?

Кот покрутился на месте, раздраженный,  потом, заметив расстроенный взгляд Гермионы, догадался, что  она  неправильно его поняла. Он  не хотел  ее расстраивать, он объяснит ей всё… позже.

Постаравшись выглядеть как можно беззаботнее,  кот дружелюбно  ткнулся головой в протянутые  руки девушки. Она благодарно  улыбнулась.

— Черт возьми, Гарри, у тебя, наверное, столько всего накопилось, чтобы  рассказать нам! — пробормотал Рон. — Какая жалость, что  мы не можем пообщаться… хм… по-настоящему. Когда  ты  теперь сможешь превратиться?

Гарри покачал головой, надеясь, что приятель  поймет  ответ:  он не  знал, он даже не был уверен, что  в состоянии превратиться без посторонней помощи.

— Неважно, ты нам  все  в Хогвартсе расскажешь. Так  будет спокойнее, — сказал Рон, перехватывая взгляд  Грюма, чей волшебный глаз время от времени посматривал в их сторону.

— Ну, а пока,  тебе наверняка интересно… Представь себе, что изобрели Фред и Джордж!..

 Гарри предпочел бы узнать  последние новости о Джинни, но даже  в человеческой форме, и то не позволил бы  себе признаться в этом.

Ребята устроились рядом с креслом, и Гарри снова почувствовал себя хорошо. Друзья пришли, чтобы рассказать ему новости о семье  Уизли и о магическом  мире — его мире.

Свернувшись клубочком, повернув уши в сторону, откуда  шли знакомые  голоса, он почувствовал себя на каникулах. Текли минуты, и можно было поклясться, что кошки умеют улыбаться.

— Лимонных долек? — предложил Дамблдор.

— Мерлин, только не говорите, что они у вас всегда с собой! — фыркнул Снейп.

После часового доклада о последнем  _собрании_ Пожирателей,  если это можно было так назвать, и о тех двух днях, которые  он провел  в Малфой-мэноре, Северус чувствовал себя совершенно измотанным.  Он не думал, что устанет так скоро после принятия всех зелий. Безусловно, ему  было не до  лимонных долек…

Дамблдор тихо рассмеялся.

—  Да ладно, Северус, разве хороший волшебник ходит куда-нибудь без запаса сладостей или зелий?

Снейп возвел глаза  к  небу. Сравнение было просто возмутительным.

— Как  бы  там  ни было, Альбус, это не решит главную проблему. Где вы  спрячете Поттера? Возможно,  мне лучше не  знать об этом, слишком велик риск.

— Не  говорите  глупости, —  ответил Дамблдор. — Никто не заслуживает больше доверия, чем вы, Северус,  не говоря  уже о том, что у вас иммунитет против веритасерума.

— За подобный иммунитет приходится  платить  сильным отравлением каждый раз,  когда Темный  Лорд решает угостить меня этим зельем. Если бы он не  прерывал допросы  круциатусами,  этот факт давно бы стал явным, просто чудо, что никто ничего еще не  заметил, — откликнулся Снейп.

— Как  обычно, ваш исключительный  талант притворяться спас всех нас.

— Лесть вам  не поможет, — с полуулыбкой откликнулся Снейп.

Дамблдор вернул улыбку.

— Северус, вы действительно уверены, что хотите  продолжать шпионить? — спросил он. — Вы не менее ценны и как член Ордена Феникса, и  как мастер зелий, ваше положение шпиона всего лишь часть того, что вы делаете для нас,  и в последнее время  эта роль стала слишком сложной.

Снейп вздохнул.

— Я  должен. Мы уже  обсуждали это,  никто другой  не сможет доставать нужную информацию, а мы  не сможем  без неё обойтись, не сейчас. Несмотря на мой последний провал, я  остаюсь во Внутреннем круге приближенных Темного  Лорда, откуда смогу продолжать действовать.

— Нужно ли мне еще раз повторить, что я вам полностью доверяю? — спокойно сказал Дамблдор.

Снейп нахмурился и махнул рукой. Он чувствовал себя слишком уставшим…

— Вы должны были быть их Хранителем  тайны. Ничего бы тогда не случилось, — тихо произнес директор.

Профессор вздрогнул.

— Вы  о чем?

— Вы меня прекрасно поняли. Поттеры должны были выбрать вас в Хранители, когда прятались с Гарри.   Не будем вспоминать о Петтигрю, но я думаю, вы сохранили бы  их секрет даже лучше, чем Сириус, — ответил Дамблдор.

Снейп отвел взгляд.

— Ерунда. Они выбрали неудачно,  но Блэк никогда бы не сдал Поттеров, даже под пытками… Этот чертов  гриффиндорец был слишком благороден для этого.

— Под пытками, может быть,  и нет. И не под веритасерумом, скорее всего. Но под давлением, эмоциональным  шантажом, галлюцинациями? Сколько времени прошло до того, как  он  раскрыл бы секрет? Но только не вы, Северус, раз на кону  была жизнь Лили. Вы не  раскрылись бы ни под пытками, ни под чарами, как  вы доказали это в последние дни,  и никакие  иллюзии или чувственные обольщения на вас бы не подействовали. Ваши слизеринские качества не позволили бы вам стать объектом манипуляций, тогда как как гриффиндорец давно оказался  бы втянут в чужую игру.

На этот раз мастер зелий немного усмехнулся, снова вспоминая  о плане по его спасению, придуманному Орденом. Глупая сентиментальность, безрассудное рыцарство, коим не было места  этой войне…

— Поэтому я считаю вас самым подходящим человеком, чтобы позаботиться о Гарри во время, оставшееся от каникул, — заключил Дамблдор.

 Снейп подскочил в  кресле.

— Это шутка? Вы совсем с ума сошли? Это не  обсуждается, понятно вам? Это будет чистым безумием!

«Будет», — подумал Дамблдор. — А не «было бы»…

— Волдеморту никогда  не придет в голову  искать Гарри у вас, профессор, он слишком верит в  вашу ненависть к мальчику. Кроме того,  ваш дом прекрасно защищен,  и я стану вашим Хранителем тайны. Подобное решение  — всего лишь временная мера. Через две  недели  — начало учебного года. Я сожалею, что приходится взваливать на вас подобную ношу, и это тяжелая нагрузка, особенно, учитывая ваше состояние. Но я долго обдумывал этот вопрос, и не вижу другого решения, чтобы  быть уверенным в безопасности Гарри. Вы окажете мне огромную услугу, мой мальчик. Кроме того, я уверен, что если дела пойдут худо, вы лучше кого-либо другого знаете способы, как защитить мальчика. Он испытывает к вам огромное доверие, прислушивается к вам.

— Вы  не понимаете, — Снейп колебался. — Поттер доверяет мне только потому, что  принимает себя  за кота, того самого, которого я приютил и вылечил, но это не будет длиться вечно. Когда он освоится со случившимся, то ополчится против меня всеми когтями и зубами, наплевав  на мои правила, мои слова, к  нему обращенные. Поверьте, уж в подобных делах он знает толк.

Дамблдор улыбнулся.

— Я не уверен, что Гарри настолько запутан своими трансформациями, как вам кажется… то же самое касается его отношения к вам. Гарри  — умный ребенок, гриффиндорец до кончиков  ногтей, или,  наверное,  стоит сказать — когтей… Из-за своих видений он лучше,  чем  кто-либо, знает, чем вам обязан, и он первым высказался  о необходимости спасательной операции. Его речь наверняка вызвала бы   у  вас головную боль, дорогой мой. Мальчик произвел  неизгладимое впечатление на всех  своим слизеринским подходом.

Снейп застонал.

—  Честное слово, Альбус,  разве  вы  не  видите, во что это выльется? Гарри  необходимо знакомое  окружении, этот  дом, к примеру, он нуждается  в помощи, чтобы  научиться самостоятельно превращаться, — настаивал он.

— Совершенно верно, — спокойно откликнулся Дамблдор. — Гарри никогда  не сможет расслабиться  здесь. Это место слишком  напоминает  ему  о Сириусе  и его потере. Что  же  до помощи, уверен, что вы прекрасно с  этим справитесь.

— Если бы  мальчишка был способен слушать мои советы,  это  давно было бы  заметно по его оценкам  на  зельях! Может  быть, Минерва  лучше подойдет, чтобы научить его анимагическим премудростям, — Снейп начал  потихоньку сдаваться.

— Минерва  займется Гарри в Хогвартсе, —  твердо решил Дамблдор. —  я  знаю, что снова много у вас прошу… Но вы — единственный, кому я могу доверить охрану  Гарри, и, уверен, не только я  так  думаю.

 Снейп  снова усмехнулся.

— Полагаете? Сомневаюсь, что ваш  драгоценный Орден  с  легким сердцем согласится  на  такой вариант, Альбус.

 Дамблдор улыбнулся.

— Уверяю вас,  такое предложение  не встретит никаких возражений.  Но меня  беспокоит не  это.

Мастер зелий вопросительно посмотрел на него.

 — Я возвращался к  Дёрсли,  хотел  лично проверить магический след, о котором вы мне сообщили. Вы  были правы,  он  всё  ещё  присутствует…

Сидя в кресле, Снейп подался  вперед, внимательно слушая старого волшебника.

— Вам удалось  что-то почувствовать? — спросил он.

—  Какие-то образы, не  больше. Но одно  стало ясно —  я узнал магическую подпись сотворившего магию. Вы  бы  и сами узнали, если  бы  она  не была  так  похожа на ту, что принадлежит Гарри…

У мастера зелий сжалось горло.

Дамблдор посмотрел на него и кивнул.

— Да, речь идет о Лили.  Я  также заметил след магии Джеймса Поттера и Сириуса.

— Но  это…  невозможно! — прохрипел Северус,  смертельно бледнея.

— Не совсем так, — откликнулся  Дамблдор. — Я провел кое-какие исследования… У меня  было мало времени, да  и мои предположения  не больше, чем  гипотеза. Тем  не менее, я  обнаружил немало свидетельств, — видя нетерпение профессора, он продолжил: — Мне кажется, что корни происшедшего нужно искать в смерти Сириуса, если точнее, в том, что он прошел за  Завесу.

— Знаменитая  Завеса… для чего она служит? — профессор, казалось,  постарел на несколько  лет.

— Это сложный вопрос, мы не знаем ее возможностей.  С определенной уверенностью можно утверждать, что  это —  проход между двумя  мирами.  И поэтому Арка находится под охраной в Министерстве Магии.  Невозможно контролировать действие этого артефакта, но он обладает слишком  большим потенциалом, чтобы рискнуть оставить его без присмотра, позволив попасть в дурные  руки.

— Но Лили и Джеймс? Они никак  не связаны  с Аркой, — возразил Снейп.

— Да, но Сириус, Лили и Джеймс  были крепко привязаны к  Гарри. Тут мы вступаем  в  область догадок, но, несомненно, при необычных обстоятельствах, при таких крепких узах, возможно допустить, что  артефакт позволил осуществиться тому, что любящие  родители смогли передать Гарри свое  наследство.

Северус долго молчал, обдумывая сказанное  директором. У него в памяти всплыл  образ…

— Альбус, —  бесцветным  голосом позвал он, — в тот день, когда я  встречался  с Дёрсли  и… преподал урок этому гнусному борову, дяде  Поттера,  я мельком  видел Лили и Джеймса, когда перемещался. Я считал, что мне померещилось, но… я мог вообразить Лили,  но  представить Поттера в подобных обстоятельствах —  нет. Вы думаете, что… — он не смог закончить фразу.

Дамблдор задумчиво кивнул.

— Мой мальчик, очевидно только одно. Очень древняя  и сильная  магия совершилась в ночь, когда  Гарри исполнилось шестнадцать. По всей видимости, он  обрел способность трансформироваться  в  животное, как отец  и крестный, через сочетание их магии и  любви.  Они хотели защитить Гарри любой  ценой… а после, браслет мисс Грейнджер перенес мальчика на сотни километров, превысив  свои возможности. Я не могу  объяснить это ничем  другим, кроме  как влиянием  этой магии. Магии, созданной Лили. Ее сила направляла магию Джеймса  и Сириуса. Браслет не имел собственной воли, а Гарри не  знал,  где вы  живете.

Это она  захотела, чтобы  Гарри нашел  пристанище  у вас, мой мальчик. Лили доверилась  вам  даже в  том, чтобы  отомстить за своего сына.

Мастер зелий лишился дара речи.

Лили… если бы он понял раньше… если бы  стал их Хранителем Тайны…

Если  бы он был  отцом  Гарри.

— Хорошо. Поттер поедет в  мэнор. Но  нужно придумать,  что мы будем делать, когда  Темный Лорд  вызовет меня.

Дамблдор кивнул.

— Всегда остаётся возможность отправить его на  площадь Гриммо или  в Нору в срочном порядке. Это не  проблема, Северус. Вы меня  очень обяжете.

В другое время Снейп  был бы готов совершить что угодно, чтобы быть полезным директору. Но сейчас важнее было подумать о собственных интересах. Вернее, об интересах своего кота.

Сын Лили, котёнок. Снейп должен выполнить обещание, что  бы ни стояло на пути.

— Вам удалось приручить кота, — заключил Дамблдор, — теперь осталось приручить мальчика.


	13. Черные кошки приносят несчастье

 

Директор и профессор зельеварения уже собирались присоединиться к прочим членам Ордена Феникса, когда крик, раздавшийся этажом ниже, заставил их резко вскочить на ноги.

— Альбус! — по голосу можно было узнать Грюма. Ему начали вторить голоса прочих, и двое мужчин кинулись в гостиную, вооружившись волшебными палочками, готовые, если понадобится, встретиться с атакующими Пожирателями.

Но, спустившись, они обнаружили только пятерых взрослых, на повышенных тонах обсуждающих какой-то вопрос, пару подростков, испуганно наблюдающих за происходящим, а позади них — черного зеленоглазого кота, удивленного и обеспокоенного поведением членов Ордена. 

— Что происходит, в конце концов! — выкрикнул Снейп.

— Черт побери этих магглов! Я просто поверить не могу! — прогрохотал Грюм.

— Альбус, — встрял Кингсли, — только что прилетело письмо из Министерства. Вы должны это прочесть… без свидетелей, — он кинул выразительный взгляд в сторону детей.

Директор взял протянутое ему письмо. Печать Министерства не оставляла никаких сомнений в том, кто отправитель.

— Оно прилетело через камин, — объяснил Кингсли. — Очевидно, его отправили в ваш кабинет, а оно переадресовалось сюда. Посмотрите на надпись: «Для заинтересованных лиц», и пометка — «срочно». Мы открыли конверт, не дожидаясь вас.

Дамблдор кивнул, бегло просматривая текст.

Когда он, наконец, поднял глаза, все присутствующие молча уставились на него в ожидании.

— Что вы будете делать, Альбус? — у Тонкс не хватало терпения.

Снейп негромко кашлянул, напоминая директору, что, в отличие от прочих, он ничего не знает о причине всеобщего волнения.

Дамблдор повернулся к подросткам, стоящим около кресла, поймал взгляд кота.

— Гарри, у нас новая проблема, и лучше, если ты сразу все узнаешь. Это может тебя сильно расстроить, и, я прошу, попытайся оставаться спокойным и не спровоцировать трансформацию. Я могу на тебя рассчитывать?

Гарри было трудно ответить, не зная, о чем пойдет речь, но разве у него был выбор? Он кивнул. В этом теле подобное движение казалось чужеродным.

Краем глаза он видел, как Снейп подвинулся в его сторону. Странно, но это придавало уверенности…

Гермиона нежно положила руку на кошачью спину, и он почувствовал себя готовым встретить без страха любую плохую новость.

Он ошибся.

— Гарри, Министерство прислало мне это письмо, основываясь на жалобе твоей семьи. Твои родственники объявили, что мы забрали тебя, и требуют, чтобы им вернули племянника как можно скорее, — тихо сказал Дамблдор.

Гарри показалось, что небо упало ему на голову. Рон вскрикнул, рука Гермионы сжалась, но Гарри почти не заметил этого, а вот голос Снейпа — его сложно было игнорировать. В нём было больше угрозы и бешенства, чем когда Невилл взорвал подземелья. Гарри запросто мог представить, как таким тоном учитель выкрикивает: «Сто баллов с Гриффиндора!» В конце концов, интонация была та же…

— Альбус, я просил вас позволить мне заняться этой семейкой дегенератов!

Мальчик хотел было запротестовать, это его семья, все-таки! Но, подумав, он понял, что они заслужили подобное оскорбление. Зачем он им понадобился? Конечно, не для того, чтобы удостовериться, что с ним всё в порядке.

— Я думал, что, во время последнего к ним визита, был достаточно убедителен. Видимо, у кого-то нашлись более весомые аргументы, чем мои, — вздохнул Дамблдор, посмотрев на Снейпа.

— Не сомневаюсь в этом…— пробормотал профессор.

— Что вы хотите этим сказать? — было заметно, как сильно нервничает Молли.

— Все просто: эти магглы, которые приходятся Поттеру родней только на бумаге, хотят забрать его только по одной причине — чтобы отдать или продать Темному Лорду, — сухо ответил профессор зелий.

Поднялся глухой ропот.

Кот застыл. Он, конечно, знал, что Дёрсли не слишком его любят, но… отдать Волдеморту?

— Никто не найдет тебя здесь, Гарри, — уверенно сказал Артур Уизли. — Ни один из этих магглов не подойдет к тебе, после того что случилось. Черт побери, Альбус, Министерство должно было бы заняться ими! Они что, забыли, что сами выгнали племянника?

— Не говоря о том, что бросили его умирать, — сказал Снейп. — Об этом и речь. Этот негодяй-родственничек не преминул мне сообщить, что будет счастлив помочь Темному Лорду окончательно решить его проблему с Гарри. Полагаю, маг взял это на заметку.

— Готова спорить, что Волдеморт сам отправлял письмо в Министерство, — прошептала Тонкс.

— Скорее, соседка-сквиб, — откликнулся мастер зелий. — Как бы там ни было, это мало что меняет в наших планах. Мальчишке нужно убежище на ближайшие две недели каникул, после чего он вернется в Хогвартс. И всё встанет на свои места.

— Должно, — согласился Дамблдор. — Но всё не так просто… Гарри, я в любом случае собирался забрать тебя из-под опеки родственников. Я обещаю, что ты никогда к ним не вернешься.

 Гарри почувствовал, как его накрыло теплой волной, потянуло в сон…

Он никогда не вернется на Тисовую. Никогда! Не нужно будет смотреть, как на лице Петунии появляется гримаса отвращения каждый раз, как она натыкается на него взглядом, Дадли не будет доставать, дядя Вернон… не поднимет на него руку. Больше никогда!

Лапы кота ослабели, и он с ошеломленным видом осторожно лег в кресле.

Всё закончилось. Он всё еще не был в безопасности, но кошмар закончился. Никаких больше запираний в чулане, решеток на окнах…

Перед ним поставили миску. Он принюхался: в ней была налита какая-то отвратительно пахнущая жидкость!

 Кот поднял взгляд на человека, который её принес: конечно же, это был Снейп, стоящий перед ним с нечитаемым выражением на лице.

— Выпей, Гарри. Станет легче. Нельзя допустить, чтобы ты сейчас превращался…

Немного поколебавшись, кот принялся лакать зелье. Гадость, конечно, но Снейп был прав: шок прошел, и кот снова чувствовал, что может контролировать себя.

Мастер зелий покачал головой и отошел к Дамблдору.

Кот услышал, как Рон пробурчал рядом:

— И с каких пор он зовет тебя Гарри?

— Как бы то ни было, — продолжил Дамблдор, — ситуация очень деликатная. Чтобы отобрать у Дёрсли опекунство, мы должны предоставить доказательства того, что в их доме плохо обращались с племянником, и потребуется его собственное свидетельство в этом, что значит, Гарри придется явиться в Министерство. В данный момент эта идея не кажется мне удачной. Кроме того, тот факт, что письмо было отправлено мне, ясно показывает то, что в Министерстве подозревают, что мы знаем, где мальчик, возможно, даже, что мы укрываем его. Поэтому придется быть особенно осторожными. Конечно, новые возможности Гарри дают нам некоторое преимущество.

— Я надеялась забрать мальчика в Нору, — вздохнула Молли, — но, думаю, там его будут искать в первую очередь.

— Именно, — согласился Дамблдор. — Но эта проблема уже решена. Профессор Снейп согласился взять его к себе на остаток каникул.

 На лицах членов Ордена проявилось удивление и некоторое понимание, но про подростков нельзя было сказать то же самое.

— Нет! — воскликнул Рон, краснея.

Гермиона ничего не сказала, но по ее лицу можно было прочесть, что она согласна с другом.

— Нет, — Рон повторил уже спокойнее. — Вы не можете так поступить с Гарри! Он и так натерпелся за эти каникулы! Наверняка есть и другое решение, Хогвартс, я не знаю…

— Гарри будет в полной безопасности с профессором Снейпом, — ответил Дамблдор. — О его здоровье позаботятся и, в случае чего, защитят. Это правда, у вашего друга были очень плохие каникулы, поэтому сейчас ему требуется отдых и безопасность, плюс несколько уроков трансформации. Вы согласны со мной, мистер Уизли?

Рон пробормотал что-то неразборчивое.

— Мы сможем его навещать? — спросила Гермиона.

— Дом будет под чарами Фиделиуса, — ответил Дамблдор. — Смотря как будут развиваться события… посмотрим, можно ли будет разрешить Гарри выходить оттуда.

Он обратился к Гарри.

— Сожалею, это не те каникулы, о которых ты мечтал, но я уверен, ты понимаешь, что твоя безопасность важнее всего?

Кот мяукнул в знак согласия.

Но Рон еще не все высказал. Чувствуя воодушевление, он собрал всю свою смелость.

— Послушайте, я знаю, что вы пытаетесь сделать как лучше для Гарри, но если честно… он ненавидит Снейпа и… да все знают, что и профессор… что это не самый его любимый ученик. Должно же быть иное решение!

В легких не осталось воздуха после длинной фразы, а ощущения были — будто он только что пробежал настоящий кросс. Кинув взгляд на Гермиону, Рон увидел, что девушка смотрит на него почти… с гордостью? Это добавило ему уверенности.

— Короче, я думаю, что это на самом деле плохая идея, — закончил он, вздохнув.

Молли Уизли собиралась что-то сказать, но Дамблдор остановил ее жестом. Рон заметил, что взрослые не выглядели шокированными, скорее — позабавленными его выступлением, и это расстраивало.

Ему ответил Снейп, и ответил гораздо спокойнее, чем можно было ожидать.

— Я как-то пережил присутствие мистера Поттера в моем доме в течение двух недель. Думаю, у меня хватит сил повторить этот подвиг и не поддаться желанию отправить мальчишку Темному Лорду или скормить ему кошачьи консервы. Хотя, если он сам будет настаивать на последнем…

 При этих словах Гарри спрыгнул с кресла и без колебаний направился к мастеру зелий, подмигнул и уселся у его ног, повернувшись к друзьям.

Воспоминание о выражении лиц Гермионы и Рона, когда он мяукнул в знак согласия, будут смешить его еще много месяцев.

С круглыми глазами, открыв рты, друзья пытались поверить увиденному.

Гарри слышал, как рядом еле слышно смеется Снейп. Очевидно, эта картинка ему тоже запомнится надолго.

— Альбус, — в конце концов сказал мастер зелий, — в наших обстоятельствах лучше позаботиться о Фиделиусе как можно скорее, чтобы переправить Поттера в безопасное место.

— Верно. Это не займет много времени. Молли, вещи Гарри в его комнате, не могли бы вы спустить их, чтобы все было готово к моему возвращению?

Миссис Уизли поспешила заняться поручением. Снейп и Дамблдор аппарировали. 

В мэнор, подумал Гарри… он возвращается домой к Снейпу.

Еще две недели там… Первая пара пришлась ему по душе. Снейп был классный, даже милый, и заботился о своем коте. Но тогда, профессор не знал, кто у него гостит, а когда узнал — реакция была не слишком обнадеживающая…

Неужели Северус на самом деле захотел его приютить, или же просто уступил под давлением Дамблдора? Как он будет вести себя теперь? Профессор назвал его Гарри... но это ведь ничего не значит, да?

Кот вернулся на кресло, к Рону и Гермионе. В этот раз он был практически уверен, что этим летом больше их не увидит. Мысль расстраивала, он ведь надеялся побыть в Норе хотя бы недолго, хоть на несколько дней почувствовать себя на каникулах. Но Дамблдор прав, в доме у Снейпа он будет в безопасности, и, кроме того… Гарри хотел туда вернуться. Он уже уверился, что никогда не увидит донжон, не окажется у своего камина, в кресле, в котором ночевал много ночей, слушая звяканье склянок, бульканье зелий в котлах…

Те несколько дней он чувствовал себя в большей безопасности, чем в Хогвартсе, и по-настоящему дома, не так, как у Дёрсли.

То, что он воспринимает мэнор Снейпа как «свой дом», тревожило, но… Снейп трансфигурировал кресло для него, дал коту имя, принес свитер… Не было похоже, что он делает это против воли.

Снейп предложил ему место, где жить. Он его приручил.

 Если подумать хорошенько, никто и никогда не видел профессора с домашним животным. Даже одна мысль, что мастер зелий может гладить кого-то, казалась абсурдной. И все же…

Гарри хотелось бы быть Шэди. Просто Шэди — котом без пророчества, без магических сил, чтобы у него был дом, хозяин, и не нужно было беспокоиться, когда появится следующая полная еды миска.

Воспоминание о миске заставило желудок забурчать. Кот проголодался, да и раны немного тянули… Снейп этим займется, он обещал.

Но, определенно, будет очень непросто.

Кот попытался выбросить эти мысли из головы и повернулся к Рону и Гермионе. На лицах друзей читалось разочарование.

— Гарри, мы тебя до осени не увидим! — пожаловалась Гермиона. — Хорошо, хоть, начало учебы через две недели. Ты не волнуйся, Дамблдор что-нибудь придумает.

— Увидимся в Хогвартсе, — пытался утешить Рон. — У меня куча идей, как можно использовать твою новую форму. Мы об этом еще поболтаем, в школе. Эх, представь только! Можно будет залезать в спальни слизеринцев!

Гермиона покачала головой, но не стала спорить.

— Гарри, если появятся проблемы с… ну, ты знаешь… с профессором Снейпом, или еще что-нибудь… Не забывай, что мы тут. Если уж браслет перенес тебя один раз, то и во второй справится!

Определенно, подумал Гарри, ему многое придется рассказать друзьям в следующий раз, когда он увидится с ними в человеческой форме.

— Главное, не делай ничего, что разозлит Снейпа. Постарайся быть… хорошим котом! — добавила Гермиона с улыбкой. — Мне кажется, он к тебе привязался, по крайней мере, как к коту. Но… просто будь внимательным.

Гарри именно так и собирался поступить. Он погладил черной лапкой лицо девушки и, повернувшись к Рону, мяукнул. Он и сам не знал, что бы сказал, если бы мог, но его анимагическая форма решила проблему.

Друзья заулыбались.

— Знаешь, понадобится время к этому привыкнуть, — призналась Гермиона.

— Но это же здорово! — воскликнул Рон с энтузиазмом.

Миссис Уизли спустилась по лестнице и поставила собранный чемодан в центре гостиной.

— Гарри, дорогой, я сложила все твои вещи и добавила кое-какой еды. Я не сомневаюсь, что профессор Снейп умеет готовить, но одна только рыба — не лучшее меню, напомни ему! Ты должен набраться сил и набрать немного веса!

Гарри запрыгнул на чемодан и тихо благодарно мяукнул. Лицо женщины смягчилось.

— О, дорогой мой, я так хотела, чтобы ты побыл у нас в Норе… Ты же будешь хорошо себя вести у профессора, да? — спросила она.

Гарри был готов обидеться. Он уже не ребенок, и почему все повторяют одно и то же? Будто он один виноват, что у них с профессором сложились такие отношения! Лучше бы Снейпу выговаривали.

— Он серьезно заботится о твоей безопасности, — добавила Молли Уизли.

Да, так и есть. И Гарри не собирался усложнять ситуацию, разве он не показал это, соглашаясь отправиться к профессору?

Миссис Уизли улыбнулась, и все его раздражение исчезло. Да, ему тоже хотелось бы провести время в Норе, вкусно поесть и погреться в тепле, исходящем от Молли. Иногда, когда его окружали Уизли — родители и дети, он практически мог поверить, что это они — его семья.

Хогвартс был почти его домом, а Уизли — почти родственниками. Дёрсли никогда не были его семьей, но когда он был младше, то считал семьей именно их. «Семья», которая, возможно, продала его Волдеморту, чтобы окончательно избавиться от неподходящего племянника.

Ничего не осталось. Его родители умерли, и сейчас, если он правильно понял, единственным его прибежищем оставалось это место — дом Сириуса, погибшего по ошибке, Сириуса, который ненавидел эти стены и был тут несчастен.

Неожиданно Гарри почувствовал облегчение от того, что оставшиеся недели он проведет у Снейпа. В доме у профессора ему не придется больше задумываться над этими вопросами. Хотелось заснуть и не просыпаться, забыть про Волдеморта, родственников, и про всё, связанное с ними. Он бы свернулся клубочком у камина и не сдвинулся бы с места все эти две недели.

Снейп и Дамблдор вернулись чуть позже, довольные результатом. Профессор зелий казался еще более уставшим. Ничего удивительного, подумал Гарри, если вспомнить, что тот пришел в себя всего несколько часов назад и с трудом мог выговорить пару слов.

— С формальностями покончено, — объявил Дамблдор. — Гарри, ты хочешь сказать что-нибудь перед тем, как уйдешь? Мне жаль, что приходится разлучать тебя с друзьями, но ситуация очень деликатная и всем будет спокойнее, если ты будешь в безопасности.

Гарри подумал, что ему много чего хотелось бы сказать, но, к сожалению, кошки не разговаривают.

Не колеблясь, он вспрыгнул на чемодан и посмотрел на друзей, прощаясь. Те выглядели расстроенными, но помахали ему .

— До сентября, Гарри, а может, получится и раньше увидеться. Береги себя!

 В свою очередь Снейп кивнул остальным членам Ордена и наклонился, чтобы взять кота на руки. Им обоим пришло в голову, насколько это знакомый жест.

Мгновение спустя комната исчезла в черном вихре перемещения, и Гарри ощутил знакомый запах подземелий, горящих в камине дров и разных зелий.

Снейп посадил кота на принесенный чемодан и потянулся с облегчением. Было видно, насколько он рад вернуться в мэнор. Гарри с удивлением понял, что чувствует то же самое, и ему тоже хочется потянуться, как Снейпу, размять застывшие мускулы, избавиться от напряжения, которое держало его на площади Гриммо.

— Что ж, мистер Поттер, я собираюсь показать ваши апартаменты, но сперва решим вопрос с вашими ранами. Ужин будет не раньше, чем через два часа, так что, думаю, перекусить вы тоже не откажетесь.

Профессор взял знакомую баночку с бальзамом, тем самым, которым уже лечил раны кота и которым сам пользовался в последние дни.

Все же, почему приходится к этому возвращаться? Почему снова открылись раны?

Похоже, Снейп догадался о недоумении гостя и ответил на незаданные вопросы:

— Видимо, трансформация проходит неправильно. Может, вы не помните, но когда мы принудили вас превратиться на Гриммо, ваши раны снова открылись сами по себе. Это как-то связано с тем, что вы не совсем адаптировались к вашим двум формам.  В любом случае, нужно быть осторожнее. Попробуем превратить вас сегодня вечером, и посмотрим, что получится.

Гарри не слишком горел желанием превращаться в человека, но виду не подал. Он и так выглядит смешно со всей этой историей. Да, он серьезно думал, что является котом, да, ему трудно было смириться со своими человеческими воспоминаниями.

 Что-то ему подсказывало, что сейчас ему так же сложно придется с принятием воспоминаний, которые он получил в образе кота.

— Поттер, прыгайте на стол и попытайтесь ничего не перевернуть, — попросил профессор.

«Поттер». Нет, так не пойдет. Если ему придется провести здесь две недели, он не согласен, чтобы с ним обращались, как в Хогвартсе во время учебного года. 

Кот не пошевелился и посмотрел на профессора с вызовом.

Тот понял и закатил глаза.

— Ну, хорошо. Моя ошибка… Гарри, на стол, если хочешь, чтобы я занялся ранами.

Довольный, одним прыжком кот оказался на столе. Мастер зелий, тем не менее, казался недовольным.

— Гарри, кто-нибудь давал тебе обезболивающее зелье? 

Кот моргнул в ответ. Да, Грюм налил ему очень сильное зелье, после это тело перестало болеть. Раны чесались, но не беспокоили.

Снейп вздохнул.

— Послушай меня, Гарри, раны не единственная проблема. У тебя сломана рука и ребро. Ребро зажило, но рука… Кость в лапе срослась неправильно. Мне придется ее сломать, чтобы это исправить. После чего ты не должен нагружать ее некоторое время, поэтому я превращу тебя в человека, чтобы ты не наступал на больную лапу. Я использую заклинание, тебе не будет больно, но действительно важно, чтобы ты берег себя.

 Гарри стало нехорошо. Сломанная рука? Ребро? Но когда? Он знал, откуда взялись раны, но… 

Дядя Вернон. Мальчик вспомнил, как очутился на полу, почти потеряв сознание, а Вернон продолжал его бить…

По телу пробежала дрожь. Когда Дёрсль пнул его… Что ж, теперь никаких вопросов, откуда взялись переломы.

Странно, воспоминание об этом ранило даже больше, чем мысль, что родственники готовы отдать его Волдеморту. Дядя испытывал такую ненависть, что продолжал избивать и оскорблять племянника даже тогда, когда тот упал на пол. Петуния была в доме, внизу, и ничего не сказала. Им не нужно было искать темного мага, чтобы расправиться с Гарри, они прекрасно справились самостоятельно.

Кот почувстовал дурноту. Подложив под себя лапы, он улегся на стол.

Снейп ничего не сказал, но его руки наносили бальзам на раны удивительно легкими движениями, как будто профессор хотел таким образом его подбодрить.

И это сработало. По крайней мере, есть хоть кто-то, кто лечит его, — думал кот, — старается не причинять боль.

Закончив наносить бальзам, Снейп молча отправился на поиски кошачьей миски и наполнил ее рыбой. Гарри спрыгнул на пол и подошел к ней с максимальным достоинством, на какое был способен при бурчащем от голода желудке.

Он слышал, как позади тихо рассмеялся профессор.

— Никто не прислушался к моим советам на Гриммо, как я погляжу. Уверяю тебя, Молли Уизли достаточно долго читала мне лекцию, что подростки не могут питаться только рыбой. Через пару часов будет нормальный ужин, ну а пока, могу предложить только сардины в масле.

Снейп подошел к шкафу и достал несколько флаконов. День еще не закончился…

Эффект зелий, которые профессор принял раньше, заканчивался. Сами по себе они практически творили чудеса, но Снейп слишком часто пользовался лекарствами подобного рода, чтобы они могли действовать на него в полную силу.

Будет лучше, если Гарри проспит всю ночь, потому что приглядывать за ним, если мальчишке взбредет в голову побродить по мэнору, вряд ли получится.

Северус проглотил пару зелий и повернулся к коту, вылизывающему усы.

— Что ж, самое время показать твою комнату и вообще весь мэнор, если тебе интересно. Пора принять человеческую форму, Гарри.

Определенно,  с обращением на «ты» существовали трудности. В любом случае, с началом учебного года эту практику придется прекратить.

Кот смотрел на него с растерянностью и тоской. По всей видимости, Гарри понятия не имел, как превращаться.

— Это не такая уж сложная техника, но, конечно, сперва нужно понять, как все происходит. Главная сила — это твое желание. У нас есть следующие две недели заняться изучением деталей, но у тебя уже получалось менять форму самостоятельно много раз, — сказал профессор.

Гарри прекрасно помнил, что уже превращался. Но он никогда не задумывался, как это делает, и сейчас даже не представлял, с чего можно начать. Может быть, попробовать представить подростка с темными волосами? Он закрыл глаза…

Ничего.

Кот виновато посмотрел на профессора.

Снейп вздохнул.

— Хорошо, завтра у нас будет больше времени попробовать. Это ваше… твое последнее слово, Гарри?

Кот моргнул.

Снейп достал свою палочку.

—  _Animagus revelio_.

В следующий миг Гарри почувствовал, как меняется тело. Никогда до этого ему не приходилось переживать трансформацию в столь спокойном состоянии, чтобы иметь возможность наблюдать за собой, и он должен был признать, что ощущения было очень странными. Не только тело поменяло все характеристики, но и его сознание как будто начало работать на другой частоте, с большей чувствительностью, большими нюансами.

Очутившись снова на двух ногах, Гарри не мог не заметить, что в этот раз процесс не был настолько пугающим, как в первый. Он сохранил все воспоминания, и человека, и кота, и осознавал, что происходит. Ему даже удалось удержать равновесие и неуверенно улыбнуться Снейпу.

К его удивлению, профессор одобрительно кивнул. Тем не менее, взгляд учителя оставался мрачным.

Снейп с облегчением отметил, что раны в этот раз не кровоточат. По всей видимости, именно шок первой трансформации заставил их открыться… Но, черт побери, мальчишка был таким худым, а одежда, покрытая кровью, делала его похожим на человека, только что сбежавшего от Пожирателей.

— Гарри? 

— Да? Эээ… Все нормально. Кажется, — откликнулся мальчишка. — Просто странно менять тело, но я привыкну со временем.

Он натянуто засмеялся. Северус кивнул.

— С этими ранами, кажется нет, проблем. Остальными займемся чуть позже, раз они не причиняют боли.

— Да нет. Грюм дал мне что-то очень сильное, судя по вкусу. Но от душа я бы не отказался, если можно. И… Наверное, мне нужно переодеться, — добавил Гарри, оглядывая свою одежду.

Снейп быстро пробормотал заклинание в сторону чемодана, и тот с хлопком исчез.

— Ой, еще одно, — добавил мальчик. — Я обещаю слушать внимательно то, что вы мне скажете, но… У меня нет очков, я не уверен, что смогу все делать правильно. Я и вправду очень плохо вижу, — извинился он.

Снейп нахмурился. Мальчишка не знал, что случилось с его очками, тем лучше. Не нужно ему рассказывать, до какой мерзости дошли его родственнички.

Профессор достал из кармана какую-то вещь и протянул её мальчишке. Гарри прищурился, чтобы разглядеть, что это. Его лицо посветлело.

— Вы их нашли! — воскликнул он, водружая очки на нос и улыбаясь во весь рот. Как же классно снова всё видеть!

— На самом деле, директор позаботился заказать для тебя новые. Старая пара исчезла, а эти будут сами подстраиваться под твое зрение.

Мальчик улыбнулся снова и кивнул.

— Точно, я почувствовал разницу. Странно, в анимагической форме у меня было прекрасное зрение, я почти забыл, насколько плохо вижу, как человек!

— Кошки видят гораздо лучше нас. По меркам кота ты видел не так уж и хорошо, но для человека это было более, чем достаточно, — объяснил профессор. — Начнем?

Гарри кивнул.

— Бессмысленно показывать тебе лабораторию, я думаю? — с иронией в голосе предположил Снейп. Мальчишка отвел взгляд, чувствуя себя неловко. Да, определенно, не стоит тратить время на лабораторию…

— В нормальной ситуации я бы запретил входить сюда, но думаю, это не требуется. Ты можешь приходить при условии, что ничего не трогаешь, как и раньше…

Гарри прочистил горло, но ничего не ответил.

Снейп открыл тяжелую деревянную дверь, и мальчик пошел за ним следом. Вместе они поднялись по каменной лестнице, выходящей в широкий коридор. Учитель указал на первую дверь.

— Моя спальня. Если случится что-то срочное, не бойся меня потревожить, все остальное время это закрытая территория, надеюсь, это ясно.

Гарри кивнул. Сама идея зайти в комнату деспотичного профессора зелий казалась ужасающей и нереальной.

Снейп уже отошел и показывал на другую дверь, напротив первой, с другой стороны коридора.

— Ты поселишься здесь.

Заинтригованный, Гарри шагнул внутрь и оказался в скромно обставленной комнате с занавесками на окне, выходящем в парк. Кровать была заправлена, а в углу ждал его чемодан. На столе лежали какие-то бумаги и книги. 

Снейп готовил комнату для него? Это было… приятно и стесняющее одновременно. 

Мальчик заметил дверь в глубине комнаты. Профессор ответил, не дожидаясь вопроса.

— Там ванная. Если понадобится стирка — соседняя дверь по коридору. 

Не теряя времени, профессор вышел, а за ним неохотно покинул комнату и Гарри. Никогда до этого ему не приходилось жить в столь просторном и удобном помещении. Он не мог дождаться, когда, наконец, доберется до душа.

Снейп показал ему гостиную, столовую, библиотеку, вышел к входной двери, которой, как ни странно, Гарри еще ни разу не приходилось пользоваться.

— Что ж, парк ты уже знаешь. Есть вопросы? — спросил Снейп.

— Ну… да. Если это не слишком нескромно… В мэноре есть домовые эльфы?

 Профессор сжал губы.

— Ни единого.

Гарри на секунду подумал, уж не нашелся ли здесь для Гермионы новый член для организации Г.А.В.Н.Э., но Снейп развеял его иллюзии.

— Сожалею, Поттер, но вам придется заниматься уборкой комнаты и возиться на кухне самостоятельно.

— Я не это имел в виду, — принялся защищаться Гарри. — Просто… Это же мэнор, я сразу вспомнил про площадь Гриммо, ну, или Малфой-мэнор. Наверное, трудно содержать в порядке…

Учитель зелий расслабился.

— На примере истории с Гриммо и вашего приятеля Добби вы должны были уже понять, что этим созданиям не стоит доверять. Шпион не может позволить себе такой риск, — ответил он гораздо спокойнее. 

Воспоминание о Кричере и о Сириусе накатили с огромной силой, внутри Гарри поднялась злость. Да, он прекрасно понимал Снейпа…

— С другой стороны,— продолжил тот, — этот мэнор построен недавно, в отличие от домов, которые ты вспомнил. Это не фамильная собственность.

Последнее замечание возбудило любопытство, но Гарри не посмел задать дополнительные вопросы. Ему не хотелось нескромной фразой оттолкнуть Снейпа.

— Что-то еще? — спросил профессор.

— Нет, все понятно. Спасибо, — ответил мальчик.

— Хорошо. Ужин через два часа в столовой. В случае необходимости найдешь меня в лаборатории.

Профессор махнул рукой, дав понять, что мальчишка волен заняться своими делами, и направился к лестнице.

Гарри почувствовал себя почти брошенным, видя, как профессор спускается в подземелье. Да, ему, конечно, хотелось принять душ, и комната ему нравилась, но эту часть дома он совсем не знал. Ему было не очень уютно. Похоже, этими комнатами пользовались не часто, и еще реже в них кто-то жил. Гарри предпочел бы спуститься в лабораторию вместе со Снейпом. 

Если подумать, мальчик почти не помнил, чтобы профессор куда-то уходил из подземелий за те недели, что у него жил кот. Снейп поднимался в комнаты только поспать а ел всегда на ходу, в лаборатории.

Почему Снейп жил в этом поместье, если это не его наследство? Если, конечно, он это имел в виду. Мэнор был не таким большим, как казалось коту, но, тем не менее, здесь спокойно могла разместиться большая семья. Мастер зелий не счел необходимым рассказать, что скрывается за остальными дверями, и не было сомнений, что большинство комнат пустуют.

Гарри чувствовал себя очень усталым и грязным. В маленькой ванной он с огромным удовольствием скользнул под струи горячей воды.

Осторожно он попытался нащупать место перелома. Это оказалось не сложно. Около плеча кость выступала под странным углом.

Мальчик поморщился. Надо было раньше обратить на это внимание…

Ничего. Снейп этим займется.

Горячая вода, текущая по телу, расслабляла мышцы. Сразу же потянуло в сон. Эмоции, пережитые за день, а так же превращение, истощили все силы. Даже если ему и было в этот раз легче, но трансформация всё равно вытягивала из него всю энергию, особенно, трансформация после чужого заклинания.

Он закрыл глаза и потерялся в ощущении тепла. Ему хотелось оказаться в кресле, свернуться клубочком у огня, внизу в…

 Прежде, чем он успел сообразить, что происходит, восприятие изменилось, он стал уменьшаться.

Нет, нет, нельзя, не сейчас! 

Гарри широко открыл глаза, в отчаянной попытке прекратить превращение. Бесполезно.

В следующую секунду жалкий черный кот со слипшейся от воды шерстью и опущенным хвостом выскочил из ванной.

 Ну, хорошо, он начал понимать, как это работает у анимагов. И сейчас все, чего ему хотелось, — побыстрее стать человеком, пока Снейп не заметил и не накричал на него! Профессор же не может снимать баллы с Гриффиндора, пока они на каникулах?

Изо всех сил кот старался вернуться в свою нормальную форму, но, прошло десять минут, а в спальне по-прежнему сидел черный кот, и вода, стекая с его шерсти, заливала ковер.

К тому же, он начал серьезно замерзать.

Кот вздохнул. Лучше показаться Снейпу сейчас, чем оставить этот сюрприз до ужина.

«Хорошо еще, — думал он, — что дверь в лабораторию внизу лестницы, но, черт, как же неудобно спускаться по ступенькам!»

Добравшись до самого низа, он робко мяукнул. Ничего хорошего не будет, если зельевар дернется от неожиданности прямо в процессе приготовления зелья.

Через несколько секунд дверь открылась. Во взгляде стоящего за ней Снейпа читалось смирение.

— Я должен был сам догадаться, — сказал он, давая коту войти. — Нельзя оставить вас без присмотра на пять минут, чтобы вы не вляпались в какую-нибудь историю.

Кот ответил ему взглядом наполовину раскаивающимся, наполовину вызывающим. И вообще, это не он оказался пленником на идиотском собрании Пожирателей. Если сравнивать, быть запертым в кошачьем теле не так уж и страшно!

Хотя… если учесть… Душ. Он превратился, когда был в ванной. Вся его одежда осталась там, на вешалке.

О, Мерлин!

Снейп смотрел на слегка дрожащего кота с широко распахнутыми глазами. Тот казался обессиленным и очень напоминал Шэди первых дней знакомства.

Но нельзя забывать, что перед ним подросток, мальчишка, превратившийся в кота прямо в ванной. Покачав головой, профессор кинул полотенце на второе кресло, поднял визитера и посадил его на импровизированное покрывало.

— Глупый мокрый кот… Готов, Шэди?

Они оба вздрогнули. Нет, профессор не собирался пользоваться этим именем, оно вырвалось само, и он уже пожалел об этом. Одно дело звать мальчишку по имени, но вернуться к этому забавному, придуманному им прозвищу…

Он фыркнул недовольно. Хватит тратить время на ерунду.

—  _Animagus revelio!_

По лицу мальчишки, появившегося в кресле и неловко вцепившегося в полотенце, было видно, что использование прозвища кота его тоже взволновало. Гарри вспомнил, зачем в лаборатории второе кресло, и как он любил устраиваться рядом с плечом Снейпа, и…

Полотенце. Им уже пользовались раньше…

Мальчик посмотрел на учителя и понял, что тот думает о том же. Душ под водостоком, сушка на коленях у профессора…

— Поттер, если вы произнесете хоть слово, клянусь, вылетите в камин без летучего пороха вперед головой! — вырвалось у Снейпа.

Гарри издал странный звук и торопливо вскочил с кресла.

— И почистите зубы, от вас несет сардинами!

Мальчишке не нужно было повторять дважды, он рванул из лаборатории, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, крепко держа полотенце на бедрах.

Черт, черт, черт! Мерлин! Да он теперь никогда не сможет профессору в глаза посмотреть. Он сидел у него на коленях, пока Снейп аккуратно вытирал его полотенцем, а Гарри… кот, он мурлыкал! Точно!

Мальчишка заперся в спальне, собираясь притвориться, что спит, когда Снейп придет звать его ужинать. Если тот, конечно, придет.

Это могло бы быть смешным… Но, с одной стороны, сам профессор не нашел этот эпизод забавным, с другой… Гарри не мог сказать, что ему не нравились те воспоминания, наоборот.

Аккуратно касающиеся руки, полотенце, высушивающее шерсть, все это создавало атмосферу… какую?

Он чувствовал себя ребенком, которого вытирают после душа. Да, именно так. Такого никогда не случалось в его детстве, никогда, до Снейпа.

Мерлин, это еще хуже, чем он думал.

Гарри открыл сундук и лихорадочно стал искать чистую одежду. Бросив грязное белье в корзину в ванной, он без сил упал на кровать. Если бы только можно было спрятаться под покрывалами, и чтобы о нем все забыли…

Если бы он мог быть просто котом, которого носили на руках, бережно вытирали…

Под такие мысли пришла дремота. Зарывшись в подушки, мальчишка уснул и видел сны о котах и зельях…

Где-то посередине сна он услышал глухой стук, кто-то звал его по имени… Это не был Рон, голос был ниже и старше. Может, отец? Но мальчик никогда не слышал его голоса, а этот казался знакомым… не так, чтобы совсем, но…

Чья-то рука осторожно потрясла его за плечо, и мальчишка резко проснулся.

— Гарри? Все в порядке?

Снейп. Мальчику понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, где он находится, и что здесь делает…

— Извините, — автоматически сказал он.

— Я не мог тебя добудиться…— профессор выглядел взволнованным. «Вот почему голос показался не слишком знаком», — подумал Гарри.

— Извините, — повторил он, действительно имея это в виду. — Я заснул и не слышал, когда вы меня звали.

Снейп покачал головой.

— Выматывающий день был сегодня. Если ты готов, пойдем ужинать. Стол накрыт.

Учитель зелий с беспокойством смотрел, как мальчишка медленно поднимается. Определенно, Поттер слишком слаб, и будет лучше подождать до завтра, прежде чем заниматься его рукой.

Снейп чувствовал, что ему самому не помешает прийти в себя, прежде, чем приступить к такому деликатному лечению. Даже хорошо, что мальчишка настолько устал, профессор сам смертельно хотел спать, и мысль о том, что его гость ночью не будет бродить по дому, добавляла уверенности.

Ужин прошел в молчании. К удивлению Гарри, еда была вкусной. Ничего странного, что учитель зелий умеет готовить. Однако мальчик никогда не видел, как Снейп возится на кухне. Да у того и времени не было.

Внезапно Гарри накрыло чувством вины.

— Профессор... если вы не против, я могу заниматься обедами. Я умею неплохо готовить.

Снейп нахмурился.

— Вас не устраивает, как я готовлю, Поттер?

— Нет, вовсе нет! — торопливо ответил мальчик. — Я с начала каникул так хорошо не ел, честно! Просто… я подумал, что у вас наверняка куча дел. А я действительно неплохо справляюсь на кухне, правда!

Профессор кивнул.

— Ну, хорошо. Думаю, мы можем готовить по очереди. Завтра утром можно встать попозже, нам обоим необходимо выспаться. Ты можешь взять на себя завтрак, если проснешься первый. Всё, что нужно, найдешь на кухне.

Гарри кивнул и уткнулся в свою тарелку. Свое первое дежурство он не пропустит, это вопрос чести!

После ужина Гарри ждал, то Снейп займется переломом, как и собирался, но тот даже не упомянул об этом.

Профессор взмахом палочки заставил грязную посуду исчезнуть и поднялся из-за стола.

— Тебе что-то нужно перед сном? Зелье?

— Нет, спасибо. А… по поводу моей руки…

Снейп покачал головой.

— Как хочешь. Я подумал, что мы оба слишком устали за этот день, и лучше перенести операцию на завтра, но если ты предпочитаешь разобраться с этой проблемой, мы можем приступить немедленно.

— Нет, — быстро ответил Гарри. — Я выбираю первое. Мне не больно сейчас, а для одного дня уже слишком многое произошло.

Секунду он колебался.

— Я хотел поблагодарить вас за все. Я знаю, что не очень-то вам нравлюсь, и… я буду очень стараться вам не мешать. Просто скажите, что мне нужно делать.

Снейп смотрел на него с непонятным выражением на лице.

— Сейчас отправляйся спать. Потом тебе нужно будет освоиться с трансформацией и избегать опасных и глупых ситуаций, в которые ты постоянно попадаешь, — ответил он. — Я хочу, чтобы ты крепко запомнил — ни как кот, ни как человек, ты не должен покидать пределов мэнора. Это чрезвычайно опасно для всех. Поместье находится под тщательным наблюдением…

— Это не я ищу проблемы, это они меня находят, — пытался защититься мальчик. — Я не собираюсь выходить из мэнора, я… мне и тут хорошо.

Гарри резко покраснел.

Когда он поднял глаза, Снейп смотрел на него черным нечитаемым взглядом.

— Тем лучше. Темный Лорд не знает о твоих новых анимагических способностях, и так должно оставаться как можно дольше. В любом случае, практика превращения и подготовка летних заданий займет все твое время в оставшиеся дни каникул.

Гарри поморщился. Спокойно просидеть у камина остаток каникул… ну да, можно было догадаться, что такое ему не светит.

Снейп поднялся, и Гарри последовал его примеру. Вдвоем они отправились в сторону своих комнат, их шаги отражались эхом в большом коридоре.

— Если тебе ничего не нужно… На тумбочке у кровати зелье Сна-Без-Сновидений и Обезболивающее. Названия и дозировка написаны на флаконах, пользуйся, когда понадобится. Я буду у себя или в лаборатории, если что-то случится. Серьезное! — закончил он, внимательно глядя на мальчика.

Ему не хотелось, чтобы его побеспокоили ради стакана воды или спонтанной трансформации этой ночью.

Гарри улыбнулся, не отводя зеленых глаз. Таких же, как у Лили, мягких и решительных…

— Все будет нормально. Я так хочу спать, что, наверное, просплю оставшиеся две недели… Спасибо, профессор. Большое.

В этот раз Гарри удалось не покраснеть. Мальчик действительно хотел показать, насколько благодарен за предоставленный кров, за возможность почувствовать себя в безопасности.

Снейп кивнул.

— Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, профессор.

Две двери закрылись одновременно, и тишина опустилась на поместье.

Какая-то часть Гарри хотела свалиться на кровать прямо в одежде и заснуть прямо так, настолько сильно тянуло в сон. Но это его первая ночь в мэноре… официально. Он подошел к окну, собираясь закрыть шторы, чтобы его не разбудило утреннее солнце.

Снаружи царила ночь, в свете луны можно было различить силуэты деревьев.

Парк… будет непривычно гулять в нем человеком. 

Мальчик задернул занавески. Все было странно… и хорошо, что Снейп рядом. Первый вечер прошел не так уж плохо, учитывая все обстоятельства. Они были взаимно вежливы. И Снейп назвал его Шэди! Гарри думал, что у него сердце остановится.

Человек в Чёрном все еще считает его «своим» котом? И, похоже, не испытывает неприязни… даже после глупой истории с полотенцем.

Как же Гарри устал! Завтра все будет совсем иначе.

Мальчик залез в сундук за пижамой. Рука наткнулась на нераспечатанный пакет, который он туда не клал — подарок от близнецов. Он улыбнулся: лучше подождать и открыть сверток в Хогвартсе! Вряд ли у Снейпа хватит чувства юмора понять подобные шуточки, это точно!

Со вздохом облегчения Гарри скользнул под одеяло. Кровать была мягкой, удобной, никакого сравнения с той, на которой ему приходилось спать у Дёрсли.

Сжалось сердце. Нет, он никогда не вернется на Тисовую.

Он не нужен родственникам, хуже того, — они желают ему смерти.

 И все из-за гибели Мардж? Правда? Но разве он причастен? Возможно ли, что он как-то способствовал этой смерти?

У Дамблдора был не слишком радостный вид из-за истории с Министерством. Может быть, придется снова встретиться с родственниками… Нет, директор не позволит им забрать Гарри и отдать Волдеморту, это точно.

Но если у него не будет выбора? То, что темный маг сотворил со Снейпом, покажется детскими шуточками по сравнению с тем, что грозит Гарри, если Волдеморт до него доберется. Темный Лорд вряд ли ограничится просто убийством.

Снейп… Мальчик редко видел профессора настолько уставшим, как этим вечером. Лицо ужасно осунулось, и еще, учитель отложил операцию на руке до завтра. На него не похоже. Заново ломать и сращивать кость — то еще предстоит удовольствие…

Под такие мысли мальчик, наконец, задремал, и ему приснилось, что Снейп сломал ему все кости, и это было больно — чтобы учитель там ни говорил. Вернон крепко держал Гарри, раскатисто смеясь, и советовал Снейпу разбить племяннику череп, демонстрируя готовность помочь.

Последнее слово осталось за Волдемортом, который объявил, что Круциатус — лучшее, что можно придумать, и не замедлил это доказать.

В конце концов, Снейп воспротивился тому, чтобы кто-то калечил его кота — будет много шерсти, да и зелья побьются.

Тогда Вернон предложил кота утопить, но и на это Снейп не согласился. Волдеморт тоже хотел добраться до животного, но и тут профессор заупрямился… Кончилось тем, что темный маг разозлился и решил в отместку сломать все кости у самого зельевара.

Если Северус рассчитывал, что ему удастся спокойно поспать, он сильно просчитался. Только-только удалось задремать, как из другого конца коридора раздался крик, прогнавший сон.

Снейп тихо выругался. Гарри…

Выхватив палочку, профессор вскочил с кровати и в несколько шагов оказался в комнате мальчишки, готовый встретить там Пожирателей, или, что хуже, самого Волдеморта.

Взмах палочкой, и шторы распахнулись, лунный свет залил комнату.

Но в спальне не было никого, кроме Гарри, со стонами мечущегося на кровати.

Снейп вздохнул: просто кошмар. Ничего удивительного, после такого-то дня! Стоило настоять, чтобы Поттер принял зелье Сна-Без-Сновидений. Кажется, ребенку снилось что-то действительно жуткое, судя по страдальческому виду.

— Гарри, проснись, — тихо сказал Северус.

Мальчик застонал, но не проснулся.

— Гарри, это просто сон, все хорошо, ты в безопасности!

Снова никакой реакции. 

С искаженным лицом, мальчик стиснул зубы во сне, прежде чем снова мучительно вскрикнуть. 

Как можно осторожнее, Снейп потряс его за плечо. Это подействовало, Поттер подскочил и отшатнулся на противоположный край кровати. Сжавшись в комок, закрыв лицо руками, он даже не смотрел на человека, находившегося рядом.

— Простите! Простите, дядя Вернон, я не хотел, я больше не буду! Я сожалею! Простите!

Снейп покачал головой. Этот жалобный голос заставил его вспомнить, насколько Гарри еще маленький. Нет, эти проклятые магглы получили не достаточно!

— Гарри, все хорошо, ты не на Тисовой, ты в мэноре. Здесь тебе ничего не угрожает. Это просто кошмар, — успокаивающим голосом заговорил Северус, как если бы говорил с Шэди.

Дыхание мальчика не стало ровнее, но хотя бы прекратилась эта бесконечная череда извинений. Ну, или почти прекратилась…

— Простите, — дрожащим голосом сказал он, в этот раз уже почти осознавая происходящее.

— Гарри, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня, — твердо попросил профессор.

Медленно мальчик опустил руки, слепо щурясь.

— Я не собираюсь делать тебе больно. Я здесь, чтобы защитить тебя. Никто до тебя не доберется в этом доме. Всё хорошо,— Северус чувствовал себя глупо, но мальчик на самом деле был испуган и нуждался в утешении. Неужели у него всегда такие жуткие кошмары?

Поттер, казалось, понемногу приходил в себя, но взгляд все ещё оставался затуманенным.

— Простите меня.

— Простить? Но за что, Гарри? — удивился Снейп.

— За все эти смерти. За то, что Волдеморт с вами сделал. За всё, — у мальчишки был хриплый, срывающийся голос. «На грани слез»,— подумал Северус.

— Гарри, ты не имеешь никакого отношения к смерти тети. Твоя семья просто выдумала это жестокое и несправедливое обвинение, чтобы избавиться от тебя.

— Не только тетя. Сириус, мои родители. Седрик.

— Гарри, ты не можешь быть ответственным за все смерти, которые случились и еще случатся с окружающими тебя людьми. И Сириус, и твои родители знали, чем рискуют, они сами сделали выбор, не оскорбляй их, отказывая им в признании их смелости. Волдеморт один виновен в этих смертях, и никто никогда не обвинит тебя в них. Со мной тоже самое, я выбрал свою роль и принял существующие риски. Ты не имеешь отношения ни к моему выбору, ни к последствиям, к которым он привел, — спокойно сказал Снейп.

— Если бы меня там не было… ничего бы не случилось.

— Ну, конечно. Было бы больше смертей, ужасов, а я, вероятно, давно бы кормил червей. Есть вещи, ужасные вещи, которых не избежать, но это не значит, что они были бесполезны.

Северус не был уверен, что мальчик понимает, но попытка того стоила. Этот ребенок не может жить и бороться под грузом такой неподъемной вины.

— Все равно это моя ошибка, — прошептал мальчик. Сейчас он дышал гораздо спокойнее, но, похоже, сил у него совсем не осталось.

— С чего бы вдруг? — спросил Снейп мягко.

— Я приношу несчастья всем, кто рядом,— в голосе мальчишки слышались слезы.

Вот оно, подумал мастер зелий. Что можно ответить на такое? Он придвинулся к ребенку, который уже не пытался ускользнуть.

— Это просто смешно, Гарри. Ты не можешь быть в ответе за все, что происходит.

Мальчик всхлипнул.

— Черные кошки приносят несчастье, все это знают, — горько сказал он.

В свете луны Снейп видел, как по его щекам текут слезы.

Движение вышло само собой. Наверное, от усталости, — оправдывал он себя позже…

Обняв мальчишку за плечи, Северус стал гладить его по волосам, как он часто делал с Шэди.

— Мне не нужен кот другого цвета, — прошептал он.

Определенно, ребенок тоже сильно устал, иначе чем оправдать то, что спустя секунду его голова опустилась на грудь профессора, и Гарри начал успокаиваться.

Через несколько минут его дыхание выровнялось, и Снейп понял, что его подопечный заснул.

Черт возьми, видимо, ему не суждено спать этой ночью в своей постели.

Но, странное дело — осторожно поглаживая темные волосы заснувшего рядом мальчишки, Северус чувствовал покой и умиротворение, каких у него уже давно не было.


	14. Под контролем

Северус проснулся с первыми лучами солнца, чувствуя на груди какую-то тяжесть. Он осторожно приподнял голову.

Мальчишка не пошевелился.

Мальчишка… «Совсем еще ребенок», — подумал профессор. Лицо Гарри во сне казалось моложе, расправились морщины, собиравшиеся на лбу во время бодрствования. Для шестнадцатилетнего подростка он почти ничего не весил…

И что теперь с ним делать?

Когда Гарри, наконец, задремал, Снейп не нашел в себе смелости уйти, опасаясь, что разбудит его, вставая, или что Поттеру приснится новый кошмар. Когда профессор все же решил устроиться поудобнее и подвинулся на подушке, Гарри обхватил его руками, не позволяя уйти.

Это беспокоило.

Северус не знал, правильно ли он поступил. Но, серьезно — когда мальчишку в последний раз утешали после кошмара? Был ли  вообще кто-нибудь, кто поддерживал Гарри после гибели родителей? Снейп сомневался.

Однако почему именно он, Северус Снейп, взял на себя этот труд, он — из всех людей, окружающих Поттера? Да, когда-то профессор давал клятву защищать Гарри, но не только обещание, данное Лили, заставляло его сейчас вести себя подобным образом. Мальчик действительно был ему дорог.

Когда, повернувшись спиной к своим наглым друзьям, тот подошел к зельевару, Северус почувствовал гордость за своего кота. Он знал, сколько смелости потребовалось от подростка, чтобы повести себя подобным образом перед друзьями, особенно по отношению к отвратительному профессору зелий!

Верность Гарри одновременно трогала и беспокоила. У мальчишки была неуместная привычка все принимать близко к сердцу, и это могло стать проблемой.

Конечно, Снейп напоил его зельями, позволяющими блокировать вторжение Волдеморта, но если эмоции будут слишком сильными, это не поможет.

Если правда то, что сказал Дамблдор, если видения мальчишки совпадают с моментами, когда Темный Лорд испытывает радость или ярость… У Гарри нет ни ненависти, ни жестокости, но он слишком чувствителен, когда речь заходит о доверии и привязанностях, безопасности и доброжелательности, о том, чего так не хватало в его короткой жизни.

Именно здесь мог снова открыться канал, связывающий Гарри и Волдеморта, если мальчик позволит новым непривычным чувствам себя захватить. Результат же может стать катастрофическим.

Да, нужно присматривать за Гарри, но следует так же не позволять ему слишком привязываться. От этого зависит жизнь их обоих.

И, безусловно, необходимо возобновить уроки окклюменции.

Профессор вздохнул. Слишком долгий предстоит день. Но разве другие дни были короче?

Снейп с удивлением заметил, что гладит мальчишку по волосам. Это вышло так просто, будто он всего лишь погладил кота.

 Нехотя, Северус поднялся с кровати, не разбудив ребенка. Гарри почти ничего не весил, нужно  кормить его как следует…

Определенно, первому готовить завтрак для них двоих выпало профессору.

Судя по тому, как крепко спал мальчишка, сегодня он до кастрюль не доберется.

Снейп улыбнулся про себя. Было бы любопытно посмотреть, как подросток справляется на кухне. Хорошо бы, чтобы любовь к рыбе была только у кота, а не у мальчишки.

Когда Гарри открыл глаза, то почувствовал себя отдохнувшим и успокоившимся, чего уже давно с ним не случалось. На самом деле, он вообще не помнил, чтобы так хорошо высыпался когда-либо.

Он со вкусом потянулся, продолжая улыбаться. Кровать была такой удобной!

Кровать? Какая кровать?

Он открыл глаза, — сознание все еще было как в тумане, — и попытался наощупь найти очки. Сквозь плотные шторы пробивался тонкий луч света, слегка освещая пустую комнату.

Поместье Снейпа. Он в мэноре, и…

Снейп… был здесь всю ночь.

Воспоминания стали постепенно возвращаться, и Гарри уткнулся головой в подушку. Снейп утешал его, обнимал и провел всю ночь с ним рядом. Мерлин.

Он не знал, что лучше: сразу умереть от стыда или позволить себе немного погреться в ощущении счастья, которое приходило при воспоминаниях о минувшей ночи. Такие же чувства он испытывал, когда был Шэди, но в этот раз… в этот раз было гораздо лучше.

И все же… Снейп? С ним-то что приключилось? Определенно, эпизод с упоминанием имени Шэди выбил их обоих из колеи…

Гарри уже не горел желанием побыстрее увидеться с этим человеком. Что тот о нем подумал? Накануне у Снейпа был такой усталый вид, и он серьезно просил не тревожить его без повода…

Чувство вины заполнило мальчика. Уже слишком поздно, чтобы в качестве извинения готовить завтрак. Лучше поскорее встать. Не стоит еще больше раздражать профессора, валяясь целый день в постели.

Гарри выскочил из кровати и торопливо начал надевать вещи, оставленные на стуле. На часах было всего десять, но вчера, когда он засыпал, пробило только девять.

Если, конечно, не учитывать кошмар.

Он распахнул шторы, кидая попутно взгляд на парк: под лучами солнца тот казался еще более пустым, чем в его воспоминаниях. Поместье Снейпа на самом деле было затеряно в какой-то глуши. Очень удобно для Пожирателя Смерти… или для шпиона.

Не теряя времени, Гарри направился в столовую. Как можно было ожидать, там никого не оказалось. Наверняка профессор позавтракал уже несколько часов назад.

Тем не менее, стол был накрыт. На тарелке ждала яичница с беконом, напротив стояли кувшинчики с молоком и фруктовым соком, лежали тосты и что-то, напоминающее йогурт. Видимо, Снейп не рискнул гадать на счет его предпочтений.

Гарри с большим энтузиазмом орудовал вилкой, расправляясь с яичницей, и с благодарностью думал о магии, сохранившей еду горячей. Наверняка ее приготовили несколько часов назад, а казалось, что она только что со сковородки.

Набив желудок, он не стал пробовать остальное и собирался убрать со стола, но посуда исчезла сама. Заинтригованный, мальчик сунулся в кухню: фрукты оказались в корзине, тарелка и стакан — в шкафу, на полу не было ни крошки.

«Интересно, а миссис Уизли знает такую бытовую магию?» — спросил он сам себя. Профессор зелий оказался полон неожиданных талантов! У них что, при поступлении в Пожиратели проходят специальный курс «бытовое волшебство для маньяков-волшебников»?

Гарри еле удержался от смеха, когда представил Снейпа и Люциуса Малфоя в фартуках, с большими деревянными половниками в руках, со вниманием выслушивающих советы от Волдеморта, облаченного в поварской колпак.

Если Снейп увидел бы эту картинку в его памяти, бежать было бы бесполезно, смерть пришла бы быстро.

Можно было не гадать, где сейчас профессор. И Гарри направился к лаборатории. С легким сердцем, он начал спускаться по каменной лестнице. Без сомнения, в человеческой форме делать это было куда как удобнее! Чем ближе он подходил, тем заметнее становился едкий запах кипящих зелий. Мальчик улыбнулся, если бы он только мог подумать, что наступит день, когда этот запах покажется ему успокаивающим…

Звякали флаконы, нож стучал по доске, нарезая корни. Все это заставило живо вспомнить нежность кошачьего свитера… Осталось только постучать в дверь, чтобы Снейп открыл. Все было отлично. Гарри преодолел последний метр и уже занес руку, чтобы постучать, но неожиданно небольшое пространство перед лестницей расширилось, дверь стала просто огромной…

Нет! Опять, ну это же смешно! Он ничего не сделал! Неужели у него совсем не выходит контролировать трансформацию?

Чувствуя себя жалким, он сел под дверью. Мяукнуть и позвать Снейпа? Дурацкая ситуация… Ну, в этот раз он, хотя бы, превратился одетым!

Пока он думал, дверь открылась, и Снейп посмотрел на него с насмешкой.

— Чем-то недовольны, мистер Поттер?

 Кот протестующее мяукнул. Ничего смешного!

— Если бы я знал, открыл бы банку с тунцом, вместо того, чтобы готовить завтрак. Вы хотя бы нашли свою тарелку, Поттер? Или лучше сказать, вашу миску?

Кот не ответил, даже не посмотрел в его сторону, прошел мимо, задрав хвост, и уселся у камина.

Позади него негромко смеялся профессор.

— Хорошо, Гарри. Как ты? Ты поел? Зелья нужны?

Кот повернул голову и коротко мяукнул. Да, все хорошо, не считая самой ситуации.

— Прекрасно, — откликнулся профессор, глядя с усмешкой. — Значит, понятно с чего начать наш сегодняшний урок.

Гарри почувствовал неожиданно, что больше всего на свете ему хочется сейчас запрыгнуть на стол и перевернуть какие-нибудь зелья, просто ради удовольствия увидеть, как насмешка исчезнет с лица профессора.

Но момент раздражения быстро прошел.

— Погода хорошая, стоит прогуляться в парке. Смена обстановки пойдет тебе на пользу. Мы не будем отходить от дома, не стоит бессмысленно рисковать.

Не дожидаясь окончания речи, кот направился к лестнице и стал подниматься на своих четырех.

— Гарри! Я уже говорил тебе, что нужно беречь лапу! Мы займемся твоим плечом потом, ну а пока никаких дурацких игр снаружи! Не отходи от меня больше чем на метр. Никаких прыжков, никакой беготни. Ты все понял? — спросил Снейп своим лучшим профессорским тоном.

Кот нетерпеливо махнул хвостом и мигнул.

Раз так нужно… но он не какой-нибудь там щенок, чтобы крутиться у ног хозяина!

Когда Снейп открыл дверь, впустив солнце, коту пришлось бороться с сильным желанием умчаться в  траву.

Воздух! После душной атмосферы мэнора и полумрака Гриммо, он почти забыл, как это — чувствовать ветер, запутавшийся в шерсти. Или  треплющий волосы, без разницы.

Вынужденный перейти на бег, он последовал за Снейпом, обходящим дом. Узкая дорожка привела их к месту, скрытому деревьями, в нескольких десятках метров от мэнора.

— Это подойдет, — сказал Снейп, добравшись до свободного пространства. — Хорошо. Сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты сконцентрировался на этом месте. На деревьях, ветре, шуме, запахах. Попытайся почувствовать все окружающее, осознавая разницу между восприятием кота и человека. Ты должен идеально различать эти две формы.

Гарри понял. Он закрыл глаза на мгновение, чтобы сосредоточиться на запахах вокруг. Они были сильнее, гораздо насыщеннее и не смешивались, каждый из них воспринимался отдельно. Запах земли, перегноя, даже самого Снейпа…

Ветер вздыбил шерсть, подув с другой стороны, воздух коснулся кожи, там, где раньше только слегка ерошил волосы, земля под лапами казалась живой.

Он открыл глаза снова и встретился со спокойным взглядом профессора. Тот казался выше, конечно, но при этом можно было рассмотреть каждую черточку, каждую мелочь, каждую деталь на его руках, лице, даже то, как пульсирует вена на шее… Да, зрение значительно обострилось по сравнению с человеческим.

Через пару секунд Снейп заговорил.

— Также, как отличается твое восприятие окружающего, также и твой разум работает иначе, чем когда ты в человеческом обличие. И именно это не позволяет Темному Лорду тебя найти. Но, несмотря на разные формы, ты остаешься той же личностью…

Гарри почувствовал облегчение. Да, Шэди и он — одно и тоже, и Снейп это принял — по крайней мере, он так сказал.

— Я не анимаг, и не могу рассказать в деталях о том, как управлять превращением. Тем не менее, насколько я знаю, речь идет о точном образе, об определенной мысли, которая может помочь сконцентрироваться и направить желание. Что-то действительно сильное, что заставит тебя пожелать сменить форму. Почему бы тебе не попробовать сосредоточиться на каком-нибудь ощущении, которое ты можешь испытать только как человек? — предложил Снейп.

Это было не сложно. Лучшее ощущение в мире? Полет, конечно! Гарри так не хватало квиддича, и Молнии… Он мог бы летать в этом парке, чтобы потренироваться до начала года. Здесь, позади дома, почти касаясь верхушек деревьев, сжимая метлу, а ветер трепал бы его волосы…

Он выпал из мечты, осознав, что Снейп смотрит на него с легкой улыбкой на губах.

Довольной улыбкой.

Гарри поднял руку… да, руку, а не лапу! У него получилось!

— Мои поздравления, мистер Поттер, вы впервые превратились по собственному желанию!

Мальчик с благодарностью улыбнулся в ответ. Что-то ему подсказывало, что Снейп неспроста решил провести первый урок на свежем воздухе.

— А сейчас перейдем к обратной трансформации. Не торопись, подумай хорошенько над разницей в ощущениях и найди образ, который направит трансформацию, — напомнил профессор. Но его голос совершенно не походил на голос учителя зелий, который Гарри запомнил за все эти годы, этот голос принадлежал профессору, когда тот говорил с котом.

С Шэди. С чем ассоциируется Шэди? Камин, свитер, уют, зелья… Снейп. Человек, подаривший ему все это, позволивший почувствовать себя в безопасности впервые за столь долгое время.

Даже если прошлое никогда не вернется, воспоминания, связанные с обликом кота, навсегда останутся в его памяти — невероятно теплое чувство, что у него есть приют, есть его человек.

Да, Снейп представлял все, о чем он мог мечтать в форме кота.

Через мгновение Шэди глянул своими зелеными глазами на задумчивого и довольного профессора.

Снейп кивнул.

— Вижу, ты понял. Превосходно для первого раза. Не могу утверждать с уверенностью, что ты сможешь всегда контролировать трансформацию, и что тебя нельзя будет спровоцировать на нее — подобное требует умения и долгих тренировок, а тренироваться ты не любишь. Но, по крайней мере, теперь у тебя есть основа, ты знаешь, что именно нужно тренировать, и будешь это делать так часто, как получится.

Эта речь немного охладила пыл мальчика. Ясное дело, все получилось слишком легко. Та же история, что и со шрамом, которой появился без его желания и наделил его силами, о которых он не просил, и которые не мог контролировать.

По крайней мере, известно, откуда взялся шрам. Что же до умений анимага, у него не было ни малейшей идеи, откуда они возникли, и никто не удосужился ему объяснить.

Представив себя подростком, летящим на метле, он снова сменил форму. К его удивлению, это заняло больше времени и сил, чем в прошлый раз. Очевидно, раздражение не помогает процессу. Нужно очищать сознание, как для окклюменции.

Снейп, однако, одобрительно кивнул.

— Все хорошо, Гарри. Не расстраивайся, если не всегда будет легко. Со временем у тебя будет получаться без усилий, это только вопрос практики… мне кажется.

— Профессор… есть пара вещей, которые я не знаю о трансформации. Почему со мной это происходит? В смысле, я никогда не думал становиться… я не знал, что способен на такое, до вечера, когда дядя Вернон… и… ну… даже после того, я ничего не понимал. Может быть это как-то связано с Волдемортом? Какая-то ловушка, новая тактика…

Снейп пристально посмотрел на мальчика. На лице Гарри читалась тревога. На лбу собрались морщины, выдавая озабоченность.

Как давно он думает об этом? Неужели мальчик настолько привык жить в неизвестности, что происхождение сил заинтересовало его только сейчас?

Это был редкий случай, когда Снейп не знал, что ответить.

Рассказать всю правду, все, что передал ему Дамблдор, с риском напугать и встревожить разум мальчишки, сделав уязвимым для Волдеморта? Для ребенка, у которого не было воспоминаний о родителях, осознать, что он получил от них такой подарок, что они были рядом, — они и крестный, смерть которого мальчик все еще оплакивал…

Нет. Нельзя допустить подобное. Слишком рано, не сейчас…

Но он не мог оставить Гарри в полном неведении, тем более, что это определенно сказывалось на трансформации и губительно действовало на спокойствие духа мальчика, сколько бы там ни было этого спокойствия.

— Нет, — в конце концов, ответил Северус, — Волдеморт тут абсолютно ни при чем. Поверь мне, он не знает о твоих новых способностях, и он никогда бы не сделал тебе подобный подарок. А это действительно подарок, поверь, Гарри. Откуда бы ни взялся этот дар, он однажды уже сослужил тебе службу и еще не раз выручит. Это очень полезное умение…

— Я бы чувствовал себя спокойнее, если бы знал, откуда этот дар взялся, — вздохнул мальчик и спросил, скрепя сердце: — Может быть, это умение у меня всегда было, а я просто не знал? Как… парселтанг. Волдеморт сделал мне такой подарок, сам того не ведая.

Снейп кивнул. Гарри говорил разумные вещи.

— Правильно, но Темный лорд никогда не был анимагом. Твой отец и крестный, с другой стороны, были. Если ты и унаследовал этот дар, то от них.

 _«Не нужно уточнять, каким образом это произошло»,_  — подумал учитель зелий.

— Профессор Дамблдор намерен выяснить, как все случилось, и займется поиском ответов, как только у него будет время. Нужно обязательно узнать правду, но по поводу этого вопроса мы спокойны, Гарри. И тебе не стоит волноваться.

Мальчик посмотрел ему в глаза и кивнул. Казалось, его плечи немного расправились.

А ведь еще несколько недель назад любой разговор с профессором зелий только еще больше раздул бы его подозрения.

Пришло время оценить пользу рыбы, которую он съел, будучи котом, и вечеров, проведенных перед камином.

Снейп сделал жест в сторону поместья.

— Не пора ли заняться твоей сломанной рукой?

 Гарри поморщился.

— Да, наверное. Мне снился сон этой ночью… и в нем было мало приятного, — признался он.

— Догадываюсь, что так, — откликнулся Снейп. — Но с соответствующим зельем больно не будет. Если вдруг почувствуешь хоть малейшую боль, не нужно стесняться просить у меня зелья, Гарри, тебе пришлось пройти через тяжелое испытание, твое тело ослаблено трансформациями. Ты абсолютно точно должен набраться сил перед возвращением в школу.

Он спокойно зашагал к мэнору, точнее сказать, в лабораторию… «Интересно, профессор хоть иногда пользуется главным входом? — задумался Гарри. — Что-то сомнительно».

Опять в голову лезли мысли о происхождении мэнора, почему учитель зелий выбрал такой большой дом, и практически им не пользуется? Просто гордость? Или Снейп планировал обзавестись семьей?

Снова мальчик постеснялся спросить. Почему-то казалось, что ответ ему не понравится, и что профессор не обрадуется необходимости отвечать.

 Они спустились по лестнице, ведущей в подземелье, и Гарри поймал себя на том, что следит за собой. Сейчас было бы не очень удачно превратиться, слишком обидно, да и Снейп расстроится…

И что же? Он здесь не для того, чтобы производить впечатление на профессора… ну разве что самую малость… Но только из гордости!

Он почувствовал испарения готовящихся зелий и зацепился за мысль остаться на двух ногах, с очками на носу.

Кстати, очки…

— Профессор, когда я превращаюсь в кота, сейчас, с новым очками, есть ли какая-то разница?

 Снейп глянул на него, улыбаясь уголками губ.

— Хотите быть похожим на своего декана? Нет, Поттер, ваша форма зафиксировалась в первый раз, когда вы превратились, и больше не изменится. Так что никаких кругов вокруг глаз.

Гарри улыбнулся. Стоило признать, в этом было кое-что успокаивающее. Нет, он не хотел походить на МакГонагалл!

— Вообще-то, черный кот, который любит подземелья и зелья… скорее, я больше похож на вас, — пошутил мальчик.

 Лицо профессора исказила гримаса. Ага, попал!

— Держите при себе свои скороспелые выводы, если не хотите закончить в качестве ингредиента, молодой человек. Когти и кошачьи глаза — важные элементы многих качественных зелий, вы не можете этого не знать, это было в программе четвертого курса! — откликнулся учитель.

Гарри насмешливо ухмыльнулся.

— Сядь здесь, — Снейп смягчил тон и показал на кресло.

Мальчик повиновался с некоторой боязнью и взял зелье, которое ему протянул профессор. Снова обезболивающее. Поттер проглотил его без размышлений. От одной мысли, что придется ломать кость, становилось дурно.

— Вы уже делали подобное? — спросил он, нервничая.

Снейп насмешливо поднял бровь.

— Ломал ли я кому-либо кости? Даже не сомневайся.

Гарри с трудом сглотнул.

— Все будет хорошо, — уверил его профессор мягким тоном. — Я использую заклинание, которое все сделает быстро и безболезненно. А не так как я делал на уроках зелий.

Гарри широко распахнул глаза. Такую шутку мог бы выдать он сам! Снейп только что пошутил, мало того, он посмеялся над собой!

Профессор мягко усмехнулся.

— Закройте рот, Поттер, пока мне пришла в голову идея протестировать на вас какое-нибудь зелье из тех, что вам так нравятся. И снимите футболку.

Мальчик захлопнул рот и принялся отчаянно искать, что бы такое ответить. Бесполезно. Он стянул футболку через голову, пытаясь не показать смущения. Быть разбитым Снейпом на собственном поле!

Тем временем профессор тихо проговаривал заклинания над его плечом. Наконец он отложил палочку и крепко взял его за руку.

— Готов, Гарри?

Мальчик кивнул, сжав зубы. Не подходящий момент для шуток…

Снейп нащупывал место, где кость срослась неправильно, а мальчику казалась, что рука стала чем-то мягким и бесформенным.

Без усилия профессор вдавил пальцы в плоть, крепко берясь за руку. Сухой хруст — и кость была сломана.

Услышав этот звук, подросток негромко вскрикнул.

— Гарри? — спросил профессор.

— Все в порядке… я… Этот звук, слишком впечатляющий.

Вспомнилось, что с почти таким же звуком кость сломалась и в первый раз.

Снейп нахмурился, но кивнул, снова пробормотал заклинания, направив их на больное плечо, после чего протянул мальчику зелья, которые тот проглотил без возражений.

— Завтра ты сможешь владеть рукой без проблем. А пока, я предпочел, чтобы ты не двигал ею. Неправильно сросшийся перелом непросто исправлять.

Гарри кивнул и натянул футболку обратно. После вчерашней сцены он не хотел оставаться полураздетый в том же самом кресле ни на секунду дольше необходимого. Он сделал движение подняться, но профессор остановил его знаком и сел в кресло напротив, повернувшись лицом.

Насмешливый вид сменился мрачным взглядом, улыбка испарилась.

— Гарри, нам нужно поговорить кое о чем.

Мальчик поерзал в кресле и махнул рукой.

— Что случилось в твоей семье этим летом? — спросил профессор как можно нейтральнее.

Подросток немедленно нахмурился.

— Не важно. Дамблдор сказал, что мне все равно не нужно туда возвращаться.

— Профессор Дамблдор. Нет, ты не вернешься туда. Но ты же понимаешь, что придется объяснять случившееся в Министерстве, да? И не только про это лето. Обо всем: как они относились к тебе все годы, с того момента, как ты у них появился, — спокойно объяснял Снейп.

Гарри смотрел на него, нахмурившись.

— Что вы можете об этом знать? Это не… это не то, что вы думаете.

— Возможно. Поэтому я и прошу, чтобы ты мне объяснил, — откликнулся профессор.

— Зачем? Почему вас это интересует — именно вас? — Гарри почувствовал, как в нем поднимается гнев. Что Снейп будет делать, когда вернется в Хогвартс, доложит обо всем Малфою и другим?

— Это как раз неважно. Важно, что ты сможешь рассказать людям из Министерства во время слушаний; мне кажется, тут могут быть проблемы.

— Я думал, вы использовали легилименцию на дяде Верноне, — отозвался Гарри. — Вы знаете все, что нужно знать, и даже сверх того, как мне кажется.

— Я очень далек от того, чтобы знать все, но того, что я видел, было достаточно, чтобы понять, насколько ошибочны были многие мои убеждения на твой счет. И не только мои. Я не могу допустить мысли, что Дамблдор знал, что происходило в этом доме. Почему ты не рассказал раньше, Гарри?

— С чего вдруг? Я должен был оставаться там из-за защиты от Волдеморта. Не имеет значения, что меня там ненавидят, магия все равно работала… До смерти Мардж, по крайней мере, — скрепя сердце выдавил мальчик. Смерть Мардж — да, тоже в какой-то степени из-за него…

— Почему они ненавидят тебя? — спокойно продолжил профессор.

— По тем же причинам, что и вы, вообще-то, — буркнул Гарри. — Из-за того, кто я, какой я — да не важно. Они никогда не хотели меня, их заставили меня взять. Я пытался — долго — вести себя так, как они хотели, но я не могу изменить то, кто я есть. Да и вряд ли бы это помогло. Они слишком меня ненавидят.

— Как бы то ни было, у них нет оправдания тому, что они сделала с тобой, Гарри. Никакого, — сурово сказал Снейп.

— Это… такое не часто происходило. Дядя Вернон действительно вышел из себя после смерти Мардж. Не знаю, о чем он на самом деле думал…

— Он хладнокровно избивал тебя в течении долгого времени. Это было жестоко, намеренно и несправедливо. Это не просто несчастный случай, который можно простить, Гарри, это чудовищно, и он должен за это ответить, — пытался объяснить Снейп. Мальчик, похоже, совсем не осознавал, насколько плохо к нему относились.

— Бесполезно, — ответил тот, заметно нервничая. — Я же не был его — ну, не знаю, — сыном или еще кем… Он растил меня все это время и на самом деле решил, что я убил Мардж.

Мальчик чувствовал разочарование. Снейп не хотел понимать… Просто Гарри не был частью их семьи, вот и все!

— Он избил ребенка почти до смерти. Ты можешь найти такому оправдание?

— Я не ребенок! — запротестовал Гарри. — Мне шестнадцать, и я никогда не был ребенком.

Он покраснел, фраза вылетела сама. Он не знал, почему такое сказал.

Но Снейп не смеялся, даже не повел бровью с иронией, продолжая смотреть прямо на него.

— Вот именно, Гарри, к тебе никогда не относились, как к ребенку, что очень печально. Пускай физические наказание начались позже, то, как тетя с дядей обращались с тобой, пока ты рос, не имеет ничего общего с тем, что должна давать нормальная семья: любовь, внимание и защиту.

— Они меня защищали, — прошептал Гарри.

— Да, в некоторой степени, они взяли тебя к себе. Но что до остального? Защитили ли они тебя от жестокости собственного сына, растили справедливо, уделяли внимание? Показывали свою привязанность?

Разговор был невероятно странным. Подобные вопросы — от Снейпа?

Но Гарри знал, что профессор прав, и нужно подготовиться к расспросам. С какой-то стороны, здесь, в своем кресле, со Снейпом, многие вещи воспринимались иначе. Дерсли не могли добраться до него. Даже их презрение и ненависть не волновали — когда профессор смотрел с таким спокойствием.

Так же он смотрел на своего кота, когда лечил его.

Не так уж сильно происходящее отличалось от того, что Гарри делал некоторое время назад, когда искал разницу между двумя состояниями. Снейп дал ему убежище, Дерсли тоже взяли его к себе; одно действие, и совершенно разные результаты.

— Нет, — наконец ответил он. — Нет, они никогда не показывали симпатии и не были ко мне внимательны. И уж точно не любили. До одиннадцати лет я жил в шкафу… и это не метафора, — добавил он, видя, как у профессора расширяются глаза.

— Шкаф под лестницей, я там спал. И там же меня запирали, когда не хотели видеть. Было не так уж плохо большую часть времени, но когда я заболевал или когда действительно хотелось выйти… это угнетало. Внутри нечего было делать, у меня не было игрушек, кроме старых, поломанных Дадли, но все равно нужно было быть внимательным, чтобы никто не заметил, что я играю… ну, в общем, это были выброшенные игрушки. Одежду я донашивал старую.

Он посмотрел на футболку, которая была на нем — на три размера больше, чем нужно, застиранная, одна из тех, что Дадли носил несколько лет назад, — и горько усмехнулся.

— Некоторые вещи не меняются. Но когда я получил письмо из Хогвартса… дядя переселил меня во вторую спальню Дадли. Боялся неприятностей, думаю.

— Они стали лучше тебя кормить? — спросил Снейп.

— Не то что бы. Я не задумывался, но каждое лето… была тенденция забывать, что мне тоже нужно есть.

Снейп смотрел на мальчика. Тот притянул ноги к телу, положил подбородок на колени и, казалось, затерялся в воспоминаниях. Профессор вздохнул. Ему не очень нравилось то, что предстояло сделать, но это было необходимо.

— Что касается твоего дяди, Гарри. Он всегда успокаивал нервы за твой счет, когда в мире шло что-то не так?

Мальчик поморщился.

— Да нет. То есть… случалось, конечно, если что-то происходило в доме, если Дадли делал какие-то глупости, виноватым естественно был я, — объяснил он.

_Ну, конечно._

— Но он меня не бил, не так. Если он замахивался, я большей частью уворачивался. Несколько раз он брался за ремень... Но ничего такого не было, ничего, подобного тому, что произошло этим летом. Правда! — в его взгляде, обращенному к Снейпу, читалось чувство вины.

Учитель зелий сжал пальцами переносицу. Как объяснить мальчишке, что он не виноват в том зле, что творится в мире, и уж совсем не в ответе за то, что с ним приключилось.

— Гарри, ты думал о том, как бы твои родители восприняли такое отношение?

Мальчик распахнул глаза.

— Нет, не знаю, я ж их не помню, поэтому сложно представить.

— Думаешь, они относились бы к тебе так же, и это было бы справедливо? — продолжил профессор.

— Нет! Я не думаю, но это не… Послушайте, Дадли их сын, и они занимались им, слишком даже... они не злые сами по себе, просто я был им не нужен.

— И это нормально, так? — тихо спросил Снейп.

— Да! — воскликнул мальчик.

Гарри съежился еще больше, испытывая ярость. Он не хотел отвечать на этот вопрос. Снейп, что он будет делать со всей этой информацией? Не нужна его жалость!

Но профессор молчал, и когда мальчик, наконец, решился поднять глаза, то встретил взгляд, в котором не было ни жалости, ни насмешки. Только понимание и что-то напоминающее сожаление…

Они смотрели друг на друга будто целую вечность. Снейп молчал, но Гарри казалось, что его взгляд говорит. Нет, то, что случилось, отвратительно. Да, ты заслуживаешь иметь семью. Да, ты нормальный.

Прошло немало времени, прежде чем Гарри опустил глаза. Он чувствовал себя еще более уставшим, чем накануне вечером, а ведь день только начался.

— Много людей не видят и не увидят в тебе никого другого, кроме Мальчика-который-выжил, спасителя волшебного мира или сына своих родителей, — наконец произнес профессор, — Это тяжелая ноша, со всем, что из этого вытекает. Но что бы они ни думали, Гарри, это никак не определяет ни кто ты, ни чего ты стоишь. Несчастья, случившиеся с тобой, абсолютно незаслуженны. Я должен сказать, что наоборот… ты заслужил свою победу.

Гарри не был уверен, что понял то, что хотел ему сказать мужчина. Но это звучало правильно, почти как если бы отец разговаривал с сыном. Или — как поговорить с Дамблдором.

От этой мысли ему стало смешно.

Снейп взял на себя большую ответственность, занявшись им, и мальчик был очень благодарен. Но он не был настолько наивен, чтобы верить, что это сделано не по приказу директора. Впрочем, никто ему не запретит просто  наслаждаться моментом.

Гарри посмотрела на профессора, и тот не отвел взгляд.

Если бы Сириус был здесь, чтобы поговорить, чтобы защитить…

Материнская защита пала. Никогда до этого мальчик не чувствовал себя настолько одиноким… Конечно, он бы принял с благодарностью любую поддержку — пускай только моральную — от кого-угодно, даже от Снейпа.

Особенно от Снейпа.

Гарри так устал, так хотел небольшой перерыв, отдохнуть чуть-чуть перед тем, как снова начать бороться, раз уж этого нельзя избежать…

Через секунду черный кот неловко спрыгнул с кресла, чтобы запрыгнуть на другое, стоящее напротив.

В его взгляде Человек в Черном читал нескрываемые отчаяние и надежду.

Лицо человека застыло, и он на секунду прикрыл глаза. Какую-то секунду кот думал, что тот прогонит его или, еще хуже, ударит, но рука, поднявшись, легко опустилась на его спину.

Человек в Черном открыл глаза и выглядел при этом столь же усталым, каким чувствовал себя Гарри. Осторожно он поднял кота и прижал к груди, обняв руками.

Бездумно кот положил голову ему на плечо и вздохнул.

Он заснул, и последней его мыслью, эхом звучащей в голове, было:

«Позволь мне верить в это… хотя бы недолго…»


	15. Нейтральная полоса.

 

Знакомый перезвон пробирок, треск огня в камине, звук переставляемых котлов… Гарри очнулся и сразу понял, где он.

Смутно помнилось, как Снейп осторожно положил его в кресло, как гладил по голове…

Но было в этом что-то неправильное. Крепко прижимая кота к себе, человек оставался напряженным, будто бы одновременно хотел и не хотел, чтобы кот был рядом…

 Гарри попытался поудобнее устроиться на свитере. Места было маловато… Ничего удивительного, подумалось ему – во время сна он умудрился превратиться и сидел сейчас, скрючившись в кресле, в человеческой форме.

Не привлекая к себе внимания, он осторожно взглянул на учителя зелий, который привычно склонился над котлом, наблюдая за кипящей жидкостью.

Возможно, это из-за испарений его волосы всегда сальные? Еще один вопрос, который Гарри не был готов задать профессору…

Наблюдая за тем, как тот спокойно переходит от котла к открытой на столе книге, следя за его точными жестами, Гарри вновь почувствовал, как его накрывает волной счастья.

Молчание Снейпа было гораздо ценнее, чем успокаивающие разговоры с Дамблдором.

– Раз вы проснулись, Поттер, помогите мне.

Мальчик вздрогнул. Поттер? Дурной признак… Не слишком ли он далеко зашел, когда накануне искал поддержки у учителя зелий? Если подумать, вчера он повел себя как ребенок, и не в первый раз.

Сглотнув, Гарри поднялся.

Снейп, не отрывая взгляда от книги, протянул ему деревянный черпак с длинной ручкой.

– Помешивайте в котле, что позади вас, по часовой стрелке, медленно.

Без единого слова, мальчик повиновался. Казалось, учитель был раздражен и встревожен… и постоянно потирал левую руку.

Метка, вдруг вспомнил Гарри. Его вызывает Волдеморт?

– Профессор, – рискнул он.

Снейп несколько секунд продолжал читать, потом неохотно оторвал взгляд от страницы. Казалось, только сейчас он действительно заметил присутствие мальчика.

– Гарри. Как твоя рука? – спросил он, протягивая ладонь, чтобы удостовериться самому.

– Э… спасибо, лучше. Перелом немного тянет, но боли я не чувствую.

Профессор нахмурился.

– Зелье перестало действовать. Нужно было разбудить тебя раньше, но тебе стоило выспаться. То зелье, что я использовал, чтобы сломать, а потом срастить кость, забирает из организма много сил.

Гарри кивнул, теперь он лучше понимал, что произошло.

– Наверное, ты голоден, ведь обед ты проспал. Для тебя накрыто наверху. Ужин через три часа, но будет лучше, если ты что-нибудь поешь сейчас, – продолжил Снейп, заканчивая осмотр руки. – Перелом сросся нормально. Вот, держи, выпей это, – он протянул зелье. – Оно прибавит тебе сил. Но нормальный обед никакое зелье не заменит, – поспешил добавить он, заметив взгляд мальчика.

Гарри слегка улыбнулся, и на этот раз улыбались даже его глаза.

Отлично, он добился своего. Снейп понимал, что нельзя позволять мальчишке увериться в том, что он беспокоится за него, но как можно было оставить Гарри одного бороться со своими кошмарами? Ну почему никто никогда не задумывался об эмоциональном состоянии мальчика?

Возможно, опека второй Молли Уизли ему и не нужна. Но, если честно, Гарри действительно нуждался в заботе и поддержке, не говоря о том, что кто-то должен был следить, чтобы он хорошо и сбалансировано питался.

Ну, ладно, ладно, это уже слишком… Черт, если Темный Лорд узнает хоть десятую часть из того, что здесь произошло, следующее собрание Пожирателей станет для Снейпа последним.

Мерлин свидетель, ему не хотелось повторить опыт прошлого раза…

 – Я могу и два раза поесть, профессор. Только… – Гарри оборвал себя, сомневаясь, стоит ли продолжать.

– Да, Поттер? Сделайте усилие, у вас пострадала рука, а не мозг.

– Вы не сильно рассердитесь, если я останусь здесь? – выдавил мальчик наконец. – Мне тут комфортнее, чем наверху, может, потому что я всегда ел здесь, когда был котом!

Снейп изучал его взглядом. Морщинки под глазами, лицо слишком бледное…

– Хорошо, на этот раз. Но это не должно стать привычкой…

Короткое заклинание, и на лабораторном столе появилась тарелка. Профессор сделал приглашающий жест.

– Извините, что я уже дважды пропустил готовку, профессор, правда… Я займусь ужином! – торопливо сказал Гарри. – И если я что-то еще могу сделать…

– Ешь, – проворчал учитель. – Я уже говорил, что ты здесь, чтобы набраться сил и освоиться с трансформацией. А еще нам нужно вернуться к урокам окклюменции, но сегодня у меня нет времени.

 Окклюменция… Воспоминания о последних уроках заставили мальчишку покраснеть. Снейп был в бешенстве из-за него… Дамблдор опять заставил учителя взяться за этот труд.

– Профессор… вы не обязаны… я…

– Обязан, – сухо отозвался Снейп.

Гарри прокашлялся.

– Профессор… Я очень, очень-очень сожалею о том, что случилось в тот раз. Омут памяти… я думал… не важно. Я сожалею, и я хотел, чтобы вы знали.

Снейп насмешливо фыркнул, по-прежнему склонившись над котлом.

– Оставьте при себе извинения, мистер Поттер. Или отложите до следующей своей ошибки. Вы снова будете заниматься, уверяю вас, и будет лучше, если в этот раз вы будете серьезно готовиться к урокам.

Мальчик вздохнул.

– Я не это… я не о том. То, что сделал мой отец, было… по-слизерински. Возможно, я предвзято ко всему относился, то, как я себе все представлял, не имело ничего общего с реальностью.

В этот раз Снейп поднял голову, глядя с подозрением.

– Что вы хотите сказать?

– Я думал, что мой отец… Все вокруг говорили, что я похож на него, но я никогда не совершал ничего подобного, ничего похожего на подобные глупые шутки. Я думал, на такое способен разве что Малфой, но не мой отец, и не Сириус.

А Ремус ничего не сказал… и мама смотрела с отвращением…

Гарри покачал головой.

– Если бы мне рассказали эту историю, я бы распределил роли совсем наоборот, решил бы, что это вы напали на моего отца. Простите… я… за это тоже, – извинился он. Все хуже и хуже…

Но когда Человек в черном оставил в покое свой котел и сел перед Гарри, в нем не чувствовалось злости. Только задумчивость и удивление.

– И что об этом думают ваши друзья? – спросил он небрежно.

В этот раз Гарри посмотрел на него с упреком.

– Я им ничего не рассказывал! Никому… я не хотел, чтобы они знали, ни про вас, ни про моего отца. Я говорил только с Сириусом, мне нужно было знать, понять…

– Могу я узнать, что вам ответил этот пес?

Гарри снова вздохнул.

– Пожалуйста... Я знаю, что он сделал, но он сейчас мертв, и…

Снейп махнул рукой, это походило на извиняющийся жест.

– В общем, он сказал, что они были идиотами, что им было по пятнадцать лет, и в этом возрасте все ведут себя глупо. Я не думаю, что это правда… но с другой стороны, мне сложно представить родителей, и даже Сириуса с Ремусом, когда им было по пятнадцать.

Повисло долгое молчание.

– Все верно, – наконец сказал Снейп. – Трудно представить, что нам всем было по пятнадцать лет. И что со временем мы стали другими…

Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на него.

– Я полагаю, что пришло время оставить некоторые вещи в прошлом, – заключил профессор.

Но мальчик успокоился только наполовину.

Это не меняло главного. Его отец не имел ничего общего с образом, который он создал в своей голове.

Но, да, с какой-то стороны Снейп прав. Разве это важно теперь, ведь отец мертв, кроме того, он никогда не был частью его жизни.

В молчание, под пристальным взглядом профессора, Гарри доел все, что было на тарелке.

– Возьми что-нибудь из фруктов, – Снейп показал на корзину в центре стола.

– Спасибо, – прошептал мальчик. – Я не голоден.

Казалось учитель зелий хотел что-то сказать, но передумал.

– Прекрасно. Довольно трансформаций на сегодня, твоей руке нужно время на выздоровление. Ты мог бы заняться своими уроками… или помочь мне, – добавил он, заметив, как поморщился мальчик.

Предложение заняться зельями вызвало неожиданный энтузиазм. Впервые…

– Прочти мне этот параграф, пока я заканчиваю нарезку корня. Не перепрыгивай через строчки и не пропускай ни слова.

 И снова он положил ладонь на полыхающую болью руку. Метка жгла… это не был вызов к Темному Лорду, всего лишь напоминание, что в любую секунду он должен быть готов и что зелья должны быть готовы тоже.

О, они будут готовы. Больше никаких оплошностей… и никаких пыток. Никаких. Если ему придется во второй раз пройти через подобное, он не был уверен, что удержит ментальные барьеры до самого конца. Если он позволит появиться хотя бы маленькой прорехе, Гарри грозит большая опасность. А Снейпу точно придется умереть. Не то чтобы его это сильно пугало, но он должен был закончить то, что когда-то начал.

Он слышал, как Гарри ровным голосом читает параграф. Мальчишка искренне хотел помочь… даже слишком искренне. Такого рвения было бы более чем достаточно, чтобы исполнить все предначертанное, если бы представилась возможность.

Но Снейп сомневался, что главная проблема мальчишки – это Волдеморт. Если всем будет на него наплевать, Поттер рискует сгореть изнутри, став жертвой собственных страхов.

Профессор покачал головой. Дамблдор и вправду старый идиот. Это как надо было зациклиться на войне, чтобы пропустить, что их будущий герой почти проиграл собственную?..

 – Достань мне два пера грифона, в шкафу, третья банка на первой полке. Справа. Да, оно. Обрежь перья и брось в котел... Превосходно.

Превосходно? Впервые в жизни Снейп признал, что гриффиндорец отлично справился с чем-то! Когда Снейп не кричал, готовить зелья было здорово. Пока он не мог снимать баллы, назначать отработки… или мог?

Как бы там ни было, подвал мэнора был гораздо более уютным местом, чем подземелья в Хогвартсе.

Впервые в жизни, Гарри не рвался поскорее вернуться в замок. Ему очень не хватало мирной атмосферы лаборатории, и Снейпа… его Снейпа.

Он боялся, что профессор вернется к отвратительной роли тирана. Снова оскорбления и ссоры после всего, что с ними случилось… Гарри не хотелось даже думать об этом. У него еще будет достаточно времени расстраиваться по этому поводу позже.

– Профессор? – спросил он через пару часов мирного перемешивания, чтения и нарезки. – Если вы не против, может, я начну готовить ужин?

– Отличная идея. Все, что нужно, ты найдешь на кухне. Меню на твой вкус.

 Гарри кивнул и отправился на кухню, довольно улыбаясь. Вряд ли у него будет другой такой случай произвести на профессора впечатление.

Он осмотрел шкафы в поисках вдохновения. Сделать что-нибудь, что никогда не готовят в Хогвартсе, что Дерсли предлагают самым важным гостям… А что он готовил в последний раз, когда Вернон устраивал прием?

Идиотскую паэлью. Ничего сверхъестественного, но это может быть классно!

Мальчик быстро принялся за работу, достал посуду и продукты. У него было все что нужно, кроме… плиты. Как вообще тут…

О! Камин. Ну ладно, он разберется. Наверняка волшебники пользовались какими-то заклинаниями, чтобы все было как надо, но его не пугали трудности. Он сделает эту паэлью, пусть в котле, и даже если ради этого придется использовать самую темную магию.

Через час Гарри был готов молиться на газовые плиты и микроволновки, но стол был накрыт, и ароматное, аппетитно выглядящее блюдо красовалось в центре. Вскоре появившийся Снейп был явно удивлен.

– Я вижу, кухонная магия тебе знакома. Нужно поблагодарить миссис Уизли? – спросил он, улыбаясь уголками губ.

– Было бы здорово, – проворчал мальчишка. – Эта еда приготовлена полностью по-маггловски. Я должен сказать, что в интересах волшебников как можно быстрее придумать электрическую плиту.

Снейп рассмеялся негромко.

– Victus Cocere прекрасное заклинание для готовки. Для каждого блюда его можно изменять…

Гарри вздохнул.

– Я попытаюсь запомнить.

Они сели за стол, и Гарри с гордостью положил порции на тарелки и стал ждать вердикта от профессора.

Тот попробовал, прожевал, и ожидание Гарри наконец было вознаграждено.

– Должен признать, что учитывая ваши оценки по зельям, не слишком верил в ваш успех, как кулинара, Поттер. Вы поднялись в моих глазах. И мне почти жаль, что я извёл весь антидот, чтобы пробовать вашу стряпню без риска для здоровья.

Мальчик облегченно улыбнулся.

– Смените противоядие на зелье для облегчения пищеварения. Я увлёкся и приготовил слишком много.

– Ну и хорошо. Останется на завтра.

Это был лучший комплимент, какой профессор когда-либо ему делал, и Гарри просто распирало от гордости.

Снейп явно это заметил, потому что улыбка, прячущаяся в уголках рта, стала еще заметнее – та самая улыбка, которая появилась за эти последние дни.

– Ты только что заполучил право готовить чаще, чем по очереди. Если эта твоя попытка не просто удачная случайность, я, может быть, пересмотрю твою оценку за последний экзамен…

 Гарри удивленно открыл глаза. Он что, серьезно? Мальчику позарез нужно было посещать уроки зельеварения, если он хочет стать Аврором.

 – Да, сэр! – ответил он, уткнувшись носом в тарелку и не решаясь добавить что-то еще, боясь, что профессор может передумать. Если бы он знал, то приготовил бы еще и десерт!

Снейп улыбнулся про себя, видя, как в глазах Гарри вспыхнула надежда. Мальчишка был как открытая книга… и повар из него вышел отличный, надо признать. Наверняка, все дело в обширной практике.

Еще одно наследие тяжелого детства у Дерслей.

Но в данном случае, ему не на что было жаловаться.

Если бы не острая боль в метке, день можно было бы назвать приятным.

Он вздохнул.

– Гарри, сегодня ночью мне нужно закончить зелья. Я буду внизу, если тебе что-то понадобится. Сегодня вечером ты можешь делать, что хочешь, в пределах мэнора, естественно, и при условии, что не будешь нагружать свою руку. В библиотеке есть книги, которые могут тебя заинтересовать. Обед был замечательный, спасибо.

Мальчик колебался секунду.

– Спасибо вам. А вы не против, если я почитаю внизу? Я обещаю вас не беспокоить. Я даже могу помочь, если хотите…

 Снейп колебался. Нет, он должен позволять мальчишке привязываться… но, с другой стороны, лучше, чтобы он был под присмотром. Никогда не знаешь, что может случиться.

– Хорошо. Найди себе книгу и спускайся ко мне в лабораторию.

Мальчик улыбнулся с благодарностью.

– Спасибо! – сказал он, убегая в сторону библиотеки.

Учитель зелий вернулся в лабораторию, слегка взволнованный. Все шло не совсем так, как он планировал.

Мальчишка настолько привык, что на него не обращают внимания, что проявления малейшей заинтересованности воспринимал как одолжение. Как в таких условиях продолжать играть роль холодного и отстраненного профессора? Это беспокоило.

Боль в руке заставляла нервничать. Темный Лорд был взволнован и рассержен, в этом не было сомнений. Может, он что-то почувствовал? Пытался проникнуть в сознание мальчика? Кажется, зелье, что он дал мальчишке, действовало.

Нужно было присматривать за Поттером, его состояние было слишком нестабильным, Гарри оказался таким хрупким…

Снейп скрипнул зубами. Дамблдору стоит побыстрее найти выход. И этот чертов процесс нужно провести чем быстрее, тем лучше.

Вечером этого почти идеального дня он все равно чувствовал тени, собирающиеся вокруг мэнора. И собирались они вовсе не для того, чтобы укрыть их от глаз Волдеморта.

Спустя некоторое время, следя за котлами, он услышал, как мальчик проскользнул в лабораторию, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания. Устроившись в кресле, Гарри открыл книгу. Какое-то время Снейп прислушивался, ожидая, что раздастся мурлыканье…

К присутствию мальчишки он привык также быстро, как и к присутствию кота. Но лучше было бы думать о коте. Темный Лорд скоро его призовет. Метка горела все сильнее, и стоило обсудить это с Дамблдором.

Но знает ли сам Дамблдор, что делать? Он отправил Гарри в мэнор, отдавая себе отчет, какой это риск и для мальчика, и для профессора…

Понимал ли он, что творит? Это просто проявление доверия? Осознает ли, насколько Гарри потрясен случившимся?

Сейчас Гарри засыпал перед камином, как любой другой обычный ребенок на каникулах.

Да, день был неплох. Что-то подсказывало, что они удачно использовали выпавшую возможность, а его шпионский инстинкт редко ошибался.

Снейп поглядывал на мальчишку, продолжая работать. В конце концов, книжка оказалась у мальчишки на коленях, а голову он устроил на подлокотнике кресла.

Кот-который-не-был-котом мирно спал.

Как Снейп и опасался, мирный сон не продлился долго. Мальчик дремал не больше получаса, как начал стонать во сне.

Обеспокоенный, Снейп подошел ближе: лицо мальчишки было напряженным, ладони сжались в кулаки, казалось, он испытывает боль, но вряд ли физическую. Профессор колебался, будить или нет?

– Сириус… нет…

Блэк. Вот в чем дело…

Северус вздохнул. Сон не был наслан Волдемортом.

Бесшумно, мужчина сел на подлокотник кресла и положил руку на плечо мальчика.

– Все хорошо, Гарри. Ты в безопасности.

Это было правдой. В данный момент, все действительно шло хорошо.

Звуки прекратились, но лицо мальчика оставалось напряженным.

– Да, Гарри. Этой ночью все будет хорошо. Просто спи…

 Северус быстро проверил барьеры вокруг мэнора. Нет, никто не пытался пройти, никого не было слышно… Мерлин, ему что, пятнадцать, чтобы бояться, что однокурсники высмеют его перед всем классом?

Пусть идут к черту, он уже это проходил. Пусть хоть весь Орден Феникса хихикает по углам, главное, что Гарри хоть немного успокоится.

Гладя его по волосам, профессор чувствовал, как расслабляется мальчишка, как из тела уходит напряжение.

Если бы Лили выжила? Если бы он не сказал того слова… если бы он не присоединился к Пожирателям…

Черноволосый мальчик немного отличался бы, но ненамного.

Северус просыпался бы ночами, чтобы убаюкать ребенка. Он радовался бы его первым шагам и учил бы летать на метле. Он позаботился бы о том, что бы мальчик всегда был бы накормлен и чувствовал любовь.

Лили никогда бы не позволила сыну плакать в одиночестве. Она смеялась бы над его шутками, укладывала вечером в кровать. Вдвоем они провожали бы его на платформу 9 и ¾, махали бы вслед и притворялись, что им не грустно. Не существовало бы ни наказаний, ни чулана, ни угрозы смерти, ни василиска…

Гарри Снейп был бы счастлив. Северус позаботился бы об этом.

Но в реальности существовали только Северус Снейп и Гарри Поттер, на жизнь которого можно было заключать пари на Косой аллее, и жизнь обоих зависела от того, смогут ли они приложить все силы и спасти мир.

Лили лежала в могиле, в Годриковой лощине. Лили, вернувшаяся для того, чтобы одарить сына новой способностью и доверить мальчика старому другу детства…

Всего лишь котенок. Всего лишь мальчишка.

Может быть, если они переживут эти каникулы, еще не все потеряно.

 Дыхание мальчика стало спокойнее, его лицо разгладилось.

– Постарайся увидеть хорошие сны, Гарри. Я рядом…

Снейп бесшумно отошел от кресла, оставив мальчика спать.

Готовить зелья придется всю ночь. Тем лучше. Он сможет быть уверен, что Гарри не снится очередной кошмар, что ни минуты ему не придется остаться с плохим сном один на один. Может быть, кошмаров больше не будет? Это было бы лучшей защитой от Волдеморта.

К тому моменту, как утренний свет проник в подвальное окошко, Снейп еще два раза успокаивал мальчика. Наконец, учитель закончил с зельями, теперь можно было лечь спать…

Но сперва – восход солнца.

Стараясь не шуметь, он поднялся по лестнице, которая несколько недель назад привела его к черному коту, дрожащему под дверью.

То утро казалось таким далеким…

Как и тогда, вокруг также лежал туман, и жгла метка на руке.

Солнце, наконец, поднялось, бледное и робкое… нагоняющее тоску.

Что ж, подумал он, — время лечь спать. За время его отсутствия мальчик даже не пошевелился в своем глубоком сне. Наложив быстрые чары, чтобы не разбудить Гарри, Северус наклонился, чтобы поднять его. Возможно, стоило бы превратить мальчишку в кота… но, в конце концов, он не такой уж старый, да и Поттер не такой уж тяжелый, отнести его наверх вовсе не трудно.

Гарри вряд ли бы это понравилось, но сейчас ему точно было все равно.

 Учитель зелий уложил мальчишку в кровать, укрыл одеялом и накинул заклинание, которое дало бы ему знать, если Гарри приснится новый кошмар.

Успокоившись на этот счет, он последний раз удостоверился, что барьеры вокруг мэнора по-прежнему крепки и надежны, и отправился в свою спальню.

Все будет хорошо. Было бы здорово услышать это от кого-нибудь еще.

Но какие бы тучи не собирались над мэнором, мастер зелий заснул, едва донеся голову до подушки.

И впервые за долгое время Северус Снейп спал спокойным сном, уверенный, что сделал все, что мог.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Первый вопрос, какой возник в голове Гарри следующим утром, это каким образом он тут оказался, а вовсе не «где он находится».

Он помнил, что наугад выбрал книгу в библиотеке Снейпа — что-то по истории магии в Ирландии, помнил, как спустился в лабораторию, как устроился перед камином и, кажется, задремал. Когда он умудрился подняться в комнату и как, черт возьми, оказался в кровати?

Он раздвинул шторы, остававшиеся нетронутыми со вчерашнего дня.

Солнце стояло высоко, дело шло к полудню. Снейп наверняка уже проснулся.

Снейп.

Кто еще, как не профессор, мог поднять его в комнату? Гарри казалось, он помнил его голос сквозь дымку сна, чувствовал его присутствие…

Но он не помнил, чтобы ему снились кошмары, нет. Он видел во сне родителей.

В этом он почти был уверен…

Может быть, Снейп прав, и это они подарили ему новую силу? Мальчик как будто видел перед собой лицо матери этой ночью, обеспокоенное лицо. Она повторяла ему без устали, что нужно быть хорошим котом… котом. Отец превращался в оленя, искал его ответного взгляда, словно показывая, что нужно делать.

Гарри хотел сказать им, что он уже знает, что Снейп объяснил, но не мог говорить, туман был слишком плотный, и не получалось выговорить и слова.

Сириус… его он тоже увидел, чуть позже. Или раньше? Крестный был в образе пса и яростно лаял, отказываясь слушать извинения Гарри. Во что бы то ни стало он хотел показать мальчику что-то, отвести его… но Гарри не понимал.

Этот сон был действительно странным, туман стелился по местности, напоминающей парк…

Гарри вздрогнул.

Если Снейп проснулся, его можно будет найти в лаборатории и рассказать об этих видениях. Может быть, в этом есть какая-то связь с происходящим?

 Он поискал очки и наткнулся рукой на два флакончика, стоящих на прикроватном столике. Те же самые, какие Снейп давал ему пить три раза в день. Гарри быстро проглотил лекарство и почувствовал, как прояснилось в голове, сон стал исчезать.

Всего лишь сон. Конечно. Тем не менее…

Он выскользнул на лестницу, и прислушался, пытаясь различить знакомые звуки.

Но всюду было тихо, и его легкий стук в деревянную дверь эхом разнесся в пустоте коридора. Никто не ответил.

Заинтригованный, мальчик решил не настаивать. В котором часу Снейп лег спать? Может, он заснул прямо в кресле?

Гарри, затаив дыхание, еще секунду постоял пред дверью в профессорскую спальню. Ничего не было слышно, но чувствовалось, что за ней кто-то есть.

Не стоит беспокоить учителя из-за какого-то сна, не имеющего отношения к Волдеморту. Лучше использовать время с пользой и приготовить завтрак!

Гарри успел накрыть на стол, когда в кухню зашел профессор, и выглядел он так, будто проснулся давным-давно. Мальчик улыбнулся; бывает ли вообще, чтобы Снейп явился, не отойдя ото сна, с затуманенными глазами и спутанными волосами, без своей непроницаемой маски на лице? Нет, определенно, нет. Снейп, наверное, и спит как робот, зажав в руке волшебную палочку, вытянувшись по струнке на простынях.

– Добрый день, профессор, – сказал мальчик, ставя перед учителем тарелку с горячими блинчиками.

– Уже у плиты? — откликнулся профессор, придвигая блюдо. – Ты нашел зелья на прикроватном столике?

Гарри кивнул.

– Да, спасибо. Извините, вчера вечером я заснул… там… внизу…

Снейп прервал его жестом и откусил от блинчика.

– Поговорим о твоем сегодняшнем расписании. Ты будешь учиться превращаться. Начнем в парке. Я хочу, чтобы кроме этого сегодня ты занялся подготовкой задания к началу учебного года – осталось всего полторы недели. Если у нас будет время, вечером мы попробуем окклюменцию. Но перед этим мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты сделал несколько медитативных упражнений. Вопросы?

Гарри нахмурился, разливая чай.

– Нет, сэр. Правда, я никогда не занимался медитацией.

– Это не проблема. Я дам тебе несколько советов, и ты потренируешься в парке, там же, где мы были в прошлый раз. Можешь считать ту поляну местом для твоих тренировок.

 Мальчик задумчиво кивнул.

Место для тренировки? Снейп специально приготовил его? Скоро все будет ясно.

– Гарри, если тебе нужно Зелье сна-без-сновидений, бери, не раздумывая. Это только поможет тебе быть собранным на следующий день.

Гарри снова вспомнил сон, приснившийся ночью. Рассказывать ли о нем профессору? Сперва он так и хотел сделать, но что сказать? Что мама очень хотела, чтобы он превратился в кота? Что отец превращался у него на глазах, а Сириус лаял в парке? Нет, это просто смешно… Но и забыть про сон он тоже не собирался. Слишком реальным все казалось! Никогда до этого Гарри не видел своих родителей в таком подробном сне. Хоть они и напоминали больше расплывчатые силуэты где-то вдалеке.

Он покачал головой.

– Нет, спасибо. Лучше я… Я привык, – закончил он.

Снейп, похоже, хотел возразить, но передумал.

– Хорошо. Прими душ и приходи ко мне в лабораторию через полчаса. И зубы почисть.

Гарри рассмеялся.

– Да, знаю, сардины…

Поднявшись, чтобы вернуться к себе в комнату, он обменялся с профессором понимающим взглядом.

Стоило отойти от лаборатории на несколько метров, и на месте мальчишки оказался недовольно мяукающий черный кот; что же это такое! Как же раздражает, когда не можешь контролировать свое тело! Нужно быстро с этим что-то решать. Если такое случится во время квиддичного матча… Мерлин, да он же умрет со стыда!

 Он помчался к спальне, выражая свое раздражение большими прыжками. Оказавшись перед дверью, он сконцентрировался: квиддич, полеты… Получилось!

Не так уж это сложно, нужно было просто не думать о Снейпе, как о ком-то, кто вызывает симпатию… доверие… Если бы профессор заподозрил, что ученик испытывает подобные чувства, то, наверное, следующие пару лет Гарри только и делал бы, что чистил котлы.

И все же — Снейп уложил его спать? Если бы об этом узнал Рон, спокойной жизни Гарри в башне Гриффиндора пришел бы конец.

Но Рон ничего не подозревает. Это только его Снейп, и слава Богу. Снейп в Хогвартсе… пусть будет то, что будет.

Пока в ванной комнате опускался пар, Гарри погрузился в воспоминания о видении. Окружающий туман создавал странный пейзаж, но мальчик почти был уверен, что это была та самая полянка, куда его привел Снейп. Что это, игры подсознания? Хорошо бы поговорить с Гермионой, она обязательно нашла бы ответ. Ведь ее браслет сам доставил его сюда?

Мальчик быстро вытерся и спустился в лабораторию. Снейп, похоже, собирался заставить его потрудиться, а Гарри очень хотел доказать, что он заслуживает второго шанса. Если у него получится повысить оценку по зельям, это все изменит!

Пережить лето — уже неплохое начало, если подумать. Если вспомнить все, что произошло, это лето было самым странным за всю его жизнь…

В лаборатории вовсю кипела жизнь, все шло как обычно. Гарри улыбнулся. Ему же нужно тренироваться, правильно?

Бесшумно он превратился в кота и тихонько подошел к мастеру зелий.

Пользуясь тем, что руки профессора были свободны, он вспрыгнул ему на плечо, заставив вздрогнуть.

Снейп на секунду прикрыл глаза, прежде чем взять кота за шкирку.

– Что за блохастое чудовище! Думаете, это было смешно, Поттер? Если бы я не слышал, как вы вошли, то ваша тушка со сломанной шеей уже медленно жарилась бы в камине! Нравится такая перспектива?

Он опустил кота на пол и Гарри, пристыженный, вернулся в человеческую форму.

– Простите… Я просто хотел показать вам… – пробормотал он.

– Что вы годитесь, чтобы выступать цирковым котом? Я в этом никогда не сомневался, Поттер. Я всегда знал, что в цирковой школе вам самое место, а вовсе не в Хогвартсе. Вам стоит повторить то же самое с Дамблдором, окажите любезность… – ледяным тоном ответил Снейп.

Гарри с трудом сглотнул. Время шуток закончилось. Они здесь не для того, чтобы развлекаться. Совершенно точно не для этого, судя по раздраженному взгляду профессора.

– Но, раз уж вы так в себе уверены, посмотрим, сколько вам понадобится времени, чтобы превратиться три раза. Приступайте!

 Мальчик отступил и сосредоточился. Раз. Два. Три. Четыре… Пять…

Кот тяжело упал на задние лапы, с трудом дыша. Было такое ощущение, что он только что вернулся с квиддичного матча, в котором использовали четыре бладжера.

– И это все? – Снейп, наблюдавший за ним, сложил руки на груди.

Кот ответил убийственным взглядом. Когда профессор превратится в летучую мышь раз шесть подряд, тогда пусть и высказывается… Как будто это так просто!

– Прекрасно, значит, самое время перейти к следующему уроку. В парке.

Гарри поднялся на слегка подрагивающих ногах и пошел к лестнице.

Неожиданно его подхватили чьи-то руки, и он оказался на плече у профессора, поднимающегося по ступенькам.

– Нельзя напрягать сломанную лапу. Ничего нет хуже лестниц, – объяснил тот.

Кот шевельнул ухом. Снейп, что, так извиняется?

Снаружи туман изо всех сил сопротивлялся наступающему утру. Гарри вздрогнул, это место ужасно было похоже на то, что он видел во сне. В какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что его мама с облегчением смотрит на него в этой форме, да и он сам чувствовал себя гораздо спокойнее: более быстрым, гибким, маленьким…

Снейп поставил его на землю и сделал знак двигаться за ним.

– Раз уж ты в этой форме, проверим твои умения. Запрыгни на ограждение.

Забор был узким, и сохранять равновесие было непросто, но кот, слегка поколебавшись, выполнил задание. Снейп довольно кивнул.

– Теперь на нижнюю ветку дерева.

К большому удивлению, Гарри не составило труда взобраться на дерево, цепляясь когтями. Собственные инстинкты удивили его самого. Однако, ветка, казалось, находилась слишком высоко.

Он кинул вопросительный взгляд на Снейпа.

– Теперь спускайтесь – по стволу, так надежнее.

Ему и по лестницам спускаться не нравилось… Стоило опустить голову и протянуть неуверенно лапу, как он отказался от этой идеи. Лучше уж прыгнуть, так быстрее…

Снейп заметил, что он группируется для прыжка и остановил жестом.

– Нет! Никаких прыжков со сломанной лапой!

Гарри расслабился и насмешливо глянул на учителя. Если нужно провести весь день на дереве, никаких проблем!

– Вызывать спасателей, Гарри?

Насмешливый взгляд преподавателя заставил кота подумать над возможностью спрыгнуть прямо на Снейпа… но стоило поберечься, если он хочет улучшить оценки по зельям. Предыдущее его выступление не было встречено с энтузиазмом.

–  _Wingardium Leviosa._

В следующее мгновение лапы кота мягко коснулись земли.

– Прекрасно, хотя твои рефлексы больше похожи на рефлексы домашнего кота, чем настоящего зверя. Посмотрим, что у тебя с охотничьим инстинктом.

 Прошептав заклинание, профессор создал маленький шарик, светящийся и живой, который с легким свистом закрутился у кота под носом. Лапа поймала воздух, чуть-чуть промахнувшись по шарику. Откуда-то вернулись силы, и кот кинулся в погоню, прыгая и перекатываясь, касаясь шарика время от времени, но не пытаясь его удержать.

Наконец, ухватив его обеими лапами, он прижал его к земле, и шарик исчез.

– Пятьдесят баллов команде Гриффидора. Великолепно, вижу, это задание сложностей не вызывает, – сыронизировал Снейп.

Кот моргнул. Если он кот, это еще не значит, что он позволит снитчу улизнуть!

Упражнения продолжились – тесты на ловкость и скорость, вынуждавшие Гарри использовать все возможности своей кошачьей формы. И если он и раньше был гибким и ловким, то вот координировать лапы с хвостом, да еще и голову…

Утро пролетело незаметно, профессор, казалось, был удовлетворен результатом, что-то подсказывал и иногда подбадривал словами, и это не переставало удивлять Гарри.

– Хорошо, пора возвращаться и готовить обед, – наконец сказал профессор. – Можешь превращаться обратно.

Гарри не нужно было повторять два раза: чтобы задавать вопросы, ему нужен был человеческий голос.

– Профессор, как вы думаете, сколько мне удастся скрывать новое умение?

– Боюсь, не дольше чем до конца этих каникул. Вряд ли ты сможешь контролировать эти трансформации. Наступит момент, когда ты забудешься и превратишься против своего желания. А в замке, полном учеников, такое не останется незамеченным.

– Но разве нет способа блокировать эти превращения? Какое-нибудь зелье, заклинание? – спросил мальчик.

– Это было бы нежелательно. Существует зелье, способное лишить анимагических способностей, но его действие кратковременное и его нельзя пить постоянно. Тебе обязательно придется воспользоваться им в ближайшее время, в Министерстве.

Гарри нахмурил брови.

– Из-за Дерсли. Вы… вы и правду думаете, что они договорились с Волдемортом, да? – с сомнением спросил он.

Снейп повернулся в нему и посмотрел прямо в глаза.

– Да. Я в этом уверен. Темный Лорд предложил им деньги или что-то еще. Я предполагаю, что он сделал предложение твоей семье, и оно было принято. Твои родственники не производили впечатление людей, сильно жаждущих увидеть тебя снова, когда я нанес им визит.

– Нисколько не сомневаюсь, – прошептал мальчик. – Но я все же не думал… не важно. Защита моей мамы окончательно пала, ведь так? И она не вернется, даже если бы они снова захотели меня взять к себе.

Северус скрипнул зубами.

– Нет, Гарри. Их чувства к тебе разрушили кровные узы. Защиту не вернуть.

– Понятно. А мне действительно… мне обязательно снова с ними встречаться, в Министерстве? – почти умоляюще спросил он.

– Боюсь, что это так, – ответил Снейп спокойно. – Профессор Дамблдор сделает все, чтобы этого избежать, но нельзя забывать, что немало работников Министерства под влиянием Темного Лорда. Как бы там ни было, он не сможет ничего тебе сделать. Альбус никогда не допустит такого.

Гарри молча кивнул.

– А вы тоже там будете? – наконец спросил он.

Профессор помедлил с ответом.

– Если ты этого хочешь, да, я пойду с тобой.

У мальчишки будто гора упала с плеч. Не самая тяжелая, но ощутимая. Снейп подскажет ему, что делать в нужный момент. Ему не нужно доказывать, что он способен справляться сам. У него недостаточно смелости…

– Спасибо

Снейп кивнул.

– Вы думаете, что и тетя… – начал осторожно мальчик, но затем выдохнул, – Нет, забудьте. Не имеет значения.

– Что ваша тетя? – переспросил профессор.

– Что она тоже участвует… или это только дядя Вернон, – выдавил из себя Гарри.

Северус обдумывал ответ несколько секунд.

– Гарри… я не думаю, что твою тетю к чему-то принудили. Она не показалась мне человеком, который способен делать что-то против своей воли. У меня есть причины полагать, что именно с ней Темный лорд договорился с самого начала.

Гарри резко поднял голову посмотреть ему в лицо. Секунду Снейп думал, что он что-нибудь скажет, но мальчик снова опустил подбородок и уставился себе под ноги.

– Мне очень жаль, – произнес профессор.

– Дядя Вернон ненавидит меня, это нормально. Но я думал, что даже если она меня не любит, все равно, зная маму… наверное, это ничего не значит. Мы никогда не были семьей.

 Его горький и отчаявшийся голос удивил Северуса. Куда подевался вечно сопротивляющийся мальчишка, не желающий слушать никаких замечаний. И здесь он тоже ошибался. Этот процесс нельзя было ни торопить, ни замедлить. Мальчик не осознал еще и половины того, что с ним произошло.

– Семья, которая была у тебя, не семья вовсе. Сравни с Уизли, и все сразу поймешь.

Мальчик кивнул.

– Что с ними будет, если они не смогут исполнить того, что им приказал сделать Волдеморт? Им что-то угрожает?

Снейп недовольно фыркнул.

– Не понимаю, почему тебя это волнует. Но, скорее всего, он ничего им не сделает, так как они остаются потенциальной угрозой для тебя.

Гарри почувствовал, как внутри все стянулось в тугой узел. Что за кошмарная жизнь!

– Но Гарри, будь уверен, мы не допустим, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Ни при каких условиях, – голос профессора был тихим и успокаивающим, и мальчик посмотрел ему в глаза. Гарри долго не отводил взгляда, и Снейп видел все сомнения, боль и уязвимость, с которыми приходилось бороться мальчишке. Он видел также остатки надежды, желание верить хоть во что-то, хоть кому-то…

Не слишком ли поздно?

Гарри прервал контакт, опустив голову.

– Спасибо за все. Я знаю, что вы меня ненавидите – и вы тоже, и с какой-то стороны это успокаивает, что даже не смотря на это, вы не желаете отправить меня к Волдеморту. Или убить меня. Или… отобрать у меня баллы, – Гарри поморщился, пытаясь снизить пафос своих слов.

– Нет, – отозвался профессор.

– Спасибо, – сказал мальчик, испытывая неловкость.

– Нет, я не собираюсь отдавать тебя Темному Лорду, и я не ненавижу тебя, – продолжил Снейп более твердо. Что ему с этим делать?

– Я знаю, я имел в виду – я вам не нравлюсь. Не знаю, да и не важно. В любом случае спасибо.

Снейп секунду колебался; необходимо сделать что-то. Он не хотел, чтобы мальчик воспринимал его как нового Вернона, тот должен доверять ему, и Мерлин свидетель, но Поттер действительно должен доверять, если хочет дожить до начала учебного года.

Профессор положил руку на плечо мальчишки, заставляя посмотреть себе в лицо. Он не хотел, чтобы его перебивали, пока он будет говорить.

Гарри удивленно посмотрел на него.

– Гарри, послушай меня. Ты здесь не потому, что кто-то меня заставил. Многие мои суждения о тебе, составленные с момента, как ты появился в школе, были совершенно неверными, не имеющими ничего общего с реальностью. Иногда, раны прошлого не позволяют видеть вещи такими, какие они есть… или хотя бы попытаться увидеть. Я сожалею об этой ошибке, но это в прошлом. Ты не твой отец, не твоя мать, ни тот испорченный и заносчивый и наглый ученик, каким я тебя считал. Ты, на самом деле… в тебе нет ничего, что я стал бы ненавидеть. Прости, что не понял этого раньше.

Выражение лица мальчишки, уронившего от удивления челюсть, с широко распахнутыми глазами, стоило того, чтобы спрятать свою гордость и признать свою вину перед сыном Джеймса Поттера.

Когда парень наконец смог вымолвить хоть что-то, оказалось, что ему не подобрать слов, чтобы выразить собственные мысли. В тот момент он и думать толком не мог.

– Спа… спасибо, – пробормотал он.

– Твое любимое слово, судя по всему. Не нужно меня благодарить. Скорее, наоборот, мне кажется. Ну а теперь – на кухню, – закончил учитель зелий.

Очевидно, мальчик был шокирован его исповедью, и лучше занять его каким-нибудь делом, чтобы он не слишком погрузился в обдумывание последствий.

– Последнее… если тебе так уж хочется прыгать мне на руки по той или иной причине, когда ты в кошачьей форме, подходи с левой стороны. Я правша, – добавил он, небрежно махнув палочкой.

По непонятной причине, эта мысль вызвала у Гарри приступ смеха. Снейп улыбнулся, и время, которое, казалось, остановилось в комнате, пошло снова.

Но, странное дело, теперь секунды не сталкивались друг с другом…

Чуть позже, Гарри снова мог объясняться, и к нему вернулось былое оживление, когда Снейп стал показывать заклинания, используемые на кухне. Заклинания были потрясающими, и позволяли экономить тонну времени! Теперь можно было готовить по гораздо более сложным рецептам и произвести серьезное впечатление на профессора!

Он серьезно планировал поднять оценку по зельям и, если получится, откормить профессора, не только ему одному нужно было хорошо питаться.

Они оба хорошо провели время за обедом, и вопросы Снейпа по поводу его заданий, не испортили хорошего настроения мальчика. Профессор не только подготовил полное расписание уроков до самого вечера, но и, зная программу, мог подсказать Гарри, какие главы стоило изучить, чтобы лучше подготовиться к учебному году.

Наконец, наевшись, они сделали перерыв, чтобы переварить, прежде чем взяться за работу.

Каждый в своем кресле, с книгой в руке, оба погрузились в свои мысли.

Долго ли продлится перемирие, возникшее на этих каникулах?

Как пройдет визит в Министерство?

Что на самом деле планирует Волдеморт?

Уроки окклюменции — будет ли от них польза в этот раз?

Час прошел незаметно. Вздохнув, Снейп закрыл книгу.

– За работу. Сходи за учебниками и устраивайся, где захочешь. В библиотеке достаточно света в это время.

Но как он и ожидал, мальчик посмотрел умоляюще.

– Можно я лучше тут?

– "Разрешите мне остаться здесь".

– Разрешите мне остаться, пожалуйста, профессор? — попросил Гари более вежливым тоном.

Снейп кивнул, не признаваясь себе в том, что его это порадовало.

– Отлично. Возьми все, что тебе нужно, и попытайся сконцентрироваться. Если будут вопросы, спрашивай.

 Мальчик улыбнулся и бегом кинулся к лестнице. На полдороги он снова оказался на четырех лапах, маленький и с ограниченным полем зрения…

Ну ладно, ладно, Снейп прав, ему нужно тренироваться и концентрироваться. И не думать о Снейпе как о добром дядюшке, который исполнит любой его каприз. Дяди редко бывают добрыми, проверено.

Время до вечера протекло незаметно, и Гарри обнаружил с удивлением, что ему действительно легче сконцентрироваться здесь, в лаборатории, чем в той же библиотеке Хогвартса. Может быть, потому что рядом не было Рона с разговорами о квиддиче или Гермионы, исправляющей каждую его фразу?

Снейп, объяснял ему моменты, в которых он сомневался, но отказывался давать готовые ответы.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  Когда солнце начало опускаться, Гарри удовлетворенно выдохнул. Половина задания на лето была сделана.

Снейп так и не отошел от своего рабочего стола. Зелья, что он готовил, казались Гарри очень сложными, но профессор не останавливался ни на секунду. Только ответил на несколько вопросов, которые мальчик задал ему, а в остальном, казалось, для него не существовало ничего, кроме варящихся зелий и метки на руке.

Гарри не мог не заметить, как профессор все чаще и чаще сжимает ее, даже не отдавая себе в этом отчет. И судя по напряжению на лице и неосознанному движению, метка, должно быть, причиняла боль…

 – Закончил, Гарри? – спросил Снейп, заметив, что мальчик закрыл учебники.

Подросток кивнул.

– Я сделал половину заданий. Впервые у меня, кажется, получится их закончить вовремя, – он поморщился. Профессор зелий знал это лучше прочих.

Но Снейп улыбнулся.

– Оставь на столе, я проверю попозже.

– Проверите? – выдохнул Гарри.

– Именно, мистер Поттер. Весь преподавательский состав Хогвартса в курсе, что часть лета вы проводите у меня. Так что не может быть и речи, чтобы вы сдали задания с ошибками, раз вы под моим присмотром.

Мальчик нахмурился.

– Никто никогда не проверял мои летние задания. Не думаю, что кто-нибудь может вообразить, что вы будете проверять то, что я написал!

– Значит, они ошибаются, – заключил Снейп категоричным тоном. – А сейчас отправляйся в парк. Не отходи от дома. Когда передохнешь немного, можешь пойти на поляну, где ты тренировался утром, и поделать упражнения на расслабление, о которых я тебе говорил.

– Хорошо, – сказал Гарри, понимая, что ему придется сделать немало кругов вокруг дома, обдумывая высказывание Снейпа о его заданиях. – Что мне нужно будет делать?

– Ничего сложного, обещаю. На этот раз сядешь поудобнее, закроешь глаза и будешь глубоко дышать. Сконцентрируйся на дыхании и попытайся очистить сознание и расслабить тело.

– Хм. Если я не засну, то, наверное, получится.

– Отлично. Возвращайся через час, два, как захочешь. Не торопись, постарайся ни о чем не думать. Ты прекрасно добивался подобного состояния на уроках зелий, так что это не должно составить для тебя трудностей.

На последнем подколе Гарри закатил глаза к потолку и вышел, поймав улыбку Снейпа, продолжавшего возиться с флаконами. Если бы профессор так ободряюще улыбался во время уроков, его сарказм можно было бы легко переносить…

Расслабиться и ни о чем не думать оказалось достаточно просто. Конечно, были Волдеморт, Дерсли, Министерство, но здесь светило солнце, вокруг простирался парк, и в памяти возникал виденный ночью сон. Мама с папой казались такими реальными, такими близкими, и Сириус, даже когда лаял, не злился на него. Впервые Сириус не упрекал Гарри в своей смерти.

И еще был Снейп, обещавший, что ничего с ним не случится… Это, конечно, было не всерьез, Гарри прекрасно понимал, что Снейп не всемогущ. Но тем не менее.

В конце концов, довольный уроком на расслабление, он решил вернуться в лабораторию раньше, чем планировал. Снейп обрадуется, что получится сэкономить немного времени…

Приняв форму кота, он отправился обратно. Дверь была заперта, но прежде чем Гарри успел превратиться в человека, донесшийся через подвальное окно голос заставил его застыть на месте. У Снейпа в гостях был Дамблдор, и они что-то взволнованно обсуждали.

– Не может быть и речи! Он не готов! – шипел голос Снейпа.

– Мой мальчик, будьте разумны, он никогда не будет готов к этому, – отвечал успокаивающий голос Дамблдора.

– Вы не понимаете, Гарри приходится справляться со столькими проблемами, его детство, предательство семьи, новые силы — он сбит с толку и это легко понять, ему нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя, прежде чем столкнуться с новой сложностью!

– В идеале, так и должно быть. Но чем раньше мы закончим процесс, тем быстрее Гарри окажется в безопасности.

– Он видит кошмары каждую ночь, Альбус! Он не показывает виду, но одна мысль встретиться с семьей приводит его в ужас!

– Северус, ваше беспокойство делает вам честь, но у Гарри бывали кошмары и раньше. Он видит их уже много лет.

– И вы ничего не сделали, чтобы изменить это? О чем вы думали, бросить вашего героя львам в то время, как у него нет сил справиться с собственными травмами? Альбус, на вас это не похоже!

В голосе Снейпа слышалось серьезное волнение, и Гарри застыл. Похоже, с Дамблдором произошло то же самое.

– Вижу, что, пообщавшись с Гарри ближе, вы поменяли свое мнение о нем, – мягко сказал он.

Снейп фыркнул.

– Не имеет значение, что я думаю, любой скажет, что мальчишке недостаточно того минимума безопасности, что вы предлагаете. Ему нужно время и поддержка, чтобы прийти в себя. Я не позволю вам бросить его в ловушку, устроенную Темным Лордом! Он смелый ребенок, и делает все возможное, чтобы держать лицо и не разочаровать тех, кто в него верит, но он остается шестнадцатилетним подростком, не видевшим нормального детства, Альбус. Вы доверили мне присматривать за ним до конца каникул, так будьте последовательны! – сказал Северус почти умоляющим тоном.

– У меня нет выбора. Слушание назначено на завтра, и это крайний срок, или Министерство примет свои меры. Я приду за Гарри завтра утром.

Гарри слышал, как взбешенный Снейп меряет шагами лабораторию.

– Я пойду с ним. Он примет зелье, блокирующее анимагию, чтобы не превратиться во время процесса. И хотите вы или нет, Альбус, после слушания Гарри вернется со мной в мэнор. Не может быть и речи, что он переночует где-нибудь в другом месте, тем более там!

– Северус, вы слишком опекаете мальчика. Я вас не упрекаю… – сказал негромко Дамблдор.

– Кто-то должен его защищать, – сухо отозвался профессор. – Вы упорно воспринимаете его как взрослого, способного в одиночку справиться с судьбой. Вы ошибаетесь. И если никто не в состоянии увидеть его таким, какой он есть на самом деле – сомневающийся в себе подросток, изо всех сил пытающийся скрыть, что он всего лишь травмированный ребенок, — тогда, да, я займусь им. Чего бы это ни стоило.

– Я понимаю, — прошептал Дамблдор. – Возможно, не так хорошо, как вы, признаю… Тем не менее, я понимаю, что вы хотите сказать. Я не собираюсь отбирать у вас Гарри до конца лета. Кажется, ему хорошо здесь. Я полностью вам доверяю, Северус, как и всегда.

– И при этом вы не хотите изменить дату слушания, – процедил Снейп сквозь зубы.

– Нет. На это есть причины, мой мальчик, и они не менее серьезны, чем ваши. Я вернусь за Гарри завтра. Доверьтесь мне… еще раз, – мягко настаивал директор.

Снейп, скрепя сердце, кивнул. В следующее мгновение Гарри услышал, как Дамблдор назвал свой кабинет в Хогвартсе, и голоса смолкли. Кот осторожно подошел к окошку. Отсюда было видно, что Снейп сидит в кресле, скрестив ноги, подперев рукой подбородок, и мрачно смотрит в огонь, не скрывая недовольства.

Гарри отступил.

Он знал – Снейп сам сказал, что больше не испытывает к нему ненависти. И мальчик понял, что профессор решил заботиться о нем, даже укладывал спать, чего никто не делал для него, сколько он себя помнил. Но то, что Снейп говорил Дамблдору… Гарри осознал, что ему нужно еще некоторое время, чтобы очистить сознание. Он бесшумно вернулся на поляну и принял человеческую форму.

Снейп… профессор зелий, который больше чем кто-либо другой заставлял его чувствовать себя жалким, который никогда не забывал бросить ему в лицо упрек в избалованности –и который не раз спасал ему жизнь в Хогвартсе… И теперь он обвиняет Дамблдора в том, что тот видит в Гарри не того, кем он является, и просит больше времени для того, чтобы тот смог поправиться, назвает его смелым мальчишкой… Который спорит с Дамблдором. Который хочет его защитить. Не по приказу…

Гарри знал, что Снейп прав, что завтрашний процесс должен бы его волновать, но вот сейчас его это не беспокоило. Кто-то заботился о нем. Защищал. Есть человек, который видит в нем не только оружие.

Впервые со смерти Сириуса Гарри вдруг почувствовал себя счастливым. На самом деле счастливым. Даже если завтра Волдеморт захватит его, если Вернон снова изобьет, если его запрут в чулан… Есть кто-то, кто беспокоится о нем. Просто о нем. Не об исходе войны, а о нем.

  Через час Гарри в хорошем настроении, наконец, вернулся в лабораторию. Снейп был там же, где он его оставил несколько часов назад, склонившимся над котлами, словно Дамблдора здесь и не было. Собирается ли учитель рассказать о визите? Вряд ли до урока окклюменции. Наверное, он думает, что такая новость может его расстроить… И Снейп не так уж неправ...

– Профессор?

– Гарри. Ты справился с заданием? – голос учителя был идеально ровным и спокойным. Мальчик не мог не восхититься своим профессором… Без сомнения,роль шпиона тот играл превосходно.

– Думаю, да.

– Прекрасно, сядь в кресло.

Через пару секунд Снейп сел напротив.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты сконцентрировался и очистил сознание, когда я войду в

твои мысли. Заставь их исчезнуть до того, как я успею поймать их. Готов?

Гарри кивнул.

–  _Legilimens_!

Через мгновение Гарри оказался у Дерсли. Ему едва исполнилось восемь, и он только закончил домывать пол в кухне, как пришел Дадли с дружками, и они натащили грязи. Петуния накричала на него за плохую работу. Гарри вздохнул – слишком поздно, чтобы прятать это.

Снейп перешел к следующему воспоминанию. Дадли и дементоры… Мальчик быстро представил образ поезда, отъезжающего с платформы в клубах дыма, и с удивлением понял, что это воспоминание профессор не увидел. Так вот как оно работает!

Он почувствовал согласие учителя зелий.

Но тот уже искал следующее воспоминание, потом еще одно… Гарри удалось отбить атаку два раза, но на третий ничего не вышло. Снейп не останавливался, выбирал случайные воспоминания, не обращая внимания на усталость мальчика.

Гарри попытался усилить защиту. Он в безопасности, все будет хорошо, это Снейп, Снейп, который обещал, что защитит его! В этот самый миг, когда он подумал об этом, стало ясно, что это было ошибкой.

Снейп поймал воспоминание, которое пришло Гарри в голову, а тот в панике не успел его рассеять вовремя. Совсем свежее воспоминание о случившемся всего пару часов назад…

_– Вы слишком опекаете мальчика, Северус. Не то чтобы я вас в этом упрекал… — прошептал мягкий голос Дамблдора._

_– Кто-то должен его защищать, – сухо отозвался профессор. – Вы упорно воспринимаете его как взрослого, способного в одиночку справиться с судьбой. Вы ошибаетесь. И если никто не в состоянии увидеть его таким, какой он есть на самом деле – сомневающийся в себе подросток, изо всех сил пытающийся скрыть, что он всего лишь травмированный ребенок, — тогда, да, я займусь им. Чего бы это ни стоило._

_Неожидан_ но Снейп вышел из его сознания.

Когда Гарри открыл глаза, ему показалось, что он уменьшился в своем кресле, но на этот раз не из-за трансформации.

Снейп, сидящий перед ним, сверлил его взглядом, полным ярости. Гарри видел, как слегка подрагивает волшебная палочка в его кулаке. Сразу вспомнился урок окклюменции и история с Омутом памяти…

– Простите…

– Как вы смеете… Поттер! Вы шпионите за мной в моем собственном доме! Вам не достаточно было залезть в мои воспоминания в Хогвартсе? Сожалеете, да? – прошипел Снейп, кипя от ярости.

Гарри еще немного сжался в кресле. Он не смел поднять глаза на учителя зелий. Да, это опять был учитель зелий, а вовсе не его Снейп.

Конечно, он подслушал, не имея никакого права, он это понимал. Но у него просто не получилось удержаться.

– Поттер, я жду объяснений! Что вы скажете в свою защиту, невыносимый проныра?

Даже в истории с Омутом памяти Гарри не чувствовал себя настолько неловко. Он не только предал, но и разочаровал профессора…

Мальчик почувствовал, как слезы поднимаются к глазам, но торопливо их спрятал. Будет только хуже, а настроения учителя зелий не изменит. А ведь все так хорошо начиналось!

Он открыл было рот, чтобы повторить еще раз насколько он сожалеет, что не хотел шпионить, особенно подслушивать столь личный разговор, но Снейп не дал ему на это времени.

Резко вздохнув, он схватился за метку, и в его глазах появился страх. Он выругался и быстро бросил горсть летучего пороха в камин.

– Альбус! Приходите за мальчиком. Немедленно!

И через секунду продолжил:

– Хорошо, как угодно, но быстрее!

Не глядя на Гарри, Снейп кинулся к зельям, ожидавшим на столе и быстро начал загружать их в кожаную сумку. Вскоре из камина вышел Дамблдор.

– Здравствуй Гарри. Если тебя это не стеснит, я останусь здесь, пока профессор Снейп не вернется.

Не в состоянии издать ни звука, Гарри кивнул.

Снейп повернулся и кинул на директора невыразительный взгляд.

– Я не знаю, когда вернусь. Скорее всего, ночью.

Дамблдор кивнул и открыл рот что-то сказать, но не успел. Снейп исчез с громким хлопком, даже не взглянув на Гарри.


	16. Вопрос доверия.

Среди вещей, который Северус больше всего ненавидел в Темном Лорде,  после круциатусов и страха, который из-за него приходилось испытывать за собственную жизнь, было то, что во время разговора с ним никогда нельзя было  знать, чего ждать.

Конечно, Волдеморт оставался собой: холодным и циничным, готовым в любой момент пришпилить тебя к земле каким-нибудь заклинанием. Но между Темным Лордом, довольным прошедшим днем, и Волдемортом недовольным  лежала разница, которая могла стоить некоторым жизни.

В этот раз Снейп пришел с информацией и зельями. Но до этого редко бывало, чтобы он так волновался перед господином. Слишком мало времени прошло с момента последнего визита, недостаточно, чтобы восстановиться, вернуть ментальные барьеры на прежний уровень, да и необходимые лечебные зелья для себя он не успел сварить. Позвоночник болезненно кольнуло, когда он склонился перед темным волшебником.

– Господин…

– Северус. Полагаю, на этот раз мои зелья готовы? – спросил Темный Лорд с любопытством.

–  Да, господин.

– Хорошо. Вижу, что урок принес свои плоды. Всем детям требуется повторять его время от времени, да,  _мой мальчик?_

Снейп задрожал.

– Без сомнений, господин.

– Действительно, Северус?–  переспросил Волдеморт с  угрозой.

– Никаких сомнений, хозяин. Благодарю вас, –  ответил смиренно Пожиратель.

– Так-то лучше. Встань. Что еще ты принес для меня?

Снейп поднялся, чувствуя, что колени подрагивают. Прямо, он должен стоять прямо, Волдеморт не должен заметить его слабость.

– Мальчишка, Поттер – его доверили одному из членов Ордена. Я не знаю, кому, но уверен, что речь о серьезной защите.

– Так и есть, – спокойно ответил  Темный Лорд. – Он прекрасно защищен.

По спине учителя зелий пробежал холодок. Волдеморт знал?

– Я не смог раздобыть информацию о его местоположении,  – продолжил он, стараясь не выдать свое волнение, – но у меня  есть сильные подозрения, где он может быть.

– Подозрения, Северус? Мне недостаточно подозрений! – бросил Волдеморт, постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику кресла.

Снейп испытал облегчение. В этот раз обошлось…

– У меня  есть причины полагать, что мальчишка под присмотром Ремуса Люпина, – сказал он.

– Люпин? Знаменитый оборотень, что преподавал в Хогвартсе… друг Джеймса Поттера. Твой старый знакомый, Северусс… – прошептал Волдеморт.

Снейп кивнул. Пусть побегает за вервольфом, если его это развлечет; раз уж Дамблдор не смог найти Люпина, когда Гарри так нуждался в его умениях, никто с этим не справится.

– Да, – наконец сказал Темный Лорд с довольным видом. – Может быть, очень может быть. Мальчишка знает его, доверяет. Даже слишком.

 И опять Снейп почувствовал, как все его мускулы напряглись. Что тот хочет этим сказать?

Риддл, казалось, получил ответ на свой  незаданный вопрос и  удовлетворенно взглянул на пожирателя.

– Что бы дорогой Дамблдор ни сделал для того, чтобы разорвать мою связь с Поттером, он не способен уничтожить узы, которые  нас объединяют. Уж точно не сейчас, когда его драгоценный мальчик настолько взволнован.

– Взволнован, господин? – негромко спросил Снейп.

– Сбит с толку и растерян. Дамблдор смог заблокировать мне прямую связь с сознанием Поттера, но эмоции мальчишки в последние  дни были достаточно сильны, чтобы пробиться через наложенную защиту. Очевидно, Люпин взялся играть роль приемного отца. Поттер чувствует себя окруженным заботой, и это  его волнует. Плюс ощущение  безопасности, к  которому он совершенно не  привык… Я могу чувствовать его даже сейчас. Несколько часов назад  его что-то смутило настолько, что все его барьеры рухнули. В этом забавный парадокс, который Дамблдор никогда не брал в  расчет. Любовь, любовь, любовь… У  старого идиота только это на языке. Но именно эти дешевые чувства заставят его проиграть! Занятно наблюдать, как против старого Альбуса работает его же собственная стратегия?

 Снейп  побледнел.

Он так и знал. Он догадывался  с  самого начала, он знал, что не должен позволять мальчишке привязываться, не должен был показывать что защищает его,  открывать свои дружеские  чувства.  Это его вина,  он позволил себе вести себя так, чтобы мальчик перестал бояться, и вот к чему это привело!

Что до случившегося несколько часов  назад, не трудно было догадаться, какой момент имеется в виду – когда  Гарри подслушал его разговор с Дамблдором!

Какой черт его принес! Если бы Северус хотя бы заподозрил, что мальчик  может услышать, если бы только почувствовал его присутствие, если бы…

Он должен все исправить. В данный момент прямая опасность Гарри не грозила, еще было время найти для него укрытие, если Снейпу  удастся выйти отсюда.

– Господин, это прекрасная новость! Это должно помочь вам во время процесса… – сказал он, стараясь придать голосу радостное выражение.

– Ах, процесс. Именно так, ты же в курсе дела…

– Да, мэтр. Гениальная идея Дамблдора в том, чтобы перенести слушание ближе к концу лета. Он испуган, – сказал Северус.

– Ему есть чего бояться. Маггловские родственники Поттера проявили явный энтузиазм, получив возможность окончательно избавиться от мальчишки да еще и за вознаграждение. Какая ирония! Чудо-мальчик волшебного мира, герой волшебников, драгоценный протеже Дамблдора, твое вечное наказание, Северус… и насколько его ненавидят в собственной семье! Они меня приятно удивили… Ни перед чем не остановятся, лишь бы избавиться от мальчишки. На самом деле  мне уже есть, за что  их  благодарить,  их вклад в мое дело оказался бесценным, сколько они сделали для того, чтобы лишить племянника уверенности и здоровья. Когда придет время, поймать его будет просто, как дважды два, – удовлетворенно закончил Волдеморт.

– Господин, – откликнулся Снейп, – я умоляю вас все же с осторожностью отнестись к способностям Поттера. Дамблдор не слишком подробно объяснял, но я подозреваю, что он скрывает правду о том, что же именно произошло с Поттером, пока его не было… Возможно, это нечто опасное, то, что может быть использовано, как секретное оружие против вас.

Темный Лорд снова постучал кончиками пальцев по подлокотникам кресла, изучая пожирателя задумчивым взглядом.

– Возможно, за этим действительно что-то кроется. И я спрашиваю, Северус, почему ты е принес мне никаких доказательств?

– Господин, у меня было слишком мало времени, и мне не удалось подобраться ближе. Я смог точно выяснить, что ни Уизли, ни Кингсли не занимаются Поттером. Я пытался узнать как можно больше, – защищался он.

– Это я уже слышал. Ты хорошо поработал, Северус, – мягко произнес Темный Лорд, но Пожиратель не почувствовал от этого облегчения.

– Но все равно не достаточно, чтобы тебя простить.  _Круцио_.

Секундой позже, пытаясь сдержать крики, Северус пожалел, что так и не выпил четвертое и последнее зелье из сундучка.

 ––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––––––

 – Итак, Гарри, как твои каникулы в мэноре?

Дамблдор говорил очень мягко, но Гарри почувствовал, что за обычным вопросом кроется что-то еще.

– Хорошо. Правда, хорошо. Ну, мне так кажется... – он не сдержал вздоха.

– Тебе кажется? – переспросил Дамблдор.

– Профессор, я… Когда вы приходили поговорить со Снейпом в последний раз, я подслушивал. Нет, не специально, честное слово! Я… был в другом обличии, просто возвращался в мэнор, а окошко было открыто, и я услышал. То есть, подслушал все.

Он виновато посмотрел на старого волшебника, качавшего головой.

– Что именно ты слышал, Гарри?

– Вы говорили о разбирательстве в Министерстве. О Дерсли. И профессор Снейп не хотел, чтобы я отправлялся туда сейчас. Я… – мальчик расстроено замолчал. Ему много чего было сказать, и многое из этого он не был готов произнести вслух.

Казалось, Дамблдор понял.

– Гарри, этот разговор тебя взволновал, но ты должен кое-что понять. У меня  и профессора Снейпа разные взгляды на этот вопрос, разное отношение. Я считаю, что чем раньше ты встретишься с семьей и пройдешь слушание, тем скорее почувствуешь себя свободным. Разве не так?

– Я не знаю,– прошептал мальчик. – Я не могу себе это представить…

– Именно это я и вижу. Профессор Снейп желает тебе добра. Он,  однако, знает тебя не очень хорошо, и его отношение к тебе изменилось недавно.  Из-за этого он слишком пытается тебя защитить.

На этих словах Гарри  сжал челюсть.

– А мое мнение кто-нибудь спросит? – сказал он. – Вы не можете бесконечно решать за меня, даже не поинтересовавшись, что я думаю. Это неправильно… вы не мои родители. У меня  нет родителей, мне уже шестнадцать, я могу самостоятельно выбирать!

– Я понимаю, мой мальчик, – спокойно откликнулся Дамблдор. – В таком случае, чего ты хочешь?

– Я… не знаю. Мне нужно время подумать. Я хотел бы поговорить со Снейпом… то есть, с профессором Снейпом, когда он вернется. Если он, конечно, согласится со мной поговорить,  — выдохнул он.

– Что-то не так? – спросил директор.

– Только что, на уроке окклюменции, профессор узнал, что я подслушал ваш разговор. Он был в ярости,  разозлился сильнее чем в тот раз, с омутом памяти, если такое вообще возможно, – сознался Гарри, волнуясь все больше, вспоминая случившуюся сцену.

– Без сомнения, это видение напомнило профессору не самые приятные моменты из вашего общения, — согласился Дамблдор.

– Я знаю… Но я не специально, профессор, правда! Я проходил мимо, услышал голоса… Не знаю. Все шло так хорошо, Снейпа словно подменили, и тут вдруг… все вернулось как раньше, – угрюмо закончил мальчик.

– То есть ваши отношения с профессором в целом значительно улучшились, да?

– Да. То есть, абсолютно. Он совсем другой, иначе ко мне относится, не так, будто я ходячая бомба, которая вот-вот взорвется  и испортит ему жизнь, он даже мягок, большую часть времени, – он смутился и закашлялся.

Мягок? Профессор Снейп? Если бы зельевар услышал о себе такое, о происшествии с подслушиванием можно было бы больше не волноваться: Гарри немедленно велели бы паковать вещи и убираться. Желательно – в другую страну.

Но Дамблдор продолжал улыбаться и кивать. Успокоенный, мальчик продолжил.

– Он заботится обо мне. Но после того, что случилось, мне опять придется иметь дело с прежним профессором зелий.

Он поморщился.

– У профессора Снейпа есть причины так реагировать, Гарри. Подобная ситуация для него тоже нелегкое испытание, не забывай, что еще несколько дней назад мы опасались за его жизнь. Профессор считает своим долгом прятать слабости, но очевидно, что он еще не оправился от последнего визита к Волдеморту.

– И теперь он снова там, – прошептал Гарри, чувствуя знакомую тяжесть в груди. Он тут переживает о том, что Снейп разозлился, а тот сейчас рискует жизнью… ради него.

– На твоем месте, Гарри, я бы не сильно волновался из-за этой истории, – успокаивающе произнес Дамблдор. – Профессор принимает близко к сердцу твою безопасность, и не думаю, что он будет долго на тебя сердиться.

– Не знаю, – прошептал Гарри. Его не покидало чувство, что за выплеснутой яростью было что-то еще, более глубокое. – Я надеюсь, что он не будет меня ненавидеть, как в прошлый раз. А то я стал привыкать… – закончил он с горечью в голосе.

– Гарри, — тихо произнес директор, – профессор Снейп тебя не ненавидит. Поверь мне, как бы я ни умел убеждать, но он никогда бы не взял тебя к себе в дом, если бы дела обстояли так. Кроме того, я бы не позволил тебе отправиться под его опеку, если бы заподозрил, что ваши отношения остались на том же уровне, что и в Хогвартсе.

Гарри кивнул, немного успокоившись:

– Я просто хочу, чтобы он поскорее вернулся.

Дамблдор ничего не ответил, только улыбнулся и достал пакетик с драже Берти Боттс.

 ______________________________ 

 Спустя несколько минут в комнате раздался знакомый звук аппарации.

Гарри и Дамблдор вскочили на ноги, инстинктивно дернувшись в сторону появившейся в центре комнаты фигуры. Снейп, казалось, балансировал на краю пропасти, но смог взять себя в руки и повернулся к ним, глядя холодно и устало.

– Северус, все  в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросил Дамблдор, вглядываясь в застывшее лицо мастера зелий.

– Нет. Поттер, в комнату, и не показывайтесь на глаза этим вечером.

Гарри с трудом сглотнул.

– Профессор…

– Немедленно!

Тон не допускал возражений. Встретившись с рассерженным профессором глазами, мальчик пошел к лестнице под извиняющимся взглядом Дамблдора.

– Северус, тебе не кажется, что Гарри имеет право знать все, что имеет отношение к… – начал директор.

Но в этот раз Снейп, похоже, не был настроен на диалог.

– Не кажется. Завтра вы получите полный отчет. Полагаю, мальчик ужинал? В таком случае, гасим свет и, Поттер, если вы шаг ступите из своей комнаты, уверяю вас, он будет последним в вашей жизни. А теперь, прошу меня извинить.

У Гарри округлились глаза. Иногда Снейп позволял себе едкие замечания в присутствии директора, но вот это выступление было слишком уж  неуважительным и агрессивным…

Дамблдор, тем не менее, не выглядел обиженным, и только покачал головой.

– Завтра утром, Северус, я приду за Гарри.

– Превосходно, – ответил зельевар сквозь зубы, махнул директору на прощание и пошел к лестнице.

Ошеломленный услышанным, Гарри  отвел взгляд от этих двоих и рванул вверх по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, забежал в свою комнату и захлопнул дверь.

Снейп шел практически у него по пятам, и мальчик смог услышать, как тот пробормотал какие-то непонятные заклинания, пройдя рядом с его комнатой.

Профессор хлопнул дверью, и в мэноре воцарилась тишина.

Сев на кровати, обхватив руками колени, Гарри попытался обдумать ситуацию.

Если Снейп сердится на него, это вполне объяснимо, он уже привык к такому. Но так разговаривать с Дамблдором?

 Хотя тот, кажется, не принял это на свой счет. Конечно, это не было обычным стилем их общения… Дамблдор был, пожалуй, единственным, кого Снейп уважал.

Неужели это из-за разговора, что произошел между ними немного раньше? Да нет, не может быть.

Собрание Пожирателей? Что там такого произошло? Снейп не стал рассказывать директору сразу, но его определенно что-то взволновало.

Он отправился спать… Гарри прекрасно знал, что Снейп  выбирается из лаборатории только чтобы выспаться. Никаких зелий или чтения в комнате.

Определенно, Волдеморт сегодня не был к нему снисходителен.

И все по вине Гарри.

Мальчик почувствовал, как холодок пробежал по коже. Конечно, Снейпу было за что его ненавидеть. Второй раз за несколько дней зельевару пришлось принять пытки, и все из-за него.

Что ж, у Снейпа есть превосходная причина его ненавидеть, и Гарри не слишком хотелось знать детали.

Он мог бы принести профессору что-нибудь поесть, но… лучше следовать указаниям и не выходить. Неподходящее время спорить с учителем…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––   

 Снейп не знал, каким чудом ему удалось аппарировать и не расщепиться.

Стоило проявиться знакомым контурам лаборатории, как он увидел два силуэта кинувшихся к  нему людей.

Нет, только не это, не сейчас. Каждый нерв кричал в нем, требуя самого сильного обезболивающего, какое только существует, и он не был уверен, что продержится на ногах дольше нескольких минут.

Его исчезновение из Малфой Мэнора не было чем-то благородным: переместиться в момент, когда Темный Лорд ослабил  внимание – в этом не было ничего славного, но Снейпа не волновало мнение о нем прочих Пожирателей.

И напротив, он совершенно не желал показать свою слабость тем двоим, чье мнение имело для него значение.

И, ради Бога, не надо смотреть с таким беспокойством и участием. Неужели он настолько плохо выглядит, что вызывает лишь жалость?

Все, чего ему хотелось, – покоя. Упасть на кровать и влить в себя кучу лекарственных зелий, что были в прикроватной тумбочке. И умереть после этого.

Он на ощупь взял флакончики и проглотил содержимое одно за другим.

Неужели, это правда, и Темный Лорд так просто дал ему уйти? То, что он видел, было на самом деле?

Невозможно… Нет, этого не может быть. И, тем не менее… Волдеморт видел тоже самое. И остальные Пожиратели…

Этот большой черный пес, появившийся словно из ниоткуда, припал к земле и лаял как сумасшедший, заставив Волдеморта прервать заклинание. Пес был всего лишь  тенью анимага, бывшего в свое время худшим кошмаром Северуса: Сириуса Блэка.

Черный пес кинулся на Темного Лорда, его клыки были еще более впечатляющими в этой фантомной форме, и волшебник отступил, бросаясь заклинаниями, не действующими на призрак.

Пожиратели, сперва впавшие в оцепенение, наконец вытащили палочки и напали на зверя, но безуспешно.

И тогда, пока все смотрели на призрачную собаку, он увидел.

Лили. Прозрачный образ приблизился к нему, она улыбнулась, опускаясь на колени рядом с ним и кладя руку ему на плечо.

Северус почувствовал прилив сил и желание подняться. Когда он встал, она посмотрела в его затуманенные болью глаза и произнесла одними губами:

– Уходи.

Темный Лорд и Пожиратели были слишком заняты, разбираясь с пугающей собакой, чтобы заметить это. Он понимал, что она права. Ему нужно немедленно уходить… как любому другому Пожирателю, которому повезло сбежать от наказания господина. Исчезнуть. Трусливо и быстро.

Но оставить Лили здесь?

Прежде чем Северус смог додумать эту мысль, он почувствовал, как перемещается. Снейп  запаниковал: сил было недостаточно, слишком рано… И слишком поздно. Собравщись, он представил  родную лабораторию, где оставил другого своего хозяина и мальчишку.

Там, он будет в безопасности… и мальчик тоже. Сын Лили.

Для нее тоже было слишком поздно.

И что теперь? Как ему поступить с Гарри, Дамблдором, слушаньем, Волдемортом?

Вернется ли Лили? Что она хотела? Блэк и вправду хотел его спасти?

 Он чувствовал, как расслабляется тело под действием  зелий.

Еще несколько минут, и его барьеры в сознании больше не выдержали бы. Да, Блэк и Лили спасли  их всех.

Завтра он сможет лучше все обдумать. Сейчас  нужно спать, отдохнуть, пока мальчишка тоже спит, и следящее заклинание не звенит, сообщая о новом кошмаре.

Как кстати оказалась бы сейчас бессонница у мальчишки…

 –––––––––––––––––––––––   

 В комнате напротив на кровати сидел подросток и думал почти о том же самом.

На следующий день ему предстояло отправиться в Министерство, за сегодня он умудрился вывести из себя Снейпа, послужить причиной спора между профессором и директором, не говоря о том, что Снейпу пришлось вытерпеть из-за него от Волдеморта.

Профессор отправился спать в столь ранний час, а это было очень на него непохоже, а еще он был крайне зол на Гарри.

Гарри не знал, что из этого списка его больше всего беспокоило, но он не часто чувствовал себя настолько раздраженным и разочарованным. Почему у него все время все идет наперекосяк? Стоило ему начать ценить учителя зелий, как он умудрился оттолкнуть Снейпа, хотя и не хотел этого…

Если бы несколько недель назад кто-нибудь сказал ему, что он будет чувствовать себя несчастным из-за того, что разочаровал Снейпа, он бы лопнул от смеха.

Сейчас же от этой мысли было совсем не весело. Если бы он только мог поговорить с учителем… Завтра, перед слушанием, у него будет время.  Снейп сказал, что пойдет, если Гарри захочет… и, да, он хотел этого. Ему было необходимо присутствие учителя, раз придется встретиться с Дерсли.

Наблюдая за Снейпом и Дамблдором, он прочувствовал, насколько эти двое разные… Он уважал Дамблдора и прекрасно понимал, что директор не позволит никому причинить ему боль. Но Снейп… учитель мог бы подсказать ему, что делать, жестом или взглядом, и, к тому же, Гарри подозревал, что, если придется, профессор  скорее схватится за палочку, чем Дамблдор. Даже при условии, что Снейп сердит на него. Даже если Гарри причина его ранений.

В мрачном настроении Гарри подошел к окну. Была ночь, и парк освещала только луна. Из окна он мог разглядеть маленькую полянку, где тренировался сегодня после обеда, такую тихую, мирную… мирную?

Гарри прищурился. Он готов был поклясться, что видел какое-то движение, и на этот раз он был уверен — под деревьями действительно что-то двигалось. Он сделал шаг назад, готовый кинуться будить учителя зелий: если заклинания, защищающие мэнор, не работают, они все в опасности!

Но взглянув еще раз, он передумал. Он знал, кто бегает и резвится в свете луны… Большой черный пес показался на полянке, а за ним появился олень, и они  вместе играли на траве. Приглядевшись, Гарри заметил, что сквозь них просвечивают деревья.

Через  секунду оба исчезли, и на сердце Гарри снова легла тяжесть. Он всего лишь грезил наяву.  Если бы Сириус и отец были живы, завтрашнее слушание было бы не больше чем формальностью.

Он задернул занавески и вернулся в кровать. Не задумываясь, взял книгу по квиддичу из сундука и принялся листать, мыслями витая в другом месте.

Волдеморт… Снейп… Сириус… Лили и Джеймс… Снейп…

Так и не выпив зелье Сна-Без-Сновидений, как то следовало сделать, Гарри, наконец, провалился в сон.

  

Северус  проснулся от волшебного сигнала тревоги, колокольными переливами раздавшегося в голове.

Как он и предвидел, Гарри забыл принять зелье. Черт его побери…

Профессор кинул взгляд на часы: он уснул пять часов назад… достаточно, чтобы выспаться.

Он вздохнул и открыл дверь спальни. Даже без волшебной тревоги крики мальчика вскоре разбудили бы его.

Бесшумно он вошел в комнату  напротив, присел на край кровати, наложив быстрое заклинание, чтобы подросток не проснулся  – не самый лучший момент для этого, и мягко положил руку тому на плечо.

– Все  хорошо, Гарри. Успокойся. Все хорошо.

К его большому удивлению, мальчик тотчас успокоился. Не открывая глаз, он протянул  руку к учителю и схватил за рукав, вцепившись пальцами в ткань.

– Я здесь. Здесь. Тебе нечего бояться.

Положив руку на лохматую голову мальчишки, Снейп смотрел, как расслабляются черты его лица.

Да, Гарри доверял ему. Даже слишком. Достаточно для того, чтобы слова Темного Лорда были правдой.

Но просто погладить  по волосам еще не значило привязывать мальчишку к себе.

То, о чем он не знает, не принесет ему вреда…

______________________________________ 

Гарри проснулся хорошо отдохнувшим, и это было очень странно. Не логично. Засыпая, он чувствовал подавленность и горечь, и ему было очевидно, что с таким грузом на сердце выспаться не удастся.

Он покачал головой. Может быть, дело в том, что в мэноре было спокойнее, чем в Гриффиндорской башне.

В любом случае это не объясняло, каким образом книжка оказалась на тумбочке…

Собравшись с мыслями, Гарри почувствовал, как внутри все стягивается в узел. Сегодня ему предстоит слушание в Министерстве.

Торопливо он бросил заклинание, чтобы узнать время. Было всего лишь семь утра, вчера он лег очень рано. Значит, можно приготовить завтрак,  может, это улучшит настроение Снейпа. Запрет покидать комнату больше не действовал, ведь прошлый вечер уже закончился.

Но когда Гарри проходил мимо спальни профессора, то почти уверился в том, что знает, что обнаружит в столовой. Завтрак уже был готов. Снейп  давно проснулся, и в спальне его не было.

«Обед в кругу семьи», – думал мальчик. Аппетита не было, и он торопливо запихнул в себя содержимое тарелки.

Не откладывая больше, сильно волнуясь, он спустился в лабораторию. Знакомый перезвон склянок в этот раз не принес успокоения. Каким будет Снейп? Как раньше? Или станет исполнять роль профессора-тирана?

Гарри торопливо трижды стукнул в дверь и стал ждать отклика.

– Войдите.

Войдите. Плохое начало…

Гарри открыл дверь и с осторожностью вошел в комнату.

Снейп стоял спиной к нему, занимаясь зельями,  с видом еще более занятым, чем обычно.

 – Профессор, – начал мальчик.

Снейп развернулся и окинул его подозрительным взглядом.

– Поттер, вы готовы?

Захваченный врасплох, Гарри пробормотал:

– Да, наверное… к чему?

Снейп презрительно хмыкнул – этот звук был Гарри очень знаком.

– Отправиться на слушание, конечно уж, не для охоты на дракона.

Гарри опустил голову, не в состоянии произнести не слова. Тон профессора не оставлял сомнений – все было как раньше, в их худшие дни.

– Обязательно идти туда сегодня? – наконец спросил он.

– Если Дамблдор не смог поменять дату разбирательства, сомневаюсь, что даже Знаменитый Поттер справится с этой задачей,  даже если раздаст кучу автографов. А сейчас отправляйтесь собирать вещи. Я сообщу Дамблдору, что вы готовы.

У Гарри закружилась голова. Собирать вещи?

– Вы… думаете, что я там останусь надолго?

– Меня это не касается. Полагаю, что нет, – сухо ответил профессор.

– Но… зачем тогда мне собирать вещи? – голос Гарри дрогнул, как бы он ни хотел это скрыть.

– Вы переезжаете, Поттер. Чувствуете облегчение? – ухмыльнулся Снейп.

– Нет! Нет, я не хочу… Мне хорошо здесь, профессор, пожалуйста, неужели мне обязательно уезжать?

– Вопрос решен. Я полагал, что эта идея заставит вас прыгать от радости.

Мальчик покачал головой и зажмурился. Нет, не может быть… этого просто не может быть. Снейп не мог поменять свое отношение так быстро и из-за  таких мелочей…

– Профессор, я очень, очень сожалею, что вчера подслушал ваш разговор. Я не собирался шпионить, клянусь, такого больше не повторится, – попробовал он.

– Не повторится, это точно, – снова ухмыльнулся учитель зелий. – Вам и вполовину не так стыдно, как вам кажется, мистер Поттер… Как бы там ни было, Дамблдор найдет вам другое пристанище до конца лета, если сочтет нужным. А теперь отправляйтесь собирать вещи, я жду вас через десять минут. 

_________________________________________________  

Северус слышал, как мальчишка поднимается по лестнице. Неуверенно. Сбиваясь с шага.

Он вздохнул. Какого черта,  давно ли его стали мучить угрызения совести только за то, что он поставил Поттера на место?

Наверное, после того, как Поттер был не Поттером. Взгляд, который бросил ему мальчишка, обезоруживал, и Снейпу, к собственному удивлению, пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не смягчить тон голоса и содержание речи.

Он не должен думать о Шэди. Не должен беспокоиться о мальчишке, которого мучают кошмары. У Гарри должно быть лучшее оружие, чтобы он смог выстоять в Министерстве. Он расстроен и, безусловно, злится на  своего ужасного мерзкого тирана-учителя, но, по крайней мере, его сознание будет закрыто от Волдеморта.

Снейп был твердо настроен игнорировать тихий голос, который повторял, что Гарри нуждается в нем.

Потерпеть еще несколько минут, не думать о боли, причиняемой меткой Пожирателя, проявившейся на руке.

Темный Лорд звал его, и он явно не будет доволен опозданию. Господин был сильно взволнован, если судить по тому, как жег рисунок на предплечье.

Конечно, ведь он планировал добраться до мальчишки этим же утром.

Лучше бы Дамблдор знал, что делает.

Пусть этот старый идиот не совершит еще одну ошибку с мальчишкой.

Резким жестом Снейп кинул горсть летучего пороха в камин.

– Кабинет Дамблдора, Хогвартс!

И, не раздумывая, опустил голову в  огонь.

– Он готов, Альбус.

Старик доброжелательно посмотрел на него.

– Уже иду, Северус. Все будет хорошо, мой мальчик.

Снейп фыркнул и вернулся в подземелье. Через пару секунд директор появился.

– Поттер спустится через несколько минут, – сухо бросил учитель зелий.

– Северус… вы хорошо это обдумали? Не хотите изменить ваше решение? – спросил Директор почти умоляюще.

– Нет, Альбус! – почти выплюнул учитель. – Все это было ошибкой, огромной ошибкой с самого начала! Я никогда не должен был соглашаться. Этот мальчишка… нет. Я не хочу больше его видеть. Заберите его, делайте все, что хотите, но ноги его здесь не будет.

Вздохнув, старик покачал головой.

– Я понимаю, Северус, я понимаю. Я просто надеялся…

– Довольно. Занимайтесь своими делами, Альбус, я займусь своими. Вы даже не представляете опасности… нет.

Тон учителя зелий был резким и не допускающим возражений.

Решив не спорить, Дамблдор сел в кожаное кресло и стал ждать, больным взглядом следя за профессором, который повернулся к нему спиной, чтобы собрать флаконы в большую кожаную сумку.

 __________________________________________

По другую сторону тяжелой деревянной  двери  застыл кот.

Опять, и снова, он не хотел  –  это получилось случайно.

Гарри превратился против воли, пока собирал вещи. С тяжелым сердцем он думал о Снейпе, о последних днях, о лаборатории.  И под эти мысли превратился в Шэди снова. Хуже того, у него не получалось вернуться в человеческую форму. Как бы он ни пытался, как бы ни думал о квиддиче, о своей метле, перед его внутренним взором вставал образ  Снейпа, гордость, что была в его глазах, когда Гарри справился с первой самостоятельной трансформацией.

Отчаявшись, кот спустился по лестнице за помощью. И опять остановился, услышав голоса…

Огромная ошибка с самого начала. Не должен был соглашаться. Не хочу больше видеть. Делайте, что хотите.

Снейп.

Снейп ненавидит его. И у него есть причины.

Как во сне кот поднялся по лестнице и  лег на свой сундук. Это все, что у него осталось… Комната, которую он считал своей несколько дней, навсегда для него закрыта. Он не вернется в мэнор. Снейп никогда больше не будет…

Его Снейпом.

Он закрыл глаза. В этом не было ничего страшного. Снейп — ужасный профессор с сальными волосами,  сварливый и жестокий, а все, что произошло этим летом, было… частью плана. Дамблдор, что бы он там ни говорил, заставил Снейпа принять Гарри, и это привело к тому, что шпиона пытали, и все оказались в опасности.

Хорошо, Гарри уйдет, он должен уйти. В Нору, может быть, если повезет… Хотя он сомневался. В жизни все сложнее, и кроме того, он не хотел рисковать и подвергать семью Уизли опасности, или Ремуса, или еще кого-нибудь, кто взял бы на себя заботу о нем.

Он почти не слышал, как открылась дверь, как шаги раздались совсем рядом. Когда он, наконец, поднял голову, то встретил взгляд голубых блестящих глаз, мягко и  с любопытством наблюдающих за ним из-за очков-половинок.

– Что, Гарри, у тебя  проблема?

Кот смущенно мяукнул. Проблема? Может, лучше сказать, сразу сотня проблем?

– Разреши, я тебе помогу? – спросил директор.

Новое мяуканье в ответ.

– Animagusrevelio.

В следующую секунду Гарри уже с сонным видом сидел на сундуке.

– Ты готов отправиться, мой мальчик?

Гарри кивнул, чувствуя ком в горле. Неся свой багаж, он снова спустился по лестнице. Когда они подошли к лаборатории, он на секунду заколебался.

Снейп казался таким занятым… он обещал… он не мог передумать, это на него не похоже.

– Профессор… вы пойдете с нами? – в голосе мальчика слышалась мольба, как бы он ни хотел это скрыть.

– С вами, Поттер?

– В Министерство. Вы обещали, что пойдете, если я захочу.

Снейп сжал челюсти и кинул на  мальчишку взгляд, в котором смешались презрение и раздражение.

– Поттер, вы считаете себя центром мира? С вами отправляется профессор Дамблдор. Верите или нет, у некоторых волшебников есть, чем заняться, кроме того, чтобы сопровождать вас. Вы идете в Министерство, не в Малфой-мэнор. Успокойтесь, – прокаркал он.

Последняя надежда, что оставалась у Гарри, растаяла. На сердце опустилась свинцовая тяжесть, мальчик чувствовал себя так, будто Снейп только что залепил ему пощечину.

Он пытался поймать взгляд профессора, чтобы найти в нем того, кого видел рядом последние несколько дней, но тот повернулся  к нему спиной.

Рука опустилась Гарри на плечо и сжала; рядом стоял Дамблдор и смотрел с пониманием и сочувствием.

– Гарри, нам пора отправляться.

 Мальчик в последний раз повернулся к профессору зелий, но тот по-прежнему стоял спиной, с застывшими плечами, и казалось…

Гарри пытался найти слова, что-нибудь, чтобы смягчить профессора, даже если это в последний раз…

Он пожал плечами. Снейп. Снейп — это Снейп… что от него ждать?

 Не желая больше  оставаться в лаборатории, где раньше он чувствовал себя как дома, Гарри повернулся к Дамблдору и кивнул.

Он не произнес ни слова. Его голос наверняка бы дрожал, а он не хотел, чтобы профессор этому порадовался.

Директор, казалось, понял, ободряюще приобнял одной рукой, пока они проходили сквозь камин, и в этом жесте было больше сочувствия и поддержки, чем обычно.

Когда они покинули лабораторию, Гарри показалось, что он видел во взгляде директора, не отрывавшемся от спины зельевара,  искру сожаления и  грусти, которой никогда не было там раньше.

______________________________________   

Прибытие в Министерство не так уж и напугало Гарри, как он думал.

На самом деле, необходимость выступать против Дерслей его почти не беспокоила сейчас.

Он больше никогда не будет Шэди. После слушанья его отправят куда-нибудь, в другой дом, под ответственность кого-нибудь, кто подвергнется опасности из-за него. А со Снейпом они увидятся только в Хогвратсе, и тот будет опять тем же учителем зелий, таким же, каким он и не переставал быть.

О, и оценка по зельям останется прежней… аврором Гарри не бывать.

На что ему жаловаться? Это то, что он заслуживает. Он притягивает смерть и несчастья к окружающим. Даже на Дерслей, которые не любили его, даже на Снейпа, который ненавидел его…

Но Гарри больше не мог ненавидеть профессора. Если бы только было можно сохранить в неприкосновенности воспоминания о тех нескольких днях, что он был котом и гостем в мэноре…

Дамблдор мягко пожал его руку.

Пред ними разглагольствовал Фадж, но Гарри не слышал слов. Сам министр расплывался перед глазами, правда, Гарри это не волновало, и спустя несколько минут министр с Дамблдором прошли чуть вперед.

Комната, казалось, была наполнена туманом.  Гарри вдруг сильно захотелось узнать, что же находится за дверью, что оказалась прямо перед ним. Он почти  был уверен, что там, позади нее, кто-то его ждет…

Что-то… нет,  _кто-то_  говорил ему, что его там ждут. Кто? Ждут… Сириус… или Джеймс… или Снейп,  _его_  Снейп… стоит только загадать. Даже Лили, если он хочет.

Как во сне, мальчик двинулся вперед. Да, он откроет  дверь и окажется по ту сторону, и все кончится, все станет хорошо. Медленно он повернул ручку. Он не должен шуметь, никто не должен заметить…

По другую сторону не будет больше боли, и он сам никогда больше не причинит никому зла. Там у него будет кто-то. Семья.

Он вошел в дверь и тихонько закрыл ее за собой. Прямо перед ним  виднелась фигура, но сквозь туман, что окутывал его сознание,  было не разглядеть, кто это.

Он моргнул, и фигура приблизилась.

Мужчина, высокий, с длинными белыми волосами.

Голос внутри хихикнул и назвал имя. Малфой.

– Слишком просто, Поттер, невероятно просто.

 Люциус Малфой положил руку ему на плечо, и вскрик Гарри скрыл громкий звук аппарации.

Дверь открылась снова лишь на секунду позже.

В Малфой-мэноре раздался восторженный вопль, когда  две фигуры появились в центре гостиной…


	17. Сердце, разбитое трижды.

Зажмурившись, Северус пытался сконцентрироваться.

Кошмар. Абсолютный кошмар...

Мучавшая его все утро боль в метке, наконец, успокоилась. Темный Лорд был доволен. Гарри Поттер был у него.

Как ему удалось забрать мальчишку прямо из-под носа Дамблдора? Все шло совсем не так, как было запланировано.

Снова Северус Снейп ошибся в своем выборе. Не просто ошибка, целый ряд ошибок и неверных выводов, которые привели к катастрофе.

Только не паниковать... Он найдет способ. Он вытащит Гарри оттуда, чего бы это ни стоило, Мерлин свидетель, он больше не спустит с мальчишки глаз, пока Темный Лорд не превратится в безопасную кучку костей. Нет — пока этот мальчишка сам не поседеет и не обзаведется такой же длинной белой бородой, как у Альбуса.

Гарри...

Если бы Северус сразу ответил на зов метки!

Вместо этого он ждал, пока проснется мальчишка, проследил за тем, чтобы тот поел и, главное, избавился от малейших проблесков симпатии и привязанности по отношению к нему.

Черт побери, у этого ребенка просто талант привязываться к тем, кто приносит ему неприятности.

Стоило Гарри под так называемым присмотром Дамблдора исчезнуть из лаборатории, как Северус тоже переместился, отвечая на вызов Темного Лорда, ожидающего его появления уже несколько часов.

Что он хотел от зельевара? Уж точно не зелий, даже Волдеморт понимал, что невозможно требовать, чтобы они были готовы за столь короткий отрезок времени...

Наказать за поспешное исчезновение? Возможно, но маловероятно. Любой Пожиратель, находящийся в своем уме, поступил бы также — сбежал.

На самом деле, если темный маг и был недоволен, давая это почувствовать, при этом он не скрывал и то, что испытывает радость. Но это опоздание уничтожило все шансы Снейпа спасти мальчишку, пока еще была такая возможность.

— Северус. Наконец, — недовольно бросил Тёмный Лорд, заметив его.

— Прошу прощения, господин, я пытался собрать зелья, но Дамблдор попросил... — начал оправдываться мастер зелий.

— Сколько раз повторять, Северус, меня не интересуют твои извинения, — прошипел Волдеморт.

Снейп поклонился, замолчав.

— Я хотел доверить тебе миссию особой важности, но ты опять доказал, что не заслуживаешь этого. Люциус ненамного лучше, но он, по крайней мере, ответил на вызов. Поскольку только один из вас мог исполнить поручение, мне пришлось довольствоваться Малфоем.

— Прошу прощения, господин. Могу ли я быть чем-нибудь полезным сейчас?

— Узнаем через несколько минут. Дамблдор должен с минуту на минуту появиться в Министерстве Магии. Люциус ждет его там, так как может туда войти... Он будет счастлив привести мне мальчишку. Такая честь могла бы принадлежать тебе, Северус. Это научит тебя быть пунктуальным. Если Люциус приведет Гари Поттера, то получит сказочную награду.

Снейп почувствовал, как холодок пробежал по спине. Люциус сейчас в Министерстве, и Северус сам мог быть на его месте. Так просто можно было переиграть этот план, а он упустил такой шанс!

Но бояться нечего — Дамблдор рядом с Гарри. А сам Снейп немало постарался, чтобы мальчишка закрыл свой разум от Волдеморта.

Однако, последний, казалось, видел все иначе. Впервые Северус услышал, как маг смеется, и это не был циничный или жестокий смешок, а смех, наполненный чистой радостью.

— О, Гарри... как он слаб! Тряпичная кукла, марионетка в моих руках. Дамблдор даже и не представляет, насколько беззащитен его маленький подопечный! — хохотал Волдеморт.

Снейп с трудом сглотнул.

— Хозяин, вы можете его чувствовать? — спросил он.

— Чувствовать? Только зелья Дамблдора не позволяют мне прямо читать его сознание как открытую книгу. Только это мешает мне, и, что интересно, — канал между нашими душами полностью открылся этим утром. Все барьеры мальчишки упали без единого прикосновения с моей стороны.

Он снова низко рассмеялся, с его лица не исчезала странная улыбка.

— Я не понимаю... господин, — переспросил Снейп. — Как он может чувствовать себя в безопасности, если должен встретиться со своей семьей? Он настолько доверяет Дамблдору?

— Чувство безопасности и покоя не было самой большой слабостью нашего драгоценного героя. Или же было? Нет, мальчишка не чувствует себя в безопасности. Он невероятно уязвим, несчастен и брошен. Очевидно, с его дорогим Люпином дела пошли ужасно!

Маг расхохотался в открытую.

— Можешь представить, Северус? Даже оборотень не смог вытерпеть Гарри Поттера дольше нескольких дней! И разбил бедняжке сердце, мне его почти жаль!

Снейп почувствовал, как комната начинает вращаться вокруг. Он не знал, от чего ему хуже: от безумного смеха Волдеморта или от мысли, что он, возможно, сам подал ему Гарри на тарелочке...

Северус так гордился своими умениями, что ж, теперь ему придется пересмотреть свою тактику.

Почему он не подумал, что Поттер настолько близко к сердцу примет его слова? За последние дни у него было достаточно возможностей заметить, насколько впечатлительный и чувствительный этот мальчишка. С каких пор он перестал контролировать поведение Поттера — и Волдеморта? Может, с тех самых, как стал пытаться ими манипулировать вместо того, чтобы следовать собственным инстинктам?..

Но времени обдумать этот вопрос у него не было. Темный Лорд резко прекратил смеяться и радостно вскрикнул. Затем, не обращая внимания на Снейпа, он вошел в транс и принялся шептать еле слышно.

— Все хорошо, Гарри... все будет хорошо... слушай меня, слушай мой голос... превосходно, все будет замечательно. Взгляни на дверь перед тобой... Да, на эту, иди, мой мальчик, открой ее. За ней ты найдешь все, что ищешь. Все, что захочешь... Тебе нужна семья? Там, за дверью. Будь осторожен, не торопись... Да, вот так, просто шагай, там тебя ждет кое-кто, открывай. Хорошо, а теперь закрой за собой... Превосходно.

Нет, не может быть, чтобы это было правдой. Где же Дамблдор... Нужно остановить происходящее, пока...

Слишком поздно. С громким звуком в гостиной Мэнора появился Люциус Малфой, удерживая за плечо мальчишку.

Последний казался растерянным и смотрел затуманенными глазами, как человек, только что очнувшийся от сна... или, лучше сказать, кошмара.

— Нет!

Отпрыгнув назад, Гарри вырвался из хватки Люциуса. Но бежать было некуда. Он обвел взглядом комнату, встретился глазами с Северусом и заметил Темного волшебника, стоящего рядом с ним. Мальчик застыл.

— Господин, уходите, умоляю вас! — воскликнул Снейп, кидаясь между мальчишкой и Темным лордом. — Помните, что я вам говорил! Его силы! Вы не должны рисковать!

Снейп почувствовал, как его будто окатывает холодной волной, но его слова были приняты во внимание. Волдеморт схватил его за плечо, и они исчезли, оставив Гарри в руках хозяина поместья.

_Выиграть время,_ думал мастер зелий. Как скоро Волдеморт решит, что Поттер не представляет опасности?

Северус сразу узнал, где они очутились: дом Нотта, уединенный и защищенный достаточно хорошо, чтобы служить убежищем для Темного Лорда.

— Господин, позвольте нам сперва убедиться, что Поттер не опасен для вас! Мы все еще не знаем, что он...

— Северус, — оборвал его спокойно Волдеморт. — Мне не понравилось, как мальчишка смотрел на тебя. Он определено ждал помощи. С каких это пор Поттер считает тебя союзником?

Прекрасно, только этого еще не хватало. Все хуже и хуже.

Слава Мерлину, что Пожиратели не владели легилименцией и не могли прочитать мысли мальчика.

— Господин, он знал, что я готовил зелья для его лечения, зелья, что подняли его на ноги, и конечно он знает, что я член Ордена Феникса. Он наверняка надеялся, что моя верность на его стороне, и это поможет ему спастись...

— Вот как? Его чувства говорили не только об этом. Для тебя же лучше, Северус, если это только фантазии мальчишки.

— Позвольте мне доказать...

— Позволю. Но сейчас...

Знакомый громкий треск раздался в комнате, и в ее центре появился Нотт.

— Очень быстро, мой верный Пожиратель. Превосходно. Бери пример, Северус, — насмешливо произнес Волдеморт.

Снейп молча кивнул.

— Нотт, возвращайся в Малфой-мэнор. Пусть Люциус запрет мальчишку в подвале и присмотрит за ним вместе с Беллатрикс. Ты тоже можешь присоединиться. Я хочу, чтобы Поттер остался без сил, во всех смыслах. Используйте любые средства. Через два дня он должен быть полностью сломлен и готов умолять. Если и вправду у него какие-то способности, что бы это ни было, сообщите мне. Все понятно?

— Понятно, господин, — услужливо ответил Нотт.

—Превосходно. Мальчишка должен быть в состоянии говорить, когда я появлюсь. Он может прояснить некоторые интересные мне вещи. Кроме того, приятно будет послушать, когда он начнет умолять сохранить ему жизнь. Развлекайтесь. Это ваше вознаграждение, мои Пожиратели. Наслаждайтесь моментом.

Нотт рассмеялся и поклонился хозяину, после чего переместился в Малфой-мэнор.

Снейп переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Господин, позвольте и мне...

— Нет. Ты нужен мне здесь. Зелья. Воспользуешься запасами Нотта, тебе хватит. Будешь моей личной охраной эти два дня. Надеюсь, такая честь компенсирует тебе разочарование из-за пропущенного развлечения с Поттером?

— Конечно, господин. Но если бы я мог на минутку побывать у себя, чтобы взять нужные ингредиенты...

— Используй то, что есть здесь. Если потребуется, Нотт сам отправится за покупками. Приступай.

Мастер зелий снова поклонился и направился к полкам с ингредиентами. О, да, тут было с чем работать. И никакой возможности найти повод, чтобы вернуться в Малфой-мэнор.

Нужно предупредить Дамблдора. Предупредить? Зачем? Будто бы он еще не знает!

Два дня, у него есть два дня, чтобы вытащить оттуда Гарри. Не стоит надеяться, что Ордену удастся прорваться через защиту Мэнора сейчас, когда там держат мальчика...

Среди зелий, которые тот выпил утром, было одно, препятствующее принятию анимагической формы в течение целого дня. Остается только молиться, чтобы мальчишка смог воспользоваться своим умением, если будет такой шанс, когда действие зелья окончится. А для Северуса единственный шанс попасть в Мэнор — через два дня сопровождать Темного Лорда.

Мальчик выживет, Люциус отвечает за это головой, — но какой ценой выживет?

Снейп кинул взгляд через плечо и встретился с красными, цепкими глазами волшебника со змеиным лицом.

Два дня...

Нельзя допустить ни малейшей ошибки. Если Орден ничего не предпримет, он — последний шанс мальчишки.

Простит ли его Лили за такое? Сейчас у него не было другого выбора, как только оставить Гарри в руках Пожирателей.

—————————————————————————————

Гарри Поттер не боялся ни темноты, ни замкнутого пространства. За десять лет сна в чулане он привык к подобному, можно сказать, у него была прививка от клаустрофобии.

Поэтому когда Малфой, ухмыляясь, втолкнул его в камеру без окон, сказав вдохнуть напоследок, потому что неизвестно когда теперь представится случай, первой мыслью Гарри было, что Люциус сильно просчитался.

Но когда он увидел, как сдвигаются стены, заставив его прижать колени к груди, Гарри почти изменил свое мнение. Его руки были скованы за спиной, вокруг сдвигались стены, и он почувствовал, как его накрывает волной паники.

Контролируя дыхание, он положил подбородок на колени. Нужно успокоиться...

Что все-таки произошло? Волдеморт мог убить его прямо на месте, но Снейп предупредил волшебника об опасности, о его, Гарри, силах. Какие у него силы? Как возможность превращаться может помочь победить Волдеморта?

Может быть, конечно... В любом случае, будь он в шкурке Шэди, ему было бы просторнее в этой клетке. Цепи вокруг запястий точно бы свалились, и он мог бы попытаться проскочить между ног Малфоя, когда тот откроет дверь.

Закрыв глаза, Гарри представил Снейпа... и открыл глаза снова.

Снейп? Что Снейп хотел от него?

Так вот почему он не мог пойти с ним в Министерство, он предпочел присоединиться к Волдеморту...

Предатель!

Или нет? Ведь это он сделал так, что Волдеморт куда-то скрылся...

Вспоминая, он потерся лбом о коленки. Присутствие Темного мага посылало волны боли в его шрам. И даже сейчас он мог чувствовать нетерпение и ненависть волшебника. Тот был не так уж далеко... и ликовал.

Не поэтому ли так изменилось настроение учителя в последние дни? Он был в курсе того, что должно произойти сегодня? Хотя, он пытался не допустить его участия в слушании...

Нет. Снейп заботился о его безопасности, у него было много возможностей доставить своего гостя прямиком к Волдеморту, когда они жили в мэноре.

Снейп на его стороне, Гарри был уверен. Должен быть. Потому что, если нет... то нет ни единого шанса спастись.

Если же он ошибся в профессоре, значит, у Шэди нет смысла жить дальше.

Он спал и ел несколько часов назад, но теперь все равно чувствовал себя уставшим. С момента его появления в Министерстве все путалось в сознании, эта дверь, голос, говорящий в его голове...

Волдеморт. Без сомнения. Как же он мог позволить так манипулировать собой? Ох, и к тому же, как Дамблдор допустил, чтобы похищение произошло прямо у него под носом?

Дамблдор и Снейп! Если таковы его защитники, самое время начать обдумывать план спасения самостоятельно!

Мысли мальчика прервал какой-то шум из коридора. Уже?

Визитеров было несколько... трое, понял Гарри. Они негромко переговаривались, смеялись... Дверь открылась нараспашку, и камеру залил свет. Гарри заморгал, пытаясь разглядеть лица. Люциус, конечно, а за его плечом знакомая отпечатавшаяся в памяти безумная улыбка. Беллатрикс. Кузина Сириуса, убившая своего двоюродного брата несколько недель назад.

Еще несколько часов назад тот случай в Министерстве казался ему историей многовековой давности. Но сейчас Гарри кусал губы, чтобы не кричать от ярости. Образ Сириуса, проваливающегося за Завесу от заклинания Беллатрикс, как живой встал перед глазами.

Если бы у него был шанс, крохотный шанс... он бы превратился в Шэди и обезобразил бы ей лицо, а потом вцепился бы в горло!

Не обращая внимания на его взгляд, полный яда, Малфой взял его за воротник и вытащил из клетки.

— Ну, Поттер, рад нас видеть? Как тебе новая комната? У тебя будет много времени, чтобы как следует изучить ее, в длину, в ширину, в глубину...

Позади него Беллатрикс Лестранж взвизгнула от смеха, ей вторил смех еще одного Пожирателя, которого Гарри не узнал.

— Мы отлично развлечемся с тобой, Потти! Да, увидишь, мы отлично поладим. Уверена, ты столько интересного нам расскажешь! — захохотала Беллатрикс, ее лицо было так близко, что Гарри чувствовал ее дыхание.

Резким жестом Люциус толкнул его обратно в камеру. Мальчик приготовился к удару об стену, но к его удивлению, упал на пол, вытянувшись во весь рост.

Бросив взгляд вокруг, он понял, что произошло: стены разошлись, превратив камеру в пустой мрачный зал без окон.

Трое пожирателей вошли и окружили мальчишку, явно довольные произведенным эффектом.

— Я забыл поприветствовать тебя в Малфой-мэноре, как мне кажется, — сказал Люциус с легкой вежливой улыбкой. — Будь нашим гостем. Ты удостоишься огромной чести предстать перед Темным Лордом. Ну а пока... мы позаботимся, чтобы ты как следует подготовился к встрече, согласен?

Беллатрикс снова истерически захохотала.

— Я готов, — спокойно ответил Гарри.

— Да неужели, мистер Поттер? — прошептал Малфой, не скрывая веселья. — Вы так в себе уверены... Снейп был прав, и вы что-то от нас прячете?

Снейп.

Мысли в голове Гарри понеслись с бешеной скоростью: Снейп заставил их думать, что существует какая-то таинственная сила, способная противостоять Волдеморту... Он не сказал ничего про анимагичесткую форму, зельевар просто пытался дать ему хоть какое-то преимущество.

И нельзя было потерять это преимущество... он не должен подвести Снейпа.

— Этот предатель, — прошипел Гарри сквозь зубы, стараясь показать всю ярость и разочарование, которую мог бы испытывать из-за профессора. Притвориться было не так уж сложно.

Трое пожирателей расхохотались.

— Ох, Гарри, ты так очаровательно наивен! Ты ведь разрешишь называть тебя Гарри, да? Драко так часто говорил о тебе, что, кажется, мы уже знакомы. Ну конечно, все говорят о Мальчике-который-выжил...

Гарри молчал. Чем меньше он скажет, тем меньше риск себя выдать...

— Крестник моего дорогого кузена, драгоценный Гарри Поттер! Да ведь мы почти родственники, правда, Гарриииии? — Беллатрикс широко улыбнулась.

— Не смейте говорить о Сириусе... — зарычал мальчик, забыв собственные решения.

— Ой, мы наступили на больную мозоль! Сириус, такой храбрый Сириус Блэк, любитель гриффиндорцев и грязнокровок! Какая ужасная потеря, не правда ли, Беллатрикс? — поддразнил Малфой, ухмыляясь.

— НЕ СМЕЙТЕ ГОВОРИТЬ О СИРИУСЕ! — крикнул Гарри. Кровь стучала у него в висках. В этот раз не усталость туманила ему взор, но ярость.

— Ой, как ему не хватает своего крестного, бедненький мальчик. Не переживай, мой цыпленочек, ты скоро с ним встретишься, поверь моему слову! Но сперва нам нужно посмотреть на твои новые таланты. Ну же. Маленькая демонстрация, Гарри, дорогуша, твой крестный был бы так горд за тебя!

С криком ярости Гарри рванулся и вскочил на ноги.

Но только попытавшись напасть на Беллатрикс, он осознал, что не только его запястья скручены за спиной, но и волшебной палочки больше нет.

Но как? Когда? Кто это сделал?

Через мгновение это стало уже не важно, когда Еlectro, выпущенное Малфоем, швырнуло его на пол.

— Тсс, мой мальчик, кто тебе позволил подняться? Магглы не научили тебя вежливости? Нет, конечно, чего хорошего можно ждать от этих магглов. Но не важно. Позволь, я тебе помогу.

Схватив Гарри за волосы, он поднял его, заставив стоять на подгибающихся ногах.

— Ну, Гарри, что ты нам скажешь?

Злобно глядя на Беллатрикс, мальчик не ответил.

— Ничего? _Crucio_ _._

И снова Гарри упал на пол, растеряв всю свою ярость. Круцио, Волдеморт, кладбище, Седрик...

Когда он снова смог дышать, судорожно и рвано, то не сразу понял, где находится. Три фигуры над ним смеялись, было темно, и каждый его нерв горел в огне.

Чей-то кулак схватил его за волосы и потянул вверх, чьи-то сильные руки заставили стоять.

— Гарри, Гарри, все может быть гораздо проще. Хочешь попить? — спросил мягкий голос Люциуса Малфоя.

Мальчик сжал зубы и перевел взгляд на смеющуюся Беллатрикс в нескольких шагах от него. Если бы сейчас он мог превратиться... но думать о Снейпе слишком опасно.

Рука повернула его лицо за подбородок, и он встретился глазами с Люциусом.

— Смотри на меня, когда я с тобой говорю. Тебе не нужны очки, чтобы принять гордый вид?

Очки полетели на пол, где неизвестный Пожиратель раздавил их каблуком.

— Спасибо, — Гарри улыбнулся, глядя прямо в глаза Люциусу на этот раз. — Мне как раз нужен был повод их поменять. Мне не идет такая оправа...

Малфой рассмеялся, словно ему понравилась шутка.

Но через секунду Гарри почувствовал, как Круциатус снова бросает его на пол, а его собственные крики отражаются от стен подземелья.

Нет, определенно, у Люциуса Малфоя не было чувства юмора...

—————————————————————

Наступил вечер, и спокойствие коттеджа Ноттов почти привело Снейпа на грань нервного срыва.

С момента отбытия Нотта никто не появлялся, и он провел целый день, готовя зелья под постоянным взглядом Темного Лорда подобный опыт он не хотел бы повторить снова.

Не то чтобы темный волшебник был слишком беспокойным. На самом деле, за весь день он не произнес ни слова, просто смотрел своими красными глазами, постукивал пальцами по креслу, пару раз поднялся, чтобы пройтись.

Но полной тишины в комнате не было. В первый раз, когда Северус услышал за спиной короткий смешок, он резко обернулся, ища причину неожиданного веселья господина.

Увидев полуприкрытые глаза Темного Лорда, зельевар окаменел. Волдеморт смеялся не над ним, и не над чем-нибудь здесь, в доме.

Причиной был Поттер, без сомнения. И это был очень дурной знак.

Раскаты злобного смеха, перемежаемые фразами на парселтанге, заставили волосы на шее профессора вставать дыбом каждый раз, как раздавался звук.

Что тот делает с мальчишкой? С его котом? Снейп клялся, что никому не позволит... Если бы он только мог отправиться в Малфой Мэнор! Но даже если бы он там оказался, вряд ли бы у него получилось вытащить мальчишку так просто.

Работая с зельями и отвлекаясь на зловещий смех Темного Лорда, Северус раздумывал о возможностях.

Он знал, что не сможет аппарировать, защитный барьер против любого вторжения установили сразу после появления Нотта. О летучем порохе речь даже не шла, оставалось только два варианта.

Более опасный: уходить по-старинке, ногами. Но вытащить Поттера из-под носа Пожирателей и Волдеморта? Это чистое самоубийство. Для подобной операции понадобится больше, чем одна доза Феликс Фелицис.

Значит, портключ. Подарок Дамблдора, последнее средство...

Незаметно он коснулся флакона через ткань одежды. Пятнадцать лет он лежал тут, спрятанный в кармане, ожидая, когда придет отчаянный момент, и его активируют.

Сработает ли он после всех этих лет? Сможет ли на самом деле, как обещал Дамблдор, преодолеть установленные барьеры вокруг? Снейп сомневался.

Но как бы там ни было, оставалась еще проблема... Портключ мог использовать только один человек, сам Северус. Никаких спутников, один человек, только Снейп.

Да, Дамблдор предвидел все, кроме того, что возникнет отчаянная ситуация, когда потребуется вытаскивать его драгоценного Поттера.

Оставался вариант с Шэди. Может быть, если Гарри будет в образе кота, портключ позволит унести второго пассажира, если крепко прижать его к себе?

Это был лучший вариант.

Более того, это был их единственный шанс.

Позади Темный Лорд снова рассмеялся, так что Северус похолодел.

— О да, Гарри, кричи... ничего не доставит мне большего удовольствия... скоро ты сможешь умолять меня о смерти, но пока покажи нам, что ты умеешь...

Снейп сжал челюсти, борясь с нестерпимым желанием кинуть флакон с буботюбером, который держал в руке, в фигуру позади него.

Люциус умеет быть изобретательным... Сможет ли Гарри превратиться, когда настанет момент?

Руки зельевара слегка дрожали от ярости и отчаяния, он склонился над котлом, чтобы вылить жидкость.

Спокойно. Он должен дождаться своего часа...

—————————————————

— Какая жалость, что Северусу не позволили присоединиться к нам, ему бы определенно понравилось играть с Поттером! — с сожалением произнесла Беллатрикс.

— Не знаю, не знаю, — скептически откликнулся Люциус. — Темный Лорд не слишком доволен его службой в последнее время... Мне кажется... не важно, скоро мы все узнаем. Думаете, мальчишка уже готов?

Гарри почувствовал, что Беллатрикс присела рядом с ним, провела рукой по его волосам, и каждый измученный мускул в его теле напрягся.

— Да, мы можем начинать, — решила она.

Начинать? Гарри сжал челюсти. Что это значит?

Ему казалось, прошла целая вечность... В подвале было темно, но он знал, что это никак не связано со временем. Он был настолько обессилен, что различал только слабые силуэты...

Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он появился в мэноре? Часы — это точно, может быть, даже дни... Трое пожирателей сменяли друг друга, чтобы Гарри, как они выразились, не скучал. У него не было не малейшей возможности для этого.

Он потерял счет заклинаниям, которыми в него бросали, впрочем, он даже не знал большую часть из них. Но к этому времени у него были сломано плечо и лодыжка, треснуло несколько ребер, а во рту был привкус крови.

Возможно, жидкость, которую он ощущал на пальцах, тоже была его кровью.

Это не был первый раз, когда Волдеморту удалось его захватить, и то, что он стал мишенью для веселой банды садистов, тоже не было большой новостью для Гарри. Сжав зубы, он пытался представить, что он летит на Молнии все дальше и дальше от подземелья...

С Дерсли это работало, и видение могло помочь не превратиться в кота по случайности.

Снейпу можно было гордиться этой идей.

Нет, вот о Снейпе думать нельзя. Только не о Снейпе.

Но воображение у Пожирателей было куда богаче, чем у дяди Вернона. По идее Малфоя, Круциатус не должен был быть самоцелью, и они использовали весь спектр заклинаний, с разнообразными, но одинаково болезненными эффектами. Никого не удивило, что Нотт быстро вырвался вперед в игре «швырни Поттера об стену», хотя партия закончилась довольно быстро: выиграла стена, отправив мальчишку в нокаут.

Беллатрикс придумала конкурс, который понравился всем: кто заставит Гарри кричать громче или чаще.

Гарри дал себе слово, что не доставит мучителям такого удовольствия, Но как он ни пытался, с каждым разом им все легче удавалось победить в этом конкурсе...

Когда его сознание начало туманиться под действием боли, он заставил себя зацепиться за несколько простых идей.

Первое: не думать о Снейпе. Если он хочет выбраться отсюда живым, это его лучший шанс, и никто не должен узнать об этом... Если бы у него только было больше времени попрактиковаться в окклюменции!..

Второе, у него еще оставалось два преимущества. Ладно, может быть называть это преимуществом — слишком... но Снейп выиграл ему время, сколько, неизвестно, но это была отсрочка. И еще, Шэди... Когда наступит подходящий момент, эффект неожиданности может стать решающим фактором... если у него получится превратиться!

Нужно думать о Дамблдоре. Об Ордене Феникса. Они не оставят его умирать здесь, наверняка они уже в пути, и возможно, ему даже не придется превращаться и сбегать самому, раскрыв свою способность.

И еще важное — он не должен сдаваться. Что бы ни случилось, что бы с ним ни делали, он не станет умолять. Он не станет просить, не покорится. Они не смогут его заставить... Если он понял правильно, у Пожирателей не было права убить его, они просто пытались сломить его сопротивление.

Значит, у них это не получится.

Когда Беллатрикс решила, что он готов, Гарри уже не был уверен, что помнит свое имя, и не смог бы назвать, какие фигуры бывают в квиддиче. Дамблдор казался далекой тенью, а что такое Орден Феникса Гарри помнил очень смутно.

Если существовал кто-нибудь, кто хотел помочь ему выбраться отсюда, он бы предпочел, чтобы этот кто-то начал действовать немедленно, до того, как Беллатрикс...

— Выпей, дорогуша, тебе понравится... зелье твоего любимого профессора!

Гарри попытался отвернуться от флакончика, который прижали ему к губам, но упоминание Снейпа заставило его прекратить сопротивление и неохотно проглотить жидкость.

Через несколько секунд боль испарилась из его тела, а зрение прояснилось.

Верный своим привычкам, Люциус Малфой схватил его за волосы, чтобы поднять на ноги. К большому удивлению Гарри, у него получилось устоять.

Ему все еще было больно, сил не было, а голос хрипел после криков, но у него получилось держаться прямо и смотреть Пожирателю в глаза. Какая жалость, думал он, что у него нет слюны, чтобы плюнуть им в лицо.

А нужна ли она? Он провел языком по ранкам на губах и слегка улыбнулся.

Извернувшись, чтобы оказаться лицом к Пожирателю, который так и не отпустил его волосы, Гарри сплюнул кровь прямо на него с громким звуком, который его самого очень порадовал.

Люциус жестко улыбнулся в ответ, и Гарри понял, что ему придется дорого заплатить за этот жест неповиновения.

Но оно того стоило, решил он, пока Люциус спокойно вытирал лицо. Пожиратель молча снял с Гарри наручники, после чего повернулся к Беллатрикс.

— Он готов.

Неожиданно комната изменилась, свет освещал все вокруг, падая через появившееся окно. Окно? Гарри заморгал, пытаясь привыкнуть к свету. Это была богато декорированная комната, вокруг стояла мебель, лежали безделушки, висели картины, а в центре стоял такой знакомый стол...

_«Лимонную дольку?»_

Кабинет Дамблдора.

Но как? Ему удалось вырваться? Но каким чудом?

Заметив два силуэта в углу, Гарри застыл. У него не было очков, но эти две фигуры он достаточно часто видел за последние годы, чтобы узнать издалека.

— Профессор Дамблдор! Профессор МакГонагалл! Как я оказался здесь? Я не понимаю...

Эти двое неторопливо подошли к нему, храня молчание.

— Профессор...

— Гарри, я рад тебя видеть, — произнес Дамблдор.

— Профессор, пожалуйста, объясните, как я оказался тут? — лихорадочно спросил Гарри. Что-то было не так, он чувствовал...

— А ты не помнишь, мой мальчик? Мы пришли за тобой, весь Орден, все были там.

— Все? Вы хотите сказать... у них все в порядке?

Дамблдор медленно покачал седой головой, прикрыв глаза.

— Попытайся вспомнить. Попробуй, Гарри. Ведь они умерли за тебя. Из-за тебя.

Гарри покачнулся, оглушенный.

— Умерли? Кто?

— Все, Гарри. Но ты спасен, и это главное, разве не так, мой мальчик? — успокаивающе произнес Дамблдор.

— Нет! Это невозможно, я не хочу, я...

Гарри стал отступать, пытаясь найти выход — из комнаты, из случившегося. Но Дамблдор шагнул к нему и взял его за подбородок, как Малфой совсем недавно.

— Посмотри на меня, Гарри. Они умерли из-за твоей ошибки. Что ты сделаешь, чтобы оправдать свою жизнь?

Гарри издал задушенный звук, который не был слышен из-за раздавшегося жесткого смеха МакГонагалл позади Дамблдора.

— Гарри, Гарри, я так разочарована, все было ради этого? Посмотри на себя, ты еле стоишь на ногах... и это ты должен победить Темного Лорда? Мерлин, можно сказать, что война уже проиграна... — произнесла декан.

— После всего, что мы для тебя сделали, Гарри, — угрожающе продолжил Дамблдор, его пальцы сжались сильнее. — Столько людей погибло ради тебя. Я ужасно расстроен.

Глядя широко распахнутыми глазами, Гарри не мог отвести взгляд от директора. Тот казался таким разозленным, столько отвращения было в его взгляде... и вдруг, случилось то, что мальчик никак не ожидал. Дамблдор наконец отпустил его, и на секунду Гарри поверил, что на этом все кончится, но рука старика с неожиданной силой ударила его по лицу, так что мальчик упал на пол.

Гарри повернулся, схватившись за щеку, растерянно гладя на директора и на истерически смеющуюся МакГонагалл.

— Вы не достойны быть в Гриффиндоре, Поттер, нет, на самом деле, вы не заслуживаете звания волшебника. Вам не место в Хогвартсе... Crucio.

Цепляясь за ковер в отчаянной попытке не кричать, Гарри пытался понять, что же неправильно в происходящем... Дамблдор никогда не поднимал руку ни на кого. Да, он сражался с Волдемортом в Министерстве, но это была магия. А МакГонагалл... она была просто сильно расстроена. Ничего больше. Ведь по его вине умерли люди, и он должен заплатить.

— Простите... простите... мне так жаль!

Казалось, время остановилось. Он поднял глаза: неужели, и вправду, на лице МакГонагалл светилась удовлетворенная улыбка?

Дамблдор, шагнувший к нему, не был видением, никаких сомнений. Как и пинок, заставивший мальчишку покатиться по ковру.

— Твои извинения ничего не стоят, Гарри. С их помощью не вернуть мертвых.

— Я не хотел, я сделаю все, что вы хотите, дайте мне шанс!

— Шанс, Гарри? А был ли шанс у Люпина, у Тонкс, у кого-то из Уизли? — угрожающе бросил волшебник.

— Уизли? — задохнулся Гарри. — Нет! Они не могли, невозможно, нет! Кто из них?

— Все, Гарри. Вся семья, от отца до младшей дочери, не говоря уж о твоих друзьях, гриффиндорцах. Кто остался? Ты? Посмотри на себя, ты жалок... Что же ты натворил!

Гарри даже не казалось странным, что МакГонагалл смеется таким высоким голосом. Он ведь никогда не слышал, как она смеется.

Стоя на коленях на полу, он жалко стонал, даже не чувствуя боли в боках. Рон... Джинни.. Ремус... Все умерли... Кто у него остался?

— Поттер! — сухой голос МакГонагалл оборвал его. — Поднимайтесь, Поттер! Хватит кататься по земле, у нас нет времени на ваши стенания.

Словно во сне, видя перед глазами туман, Гарри заставил себя подняться.

— Не хватало нам только рыдающего мальчишки! Поттер, вы всерьез думаете, что спасете мир своими слезами? Никто не будет вытирать вам нос, где ваша гордость?

Мальчик попытался поднять голову, но слезы все равно продолжали течь.

— Как трогательно Поттер. Crucio.

Когда МакГонагалл прекратила заклинание, Гарри почти пожалел об этом. Боль, по крайней мере, не давала ему думать обо всем.

— Мне так... жаль... — прошептал он, делая огромное усилие.

— Действительно жаль, мистер Поттер? Повторите. На колени. Просите прощения за все ваши ошибки... за то, кто вы такой.

Гарри попытался собраться с силами, что у него остались, но...

Нет.

Это было несправедливо.

Он не хотел этого, а МакГонагалл... она никогда не потребовала бы такого. Просить прощения у двух волшебников, наблюдающих за ним со злобой, с улыбкой удовлетворения на губах — разве это искупление?

Дамблдор что-то заметил в его взгляде, потому что схватил Гарри за волосы, заставив опуститься на колени, его жесткий взгляд был полон презрения.

— Ну же, Гарри. Мы ждем.

— Нет, — прошептал мальчик.

— Нет? — тихо переспросил директор.

— Нет.

В следующую секунду в лицо Гарри полетело заклятие, прямо в шрам, и он повалился в благословенные черноту и беспамятство.

Вокруг было темно... Он плыл, не чувствуя боли, которая не отпускала уже много часов... или дней? Он уже не помнил. Кто-то умер... многие умерли...

Дамблдор... Гарри не хотел возвращаться туда. Лучше темнота.

Но темнота оказалась не такой уж темной... Где— то вдалеке что-то блестнуло. Гарри почувствовал легкое любопытство и скользнул сознанием к свету...

Комната... Лампа. Ночь почти наступила. В полумраке он разглядел мужчину... нет, двоих. И один из них точно не был человеком.

Гарри двинулся, чтобы оказаться ближе.

У того, что повыше, было бледное лицо, красные глаза с вертикальными зрачками, в которых горели ненависть, эйфория и жестокость. Он почти плыл, перемещаясь взад и вперед по пустой комнате. Это существо кого-то напоминало Гарри, его присутствие казалось настолько знакомым, что будто бы тот был частью его самого...

Гарри ненавидел это существо. Конечно, не так сильно как волшебник с головой, похожей на змеиную, ненавидел его, — на подобное он не был способен, но все его горькие чувства всколыхнулись, когда он увидел улыбку рептилии на лице этого создания.

Слишком много радости. Даже триумфа. Слишком много злобы.

Гарри отступил и повернулся к другому волшебнику.

Его он тоже ощущал... Тот не испытывал симпатии к другому волшебнику, разгуливающему у него за спиной. Он боялся его, но гораздо сильнее было чувство отвращения. Однако сейчас мысли мужчины в черном были заняты совсем другим.

Он беспокоился. Даже больше, он пытался скрыть сильную тревогу, источником которой был тот же объект, что радовал другого мага.

Кто-то. Кот... нет, мальчик. Гарри позволил себе насладиться чувствами, которые нашел здесь.

Человек в черном беспокоился за кого-то, кто был ему дорог.

Кого-то, кто был в опасности в данный момент.

За него.

Картина стала размываться перед глазами. Снейп — Снейп беспокоился за него. Находясь вместе с Волдемортом, он ждал своего часа, чтобы появиться и спасти Гарри!

Перед тем как все исчезло в черном туннеле, мальчик успел уловить последний образ. Что-то привлекло внимание мастера зелий, и он обеспокоенно поднял глаза.

На какое то мгновение Гарри показалось, что их взгляды встретились, что Снейп видел его и почувствовал его присутствие.

Гарри никогда не мог вообразить, что прочитает подобное во взгляде профессора: беспокойство, облегчение... обещание, что все будет хорошо.

Непонятно почему, но это видение казалось ему гораздо реальнее случившегося в кабинете Дамблдора... Может быть, потому что теперь он не ощущал фальши в происходящем?

Но у него не было времени это ободумать. Он снова почувствовал свое тело и пришел в сознание.

Комната изменилась, и в этот раз он не узнавал обстановку. Он приподнялся на локтях, преодолевая боль, пытаясь разглядеть место, где оказался.

Комната. Детская, скорее всего. Здесь все было наполнено миром и покоем, игрушки на полу и колыбель только дополняли картину.

И снова Гарри увидел две фигуры, приближающиеся к нему. Что-то знакомое было в них... где он мог их видеть? Если бы у него только были его очки!

Как будто прочитав его мысли, эти двое опустились на корточки рядом с ним.

— Ох, Гарри...— прозвучал нежный женский голос.

Мальчик моргнул. Рыжие волосы, зеленые глаза, так напоминающие его собственные....

Он знал это лицо — по фотографиям из альбома, которые ему дал Хагрид.

— Мама?

— Да, малыш. Твой папа тоже здесь....

Сердце Гарри сжалось. Слишком хорошо.... но что он делает здесь, в этой комнате?

— Я умер? — спросил он слабым голосом. Хотя боль в его теле была слишком реальной, доказывая, что он жив.

— Нет. Но мы — мы мертвы, — ответил Джеймс.

В его голосе было что-то, заставившее Гарри вздрогнуть. Упрек...

— Я... мне так жаль, — начал он.

— Чего жаль, мой дорогой? — мягко спросила мама.

— Что вы умерли... Я бы так хотел узнать вас..

— И мы тоже. Мы были счастливы, ты ведь знаешь, — тихо произнесла Лили.

— Знаю... Мне жаль, что мы так мало были вместе, — прошептал Гарри.

— Нам тоже жаль, что у нас не было больше времени. Нам ведь было всего по двадцать одному году, когда нас убили. Мы хотели жить, мы мечтали о детях. Мы любили друг друга, но все оборвалось в тот вечер... а ты выжил.

— Да, — неуверенно произнес мальчик. — Я отомщу за вас. Обещаю.

— Кому нужна эта месть? — спросил Джеймс.

— Мы мертвы. Сделанного не исправишь.

— Это из-за меня, да? — всхлипнул мальчишка.

— Не знаю, Гарри, как ты сам думаешь? — мягко спросила Лили.

— Если бы меня там не было, он не напал бы на вас.

— Это так. Мы могли бы жить долго, завести много детей... нормальных детей.

У Гарри сжалось горло.

— Мне так жаль.

— Чего? Что ты существуешь? Да, может быть, было бы лучше, если бы ты умер в тот вечер. Но ты, похоже, особенный...

— Я не знаю... я не чувствую себя особенным.

— Нет, — с сомнением произнес Джеймс. — Мне тоже так не кажется. Ты не похож на меня.

— И на меня тоже, — добавила Лили. — Ты маленький, в тебе ни храбрости, ни ума... ты ничего не стоишь.

Третья фигура присоединилась к ним, и Гарри узнал Сириуса.

— Я думал, что ты особенный, Гарри. Я верил, что ты такой, как Джеймс, но Джеймс не оставил бы меня умирать. Я любил тебя, я считал тебя своим сыном, я бы что угодно сделал для тебя, а ты... Ты меня убил. За что? — бросил Сириус обвиняющим тоном, в его живых глазах читались гнев и отвращение.

— Сириус, нет, я этого не хотел! Я бы что угодно сделал, что бы ты остался в живых, клянусь тебе...

— Извинения, клятвы... Это все, на что тебя хватает? Ты убиваешь всех, кто оказывается рядом с тобой, Гарри! Ты бросаешь их умирать за тебя... а сам, что ты делаешь сам?

Три голоса переплелись, сыпля обвинениями, но Гарри их больше не слышал. Не мог. Только не Сириус, не родители, не они... Только не это...

— Проси прощения, Гарри, — настаивал голос Джеймса.

— Встань и умоляй нас о прощении, — повторил беспощадный голос Сириуса.

Никогда в жизни Гарри не думал, что его родители... что Сириус посмотрит на него вот так. Он хотел, чтобы все прекратилось, у него не было больше сил.

Гарри открыл глаза и переводил взгляд с одного лица на другое в поиске поддержки, хоть какого-то утешения, но видел только холодные лица и разочарованные взгляды родных.

Потеряв терпение, Сириус поднялся, глядя с отвращением, и пнул его по ребрам.

— Ты не заслуживаешь, чтобы мы остались здесь...

— Нет, пожалуйста... не оставляйте меня!

— Ты даже не можешь попросить прощения? — сухо спросила Лили. — После всего, что ты с нами сделал?

Гарри понял, что она права. Он не мог умолять. Все должно было быть не так... Что-то не позволяло ему исполнить требование, но он не знал, что именно.

Он закрыл глаза, и когда в него ударил Круциатус, нашел ответ.

Черные глаза, следящие за ним с беспокойством, пытающиеся его ободрить... Подобное выражение он должен был увидеть на лицах хотя бы двоих из этих трех, а не холод и презрение. Он зацепился за этот светлый образ, снова падая в черноту беспамятства.

В этот раз было совсем темно. Он чувствовал, будто плывет в абсолютном мраке. Оставалось только ждать...

Но ожидание не затянулось надолго. Его снова втянуло в тело, наполненное болью, сознание было заполнено туманом...Он нашел силы приподнять голову, хоть ему и не хотелось этого делать. Он не был уверен, что хочет знать, что его ожидает...

Решетки. Это первое, на что наткнулся его взгляд, и ему показалось, что сердце перестало биться. Гарри лежал на своей старой кровати, рядом с открытым шкафом... Каким-то образом он оказался в своей комнате у Дерсли!

Нет, только не снова. Он сбежал отсюда, ему обещали, что он никогда сюда не вернется!

Раздались шаги, и он вздрогнул. Кто-то медленно открывал замок... Если бы только это был ... Нет, нельзя думать о нем. Снейп не здесь, и никогда здесь не появится. Его Снейп не существует, он ненавидит Гарри. Он не придет. Нельзя о нем думать, особенно о нем...

Дверь открылась на распашку, и массивный силуэт дяди Вернона грозно надвинулся на мальчика.

— Вернулся, так что ли? — прогрохотал он.

— Нет, — ответил Гарри. — Нет, я тут не останусь.

— Правда? Я посмотрел бы, как ты это исполнишь, — ухмыльнулся Вернон.

— Я знаю, что вам не нужен. И я не буду вам мешать.

— Мешать, да? Думаешь, что я затеял этот процесс, чтобы вернуть тебя за твои красивые глаза, мой мальчик?

— Процесс... слушание? Нет, то, что произошло... Дамблдор никогда не позволил бы!

— Этот психованный старикашка и пальцем не пошевелил. Он был только рад избавить свою школу от тебя. Даже среди уродов ты никому не нужен. Ничего удивительного. Даже им ты приносишь несчастье.

Гарри задрожал. Вспомнилась сцена в кабинете Дамблдора, директор был так разочарован, так взбешен, и отвращение на его лице... Дамблдор даже ударил его.

Да. А ведь он считался любимчиком директора...

И МакГонагалл... бросила в него Круциатус.

О, Мерлин, значит это было правдой?.. Они бросили его! Даже они решили, что нет смысла возиться с ним. Дамблдор поверил, что Гарри приносит несчастье.

Его отправили к Дерсли...

— Почему? — прошептал Гарри.

— Что почему, маленький недоумок? Почему тебе там больше не рады? Ты сам должен знать. Почему я вернул тебя сюда? У меня было несколько прекрасных причин, мой мальчик.

Усмешка Вернона заставили побежать мурашки по спине мальчишки. Обычно Вернон орал, вопил, громко смеялся, но усмехаться? Это не сулило ничего хорошего.

— Во-первых, мне за это заплатят. Кое-кто хочет заставить тебя отдать все долги... как и мы все. Есть человек, который считает, что я относился к тебе так, как ты заслуживаешь. И поверь, после того, что случилось с Дадли, я знаю, как с тобой нужно обращаться.

— Дадли?

— Мой Дадли. Мой сын! Мой красивый мальчик, такой талантливый... совсем не такой, как ты, крысеныш! Даже твоим родителям ты не нужен!

Так и есть, подумалось Гарри.

— Твои чертовы дементоры, они вернулись. Они искали тебя, но нашли только Дадли, — прошептал Вернон прямо ему в ухо.

Повисли тишина.

Гарри показалось, что что-то у него в груди сломалось.

Дадли.

Невыносимый, ужасный Дадли, испортивший ему детство, мертв, или почти что мертв, и все по его вине. Еще раз!

Что он мог на такое ответить?

Ничего, особенно увидев другую фигуру, подошедшую к Вернону — этот силуэт тоже казался удивительно знакомым. Но если взгляд Вернона был полон ярости и обвинений, новый человек смотрел пустыми и безжизненными глазами.

Дадли...

Гарри зажмурился. Он не мог больше смотреть на них. Просто не мог!

Он слышал голос, но не вслушивался в смысл слов.

Чья-то рука принялась трясти его, пока он не открыл глаза, только чтобы немедленно их закрыть. Не было сил видеть ненависть и отвращение на лице тети Петунии, поглаживающей по лицу своего мертвого сына.

Он не слышал ничего. Он ничего не видел. Он чувствовал, что с него стащили футболку, но не обратил внимания. Когда знакомое ощущение от удара ремнем обожгло спину, к нему вернулось и другое чувство, знакомое не меньше.

Он это заслужил.

Гарри надеялся, что скоро потеряет сознание, но его тело отказывалось отпускать его в темноту. Он не знал, сколько времени Вернон издевался над ним, пока не счел, что этого довольно. Ухватил мальчика за руку, он потащил его по коридору, потом таким же образом спустил по лестнице.

Гарри хотел кричать, но ни звука не вырвалось из груди.

Сквозь туман он видел маленькую дверь, ведущую в крохотный чулан. Разве чулан не был больше? Или же Гарри просто вырос?

Вернон в прямом смысле слова швырнул его внутрь и бросил напоследок.

— Ты не выйдешь отсюда. Никогда.

С грохотом захлопнулась дверь, и Гарри услышал звук запираемых замков.

Стало темно, по-настоящему темно. И только в одном Гарри был твердо уверен: он больше никогда не увидит света.

 

  


 

* * *

 

 

В гостиной Малфой-мэнора трое Пожирателей, довольные собой, поздравляли друг друга, за чашкой чая.

— Я считаю, мы можем твердо сказать, что мальчишка не представляет никакой угрозы, — сказал Люциус Малфой, отпивая из чашки.

— Это лучший день со времен битвы в Министерстве, — хохотнула Беллатрикс. — Даже нет... Думаю, сегодня — самый лучший день! Из Поттера вышла такая замечательная маленькая игрушка!

— И все благодаря зелью Снейпа, — согласился Люциус. — Кредуло. Делает реальной любую ситуацию для того, кто его принял. Впервые вижу его эффект, и должен сказать, что впечатлен. Мальчишка даже не сомневался.

— Это заслуга твоего подземелья, — возразил Нотт. — Впечатляющая эффективность!

— Вариант комнаты по требованию в Хогвартсе, — объяснил хозяин дома. — Вся разница, что она подчиняется только хозяину дома, и в гораздо большей степени.

Беллатрикс кивнула.

— Мне понравилось играть эту старую сороку МакГонагалл. Я всегда думала, что мне пойдет такая прическа. Как я вошла в роль?

— Мне кажется, мы все были убедительны, — высказался Люциус. — Рассказ этих магглов о Поттере оказался очень кстати. Чулан... Мальчик-который-выжил-в-своем-чулане, разве это не смешно?!

— Все подсказки нашего господина были бесценны, — горячо добавила Беллатрикс. — Он настолько хорошо манипулировал этим глупым мальчишкой... Все оказалось так просто!

— Осталось проверить две вещи, — заключил Люциус, беря бисквит. — Пусть несколько часов он приходит в себя, но когда взойдет солнце, мы закончим эту комедию. Если все будет в порядке, завтра в этот же час драгоценный спаситель волшебников станет "мальчиком, который умер медленной смертью", а мы, друзья мои, станем королями! И поверьте мне, так оно и будет.

Трое Пожирателей рассмеялись одновременно, довольные друг другом.

Завтра мир изменится.

Несколькими этажами ниже на полу без сознания лежал Гарри Поттер.

Его дух бродил где-то далеко, но тело, против его собственной воли, продолжало бороться за жизнь. Он не почувствовал, как вокруг него сомкнулись стены, единственное, что он знал, что заперт, и никогда не увидит солнца.

Тем лучше.

Для него не было больше времени, не существовало людей, исчезли воспоминания... Только покорность судьбе, немного страха и боль.

Ничто не имело значения.

И никто.

Когда дверь открылась, и стены раздвинулись, Гарри растерянно подумал, что ничего хорошего ему ждать не приходится. Но даже это не пробило его безразличия.

Ему влили в горло зелье, и он слышал, как кто-то бросил Энервейт.

Против воли глаза открылись, и он выпрямился.

Было темно. Но он этого и ждал... В углу комнаты Гарри смог разглядеть два силуэта, черных и угрожающих...

Шрам дернуло, и он узнал присутствующих.

Волдеморт.

Темный волшебник подошел на несколько шагов ближе, сопровождаемый спутником.

Гарри узнал и его, в последнее время он часто видел этого человека. Снейп не смотрел ему в глаза.

Тем лучше.

— Поттер, наконец наши дороги пересеклись. Они все так верили тебе, так тобой гордились... А ты даже не можешь встать на ноги и посмотреть мне в лицо.

В этом голосе, тихом и презрительном, почти можно было услышать жалость.

В другое время Гарри без сомнения кинул бы хлесткий ответ. Но то время давно прошло.

Собрав силы, движение за движением, он наконец смог сесть прямо перед волшебником, который возвышался над ним во весь свой рост.

Гарри не боялся. Да, может быть, он умрет. Хотя, скорее всего, нет. Умереть вот так было бы слишком просто.

— Ну, Гарри? И это все? Ты позволишь убить себя без единого возражения, без прощальной речи?

Мальчик посмотрел на Снейпа. Что ему думать о профессоре? Союзник или предатель? Гарри не знал наверняка. Но, как бы там ни было, он не должен предать учителя.

Молча он перевел взгляд на Волдеморта.

— Ждешь помощи от Северуса, мой мальчик? Не слишком ли поздно для этого, как тебе кажется? — прошипел темный маг, усмехаясь.

Гарри не нашел в себе сил даже пожать плечами. Не отрывая взгляда от красных глаз, он просто удивлялся, что его шрам больше не болит, хотя Волдеморт готов его убить.

— Прекрасно. Бессмысленно продолжать финальную сцену, раз главный герой Дамблдора не желает в ней участвовать. Готов, Гарри? Если тебе есть что напоследок сказать миру, то не теряй времени.

Но ему нечего было сказать. Довольный тем, что ему удавалось не опускать взгляда, он думал, что, по крайней мере, не умоляет о пощаде. Он не мог сражаться, не мог прятаться, и оскорбления, которые можно было бы сейчас выкрикнуть, в любом случае не останутся в истории.

Тот, кто когда-то пытался его убить, сейчас закончит начатое.

— Северус!

— Да, господин?

— Надень на него цепи. Пусть умрет как заключенный.

Мужчина кивнул и повиновался.

Гарри не пытался ему сопротивляться. Какая разница, если он и так пленник? Хотя приказ казался странным...

И Снейп тоже. Он, не колеблясь ни секунды, защелкнул наручники на запястьях Гарри, даже не взглянув ему в лицо.

Гарри вспомнил его взгляд, черный и обеспокоенный, который видел недавно...

Тот взгляд принадлежал его Снейпу. Но не тому человеку, который был сейчас рядом. От этого, кем бы он ни был, Гарри нечего было ждать.

Когда он проверил цепи, Северус спокойно вернулся к своему хозяину.

— Последний момент твоей короткой и досадной жизни, Гарри. И, должен добавить, абсолютно бесполезной и даже катастрофической, — произнес веселый голос Волдеморта.

Гарри нечего было возразить.

Волшебник с глазами рептилии поднял свою палочку.

— Покончим с этим. Авада...

Гарри не отвел взгляд и даже не дрогнул.

Но в красных глазах промелькнуло удовлетворение, и палочка опустилась, не завершив заклинание.

Через секунду силуэт Волдеморта изменился, став изящнее, превращаясь в блондина Люциуса Малфоя, в то время как Снейп рядом с ним принял образ Нотта.

— Думаю, мы узнали все, что нам требовалось, — довольным голосом произнес Люциус. — Наш драгоценный гость не владеет никакой тайной магией. Он просто жалкий маленький беззащитный мальчишка. Превосходно, Поттер. Завтра ты встретишься с настоящим Темным Лордом. И твоя смерть придет.

С этими словами он покинул подземелье, Нотт следовал за ним по пятам, стены снова сошлись, образуя камеру.

Гарри понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять...

Значит, это все было игрой... Что-то было за этим ещё... но у Поттера не осталось сил думать. Никогда в жизни его настолько не мучила жажда. Лечебное зелье, что кто-то дал ему выпить некоторое время назад, стало терять свой эффект, и его мысли стали еще больше путаться.

Но, в любом случае, это не имело значения.

Завтра Волдеморт придет сюда. Он покончит с Гарри, и почти нет шансов, что кто-то появится здесь, чтобы его спасти.

На мгновение мальчик почувствовал разочарование. Значит, завтра. Ждать еще целый день...

Когда его сознание стало проваливаться в темноту, он позволил себе последнее утешение — держаться за единственное воспоминание, дарящее утешение, думать о черных глазах, которые будто просили его не сдаваться, слушать тихий голос, называющий его именем Шэди...


	18. Sound the Bugle Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. переводчика: Я не стала менять название главы, потому что это отсылка к песне Брайана Адамса, которую вы легко найдете в сети.

В коттедже Нотта эта тяжелая ночь тянулась бесконечно. Тишина, красные глаза, зловещий смех, резонирующий в комнате…

Северусу казалось, что он слышит  крики мальчика. Был момент этой ночью, когда он почти почувствовал присутствие Гарри. Тогда Северус обернулся, ища

доказательство, и на какую-то секунду ему привиделся зелёный взгляд, который преследовал его так давно.

Это было видение, не иначе. Тревога, усталость от работы затуманили разум… Но эти глаза, полные отчаяния, будоражили сознание, не позволяя забыть.

Если Поттер умрет там, этот взгляд будет перед глазами у Северуса до конца жизни… которая, скорее всего, не будет слишком долгой, и он не успеет погрузиться в глубины депрессии.

Если ничего не случится в ближайшее время…

Словно исполняя его молчаливую просьбу, в камине взметнулась волна зелёного пламени, и в коттедже появился довольный собой Люциус Малфой.

– Господин, мы исполнили всё, что вы поручили, – он поклонился.

В красных глазах вспыхнул гнев.

– Подойди, Люциус.

Мужчина поднял голову и подошел к Тёмному лорду, не испытывая никакого страха.

Северусу не нужно было слышать заклинание, он без труда понял, что темный маг собирается сделать: проверить Пожирателя легилименцией.

Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем Волдеморт, наконец, прервал контакт, а потом повернулся к Снейпу.

– Я беру назад свои слова, Северус. Мальчишка ничего от тебя не ждет.

Мастер зелий глубоко поклонился.

– Люциус превосходно справился с задачей. Я очень доволен, — Волдеморт повернулся к Малфою. — Ты подобрал правильный метод. Оставьте мальчишку  взаперти и не трогайте сегодня. Когда стемнеет, все должно быть готово для… как ты это назвал, Люциус? Ах да, великий финал. Это будет грандиозное событие… Предупредите всех, что церемония пройдёт сегодня вечером. Нужно как следует выбрать место. Северус, у тебя есть идеи?

Сердце Снейпа сильнее забилось в груди.

– Запретный лес подойдёт идеально, господин. Под боком у Дамблдора и всех тех идиотов, что защищают его дело…

Глаза Темного Лорда вспыхнули красным.

– Интересное предложение. Но я предпочитаю что-нибудь более символичное. Годрикова лощина. Кладбище в Годриковой лощине – то, что нужно. На закате, Люциус, все должны собраться там. Ты приведешь мальчишку, и этой ночью кольцо замкнётся.

Малфой поклонился, лучась удовольствием.

– Нужно ли приготовить Поттера, господин?

– Нет необходимости. Оставьте его в камере, я составлю ему компанию… по-своему. Позаботьтесь, чтобы никто не подобрался к Мэнору.

Поклонившись в последний раз, Люциус исчез в зелёном пламени.

– Не расстраивайся, Северус, – сладким голосом произнес Волдеморт. – У тебя будет возможность поразвлечься с мальчишкой вечером.

Северус пробормотал несколько благодарственных слов и вернулся к работе.

 Он попытался, не слишком надеясь на удачу… Годрикова лощина? Это последнее место, на которое он рассчитывал.

Чем, интересно, сейчас заняты Дамблдор и Орден? Надеются, что он доставит им Гарри живым?  Придётся серьёзно, очень серьёзно поговорить с Дамблдором об эффективности и приоритетах Ордена.

Хотя Волдеморт и уверился в его лояльности и в том, что Поттер не возлагает на него никаких надежд, но при этом волшебник не оставил ему возможности проверить состояние мальчика, а это было так нужно!

Нет, Темный Лорд не беспокоился за жизнь Мальчика-который-всё-равно-умрет.  Связи между их разумами было достаточно, чтобы  знать: Поттер почти исчерпал свои силы, но до вечера в любом случае доживёт.

Нет, мальчишка обойдется без зелья, которое позволит ему оставаться в сознании на церемонии.

Волдеморту нужно было другое зелье, зелье «Украденная Магия».

Услышав об этом, Северус похолодел. Да, он знал рецепт и даже уже готовил это зелье, Тёмный Лорд прекрасно это знал и всегда носил при себе флакончик… Но ему нужно было свежее, более мощное, приготовленное специально для этого вечера, для его главного врага.

Волдеморту было мало просто убить мальчика, он собирался вернуть себе своё: ту силу, что пятнадцать лет назад Поттер получил от него, благодаря жертве матери.

Да, сегодня вечером круг замкнётся.

Снейп чувствовал, как тяжело бороться с судьбой. Бесполезно притворяться, что зелье не удалось, в любом случае существует запас. Невозможно сделать его слабее:  либо оно получается, либо нет, — и нельзя подделать его туманно-синий оттенок.

Сделав все возможное, чтобы скрыть свое смятение, Северус приступил к изготовлению зелья.  И параллельно еще одного – того, которое он ни в коем случае не хотел испортить. Именно его должен был выпить мальчишка в нужный момент, прямо перед активацией порт-ключа. Нескольких капель было бы достаточно, чтобы Гарри смог принять анимагическую форму, и тогда… останется только найти способ ускользнуть от Волдеморта, Пожирателей, пробиться через защитные барьеры…  Задача – легче не придумаешь.

Северус попытался мысленно набросать правдоподобный сценарий развития событий… в какой-то мере… это зелье «Украденной магии» может даже оказаться полезным для его планов.  Потому что оно начнет действовать только после того, как прольется кровь жертвы, выпущенная рукой похитителя или его верного слуги…

Он должен быть этим слугой. Он должен добиться этой чести, в знак  благодарности за верную службу, приблизиться к Гарри и дать  ему то, другое зелье, воспользоваться всеобщим замешательством и сбежать…

Он вздохнул. Сбежать куда? На каком расстоянии защитные заклинания ослабнут достаточно, и сколько времени у него будет? Какие у него шансы?

Всё получится. Он должен справиться, даже если это будет последнее, что он сделает в жизни.

Сдвинув брови, он снова склонился над котлами. Густой пар поднимался к его лицу. Северус снова вздохнул. Этого не избежать: умрёт ли он сегодня вечером, или героем вернется в Хогвартс, но его волосы всё равно будут грязными!

__________________________ 

Двери камеры не открывались, казалось, целую вечность, и это было прекрасно.

Если бы такое было возможно, Гарри предпочел бы никого не видеть до самого конца. Люди… не были к нему добры, он не был для них хорош. Люди причиняли боль.

И всё же он чувствовал, что не один в этой клетке, хотя она была слишком узкой, чтобы  кто-то еще мог поместиться, в этом он был уверен. Но он слышал чей-то голос… шуршание… смех…

Гарри предпочел сконцентрироваться на ощущениях – главным образом его мучила жажда… боль в руке, в лодыжке… На самом деле, болело всё тело.

Но голос становился все более настойчивым, нашептывая слова, которые падали в сознание без усилий с его стороны. Голос, шепчущий на парселтанге…

– Гарри… сожалеешь ли ты? Теперь ты понял?

Гарри   напрягся. У него не было сил говорить, но это и не требовалось: голос раздавался в его голове.

– Понял что? – ответил он.

– Что тебе не победить меня. Что у тебя никогда не было достаточно сил для этого.

– Не было, – ответил мальчик не сразу. – Но я пытался.

– Бесполезно разыгрывать из себя героя. Ты все потерял: семью, друзей… Ты один, никто в тебя больше не верит.

– Я никого не просил в меня верить. Я просто хотел, чтобы все было… нормально.

– И это нормально, что ты сейчас здесь, покинутый и разбитый, запертый в клетке, и никто не придёт тебе на помощь? Нормально умирать за тех, кто ничего для тебя не сделал? – шептал голос.

Это не так, думал Гарри. Но он слишком устал, чтобы ясно мыслить.

– Да, это правильно, – сказал он наконец, и почувствовал, как удивился Волдеморт.

– Ты ошибаешься, Гарри. Всё могло быть иначе… если бы ты послушал меня, если пришел ко мне.

– К вам? Для чего? Убивать и мучить магглов и подчинять волшебников?

Внутри сознания у него хватило сил даже на смешок. Присоединиться к Волдеморту… В этой идее было что-то гротескное и комичное.

– Мы похожи, Гарри. И мы оба хотим одного: чтобы мир был справедливым и нормальным.

– Не думаю, что наши представления о том, что такое справедливость и нормальность, совпадают, – ответил Гарри сквозь туман в сознании.

– Ты слишком много слушал сказок старого глупца Дамблдора… – возразил Тёмный Лорд.

Но Гарри не собирался дальше играть в эту игру. Он устал, так устал…

– Неважно. Оставьте меня в покое. Или убейте, как хотите, – вздохнул он.

– Да, я убью тебя… если, конечно, ты не захочешь, чтобы всё было иначе. Выбор за тобой, Гарри.

– Какой выбор? Следовать за вами, стать таким, как вы? Меня это не интересует, – проскрипел мальчик.

Всё, чего ему хотелось, так это чтобы его оставили в покое. Просто немного покоя перед смертью, разве он много просит?

– Вещи не всегда белые и черные, как их описывает Дамблдор. У тебя всё еще есть выбор, Гарри. Доверься мне, стань моим союзником, и ты не будешь больше один. Да и как это возможно, когда мы с тобой связаны? Всё еще можно изменить. И это зависит только от тебя, – закончил успокаивающий голос Волдеморта.

Больше не один… Но он не чувствовал себя одиноким. У него был кто-то, где-то… и это был не Волдеморт.

Волдеморт серьезно думает, что такое предложение можно принять? Это же смешно! После всего, что тот сделал Гарри, начиная с убийства родителей?

Близнецы Уизли, без сомнения, уже подобрали бы полмиллиона язвительных ответов, но у него не было на это сил.

Он выбрал простой путь:

– Да пошли вы.

– Хорошо, Гарри. Ты сделал свой выбор.

Его присутствие, казалось, исчезло, и Гарри почувствовал облегчение.  Потом стало очень холодно, он еще больше сжался, пытаясь согреться, шрам будто бы раскрылся  у него на лбу, и голова взорвалась болью.

Гарри закричал — откуда только взялись силы – и прижал ладони к шраму, будто это могло успокоить боль.

– Сдайся. Назови меня своим господином, и я прекращу твои страдания.

– Нет.

– Ты не герой. Никто не смотрит на тебя. Уступи, подчинись!

– Никогда, –  мысленно прорычал мальчик.

– «Никогда» – слишком серьезное слово для оставшихся тебе нескольких часов… но они могут показаться вечностью, – тихо засмеялся голос.

Гарри ждал, что мир померкнет, что сознание покинет его. Но этого не происходило. Света больше не было, но  тьма тоже не хотела забирать его.

____________________________

Рассмотрев два флакона, которые держал в руках, Северус Снейп  думал о том, что его профессия точнее всего отражает его жизнь. В его руках было спасение и смерь героя волшебного мира, того единственного, кто был способен победить Тёмного Лорда, как предсказывало неясное пророчество…

Флакон для смерти, флакон для спасения. И он должен использовать оба.  Пожиратель смерти, профессор, шпион – двойственность его существования с этими зельями, наконец, подошла к концу.

Убить или защищать Гарри Поттера, — этот выбор он сделал много лет назад и снова подтвердил его… с убеждённостью.

Он должен исправить нанесённый вред. Он в долгу перед Лили. Это единственный выход, и Северус должен справиться.

Солнце склонилось к горизонту. Зельевар знал, что время приближается. Всё решится ещё до того, как совсем стемнеет.

Он не позволил страху завладеть собой; он хотел оказаться на месте как можно быстрее, хотел, чтобы всё быстрее закончилось. Казалось, ему не пережить ещё один день в компании своего господина, который развалился в кресле, поблёскивая красными глазами, шептал фразы на парселтанге и смеялся про себя.

Пытая Гарри.

Чем больше проходило времени, тем чаще Северус задавался вопросом, а будет ли, кого спасать этим вечером.  После работы Люциуса, которую Волдеморт счел особенно эффективной,  Тёмный Лорд провел целый день, уничтожая рассудок мальчика.

Сможет ли тот понять, что происходит, если нужно будет убегать? Уверенности в этом почти не было.  В любом случае, на помощь Гарри можно было не рассчитывать.

Поставив зелье чернильного цвета на стол, Северус осторожно спрятал второе вместе с порт-ключом Дамблдора за подкладкой рукава. Темный Лорд не обращал внимания на его работу, и Снейпу не пришлось объяснять, зачем он готовил второе. Не то, чтобы это было трудно… Он бы предпочел, чтобы маг хоть ненадолго отвлекся от мальчика.

Северус дернулся, услышав, как господин резко встал и направился к нему.

– Все готово, Северус? – спросил тот небрежно, рассматривая зелье на столе.

– Да, господин. Оно превосходно послужит сегодня вечером.

– Я не сомневаюсь. Конечно, Люциус захватит ещё несколько флаконов на случай, если с этим что-то будет не так… – сказал Тёмный Лорд, краем глаза следя за зельеваром.

– Проблем не будет, господин. Но, конечно, предусмотрительность не помешает.

Волдеморт бросил на него пристальный взгляд и спрятал зелье под мантией.

– Время подходит. Возьми всё, что понадобится…

Снейп схватил кожаную сумку. Привычные движения казались почти чужими. Возможно, он в последний раз занимается сборами. Сумка упадет, когда он…

Нет, нельзя об этом думать.  Даже если все его мысли скрыты, нельзя настраиваться на поражение.

Через мгновение он почувствовал знакомые ощущения от аппарации и оказался на кладбище в Годриковой долине рядом с Волдемортом.

Место казалось до странности тихим, но не спокойным. Как такое могло быть? Похоже, что деревня, находящаяся в нескольких шагах от кладбища, опустела. Только на эту ночь?

Медленно, почти с благоговением Волдеморт подошел к надгробию. Не нужно было гадать, кому оно принадлежит: могила Поттера, место упокоения Лили... Волна жестокой ненависти  прокатилась внутри, пока Тёмный Лорд с улыбкой читал имена, выгравированные на памятнике.

Да, кто-то должен сегодня умереть… но если от него хоть что-то зависит, это будет не Гарри!

Волдеморт развернулся и, остановившись в центре аллеи, послал молчаливый призыв своим Пожирателям. Спустя несколько секунд  на кладбище появились чуть больше двадцати волшебников, составляющих Внутренний Круг Тёмного Лорда.

Торопливо все встали в круг, следуя заученной схеме.

Без единого слова Северус занял свое место справа от Волдеморта, оставив место для ещё одного Пожирателя, верной правой руки мага, и самой опасной из его слуг, Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, которая должна была с минуты на минуту появиться вместе с Люциусом.

В другой части круга Северус легко вычислил анимага, который мог бы дать ему оправдание, если бы пришлось оправдываться по поводу зелья.  Хвост кланялся и извивался, его серебряная рука сверкала в лучах заходящего солнца.

О чем он думал, здесь, рядом с могилой преданных им людей?

Петтигрю, похоже, не мучился угрызениями совести. Его маленькие крысиные глазки с нетерпением следили за господином, стоящим около надгробия, которое было центом круга.

Когда все заняли свои места, и больше ничего не шевелилось на маленьком кладбище, Тёмный Лорд заговорил.

– Вы собрались здесь сегодня еще раз, Пожиратели, самые верные слуги, чтобы увидеть  освящение нашего дела особой кровью. Здесь, на кладбище, где лежат тела Лили и Джеймса Поттеров, я, наконец, поставлю завершающую точку в истории, что тянулась пятнадцать лет, ставя под сомнение моё господство. Сегодня вечером я оборву жизнь того, кто стал причиной сомнений, я убью… Гарри Поттера!

Шёпот неверия и восторга поднялся в круге, и Волдеморт улыбнулся.

– Здесь, где жертва Лили Поттер почти уничтожила меня, я верну то, что принадлежит мне по праву и исправлю ошибку, что носит имя Мальчика-который-выжил. Вы, мои верные слуги, вы будете вознаграждены, – добавил волшебник уверенным голосом.

Снова между собравшимися пробежал шепот.

– Сегодня, – продолжил Тёмный Лорд, – я верну свои силы. А вы – вы получите силу, что принадлежит ему.

Подняв руку, он прекратил шум среди Круга, и указал на надгробие Поттеров.

Через мгновение появились два силуэта, удерживающих третьего человека на земле на коленях.

– Люциус. Беллатрикс. Как дела у нашего гостя?

При этих слова Беллатрикс счастливо рассмеялась и приблизилась, глядя блестящими глазами на своего хозяина.

– Господин, нам не удалось вытянуть из него ни слова. Но он жив и готов к встрече с вами!

Волдеморт слегка наклонил голову и улыбнулся.

Лучась гордостью и жестокостью, Беллатрикс заняла свое место по правую руку от господина, даже не взглянув на Снейпа.

В центре круга Люциус крепко удерживал мальчика, но не для того, чтобы не дать ему убежать, заметил Северус, а для того, чтобы тот просто не упал.

– Вы исполнили мои приказы? – спросил Тёмный Лорд.

– Да, господин. Прошлой ночью дверь его камеры не открывал никто. Но…

Схватив мальчика за волосы, он заставил его поднять лицо, показав его зрителям.

– Похоже, у него была хорошая компания, – закончил Люциус.

Снова поднялся шум среди собрания, в этот раз слегка шокированный. Снейп еле удержался, чтобы не сделать шаг к мальчику. Он не знал, что его пугает больше всего…

Мальчишка был жестоко избит. В нескольких местах кости на его руках и ногах выпирали под странными углами, похоже, у него не было сил даже просто стоять на коленях, дыхание было слабое и неровное.

Но страшнее всего было смотреть на лицо.

Без очков его глаза казались больше… или же такими их делал взгляд? Пустой, потухший, без единого просвета надежды, без вызова, отвращения, ненависти, — ничего из того, что Северус ожидал в нём увидеть.

Сколько раз зельевару приходилось скрипеть зубами, видя дерзкий и насмешливый взгляд мальчишки, и сколько бы он отдал теперь, чтобы тот взгляд вернулся!

Казалось, мальчик ощущает присутствие теней вокруг, но не осознает, что видит, его зеленые глаза оставались пустыми. По переносице сбегала дорожка крови, вытекающей из открывшегося шрама у него на лбу.

Снейп  вздрогнул. Как давно шрам кровоточит?

Определенно, с момента, как Волдеморт с присущей ему деликатностью стал упрямо ослаблять разум мальчика.

И опять вернулся вопрос: осталось ли кого спасать? Не слишком ли поздно?

Он почувствовал, как слабеет его уверенность. Никогда в жизни ему не приходилось испытывать такую жалость, как глядя в эти потерянные глаза, полные смирения. Что осталось от спасителя волшебников?

Не важно. Он пойдет до конца, что бы ни случилось.

Низкий отрывистый смех Волдеморта, раздавшийся рядом, заставил его дернуться. Кинув взгляд на цепочку Пожирателей, он отметил, что не единственный, кто растерялся, глядя на спектакль с участием Гарри Поттера, стоящего на коленях на могиле своих родителей.

– Гарри, ты узнаешь это место? Или ты никогда здесь не бывал? – с иронией спросил Тёмный Лорд.

Но мальчик, похоже, не вслушивался в слова.

– Нет? Ты дома, мой мальчик. Разве не мило с моей стороны привести домой потерявшегося ребенка? Я бы пригласил тебя прогуляться туда, но боюсь, что от него осталась только кучка камней. Но как бы ни было, место, где ты стоишь, подходит тебе больше всего. Рядом с твоей семьей.  Твои родители всего в нескольких сантиметрах от тебя, Гарри, под твоими ногами…

Реакции по-прежнему не было, пустой взгляд мальчика оставался пустым.

– Этим вечером, – продолжил Волдеморт, – я отправлю тебя к родным. Это нужно было сделать давно, и теперь всё встанет на свои места. Тебе больше не нужна твоя магия…. или правильнее сказать, моя магия.  Я заберу её. Хвост?

Петтигрю подошел, трепеща и кланяясь, и протянул серебряный нож своему хозяину.

– Это тот же клинок, что несколько лет назад прекратил действие  магии, которую породила отчаянная жертва Лили Поттер. Сегодня не будет ни борьбы, ни помощи со стороны, ни побега… это все в прошлом.

Солнце почти коснулось земли. Подняв руку с ножом, Волдеморт заставил солнечные лучи играть на лезвии.

Немного театральности, думал Снейп, но меньше, чем можно было ожидать. Очевидно, состояние, в котором находился Гарри, делало все реплики излишними… Бессмысленно было унижать мальчишку или требовать подчинения.

Тёмный Лорд достал из складок мантии флакончик с чернильного цвета жидкостью и неторопливо подошел к мальчику, всё ещё крепко удерживаемому Люциусом. Не составило никакого труда влить зелье в рот жертвы. Ещё один быстрый жест, и на лбу мальчика появилась кровоточащая линия, перерезающая шрам, оставленный пятнадцать лет назад.  Легкий серый туман поднялся от раны и окутал Волдеморта. Улыбнувшись, он глубоко вдохнул, вбирая поток магии и сил, вытекающих из мальчишки.

Подставив флакончик ко лбу по-прежнему апатичного подростка, он собрал в склянку несколько капель крови, которые тут же смешались с зельем.

Жидкость затуманилась и яростно забурлила.

Довольный  Волдеморт запечатал флакон и вернулся на свое место, между застывшими Беллатрикс и Хвостом.

Продолжая улыбаться, маг обратился к Пожирателям.

– Как вы увидели, каждое ранение Гарри Поттера возвращает мне часть его магии. Тот же, кто прольет его кровь, получит часть его жизненной силы… или того, что от неё осталось. Вам, служившим мне до сегодняшнего дня, я дарую право получить её, и таким образом укрепить связь с вашим господином. Каждый из вас по очереди использует нож. Когда нечего будет больше забирать…

Торжественным жестом он поднял флакон с остатками зелья, чтобы на него падали лучи умирающего солнца.

– …Тогда мир будет принадлежать нам, – закончил он.

Немного помпезности, думал Снейп. Немного напыщенности. Но в определенной степени… не важно, он не собирался проверять, сколько правды было в сказанном.

Тёмный Лорд поигрывал ножом, перехватывая его за лезвие, и сердце Северуса подпрыгнуло. Беллатрикс! Он начнет с Беллатрикс! Тогда Снейп подойдет вторым и у него будет шанс забрать Поттера живым!

Казалось, ожидание длилось вечность, но, в конце концов, Волдеморт протянул серебряный кинжал Хвосту, стоящему по левую руку.

Маленький человечек, похихикивая, подбежал к мальчику, а Снейп почувствовал, как надежда покидает его.

Двадцать три дополнительных ранения, вот что ждет Поттера, прежде чем Снейп сможет к нему подойти…

Новая маленькая струйка серого дыма поднялась от раны, которую Хвост нанес мальчишке в плечо, и потянулась к Темному Лорду. Хвост, вернулся на место, с явным облегчением, и передал нож Нотту. Через несколько секунд тот передал нож следующему…

Странно, заметил Снейп, все будто бы решили наносить мальчику только легкие порезы, дать стечь нескольким каплям, не больше. Неужели их тоже поразил взгляд Гарри?

Но когда очередь дошла до места, оставленного свободным, Северус подумал, что все потеряно.

Отметив отсутствие Пожирателя, Волдеморт небрежно  повернулся к Беллатрикс.

– Что ж, не большая потеря. Белла, ты заслужила двойную порцию.

И со зловещей улыбкой он протянул ей нож.

Глядя на выражение чистого восторга на лице Беллатрикс, Снейп понял, что колдунья постарается оправдать такую честь. Решительным шагом подойдя к Поттеру, она  положила руку ему на лоб, и без колебаний провела ножом по его горлу, из пореза хлынула кровь. С блеском в глазах она вернулась к Темному Лорду, ожидая одобрения. Улыбка рептилии и кивок головы был ей наградой, и, похоже, дал ей больше сил, чем украденное у Поттера.

Нож снова пошел по кругу, неотвратимо, но, несмотря на одобрение хозяина, никто из Пожирателей не спешил повторить достижение Беллатрикс.

Наконец нож должен был взять человек по правую руку от Снейпа. Это место принадлежало Люциусу и было сейчас свободно.

Предыдущий Пожиратель молча поднес ему нож, и Малфой жестоко улыбнулся.

Отпустив запястья мальчика, он встал, чтобы  быть к нему лицом, и, не отпуская его волосы из хватки, приставил нож к уголку рта и прочертил продолжение улыбки на щеке мальчика.

Довольный сделанным, Люциус отпустил мальчишку, и Гарри немедленно уронил голову. Чтобы совсем не упасть, он упёрся одной рукой в землю.

Явно довольный, Люциус повернулся к нему спиной и занял место в круге, где с понимающей улыбкой протянул кинжал Снейпу.

Снейп улыбнулся в ответ, блеснув глазами, и взял оружие.

Люциус был садистом, но тем, что сделал, подарил Северусу нежданный шанс. Малфой ждал, что друг доведет задумку до конца, и Снейп именно это и собирался сделать… и вылить зелье в рот мальчишки.

Впервые за два дня, удача, пусть крохотная, улыбнулась ему.

Казалось, до мальчишки идти километры. Без спешки он опустился на колени рядом с Поттером, взял того за подбородок, поднимая голову. Когда их взгляды встретились, Северусу показалось, что в глубине глаз Гарри что-то очнулось… будто отсвет узнавания, легкая надежда, не продержавшаяся и секунды.

Подняв нож, он приставил лезвие к щеке мальчика, затем, выверенным жестом открыл флакончик, спрятанный в левом рукаве, так, чтобы никто не заметил, и вылил содержимое в рот Гарри.

Жребий был брошен.

Через секунду мальчик в центре круга исчез, а вместо него возник черный кот, скрытый травой.

Северус слышал, как вокруг раздались удивленные возгласы, крики, но не стал тратить время, чтобы оглянуться и увидеть реакцию Тёмного Лорда: закрыв глаза, он мысленно взмолился кому-то, кто мог бы услышать его и, крепко прижав к себе кота, открыл второй флакон, активируя порт-ключ.

И стал ждать.

И ещё.

Крики ярости заставили его открыть глаза снова, принимая реальность: порт-ключ не сработал. Барьеры, выстроенные Волдемортом, оказались слишком сильными, а порт-ключ слишком старым…

Они проиграли.

Северус Снейп был из тех, кто не испытывает иллюзий и ничего не ждет от жизни. Но при этом он не был  тем, кто запросто сдается в отчаянной ситуации.

Закрывая кота собой насколько возможно, он выхватил палочку, пригнулся, уклоняясь от атак, которые должны были последовать немедленно, и рванулся вперед, решив хотя бы попробовать прорваться из круга.

Он не успел сделать и нескольких шагов, как шипение заставило его оглянуться и увидеть  красный, пылающий яростью взгляд Волдеморта, направившего на него палочку.

Последние лучи солнца умерли на этом маленьком кладбище. Северус слышал, как волшебник произносит смертельное проклятие, и думал, что, как бы ни повернулась история, сегодня совсем неподходящий день, чтобы умирать.

Но произнесенное «Авада» так и осталось не законченным,  время как будто замедлилось, почти замерло. Там, куда упал последний луч, в деревне, что-то блеснуло, привлекая его взгляд. Кто-то давал ему знак. Как это возможно, что он разглядел его на таком расстоянии?

Но он смог его увидеть. Или,  вернее, её… Лили. Там, стоя среди руин собственного дома, Лили звала его, показывая торопиться.

Это было как откровение: если и есть место поблизости, где можно преодолеть барьеры Волдеморта, это оно, дом Поттеров, то самое место, где они отдали жизни, чтобы спасти своего сына.

Нужно только добраться туда. Только…

Время резко вернулось к обычной скорости.

Кинув взгляд на Волдеморта, он понял, почему проклятие не было произнесено до конца: в центре круга, теперь уже разорванного, огромный черный призрачный пес угрожающе скалил зубы и кидался на волшебника, в то время как олень, созданный из той же материи, сеял панику среди Пожирателей.

Не тратя время, Снейп кинул Протего, прежде чем отчаянно броситься в сторону руин дома.

Молнии заклинаний летали вокруг него, Пожирателям и их господину понадобилось всего несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Предатель! Убейте предателя! Доставьте мне мальчишку!

Не заставляя просить себя дважды, половина Пожирателей, справившись со страхом,  кинулась в погоню, и, несмотря на наложенную защиту, Северус почувствовал боль, пронзившую плечо.

Сжав зубы, он пригнулся и побежал еще быстрее, не глядя кинув несколько заклятий в преследователей. Высокий смех позади подсказал, кто напал на него: Беллатрикс Лестрейндж нашла новый способ доказать свою лояльность.

Но Мародеры, казалось, решили расплатиться по старым долгам со своей прежней жертвой и спасти жизнь своего подопечного, и удвоили усилия.  Им удалось выиграть еще несколько секунд для беглецов, сея смятение среди Пожирателей.

До деревни, казалось, было несколько километров. Северус чувствовал, как слабо бьется сердце кота под его рукой…

Дом! Он видел его! Задыхаясь, не оглядываясь назад, Северус бежал изо всех сил к руинам дома, которые были уже близко. Там было убежище, или, как он мог надеяться, выход из этого кошмара…

В глазах стоял кровавый туман, из раны, которой он не чувствовал, текла кровь, но он снова надеялся. Он не мог не справиться, не сейчас, всего лишь несколько шагов…

— Animagus revelio.

Заклинание ударило его в спину, но достигло и нужной жертвы. Он не успел ничего сделать, как Гарри принял человеческий образ и упал на землю. Снейп не смог его удержать. До дома оставалось всего несколько метров.

Продолжая движение, Северус полетел вперед, запнувшись о безжизненное тело, чем избежал ещё одного проклятия, лишь слегка задевшего руку. Восстановив равновесие, Северус прислонился к каменной стене… Стена. Дом. Он и не заметил, как пересек порог.

– Enervate. Imperius.

Кинув взгляд туда, где он был секунду назад, Северус увидел, как мальчик против своей воли выпрямляется и идет к Тёмному Лорду. Выругавшись про себя, Снейп поднял палочку и выкрикнул в сторону своего бывшего хозяина:

– Expelliarmus!

В ответ раздался смех, заклинание отскочило от защитных барьеров, чуть не задев его самого.

Северус моргнул, и его накрыло пониманием. Войдя в дом Поттеров, он вышел из зоны действия барьера Волдеморта… и не мог вернуться обратно, теперь, когда его предательство стало явным.

Он мог только беспомощно наблюдать, как Поттер  идёт – что вообще казалось невозможным с его сломанной лодыжкой – к Тёмному Лорду.

Снейп проиграл. Все было потеряно, жертва Лили, Шэди, Гарри… нет, он не мог позволить этому случиться, ни за что!

– Гарри! – закричал он, и ему показалось, что в этом имени сконцентрировалось  все отчаяние, что он испытывал последние пятнадцать лет. – Гарри!

Не смотря на безнадежность ожидания, Поттер обернулся в его сторону, сражаясь с Империо и узами, опутавшими сознание. В его потерянном взгляде читался вопрос.

Не отрывая от него глаз, Северус попытался передать все, что так долго прятал от Волдеморта. Беспокойство, надежду, сожаления, все, что ему хотелось сказать мальчишке…

Видимо, что-то в его взгляде пробилось к Гарри, в его глазах стало меньше тумана и как будто появилось узнавание. И хоть Тёмный Лорд был не так далеко, мальчик, казалось, снова обрел надежду.

Но её у них не было. Всё было потеряно.

Не отрывая взгляда, Северус крикнул снова –  единственное имя, пришедшее ему в голову:

– Шэди!

Внутри у Гарри словно что-то включилось. Чёрные глаза… Он знал этот взгляд. Такой же он видел в своем видении. Этот человек беспокоился о нем, одним взглядом просил держаться… Да, это был он. Благодаря ему он не чувствовал себя одиноким.

Его Снейп. Он спасет его, и они вернутся домой… домой.

Через мгновение чёрный кот упал в траву, не в силах стоять на лапах, и попытался ползти в сторону Человека в Чёрном, но тот был так далеко…

С другой стороны Волдеморт издал крик ярости, и кот почувствовал, как злобное существо идёт к нему. Он сжался немного, но не остановился, продолжая ползти. Нужно сосредоточиться на Снейпе. Рядом с ним он будет в безопасности. В этом он был уверен. Человек в Чёрном ему обещал.

Но последние силы оставили его, и кот рухнул в траву, уже не слыша смех, сопровождавший его падение.

Теперь, когда Тёмный волшебник не контролировал его сознание, тьма приняла его.

–––– 

Он поверил. На секунду Северус поверил в чудо. Гарри на его глазах превратился в Шэди, разрывая связь с Волдемортом, и попытался добраться до Снейпа под пораженным взглядом Тёмного Лорда.

Северус почувствовал несказанную гордость…

Но у кота было не больше сил, чем у мальчика, чтобы преодолеть расстояние, их разделяющее, и в секунду, когда он упал без сознания, Северус Снейп перестал верить в чудеса.

Он просто закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть, что должно было последовать.

Странно, но в следующую секунду после того, как рухнули Шэди и все их надежды, ничего не произошло. Снейп открыл глаза и понял, что он опять, в который раз, ошибся.

Чудеса были, и, в этот раз, они случились с ним.

Ветер, что дул несколько минут назад, стих, листья деревьев  покачивались, замедляясь. Еще медленнее…

Он видел Волдеморта и Шэди, застывших, как на фотографии у магглов.

Только одна фигура двигалась на этой картине – бледный образ Лили.

Медленно она прошла мимо Волдеморта, даже не посмотрев на него, опустилась на колени рядом с Шэди и осторожно, с материнской нежностью подняла на руки неподвижное тело чёрного кота. Мгновение она смотрела на него с любовью, поднялась и направилась к тому, что раньше было её домом.

Она смотрела на Северуса, спокойно шагая в его сторону, не обращая внимания на мир, застывший вокруг неё. Осторожно укачивая кота, она улыбнулась, слегка печально, но явно.

Когда она остановилась рядом, Снейп осознал, что задерживал дыхание с момента, как она появилась.

– Лили…

Но одним движением головы женщина, которой теперь всегда было двадцать один, попросила его молчать.

Затем, как новорожденного, она подала ему кота. Не задумываясь, он осторожно взял его и уложил на руках поудобнее, как не раз делал в Мэноре. Шэди все еще дышал, и его сердце слабо билось.

Подняв глаза, Снейп посмотрел на Лили.

Она улыбалась, наклонив голову, как она всегда делала, когда была довольна.

Она не просила заботиться о сыне, не желала им удачи. В этом не было необходимости. Но ее губы слегка шевельнулись, и Северус прочел по ним:

– Он теперь твой.

Сделав шаг назад, она вышла из дома, едва касаясь ногами земли.

Там её ждали пес и олень, стоя спокойно среди Пожирателей, застывших во времени.

И прежде чем Снейп успел осознать, она махнула ему на прощание, и ее туманный силуэт растаял вместе с силуэтами  её спутников.

Листья снова зашевелились.

Вздрогнув, Северус не стал терять времени, дожидаясь, пока все придут в себя. Кинув последний взгляд на мечущие молнии красные глаза, ищущие кота там, где он только что был, Снейп выхватил порт-ключ из рукава и открыл флакон снова.

На этот раз знакомым ощущением его подхватило и потянуло назад, он только крепче прижал кота к себе, и исчез.

Снейп понял, что сдержал обещание.

Они выбрались. Они возвращались домой.


	19. Этой ночью.

Мир вокруг них снова стал твердым, и Снейп интуитивно пригнулся, накладывая «Протего», готовый встретить новую опасность.

Мерлин знает, куда Дамблдор думал отправить его портключом  пятнадцать лет назад…

Но стоило осмотреться вокруг, как он успокоился.

Слегка пошатываясь, Северус выпрямился посреди кабинета, под взглядами встревожено разглядывающих его портретов. В камине мирно потрескивал огонь,  Фоукс на своей жердочке приветствовал его, захлопав крыльями.

Кабинет Дамблдора… что же еще?

Вздохнув, Снейп снова занялся котом, все еще без сознания лежащим на его руках.

Все-таки он оказался прав, портключ обманулся анимагической формой Гарри.

Не теряя времени, Северус нашел его пульс… если обычно Шэди легче переносил поверхностные ранения, чем Гарри в человеческой форме, этот случай стал исключением. Маленькое сердце билось неровно и слабо.

Северус сомневался лишь секунду. Трансформация снова отберет у мальчика силы, но…  не было времени.

–   _Animagus revelio!_

Тело на его руках стало тяжелым, и он осторожно уложил мальчика на пол.

Пробормотав ругательство, он стянул сумку с раненого плеча. Она, как ни странно, тоже пережила побег. Чего нельзя было сказать про зелья, которые находились внутри. Большая часть флаконов разбилась из-за заклинаний Пожирателей, или он сам разбил их, пробегая между надгробий, когда пытался скрыться с кладбища.

Северус лихорадочно искал уцелевшее зелье и… наконец!

Он осмотрел мальчика, лежащего на ковре. Тот был пугающе бледен – слишком  много потерял крови. Похоже, в этой форме его сердце справлялось лучше, но…

Встав на одно колено, Северус немного приподнял тело. Слегка помассировав поврежденное горло, он попытался заставить мальчика проглотить зелье.

– Гарри, послушай, последнее усилие, нужно, чтобы ты  это выпил… Гарри, попытайся не терять сознание. Еще минуту.

Но говорить об этом  было поздно уже несколько минут назад.

Ругаясь из-за разбитых флаконов, Снейп уже был готов использовать то, что считал худшим вариантом лечения – заклинание, но звук открываемой двери заставил его резко развернуться, крепко сжимая палочку  в руке.

– Протего!

– Не  нужно, Северус! Слава Мерлину, вы здесь… как он?

Знакомый голос прозвучал для Северуса как удар гонга.

Дамблдор здесь. Теперь они действительно в безопасности.

Но отдыхать было рано. Еще нужно было вытащить Гарри.

– Плохо. Где Помфри? Ему нужно лечение, немедленно, мои зелья разбились в схватке, – сказал Северус, не выпуская мальчика из рук.

Нахмурившись, Дамблдор пробормотал несколько заклинаний в сторону Гарри. Раны перестали кровоточить, а дыхание стало ровнее.

Не теряя времени, директор кинул горсть летучего пороха в камин и погрузился в пламя по плечи.

– Поппи! Вы нужны тут немедленно. Захватите все, что  необходимо, и приходите в мой кабинет! Побыстрее, Поппи, пожалуйста!

Тон явно показывал, что задержки недопустимы, и через несколько секунд медсестра появилась в кабинете директора, пройдя через камин.

– Альбус, не проще ли было… Мерлин! – вскрикнула она, разглядев фигуру на ковре. – Я думала, что…  что с ним случилось? – спросила она Снейпа, накладывая диагностирующее заклинание на мальчика.

– Всего понемногу, полагаю. Все, что мы можем вообразить. Я дал ему выпить восстанавливающего зелья, но он потерял слишком много крови, и…

– И не он один, – закончила Поппи, сердито глядя на профессора, и вернулась к диагностике. – Что тут?Сломанные кости, обезвоживание, ушибы,  истощение и ко всему прочему последствия круциатуса… И это только половина. Дайте ему выпить это, – она передала Снейпу несколько зелий.

Пока медсестра накладывала заклинания первой помощи, Северус сделал все, что мог, чтобы заставить мальчика проглотить зелья.

– Сердечный ритм улучшается,  но не похоже, что он собирается приходить в себя, – сказал он, и в его голосе было больше тревоги, чем ему хотелось показать.

– Он совсем без сил. Мальчику потребуется много сна и постоянный уход, – согласилась Помфри.

– Простите, Альбус, – сказал учитель зелий, глядя в глаза директору. – Я не мог действовать до последнего момента. Он два дня провел в компании Люциуса, Беллатрикс и Тёмного Лорда. К моменту, как мне удалось нас вытащить, было слишком  поздно. Я боюсь, что его физическое состояние – наименьшая из наших проблем.

Дамблдор открыл  рот, чтобы ответить, но волшебница оказалась быстрее, и, определенно, ей тоже было, что сказать.

– Северус Снейп, вы неисправимы! Мальчик в  хороших руках, так  что спрячьте ваши самообвинения до лучшего момента и отправляйтесь в больничное крыло на вашу обычную кровать, вместо того, чтобы размазывать свою кровь по директорскому ковру! – выкрикнула она, хотя ее обеспокоенный взгляд контрастировал с грубостью слов.

Северус не знал, удивляться ли ему или обижаться.

– Это ерунда, всего лишь ранение в плечо, спасибо Беллатрикс…

– А другая рана — на голове.  А еще одна – на ноге. И это только то, что мне позволяет заметить ваша мантия. Подозреваю, что черное вы носите исключительно для того, чтобы скрывать масштабы повреждений!

Снейп зарычал. Прекрасный момент критиковать его выбор одежды. Его что, действительно ранили несколько раз? Он ничего не заметил. Но  сейчас, когда адреналин  стал исчезать, он должен  был признать, что остался совсем  без сил и испытывает сильную боль.

– Думаю, Поппи правильно описала ситуацию. Вам не в чем себя винить, мой мальчик. Вы совершили подвиг, и он не останется забытым. Я ведь правильно понимаю, что ваша карьера шпиона окончена? – спросил Дамблдор.

Северус кивнул. Столько всего нужно было рассказать, но стоило позволить себе немного расслабиться — впервые за последние дни — как неожиданная усталость затуманила мысли.

Продолжая поддерживать мальчика под голову, он снова проверил его пульс и дыхание. Теперь Гарри уже не был таким бледным, черты его лица немного расслабились. Но пройдет немало времени, прежде чем он снова станет здоров… если этот день вообще когда-то наступит.

– Опустите его, Северус, – раздался мягкий голос Поппи Помфри. – Его можно перемещать… я отправлю Гарри в больничное крыло.

– Нет! – воскликнул Снейп, положив руку на лоб мальчика. Медсестра дернулась от неожиданности.

– Альбус, ситуация очень сложная. Мы должны обеспечить ему всю возможную защиту, никто не должен знать, где находится Гарри! Все скоро узнают в любом случае, но нужно выиграть время, – нахмурившись, он посмотрел на Дамблдора. – Пожалуйста, директор, мне понадобится ваш Омут Памяти. Я не уверен, что смогу рассказать в деталях все, что произошло за  последние два дня. Кроме того, доза или две бодрящего зелья тоже не помешают. В двух словах, Темному Лорду было мало просто пытать Поттера. Он вложил много сил, чтобы  уничтожить его всеми способами, и даже пытался отобрать его магические способности… Мы были на одной из тех маленьких церемоний, которые Волдеморт так любит устраивать на кладбищах. Я приготовил зелье «Украденная Магия», и он использовал его на мальчике.

Вы знаете это зелье, Альбус. Оно передает магическую и жизненную силу от одного волшебника другому. Волдеморт использовал его, чтобы усилить свою связь с Пожирателями. Он не смог убить Гарри и закончить ритуал. И теперь у него есть только три дня на это. Не стоит вам рассказывать, что это значит…

– Волдеморт и его приспешники сделают все возможное, чтобы уничтожить Гарри в ближайшие три дня, – тихо ответил Дамблдор.

Северус кивнул. Если бы только Поппи принесла зелья из его кабинета…

– Вам не о чем беспокоиться, мой мальчик. Отдыхайте. Мы присмотрим за вами обоими.

Учитель зелий снова фыркнул. Он что, похож на подростка, нуждающегося в присмотре? С другой стороны…

– Поттер останется со мной, – сказал он, глядя на директора с вызовом.

Глаза Дамблдора блеснули, и он согласно кивнул.

– Прекрасно, Северус. Гарри останется с вами.

Снейпу показалось, что Дамблдор, как обычно, понял из его слов гораздо больше, чем было произнесено вслух.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Переместившись через камин к себе, Северус слегка был сбит с толку.

С того момента, как он в начале каникул уехал отсюда, ничего не изменилось, и, тем не менее, ему казалось, что знакомые комнаты стали совершенно чужими… и это еще до того, как Помфри позаботилась, чтобы тут появился новый предмет мебели — кровать для Поттера.

Теперь они оба находились здесь, в безопасности, под присмотром Дамблдора, и можно было сказать, что все будет хорошо. Но почему-то не верилось.

Сбоку от него слышалось дыхание Гарри, так и не пришедшего в себя. Ровное, с небольшим хрипами. Рана на горле, нанесенная Беллатрикс, все еще кровоточила, даже после лечения Помфри, как и гротескная улыбка, нарисованная на его лице  Люциусом.

Снейп покачал головой. Он не был уверен, что стоит спешить с пробуждением Гарри. Тот пустой взгляд, что был у мальчика во время церемонии… Что они с ним делали? Снейп прекрасно знал, насколько богатое у Пожирателей воображение, когда  речь доходит до пыток, а Волдеморт, казалось, был особенно впечатлен работой Беллатрикс и Малфоя.

До начала учебы осталась одна неделя. Будет ли Поттер в состоянии вернуться в школу?

Хотя, до этого момента надо еще дожить. Северус ни на йоту не сомневался, что в ближайшие три дня Волдеморт сделает все возможное и невозможное, чтобы добраться до Гарри, а Пожиратели  будут пытаться преуспеть как никогда.

Хогвартс хорошо защищен, Дамблдор следит за этим, но, как показала история, и эту защиту можно преодолеть.

Если бы он хотя бы мог найти антидот для того зелья.

Нахмурившись, Снейп поднялся из кресла и открыл дверь, ведущую в его личную библиотеку. Может, удастся найти что-нибудь здесь… в разделе темной магии, конечно же.

Позади раздался приглушенный звук шагов.

– Я вроде бы слышал, как Поппи сказала вам отдыхать, пока она ищет зелья в вашем кабинете, Северус? – спросил Дамблдор.

– И только из-за нее я не занимаюсь сейчас приготовлением свежих зелий, – буркнул  Снейп. – Подозреваю, что у этой женщины есть какие-то более весомые средства наказания, чем у профессоров школы.

– Вы ранены и потеряли много сил, не забудьте, мой мальчик. Я думаю, что действительно было бы разумнее отложить ваш рассказ на другое время, – на этот раз его тон был директорским.

Северус фыркнул, достал с полки книгу и принялся листать. Зелье можно приготовить при любой степени усталости, он годами вбивал это знание в головы учеников.

– Я сделал то зелье, Альбус. И я должен найти способ прекратить его действие… или хотя бы сократить время его работы. Мне следовало заняться этим немедленно по прибытии, если бы у меня была возможность…

– Северус, – резкий голос заставил его поднять глаза.

– Вы сделали все, что могли. Теперь, если вы хотите помочь Гарри, мне нужно знать, что именно произошло. Я до сих пор с трудом верю, что портключ сработал после стольких  лет… Я… был слишком невнимателен к вам обоим. И должен просить прощения, а у вас, Северус, в двойном размере, – вздохнул Дамблдор.

Учитель зелий нахмурился.

– Лучше не оставлять Гарри одного, – сказал он, кивнув в сторону двери.

Дамблдор согласился, и они молча прошли и сели в спальне.

– Кое-какие детали истории мне неизвестны, – начал Снейп.  – Как Люциусу удалось похитить Гарри? Прямо из Министерства? –  _из под вашей охраны,_  читалось в его взгляде.

Но вина в глазах Дамблдора заставила утихнуть зародившийся гнев.

– Нет других объяснений кроме тех, о которых вы подумали, Северус. Я был слишком беспечен, – ответил директор. – Гарри был рядом со мной, пока я обсуждал некоторые детали с Корнелиусом Фаджем… Я не заметил, как мальчик отошел. Я не знаю, почему он решил уйти, мне показалось, он был очень расстроен тем, что произошло в мэноре прямо перед нашим уходом.

Северус закрыл лицо рукой. Теперь он чувствовал, насколько устал.

– Я знаю. Это моя ошибка, – вздохнул он.

Чужая ладонь легла на другую его руку.

– Кажется, Гарри оказал на вас влияние, Северус, – мягко произнес Дамблдор.

Да, подумал Снейп, это совершенно верно, Поттер действительно плохо на него повлиял.

– Он реагировал не так, как я ожидал, – объяснил он. – По крайней мере, результат вышел не тот, которого я добивался. Волдеморт использовал его уязвимость, которую я создал, ослабив дух Поттера, и смог контролировать его и бросить прямо в руки Люциусу. Хватило нескольких секунд, кроме того, он наложил заклинание для отвлечения внимания. Я не знаю, почему этот невыносимый мальчишка вдруг с таким вниманием отнесся к моим словам, – закончил он, раздраженно махнув рукой и разбередив рану на плече. Где эта Помфри, проводит у него в столе ревизию?

– Значит, так все началось, – вздохнул Дамблдор. – Сдается мне, что мы оба подвели Гарри при всех наших благих намерениях. Теперь совершенно ясно, что я не должен был соглашаться на это слушание. Вы были там, когда Гарри привели к Волдеморту?

Снейп кивнул.

– В Малфой-мэноре. Это я должен был отправиться в Министерство, если бы чуть раньше ответил на вызов, – он снова раздраженно махнул рукой, словно отгоняя эту мысль. Все случившееся было полным провалом, с какой стороны ни посмотри. Почти полным.

– Что-то вызвало у Темного Лорда подозрения, когда Люциус привел Гарри. Мне удалось выиграть время, но я не смог добиться, чтобы меня оставили с мальчишкой. Я не знаю, что с ним делали эти два дня… Когда я увидел его в следующий раз, на кладбище, он был в состоянии кататонии. Никакой реакции, будто бы он ничего не видел вокруг. Мне показалось, что он узнал меня, когда я оказался рядом, но, может быть, я ошибся. О том, что случилось за эти два дня, я мало что могу рассказать с уверенностью, – закончил он.

– Как бы то ни было, – сказал Дамблдор, – я очень рад, что портключ сработал, преодолев барьер.

– Он не сработал, – сухо ответил Снейп.

– Я не понимаю…

– Вы все прекрасно расслышали. Он не сработал. Нам пришлось выйти за границу действия защиты. И, поверьте, дорога показалась долгой, – сыронизировал он.

Дамблдор некоторое время недоверчиво смотрел на него.

– Вы хотите сказать, что вы бежали с Гарри Поттером из-под носа  Волдеморта и его Пожирателей? В одиночку?

– Гилдерой Локхарт позеленел бы от зависти, услышав такую историю, – ухмыльнулся Снейп. – Да, я вытащил Поттера прямо во время собрания Пожирателей. И – нет, я был не один. Определенно, не один.

Некоторое время он задумчиво поигрывал длинной прядью волос, не уверенный, что сказать. Или во что верить. На самом деле ему не хотелось рассказывать этот эпизод. Лили… Это принадлежало только ему… и Гарри.

Он покачал головой. Неподходящее время для сентиментальности.  Да это и не в его характере.

– Последний бой Мародеров… думаю, можно назвать это так, – пробормотал Снейп.

Его взгляд встретился с нечитаемым взглядом Дамблдора.

– Вы правы, Северус, может быть, стоит воспользоваться Омутом Памяти, – произнес директор.

Снейп улыбнулся уголками губ.  Он не мог сердиться на старика за неверие. Он сам не был полностью уверен в том, чему сегодня был свидетелем.

В эту секунду открылась дверь, и вошла Поппи Помфри, нагруженная зельями, еле переводя дыхание.

– Альбус, вы должны кое-что увидеть, – сказала она, кидая многозначительный взгляд на директора.

– Поппи?  – откликнулся он.

– Я серьезно. Профессор Снейп, выпейте эти зелья, а вот эти заставьте проглотить мистера Поттера. А теперь, Альбус, пойдемте со мной.

Кинув последний взгляд на профессора зелий, Дамблдор последовал примеру медсестры и вышел.

Оставшись один, Снейп вздохнул с облегчением. Сперва Гарри…

Присев на его кровать, Северус осторожно приподнял подростка, так, чтобы не потревожить его раны. Одно за другим он вливал зелья в рот Гарри, бормоча слова поддержки, которые никто не мог слышать.

Наконец мальчик снова был уложен на кровать, и Северус решил, что тот выглядит менее бледным, но заострившиеся черты лица и раны на теле не позволяли усомниться в реальном состоянии его здоровья.

Профессор сжал губы. Все, что теперь оставалось делать –  ждать… и готовить новые зелья.

Поморщившись, он решил поменять мантию и рубашку, испачканные кровью и присохшие к  коже. Рана, нанесенная Беллатрикс, явно была самой серьезной, но Поппи была права, он чувствовал, как тело горит в разных местах. Проглотив  зелья одним махом, Северус достал чистую одежду и наложил на себя пару заклинаний: заглушающее звуки и очищающее.

В целом, ему очень повезло. Незавершенная Авада и ни одного Круциатуса… спокойная выдалась неделя.

 Сев поудобнее, он перебирал зелья, которые только что принял. Кроветворное, регенерирующее, обезболивающее… Эта старая клуша забыла бодрящее! Что теперь, идти готовить его самому?

Чем  там занимается Дамблдор? Усталость начала сказываться, а он не хотел оставлять Поттера без присмотра…

Не успел он подумать отправиться на поиски новых зелий, как дверь открылась, и появился Дамблдор. И взгляд, и выражение лица подсказали Северусу, что директор обеспокоен.

– Темная метка? – ровным голосом спросил Снейп.

Волшебник  кивнул.

– Вы с Гарри здесь не в безопасности, не на столько, как мне бы хотелось… Этой ночью все будет хорошо, но завтра же нужно переправить вас отсюда. Люциус Малфой может пройти в Хогвартс  и, с учетом его влияния на Министерство, я не могу  гарантировать, что он этого не сделает. Так или иначе, даже в замке оставаться опасно.

Северус кивнул. Хогвартс небезопасен… он никогда не испытывал этого чувства, но, как ни парадоксально, решение было крайне простым.

– Снейп-мэнор защищен чарами Фиделиус. Мы переждем там, – предложил он.

И снова Дамблдор согласился.

– История повторяется, – пробормотал он, его взгляд будто постарел лет на десять.

Или помолодел на пятнадцать, подумал Северус,  в сущности, особой разницы не было.

– Я понимаю, что вы устали, и Поппи просила  меня проследить, чтобы  вы выпили зелье Сна-без-сновидений, – начал тот снова, – но перед этим я хотел бы услышать конец вашей истории, Северус, если у вас есть силы на это. Я принес Омут Памяти, если вы не против.

Северус с возмущением отстранился.

– У этой женщины полностью отсутствует  здравый смысл, если она думает, что я собираюсь  спать, пока существует угроза вторжения Пожирателей в Хогвартс! Мне нужно готовить зелье, и чем быстрее я закончу, тем раньше Поттер окажется вне опасности. Насколько это для него возможно. Этот мальчишка – ходячая неприятность…

– Северус, – спокойно прервал его директор, – сколько вы уже не спали?

Снейп отмахнулся от вопроса.

– Для этого и придумано бодрящее зелье. Или у вас под рукой есть еще один мастер зелий? Если нет, Альбус, я не вижу другого варианта, в любом случае, это я готовил первое зелье. Думаю, что жизнь вашего подопечного важнее для вас, чем такие  мелочи, – с горечью заметил он.

– Ваша жизнь  значит для меня не меньше, – ответил Дамблдор, и профессор слегка вздрогнул.

– Моя жизнь вне опасности, – сказал он, избегая взгляда директора.

– Я знаю, насколько сильно вас заботит здоровье Гарри, Северус, особенно после этого лета. Но вы потеряли много крови, вы на пределе сил, признаете это или нет. Вам нужно отдохнуть. Мы нуждаемся в вас все, и особенно Гарри. В том состоянии, в котором вы сейчас, от вас не будет пользы.

Тон Дамблдора подействовал на Северуса даже сильнее, чем его слова.

Выдохнув, он откинулся в  кресле, сложив руки на коленях.

– Она доверила его мне, Альбус. Лили. Это она спасла нас. Все было кончено, не было ни единого шанса, но она сотворила  чудо – ей удалось остановить время и принести мне Шэди, и тогда я смог использовать портключ. Она отдала Шэди мне в руки.

Когда он поднял голову, Дамблдор снова смотрел на него с непонятным выражением.

– Северус… что бы  ни случилось этим вечером… я не сомневаюсь в том, что вы видели, но Лили теперь не более чем призрак, слабое отражение  себя прежней…

– Можете мне об этом не напоминать, – буркнул Снейп.

– Я только хочу сказать, мой мальчик, если Лили и была там  вечером, и я хочу верить, что так оно и было, возможно, что она и могла как-то воздействовать на время. Но нести Гарри? Это невозможно, вы не хуже меня знаете, что призраки не присутствуют реально в нашем мире, – закончил он.

– И тем не менее, она это сделала, – возразил Снейп. – Я не мог исчезнуть из Годриковой Лощины, защитный барьер не позволял, а Шэди был в  нескольких десятках метров от меня. Лили остановила время, взяла Гарри на руки и принесла мне.

– Годрикова Лощина, Северус? – переспросил Дамблдор.

Поняв, что директор, очевидно, ничего не понял из  сказанного им, он нетерпеливым жестом указал на Омут Памяти.

– Давайте сюда, – рыкнул он. – Быстрее закончим, и тем быстрее я смогу заняться этим чертовым зельем…

– Северус, – произнес Дамблдор, его взгляд потяжелел. – На поиск антидота к  зелью  «Украденная магия» уйдут месяцы, но оно перестанет оказывать эффект гораздо раньше.  Все, что вы  можете сейчас сделать для меня и Гарри, это показать полностью воспоминания о том, что произошло, с помощью Омута и отправиться спать. Я достаточно ясно выражаюсь?

Снейп выпрямился в кресле, нахмурив брови. Он не для того бросил одного хозяина-тирана, чтобы обнаружить подобные авторитарные черты в Дамблдоре…

Но, если подумать, старый волшебник был прав. Он занимается самообманом, думая, что сможет найти антидот сегодня же… и целитель в нем знал, что сейчас он больше нуждается в отдыхе, чем в зельях.

Но, тем не менее, у него была серьезная причина отказаться отправиться спать немедленно.

– Я хочу быть рядом, когда  Гарри очнется.

– Я останусь здесь, – ответил Дамблдор, смягчившись. – Я дам вам знать.

– Нет, вы не понимаете. Я хочу быть тут в момент, когда он откроет глаза. Это важно.

Дамблдор вопросительно взглянул на него, но Северус только пожал плечами. Если директор не понимает сам, он не сможет ему объяснить.

– Хорошо, – решил старый волшебник. – Все равно мне нужно изучить ваши воспоминания…

Снейп кивнул. Взяв Омут Памяти, он поднял палочку и принялся собирать воспоминания за последние пару дней.

Вручив Омут Дамблдору, он почувствовал внезапно большое облегчение и сильную сонливость.

– Спасибо, Северус. Вы очень мне помогли. Я уверен, что Лили со мной согласна.

Нахмурив брови, учитель зелий посмотрел на мальчика, который по-прежнему спал глубоким сном.

Он должен знать. Он просто хотел заглянуть в глаза мальчишки при пробуждении, быть уверенным, что тот потерянный взгляд, который был у Гарри на кладбище – не навсегда.

Он хотел, чтобы Гарри знал, как только откроет глаза, что он больше не один. Что профессор больше никогда его не оставит.

Потом можно будет отдохнуть.

Пока Дамблдор погружался в его воспоминания, Снейп превратил стул в кресло и сел рядом с мальчиком,  откинув челку с его лба.

Где-то снаружи вокруг замка бродили Пожиратели. Пожиратели, к числу которых он больше никогда не будет принадлежать…

–––––––– 

Он сделал все, что мог, держался до самого конца, он отдал все силы и пропустил момент, когда их совсем не осталось.

Единственное, в чем он был уверен —  необходимо  добраться до Человека в Черном, и в том, что сзади к нему приближается существо, не являющееся больше человеком,  которое хочет убить его.

А потом наступила темнота. Беззвучно он скользил в пустоте, ничего не осознавая. Потом что-то заблестело, и он почувствовал, как плывет куда-то. Вокруг все светилось белым… и, наконец, появилась она.

У женщины были длинные волосы, гладкое лицо и взгляд, одновременно нежный и печальный.

– Все будет хорошо.

Ему хотелось в это верить…. вокруг мир трескался, как разбитое зеркало, и он не мог вспомнить, почему так, но чувствовал себя более одиноким, чем когда-либо.

– Он позаботится о тебе, – сказала женщина, показывая на чей-то далекий силуэт.

Человек в Черном.

Да, его Человек в Черном был здесь… он пришел, как и обещал. Он его спас.

Что-то теплое окутало его, и он увидел, как удаляется лицо женщины.

– Все будет хорошо, малыш. Все будет хорошо.

Снова темнота…

И голоса…

«Они все умерли, Гарри. По твоей вине. Все мертвы. Твои извинения ничего не стоят…»

Взгляд голубых глаз преследовал его даже в темноте.

« Как трогательно, Поттер».

Дамблдор… выгнал его. Ударил. И МакГонагалл…

«Почему, Гарри?»

У него не было ответа. Негде было укрыться и некуда сбежать…  Куда бы он ни пошел, они  находили его. Вернон вытаскивал его из шкафа, зажав ремень в руке, Сириус смотрел с отвращением, пытаясь выгнать из дома на площади Гриммо. Нора была уничтожена, мертвые тела, лежащие среди руин, ничего не могли ему сказать, но их лишенные жизни бледные лица обвиняли его даже молчанием.

Хогвартс. Замок был его  домом с первого дня, как он приехал сюда… Но Хогвартс принадлежал Дамблдору, а теперь старый волшебник не скрывал своей ненависти и больше не желал видеть Гарри.

Тот понимал. После всего даже родители не хотели, чтобы он был рядом.

_Круцио._

Беллатрикс смеялась снова и снова…

Нож  снова и снова взрезал кожу…

––––––––––––––

Снейп наполовину бодрствовал, наполовину спал, прикрыв глаза, но стоило мальчику пошевелиться, как он немедленно проснулся.

Во сне Гарри  стонал, вцепившись в простыню пальцами.

Северус склонился к нему и положил руку на лоб. У мальчика был жар – стоило этого ожидать.

– Гарри, ты слышишь меня? Все хорошо, ты в Хогвартсе. Успокойся, ты в безопасности.

Казалось, его голос успокоил подростка, который так и не открыл глаза. Его кожа была влажной, а дыхание прерывистым.

– Альбус, не могли бы  вы остаться с ним  ненадолго. Я выйду в соседнюю комнату.

Директор согласно кивнул, подошел к кровати и взял Гарри за руку.

– Да, мой мальчик, все будет хорошо… – прошептал он в свою очередь.

Но его слова оказали эффект, обратный словам Северуса, подросток встревожился и принялся с силой вырываться, отчаянно пытаясь оказаться  как можно дальше от директора.

В мгновение ока Северус очутился  рядом.

– Гарри, все в порядке, это профессор Дамблдор… мы  с тобой, никто не причинит тебе  вреда, – обещал он, положив  руку на лоб мальчика, удерживая на месте, пытаясь не дать ему растревожить рану на горле. Мальчик дрожал, но в этот раз не пытался ускользнуть. Он застыл и, казалось, не знал, что делать.

–  Мой мальчик, ты в  Хогвартсе, в  безопасности, – прибавил Дамблдор успокаивающим тоном, похлопав мальчика по руке, которую только что отпустил.

Гарри немедленно стал вырываться снова, избегая контакта с директором.

Видя, как кровь пропитывает простыню, Северус быстро осмотрел раны мальчика: многие  снова открылись от его движений  и кровоточили. Не колеблясь, он обнял мальчишку, прижимая к себе и не позволяя шевелиться.

– Успокойся. Успокойся. Шэди, тише… все хорошо, я  рядом, никто тебя не обидит, я  тут… – шептал он ему на ухо.

Мальчик дрожал, но словно обмяк в его руках, уронив голову ему на плечо.

Северус немного ослабил хватку и провел рукой по волосам мальчика.

– Да, все хорошо, ты в безопасности, я тебе обещаю…

Не переставая гладить Гарри по волосам, он быстро пробормотал заклинание, чтобы очистить и заживить раны мальчика. Особенно горло, которое от резких движений пострадало особенно сильно. Понадобится заживляющий бальзам.

Подняв голову, он вдруг вспомнил о присутствии директора и слегка покраснел.

Но взгляд Дамблдора его успокоил: в нем не было ни капли насмешки, которую он ожидал увидеть. В глазах старика светилось только печаль.

– Альбус, не могли бы вы сходить в мой кабинет и найти заживляющий бальзам? Белая баночка, на полке… и зелье от лихорадки, и еще кроветворное. Вы без труда их найдете, я думаю.

Старик кивнул и молча вышел.

Стоило ему уйти, как Гарри, казалось, расслабился… Уложив его на кровать, Снейп задумался.

Насколько мальчик не понимал происходящее? Может ли быть такое, что….

Дамблдор снова вошел в комнату, и мальчик напрягся.

– Зелье от лихорадки, пожалуйста, – попросил Снейп.

Директор подал ему оранжево-красный флакон, и Северус приложил его к  губам  Поттера, придерживая подбородок  другой  рукой.

– Гарри, пожалуйста,  ради меня,  ты должен это выпить.

Мальчик слегка шевельнул головой, но не отреагировал.

– Северус, может быть, мне вам помочь? – предложил Дамблдор.

Стоило ему заговорить, как мальчик снова начал метаться, и учителю зелий пришлось  удерживать его, чтобы  он не нанес себе еще больше увечий.  Гарри хрипел и, казалось, хотел одновременно оказаться как можно дальше от голоса директора и укрыться в руках Снейпа, который крепко прижал его к себе.

– Альбус, мне кажется, вам  лучше отойти, – попросил профессор, машинально поглаживая  плечи мальчика, чтобы успокоить.

С сожалением Дамблдор отошел в другой конец  комнаты, тяжело ступая.

Северус подумал о том, какая ирония видеть, как  Драгоценный Поттер пытается  найти у  него защиту от директора, но не испытал по этому поводу никакой  радости.

Гарри боялся Дамблдора… Гарри, который всегда относился к старику почти как к родному всепрощающему дедушке, слушал только его и МакГонагалл, а теперь не желал его присутствия…

Что с ним сделали Малфой и Лестранж?

Покачав головой, Снейп снова взял в руки зелье, которое  до этого оставил на  тумбочке, чтобы не мешало держать Поттера.

– Выпей, Гарри, это от жара. Хорошо. Это кроветворное, вот так… превосходно.

Если подумать, он не говорил столько приятных слов мальчишке за все пять лет обучения. 

Но многое изменилось теперь. Это был его кот. Его мальчик.

Он с трудом  сглотнул. Хорошо, он озвучил это, или хотя бы подумал. Да, он именно это  и имел в виду. Впервые за долгое время у него появился настоящий повод бороться, и он от него не откажется. Это то, что он хотел, и что хотела Лили.

Кстати, о Лили…

– Альбус, вы нашли то, что хотели в Омуте? – спросил он у директора. Тот кивнул и ответил.

– Вы вели себя как настоящий герой, мой мальчик.

Снейп фыркнул. Что старый идиот себе вообразил?  Он не сделал ничего необычного, ничего, с чем не приходилось бы сталкиваться раньше. И он потерял целых два дня, прежде чем смог вытащить Поттера.

– Как я уже говорил, я должен просить у вас прощения, – продолжил Дамблдор. – Мне уже давно следовало дать вам  другой портключ, более мощный. И я должен был подумать о том, что может возникнуть ситуация, когда  вам потребуется взять пассажира. Я мог потерять вас обоих, мне нет прощения.

Северус вздохнул, если этот вечер превратится в сеанс групповой психотерапии, они никогда не дойдут до сути…

– Альбус, мы все совершаем ошибки, я в первую очередь. Главное, что Гарри сейчас в безопасности. Вы видели…

Но имя так и не слетело с его губ.

– Лили? – закончил вместо него Дамблдор. – Да, я видел её.

Под горящим  взглядом  профессора, он продолжил.

– Нет никаких сомнений в том, что Лили и Мародеры действительно пришли к вам на помощь, Северус. Я до сих пор не могу понять, как все это могло  случиться… но в некотором смысле, полагаю, круг замкнулся.

– Думаете, что она больше не вернется? – быстро спросил Снейп.

– Я думаю, что Лили закончила то, ради чего возвращалась, – мягко ответил Дамблдор.

Учитель зелий не ответил, только снова провел рукой по волосам мальчишки.

– Лили и вправду принесла вам Шэди, как вы его называете, как вы и говорили, – продолжил директор.

Во взгляде Снейпа, брошенном на него, смешались раздражение и удовлетворение.

– Однако она сделала это не в прямом смысле слова. Кое-что ускользнуло от вас, и, учитывая обстоятельства, это легко понять…

– Что вы хотите сказать? – сухо спросил Снейп.

– Как я говорил, – улыбнулся Дамблдор, – духи, призраки и другие  им подобные не могут влиять на реальный мир. Заморозить время на секунду – да, но нести тело, пусть даже это тело кота, — такое, к несчастью, невозможно. И опять же, Мародеры смогли запугать Пожирателей, но не причинить им физических повреждений.

Лили использовала ту же стратегию, что и в первый раз, когда доверила вам Гарри несколько недель назад.

– Браслет… – прошептал Северус.

– Да, браслет, – подтвердил Дамблдор. – Гарри носил его, не снимая, и это был его шанс. Мисс Грейнджер заслуживает медали за свою находку.

– Она ее получит, – подтвердил Снейп задумчиво. – Я всегда думал, что эта девочка слишком умная…  также, как и Лили.

Дамблдор согласился.

– Женщины умеют находить способы позаботиться о тех, кого любят…

И, глядя на то, как Гарри уткнулся лицом в плечо профессора, Дамблдор не сомневался в этом ни секунды.

–––––

Он снова пришел… тот, кто выгнал его, он снова был  рядом, совсем рядом…

Гарри хотел убежать, но не мог. Это было как бежать через болото… Он знал, что ему здесь не место, что он сотворил что-то ужасное, и у него нет права находиться тут, но что он мог сделать? Он не хотел, чтобы  ему снова причинили боль…

А потом он услышал другой голос, которого одновременно боялся и искал. Голос заставил отступить того, кто нес угрозу, и они стали разговаривать.

О чем они говорили, мальчик не понимал… но голос был тут. Тихий, слегка журчащий, он был  рядом, окутывал его, даря защиту.

Защиту? Правда?

Он знал этот голос, тот принадлежал Человеку в Черном. Человеку, который кричал на Гарри во время уроков, который ненавидел его отца, ненавидел его самого за то, что сделал его отец.  В чьих черных  глазах светилось презрение.

Но те же глаза – за несколько дней до этого – были полны беспокойства. Дней? Часов? Недель? Не важно.

Нет, важно… это один и тот же человек?  Что ему думать? Это друг или враг?

Но у Гарри не может быть друзей, они все умерли. Все ненавидели его, гнали отовсюду…

Отовсюду, кроме подземелья.

Очаг, греющиеся котлы и Человек в Черном, занятый своими зельями…

Учитель зелий. Снейп. Снейп ненавидел его,  и он знал это. Но при этом учитель не раз спасал его жизнь, и…

Позволил ему остаться в Мэноре. Не прогонял его.

До того момента, как Дамблдор пришел за Гарри. И тогда Человек в Черном снова превратился в отвратительного учителя зелий и велел ему убираться…

Но потом Гарри видел его –  когда Люциус поднял ему голову, – он был где-то там, наблюдал за ним и ждал момента, чтобы спасти.

Ведь так  и было, правда? Он не мог ненавидеть Гарри, только не его Снейп, должно существовать другое объяснение! Происшедшее было спектаклем,  мрачным, но необходимым.

Он не мог выгнать его, только не он.  Снейп был единственным, кто поддерживал Гарри, когда весь мир вокруг рушился, единственным, кто не дал ему сойти с ума, не бросил… Мальчик ощущал его запах, прикосновения  рук, когда учитель нес его, и тон, которым говорил Снейп, предназначался только для Гарри…

Это должно было быть правдой.

Пусть хоть один  раз, один-единственный раз все будет хорошо – он больше ни о чем не просил, собственно, у него больше и не осталось о чем просить.

Понемногу он почувствовал, как его вытягивает из пустоты, одновременно пугающей и уютной, в которой он существовал, кажется, вечность. Он слышал потрескивание огня в камине, дыхание кого-то рядом, ощущал такой  знакомый запах…

Собрав всю свою волю, он смог, наконец, открыть глаза и заморгал, пытаясь сделать окружающий мир менее расплывчатым.

Когда, наконец, он смог разглядеть окружающее, первое, что он увидел, было лицо Снейпа, склонившегося над ним. Черные глаза, полные беспокойства, смотрели почти со страхом.

Потом  тот  заговорил, произнеся только одно слово.

– Прости.

И с самой легкой из своих улыбок Гарри Поттер снова закрыл глаза.


	20. Среди теней

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Начиная с 20 главы к переводу присоединяется Natt.

Было жарко и душно, а в воздухе словно повисло какое-то напряжение. Гроза? Нет… хотя, может быть. И этот свет вдалеке, он узнал его. Дом, — он уже видел его раньше…

Но не только он направлялся к двери дома: прямо перед ним какая-то тёмная фигура уже открывала её украдкой. Высокий темный силуэт, глаза, светящиеся красным…

Нет!

Комната.  Ещё есть время. Он не позволит ему… Внизу Джеймс Поттер крикнул Лили, чтобы спасала Гарри. Она была здесь, с ребенком — слишком хрупкая и беззащитная…

Нет!

На лестнице уже раздавались шаги, и он вскинул палочку, вставая между Лили с ребенком и человеком, вошедшим  в дом, чьи глаза как всегда светились красным огнём в момент, когда он готов был убить. Когда собирался убивать.

Нет!

Картина резко сменилась, чья-то рука легла на его руку, опуская палочку.

Он невольно повернул голову, уже зная, что увидит. Этот сон всегда повторялся…

Бледность этой Лили контрастировала с обычной живостью её лица. Еще секунду назад она кричала, а теперь вся её фигура дышала спокойствием.

Она улыбнулась ему.

— Слишком поздно.

Нет!

Он не хотел, чтобы сон продолжался — не надо! Он не хотел смотреть на дымящиеся руины, на безжизненное тело Лили, на звёзды, которые продолжали гореть в небе, будто мир  мог продолжать своё существование и после её смерти. Слишком поздно…

Он снова оказался среди руин, только они уже не дымились. Плющ обвил обрушившиеся стены, мебель исчезла. Но тело у его ног никуда не делось, хотя теперь это было тело подростка… всё ещё живого. Нет, не так уж он похож на Джеймса, если присмотреться, вовсе нет, — совсем не так сильно, как казалось Северусу раньше.

Еще не слишком поздно.

Вскинув палочку, он обернулся. Красные глаза впились в него, внимательно изучая… Волдеморт в свою очередь тоже поднял палочку.

— Протего! — крикнул Снейп, закрывая собой безжизненное тело мальчишки. Чёрный силуэт Тёмного мага просочился сквозь стену и растаял в  ночи с криком ярости.

 Но глаза остались тут, красными огнями освещая мрак разрушенного дома. Пустые и угрожающие маски Пожирателей окружили их.

— Слишком поздно... — завывал ветер, или это был чей-то голос?

Маски медленно сжимали круг.

— Слишком поздно, — повторяли они. — Поздно, всегда поздно.

— Нет, — тихо ответил Снейп. — Вы его не получите.

При этих словах что-то стало происходить. Бледные лица начали становиться прозрачнее и вскоре растаяли, словно дым. Красные глаза ещё светились какое-то время, но и они исчезли в свой черёд.

Руины больше не были руинами; высокие каменные стены окружали Северуса и мальчишку. Здесь им нечего бояться. Они под защитой Дамблдора… Однако… Снейп всё еще слышал, как ветер свистит и бьется в стены. Он пригнулся, чтобы защитить того, кто лежал у его ног.

— Нужно уходить.

Уходить? Почему? Куда?

Защитить его.

—Пора уходить.

Значит, он сделает это.

Дамблдор склонился над ним, и Снейп почти чувствовал, как его касается чужое дыхание. Он отшатнулся, пытаясь нащупать палочку, и только тогда осознал, где находится.

— Северус, простите, что разбудил, но вам нужно уходить.

Да, он уже понял это. Который час?

— Почти полдень, — ответил Дамблдор на незаданный вопрос. — Я бы с удовольствием позволил вам поспать подольше, один Мерлин знает, насколько это вам необходимо. Но с минуты на минуту должны прибыть представители Министерства. Вам не безопасно оставаться тут.

Снейп что-то буркнул и попытался подняться. Что-то, какая-то тяжесть давила на грудь, не позволив ему сделать это. Он опустил взгляд: Гарри. Они так и заснули?

— Гарри не просыпался с тех пор, как вы уснули, — продолжал директор. — Я приготовил для вас припасы, а Поппи собрала зелья. Она подумала, что они понадобятся вам на первое время.

— Она права, — согласился Снейп, скрепя сердце.  Его собственные запасы, к сожалению, уменьшились за последнее время.

Уложив Поттера на подушку, он быстро осмотрел его.  Тот всё ещё оставался бледным, дыхание было затруднённым, но в целом его состояние казалось стабильным. Несколько заклинаний, чтобы мальчишка не проснулся, и его можно перемещать. Это не причинит ему вреда.

Однако с Гарри происходило кое-что непонятное. Подумав секунду, Северус пробормотал короткое заклинание. Под его действием над Гарри появилась слабая аура бледно-желтого цвета.

— Альбус, смотрите.

— Что-то не так, Северус?

— Да. Его магия слабее, чем вчера, когда мы вернулись. Волдеморт по-прежнему забирает её.

Директор нахмурился.

— Я почти уверен, что он где-то неподалеку, в Запретном лесу. Я не знаю, насколько далеко ему нужно быть для этого… Возможно, мы что-то упустили — связь, что существует между ними.

Снейп сжал губы.

— Мы уходим. Чем дальше Гарри будет от Волдеморта, тем лучше. Альбус, держите меня в курсе происходящего и при возможности пришлите запасов. Мне нужны ингредиенты, чтобы было из чего делать зелья. Если Гарри понадобится что-то особенное, я дам знать.

— Вам, конечно, не нужно объяснять, насколько опасно покидать Мэнор, Северус? Ваша жизнь сейчас в такой же опасности, как и жизнь Гарри.

Учитель зелий отмахнулся.

— Они не здесь начнут нас искать. Я буду благодарен, если вы позаботитесь о моих вещах в комнатах и о лаборатории, — попросил он.

— Сомневаюсь, что даже Волдеморт рискнет проникнуть в ваше логово, Северус, — улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Слухи, что ходят о чарах, наложенных на эти помещения, служат неистощимым источником кошмаров для первокурсников.

— Боюсь, что исключительно для хаффлпафцев.  Ни одного гриффиндорца это пока не остановило, — пробурчал Северус.

Их взгляды встретились, и было так легко поверить, что до начала учебного года всего неделя, и они просто готовятся к возвращению студентов.

Почти.

Лежавший рядом с ними Гарри дёрнулся во сне, и Снейп наклонился, чтобы положить руку ему на лоб. Дамблдор молча вручил ему сумку с провизией и зельями. Учитель зелий поднял мальчишку на руки.

 Определенно, это удалось ему слишком легко.

С Гарри на руках, он двинулся к камину.

— Осторожнее, Альбус. Не позвольте истории повториться еще раз… — сказал Снейп  очень серьезно.

— Я свяжусь с вами, как только будет возможность, — заверил Дамблдор. — А пока вам нужно отдохнуть. Пользуйтесь возможностью, через неделю начало учебного года!

Северус покачал головой, думая, что эта неделя может ему показаться длиннее всей предыдущей жизни. Между Пожирателями и Гарри… Как тот отреагирует, когда придёт в себя?  После того, что произошло в Мэноре в последний раз, трудно было ожидать, что Гарри будет очень рад там оказаться. Не говоря уже о его реакции на Альбуса. Что-то скрывалось за этим, предвещая проблемы в будущем.

 Но всему свое время. Он кивнул Дамблдору, и когда тот кинул горсть летучего пороха, не раздумывая шагнул в камин.

— Снейп-мэнор!

Ему показалось, что, услышав название, мальчик вздрогнул, и Северус еще крепче прижал его к себе, входя в лабораторию, которую покинул несколько дней назад.

В отличие от его комнат в Хогвартсе, в лаборатории, казалось, всё было как прежде. Особенно теперь, когда  Гарри вернулся…

И всё же…

Быстрым взмахом палочки он превратил кресло в кровать и уложил на неё мальчишку.

Итак, как у них обстоят дела… провизии хватит на три дня, и зелья не должны быть проблемой.

Заглянув в сумку, собранную Помфри, он достал несколько флаконов, потом повернулся к Гарри и отменил заклинание, мешающее тому проснуться.

— Гарри?

Нет ответа.

— Гарри.

Он слегка потряс подростка за плечо.

На этот раз веки с трудом открылись. Мальчишка моргнул, пытаясь сфокусировать затуманенный взгляд, и не сразу заметил стоящего рядом учителя зелий.

Нахмурившись, он попытался собраться с мыслями.

Снейп. И этот запах… лаборатория в донжоне. Правда? И давно он здесь?

Когда чужие руки помогли ему приподняться и выпрямиться, он не стал пытаться уклониться от прикосновений.

— Выпей это, — сказал профессор, поднося флакон к его губам.

Гарри, не раздумывая, подчинился.

— Хорошо. Теперь это.

Выпив три флакона, Гарри почувствовал, как мир снова становится мутным, и потерял связь с реальностью.

Но это было не важно. Ведь в его снах он все равно был здесь, в том же самом месте…

Северус наблюдал за тем, как мальчишка снова засыпает.

Будет лучше, чтобы он набрался сил, прежде чем столкнется с воспоминаниями. Кроме того… Снейпу самому требовалось время, чтобы все обдумать. Никогда раньше ситуация не была настолько сложной: скрывать информацию или рассказать всё, что он думает, — конечный результат очевиден.

Навыки шпионажа и ирония были ему знакомы и близки. А вот психология всё еще таила немало секретов.

Он знал, как манипулировать Поттером, это было несложно, но ему хотелось добиться другого. Он хотел, чтобы мальчишка понял…

Есть ли у него зелья на этот случай?

Возможно. Скорее всего. Для всего найдутся свои зелья. И тут же пришла горькая мысль — да, для чего только не придумали зелий, но вот самых главных, самых необходимых… Где взять зелье, что остановит смерть, или такое, что не позволит украсть у другого магию?

Но сейчас было важнее пополнить запас восстанавливающих зелий. Несколько секунд он колебался: отнести или нет Поттера в его комнату?

Если мальчишка будет там, он не сможет за ним приглядывать. Кроме того, Гарри определенно нравилась атмосфера лаборатории.

Северус слегка улыбнулся воспоминанию. Да, мальчишка, может быть, ещё не совсем потерян.

Накрыв Гарри покрывалом до подбородка, Снейп поправил ему челку на лбу. Сколько в жизни иронии, правда?

И все из-за того, что однажды он приютил кота….

Он не знал, как выберется из ситуации, как защитит Гарри от опасности, но знал, что сделает это.

Итак, к делу.

Как всегда, когда Волдеморт не наблюдал за процессом, приготовление зелий помогло Северусу расслабиться и обдумать ситуацию.

Приготовление важных восстанавливающих зелий шло своим ходом, а потом он собирался проверить уровень магии Поттера. Если, несмотря на перемещение, тот продолжал терять её… значит, ситуация стала совсем трудной.

Пока они были в Хогвартсе, Снейп не хотел думать об этой вероятности, но что если связь, существующая между этими двумя, позволит Волдеморту отбирать силы  Гарри и здесь? Всё просто: не в состоянии убить Поттера, Темный Лорд мог превратить его в сквиба, а без магии Гарри был бы не в состоянии выполнить своё предназначение.

Северус почувствовал, как внутри всё сжалось. В глубине души ему даже казалось, что с какой-то стороны такой поворот не так уж плох. Если у Гарри не будет магии, не будет и пророчества, и мальчишке не придется рисковать собственной жизнью.

Он покачал головой. Глупые и неправильные мысли. И такие эгоистичные…

Глубоко задумавшись, Северус пропустил момент, когда дыхание мальчика изменилось.

Он чуть не вздрогнул, когда заметил, как два зелёных глаза наблюдают за ним из-под нахмуренных бровей.

Отставив  флакон, который собирался наполнить, Северус подошел к Гарри. Мальчишка, похоже, был сбит с толку ещё больше, чем раньше.

Некоторое время они просто смотрели друг на друга, Учитель зелий постарался придать лицу нейтральное выражение.

— Это не настоящее, правда? — наконец спросил мальчишка.

— Самое что ни на есть настоящее, мистер Поттер. Добро пожаловать в мир живых, — спокойно откликнулся Снейп.

— Это точно сон… — пробормотал Гарри.

— Заверяю вас, что вы не спите. Хотя, возможно, ещё не совсем пришли в себя, — ответил профессор.

— Конечно, вы бы так и сказали, если бы были из сна, — настаивал мальчишка.

— Это вполне вероятно. И что мне сделать, чтобы вы поверили, что бодрствуете? Или вы просто выпьете нужные зелья, без объяснений?

— Вы должны кричать на меня.

— Вот как? — Снейп слегка улыбнулся.

— У меня нет права здесь находиться. Вы никогда не меняете своего мнения. Это опять сон… лучше бы мне приснилось другое. Наверное. Точно. Нора, к примеру. Нет, не надо Нору, там слишком шумно, а у меня голова болит… лучше Хогвартс. Нет. Не знаю. — Гарри вздохнул и закрыл лицо руками. — Я не знаю.

Нет, определенно, мальчишка ничего не понимал, подумал Северус. И это было серьезной проблемой.

— Нам многое придется обсудить, когда вы будете в состоянии, мистер Поттер. А пока, знайте, что вам здесь рады, и не только в ваших снах.  Вообще-то вам стоит запомнить, что в данный момент вам категорически не рекомендуется покидать Мэнор… что  же до перемены моего мнения,  об этом нам тоже нужно будет поговорить. А пока, отдыхайте и постарайтесь не мучить себя… что бы там вас ни мучило.

Мальчишка убрал руки от лица, чтобы взглянуть на своего профессора. Казалось, ему было сложно сфокусировать взгляд, и из-за этого тот казался неуверенным. В последнее время подобный взгляд появлялся у Гарри довольно часто.

— Почему? — спросил он.

— Что, почему, мистер Поттер? — переспросил Снейп. Слишком много разных «почему» ему придется объяснять в ближайшее время.

— Я не знаю.

Северус вздохнул.

— Постарайтесь привстать и выпить это, — произнес он, протягивая зелье.

Мальчишка попытался приподняться на локтях и тяжело упал обратно на кровать.

Снейп молча подложил руку ему под плечи и приподнял, после чего поднес к его губам зелье.

Гарри вздохнул.

— А это для чего?

— Укрепляющее. Сомневаюсь, что в данный момент вы в состоянии есть обычным способом, — ответил профессор.

Гарри выпил зелье без возражений, а затем снова уставился на Снейпа.

— Почему?

Северус вздохнул.

— Что «почему» на этот раз, мистер Поттер? Эта игра рискует быстро всем надоесть…

Молчание.

А потом:

— Почему я здесь?

— Это уместный вопрос… Главным образом для того, чтобы защитить тебя, Гарри, и чтобы позволить тебе вылечиться от ран. Я ответил на твой вопрос? — спросил Снейп, не слишком надеясь на успех.

— Я не уверен. Нет. Не очень, — откликнулся мальчишка.

— Красноречивы, как всегда, как я погляжу… Хорошо, уточните свой вопрос.

— Я … я не должен был… я знаю… — Гарри замолчал.

— Что ты знаешь, Гарри? — мягко переспросил Снейп.

— Я знаю, что  вы не хотите, чтобы я был здесь, — выпалил Гарри и, нахмурившись, стал ожидать реакцию учителя.

Снейп вздохнул.

Ну, вот и началось.

— Поттер… Гарри, на самом деле некоторые вещи являются не такими, как кажется… в тот момент ситуация была очень сложной, и было необходимо… разыграть спектакль, который мне совсем не нравился.

— Я не понимаю, — ответил Гарри.

 Совсем не удивительно, подумалось Снейпу.

Он с трудом сглотнул.

— Я сказал тебе, что сожалею о том, что произошло, и это то, что я думал. Моё поведение по отношению к тебе, хоть и продиктованное лучшими намерениями, было ошибочным и неуместным, как показали последующие события, — объяснил Северус, колеблясь между желанием  сохранить достоинство и желанием показать определенную степень искренности, как того требовало сказанное.

Он не помнил, когда в последний  раз открыто и искренне приносил извинения, и надеялся, что ему не придется повторять этот опыт как можно дольше.

— Я всё равно не понимаю, — сказал Гарри. На его лице было написано полное смущение.

— Я не помню… или… я думаю, что… ох! — Похоже, наконец-то до него дошло услышанное.

Снейп спокойно ждал, пока мальчишка вернется из своих размышлений и снова обратит на него внимание.

— Я искренне сожалею о том, что произошло. Огромная часть ответственности за обстоятельства твоего пленения лежит на мне. Желая оборвать связь, с помощью которой Темный Лорд мог воздействовать на твое сознание, я только укрепил её, — объяснил он.

— О, — выдавил Гарри.

Снейп приподнял брови, ожидая продолжения.

— Я… мне жаль, — в свою очередь начал мальчишка. — Я не уверен, что понял. Нет, то есть я уверен — почти полностью, — что ничего не понял. Но это ведь совсем не важно, да? — закончил он шёпотом.

— Почему это, мистер Поттер?

— У вас есть право ненавидеть меня. Как и у других. Как было раньше. Наверное, теперь  даже больше, чем раньше…

Гарри откинулся на кровати.

— О каких других вы говорите? — спросил Снейп. Судя по всему, этот диалог двух глухих мог затянуться на несколько дней и так ничем и не закончиться.

— Я не знаю. Всех, — вздохнул Гарри, сворачиваясь калачиком и, похоже, начиная засыпать.

— Могу ли я поинтересоваться, откуда у вас впечатление, что вас «все» ненавидят, Поттер? — настаивал Северус, слегка повышая голос. Ни в коем случае нельзя было допустить, чтобы мальчишка заснул с такими мыслями…

Но Гарри не открыл глаза, а только ещё сильнее завернулся в покрывала.

— Я знаю, вот и всё. Вы тоже, хоть и говорите другое… то есть, что я думаю, будто вы говорите… Не важно.

— Поттер, — начал Снейп, чувствуя, что его терпение на исходе. — Гарри! Судя по реакции директора и мадам Помфри, когда вы появились после этой маленькой эскапады у Пожирателей, я могу вас заверить, что они-то уж точно не ненавидят вас, — закончил он мягче.

Но Гарри уже спал, его лицо оставалось напряжённым.

Северус снова вздохнул. Определенно его объяснения были не столь эффективны, как он надеялся…

Когда мальчишка начал метаться во сне, Снейп решил, что зельям придётся подождать. Если он хочет когда-нибудь увидеть Гарри в нормальном состоянии, ему стоит начать работать с его подсознанием.

Усевшись поудобней на кровати, он притянул к себе подростка и начал гладить его по голове, чтобы успокоить. В конце концов, с Шэди это получалось неплохо.

Должно быть, Дамблдор был прав, беспокоясь о его недосыпании, потому что, проснувшись несколькими часами позже, Северус не мог вспомнить, как уснул.

Проснулся он от того, кто рядом кто-то пошевелился. Гарри. По-видимому, Поттер сражался со своими сновидениями.

— Нет… пожалуйста…  Я не хотел этого…

«Это точно», — подумал Снейп.

Затем осторожно потряс мальчишку за плечо.

— Гарри, проснись. Поттер, это только сон.

Подросток резко дернулся, потом замер под рукой зельевара, его взгляд затуманился.

Обязательно надо будет достать  ему новые очки.

— Поттер?  Все в порядке?

Нет ответа.

— Поттер?

— Нет.

Что-то в этом «нет» заставило Снейпа подумать, что это не было ответом на его вопрос.

— Гарри? — снова попытался он.

— Нет.

Хмм.

— Шэди? — прошептал мастер зелий.

Мальчишка расслабился и уткнулся головой в профессора.

«Мерлин», — подумал Северус. Не так представлял он себе развитие событий, совсем не так.

Если хорошенько подумать, самым странным во всем этом было то, что мальчик не превратился в кота.

Охваченный плохим предчувствием, он быстро произнес диагностическое заклинание. Увидев бледную ауру вокруг тела подростка, Северус и сам побледнел: уровень магии опять снизился, оставляя совсем слабые запасы.

Снейп подавил приступ паники; он не должен пугать Гарри, но необходимо что-то предпринять…

— Гарри?  Гарри, проснись.

Подросток застонал и слегка пошевелился.

Северус с лёгкостью приподнял его и попытался удержать в сидячем положении, голова мальчика свесилась на грудь.

— Я не хотел этого. Мне жаль, — пробормотал подросток.

— Чего вы не хотели, Поттер? — спросил Северус и произнёс несколько заклинаний подряд.

— Убивать их. Мне очень жаль.

— Кого на этот раз? — не смог удержаться от иронии Снейп и тут же пожалел о своих словах, увидев, что Гарри вновь замкнулся.

— Гарри, — вздохнул он, — ты никого не убивал. Не знаю, что заставляет тебя думать обратное, но за последнее время никто из окружающих не умер, тем более по твоей вине.

Первое из заклинаний начало действовать. Он не ошибся: мальчик продолжал капля за каплей терять свои магические силы. Стало чётко видно, как  туманный ореол постепенно улетучивается из его тела, особенно в области этого проклятого шрама, украшавшего лоб Мальчика-который-не-смог-ни-выжить-ни-умереть.

Как остановить этот поток…

— Он знал об этом, — резко выкрикнул Гарри. — Они все знали.

Северус нахмурился.

— Позвольте мне стать исключением, подтверждающим правило, мистер Поттер. Просветите меня.

Мальчишка скривился, но не ответил. Пора применить научный подход, решил Снейп.

— Гарри, объясни мне, в чём дело. Пожалуйста, — добавил он. В их положении вежливость была наименьшим злом.

— Я… Это по моей вине. Все погибли. Так сказал Дамблдор. Я видел их, — произнёс, наконец, Гарри, прерывающимся голосом.

Он снова сжался, низко опустив голову. «Ни спит, ни бодрствует», — подумал Снейп.

Любой ценой он должен найти способ, чтобы помешать Волдеморту высасывать из мальчишки  его магию, но в таком состоянии Гарри был как распахнутая настежь дверь…

Что мог иметь в виду Дамблдор, сказав такое? Скорее всего, ничего, но Гарри думал иначе…

— Что тебе сказал Дамблдор, Гарри? — вновь терпеливо начал Снейп, борясь с желанием просто применить легилименцию. В таком состоянии, как у мальчика, это могло иметь не очень хорошие последствия...

— Разочарован. Все погибли. По моей вине. Не имеет смысла просить прощения… нет.

Северус потрясённо уставился на исказившееся лицо подростка. О чём, чёрт побери, он говорит? Он не оставлял Гарри с тех пор, как они вернулись и был абсолютно уверен, что Дамблдор никогда не мог  сказать ничего подобного.

Разве что…

— Кто погиб, Гарри? — мягко спросил он.

— Вся семья Уизли… Рон… Джинни… Гермиона… Ремус… все…

— А когда Дамблдор сказал тебе это? — настаивал Северус, охваченный плохими предчувствиями.

— У себя в кабинете.  С МакГонагалл.  Разозлился…  ударил меня.

Это объясняло реакцию Гарри на директора. У Северуса зародились смутные подозрения насчёт того, что придумали Люциус и Беллатрикс, чтобы мучить мальчишку.

— Гарри, — медленно начал Северус, — вспомни, когда ты был в кабинете директора?

Мальчик нахмурился.

— После.

— После чего, Гарри? После того, как тебя забрал Люциус Малфой?

Гарри кивнул.

— Нет, ты должен выслушать меня сейчас: этого никогда не было…  Гарри, слушай меня хорошенько. После того, как ты по окончании учебного года уехал из Хогвартса, ты сначала был дома, на Тисовой аллее, потом попал в Снейп-мэнор. Помнишь? — терпеливо спрашивал профессор.

И вновь ответом был кивок головы.

— Ты также был на площади Гриммо. Потом в Министерстве. Там Люциус похитил тебя.

Он  остановился, чтобы дать мальчику время осмыслить сказанное.

— После этого ты оказался в Малфой-мэноре. На два дня. Я снова встретился с тобой на кладбище, и нам удалось бежать. Мы вернулись в Хогвартс, в кабинет директора.

Под действием этих слов Гарри снова напрягся.

Кабинет… Дамблдор…

— В кабинете было несколько человек, но ты был без сознания. Там были профессор Дамблдор, мадам Помфри и я. Директор очень переживал, и мы тоже. Поппи, как смогла, подлечила тебя. Я же заставил тебя выпить несколько зелий, и мы вернулись ко мне, в подземелья. Гарри, профессор Дамблдор ни разу не пытался обидеть тебя, или в чём-то обвинить. Минервы МакГонагалл там не было. Той сцены, которая вертится в твоей голове, на самом деле никогда не происходило, — закончил он.

Но подросток всё равно не мог успокоиться. Прикрыв лицо рукой, он сражался с невидимым врагом, стараясь не потерять сознание.

— Это правда, — сказал он, наконец, после некоторых колебаний.

— Ни один человек не погиб, — спокойно продолжал Снейп. — Семья Уизли, мисс Грейнджер, Ремус Люпин и остальные члены Ордена в полном порядке. Скоро ты увидишь их. Единственный, кто погиб  из твоих близких, Гарри, — это Сириус Блэк. Как раз накануне лета, в Министерстве. Задолго до твоего похищения. Всё остальное  было просто чудовищным представлением, устроенным специально, чтобы ослабить тебя.

Мальчишка тихо застонал, но так и не расслабился.

— Скоро ты сможешь увидеть их, обещаю тебе, — сказал профессор.

— Вы лжёте, — прошептал Гарри.

Северус скрипнул зубами, но не рассердился, — мальчишка ни в чём не был виноват.

— Нет. Ты можешь написать им, как только захочешь, а вскоре увидишься с ними сам. Учебный год начнётся как раз через неделю. Сейчас всё в порядке, — сказал он со всей убедительностью, на какую только был способен.

— Всё кончено… — сказал Гарри. — Больше никогда…

— Да, — согласился Северус, — никто и никогда больше не сможет навредить тебе. Ты в безопасности.

— Это не так, — прохрипел подросток. — Больше никакой магии. Никого. Кончено.

Это был один из тех редких случаев в жизни Северуса, когда он почувствовал себя беспомощным. Что он мог сделать, чтобы успокоить подростка, находившегося в полубессознательном состоянии?  Острота ситуации заставляла его действовать быстро, но он не хотел давить на него снова.

— Гарри, что бы ни случилось, обещаю, что никогда не оставлю тебя одного и всеми силами буду защищать тебя. Но сейчас тебе нужно довериться мне… послушай, как по твоему самочувствию, ты сможешь закрыть сознание?

Магия, пульсируя, продолжала истекать из тела подростка. Что бы он ни собирался предпринять, это следовало сделать быстро.

Но Гарри, казалось, больше не слушал его. Пленник своих ночных кошмаров, он дрожал и обливался пóтом как в лихорадке.

Если бы только у Северуса было в запасе Анимагическое зелье!  Помфри не подумала об этом.

Оставив мальчишку ненадолго одного, он бросился к котлу и быстро подготовил необходимые ингредиенты. Для приготовления этого зелья требовались часы,  но он не мог не попытаться. Быстро проверив, как готовятся остальные зелья, Снейп вернулся к Гарри, который, казалось,   впал в транс.

— Поттер, — он взял подростка за плечи и развернул к себе лицом. — Постарайся. Сейчас не время сдаваться. Ты должен закрыть свой разум, немедленно!

При звуке его голоса Гарри открыл глаза и посмотрел на него смущённо и испуганно.

— Вот хорошо, смотри на меня. Не дай ему похитить твою магию. Соберись, вышвырни его!

Казалось, Гарри собрался с силами, но ему не хватило энергии: голова снова упала на грудь,  дыхание стало хриплым.

Стиснув зубы, Северус осторожно взял его за подбородок и заставил поднять голову.

— Открой глаза. Так. Ты должен помочь мне, Гарри. На какое-то время превратись снова в Шэди;  я знаю, это трудно, но это единственный выход!

Глаза подростка расширились, в их глубине мелькнул проблеск надежды.

— Шэди, — повторил Северус так, как разговаривал только с котом. — Стань Шэди.

Мальчишка пристально смотрел на него, словно отчаянно пытался что-то обнаружить в его лице.

— Гарри, — настаивал Северус, — превращайся! Вспомни, сконцентрируйся на образе, который помогает тебе превращаться в кота. У тебя это так хорошо получается!

Голова подростка безвольно поникла в его руках.

— Кот… постарайся, Гарри… кресло, миска, рыба, огонь… полотенце, — вспомни тот день, душ под водосточной трубой, превращайся, Шэди, ты должен!

Но его мольбы были напрасны, и он знал об этом. Даже если бы мальчик был в состоянии сделать это, ему просто не хватило бы запасов магии.

Собрав все свои силы, Северус сконцентрировался на том, чтобы возвести вокруг него самую надежную защиту, какую он  только был способен создать, призывая и белую, и черную магию, шепча заклинания, выученные много лет назад.

Бесполезно. Ни зелья, которые он заставил Гарри выпить, ни заклинания, произносимые над ним, не могли остановить ручеёк магии, продолжавшей истекать через шрам.

Подросток бледнел вместе с магической аурой, окружавшей его. Он уже едва сопротивлялся, погрузившись в тревожный лихорадочный сон, а Снейп волновался всё больше и больше.

Солнце почти зашло, когда Анимагическое зелье приобрело, наконец, характерный фиолетовый цвет. Не теряя ни секунды, Северус наполнил флакон, затем посадил Гарри на кровати. Волдеморт не сможет пробиться к магическим силам Гарри в его анимагической форме; если Северусу удастся продержать его в таком виде три решающих дня,  его магию удастся спасти…

Чуть запрокинув голову подростка назад, он влил зелье ему в рот и стал в тревоге ожидать результата. В последний раз хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы зелье подействовало, но в его теперешнем состоянии  на это могло уйти больше времени…

Минута прошла без каких-либо изменений. Затем другая. Северус почувствовал, как ещё сильнее напряглись его руки, удерживавшие мальчишку за плечи.

Когда через пять минут ничего не изменилось, Мастер зелий понял, что потерпел неудачу.

Слишком поздно. Уровень магии был слишком низок, чтобы зелье могло подействовать. Несколькими часами ранее, возможно…

Тело Гарри стало почти ледяным на ощупь. Частицы магии, которые Северус сделал видимыми, продолжали истекать, но сейчас это были уже последние остатки магических сил мальчишки. К полуночи от них не останется ни капли, и он ничего не может с этим поделать.

Солнце опустилось за Мэнором, и Снейп бросил усталый взгляд в окно подземелья, где он впервые заметил Шэди. То, что он увидел, заставило его похолодеть. Не удержавшись, он ближе придвинулся к Гарри в тщетной попытке защитить его.

Снаружи, над Мэнором, ярче, чем когда-либо, пылала в небе Метка Пожирателей Смерти.

Он знал. Он был здесь, рядом, настолько близко, насколько позволяли защитные барьеры…

Северусу хватило одного взгляда на Гарри, чтобы взять себя в руки.  Широко раскрыв глаза, мальчишка остекленевшим взглядом смотрел в ту же точку.

Он тоже всё понял. Вместе с силами улетучивалась его магия, а вместе с ней, возможно, и его последняя надежда.  Северус не мог припомнить, чтобы ему хоть раз в жизни довелось увидеть столько смирения в чьём-либо взгляде,  тем более во взгляде шестнадцатилетнего ребёнка.

Вздохнув, он сел на кровати рядом с мальчишкой.

— Мне очень жаль, — прошептал он уже во второй раз с тех пор, как они вернулись. — Я ничего не могу поделать. Он не может проникнуть сюда, но я не могу помешать ему забирать твои силы. Я испробовал все, — сказал он извиняющимся тоном.

Не отрывая взгляд от окна, Гарри слегка придвинулся к профессору, словно не осмеливаясь искать у него утешения.

Северус беспомощно сделал единственное, что ему оставалось. Так же не отрывая глаз от Темной метки, он сгрёб подростка в охапку, давая единственную защиту, какую мог предложить.

Возможно, Гарри позволяет ему делать это потому, что слишком слаб, чтобы сопротивляться, подумалось  Северусу.

— Мне действительно очень жаль, — прошептал он, гладя мальчика по голове. — Не думал, что это произойдёт так быстро. Он не может приблизиться к Мэнору, но это не мешает ему высасывать твою магию. Что бы ни случилось, я не брошу тебя. С магией или без неё, мы найдём выход. Это не имеет значения. Это действительно не важно, правда?

В ответ раздался слабый стон, голова подростка упала на грудь, и он зажмурился, чтобы больше ничего не видеть.

— Это всё не имеет значения, малыш. Тебе не нужна магия, чтобы оставаться тем, кто ты есть. Ты поправишься. Всё будет хорошо.

Северус слышал свой голос, и какой-то своей частицей удивлялся, где он берёт силы на эти избитые, ничего не значащие слова и, более того, — думает так.

Он устал. Слишком устал и вымотался, и подросток, которого он прижимал к себе, словно ребёнка, устал ещё сильнее.

Он прав. Всё это не имеет значения.

Положив руку на лоб Гарри, он ещё крепче прижал его к себе. Если мальчику предстоит познать бездну отчаяния, он не останется в одиночестве.

Подросток слегка дрожал, но не вырывался. Закрыв глаза, он изо всех сил вцепился в мантию профессора.

В свой черёд  Северус оторвал взгляд от пылавшей в небе Метки и перевёл его на подростка.

Затем тихим низким голосом, нараспев, он стал говорить с Гарри,прерывая себя, повторяя слова, чтобы подросток понял, что он хотел ему сказать.

Он не останется в одиночестве. Он всегда будет Гарри Поттером, даже без магии, иникто не станет думать о нем хуже из-за этого.Для него всегда будет место в Хогвартсе и в Мэноре, столько, сколько он этого захочет.  Никто не умер, и никто ни в чем не винит его.  Они найдут способ, чтобы всё стало хорошо.

И всё,  в конце концов,  будет хорошо.

Он не знал, верит ли ещё ему мальчик, может ли вообще слышать его, но эти слова как минимум успокаивали его самого.

В конечном счёте, он сам поверил в них.

Гарри, похоже, заснул, так как руки, крепко державшиеся за мантию, ослабли, а лицо стало почти безмятежным.

Что-то изменилось…

Северус почувствовал, как заколотилось сердце. Стараясь не разбудить подростка, он осторожно отвёл пальцы, всё ещё лежавшие на лбу Гарри.

Действительно. Струйка магии исчезла… но что ещё удивительнее, было видно, что уровень магической энергии подростка, очень слабый, конечно, остался без изменений. Ореол был почти незаметен, но он был…

И лицо Гарри, похоже, вновь стало обретать свой природный цвет.

Северус осторожно отодвинулся, чтобы лучше рассмотреть мальчика. Тот открыл усталые глаза.

— Шшшш, всё хорошо, — сказал Северус, не убирая руки с его лба.

— Ночь… — тихо сказал подросток.

— Да, утро наступит через несколько часов.

— Нет, оно больше никогда не наступит. Больше не будет света, — сказал Гарри, вновь прижимаясь головой к груди профессора.

Северус подавил вздох. Он уже, было, и сам начал так думать. Но с этим покончено.

Впервые за долгое время он обрёл стимул, чтобы бороться.

Даже если ему придётся отправиться в Китай за этим чёртовым солнцем, он сделает это. Если потребуется для Гарри…

«Воистину, чтобы изменить отчаянную ситуацию требуются отчаянные меры»,  —подумал он. Несомненно, какие-то вещи буду выглядеть иначе при свете дня… когда он настанет.

Как бы там ни было, сейчас Гарри спал, и слабая дымка, олицетворявшая его силы, колыхалась вокруг пальцев Северуса, около шрама мальчишки.

 Она больше не улетучивалась, казалось даже, что она приникла к коже, словно вливаясь обратно.

Стало быть, всё это было не напрасно.

В конце концов, самые лучшие зелья не так уж легко приготовить.


	21. Танцуя в тумане

Когда солнце, наконец, поднялось, Северус всё так же продолжал бормотать успокаивающие слова. Боясь нарушить хрупкое равновесие, которое позволяло Гарри сохранить магию, он ни разу за ночь не посмел пошевелиться.

Он не знал, заснул ли, наконец, мальчишка: тот не двигался, дыхание выровнялось, но тело по-прежнему оставалось напряжённым.

Глядя через слуховое окно, Снейп наблюдал, как небо медленно меняет свой цвет.

Они пережили эту ночь. Заклинание все еще продолжало действовать и показывало, что Гарри больше не теряет магию. Её запасы были невелики, но они всё же были.

Настало время напоить его зельями…

Северус медленно высвободился, уложив мальчишку на кровать. У того дрогнули веки, но он не попытался вернуться в прежнее положение.

Разминая мускулы, Снейп в задумчивости сделал несколько шагов по лаборатории.  Что же на самом деле произошло этой ночью? Он ни на секунду не поверил, что Волдеморт просто прекратил выкачивать силы из Гарри. Что-то заставило его остановиться, очевидно, сам мальчишка, но как?

Вокруг шрама Поттера по-прежнему держалось неуверенно колебавшееся облачко магии. Взяв необходимые зелья из тех, что им выделила Поппи, Снейп вернулся к мальчишке.

— Гарри… проснись.

Подросток медленно, с опаской пошевелился. Подняв голову, он замер на секунду, концентрируя взгляд на профессоре.

Тот молча протянул ему зелья, но Гарри не шевельнул и пальцем, чтобы их взять.

 Снейп вздохнул, потянулся за стулом и сел рядом с кроватью.

— Гарри, ты понимаешь, где находишься? — спросил он.

Тот пожал плечами в ответ.

— Ты в Снейп-мэноре. Помнишь это?

Он думал, что мальчишка снова не ответит, но был вознагражден кивком головы.

— Я — профессор Снейп, — добавил он. — И я не собираюсь причинять тебе боль каким бы то ни было способом. Прими эти зелья, они тебе помогут.

И снова пришлось долго ждать, пока Гарри отреагирует. Наконец он поднял руку, чтобы взять зелье, которое протягивал ему профессор, и выпил всё, даже не поморщившись.

Северус покачал головой и подал ему следующее, его мальчишка также проглотил без возражений.

— Прекрасно. Уже рассвело, не хочешь выйти прогуляться в парке? — предложил он.

От этих слов Гарри дёрнулся и отодвинулся вглубь кровати.

— Нет. Не хочу света.

— У тебя болит голова? — спросил Северус, хмурясь.

Подросток сжал губы и ничего не ответил.

_«Но это уже определенно в какой-то степени прогресс»,_ —  подумал мастер зелий.

— Гарри, я понимаю, что тебе больно, и постараюсь приготовить зелья как можно быстрее. Но сперва мне нужно понять кое-что. Этой ночью Темный лорд пытался украсть твои силы и не смог. Что-то помешало ему, и я хотел бы знать, это был ты? Гарри?

— Да. Нет. Немного.

— Как это?

Мальчишка наконец решился поднять взгляд на профессора. То, что Северус увидел, заставило его вздрогнуть. Вместо пустоты и непонимания, царивших во взгляде мальчишки с момента похищения, теперь в его глазах поселилось множество доведенных до крайности эмоций, которые, казалось, шли из самой глубины души: тревога, страх, неуверенность, что-то, напоминающее надежду, какая-то немая мольба…

— Вы, — наконец ответил он.

— Я? — переспросил Снейп в замешательстве. Он был абсолютно уверен, что был не в состоянии никоим образом противостоять атаке Волдеморта…

Гарри кивнул.

Не отрывая взгляда от подростка, Северус откинулся на спинку стула. Это нужно обдумать… Как он мог повлиять? Зелья? Нет… Всё, что он сделал — обнял Гарри. Сентиментальный, глупый и совершенно бесполезный жест, но в тот момент ему ничего другого не пришло в голову.

— Гарри, объясни, пожалуйста, — мягко попросил он.

Мальчишка немного поколебался, потом придвинулся к нему. Слегка дрожащей рукой он взял профессора за ладонь и положил её себе на лоб. Глаза Гарри, полные страха и сомнений, как никогда походили на глаза Шэди, Северус не мог не заметить этого. Если бы у мальчишки хватило магии, он сидел бы сейчас здесь в образе кота, тут и думать нечего.

Мог ли Гарри быть прав? Такой простой контакт прервал атаку Волдеморта?

Нет, он не мог превратиться в кота, но… на секунду Северусу показалось, что мальчишка всё же поменял форму не по своей воле, его тело дрожало и, медленно опустив голову ему на колени, он замер, глядя в  окно.

Тронутый сильнее, чем хотел бы показать, Мастер зелий машинально принялся гладить подростка по голове.

— Хорошо, Гарри. Всё хорошо. Сейчас ты в безопасности. Я тебя не оставлю, — попытался он успокоить мальчишку и добавил немного хрипло, — Я сожалею, что мне не удалось оказаться в Малфой-мэноре раньше… ситуация была действительно сложной. Я ждал до последнего момента и не мог помешать Люциусу и Беллатрикс сделать то… что они сделали. Ты можешь говорить об этом, Гарри?

Ответа не было, но он почувствовал, как напрягся подросток.

Северус продолжил гладить затылок и плечи мальчишки, давая ему время немного расслабиться. Ему не нравилось, что пришлось взяться за эту тему так скоро, но он не мог позволить себе откладывать разговор… Волдеморт ждал снаружи, и Гарри должен был как можно быстрее подняться на ноги.

— Когда Люциус Малфой выкрал тебя из Министерства, куда он забрал тебя? — спросил он самым спокойным  и нейтральным тоном, на который был способен.

Мальчишка вздохнул, сдаваясь.

— В Малфой-мэнор.

Северус попытался подбодрить его, проведя рукой по шее.

— Что там произошло?

— Там был Волдеморт. И вы тоже, — откликнулся мальчишка.

— Да, я там был, — тихо согласился Снейп. — Что было дальше, Гарри?

— Вы заставили его уйти. И сами ушли, — в голосе подростка можно было уловить легкий упрек…

— Верно. А ты остался с Люциусом и Беллатрикс.

— И Ноттом.

— И Ноттом, — подтвердил Снейп.

— Они заперли меня в камере. В подвале. Стены сдвинулись, так чтобы… достаточно. Он говорил со мной, вы знаете, наверно. Волдеморт. Он говорил в моей голове. В Министерстве, — бросил мальчишка.

— Да, я знаю, — вздохнул Снейп. — Главным образом, это был  мой просчет… Я очень сильно сожалею, мистер Поттер. Моя стратегия оказалась совершенно жалкой, это была ошибка, которую я никогда не должен был совершить, — признал он хрипло.

Он заметил, как плечи мальчишки снова расслабились, но уже по-другому. В движении на этот раз не ощущалось понимания, скорее, в нём читалось ожидание. Если он должен сказать что-то важное…

— Та небольшая сцена, что произошла здесь перед вашим отбытием в Министерство, не имела никакой другой цели, кроме как заставить вас отдалиться. Заставить вас перестать воспринимать меня как человека, которому вы можете доверять. Сложившаяся ситуация… к несчастью, имела прямое влияние на вашу связь с Темным Лордом, — он тряхнул головой. Нет, это был неверный путь… — Гарри, Волдеморт почувствовал, что ты ослабил свою защиту с тех пор, как появился в Мэноре. Что ты чувствовал себя здесь в безопасности. И расслабляясь, ты в то же время давал Волдеморту возможность добраться до твоего сознания.  Когда я узнал, то захотел любой ценой положить этому конец, прервав немедленно и бесповоротно эту связь.  Оказалось, что мое решение было полностью ошибочным и повлекло за собой ужасные последствия.

На этих словах Гарри повернулся, по-прежнему лежа головой на коленях профессора, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо, в его взгляде горел вопрос.

Не отрывая глаз от мальчишки, почти на грани легилименции, Снейп попробовал передать ему, насколько искренне то, что он только что произнёс.

— Я не верил ни в одно из тех слов, что сказал  тогда утром в подземелье.

Гарри закрыл глаза, и Северус увидел, как его лицо расслабляется впервые с момента возвращения.

Некоторое время было слышно только потрескивание огня в камине. На них опустилось странное ощущение спокойствия, рука учителя по-прежнему блуждала в спутавшихся волосах мальчишки.

Потом тот пошевелился, чтобы зарыться лицом в мантию волшебника и, наконец, заговорил.

— Я думал, что никогда сюда не вернусь, — произнес он сиплым, усталым голосом. — Когда я услышал, что вы сказали директору, будто всё случившееся было ошибкой, что вы не хотите меня больше видеть, не знаю, почему мне было так плохо. Я поверил, что вы стали меня меньше ненавидеть, из-за Шэди. Здесь я чувствовал себя в безопасности. Можно было догадаться, что это случится. Но я не хотел верить до того самого момента, когда вы отказались сопровождать меня…

— Тогда Волдеморт уже несколько часов вызывал меня, Гарри, — тихо сказал Снейп. — Я не мог пойти с тобой из страха сделать тебя ещё более уязвимым.

— Но всё получилось совсем наоборот! — запротестовал мальчишка.

— Теперь я знаю. То, что я ошибся в оценке ситуации, непростительно.

Он почувствовал, как Гарри снова расслабляется, вцепившись рукой в его мантию.

— Не важно… В Министерстве у меня было странное ощущение, не совсем голос, скорее, будто кто-то контролировал моё сознание. Он приказал открыть дверь, говорил, что всё будет хорошо, что я могу войти. А за дверью оказался Малфой. Люциус Малфой.

Снейп продолжал молча пропускать волосы мальчишки сквозь пальцы. Лучше дать ему выговориться.

—  А потом был Волдеморт, в Мэноре. И вы. Когда вы исчезли, меня оставили в той камере со стенами, которые… которые сдвигаются.

Северус замер. Он знал это место, камера была гордостью Люциуса, извращённое изобретение, ставшее центром этого старинного дома. Настоящая фабрика кошмаров…

— Когда вы сказали Волдеморту, что меня нужно опасаться, я не знал во что верить. И что вы собираетесь делать. Но защищать его от меня было бы странно, поэтому я предпочёл думать, что вы защищаете меня.

— Это же очевидно, глупый ребенок, — прошептал Снейп. — Я хотел выиграть время. Надеялся, что Орден обнаружит твой след, или что у меня появится возможность действовать до того, как в игру вступит Волдеморт.

Гарри покачал головой.

— Я так и подумал, потом. Честно. Хотя были моменты, когда в это было трудно верить, особенно, когда они начали накладывать круциатус и всё остальное.

Он остановился на мгновение, чтобы обдумать. Да, всё остальное…

— Там был Малфой, и Беллатрикс, и Нотт. Я не узнал их так сразу. Они придумали игру… и она им очень понравилась, — горько добавил он. — Они всё никак не могли остановиться. Менялись ролями, предлагали новые идеи, а Беллатрикс смеялась, не переставая. Наконец они решили, что довольно повеселились.

Гарри с трудом сглотнул, осознавая, что не может подобрать слова. Он попытался сконцентрироваться на ощущении пальцев, поглаживающих его затылок, заставляющих расслабиться.

— Гарри? — спросил голос над ним. В этом голосе слышалась забота. Да, действительно. Совсем рядом.

Комок в горле стал таять.

— Я думал сбежать, честно. Но я понимал, что не должен думать о вас, или Малфой с Волдемортом заметят.

Северус сомневался, что правильно понял сказанное Гарри. Было искушение попросить его развить тему… но лучше было сейчас не прерывать мальчишку.

— А в том, что было после, я уже не уверен, — со вздохом сказал тот.

— После, Гарри? — переспросил профессор.

— Беллатрикс… они решили, что я готов. Готов к чему-то. Будто бы я был ещё на что-то способен… Проще было бы меня прикончить.

Впервые с момента возвращения Снейп почувствовал в мальчишке гнев. С какой-то стороны, это было даже хорошо, в Поттере всё ещё осталось достаточно ярости, чтобы защищаться. Как и с его магией, требовалось лишь время, чтобы силы восстановились.

— А потом они заставили меня выпить одно из ваших зелий.

Северус резко вздохнул. Ох… его зелье в руках Беллатрикс и Люциуса?

Теперь следовало ожидать самого худшего.

— А потом — я ничего не знаю, — сказал Гарри, — кажется, я видел что-то… но это бессмысленно.

— Например? — спросил Мастер зелий.

— В какой-то момент появились родители, чтобы помочь мне, но только они этого так и не сделали. Потом я как-то спасся, или кто-то меня спас, но это было на самом деле невозможно, потому что только вы… и дядя Вернон… я не знаю, что было за чем… действительно бессмыслица.

— Может быть, и нет. Ты не помнишь, какое действие на тебя оказало то зелье, что ты выпил?

— В подземелье Малфоя? Нет. Всё перепуталось, но не накладывалось одно на другое. Я даже не знаю. Я ведь и вправду сейчас здесь? — неожиданно спросил он.

— Я могу вас заверить, что вы абсолютно точно находитесь в Снейп-мэноре, мистер Поттер, — с легкой иронией ответил Северус.

— Это единственное место, которое кажется реальным, — прошептал Гарри. — Даже во сне.

— И нельзя сказать того же про Хогвартс? — рискнул Снейп.

Ответа пришлось немного подождать, словно Гарри обдумывал вопрос.

— Нет, — наконец ответил он усталым голосом. — Про Хогвартс — нельзя.

— Что произошло с профессором Дамблдором, Гарри?

— Я очень хочу спать.

В его голосе зазвучали отчаянные нотки, одной рукой мальчишка продолжал держаться за мантию профессора, словно пытаясь зацепиться за реальность этого места.

— Я дам тебе зелье. Но мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты ответил, это важно, Гарри. Что не так с директором?

— Пожалуйста, не отсылайте меня, ладно? Не сейчас. Пожалуйста, — жалобно прошептал мальчишка.

Возможно, Северус слишком  много от него хотел. Гарри уже многое рассказал, но профессору было мало, слишком близко они подобрались к цели.

Что за зелье заставил его проглотить Малфой? Что они сделали, чтобы вызвать подобную реакцию подростка?

Нельзя торопить события. Он найдет способ узнать.

— Ты никуда не пойдешь, Гарри. Я тебя не отпущу. Останешься здесь столько, сколько захочешь. Выпей это и отдыхай, я буду рядом.

Гарри выпил зелье с благодарностью, его рука сразу же расслабилась, отпуская мантию. Через мгновение он уже крепко спал.

Северус осторожно устроил его на кровати и задумчиво подошел к камину.

Стоит ли рисковать,  пытаясь связаться с Дамблдором? Тёмная метка над Мэнором показывала, что Волдеморт знает об их убежище. С другой стороны, это могло быть блефом Пожирателей… Как бы там ни было, риск казался слишком большим. Если кто-нибудь из Министерства окажется в кабинете директора в тот момент, когда он попытается с ним связаться, что вполне вероятно, они все окажутся в серьезной опасности.

Нет, ему следует выждать, надеясь, что ситуация с Гарри не ухудшится.

Кроме того, он подозревал, что только сам мальчишка знает ответы, которые помогут ему продвинуться в понимании случившегося.

Взяв склянку с мазью из запасов Помфри, он вернулся к Гарри. Быстро наложив заклинание, чтобы тот не проснулся, Снейп занялся лечением ран, покрывающих тело подростка. В который уже раз.

Одним движением палочки Северус заставил исчезнуть верх пижамы и, не удержавшись, зарычал: да, определенно, это становится традицией! Сколько раз ему придётся лечить мальчишку от побоев? Это были точно такие же повреждения. Длинные красные полосы, покрывающие тело мальчишки, слишком походили на следы, оставленные на нём дядей, разве что раны были менее глубокими и более многочисленными.

Снейп постучал по склянке, нахмурившись. Не в привычках Малфоя было пользоваться столь маггловскими методами, недостойными волшебника и тем более Пожирателя Смерти… Чего он пытался добиться, мучая мальчишку таким образом?

Возможно, он нащупал подсказку… Зелье, камера, контролируемая Люциусом, спутанность в восприятии Гарри всего, что происходило в Мэноре, его реакция на Дамблдора… Они пытались разрушить его разум, используя его собственные страхи.

Заставить его сдаться и снять собственную защиту, повлиять на рассудок…

В каком-то смысле им это удалось, если посмотреть, насколько потерянным стал Гарри. Его взгляд на кладбище — там было не просто отчаяние, в нём было полное отсутствие надежды и света. Превосходная работа дементора.

Но Гарри не сдался. В этом Снейп был уверен. Он не поддался им.

Оставалось узнать, что можно сделать, чтобы снова поставить мальчишку на ноги.

Разочарованно покачав головой, Северус вернулся к работе и принялся покрывать мазью новые ссадины и порезы.

Это работа Вернона… Пусть это была другая его версия, ещё более испорченная, чем оригинал, и у которой, возможно, на лице оставалась легкая улыбка Малфоя с отсветом садистского любопытства во взгляде, похожего на то, что всегда таилось в  глубине глаз Люциуса во время рейдов против магглов. 

В этом поучаствовал также Дамблдор, и  даже Джеймс с Лили, судя по отрывкам воспоминаний Гарри.

Превосходная пытка.  Еще несколько недель назад он бы не подумал такого, но теперь он точно знал, что никто на свете не мог сильнее задеть мальчишку, чем те люди, которые в той или иной степени являлись для него семьей.

Не говоря о Уизли, которых он сейчас считал мертвыми. Блестяще. В самом деле, блестяще.

_«И что теперь?»_ — спрашивал он сам себя, накладывая мазь на раны.

Волдеморт, возможно, ждёт снаружи. Он ни за что не позволит Гарри ускользнуть, когда цель так близка. Ведь тёмный маг продолжал красть его силы до последнего момента, пока перед его носом не захлопнули дверь, и поспособствовал этому один бывший Пожиратель…

Тёмный Лорд ни за что не прекратит попыток заполучить то, чего хочет.

Конечно, Волдеморт бывал в Мэноре. Он лично посетил поместье, когда Северус переехал в новый только что построенный дом… Совсем не столь впечатляющий, как мэнор Малфоев, но Снейпу и не нужен был  такой. В действительности он пользовался только подземельем. И это была единственная часть Мэнора, которая ему нравилась, единственное место, которое его не раздражало и не заставляло чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке.

Вообще-то, он никогда не любил это поместье, как и всё то, что оно символизировало…

Он любил парк, участки сада и леса вокруг дома, откуда мог вернуться в лабораторию, избежав ощущения сжимающегося сердца, которое всегда настигало его, когда он был вынужден пользоваться парадным входом.

Когда наваливалась сильная усталость, он даже мог подняться в спальню прямо из лаборатории и забыть, где он на самом деле находится.

Мебель и картины не менялись с того дня, как он приехал сюда. Ничего не менялось, пока не появился Гарри.

Не мог же он устроить мальчишку в спальне, приготовленной Пожирателем, ведь так?

От одной мысли, что Гарри в этом доме… Похоже, мальчишке тут нравилось, и он не испытывал в этих комнатах никакого дискомфорта, чего Северусу никогда не удавалось  добиться.

Но и Гарри тоже предпочитал подземелья. Действительно хороший кот… и хороший мальчишка!

Снейп бесшумно поднялся по лестнице и открыл дверь в парк. Всё поместье было защищено, конечно, но он не собирался рисковать и выходить за пределы сада. Как он и ожидал, воздух оказался довольно прохладным для этого времени года, густой туман не давал разглядеть ничего дальше десяти метров. Вдруг метка на его руке загорелась с такой силой, как никогда раньше.

Глухой мощный рык раздался в тумане и, казалось, наполнил всё вокруг; сжав левую руку, Северус поднял взгляд к  небу.

Два огромных красных глаза, столь же невероятные, как и продолжающийся звук, вырисовывались в тумане, пристально  изучая Мэнор, который они не могли разглядеть.

« _Нет,_  — повторил про себя Снейп, —  _он не может ничего увидеть, это невозможно… но он знает!»_

Жжение в  руке превратилось в яростно пульсирующую боль, возможно, что гнев удесятерил силы Волдеморта, или это была магия, которую он украл у Гарри?

Гарри! Он не должен оставаться внизу один! Повернувшись на каблуках, Северус торопливо спустился по лестнице.

Всё еще находясь под действием зелья, мальчишка продолжал спать. Он метался во сне, сбивая покрывало в кучу  и закрывая лицо руками. Не колеблясь, Северус опустился на кровать рядом с подростком и крепко прижал его к груди: он не позволит мальчишке снова навредить самому себе.

— Гарри. Успокойся. Здесь тебе нечего бояться, он не может войти.

Но, господи боже, если шрам мальчишки болел так же сильно, как его метка… Заклинание, что он наложил, когда наблюдал за состоянием магии Гарри, по-прежнему действовало, и Северус видел, как облачко голубого тумана, колыхавшееся надо лбом мальчишки, потянулось прочь, словно увлекаемое какой-то силой.

Стиснув зубы, профессор прижал Гарри к себе, придерживая одной рукой, а другую положил ему на лоб уже ставшим знакомым жестом. Может, это было наивно, но он сделал первое, что пришло в голову — словно пытался удержать своими пальцами магию мальчишки.

— Гарри, верни контроль, проснись! Шэди, сделай одно усилие! У тебя ведь уже получалось!

Мальчишка сжался в комок, когда он обхватил его руками, но при звуке его голоса перестал сопротивляться и сильно прижался лбом к руке Мастера зелий, что-то бормоча во сне.

Что ж, о необходимости отдыха придётся забыть, Снейп решил, что мальчишке лучше быть в сознании.

—Accio сумка с зельями!

 Открыв сумку, собранную Помфри, он достал зеленый флакон и влил его  содержимое между стиснутых зубов подростка.

Гарри задрожал и немедленно пришел в себя.

— Ой!

— Гарри? Тебе больно?

— Я…  да, мой шрам. Он пытается войти в мой разум, я не знаю…

— Он снова пытается забрать твои силы. Ты должен помешать ему, как ты уже делал в прошлый раз.

— Не отпускайте меня, пожалуйста! — попросил мальчишка, стискивая зубы.

— И не надейся, — пообещал Снейп. — Сконцентрируйся!

На секунду ему показалось, что весь мир исчез, и остался только маленький обрывок голубоватого облачка, которое словно тянули в противоположные стороны две силы.

Затем неуверенно, как будто не зная, на что решиться, облачко развернулось и с невыносимой медленностью вернулось к Гарри.

Северус испытал облегчение и быстро пожал свободной рукой плечо  мальчишки, чтобы немного ободрить его.

— Это твои магические силы, Гарри. Они возвращаются к тебе. Не расслабляйся, не давай ему одержать верх!

Он видел, как на висках мальчишки проступают капли пота от усилий, которые тот тратил на борьбу с Волдемортом.

Отпустив покрывало, которое до этого сжимал в руках, Гарри схватился за руку профессора, словно за спасательный круг.

Северус дёрнулся, когда пальцы мальчишки сжались на его левой руке, впившись в горящую даже через ткань метку.

Это движение не укрылось от внимания Гарри. Даже несмотря на то, что он был полностью сосредоточен на попытках не позволить исчезнуть собственной магии, он не мог не отметить странную реакцию профессора.

Ладонь на его лбу слегка пошевелилась, словно пытаясь убрать боль из шрама, и он всё понял.

Ещё больше усилив мысленную защиту, он отвёл взгляд от облачка магии, которое неуверенно зависло в воздухе, и резким движением сдвинул рукав мантии профессора.

Снейп слишком поздно заметил это. Он попытался быстро высвободить руку, но Гарри держал её с силой, которую в нём трудно было заподозрить. Одного взгляда на метку хватило, чтобы всё стало понятно.

Снейп всегда ненавидел то, что символизировал чёрный шрам на его руке, с первого же дня. Тот напоминал обо всём,  что он в свое время жаждал получить и от чего, в конце концов, полностью отказался.  Отвратительное увечье во всей своей красе, клеймо, отмечающее рабов, ничего славного или величественного не стояло за мрачным символом…

Но то, что сейчас предстало глазам, вызывало гораздо большее отвращение, чем в прежние времена.

На месте черных линий шрама теперь был ярко-красный контур, казавшийся вспухшим и расплывшимся.  Метка растекалась, пожирая окружающую плоть, обжигая наподобие кислоты.

Лёгкий, но чёткий запах горелой кожи не оставлял места никаким сомнениям.

_«Отлично,_ — подумал Северус, —  _обезболивающее точно не будет лишним»_ …

Но прежде чем он успел запустить руку в сумку, чтобы найти драгоценный флакон, Гарри резко обернулся к нему, его зеленые глаза светились каким-то новым светом.

— Он атакует вас.

— Да, похоже на то, — спокойно отозвался профессор. — Этого следовало ожидать. В любом случае, ничего серьёзного. Не расслабляйся, сейчас неподходящий момент, не позволяй ему одержать верх. Это просто уловка, рассчитанная на то, чтобы отвлечь моё внимание, не теряй концентрации.

— Но ваша рука… — прошептал Гарри. — Я даже не подозревал, что он может такое…

— Я тоже, — насмешливо ответил Снейп. — А теперь постарайся, закрой разум, собери все свои силы, всё, что можешь.

— Он делает это потому, что вы предали его, да?

— Да, это же очевидно, — недовольно сказал Снейп. — Но если вы собираетесь прямо сейчас предаться своему любимому занятию — самобичеванию, сразу предупреждаю, что я быстро приведу вас в чувство, надавав пониже спины. Я  достаточно ясно выразился?

На мгновение Гарри потерял дар речи. Как может Снейп так легкомысленно говорить о том, что с ним происходит, и угрожать  _чем_? Надавать?.. Как-то это совсем не по-снейповски…

— Гарри, — Северус, наконец, смягчил тон. — Твой шрам и моя метка — это единственный способ, которым он может  до нас добраться. Давай так: я позабочусь о своей метке, а ты  держи его подальше от своего разума.

Гибким движением он достал из сумки, лежавшей в ногах кровати, зелье и залпом выпил его. Не сводя с Гарри глаз, он слегка кивнул ему:

« _Понятно, Поттер?»_

_Нет, это было совсем не понятно. Ради самого Мерлина! Ведь рука Снейпа горела. Как он мог сидеть здесь, говорить, что Гарри нужно собраться, и при этом пользоваться своей рукой так, словно ничего не происходит?_

Похоже, зелье не возымело особого действия. Чувствовался ужасный запах горелого мяса, и когда профессор пил снадобье, было заметно, что рука, державшая флакон, слегка дрожит.

— Это потому, что у него мои силы, да? — внезапно осознал Гарри. — Он стал сильней благодаря моей магии, вот почему он может с вами… так!

Профессор сжал губы.

— Действительно, это возможно. Поэтому единственное, что ты можешь сделать, это помешать ему забрать у тебя ещё больше сил.

Гарри понимающе кивнул. Его собственная магия против магии Снейпа. Его собственные силы используют против тех, кто ему дорог, против профессора, который рисковал ради него своей жизнью. После всех несчастий, причиной которых Гарри уже стал… Тут и говорить не о чем! Они не получат Снейпа, ни за что, раз он может этому помешать!

Прислонившись к профессору, он снова попытался собраться. Он чувствовал себя слабым, таким слабым… он терял не только свою магию, но и силы, которые Пожиратели постепенно похищали у него.

Вздохнув, он поискал взглядом, за что можно было бы ухватиться. Только не за левую руку Снейпа, нет, больше он не причинит ему боль… Мерлин, да он должен был заорать, когда Гарри схватил его как раз в том месте, где метка разъедала плоть!

Значит, нужно найти что-то другое…

Чуть помедлив, он взял Снейпа за правую руку. Тот не пытался вырвать её, и Гарри положил его ладонь себе на лоб, прямо на шрам. Его тоже жгло, но, как ни странно, меньше, когда на нём лежала рука Снейпа. Гарри всегда терпеть не мог, когда кто-нибудь пытался потрогать его лоб, даже просто посмотреть на него.

Но Снейп… В нём не было нездорового любопытства или того восторга, который испытывали люди, когда узнавали, что он — Гарри Поттер, знаменитый Гарри Поттер, Мальчик-Который-Выжил.

Снейп смеялся над этим. Он просто пытался защитить его. Его, а не пророчество.  В этом Гарри был уверен. В конце концов, Снейп даже противился Дамблдору, чтобы тот не брал его в Министерство…

Но сейчас всё изменилось. Сейчас наступил черёд Гарри помочь ему… и он сможет сделать это. Если Снейп будет рядом, он сможет. Снейпу  нужны его силы…

Перекрыв Волдеморту доступ к своим мыслям, Гарри принялся закрывать разум.

Теперь надо лишить его доступа к магическим силам.

Было даже странно, насколько легко оказалось представить себе эти крошечные дверцы, закрывающиеся и запирающиеся на задвижку с глухим стуком, напомнившим ему, как запиралась дверь  его каморки на Тисовой аллее.

Закрыты, наглухо, от любого проникновения, и Гарри — внутри.

Когда он закончил, ему показалось, что слабая аура, окружавшая его, засветилась ярче и сильнее.

Сосредоточившись, наконец, на своей магии, что маленькими клочками туманных облачков висела в подземелье, он попытался притянуть её к себе. На этот раз со всей своей решимостью. Вновь прижавшись к руке, лежавшей на его голове, он собрал всю свою волю.

Ему нужна его магия. Для Снейпа. Если он вернет её, то сможет остаться здесь, в подземелье, с Человеком в Чёрном.

Гарри почувствовал, как бывший Пожиратель вновь обхватил его руками, на этот раз оставив его собственные руки свободными. Это было очень удобно, так как не нужно было тратить силы на то, чтобы сидеть ровно, и он смог протянуть руки к облачку магии.

Ещё заметнее, чем раньше, оно неторопливо направилось к нему, остановившись около лба, откуда до этого вытекало.

Несколько секунд оно кружило вокруг шрама, словно сомневаясь в чём-то, затем впиталось в него

Это было всего лишь маленькое облачко магии, но Гарри почувствовал, как оно вошло в него, согрев тело, когда растворялось в нём.

Больше, ему нужно больше…

Казалось, что-то блеснуло у окна, прежде чем проникнуть в лабораторию. Тоненькая ленточка, сотканная, казалось, из того же тумана,  медленно направилась к Гарри, лениво развеваясь в воздухе.

Его магические силы, он чувствует их. Его магия возвращалась к нему, потому что он позвал её, потому что она ему нужна…

Матовая струйка медленно приблизилась и, игнорируя протянутые руки Гарри, опустилась на его лоб, пройдя через руку Мастера зелий.

Гарри чувствовал, как затрачиваемые усилия опустошали его, но воодушевление поддерживало. Его магия возвращалась тем же самым путём, каким покинула его, и с каждой секундой он ощущал себя всё более цельным.

Он чувствовал, как за спиной в такт с дыханием ритмично вздымалась грудь Снейпа. Его пальцы, лежавшие на лбу Гарри, тихонько двигались, словно поглаживая, и он знал, что профессор подбадривает его, что он доволен им, так как Гарри  делал то, что нужно.

А на груди он ощущал жар, исходивший от метки профессора и чувствовавшийся даже сквозь одежду.

Удвоив усилия, Гарри постарался сосредоточиться исключительно на длинной голубоватой нити, пересекавшей лабораторию. Он не должен думать ни о чём другом, только о том, чтобы использовать все свои возможности.

Время, казалось, остановилось в тиши подземелья. Ни один звук не нарушал медленный танец магии, было слышно только потрескивание огня и их дыхание.

А Северус удивлялся воле мальчишки. Даже наполовину сломленный усталостью и перенесёнными ужасами, он смог найти в себе достаточно мужества, чтобы бороться… и боролся только ради него одного, — ради профессора, который всеми доступными средствами делал его жизнь в Хогвартсе невыносимой. Ради того, кто постоянно ругал, унижал и всячески изводил его из-за старой вражды, о которой мальчишка даже не подозревал.

И вот теперь этот мальчишка вцепился в него так, словно от этого зависела его собственная жизнь, и старался его спасти, —  _его_.

Неужели парень дошел до такой степени отчаяния? Что такое мог он обнаружить в себе, что вдруг позволило ему привязаться к бывшему Пожирателю, учителю, которого он ненавидел больше всех?

Но в настоящий момент не имело смысла взывать к рассудку мальчишки. Он здесь, сражается, собрав все свои силы и… и его, Северуса, тоже.

Магия и силы — вот те две вещи, которые Волдеморт похитил у него, и которые мальчишка теперь пытался вернуть себе. Магия, конечно, не знает расстояний, а вот энергия, напротив, требует непосредственной близости. Гарри брал, что мог, не понимая, из какого источника черпает, и это тоже было хорошо.

Северус надеялся только, что его собственных сил хватит на то, чтобы полностью восстановить мальчишку.

Для этого, разумеется, есть зелья, поэтому он также надеялся, что ему хватит запасов Поппи.

Он действительно гордился Гарри, да, гордился, видя, как тот борется, хотя после похищения прошло совсем мало времени,  как направляет всю свою волю на то единственное, что имело значение.

В конце концов, мальчишка действительно герой. Вот только эти недоумки из Министерства и «Пророка» на самом-то деле даже не знают, почему.

Гарри казалось, что прошло несколько часов, когда он почувствовал, как руки, поддерживавшие его всё это время, легли ему на плечи, заставляя повернуться.

Он вопросительно посмотрел на учителя зелий, встретившись с ним взглядом. Профессор показался гораздо более усталым, чем раньше, когда он только выпил зелье.

— Прервёмся, Гарри. Ты всё делаешь очень хорошо. Немного зелья поможет тебе не заснуть.

Гарри взял флакончики, протянутые Снейпом, и молча выпил их содержимое. Те времена, когда он думал, что профессор хочет отравить его, казались ему далёким прошлым.

Северус тоже принял зелья. Его движения стали более резкими и усталыми. Он вновь повернулся к Гарри:

— Как думаешь, ты сможешь продержаться на том же уровне несколько минут, пока я проверю, как готовятся зелья?

Кивнув головой, Гарри отметил, что говорил он медленно и устало.

— Мне лучше, профессор. У меня такое ощущение, что восстановление магических сил оказывает то же действие, что и зелье, я чувствую себя более… наполненным.

Северус кивнул.

— Уровень твоей магии значительно поднялся. Об этом можно судить по цвету магии, возвращающейся в твоё тело: сейчас она зелёная, почти жёлтая.

Гарри перевёл взгляд на туманный поток, висевший в воздухе.

— Я не замечаю этого, — прошептал он.

— Изменения происходят незаметно, — объяснил Северус. — Когда она станет оранжевой, это будет означать, что ты полностью восстановил её. Ты отлично поработал, — закончил он, посмотрев мальчишке прямо в глаза.

Улыбка, которую он получил в ответ, была настолько светлой и детской, что Северус почувствовал, как его губы слегка дрогнули, складываясь в подобие ответной улыбки. Шестнадцать лет мальчишке или нет, сейчас он как никогда нуждался в том, чтобы его похвалили.

Северус быстро обошёл котлы. Куда-то добавил несколько ингредиентов, где-то уменьшил огонь, затем снова вернулся к Гарри.

 — Как насчёт еды? Ты в состоянии что-нибудь съесть?

Гарри скривился в ответ.

— Спасибо, но, думаю, мне лучше через какое-то время выпить зелья. Мысль о еде немного… нет, спасибо!

Северус кивнул и протянул мальчишке другое зелье, которое тот жадно выпил.

Гарри чувствовал, как одновременно с магией к нему возвращаются и физические силы, но его тело требовало чего-то более существенного, чтобы справиться с этим внезапным притоком.

Несколько секунд он наблюдал за Снейпом, который занимался котлами. Тот был точен как всегда, но при этом чувствовалась несвойственная ему усталость.

— Профессор, ваша рука? — вдруг спросил Гарри.

Северус машинально коснулся левой руки.

— Боль уменьшилась. Он уже не может использовать столько же магии, как и раньше, — небрежно заметил он.

Гарри кивнул. Было что-то непривычное в глазах профессора. Своего рода уважение и даже, возможно, нечто, похожее на симпатию.

Внезапно его охватило знакомое чувство: комната резко изменила свои размеры, зрение стало острее, но что-то пошло не так. Он чувствовал, что его тянуло в разные стороны, словно он оказался между двух миров.

— Гарри! — тревога, прозвучавшая в голосе профессора, только ещё больше смутила мальчишку.

Что-то и в самом деле было не так, во всём теле чувствовалась боль, словно ему стало тесно в своей собственной коже…

— Шэди, глупый кот, нашёл время!

Шэди. Мерлин! Он превратился! Или, скорее… Неужели?

Гарри поднёс руку к глазам и пришёл в ужас. То, что он увидел, действительно было рукой, человеческой рукой, большей частью… От локтя до плеча она была покрыта знакомым чёрным мехом, который он не раз вылизывал языком. А вот ниже, ниже теперь была широкая лапа с удлинёнными пальцами, из которых торчали грозные когти.

Гарри отпрянул назад, и крик, вырвавшийся из его горла, был чем-то средним между кошачьим мявом  и воплем ужаса.

В панике обернувшись к Снейпу, он увидел, что тот уже поднял палочку:

—  _Animagus_ _revelio!_

_Раздался хлопок, и Гарри почувствовал, как всё его тело вытянулось, пытаясь повиноваться заклинанию, но напрасно. Потеревшись щекой о плечо, чтобы избавиться от чудовищного зуда, он в ужасе понял, что это кошачьи усы щекочут кожу._

Мерлин! Если бы Гермиона могла это видеть, она бы точно забыла о том унизительном случае с Оборотным зельем. Ему сейчас было гораздо хуже.

Снейп выругался, силой заставил Гарри открыть рот и влил в него содержимое флакона.

Наконец, тело мальчишки соизволило измениться: в следующий момент он уже всеми четырьмя лапами стоял на кровати, умоляюще глядя на профессора.

Какую-то долю секунды он ожидал, что Снейп сейчас разразится одной из своих язвительных тирад, снискавших ему его репутацию, и тот уже открыл было рот, потом внезапно закрыл его, потом ещё раз…

— Очень хорошо, мистер Поттер. Таким образом, мы  можем заключить, что ваша магия частично восстановлена. Частично. На будущее не забывайте об этой детали.

Кот слабо мяукнул, не зная, что и думать. И это всё? Ни упрёка, ни даже насмешки?

Но Снейп продолжал задумчиво рассматривать его.

— Может, оно и к лучшему, если ты будешь  обретать свои магические силы в таком виде, как сейчас. Не спеши. Когда почувствуешь, что ты готов начать снова, дай мне знать.

С этими словами Мастер зелий вернулся к своей работе.

_«Но это несправедливо»_ , — подумал Гарри. Он не имеет права оставить своего учителя мучиться одного, раз может что-то сделать.

Соскользнув с кровати, он приблизился к профессору, склонившемуся над котлом, и осторожно протянул лапу к его ноге.

Снейп обернулся, и когда их взгляды встретились, Гарри был почти уверен, что видел, как в его глазах промелькнула нежность.

— Не сейчас, Гарри. Тебе надо восстановить силы. В таком виде он не сможет добраться до тебя.

_«Но он может добраться до вас»_ , — подумал кот.

Эта мысль, вне всякого сомнения, отразилась на его кошачьей морде, потому что Снейп обнажил руку.

— Хуже не стало. Жжение заметно уменьшилось, — сказал он.

_«Хотя всё ещё болит»,_  — понял Гарри, подумав о своём шраме. Зелья не слишком помогли ему, Снейпу, наверное, тоже.

Он не отрывал взгляд от профессора, и тот вздохнул.

— Цена не так высока, Гарри, правда. Решения, которые мы принимаем, всегда имеют свои последствия; это — одно из них,  и мне не на что жаловаться. Всё могло быть гораздо хуже, а вот ты сегодня отлично поработал. По правде говоря, я не надеялся на такое, даже отдалённо. Это произвело на меня огромное впечатление, — заключил он, кивнув головой как человек, который знает, о чём говорит. На мгновение Шэди замер, совсем сбитый с толку.

Есть шанс, что ещё не всё потеряно?

Есть шанс, совсем маленький шанс, что где-то ещё есть свет?

Что он, Гарри, действительно может сделать что-то такое, что не закончится всеобщим несчастьем?

В одном Снейп был прав: сейчас он чувствовал себя совершенно опустошённым. Немного сна только пойдёт на пользу, если он хочет довести дело до конца и не потерять власть над своей магией.

Он уже собирался снова запрыгнуть на кровать, как вдруг его взяли на руки и осторожно положили на одеяло.

— Не стоит нагружать суставы, пока они не окончательно не восстановятся.

Да, Снейп. Всегда Снейп, разве нет? Кто же ещё?

Не Дамблдор, ударивший его, не МакГонагалл, бросившая в него Круциатус. Не друзья, которые погибли, и уж, конечно, не Дерсли…

Почему-то он никак не мог поверить, что больше не находится в чулане. Это там он должен жить, не здесь, в тихом подземелье Снейпа.

Фактически, он не имел никакого права на этот уют, на внимание профессора. Это нелогично, несправедливо…

Но сейчас он — Шэди. Ему не нужно ни о чём думать, он мог просто спать, есть и смотреть на Человека в чёрном.

Это всё, чего он хотел.

Свернувшись клубочком на одеяле, он мгновенно уснул и видел во сне только подземелье.

Когда он проснулся, то никак не мог понять, каким образом очутился на коленях у Снейпа, который тоже спал в своём кресле. Гарри не помнил, чтобы он не то что просыпался, но даже просто двигался во сне.

Но он чувствовал себя вполне отдохнувшим, и можно было бы сказать, что он чувствует себя довольно-таки хорошо, если бы не эта приглушённая боль, вновь возникшая, когда он шевельнул лапой. Его суставы поскрипывали, словно старая дверь, а мышцы, казалось, пропустили через мясорубку... и это не считая жжения… Что ж, стоило признать, что у него болело всё тело.

Тихонько соскользнув на пол, чтобы не разбудить Снейпа, он отправился на поиски миски. Как он заметил, это всегда прогоняло боль.

Однако там, где Человек в Чёрном обычно оставлял её, ничего не было. Он услышал, как Снейп проснулся и медленно потянулся.

Шэди заметил, что выглядел тот неважно. Лицо было усталым, и тени под глазами стали заметнее. Это из-за него? Нет, вспомнил он. Он сделал всё, что мог, чтобы помочь Снейпу, и тот был доволен им…

Сегодня надо будет сделать всё ещё лучше.

Человек в Чёрном уже встал и направился к нему.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Кот моргнул в ответ.

— Хмм, полагаю, это можно устроить. Однако боюсь, что зелья будут более эффективны в твоей человеческой форме.  Хочешь поесть заранее? Аппетит у котов, похоже, всегда превышает разумные потребности.

Восторженное мяуканье, раздавшееся в ответ, заставило Снейпа слегка улыбнуться.

— Тунец? Сардины? Макрель? Тебе повезло, что в состав многих зелий входит экстракт  из рыбы, а магглы весьма преуспели в искусстве приготовления рыбных консервов, — пробормотал он, выкладывая сардины в кошачью миску. Шэди жадно набросился на них, едва миска коснулась пола.

— Мистер Поттер, хоть немного соблюдайте правила приличия! Ваше полное неумение вести себя просто отвратительно! — проворчал профессор.

Полностью проигнорировав его слова, кот в несколько секунд  опустошил миску и с довольным видом демонстративно облизнулся.

Снейп возвёл глаза к небу.

— Прекрасно, мистер Поттер. Приступим к превращению, или вы предпочтёте сначала привести себя в порядок на кошачий манер? — усмехнулся он.

Гримаса, которую состроил кот, была настолько человеческой, что Снейп подавил усмешку.  Не спуская с кота глаз, он ограничился вопросительной улыбкой.

В ответ раздался хриплый, недовольный мяв. Да, он готов…

— На этот раз не пытайся превратиться сам. Не стоит повторять утренний эксперимент, лучше дождаться, когда твои магические силы полностью вернутся. Эти превращения требуют больших усилий и мастерского владения магией.

Кот моргнул в знак того, что всё понял и приготовился, встав на все четыре лапы.

_«_ _Animagus_ _revelio!»_

_Превращение прошло болезненнее, чем обычно, но всё же легче, чем в последний раз._

— Спасибо, — сказал Гарри, обретая равновесие. — По крайней мере, на этот раз у меня нет усов.

— Не отчаивайтесь, Поттер, вырастут ещё, — с иронией ответил Снейп.

Скривившись, Гарри рухнул на кровать. На какое-то мгновение их глаза встретились, и мальчишке показалось, что всей этой истории с похищением никогда не было… Он никогда не покидал Мэнор, Снейп никогда не прогонял его, никто не погиб…

Но разве Снейп не говорил ему, что никто не погиб?

Всё было слишком запутано, чтобы думать об этом сейчас. Определённо в его человеческой форме все вещи казались более мрачными и сложными.

Видно, Снейп почувствовал его состояние, так как все следы весёлости мгновенно улетучились с его лица, и он наклонился к подростку.

— Гарри, всё в порядке?

Мальчишка покачал головой. Столько всего накопилось и… Ему не хотелось обсуждать это.  Не сейчас.  Никогда, если только это возможно.

— Я… мне не совсем хорошо. Кажется, зелья больше не действуют, профессор.

— В самом деле, пора принять новую порцию. Сначала это, — сказал Снейп, протягивая ему голубоватый флакон.

Гарри заметил, что профессор по-прежнему озабочен. На секунду он задержал взгляд на его руке, державшей второй флакон. Она больше не дрожала, но по тому, как были стиснуты пальцы, он понял, что Снейп всё ещё мучился от боли

Пора переходить к серьёзным вещам.

— Профессор? — произнёс он, выпив последнее зелье. — Я больше не вижу в воздухе следов магии, как раньше.

— Это нормально, — кивнул Снейп. — Заклинание перестало действовать, когда ты превратился в кота.

Подняв палочку, Мастер зелий начал шёпотом произносить длинное заклинание.  _«Почти как песня»,_  — подумал Гарри.

Немного погодя в воздухе вновь материализовалась тонкая, размытая струйка зеленоватого тумана, неподвижно висевшего в комнате.

— Он не движется, — обескуражено констатировал Гарри.

— Пока ты в анимагической форме, Волдеморт не может добраться ни до твоих мыслей, ни до твоей магии. На самом деле, он даже не может понять, жив ли ты. Раньше, когда ситуация была критической, я пытался сделать так, чтобы ты перешёл в эту форму, но тебе не хватило запасов магии, чтобы зелье подействовало.

Гарри задумчиво кивнул. Это имело смысл. Сейчас, когда он вернулся к своему нормальному виду, Волдеморт не станет медлить и вновь начнёт борьбу за его магические силы.

Но он не собирался позволить ему отобрать хотя бы их частицу.

Снейп, не спускавший с него глаз, казалось, следил за ходом его мыслей.

— Готов, Гарри? Если дела пойдут плохо, если тебе потребуется отдых, подай знак, и я дам тебе порцию Анимагического зелья. Сейчас, похоже, тебе хватит сил, чтобы среагировать на него. Ты хорошо меня понял?

— Да. А вы… вы будете рядом со мной?

Голос мальчишки прозвучал жалобнее, чем ему хотелось бы.

Профессор молча сел на кровать, прислонившись спиной к стене, и знаком предложил сесть Гарри.

Тот послушно устроился рядом, повернувшись лицом к окну. Даже хорошенько подумав, он не мог вспомнить, чтобы когда-нибудь ранее испытывал такое чувство безопасности. А когда Снейп прислонил его голову к своему плечу, положив руку на лоб и обняв его другой рукой, Гарри подумал, что если бы Джеймс был жив, а он заболел, тот наверняка сделал бы точно так же.

 Образы Джеймса и Лили, разочарованных в своём сыне, упрекавших его в том, что он остался жив, всплыли в его памяти, и он с удивлением почувствовал, как чуть теснее прижался к Снейпу.

  _«Совсем как Шэди»,_  — подумал он. Но он не Шэди. Он — Гарри, и должен довести свою работу до конца.

Однако задача в значительной степени облегчалась тем, что рядом находился Снейп. Да, профессор был здесь и Гарри мог доверять ему. Как быстро всё менялось этим летом…

Но многое изменилось к лучшему.

Да, определённо к лучшему.

Не теряя времени дальше, он вновь начал закрывать каждую дверь в своём разуме.  Затем, мысленно приготовившись к предстоящему сражению, он сосредоточился на том, чтобы вернуть вновь отделившуюся от него туманную струйку.

И он стал вбирать её в себя, сначала медленно, потом, по мере того, как она становилась легче, всё быстрее.

Его магия возвращалась, а вместе с ней и его силы. Теперь это уже не казалось таким утомительным, было даже интересно ощущать, как волны магии обрушивались на него, согревая каждую частицу его существа.

Туман, как и предсказывал Снейп, стал жёлтым, потом оранжевым.

Но поток магии даже не собирался ослабевать, скорее, напротив.

Когда оранжевый цвет внезапно стал сиреневым, Гарри ощутил, как от впитываемой энергии что-то изменилось в его собственной природе.

Это, разумеется, была магия,  могущественная магия.  Но не его.

Он почувствовал, как за его спиной насторожился Снейп. Профессор слегка потёр лоб, словно не зная, что делать.

Потом раздался его спокойный голос, но Гарри смог уловить признак волнения в его тоне.

— Гарри, то, что ты сейчас впитываешь в себя, не твоя магия. Это — магические силы Тёмного Лорда.


	22. Protego.

Огромная благодарность Натт, которая полностью перевела главу.

________________________________________________________________

В подземелье Снейп-мэнора воцарилась такая тишина, что, казалось, даже время внезапно прекратило свой бег.

— Его магические силы? — прошептал Гарри со смешанным чувством восхищения и тревоги.

Он почувствовал, как Снейп за его спиной кивнул.

— А мои вернулись, да? Я всё вернул?

— Да, твоя магия восстановилась до своего первоначального уровня, — голос Снейпа звучал устало и слегка неуверенно.

В воздухе перед ними зависло облачко магии. Густой сиреневый туман яростно пытался ускользнуть, сменив направление, но магия Гарри не давала ему этого сделать.

— Я могу забрать его магические силы, как он забрал мои. Профессор? Это действительно можно сделать? Я действительно могу похитить его магию?

Помолчав несколько секунд, Снейп ответил:

— Похоже, что да. Зелье не было рассчитано на подобное, но точно так же оно не должно было позволить ему и дальше похищать твою магию. Ты должен понять, что существующая между вами связь — уникальное явление в истории магии… По всей видимости, равновесие сил нарушилось, и теперь их поток пошёл в другую сторону, хотя мы и не можем понять, почему. Невозможно предсказать, что может произойти. Не очень-то обнадёживая, могу сказать одно: этот канал между вами закрется через два дня, когда прекратится действие зелья.

— А до тех пор, — начал Гарри.

— А до тех пор всё возможно, — заключил Северус.

— Я хочу сделать это, — твёрдо сказал мальчишка.

Он почувствовал, как напрягся Мастер зелий.

— Гарри, ты должен ясно понимать, что это означает. Магия каждого волшебника уникальна, и она никоим образом не предназначена, чтобы смешиваться с магией другого. Даже если вы соединены магической связью, ваши магические силы совершенно не похожи. Твоя магия начнёт сопротивляться этому вторжению…

— Но ему же это прекрасно удалось!

— Это другое дело. Про него нельзя сказать, что он полностью жив, или что он по-настоящему мёртв. Он уже больше не является таким же волшебником, как мы с тобой, и совсем по-другому использует свои магические силы. Он достаточно силён и извращён, чтобы присваивать магию различного происхождения безо всякого вреда для себя. С тобой, Гарри, совсем другое дело.

— Но я могу лишить его магических сил, — задумчиво проговорил подросток. — Ослабить его. Хотя бы на мгновение. Что будет, если мне удастся похитить его силы? Я хочу сказать, с ним?

— Он не умрёт, — ответил профессор. — Если ты сможешь впитать всю его магию… тогда, может быть, он останется совсем без неё. Но этого не произойдёт, Гарри… Похищение магии у другого волшебника, особенно таким способом, изматывающее занятие, тем более для такого юного волшебника. Чтобы полностью лишить Волдеморта всех его магических сил, потребуются огромные усилия — даже для того, чтобы просто разрушить связь между ним и его магией. Это невозможно, Гарри, даже для тебя. Самое большее, что ты сможешь сделать, — на какое-то время похитить часть его магии, пока он снова не восстановит её. Оно того не стоит. Радуйся, что тебе удалось помешать ему похитить свою магию. И так-то будет нелегко продержаться эти два дня, пока ещё действует зелье.

— Но я должен попытаться, — прошептал Гарри. — Я не могу не сделать этого, такого шанса больше не будет…

— Действительно, не будет, и очень хорошо, — отозвался Снейп.

— Но я, правда, чувствую себя лучше. Пожалуйста, можно я попробую?

Профессор вздохнул.

— Как будто я могу тебе помешать, глупый ребёнок.

— Конечно, можете! — сказал юный волшебник. — Вы мне нужны…

Он почувствовал, как покраснел.

— Я не смогу сделать этого без вас. Правда. Так что, если вы против… — он пожал плечами. — Вы поможете мне, ну, пожалуйста?

Северус помолчал, потом медленно кивнул головой.

— Можешь попробовать. Но если ты почувствуешь малейшее беспокойство, малейшее затруднение, ты остановишься. Ясно?

Мальчишка улыбнулся. Да, это было здорово, попросить разрешения и почти получить отказ, потому что кто-то беспокоился за него. Сказал бы ему кто-нибудь, что настанет день, когда он будет счастлив оттого, что Снейп запретит ему делать то, что ему хочется!

— Да, профессор.

Гарри почувствовал, как рука Снейпа слегка сжала его плечо.

Мастер зелий с трудом поднялся и направился к сумке мадам Помфри.

Теперь там осталось только Болеутоляющее, немного зелья Сна-без-сновидений, несколько зелий, предназначенных для Гарри… и ничего, что помогло бы ему восстановить свои собственные силы.

Направившись к кипящим котлам, он медленно обошёл их. Казалось, каждое движение давалось ему с неимоверным трудом… Все силы, которых пожиратели смерти лишили Гарри, на этот раз были восстановлены за счёт его, Снейпа, сил. Так или иначе, цена невелика, ведь и до этого его физические силы были не на высоте… Без помощи зелий он не сможет поддержать Гарри в его борьбе за магию Волдеморта.

Не то чтобы он был уверен, что следует поддержать такое развитие событий… Выгода от этой операции была более чем сомнительной. Гарри скорее мог пострадать от проникновения чужеродной магии, чем приобрести какую-то пользу от всего этого. Но если дело обернётся плохо, он сможет заставить мальчишку превратиться в кота и этим остановит всякое внешнее влияние.

Главное преимущество этого предприятия Северус видел в психологическом плане. Гарри нужно было сразиться и взять верх, нужно было направить свою злобу и желание победить на конкретную цель. Гарри подавленный и запуганный — это было гораздо хуже.

Если же мальчишка столкнётся с проблемами… он сумеет вовремя поправить его. В конце концов, навряд ли эти проблемы будут такими уж серьёзными, или, по крайней мере, сейчас ему так казалось.

Внезапно ему в голову пришла мысль, что Дамблдор поддержал бы его намерение разрешить Гарри попытаться похитить магию Тёмного лорда… ведь мальчишка должен был пожертвовать всем, что имел, испробовать все возможности, даже рискуя собственной жизнью, разве не так?

Но Гарри не орудие, Альбус ошибся. Сейчас он — цель, и жертва… просто раненый подросток, которому необходимо приобрести веру в себя, в кого-то и во что-то.

Даже если это «что-то» было внедрено в его сознание старым, уставшим от войны волшебником.

«Идите к чёрту, Альбус, идите к чёрту»!

Но он понимал, что был несправедлив, Дамблдор не был таким… он был больше всех привязан к мальчику, за исключением, пожалуй, его друзей.

Чёрт побери, и, возможно, за исключением его самого; неужели…

Сейчас он отвечал за мальчишку, и он никому, даже директору, не позволит управлять его жизнью на основании пророчества, произнесённого полоумной истеричкой, всем известной тем, что её катастрофические предсказания никогда не сбываются! Пророчество, которое и так уже наделало немало бед… и всё по его вине.

Северус помотал головой. Он слишком измучен, чтобы думать об этом сейчас… Но он начал понимать, почему Альбус все эти годы был так снисходителен к мальчишке.

Мерлин упаси, он становится похож на Дамблдора…

Обернувшись к Гарри, который отдыхал, растянувшись на кровати, он резко спросил:

— У тебя что-нибудь болит?

Мальчишка вздрогнул.

— Немного. Но, думаю, зелья пока ещё работают, — ответил он через секунду.

Северус кивнул. Зелья Помфри, вне всяких сомнений, были недостаточно сильными, чтобы снять боль.

Его собственные уже готовы, на ближайшее время их хватит.

Ему всегда нравилось считать, что он может с закрытыми глазами приготовить любые зелья, и теперь он был приятно удивлён тем, что это оказалось правдой. Сейчас, когда он не мог сосредоточиться на дозировке и точных движениях, необходимых для их приготовления, сработали его рефлексы, и вот его зелья готовы, сильные и качественные, как всегда.

В конце концов, это не удивительно, раз он смог под бдительным оком Волдеморта приготовить Зелье-похищающее-магию.

Да, конечно, всё началось с зелий, ими всё и закончится…

Твёрдым шагом он вернулся к импровизированному ложу и протянул Гарри флакончики с зельями, которые тот молча выпил.

Зелёные глаза смотрели на него внимательно и пытливо. Что-то беспокоило мальчишку…

— Профессор… ваша метка?

Снейп кивнул, машинально коснувшись левой руки.

—Боль уже гораздо слабее. Ничего страшного. Отдохнёшь немного, перед тем как снова начать?

Но глаза мальчишки внезапно вспыхнули каким-то новым светом.

— Нет. Я заберу у него магию прямо сейчас, и он больше никогда не сможет добраться до вас! Никогда! — прошипел он.

Северус почувствовал, как у него перехватило горло. Этого он не ожидал. Что творится в голове у этого мальчишки? Он действительно имеет в виду то, что сказал? Он хочет защитить его от новой атаки, подобной той, что Северус перенёс? Слишком много ярости, слишком много спонтанной злости накопилось в этом подростке…

— Гарри, нет, — твёрдо сказал он. Здоровой рукой взяв мальчишку за подбородок, он заставил его посмотреть на себя.

— Никогда не сражайся подобным образом.

Стиснув зубы, Гарри выдержал его взгляд, но был немного обескуражен.

— Как это?

— Для того чтобы броситься в бой, нужно обладать многими качествами. Волей, мужеством и силой, независимо от того, чем ты вооружён. Ты должен понимать, за что ты сражаешься, и быть уверенным, что это стоит того. Злость может помочь, особенно в безвыходной ситуации, но слишком тонка та грань, которая отделяет яростное желание победить от этого лихорадочного состояния, в котором забывают, зачем сражаются и какими средствами. Хладнокровие, Гарри, и ясность ума — вот о чём ты не можешь позволить себе забыть.

— Но я хочу, чтобы он заплатил, я хочу, чтобы он оставил вас в покое! Я могу это сделать, я знаю! — сквозь зубы сказал подросток.

— Можно выиграть бой, но при этом потерять свою душу. Волдеморт — прекрасное тому доказательство.

Взгляд Гарри наполнился болью.

— Я не такой, как он… — прошептал он.

— Нет, конечно, нет. И ты никогда не станешь таким. Если твоё желание поглотить его магические силы идёт от сердца, делай это, но делай рассудительно и с полным осознанием. Никакой внутренней злобы. Ты не сможешь выдержать противостояние подобного рода, — решительно закончил Снейп.

— Что я должен делать? — капитулировал Гарри.

— До сих пор у тебя всё хорошо получалось. Соберись, не позволяй эмоциям захлестнуть себя при решении этой задачи.

Подросток согласно кивнул, но Северус почувствовал его неуверенность.

— Готовься, пока я буду разливать зелья по флаконам.

Гарри прислонился спиной к стене, не отрывая взгляд от профессора. У Северуса было неприятное ощущение, что за каждым его жестом, скупым и напряжённым, внимательно следят.

Было совершенно ясно, что если Гарри поймёт, что он черпал свои силы непосредственно у Северуса, он откажется от своего плана…

Нет, он должен позволить ему попытаться. С тех пор, как мальчишка выиграл битву за свою магию, у него больше не было этого потерянного, отсутствующего взгляда, который так сильно беспокоил Мастера зелий.

Это стоит того. Правда.

Он рассчитал, какое количество зелий понадобится им на неделю, если принимать их в таких же дозах, и все имеющиеся в наличии флаконы быстро пошли в ход.

Перечное, обезболивающее, снотворное и, конечно, исцеляющее… Да, этого должно хватить. Нет необходимости начинать готовить что-то ещё. Скоро они в любом случае окажутся в Хогвартсе.

Взяв все нужные зелья, он вернулся к кровати и в ожидании того, что может произойти, поставил их так, чтобы они были под рукой.

Северус знал, что зелий никогда не бывает слишком много, и вполне возможно, что у него просто не хватит сил, чтобы подняться, когда они понадобятся в следующий раз. По правде говоря, он редко чувствовал себя так близко к полному истощению. Если бы только ему удалось поспать…

Казалось, сто лет прошло с тех пор, когда он по-настоящему отдыхал. Шпионить для Дамблдора, одновременно играя роль пожирателя смерти, готовить зелья, вести занятия, присматривать за слизеринцами…

Нет, он и раньше не имел привычки крепко спать.

Преследование со стороны мародёров во время учёбы в Хогвартсе, или боль, сдавливавшая горло, когда он оказывался под кровом родного дома, никак не располагали к тому, чтобы погрузиться в целительный сон. Ни образ его матери, ни, позднее, покровительство Дамблдора, не давали ему никакой уверенности в том, что он находится в безопасности во время сна, даже в глубине слизеринских подземелий.

Нет, ему не нужно было каждый вечер тратить целый час на то, чтобы подобно Грюму выставлять разного рода защитные заклинания. Просто он всегда был наготове, и палочка всегда была под рукой.

Но сейчас он как никогда чувствовал весь груз постоянного недосыпания. Он был так измотан, так опустошён последними событиями, что уже не был уверен в том, что способен принимать правильные решения.

Пусть Лили простит его, если он ошибается, но сейчас он должен довериться своим инстинктам.

Вновь присев рядом с Гарри, он заставил себя казаться более подвижным, чем мог на самом деле. Однако мальчишку трудно было одурачить, и он впился в Северуса суровым взглядом.

— Профессор?

— Ты готов? — уклонился от вопроса Северус.

Гарри кивнул, явно желая что-то добавить, но потом передумал.

— Поешь немного, перед тем, как начать, — сказал Северус, протягивая ему тарелку с супом.

Мальчишка молча проглотил его, как и зелье, украдкой поглядывая на профессора.

— А вы не будете есть? — спросил он, наконец.

— Позже, — сухо ответил Северус. Он вовсе не собирался, чтобы его еду начал контролировать шестнадцатилетний подросток с более чем сомнительными манерами!

Гарри не стал настаивать, но его взгляд не стал менее упрямым.

Он свесился с кровати, чтобы поставить тарелку на пол, затем решительно повернулся к Снейпу.

— Я готов.

Пару секунд Северус смотрел на него изучающим взглядом. Они собирались сражаться в таких неопределённых обстоятельствах, и в их действиях содержалось столько ошибочных предположений, что всех последствий они просто не могли предвидеть.

— Гарри, ты знаешь, почему ты это делаешь?

В глазах мальчишки мелькнуло сомнение, затем в них появилась спокойная уверенность.

— Потому что это важно.

Северус и сам не смог бы назвать лучшей причины. Он кивнул и, устроившись так, чтобы иметь возможность долго оставаться в неподвижности, сделал Гарри знак присоединяться к нему.

Мальчишка придвинулся ближе, затем обернулся к нему.

— Профессор… Я просто хотел бы сказать вам спасибо и… я знаю, это глупо, но если что-нибудь пойдёт наперекосяк, я хочу, чтобы вы знали: я действительно благодарен за все, что вы для меня сделали. Эти несколько недель, что я был здесь, возможно, самые лучшие каникулы, какие у меня только были. Это было почти как… — он с досадой мотнул головой. — Извините меня за всё это. Обещаю, я сделаю всё, чтобы устроить… спасибо за всё.

— Глупый ребёнок, — прошептал Северус. — Или, скорее, глупый кот. Тебе, конечно же, ничего не нужно устраивать, сколько раз можно повторять? В том, что произошло, нет твоей вины, — проворчал он, потом вздохнул.

— Гарри, в твоей голове всё так перемешалось, и это вполне нормально. Не знаю, как… не так-то просто всё понять. Делай то, что кажется важным тебе самому. На данный момент для тебя самое главное — восстановить силы, ощутить почву под ногами. Всё остальное, на самом деле, не так уж и важно.

Северусу стало трудно говорить, — для этого требовались определённые усилия, еще труднее стало размышлять.

— Я хочу остановить это, — тихо сказал подросток. — Чтобы больше никто не был ранен или убит. Кроме меня, никто не сможет этого сделать… только я не знаю, как. Я постараюсь, конечно, обещаю, — повторил он.

Северус покачал головой и притянул его к себе.

— Что бы ни случилось, Шэди… я горжусь тобой.

Слова резко прозвучали в его устах, и Северус сам почти с удивлением услышал их. Потом расслабился. Он должен был бы испытать раздражение или неловкость, но сейчас он слишком устал для этого.

Закрыв глаза, он положил руку на лоб Гарри. Услышав его слова, подросток напрягся, но от прикосновения напряжение спало.

Северус слегка улыбнулся. Было так легко поверить, что около его плеча свернулся десятилетний ребёнок. Или кот. Нет, ребёнок, безусловно, ребёнок…

Это был очень странный день. Ещё один. Но куда бы ни завела его эта история, на этот раз он не закончит её в одиночку… и есть ещё кто-то, кто должен об этом знать.

— Я не брошу тебя. Ты не один. Что бы ты ни сделал, и что бы ни произошло, я с тобой.

Будь благословенно это состояние полного опустошения, позволившее так легко литься словам.

Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, потом Гарри глубоко вздохнул и принялся методически закрывать разум, готовя свою защиту.

И своё нападение.

Впервые в жизни он собирался наступать! Ох, конечно, нельзя было сказать, что он в своё время не победил василиска или, скажем, Волдеморта… просто на этот раз он атаковал, полностью осознавая это, и не для того, чтобы защитить себя, совсем нет.

У него было желание, у него было мужество, у него были силы, и у него был Снейп. О, да, у него был Снейп, и он не собирался терять его. Профессор был абсолютно бледен, всё его поведение было скованным и болезненным. Волдеморт не удовлетворился тем, чтобы мучить его с помощью метки, он забирал его жизнь!

Ну, что ж, это ему не удастся. Потому что Снейп столько сделал для него, Гарри, потому что будь он Шэди или Гарри, ему нужен профессор, отчаянно нужно его присутствие, нужна та безопасность и та уверенность, которые он ему дал, а ещё — потому что у Гарри никого нет, кроме него.

Никого.

Хогвартс — это только убежище, вся его жизнь — кладбище близких, и он, конечно, не позволит Волдеморту отнять то последнее, что у него осталось.

Что бы это ни было. Даже огромный пустой мэнор, даже циничный учитель зельеварения, вдруг ставший его последним спасением от сумасшествия. Или от опустошённости, если есть какая-то разница.

И длинная струйка фиолетового тумана начала медленно приближаться к нему. Было интересно наблюдать за этим кружением магических сил Тёмного Лорда, стремящихся вернуться к своему хозяину, но уже не способных сопротивляться тому притяжению, которое шло от Гарри.

Сперва он чувствовал только лёгкое покалывание, словно по его жилам пробегал слабый ток, но в этом не было ничего неприятного… только лёгкое беспокойство, возможно.

Чем больше магии он впитывал, тем больше ему казалось, что покалывание превращается в стремительный поток, в бурю, бушующую в его теле. Действительно, ему даже слышался шум ветра, яростно хлеставшего всё, что только попадалось на его пути! Нет, этого не может быть…

Подросток открыл глаза. Теперь в комнате было гораздо темнее, и он никак не мог понять, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как они начали…

Который теперь может быть час?

Взглянув в окно, он всё понял. Буря была не только в его теле, он действительно слышал шум ветра, свирепо завывавшего вокруг Мэнора. Небо потемнело от сгустившихся туч, которые скрыли вечернее солнце.

Гарри сел, чтобы лучше видеть, что происходит снаружи. Рука Снейпа, всё это время лежавшая на его голове, ненадолго исчезла, и через секунду профессор протянул ему зелье.

Подросток, не раздумывая, взял его.

— Это настоящая буря? — спросил он.

— Если ты хочешь узнать, настоящие ли тот ветер и ливень, что бушуют за окном, — да, они настоящие. Однако если иметь в виду их происхождение, очевидно, что нет. Это Волдеморт пытается вывести тебя из равновесия. Или разрушить Мэнор, уж не знаю точно, — иронически заметил Снейп.

— Вы действительно так думаете? — забеспокоился Гарри.

— Про Мэнор? Нет. Буря ничего не сможет сделать с этими стенами, и он об этом знает. Это демонстрация сил, возможно, подкреплённая компанией пожирателей, собравшихся вокруг поместья. Ничего страшного. Пей.

Не отрывая взгляд от окна, Гарри выпил зелье.

— Не нравится мне это, — прошептал он.

— Это всего лишь ветер и дождь, Гарри. Мэнор прочен и надёжен, тебе не о чем беспокоиться, — ободряюще сказал Снейп.

— Я не только об этом, у меня такое чувство, что буря бушует и во мне самом.

— Ты вобрал большое количество магии, так что это не удивительно. Будет лучше прерваться, хотя бы ненадолго.

Гарри посмотрел по сторонам, он утратил чувство времени…

— Сколько времени прошло?

— Пять часов. Пора повторить лечебные процедуры, — отозвался профессор.

Гарри потянулся, затем подвинулся, давая Снейпу больше места. Сейчас он действительно чувствовал себя лучше, несмотря на раны и возобновившуюся боль в мышцах. Он ощущал, как инородные силы борются в нём, чтобы найти себе место, пробуждая его собственную магию, обостряя чувства. По крайней мере, сейчас он не остался без магических сил.

Он повернулся к Снейпу, чтобы тот разделил его радость, но улыбка застыла, едва он увидел Мастера зелий.

Тот был невероятно бледен, черты лица не просто осунулись, но были искажены. И не только лицо, всё его тело, которое профессор, казалось, всегда полностью контролировал, напоминало сейчас марионетку, чья жизнь кончилась вместе с окончанием спектакля.

За эти несколько часов он постарел лет на десять.

Но, как и Гарри, он не так уж плохо себя чувствовал. Если бы не это ощущение собственной уязвимости и неспособности полностью контролировать свои движения, он был скорее доволен ситуацией.

В конце концов, зелий оказалось недостаточно. Он не думал, что придётся выпить так много… и, будучи хорошим Мастером зелий, понимал, что четвёртая доза не будет такой же эффективной, как первая.

Он оказался прав. Но было и кое-что положительное в этом сочетании общего истощения с чрезмерно большими дозами зелий: всё это вместе значительно снизило уровень его стресса.

Конечно, он полностью сознавал, что Мэнор належащим образом защищён, что Волдеморт не сможет до них добраться, и что на данный момент Гарри не угрожает опасность.

Но риск всё-таки был, опасность, угрожающая напомнить о себе позже, многие факторы нужно было принят в расчёт, проанализировать ситуацию на разных уровнях.

Ладно, да простит его Мерлин, но сейчас он был способен думать только об одном: о том, что происходит непосредственно в данный момент, а этим он был полностью удовлетворён.

С Гарри все было в порядке. Он вылечит его, заставит нормально поесть, выспаться, и всё будет хорошо. По крайней мере, до утра. А потом им останется пережить всего один день, но это может подождать. Если Волдеморт, пытаясь отвлечь Гарри, не придумал ничего, лучше несчастной бури, пусть себе развлекается.

За последнее время Снейп более чем достаточно насмотрелся на эти капризы.

Протянув руку к флаконам, он взял три зелья для Гарри.

Какое-то время он размышлял, не принять ли ему последнюю дозу перечного, чтобы не заснуть, пока будет спать мальчишка, но он понимал, что это бесполезно. 

— Ты в состоянии есть твёрдую пищу? — спросил он у Гарри.

Тот с такой прытью вскочил на ноги, что профессор непременно улыбнулся бы, если б только мышцы его лица были бы в состоянии двигаться.

— Я займусь обедом, профессор! — с энтузиазмом воскликнул подросток.

— Я не уверен…

— Эй, я ведь уже неплохо справился, вспомните! — запротестовал Гарри.

— Я не ставлю под вопрос твои кулинарные способности. Просто буря могла нанести урон верхним этажам, вряд ли что-то более серьёзное, чем разбитые окна, но всё же не стоит рисковать, — объяснил Снейп. — Посмотри, что можно сделать с теми запасами, что лежат в шкафу, там, в глубине.

Гарри кивнул.

— Вам что-нибудь нужно? Какое-нибудь зелье?

— Нет, — сухо ответил Снейп. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Гораздо лучше, правда, словно я выпил целый котелок перечного! И я ощущаю свою магию… такое странное чувство, как будто мои магические силы и его растут, сражаясь друг с другом. Но в этом нет ничего неприятного, даже напротив!

Северус кивнул. Аура мальчишки была сейчас тёмно-фиолетовой и наэлектризованной, на первый взгляд, ничего необычного.

Гарри постоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, прежде чем заговорить:

— Не хочу вас обидеть, профессор, но вы ужасно выглядите. Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь?

Снейп скривился.

— Хочешь сказать, ещё хуже, чем обычно? Нет, Гарри, просто мне нужно поспать, да и тебе тоже.

Гарри открыл было рот, пытаясь возразить, но Снейп не дал ему такой возможности.

— Конечно, ты сейчас в отличной форме, но твой организм нуждается в отдыхе, чтобы восстановиться и должным образом усвоить магию. Будет нужно, выпьешь зелье, — отрезал он.

Мальчишка нехотя кивнул и направился к шкафу. Несколько полок было занято консервами, стоявшими вперемешку с различными ингредиентами для зелий, весьма сомнительными на вид. Он выбрал две банки и стал искать кастрюлю.

Снейп быстро произнёс заклинание, и нужная посуда оказалась на столе. Профессор был мертвенно бледен и измучен. Сейчас он тоже должен был бы чувствовать себя лучше, учитывая те силы, что Гарри похитил у Волдеморта! Мальчишка заметил множество флакончиков, лежавших в конце кровати. Восстанавливающее, всё, что от него осталось.

Что же такое с ним творится? Впрочем, Снейп знает, что делает, всегда было так…

Нервно выложив содержимое банок в кастрюлю, Гарри произнёс несколько заклинаний. Если немного подогреть, хуже не будет. Конечно, это нельзя отнести к кулинарным изыскам, но на данный момент этого вполне достаточно.

Теперь, увидев, как готовится еда, он осознал, насколько проголодался; желудок подтвердил это урчанием.

Если бы только могла прекратиться эта проклятая буря, вечер можно было бы считать почти замечательным…

Довольный результатом, он протянул тарелку Снейпу, а сам устроился в ближайшем кресле. С тех пор, как он начал готовить, профессор не двинулся с места и даже не шевельнулся, чтобы поесть; его взгляд не отрывался от окна.

Гарри съел несколько кусков, подавив желание слопать всю тарелку, и прокашлялся.

— Профессор? Уверяю вас, это вполне съедобно, — сказал он, указывая на еду, к которой тот так и не притронулся.

Снейп с трудом кивнул.

— Не сомневаюсь, спасибо. Позднее я непременно воздам должное твоему обеду, сейчас я не голоден.

Гарри чуть было не ляпнул, что нравится ему это или нет, у него просто нет другого выбора. Хотя, лучше не рисковать, Снейп, казалось, сейчас вовсе не был расположен терпеть его.

Теперь, когда его желудок наполнился, Гарри был вынужден признать, что профессор был прав: расслабившись, он начал потихоньку засыпать и чуть не подскочил на месте, когда Снейп, наконец, поднялся и указал ему на кровать.

— Надо смазать твои раны бальзамом, и можешь спать. Как ты считаешь, тебе нужно выпить зелье? — спросил он.

Гарри помотал головой и присел на край кровати. Ему не очень-то понравилась идея с бальзамом, но он помнил, что Шэди счёл его очень эффективным, когда у него саднило всё тело…

— Снимай футболку и ложись, — скомандовал Снейп, открывая банку. — В этот раз будет легче.

Гарри подумал, что сейчас гораздо труднее будет не заснуть.

Несмотря на зелья, отметины на его спине всё ещё жгло. Как тогда, когда Вернон последний раз… когда он… ему не хотелось думать об этом.

— Ведь я больше не вернусь туда, правда? — пробормотал он в полусне.

— Куда не вернёшься, Гарри? — отозвался спокойный голос Мастера зелий.

— К Дерсли. Вернон сказал, что Дамблдор хочет, чтобы я остался у них, чтобы наказать меня за… но ведь вы не позволите им, да? Вы сказали, что я могу остаться здесь!

Мальчишка почувствовал, как пальцы на его спине на мгновение замерли, потом продолжили своё лёгкое движение.

— Нет, Гарри, ты никуда не пойдёшь. Дамблдор совершенно точно не хочет тебя наказывать и даже не ставил вопрос о твоём возвращении в эту семью дегене… В твою семью.

— Вернон сказал, что он выиграл процесс. Чтобы взять меня под опеку. Что Дамблдор не хочет, чтобы я вернулся в Хогвартс. Думаю, он прав… — вздохнул подросток.

— Конечно, нет, — в свою очередь вздохнул Снейп. — Ничего этого не было, Гарри, это… это была просто мрачная инсценировка. После твоего похищения слушания, конечно же, отложили.

— Нет, я видел их, я… он… вы же знаете, вы помогали им! — в отчаянии крикнул мальчищшка.

— Это был Малфой, Люциус Малфой, принявший вид твоего дяди, — как можно более ясным голосом ответил Снейп…

— Это было на Тисовой. В моей комнате… и шкаф. И Петуния, и Дадли… — Гарри изо всех сил зажмурился. Ему не хотелось снова увидеть опустевшие глаза Дадли, чью душу высосали Дементоры, и всё по его вине, по его…

Снейп понимал, что с этой проблемой быстро не справиться. Ему придётся ждать, это совершенно очевидно. Многое ещё предстоит разгадать, а Гарри пока слишком сбит с толку, несмотря на ту удивительную форму, в которой он был этим вечером. Северус действительно находился под впечатлением от того, как подростку удалось преодолеть всё то, что выпало на его долю в последнее время. Но не стоит слишком торопиться.

Сейчас самым главным было вселить в него уверенность.

— Гарри, я обещал, что не брошу тебя и намерен сдержать своё слово. Здесь ты у себя дома. Никому не будет позволено забрать тебя отсюда против твоей или моей воли. Это ясно?

Он чувствовал, как мальчишка постепенно расслабился, когда слова дошли до его сознания.

— В конце концов, ты мой кот, – сказал Северус, пытаясь пошутить.

Но Гарри не засмеялся. Он медленно повернулся к профессору и впился в него своими зелёными глазами, так что тому показалось, будто прошла целая вечность. Потом мальчишка улыбнулся, и Северус почувствовал в cвоём сердце что-то такое, чего там не было очень, очень долго.

Глаза мальчишки закрылись, но улыбка так и осталась на его сонном лице.

Северус ещё несколько секунд продолжал массировать ему шею и плечи, стараясь расслабить мышцы, сведённые напряжением последних дней. Как он отважился так быстро пытаться заснуть, оставалось для него загадкой.

Укрыв подростка одеялом и подоткнув его, он, наконец, позволил себе рухнуть в своё кресло.

Гарри. Его кот. О чём подумал мальчишка? Но что бы это ни было, по всей видимости, это было чем-то приятным.

Мерлин, что ему теперь делать со всем этим?

Но он был спокоен. Он действительно был спокоен. Он знал, что прав, что на этот раз он поступил так, как должен был.

Волдеморт может наслать на Мэнор смерч, а Альбус — обнародовать любые пророчества, касающиеся Гарри, какие ему только заблагорассудится, но им не удастся изменить того, что привязало его к мальчишке.

И того, что он к нему чувствовал.

Мерлин, он действительно слишком устал…

Поднявшись, он снова подошёл к мальчишке и погладил его по голове, прошептав:

— Шэди, стань Шэди.

Должно быть, его слова подействовали на подсознание Гарри, так как через секунду на подушке лежал, свернувшись клубочком, чёрный кот.

Довольный результатом, Северус хотел, было, превратить своё кресло в кровать, но потом решил, что в этом нет необходимости. В любом случае, он слишком устал для этого.

Он тяжело опустился в кресло и, в последний раз убедившись, что все защитные барьеры на месте, а кот мирно спит, позволил себе провалиться в сон.

Однако через совсем непродолжительное, как ему показалось, время он снова открыл глаза.

Что-то было не так. Сейчас, глубокой ночью, буря за окном стала, казалось, ещё свирепей, листья и сломанные сучья стучали в окно, в камине завывал ветер.

Но не это заставило его проснуться… Он вскочил на ноги: в центре комнаты, спиной к нему, стоял Гарри, решительно направлявшийся к лестнице, ведущей в парк!

— Гарри!

Мальчишка вздрогнул и обернулся к нему. Его лицо было неподвижным, а взгляд мутным и отсутствующим.

— Гарри, куда ты направляешься? — спросил он со всем спокойствием, на какое только был способен.

Подросток вновь повернулся к лестнице, но не сдвинулся с места, словно оказавшись перед неразрешимой дилеммой.

Он должен идти. Ему обязательно нужно выйти. Если он промедлит, произойдёт что-то ужасное — со Снейпом, с ним, с целым миром. За дверью всё будет хорошо, он знал это, голос повторял ему это снова и снова…

Снейп выругался про себя.

Чёрт возьми, как он мог забыть, что Гарри часто превращался во сне? Что-то явно было не так в его позе, он был похож на лунатика. Волдеморт? Вполне возможно.

— Гарри, пожалуйста, иди ко мне. Ты не можешь выйти, на улице буря.

Конечно, может, он должен выйти. Буря не причинит ему никакого вреда, а вот если Снейп будет рядом, он снова начнёт мучиться из-за него. Так что если он хочет ему помочь, он должен выйти и помешать Волдеморту преследовать его.

— Гарри, пожалуйста? Шэди? — произнёс Снейп таким ласковым голосом, каким ещё никогда не говорил.

Снейп. Ему хотелось слушать его голос, он знал, что может доверять ему.

— Шэди? — повторил профессор.

Знакомое утешительное чувство охватило Гарри, он всеми силами старался найти в себе кота… но какая-то часть его сил совершенно не хотела этого, яростно стараясь остановить его. В этот раз мешало не отсутствие магии, а её переизбыток, столкновение его магических сил!

Он чувствовал, как нарастает напряжение, электрическим током пробегая по его телу, стремясь вырваться наружу, выплеснуться, сразиться…

Волдеморт, красные глаза, подземелье, Снейп, Мэнор, Люциус, запах зелий, Беллатрикс, которая всё смеялась и смеялась; Снейп, позволивший ему заснуть в полной безопасности рядом с собой, обещавший быть с ним, Снейп так устал. Он должен сражаться, как делал до этого, он не оставит профессора!

Это ЕГО Мастер зелий!

Положив руку на палочку, Северус заставил себя стоять неподвижно. Он не понимал, чего хочет: броситься к мальчишке, или уклониться от этого потока магии, наэлектризовавшего воздух, заполнившего комнату яростными волнами чёрного и фиолетового цвета.

Нет, дело не только в Гарри, раз даже Снейп может видеть эти волны, исходящие из его тела. Из-под двери, через окно в комнату, словно песок, подхваченный ветром, струился туман, закручиваясь по всему подземелью в яростном стремлении обрести хозяина.

— Гарри, посмотри на меня, послушай, ты должен справиться, скажи мне, что происходит!

Наконец, прозвучал полный отчаяния ответ:

— Мне нужно выйти! Он не может заполучить ещё и вас! Нужно, чтобы вышел я!

— Это не твоё решение; держи его подальше от своего разума, отшвырни его! Ты не должен его слушать!

— Вы не понимаете! — простонал подросток, разрываясь между двумя голосами.

— То же самое случилось в Министерстве, вспомни, он хотел, чтобы ты вошёл в дверь, и тогда всё стало бы хорошо, но это было ложью, это была ловушка! Сражайся, вышвырни его из своей головы, сейчас же!

— Я не хочу потерять еще и вас! — крикнул Гарри.

— Я весь день повторял, что не брошу тебя, мне что, принести Нерушимый обет или подписать официальный договор? — прошипел профессор.

— Но вы же умираете! Я не могу помешать ему…

— Я не собираюсь умирать, глупый ребёнок! — в свою очередь закричал Снейп. — Я просто устал, мне нужно немного поспать, чтобы прийти в себя, а с тех пор, как Темный Лорд сосредоточил всю свою мощь на том, чтобы устроить бурю, метка почти успокоилась! Ради Мерлина, ты не обязан спасать весь мир! Пока ты здесь, ни с кем из нас ничего не случится! А если ты перешагнёшь этот порог, мне придётся последовать за тобой, и тогда мы оба рискуем погибнуть!

— Нет, вы должны остаться здесь! — ответил Гарри, стараясь найти просвет в своём рассудке.

— Я уже позволил тебе одному отправиться в Министерство, а я не повторяю одной и той же ошибки дважды. В сотый раз говорю: я тебя не брошу.

Может быть, это и был сотый раз, но для Гарри именно он оказался решающим. Снейп не бросит его, и он не бросит Снейпа, — это же так просто. Осталось только, чтобы это понял голос.

Нет, он должен заставить его уйти, должен победить его…

Северус не был в Министерстве. Он не знает. Ох, Гарри, ты не нужен ему, он делает это только потому, что его принудили... он лжёт тебе. Он лгал тебе с самого начала.

Нет…

На какое-то мгновение Гарри увидел, как сверкнули два красных глаза, и в его сознании предстала следующая сцена.

Хогвартс, кабинет Дамблдора, а в нём — Снейп, в ярости мерящий комнату шагами.

— Это даже не обсуждается, Альбус, я больше не собираюсь заботиться об этом маленьком чудовище. Я взял его к себе, потому что это вы меня заставили, а теперь всё, я больше не хочу даже слышать о нём! Хватит с меня того, что я играю роль шпиона у Тёмного Лорда, так теперь ещё и изображать, что я пекусь о Потере? Вы слишком много от меня хотите! Спасут его из ловушки, в которую он попал, или он сам выкарабкается из неё, как сумеет, — это меня больше не касается! Скатертью дорога, если он при этом свернёт себе шею, — так или иначе, он всё равно не в состоянии исполнить своё предназначение, он слишком глуп и бездарен для этого!

— Он доверяет вам, Северус, мы должны извлечь из этого выгоду, — ответил директор.

— Вы требуете от меня слишком многого. Вы прекрасно знаете, что он всё равно ни на что не способен. Оставьте его там, где он есть, мы и так потратили на него слишком много времени и сил. Я больше ни минуты не потерплю его нытья, в жизни не видел более ужасного и противного ребёнка, чем он!

Видение исчезло, и вокруг него вновь возникли очертания лаборатории, более или менее… В комнате яростно, как никогда, закручивались волны магии, то ударяясь о стены, то отскакивая от них, что делало воздух вокруг него каким-то размытым.

Первым, кого он разглядел всего в нескольких шагах от себя, был Снейп, с тревогой наблюдавший за ним.

Снейп. Как легко было бы поверить в это видение всего несколько недель, даже несколько дней назад…

Но того, что он видел, никогда не было. Гарри ни секунды не сомневался в этом. Как и Сириус, пытаемый Волдемортом в подвалах Министерства, всё это от начала и до конца было создано для того, чтобы мучить его, Гарри. В который уже раз.

Только Волдеморт не имеет на это права, у него нет права на профессора, особенно после Сириуса, особенно после гибели остальных.

Нет, он не бросит Снейпа, на что было рассчитано это видение.

Волдеморт не вправе очернять его. Не вправе лгать о нем. О них. И Гарри сделает так, чтобы профессор понял это… Пристально глядя ему в глаза, он приложил все свои силы, чтобы Снейп осознал, что на самом деле Гарри чувствует к нему, к человеку, который спас его, взял его к себе.

Боль, страх, тревога, радость, привязанность, доверие…

И вдруг всего этого стало слишком много. Для Волдеморта, для него… в самом деле, слишком. Темный Маг с яростным воплем улетучился из его сознания, и воздух вокруг завибрировал.

Слишком много. Слишком много всего, — слишком много времени, боли, эмоций, слишком…

Сперва раздался слабый хрустальный звон, затем все флаконы в комнате, все оконные стёкла внезапно взорвались, разлетевшись по комнате сотней мелких осколков.

У Северуса не было времени на раздумья. Он знал, что Гарри сражается с Волдемортом за магические силы, а теперь ещё и за контроль над своим рассудком. Магия Тёмного Лорда, накопленная в теле подростка, вне всякого сомнения, способствовала вторжению.

Что бы сейчас ни пытался предпринять тёмный маг, Гарри одерживал верх, Северус понимал это по напряжённому лицу подростка: тот отшвырнул Волдеморта, но хрупкое равновесие между его рассудком и магическими силами было нарушено. Гарри высвободил их спонтанно, резко, и теперь вся эта мощь вряд ли удовлетворится одним только разбитым стеклом…

Его защитные барьеры. Устоят ли они перед жестоким натиском соединенной магии Гарри и Волдеморта? После всего этого он не был уверен даже в том, что выстоит Фиделиус…

А снаружи Волдеморт, окружённый своими пожирателями, жаждет прикончить мальчишку. Северус, находящийся сейчас в состоянии физического истощения, не продержится и пары секунд, если тёмный маг начнёт атаку, даже принимая в расчёт, насколько ослаб он сам.

Ещё до того, как брызнувшие осколки коснулись пола или мальчишки, он принял решение.

Собрав последние силы, Северус всю энергию без остатка вложил в мощь своей магии и, глядя на Гарри, произнёс единственное заклинание, на которое ему хватило времени:

— Protego!

Долго, как при замедленной съёмке, падая на каменный пол подземелья, он успел заметить, как вокруг подростка образовался изумрудно-зелёный защитный экран.

Ну, да, Лили, ты права. Нет ничего лучше, чем немного Магии самопожертвования, чтобы решить проблему. Слегка по-гриффиндорски, конечно…

Когда его голова коснулась пола, он был уже без сознания; на его губах оставалась тихая улыбка.

Наконец-то он сможет уснуть.

Всё произошло стремительно. Когда Гарри услышал, как лопнули стёкла, он инстинктивно поднял руки, чтобы прикрыть лицо от осколков.

Но прежде, чем они долетели до него, кто-то что-то крикнул, и он оказался внутри зелёного переливающегося шара, который отразил кусочки стекла.

Краем глаза он увидел, как Снейп упал на пол, и это заставило его очнуться и осознать реальность происходящего.

Protego. Он крикнул: Protego.

Мерлин! Что случилось? Это заклинание не вызывает такого рода явлений и оттого, что ты произнёс его, невозможно потерять сознание!

В эту минуту защитный экран, окружавший Гарри, начал раздуваться, как пузырь, пока полностью не закрыл стены подземелья. Зелёная вспышка, длившаяся не более мгновения, расплавилась на камнях и исчезла.

Не обращая внимания на растекшиеся по полу снадобья, парень бросился к Мастеру зелий.

Тот был абсолютно неподвижен, черты лица расслабились, фактически, впервые с тех пор, как Гарри знал его. Это невозможно, не мог же он…

Почувствовав, как его охватывает паника, Гарри попытался нащупать пульс профессора. Нет, он не мог так поступить, не мог…

Мальчишка с облегчением вздохнул. Сердце Снейпа билось, и он был почти уверен, что видел, как при дыхании слегка поднималась его грудь.

Гарри задумался… зелья сейчас бесполезны, да у него и не было ни малейшего представления о том, что же могло случиться с профессором.

Положив руку на плечо Снейпа, Гарри попытался разбудить его.

— Профессор Снейп? Пожалуйста! Профессор?

Ни малейшего признака жизни.

В отчаянии посмотрев вокруг себя, Гарри поискал взглядом что-нибудь, что могло бы помочь ему… Немного поразмыслив, он уже не был так уверен, что хочет, чтобы профессор очнулся прямо сейчас. На подземелье словно обрушилось стихийное бедствие: поверхность стола, как и пол, была покрыта зельями и различными ингредиентами, большинству из которых, казалось, не пришлось по вкусу столь близкое соседство.

Пол курился струйками дыма, да и деревянная столешница плохо реагировала на разлившиеся по ней зелья.

Нужно было быстро поднять Снейпа с пола… Гарри задумался. Несомненно, он сможет перенести профессора на кровать, рискуя, правда, при этом разбередить свои собственные раны.

— Простите, вы, конечно, не одобрили бы этого, но у меня действительно нет выбора, — пробормотал мальчишка.

Подняв с пола палочку Северуса, он указал ею на её владельца.

—Mobilicorpus.

Через секунду он уложил безжизненное тело профессора на кровать и вновь задумался: не положить ли палочку рядом с ним, но всё же сунул её себе за пояс. Если придётся защищаться, по крайней мере, у него будет шанс.

И опять он не был вполне уверен, что Снейп одобрил бы то, что студент позаимствовал его палочку… но ведь он не обязан сообщать ему об этом, не так ли?

Так же профессору не стоит знать и о том, что Гарри ещё раз закатал рукав на его руке, чтобы посмотреть, насколько болезненной остаётся метка. 

Достаточно, заключил мальчишка при виде чёрного шрама, окаймлённого всё ещё ярко-красным контуром. Волдеморт никак не хотел сдаваться.

Осмотревшись ещё раз, он сделал кое-какие выводы.

Во-первых, вихрь магии, пронёсшийся по лаборатории, успокоился. Во-вторых, буря, свирепствовавшая за стенами Мэнора, кажется, тоже стихла.

Ох, неужели действительно стихла? Волдеморт, полностью выложившийся на данный момент, не мог не понять, что не имеет смысла и дальше действовать подобным образом.

Гарри почувствовал, как его охватила ярость. Подземелье, его убежище, было разгромлено. Снейп потерял сознание и, по-видимому, надолго. И всё из-за того, что Волдеморт, эта нежить, хочет похитить его, Гарри, магические силы.

Что ж, если ему хочется играть в такие игры, он не будет разочарован. Гарри сейчас совсем не в том настроении, чтобы позволить ему восстановить свою мощь. Заклинание Снейпа, похоже, уже не действовало, но подросток чувствовал, как волны магии пробегают через его тело, и он также осознавал, что полностью владеет своими новыми возможностями.

На этот раз профессор не сможет поддержать его, но теперь настала его очередь защитить профессора.

Раз и навсегда.

Гарри сделал глубокий вдох и приготовился усилить оборону, как вдруг его взгляд вновь задержался на руке бывшего пожирателя смерти.

Ошибка. В конце концов, профессор тоже совершил её. Тем не менее, совет, который он дал Гарри, был хорош.

Без гнева. Без горячки. Можно выиграть сражение, но потерять свою душу.

Гарри почувствовал, как перехватило горло. У него есть воля, отвага и силы, но ему всё ещё не хватает хладнокровия.

А Снейп, ему тоже не хватило хладнокровия в тот день, когда он решил принять метку?

Одно было ясно: после того, что Снейп только что сделал для него, Гарри не мог позволить себе пренебречь его словами.

Никакого гнева. Подросток снова сделал глубокий вдох, затем ещё один… Он поступает так, чтобы спасти их обоих. Потому что нельзя сидеть, сложа руки и ничего не делать. Потому что у него есть шанс победить.

Он поступает так, потому что это — его долг.

Заперев один за другим замки своего разума, Гарри вновь принялся собирать магию, которую он чувствовал вокруг себя. Медленно, не спеша, спокойно.

Обещаю вам, профессор, спокойно.

Через окно было видно, как с наступлением ночи на небе медленно засияли звёзды. От бури не осталось и следа, и Гарри почувствовал, что разрозненные сгустки магии, которые он впитывал в себя, становятся всё более и более непокорными, отчаявшись вернуться к своему хозяину.

Но по мере того, как они впитывались, ему приходилось затрачивать всё меньше усилий. Хотя Снейп был прав: совершенно точно, ему не удастся полностью опустошить тёмного мага, так что он даже не пытался сломать последний барьер. После того, что произошло ранее, было слишком рискованно пытаться что-то предпринять в одиночку…

Однако это не остановило его от усилий лишить Волдеморта магии. Ведь это всё равно, что захватить его самого, разве нет?

Тем не менее, Гарри действительно хотелось, чтобы Снейп пришёл в себя. Он не мог не задаваться вопросом о том, что может произойти, когда действие зелья, которое ему дали в Малфой-мэноре, наконец, закончится. Не станут ли находящиеся в нём магические силы стремиться отделиться друг от друга?

Почему ему вдруг стало так легко забирать магию тёмного лорда?

Едва взошло солнце, как какое-то движение в камине заставило его вскочить на ноги.

Раздался знакомый шум в камине, и Гарри, даже не успев подумать, сжал в руке чёрную палочку.

Какой-то незваный гость тайком проник в подземелье. С трудом разглядев зелёный цвет его мантии, Гарри понял, каким образом тот сумел это сделать: разве Дамблдор не сказал как-то, что он единственный, кто может войти в Мэнор без приглашения?

Не опуская палочку, подросток отступил на шаг. Директор замер прямо перед камином, его глаза были полны боли и вместе с тем понимания.

— Гарри, мальчик мой, рад видеть, что ты в целости и сохранности. Что с Северусом? — спросил он, делая шаг по направлению к кровати.

Но ему не удалось продвинуться дальше.

— Стойте, где стоите! Не подходите к нему, или вы пожалеете об этом! И не думайте, что я не сделаю этого, после того, как… — Гарри стиснул зубы, сжимая палочку в руке и глядя прямо в голубые глаза директора.

— В этом нет никакой необходимости, Гарри, у меня нет никаких дурных намерений ни по отношению к тебе, ни по отношению к профессору Снейпу. Однако, как мне кажется, его следует осмотреть.

— Только не вам. Возвращайтесь туда, откуда пришли, я не позволю вам даже пальцем до него дотронуться, — прошипел мальчишка.

— Гарри, но это не разумно…

— Вы не подойдёте к нему. Оставьте нас в покое!

Тон подростка был категорическим, а в его взгляде сверкнула угроза.

— Очень жаль, мой мальчик, но ты не оставляешь мне выбора, — сказал Дамблдор, прежде чем протянуть к нему руку.

«Беспалочковая магия… и невербальная», — успел подумать Гарри, увидев, как заклинание отскочило от него и рикошетом ударило в стены, моментально окрасившиеся в зелёный цвет.

— Жертвенная магия, — прошептал явно потрясённый Дамблдор. — Ох, Северус…

Бросив полный сожаления взгляд на лежавшего Мастера зелий, он обернулся к приближавшемуся к нему разъярённому подростку, державшему в руках палочку.

— Считаю до трёх, — прошипел Гарри. — Чтобы ноги вашей здесь больше не было, или, клянусь, вы дорого за это заплатите!

— Это совсем не то, что ты подумал, мой мальчик, но, пожалуй, сейчас мне лучше вернуться к себе. Мадам Помфри сразу же пришлёт вам зелья. Когда Северус очнётся… не мог бы ты передать ему, чтобы он как можно скорее связался со мной?

Гарри не ответил, он стиснул зубы и явно был готов швырнуть заклинание в директора.

Тот покачал головой и, всё-таки бросив горсть порошка в камин, шагнул в него, напоследок ещё раз озабоченно взглянув на профессора.

— Гарри, прошу тебя, не стесняйся позвать меня при малейшем затруднении. Всё складывается хорошо и…

Но тому уже было достаточно. Прошептав заклинание, он направил палочку на грудь директора, который исчез в пламени, отброшенный силой удара.

Мальчишка улыбнулся. На этот раз он был почти уверен, что Снейп не осудил бы его за то, как он воспользовался его палочкой!

Вздохнув, он опустился в кресло. Так или иначе, в одном Дамблдор был прав: профессор нуждался в помощи. На вид он не пострадал ни от падения, ни от осколков, но его коматозное состояние не сулило ничего хорошего. Да и сам он только сейчас понял, что чувствует себя совсем плохо.

Боль, возникшая во всём теле, напомнила, что зелья перестали действовать. Только какой смысл прислушиваться к ней, если снадобья сейчас благополучно разъедают каменный пол подземелья?

Если бы только Снейп мог прийти в себя… К кому ещё можно обратиться? Не к Уизли, они все погибли, и не к Ордену Феникса — по той же причине. И уж конечно не к Дамблдору или МакГонагалл, а Ремус куда-то уехал по делам…

— Профессор? Вы слышите меня? Если слышите, пожмите мою руку, — он попытался вспомнить приёмы оказания первой помощи из курса начальной школы.

И опять нет ответа. На самом деле профессор не производил впечатления спящего человека. Слишком спокойным было его лицо, слишком неподвижным тело, казалось, он почти умер…

Гарри уже был готов отправиться на поиски зелий в спальню Снейпа, как вдруг в камине вновь вспыхнуло зелёное пламя.

Охваченный яростью, подросток указал палочкой на каминную решётку, готовый бросить заклинание в первого, кто осмелится выйти из камина.

Но, вопреки всем ожиданиям, никто даже не попытался пройти этим путём, и когда пламя утихло, Гарри увидел широкую корзину, до краёв заполненную различными зельями с подробными этикетками.

К ним была приложена записка от мадам Помфри:

«Мистер Поттер!

Так как я не имею возможности прийти и лично осмотреть профессора Снейпа, а также принимая во внимание, что вы не позволили директору, вам придётся самому выполнить эту работу.

Профессор Дамблдор заверил меня, что все жизненные функции пациента не нарушены, а также на нём нет видимых следов ранений, поэтому я рекомендовала бы вам, в случае сомнения, дать выпить профессору стабилизирующее и исцеляющее зелье.

Возможно, вы также сочтёте полезным, если понадобится, дать ему перечное зелье или зелье Сна-без-сновидений. Ради всего святого, Поттер, сделайте всё, что в ваших силах и держите меня в курсе. Северус достаточно устойчив к всевозможным ядам, так что вы не рискуете отравить его.

Однако если у вас есть основания подозревать что-то серьёзное, немедленно перестаньте ребячиться и сообщите директору, пока не стало слишком поздно!

Следует ли мне всерьёз настаивать на этом?

Желаю успеха в использовании зелий.

Поппи Помфри».

Что ж, значит Дамблдор успел понять, что Снейпу ничего серьёзного не угрожает… очевидно, это его не удивило.

Но Помфри права, он не должен рисковать жизнью профессора… если к полудню его состояние не улучшится, придётся вызвать на подмогу директора, что не помешает держать его под прицелом палочки.

К тому же Дамблдор, кажется, не смог атаковать его, интересный поворот! Но что он имел в виду под Жертвенной магией? Что именно сделал Снейп заклинанием Protego?

Гарри помотал головой. Есть более неотложные дела, — зелья. Он перебрал множество флакончиков в поисках нужного. Мадам Помфри посоветовала стабилизирующее и исцеляющее, что казалось вполне логичным.

Осталось только понять, как сделать так, чтобы профессор выпил его…

Озадаченный, Гарри вернулся к кровати. Вспоминая, как действовал сам профессор, он присел в изголовье и неумело попытался посадить его. Мастер зелий, естественно, не сопротивлялся. Поддерживая голову находящегося без сознания профессора, Гарри осторожно открыл ему рот и влил в него содержимое флакона.

«Боюсь, вы возненавидите меня за это», — прошептал он.

Перечное зелье должно хорошо подействовать, но с учётом пустых флаконов, лежавших в ногах кровати, Снейп и так уже принял его слишком много, только передозировки ему сейчас не хватало. Если он правильно помнил, это зелье действовало четыре часа… Практическая польза от домашних заданий по зельям внезапно открылась ему, как откровение.

Нет, зелья не были просто скучным и неинтересным предметом. Кто бы мог поверить, что они, оказывается, действительно полезны в повседневной жизни! Его охватило раскаяние. Он столько времени убил на то, чтобы возмущаться Снейпом, вместо того, чтобы поинтересоваться предметом, который может спасать жизни… ещё одна вещь, которую он должен сказать Снейпу, когда тот очнётся.

И сказать ему спасибо. Ещё раз.

А сейчас ему оставалось только ждать. Осторожно опустив голову профессора на подушку, он сел в кресло и тоже выпил несколько зелий. Исцеляющее и обезболивающее не повредят ему, в конце концов, Снейп давал ему их.

Относительно удовлетворённый результатом, он откинулся на подушки и приготовился к безмолвной схватке с Волдемортом.

Спокойствие и сознание своей правоты. Он справится с этим.

И он справился. Время шло; час за часом медленно и плавно магия, не переставая, скользила к нему. Он чувствовал, как её поток иссякает, и торжествовал, что смог похитить её у тёмного мага. Может быть, в конце концов, он сможет победить его. Может быть, это окажется не труднее, чем вот так, сидя в кресле, спокойно превращать Волдеморта в сквиба! Когда он лишится магии, его пожиратели разбегутся и его быстро схватят и, может быть, даже убьют.

Так вот просто?

Около полудня возле окна начал собираться слабый туман. Гарри и до этого видел его, но сейчас по его телу пробежала дрожь, заставив ослабить концентрацию.

Пора было принять очередную порцию зелий, но откуда вдруг взялось это чувство тревоги, от которого сдавило горло?

Он подошел к Снейпу, который так и лежал без движения. Никаких видимых изменений… казалось, ему не становилось ни лучше, ни хуже. Гарри никак не мог справиться с охватившей его нервозностью; что-то пошло не так, и это становилось всё очевиднее.

Стараясь не обращать внимания на тревогу, он попытался напоить профессора зельями. Исцеляющее, стабилизирующее… и двойная порция перечного тоже не помешает. В конце концов, Помфри ясно сказала, что не существует опасности отравить его!

На этот раз ему показалось, что что-то подействовало. Лицо волшебника слегка напряглось, и он стал более похож на того профессора, которого знал Гарри. Веки Снейпа слегка дрогнули, как если бы он просто спал.

— Профессор? — вновь попытался Гарри.

Нет ответа. Может быть, ещё слишком рано. Всё же это ему не понравилось. Он подошёл к окну, чтобы лучше разглядеть туман, сгущавшийся вокруг Мэнора. Внезапно стало холодно, и это в полдень, в самом разгаре лета…

И вдруг он всё понял. От этого осознания у него перехватило дыхание, и он похолодел.

Дементоры. Волдеморт призвал на помощь дементоров и собрал их вокруг Мэнора, по-видимому, настолько близко, насколько позволяли защитные барьеры.

Они не могли проникнуть внутрь, по крайней мере, Гарри так думал, но если они все соберутся вокруг Мэнора, он может в результате лишиться всех своих сил! Он не хотел… не мог…

Ох, Мерлин, Снейп! Он должен прийти в себя!

Раздавшийся стон прервал ход его мыслей. Полный надежд, он повернулся к Мастеру зелий. Хотя тот всё ещё был без сознания, казалось, он вышел из комы, в которой находился несколько часов. Профессор склонил голову и, похоже, находился во власти кошмара, что, несомненно, не обошлось без участия дементоров.

Гарри подошёл ближе, разрываясь между любопытством и беспокойством. Снейп вроде бы что-то прошептал, но он не смог разобрать, что именно.

Женский крик эхом отозвался в глубинах его памяти, и по спине пробежали мурашки. А когда он наклонился ближе, чтобы расслышать слова профессора, то уже весь покрылся холодным потом.

— Лили… нет… только не Лили… умоляю…

Это было невероятно. Этого просто не могло быть, не мог же Снейп видеть во сне то же самое, что и Гарри!

Но зелёный луч и молодая женщина по имени Лили, молившая о спасении его, Гарри, жизни, вспышкой пронеслись в его разуме, и знакомое чувство отчаяния захлестнуло его. Если бы только Снейп очнулся…

— Лили… Гарри… не трогайте их, вы не имеете права, нет, не Гарри…

Подросток почувствовал, как его ноги подкосились, словно ватные. Он снился Снейпу. Учителя мучил кошмар, в котором кто-то хотел причинить боль ему, Гарри. Снейп. И он, Гарри. Эти последние слова лишили его дара речи, произведя на него даже большее впечатление, чем упоминание матери.

Дементоры перестали существовать для него, как и подземелья, и Волдеморт.

Рука Снейпа сжалась в кулак, и Гарри машинально взял её, чтобы открыть и рассмотреть.

Та же самая рука, что несколько часов лежала на его лбу, пока он сражался за свою магию. Рука, которая лечила его.

С губ мальчишки сорвался стон, но он не понимал, отчего – то ли от отчаяния, проникшего в его душу из-за дементоров, то ли от огромного облегчения, заполнившего всё его существо.

— Профессор, пожалуйста, очнитесь.

Снейп снова застонал, но так и не открыл глаза.

Туман, собравшийся вокруг Мэнора, становился всё плотнее и через разбитое окно начал проникать в лабораторию, стелясь по каменным стенам подземелья.

Нужно было срочно что-то предпринять.

Выхватив палочку Снейпа, он направил её на туман.

— Expecto Patronum!

Мгновенно возникший олень галопом помчался на туман, вытолкнул его из подземелья, а затем исчез в парке, преследуя дементоров.

Гарри почувствовал, как гнетущее чувство, сковывавшее его, немного уменьшилось, хотя и не исчезло полностью. Он не знал, сколько дементоров собралось вокруг, но уж если Волдеморт призвал их на помощь, значит, можно было ожидать, что весь персонал Азкабана слетелся к Мэнору на некое подобие ежегодной конференции! Вызванный Гарри Патронус, каким бы успешным он ни был, не сможет долго удерживать их вдали.

И действительно, несколько минут спустя тонкое облачко тумана предприняло новую атаку, и у мальчишки перехватило горло. Спящий Снейп был так же беспомощен, как и он.

— ExpectoPatronum! — снова крикнул Гарри, чуть увереннее.

На этот раз передышка была длиннее, но очередной сгусток тумана с неотвратимостью просочился в их убежище.

Спустя час Гарри, вызвав множество Патронусов и чувствуя себя совершенно измотанным, находился на грани отчаяния. Он больше был не в состоянии вызывать Патронусов — дементоров было слишком много, а он слишком ослаб.

Тем не менее, он попробует. Слегка дрожащей рукой подросток снова поднял черную палочку, но вместо заклинания, которое он уже собрался произнести, у него вырвался вопль, когда он почувствовал, как внезапно кто-то несильно обхватил его руку. Быстро обернувшись, он открыл рот и застыл. На него, слегка улыбаясь, смотрел законный владелец палочки. Он выглядел измученным, как никогда, но вполне пришедшим в себя.

— Профессор!

Снейп медленно кивнул, не ослабляя хватки. Подняв взгляд к окну, он пытался привыкнуть к свету.

— Который час?

Застигнутый врасплох, Гарри молча уставился на него. Какое вообще значение может иметь сейчас время?

— После полудня, часа два, должно быть, или около того, — ответил он, наконец.

И снова Снейп кивнул головой.

— Годится.

— Простите? — пролепетал мальчишка.

— Через несколько часов зелье Малфоя перестанет действовать. Все будет хорошо, — на удивление спокойно ответил Снейп.

Гарри смешался и часто заморгал, уставившись на него. Несмотря на то, что туман, вызванный дементорами, вновь стал просачиваться в лабораторию, парень, сам не зная, почему, поверил его словам. Да, всё будет хорошо.

Охваченный угрызениями совести, он виновато посмотрел по сторонам.

— Мне очень жаль, — быстро проговорил он. — Ваша лаборатория. Боюсь, я всё разрушил.

К его величайшему удивлению, Снейп тихо рассмеялся, это был почти беззвучный, но все-таки смех…

— Ты не поранился?

Гарри помотал головой.

— Нет. Когда вы произнесли то заклинание, это было похоже… не знаю, на зелёный шар, окруживший меня, прежде, чем он разбился о стены. На секунду они стали зелеными, потом зелень исчезла, пока Дамблдор не напал на меня, и…

— Дамблдор? — переспросил Снейп, и все следы весёлости моментально исчезли с его лица.

— Он пришёл почти вскоре после того, как вы потеряли сознание, — объяснил Гарри, виновато взглянув на профессора. — Когда я не захотел, чтобы он подходил к вам, он послал в меня заклинание, но это было так странно, потому что оно отскочило от меня и ударило в стены, и тогда они стали зелёными.

Снейп задумчиво кивнул.

— После этого, — продолжал Гарри, — мадам Помфри через камин прислала мне зелья. Целый запас, но я не был уверен, что именно надо было вам дать. Я, э… заставил вас выпить исцеляющее и стабилизирующее, и еще два перечных.

— Превосходно. Думаю, лишняя порция не повредила, — сказал Снейп, просматривая корзину с зельями.

— Вы уверены? — озабоченно спросил Гарри. — То есть, я хочу сказать, вы и до этого выпили много порций…

Вскинув бровь, Снейп бросил на него иронический взгляд.

— Конечно, вам лучше знать, — быстро добавил Гарри.

— Мне тоже так кажется.

Профессор перевёл взгляд на палочку, которую всё ещё сжимал подросток. Гарри почувствовал, что краснеет, и протянул палочку ему.

— У меня ничего другого не оказалось под рукой, — извинился он.

Снейп взял её и какую-то секунду задумчиво изучал.

— И ты сумел с ней справиться?

Гарри кивнул в ответ.

Не говоря ни слова, Снейп сунул руку в карман мантии, что-то вынул из неё и в свою очередь протянул это Гарри.

Его палочка.

Мальчишка улыбнулся.

— И всё это время она была здесь?

Снейп кивнул.

— Дамблдор нашёл её в Министерстве, где она выпала, и я хранил её до тех пор, пока ты не окажешься в состоянии пользоваться ею.

— Спасибо, — вновь улыбнулся Гарри. — Я соскучился по ней.

На самом деле он думал, что она потерялась. Палочка Снейпа действовала, просто она была другая.

Несмотря на всё, он никак не мог избавиться от какого-то смутного беспокойства, владевшего им.

— Профессор, думаю, следовало бы… — он мотнул головой в сторону тумана, постепенно расползавшегося по лаборатории.

Снейп протянул ему зелье, и Гарри молча обругал себя. Надо было побеспокоиться об этом раньше, ведь не только Снейпу нужно было перечное.

Секунду спустя, взглянув на окно, он снова успокоился.

Снейп молча встал рядом, слегка улыбнувшись ему, и эта улыбка придала Гарри больше сил, чем любое зелье.

Они дружно подняли свои палочки и в один голос выкрикнули заклинание.

Через мгновение лань и олень уже мчались плечом к плечу в парк, разгоняя туман и царивший вокруг холод.

Гарри обернулся к Снейпу и, наконец, смог задать вопрос, ответ на который ему так хотелось сегодня узнать:

— А теперь?

Снейп кивнул головой в сторону кровати.

— Теперь будем ждать.

Поудобнее устроившись на матрасе и избавившись от дементоров, двое волшебников пару-тройку секунд молча обозревали лабораторию.

Несколькими заклинаниями Снейп навел порядок и исправил почти все повреждения. Подземелье вновь приобрело обжитой вид.

— Профессор, — произнёс, наконец, Гарри, — больше не видно, какого цвета моя магия, а я хотел бы узнать, в каком она сейчас состоянии?

Направив на него палочку, Снейп вновь прошептал заклинание. При виде того, в какой цвет окрашена аура, исходившая от более молодого волшебника, они оба на какое-то время замолчали.

— Это… это хороший признак? — неуверенно спросил Гарри.

— По крайней мере, впечатляет, — отозвался Снейп. — Возможно, ты извлёк основной запас магических сил Тёмного Лорда. В моменты его наивысшего могущества его аура была чёрной. Фиолетовый цвет твоей ауры очень близок к этому.

— Вы думаете, мне удастся вытянуть из него всё, пока зелье не перестало действовать?

— Скорее всего, нет. Как я уже объяснял, для того, чтобы полностью лишить кого-нибудь магическх сил, требуется немало энергии. Волдеморт может сделать такое, а для тебя, в том состоянии, в каком ты находишься, это было бы слишком опасно.

— Но… — начал Гарри.

— Но ты замечательно поработал. Теперь ему потребуется какое-то время, чтобы снова восстановить свою мощь.

— Непонятно, почему он всё ещё остаётся здесь, вместо того, чтобы убраться, — пробормотал мальчишка. — Не думаю, что мне удалось бы забрать его магию, если бы он находился вдали.

— Сначала, вне всякого сомнения, потому, что думал, что сможет восстановить её. Когда твой патронус набросился на дементоров, он, наверное, понял, что я не в состоянии сражаться, и понадеялся, что сможет переломить ситуацию. Явная ошибка, — довольным тоном сказал Снейп. — А теперь…

Он жестом указал на окно. Туман, казалось, рассеялся, и стало ясно видно парк.

— Думаете, он ушёл? — с надеждой спросил Гарри. Последние несколько минут он чувствовал явное облегчение.

— Дементоры никоим образом не могут проникнуть в чужие владения, а оба наши Патронуса были достаточно сильны, чтобы уничтожить их влияние. Им нет никакого интереса оставаться тут. И, напротив, я готов держать пари, что большинство Пожирателей караулят где-то неподалёку.

Гарри позволил себе улыбнуться. Значит, они спасены, не так ли? Они сделали это. Точно.

Остаток дня прошёл спокойно. Было видно, с каким трудом Снейп восстанавливал силы. Он предпочёл оставаться в своём кресле и гонял Гарри по курсу зельеварения, заставив его расставлять по порядку восстановленные флакончики для зелий.

Тот, зажав палочку в руке, послушно всё исполнял, стараясь больше ни на что не отвлекаться. К тому времени, как солнце пошло на закат, Гарри почти забыл о своих волнениях и о том, каким тревожным выдался этот день.

Он расставлял в шкафу очередную партию бутылочек, когда почувствовал, как всё его тело внезапно напряглось, а потом расслабилось, и ноги стали слабыми, как кисель. Рухнув на пол, он ощутил, как каждая клеточка его тела засветилась, словно наэлектризованная, потом всё спало, оставив в нём небывалое чувство умиротворённости и цельности.

Буря, в действительности ни на минуту не прекращавшаяся в его голове, наконец-то стихла, и всё его тело, словно картина из мозаики, собралось в единое целое.

Снейп бросился к нему, и Гарри ухватился за протянутую руку, чтобы подняться.

— Что это было? — спросил он.

— Зелье прекратило своё действие. Твои магические силы вернулись на своё место и больше не уйдут. Я бы даже скорее сказал, твои новые магические силы.

Гарри поднял руку, чтобы получше рассмотреть лёгкое свечение, окружавшее её.

— Значит, они и правда остались? Я хочу сказать, его силы?

— Да. Похоже, тебе удалось вдвое усилить свою магию. Только дело в том, что потребуется какое-то время, чтобы научиться управлять ею. Тебе удалось достичь уникальных результатов, Гарри. Теперь, уверен, Волдеморт дважды подумает, прежде чем вновь нападать на тебя подобным образом!

— А что с его собственными силами? — не унимался подросток.

— Сейчас они сильно уменьшились, но это ненадолго. Через какое-то время он сумеет восстановить их, уж он позаботится об этом. С другой стороны, то, что произошло с тобой, уже не изменится. Чего я не знаю, так это того, какое влияние эти новые силы окажут на тебя; за этим придётся внимательно следить.

— Если бы только они оказались у меня раньше, — прошептал мальчишка. — Если бы я только мог что-нибудь сделать.

— То, что ты сделал, и так совершенно невероятно, Гарри, похоже, ты просто не понимаешь этого, — сказал Снейп, нахмурившись.

— Просто теперь, когда они все погибли, это слишком поздно. Я бы мог спасти их, если бы только…

Северус крепко схватил его за плечи, вынуждая смотреть ему в глаза, и сказал со всей убедительностью, на какую только был способен:

— Гарри, хоть в этот раз выслушай меня хорошенько: всё, что ты видел во время своего похищения, на самом деле никогда не происходило; никто не пытался избавиться от тебя, никто не погиб!

Но пока мальчишка смотрел на него тревожным и горестным взглядом, вспышка зелёного пламени озарила подземелье, и в камине по грудь появился Дамблдор.

— К сожалению, мой мальчик, боюсь, что это не так.


	23. Fiat Lux – Да будет свет!

Первой мыслью Северуса, инстинктивно сжавшего плечо подростка, было: «Мерлин, сделай так, чтобы это были не Уизли, не Люпин, и вообще никто из тех, кого мальчишка считает своими близкими»!

Следующую мысль он высказал вслух, при этом тон получился несколько более обвиняющим, чем ему хотелось бы:

— По вашему мнению, Альбус, сейчас подходящий момент?

Вздохнув, директор шагнул в комнату. В тот же момент Гарри отскочил назад и, выхватив палочку, направил её на старого волшебника.

— Гарри! — рявкнул Снейп, поражённый такой реакцией. В мальчишке явно вновь возобладали воинственные наклонности.

— Я предупреждал вас, чтобы вы больше не возвращались сюда! — прорычал мальчишка, не опуская палочки.

— Директор единственный, кто может войти сюда без приглашения, — сухо сказал Снейп, — и на то есть веские причины. Я ему полностью доверяю, и он здесь всегда желанный гость. Соблюдай приличия, Гарри, и немедленно опусти палочку, я не допущу, чтобы с моими гостями обращались подобным образом.

Мальчишка слегка покраснел и опустил палочку, всё ещё сжимая её в руке.

Одобрительно кивнув ему, Снейп повернулся к Дамблдору.

— Буду признателен, если вы будете соблюдать дистанцию, — так же сухо сказал он.

Директор примирительно поднял руку.

— Гарри, я глубоко сожалею о том, что произошло вчера. Ситуация и состояние, в котором находился профессор Снейп, вынудили меня прибегнуть к совершенно недопустимым методам и, боюсь, я действовал наихудшим образом. Прошу принять мои извинения. Рад видеть, что вам уже лучше, Северус. 

Снейп кивнул, краем глаза следя за Гарри.

— Можно узнать, что именно произошло между вами? Я вовсе не претендую на роль арбитра, — холодно начал Мастер зелий, как вдруг его поразила мысль, что, возможно, все эти годы директор находился точно в таком же положении, когда они с Гарри постоянно наскакивали друг на друга. Внезапно его охватило чувство симпатии к старику.

В конце концов, возможно, что терпение и стойкость волшебника и создали ему его репутацию.

— Может быть, мы можем устроиться где-нибудь поудобнее? — предложил Дамблдор. — Мне кажется, нам нужно многое обсудить.

— В гостиной, — ответил Северус, указывая на лестницу.

Во главе с директором они направились к тяжёлой деревянной двери. Снейп осторожно вклинился между Дамблдором и Гарри, бросив на него предупреждающий взгляд, пока они поднимались по лестнице. Мальчишка скривился, но последовал за ними. Да, он будет вести себя, как подобает, но если только Дамблдор попробует что-нибудь… он сумеет продемонстрировать скорость своей реакции! 

Похоже, Северус не ошибся: буря не причинила дому серьёзного ущерба, пол гостинной был покрыт осколками стекол из разбитых окон и поломанными вещами — и это всё. 

Гарри подумал, что ещё ни разу не бывал в этой комнате… фактически, обычно всё происходило в подземелье. Гостиная была обставлена строго, но со вкусом, в довольно-таки безличном стиле, делавшем её похожей на гостиную Дерсли или множества других семей.

Но ведь у Снейпа не было семьи, разве не так? Во всяком случае, Гарри ничего об этом не было известно. Ни единой фотографии на стене, ни какой-нибудь ненужной безделушки, подаренной друзьями или престарелой тётушкой… На самом деле, мебель выглядела так, словно ею никогда не пользовались. 

Если хорошенько подумать, это и было объяснением.

Хозяин жилища прошептал несколько заклинаний, и комната обрела надлежащий вид. Северус жестом указал директору на кресло и обратил успокаивающий взгляд на Гарри.

Тот, после некоторых колебаний, сел в кресло, что находилось дальше всего от директора, всё ещё держа палочку в руках.

— Нужно ли, принимая во внимание новости, открыть огневиски? — спросил Снейп, когда Дамблдор и Поттер расселись по местам.

— Навряд ли это будет разумно, — вздохнул Дамблдор. — Боюсь, для этой беседы нам потребуется вся ясность нашего рассудка.

Не говоря ни слова, Снейп сел рядом с Гарри.

— Сколь можно тянуть с новостями, Альбус?

— На самом деле, стоит сперва рассмотреть кое-какие сопутствующие обстоятельства. Может быть, мы могли бы вернуться к событиям трёх последних дней?

Снейп недовольно выдохнул, но махнул рукой, предлагая продолжать дальше.

Дамблдор обернулся к Гарри и спокойно посмотрел на него.

«Как могли эти добрые голубые глаза с таким презрением и жестокостью смотреть тогда, в кабинете?» — смущённо подумал Гарри. Просто поразительно…

Гарри мотнул головой, внезапно осознав, что уже долгое время пристально разглядывает директора. Старик не двигался с места, продолжая всматриваться в подростка всё тем же внимательным и ободряющим взглядом, что так часто успокаивал его. 

Только не сегодня. Гарри нервно обернулся к Снейпу, который тоже задумчиво изучал его. Кивок, который профессор адресовал ему, был едва уловим, но Гарри его заметил. Знак, что профессор на страже, что он готов в любой момент вскочить, чтобы защитить его, или помешать сделать то, о чём он может впоследствии пожалеть.

Подросток заметно расслабился и, ответив профессору лёгким движением подбородка, опять повернулся к Дамблдору. 

Мог ли он подумать, что настанет день, когда он будет рассчитывать на Снейпа, ища у него защиты от директора…

Искорки, заплясавшие в глазах старого волшебника, на этот раз были хорошо знакомы, в них мелькнуло что-то, похожее и на смех, и на чувство подлинного удовлетворения.

Это разозлило Гарри. Директор находит ситуацию забавной? А он — нет. Совсем, совсем нет.

Должно быть, Дамблдор что-то заметил, потому что когда он заговорил вновь, его тон был абсолютно серьёзен:

— Гарри, ты помнишь своё возвращение в Хогвартс?

Подросток немного помедлил. Какое? Когда Дамблдор и МакГонагалл напали на него, или когда Снейп его защитил? Всё дело ведь в этом.

Профессор сказал ему, что ничего подобного на самом деле не было. Хотя он по-прежнему всё отлично помнил… Сжавшись в кресле, Гарри еле слышно вздохнул.

— Профессор Снейп доставил тебя в замок, и мадам Помфри старалась помочь тебе. К несчастью, когда Волдеморт и Пожиратели окружили замок, ситуация осложнилась. На следующий день ожидалось прибытие представителей Министерства, и было бы неразумно оставлять тебя в Хогвартсе, поэтому профессор Снейп предложил перенести тебя сюда. Ты помнишь это, Гарри?

— Не очень, — ответил подросток. — Я помню, что там были вы, вы оба, и я ненадолго очнулся… хмм. Я понимаю, что это было не здесь, но я не узнал Хогвартс.

Дамблдор понимающе кивнул.

— Оказалось, что Волдеморт продолжал похищать твои силы. В то время он был в Запретном лесу, и мы подумали, что ему может помешать расстояние, и поэтому переправили тебя в Мэнор. Это сработало? — спросил директор, на этот раз обращаясь к Снейпу.

— У нас не было возможности проверить. Риддл быстро последовал за нами сюда, — ответил Мастер зелий.

— Так мне и доложили, — прошептал директор. — Чего я не понимаю, так это каким образом Волдеморт смог так быстро обнаружить вас.

— Скорее всего, причина в связи между разумом Волдеморта и Гарри, усиленная действием Зелья-похищающего-магию. Благодаря этому он почувствовал, что Гарри в Хогвартсе, а потом таким же образом обнаружил, что его там больше нет. Полагаю, он быстро обследовал Нору и Тисовую аллею, прежде чем явиться сюда.

— Действительно, — сказал Дамблдор, — Пожиратели были замечены недалеко от Норы. Итак, Волдеморт смог обнаружить вас, несмотря на чары Фиделиуса… полагаю, ему не удалось получить то, чего он так хотел?

— Он пытался, — недовольно ответил Снейп, — но Гарри сумел развернуть процесс вспять и, пока зелье не прекратило своё действие, похитил магию Тёмного Лорда. Волдеморт восстановится, но пока он вернётся к своему обычному уровню, пройдёт какое-то время. Что касается Гарри, то совершенно очевидно, что его силы увеличились. 

Нотка гордости, прозвучавшая в голосе профессора, не укрылась от внимания Дамблдора, который некоторое время обдумывал услышанное. По всей видимости, он не предвидел такой поворот событий, и это тоже нужно было обсудить…

— Северус, когда прошлой ночью я пришёл к вам, чтобы сообщить последние новости, вы были без сознания, хотя, должен заметить, находились под надёжной защитой. Аластор сообщил мне, что дементоры собрались в окрестностях вашего Мэнора. Это как-то связано с вашим состоянием?

— Едва ли. Дементоры собрались здесь, чтобы помочь Волдеморту похищать магию мистера Поттера. Они не могли проникнуть в поместье, их магии, с учётом того, сколько их было, хватило на то, чтобы воздействовать на нас обоих. Однако моё состояние — это совсем другое дело. Гарри развернул вспять процесс похищения магии и забрал как свою магию, так и магию Риддла, но для того, чтобы сделать это, ему потребовались мои силы.

Краем глаза Снейп заметил, как Гарри испуганно вздрогнул в своём кресле.

— Ваши силы? — глухо спросил он.

Снейп вздохнул. Лучше уж сразу покончить с этим.

— Гарри, та магия, что ты впитывал в себя, действительно была магией Волдеморта. Но он также похитил и твои физические силы, поэтому ты взял их там, где смог обнаружить, и так рядом был я, ты взял мои.

При этих словах мальчишка побледнел.

— Вот почему вы были таким уставшим. Я думал, это Волдеморт нападает на вас с помощью метки… я не знал… вы не должны были разрешать мне… 

— Это было важно. В любом случае, всё хорошо получилось, — сказал Снейп, глядя прямо ему в глаза. — Я сделал это абсолютно добровольно, Гарри, тебе не в чем себя упрекать. Я даже не оставил тебе выбора.

Подросток не ответил, только ещё глубже вжался в кресло.

— Это, несомненно, объясняет то, что произошло, когда я хотел обезоружить Гарри, — заметил Дамблдор.

— То есть? — прищурился Снейп.

— К сожалению, должен сказать, что прошлым вечером, когда я прибыл в Мэнор, я очень неудачно поступил по отношению к Гарри. Мальчик мой, ты был так враждебно настроен ко мне, отказался позволить мне осмотреть Северуса. Я подумал, что лучше несколько форсировать события, обезоружив тебя, — в любом случае, это было ошибочное решение. Заклинание отскочило от тебя, не возымев никакого действия, а стены отреагировали образом, характерным… для Магии самопожертвования.

Его заявление было встречено молчанием.

— Конечно же, вы не нападали на Гарри, — заявил, наконец, Снейп. — Однако приятно узнать, что заклинание реагирует на малейшую угрозу.

— Protego, — прошептал Гарри. — Вот какое заклинание вы произнесли. Но почему? Как? Я хочу сказать, это не должно было… не понимаю.

Снейп обречённо вздохнул.

— Когда ты оказался в опасности, разбив всё, что было стеклянного в лаборатории, у меня уже не было сил, чтобы защищать тебя. Вот почему я произнёс то заклинание так, чтобы оно проявило своё действие иным образом, приняв в жертву мои силы и мою магию. Это очень древнее волшебство, не раз доказавшее своё могущество. Теперь оно связано с этими стенами, запечатлевшими моё жертвоприношение, и с тобой, какому бы нападению ты ни подвергся. 

— Вы могли умереть, — прошептал Гарри.

— Только не надо мелодрамы, Поттер. Я здесь и вполне живой, как вы можете заметить. Это заклинание — не более чем слабый отзвук того, что однажды уже спасло тебе жизнь. 

— Но ведь это было возможно, разве нет? — продолжал настаивать подросток. 

Снейп пожал плечами.

— Да, в этом и есть смысл жертвоприношения. Отдать всё до конца, чего бы это ни стоило. Но шанс на то, что это действительно могло произойти, был довольно-таки мал.

Мальчишка пристально смотрел на него широко открытыми глазами, и Северус заметил, как дрожат его руки, вцепившиеся в подлокотники кресла. Он хотел ещё раз успокоить его, но тут, откашлявшись, вновь заговорил Дамблдор:

— И это даёт шанс, Северус. Я так благодарен вам за вашу самоотверженность… должен признаться, что я никоим образом не ожидал такой возможности. К сожалению, это новое сражение закончилось новыми смертями. 

«Обратитесь к Альбусу, если нужно поднять моральный дух войска», — подумал Северус, и только тут до него дошло:

— Смертями?

Дамблдор тяжело кивнул.

— Как я уже сказал, Пожиратели действительно отправились в Нору. Вся семья Уизли была там, а также мисс Тонкс и Аластор. После короткой стычки, не причинившей никому вреда, Пожиратели убрались.

Они собрались вокруг Хогвартса, площади Гриммо, Снейп-мэнора и Тисовой аллеи. Дерсли отказались от защиты, предложенной Министерством, полагаясь на своих новых союзников, однако Кингсли было поручено выставить охрану на случай возможного изменения ситуации. Когда все Пожиратели собрались в Мэноре, он рассудил, что больше нет причины беспокоиться об их защите. 

Гарри побледнел даже больше, чем это было возможно. Снейп бесшумно поднялся и встал за его спиной, положив руки ему на плечи. Мальчишка, казалось, даже не заметил этого, впившись взглядом в директора.

— Он ошибся, — закончил Дамблдор, вздохнув. — Волдеморт по-видимому решил, что Дерсли не выполнили свою часть сделки о том, чтобы передать ему тебя. Мне очень жаль, Гарри, но они мертвы, все трое.

Мальчишка протяжно застонал, и Снейп крепче сжал его плечи.

«Прекрасно, по крайней мере, мне не придётся этим заниматься самому», — подумал было Мастер зелий, но тут он явно ошибся. Смерть Дерсли только снова усилила чувство вины мальчишки, что значительно осложняло его задачу.

В кои-то веки Волдеморт решил сделать что-то полезное, и то нанёс очевидный вред.

Не говоря ни слова, Снейп присел на подлокотник кресла, обняв за плечи мальчишку, которого била нервная дрожь. 

— Как? — спросил, наконец, Гарри.

— Avada Kedavra, — ответил Дамблдор. Они не мучились… 

— Откуда вы можете знать? — сквозь зубы прошипел подросток. — Может быть, перед этим он пытал их!

— Сомневаюсь.

— Они же ничего ему не сделали! У него не было никакой причины для… чтобы… чтобы… 

Снейп придерживался прямо противоположного мнения, однако не стал высказывать его.

— Из этого я заключаю, что вопрос о моём похищении Гарри улажен? — спросил он. 

— Несомненно, согласился Дамблдор. — Министерство пришло к выводу, что, учитывая остроту ситуации, вы забрали Гарри после его побега, так что никакого похищения не было, и что он не может вернуться к своей семье по причинам безопасности.

— Значит, вы все ещё имеете достаточную поддержку в Министерстве, чтобы провернуть это, Альбус? — скептически заметил Снейп.

— И это, и кое-что ещё, мой мальчик. Так как из-за гибели Дерсли возникла новая проблема, а именно — опека над Гарри.

Подросток слегка вздохнул.

— Почему? Нет, я не хочу туда возвращаться…

Дамблдор сочувственно посмотрел на него.

— Нет, Гарри, ты не вернёшься туда. С этим покончено, больше они ничего не смогут тебе сделать. 

— Но вы хотите, чтобы я вернулся туда! Я знаю, мне так сказали, Вернон сказал, что вы просили его об этом!

— Не уверен, что понимаю… — начал Дамблдор, но Снейп прервал его:

— Они мертвы, Гарри, — сказал он спокойно, — твой дядя, твоя тётя и твой двоюродный брат. Больше ты никогда не увидишь их. Они ничего не смогут тебе сделать. Но ты ещё несовершеннолетний и должен быть взят под чью-либо опеку. Вот что пытается сказать тебе директор.

Гарри ошеломлённо посмотрел на него.

Снейп никогда не претендовал на звание эксперта в области психологии, но он явно был лучшего мнения о старике… должно быть он, так же как и Снейп, измучен последними событиями, через которые им пришлось пройти…

— Похороны? — вдруг спросил Гарри.

— Они состоялись вчера, — мягко ответил Дамблдор.

— Я должен был там быть… 

— Это невозможно и ты знаешь об этом, — сказал Снейп, осторожно разминая его плечи. — Ты навестишь их могилы, как только это станет безопасно, если захочешь. 

Подросток вновь застонал. 

— Да… но до этого… мне нужно пойти посмотреть их… их…

Снейп вздохнул. Этого он и боялся, но предпочёл бы отложить подобное посещение на более позднее время…

— Альбус, а как поживают Уизли?

Ели директор и был удивлён этим вопросом, то не подал виду. 

— Спасибо, очень хорошо. Артур и Молли в Норе с детьми, к ним присоединилась и мисс Грейнджер. Они немного потрясены последними событиями и очень хотят вновь увидеться с тобой, Гарри.

Но мальчишка, казалось, его не слышал. Забившись в кресло, он сидел с отсутствующим взглядом.

— Они предлагали присмотреть за тобой, Гарри… к сожалению, из соображений безопасности, это было бы неразумно. 

— И кто же теперь стал новым опекуном мистера Поттера? — спросил Снейп, раздосадованный неизвестносью. 

— Речь идёт о временном опекунстве, до тех пор, пока всё не уладится, и пока представители Министерства не смогут встретиться с Гарри. Министр предложил, чтобы Министерство само несло ответственность за него, но мне удалось переубедить их и добиться, чтобы они поручили это мне.

Гарри выпрямился в кресле и весь напрягся, пытаясь поймать взгляд директора.

— До следующего распоряжения, я — твой официальный опекун, Гарри! — сказал тот приподнятым тоном.

— Нет! — На этот раз подросток вскочил на ноги. — Нет, нет, нет!

— Гарри, успокойся, — начал было Снейп.

— Я хочу вернуться в подземелье, пожалуйста! — настаивал мальчишка, сверкая глазами.

— Гарри… 

— Пожалуйста, здесь слишком светло… 

Северус кивнул, и подросток бросился в коридор. Мгновение спустя, хлопнула дверь, и два волшебника переглянулись.

— Признаться, я не ожидал такой реакции, — заметил Дамблдор и тоже встал. — Следует ли из этого, что Гарри действительно что-то имеет против меня?

— Всё гораздо сложнее, — заговорил Снейп. — Он убеждён, что видел и слышал много разных вещей, и пока ещё слишком слаб и слишком расстроен, чтобы понять, что всё это было лишь инсценировкой, затеянной с целью сломать его.

— Люциус Малфой, полагаю? — вздохнул Дамблдор.

Снейп медленно кивнул.

— Как считает Гарри, вы ненавидите его. Вы ударили его, наложили на него Круциатус и отправили назад к Дерсли, если я правильно понял тот сценарий, который придумал Люциус со своими приспешниками. Мне известно не так много … но Гарри уверен в том, что всё это было на самом деле.

— И тут я заявил, что стал его опекуном, — прошептал директор.

— Действительно, не думаю, что было разумно ожидать, что эта новость заставит его прыгать от радости. Да, вам стоит предупредить Минерву, что она была вашей сообщницей в той сцене пыток, когда вы мучили Гарри.

Северусу показалось, что директор вздрогнул. В чём он был точно уверен, так это в том, что старый волшебник побледнел и постарел прямо на глазах.

— Будет лучше, если мы найдём его и проясним ситуацию, — предложил Мастер зелий. — Чтобы развеять последнее сомнение… кто ещё стал жертвой недавнего столкновения?

— Нет, всё крутилось вокруг Норы и Тисовой аллеи, ну и Снейп-мэнора, конечно. Никто не пострадал, кроме Дерсли.

— Отлично. Пока мы не спустились… Гарри убеждён, что Уизли погибли, мисс Тонкс, Ремус и весь Орден тоже. Из-за него, разумеется, — добавил Снейп небрежно. — Похоже, Люциус и Беллатрикс случайно пощадили меня в своих инсценировках. 

— Когда вчера вечером я пришёл к вам, Северус, Гарри очень собственнически вёл себя по отношению к вам, защищал вас, — тихо сказал Дамблдор.

Мастер зелий уловил в его голосе нотку то ли сожаления, то ли ревности. 

— Он думает, что кроме меня у него никого не осталось, — заметил он. — Недоразумение, которое вскоре выяснится. А до тех пор, полагаю, он перенёс на меня свою потребность ощутить себя под защитой.

— Может быть, может быть, — прошептал старый волшебник.

— Пойдемте со мной, — буркнул Снейп, указывая на дверь.

Они в молчании стали спускаться в подземелье, звук их шагов громким эхом отдавался на лестнице.

Северус ожидал, что мальчишка вновь превратится в кота, или, возможно, будет чем попало швырять в стены, что, похоже, стало его привычкой. Но при виде Гарри его сердце сжалось от боли.

Подросток, сгорбившись, сидел в его кресле и, обхватив колени руками, качался взад-вперёд, не в силах остановиться. Даже с порога было видно, как его трясёт.

Северус бесшумно подошёл к нему, присел на подлокотник и осторожно обнял его.

— Я не брошу тебя, Гарри. Всё будет в порядке.

Мальчишка ничего не ответил, но позволил профессору обнять себя. Снейп машинально положил руку ему на лоб и притянул к себе.

Дамблдор в свой черёд подошёл к камину, чтобы встать напротив них. Он был тих, как никогда. 

— Гарри, мне очень жаль, что ты так расстроился из-за меня. Я никогда не собирался забрать тебя из-под опеки профессора Снейпа, даже до того, как узнал, что здесь ты защищён Магией самопожертвования. Право защищать тебя, которое я получил, всего лишь административная формальность. Просто я использовал своё влияние, чтобы не возникло никаких вопросов. К сожалению, репутация Пожирателя Смерти не позволит профессору сделать это напрямую.

Гарри обернулся к директору, в его глазах было смущение и одновременно нездоровый блеск.

— Вы хотели, чтобы он заставил меня заплатить, не правда ли? — процедил он сквозь зубы. 

— Гарри? — переспросил директор.

— Вы хотели, чтобы я заплатил за всё, что натворил. Но он не станет так делать. Он не такой, как дядя Вернон…

— Я ни минуты не сомневаюсь в этом, Гарри. Если я доверил тебя профессору Снейпу, то только потому, что он лучше всех сможет защитить тебя. У меня и в мыслях не было причинить тебе боль… признаюсь, что хотел бы понять, как тебе в голову могла прийти такая мысль?

— Моих сожалений никогда не будет достаточно, да? Это вы так сказали. Но я сожалею. Мне жаль. Всех — родителей, Сириуса, Уизли, а теперь и Дерсли. Мне, правда, жалко, но я не буду извиняться. Не перед вами. Мне надо было бы просить прощения у них… но я не могу… они все мертвы… — голос мальчишки прервался, когда он уткнулся в мантию профессора. 

Оба волшебника не могли оторвать взгляд от дрожавшего подростка, находясь под впечатлением от его слов.

Когда Снейпу удалось собраться с силами и взять его за плечи, чтобы заставить посмотреть на себя, он был почти уверен, что его руки тоже слегка дрожат.

— Гарри, помнишь, что я сказал тебе обо всём этом? О Люциусе Малфое и той комнате в его подземелье? Ничего из того, что ты видел, на самом деле никогда не было. Все Уизли живы, и через несколько дней ты сможешь увидеть их в Хогвартсе. И, ради Мерлина, директор никогда не говорил, чтобы ты… просил прощения! Я тогда всё время был с тобой, помнишь? Неужели ты действительно можешь себе представить, что профессор Дамблдор наложил на тебя Круциатус?

Мальчишка озабоченно и смущённо впился в него взглядом. Северус мог поклясться, что перед ним был маленький девятилетний ребёнок.

— Ну же, Гарри, ты прекрасно знаешь, что это невозможно. Уж если тебе надо представить кого-нибудь, кто обращался бы с тобой подобным образом, так это должен был быть я, разве нет? Я, твой жуткий учитель зелий. Но уж никак не директор, который всегда защищал и покрывал тебя с тех самых пор, как ты появился в Хогвартсе, в какие бы передряги ты постоянно ни попадал. Что до МакГонагалл, так она готова станцевать танго в паре с капитаном слизеринцев на столе Большого зала, лишь бы отвлечь от тебя внимание, если вдруг кто-нибудь попробует наказать тебя, даже справедливо. Поверь, уж мне-то хорошо об этом известно. И ничего не изменилось, Гарри, по крайней мере, в этом. Я всегда готов помочь тебе, но не только я. Никто не предавал тебя, разве что Дерсли, но они дорого заплатили за своё предательство.

Гарри всё ещё неуверенно смотрел на него.

— А теперь, — сказал Снейп, — я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел на директора.

В глазах мальчишки мелькнул страх, но знакомая рука легла на его лоб, и он почувствовал, как напряжение ушло. Он сможет это сделать. Медленно, он обернулся к директору, сидевшему на кровати по другую сторону камина. Гарри подумал, что никогда ещё тот не выглядел таким уязвимым, почти беззащитным, и таким старым — с этой длинной седой бородой, морщинками вокруг глаз… И сейчас в этих глазах, казалось, стояла мольба.

— Это мне следует просить у тебя прощения, Гарри, — тихо сказал Дамблдор. — Я принял несколько прискорбных решений, касающихся тебя, с тех самых пор, как после гибели родителей доверил тебя твоим родственникам. Сейчас я могу понять лишь одно: ты злишься на меня, и меньше всего на свете хотел бы оказаться под моей защитой.

Тем не менее, Гарри, в одном ты можешь быть уверен: я никогда не желал тебе зла, все мои ошибки были оттого, что я всегда старался делать то, что казалось наилучшим для тебя. Похоже, в этом стремлении я ужасно подвёл тебя… и я могу только порадоваться, что тебе удалось найти более заслуживающего доверия и более надёжного защитника, чем я, — закончил он, взглянув на Северуса. — И хотя так расстроившее тебя решение о том, что теперь ты находишься под моей опекой, является официальным, обещаю не предпринимать ничего, что не было бы одобрено профессором Снейпом и тобой. Совершенно очевидно, что твоё место — здесь, особенно сейчас, когда Магия самопожертвования запечатлена в этих стенах. Семестр начнётся только через два дня, но я не собираюсь ничего менять и в Хогвартсе, можешь быть уверен в этом. Никто не будет заставлять тебя иметь дело со мной, и если вы оба согласны, профессор Снейп займётся формальностями. 

Снейп заметил, что по мере того как директор говорил, тон его речи, при отсутствии какой-либо реакции со стороны Гарри, становился всё более безнадёжным. 

Подросток перестал дрожать, но всё ещё оставался в напряжёнии. Снейп осторожно провёл рукой по его спине, и он обернулся, посмотрев на него отсутствующим взглядом.

— Что ты об этом думаешь? — спросил у него Снейп.

Ответом был невразумительный вздох.

— Гарри? — продолжал настаивать профессор.

— Не знаю, — прошептал подросток. — Я верю вам… но то, что произошло в кабинете директора… тоже было для меня реальным. Больше я ничего не знаю. Извините.

— Понимаю, — доброжелательно согласился Дамблдор. — Скажи мне, у тебя есть повод думать, что то, что сейчас происходит здесь, в лаборатории Снейп-мэнора, тоже может быть иллюзией?

— Нет, конечно, нет, я понимаю, что сейчас вы действительно здесь, что вы действительно сказали всё это, но… — он пожал плечами. — Я больше не понимаю, чему можно верить. Или что думать.

— В таком случае, — продолжал директор, — возможно, я вижу выход. Северус, у вас найдётся порция Сыворотки правды?

Гарри почувствовал, как напрягся Мастер зелий, да и сам он похолодел, его мозг вдруг отказался функционировать. Сыворотка правды? Дамблдор согласен выпить её, чтобы доказать Гарри свои намерения? Теперь он понял, почему директор задал ему такой вопрос: если он понимает, что происходящее сейчас не сон, значит, он может получить нужные ему доказательства.

Голос профессора прервал ход его мыслей.

— Нет. Все флаконы с зельями, что у меня были, разбились прошлой ночью.

Гарри покраснел. Наверное, он уничтожил кучу ценных зелий, не говоря уж об ингредиентах. У Снейпа не было возможности отругать его за это, но раньше или позже, этого не избежать.

— Может быть, в вашем кабинете в Хогвартсе найдётся? — предположил Дамблдор.

Снейп нехотя кивнул.

— Вас не затруднит принести мне одну порцию? — вежливо попросил директор.

Северус секунду помедлил. 

— Это действительно так необходимо?

Дамблдор ответил доверительной улыбкой, затем повернулся к подростку, который придвинулся ближе к Снейпу. Лицо мальчишки вспыхнуло, но, почувствовав на себе взгляд Снейпа, он поднял глаза. Мастер зелий увидел в них ответ на свой вопрос так же ясно, как если бы Гарри произнёс его вслух:

Да. 

Стиснув зубы, Снейп поднялся и, взяв полную горсть порошка, бросил его в камин. 

— Я скоро вернусь, — сказал он, бросив подбадривающий взгляд на Гарри и более пронзительный — на Дамблдора. 

Назвав место назначения, он исчез в зелёном пламени.

В ту же секунду Гарри почувствовал, как заколотилось его сердце. Он здесь один, с Дамблдором… может ли он действительно доверять ему, или тот вновь попытается напасть?

Но нет, внезапно он вспомнил. Здесь он в безопасности, никто не сможет напасть на него… благодаря Снейпу и тому заклинанию, которое тот произнёс, чтобы защитить его.

Вновь кто-то пожертвовал собой ради него… а если Снейп не выживет? Гарри вздрогнул. Ему захотелось, чтобы професор вернулся, сейчас же, он должен знать, что с ним всё в порядке… разве есть какая-то уверенность, что в Хогвартсе не осталось Пожирателей? Или ещё какой-нибудь западни…

Он почувствовал, как его дыхание участилось, и быстро взглянул на директора. Нет, он не двигался, не сделал ни малейшей попытки достать палочку или… а что, если он ждёт момента, чтобы удостовериться в смерти Снейпа и в том, что защитные барьеры пали? Что если…

В камине вновь вспыхнуло зелёное пламя, и Мастер зелий с флаконом в руке шагнул в подземелье.

Ему было достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы убедиться, что он опасался не напрасно. Мальчишка сидел, тяжело дыша, вцепившись в ручки кресла, и при этом был бледен, как никогда. 

Надо было сказать Дамблдору, чтобы тот сам сходил за этим чёртовым зельем…

— Альбус, можете оставить нас на минутку?

— Конечно, конечно, — поспешно ответил директор, направляясь к лестнице, ведущей в парк.

Стоило двери захлопнуться, как Северус подошёл к мальчишке, заставил его подняться и крепко обнял за плечи. Отчаянные ситуации требуют отчаянных мер. Зелье, конечно, уже не действует, но ему хотелось передать мальчишке частицу своих сил, или, по крайней мере, дать понять, что ему нечего бояться.

Как только Снейп обнял его, мальчишку снова затрясло, и он в отчаянии уткнулся в его мантию.

— Я не хочу, чтобы вы уходили, — хрипло произнёс он. — Вы не имеете права умереть. Не сейчас… 

О, Мерлин. Умереть? Только потому, что его не было пару минут?

— Гарри, это уже просто иррационально. Ты слышал, как я назвал адрес моего кабинета, я был в Хогвартсе, меня не было всего несколько минут. Мне не грозила никакая опасность, как и тебе, кстати!

— Но вы уже почти умерли из-за вчерашнего заклинания! Все умирают, а я не хочу, чтобы… я так мало знаю вас и… 

Не в состоянии закончить фразу, он уткнулся лбом в грудь профессора, полностью расслабившись.

— Я так больше не могу. Пожалуйста.

В тот же самый момент Снейпу показалось, что земля вновь сошла со своей орбиты. Немного отклонилась вправо… Но на этот раз открытие не относилось к разряду мрачных. Помещение вдруг стало немного больше и немного светлее, и мальчишка, что так доверчиво прижался к нему, больше не был ни сыном Джеймса Поттера, ни сыном Лили, — это был просто ребёнок, находившийся на пределе своих сил и отчаянно нуждавшийся в ком-то из взрослых. В нём.

Это был просто Гарри. Не Мальчик-который-выжил, не Шэди, не Поттер… а Гарри.

И он сделает это. Да, он примет то, что мальчишка предложил ему — то, что станет его судьбой, его ответственностью… и сделает это не ради того, чтобы его простили или ещё что-нибудь в этом роде, не ради дела и не ради памяти, — он сделает это для Гарри.

Его Гарри.

Внезапно он осознал, что изменился не только мир, но и он сам. Будучи по очереди то Пожирателем Смерти, то шпионом, то профессором, то деканом Слизерина, Северус даже не ожидал, что однажды сможет удивиться самому себе. 

Он ошибался. И на этот раз он подозревал, что подобное изменение не станет поводом к огорчению. 

— Если хочешь, Гарри, можешь отдохнуть, — сказал он, наконец, ровным голосом. — Но если ты в состоянии, мне кажется, было бы правильным принять предложение директора. Я всё время буду с тобой. Нужно покончить с этой дьявольской дилеммой, и чем скорее ты получишь ясное представление о положении вещей, тем скорее сможешь овладеть ситуацией.

Подросток кивнул и повернулся к окну. Снейп превратил кровать обратно в кресло, а потом пошёл на поиски директора, спокойно осматривавшего сад. 

— Вы отлично устроились, Северус. Понимаю, почему Гарри так нравится здесь. 

— Делайте, что задумали. Но если у вас есть хоть малейшее подозрение на то, что ваши откровения могут сделать Гарри больно… лучше откажитесь. Я не собираюсь смотреть на то, как рассказ о ваших сомнительных хитростях снова нарушит его душевное равновесие!

И вновь в глазах директора мелькнули эти весёлые искорки, что не могло не вызвать раздражения профессора.

— Не бойтесь, Северус. Просто я прошу вас довериться мне и на этот раз. 

Скептически хмыкнув, Снейп открыл дверь, пропуская Дамблдора, и они оба вошли в подземелье. Гарри ждал их, начав заметно нервничать, когда директор устроился в кресле.

— Гарри, могу я попросить, чтобы ты пообещал не задавать никаких вопросов, касающихся Ордена или чего-либо иного, за исключением интересующей нас темы?

Подросток медленно кивнул, не сводя с него глаз.

— Хорошо. Я полностью доверяю тебе, мой мальчик. Северус, не могли бы вы дать мне зелье? — вежливо попросил он.

Снейп протянул ему флакон, и директор без колебаний выпил сыворотку. Его взгляд внезапно стал отсутствующим, и Мастер зелий кивком дал Гарри знак.

Какое-то время мальчишка молчал, твёрдо сжав губы.

— Он ничего не запомнит, да?

Северус отрицательно покачал головой.

Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, Гарри начал спрашивать:

— Вы накладывали на меня Круциатус?

— Никогда, — спокойным, ровным голосом ответил директор.

Гарри показалось, что с него свалился тяжкий груз. На этом можно было бы и остановиться, правда, но…

— Вы ударили меня?

— Нет.

— Вы пытались этим летом отправить меня назад к Дерсли?

— Я бы сделал это, если бы Северус не предупредил меня, что они жестоко обращаются с тобой. После этого я окончательно отказался от этой идеи.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Теперь, когда он начал задавать вопросы, они перемешались у него голове…

— Почему вы с самого начала оставили меня у Дерсли?

— Потому что они твои родственники, и потому что барьеры защищали тебя.

— Вы в самом деле не знали, что они ненавидят меня?

— Мне было известно, что им не нравится твоё присутствие, но я не знал, до какой степени доходит их враждебность. 

«Только и всего?» — подумал Гарри. Из-за ошибочного предположения его детство было безнадёжно испорчено… ради чего?

— Я разочаровал вас? — вырвалось у него раньше, чем вопрос окончательно сформулировался в голове.

— Нет, никогда, — последовал твёрдый ответ.

Гарри секунду помолчал. Несомненно, с этого вопроса и надо было начать, потому что тяжесть в его груди сменилась приятным теплом.

— Почему вы оставили меня со Снейпом? — продолжал он, стараясь не смотреть на профессора.

— Потому что он лучше всех способен защитить тебя, а ещё я надеялся, что ваши отношения наладятся.

— Вы действительно хотели позволить профессору принимать решения, касающиеся меня?

— Конечно.

— Вы… «Вы относитесь ко мне только как к орудию, или моя судьба вам действительно не безразлична?» — хотел спросить он, но не был уверен, что действительно хочет знать ответ. Во всяком случае, не здесь, и не сейчас.

Помотав головой, он обернулся к Снейпу.

— Вы хотите о чём-нибудь спросить?

На какую-то секунду Северус смутился, потом задумчиво посмотрел на директора.

— Вы намерены дать мне карт-бланш относительно Гарри, или рассчитываете воспользоваться своим правом, если дела пойдут не так, как вам захочется?

— Только в крайнем случае, но я не колеблясь сделаю это, если того потребует ситуация.

Несколько секунд Снейп обдумывал ответ, потом повернулся к Гарри.

— Мог бы ты ненадолго выйти, пожалуйста?

Подросток бросил на него вопросительный взгляд, но, не сказав ни слова, направился к лестнице, ведущей на верхний этаж.

Немного подождав, Северус подошел вплотную к директору. Времени оставалось всего на один вопрос, но он собирался задать его с пользой:

— Альбус, вы поддержите меня, если я подам заявление об усыновлении Гарри Поттера?

Ответ пришёл мгновенно:

— Да.


	24. Свет и тень

**Глава 24. Свет и тень**

Гарри лежал на кровати и следил за тем, как тени играют на потолке комнаты. Это был странный день… но если подумать, он уже и не помнил, на что должен быть похож нормальный день.

Нападение Волдеморта, Снейп, едва избегнувший смерти, Дамблдор с его новостями о новой катастрофе, и он посреди всего этого — пытается делать вид, что всё нормально.

И всё это за какие-то двадцать четыре часа… Сейчас Снейп был в своей комнате, напротив по коридору, и Гарри был более чем уверен, что профессор крепко спит — это гарантировало зелье, которое Дамблдор налил ему в чашку.

Снейп видел, но, к большому удивлению Гарри, возражать не стал. Только посмотрел на него долгим задумчивым взглядом, на что мальчишка ответил улыбкой, словно подтверждая, что собирается проспать оставшиеся два дня каникул.

На самом деле, он не думал, что у него получится, но интуиция подсказывала: если Снейп будет думать, что Гарри угрожает опасность, то не сможет нормально отдохнуть.

Но он был в безопасности. Ему даже удалось не скрипнуть зубами, когда Дамблдор предложил присмотреть за ним, пока Снейп отдыхает.

Ну ладно, он поверил, что директор не желает ему зла, но заснуть, когда Снейп в своей комнате и не способен защищаться, а Дамблдор всего в нескольких метрах, читает в гостиной?

Да никогда. После всего, что случилось… Пусть это была иллюзия, но такая яркая и болезненная иллюзия… Нет, он еще не был готов.

 

Ему удалось, не показывая вида, достаточно хорошо притвориться, чтобы Снейп проглотил зелье и заперся в своей спальне, взяв обещание, что в случае возникновения малейшей проблемы его разбудят. Судя по долгому взгляду, каким наградил Гарри Мастер зелий, сейчас он больше волновался о возможном кризисе у мальчишки, чем о новой атаке пожирателей.

Нет, Гарри совершенно точно не собирался выкидывать что-либо, из-за чего Снейпу пришлось бы проснуться.

Мерлин, да одного взгляда на профессора хватало, чтобы понять:  тот находится на грани истощения не только физического, но и душевного. Эти темные круги под глазами…

Гарри почувствовал, как его охватило чувство вины. Это из-за него, он один виноват… и не только потому, что Снейп пытался его защитить; Гарри опустошил все резервы сил учителя, запросто, без сомнений, даже не подумав расспросить, что именно делает…

И, несмотря на это, Снейп продолжал его защищать и даже пошел на жертву. Его силы и его магия… две вещи, которые для профессора так же ценны, как собственная жизнь.

Внутри у Гарри всё сжалось, но уже не так сильно, как  раньше. Немного вины, да, но кроме этого… неисчезающее ободряющее тепло, из-за которого хотелось завернуться в одеяло, несмотря на то, что и так было жарко.

Ему было хорошо. Уютно. Это совершенно невероятно, умерли люди и… Дерсли.

Нервничая, он подошел к окну и выглянул в парк. Будут ли они мерещиться ему в толпе на улице, в маггловском магазине? Или в телевизоре… Возникшая картинка была почти реальной, только лица расплывались. Он видел их не так давно, но казалось, что с тех пор прошли годы. Забыть их? А возможно ли это? У него не было даже их фотографий… хотя, зачем они ему?

Вернон был настоящей свиньей, да, и он с удовольствием показывал Гарри его место, или лучше сказать, то место, которое, как он считал, тот заслуживает… Что же до Петунии, она, вероятно, продала племянника Волдеморту, безразличная к его судьбе в той же степени, как и в случае с избиением, устроенным Верноном.

Дадли… ну а Дадли просто был самим собой.

Но они не желали себе такой судьбы и уж совершенно точно не мечтали принять Гарри в свою жизнь, а теперь они умерли — из-за него. А у него не выходит даже погрустить о них, и… это действительно ужасно, что он испытывает облегчение?

Больше никакого чулана. Никакой Тисовой. Никто не изобьет его ремнем, никто не будет упрекать, не посмотрит с отвращением… уж точно не его семья. У него больше не было никого, если не считать Уизли… Они, конечно, всегда поддержат его. В их доме ему всегда были рады, Гарри  никогда не чувствовал такого у Дерсли.

Но все же Уизли были чем-то единым, семьей, с каждым новым рожденным ребенком становящейся все больше и крепче, и какую бы привязанность они не испытывали к Гарри, он все равно оставался кем-то вроде усыновленного племянника в их и так переполненном доме.

Когда-нибудь, может быть, у него будет своя семья… но сейчас эта мысль скорее пугала и казалась далекой и нереальной. Мерлин, ему бы научиться защищать хотя бы свою жизнь!

Снаружи ветер шевелил кроны деревьев, и Гарри внезапно захотелось превратиться в кота, забраться на самую высокую ветку ближе к небу, к солнцу…

Он вздрогнул. Нет, всё, чего ему хотелось — остаться в подземелье, в полумраке, там, где ничего не могло случиться… ничего страшнее того, что уже случилось.

Он так устал… Если бы было можно, он с удовольствием бы поменялся сейчас местами со Снейпом и мирно похрапывал в своей кровати. Интересно, а  Снейп храпит? В этой мысли было что-то странное, но с таким-то носом… ну ладно, с его стороны это было крайне неуважительно.

Храпит профессор или нет, но Гарри чувствовал бы себя гораздо увереннее, будь он сейчас рядом с ним, в другой комнате. Там у него наверняка бы получилось уснуть. Конечно, это было по-детски, но мысль, что профессора не окажется рядом, чтобы разбудить его от очередного мучительного кошмара, пугала.

Не то чтобы Снейп только тем и занимался, что бегал к нему каждый раз, когда приходил плохой сон, но с недавнего времени Гарри ощущал себя защищенным в его присутствии.

И с учетом всего того, что уже случилось… Гарри не чувствовал в себе достаточно смелости в одиночку справиться с бессонной, беспокойной ночью. Ему нужно было выспаться, и Снейпу тоже, но он был почти уверен, что Мастер зелий не стал бы возражать… хм. Может быть, и стал, если подумать. Но Гарри был готов рискнуть — с последствиями придется разбираться уже отдохнувшим, когда разум будет ясным. Он придумает, как оправдаться.

Он бесшумно вышел из комнаты. Никого. Дамблдор должен был быть в гостиной, в конце коридора. Прекрасно. Гарри аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь, а в следующую секунду черный кот перебежал коридор и легко запрыгнул на ручку двери напротив, открывая её. Потом толкнул головой, делая щель между косяком и дверью, чтобы хватило места проскользнуть в комнату. Просочившись внутрь, он всем телом навалился на дверь, возвращая её в прежнее положение.

Дверь закрылась с тихим щелчком, и он задержал дыхание, прислушиваясь к малейшему шуму. Ничего… очевидно, зелье, которое выпил Снейп, действовало прекрасно, потому что в нормальном состоянии шпион, в ту же секунду, как он перешагнул порог,  уже вскочил бы, держа палочку в руке.

Кот подождал немного, пока глаза привыкнут к темноте, и направился к кровати. Нет, Снейп не храпел… А ещё он не спал в ночной рубашке и не надевал ночной колпак — ничего такого, чем можно было бы шантажировать учителя в Хогвартсе. Честно признаться, вид у профессора был жутковатый. Даже во сне он умудрялся производить впечатление…

Гарри не знал, то ли зелье так быстро сработало, то ли у Снейпа была привычка спать полностью одетым, но сейчас учитель лежал вытянувшись на кровати всё  в той же одежде, которая была на нем в момент, когда он отправился в спальню — прямо в мантии и с палочкой, крепко зажатой в руке. Он даже ботинки не снял, вдруг дошло до Гарри.

Лицо Снейпа было бледным и неподвижным, тело казалось застывшим… У кота ~~пропустило удар~~ замерло сердце.  А если он мёртв? Может быть, учитель неспроста был таким уставшим, может быть, зелье Дамблдора — это  яд?

Кот вспрыгнул на кровать и на мягких лапах приблизился к профессору, пока почти не коснулся носом его лица. Секунда, другая… Наконец напряжение  отпустило его: Снейп дышал, хотя и не храпел, как он надеялся, но его грудь медленно, ровно поднималась со вздохом и опускалась с выдохом.

Немного успокоившись, Шэди сел и осмотрелся вокруг. На что похоже обиталище ужасного Мастера зелий? Хватило одного взгляда, чтобы все рассмотреть. В отличие от лаборатории, где повсюду были полки, книги, ингредиенты, спальня Снейпа оказалась почти пустой, почти монашеской. Простая кровать без балдахина, поставленная так, чтобы видеть дверь, прикроватный столик с парой книг, шкаф, сундук в углу и… ни одного окна.

Довольно мрачно, подумал Гарри… Еще одна  дверь наверняка вела в ванную, но единственным источником света в комнате была щель под дверью в коридор.

Снейп настолько любит замкнутые пространства? Никаких украшений на стенах, впрочем, в других комнатах мэнора украшений тоже не наблюдалось. Очевидно, профессор не слишком интересовался интерьерами. Гарри, наверное, задумался бы о том, что это могло бы значить, но Шэди было скорее все равно. Человек в Чёрном был жив и здоров, а украшен Мэнор или нет — не имело никакого значения. Человек был тут, рядом, и Шэди накрыло волной нежности, так что он положил лапу на плечо Человека, даже ни на секунду не задумавшись, правильно ли это.

Человек в Чёрном принадлежал ему, а он принадлежал этому волшебнику. Всё просто. Он не допустит, чтобы кто-нибудь причинил ему зло, а его хозяин в свою очередь будет защищать его.

Разве есть ещё что-нибудь, что ему нужно знать?

Разве только час, когда в следующий раз его будут кормить…

Устроившись у плеча волшебника, кот погрузился в глубокий сон, даже во сне не переставая мурлыкать.

 

Шэди проснулся, но не от голода, а от того, что у Человека в Чёрном изменился пульс. Он глубоко вдохнул, мускулы напряглись, и в следующую секунду он уже сидел, сжимая в руке палочку.

Шэди отодвинулся и сев на краю кровати широко зевнул.

Он действительно хорошо выспался и теперь задавался вопросом, сколько прошло времени, но в комнате без окна это было трудно понять…

Его взгляд встретился с взглядом Человека в Чёрном и зевать резко расхотелось.

Хм, волшебник. Похоже, не был рад его присутствию. Черные глаза смотрели на кота с раздражением и угрозой.

— Полагаю, мне не стоило и мечтать, что удастся сохранить хотя бы минимум личного пространства в моем же доме?

Шэди лёг на кровати, чувствуя, как колотится сердце.

— Довольно, Поттер, вон, немедленно!

Но кот не пошевелился, не сводя с него взгляда с расширенными зрачками.

Зашипев сквозь зубы, Снейп в бешенстве вскочил и распахнул двери.

— Вон, я сказал!

Не ожидая продолжения, кот спрыгнул с кровати и шмыгнул в коридор, даже не пытаясь добиться разрешения остаться.

 

 С недовольным вздохом Снейп захлопнул дверь. Он даже не заметил, когда мальчишка пробрался в комнату… Мерлин, ему что, запираться теперь на ключ? Не надо было соглашаться пить то зелье, ведь могло случиться что угодно! Какой смысл избавляться от окна в спальне, когда дверь открыта каждому? Конечно, обычно он накладывал защитные чары, но вчера из-за жуткой усталости даже не подумал об этом.

Кроме того, Дамблдор должен был следить за всем. Мерлин, он надеялся, что директор никуда не отлучался ночью, хотя, уж не поэтому ли Гарри пришел к нему?

Однако хорошо подумав, Северус заподозрил противоположное… Он вздохнул. Они выиграли битву, но пока еще не войну, и это касалось как Волдеморта, так и излечения мальчишки.

Тем не менее, этой ночью он хорошо отдохнул, хотя и продолжал чувствовать напряжение в мышцах спины, да и магия всё ещё была слабой, но, по крайней мере, у него были силы, чтобы делать вид, что всё хорошо.

И серьезно поговорить с Гарри по поводу ограничений на его территории. Покачав головой, Северус открыл дверь в ванную. Хорошо, что мальчишка не полез выяснять, каким шампунем он пользуется. Ну, он очень надеялся на это…

 

 

Когда Снейп вошел гостиную, сцена, представшая его глазам, была почти точным повторением другой, уже виденной раньше. Дамблдор с обеспокоенным видом пытался выманить черного кота из-под кресла, но тот, казалось, не имел ни малейшего желания выходить.

— Северус, как я рад, что вы проснулись! Похоже, у Гарри проблема с перевоплощением. Хорошо ли вы спали?

— Как обычно после зелья, — сухо ответил Снейп. — Поттер, вылезайте оттуда, это уже смешно. Вы прекрасно справлялись с превращениями в нормальном состоянии.

Кот шевельнул ухом, но не двинулся с места.

— Поттер, вы специально спрятались под кресло?

Полное отсутствие реакции со стороны кота заставило Северуса начать волноваться.

— Гарри, выходи, — повторил он более спокойным голосом, специально для того, чтобы успокоить нервничающего кота.

— Хм. Вы пытались его накормить, полагаю? — спросил он у директора. С грустной улыбкой тот протянул ему миску с рыбой.

Фыркнув, Снейп  заставил исчезнуть половину содержимого и поставил её у своих ног. Спустя секунду кот осторожно приблизился. Отбросив последние сомнения, он накинулся на содержимое миски, не обращая больше внимания на разглядывающих его волшебников.

Северус нахмурился. Такое поведение было свойственно коту, но с того момента, как он проснулся, в поведении Шэди не было и намека на присутствие Гарри.

Ему это очень не нравилось.

— Этой ночью что-то произошло? — спросил он у директора.

— Абсолютно ничего, всё было спокойно. Я находился тут всю ночь, и Гарри появился четверть часа назад уже вот в такой форме. И он был не очень рад меня видеть, — закончил он.

— Гарри ночью вышел из своей комнаты.

— Правда? — спросил Дамблдор невинным голосом, в котором угадывалась улыбка.

— Вы слышали, да? — рявкнул Снейп. — И позволили ему делать, что вздумается…

— Мне казалось, что присутствие… Шэди вам не мешает, — ответил Дамблдор.

Северус поморщился при этом имени. По какому праву…

— Северус, не поймите меня неправильно, — продолжал директор успокаивающим тоном. — Мне показалось, что Гарри никак не может заснуть. Я понимаю, что его вторжение вас потревожило, но воспринимайте это как поступок ребенка, который не чувствует себя в безопасности один в своей комнате, после всего, что он пережил. Это пройдет, как только он почувствует себя увереннее.

_«…и когда вы уйдете»,_ — подумал Снейп.

Понимал ли Дамблдор всю глубину проблемы? Это оставалось неизвестным, но впервые Северус осознал, что совершенно не хочет, чтобы директор занимался её решением. Рассказать о трудностях, ждать, пока Дамблдор предложит выход, после чего в точности исполнять приказание – он всегда прекрасно с этим справлялся… Выполнить задачу, не задумываясь, кто тянет за ниточки, сыграть свою часть, не задавая вопросов о мотивации директора… почему нет?

Он знал свое место в этой войне, он простой шпион, только пешка, не главная фигура, не герой, сражающийся за лучший мир. Самый верный исполнитель,  не более.

Но Гарри… Это совсем другое. На этот раз это была его собственная битва, и никто не заберёт его ношу… да никто и не смог бы.

— Я не думаю, что Волдеморт собирается в ближайшее время атаковать мэнор. Спасибо, что присмотрели за всем, — сказал Снейп, кивнув старому волшебнику.

Поняв намёк, Дамблдор поправил мантию и последний раз посмотрел на кота.

— Вам нужны какие-нибудь зелья? Поппи передала ночью сумку с лекарствами, я положил её на стол в лаборатории.

— Ничего такого, что я не смог бы приготовить сам. Я сообщу, если что-то понадобится.

Дамблдор согласно кивнул и  в сопровождении Снейпа направился в подземелье.

— Вы будете держать меня в курсе, Северус?

Мастер зелий решил, что это был скорее приказ, чем вопрос, но его это не обеспокоило. Альбус понял.

— Сомневаюсь, что мне будет, о чем рассказать. Гарри нуждается в отдыхе. Ему нужно набраться сил, и этим он и займется. Он заслужил отдых больше, чем кто-либо.

— Безусловно, безусловно… и, если позволите, мой мальчик, не он один, — ответил Дамблдор.

У Северуса был соблазн сухо огрызнуться, но крохотный огонек веселья во взгляде директора остановил его.

— Я сообщу вам, как будут развиваться события, — сказал, наконец, Снейп, когда они оказались у камина. — Свяжитесь со мной, если Волдеморт даст о себе знать, в любом случае. Я, конечно, мало что могу…

— Отдыхайте, Северус, — откликнулся директор твёрдо, положив руку на плечо профессора. — Вы свою миссию выполнили, и даже больше. Я не в состоянии выразить, насколько я благодарен вам за ваш подвиг, без вас Гарри уже давно был бы мертв…. а вместе с ним и наша надежда.

Снейп не сдержал недовольное фырканье. Их надежда, ну да… Он предпочёл бы, чтобы директор видел в Гарри меньше надежды, а больше обычного подростка, но это был Дамблдор. Единственный волшебник, способный противостоять Волдеморту, единственный, кто нашёл смелость начать войну. Что ещё можно было от него ожидать?

Альбус был очень привязан к Гарри, может, даже больше, чем сам того желал. Но это ничего не меняло ни в войне, ни в судьбе мальчишки.

И это должен был признать даже Северус.

— Я позабочусь о нем, — сказал он.

— Не сомневаюсь в этом, — согласился Дамблдор. — Увидимся через пару дней.

— Может быть, — задумчиво сказал Снейп. — Конечно.

Последний раз кивнув головой и улыбнувшись, директор исчез в пламени камина.

 

Северус отогнал раздражение, которое в последнее время так часто находило на него в присутствии директора, и сосредоточил мысли на Гарри. Ему необходимо было разобраться в том, чего ожидать, но не отпускало подозрение, что у них появилась новая проблема. И кстати о коте…

Снейп повернулся и даже не удивился, увидев, что на пороге лаборатории, не решаясь войти, сидит Шэди.

— Входи.

Кот радостно подбежал к нему, глядя с нетерпением.

— Гарри?  — обратился он, когда кот уселся у его ног. — Если ты меня понимаешь, мне хотелось бы, чтобы  ты вернулся в человеческую форму.

Несколько долгих секунд волшебник и кот смотрели друг на друга, но ничего не происходило. Снейп позволил себе недовольный вздох.

— Гарри? Ты меня слышишь?

Кот вопросительно дернул ухом, но в его глазах не было понимания.

—  _Animagus_ _revelio_.

В следующее мгновение перед ним появился подросток, пытающийся сохранить равновесие. Окинув взглядом комнату, Гарри снова посмотрел на Снейпа с беспокойством.

— А… Дамблдор ушел? — спросил он.

— Профессор Дамблдор. Он вернулся в Хогвартс, да.

— О, хорошо.

 

Под едким взглядом Снейпа Гарри начал чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Наверное, стало бы легче, если бы он смог вспомнить, как попал сюда… наверняка в форме кота, ему так показалось, но он не был полностью уверен.

— Не хочешь объяснить, почему ты только что не ответил мне? — спросил Снейп.

Гарри был бы рад освежить свою память, но не получалось вспомнить, что профессор говорил ему с тех пор как… как…

— Простите. Вы что-то хотели? — спросил он, наконец.

— Да, узнать, что не так. Гарри, у тебя проблема с трансформацией?

— Простите? — ошеломленно переспросил мальчишка. — Какой трансформацией? — О, я вас потревожил? — вдруг до него дошло. В памяти проступили последние воспоминания: была  глубокая ночью, он выскользнул из своей комнаты… А который может быть час? Совершенно точно, сейчас уже день.

— Об этом мы поговорим позже, однако я не в восторге от вторжения в мои комнаты. Этот случай я в состоянии понять… Но речь не о том. Что последнее ты помнишь?

— Хм… Как вышел из комнаты, собираясь зайти к вам, – сказал Гарри, чувствуя как кровь приливает к щекам. Ему, ей-богу, пора повзрослеть… о чём он только думал!

— А потом? — спросил Снейп, не обращая внимания на его смущение.

— Я сменил форму, но что было потом — как в тумане. Кажется, я… запрыгнул к вам на кровать… Простите, профессор, я не мог  заснуть и боялся… что…

— Это не имеет значения, — прервал раздраженно Снейп. — Сосредоточься. Что ты помнишь из своего пребывания в форме кота?

— Не слишком много, честно сказать, — ответил Гарри.  — Как пришел к вам. Дамблдора… профессора Дамблдора — позже, и как шел за вами сюда. Все запутано, — извинился он, покачав головой.

— Ещё как, — согласился Снейп. — Так всегда? Мне казалось, что до настоящего момента ты прекрасно осознавал происходящее, в какой бы форме ни находился.

— Хм, — задумчиво произнес Гарри.

По правде говоря, последнее время воспоминания, связанные с его пребыванием в образе Шеди, были путанными. Словно он снова забыл, что не просто кот, что Шэди смотрит на вещи совсем по-другому. То немногое, что ему удалось вспомнить — сильное ощущение защищенности, принадлежности, глубокой привязанности… и полное отсутствие страха.

Ему было хорошо. И сейчас, вернувшись в своё настоящее тело, он не мог вспомнить, как такое чудо произошло.

— Гарри? — напомнил о себе Снейп.

Мальчишка колебался, но нахмуренные брови и встревоженный взгляд профессора заставили его оставить недомолвки.

— Раньше у меня не было проблем, после площади Гриммо. А в этот раз словно я забыл, что могу быть кем-то ещё, а не только Шэди…

— Гарри, несмотря на это смешное имя, что я тебе дал…

— Оно не смешное! — запротестовал подросток.

— Неважно, — раздражённо отрезал профессор,  — несмотря на это прозвище ты — это ты, в какой бы форме ни находился. Нет никакой необходимости разделять две ипостаси.

— Знаю, — ответил Гарри задумчиво, — но я не знал поначалу, когда появился здесь и то, как всё повернулось, пока я не помнил остального… это всё изменило, понимаете? Когда я становлюсь котом, я воспринимаю вещи по-другому  и, очевидно, что чувствую иначе. Мне… хорошо, — закончил он почти шёпотом.

— Хорошо?  — переспросил Снейп.

— Ну, по крайней мере, лучше, — вздохнул Гарри. — Этой ночью я не думал о том, что произошло, и о том, что ждет меня в будущем. Только настоящее имело значение. Я только его и осознавал. Это было чудесно и позволило мне отдохнуть.

— Ты не смог заснуть вчера вечером? — спросил профессор.                        

— Нет. Слишком многое крутилось в голове, — ответил Гарри, но тут же пожалел о сказанном: — Послушайте, я знаю, что это неправда, что в реальности Дамблдор ничего мне не сделал, но сейчас  слишком  рано… всё слишком живо в памяти. Очень трудно  разбираться во всем, когда повсюду болит.

С виноватым видом Северус подошел к столу и открыл  сумку с зельями, что передала мадам Помфри.

— Незачем терпеть боль молча, Гарри. Для этого есть зелья. Выпей, — сказал он, протягивая несколько флаконов.

Мальчик взял зелья и молча проглотил их, пока Северус  делал то же самое со своей долей. Болело не так уж сильно, он знавал и худшее. Гораздо больше, чем боль в мускулах, беспокоила ситуация…

— Гарри, это нормально, что у тебя не получается мыслить ясно после всего, что произошло, — сказал Снейп, словно читая его мысли. — Я не собираюсь тебя обвинять в том, что на тебя отлично подействовало зелье, которое я сам и изготовил… Потребуется время, прежде чем ты сможешь воспринимать это всё отстранённо, и я прекрасно отдаю себе в этом отчёт. У тебя есть время. А сейчас единственное, что должно тебя заботить, это как выздороветь, справиться  с перевоплощениями и с твоими новыми возможностями. Всё остальное сейчас не важно.

— Но Волдеморт… — начал Гарри.

— Выведен из игры, благодаря тебе. Не навсегда, уверяю тебя, но у тебя достаточно времени, чтобы передохнуть. Я не пытаюсь сказать, что ты вне опасности, что ничего не может случиться, но в данный момент риск не такой большой, и я прошу тебя оставить это мне. Ты в состоянии это сделать?

Мальчишка растерянно посмотрел на него.

— Защитить меня? Я думаю, что вы уже сделали это… даже больше.

— То, что сделано, это одно. Мне хотелось бы знать, Гарри, доверяешь ли ты мне достаточно, чтобы позволить позаботиться о твоей защите? — спокойно спросил Мастер зелий.

— Мне кажется, это очевидно, — ответил подросток. Но поскольку Снейп продолжал смотреть на него, не отводя взгляда, он задумался. Может быть, профессор прав. Может быть, он не полностью ему доверяет.

— Послушайте… это сложно, — он вздохнул. — Я доверяю вам, ясно? На самом деле. Вы спасали меня много раз, защищали, а то, что сделали вчера, это…  никто ничего подобного для меня не делал. Кроме мамы, но… в этом и сложность, понимаете? Я не привык. Люди, у которых я вырос, не беспокоились о моей безопасности…

Он почувствовал новую волну горечи. У него не было права говорить плохо о семье Дерсли, не сейчас, когда они умерли…

— А те, кто хотел меня защитить, мертвы. Мама, папа, Сириус… Поэтому, мне кажется, я предпочитаю справляться самостоятельно, — закончил он, пожав плечами.

— Понятно, — согласился Снейп.

— Но вам я доверяю, – добавил Гарри. — Это очевидно. Шэди не позволит мне думать иначе, — закончил он с улыбкой.

Но Снейп нахмурился при этом заявлении.

— Гарри, я настаиваю на том, чтобы ты перестал разделять эти две формы. Я понимаю, что тебе кажется необходимым это делать, но такое разделение — бегство, слабость. Понимаешь?

— Я не трус! — воскликнул Гарри. — Я не специально, оно само получается! И это хорошо, потому что я ни за что не пришел бы сюда, если бы понимал…

Он замолчал, пряча глаза от профессора. С каких это пор его стало волновать, не обидел ли он Снейпа? С каких пор ему стало стыдно признаваться, что он ненавидел его? Словно он сам был виноват в их взаимной ненависти, продолжавшейся до этого лета.

— Мне в голову не могло прийти считать тебя трусом, — ответил Северус спокойным тоном. — Я прекрасно понимаю, что у тебя нет прямого контроля над анимагической формой и над тем, как ты себя ощущаешь, принимая её. Моё замечание — просто предупреждение. Я могу защитить тебя от пожирателей, Гарри, но не от тебя самого.

Гарри кивнул, нервничая. Профессор был прав, но посмотреть ему в глаза всё еще не получалось.

— И я должен извиниться, что меня  не было рядом с тобой ночью, — продолжил Снейп голосом, который, как Гарри знал, предназначался для Шэди. — Я не был уверен, что тебе будет комфортно в условиях, в которые мы с директором тебя поставили, но я слишком устал, чтобы быть уверенным в защите мэнора. Мне не стоило пить зелье, это ошибка, о которой я сожалею.

На этот раз Гарри не удержался и посмотрел на профессора. Снейп извинялся? Перед ним?

—  Вовсе не ошибка, —  сказал он, замотав головой. —  Было непростительно прийти в вашу комнату, профессор, извините. Я боялся, что не засну после всего, что произошло, и… думаю, теперь вы получили доказательство того, что я вам доверяю. Я чувствую себя в бóльшей безопасности, когда вы рядом.

Он заметил, как при этих словах в глазах профессора мелькнул лёгкий отблеск удовлетворения.

—  Хорошо, похоже, мы оба извинились. Полагаю, это неплохой момент, чтобы начать всё заново, — слегка улыбнувшись, сказал профессор.

 «Да, — с горечью подумал Гарри, — неплохой момент». Было совсем несложно искать убежище в объятиях Снейпа и умолять не бросать его, когда он был измотан и находился в отчаянии. А теперь, когда они были здесь, в подземелье, разговаривали не торопясь и даже извинились друг перед другом – теперь всё казалось гораздо сложнее.

Но это, конечно, не касалось Шэди… а Шэди не так уж и далеко. Гарри улыбнулся Мастеру зелий.

— Проголодался? — спросил тот.

Только Гарри собрался ответить, как желудок сделал это за него.

— Видимо, да, — ответил он, вынужденно засмеявшись. — Хотите, чтобы я что-нибудь приготовил?

— Вдвоём дело пойдёт гораздо быстрее, — сказал профессор, направляясь в коридор. — Я считаю, что мы заслужили самый большой обед в истории волшебства… и сопутствующий ему послеобеденный отдых.

— Вы всё ещё чувствуете усталость? — озабоченно нахмурился Гарри.

— Всё в порядке, как всегда, — спокойно отозвался профессор. — Полагаю, этим утром у тебя ещё не было возможности заглянуть в зеркало?

— В зеркало? Что, у меня такая ужасная голова?

— Тоже как всегда.

— Спасибо, — скривился мальчишка.

Ему очень хотелось верить Снейпу, однако, несмотря на хорошо проведённую ночь, он чувствовал себя разбитым и измотанным. А уж если так себя чувствовал он, вобравший силы и магию Волдеморта, то профессор должен был быть совершенно опустошённым.

Но это изменится, решил подросток. Отныне он позаботится о том, чтобы Снейп поправился как можно скорее, и начнёт с хорошего обеда, который сам и приготовит!

Заняв кухню, они быстро наполнили её шумом кастрюль и сковородок. Безусловно, всегда лучше готовить вместе с кем-нибудь, чтобы обсудить блюда… и произвести впечатление!

В голодном нетерпении Гарри взял кусок бекона и под аккомпанемент заурчавшего от предвкушения желудка положил его на сковородку.

Удержавшись от соблазна облизнуться на манер Шэди, он поднял палочку и сконцентрировался.

— _Victus_ _Coccere!_

Прежде чем он успел среагировать, над сковородкой поднялось чёрное облако и с угрожающим шипением заполнило всё помещение. Мальчишка отбросил сковородку и, прижав руку к груди, вскрикнул:

— Ой!

В то же мгновение он услышал, как Снейп произнёс « _Aguamenti_ _»,_  и дым начал испаряться.

— Обжёгся? — спросил волшебник.

— Да, но я не понял!  Я же просто произнёс заклинание, которому вы меня научили! — сказал Гарри, с досадой глядя на лежавшую на полу сковородку. Её дно имело такой вид, словно побывало в кислоте, так оно было искорёжено и почти полностью изъедено

— Заклинание то же, но магические силы другие, — объяснил Снейп. — Надо было предупредить тебя. Несомненно, потребуется какое-то время, чтобы ты научился управлять ими.

— А пока что бекон пропал, не говоря уж о посуде, — сказал Гарри, наклонившись к сковороде и рассматривая её. — Довольно-таки устрашающе. Это было всего лишь простое кухонное заклинание, что же произойдёт, если я попробую что-то более сильное?

— Вот поэтому мы и начнём работать над твоей магией сразу после завтрака, — откликнулся Снейп.

— И после отдыха, — добавил мальчишка.

— Меня всегда изумляло, Поттер,  то, как вы расставляете приоритеты… — сказал Снейп, протягивая ему баночку с бальзамом от ожогов.

— Не называйте меня так, — выдавил подросток. — Вы спасли мне жизнь. Могли бы, по крайней мере, называть меня по имени, даже когда злитесь на меня.

— Если бы в уставе Хогвартса существовало такое правило, я был бы обязан называть тебя по имени с самого первого курса, — небрежно ответил Снейп.

Стиснув зубы, Гарри смазал руку бальзамом.

— Вы прекрасно понимаете, что я хотел сказать. То, что вы сделали вчера… это совсем другое.

— Похоже, это беспокоит тебя, — заметил профессор.

— Да. Не знаю. Это не то, как если бы вы просто спасли мне жизнь… вы сделали то же самое, что и моя мать… и вы могли умереть.

Какое-то время Снейп смотрел на него, сложив руки на груди.

— Я не хочу потерять тебя сейчас, — сказал он, наконец.

— Потерять меня? — резко спросил Гарри. — Или проиграть войну?

Вопрос, который, казалось, было так трудно задать Дамблдору, сам собой вырвался в разговоре с учителем зелий.

— Это не просто обычная война. Гарри, это затрагивает судьбы тысяч людей. Речь идёт о свободе и других ценностях, которые стоят того, чтобы за них сражаться.

Снейп заметил, как при этих словах поникли плечи мальчишки.

— Но иногда, — продолжил он мягко, — осознаешь, что судьба одного человека важнее, чем судьбы тысяч других. Вчерашнее заклинание не возымело бы никакого действия, если бы в тот момент я думал о том, насколько ты полезен в этой войне.

Он понимал, что мальчишка не собирается превращаться в кота, но видел, как вся его поза изменилась до неузнаваемости. Неужели всего одна фраза может оказать такое влияние?

Чувства, охватившие подростка, ясно читались на его лице: благодарность, облегчение, радость и что-то ещё, что Снейп затруднился определить… Гарри моргнул совсем как Шэди, и в следующий момент на Северуса с абсолютно доверчивым и спокойным видом смотрел чёрный кот.

Те же глаза, но с совершенно иным взглядом. Совсем иным.

— Гарри?

Кот с интересом вытянул мордочку вперёд.

Снейп покачал головой. Что прикажете делать в подобной ситуации? Но что бы он ни решил, у него нет права на ошибку. Раз он решил идти до конца, нужно разобраться с этой проблемой и при этом, что всего труднее, — не навредить Гарри.

— _Animagus_ _revelio!_

_Подросток пошатнулся, обретая равновесие._

— Ох.

— Вот именно, ох. В чём дело, Гарри? Мне показалось, что это превращение не было осознанным.

— Нет… думаю, мне нужно больше тренироваться. Я не видел, что происходит…

— Возможно, это еще одно проявление твоих новых магических сил. Сил больше, мастерства меньше, — заключил профессор, хотя и не был полностью в этом уверен. При этом он был убеждён, что мальчишка думает точно так же.

— Обедаем, — решил он, наконец. Взяв другую сковородку и несколько ломтиков ветчины, он сам произнёс заклинание.

Через несколько минут стол был накрыт множеством блюд и оба волшебника, казалось, были полны решимости справиться со всем, что стояло на столе.

Гарри подумал, что на полный желудок решительно всё кажется менее драматичным. Или, возможно, причина была в том, что Снейп заставил его выпить зелье… Он был почти уверен, что этот фиолетовый напиток был успокаивающим лекарством и уж, конечно, не собирался жаловаться на это… Если этим днём придётся попробовать свои магические силы, ему потребуется немало хладнокровия. Мерлин, что же он сделал с этой сковородкой… а ведь это была всего лишь попытка поджарить ветчину!

— Готов, Гарри? — спросил Снейп, выглядевший более собранным после того, как принял множество зелий, что могло бы отправить на тот свет любого другого волшебника.

«Действительно, Мастер зелий», — подумал мальчишка.

— Готов. Только было бы лучше, если бы я куда-нибудь вышел, раз уж я должен попробовать свои силы. Я не хочу, чтобы Мэнор стал похож на ту сковородку.

— Именно это я и хотел предложить, — сказал Снейп.

— Вы считаете, что выходить из дома не опасно?

— Нет, уже нет. Парк так же защищён, как и Мэнор. Без той связи, которую обеспечивало зелье, Волдеморт никогда бы не смог подойти так близко.

— Отлично, — согласился Гарри. — Может быть, раз уж всё так хорошо, я мог бы немного полетать?

Северус косо глянул на него.

— Рискуя ненароком вылететь за пределы Мэнора? Блестящая идея.

— Я мог бы полетать только вокруг дома… — запротестовал было Гарри, но, встретив мрачный взгляд профессора, сдался, — …или нет.

— Или нет, — заключил Снейп. — Кстати, Гарри, палочка с тобой? Хорошо. Никогда не расставайся с ней, это может стать серьёзной ошибкой.

— Хм, даже в Мэноре? Мне кажется, это не обязательно… я хочу сказать, здесь же никто не нападёт на меня, тем более под охраной Фиделиуса.

— Точно так же думал и твой отец, — сухо заметил профессор. — Результат всем известен.

Гарри застыл на месте.

— У моего отца не было при себе палочки?

— Нет, в тот вечер, когда Волдеморт явился за тобой, не было, — подтвердил Снейп, повысив голос. — Быть может, метод излишне суров, но зато он исключит всякую мысль о том, что можно быть беззаботным в этом вопросе. Возможно, Грюм — старый параноидальный дурак, но, в конце концов, в одном он прав: требуется постоянная бдительность.

— Но отец сражался с ним! Я знаю, я слышу это, когда дементоры оказываются рядом со мной. Я слышал, как отец сказал маме, что задержит их, как раз перед тем… — у Гарри перехватило горло. — Как раз перед тем, как она погибла.

— Он старался выиграть время. Для твоей мамы и для тебя. Но он не мог ни сражаться, ни защитить себя. Его палочка осталась в другой комнате.

— Откуда вы знаете? — глухим голосом спросил Гарри.

— Знаю, — просто ответил Снейп и жестом указал ему на коридор.

Размышляя над тем, что только что сказал ему Мастер зелий, подросток направился к лестнице, ведущей из подземелья. Джеймс был уверен в безопасности своего дома и ошибся. Сделав всё возможное для защиты своей семьи, он в итоге умер безоружным, так и не сумев спасти их.

Снейп никогда не допустил бы подобной ошибки. Хоть он и недолюбливал Гарри, но защищал его безупречно, даже за пределами своих возможностей.

Только это не совсем так. Снейп ошибся, оттолкнув его перед поездкой в Министерство. И, наверное, так же неправильно говорить, что он не нравится Снейпу… ведь как раз об этом он сказал перед обедом, разве нет? Что это не только ради войны… Что это ради него. Он совершил ту ошибку, желая  защитить его, и он хотел защитить его самого, независимо от того, что он собой представлял.

Внезапно Гарри захотелось выйти на свет, туда, за порог, может быть, полетать, или просто почувствовать на своём лице ветер и тепло солнца.

Поднимаясь по лестнице, он, слегка улыбнувшись, обернулся к Снейпу.

— Вы никогда не пользуетесь главным входом, да? А ведь так было бы быстрее.

Снейп вскинул бровь.

— На самом деле, я собирался поставить вариться несколько зелий. Но ты совершенно свободно можешь воспользоваться им, я подойду к тебе через несколько минут.

Гарри помотал головой.

— Нет, мне тоже больше нравится выходить через подземелье… странно, но у меня такое чувство, что если я пройду через  центральный вход, то это будет уже какое-то другое место.

Профессор бросил на него непонятный взгляд, но ничего не ответил.

Позднее, измельчив несколько ингредиентов, волшебники вышли из подземелья, оставив котлы на огне. Солнце стояло в зените и было трудно поверить, что всего несколько часов назад парк был окутан ледяным туманом.

— Словно ничего не было, — прошептал про себя Гарри.

— Так всегда, — отозвался Снейп. — Что бы ни произошло, мир продолжает вертеться.

Его тон был нейтральным, но Гарри не сомневался, что произнося эти слова, профессор имел в виду что-то вполне конкретное.

За время этих каникул он столько узнал об учителе, и при этом правда заключалась в том, что он всё ещё едва знал его... И чем больше он общался со Снейпом, тем больше ему хотелось о нём узнать. Только задавать ему вопросы о его жизни было явно преждевременно, однако…

— Почему бы тебе не начать с простых заклинаний? — предложил Снейп, прерывая его размышления.

Гарри кивнул. Сняв очки, он положил их на траву в нескольких шагах от себя, затем поднял палочку.

— _Accio_ очки!

Они прилетели на его ладонь с несколько большей силой, чем ему хотелось бы.

— Ты произнёс заклинание с мягче,  чем обычно? — спросил Снейп.

— Да. Нужно будет привыкнуть уменьшать их силу, но это всё равно совсем не похоже на то, что произошло  на кухне.

Снейп задумчиво кивнул.

— Теперь попробуй _Diffindo_ , на том дереве, — сказал он, указывая на огромный дуб, росший перед ними. — И, конечно, будь осторожен.

Глядя на дерево, Гарри поднял палочку и произнёс заклинание. На секунду он ощутил в руке сильное покалывание, словно по ней пробежал электрический ток, потом, отступив на шаг, обеими руками вцепился в палочку, пытаясь справиться с ответной реакцией. От ударившего в него заклинания дерево, развалившись, упало, с шумом обламывая ветки.

Но оно не просто развалилось на две части, как можно было ожидать. Нет, самым странным образом оно буквально раздробилось на куски, что заставило Гарри содрогнуться.

— Может пригодиться грядущей зимой, — констатировал Снейп. — Ты ослабил заклинание, как я просил?

— Да, — прошептал Гарри. — Оно должно было просто рассечь кору, я не хотел ничего другого.

— Более чем впечатляюще. Почувствовал что-нибудь необычное?

— Хм, да.  Когда я произносил заклинание, рука словно онемела. Вы думаете, это из-за новых сил?

— Вполне возможно, — согласился Снейп. — Или, скорее, из-за конфликта между твоими силами и теми, что ты вобрал. Эти новые силы не оказывают особого влияния на нейтральные заклинания вроде _Accio_ _, но_ _Diffindo_ — совсем другое дело, так как его можно считать наступательным заклинанием, и тут в игру вступают силы Волдеморта. При этом не просто его мощь, но сам способ, которым она реализуется… Ты привык пользоваться магией настолько светлой и лёгкой, насколько это возможно, совсем иное дело — Тёмный Лорд. Он всегда использовал свои силы наиболее разрушительным образом,  наложив на них отпечаток своей души и своей воли. Вот что пробудилось, когда ты произнёс заклинание, которым можно пользоваться, как боевым…

От этих слов Гарри побледнел.

 — Но ведь я _не использую_ свои силы таким образом! Он что,  может это делать, независимо от меня?

— Боюсь, что в первое время, да. Но твои собственные силы помогут нейтрализовать эту агрессивность, совершенно очевидно, что это не навсегда. Необходим какой-то период адаптации…

— И это касается не только магических сил, — прошептал Гарри, переваривая услышанное.

— Нет. Тебе известно, что каждый волшебник имеет свою магическую подпись. Это позволяет определить автора заклинания, а также того, кто его произнёс. Магия — это всего лишь нейтральная энергия, но она меняется в зависимости от того, кто её использует. Если бы ты полностью впитал все силы Волдеморта, их усвоение стало бы ещё более трудным…

— Поэтому вы не хотели, чтобы я это делал?

— Отчасти.  Мой первый довод также остаётся в силе.

— Но что это может дать в бою? Мне теперь придётся обращать внимание на произнесение любого заклинания. Никогда не думал, что _Diffindo_ может привести к таким последствиям! 

— В самом деле, — сказал Снейп. На какое-то время он глубоко задумался, знакомым жестом постукивая пальцем по щеке.

— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты попробовал на  дереве, что стоит рядом, другое заклинание. _Sectumsempra_ — сказал он, прочертив в воздухе нужное движение палочкой.

— _Sectumsempra?_ _Не знаю такого…_

— Надеюсь, — прошептал профессор.

Потом добавил под растерянным взглядом подростка:

— Это заклинание атаки. Довольно-таки разрушительное… в обычное время это слабая версия того, что ты сделал с помощью _Diffindo._

  Сосредоточившись на соседнем дереве, Гарри постарался как можно точнее воспроизвести жест профессора.

— _Sectumsempra!_

То же покалывание в руке, на этот раз более сильное. В дерево ударила вспышка света, и оно, как и первое, рухнуло на землю.

Гарри подумал, что если сравнивать, то первому дереву ещё повезло. Второе выглядело так, словно стало жертвой обезумевшего убийцы, вооружённого топором и перебравшего перечного зелья.

Всё больше и больше смущаясь, мальчишка повернулся к Снейпу. Тот, казалось, полностью погрузился в свои мысли.

— Профессор?

Волшебник посмотрел на него с нескрываемой тревогой.

— Это заклинание не предназначено для использования на растениях или на неодушевлённых предметах. Твои новые силы более чем впечатляют. Тебе надо быть очень осторожным, Гарри… и тренироваться.

Мальчишка скорчил мину.

— Можно не говорить мне об этом. Теперь бесполезно надеяться на занятия в дуэльном клубе или даже на уроки по защите… Не нравится мне это, совсем не нравится… не сомневаюсь, что теперь из-за меня любой может оказаться в опасности!

— Несомненно, Гарри, теперь тебе станет совсем просто убивать или мучить, к этому были приучены приобретённые тобой силы, и к этому они будут продолжать стремиться. Но именно ты будешь держать их под контролем, и ты будешь произносить заклинания. Немного попрактиковаться, и всё будет хорошо.

— Не знаю, — ответил подросток. — Это довольно-таки страшно. И мне не кажется, что, судя по результатам, я смогу контролировать их.

— Не будь таким нетерпеливым. Уверен, они привыкнут к тебе. Ты приобрёл огромные силы; воспринимай это как преимущество, а не как помеху! В день, когда тебе придётся сразиться с Волдемортом, это может сыграть свою роль.

— При условии, что они не начнут действовать против меня, — мрачно сказал Гарри.

— Такого не случится. Магические силы не имеют самосознания… они лишь испытывают влияние волшебника. Пока их судьба не решилась, они, как и твои собственные силы, сражались за то, чтобы вернуться к своему законному владельцу. Теперь они воспринимают своим владельцем тебя. Это всего лишь вопрос магического влияния, поверь мне.

Прежде чем согласно кивнуть, Гарри долго всматривался в глаза профессору.

— Я чувствовал бы себя более уверенно, если бы некоторое время можно было не сражаться.

— Это было бы идеальным вариантом. Но в данном случае лучше заранее знать, чего следует ожидать.

Подняв палочку, Снейп низким голосом прошептал несколько заклинаний, затем отступил на пару шагов назад.

— Попробуй обезоружить меня.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — нервно отозвался Гарри.

— Это заклинание не является по-настоящему наступательным. Моя защита сейчас максимальна. Ну же, мистер Поттер,  я же знаю, что вам хочется этого!

— Не называйте меня так, — проворчал подросток.

— Если бы гриффиндорцы тратили меньше времени на обвинения и поиски предлогов, чтобы не сражаться, эта война уже давно бы закончилась… Поттер, я не могу торчать здесь всю ночь!

Стиснув зубы, мальчишка нехотя поднял палочку.

— _Expelliarmus!_

На этот раз он не ощутил в своей руке разряда электричества, но, произнеся заклинание, почувствовал, как от его силы завибрировала палочка.

Заклинание достигло Снейпа и, несмотря на выставленные профессором  щиты, Гарри видел, что ему пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы удержать палочку и не быть обезоруженным. Он даже слегка пошатнулся от силы удара.

—  Превосходно, — одобрительно сказал Снейп. — Теперь мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты сконцентрировался и отразил мою атаку.

Он выждал какое-то время, чтобы дать мальчишке возможность приготовиться, затем шагнул к нему.

— _Expelliarmus._

Гарри почувствовал, как палочка дрогнула в его руке, но не более того.

— _Rictusempra._

И снова всего лишь ощущение, отдалённо напоминавшее щекотку, — и всё.

— _Tarant_ _a _llegra_ _.__

На этот раз вообще ничего не произошло.

Снейп опустил палочку и покачал головой.

— Может быть, вам стоит попробовать что-нибудь более… сильное? — предложил Гарри. — От этого заклинания я совсем ничего не почувствовал.

— Тем лучше, — ответил профессор до странности равнодушным тоном. — Достаточно на сегодня.

Заинтригованный, Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на него. За эти каникулы Снейп, казалось, немного сбросил свою обычную маску полной невозмутимости, позволив эмоциям отражаться на своём лице. Но сейчас оно было абсолютно непроницаемым, и мальчишка почувствовал, что профессор пытается что-то скрыть от него.

— Почему? — настойчиво спросил Гарри. — Сейчас я прекрасно себя чувствую и действительно думаю, что моя защита стала более мощной! Я же не прошу вас об  _Avada_ _Kedavra_ _, но что-нибудь посильнее, просто чтобы попробовать? Я доверяю вам собрать потом обломки, если мне не удастся блокировать заклинание,_ — сказал он, улыбнувшись.

Лицо профессора не изменилось, но Гарри заметил, как блеснули его глаза.

— Сейчас этого достаточно. Предлагаю тебе поработать над чем-нибудь ещё, может быть, над твоими превращениями. 

— Но почему? — запротестовал подросток.

Снейп обернулся к нему, и на мгновение Гарри показалось, что сейчас он ответит на его вопрос. Он даже приоткрыл рот, но потом снова сжал губы…

— Делай, как я сказал.

Но прежде чем Северус успел отвернуться, он почувствовал знакомое ощущение вторжения… кто-то просматривал его мысли, пытаясь найти в них… Нет!

Гарри использовал легилименцию, не подняв палочку и даже не произнеся ни слова! Боже, он даже не учил его этому заклинанию… Не тратя больше ни секунды, он резко поднял все свои щиты, пытаясь очистить разум и вышвырнуть мальчишку…

Однако это было бесполезно. Силы Гарри были слишком велики, чтобы сопротивляться. Напряжением воли ему удавалось держать на расстоянии Тёмного Лорда, но устоять против мощи его магии, соединённой с магией Гарри, было просто невозможно.

Ему оставалось только собрать все свои силы, надеясь, что мальчишка не сможет докопаться до самых тёмных уголков его памяти…

Гарри хотел знать. Снейп не имел права скрывать от него информацию, не сейчас и не таким образом! Ему ещё ни разу не приходилось использовать легилименцию, но, оказавшись в мыслях профессора, он сразу понял, что это именно то заклинание. Итак, их роли поменялись. Ну что ж, теперь или никогда! Так почему же профессор захотел прервать их тренировку?

Поток образов пронёсся перед ним, прежде чем остановиться. Вот профессор послал в него заклинание из программы первого курса, и для этого ему пришлось собрать все свои силы. Второе заклинание едва задело защитный экран Гарри, третье оказалось вообще неэффективным.

Просто в распоряжении Снейпа больше не осталось магической энергии.

Охваченный угрызениями совести, Гарри хотел выйти из разума профессора и извиниться — если только это было возможно —  как перед ним уже возникли новые образы. Снейп сидит на кровати, обняв его, и чувствует, как силы неумолимо покидают его. Пытаясь скрыть свою слабость, чтобы не встревожить Гарри, он одно за другим пьёт зелья, чтобы тот смог и дальше впитывать магию Волдеморта. Вот он выкрикивает заклинание Protego, вложив в него всю свою душу, магию и оставшиеся силы.

В тревоге Гарри протянул руки, чтобы помешать ему, но это было явно бесполезно, ведь это просто воспоминание, в котором он ничего не мог сделать… и вновь сцена изменилась.

Годрикова Лощина… Об этом месте у Гарри остались смутные воспоминания. Он был слишком слаб, чтобы осознавать, что находится в посёлке своих родителей, в том самом месте, где они были похоронены… Снейп был там, приблизившись к нему с ножом в руке. Гарри помнил, что не испугался его, но почувствовал, в каком напряжении находится одетый в мантию Пожирателя Смерти профессор, тайком вливая зелье ему в рот. Как он попытался, вопреки всякому здравому смыслу, прорвать круг Пожирателей и выйти за антиаппарационный барьер.

 Он знал, что у него нет ни малейшего шанса, но независимо от этого бежал изо всех сил, прижимая к себе Гарри. А за ними… Гарри мог видеть, как позади них серебряные силуэты огромной собаки и оленя бросились на  Пожирателей, сея панику в их рядах.

Скорость, с которой мелькали образы, увеличилась, и секунду спустя Снейп уже стоял на пороге дома, не имея возможности выйти из него. Он звал Гарри по имени, которое дал ему, и от безысходности этого крика у Гарри по спине побежали мурашки. А потом женская фигура, склонившись к Шэди, взяла его на руки, и сердце Снейпа забилось с такой силой,  что казалось, готово было разорваться…

Лили.

Его мать! Мама пришла ему на помощь? И Снейп ничего не сказал ему об этом? Мама передала бесчувственное тельце кота профессору и что-то прошептала ему…

Что это было? Почему? Почему ему ничего не сказали? Он не имел права скрывать это от него. А чуть поодаль на них с довольным видом смотрели Сохатый и Бродяга… Нет, это невозможно!

А ещё он смог ощутить огромное облегчение, которое испытал  профессор, смешанное с сожалением, печалью, страданием, а также  радость и глубочайшую благодарность… Как можно сразу испытывать столько чувств? Он всегда считал Снейпа холодным и довольно-таки равнодушным человеком… Этим летом он, конечно, изменил своё мнение, но то, что ему довелось ощутить в воспоминаниях профессора, обладало такой силой, что ему показалось, будто ему в грудь всадили клинок.

Тем не менее, на лице профессора отражалось не больше эмоций, чем обычно, и только в глазах можно было прочесть остальное…

Не успел Гарри настроиться на этот образ, как он сменился новым. Снейп, усталый и напряжённый, готовит зелье в огромном помещении, но все его движения предельно точны. Кто-то рассмеялся за его спиной долгим довольным смехом… Волдеморт. Бледное лицо кажется ещё более жутким от этой отвратительной улыбки… Судя по напряжённым плечам профессора, он того же мнения, но вдруг что-то привлекло его внимание, и он быстро поднял взгляд.

Гарри не удержался и вздрогнул, увидев, на что смотрел Снейп: лицо в глубине комнаты, смущённое, с зелёными глазами, полными боли и страха.

Его, Гарри, глазами. И Снейп, обезумевший от волнения и гнева, бессильный помочь и вынужденный ждать подходящего момента, поклявшийся вырвать его отсюда…

Снейп. С какого момента этот человек стал так заботиться о нём, спрашивал себя Гарри, и не мог избавиться от странного чувства умиротворения, вызванного этой мыслью.

Едва он успел подумать об этом, как воспоминания Снейпа вновь ускорили свой бег.

Тисовая аллея. Гарри вздрогнул. Снейп на Тисовой аллее?

Вернон открыл дверь, и Гарри почувствовал, как отпрянул назад при виде своего дяди. Однако на Снейпа это не произвело никакого впечатления, и дверь за ним закрылась.

Вернон объясняет ситуацию… Гарри чувствует, с какой горечью Снейп слушает, как тот обвиняет Гарри в убийстве. Снейп поверил ему, понял Гарри, и эта мысль причинила ему душевную боль. Его даже не удивило, что Снейп может видеть в нем убийцу.

Но всё пошло не так, как хотелось Вернону. Задавая вереницу вопросов, Снейп пытался сложить из разрозненных кусочков целостную картину.

А потом они оказались здесь, в комнате Гарри. Снейп о чём-то спросил Вернона и вдруг… 

_Legilimens!_

Не успев понять, что произошло, Гарри очутился в разуме Вернона, и на первый план вышло сознание Снейпа.

Гарри и Вернон в крошечной комнатке… оскорбления, удары. Лицо Вернона искажено удовольствием, лицо Снейпа — яростью. Их взаимный гнев. И он сам, на полу, беспрекословно позволяющий избивать себя.

_«Он_ — _чудовище»!_

Это случилось словно вчера. Он ещё чувствует жжение от ударов ремнём. И дядя был прав… Но извращённые чувства Вернона и ужасающий гнев Снейпа — всего этого слишком, слишком много…

А теперь уже Вернон кричит от ударов ремня, заколдованного Снейпом, и профессор, довольно улыбаясь, запирает его в комнате на все замки.

_«Вы больше никогда не поднимете руку на моего кота»._

Его кот. Гарри почувствовал, как слегка улыбается. Да, это действительно ЕГО Снейп. Теперь он был в этом уверен. Кто ещё смог бы отомстить подобным образом?

Сцена изменилась. Петуния, сидя в чистенькой гостиной, обвиняет Снейпа в том, что он сбил с толку Лили.  Откуда Петуния знает профессора? Но по той досаде, которую он чувствует в Снейпе, становится ясно, что они встречаются не первый раз.

_«Как же вы смогли не полюбить его»?_

Услышав этот вопрос, Гарри замер.

_«Вы не можете заставить меня любить его. Копия своего отца. Урод»._

Гарри почувствовал горечь, испытываемую профессором. Однако Снейп, кажется, потрясён гораздо больше него. Действительно расстроен.

_«Он вообще мог оказаться_ _вашим сыном»._

_«Мог бы, да, в какой-то период»._

У Гарри заколотилось сердце. Снейп? Мама? Его сын?

Сожаление и то, что родные предали Лили, — всё это он ощутил в профессоре, когда тот произнёс эти слова…

Будучи не в состоянии выдержать всё это, Гарри зажмурился и, собрав все свои силы, вырвался из воспоминаний Мастера зелий.

Вернон. Волдеморт. Пожиратели смерти. Лили. Снейп…

Он был готов взорваться. Он просто должен взорваться, что-то сделать… но прежде чем ему удалось открыть глаза, он почувствовал, как его разум вновь соединился ещё с кем-то, и новые образы силой ворвались в его мозг.

Тёмная комната, пропитанная запахом крови. Кровать, чья-то фигура… и вспышка ненависти.

_«Поттер»!_

Волдеморт.

_«Не думай, что тебе удалось так просто сбежать! Мы ещё не закончили! Нет, мы совсем  не закончили»_!

Он ощущал, что тело мага так же ослабло, как и его магия. И только ярость ещё давала Тёмному Лорду силы на абсолютную ненависть, болью выплеснувшуюся в разум Гарри.

_«Я их всех убью, всех, кого ты любишь, кто защищает тебя, помогает тебе, а под конец — и тебя самого, да, когда ты увидишь, что все они мертвы… и ты ещё будешь умолять меня, чтобы я забрал  твою жизнь! И я уже знаю, с кого начать…»_

Но связь внезапно прервалась, и мальчишка, задыхаясь, распахнул глаза. Он лежал на траве, вцепившись руками в какой-то кустик. Снейп обнимал его за плечи, и он услышал над  собой его голос:

— Гарри, вытолкни его, вернись, послушай меня!

Но ему уже удалось вырваться. Он хотел успокоить профессора,  но понял, что не в состоянии это сделать. Слишком много всего, слишком много образов, слишком много переживаний. Отказываясь соображать, он закрыл глаза и, запрокинув голову назад, протяжно закричал во всю силу своих лёгких.

За всё. За мать, которой не знал и которая спасла его, за Дерсли, которые его ненавидели, а теперь были мертвы,  за Снейпа, за себя, за всё, что ему пришлось вынести…

Когда он сорвал голос и ему стало нечем кричать, он всё ещё чувствовал тяжесть, сдавившую сердце. Когда он на секунду прервался, чтобы перевести  дыхание, чья-то рука осторожно обняла его.

Не успев осмыслить это, он ощутил, как всё его тело расслабилось, и он прижался к профессору. Мгновение спустя что-то мокрое капнуло на его руку, и он вдруг осознал, что плачет. Слёзы текли по его щекам, а профессор держал его, прижимая к себе.

Знакомая ладонь легла на лоб, и тяжесть, что не давала ему дышать, разлетелась на тысячу осколков. Внезапно Гарри понял, что отчаянно рыдает, уткнувшись в грудь Снейпа, а тот по-прежнему прижимает его к себе и низким голосом шепчет какие-то утешительные слова.

Какой-то частью своего сознания он ужасался тому, что плачет, словно ребёнок, в присутствии Мастера зелий, на которого он так хотел произвести впечатление… но ему никак не удавалось справиться ни с икотой, сотрясавшей всё его тело, ни со слезами, лившимися прямо на рубашку волшебника. Более того, другая часть его сознания призывала его извлечь выгоду из этого момента, из этого тепла и утешения, которые предлагал ему Снейп, из этого солнца, из своей собственной слабости… обрести кого-то, кто поддержал бы его в этот единственный раз, когда он заплакал. Чтобы боль, тоска и отчаяние покинули его хотя бы на один только раз.

Оставив попытки вернуть самообладание, он отдал себя во власть мягкого рокота слов, произносимых профессором, хотя тело всё ещё сотрясалось от рыданий, которые он никак не мог остановить.

— Ничего, всё будет хорошо. Это будет непросто, Гарри, но ведь ты не один, я не брошу тебя. Это, конечно, не бог весть что, но мы оба постараемся и, в конце концов, всё будет хорошо. По крайней мере, это я тебе обещаю.

Гарри не был полностью убежден, что всё это кончится хорошо. Но если он постарается, и если Снейп обещает быть рядом, тогда…

Слёзы всё никак не могли остановиться, но теперь он был почти уверен, что, в основном, это — слёзы облегчения…

 


	25. Чёрно-белая фотография

Солнце уже почти село, когда рыдания Гарри, наконец, стихли с последним судорожным всхлипом. Северус перестал поглаживать его по спине и наклонился, чтобы получше рассмотреть его лицо.

Глаза закрыты, брови нахмурены; мальчишка задремал, измученный слезами и переживаниями. На минуту Северус замер, машинально прижав его к себе.

Он ожидал, что после всего, что Гарри довелось пережить этим летом, взрыв обязательно произойдет, раньше или позже. Возможно, у мальчишки был сильный характер, но ни один подросток шестнадцати лет не сможет стоически переносить постоянно обрушивающийся на него поток бедствий.

Что же касается того, что произошло… Снейп не знал, что подумать. Он мог ощутить, что испытывал Гарри, просматривая его воспоминания, глядя на все события глазами Мастера зелий. Смущение (естественно), недоумение, страх и, наконец, стыд. Но поверх всего этого — надежда.  Надежда, которую зародил в нём он, Северус Снейп.

Если бы только всё было так просто… но ему, разумеется, придётся отвечать на вопросы. На этот раз ему не удастся избежать разговора, не теперь, когда Гарри видел Лили, Петунию и Джеймса с Блэком…

И тем более не теперь, когда мальчишка смог почувствовать, что пережил Северус.

Держа Гарри на руках, он вздохнул и начал подниматься. Даже сейчас, когда он был ослаблен, ему не составило особого труда поднять мальчишку. Надо будет последить, чтобы тот больше ел, и в Хогвартсе тоже. Гарри оставлял почти полные тарелки каждый раз, как был недоволен или расстроен.

Снейп покачал головой. Гарри нужен присмотр.  Настала пора, чтобы кто-нибудь, наконец, позаботился о мальчишке, проследил за тем, как он питается, одевается и, Мерлин, когда он ложится спать, ведь сколько раз он видел его шатающимся ночью по коридорам!

Северус медленно шёл к подземелью, сожалея, что не может произнести усыпляющее заклинание, чтобы Гарри не проснулся. Правда, парень, похоже, был слишком измучен – вряд что-нибудь сможет разбудить его сейчас.  

Стиснув зубы, Северус осторожно опустил мальчишку в кресло, потом выпил порцию перечного.

Затем быстрым движением снова превратил кресло в кровать,  уложил мальчишку и укрыл его одеялом. Положив его очки на тумбочку, Северус вернулся к котлам.

Ему понадобятся зелья, чтобы иметь достаточный уровень магии для завершения своей работы, раз он уже не способен произнести простейшее заклинание без целой батареи флакончиков,  поддерживающих его силы. В самом деле, в таком состоянии он был почти что сквиб.

Не позволяя себе пасть духом, профессор быстро выпил содержимое нескольких склянок и, прежде чем заняться работой, бросил последний взгляд на спящего мальчишку.

Гарри действительно выглядел младше своих лет, и следы от слёз всё ещё виднелись у него на щеках.

 

Подумать только, этот чертёнок ухитрился применить к нему легилименцию без палочки и заклинания… и вновь Северус охватило чувство гордости. Надо будет, однако, научить его контролировать себя. То, что произошло, больше никогда не должно повториться ни с ним, ни с кем-нибудь ещё… Сам он уже давно понял, что эти способности, используемые как попало, могут стать подлинным проклятием. Не так уж это хорошо, всегда знать всю правду и за легилименцию приходилось расплачиваться.

Вспомнив об этом, Северус машинально потёр виски. Да, ему придётся многое объяснить мальчишке… гораздо больше, чем ему хотелось бы.

А что, если Гарри решит, что больше не может доверять ему? Не захочет даже просто разговаривать с ним, или оставаться рядом?

Непривычная боль, пронзившая сердце, заставила волшебника вздрогнуть. Неважно, он обещал. Даже если мальчишка больше не захочет иметь с ним дела, он сумеет позаботиться о нём.

Как он делал это и раньше. Всего лишь ещё один год в Хогвартсе…

Снейп расстроено покачал головой.

Нет, конечно, нет. Лили не захотела выслушать его, и он, со своей стороны, так и не смог заставить себя поговорить с ней так, как следовало бы. Но сейчас-то ему не семнадцать лет, и он не собирается повторять свою ошибку. На это потребуется время и силы, потому что сейчас он дошёл до предела, но он  не позволит Гарри отстраниться от него, как Лили.

Мерлин, не сейчас. Северус машинально потянулся за  успокаивающим зельем и тут же одёрнул себя. У него ничего не болело, и даже руки не дрожали от побочных эффектов круциатуса, так за каким же чёртом ему понадобилось зелье?

Потому что он нервничает, осознал Северус. Встревожен. Обеспокоен. Северус Снейп переживает…  — медленно скользнула в голове мысль.

Решив похоронить какую-то часть своего прошлого там, где оно осталось пятнадцать лет назад, он одновременно заставил возродиться другую. Своеобразный взгляд на вещи, возможно. Своеобразный способ жить. Или же это и есть нормальная жизнь?

Снейп обескуражено поймал себя на том, что тихо смеется. Он почти лишился магии, а теперь ещё и этот новый сентиментальный взгляд на мир. Волдеморт может даже не стараться убить его, он и сам прекрасно с этим справится.

Горько улыбнувшись, Северус поднялся, почти сожалея о тех временах, когда он мог кричать на мальчишку, не испытывая угрызений совести. Теперь гораздо сложнее сделать так, чтобы всё стало хорошо…

 

Несколько часов спустя, осторожно помешивая зелье в котле, Северус почувствовал знакомое покалывание в затылке. Обернувшись к кровати, он совсем не удивился, увидев устремлённые на него зелёные глаза.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спокойно спросил он.

Взгляд не изменился, и лицо мальчишки осталось неподвижным.

Северус взял со стола три флакона и присел рядом с Гарри.

— Выпей.

Тот повиновался, ни на секунду не сводя с него глаз.

— Лучше?

В ответ мальчишка быстро моргнул. Какое-то время оба волшебника сидели неподвижно,  глядя друг на друга.

Затем Северус неторопливо поднялся со стула и направился к тому самому небольшому шкафу возле камина, где он просил Дамблдора поискать для него зелья. Повернув камень и прошептав короткое заклинание, он поднял доску, служившую дном, вынул оттуда инкрустированный медью ящичек и ласково провёл по нему ладонью.

Гарри не удивился бы наличию ящичка с зельями; удобного, сделанного из необработанного дерева и без особых украшений. Но это было что-то другое… красное дерево, отливающее золотом от пламени камина, округлые формы шкатулки, тонкая инкрустация — всё это не вязалось с угловатым человеком, державшим её в руках.

Бережно неся ящичек, словно это была какая-то хрупкая  драгоценность, Снейп снова сел рядом с замершим Гарри. Движения  профессора были спокойны, поза нарочито расслаблена,  но мальчишка осознал всю торжественность момента.

Поставив ящичек на колени, Снейп открыл его, и Гарри поборол желание вытянуть шею, чтобы посмотреть, что же находится внутри.

Стараясь сохранять непроницаемое выражение лица, Снейп  вытащил из ящичка листок бумаги  и протянул мальчишке.

На какое-то мгновение Гарри показалось, что у него остановилось сердце. Фотография, это была старая, чёрно-белая маггловская фотография… и, несмотря на отсутствие цвета, ему хватило секунды, чтобы узнать девочку и мальчика, взгромоздившихся на забор. Она хохотала, а он улыбался, неуверенно глядя на неё. Лили и Снейп. Им было не более десяти, по виду — обычные маггловские дети, гуляющие летним днём.

Не раздумывая, Гарри взял фотографию, протянутую ему профессором, и сел, чтобы получше рассмотреть её.

Да, никаких сомнений: даже если между этой фотографией и той, что лежит у него в  альбоме, прошло десять лет, он с лёгкостью узнал свою мать, её длинные рыжие волосы, развевающиеся на ветру, её нежное лицо, сияющее от смеха. И Снейп… как он мог одновременно быть таким похожим и таким непохожим на человека, что сидит сейчас рядом с ним, наблюдая за его реакцией?

Маленький мальчик, смотревший на Лили, казалось, был обуреваем двумя противоположными чувствами: радостью находиться рядом с ней, и  неловкостью от присутствия фотоаппарата. Его волосы, более длинные, чем теперь, обрамляли лицо, придавая ему закрытое выражение, что так контрастировало с открытостью маленькой девочки, сидевшей рядом. Но во взгляде, обращённом на Лили, можно было видеть нежность и восхищение,  которые он испытывал по отношению к ней.

Снейп и Лили в детстве. Это было просто нереально.

Снейп указал рукой на снимок:

— Он был сделан летом того года, когда мы отправились в Хогвартс, — произнёс он слегка срывающимся голосом. — Твой дедушка захотел сфотографировать нас, чтобы у нас осталась память о доме, когда мы окажемся вдали от него. Думаю, это единственная маггловская фотография, которая у меня есть.

— Вы знали моего дедушку? —  ошарашено спросил Гарри.

Снейп кивнул.

— Он был хорошим человеком. И твоя бабушка тоже. Если мы с Лили поздно возвращались, я иногда оставался у них обедать. Они знали, что обстановка у меня дома была несколько… тяжёлой. Они всегда были очень щедры по отношению ко мне, и их гибель потрясла меня не меньше, чем гибель моих собственных родителей. Они были убиты в один и тот же день по одной и той же причине. Лили была безутешна…

Приоткрыв рот, Гарри смотрел на него круглыми глазами.

— В детстве мы жили в одном квартале. Твоя мать не знала, что она волшебница, пока я не рассказал ей об этом. Должен заметить, что это открытие не произвело на неё того впечатления, на которое я рассчитывал, — Снейп слегка улыбнулся.

— Но со временем мы стали друзьями. Очень хорошими друзьями. Мы вместе отправились в Хогвартс и там продолжали встречаться. Естественно, наша дружба не очень хорошо воспринималась… у неё — на Гриффиндоре, у меня — на Слизерине. Но это не мешало нам вместе учиться и оставаться друзьями, по крайней мере, сначала. Но потом всё изменилось. Мы выросли и тоже изменились, приобрели новых друзей, каждый со своего факультета. Она подружилась с твоим отцом  и его бандой, а я… с другими слизеринцами, — просто сказал Снейп.

— То, что ты увидел в Омуте памяти, — продолжил он через минуту, — думаю, это стало началом конца. В тот раз она простила меня.  Но она поняла… когда я попросил прощения, она, выслушав меня, умоляла разорвать все связи со сторонниками Волдеморта. Какое-то время всё шло хорошо… мы снова были вместе, даже ближе, чем раньше. Вплоть до того дня, когда Пожиратели смерти решили, что пришло время заставить меня вернуться на путь истинный… Когда я отказался, они приняли решительные меры. Именно тогда в одном и том же нападении погибли её и мои родители.

Гарри ахнул от ужаса. Он сидел с округлившимися глазами, не в состоянии произнести ни звука, даже его мозг отказывался  работать.

Снейп кивнул. Когда он продолжил, Гарри показалось, что в его мрачном взгляде мелькнул страх.

— Да… это из-за меня, Гарри, погибли твои дедушка с бабушкой. Без сомнения, они взяли бы тебя к себе, когда погибли твои родители… тоже, кстати, по моей вине.

Прежде чем заговорить снова, он тяжело вздохнул.

— После этого я понял, что Лили угрожает опасность. Я резко отдалился от неё. Когда она хотела прийти ко мне, я оттолкнул её. Когда она сказала, что любит меня… я рассмеялся ей в лицо. Я сказал, что не хочу иметь ничего общего с грязнокровкой, и позволил ей уйти в слезах.

Потом, когда мои позиции у Тёмного Лорда окрепли, я подумал, что пришло время найти её, что больше ей ничего не угрожает, и что она будет гордиться мной. Да, гордиться… На этот раз рассмеялась она. Она даже не стала слушать меня и, естественно, я не мог винить её за это. Возможно, если бы мне хватило смелости рассказать ей… но мне не хватило, и она ушла с Джеймсом. Мы окончили Хогвартс, она — под руку с твоим отцом, я — с меткой на руке. Каждый из нас выбрал свою дорогу. Несколькими годами позже я, сам того не зная, выбрал судьбу и им, и тебе… потом…

Он резко взмахнул рукой.

— Ничего не было как прежде.

Северус откинулся в кресле, чувствуя себя ещё более опустошённым, чем даже после своего Protego. Сколько же времени прошло с тех пор, когда он вспоминал об этом последний раз? Нет, поправил он себя. Он вообще никогда не вспоминал об этом. Он рассказал самую суть Дамблдору, но при этом никогда не упоминал Лили…

А теперь её сын, задыхаясь, смотрит на него в смятении.

Снейп выдержал его взгляд. Он ожидал, что сейчас выплеснется гнев, затем ненависть, возможно, печаль, боль, предательство… Время шло, но ничего не происходило.

Потом Гарри резко закрыл рот, но тут же вновь открыл его:

— Но ведь она вернулась, разве нет?

— Вернулась? — растерянно переспросил Снейп.

— Это её я видел… в ваших воспоминаниях… на кладбище, она пришла мне на помощь. Нам на помощь.

Северус не был точно уверен, из-за чего именно у него перехватило горло: от упоминания о призраке Лили, или от этого «нам», которое Гарри только что произнёс, но он не сразу смог заговорить.

— Да. Она вернулась ради тебя… и твой отец тоже, и Блэк. Возможно, это от них ты получил в дар свои новые анимагические способности.

— Правда? Вы уверены? Вроде бы это логично… — прошептал мальчишка.

— Полной уверенности нет, но директор тоже так думает.

— А я ничего не помню о них… только то, что я услышал, когда появились дементоры. Мамин крик. Она пыталась спасти меня.

Снейп кивнул.

— Не знаю, поможет ли это тебе… но мои воспоминания всегда в твоём распоряжении.

С этими словами он протянул мальчишке открытый ящичек. Тот взял его дрожащими руками  с тем же благоговением, с каким профессор передал его.

Затаив дыхание, Гарри заглянул внутрь.

Фотографии, их он увидел сразу, и письма… и ещё несколько вещиц, лежавших на дне, словно забытые сокровища.

— Это мамино? — выдохнул он.

— Ящичек — да. Я сделал его для неё как-то летом. Она вернула его мне как раз перед свадьбой.

Его взгляд стал отсутствующим, затерявшимся в воспоминаниях. Больше Гарри не сомневался.

— Вы любили её?

Тон, каким был задан вопрос, был слишком безразличным, слишком простодушным, но Северус всё равно ответил:

— Больше всего на свете.

— И  вы никогда не сказали ей об этом?

Снейп тихо и горько улыбнулся.

— Конечно, нет.

— Потому что Пожиратели смерти никогда не говорят таких слов? — вызывающе спросил Гарри.

— Грязнокровкам — никогда.

— Не называйте так мою маму, — буркнул мальчишка.

И снова эта болезненная слабая улыбка.

Стиснув зубы, Гарри наугад вытащил ещё один снимок. На этот раз это была колдография, а на ней, на берегу Хогвартского озера, были те же дети, только уже чуть повзрослевшие. На этот раз смеялись оба, и Гарри подумал, что никогда не встречал подобного выражения на лице взрослого Снейпа.

Здесь им было около тринадцати, они стояли по колено в воде, мокрые с головы до ног. Лили, хохоча во всё горло, плескала в него водой, стараясь при этом увернуться от его брызг. На теперь уже цветном снимке хорошо было видно, что каждый из них был одет в цвета своего факультета. Стояла прекрасная погода, и они оба, казалось, были счастливы. Легко можно было представить себе всю сцену: весна, суббота, послеобеденное время; должно быть, они разговаривали, подходя к озеру, как вдруг в глазах Лили мелькнул озорной блеск, и она толкнула Северуса в воду, а теперь умирала со смеху, глядя, как он, весь мокрый, вылезает оттуда. Он протянул ей руку, будто для того, чтобы она помогла ему выбраться на берег, но вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться помощью, он в свою очередь окатил её водой, отчего Лили засмеялась ещё сильнее.

Кто же мог сделать этот снимок?

— МакГонагалл, — ответил Снейп на незаданный вопрос, заставив Гарри вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

— Незадолго до этого Дамблдор подарил ей камеру, и она проводила всё свое свободное время, снимая всё, что шевелится… и даже не шевелится. Тем летом это стало подлинным проклятием для большинства хогвартских парочек… но ей хватило такта вернуть все снимки своим жертвам.

— Вы… вы встречались? — спросил Гарри.

— Нет, в то время нет. Мы были просто друзьями… всё изменилось только после того эпизода, который ты видел в Омуте памяти.

Теперь уже у Гарри перехватило горло, и он вернул снимок на место.

Долгое время они оба молчали, разглядывая кусочек неба, который был виден в слуховое окно.

— Мне очень жаль, — наконец устало произнёс Северус.

Гарри заставил себя посмотреть ему прямо  в глаза.

— Я видел их, вы знаете. Родителей и Сириуса, когда был в Малфой-мэноре.

Снейп невозмутимо встретил его взгляд.

— Они сказали, что разочаровались во мне. Что погибли по моей вине, и что это не стоило того. Что они жалеют, что стали моими… — он помотал головой, не в состоянии закончить фразу.

— Гарри, они вернулись к тебе. Без их вмешательства я бы никогда не смог вытащить нас с кладбища, тем более вырвать тебя у Волдеморта. Они любят тебя гораздо сильнее, чем ты можешь себе представить…

— Они сделали это, чтобы я мог совершить то, что должен, то, чего все от меня ждут. Но они злятся на меня, я знаю, они сами сказали…

Теперь уже Снейп в свою очередь покачал головой.

— Гарри, ты так и не понял… Чтобы совершить то, что сделали твои родители и Блэк, им нужно было вложить всю свою любовь к тебе, всё желание защитить и спасти тебя. Здесь не было никакого расчёта, они сделали это для тебя и только для тебя. То, что ты видел, когда они сказали, что… не думаю, что ошибусь, сказав, что всё это было одной из сцен, разыгранных Люциусом и Беллатрикс. Лили никогда бы не сказала такое, даже не подумала бы так… А твой отец… он бы очень гордился тобой, Гарри. Правда, очень.

 

Ему показалось, или голос Снейпа действительно стал хрипловатым, когда он произнёс эти слова, спрашивал себя Гарри. Но в этих словах действительно был смысл… Если того, что случилось в кабинете Дамблдора, а также разговора с Дерсли никогда не было…    тогда, действительно, это тоже могло быть чудовищной инсценировкой.

И тем не менее…

— Вас я тоже видел. Как раз до них… вы были с Волдемортом. И это было на самом деле, я видел это в ваших воспоминаниях.

Северус кивнул.

— Да, мне тоже показалось, что я видел тебя. Вернее, твои глаза, как у Лили. Я безнадёжно пытался найти способ вытащить тебя оттуда, но мне не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как ждать…

— Я знаю, — мягко сказал Гарри.

Снейп глухо застонал. Ну, конечно, он знает. Он же видел это его собственными, Северуса, глазами всего несколько часов назад…

— Вы обиделись на меня? — спросил мальчишка.

Растерявшись, Снейп вздохнул.

— С чего начать… Нет, Гарри, я не обиделся… если не  ошибаюсь, ты не специально проник в мои воспоминания?

Мальчишка пристыжено покачал головой.

— Я хотел понять… но не так. Я не знаю, как это у меня получилось.

— Волдеморт — признанный специалист в легилименции. Несомненно, ты приобрёл совершенно новые для себя способности в магии. Подчас их трудно контролировать, мы поработаем над этим, а пока я был бы тебе признателен, если бы ты приложил все усилия, чтобы подобная ситуация больше не повторилась. 

Ошеломлённый этими словами, Гарри кивнул. После той реакции Снейпа, когда он в прошлом году заглянул в его Омут памяти, он ожидал очередной вспышки из-за нового прегрешения… а теперь, разве это не удивительно? Их отношения так изменились, что он даже может смотреть воспоминания профессора. Волшебник привязался к нему, к Шэди, и кроме того…

— Когда мама передала меня вам, там, в Годриковой Лощине, после кладбища, она вам что-то сказала…

Снейп медленно кивнул.

— Она просила меня позаботиться о тебе.

_«Что не совсем так»_ , — подумал Мастер зелий. Но и не совсем неверно. Даже если мальчишке и нужно узнать какие-то вещи, пока не стоит сообщать ему, что Лили хотела, чтобы он был с ним. Он ещё слишком расстроен, чтобы разобраться, что делать с подобным откровением.

— Извините, — внезапно выпалил мальчишка.

— Гарри, — вздохнул Снейп, — мне кажется, скорее это я должен извиняться перед тобой… но так и быть, просвети меня, за что ты извиняешься?

— У вас больше не осталось магии, да?

Снейп стиснул зубы.

— Конечно, осталась. Просто сейчас мои силы ослабли, и я вынужден прибегать к зельям, чтобы сохранить приемлемый уровень, но со временем они постепенно восстановятся.

— Как у Волдеморта, — прошептал мальчишка.

— Да, как у Волдеморта, — подтвердил Снейп.

Наступило долгое молчание. В глубине комнаты забулькал котёл, — мирный звук, нарушивший тишину подземелья.

— Вы считаете, я похож на маму? — неожиданно спросил Гарри.

— Конечно.

— А на отца?

— Тоже.

— А на кого больше? — настаивал мальчишка.

— В чём-то на каждого из них, но ты и сам по себе личность, иначе было бы трудно видеть тебя… моё первоначальное предубеждение прошло…

— Первоначальное… — прошептал Гарри..

— Наверное, следовало бы сказать, предубеждение тех первых лет — тихо ответил профессор.

— Вы невзлюбили меня из-за отца, да? А теперь взяли ради мамы…

— Не всё так просто, Гарри, — сказал Снейп, выпрямившись в кресле. — Верно,  твоё сходство с отцом, то, кем ты являлся, искажало мои суждения о тебе вплоть до этого лета. На самом деле, мне нет оправданий, за исключением разве того, что я больше не хотел думать о прошлом, а твоё появление заставило меня вспомнить о нём. Но я изменился благодаря именно тебе,  не Лили…

— Мне или Шэди, — спросил Гарри с некоторым вызовом.

— Думаю, сначала это был Шэди, — согласился Снейп. — Хотя, как ни странно, помню, я часто думал, что Шэди ужасно похож на тебя, ещё до того, как узнал…

— Вы же шпион, наверное, у вас вошло в привычку всё замечать.

Северус кивнул.

— Как бы то ни было, сейчас я беспокоюсь именно о тебе. И вновь повторю то, что уже говорил: я всегда приду тебе на помощь.

— Всегда?

— Пока это будет тебе нужно, — пообещал Снейп.

— Странно, да? Всё это… вы,  находиться здесь… даже не знаю, правильно ли я всё воспринимаю.

— Не думаю, — сказал Мастер зелий. — Но, надеюсь, со временем это пройдёт.

— Со временем? В Хогвартс надо вернуться завтра. Не сказал бы, что так уж стремлюсь оказаться на занятиях по зельям, — прошептал Гарри.

— Не буду утверждать, что моё отношение к тебе было полностью продиктовано ролью шпиона Волдеморта… однако большинство моих нападок на тебя было рассчитано на детей Пожирателей. Но меня это больше не волнует, и я первый воспринял это с облегчением, — сказал Снейп.

— Как просто, — вырвалось у Гарри, и он резко отвернулся.

Северус с удивлением обнаружил, что это замечание задело его гораздо сильнее, чем он ожидал. Однако оно было вполне заслуженным…

— Что ж, прошу прощения и за это тоже.

 

Слова почти сами слетели с его языка, и он вовсе не был уверен, что собирался произносить их. Это получилось на удивление легко…

Очевидно, Гарри был так потрясён, услышав такое, что уставился на профессора круглыми глазами.

— Нет, я… вам не надо… — оборвал он сам себя. — Да, — медленно начал он, — полагаю, вы можете так сказать. Это не значит, что прошлое можно взять и забыть. Просто мне неприятно говорить вам об этом после всего, что вы для меня сделали… я хочу сказать… всё изменилось.

 — Конечно, — ответил Снейп, — но это никоим образом не извиняет сделанных ошибок. Я только надеюсь, что они не помешают тебе принять мою помощь.

— Нет. В конце концов, вы…

_«Мой человек. Мой Снейп»._

_Он_ пожал плечами.

— Я доверяю вам.

Снейп слегка улыбнулся.

Гарри нехотя протянул ему деревянный ящичек.

— Можно я потом ещё посмотрю? Мне хотелось бы увидеть и другие снимки, но… не все сразу. Если вы разрешите, ладно? — спросил он с надеждой.

Но Снейп вернул ящичек ему.

— Держи, он твой.  Храни его.

На какое-то время Гарри потерял дар речи.

— Я не могу взять… это ваше, это ваша память!

— Большинство этих вещей принадлежало твоей матери, так что они твои по праву,  — мягко сказал Снейп.

— Но тогда у вас ничего не останется от неё…

— Ты здесь, и это лучшая память о Лили, какая только может быть. Я знаю эти снимки и письма наизусть, Гарри, так что они навсегда останутся со мной.

Гарри не знал, что ответить, да и ком, застрявший в горле, в любом случае не дал бы ему ничего сказать.

Снейп, извинившийся перед ним и  давший ему снимки Лили, Снейп, который разговаривал с ним, словно… словно он был…

Дрожащими руками Гарри поставил ящичек рядом с собой. Он хотел бы сказать ему, объяснить, но что объяснить? Что он больше не понимает, где он, что ему нужно, чтобы Снейп был рядом, что его новые магические возможности пугают его, что он чувствует себя, словно канатоходец, идущий по натянутой проволоке…

Только он не мог. И не только из-за застрявшего в горле кома, просто всего было слишком много, слишком много для него, слишком много на сегодня…

Всё спуталось в его голове, превратившись в какую-то чёрную расплывчатую массу, и когда секундой позже он вновь открыл глаза, комната была залита мягким светом, и всё вдруг стало гораздо проще и понятнее.

Человек в Чёрном стоял здесь, перед ним, огонь приятно грел его шёрстку, и день был прекрасен.  Он опрокинулся на спину и потёрся о покрывало, метя территорию.

Он был дома.

 

***

 

Северус Снейп смотрел, как абсолютно довольный кот, подобно любому другому избалованному домашнему питомцу, катался по покрывалу. Контраст с мучительным выражением, которое всего несколько минут назад было на лице мальчишки, встревожил его.

—  Гарри? —  попытался он.

Никакой реакции.

—  Гарри Поттер?

Кот поднял голову на звук его голоса, но было видно, что это никак не заинтересовало его.

—  Гарри, если ты понимаешь меня, мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты вернулся в свой облик.

Не обращая на него никакого внимания, кот потёр голову  лапой.

—  Шэди, —  вздохнув, позвал Снейп.

На этот раз зелёные глаза уставились на него с интересом.

Северус откинулся на спинку кресла. Ну, вот, опять. Больше не осталось никаких сомнений,  их разговор ничего не изменил.

Конечно, он ожидал этого, иначе всё было бы слишком просто…

Мастер зелий поднялся и бросил в камин горсть порошка.

—  Кабинет Дамблдора, Хогвартс.

Высунувшись по пояс из пламени, он обвёл взглядом знакомый кабинет. Директор был на месте. Держа в руке перо, он поднял на него доброжелательный взгляд.

— Северус, не думал увидеть вас так скоро! Заходите, заходите!

— Спасибо, Альбус, но в этом нет необходимости. Я просто хотел сообщить вам, что мы с Поттером немного опоздаем к началу учебного года.

Его заявление было встречено долгим молчанием.

— И на сколько вы намерены задержаться? — спросил, наконец, Дамблдор.

— По крайней мере, дня на два. Мне жаль, Альбус, но Гарри ещё слишком слаб и я не хочу оставлять его одного. Я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы завтра вечером после распределения встретить слизеринцев, но не могу ничего обещать.

— Вы слишком близко к сердцу приняли вашу роль опекуна, мой мальчик… — начал Альбус.

— Я так же серьёзно отношусь к своей роли декана факультета, — возразил Снейп, — но сейчас Гарри больше нуждается во мне, чем мои студенты. Уверен, вы можете это понять.

— Моё замечание ни в коем случае не является критикой, — Дамблдор примирительно поднял руку. — Вам обоим нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя,  я это прекрасно понимаю. Не бойтесь, Северус, я беспокоюсь только о ваших слизеринцах. Надеюсь, однако, что ваше отсутствие не будет слишком долгим… вы нужны нам, и Гарри, я уверен, был бы признателен, если бы мог увидеться с друзьями.

— В этом и заключается часть проблемы, Альбус, — объяснил Снейп. — Его так и не удалось убедить, что они живы, ему всё ещё не удалось осознать, что же произошло… и чего на самом деле никогда не происходило. Лучше бы привести всё в порядок… я предлагаю, чтобы Уизли и Грейнджер сначала навестили Гарри в Мэноре, когда он немного поправится.

— Поправится? У меня сложилось впечатление, что под вашим руководством, Северус, нашему юному другу стало значительно лучше, —  удивился Дамблдор. 

— Альбус, всего несколько дней назад он ещё был в руках Волдеморта. Не требуйте от него слишком многого. Даже герой может сломаться, а он — всего лишь подросток…

При слове «герой» в глазах директора промелькнула искорка, но Северус и бровью не повёл.

— Он больше не символ и не оружие, от которого вы не хотите отказаться?

— Это мой кот, — коротко ответил Мастер зелий. — Если вы больше ничего не хотите мне сказать…

— Ничего, Северус, — весело ответил директор. — Кроме как поблагодарить вас и попросить беречь себя… и своего кота.

Тихо пробурчав нечто невразумительное, Северус отошел от камина. Ну почему вечно получается так, что последнее слово остаётся за Дамблдором?

— Всё складывается хорошо, Поттер, для нас обоих! — сказал он, поворачиваясь к коту. — Шэди-Гарри, посмотри на меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты самым внимательным образом выслушал меня… ТЫ НЕ КОТ, — втолковывал он, — ты анимаг, спонтанный, нелегальный,  непонятно, каким образом получивший эту способность, но всё равно анимаг.

Кот внимательно слушал, его огромные зелёные глаза были полны любопытства.

— Поттер… — снова начал Снейп. — Гарри, — вздохнул он, — ну почему у меня такое чувство, что я и раньше видел подобное выражение на твоём человеческом лице?  Конкретнее, на занятиях по зельям, когда ты изображал притворный интерес, а сам в это время обдумывал, как провести ближайший матч по квиддичу?

Кот с сосредоточенным, казалось, видом опустил голову.

— Вот-вот, в точности как сейчас… — прошептал Снейп. Квиддич. Это мысль. Это может сподвигнуть Гарри вернуться в человеческий облик… надо попробовать.

— Гарри, помнишь, квиддич? Носиться в воздухе, уворачиваться от бладжеров,  ловить снитч?

Северус разозлился на себя за полное отсутствие энтузиазма. Явно не лучший способ вызвать нужные воспоминания…

Внезапно в его голове мелькнула идея. Дамблдор оставил ему вещи, взятые в маггловской семье Гарри, его школьные принадлежности, какую-то одежду… а также подарки, которые тот получил на свой последний день рождения!

Слегка улыбнувшись, Северус заклинанием призвал сундук мальчишки. Ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы найти то, что он хотел: быстрым движением он поднял в воздух миниатюрную метлу, подаренную младшим сыном Уизли.

Метла начала описывать вокруг них круги, явно пытаясь улететь.

Снейп заметил, что Шэди, как загипнотизированный, внимательно следил за всеми её виражами. Неплохо для начала, подумал он, может быть, теперь это будет не так уж трудно… стоит только найти нужный спусковой механизм.

Его сердце бешено заколотилось, когда кот поднялся и направился к летающей метле.

— Очень хорошо, Гарри, посмотри на неё, помнишь? — ободряюще сказал он.

Кот мельком глянул на него и вновь сосредоточился на метле…  потом притаился и бросился на неё, ловко поймав передними лапами, прижал к полу и впился в неё зубами, удовлетворённо сверкая глазами. Он ненадолго отвлёкся, услышав недовольное рычание Мастера зелий, и метла, получив шанс, немедленно воспользовалась им и вновь взмыла в воздух, кружась вокруг кота. 

Не обращая внимания на Человека в Чёрном, кот с азартом понёсся через всю комнату, Снейп обескуражено проводил его  взглядом.

Этого он никак не ожидал… Ему хотелось верить, что заработали рефлексы Гарри-ловца, но, глядя на абсолютно кошачьи прыжки, он  усомнился в этом.

Так резвится молодой кот, только и всего.

Но можно ли было винить в этом Гарри?  Шэди, казалось, не было дела ни до чего, кроме его кошачьей жизни, он выглядел абсолютно счастливым и беззаботным, тогда как Гарри бился за то, чтобы найти какую-то точку опоры после всех перенесённых испытаний.

Если он смог сам превратиться в кота… Взяв себя в руки, Северус поднял палочку.

— _Accio_ _,_ метла.

Метла пересекла комнату и опустилась на его руку. Кот, слегка обиженный, подбежал к нему и вновь запрыгнул в кресло.

— Ладно, на время отложим квиддич. Очевидно для этого нужно…

 Северус до жути ясно представил себе, как сидит на метле с чёрным котом на плече. Он с отвращением покачал головой. Хвала Мерлину, это не Салем, к тому же он здорово сомневался, что это сможет хоть как-то помочь!

Он неуверенно открыл сундук Гарри ещё раз. Ему не хотелось рыться в чужих вещах, к тому же он не был уверен, что решение может быть найдено здесь.

Дело не в том, что хорошие воспоминания не могут заставить Гарри вернуться, а в том, что у него слишком много плохих воспоминаний, которые мешают этому.

Снейп стоял, постукивая пальцем по щеке. В конце концов, к этому решению он должен был прийти, решению экстремальному, и он бы дорого заплатил, чтобы иметь возможность избежать его, но, продолжая колебаться,  он только терял время.

Стиснув зубы, Северус бросил в камин ещё одну горсть порошка и сунул голову в пламя.

 

Шэди не переставал восхищаться способностями Человека в Чёрном. Он смог одним движением поймать метлу с другого конца комнаты и пройти сквозь пламя, словно его и не было!

Его восхищение волшебником не знало границ. Тихонько мурлыкая, он устроился на свитере. Если бы Человек сейчас ещё и покормил его, он был бы полностью доволен!

Человек высунулся из пламени и своими чёрными глазами уставился прямо на него. Сейчас его глаза казались ещё темнее, выражение лица было непроницаемым, губы твёрдо сжаты.

— Послушай, Гарри… я надеялся, что смогу отложить эту встречу на более позднее время, но было бы ошибкой продлевать эту ситуацию… тебе, конечно, не понравится то, что сейчас произойдёт, по крайней мере, сначала и, поверь, не только тебе.  Постарайся не отдаляться, не делать глупостей… Ох, ну, не знаю. Постарайся… быть самим собой.

Шэди, склонив голову набок, слегка насторожённо смотрел на него. Тон Человека в Чёрном ясно говорил, что настал тяжёлый момент…

Снейп решительно подошёл к коту и взял его на руки. Всё было готово,  и теперь уже нельзя было отступать. Бросив горсть каминного порошка, он произнёс: «Нора!» и, прижимая кота к груди, вошёл в пламя.

Поход к Уизли. Да поможет ему Мерлин….

Кухонька Уизли всегда поражала его как одновременно самое удобное  и неряшливое место, какое он только знал.  Каждый раз, когда здесь проходило какое-нибудь экстренное собрание, в этой семейной обстановке он чувствовал себя более неуютно, чем в подземельях Малфоя.

Это чувство вновь овладело им, когда он, едва шагнув в комнату, увидел бегущую к ним Молли Уизли.

— Северус, Гарри, проходите, как я рада вас видеть!

Мастер зелий почувствовал, как Шэди прижался к нему, и заставил себя расслабиться. Он пришёл сюда, чтобы успокоить Гарри, так что не стоило усиливать его тревогу.

Миссис Уизли уже собиралась погладить кота, но он заметил, как того охватила паника.

— Молли, лучше не торопить события. Гарри сейчас не вполне осознаёт себя, — обратился он к невысокой женщине, и та разочарованно отступила.

— Конечно, конечно… с чего бы вы хотели начать? Может, пройдётесь по дому?  Я попросила детей и Артура не выходить пока, они, конечно, немного раздражены… — она нервно теребила в руках кухонное полотенце. — Ох, мы так расстроены… мы надеялись, что какую-то часть лета Гарри сможет провести у нас, но после всего, что случилось, просто замечательно, Северус, что он смог остаться с вами… мы все так благодарны вам за…

— Молли, — прервал её Снейп, — могли бы вы вести себя более естественно? Цель этого визита — убедить Гарри, что никто не погиб, но, поверьте мне, если послушать вас, это совсем не так очевидно!

Какую-то секунду миссис Уизли, казалось, разрывалась между возмущением и чувством вины, прежде чем отступить на более привычную территорию.

— Хотите чаю? Принести молока для Гарри?

— Он не пьёт молоко, а от чая я бы не отказался, — согласился Снейп со всей любезностью, на какую только был способен.

Оставив Молли хлопотать у плиты, он попытался поставить Шэди на пол, но тот не выказал ни малейшего намерения оставить своего Человека в Чёрном.

С бьющимся сердцем кот отчаянно вцепился в чёрную мантию волшебника. Это место ни о чём не говорило ему, а трещавшая без умолку женщина казалась крайне взволнованной…

Ловкие пальцы отцепили его когти от ткани, и Шэди обнаружил, что стоит на каменном полу кухни, внимательно осматриваясь в поисках грозящей опасности.

В комнате было что-то знакомое… возможно, запах, что-то неуловимое, что производило впечатление уюта и благополучия, несмотря на царившее повсюду напряжение.

Но что-то не так было там, внутри, что-то, что не имело ничего общего с обстановкой…

Дрожа, он прижался к ногам Человека в Чёрном. Что бы ни случилось, он знал, что Человек не позволит причинить ему никакого вреда… и при этом понимал, что охватившая его тревога вызвана не внешней угрозой. 

Ему послышались голоса, доносившиеся из другого времени.

_— Передай  масло…_

_— Хочешь ещё тост, Гарри?_

_— Фред,  оставь брата в покое._

_— Мам, я Джордж, могла бы уж научиться различать!_

Кот замотал головой. Единственными звуками, наполнявшими сейчас комнату, были голоса Человека в Чёрном и той женщины, что сильно размахивала руками. Ему всё ещё мерещились тени фигур за столом, бледные видения, от которых у него непонятно почему засосало под ложечкой и пересохло во рту.

Не долго думая, он прыгнул на колени Человека в Чёрном.

— Ну, Северус, — остолбенела Молли, — похоже, Гарри действительно очень привязался к вам!

— В данный момент он осознаёт себя просто котом. В этом обличии он более несдержан, хотя за последнее время наши отношения действительно изменились, — отозвался Мастер зелий.

— Не сомневаюсь, после всего, что произошло… вы считаете, он узнал наш дом?

— Возможно, но, конечно, не совсем.

— Позвать детей? — Молли была явно сконфужена.

На какую-то секунду Северус заколебался. Шэди слегка дрожал, возможно, от всплывших на поверхность сознания воспоминаний… нежеланных, вынужден был он признать. Но как бы это ни было болезненно, они должны пройти этот путь до конца.

— Сначала только ваш младший и мисс Грейнджер. Вы объяснили им ситуацию?

Молли печально кивнула.

— Они знают, что Гарри не сможет узнать их сразу же, и что они не должны давить на него. Честно говоря, я рассчитываю, что Гермиона не даст Рону вести себя чересчур буйно!

— Действительно, это было бы разумно. Кот не сможет убежать с вашей кухни?

— С этим не должно быть проблем, — ответила миссис Уизли. — Так позвать детей?

— Да, пожалуйста.

Пока она шла к окну, Снейп встал с кресла и вновь опустил кота на пол.

— Спокойно. Здесь тебе нечего бояться, просто я хочу, чтобы ты вспомнил, кто ты на самом деле, позволь воспоминаниям руководить тобой, — прошептал он.

Через минуту дверь отворилась, и в кухню молча вошли двое подростков. Должно быть, Молли действительно проинструктировала их заранее, потому что держались они нервно и неуверенно, боясь сделать лишнее движение.

И снова Снейп подумал, что это из-за него…

Что до кота, тот опять прижался к его ногам, недоверчиво осматривая новых посетителей.

— Привет, Гарри! — произнесла, наконец, Гермиона, опускаясь на колени, чтобы быть на одном уровне с котом.

— И впрямь здорово видеть тебя, приятель, —  неуверенно добавил Рон.

Уши Шэди дёрнулись, хотя ничто не указывало на то, что он узнал их. Но он вовсе не казался встревоженным, как того боялся Северус, решивший теперь отступить на шаг назад.

— Молли, думаю, мне лучше куда-нибудь выйти, — сказал он ровным голосом.

— Конечно, я провожу вас в гостиную, — ответила миссис Уизли. Бросив предупреждающий взгляд на подростков, она открыла дверь и вышла вслед за Снейпом, оставив троих друзей одних на кухне.

Едва дверь за ними закрылась, как Рон облегченно простонал:

— Правда, Гарри, не знаю, как… ты в порядке? Он ничего тебе не сделал? Я хочу сказать, Снейп, он хорошо с тобой обращался?

Прижав уши, кот вжался в пол. Человек в Чёрном оставил его здесь одного, значит ли это, что ему нечего бояться этих двоих? Ему это не нравилось.

— Хватит, Рон! Тебе прекрасно известно, что профессор Снейп спас Гарри!

— Это вовсе не означает, что он нормально с ним обращается; он уже спас его однажды на первом курсе, но это никак не помешало ему и дальше оставаться отвратительным, — огрызнулся парень.

Пока продолжался спор, все мысли в голове Шэди перепутались. С одной стороны, он был почти уверен, что эти двое плохо отзывались о его Человеке в Чёрном, и это вызвало его ярость. С другой… в этих голосах и этом разговоре было что-то неуловимо знакомое, что вызывало в нём смутные воспоминания о другом месте, длинных коридорах, огне и, по какой-то необъяснимой причине, красно-золотом цвете.

Чем больше мыслей теснилось в его голове, тем сильнее колотилось сердце и перехватывало дыхание. Где Человек в Чёрном?  Он нуждается в нём, он хочет вернуться домой… ему не стоит оставаться здесь, и эти двое тоже не могут находиться здесь… всё это неправильно...

— По-моему, он не слишком хорошо себя чувствует, —  продолжал парень.

— Мерлин! Похоже, ты это нарочно, Рон! Всего несколько дней назад Гарри был у Волдеморта! — воскликнула девушка.

Гарри… Человек в Чёрном тоже называл его так, словно чего-то ожидал от него, произнося это имя…

— Просто я не доверяю ему, вот и всё! Посмотри на Гарри, он даже не узнаёт нас!

— Именно поэтому мы и находимся здесь, а от тебя нет никакого толка!

— То, что он здесь, вовсе не означает, что это тот же самый кот!

— Всё, хватит! — рассвирепела девушка. — Гарри, мне жаль, но всё это просто смешно… Мы ужасно беспокоились, твоё похищение произошло как раз вскоре после тех событий, и это действительно ужасно! Мы можем тебе как-то помочь?

Теперь её голос дрожал, и новый образ пронёсся в голове кота. Ведь она часто плакала, так? Она слишком эмоциональна… в отличие от неё  парень…

— Гермиона, он же не понимает тебя, — сказал Рон, обнимая девушку за плечи.

… парень влюблён в неё. Забавно…

— На Гриммо Плейс он прекрасно понимал нас, — девушка шмыгнула носом.

— Это совсем другое дело, Миона, — пытался утешить её парень.

— Ой, Гарри, твой ошейник всё ещё на тебе, — заметила Гермиона.

Ошейник. Ему было известно это слово, они говорили о той серебряной штуке на его шее… иногда под ней чесалось, но ему нравилось ощущать её на себе, она дарила радость...

На этот раз в его голове возник более чёткий образ, чем раньше; от потрясения Шэди даже уселся на пол.

Ошейник. Девушка. Он сидел в кресле, в другой комнате, и девушка с мокрыми глазами говорила, как она счастлива, что браслет помог ему. И он не боялся её, напротив, он подошёл поближе, чтобы коснуться лапой её лица и начал тереться о неё…

Ошейник.  Браслет… письмо,  конверт,  сова,  окно;  он помнил это окно, он протиснулся через его решётки; это она, та девушка, что послала ему… браслет… он надел его себе на руку…  на что?

Охваченный внезапной паникой, кот быстро попятился назад, пока не прижался спиной к стене. Прямо перед ним стояли двое подростков и в недоумении молча смотрели на него широко открытыми глазами. Сердце Шэди готово было выскочить из груди, он смотрел на них в таком же недоумении.  Они не могли быть здесь… они были… они…

Этого дома просто не могло быть!  Все образы смешались в его голове: дымящиеся руины, лежавшие тела, лица тех же самых людей, что смотрели на него сейчас, только покрытые кровью, пустые остановившиеся взгляды, и отчаяние, невыносимое отчаяние, охватившее его…

Обезумев, он одним прыжком вскочил на подоконник, бросился на окно, пытаясь разбить его, и завопил от ужаса. Нужно немедленно выбраться отсюда!

Он услышал, как открылась дверь, и девушка закричала:

—  Профессор! Профессор Снейп! Сюда, скорее!

Раздался звук шагов, секунду спустя в комнате появился Человек в Чёрном и захлопнул за собой дверь. Шэди, не  раздумывая, бросился к нему и прыгнул на руки, Человек налету подхватил его и прижал к себе.

Спасён… наконец-то.

— Всё будет хорошо, Гарри, успокойся… всё хорошо. Посмотри вокруг, всё это существует на самом деле, понимаешь? Позволь своим воспоминаниям вернуться…

Шэди заставил себя вновь открыть глаза и встретился взглядом с теми двумя подростками, что смотрели на него, приоткрыв рты.  Он уже видел это выражение на тех же самых лицах… и в тех же обстоятельствах,  — когда они удивились тому, что он пошёл к Человеку в Чёрном. Но тогда всё было не так.

А сейчас всё было неправильно, пугающе нереально… потому что они больше не могли быть здесь и смотреть на него, они были мертвы, и этот дом был разрушен!

Это открытие поразило его до глубины души. Они не могли быть здесь, вот что было неправильно! Но его волшебник тоже был здесь, и он был очень даже реальным…

Он почувствовал, как бережные руки поставили его на стол. Обернувшись на Человека в Чёрном, он прочитал в его глазах спокойную решимость. Значит, он сумел чего-то достигнуть, и волшебник будет на его стороне, что бы ни случилось.

Двое подростков тихонько подошли к столу и замерли, их лица были полны надежды и сомнения.

Собрав всё своё мужество, Шэди пересёк стол и подошёл к ним так близко, что почти касался их, всё его тело было напряжено, он был готов убежать при малейшем признаке угрозы.

Но они не двигались; они, казалось, вообще почти не дышали. Он почувствовал, как его сердце забилось ещё сильнее… так значит,  они живы и здоровы? Они должны быть живы! Он обещал ему…

Кто? Человек в Чёрном, конечно же, и тот, другой, тоже. Они должны быть настоящими, это должно быть правдой, от этого так много зависит… и эти люди… так много значат. Очень много.

Сделав последний шаг, он вплотную приблизился к рыжеволосому мальчишке и вытянул мордочку, чтобы обнюхать его руку… Этот запах был знакомым и уж точно живым! Он ощущал тепло мальчишки, слышал биение его сердца. Заглянув ему в глаза, он почувствовал, как от этого доброго, дружеского взгляда что-то растаяло у него внутри.

Нетвердым шагом он направился к девушке. Так же, как он делал это в своих воспоминаниях, он коснулся лапой её руки, и когда она протянула её к нему, он, вместо того, чтобы убежать, положил на её лицо другую лапу. Браслет. Гермиона. Живая… Значит, Дамблдор был прав…

Ему хотелось обнять их, всё объяснить, но он не мог, — эмоции, теснившиеся в его кошачьей голове, не позволяли этого сделать.

Спрыгнув на пол, Шэди обернулся к Снейпу и тихо мяукнул. Он увидел, как волшебник, подняв палочку, улыбнулся с чувством, очень похожим на гордость.

— _Animagus_ _Revelio_ _._

Секундой позже на него налетел темноволосый вихрь и обнял за шею, пока Рон радостно похлопывал его по плечу.

— Не очень-то ты быстро,  старина. Ещё немного, и мы бы отправились за кошачьими галетами.

Гарри улыбнулся, внезапно осознав, что не знает, что сказать.

— Я… спасибо. Гермиона, браслет… я потом тебе всё объясню. Вы ведь на самом деле здесь, правда? И это на самом деле Нора… ох, Мерлин. Я был таким дураком, да?

— Совсем наоборот, Гарри, — серьёзно сказал Снейп. — Ты проявил замечательные аналитические способности… для кота, разумеется, но от этого они не стали менее ценными. Отличная работа. Мои поздравления, мистер Поттер.

Мальчишка благодарно улыбнулся. Снейп почувствовал, как его сердце сжалось при виде этого сияющего лица. На этот раз они добились своего. Гарри пойдёт на поправку, он вернётся к своим друзьям и к своей жизни. Он больше не нуждается в нём и по мере того, как будет расти его уверенность в себе, он будет постепенно отдаляться от него, как любой другой подросток в его возрасте.

Да, Гарри нужен кто-то, кто присматривал бы за ним. Но в его жизни больше не нужен взрослый человек. Северус появился в ней слишком поздно.

Он выглядит ещё таким хрупким, немного потерянный взгляд сияет, оживлённо шутит с друзьями…

— Северус, — тихо произнесли рядом, — хотите ещё чаю?

Прервав свои размышления, он обернулся к Молли, наблюдавшей за ним с самым приветливым видом.

— Спасибо, с удовольствием.

После всего случившегося, Гарри вовсю пользовался возможностью побыть с друзьями… но он всё ещё выглядел не очень уверенно, время от времени в его глазах сквозило что-то болезненное.  Не стоило затягивать всё это надолго, мальчишке удалось добиться значительного прогресса, так что не надо слишком форсировать события.

— Вы проделали потрясающую работу, Северус, — мягко произнесла Молли, принеся ему ещё чаю и усаживаясь рядом.

— Он ещё не готов вернуться в Хогвартс, — откликнулся Снейп. — Если всё пойдёт хорошо, мы приедем через несколько дней. Ему не хватило времени, чтобы прийти в себя.

— После всего, что произошло, никто и не ожидал, что он сможет остаться прежним, это ясно, — согласилась Молли. — Но с учётом всех обстоятельств… я нахожу его вполне спокойным. И всё это во многом благодаря вам, Северус.  Совершенно очевидно, что Гарри, будь он кот или человек, доверяет вам.

Сделав глоток чаю, Снейп кивнул. По достоинству оценив слова Молли, он внезапно почувствовал себя настоящим защитником Гарри. И это касалось только его и, естественно, мальчишки. Но тот, казалось, обсуждал совсем другие вещи, хохоча с друзьями над, Мерлин его знает какими, шутками. 

К ним подошёл заметно повеселевший младший Уизли.

— Мам, можно я позову Фреда с Джорджем? Они хотели кое-что показать Гарри!

Молли хотела ответить, но Снейп перебил её:

— Очень жаль, мистер Уизли, но нам уже пора уходить.

— У-у, — разочарованно протянул Рон.

Но Снейп, заметив облегчение, мелькнувшее в глазах Гарри, понял, что принял правильное решение. Сегодня у мальчишки и так было много переживаний.

С извиняющейся улыбкой Гарри попрощался с друзьями.

— До завтра, Гарри! — сказала Гермиона. — Полагаю, ты направишься прямо в Хогвартс?

— Ммм,  не совсем уверен… — ответил тот и с сомнением обернулся к Сейпу.

— Мы задержимся на несколько дней. Не беспокойтесь, мисс Грейнджер, вы скоро увидитесь с Гарри.

Рон и Гермиона кивнули с явным сожалением.

— Тогда до скорого. Береги себя, старина, — сказал Рон, украдкой глянув на Снейпа.

— Не беспокойтесь.

С этими словами Гарри, счастливо улыбаясь, уверенным шагом подошёл к камину, где стоял Снейп, и Северус не смог удержаться от непроизвольного жеста.

Бросив в огонь горсть порошка, он обнял подростка за плечи, и они спокойно шагнули к  каминной решётке.

И хотя Гарри не пропустил тревожный вздох, раздавшийся за их спинами, он, со своей стороны, притулился к профессору, словно это было самым обычным делом.

 

***

Дома. Они были дома… так подумал Гарри, ступая в лабораторию. Ему нравилась Нора, и он с огромным облегчением увидел, что она действительно не разрушена, но здесь… это совсем другое.

Он поднял взгляд на профессора, нехотя убравшего руку с его плеча.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Последнее время этот вопрос звучал часто.

— Хорошо. Спасибо. Я хотел сказать, спасибо… за всё. Я ещё не очень хорошо соображаю, но, главное, я смог увидеть их  и понять, что они живы. Это огромное облегчение. Думаю, я действительно боялся увидеть их снова, — признался Гарри.

— Ничего удивительного, — кивнул Снейп. — Эта встреча не могла не быть болезненной, особенно в подобных обстоятельствах. Ты действительно отлично со всем справился.

Потом он добавил:

— Я горжусь тобой.

Ему стоило усилий произнести эти слова вслух, но он был вознаграждён, увидев лицо Гарри: сперва на нём мелькнуло удивление, а потом оно совершенно по-детски озарилось радостью, смешанной с подлинным облегчением. 

В подземелье воцарилась долгая, уютная тишина. 

— Я так рад, что завтра никуда не надо ехать, — прошептал, наконец, Гарри.

Снейп кивнул.

— Тебе понадобится время, чтобы овладеть искусством превращений и просто быть готовым к тому, что это может произойти.

— Вы тоже остаётесь? —  нетерпеливо спросил Гарри.

— Несколько дней передышки мне не повредят… но я всё же отправлюсь к слизеринцам после церемонии распределения, чтобы навестить их. Если тебе не будет скучно, можешь подождать меня в моём кабинете в Хогвартсе.

Гарри секунду помедлил.

— А Рон и Гермиона могут побыть со мной?

Снейп  недоверчиво прищурился.

— Чтобы не оставаться одному, или чтобы разгромить мой кабинет?

Гарри не удержался от смеха. «Это здорово, правда, здорово», —  подумал он.

— Просто чтобы поговорить с ними, профессор, честно! Узнать, как прошла встреча, и… что говорят люди.

— О тебе?

Мальчишка кивнул.

— Скорее всего, все обо всём узнают. Думаю, ты и сам уже догадался… Газеты пестрели заголовками о твоём исчезновении, как раз в день рождения. Гарри Поттер исчез, Волдеморт похитил Гарри Поттера… всё раструбили и даже больше, как водится. Ты услышишь больше ложных слухов, чем реальных фактов, не забывай об этом. Люди любят поговорить…

— Поэтому вы не хотите, чтобы я прямо сейчас вернулся в Хогвартс?

— Отчасти, — подтвердил Снейп. — Хотя это, разрешив старые проблемы, создаст столько же новых. У твоих друзей и преподавателей будет время на то, чтобы проверить какие-то факты и развеять большинство слухов, но твоё отсутствие породит новые. Так что, в любом случае, ничего особо радостного.

— А вы? Что говорят о вас?

Снейп мрачно усмехнулся.

— В конце концов, Пожиратель смерти не тот о ком… а, может быть, именно тот. Большинство будет убеждено, что я помогал твоему похищению, и только дети Пожирателей будут полностью уверены в моей невиновности или, в данном случае, в моей вине.

— И они ваши ученики… — прошептал Гарри.

— Хуже того, они — мои протеже. Пожалуй, этот год будет потруднее остальных. Но это неважно, правда. Избавление от необходимости шпионить компенсирует всё сполна.

— Они знают, что… что вы приютили меня? — спросил Гарри. Последствия того, о чём Снейп только что рассказал ему, становились всё ясней  и  ясней.

— Нет, пока ещё нет, — ответил Снейп, пристально глядя на него. — Об этом остальным знать не обязательно, не беспокойся.

— Я совсем не это имел в виду! — возразил мальчишка. — Я не хочу… я хотел сказать, что мне хотелось бы и в Хогвартсе быть рядом с вами, если только вы этого захотите, и я не хочу скрывать это.

Ему показалось, что взгляд Мастера зелий явно потеплел от этих слов.

— Мои двери всегда открыты для тебя как здесь, так и в Хогвартсе, — сказал тот спокойным и уверенным тоном.

Гарри закусил губы. Это было не совсем то, что он хотел сказать, но… этого было достаточно.

— Я не хочу навлекать на вас новые неприятности, — сказал он, наконец.

— Единственная неприятность, которую ты на меня точно навлечёшь, это понимающие взгляды Дамблдора, которыми он уже начал посматривать на меня, и это рискует быстро распространиться на остальных преподавателей состав. Однако, думаю, что смогу справиться с этим, — закончил Снейп, хитро улыбнувшись.

— Вы… ох.  Думаю, меня тоже не пощадят. После пяти лет взаимных оскорблений будет немного странно видеть, как мы нормально разговариваем, — сказал Гарри, принуждённо рассмеявшись. — Но я буду скучать… по Мэнору, особенно по лаборатории. Мне здесь действительно хорошо.

Он почувствовал, как напрягся Снейп при этих словах.

— Тебе нравится Мэнор? — спросил он так, словно находил эту мысль невероятной.

Гарри внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Конечно. Здесь спокойно, по крайней мере, когда Волдеморт не пытается похитить мою магию. Огромный парк, мне нравится вид из моего окна и… Не знаю. Больше всего мне нравится подземелье, — он пожал плечами. — Здесь я впервые почувствовал себя дома, даже когда был котом. Но, уверяю вас, я не собираюсь метить территорию!

Снейп улыбнулся шутке, но Гарри видел, что он сделал это с трудом. Что-то из того, что он сказал, расстроило его…

— Твоя комната останется твоей, Гарри. Делай с ней, что хочешь, смени обстановку, оставь там свои вещи, я не буду вмешиваться. Будь как дома.

От изумления мальчишка онемел.

— Я не могу принять такое, я имею в виду, это ваш дом. Я прекрасно понимаю, что я не кот, просто я хотел сказать….

Снейп жестом остановил его.

— Действительно. Гарри, это место принадлежит тебе так же, как и мне. Я знаю, что у тебя есть Гриммо-Плейс. Возможно, Альбус ещё не имел возможности сказать тебе, что ты унаследовал всё состояние Блэков. Как бы то ни было, воспользуешься ты этим или нет, эта комната останется твоей. Здесь и так хватает пустых помещений,  поверь мне.

Гарри помотал головой. Он не был уверен в том, что всё правильно понял. В начале лета Дамблдор прислал ему письмо, в котором сообщал, что он является законным наследником Гриммо-Плейс, но дом хранил лишь тяжёлые воспоминания, да тень горестного, измученного Сириуса. Он никогда не думал о том, чтобы вернуться туда.

Так же никогда он не думал и о возможности вернуться после каникул в Мэнор, но уже совсем по другой причине.

— И это не стеснит вас?  Я могу готовить, вы знаете, и всё, что вы  захотите…

— Я с удовольствием попробую то, что ты приготовишь, но в этом нет необходимости. Тебе не надо завоёвывать право на то, чтобы приходить сюда. Как я уже сказал, этот дом принадлежит тебе так же, как и мне. Даже больше, чем мне, — прошептал Снейп.

Гарри ошеломлённо помотал головой.

— Не понимаю…

— Естественно, — отозвался Снейп. — Но уже вечереет.  Хороший ужин и полноценный сон приведут всё в порядок.

— И душ, — добавил Гарри, осматривая свою одежду.

Снейп кивнул.

— Список твоих школьных принадлежностей лежит у меня в кабинете; мы отправимся за ними в Косую аллею  и там купим тебе новую одежду.

— Это хорошо для мантий волшебников, но я никогда не мог найти там даже пары несчастных джинсов, — пожаловался Гарри.

— Неважно, в таком случае, отправимся в Лондон, —  сказал Снейп.

— Вы пойдёте со мной? — Гарри заулыбался.

Снейп возвёл глаза к небу.

— Да, Поттер,  уж если я смог отправиться на ваши поиски в логово Волдеморта, то уж как-нибудь смогу пройтись с вами по нескольким магазинам, пользующимся популярностью у маггловских подростков, да поможет мне Мерлин!

Несмотря на возникшие воспоминания, мальчишка не смог удержаться от смеха.

— Подождите, пока не побываете там, прежде чем так говорить!

Потом он добавил:

— Спасибо, профессор. Правда.

— Северус.

— Простите? — переспросил, смутившись, Гарри.

— Если ты собираешься обосноваться в своей комнате,  напомню,  что у меня есть имя. Предложение действует только на этой территории, Поттер! —  с мрачным взглядом сказал профессор.

—  Я, э-э.. да, конечно, профессор!.. Северус!

Мастер зелий слегка улыбнулся.

— Не так просто, да?  Тогда поступай, как хочешь. В самом деле, Гарри, называй, как тебе удобнее.

Подросток в явном замешательстве помотал головой.

Комната. Северус. Это означает, что он и правда дома? И не только в этих стенах, но рядом со Снейпом, даже когда они вернутся в Хогвартс?

Пока профессор несколькими быстрыми заклинаниями приготовил ужин, Гарри позволил себе помечтать. Дом. Семья. Не просто кто-то, кто воспитывал бы его, но кто-то, кто заботился бы о нём и был бы рад его присутствию… и не из жалости или из-за того, кем он является, но ради него самого. В его голове всплыли воспоминания Снейпа, которые он  тогда увидел.

Мальчишка почувствовал, как его губы растянулись в улыбке, но улыбка была не только на губах. Весь его облик внезапно стал менее напряжённым, и глаза тоже улыбались. Должно быть, это было заразительно, потому что когда Снейп… Северус повернулся к нему, чтобы передать тарелку, он тоже начал улыбаться, и его лицо почти прояснилось.

Они ели, сидя у огня, и молчали. И не нужно ничего говорить, подумал Гарри, зевая. Они удобно расположились в своих креслах, наслаждаясь теплом, и после столь долгого дня получали удовольствие просто оттого, что хорошо себя чувствовали.

Ну, и в хорошей компании. Гарри даже закрыл глаза, чтобы этот момент запечатлелся в его памяти. Потрескивание и тепло огня постепенно погрузили его в сон, и он не заметил ни того, как его подбородок опустился на грудь, ни того, как из его рук осторожно убрали тарелку.

Он продолжал тихо улыбаться, когда Северус снял с него очки и не проснулся даже тогда, когда Масер зелий второй раз за день взял его на руки, чтобы отнести в его комнату.

«Его комната, да», — подумал Северус, отдёргивая занавеску вокруг кровати. Он надеялся, что теперь она не останется пустой,  смутным напоминанием о жившем здесь мальчишке после того, как тот вернётся в Хогвартс.

Расправив одеяло, Снейп машинально поправил чёлку на лбу Гарри. На мгновение ему показалось, что мальчишка слегка прижался лбом к его руке, но, скорее всего, он был слишком измотан, и это ему действительно просто показалось. Поставив на тумбочку несколько флаконов с зельями, он тихо вышел из комнаты.

—  Спокойной ночи, Гарри, —  прошептал он и осторожно закрыл дверь его комнаты.

А мальчишка всё улыбался.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава полностью переведена Natt*. Спасибо ей огромное.


	26. Сон в конце лета

_Солнце сверкало вовсю. Внимание Гарри привлек мелькнувший золотистый росчерк в небе. Снитч! Прижавшись к метле, мальчишка помчался вперед на максимальной скорости, на какую только была способна его «Молния»; он чувствовал,_ _как ветер ерошит волосы,_ _и слышал крики болельщиков. Ловец команды соперников пытался его опередить, но было слишком поздно. Гарри уже вытянул руку, чтобы схватить снитч, и сжал пальцы вокруг драгоценной цели._ _Торжествующе крикнув, он поднял руку к небу и стал спускаться вниз к команде, чувствуя переполнявший его восторг._

_Рон смеялся, его лицо раскраснелось от крика, а Джинни сразу бросилась Гарри на шею, заставив выронить метлу. Близнецы тоже были тут, встав справа и слева от него._ _На трибуне Дамблдор и МакГонагалл аплодировали ему изо всех сил. Они выиграли кубок по квиддичу!_

_Гриффиндорцы ликовали... но не только они. На трибунах профессоров Гарри разглядел Снейпа, который тоже поднялся, чтобы приветствовать его, и аплодировал, конечно, не так неистово, но с не меньшим энтузиазмом, чем другие. Его взгляд искал взгляд Гарри. «Замечательная игра», — читалось в нем. Никогда победа не была настолько прекрасной, не хватало только родителей, которые могли бы поздравить его после матча. Гарри улыбнулся профессору и уже направился к нему, как вдруг лицо Снейпа в ужасе застыло. Он схватился за предплечье левой руки прямо поверх Темной метки... и на глазах испуганного Гарри начал медленно таять, черты его лица исказились, шум толпы заглушил крик._

_Гарри бросился к нему, но не мог пробиться через массу плотно сбившихся людей и его товарищей по команде. Казалось, никто не заметил, что Снейп только что исчез!_

_И вдруг все стихло, или все внезапно замолчали... в небе стали сгущаться грозовые тучи, люди замерли на трибунах. Гарри повернулся, чтобы найти Рона, и встретил на его бледном лице совершенно пустой взгляд. У всех остальных были такие же лица... Нет, не просто бледные, все эти люди были мертвы, в ужасе осознал он, взглянув в лицо Джинни, прижимающейся к его плечу. Все они смотрели в его сторону, а их глаза медленно проваливались в глазницы, щеки опадали, а тела становились мягкими, как у тряпичных кукол._

_Снейп, он должен найти Снейпа, тот знает, что нужно делать! Он не допустит, чтобы все умерли! Они же в Хогвартсе! Но, нет, это было не совсем правдой, понял Гарри, сейчас он стоял в центре поля, окруженного дымящимися руинами, когда-то бывшими Хогвартсом... И тела — повсюду..._

_Снейп, Северус, нужно вернуть его, он знает..._

_К нему приближалась фигура, скрытая завесой дыма. Гарри узнал ее — этого человека он часто видел во снах..._

_— Папа, пожалуйся, мне нужна помощь, помоги мне_ _найти_ _его_ _!_

_— Все хорошо, Гарри._

_Он не мог пошевелиться, тело словно застряло в густой грязи..._

_— Папа, помоги!_

 

_Он не мог разглядеть черты лица, но человек был совсем рядом, внушая уверенность, и не оставалось никаких сомнений в том, кто это может быть._

 

_— Все в порядке,_ _Гарри,_ _ты в безопасности._

_Этот тихий голос всегда успокаивал его, тело стало расслабляться. Рука, что легла на лоб, тоже казалась знакомой, и Гарри почувствовал, как кошмар отступает. Глубоко вздохнув, он открыл глаза._

Снейп. Гарри был в Мэноре. И в безопасности. И не один...

Но прежде чем Гарри смог поблагодарить разбудившего его волшебника, он снова заснул, на этот раз — с улыбкой, прижавшись лбом к теплому плечу.

* * *

 Первое, что он почувствовал, когда проснулся — знакомый запах смеси пряностей, ткани и, слегка, пота. Успокаивающий запах, несомненно связанный с мастером Зелий.

Наконец Гарри открыл глаза, и у него тут же перехватило дыхание: Мерлин, он заснул, откинувшись на Снейпа!

Он снова не мог вспомнить, как оказался в кровати, и, черт возьми, было неловко осознавать, что профессор принес его в спальню на руках...

Секундочку. Неловко? Если подумать, то да, немного. Ему все же шестнадцать, и он уже лет двенадцать как вышел из того возраста, когда его на руках относили в кровать. Да и не так уж здорово, когда тебя относят спать в чулан...

Но то, что сделал Снейп... это было приятно. Здорово — как чашка горячего шоколада, выпитая у камина морозным зимним вечером.

Но как же вышло, что он заснул под боком у Снейпа, полулежавшего сейчас на кровати и обнимавшего его за плечи, словно пытаясь утешить его после ночного кошмара?..

... Ох. Кошмар. Северус наверняка пришел из-за него, как, возможно, делал это и в другие ночи. Он никогда не оставался до самого утра, и все же...

Помотав головой, чтобы немного прояснить сознание, Гарри слегка повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Мастера зелий, стараясь не разбудить его. Достаточно было одного взгляда, чтобы понять — Снейп просто задремал от усталости и поэтому не вернулся в свою спальню.

Учитель выглядел почти беззащитным без своей привычной маски равнодушия. Уже не шпион, скорее, просто волшебник... Однако шпион не заставил себя ждать. Почувствовав, что за ним наблюдают, Северус резко открыл глаза и встретился с взглядом зеленых глаз, что преследовали его даже в снах.

— Хорошо выспался? — спросил Снейп как только мог небрежно. Какого черта он забыл в комнате Гарри? Мерлин, без сомнения он заснул, пытаясь успокоить его... Провести ночь полусидя, держа в руках мальчишку — это, пожалуй, последнее, что ему было нужно, но, по крайней мере, Гарри выглядел отдохнувшим. Оставалось надеяться, что он не слишком смущен ситуацией.

— Я... думаю, да, — ответил мальчишка, не пытаясь пошевелиться. Северус сдержал улыбку. Нет, не похоже, чтобы Гарри возражал против утешений. Кроме того, он не единожды спал у него на коленях в облике кота, не говоря уже о том, сколько раз Снейп носил этого кота на руках. Но в то же время...

— Тебе приснился кошмар, — объяснения все же были необходимы. — Я видимо слегка задремал после того, как разбудил тебя...

— Слегка задремали? — переспросил Гарри, поднимая бровь, идеально копируя профессора.

— Заснул как убитый, — признался Снейп, улыбаясь уголками губ.

Мальчишка беззвучно засмеялся, но посмотрел виновато.

— Простите, что потревожил. Прошлым вечером я забыл наложить  _silencio_  на комнату...

Профессор покачал головой.

— Гарри... ты не должен этого делать. Это бесполезно и ненужно, я наложил на твою комнату заклинания, которые все равно разбудят меня, если тебе будет сниться что-то тревожное.

Глаза подростка удивленно расширились.

— Но зачем?

Снейп снисходительно посмотрел на него.

— Чтобы тебе не пришлось справляться с кошмарами в одиночку, — ответил он.

— Почему? — повторил сбитый с толку мальчишка.

«Потому что так поступают родители», — хотел было ответить Снейп... но, нет, пока ещё не время. Еще нет.

— Чтобы они поскорее закончились. Я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя здесь в безопасности. Я здесь, чтобы заботиться о тебе, Гарри, и днем, и ночью.

— Но ведь на самом деле опасности нет, — запротестовал мальчишка. — Вы не должны... Вам нужно отдохнуть, это важно, профессор. У меня всегда были кошмары, это не имеет значения.

— Ты глубоко заблуждаешься, — слегка протянул Снейп.

Осознав, что он все еще опирается на профессора, Гарри быстро сел, залившись краской.

— Очень важно, чтобы ты хорошо высыпался и набирался сил. И как следует подкрепиться тоже не помешает, если ты не против, — предложил Снейп.

Гарри соскочил с кровати.

— Я все сделаю! Не беспокойтесь, я все сам приготовлю!

Северус слегка поморщился, вставая. Долгий горячий душ сейчас будет очень кстати...

— Превосходно, просто отличное начало дня, когда еду готовит кто-то другой. Ты не мог бы спуститься в лабораторию и проверить, не прислал ли Альбус припасы? Но сначала прими свои зелья, — он показал рукой на прикроватный столик.

Мальчишка повиновался мгновенно, действуя ловко и быстро. Ну, хотя бы Гарри хорошо выспался, подумал Северус. Про себя он такого сказать не мог, мышцы скрипели как несмазанные двери, а позвонки хрустели при каждом шаге. Мерлин, ему же еще нет сорока... Стараясь не выдать себя, он пошел к выходу с достоинством, какое только смог изобразить.

— Попытайся ничего не сжечь. Я подойду через четверть часа.

Мальчишка радостно ему улыбнулся, и Северус к собственному удивлению почувствовал какое-то странное облегчение. Гарри поистине обладал пугающим даром заставлять его улыбаться и превращать напряженную ситуацию почти в нормальную...

Ему придется внимательно следить за собой в Хогвартсе, или плакала его репутация...

После душа и приема дюжины флакончиков с зельями, Северус чувствовал себя уже не таким разбитым и готов был встретить новый день во всеоружии. Гарри крутился в столовой, определенно настроенный произвести впечатление на учителя.

— Салат из фруктов? — удивленно приподнял бровь Северус.

— В нем много витаминов, — с энтузиазмом объяснил мальчишка. — Дамблдор прислал корзину с фруктами и овощами, нам на неделю хватит!

— Не думаю, что мы останемся здесь так надолго, — сказал Снейп, усаживаясь.

— О.

Парень, кажется, расстроился.

— Потом мы потренируемся с твоими превращениями. Как ты себя чувствуешь сегодня?

— Гораздо лучше. Сон помог, не смотря на кошмар.

— Что тебе снилось, Гарри, если не секрет? — спросил Снейп.

Мальчишка на секунду заколебался.

— А Волдеморт может вас вызвать? Через метку? Он может заставить вас ответить?

— Нет, — сказал Снейп. — Он не может послать сигнал. Я должен положить руку на метку и захотеть переместиться — она действует, как портключ.

Гарри кивнул.

— Я так и думал. Но во снах нет логики...

— Что тебе снилось, Гарри? — негромко спросил Северус. — Меня призвал Волдеморт?

— Вроде того. Сначала я словно был на квиддиче, поймал снитч, Гриффиндор выиграл кубок, и все было так здорово, но когда я посмотрел в вашу сторону, то заметил, как вы схватились за руку, а потом исчезли.

Он вздрогнул.

— А потом?

— Потом... все изменилось. Я очутился в другом месте, вокруг одни руины и мертвецы... Я хотел спасти их, но не знал, как. Я верил, что вы могли бы мне помочь, пытался вас найти...

... и на помощь пришел его отец. Но рассказывать об этом Снейпу не очень хотелось... не сейчас, когда они начали понимать друг друга, и воспоминания о Джеймсе могли встать между ними. Гарри с трудом сглотнул.

— Тут я проснулся.

— Понятно, — задумчиво произнес Снейп. — Очевидно, ты все еще беспокоишься о том, что произошло. Это нормально, и именно поэтому я не хочу, чтобы ты накладывал заглушающее заклинание на комнату. Кошмары закончатся быстрее, если не дать им зайти далеко.

— И если есть кто-то рядом, когда я просыпаюсь, — согласился мальчишка. — Спасибо, профессор. Все верно.

Снейп хотел напомнить, что Гарри может называть его по имени, но момент был явно неподходящий.

— Никто никогда не делал такого для меня, по крайней мере, на моей памяти, — продолжил Гарри, не отводя взгляда, хотя его щеки начали краснеть. Северус был благодарен ему за усилия. — Возможно, поэтому мои кошмары не проходят...

Профессор покачал головой.

— Кошмары разрушают человека сильнее, чем может показаться. Очень важно, чтобы ты мог сопротивляться им, не теряя спокойствия. Не стесняйся говорить об этом со мной, я же обещаю, что каждый раз буду рядом при твоем пробуждении — если это будет возможно.

Под взволнованным взглядом мальчишки Северус осознал, насколько того смутили его слова, но не дал ему времени задуматься.

— Прекрасный обед, — сказал он. — Что возвращает нас к предложению, которое я сделал несколько недель назад. Речь о твоих оценках по Зельям.

Он почти видел, как Шеди заинтересованно приподнял уши.

— Что скажешь на предложение помочь мне с приготовлением зелий? Я смогу оценить твои навыки и, возможно, исправить твою оценку.

— Правда? То есть, еще не поздно? — жадно спросил Гарри.

— Превосходный вопрос, Поттер, давай подумаем. Позволит ли Дамблдор, чтобы я в последний момент изменил оценку Мальчику-который-выжил на более высокую? Хм, это действительно сложный вопрос. Директору понадобится много времени, чтобы принять решение — наверное, целых десять секунд, он как раз успеет предложить мне лимонную дольку, — сыронизировал профессор.

Гарри представил эту сцену и усмехнулся. Как так получилось, что еще вчера жизнь была такой ужасной, а сегодня все так просто?

Снейп, подумал он. Это из-за Северуса, — он должен привыкнуть называть его так... А может, это из-за того, что был кто-то, кто отвечал теперь не только за его здоровье и благополучие, но и за его будущее?

Как бы там ни было, учитель Зелий повел его в лабораторию, перед этим очистив и убрав посуду одним взмахом волшебной палочки.

 Готовить зелье оказалось гораздо проще, когда не приходилось ждать нападения каждую секунду. После нескольких часов работы Гарри не сомневался в этом. Атмосфера покоя, царившая в подземельях, помогала собраться, а подсказки Снейпа, пусть приправленные сарказмом и сделанные довольно угрожающим тоном, были ясными и четкими.

Когда наконец Северус склонился над его котлом и кивнул: «Хорошая работа», Гарри почувствовал, как с его плеч свалилась огромная тяжесть. Он даже и не подозревал, насколько был напряжен все это время.

— Достаточно, чтобы изменить оценку? — быстро спросил он.

Снейп иронически выгнул бровь.

— «Выше ожидаемого», пожалуй?

Гарри почувствовал, как заколотилось сердце.

— Спасибо, профессор. Северус.

Он заметил, как при этих словах приподнялись уголки губ Снейпа.

— Это зелье сварено правильно, но в начинающемся учебном году я буду ждать на своих уроках не менее хороших результатов, понятно?

— Я все понял. И на кухне тоже, — добавил Гарри.

— Ты отдаешь себе отчёт в том, что это смахивает на подкуп профессора? — пробурчал Снейп, переливая зелье во флакон.

— Это вы еще не пробовали мое шоколадное суфле! — заверил его мальчишка.

— Неудачный выбор, Поттер, я не любитель сладкого.

— О... я мог бы догадаться. Дайте подумать, ликеры?

— Я не пью крепкие напитки и не использую алкоголь в кулинарии, — ответил Снейп.

— Ну, должна же у вас быть какая-то слабость! — запротестовал Гарри, отдавший бы многое за парочку шоколадных лягушек. — Мороженое? Нет, это сладкое... Специи? Восточная кухня?

— Я испытываю слабость к кофе, — скрепя сердце сознался Северус.

— Кофе? Который пьют?

— В любых формах, вообще-то, — фыркнул Снейп, наполняя последние флаконы.

— Это дает пространство для маневра, — задумчиво сказал Гарри. — Кофейное мороженное... кофе со сливками... кофейные сливки... кофейный пудинг...

— Отравление кофе? — продолжил Мастер Зелий. — Что ж, на сегодня достаточно. Я бы прогулялся по парку, прежде чем начать занятия. Может, переоденешься и захватишь метлу? Она может пригодиться.

— Я смогу полетать? — с восторгом переспросил Гарри, уже торопясь к лестнице. — Ой, мне понадобится что-нибудь еще?

— Принять душ, полагаю, — сказал Снейп с довольным видом. — В человеческой форме ты, наверное, не обращаешь внимания, но пар от зелий оседает на коже и на волосах, простого  _tergeo_  недостаточно, чтобы привести себя в порядок. В форме кота ты можешь оказаться куда чувствительнее.

— Ой, — Гарри провел рукой по волосам. — Так вот почему...

Он оборвал себя на полуслове. Момент был не самый подходящий, чтобы упоминать волосы Снейпа, пусть тот и был в хорошем расположении духа...

Но мастер Зелий тихо засмеялся.

— Беги быстрее, пока я не занялся разработкой новой формулы шампуня вместо того, чтобы выгулять кота.

Гарри не заставил его повторять дважды и взлетел по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньки

 Летать! Он сможет летать! Как во сне, подумалось ему. И эта мысль слегка охладила его. Поэтому Снейп сказал ему взять метлу? Конечно, профессор хотел помочь, но его методы были слегка прямолинейными... Пошарив в сундуке, Гарри извлек метлу, уменьшенную для переезда. Неважно, главное, что Гарри доверял Снейпу, а перспектива снова летать заставила его страхи улетучиться.

Закрыв сундук, он заметил на столе шкатулку. Наверняка это Снейп оставил ее здесь вчера вечером. Гарри погладил дерево ладонью, не решаясь открыть. Нет, не сейчас, он посмотрит ее вечером, когда у него будет больше времени. Но если он через два дня возвращается в Хогвартс...

Он мог бы взять шкатулку с собой, ведь Северус ясно сказал, что она принадлежит Гарри, но почему-то ему казалось, что шкатулка — часть этого дома, и ей самое место именно в этой комнате... в его комнате.

Ведь именно это имел в виду Снейп, да? Его комната. Его Комната. Гарри, слегка улыбаясь, обвел её взглядом. Комната была небольшой, самого подходящего размера, со скромной мебелью, но при этом всего хватало. Он мог бы украсить ее, как захочет, если решит вернуться...

Его первая собственная комната, думал он, потому что комната, которую выделили ему Дерсли, никогда не переставало быть комнатой Дадли. Кроме того, решетки на окнах сильно портили впечатление...

Он никогда ничего не оставлял там, Дерсли бы все сожгли, но здесь? Он мог оставить не только шкатулку, зная, что найдет ее нетронутой, но и другие вещи, которые не были ему нужны в течение года! Его сундук переполнен старыми вещами, так что ему едва удавалось закрыть крышку.

Но когда он вернется? Гарри помрачнел. И вернется ли вообще? Казалось, Снейп действительно был ему рад, но кто мог гарантировать, что учитель не изменит своего мнения. Это было бы уже не в первый раз. Всего несколько недель назад профессор вышвырнул бы его из Мэнора, да еще и ускорения придал...

Нет уж, лучше наслаждаться настоящим и не загадывать на будущее. Тогда не придется больно падать с высоты, к тому же, Снейп и так немало для него сделал. И у Гарри нет прав сердиться, если учитель изменит свое к нему отношение...

Мальчишка подошел к окну и отодвинул занавеску. В просвете между деревьями можно было разглядеть фигуру профессора, методично обходившего парк с волшебной палочкой в руке.

Гарри не сдержал улыбки. Да, надо наслаждаться моментом и сделать все возможное, чтобы не дать Снейпу отдалиться по возвращении в Хогвартс.

Неожиданно ему захотелось побыстрее оказаться рядом с профессором. Он открыл окно и выскользнул наружу, держа метлу в руке.

Было здорово пробежаться, и еще лучше было увидеть, как Снейп спокойно повернулся ему навстречу.

— Готов к тренировке? Усталость? Боль в костях? Головокружение? — спросил он, окидывая Гарри внимательным взглядом.

— Я в отличной форме, — успокоил его Гарри, слегка задыхаясь после бега. Ему действительно следовало заняться упражнениями, пока не начались квиддичные матчи.

— Парк кажется безопасным, защитные барьеры на месте. Но я все же предпочел бы, чтобы ты не улетал далеко и, что особенно важно, высоко. Не поднимайся выше крыши Мэнора. И летай над газоном, не экспериментируй между деревьями. Все понятно?

— Да,  _мамочка_ , — мальчишка состроил рожу. Повисла легкая пауза, разбившаяся через мгновение. — Вы и вправду хотите, чтобы я летал? Я еще не менял размера метлы, подумал, что будет лучше, если буду поменьше колдовать на случай — ну вы знаете, министерский декрет...

— ... на тебя не распространяется, — ответил Снейп. — После всего, что случилось этим летом, его невозможно использовать по отношению к тебе. Любое анимагическое превращение — это магия, ты же понимаешь.

Гарри побледнел.

— У меня будут проблемы?

Снейп вздохнул.

— Нет, на этот раз нет. Похоже, Министерство по четным годам соглашается закрывать глаза на твои нарушения декрета.

Гарри смотрел с недоумением.

— Дамблдор позаботился, чтобы они в качестве исключения забыли о тебе этим летом, — пояснил он. — Но как бы там ни было, сегодня начался новый учебный год, так что декрет уже не действует. Можешь не беспокоиться.

— Но я еще не вернулся в Хогвартс, — возразил мальчишка. — Министерство уже знает об этом?

— Не забывай, что Дамблдор твой официальный опекун, — мягко добавил Снейп.

Вспомнив об этом, Гарри вздрогнул.

— Что-то не так? — быстро спросил профессор.

— Не знаю, — признался Гарри.— Это несправедливо с моей стороны... но мне не нравится эта идея. Я знаю, что Дамблдор с самого начала хотел только защитить меня... но, я не знаю. Мне неловко из-за этого.

— Ничего удивительного, — согласился Снейп. — У тебя без твоего ведома сменился опекун и после всего, что произошло этим летом, твоя реакция понятна. Не забывай, Гарри, что директор обещал не злоупотреблять своей новой ролью и не вмешиваться в твои дела больше необходимого. Надеюсь, ты не держишь на него зла за то, что тебе пришлось пережить у Малфоев.

Гарри покачал головой.

— Нет, кончено, нет. Но с другой стороны, именно из-за этого все так неприятно. Дамблдор будет держаться на расстоянии, и это хорошо. Но в тоже время... у меня не будет шанса иметь семью, кроме той, что была у Дерсли.

Последнее предложение соскользнуло с губ так быстро, что он даже не был уверен, что произнес его. Но, судя по обеспокоенному взгляду Снейпа, все-таки произнес... Мастер зелий открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, потом закрыл, и снова открыл... Было видно, что слова Гарри выбили у него почву из под ног.

— Это настолько для тебя важно, Гарри? — неожиданно спросил он. Мальчишка пожал плечами. Ему уже не шесть лет и с учетом предстоящей войны, сейчас был не самый лучший момент изображать из себя несчастного сироту...

— Не то чтобы. У меня её никогда, в общем-то, и не было. Я могу полетать, профессор?

Какое-то время Снейп изучающее смотрел на него, потом кивнул.

— Не пересекай обозначенные мной границы. Полетай, проветрись, подумай о чём-нибудь другом. Потом я хотел бы, чтобы ты сделал несколько упражнений, чтобы расслабиться. Я всё время буду здесь, постарайся оставаться в поле моего зрения.

Быстрым движением палочки он придал метле её нормальный размер, затем кивнул мальчишке, и тот стремительно взмыл вверх.

Чересчур стремительно, на взгляд Северуса... Мерлин, не хватало только, чтобы мальчишка сломал себе шею. Он и так ещё не совсем оправился после недавних ран, а тут начал выделывать акробатические этюды.

Стиснув палочку, Снейп с беспокойством следил за полётом мальчишки, готовый, если тот вдруг начнет падать, подхватить его на лету. Правильно сказал Гарри: он вёл себя как... как  _мамочка_. О, Боже.

Когда мальчишка признался в своём желании иметь семью, Северус просто потерял дар речи. Получается, в этом он все-таки ошибся. Гарри действительно кто-то нужен. Но не просто «кто-то», ему нужно то, в чём нуждается любой ребёнок — настоящая семья... а что может предложить ему он, Северус? Уж, конечно, не свой жалкий жизненный опыт и не отцовские качества, которых у него никогда не было.

Конечно, он может заботиться о нём, но Гарри нужно больше, гораздо больше, чем он может ему дать... И снова эта щемящая боль в груди. От сожаления? От горечи? Может быть, её причина в том чувстве, которое он никогда не стремился испытать, и которое подстерегло его, когда он позволил коту и мальчишке войти в свою жизнь?

С этим придётся как-то справиться. Да, он столкнулся с тем, что должно было прийти в свой черёд. Но что бы ни произошло, он приложит все усилия, чтобы сделать так, как будет лучше для Гарри, а всё остальное не имеет никакого значения. В конце концов, он делал это для Лили...

Когда раскрасневшийся и запыхавшийся мальчишка, наконец, приземлился, на его лице сияла широкая улыбка.

— Мне действительно не хватало полётов! — сказал он, потягиваясь. — Дождаться не могу, когда снова буду участвовать в матчах, если, конечно, Дамблдор снял с меня запрет.

— Не думаю, что с этим возникнут проблемы, — отозвался Снейп. — Как думаешь, ты готов к медитации?

Гарри кивнул, и они направились к той поляне, где занимались в прошлый раз.

— Профессор, я опять думал о доме Сириуса. Директор Дамблдор написал, что я получил его в наследство, но я не знаю, что мне с ним делать, и не возникнет ли из-за этого проблем с Фиделиусом?

— Нет, конечно. Альбус является Хранителем тайны, так что члены Ордена всегда смогут войти туда. И, напротив, защитные чары дома и домовые эльфы признают в тебе своего нового хозяина.

— Кричер? Ни за что! Разве что... даёт ли это мне право отрезать ему голову, чтобы повесить её на стену? — буркнул подросток.

— Разумеется, — спокойно ответил Снейп. — Точно так же, как и замучить его до смерти или приказать ему покончить с собой.

Он заметил, что, несмотря на жару, по телу Гарри пробежал озноб.

— Правда, я, скорее, посоветовал бы тебе отправить его на кухню в Хогвартс.

— Думаю, да, — прошептал мальчишка. — Не надо мне никакого дома... можно было бы отдать его Дамблдору, так проще.

— Это дом твоего крёстного, Гарри, мне казалось, вы неплохо ладили, — мягко заметил Северус.

— Сириус терпеть не мог этот дом. Он всегда был там несчастен, вам это хорошо известно...

Они замолчали, припомнив многочисленные споры между Снейпом и Сириусом, происходившие в штаб-квартире Ордена.

— Не спеши принимать решение, — посоветовал, наконец, Снейп. — Тебе не обязательно от него избавляться немедленно, а позднее ты, возможно, будешь рад тому, что у тебя есть этот дом. Не думай об этом, сконцентрируйся на том, что важно именно сейчас.

Гарри кивнул. И правда, дом может подождать, а вот Сириус... Сириус — это важно. Ему нужно обдумать слишком много личных вопросов... и при этом он ничего не может рассказать Снейпу.

К примеру, что сказал бы Сириус об отношениях Гарри с его худшим врагом. Мерлин... наверное, он никогда бы не простил его за это.

Машинально посмотрев на шедшего рядом профессора, он столкнулся со спокойным взглядом тёмных глаз.

— Не зацикливайся слишком сильно, Гарри. Особенно на том, что ты уже не можешь изменить.

И каким бы странным это ни показалось, кивнув ему, Гарри понял, что у него это получится. Погода стояла прекрасная, Снейп был рядом, и он только что летал. У него ещё будет время подумать обо всём позже. Или, если получится, он больше вообще никогда не станет думать об этом...

Очистить разум для медитации оказалось легче, чем он себе представлял, а вот упражняться в превращении...

— Готов? — спросил Снейп, когда Гарри поднялся, закончив медитацию.

— Надеюсь. Тогда, значит, Шэди? — нервно спросил мальчишка.

— Да, но на этот раз постарайся сосредоточиться на чём-то, что не является частью твоей кошачьей жизни. Как думаешь, получится?

Думать о Снейпе, только о другом Снейпе... может, о том, который кричал на него в Хогвартсе? Нет, это не сработает. Тогда, может быть, о том Снейпе, что приходил по ночам, чтобы успокоить его...

Представив себе свою комнату, Гарри собрал все свои силы, чтобы принять кошачий облик. Мгновение спустя он уже стоял на четырёх лапах, слегка смущённо глядя на Снейпа.

Снейп. Ночной кошмар. Комната. Перед ним пронёсся образ свитера и камина, но он отбросил его, иначе вновь стал бы считать себя котом!

Ещё раз взглянув на Снейпа, он почти поверил, что справился и с превращением, и с сохранением своей личности, кроме того, он был очень благодарен профессору за его спокойный, внимательный взгляд.

Сев на пол, кот коротко мявкнул.

— Гарри? — окликнул его Мастер зелий.

Кот мяукнул ещё раз, и Северус почувствовал огромное облегчение. Значит, ещё не всё потеряно.

— Можешь превратиться обратно?

Какое-то время кот сидел, уставившись на него своими зелёными глазами. Снейп почти видел мысли, путавшиеся в кошачьей голове. Наконец, на месте кота появился нахмуренный, явно расстроенный подросток.

— Кажется, обратное превращение на этот раз потребовало больше времени, — заметил Снейп.

— Да, — признался Гарри. — Было сложнее понять, как заставить себя превратиться обратно в человека. Не так чтобы очень сложно, но, боюсь, могут быть проблемы с возвращением в нормальный вид, если меня превратят неожиданно, против воли. Нужно время приготовиться и привести в порядок мысли после первого превращения.

— Это досадно, но вместе с тем и обнадёживает. Отдохни немного, а потом мы продолжим, на этот раз побудешь котом чуть подольше. Ты полностью понимал, кто ты?

— В конечном итоге, да. Но у меня было такое впечатление, что Шэди только и ждал, чтобы вытеснить меня из сознания, если бы я дал ему такую возможность.

— Значит, больше никакой рыбы, — сказал Северус, пытаясь разрядить обстановку. — И перестань разделять свои формы. То, как ты воспринимаешь вещи, будучи котом, тоже часть твоего собственного сознания. Ожидания, мечты, страхи, которые ты испытываешь как Шэди, точно в такой же степени являются твоими собственными. Пойми это.

Гарри задавался вопросом, чего же на самом деле хотел Шэди. Ну, конечно же, рыбы. Покоя подземелий, тепла огня, присутствия Северуса. Ему нужен был дом, кто-то рядом, мирная обстановка.

Вот только того, что Шэди удалось получить с лёгкостью, у Гарри не было, или, по крайней мере, он не мог заставить себя принять это. Снейп сказал, что всегда будет рядом, но до каких пор? Он предложил ему остаться, но что бы он ни говорил, в любой момент профессор мог передумать.

Что же до покоя... то его ещё нужно заслужить, как и всё остальное.

Да, он хотел того же, что и кот, только коту не нужно было за это сражаться, в этом-то и была вся разница.

Смешавшись, он почувствовал, как его тело стало перетекать в более уютную шкурку, но прежде, чем ему удалось завершить превращение, его внимание отвлёк раздавшийся окрик:

— Гарри!

Он вздрогнул и, пошатываясь на обеих ногах, поднял взгляд на Мастера зелий.

— С тобой всё в порядке?

Перед глазами всё расплывалось, но ему удалось разглядеть напряжённое лицо профессора.

— Думаю, да. Просто всё немного... плывёт, — ответил, наконец, мальчишка.

— Похоже, это сильное преуменьшение... может быть, хочешь поговорить?

Снейп говорил искренне и смотрел озабоченно. И всё из-за этого незначительного происшествия... Да, быть Гарри намного хуже, чем Шэди.

Мальчишка покачал головой.

— Нет, во всяком случае, не сейчас, всё... как-то перемешалось. Думаю, мне надо ещё потренироваться.

— Пойди, прогуляйся немного. Я побуду здесь. В любом случае, моё предложение остаётся в силе: тебе нужно выговориться, это важно.

И когда мальчишка уже стал отходить от него, Северус, в один из редких моментов в своей жизни, сделал нечто непредусмотренное, не просчитанное, неожиданное даже для самого себя.

— Гарри, — окликнул он. Мальчишка обернулся, вопросительно глядя на него.

—  _Ты_  очень важен, — сказал Снейп своим ровным голосом, но его взгляд оставался напряжённым.

Он заметил, что в глазах мальчишки мелькнула боль, и спросил себя, не допустил ли он ошибку... Мерлин, с каких это пор он начал совершать спонтанные поступки? Затем мальчишка слабо улыбнулся, и в чём-то выражение его лица стало более детским. При виде этой перемены Снейпа охватило странное чувство счастья. Движением головы он сделал Гарри знак идти и тот, неуверенно ступая, отправился дальше.

День пролетел быстрее, чем они могли себе представить...

 Когда наступило время ужина, Гарри чувствовал себя измотанным и слегка встревоженным. В целом, его превращения прошли неплохо, и занятия со Снейпом принесли пользу, но пойдёт ли всё так же гладко в другой обстановке, в этом он немного сомневался.

— А вы уверены, что Рон с Гермионой смогут прийти? — спросил Гарри, когда они принялись за жаркое, приготовленное их собственными руками.

— Всё устроено, не беспокойся. Они будут ждать тебя в моём кабинете. Я буду рядом, и если возникнет малейшая проблема...

— Знаю, я возвращаюсь прямо в Мэнор. И я понимаю, что для беспокойства нет причин, но мысль о возвращении в Хогвартс представляется несколько... странной.

— Всё будет хорошо. Просто тебе нужно успокоиться, — подбодрил его Снейп. — В любом случае, речь идёт о паре часов, а потом мы вместе вернёмся в Мэнор. Я понимаю, ты ещё не совсем готов к началу занятий.

— Если честно, профессор... я хорошо себя чувствую. Мне, действительно, не очень хочется, но я готов вернуться в Хогвартс. Так что, это просто трусость.

— А раньше ты когда-нибудь боялся возвращения в школу?

Гарри отрицательно покачал головой.

— Ну, значит, ты пока ещё не готов к этому, — заключил Снейп. — Тот факт, что ты держишься на ногах и можешь контролировать свои превращения, ещё не означает, что всё в полном порядке. А после того, что произошло этим летом, никто не сможет назвать тебя трусом, Гарри.

— Но ведь никто не знает, как всё было, разве не так?

— С каких это пор ты стал придавать значение тому, что о тебе думают другие? — возразил Мастер зелий.

— Но так было всегда! С тех самых пор, как я переступил порог Хогвартса, я не имею права на ошибку, не вправе разочаровать людей... Вам же это хорошо известно. Я ненавижу это... но не могу не обращать на это внимания.

Какое-то время Снейп сидел, задумавшись.

— В этом смысле я понимаю тебя и могу отнестись к этому с уважением... полагаю, это не имеет никакого отношения к тому высокомерию, в котором я так долго подозревал тебя.

Не удержавшись, Гарри хмуро взглянул на него.

— Думаю, — продолжал профессор, — иногда люди должны признавать свои ошибки... так что эта — одна из них, и при том довольно-таки грубая. Я позволил себе сделать заключение на основании предубеждения, которое не имело к тебе никакого отношения. Для шпиона это серьёзное упущение.

Гарри отвернулся и пожал плечами, чувствуя себя неловко.

— Вы ведь уже извинились, так что в этом нет необходимости. В любом случае, каждый может ошибиться.

Снейп сжал губы.

— Ещё одна причина, по которой не стоит обращать внимания на то, что думают окружающие. Иначе это самый верный способ потерять душевное равновесие.

Впрочем, и так совершенно очевидно, что жизнь мальчишки никогда не была спокойной, да и о себе он никогда не думал хорошо. Ни один человек не озаботился тем, чтобы помочь ему избавиться от комплекса неполноценности, а с учётом того, как с ним обращались дома, эта зависимость от чужого мнения была вполне естественной.

Северус вздохнул. Если он хочет помочь мальчишке, ему придётся пройти долгий путь.

— Вам легко говорить, — выдавил, наконец, Гарри. — Вас все уважают.

— Уважают? Меня? Печально знаменитого профессора, бывшего Пожирателя смерти, учителя зелий с вечно засаленными волосами? В лучшем случае, они уважают мой талант. Но чаще всего меня боятся, что имеет мало общего с уважением, — ответил Снейп.

— Неправда! Слизеринцы вообще просто боготворят вас...

В ответ профессор только горько усмехнулся.

— Интересно будет посмотреть, как мои дорогие слизеринцы встретят своего бога после того, как он отпал от Тьмы. Всё их уважение вызвано не чем иным, как моим положением при Волдеморте. Большинство моих студентов, Гарри, — дети или Пожирателей смерти, или тех, кто им сочувствует. Думаю, ты обнаружишь, что их представления об уважении ко мне удивительным образом изменятся в этом году.

Мальчишка с трудом проглотил застрявший в горле ком.

— Извините. Я не подумал... Вы здорово рискуете, да?

Снейп слегка улыбнулся.

— Вне всякого сомнения. Но после лета, проведенного с гриффиндорцем, думаю, я уже ко всему готов.

— Даже к тому, что скажут другие.

— Не заблуждайся. Я бы никогда не примкнул к Пожирателям смерти, если бы меня не заботило мнение окружающих. Точно так же я бы никогда не ушёл от них, если бы к этому меня не подтолкнула твоя мать.

— Но в итоге вы окончательно бросили их, — подчеркнул мальчишка.

Северус невольно улыбнулся. Не кто иной, как Гарри Поттер пытается обелить его. Мерлин, мир явно перевернулся.

— Что скажут о тебе другие, имеет немалое значение, но выбор всё равно остаётся за тобой. Ты как, наелся?

Мальчишка непонимающим взглядом уставился на тарелку, словно никак не мог выбраться из своих мыслей.

— Да, в любом случае, мне не так уж и хочется есть. Вы считаете, церемония распределения уже закончилась?

— Скорее всего. Ну, как, готов сунуться в логово льва?

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Скорее уж, в змеиное гнездо.

— Хмм. С момента нашего ухода отсюда и до тех пор, пока не вернёмся назад, никаких превращений, понятно? О чём бы тебе ни хотелось рассказать мистеру Уизли или мисс Грейнджер, — продолжал Снейп, — это может подождать.

— Кот и только кот. Понятно. А если понадобится сказать им что-нибудь срочное, я подожду, пока вы вернётесь.

— Тебе в любом случае придётся дождаться возвращения в Мэнор, Гарри. Это не просто маскировка. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы тебе пришлось вот так вот сразу опробовать свои способности к окклюменции.

У мальчишки перехватило горло.

— Вы думаете, Волдеморт может напасть на меня в Хогвартсе?

— Волдеморт вряд ли, скорее всего, он ещё слишком слаб. Но он не единственный, кто может пользоваться легилименцией, и многие Пожиратели дорого бы заплатили за возможность вытянуть из тебя информацию.

— Прямо в Хогвартсе? Вы действительно считаете, что они и там смогут до меня добраться?

— Не знаю, — несколько раздражённо ответил Снейп. Просто нет никакой нужды рисковать. Сегодня начало учебного года, — самое подходящее время, чтобы попытаться.

— Но ведь никто же не знает, что я буду там, — возразил Гарри.

— Никто не знает, что  _тебя там не будет!_  В «Пророке» как-то не сообщили о твоём отсутствии! Насколько всем известно, в этот самый момент ты находишься где-то в Хогвартсе, в надёжном укрытии. Если ты сомневаешься, что сможешь контролировать себя, я, пожалуй, предпочёл бы, чтобы ты остался здесь.

— Нет, — сдался Гарри, умерив пыл. — Уверен, что смогу, просто я боюсь, что не справлюсь, если... Ничего, всё будет в порядке. А если я вдруг потеряю контроль над своими превращениями, то сразу же вернусь в Мэнор.

Снейп смотрел на него таким долгим взглядом, словно хотел что-то найти в его глазах. Но Гарри ничего не пытался утаить. Наконец, профессор кивнул и бросил в камин горсть пороха.

— Кабинет Северуса Снейпа, Хогвартс.

На какое-то время его голова исчезла в пламени, но вскоре он вернулся.

— Кажется, всё в порядке. Мисс Грейнджер и мистер Уизли уже ждут тебя, так же как и директор. Готов? — спросил он, наверное, уже в сотый раз за день.

Мальчишка улыбнулся, и мгновение спустя перед Северусом Снейпом сидел чёрный кот с лоснящейся шерстью и смотрел на него огромными зелёными глазами.

На этот раз у них получилось.

Кивком головы Северус сделал ему знак присоединяться, и кот точным прыжком взлетел на его левое плечо.

Снейп удивился тому, что воспринял это совершенно естественно и, так как он уже назвал адрес, шагнул в камин, размышляя о том, что в самом скором времени он станет известен под именем «Профессор с котом».

 * * *

 Гарри всегда терпеть не мог перемещаться с помощью каминного порошка, и Шэди тоже разделял это мнение. Однако возможность заявиться в Хогвартс на плече у Снейпа стоила этой жертвы хотя бы ради того, чтобы увидеть, насколько были потрясены их появлением Рон, Гермиона и Дамблдор.

Гермиона ахнула от удивления, у Рона округлились глаза, а Дамблдор несколько раз быстро моргнул, прежде чем вновь принять свой невозмутимый вид.

По тому, как напряглись плечи Мастера зелий, Шэди мог сказать, что тот получил от их появления как минимум такое же удовольствие, как и он сам.

— Мистер Уизли, мисс Грейнджер, — сказал профессор, слегка кивнув головой.

Придя в себя, ребята обрели дар речи.

— Добрый вечер, профессор.

— Могу я на время оставить с вами своего кота, пока меня не будет? — любезно осведомился Снейп.

Если бы Гарри не был в своей анимагической форме, он не удержался бы от смеха при виде друзей, которые, раскрыв рот, смотрели на профессора так, словно у него вдруг выросла вторая голова.

Первой взяла себя в руки Гермиона.

— Конечно, профессор, мы позаботимся о...

Она вопросительно взглянула на него.

Снейп в свою очередь посмотрел на кота, который всё так же сидел у него на плече и щурил глаза.

— Шэди. Его зовут Шэди, — ответил Снейп.

Кот, наконец, спрыгнул на пол и направился к подросткам, изо всех сил старавшимся принять соответствующее выражение лица.

— Альбус, полагаю, слизеринцы ждут меня? — спросил Мастер зелий.

— Да, Северус, в гостиной. Не хотите, чтобы я пошёл с вами?

Снейп усмехнулся.

— Не стоит. Шэди?

Кот зажмурился в ответ. Да, всё будет хорошо. Вся его нервозность улетучилась, когда он увидел своих друзей, и даже присутствие директора не смогло испортить радости от того, что он снова здесь, в Хогвартсе, и встретился с ними.

В последний раз взглянув на кота, декан Слизерина решительным шагом вышел из кабинета.

Едва за ним захлопнулась дверь, как Рон и Гермиона с облегчением переглянулись и пригнулись, чтобы им было лучше видно кота.

— У тебя всё в порядке... Шэди? После всего, что произошло, мы не были уверены, что сможем увидеть тебя сегодня, вплоть до того, как...

Внезапно вспомнив о присутствии директора, Гермиона, слегка смутившись, замолчала.

— Ну, что ж, — радостным голосом сказал Дамблдор. — Уверен, что у вас всё под контролем. Не забывайте, о чём мы говорили и постарайтесь ничего не трогать и не разбивать в кабинете профессора. Я, конечно, могу ошибаться, но не сомневаюсь, что он обвинит в этом своего кота!

Все, заулыбавшись, посмотрели на Шэди, невозмутимо облизнувшего свой нос.

Затем директор уже более серьёзным тоном обратился непосредственно к коту:

— Для меня огромное облегчение и радость знать, что ты вернулся и находишься в добром здравии, Шэди. Приятно видеть, что ты и твой новый хозяин нашли полное взаимопонимание.

Невозможно было не заметить лукавые искорки, промелькнувшие в глазах директора, но Гарри обратил на них особое внимание. Не хотел ли Дамблдор сказать этим, что собирается сдержать своё слово и признаёт опеку Снейпа над Гарри Поттером?

Но признаёт ли это он сам?

Шэди помотал головой и коротко мявкнул в ответ старому волшебнику.

Дамблдор доброжелательно улыбнулся ему, затем обернулся к двум подросткам, нетерпеливо переминавшимся рядом с ним с ноги на ногу.

— Я оставляю вас. Постарайтесь не... ох, ну, не выходить за рамки. Надеюсь, я могу вам доверять! Мисс Грейнджер, мистер Уизли, Шэди, добро пожаловать в Хогвартс!

Молодые люди попрощались с ним и, подождав, пока входная дверь захлопнется ещё раз, остались наедине с явно взволнованным чёрным котом.

Одним прыжком кот взлетел на кресло и несколько раз коротко мяукнул, заставив своих друзей улыбнуться.

— Жаль, что ты не можешь разговаривать, приятель, — сказал рыжеволосый. — Господи, но если учесть, сколько всего тебе нужно рассказать, поверь, этим расстроен не ты один!

— Га... Шэди, у тебя всё в порядке? — спросила Гермиона, едва успев вовремя спохватиться.

Мерлин, неужели каждый чувствует себя обязанным задать ему этот вопрос? Он что, похож на умирающего? В ответ на его возмущённое мяуканье девушка улыбнулась.

— Да, похоже, профессор Снейп хорошо о тебе заботится...

— Э-э, Шэди, значит? — со смешком переспросил Рон. — Я скорее ожидал чего-нибудь вроде Веритасерума, Вельзевула, или, уж если на то пошло, Салазара!

Кот бросил на него презрительный взгляд.

— Нет, поверь, Шэди, — это очень даже...  _мило_ , вот, именно это я и хотел сказать!

Мальчишка разразился дурацким смехом, но девушка смотрела на кота с нежностью, к которой примешивалось лёгкое беспокойство.

— Прости его, Шэди, — обратилась она к коту. — Он не умеет себя вести... мальчишки, — ну, ты понимаешь.

Рон захохотал ещё громче, умудрившись свалить бокал, стоявший позади него на полке.

— Хватит, Рон! — не выдержала, наконец, Гермиона. — Это совсем не так уж забавно для... э-э... Шэди, — закончила она с виноватым видом.

— Ох, ты должен простить нас! — продолжала она, смутившись. — Мы так переживали за тебя, все эти истории, мы даже не знали, чему верить... так что у нас сейчас просто сдали нервы. Это так здорово, видеть тебя целым и невредимым и... в хорошей компании.

Кот зажмурился, давая понять, что он всё понял, затем покружил на кресле, устраиваясь. Они вообще собираются рассказать, что произошло, пока его не было?

Рон, которому, наконец, тоже удалось взять себя в руки, вытер слёзы, выступившие от смеха, и подошёл ближе к коту.

— В очень... хорошей компании, — повторил он, хохотнув в последний раз. — Ох, Мерлин, не могу дождаться, чтобы узнать все подробности... о, боже, я понимаю, приятель, что не должен смеяться... извини, не пойми меня неправильно. Гермиона права, в последнее время мы немного перенервничали... хм... — он смущенно взглянул на Шэди. — Столько всего накопилось, чтобы рассказать тебе, но так как ты не можешь отвечать... Думаю, будет лучше, если мы пока подождём. И поверь, оно того стоит!

Шэди раздражённо зашипел. Они что, хотят, чтобы он умер от любопытства? Новости, ему нужны новости, истории, в которых нет Волдеморта, похищения магии, жертв... просто рассказы о петардах Фреда и Джорджа, о Джинни. Неужели он хочет слишком многого?

— Это ненадолго, ты же понимаешь, — сказала Гермиона, сделав примирительный жест. — Полагаю, ты скоро вернёшься в Хогвартс... с профессором Снейпом?

Шэди кивнул.

— Одно можно сказать точно, его отсутствие за ужином не осталось незамеченным, — сказал Рон. — Слизеринцы почти не слушали ни Распределяющую шляпу, ни Дамблдора. Увидев, что Снейп впервые за столько лет не пришел на церемонию, они начали шептаться между собой.

— Отсутствие Гарри тоже заметили, — небрежно заметила Гермиона. — И не одни только слизеринцы. Дамблдор объяснил, что профессор Снейп скоро вернётся, но ни словом не обмолвился о Гарри. Многие решили, что они где-то скрываются вместе.

На самом деле Гарри понимал, что ему не следует придавать значение тому, в каком обличии он находится, но неужели это представление, на котором настаивали Дамблдор и Снейп, было действительно так необходимо? Мерлин, любой бы сразу всё понял, просто увидев их вместе с профессором...

Но он не позволил себе выказать ни малейшего раздражения и продолжал внимательно слушать друзей, говоривших о нём в третьем лице.

— Никто не знает, что именно произошло этим летом, тем не менее, об этом носится множество слухов... Что Волдеморт тяжело ранен и вынужден скрываться, а Пожиратели разбежались...

— Но самое интересное, — добавил Рон, — это то, что за слизеринским столом полно незанятых мест. Похоже, некоторые семьи вдруг решили отправить своих детей в Дурмстранг!

— И что это связано с тем, что профессор Снейп предал Волдеморта, — закончила Гермиона.

Шэди вздрогнул.

— Да, об этом все знают, — как ни в чём не бывало сказал Рон. — Вот чего никто не понимает, так это какую роль он играл до того... Но в этом вопросе слизеринцы, кажется, единодушны, — добавил он. — И если честно, на месте Снейпа я бы не спешил соваться в это змеиное гнездо.

— Многие думают, что он не посмеет вернуться, — пояснила Гермиона. — Что до гриффиндорцев... некоторые считают, что он похитил или убил Гарри Поттера, или и то и другое вместе. По правде говоря, никто не верит, что он мог спасти его, как это утверждали газеты. Некоторые думают, что Гарри погиб, и что Дамблдор пытается скрыть это или спасти Снейпа... мне кажется, они чувствовали бы себя более уверенно, если бы увидели Гарри живым и здоровым.

Рон с трудом сдержал смех, и Гарри понял, что он чуть было не выдал ещё одну шутку по поводу его кошачьего облика. Но прежде, чем он смог протестующее мяукнуть, его внимание привлёк шум, раздавшийся в коридоре. Ребята инстинктивно подняли палочки.

Послышался топот множества ног, — люди в панике пытались спастись бегством, и крики в подземелье всё усиливались. Гарри почувствовал, как у него от ужаса шерсть встала дыбом.

Оглушённые этим шумом, они нисколько не сомневались, что всего в нескольких десятках метров от кабинета что-то происходит. Рон с Гермионой нерешительно переглянулись, — было ясно, что кто-то попал в беду...

Крики становились всё громче, и вопрос о том, надо ли выходить на помощь, уже не стоял: доносившиеся вопли явно не принадлежали человеку, и их ярость не оставляла никаких сомнений в том, что какие бы существа ни бежали сейчас по коридору, двое подростков никак не смогли бы с ними справиться.

Все трое в панике переглянулись, палочки ребят по-прежнему были направлены на дверь. Нападение? В первый же день занятий? Это просто невозможно... но Гарри вспомнил, что именно этого и боялся Снейп. В результате, его страхи оказались не такими уж беспочвенными.

— Шэди, возвращайся в Мэнор, здесь слишком опасно! — сказала Гермиона, не спуская глаз с двери.

Её перебил ещё один крик, более близкий и на этот раз определённо человеческий. Пугающе человеческий голос, и пугающе молодой... Этот крик, вызванный острой болью, был заглушён торжествующим рычанием. Казалось, вопли заполнили всё пространство... Подростки нервно переглянулись. Сколько их может быть? И самое главное, кто это?

Дверь со всего размаха распахнулась, и Рон с Гермионой, не раздумывая, одновременно произнесли «Petrificus», но их заклинание отскочило от мгновенно выставленного щита. Снейп, тяжело дыша, в истрёпанной чёрной мантии, нашёл взглядом Шэди и облегчённо вздохнул. Одним взмахом палочки захлопнув тяжёлую деревянную дверь, хозяин кабинета развернулся, чтобы выставить защитные чары.

Затем он посмотрел на оцепеневших от шока подростков.

— Пятьдесят баллов Гриффиндору за великолепную реакцию. Грейнджер, Уизли, прочтите это! — сухо сказал он, бросив им клочок бумаги, на котором тонким изящным почерком Дамблдора было написано: «Снейп-Мэнор».

— Поторопитесь, — сказал Снейп, стремительно подталкивая их к камину.

И тут же совсем рядом раздался леденящий душу вопль, а затем — глухой удар в дверь, словно в качестве тарана использовали чьё-то тело.

Снейп тихо выругался, бросил в камин полную горсть порошка и, взяв Шэди на руки, произнёс:

— Снейп-Мэнор! Вы, двое, вперёд! Мерлин, вы что, ждёте письменного приглашения?

Одним прыжком ребята бросились в зелёное пламя. Профессор, прижав к груди кота так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь, немедленно шагнул за ними.

«Несомненно, что-то произошло», — подумал Шэди, когда они ступили в тихую лабораторию Снейп-Мэнора.

Рон с Гермионой в Мэноре... Он ожидал чего угодно, только не этого. Но что за зверюга так яростно выла в коридорах Хогвартса?

Не тратя времени на дальнейшее ожидание, Гарри принял свой человеческий облик.

— Профессор, что это было? — в нетерпении спросил он.

— Нападение. Больше я пока ничего не могу сказать, но здесь вы в безопасности. Было огромной ошибкой заставить тебя вернуться в первый же день... но сейчас мне некогда. Обещайте, что вы никуда не уйдёте отсюда, вы все!

Рон с Гермионой растерянно кивнули, но Гарри поймал взгляд учителя.

— Мы никуда не уйдём, обещаю. Но, пожалуйста... вам обязательно возвращаться назад?

На какую-то секунду глаза Снейпа потеплели, затем он кивнул.

— Я быстро. В случае нападения стены защитят тебя, не выходи отсюда ни под каким предлогом, слышишь? Кто-нибудь вернётся за вами, или Дамблдор, или я сам. Если в течение двенадцати часов никто не придёт... — он немного помедлил. — Пошли кого-нибудь, — Снейп жестом указал на Рона и Гермиону, стоявших позади Поттера.

Мальчишка яростно замотал головой.

— Гарри, вполне вероятно, что они ищут именно тебя. Ни в коем случае никуда не выходи, ты меня понял? Или вся защита этого дома окажется напрасной.

Напряженный взгляд профессора сказал мальчишке больше, чем все его слова:  _«Иначе всё, что я сделал, окажется напрасным»._

И всё это... нет, этого Гарри не мог допустить. Сдавшись, он кивнул головой.

— Мы подождём. Но я никого не буду посылать... Возвращайтесь поскорее.

И вновь глаза мальчишки сказали профессору больше, чем слова.

Какое-то время Снейп боролся с внезапно вспыхнувшим желанием положить руку на его лоб, чтобы успокоить боль, мелькнувшую в зелёных глазах, Гарри бы понял... но, вспомнив о присутствии двух других подростков, ограничился кивком головы.

— Всё будет хорошо, — сказал он с самым спокойным видом.

 Затем раздался громкий щелчок, и профессор исчез.


	27. Красное и золотое

— Мерлин, что это было, конец света?

Трое подростков ошарашено уставились на место, где секунду назад стоял профессор.

— Не знаю, — покачал головой Гарри. Всё произошло так быстро... — Северус сказал про какое-то нападение, но он точно был уверен, что Волдеморт ничего не сможет предпринять сегодня.

— Да я не про это, — отмахнулся Рон. — Ни фига себе, он дал пятьдесят баллов Гриффиндору! Пятьдесят! С каких это пор Снейп раздает баллы другим факультетам, кроме собственного, а? Погоди-ка... Северус?

— Рон, ну, в самом деле! — вмешалась Гермиона. — На Хогвартс напали! Мы-то, может быть, и в безопасности, но про других учеников такого не скажешь, как и про преподавателей! — Она виновато посмотрела на Гарри. — Есть вещи, поважнее баллов и того, кто как кого назвал.

— Хотел бы я знать, куда отправился Снейп, — сказал Гарри, нервно теребя край футболки. Ему на плечо легла рука, и он отвел взгляд от места, с которого исчез профессор.

— Не в Хогвартс, это точно, — попыталась успокоить его девушка, слегка подталкивая в сторону кресла. Гарри тяжело упал в него, а друзья аккуратно устроились на подлокотниках.

— Почему ты так решила?

— Нельзя аппарировать в Хогвартс, — просто сказала Гермиона. — Но я уверена, что профессор знает, что делает. Не волнуйся, Гарри, он обещал, что скоро вернётся.

— Есть обещания, которые невозможно выполнить, — пробормотал мальчишка. — Господи, он даже не взял... он же не сможет... — он смущённо замолчал. Это был секрет Снейпа, и Гарри сильно сомневался, что профессору понравилось бы, если бы он поделился им с друзьями. Хоть это и не меняло того факта, что учитель зелий должен регулярно принимать зелья, чтобы восстанавливать свою магию. На что он рассчитывал, уходя в таком состоянии?

Гарри поднял глаза и поймал встревоженные взгляды друзей.

— Всё будет хорошо. Профессор Снейп знает, что делает.

— Наверняка. Я... Хотите чего-нибудь? Чаю? Я не думаю, что у нас осталось сливочное пиво...

Друзья посмотрели на него с еще большим недоумением.

— Нет, спасибо, — наконец сказал Рон. — Ты, э... похоже, тебе здесь нравится.

— А, — до Гарри дошло. — Ну, вообще-то, да. Здесь... хорошо, правда.

— Вопрос конечно глупый, но чтобы уж наверняка... Мы действительно там, где я думаю?

— Рон... Это Снейп—мэнор, — сердито бросила Гермиона. — Ты что думаешь, мы в Сладком Королевстве?

— Да, Снейп привел нас к себе, — подтвердил Гарри, прежде чем Рон успел ответить. — Здесь особая защита, и на нас никто не сможет напасть.

— Это здесь ты провел лето? То есть, ну... после того, как... — рыжик смущенно махнул рукой.

Гарри кивнул.

— Кстати о Мэноре, — тут прямо как в тюрьме высшего класса. Как раз то, чего можно ожидать от Снейпа, — усмехнулся Рон.

— Это лаборатория, — сердито объяснил Гарри. — Подвал. Остальные комнаты наверху, но я предпочёл бы, чтобы мы остались здесь. На всякий случай.

— Помните эти жуткие звуки? — вмешалась Гермиона. — Я никогда не слышала ничего подобного... Интересно, какое существо могло их издавать.

— Не пожиратели, это точно, — ответил Гарри. — Больше похоже на животное, на очень крупное животное!

— И оно там было не одно. Судя по шуму, их должно было быть как минимум с дюжину! Хотелось бы мне знать, они были только в Слизерине, или напали на весь Хогвартс...

— Они не смогли бы спуститься в подземелья, если бы не пересекли ползáмка, — заметила Гермиона. — А вот мне интересно, как они могли попасть внутрь и пройти так далеко, и никто их не остановил?

Погрузившись в воспоминания, троица ненадолго замолчала.

— Может, они искали меня... — с трудом выговорил Гарри. — Снейп предвидел это.

— А в таком случае, зачем он тебя привел? — скептически спросил Рон.

— Думаю, чтобы я привыкал... Я... я не слишком хотел возвращаться в Хогвартс. Это должно было стать предварительным визитом в спокойной обстановке, чтобы не появляться вместе со всеми. Он же не знал, что может вот так получиться.

— Со спокойной обстановкой мы явно пролетели...

— Хуже всего, что именно сейчас я очень хочу туда вернуться. Ненавижу сидеть и ничего не делать, — буркнул Гарри. — Мерлин, надеюсь, никто не ранен.

— Судя по крику, что мы слышали в коридоре, пострадал как минимум один человек... — Гермиона вздрогнула. — Но ты обещал профессору Снейпу, Гарри, и ты никуда отсюда не пойдешь.

— И не собираюсь. Но, может, мне попробовать связаться через камин с Дамблдором...

— Гарри, я сильно сомневаюсь, что директор в этот час у себя. Скорее всего, он занят нападающими, кто бы они ни были, и отвлекать его сейчас — не самая лучшая идея.

— Да и вряд ли я действительно смогу чем-то помочь, — вздохнул Гарри. — Наверное, нам нужно ждать здесь.

— Вот это да! Ну, просто «вот это да»! — улыбнулся Рон. — Не то чтобы я мечтал прокатиться на этих лошадях-скелетах с крыльями, особенно если учесть, что я всё равно не смогу их увидеть, или спуститься в подземелья Хогвартса и познакомиться с трехголовым псом, но ты серьёзно говоришь о том, чтобы сидеть и ничего не делать?

Гарри раздражённо глянул на него, не зная, смеяться или злиться.

— Не знаю, что с тобой сотворил Снейп за эти каникулы, но мне нравится. Больше никаких гигантских пауков, никаких путешествий во времени, регулярных пятидесяти баллов с Гриффиндора. Пожалуй, мне понравится этот год, — продолжал Рон, улыбнувшись ещё шире.

— ... Толпа монстров пытается захватить Хогвартс. Снейп отправился Мерлин знает куда. Да, просто фантастика, спасибо, — сухо бросил Гарри.

— О, он вернется, — успокаивающе сказал Рон. — Старина Снейп у нас неубиваемый, и не то чтобы они несильно старались...

— Старались, да так, что он чуть не умер буквально на днях! — крикнул Гарри. — А знаешь, из-за чего? Чтобы спасти меня — так, для разнообразия! Не считая того, что случилось на кладбище, когда Волдеморт пытался принести меня в жертву во время какого-то вуддийского ритуала! Я не знаю, что вы делали на каникулах, но Снейп занимался тем, что спасал мою жизнь, рискуя своей! Так что попробуйте только сказать про него что-нибудь плохое... кстати, он только что и вас спас!

— Гарри, — начала Гермиона, глядя на друга округлившимися глазами. — Мы не собираемся говорить о нём ничего плохого, Рон просто пошутил! Конечно, мы надеемся, что он вернётся живым и здоровым. Мне жаль, что тебе столько пришлось вынести за эти каникулы, но мы никак не могли быть с тобой рядом. Мы просили Дамблдора разрешить нам участвовать в поисках, но он отказал.

Он спрашивал у нас, как мы считаем, не мог ли ты быть анимагом, но мы ответили, что нет. Мне жаль, Гарри, честное слово, тебе наверняка было невероятно тяжело...

Парень жестом остановил её и упал обратно в кресло, злость испарилась.

— Я знаю, Миона, вам не нужно извиняться, это не из-за вас... просто я... немного не в себе последнее время, — сказал он, глядя в камин, словно ждал, что в нём в любой момент может кто-нибудь появиться. — Лето было ужасным, а с другой стороны — самым лучшим, какое у меня только было. Благодаря Снейпу. Это... — он вздохнул, — Мне нужно столько всего рассказать вам.

Двое подростков молча подошли ближе, и Гарри начал пересказывать события прошедшего лета, избегая некоторых эпизодов и деталей, которые требовали долгих объяснений... Оказалось, рассказать обо всём гораздо сложнее, чем он думал. Когда спустя полчаса он, наконец, закончил, у ребят было не меньше вопросов, чем до начала его рассказа.

— То есть, благодаря браслету тебе удалось сбежать целых два раза? — смущённо уточнила Гермиона.

Гарри кивнул.

— Я не смогу тебя отблагодарить Гермиона. Он теперь всегда со мной. Даже когда я в форме кота, он остается на мне, каким-то волшебным образом превращаясь в ошейник. Понятия не имею, как это происходит!

— Я всё ещё не понимаю, почему он не привёл тебя в Нору, — вмешался Рон. — Мне казалось, это первое место, куда бы тебе следовало отправиться!

— Он делал не то, что хотелось бы мне, — объяснил Гарри. — Это имеет какое-то отношение к моей матери... Она пожелала, чтобы это был Снейп.

— Гарри, это не так-то просто сказать, но ты уверен во всей этой истории? То есть, я знаю, что призраки существуют, но... Снейп? Я не могу понять, почему твоя мама хотела, чтобы ты оказался у него. Он уж точно не самый приятный человек в мире, — сказал Рон.

— Это долгая история. Мама была знакома со Снейпом в Хогвартсе, и даже до него... Они были друзьями. И Снейп действительно заботился обо мне, я не могу всё рассказать, я не думаю, что он бы согласился, но он не такой, как вы думаете.

— После всего, что ты нам рассказал, я не сомневаюсь, что это был наилучший выбор, — мягко сказала Гермиона.

Двое парней посмотрели на неё, один с облегчением, другой — с удивлением.

— И всё равно, — никак не мог успокоиться Рон, — Снейп? После всех тех лет, когда он так по-свински относился к тебе — с самого первого дня учебы? Мне с трудом верится, что он полностью изменился.

— Мне тоже, — скрепя сердце согласился Гарри. — Но я не имею права сомневаться в нём. И... Наверное, я хочу ему верить, — признался он.

— Я тебе честно скажу, старина: ты тронулся, — дружелюбно констатировал Рон. — Но если это заставит его добавлять баллы Гриффиндору, — я не стану жаловаться.

— Он действительно считает, что Волдеморт ослаб? — спросила Гермиона.

Гарри кивнул.

— Я видел его, ну, мысленно. Не думаю, что в ближайшее время он доставит какие-то хлопоты. Но остаются пожиратели и не только они. Дементоры... думаете, это они были сегодня в Хогвартсе?

— Сомневаюсь. Я не чувствовал, будто поднимается ледяная метель, или что последний клоун на земле умер, — сказал Рон. — Я бы ставил на каких-нибудь животных, может, это были медведи?

— В любом случае, сейчас не самое удачное время для возвращения в Хогвартс, — категорично заявила Гермиона. — Профессор Снейп прав, это слишком опасно.

— Не в этом дело, — возразил Гарри. — Я не хотел возвращаться не из-за опасности, просто... мне нужно было немного отдохнуть, прежде чем отправляться на учебу. Просто отдохнуть — без атак пожирателей, без Волдеморта, без медведей или кто там ещё был! Видимо, мне слишком многого хотелось...

— Свернуться клубочком у камина, да? — сочувственно спросил Рон. — Но ты только представь себе, как будет классно гулять по Хогвартсу в кошачьем виде! Кстати, что это за история с Шэди?

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Это имя, которое Снейп дал мне ещё до того, как узнал, кто я. Но лучше, если вы не будете меня так называть, это личное, между ним и мной.

— А теперь и между нами, — не унимался рыжий. — Шэди... неплохо, отличное выйдет прозвище.

— Честно говоря, я бы предпочёл, чтобы вы его не упоминали.

Рон закатил глаза, но, судя по взгляду, брошенному на Гермиону, он всё понял.

— Ну и как нам тогда тебя называть? Пушистик, Черныш?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Почему бы и нет.

— Черныш мне нравится, — улыбнулась Гермиона. — Я никогда не думала, что Снейп живет в таком доме. На что он похож, там, наверху?

— Он большой, — ответил Гарри. — А вокруг — огромный парк. Место удалённое, но мне очень нравится. Здесь действительно спокойно. Вам покажется странным... — начал он, затем неуверенно добавил, — Снейп сказал, что я могу вернуться сюда, когда захочу. Что комната, которую я сейчас занимаю, останется моей. И я, кажется, действительно хочу принять это предложение...

— Снейп предложил тебе комнату в своём доме? — изумленно спросил Рон. — Чёрт побери, приятель, да что между вами произошло? Ты уверен, что он не... ну в смысле... ты понимаешь?

— Нет, не понимаю, — ответил Гарри, чувствуя, что ему не понравится продолжение.

— Ну, заинтересован? В смысле, в тебе?

— Прости? — поперхнулся Гарри.

— Ты прекрасно понял, что я хочу сказать. Он не пытался... подкатить к тебе или там ещё чего?

— Рон! — воскликнула Гермиона.

Задохнувшись от ярости, Гарри уставился на него.

— Да как ты смеешь...

— Слушай, дружище, я ж о тебе беспокоюсь. Я не хочу, чтобы ты однажды вдруг оказался у него в постели и сам не заметил, как это получилось! — запротестовал рыжий.

На секунду время остановилось. Гарри словно наяву увидел события того вечера, когда, открыв дверь спальни профессора, пробрался внутрь в поисках защиты и утешения, которые ему дарил этот человек. И те случаи, когда Снейп вставал по ночам, чтобы успокоить его после приснившегося кошмара, обнимал, словно маленького ребёнка, сидел с ним долгими часами... Как только Рону могла прийти в голову мысль, что в этом есть что-то нездоровое?

На него накатила такая ярость, какой он даже представить себе не мог, и в следующее мгновение чёрный кот с вздыбленной шерстью бросился на Рона, выпустив когти.

Комнату наполнили крики, и всё завертелось. Рон взвыл от боли, когда когти распороли ему кожу. Перепуганная Гермиона пыталась оторвать от Рона взбесившийся меховой клубок, а кот продолжал избавляться от ярости, пытаясь разорвать на клочки своего лучшего друга.

Девушка первая пришла в себя.

— _Animagus revelio_! — крикнула она в отчаянии.

В следующую секунду двое подростков покатились по полу и застыли. Гарри крепко прижал Рона к полу, вцепившись в его рубашку.

Он всё ещё был бледен после превращения, и смертельная ярость во взгляде не оставляла никаких сомнений в его чувствах.

— НИКОГДА НЕ СМЕЙ ТАК ГОВОРИТЬ О СНЕЙПЕ, — процедил он, дрожа от бешенства.

На его плечо легла легкая, но твердая рука, и он быстро поднялся, не сводя с Рона глаз.

Гермиона с беспокойством посмотрела на лежавшего на полу парня, молча глядевшего на них в изумлении, и попыталась отвести Гарри в сторону.

— Хватит, Гарри, успокойся. Рон сказал глупость, но он так не думает, — уговаривала она. — Держи себя в руках, пожалуйста, мне страшно видеть тебя таким... Ситуация и так очень сложная, ты же знаешь. Пожалуйста, Гарри!

Взгляд парня затуманился. Слегка дрожа, он отступил на два шага.

— Я... мне жаль, я...

Решив, что худшее уже позади, Гермиона опустилась на колени рядом с Роном, который так и не посмел шевельнуться.

— Ничего страшного?

— Нет, — сказал Рон, не сводя с друга глаз. — Но, признаюсь, мне не очень нравится, когда на меня нападает какая-то дикая пума. Я не хочу, чтобы ты снова вцепился мне в горло, Гарри, но судя по твоей реакции, что-то действительно не в порядке...

— Ты не понимаешь, — прошептал Гарри, потеряно уставившись в камин.

Ну, почему, стоит только появиться в его жизни чему-то хорошему, как сразу всё идет наперекосяк? Значит, так всё и будет продолжаться? Если он и дальше будет просить и ждать поддержки от Снейпа, люди станут думать, что у них интрижка!

Понятно, что ему не десять лет, чтобы искать поддержки родителей, или кого-то, кто заменил бы их. И если он вернётся в Мэнор без какой-то видимой причины, все начнут думать, что он спит со Снейпом. Со Снейпом... Ну, ладно, он уже не ребёнок, но представить себе такое... Мерлин, да Снейп ему в отцы годится! Во что превратилась его жизнь?

Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь почувствовать тепло, шедшее от камина. Всё, что ему было нужно, — это чтобы Снейп вернулся. Чтобы Рон с Гермионой ушли, и они с профессором остались одни, в безопасности, и чтобы никто не мог решать, что для него хорошо, а что плохо.

Позади него слышался шёпот, друзья разговаривали между собой. Гермиона казалась раздраженной. Но ведь при этом она ничего не возразила Рону, да? Наверняка она думает то же самое, просто стесняется сказать.

Гарри слышал, как они подходят к нему, наверняка собираясь поговорить, но не успела Гермиона начать, как пламя в камине окрасилось в зелёный цвет, и он тут же вскочил на ноги с бьющимся сердцем.

В следующую секунду он с сожалением отступил назад, давая Дамблдору возможность войти в комнату. Одежда директора была помята, волосы всклокочены.

— Слава Мерлину, вы здесь, — произнес старик с ноткой облегчения.

— Профессор, пожалуйста, скажите, что происходит? — затараторила Гермиона, быстро шагнув вперёд, тогда как Гарри отступил.

— Дети мои, боюсь, что на Хогвартс было совершено необычное нападение. Профессор Снейп с вами?

— Нет, — ответил Гарри. — Он сразу аппарировал. И не сказал, куда.

— Хорошо-хорошо, — пробормотал директор, но было очевидно, что в происходящем нет ничего хорошего.

— Вот уж совсем не хорошо! — возмутился Гарри. — Он не может... вы же понимаете... Он не должен был уходить!

Дамблдор понимающе посмотрел на стоявшего перед ним подростка, в чьих глазах металось беспокойство. Как же так получилось, что мальчишка, который еще пару месяцев назад взял бы лекарство из рук зельевара только в его присутствии, сейчас беспокоится о нём так сильно, словно от этого зависит его собственная жизнь?

Да, безусловно, Гарри способен на глубокую привязанность и любовь... Северусу очень повезло. Но тут же директор подумал, что в данном случае везение не имеет к Мастеру зелий никакого отношения... Северус заслужил право хоть немного пожить в мире и покое, и он дорого за это заплатил. Оставалось надеяться, что на этот раз не случится ничего, что могло бы всё испортить...

— Профессор Снейп знает, что делает, Гарри, — ответил Дамблдор успокаивающим тоном. — Я уверен, что тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

— Но он ещё не привык, — заупрямился мальчишка. — Он ничего не взял с собой! Мерлин... почему ему вечно приходится геройствовать?

Директор не сдержал улыбки. Определённо, у Северуса с Гарри было много общего...

— Гарри, профессор Снейп — взрослый человек, член ордена Феникса и, ко всему прочему, отличный боец. Я убеждён, что он прекрасно знает, где предел его возможностей, и что это означает.

Его твёрдый взгляд на корню пресёк все протесты Гарри. Но не его беспокойство, констатировал Дамблдор, заметив, как тот кинул упрямый взгляд на своих друзей.

Здесь тоже что-то было неладно, понял директор по напряженному виду подростков.

Но сейчас были проблемы поважнее...

— Гарри, мисс Грейнджер, мистер Уизли, мне не хотелось бы оставлять вас здесь в одиночестве...

— Нам нечего бояться со здешней защитой... — оборвал его Гарри.

—  _Тебе_  нечего бояться, — поправил его директор, — но барьеры работают только в твоём присутствии. Я могу рассчитывать на то, что ты не покинешь Мэнор и не оставишь друзей в опасности?

— Конечно, не оставлю, — буркнул парень.

— Мне кажется более надежным оставить вас здесь, но если возникнет хоть малейшая проблема, не колеблясь связывайтесь со мной. Если меня не будет в кабинете, Фоукс отыщет меня. И когда профессор Снейп вернётся, попросите его сразу же связаться со мной, хорошо?

Гарри кивнул, скрепя сердце.

— Профессор, — выпалила Гермиона. — Что же случилось в Хогвартсе? мы слышали крики... Кто-то ранен?

Повисла пауза, потом директор вздохнул.

— Да, мисс Грейнджер, у нас есть раненные. Полагаю, бесполезно от вас скрывать: на Хогвартс напала стая волков и оборотней под предводительством Фенрира Грейбека.

— Оборотни? — выдохнул Рон. — Джинни, с Джинни всё в порядке?

— Ваша сестра жива и здорова, мистер Уизли. Сейчас она в полной безопасности и вместе с остальными гриффиндорцами находится в вашей башне. За ними присматривает профессор МакГонагалл.

— Мы слышали, как на кого-то напали, прямо перед кабинетом профессора Снейпа, — объяснила Гермиона. — Много раненных?

— Раненые есть, да. Нападение произошло неожиданно и не только где-то в одном месте, поэтому-то мы и должны удостовериться, что все нападавшие покинули замок. Так что я больше не могу оставаться с вами, я возвращаюсь, чтобы убедиться, что всё в порядке, что всё успокоилось. Не волнуйтесь, вы тоже вскоре сможете вернуться в свою башню. Что-нибудь ещё, пока я не ушел?

— Где Ремус? — ледяным тоном спросил Гарри.

Директор напрягся.

— Я не знаю, Гарри.

— Вы лжёте. Он был на задании среди оборотней, он наверняка вам что-то рассказал! Где он? — голос мальчишки звучал почти угрожающе.

— Гарри! — в отчаянии пыталась одернуть его Гермиона, но парень даже не шелохнулся.

— Я был бы очень рад, если бы профессор Люпин предупредил нас об этой атаке, но этого не произошло. Я совершенно не представляю, что случилось с Ремусом Люпином, Гарри, поверь мне. Мы ищем его, опрашиваем оборотней, которых поймали, но в том состоянии, в каком они сейчас находятся, общаться с ними довольно-таки сложно.

— Ремус был среди них?

— Нет, его магическая подпись известна. Он не участвовал в нападении этим вечером, — ровным тоном закончил директор.

— Что означает, он попал в беду, — пробормотал Гарри.

—Не стоит торопиться с выводами...

— Если Ремус не предупредил вас и не участвовал в нападении, значит, его вычислили и возможно убили, — воскликнул мальчишка. — Вы и сами прекрасно это понимаете. Ну почему обязательно нужно играть жизнями людей, которые мне дороги? Почему Ремус? Почему Снейп?

Он чувствовал, что сейчас или расплачется, или забьётся в истерике, но уже совершенно не мог остановиться.

— Мне жаль, Гарри, — мягко произнес директор.

— Я совершил множество ошибок по отношению к тебе, и их, без сомнения, гораздо больше, чем я могу себе представить... но прошу тебя, мой мальчик, принять во внимание следующее. Ремус был другом твоих родителей, но если бы ему не предложили пост в Хогвартсе, у него не было бы возможности сблизиться и подружиться с тобой. То же самое и с профессором Снейпом: у вас, вне всякого сомнения, не было бы никакой возможности познакомиться поближе и, поверь, я первый радуюсь тому, что это произошло. Но они оба, Гарри, — взрослые опытные волшебники, члены Ордена Феникса, и они стали ими еще до твоего рождения. Идет война... и, как бы сильно я этого ни хотел, мне не удалось удержать их в стороне от битвы. Тем не менее, это было бы моим самым заветным желанием, как для них, так и для тебя.

— Я вам не верю, — тихо сказал Гарри, закрывая глаза. — Вы просто хотите выиграть войну, вот и всё. Вам нет дела ни до меня, ни до Ремуса, ни до Северуса... просто вы хотите, чтобы для вас сражались. И умерли, если это будет нужно. Кроме меня, конечно, так как сначала мне нужно убить Волдеморта, не так ли? А Ремус или Снейп не имеют никакого значения. Ремус нужен, чтобы помочь вам получить поддержку оборотней, правда, кажется, это плохо кончилось, да? А Снейп — из-за зелий. Вы такой же, как Волдеморт, точно такой же...

В ответ воцарилась мертвая тишина, и Гарри ничего больше не оставалось, как открыть глаза. Он ожидал встретить взгляд голубых глаз, полных боли или, может быть, укоризны, но, увидев вместо этого знакомые черные глаза, вздрогнул.

— Северус!

Огромное облегчение вытеснило все эмоции, бушевавшие в мальчишке, он бросился к Мастеру зелий и остановился только в шаге от него, не зная, как себя вести. Учитывая обстоятельства, было не самым умным поступком кидаться ему в объятия.

— Вы здесь, — просто сказал он.

Мастер зелий сжал губы, потом тихо вздохнул.

— Как видишь. Нам предстоит серьёзный разговор, когда я вернусь, но сейчас у меня нет на это времени. Альбус, мне нужно срочно переговорить с вами. В вашем кабинете, если можно.

Старый волшебник кивнул, потом повернулся к двум гриффиндорцам, замершим в оцепенении с момента, как начался скандал.

— Мисс Грейнджер, мистер Уизли, когда минует опасность, профессор Снейп проводит вас в Хогвартс.

Ещё раз быстро кивнув, он бросил в камин горсть порошка и исчез, оставив потрясённых подростков, покрасневшего от смущения Гарри и Мастера зелий, чьё лицо было как всегда непроницаемым.

В подземелье вновь наступила тишина, ещё более тяжёлая, чем в первый раз. Гарри слышал, как стучит в висках кровь. Он опустил голову, сосредоточив свой взгляд на кончиках черных, заляпанных грязью ботинок стоявшего рядом с ним профессора.

Он бы дорого дал, чтобы сейчас аппарировать куда подальше, лучше всего, на другой конец света, или на необитаемый остров, но это было нереально. Собрав всё своё гриффиндорское мужество, Гарри, наконец-то, решился посмотреть на Мастера зелий и встретил бесстрастный взгляд его тёмных глаз.

Несколько мгновений мальчишка стоял так, пытаясь хоть что-нибудь прочитать в этом взгляде — разочарование или, может быть, гнев, или неприязнь... В тот момент, когда он уже был бы рад провалиться сквозь землю от стыда, профессор медленно потянулся рукой к его лицу.

Это было сильнее его. Не соображая, что делает, Гарри вздрогнул и отскочил назад, чтобы оказаться вне досягаемости... потом, как видно, передумав и ещё больше покраснев, вернулся на прежнее место и вновь уставился в пол. Однако от него не ускользнуло, как слегка, почти незаметно, дернулась щека профессора и как искривились его губы, словно он только что получил пощёчину...

Затем шершавая ладонь легко коснулась лба мальчишки, вновь заставив его поднять глаза.

— Всё в порядке?

Голос профессора звучал спокойно. Ни гнева, ни насмешки, — ничего из того, что ожидал Гарри.

Почувствовав, как с его плеч словно свалилась огромная тяжесть, он молча кивнул, будучи не в состоянии произнести ни слова. Пальцы профессора слегка потеребили взъерошенные волосы, прикрывавшие шрам. Мальчишка опять закрыл глаза, позволяя нахлынувшему облегчению затопить всё его существо. Снейп здесь. Он вернулся домой, живой и здоровый, и не собирался выгонять его или ругать. Конечно, Гарри прочтут лекцию о том, как надо себя вести, может быть, даже последует какое-то наказание, но в целом всё опять в порядке. В основном. Насколько это возможно.

— Мне надо идти, я не могу остаться дольше. Поднимись наверх и приготовь что-нибудь поесть себе и своим гостям. Я вернусь, самое большее, через несколько часов.

Мальчишка облизнул губы, к нему, наконец, вернулся дар речи.

— Я и для вас приготовлю. Возвращайтесь, ладно?

Тон получился слишком умоляющим, но Гарри было уже все равно. Пусть Рон и Гермиона думают, что хотят, сейчас его это совершенно не волновало.

Профессор в свою очередь кивнул ему.

— Только без глупостей. И, Гарри... спасибо, что не пытался выйти.

Даже не взглянув на Рона с Гермионой, Снейп шагнул в камин.

Несколько секунд Гарри молча смотрел на пламя, принявшее свой обычный цвет, потом тяжело вздохнул.

— Давно он здесь? — спросил он, наконец, повернувшись к друзьям.

— Как раз с середины небольшой речи Дамблдора о войне и профессорах, — ответил Рон. — Он аппарировал довольно-таки тихо, но всё же не знаю, как ты умудрился это пропустить.

— Замечательно, — вздохнул Гарри. — Теперь мне предстоит выслушать лекцию о том, что нужно уважать старших и о том, как вести себя в критической ситуации. Только этого мне и не хватало.

Рон ничего не ответил, но что-то в его взгляде привлекло внимание Гарри. Что-то, похожее на колебания и какую-то смешинку. Переступив с ноги на ногу, Рон, наконец, решился.

— Слушай, старина, может, это и покажется странным, тем более что несколько минут назад мы чуть не выцарапали друг другу глаза, но... кажется, я тут спорол чушь.

Подняв бровь, Гарри повернулся к нему, скрестив руки на груди.

— Кажется?

Смущённо засмеявшись, Рон, наконец, решился прямо взглянуть в глаза друга.

— Согласись, не так-то легко представить себе, что у тебя со Снейпом может быть что-то общеее... Не знаю, как начать. Когда ты кот, это выглядит не так странно, но когда сегодня я увидел, как Снейп смотрел на тебя, и что он сказал... Ладно, думаю, теперь я понял. Почти, — добавил он с улыбкой, глядя на друга с извиняющимся выражением лица.

— И что именно ты понял? — недоверчиво спросил Гарри.

И вновь в глазах Рона промелькнула эта смешинка.

— Скажем так, если ему хочется играть роль наседки, и если ты с этим согласен... я имею в виду, что это всех устраивает. Ох, да ещё и пятьдесят баллов Гриффиндору!

— Извини? — у Гарри перехватило дыхание от этих слов. — Но что... это же смешно!

Рон с Гермионой обменялись понимающими взглядами, даже не пытаясь скрыть улыбок.

— Вы оба ошибаетесь! — возмутился Гарри. — Да он просто... он заботился обо мне этим летом и у нас, действительно, всё нормально, когда к нам никто не лезет. И это не имеет ничего общего с... и много у вас ещё таких же дурацких идей?

Он чувствовал, как пылало его лицо, но что толку попусту сотрясать воздух? Всё равно от этого твоим словам не станут доверять больше. Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, Гарри счёл своим долгом ясно выразить своё отношение к происходящему. Он вновь сложил руки на груди, стараясь придать своему взгляду как можно более безразличное выражение.

— В этом не ничего плохого, Гарри, — мягко сказала Гермиона. — Это даже хорошо, что ты...

— Хватит, — перебил он её. — Вы оба — мои друзья, и я вас обожаю, но если мы и дальше будем продолжать этот разговор, то поссоримся, понятно?

— Хорошо, — согласилась Гермиона. — В любом случае, сейчас не самое подходящее время... Профессор Снейп что-то сказал насчёт еды. Мне не очень-то хочется есть, но от чая я бы не отказалась.

Гарри кивнул.

— Мы тоже поели перед тем, как отправиться в Хогвартс. Думаю, он просто хотел чем-то занять меня. Я как раз собирался что-нибудь приготовить на случай, если он...

На этот раз Рон с Гермионой постарались скрыть свои понимающие взгляды, но всё равно это не ускользнуло от внимания Гарри, и он закатил глаза.

— Пошли. Я устрою вам настоящую экскурсию, — сказал он, указывая на лестницу.

С некоторым облегчением все поднялись наверх. Гарри подумал, что это похоже на возвращение в Гриффиндорскую башню после занятий по зельям... за исключением того, что он уже затосковал по своему подземелью.

— Вот моя комната, — сказал он, указывая на дверь, выходившую на площадку. — А напротив — дверь Снейпа. Там, в конце коридора, столовая.

Рон слегка присвистнул от удивления.

— Очень даже впечатляет, дом действительно большой и ухоженный. Думаю, тут есть домовые эльфы.

— Нет, в любом случае, в этом нет необходимости. Вряд ли Снейп пользуется всеми этими комнатами, когда меня здесь нет. И даже когда я здесь... мы чаще всего остаёмся внизу.

— Странно, — задумчиво сказала Гермиона, идя по коридору. — Не очень-то это похоже на старинную семейную собственность. В журналах часто печатают фотографии домов...

Оба парня в недоумении уставились на неё.

— Ой, да ладно вам. Не вижу ничего страшного в том, чтобы читать «Мой волшебный дом» или «Магия стиля»!

— Только не говори, что ты уже подумываешь о своём будущем доме, — охнул Рон. — Моя мать читает эти журналы.

— А потом посылает их мне, — подтвердила Гермиона. — Как бы то ни было, в них множество прекрасных фотографий старинных особняков, принадлежащих семействам магов, однако нет ничего похожего на этот дом. Он словно сошёл со страниц каталога!

— Это не семейное наследство, — подтвердил Гарри. — Снейп рассказывал довольно-таки странные вещи об этом поместье, я точно не знаю, как оно ему досталось, но кажется, оно ему не очень-то нравится. Понятия не имею, почему он его содержит, ведь оно слишком большое для одного человека.

— Может быть, — сказал Рон, — но оно классное. Снейп-Мэнор... приятно звучит, и вполне в духе Снейпа... ну, ты понимаешь, — закончил он, смешавшись.

Гарри покачал головой.

— Не знаю, — сказал он, — но что-то здесь не так. Если бы у меня было время, я бы постарался разузнать побольше... Кто хочет чаю?

Открыв дверь на кухню, он достал несколько кастрюлек и быстро начал готовить.

В столовой, где в камине всё ещё горел огонь, было теплее, и они решили устроиться там.

— Я не жалею, что попал сюда, сижу тут в безопасности, пью чай с мятой, но мне очень хотелось бы знать, как там в Хогвартсе, — заметил Рон. — Оборотни... если кого-то из студентов покусали, то родители, наверняка, захотят как можно скорее забрать учеников домой.

— А ещё они могут потребовать закрыть Хогвартс, — добавил Гарри. — Чёрт, я только надеюсь, что с Ремусом ничего не случилось; не могу поверить, что он ничего не знал заранее. Тут, действительно, что-то не так, что бы там ни говорил Дамблдор!

— Сегодня же полнолуние. Может он сейчас вообще не в том состоянии.

— Нет, дело не в этом. Я знаю Ремуса, если бы он знал, что мне грозит опасность, он бы всё равно пришёл. Всё это началось около месяца назад, а это значит, что Дамблдор не имел возможности связаться с ним, как думаете?

Гермионе стало не по себе и она неловко дёрнулась на стуле.

— Я тоже считаю, что он пришёл бы, если бы смог... но, судя по всему, ситуация с оборотнями осложнилась. Только не стоит думать о самом плохом, Гарри, лучше подождать, пока всё не прояснится.

Мальчишка покачал головой.

— Во всяком случае, если Хогвартс закроют, мне будет, куда пойти.

— Ты хочешь сказать, сюда? — спросил Рон. После того, как Гарри утвердительно кивнул в ответ, он добавил:

— Ты же знаешь, что мои родители хотели, чтобы ты переехал к нам, когда стало известно, что маггл... что случилось с твоими родственниками. Имей в виду, наши двери всегда открыты для тебя, так что тебе не обязательно оставаться здесь.

Прежде чем Гарри успел что-то ответить, к нему подскочила Гермиона.

— Гарри, когда у тебя погибли дядя с тётей, Уизли предложили стать твоими опекунами, но Дамблдор сказал, что это невозможно, так как ты не хочешь...

Какое-то время мальчишка молчал, уставившись в стену перед собой. Дамблдор...

— Это правда, — признал он, наконец.

— А кто тогда? Не министр же, да? — настаивала девушка, но, увидев, как побледнел её друг, она торопливо сказала:

— Ой, извини, это было совершенно бестактно с моей стороны. Я не должна была спрашивать о...

— Ничего, — прервал её Гарри. — Всё в порядке. Просто... давай не будем обсуждать это, ладно? Если об этом узнают, всё только усложнится... Чёрт, представляю, как бы это восприняли слизеринцы.

Гермиона охнула.

— Но ведь это же не профессор Снейп, правда?

— Нет, не он, — ответил Гарри, потом, вздохнув, продолжил:

— Это Дамблдор. Директор получил временное опекунство, пока всё не успокоится, и я смогу вернуться в Хогвартс. Думаю, это продлится до моего следующего дня рождения.

— Вот это да! — воскликнул Рон. — Так это ж здорово! Ты совершенно официально стал воспитанником директора! Но ты прав, не думаю, что слизеринцам понравилась бы эта новость, — парень расхохотался.

Гарри, оцепенев, сидел, уставившись в чашку.

— Ты в порядке? — тихо спросила Гермиона. — Кажется, тебе это не очень-то по душе.

Он помотал головой.

—Не в этом дело. Это... сложно. В каком-то смысле ты права. Если возникнет какая-то необходимость, решать будет Снейп. Дамблдор обещал ему. Так что опекун он только на бумаге, вот и всё.

После такого заявления в комнате вновь повисла долгая тишина.

— Гарри, — сказала, наконец, Гермиона. — Я понимаю, что сейчас это, может быть, выглядит странно, но я абсолютно уверена, что они делают всё, чтобы было как можно лучше для тебя. Всё образуется, я уверена.

Он пожал плечами.

— На самом деле это не так уж и важно. Когда я буду в Хогвартсе, это будет просто ещё один учебный год, как и все остальные. Только, в довершение ко всему, ещё и с оборотнями. Кстати, вы ничего не говорили о новом профессоре по защите, — сказал мальчишка, пытаясь сменить тему.

— Потому что его нет, — ответил Рон. — Всё это так странно. Снейпа не было, плюс ещё одним учителем меньше, преподавательский стол был почти пустой... Дамблдор сказал, что будет сам вести занятия, пока не найдут кого-нибудь. Больше он ничего не сказал, но остальные преподаватели тоже не выглядели такими уж радостными. МакГонагалл вообще была в ярости...

— Из-за проклятия, лежащего на этой должности, это совсем не удивительно. Только это лишено всякого смысла — так или иначе, новый учитель все равно не продержится больше года. Никто не захочет занимать это место после того, что случилось со всеми предшественниками.

— Не знаю, — сказала Гермиона. — Мне показалось, что была ещё какая-то причина, — она покачала головой. — В любом случае, профессор по защите не помешал бы этим вечером. Ой, Гарри, а ты получил результаты своих СОВ?

При виде такого энтузиазма Гарри только улыбнулся.

— Нет, я знаю только оценку по зельям, но, думаю, что смогу угадать твои! Дай подумать... Превосходно по всем предметам?

Гермиона густо покраснела и разочарованно покачала головой.

— Нет, не по защите.

— Хотел бы я знать, сколько баллов я набрал, — пробормотал Гарри. — Но я не получал своих оценок, наверное, они у Снейпа.

— Думаешь, совы потеряли твой след, когда ты превратился в кота? — поинтересовался Рон.

— Понятия не имею, — рассмеялся Гарри. — Хедвиг уже в Хогвартсе, но с учётом чар Фиделиуса, наложенных на Мэнор, ни одна сова не сможет доставить сюда почту. Думаю, Снейп должен знать мои оценки. Странно, почему он ничего не сказал мне?

— Может, потому, что ты не спрашивал? — предположила Гермиона.

Гарри хотел было поинтересоваться, что она имеет в виду, как вдруг услышал в холле звук закрывшейся двери. Он тут же вскочил на ноги.

— Подожди, — крикнула Гермиона, схватив его за рукав. Они с Роном выхватили свои палочки и направили их на дверь.

— Но это же смешно, — запротестовал Гарри. — Это...

— Действительно, в этом нет никакой необходимости, — раздался спокойный голос входящего в комнату Снейпа. — Но я ценю вашу осторожность, мисс Грейнджер, мистер Уизли. Можете опустить свои палочки, здесь Гарри нечего бояться.

Ребята, слегка смутившись, несмотря на одобрение профессора, быстро убрали палочки. Похоже, они вспомнили, как на третьем курсе напали на него в Визжащей Хижине.

— Ничего не случилось, пока меня не было? — неторопливо спросил, наконец, Снейп.

— Нет, — ответил Гарри. — А как в Хогвартсе?

— Нападавшие были отбиты, раненые отправлены в госпиталь Святого Мунго. По крайней мере, большинство из них.

— Большинство? — подозрительно переспросил Гарри.

Какое-то время Снейп молча смотрел на него.

— Нам будет, о чём поговорить. А сейчас я хотел бы проводить гриффиндорских старост в их башню, чтобы они смогли приступить к выполнению своих обязанностей и навели порядок у малышей.

Внезапно Гермиона, разволновавшись, быстро шагнула вперёд.

— Я чуть не забыла... Мерлин, это же наш первый день в должности старост, а мы тут спокойно распиваем чай, пока...

— Мисс Грейнджер, — прервал её Снейп, — профессор МакГонагалл полностью владеет ситуацией; ваша задача главным образом заключается в том, чтобы развеять слухи о вашей с Гарри смерти.

От этих слов все оцепенели.

— В связи с этим, — продолжал профессор, бросив подбадривающий взгляд на встревожившегося темноволосого мальчишку, — я буду признателен вам, если то, что Гарри рассказал вам, — что бы это ни было — останется в этих стенах. Он жив и здоров, любая другая информация о нём должна оставаться в абсолютной тайне вплоть до его возвращения в Хогвартс. Я ясно выразился?

Рон с Гермионой энергично закивали в ответ, вовсе не собираясь оспаривать его решение.

— Мистер Уизли, ваши родители знают о случившемся и они хотели бы, чтобы вы пока остались в Хогвартсе, если, конечно, вы чувствуете себя там в достаточной безопасности.

— Это идеальный вариант для меня, — пробормотал подросток.

— Что касается вас, мисс Грейнджер, то с вашими родителями пока не удалось связаться, но если вы захотите вернуться домой, будет сделано всё необходимое.

— Спасибо, профессор, но я предпочла бы остаться в Хогвартсе, — твёрдо сказала Гермиона.

— Гриффиндорка, — прошептал Снейп. — Очень хорошо. В таком случае, если вы последуете за мной...

— Минуточку, — перебил его Гарри, потом повернулся к друзьям. — Слушайте, я знаю, что Хедвиг не сможет пробиться ко мне, но если вам понадобится что-нибудь сообщить, попросите Дамблдора, ладно? И, если сможете, посмотрите, всё ли с ней в порядке, а то я уже месяц не видел её...

Снейп вздохнул, но Гарри почувствовал, что в этом вздохе не было раздражения; что-то беспокоило его...

— Мистер Поттер действительно не сможет пока приступить к занятиям. Однако надеюсь, что не ошибусь, сказав, что в самом скором времени вы увидите его в Хогвартсе.

Гарри искоса глянул на него.

— Я думал, что это будет зависеть от меня, — возразил он.

— Совершенно верно, — согласился Снейп. — Именно это меня сейчас и беспокоит.

Гарри хотел было возразить, но профессор поднял руку, останавливая его.

— Потом.

Мальчишка нехотя кивнул и обернулся к друзьям.

— Тогда, до скорого, — сказал он, пожав плечами.

Ребята попрощались с ним; их глаза заблестели, и они с некоторым сожалением последовали в лабораторию вслед за Мастером зелий.

Вскоре он вернулся уже один и поспешил в столовую, где оставил Гарри.

Тот вновь сидел на своём месте за столом, задумчиво рассматривая чашку. «Устал», — подумал Снейп, поймав его взгляд. Это было нетрудно понять... Сев напротив подростка, он налил себе чаю.

— Твой визит в школу оказался куда менее спокойным, чем я планировал, — сказал он, наконец.

— Вы знали, что что-то произойдёт, — тихо откликнулся Гарри.

— Я считал, что этим вечером  _может_  быть предпринята какая-то попытка, — поправил его Снейп. — Но я думал, что если что и произойдет, то во время торжественного ужина, и был уверен, что мы сумеем справиться. Если бы я мог предвидеть то, что случилось, я никогда не взял бы тебя с собой, — сказал профессор, устремив на него взгляд тёмных глаз.

— Знаю, — с некоторым облегчением отозвался Гарри. Значит, это не было ещё одним испытанием...

— Почему ты не вернулся в Мэнор, если понял, что что-то идёт не так? Когда я добрался до кабинета, оборотни были уже в коридоре, только, ради Мерлина, не говори мне, что ты ничего не слышал!

— Ну, да, — признался мальчишка. — Рон с Гермионой говорили мне, чтобы я возвращался назад, но я не хотел даже слышать об этом. Я не мог оставить их там в то самое время, когда в коридоре на кого-то напали.

— Ясно, — резко сказал Снейп. — Думаю, мне следовало это предвидеть. Но мы с тобой договорились, и мне не нравится, что ты с такой лёгкостью нарушил наш уговор.

Нервно теребя чашку, мальчишка бросил на него виноватый и одновременно умоляющий взгляд.

— Пожалуйста... скажите, что там на самом деле произошло. Кого ранило? Где Ремус? И куда вы уходили?

В последнем вопросе Северусу послышалась нотка упрёка.

— Что ж, — сказал он, наконец. — Сперва полный отчет, нотация — потом, думаю, так.

Гарри слабо улыбнулся.

— Мне очень жаль, что так получилось с Дамблдором, правда, я был... ну, пожалуйста, профессор!

Снейп кивнул.

— Нападение произошло фактически сразу после нашего прибытия. Иначе говоря, как только студенты направились к своим факультетским гостиным, и преподаватели рассредоточились. Похоже, что волки проникли в замок через несколько проходов... большинство прошло через парк, остальные — различными подземными ходами. Как бы то ни было, они напали одновременно в разных частях замка, что затруднило защиту, особенно принимая во внимание их численность.

— Но там были не только волки, да? — перебил его Гарри. — Дамблдор говорил об оборотнях.

Северус взглянул на него с раздражением.

— Ну, да, оборотни и волки. Я могу продолжать?

— Извините.

— В любом случае, отбить нападение было трудно. К счастью, стая, которая проникла в Слизерин, не собиралась нападать на студентов.

— Минуточку, я что-то не понял, — вклинился Гарри. — Как волки, или оборотни, если на то пошло, смогли попасть в факультетские гостиные? Для этого же нужно знать пароль!

— Они его знали, — спокойно ответил Снейп.

— Но это какая-то ерунда! Они же не могут разговаривать, они даже не понимают, что делают!

— Эти понимали, поверь мне. И точно так же они могли говорить, во всяком случае, достаточно для того, чтобы произнести пароль.

— Не понимаю...

— Я тоже, — признался профессор. — Но факт остаётся фактом: оборотни полностью отдавали себе отчёт во всех своих действиях, как любой из людей. Может, они и не так умны, но, тем не менее, они точно знали, чего хотят. Это плохая новость: значит, они могут осознанно использовать свои силы... и ещё более разрушительным образом.

— Ремус определённо что-то знал, должно быть, он пытался предупредить Орден, но был схвачен — он был у них с каким-то поручением.

Снейп вздохнул.

— Вот мы и подошли к твоему второму вопросу, о раненых.

У Гарри сжалось сердце.

— Люпин принимал участие в нападении, — продолжал профессор. — Когда оборотни вышли из Запретного леса, они направились прямиком к хижине Хагрида. Люпин, как настоящий гриффиндорец, пытался защитить его.

— Хагрид? — прошептал мальчишка. — Нет, они не... Ремус...

— Пока ты окончательно не помешался, скажу, что Люпин находится в больничном крыле на попечении мадам Помфри. Сейчас он в тяжёлом состоянии, без сознания, но он поправится. Ты сможешь навестить его, когда он придёт в себя.

— А Хагрид?

Профессор сжал губы.

— Когда я попал на место, Хагрида там уже не было.

— Уже не было? Как это, уже не было?

— Были видны следы борьбы и... его собака была мертва.

— Клык? — у парня перехватило дыхание. — Но он же огромный, как корова!

— Гарри, на него напала стая волков и оборотней... У него не было никакого шанса.

— А Хагрид... может, он убежал в Лес, его обитатели могли помочь ему, кентавры, например.

— Кентавры не вмешиваются в такие дела, — тихо прервал его Снейп. — Может быть, я ошибаюсь, но, думаю, его похитили.

— Похитили? — мальчишка даже вздрогнул. — Но это же не имеет никакого смысла!

— Имеет, если он знает что-то, что представляет для них опасность. Хагрид был первым, о ком я вспомнил, когда задумался о том, как это сборище блохастых дегенератов могло проникнуть в Хогвартс.

— Так вот куда вы отправились...

Снейп кивнул.

— В Запретный лес, я аппарировал метрах в ста от его хижины.

— Прямо волку в пасть, — заметил Гарри.

— Действительно, планировалось что-то вроде этого. Но я появился слишком поздно.

— Это точно, — присвистнул мальчишка. — Вы были бы просто великолепны в центре волчьей стаи, без магии-то. Просто потрясающе.

— Все оборотни были в Хогвартсе, — сухо ответил Снейп. — Возле хижины уже никого не было, а если бы и были, мне не составило бы труда избавиться от них! Твоё мнение о моих способностях поистине лестно, — съязвил он.

— Вы прекрасно понимаете, что я хотел сказать. Вы не выпили зелья перед тем, как уйти, и вы вполне могли оказаться там, когда они напали! — выкрикнул мальчишка. Стиснутая в руке чашка едва не треснула, но он уже был не в состоянии ослабить хватку. Плевать, что Снейп видел, как дрожат его пальцы, — то ли от гнева, то ли от пережитого страха.

— Едва ли. Как бы то ни было, эта маленькая вылазка позволила мне забрать Ремуса Люпина в Хогвартс. Полагаю, игра стоила свеч, — невозмутимо отозвался Снейп.

Студент и профессор долго сидели, не двигаясь, и всё это время Гарри всматривался в глаза Северуса, словно пытался в них что-то найти, сложить вместе разрозненные кусочки мозаики.

— Пожалуйста, не делайте так, — сказал он, наконец.

— Извини? — Снейп удивлённо поднял бровь.

— Не предлагайте мне выбирать между вами и Ремусом, ладно? Я не могу потерять вас, — ни вас, ни его.

Какое-то время профессор задумчиво молчал.

— В этом причина твоего срыва там, в лаборатории?

Мальчишка отвёл взгляд.

— Неважно. Вы обещали быть здесь. Вы собираетесь сдержать своё слово, или будете очертя голову лезть в каждую передрягу, пока вас не убьют?

— Гарри, ты слишком драматизируешь это происшествие.

— Нет, не слишком, — упрямо ответил тот. — Вы и Ремус, вы так похожи...

— Сравнение, которое я не в состоянии оценить, — возразил Снейп. — А теперь не напомнишь ли мне, по какой такой причине ты не вернулся прямо в Мэнор, когда всё началось?

— Я уже говорил вам, я не мог оставить, — начал было Гарри, но вдруг оборвал себя на полуслове.

Снейп насмешливо поднял бровь.

— Это разные вещи, — пробормотал мальчишка.

— Точно. Лично я не страдаю бесполезным героизмом.

— Это не...

— Неважно. Мы обсудим твои представления о правилах личной безопасности и твой выпад против директора завтра. Думаю, нам обоим не мешает как следует выспаться.

«Особенно вам», — подумал Гарри. Может быть, да, возможно, за последнее время он, действительно, стал слишком ранимым и подозрительным. Мерлин, в кошачьей жизни гораздо меньше сложностей!

— Но сначала я хочу тебя кое о чём попросить, — продолжал Снейп.

Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Перестань нарочно подвергать себя опасности. Я не смогу успешно сражаться, если всё время буду думать, что в этот самый момент ты, возможно, рискуешь жизнью, чтобы казаться героем. Тебе шестнадцать, Гарри... не бери на себя больше того, что действительно необходимо, и делай это осторожно. Обещай мне, что будешь сначала думать, а уже потом действовать, и — самое главное — будешь думать о том, как уцелеть.

Приоткрыв рот, мальчишка замер и молча уставился на него. Он хотел, чтобы Снейп пообещал ему почти то же самое. Эта мысль поразила его настолько, что он не смог ничего ответить.

Затем профессор заговорил вновь. Гарри давно не слышал, чтобы его голос звучал так тихо и низко.

— Я могу обещать вернуться, но какой в этом смысл, если здесь меня никто не будет ждать.

После этих слов в голове мальчишки, кажется, наконец-то сложилась цельная картина. Он широко улыбнулся.

— Вернуться домой целым и невредимым. Я смогу, если вы тоже сможете.

Не сводя с него глаз, Северус тихо кивнул.

— Домой, — прошептал Гарри.

На этот раз улыбнулся Снейп.

— Да, домой.

И на какой-то миг в это стало почти легко поверить...


	28. Те, кто нам дорог

Тени за плотными шторами едва вырисовывались, но Гарри не мог отвести от них взгляд. Не более чем нечёткие формы, высвеченные полной луной, но так просто было вообразить прячущиеся среди них силуэты волков, или людей, а может, оленей...

Он вздохнул и, отодвинув одеяло, встал с кровати и пошел к окну. Когда они со Снейпом отправились спать, была уже глубокая ночь, и он чувствовал себя очень уставшим. Достаточно уставшим, чтобы быть уверенным: он заснет, стоит только положить голову на подушку. Так ему казалось, но... он ошибся.

Образы прошедшего дня продолжали кружить в его воображении, не давая расслабиться. Крик в коридоре. Рон и Гермиона. Исчезновение Снейпа. Оскорбление Рона. Ранение Ремуса... Исчезновение Хагрида... Как можно было заснуть после такого?

Отодвинув занавеску, он устроился на подоконнике и стал смотреть в парк. Спальня находилась на первом этаже, но дальше лужайка уходила к парку под наклоном, что позволяло любоваться открывающимся сверху видом.

Да, ему удалось, не напрягаясь, разглядеть между деревьями тени оленя и пса... и Ремуса вместе с ними, конечно же. Может быть, Лили тоже была там, наблюдая и радуясь... Что могла бы подумать его мама обо всём этом? Ремус и Северус, рискующие своей жизнью, Хогвартс в осаде, сложности в его собственной жизни... Зачем ему силы Волдеморта, если большую часть времени он не в состоянии ими управлять? А еще...

Лёгкий стук в дверь отвлек его от размышлений.

— Войдите.

Дверь открылась и бесшумно закрылась за вошедшим волшебником. Его лицо выглядело усталым.

Не говоря ни слова, Снейп подошел к Гарри и сел на подоконник напротив него. Во взгляде учителя было заметно беспокойство.

— Я не смог уснуть, — признался Гарри.

Снейп кивнул.

— День получился долгим.

— Я думал, что достаточно устал, чтобы уснуть... Наверное, стоит выпить снотворное.

— Не всё излечивается зельями, — спокойно ответил Северус.

Гарри посмотрел на него с удивлением. Уже не в первый раз мастер зелий говорил такое. И, странное дело, от этих слов ему становилось легче.

— Слишком тяжело заснуть, зная, что Ремус в больничном крыле, а Хагрид, возможно, мёртв. Если бы я мог сделать хоть что-нибудь! Я не могу даже почувствовать, о чём думает Волдеморт.

— А вот это отличная новость, — сказал Снейп. — Либо он достаточно слаб, чтобы кого-либо мучить, либо твои новые силы защищают тебя от его атак. Ты не можешь всё время спасать мир, Гарри. Никто от тебя этого не ждёт.

— Правда? — мальчишка горько улыбнулся. — А я думал, что именно это от меня и требуется. Я спасаю мир, а вы спасаете меня.

— Гарри, — выдохнул Снейп. — Мне казалось, ты уже понял.

— Понял что? — спросил Гарри с подозрением. Он знал ответ, но ему хотелось снова услышать это.

— На свете есть не только война, глупый ребенок. Я здесь не для того, чтобы выиграть дурацкую битву. Я здесь ради тебя.

Мальчишка тяжело вздохнул.

— Да, под конец Рон тоже так подумал.

— Рон? — переспросил Снейп, вскинув бровь.

— После того как вы ушли, он брякнул абсолютную глупость. — Гарри засомневался и замолчал. Пожалуй, ему не очень хотелось видеть реакцию профессора на обвинения Рона.

— И каким идиотом мистер Уизли выставил себя на этот раз? — поинтересовался Северус.

Скрепя сердце, Гарри ответил:

— В целом.... Он хотел знать, ну, понимаете, что между нами происходит. Нет ли у нас любовной связи.

Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как напрягся Снейп.

— Ну, а я немного потерял контроль над своими силами, — добавил Гарри расстроено.

— То есть?

— Превратился в кота и накинулся на него. То есть, действительно накинулся, царапал и кусал, словно... Как он сказал? Ах, да, словно бешеная пума.

В отсветах полной луны можно было заметить, как по губам профессора скользнула лёгкая улыбка.

— Я уже совсем ни о чём не думал, — продолжал Гарри. — Я был просто в бешенстве, и всё случилось словно само собой... Даже не знаю, смог ли бы я превратиться обратно самостоятельно. Это Гермиона меня расколдовала, чтобы... ну... успокоить.

— Понятно, — произнес, наконец, профессор со вздохом. — Не знаю, с чего начать. Что тебя больше беспокоит, Гарри, твоя магия или домыслы мистера Уизли?

— Не знаю. Наверное, Рон, — выдавил он, не смея встретиться взглядом с профессором.

Северус серьезно кивнул. Довольно долгое время он молчал, собираясь с мыслями.

Когда он, наконец, заговорил, в его тихом, но ясном голосе слышалась печаль.

— Может показаться странным, но за всю свою жизнь я любил только одного человека, — твою маму, Гарри.

Мальчишка затаил дыхание.

— Только её?

Снейп кивнул.

— Мы познакомились, когда были ещё детьми. Она была моим единственным настоящим другом, и со временем мои чувства стали только глубже. Она была для меня... всем. Можно сказать, что она была единственным человеком, который имел для меня значение все эти годы. Мои родители были не из тех людей, к которым легко привязываешься и, насколько мне известно, они меня тоже не слишком любили.

— Я понимаю, о чём вы, — прошептал Гарри, вспомнив Вернона и Петунию.

— Не сомневаюсь, — мягко заметил Снейп. — Как и твои родственники, мои родители не слишком хотели меня видеть. Если честно, не думаю, что они вообще хотели быть одной семьёй... — Он погрузился в воспоминания и немного помолчал. — Лили, она всегда была рядом. Когда позже передо мной встал выбор между нею и тем, что я в ту пору считал дорогой, ведущей к славе... я всё равно выбрал бы её, Гарри, ты должен мне верить. Но всё пошло наперекосяк.

Он покачал головой.

— Ее гибель — худшее, что случилось в моей жизни. Даже если в конце концов она выбрала твоего отца, даже если её чувства ко мне погасли, во мне ничего не изменилось. Я никогда не смогу её забыть.

Он поморщился.

— Тёмный Лорд долго настаивал, чтобы я нашёл себе волшебницу с чистой кровью... но мне удалось убедить его, что это может повлиять на качество моей работы с зельями, и он оставил эту затею. Это было большим облегчением, уверяю тебя...

Он попытался поймать взгляд Гарри.

— Единственной в моей жизни была и будет твоя мама. Звучит патетично, я знаю. Я никогда не был романтиком... Мне было достаточно полюбить один раз.

Взглянув ему в глаза, Гарри тихо сказал:

— Она тоже вас любила, я уверен.

Снейп горько улыбнулся.

— Она любила твоего отца, Гарри, не сомневайся в этом. Гораздо сильнее, чем могла бы полюбить меня. Они были счастливой и дружной парой. Мысленно возвращаясь в прошлое, я не могу не признать, что она сделала правильный выбор. Если не учитывать трагическую судьбу, что выпала на их долю...

Он покачал головой.

— Они идеально подходили друг другу, Гарри. И ты — лучшее тому доказательство.

Гарри проглотил застрявший в горле ком.

— Мне жаль...

— Не стоит, — ответил Северус. — Как бы то ни было, эта частица моей души умерла вместе с Лили. Так что, страхи мистера Уизли совершенно беспочвенны и неуместны.

Гарри кивнул. Хорошо, что они с Северусом поговорили, но после рассказа профессора у него стало тяжело на душе.

— Честно признаться, — продолжал Снейп слегка охрипшим голосом, — я не мог ни к кому привязаться после её гибели. Не то чтобы я раньше был очень общительным, — добавил он с легкой улыбкой. — Рисковать привязаться к кому-либо, а потом потерять... оно того не стоило.

Да, Гарри чувствовал боль в голосе профессора. Но то были его собственные страхи, от которых перехватывало горло.

— А потом появился ты, — добавил Снейп. — Шэди. Не знаю, как я мог так долго отказываться видеть в тебе кого-то ещё, кроме Джеймса... Джеймса, который украл глаза Лили. Но ты — не он, это ясно. И я знаю, что ты не хочешь потерять то, что нас сблизило за эти последние недели.

Гарри встретился взглядом с профессором и почувствовал, как расслабляются напряженные мышцы.

— Я понимаю, честно. Ну, в смысле, почему вы меня терпеть не могли из-за него. Все подряд мне говорят, что я очень похож на Джеймса... На вашем месте, я бы тоже меня ненавидел.

Снейп покачал головой.

— Это было неразумно и мелочно. Для человека моего возраста подобное поведение неприемлемо. Альбус не раз повторял мне это... Но теперь это уже не важно, надеюсь, ты мне веришь.

— Верю, — тихо сказал Гарри. — Ведь я ваш кот, да?

Северус поморщился.

— Надеюсь, ты не обиделся на эту шутку, — напряжённо спросил он.

— Наоборот. Мне нравится. Быть вашим котом. Это почти то же самое, как иметь семью.

Секунду он колебался.

— Как вы думаете, есть ли шанс...

— Да? — подбодрил его Северус, когда он замолчал.

— Ну... когда я смотрел ваши воспоминания, пусть не специально, когда применил к вам... э... легилименцию...

— Я прекрасно это помню, — фыркнул профессор.

— Э... да, ну вот... Вы сказали Петунии... Ладно, проехали, — он расстроено отвернулся к окну. Как же хорошо было там, снаружи, свободно парить в воздухе...

— Продолжай, Гарри. Я не стану сердиться.

— Не в этом дело. Просто... — он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, собрал всю свою смелость и продолжил: — Тётя Петуния сказала, что я мог бы быть вашим сыном, и вы ответили, что да, был шанс. Это совершенно точно невозможно? Чтобы я оказался вашим сыном?

Долгий взгляд, которым наградил его Снейп, только усилил его беспокойство. Губы профессора дрогнули, и он, наконец, ответил.

— Нет, Гарри, ты не мой сын. Достаточно посмотреть на тебя, ты копия Джеймса. Лучшего, что было в нём, как мне кажется. Черты Лили смягчили его образ... В любом случае, у меня никогда... не было физических отношений с твоей матерью. Мерлин, я не мог признаться ей, что люблю — о чём еще говорить? — выдавил профессор, чувствуя как от всколыхнувшихся воспоминаний сжимается сердце.

Гарри слегка поник. Мерлин, иногда у мальчишки был такой несчастный вид. Как ему только пришло в голову пожелать быть сыном бывшего пожирателя, того самого, кто был виновен в гибели его собственных родителей, ни больше ни меньше! И вот нате вам!

Северус откашлялся.

— Гарри, выслушай меня. Нет, биологически ты совершенно точно не мой сын. Но кровная связь — это ещё не всё, по крайней мере, если говорить о семье... Лили была для меня семьёй в большей степени, чем мои родители. Если ты желаешь этого... — он набрал в лёгкие воздух. — Я не вижу никаких препятствий к существованию подобных отношений между нами.

— Вы не обязаны это делать, — отозвался мальчишка.

— Совершенно верно, — подтвердил Снейп. — Это совершенно эгоистичное предложение, выгодная для меня сделка.

— Выгодная? — удивился Гарри. — Не понимаю.

— В лаборатории полно мышей, и мне очень нужен кот, чтобы их ловить, — самым серьезным тоном заявил Снейп.

Гарри улыбнулся, окончательно расслабившись.

— Я серьёзно, профессор, — повторил он. — Вы ничего не должны моей маме.... Даже если она привела меня сюда, вы уже столько для меня сделали. Это я у вас в долгу, честное слово.

— И я серьёзно, Поттер. Долг... Ты всерьёз думаешь, что вся моя жизнь — это обязанности и долг? — сухо спросил он.

— Я... нет, я не это хотел сказать! — торопливо воскликнул Гарри.

— Я, вероятнее всего, далеко не самый лучший отец. Честно говоря, у меня совершенно нет никакого опыта в этих делах, и мои знания о том, какой должна быть настоящая семья, весьма скудны. Но если это то, чего ты хочешь, я готов попробовать. У тебя тоже нет никаких обязательств, Гарри, пойми это. Просто имей в виду, что двери этого дома всегда открыты для тебя.

Гарри смотрел на него, открыв рот и широко распахнув глаза.

— Вы серьёзно?

— Серьёзней не бывает. Я знаю, что в последнее время отношения между нами сильно изменились, и что у тебя есть все основания не доверять постоянству моих чувств, но заверяю тебя, что мои намерения по отношению к тебе серьёзны. Что бы ты ни решил, я всегда буду рядом, если понадоблюсь.

Долгое время Гарри молчал, и Северус почти мог видеть, как у него в голове крутятся мысли. Наконец мальчишка медленно и серьёзно произнёс:

— Когда Волдеморт пытался связаться со мной, здесь в подземелье, он воспользовался вами.

Снейп открыл рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но Гарри жестом попросил не прерывать его.

— Он послал мне видения. Было похоже на воспоминания в Омуте памяти... или на то, что делали Малфой с Беллатрикс. Только в этот раз это были вы, вы и Дамблдор. Вы сказали ему, что терпеть меня не можете, что я отвратителен, и вы устали играть комедию...

Он поднял взгляд, чтобы убедиться в том, что Снейп понял, что он хочет сказать.

— Но это не сработало. Я ему не поверил. Не мог...

Он вздохнул.

— Я вам доверяю, вот. Правда, доверяю.

Он ясно увидел, как во взгляде профессора появилось какое-то новое чувство, уважение, почти благодарность.

— Спасибо, Гарри, — вздохнул Северус.

— Это я должен вас благодарить. Если вы действительно не против, чтобы я... Я знаю, что я совсем ненормальный, и настоящую семью представляю не лучше вас, но... Да, я тоже очень хочу попробовать.

Повисло долгое молчание, пока они, улыбаясь, смотрели друг на друга. Потом Снейп взмахнул палочкой, заставив появиться две бутылки сливочного пива, и протянул одну из них Гарри.

— Полагаю, нам есть что отпраздновать, — сказал он, открывая свою.

Продолжая улыбаться, Гарри протянул руку с бутылкой, чтобы чокнуться.

— За будущее!

— За будущее! — повторил Снейп.

Повернувшись в сторону парка, они медленными глотками стали пить пиво.

Гарри показалось, что это самый лучший момент в его жизни. Ощущение мира. Покой после жуткого дня. При этой мысли вернулись воспоминания, и он помрачнел.

— Профессор... Северус. То, что случилось сегодня... Я не хочу, чтобы вы подумали... Я вас не боюсь.

Снейп иронично выгнул бровь.

— Тебе лучше уточнить, о чём идёт речь, если хочешь, чтобы я понял. День выдался долгим и насыщенным.

— В лаборатории, когда вы вернулись, — объяснил Гарри. — Когда вы хотели до меня дотронуться, а я отскочил. Это не из-за вас... Это просто рефлекс. Я знаю, что вы не сделаете мне ничего плохого, — закончил он более твёрдо.

Но Снейп, привыкший вслушиваться в интонации, почувствовал в этих словах вопрос. Он покачал головой.

— Мерлин, Гарри. Нет, я никогда не подниму на тебя руку, не в этом смысле. Чтобы я ни делал во время своей службы у пожирателей, я никогда не испытывал желания ударить ребенка... даже тебя, несмотря на наше сложное прошлое.

— Я знаю, профессор, — повторил Гарри.

— Я в этом не уверен, — возразил Снейп.

Они опять немного помолчали, затем Гарри добавил:

— Я ведь уже не ребёнок. Вы можете... ну, я не знаю. У меня по-прежнему как-то получается выделывать штуки, от которых вы выходите из себя. Но я делаю это не специально, поверьте!

— Гарри... — Северус положил руку на напряженные плечи мальчишки и притянул его ближе к себе. Немного поколебавшись, Гарри сдался и придвинулся к профессору. Тот обнял его.

Ох, Мерлин. Мальчишка закрыл глаза, позволив себе окунуться в возникшее ощущение безопасности.

— Гарри, — мягко повторил Северус. — Ты ещё ребёнок. Это совершенно ясно. Возможно, у тебя не было нормального детства, но это ничего не меняет — ты всё ещё очень маленький и имеешь право на защиту и на то, чтобы мечтать об этом. Ты, возможно, кажешься взрослее своего возраста, но мне кажется, что ещё вчера тебе было одиннадцать, и ты умудрился свалиться с метлы в самый разгар матча. Что бы ты ни сделал, ты не сможешь вынудить меня причинить тебе боль. Мысль ударить тебя никогда не приходила мне в голову, даже после того случая с Омутом Памяти...

При этих словах мальчишка ещё сильнее уткнулся в его мантию. Если бы было можно просто забыть ту историю...

— С другой стороны... однажды ты видел мои воспоминания, так?

Гарри кивнул, не в состоянии произнести ни слова. Снейп прав, он чувствовал себя как в одиннадцать лет и хотел просто остаться здесь, слушать, как профессор успокаивает его, и больше ни о чём не думать.

— А значит, ты знаешь моё отношение к воспитательным методам твоего дяди.

Гарри вздрогнул и поднял голову, найдя, наконец, в себе силы, чтобы заговорить.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он. — За то, что вы сделали... за то, что отомстили за меня. Спасибо.

Профессор потрепал его по волосам, пытаясь унять волнение, вызванное воспоминаниями.

— Это было заслуженно, — сказал он. — Он ударил моего кота.

Гарри улыбнулся, закрыв глаза.

— Не беспокойся, Гарри, — снова заговорил Северус. — Я никогда не подниму на тебя руку и никому не позволю. Если это будет в моих силах, я не допущу, чтобы кто-то причинил тебе боль, никогда. Обещаю.

Услышал его Гарри или нет, неизвестно — опустив голову на грудь профессора, он задремал с мирной улыбкой на лице и не проснулся даже тогда, когда Снейп осторожно поднял его на руки, чтобы отнести в кровать.

 

* * *

 Шторы были задернуты, но это не помешало Гарри понять, что солнце уже высоко, стоило ему только открыть глаза.

Сразу же навалились воспоминания о вчерашнем дне. Хогвартс. Нападение. Рон. Ремус. Хагрид. Снейп.

Это действительно было? Его охватило беспокойство из-за Ремуса с Хагридом, но еще сильнее взволновали вспомнившиеся слова Снейпа.

Это было так эгоистично с его стороны... Он действительно такое сказал? Предложил, чтобы они стали семьей? Снейп... изо всех людей на свете... но это именно то, чего так Гарри хотелось. Чтобы Снейп был  _его_.

Откинувшись на подушку, он улыбнулся. Да, Ремус был в плохом состоянии, а Хагрид пропал. Нет, проблемы не исчезли как по волшебству. Но сейчас ему казалось, что между ним и его кошмарами появилось что-то, защищающее его. Точнее, кто-то. Взрослый, который заботился о нём и оберегал его. Защищал.

Еще минутку он понежился в этом новом незнакомом и успокаивающем чувстве, после чего, наконец, поднялся.

Приняв душ, он направился на кухню, где его уже ждал готовый завтрак. Гарри улыбнулся. Снейп, похоже, уже разобрался в его предпочтениях. Мальчишка быстро позавтракал и, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, спустился в подземелье.

Трудно было спрятать волнение. Как теперь вести себя при Снейпе — после вчерашней сцены?

Но тяжесть в его груди исчезла, когда волшебник с легкой улыбкой на губах повернулся к нему, чтобы поздороваться. Хотя, нужно было хорошо знать Снейпа, чтобы догадаться, что это была улыбка, настолько незаметно сдвинулись его губы.

Но Гарри знал его достаточно хорошо. Или лучше сказать, он его чувствовал.

— Хорошо выспался?

— Да, спасибо, а вы?

Волшебник кивнул.

— Есть новости про Ремуса? — торопливо спросил Гарри.

— Я говорил утром с Альбусом, Люпин еще не очнулся. Директор обещал сообщить сразу же, как только это случится.

— Наверное, мне нет смысла навещать его, пока он без сознания, — вздохнул Гарри. — А Хагрид?

Северус покачал головой.

— Ничего нового. Люпин сможет нам что-нибудь рассказать, когда очнется.

— А может, мне всё же можно повидать Ремуса, пусть он и не пришел в себя? Я понимаю, что это глупо, но мне очень нужно его увидеть, — пояснил Гарри.

— Сегодня мы в любом случае отправимся в Хогвартс. Я должен взглянуть на своих слизеринцев, а ты — извиниться перед директором.

Гарри побледнел. Вот он, обещанный выговор...

— Я не знаю, что на меня вчера нашло...

— Гарри, я думал, что ты, наконец, понял, что видения, насланные Люциусом, всего лишь видения? — начал Северус.

— Я знаю! Правда! Я просто сорвался, когда подумал, что Ремус... и вы.... Послушайте, вы же не сможете отрицать: это Дамблдор всем здесь командует...

— Начиная с этого и заканчивая сравнением с Волдемортом...

— Ладно, ладно, — вздохнул Гарри. — Просто я был весь на нервах.

— Ну, хотя бы ты не разнёс мою лабораторию, как в своё время кабинет директора.

— Я... нет, — выдавил мальчишка.

— В тот раз, сразу после гибели Блека, твоя реакция была понятна с учётом той боли, что тебе пришлось пережить. Я знаю, что и сейчас у тебя только-только закончился сложный период, но нужно понимать, что подобное поведение недопустимо. Мы воюем и весь мир в опасности. Обвиняя Дамблдора, ты ничего не добьёшься. Я не всегда согласен с его решениями, но он делает всё, что может, в этом я свершено уверен.

— Я тоже, — прошептал мальчишка. — Просто я хотел бы, чтобы он отправлял сражаться не тех, кого я знаю.

Северус подошел и, приподняв его за подбородок, заглянул ему в глаза.

— Я бы тоже предпочёл, чтобы тебе не приходилось противостоять Волдеморту. Но каких-то вещей невозможно избежать. Всё, что мы можем сделать, это подготовиться, и именно этим занимается директор.

Гарри кивнул.

— Я извинюсь. Я не раскаиваюсь, но я извинюсь.

Снейп вздохнул.

— Это уже начало. Но я никогда раньше не видел тебя таким... эмоциональным, Гарри. Это из-за последних событий?

— Не знаю, — нервно отозвался мальчишка. — Слишком многое постоянно меняется, я не знаю, что думать. Последний раз было — вы хороший, а Дамблдор плохой.

— Мир не делится на чёрное и белое. Альбус всё тот же, кем был раньше, человек, которого ты знал и уважал. И сравнивать его с Волдемортом было отвратительно.

Гарри вздрогнул.

— Я был несправедлив. Просто, я боялся... потерять то, что у меня было. Всё, что у меня осталось. Я не мог даже точно сказать, что именно, но...

 

В камине взметнулось зеленое пламя, заставив Гарри вздрогнуть. В следующую секунду в нём появилась улыбающаяся голова Дамблдора.

— Северус, Гарри, вы-то мне и нужны!

— Несомненно, — сухо заметил Снейп. — Иначе это означало бы, что вы ошиблись камином.

— Да, да, совершенно верно! Несколько минут назад Ремус Люпин пришел в сознание, и я подумал, что вы захотите быть в курсе. Он спрашивал о Гарри, — директор выжидающе посмотрел на мальчишку.

В ту же секунду Гарри сорвался с места.

— Подожди!

Голос Северуса показался ему недовольным. Он повернулся, умоляюще глядя на него.

— Мы отправимся туда, — успокаивающим тоном сказал профессор. — Но я хотел бы, чтобы ты превратился в кота, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока мы не доберёмся до места.

Гарри поморщился.

— Дайте мне знать, когда будет можно превращаться снова, хорошо? Я хочу поговорить с Ремусом... если можно.

Северус кивнул, и в следующую секунду чёрный кот запрыгнул к нему на плечо и устроился там, вполне довольный собой.

— Это превращается в дурную привычку, да? — вздёрнув бровь, посмотрел на него профессор.

Кот моргнул.

— Думаю, мне придётся к этому привыкнуть. Больничное крыло Хогвартса! — произнес он, кидая в камин горсть летучего пороха.

 В лазарете никого не было, только одна кровать была задёрнута белыми занавесками. Следуя за директором, профессор с котом бесшумно скользнули за ширмы.

Мадам Помфри проделала с пациентом большую работу: лицо и все видимые части тела Ремуса были забинтованы. Слегка затуманенным взглядом он посмотрел на прибывшего с котом на плече профессора и улыбнулся.

— Это Гарри, да? — слабым голосом произнес оборотень.

— Нет, Люпин, просто у меня появилась привычка гулять по школе с чёрным котом на плече, — буркнул Мастер зелий, окинул взглядом помещение и, получив подтверждающий кивок от директора, слегка дёрнул плечом, заставляя кота спрыгнуть.

Поняв знак, Гарри принял человеческую форму и, улыбнувшись, быстро шагнул к кровати Ремуса.

— Это же классно, правда ж, Ремус? Ты видел?

Бывший профессор улыбнулся сильнее.

— Кажется, у тебя большой талант, Гарри. Но я не знаю, как ты приобрел это умение? Обычно это очень долгий процесс...

Мальчишка взглянул на Снейпа. Выражение его лица только подтвердило его опасения: не стоило волновать Ремуса в данный момент.

— Это долгая история, — просто сказал он. — Прости, я даже не спросил, как ты себя чувствуешь... Выглядишь ужасно, если честно! — Его улыбка исчезла.

— Это здорово, что ты можешь разглядеть, как я выгляжу, под всеми этими бинтами, что Поппи на меня намотала, — пожаловался Ремус. — Всё пройдет, Гарри. Бывало лучше, но скоро я поднимусь на ноги, мадам Помфри обещала.

— Но что произошло, как это случилось? Это... это другие оборотни?

— Ну, в общем и целом — да, — вздохнул Ремус. — У нас случилось небольшое разногласие, когда мы оказались около хижины Хагрида. Всё, что тебе нужно знать, это то, что в Хогвартсе ты не в безопасности, по крайней мере, не настолько, как должно быть. Я хочу, чтобы ты всё время был настороже и всегда носил палочку, а также не ходил никуда в одиночку!

— Значит, это правда, они приходили за мной? — мрачно спросил Гарри.

Какое-то время Ремус колебался.

— Они искали тебя. Это было предупреждение.

— Волдеморт?

Ремус кивнул.

— К сожалению, Гарри. Из того, что я слышал, следует, что ты хорошо над ним потрудился. Я немного не в курсе последних новостей, там мне не слишком доверяли, но насколько я понял, сейчас он далеко не в лучшей форме...

— Поэтому он послал вместо себя других, — закончил мальчишка.

— Демонстрация силы в первый день учебы, попытка добраться до тебя... Простите, профессор, — обратился он к Дамблдору. — Я не мог предупредить вас заранее. За мной постоянно следили.

— Я так и подумал, мой мальчик. Мы хотели связаться с вами этим летом, но определить, где вы находитесь, оказалось непросто. У Гарри было очень тяжёлые каникулы, и ваша помощь была бы очень кстати.

Ремус с беспокойством посмотрел на парня.

— Гарри?

— Всё уже в порядке. Да и профессор Снейп тут, — скептический взгляд Ремуса заставил его улыбнуться. — Мне столько всего нужно тебе рассказать, когда ты поправишься. Не волнуйся за меня, не надо.

Ремус взглянул на Снейпа, потом на секунду прикрыл глаза.

— С нетерпением жду твоего рассказа, Гарри. Боюсь только, что зелья мадам Помфри уже не действуют. Надеюсь, мы скоро увидимся, в любом случае, ты же будешь в замке...

— А, ну да, но на самом деле, не совсем. Я пока ещё не начал заниматься... какое-то время я побуду в Снейп-Мэноре.

— Где?.. Гарри? — явно борясь со сном, Ремус пытался найти какое-то объяснение только что услышанному.

— Ради бога! — не выдержал Снейп, вытаскивая из мантии флакон и протягивая его Ремусу. — Выпейте.

Оборотень молча повиновался, его лицо слегка порозовело.

— Спасибо, Северус, — сказал он тихо.

В ответ тот только раздражённо вздохнул.

— Профессор Люпин, — вмешался, наконец, Дамблдор, — Северус нашёл вас лежавшим без сознания возле хижины Хагрида, а сам он, похоже, исчез... Не знаете, что могло с ним случиться?

— Его похитили. Это не планировалось, во всяком случае, насколько мне было известно. Когда мы оказались там, он пытался остановить волков, чтобы они не попали в Хогвартс. Естественно, они набросились на него. Я пытался помочь, тогда они напали на меня... Я видел, как Хагрид исчез, когда кто-то активировал порт-ключ, но понятия не имею, кто это был.

Повернувшись к Снейпу, он добавил:

— Спасибо, Северус. Я не знал, кому обязан своим спасением. По словам Поппи, я был в критическом состоянии...

Мастер Зелий пожал плечами.

— А кто отвечал за нападение? Волки, объединившиеся с оборотнями, — это что-то новенькое. Сомневаюсь, чтобы Волдеморт в его теперешнем состоянии смог организовать этот милый сюрприз.

Глаза Ремуса потемнели.

— Одним из зачинщиков был Фенрир Грейнбек. Профессор Дамблдор, могу я поговорить с вами наедине?

— Конечно, мой мальчик. Но не надо бояться говорить в присутствии Северуса, — его разведывательная миссия закончилась, и он уже не рискует тем, что через него может просочиться какая-то секретная информация.

И вновь Ремус поднял на Снейпа тревожный взгляд.

— Поздравляю, Северус. Это огромное облегчение.

Немного поколебавшись, он продолжал:

— Ну, так вот. Волдеморт обрёл, так сказать, новую правую руку, как раз незадолго до того, как пострадал от Гарри. Кое-кто занимался координацией нападения и... приложил все свои усилия, чтобы выработать новую тактику.

— Понятно, — сказал Дамблдор. — Мы его знаем?

Лицо Ремуса исказилось.

— Локи.

Заинтригованный, Гарри быстро взглянул на Снейпа с Дамблдором. И если во взгляде Снейпа, задумчиво смотревшего на Люпина, промелькнула искорка любопытства, то Дамблдор заметно побледнел, его плечи внезапно напряглись.

— Ремус, мальчик мой...

Затем, взяв себя в руки, директор сказал:

— Северус, кажется, профессор Слагхорн хочет переговорить с вами по поводу Слизерина. Полагаю, он должен быть сейчас в классе.

Подтекст его слов был оскорбителен, но Снейп не подал виду.

— В самом деле. Гарри, будь добр превратиться в кота, а то нам уже пора уходить.

— Ремус... — начал мальчишка, пытаясь осознать то, что только что произошло на его глазах. — Я вернусь, — сказал он, наконец. — Мне столько надо рассказать тебе, правда! Как только тебе станет лучше.

— Мне не терпится всё поскорее узнать, — с улыбкой ответил оборотень. — Береги себя и возвращайся поскорее.

Улыбнувшись ещё раз, мальчишка нехотя превратился в кота и вспрыгнул на плечо Мастера Зелий. Что-то ускользнуло от него, но он явно почувствовал себя лишним в создавшейся ситуации.

Снейп, по-видимому, тоже. Попрощавшись со всеми кивком головы, он направился к выходу.

— Мы идём в подземелья, — прошептал он. — Не волнуйся и ни в коем случае не превращайся обратно.

Кот ещё сильнее вцепился когтями в плотную мантию волшебника. Не такой уж он дурак, чтобы дефилировать в подземельях Слизерина в своём нормальном виде! Но, в первую очередь, о каком это профессоре говорил Дамблдор? Может, новый преподаватель Защиты от Темных Искусств? Интересно посмотреть, какой он.

По дороге в подземелья, показавшейся ему долгой и утомительной, им не встретился ни один ученик. Гарри подумал, что в это время все, должно быть, находятся на занятиях, и у него защемило сердце. Рон с Гермионой наверняка сейчас где-то неподалёку, вместе с остальными гриффиндорцами.

По мере того, как они углублялись в подземелья, их путь становился всё более знакомым: они шли в класс зельеварения. И что делает этот Слагхорн в таком страшном месте?

Когда они вошли в класс, кот ещё сильнее вцепился в чёрную мантию профессора. Перед ними находился невысокий толстенький человечек, радостно бросившийся им навстречу.

— Северус! Какой чудесный сюрприз! Я как раз хотел встретиться с вами, чтобы поговорить о наших слизеринцах! Но садитесь, прошу вас, в конце концов, вы здесь у себя, — сказал человечек, коротко рассмеявшись.

— Казалось бы, да, — холодно ответил Снейп.

— Вам известно, что я долго сомневался, прежде чем согласиться временно занять этот пост... Немного досадно, не правда ли, особенно после того, как мне предложили прийти сюда на полную ставку. Я, конечно, понимаю, что обстоятельства... Ох, а это не наш ли юный друг восседает сейчас на вашем плече?

Судя по тому, как насторожился профессор, Шэди понял, что сейчас не время и не место подтверждать подозрения маленького человечка с цепким взглядом.

— Возможно, — осторожно отозвался Снейп. — Должен ли я заключить из этого, что вы окончательно отказались от должности преподавателя Защиты?

— Ах, я не обладаю вашим мужеством, — ответил Слагхорн. — Я собираюсь долго и счастливо жить на пенсии, чем и займусь вновь, как только вы вернётесь к своим обязанностям преподавателя Зелий и декана Слизерина. Кстати о Слизерине. С сожалением должен сообщить вам, что после вчерашних событий наш факультет испытывает некоторые затруднения. Вне всякого сомнения, было бы хорошо, если бы вы появились перед учениками, чтобы подтвердить, что вы живы и здоровы!

— Пожалуй, это разумно, — согласился Снейп. — Хотя лично я сомневаюсь, что известие о моей смерти повергнет учеников в глубокий траур.

— Это довольно-таки серьёзно, Северус, — продолжал маленький человечек. — Подозреваю, они что-то замышляют против вас в ожидании вашего возвращения. Ваше... дезертирство не слишком популярно среди детей Пожирателей Смерти.

— Какая неожиданность, — иронически заметил Снейп. — Что ж, придётся им это пережить. Также им придётся осознать границы, которые не следует преступать ни в отношении меня, ни в отношении моего кота. Итак, начнём немедленно. Занятия скоро закончатся, и звонок соберёт всех учеников в гостиной, не желаете пройти туда?

— Конечно, — ответил Слагхорн, взмахнув палочкой, и оба волшебника направились к гостиной Слизерина.

С того момента, как Гарри был здесь в последний раз, тут мало что изменилось, но чем больше зал заполнялся враждебно настроенными учениками в зелёных одеждах, тем неуютнее ему становилось. Отдает ли Снейп себе отчёт в том, что собирается делать? Один неверный шаг, и их обоих будут преследовать в Хогвартсе до конца их дней! Взгляд знакомых серых глаз заставил его вздрогнуть, — Драко! Он всё ещё был здесь и, судя по убийственному выражению его лица, явно относился к числу тех учеников, от кого Снейпу не приходилось ждать ничего хорошего.

Когда зал заполнился, Снейп, держа палочку наготове, скрестил руки на груди. Наступила мёртвая тишина, глаза всех присутствующих были обращены на них. Шэди, сидевший на плече профессора, вдруг почувствовал себя ужасно беззащитным.

Но когда Снейп, наконец, заговорил, исходившие от него волны чувства собственного достоинства и... опасности мгновенно развеяли все страхи кота.

— Как вижу, все в сборе. Похоже, как следует из слов мадам Помфри, никто из вас не пострадал во время вчерашнего нападения. Не могу сказать, что меня это удивило, но, тем не менее, я испытал огромное облегчение. Вы, конечно же, будете счастливы узнать, что Гарри Поттер тоже остался цел и невредим.

По залу пронёсся шепоток. Гарри скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, что волшебник слегка улыбнулся.

— Не сомневаюсь, что эта новость обрадовала вас. И это к лучшему. Среди тех небольших изменений, которые появятся в этом учебном году, когда я вернусь к своим обязанностям декана, хотел бы обратить ваше внимание на то, что я потребую — и прошу вас хорошенько запомнить эти слова, — я потребую от каждого из вас уважения и защиты для мистера Поттера.

Его заявление было встречено всеобщим возгласом удивления.

— Идёт война, — продолжал он. — Время проказ и соперничества между факультетами прошло. Пусть кто-нибудь из вас только попробует хотя бы просто угрожать Гарри Поттеру, и я в тот же день не откажу себе в удовольствии вышвырнуть его из школы. Те, кто не согласен с таким порядком, вольны сразу же покинуть замок.

В зале повисла долгая тишина.

— С другой стороны... независимо от того, каковы ваши намерения и чувства относительно меня, вам должно быть совершенно ясно, что малейшее неуважение, или малейшая попытка навредить этому коту, будет строго наказана. При этом я не имею в виду наказания, предусмотренные правилами Хогвартса... Вам придётся иметь дело непосредственно со мной, и только со мной. Я понятно выражаюсь?

Тягучий и угрожающий тон профессора, казалось, заставлял его слова проникать в сердце каждого ученика. Никто не проронил ни слова.

— В самом скором времени я вернусь к исполнению своих обязанностей, — продолжал он. — И как преподаватель, и как декан. Я буду по-прежнему руководить вами, оберегать вас и, если понадобится, защищать. В этом плане всё останется без изменений. Вы, как и прежде, можете обращаться ко мне в любое время, и если вы нацелены на учёбу, на развитие своей личности, вы незамедлительно получите мою помощь. Если же на вас будут оказывать какое-то давление... — Снейп обвёл толпу учеников взглядом и на мгновение задержал его на бледном лице Драко. — Знайте, что меня интересуют только ваши намерения. И ещё знайте, что всегда найдётся способ, как избежать этого давления. Всегда.

С этими словами, озадачившими большинство учеников, Снейп развернулся и с присущим ему достоинством пошел к выходу, мантия грозно развевалась вокруг его ног. Профессор Слагхорн был вынужден бежать, чтобы не отстать от него.

— Ну что ж, — сказал Слагхорн, когда они оказались в коридоре, — на мой взгляд, всё прошло довольно-таки хорошо. В любом случае, предупреждение было сделано!

— Смею надеяться, — задумчиво сказал Снейп. — Я очень благодарен вам, профессор, за то, что вы согласились позаботиться о моих учениках, пока меня нет. Без колебаний обращайтесь ко мне, если понадобится.

— Северус, а когда вы собираетесь вернуться?

— Скоро. Скоро. Прошу вас извинить меня, но перед возвращением домой мне надо встретиться с директором. Внимательно присматривайте за слизеринцами и при необходимости не стесняйтесь пользоваться моим личным запасом ингредиентов. Ключ от шкафа, что стоит в глубине, под первым ящиком моего стола.

— Должен признаться, что как раз хотел попросить вас об этом. Спасибо, Северус и... берегите нашего юного героя! — сказал Слагхорн, взглянув на кота.

— Непременно.

Повернувшись на каблуках, Мастер Зелий решительным шагом направился к кабинету директора. Кот крепко вцепился в его плечо.

— Крокеты! — сказал Снейп горгулье и ступил на лестницу.

Шэди чуть не задохнулся; ему решительно мешало то, что в кошачьей форме он не мог смеяться.

Однако одного взгляда на кабинет директора хватило, чтобы у него пропала всякая охота смеяться. Последний раз, когда он был здесь... Но, конечно же, на самом деле он не приходил сюда. Всё это было просто иллюзией, инсценировкой...

Снейп, почувствовав, должно быть, что что-то не так, легко коснулся рукой его шёрстки. Кот повернулся, чтобы встретиться с волшебником взглядом, и моргнул: всё будет хорошо... Нужно верить в это

Раздался звук приближающихся шагов, но вместо директора в кабинете возник знакомый силуэт МакГонагалл.

— Как прошла встреча со слизеринцами, Северус? — вежливо осведомилась она.

— Хорошо, насколько это возможно, — коротко отозвался тот.

— Напряжённо, полагаю, — сочувственно сказала волшебница. — Это пройдёт, я уверена, просто нужно время и еще кое-что... Этот кот?..

Её глаза вспыхнули.

Сдержав недовольство, Снейп дёрнул плечом, давая знать Шэди, что тот может превращаться. Но кот, вместо того, чтобы спрыгнуть на пол, только ещё сильнее прижался к нему, а его сердце колотилось так, словно было готово разорваться.

МакГонагалл. Ну вот, опять здесь... он знал... но это знание ничего не давало ему... Всё было так похоже, а что если...

— Этому коту нужен покой и отдых, — перебил её Снейп. — Минерва, я могу увидеться с Альбусом?

— Боюсь, что нет. После возвращения из больничного крыла он заперся в своих комнатах и просил меня передать вам, что свяжется с вами позднее.

— Понятно. В таком случае, я позволю себе воспользоваться этим камином, чтобы вернуться домой, если, конечно, это не причинит вам беспокойства.

— Подождите, Северус! — воскликнула декан Гриффиндора, когда профессор направился к камину. — Это действительно Гарри? Можно ли будет...

— Мне очень жаль, Минерва, но мы должны идти. Не сомневаюсь, что в самом ближайшем будущем вам представится случай увидеться с ним. Всего доброго, и передайте Альбусу, чтобы не забыл поскорее связаться со мной.

— Да, конечно, — расстроено сказала волшебница. — Берегите себя, Северус. И...

— И Поттера, я знаю. До свидания, Минерва.

Вспыхнуло зелёное пламя, и Снейп исчез из кабинета вместе с котом.

 

Едва он ступил в лабораторию Снейп-Мэнора, как Шэди соскочил на пол. На его месте тотчас же возник дрожащий, как в лихорадке, подросток, буквально рухнувший в кресло.

— Гарри, — начал Снейп, — чему мы обязаны этим приступом паники?

— Извините, — машинально откликнулся тот. — Это было... слишком для меня.

Профессор задумчиво хмыкнул.

— Возможно, мы и в самом деле зашли слишком далеко. Встреча с профессором МакГонагалл пробудила те страшные воспоминания?

— На самом деле, это не воспоминания, вы же знаете... Но это было... то же самое место, тот же самый человек. Я просто запаниковал.

— Понятно, — вздохнул Снейп. Взяв со стола флакончик, он протянул его мальчишке. — Выпей. Это поможет.

Гарри послушно проглотил зелье.

— А от чего оно?

— Тебя лихорадит, — просто ответил Снейп.

— Ох, — мальчишка тяжело вздохнул. — Это было... настоящее испытание. Вы считаете, Ремус поправится?

— Вне всякого сомнения. На мой взгляд, он вполне прилично выглядит для человека, на которого только вчера напала стая волков.

— А вы знаете этого Локи, о котором он говорил?

Какое-то время Снейп с сомнением смотрел на него, потом ответил:

— Нет, но, надеюсь, этим вечером Альбус расскажет мне подробности.

— Что-то там было не так, — продолжал Гарри. — У Дамблдора стал такой странный вид, когда Ремус заговорил об этом Локи, он явно не хотел обсуждать это в вашем присутствии.

Снейп слегка помрачнел.

— Действительно. В таком случае, это, несомненно, означает, что и тебе не следует заниматься дальнейшими расследованиями.

Теперь хмыкнул Гарри, прокручивая в голове недавний разговор в кабинете директора.

— Странно, — сказал он, — насколько тоньше я воспринимаю жесты и выражение лица, когда нахожусь в кошачьей форме... Кстати, а кто был этот профессор? Стаборн, или как его там?

— Слагхорн, — поправил его Снейп. — Гораций Слагхорн. Прежний профессор зельеварения и декан Слизерина. Я занял его место, когда он ушёл в отставку. Он замещает меня в моё отсутствие.

— Но он что-то говорил про то, что должен был занять какую-то должность на весь год, но не получил её. Должность преподавателя Зелий?

Гарри заметил, что Снейп внезапно напрягся. По всей видимости, он затронул больную тему...

— Действительно, подразумевалось, что в этом году Слагхорн займёт место преподавателя Зелий, но Дамблдор отозвал своё предложение, когда в конечном итоге оказалось, что его по-прежнему буду занимать я.

Гарри только рот открыл.

— Не понимаю... Вы хотели уйти в отставку?

— Только с этой должности и только на этот год, — ответил профессор, отводя взгляд.

— Но чем же вы собирались заниматься вместо этого?

— Послушайте, мистер Поттер, вы что, считаете, что варить зелья — единственное, на что я способен в этой жизни? Замечу ещё раз: ваше доверие льстит мне! — усмехнулся Снейп.

— Перестаньте! — воскликнул Гарри, вскакивая с кресла.

— Вы снова впадаете в свою прискорбную привычку реагировать на всё эмоционально, мгновенно выходя из себя, Поттер.

— Вы прекрасно понимаете, о чём я говорю, и не называйте меня так! И ответьте, что вы собирались делать вместо преподавания Зельеварения?

— Мне не нравится этот тон,  _Гарри_. И не припомню, чтобы я когда-либо обещал давать тебе отчёт в том, что касается моей профессиональной деятельности.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул мальчишка. — Извините. Я не буду заводиться. Но, пожалуйста, ответьте мне!

Какое-то время Снейп, казалось, колебался, потом уступил.

— Я должен был занять пост преподавателя Защиты от Темных Искусств.

—  _Были_  должны? Почему были? Вы же всегда хотели занять эту должность!

Гарри заметил, как Снейп стиснул зубы, по-прежнему избегая встречаться с ним взглядом.

— Мои... возможности сейчас не отвечают тем высоким требованиям, которые предъявляются к этой должности. Я был вынужден отказаться, но Слагхорн не захотел поменяться со мной местами, он предпочёл вообще отказаться от преподавания.

— Ваши возможности... — прошептал Гарри. — Вы хотите сказать, ваши магические силы?

И вновь он увидел, как Снейп стиснул зубы.

— Да, мои магические силы.

— Мерлин! — до мальчишки, наконец-то, дошло. — Это всё из-за меня; вы не смогли занять этот пост из-за того, что сделали тогда для меня.

— Этого-то я и хотел избежать, — не выдержал профессор. — Гарри, когда ты прекратишь взваливать на себя ответственность за всё зло, творящееся в мире? Честно говоря, ничего особо страшного не случилось. Это всего лишь незначительная нехватка сил, к тому же, временная. Ничто не мешает мне вновь подать заявку на следующий год, если я всё ещё буду этого хотеть.

Но мальчишка смотрел на него такими виноватыми глазами, что профессор только раздражённо вздохнул.

— Гарри, это вообще не имеет никакого значения.

— Имеет, — прошептал тот. — Но, в каком-то смысле... я рад, что вы не сможете занять эту должность. Вы забыли о том проклятии, которое на ней лежит.

— Не забыл. Мы с Альбусом договорились, что через год я вновь стал бы преподавать зельеварение.

— И вы были готовы пойти на этот риск. Чтобы вас убили, — упрямо твердил мальчишка.

— Кажется, мы уже обсуждали эту тему, — вновь вздохнул Северус.

— Но вы никак не остановитесь. Один раз вы сказали так обо мне, — что я очертя голову лезу во все передряги, но ведь вы делаете то же самое! Как я могу положиться на вас, если вы всё время подвергаете себя опасности?

— Это как посмотреть. Меня может этим же вечером убить обломившейся веткой, и точно так же я могу прожить столько, что ещё сменю Альбуса вместе с его чёртовой седой бородой на посту директора. Гарри, я не могу и не собираюсь всю жизнь просидеть взаперти здесь, в подземельях, только ради того, чтобы избежать малейшей опасности. И точно так же я не собираюсь запереть здесь тебя, как бы заманчиво это ни было. Ты только что видел реакцию слизеринцев. Жить в Хогвартсе, что мне, что тебе, — значит находиться в постоянной боевой готовности. Но я иду на этот риск, хотя мне легче было бы вернуться туда самому и не пускать тебя. Думаю, это просто вопрос приоритетов. Позволить тем, кто нам дорог, жить своей собственной жизнью. И в этом случае, упустить эту должность — не такая уж большая плата за то, что я приобрёл взамен утраты магических сил.

Если до этого Гарри просто удивлялся его словам, то теперь он буквально онемел.  _«_ _Позволить тем, кто нам дорог, жить своей собственной жизнью»_... И что, это Снейп только что произнёс эти слова? При нём? Говоря о... нём? Может, ему и не следовало так уж удивляться после всего, что они только что пережили, но...

— Вы и в самом деле имели в виду то, что сказали вчера вечером, да? — внезапно спросил мальчишка.

— Я всегда имею в виду то, что говорю, Поттер, — спокойно ответил Снейп.

— Не называйте меня... а слизеринцы, только что... Они знали, кто я?

— Вне всякого сомнения. И — да, я появился в гостиной Слизерина, перед всеми своими учениками, с Гарри Поттером.

— И вы пригрозили им исключением, если они что-нибудь задумают против меня, — добавил Гарри.

— Не думаю, что подобного рода заявления способны остановить тех, кто имеет серьёзные намерения, но будем надеяться, что это заставит задуматься тех, кто просто хочет что-то кому-то доказать.

— Спасибо.

— К вашим услугам, мистер Поттер, — ответил Снейп, улыбнувшись краешком губ.

Гарри слабо улыбнулся.

— День в самом разгаре, а я уже смертельно устал. Точно, надо возобновить тренировки перед квиддичем.

— Это не физическая усталость, — заметил Снейп. — Кроме того, тебя действительно лихорадит, так что тебе не стоит сегодня напрягаться. Хороший обед принесёт тебе гораздо больше пользы.

— Тогда я займусь готовкой, — вздохнул Гарри, вставая. — Это заставит меня отвлечься. Как вы считаете... — он помотал головой. — Пицца подойдёт? Домашняя, естественно.

Профессор неуверенно хмыкнул.

— Но только без анчоусов.

— Без анчоусов, — повторил мальчишка, слабо улыбнувшись. — Подать одну королевскую пиццу!

Он закрыл за собой дверь, оставив Мастера Зелий одного. Тот недовольно покачал головой. Вот результат того, что он взял на себя заботу о подростке, воспитанном магглами, и винить в этом было некого, кроме себя самого. Но если это может доставить мальчишке удовольствие, что ж, пусть будет пицца...

Едва Северус успел вновь развести огонь под котлами, как характерный шум, раздавшийся в камине, заставил его обернуться.

— Северус, Гарри с вами? — спросил Дамблдор, окинув взглядом помещение.

— Он пошёл приготовить что-нибудь поесть. Позвать его?

— Ни в коем случае.

Директор шагнул в комнату.

— Люпину, наконец, удалось принести какую-то пользу? — сухо спросил Снейп.

— Северус, сейчас самое время оставить ваше соперничество, — сказал Дамблдор гораздо более резко, чем он обычно разговаривал с Мастером Зелий.

Тот прищурил глаза.

— То, что Люпин подставился и его чуть не убили свои же, не вызывает во мне никакого сочувствия. Кроме того, как мне показалось, это вполне взаимно.

— Северус, — устало заговорил директор, — Ремус хотел скрыть некоторые детали своего возвращения не от вас. Дела обстоят гораздо хуже, чем нам кажется.

— Знаменитый Локи, полагаю? — процедил Снейп. — Неужели Люпин хочет что-то скрыть от своего дорого Гарри?

Глаза директора блеснули.

— Думаю, его присутствие навряд ли хоть как-то умерит вашу вражду. Но вы правы, Ремус не хотел, чтобы до Гарри дошла определённая информация. Обещайте, что наша беседа и сведения, которые я вам сообщу, не дойдут до его ушей.

Какое-то время Снейп изучающее смотрел на старого волшебника, потом кивнул.

— Это останется между нами в той мере, в какой это возможно, больше я ничего не могу вам обещать. Не факт, что мы сумеем скрыть информацию от мальчишки, и мне не нравятся такие уловки, Альбус.

— На этот раз всё обстоит по-другому. Это касается Локи... и Ремуса.

— Я так и думал. Тёмный Лорд несколько раз произносил это имя, но, признаться, больше мне о нём ничего не известно. Тогда это не показалось мне особо интересным со стратегической точки зрения.

— Теперь всё изменилось, Северус, — вздохнул директор. — И первое, что вы должны узнать, это то, что на самом деле мне удалось связаться с Ремусом Люпином, когда месяц назад вы обнаружили, кто такой Шэди. Я просил его немедленно вернуться, чтобы помочь Гарри... Но он отказался.

В глазах Мастера Зелий вспыхнул интерес. Поудобнее устроившись в кресле, он слегка улыбнулся.

— Я весь — внимание.

 

 


	29. Только не говорите ему...

Когда полчаса спустя Гарри с жалким выражением лица и полуобуглившейся пиццей в руках вошел в лабораторию, он не сразу заметил отсутствующий взгляд профессора.

— Простите, кажется, я её передержал, — сказал мальчишка, выдавив улыбку.

Снейп иронически приподнял бровь в ожидании продолжения.

— ... Но не так сильно, как предыдущие три, — признался Гарри. — Извините, но пока я не научусь контролировать силу заклинаний, нам придётся обходиться нарезанными салатами. Я готовлю хуже всех в Англии!

Расстроенный, он плюхнул пиццу на стол.

— Раз есть улучшение, значит, ты начинаешь управлять своими силами. Не важно, как долго придется тренироваться. Пробуй столько, сколько захочешь, но не зацикливайся на неудачах. Может быть, позже мы позанимаемся, если ты достаточно хорошо себя чувствуешь, — успокаивающе произнес Снейп, потом взмахнул над пиццей палочкой и прошептал несколько заклинаний. Теперь их обед стал выглядеть куда аппетитнее.

— Ой, — немного расстроено сказал Гарри, — если бы я раньше знал эти заклинания... Вы меня научите?

— Сперва поедим. Правда, мне казалось, что мы решили обедать здесь только в исключительных случаях? — спросил Снейп.

— Вы не поднимались, и я подумал, что лучше спущусь с обедом сюда, — озадаченно ответил Гарри.

Хм. Снейп задумался. Может быть, разговор с Дамблдором тянулся дольше, чем планировалось... или он просто глубоко погрузился в свои мысли после откровений старика. Скорее второе, да... Он тряхнул головой.

— Неважно. Разрежь её, чтобы я смог в полной мере оценить твои таланты на кухонном поприще.

— Вы уверены, что хотите попробовать это? — поинтересовался Гарри. — То есть... с моими новыми силами от Волдеморта... я не уверен, что это хорошая идея.

— Твои новые силы не отравят еду, Гарри, это смешно. То, как ты ими пользуешься, может причинить вред, но не сами заклинания. — В подтверждение своих слов он откусил кусочек пиццы, тщательно прожевал и проглотил.

— Хм. Не возражаете, если я подожду минут пять и посмотрю, не упадете ли вы замертво, прежде чем сам попробую?

— Какой ты сегодня саркастичный, — бросил профессор, кладя пиццу на тарелку.

— Интересно, от кого только я этого набрался, — пробормотал Гарри.

Северус снова поднял бровь.

— Ну, ладно, наверное, вы знаете, что делаете, — пробурчал мальчишка и приступил к еде.

— Совершенно верно.

Пожалуй, он знал даже больше, чем хотелось бы Гарри.

Пицца оказалась не так уж плоха, но есть руками не входило в привычки Снейпа, а Гарри, даже не подумав о том, что её можно есть ножом и вилкой, не захватил приборы с кухни.

Возможно, Северус стал слишком снисходительным к мальчишке, — так ему казалось, — но всё же он не подал и вида, что его не всё устраивает, чтобы не расстраивать Гарри. Парень и так раздосадован новыми трудностями...

Снейп обдумал рассказ Гарри. Крайне необходимо как можно скорее научить мальчишку управлять его магией. Недопустимо отправлять его в Хогвартс в таком состоянии: он станет источником опасности и для себя самого, и для других учеников, особенно на зельях. Альбус согласился с тем, что новые умения мальчишки нужно сохранить в секрете как можно дольше. Если им немного повезет, хотя бы так, как везло до последнего времени, Волдеморт не узнает, как сильно он просчитался. Но, учитывая его последние действия, и в первую очередь появление Локи, Северус сомневался, что им это удастся.

— У вас всё в порядке?

Снейп поднял глаза, осознав, что уже несколько минут смотрит в одну точку.

— Ешь, — скомандовал он вместо ответа. — Ты выпил свои зелья?

— Да, а вы? — с вызовом спросил мальчишка.

Северус мрачно посмотрел на него.

— Это тебя не касается.

— А мне кажется, касается, — уперся Гарри.

— Тогда скажу по-другому: это не твое дело, — сухо бросил Снейп.

Гарри раздраженно выдохнул.

— У вас есть право беспокоиться обо мне, а у меня нет? Так не бывает, насколько я знаю.

Слово «семья» не прозвучало, но достаточно было и обвиняющего взгляда. Выражение лица Снейпа смягчилось.

— Я взрослый, Гарри, и, кроме того, я — Мастер зелий и знаю, что делать и когда.

— Это не значит, что мне запрещено спрашивать!

Теперь настал черёд Снейпа вздыхать.

— Ну, хорошо. Да, я принял зелья. Я не собираюсь рисковать. Ты доволен?

— Спасибо, — ответил мальчишка, опуская взгляд. Какое-то время он возил кусок пиццы по тарелке, отчаянно пытаясь придумать, как сменить тему.

— Как думаете, мне можно будет немного полетать после обеда?

Снейп окинул его взглядом.

— Если ты чувствуешь себя нормально, почему бы нет.

— Я знаю, что есть вещи поважнее, — виновато начал оправдываться Гарри, — но мне действительно нужно проветриться.

— Это прекрасный способ очистить мысли, ничего не имею против. К тому же, ты заслужил это... Напомни мне попозже показать тебе комнату отдыха.

— Комнату отдыха? — заинтересованно переспросил Гарри.

— Да, — кивнул Снейп. — На втором этаже. Там есть бильярд, шахматы и тому подобное.

— Я почти забыл, что есть еще и второй этаж, — прошептал мальчишка. — Вы им пользуетесь хоть иногда?

Снейп поморщился.

— Нет.

Почувствовав, что сейчас не самый подходящий момент, чтобы лезть с вопросами, Гарри вернулся к своей пицце. Ну, правда, было в ней что-то подозрительное... Кроме того, она уже остыла, и это не делало её аппетитней.

Снейп поймал его взгляд и снова произнес несколько заклинаний. Через секунду на столе перед ними появилась прекрасно прожаренная курица, обложенная картофелем, и над всем этим богатством поднимался аппетитный пар.

Гарри почувствовал, как у него потекли слюнки, а профессор тем временем заставил появиться приборы с тарелками и начал спокойно разрезать птицу.

В следующую секунду голодный чёрный кот вскочил на стол, схватил куриную ножку и рванул с ней под шкаф.

Снейп замер с ножом в руке, приоткрыв рот.

— Гарри?

Пару секунд ничего не происходило. Потом из укрытия показалась кошачья морда с куриной ногой в зубах, потом животное вылезло из-под шкафа целиком и виновато вернулось к столу.

С явным сожалением оставив косточку на полу, кот превратился в смущенного подростка.

— Объясни-ка мне, — начал профессор, — что это было? Возвращение к природным инстинктам или очередной пример твоего неумения цивилизованно вести себя за столом?

— Поверить не могу, что я это сделал, — ошеломленно простонал Гарри.

— Не ты один. Пожалуй, стоит проанализировать случившееся. Что вызвало превращение, Гарри?

— Я... запах, наверное. Мясо. Мне захотелось есть, и я не знаю... Со мной никогда такого не случалось.

— Верю, однако подобная реакция заставила меня вспомнить твое вчерашнее нападение на мистера Уизли, когда ты был в кошачьей форме, — заметил Снейп.

— Тогда я тоже не думал. Оно само... Вам кажется, это проблема? Ну, в смысле, серьезная проблема?

Северус задумался.

— Недостаток самоконтроля всегда является проблемой. Смею надеяться, что это только временные трудности.

— Нужно проверить. Создать условия, когда я буду не готов и когда...

— Начнем с простых упражнений по трансформации, — прервал его Снейп. — Мне кажется, это лучший способ научиться контролировать свою форму, мы слишком мало времени уделяли этому.

— Столько всего случилось, и Ремус... Ремус! Нужно ему рассказать, он наверняка знает, что делать! — воскликнул Гарри. Ему показалось, что профессор слегка нахмурился, однако тот ничего не сказал.

— Сперва закончи есть. Желательно, пользуясь тарелкой.

— Извините. Я попробую... контролировать мои инстинкты в дальнейшем, — пробормотал мальчишка.

— Я заметил, что пицца на тебя подобного воздействия не оказала. Так что теперь я знаю, как можно заставить тебя превратиться в кота, даже если ты и не собирался.

— Да, придётся всегда держать под рукой курицу, если Волдеморт поблизости. Полезное знание.

Оба волшебника переглянулись с таким видом, который стороннему наблюдателю показался бы заговорщицким.

Почувствовав, как возвращается аппетит, Гарри с энтузиазмом ткнул вилкой в курицу — с не меньшим энтузиазмом, чем тот, с каким он вонзал острые кошачьи зубы в птичье мясо. Интересно, чувствовал ли Сириус то же самое, когда находился в собачьей форме?.. От этой мысли есть резко расхотелось.

Северус наблюдал за тем, как парень, изменившись в лице, отложил вилку.

— Тебе не нравится курица? — спросил он.

— Нет. Наоборот. Просто... Простите, профессор, я больше не голоден. Вы не против, если я погуляю в парке?

Снейп нахмурился.

— Сперва доешь хотя бы то, что лежит в твоей тарелке. Пока мы здесь, твои манеры меня не волнуют, но ты должен набраться сил, а для этого требуется нормальное питание. Ешь.

Гарри сжал губы и пару секунд ковырялся в тарелке, собираясь с силами, чтобы проглотить хоть кусочек. Не вышло. От воспоминаний о Сириусе его стало подташнивать и ему, определенно, не удалось бы затолкать в себя ни крошки.

— Честно, профессор, если я сейчас что-нибудь съем, оно полезет обратно. Мне кажется, это не лучшая идея...

Северус встревожено отложил вилку.

— Несколько минут назад ты был настолько голоден, что превратился в кота и стащил куриную ножку со стола. Чем объясняется столь резкая потеря аппетита?

Гарри посмотрел на человека, которого он уважал, и который теперь с тревогой ждал ответа. Если бы найти силы объяснить ему... но заговорить о том, как ему не хватает крестного — человека, который был для Северуса врагом с детства... Рассказать, что от одной мысли о Сириусе у него напрочь отбило аппетит, — и это при том, что Гарри прекрасно знал об их взаимной ненависти...

Нет, это явно плохая идея. В лучшем случае, Северус вынужден будет лицемерить и сказать несколько неловких слов, в худшем, выйдет из себя. А сейчас им только этого и не хватало. Гарри отрицательно покачал головой, отводя взгляд.

— А нельзя просто воспользоваться зельем?

— На пустой желудок — нет, — после секундного размышления ответил Снейп. — Гарри, стань котом. Что бы тебя ни мучило, в кошачьей форме оно не окажет такого воздействия. Забирай эту чёртову ножку и съешь её где-нибудь, как обычный уличный кот, кем ты, собственно, и являешься.

Идея была неплохой. Гарри слабо улыбнулся профессору и превратился в кота, который тут же кинулся к оставленной на полу косточке. Прямо перед ним распахнулась дверь в парк, и он помчался по лестнице, не оглядываясь назад.

 

Свежий воздух! Наконец-то! Чувствуя, как ветерок шевелит шерстинки, Шэди стремглав пронёсся через высокую траву, уворачиваясь от сухих веток и камней, попадавшихся на дороге, и вскарабкался на самую высокую ветку дерева, по-прежнему крепко удерживая в зубах куриную ножку.

Какое счастье! Вид был восхитительным, солнце грело шкурку, и куриное мясо ещё никогда не казалось таким вкусным. А Сириус... был только далёкой тенью. Сердце кота слегка сжалось при этой мысли, но он не стал долго задерживаться на ней. У него было много дел. Нужно было осваивать новые силы. Спасать людей. И, может быть, у него всё-таки будет семья...

Смутившись, Шэди взглянул на мэнор. С того места, где он сидел, прекрасно просматривался второй этаж... В другие разы, летая, он не обращал на него внимания, а сейчас сразу отметил, что большая часть окон была закрыта ставнями и, похоже, не открывалась давным-давно, а кое-где даже заросла плющом. За исключением двух окон, которые, кажется, находились в одной комнате. Зеленые шторы скрывали то, что внутри, но коту удалось разглядеть контур кровати и шкафа. Ничего необычного, но почему только в этой комнате были открыты ставни? Снейп продолжал ею пользоваться, хотя говорил другое? Или эта комната чья-то ещё? Однако профессор не похож на того, кто часто приглашает гостей...

Заинтригованный, кот вернулся к поеданию своего трофея, продолжая между делом рассматривать здание.

Строгая форма, величественный вид... Северус занимался планировкой сам? Или купил дом специально из-за этого строгого и отчужденного вида? Может, ему хотелось произвести впечатление на других пожирателей смерти? Мэнор не переставал удивлять... но пока не время задавать мастеру зелий вопросы на эту тему. Возможно, когда-нибудь... позже.

Наконец наевшись, Шэди решил спуститься вниз. Снейп говорил, что нужно тренироваться. Оказавшись у подножия дерева, он принял человеческую форму и осмотрелся. Хм, восприятие окружающего мира действительно сильно менялось после превращения. Чтобы привыкнуть к разнице требовалось какое-то время. Но если он окажется в опасности, возможно, этого времени у него не будет, поэтому уже сейчас стоило как можно быстрее привыкать к адаптации.

Гарри побежал через траву, сосредотачиваясь и на ходу превращаясь в кота.

Что ж, на этот раз ему не потребовалось особо долго собираться. Что-нибудь посложнее... Он снова вернулся в нормальную форму и побежал к дереву. В последнюю секунду, в шаге от него, он, с бешено колотящимся сердцем, прыгнул на ствол, выпуская когти, ... да, получилось превосходно! Но почему тогда за столом он не смог контролировать себя?

Эта способность не была у него врождённой, так какого Мерлина его тело с такой легкостью и практически без его осознанного участия трансформировалось в кошачье, когда он и не собирался превращаться?

Краем глаза он заметил движение у дома. Это Снейп вышел понаблюдать за ним. Кот спрыгнул с ветки, и в следующую секунду Гарри уже шёл навстречу учителю.

— Я немного потренировался. Никаких сложностей с превращением — это странно, вам не кажется? Раньше так просто не было. Я не знаю, чем объяснить...

Северус задумчиво посмотрел на него.

— Можешь попробовать превращаться как можно быстрее, не останавливаясь? Пока не почувствуешь дискомфорт или усталость.

Гарри кивнул и приступил к упражнению. Однажды в лаборатории он уже проделывал такое и ждал, что очень быстро выдохнется, но спустя пять минут непрерывных превращений Снейп сам остановил его.

— Достаточно.

Гарри остался в человеческой форме и вопросительно посмотрел на профессора.

— Я не устал. Но я сбился со счёта.... это было быстро, да?

— Скажем, да. Ты превратился тридцать четыре раза.

— О, неплохо, да? Последний раз я смог только... — он замолчал. — Это нормально, что у меня такой прогресс?

Северус медленно покачал головой.

— Твой уровень магии значительно увеличился, а вместе с ней увеличилась и выносливость. Это плюс, но я подозреваю, что столь неожиданные изменения связаны с текучестью...

— Пожалуйста, не забывайте, что я — не Гермиона. Вы хотите сказать, что силы Волдеморта подействовали и на Шэди? — растерянно спросил Гарри.

— На превращения, — поправил Снейп. — Вся твоя магия изменилась, Гарри, и это нормально. С одной стороны, это силы Волдеморта, с другой — твои собственные...

— Не уверен, что мне это нравится, — выдавил мальчишка. — Думаете, это только вопрос тренировки?

— По большей части, — ответил профессор и тут же продолжил, заметив беспокойство парня: — До тебя ещё никому не удавалось забрать силы Тёмного лорда, Гарри. Этот случай требует тщательного изучения, нужно быть осторожным...

— А можно начать уже сейчас? Тренироваться? Я чувствую себя отлично!

— И даже не хочешь перед началом немного полетать? — спросил Снейп.

Гарри махнул рукой.

— Не сейчас. Бегать в шкуре Шэди — это почти то же самое, что летать. С чего мне начать?

Северус мотнул подбородком в сторону ближайшей полянки.

— Назови мне несколько заклинаний, которые знаешь.

— Хм... ну, простые, наверное, для начала, такие, как  _accio_  или l _umo_ _s_ или что-нибудь более опасное, вроде ступефая. Но мне нужна подвижная цель, чтобы попробовать.

— Ну, это как раз не проблема. Что ещё?

— _Incendio_?  _Confringo_?

— Мне кажется, их стоит оставить на потом.  _Accio_ , пожалуй, лучший вариант для пробы.

— А  _I_ _mpedimenta_ _?_ — _спросил Гарри._

Северус удовлетворенно кивнул, и мальчишка не смог сдержать прилива гордости. Первая часть экзамена прошла успешно!

Когда они дошли до полянки, обычно служившей местом для тренировок, Гарри почувствовал в себе такую уверенность, какую не испытывал уже давным-давно. Подняв палочку, он уже собрался взмахнуть ею, как на его руку легла ладонь, заставив опустить оружие.

— Прежде всего, — начал Снейп, — подумай, что ты хочешь получить. Представь эффект и силу, какую хочешь вложить в заклинание. Почувствуй магию и управляй ею.

Гарри кивнул.

—  _Lumos_ _._

Северус открыл было рот, чтобы напомнить, что Люмос в яркий день бесполезен, но так ничего и не сказал, увидев слепящий свет, льющийся из палочки.

— Ух ты! — выдохнул Гарри. — Наверное, ночью будет лучше, но вы это видите?

Да. Даже при свете яркого летнего солнца, свет от заклинания трудно было не заметить. Лучи, заливавшие поляну, казались неестественными, делая траву и листья почти прозрачными.

— Ты попробовал вполсилы?

— Да. Хотите, чтобы я сделал сильнее?

— Сперва сконцентрируйся. И продолжай контролировать себя.

Гарри понимал, что учитель хочет сказать. Ему всегда нравилось колдовать, но в данный момент какое-то совершенно особое электричество пронизывало его тело, текло через руку, хотело вырваться и давало такое невероятное ощущение мощи... Это действительно впечатляло.

Сжав пальцы на палочке, он усилил поток магии.

— _Lumos_!

На секунду ему пришлось прикрыть глаза рукой. Когда он открыл их снова, то на мгновение ему показалось, что что-то не так с его зрением — настолько ослепительным был окружающий свет... Он что, действительно может видеть сквозь деревья? Мальчишка распахнул глаза, чувствуя, как от удивления открывается рот.

Позади него Снейп пришел в себя.

— Гарри, отмени заклинание!

Выведенный из оцепенения и слегка испуганный, он воскликнул:

—  _No_ _х!_

Свет исчез, и снова Гарри показалось, что зрение играет с ним какую-то шутку. Свет солнца должен был быть гораздо ярче! Один взгляд на Снейпа подтвердил его опасения: что-то было не так.

— Северус?

Профессор повернулся к нему.

— Посмотри на Мэнор.

Гарри повиновался. За пределами полянки полуденное солнце казалось по-прежнему ярким. А вокруг них...

— Я бы сказал, что тут почти ночь, — выдохнул Гарри. — Я только произнес Нокс, чтобы выключить палочку, я не понимаю!

—Finiteincantatem,— напомнил Северус.

Гарри кивнул головой, снова поднимая палочку.

— _Finite_ _incantatem_ _!_

_К его облегчению свет снова стал нормальным, каким и должен был быть на поляне. Обычный солнечный свет. Опустив палочку, он увидел, как Снейп наклонился, чтобы что-то подобрать, и подошёл ближе, чтобы посмотреть, что именно, но речь шла только о травинке, которую Снейп рассматривал, словно это был какой-то новый вид._

Когда Гарри взглянул на неё поближе, то... Что-то странное было в этом растении, цвет или может...

— Мерлин, ведь это не...

Снейп повернулся к нему и поднял травинку к небу. Эффект трудно было отрицать: её текстура стала полупрозрачной, пропуская солнечный свет. Гарри почти видел, как в клетках растения кружит магия.

—Кажется, я недооценил силу твоих самых простых заклинаний, — констатировал Северус. — Нужно было подумать о любых случайностях. Сила твоей магии создает новый уровень заклинаний.

— Она такой и останется? — спросил Гарри, не в силах оторвать взгляд от травинки.

— Нет, к ней уже начинает возвращаться нормальный цвет. Это... по меньшей мере впечатляет.

Гарри не знал, чувствовать ли гордость за себя или неловкость.

— Хотите, я попробую что-нибудь... для защиты? — предложил он.

— Если хочешь. Думаешь, получится?

Мальчишка кивнул. Ведь именно это и было его целью — проверить предел своих возможностей.

— Ступефай не должен создать слишком много разрушений, как мне кажется... только вот, против кого его применять?

— Это как раз не проблема, — сказал Снейп. — Приготовься.  _Cave_ _Canem_ _!_

Так же, как и обычный Патронус, с кончика его палочки вырвалась большая страшная призрачная собака и принялась кружить вокруг них, собираясь напасть.

Гарри вспомнился Бродяга... но эта собака не казалась ни живой, ни симпатичной и, мельком глянув на Снейпа, он поднял палочку.

— _Stupefy_ _!_

Пёс застыл прямо на бегу, но не упал на землю, как предполагалось. Казалось, он просто превратился в статую. Гарри подошёл ближе. Снейп оказался быстрее и уже прикоснулся к животному кончиками пальцев. Шерсть пса казалась неестественной твердой и... блестящей.

— Замёрз, — коротко констатировал Снейп.

Гарри тоже протянул руку, не в силах поверить. От его прикосновения с шерсти посыпались кристаллики инея. Пёс целиком и полностью оказался в ледяном плену.

— И с каких это пор Ступефай замораживает цель? — недоверчиво спросил он.

— На моей памяти, такое впервые, — ответил Снейп. — Без сомнения эффективно и крайне опасно для живого существа. Интересно, как подействует Петрификус... — его прервал лёгкий звон, наполнивший воздух.

Гарри немедленно подобрался, готовый к нападению, но, судя по Снейпу, его это не встревожило.

— Старая сорока... — пробормотал он. — Я не ждал её так скоро. Но, видимо, ей не терпелось...

— Что происходит? — торопливо спросил Гарри.

— У нас гости, — откликнулся Снейп. — Но прежде, чем мы вернемся в Мэнор, пожалуйста, заставь призрак исчезнуть.

— Призрак? — спросил Гарри, встревожено глянув на пса.

— Это просто фигура речи. Это существо довольно близко к Патронусу, но в реальности... мы обсудим это позже. Тебе нужно знать только то, что подобные существа очень слабо реагируют на заклинания. Твоя работа впечатляет, Гарри. А теперь, будь любезен...

Мальчишка поднял палочку, испытывая некоторую неловкость. Он не заслужил комплиментов...и он совсем не этого пытался добиться. Мотнув головой, Гарри прогнал ненужные мысли.

— _Evanesco_ _._

_Ч_ естное слово, ему следовало бы внимательнее относиться к тому, что он делает: собака, как и полагалось, исчезла, а с ней порядочный кусок леса, отчего поляна стала еще просторнее. Он приоткрыл рот от удивления.

— Я... извините, я целился в собаку... правда! — пробормотал он.

Снейп молча рассматривал образовавшуюся дыру.

— Ты контролировал свои силы? — спросил он.

— Нет, — признался Гарри. — Я только хотел избавиться от собаки. Хотите, чтобы я попробовал еще раз?

Снейп покачал головой.

— Не сейчас. Но мы вернёмся к этому. Придётся много потрудиться, чтобы ты мог пользоваться своими силами, не создавая угрозу для окружающих. Это занятие оказалось более чем показательным. — Жестом он указал Гарри идти к дому, и оба волшебника в молчании проследовали к двери, каждый был занят своими мыслями.

— А откуда был тот звук? — спросил, наконец, Гарри.

— Этот сигнал срабатывает всегда, когда кто-то появляется в Мэноре через каминную сеть.

— Ой... вы кого-то ждете? — удивился мальчишка.

— Именно, — ответил Снейп. — Но это гости к тебе.

— Ко мне? Честно, профессор, я сейчас не слишком хочу кого-нибудь видеть...

— На этот раз окажи мне любезность и веди себя с гостем прилично — насколько сможешь, — негромко попросил Снейп.

Гарри повернулся к нему, пытаясь найти в его взгляде следы притворства или манипуляции, но не нашёл в тёмных доброжелательных глазах профессора ничего необычного. Это было обычной просьбой, а не приказом или попыткой как-то повлиять на него.

Он с трудом проглотил застрявший в горле ком. Почему такие мелочи настолько важны для него?

— Хорошо.

Глаза Снейпа блеснули, когда он услышал этот ответ. Гарри шагнул к нему.

Северус словно прочитал его мысли, потому что в следующую секунду положил руку на плечо мальчишки, как тогда, в доме у Уизли. Ох, Мерлин, это было здорово...

Просто летний день, клонящийся к вечеру, просто человек рядом, гордящийся им, ценящий его и способный показать это одним жестом. Наверное, так же повел бы себя Джеймс, если бы был жив... но с Джеймсом Гарри не был знаком, верно? Рядом с ним был Северус. Северус, которого он знал достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, насколько непривычны для него внешние проявления привязанности. Это был Северус, которого он научился уважать и которым восхищался...

Да, это был один из тех моментов, которые Гарри хотелось сохранить на память, закупорить в бутылку и запечатать сургучом, чтобы потом доставать и переживать заново.

Его настолько захватили переживания, что он только в последний момент заметил, что кто-то ждёт их около мэнора, прямо у двери, ведущей в лабораторию. Кто-то маленький, но прежде, чем Гарри смог понять, кто это, в нём проснулся Шэди и зашипел в сторону гостя. Кот! На его территории!

Но Снейп не выказал никакого удивления вторжением и слегка сжал плечо мальчишки, прежде чем отпустить его. В нескольких метрах от животного Гарри узнал что-то знакомое в рисунке шерсти...

— Мы не ждали вас так скоро, Минерва, — сказал Снейп.

Гарри напрягся. МакГонагалл? Точно, он узнал круги вокруг её глаз. Но что делает декан Гриффиндора здесь, в Снейп-Мэнноре?

Кошка моргнула, глядя на Мастера зелий, потом перевела взгляд на Гарри.

Чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, парень повернулся к Северусу.

— Профессор? Я не понимаю.

— Профессор МакГонагалл навестила нас, чтобы преподать тебе несколько уроков... хм, чтобы помочь освоиться в кошачьей форме, полагаю. Если у тебя есть какие-то вопросы, относящиеся к трансформации, она ответит на них лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Хоть она и похожа на старый объеденный молью половичок, профессор МакГонагалл — одна из немногих живущих зарегистрированных анимагов.

При этих словах учителя зелий кошка рассержено зашипела, затем с гордым видом направилась к Гарри, высоко подняв хвост.

Мальчишка не удержался от улыбки. Это было так похоже на МакГонагалл. Впрочем, это и была МакГонагалл. Его улыбка стала таять. Северус знал, что он не хотел её видеть. Но когда он повернулся к профессору, тот ободряюще посмотрел на него, слегка склонив голову, затем пожал плечами, кивнув головой в сторону кошки.

«Это всего лишь кошка. Старый половичок. Она ничего не может тебе сделать».

Гарри понял послание и кивнул. Действительно, в этой форме волшебница производила не такое сильное впечатление... А ему очень хотелось узнать, как он поведет себя рядом с другим анимагом, когда окажется в кошачьей форме.

Гарри кинул взгляд на Северуса. «Не оставляйте меня, ладно?»

Волшебник слегка прикрыл глаза, и Гарри почувствовал воодушевление. В следующую секунду Шэди с колотящимся сердцем стоял напротив другого животного. И что теперь?

— Превосходно. Что ж, если позволите, я оставлю вас заниматься своими кошачьими делами, а сам переключусь на травы. И еще, Минерва, Поттеру ещё не делали противоблошиную прививку. Я вас предупредил.

Повернувшись на каблуках, он направился к грядке, где пару месяцев в году выращивал лекарственные травы. Совершенно бесперспективное занятие, в этом он не обманывался, но приглядывать за кошками — увольте! — особенно, если это Поттер и Минерва МакГонагалл.

Поттер... Гарри, поправил он сам себя. То, что старая гарпия появилась в его доме, ничего не изменит. Может, мальчишка и в Гриффиндоре, да еще и анимаг, но нет никаких сомнений в том, что по возвращении в Хогвартс она не будет присматривать за Гарри. Кроме того, она уже доказала, что совершенно не годится на эту роль за те пять лет, что наблюдала за Поттером в его доме.

Да и мальчишка не слишком-то ей доверяет. Снейп улыбнулся краешком губ. Нет, нельзя так думать... Ведь это было его собственной идеей — пригласить Минерву в форме кошки в Мэнор, чтобы она встретилась с Гарри на его территории. Не было никаких сомнений, что пытки, которым подверг его Люциус, прочно впечатались в память мальчишки и повлияли на его отношение к людям, которые были ему дороги. Хочется того Северусу или нет, но Гарри был привязан к МакГонагалл, что было вполне логично: Минерва всегда выгораживала и покрывала своих гриффиндорцев... Он покачал головой.

Возможно. Но она оставила Гарри без присмотра. Он такой ошибки не допустит...

Северус бросил взгляд через плечо. Похоже, кот и кошка нашли общий язык... Он пожал плечами, пытаясь не обращать внимания на лёгкую боль, возникшую в сердце от этой картины. Не хватало ещё начать ревновать к старой ободранке, у которой, возможно, ещё больше блох, чем у его собственного кота.

Серьёзно, нужно было обработать её противоблошиным составом, прежде чем подпускать к Шэди...

На этот раз он позволил себе улыбнуться. Да, идея казалась довольно привлекательной... когда-нибудь, возможно...

Первое что заметил Гарри, когда принял анимагическую форму, что МакГонагалл пахнет одновременно и кошкой, и волшебницей. Лёгкий запах мела, фиалковых духов и чистой кошачьей шерсти. Обоняние Шэди легко улавливало такие тонкости, и в этом было что-то успокаивающее.

МакГонагалл, которая набросилась на него в кабинете Дамблдора, пахла иначе. В тот момент он не обратил на это внимания, да и она находилась достаточно далеко, но оказалось, что эту деталь он, к своему собственному удивлению, запомнил. Старая кошка, стоявшая перед ним, не собиралась ни нападать, ни претендовать на его территорию.

Золотистые глаза моргнули.

_«Красивый рисунок, Гарри»._

_«Шэди»._

_« Шэди»_ _,_ — согласилась кошка.

_«Я могу с вами общаться?»_

_«Немного. Не так свободно, как в человеческой форме, но этого достаточно»._

Шэди встревожено дёрнул ушами. Он мог говорить с МакГонагалл... но мысли, которые удавалось понять, казались расплывчатыми и расшифровать их было трудно. Совсем не похоже на обычный разговор. Однако так удавалось передать гораздо больше информации, чем он был способен поделиться с Северусом, когда находился в кошачьей форме.

Кошка побежала через траву, и Шэди последовал за ней.

_«Куда мы идем?»_

_«Я хочу осмотреться»_ _,_ — ответила полосатая гостья.

_«Это мой дом!»_ — запротестовал Шэди, чувствуя, как инстинкт берет верх. МакГонагалл повернула голову и насмешливо посмотрела на него.

_«Твоя территория?»_

_«Да. И Северуса»_ _._

Это заставило кошку смутиться. Но только на секунду.

_«Тогда покажи, что ты умеешь»_ _._

Задетый за живое, Шэди сорвался с места и помчался через лужайку, ЕГО лужайку, прежде чем на той же скорости взлететь на верхушку дерева и так же быстро спуститься. Пускай старая волшебница попробует повторить! Но МакГонагалл ждала его под деревом с таким видом, что становилось совершенно ясно — его представление не произвело на неё никакого впечатления.

_«Это всё?»_

_«А что ещё?»_

Ему показалось, что анимаг улыбнулась. Подрагивая хвостом, полосатая кошка прижалась к земле и, выжидая, спряталась в траве. Шэди следил за ней, ничего не понимая, пока не заметил то, что привлекло внимание МакГонагалл... Прыжок, и кошка схватила мышь-полёвку, затем повернулась к Шэди и с довольным видом положила добычу к его лапам.

Мышонок испуганно рванул прочь под растерянным взглядом чёрного кота.

_«В чем дело?»_ — нетерпеливо спросила МакГонагалл.

_«Я никогда не пробовал... Но я могу поймать то, что летает. Северус тренировался со мной»_ _._

Полосатая кошка разочарованно махнула хвостом.

_«Северус абсолютно не разбирается в кошках. Найди другую добычу. Чувствуй. Слушай»_ _._

Это напоминало задания, которые давал ему Снейп. Шэди сосредоточился на том, что происходило вокруг, принюхиваясь и прислушиваясь. Там, вон там, что-то двигалось... Он спрятался в траве точно так же, как делала МакГонагалл, и стал потихоньку подбираться к добыче. Шаг, два, три... он подпрыгнул, выпустив когти, и крепко вцепился в жертву, чтобы сразу же отпустить её.

_«Скарабей, Шэди?»_

Он почувствовал смех в мыслях декана Гриффиндора.

Раздраженный, он гордо поднял нос. Если бы он только заметил птичку, то показал бы этой старой сороке, что умеет!

Но в эту секунду что-то другое привлекло его внимание. Над ними начали сгущаться облака, предвещая серьёзную летнюю грозу.

_«Вода»_ _,_ — подумала МакГонагалл, проследив за его взглядом. Это плохо. Лучше не задерживаться.

Шэди забил хвостом. Электричество, скапливающееся в воздухе, заставляло его всё больше нервничать... но сперва он должен был доказать МакГонагалл, что он не какой-нибудь там домашний котик. Он — серьезный лабораторный кот. Разбежавшись, он бесшумно взобрался на дерево. Перепрыгивая с ветки на ветку, незаметный среди листвы из-за тёмной шерсти, он, наконец, нашёл то, что искал. Этот воробей был слишком молод или слишком стар и не заметил, как к нему подобрался хищник. Тем хуже для него! Кот прыгнул, но в последний момент птица, взлетев, ускользнула, заставив Шэди с пустыми лапами приземлиться на довольно тонкую ветку, хрустнувшую под его весом.

Потеряв равновесие, кот провалился в пустоту и повис на передних лапах, успев вцепиться когтями в раскачивающуюся ветку. Он с отчаяньем посмотрел туда, где был Северус: волшебник уже бежал к нему, перестав притворяться, что ему нет дела до их игр. Профессор махнул палочкой, прошептав заклинание. В ту же секунду кота приподняло в воздухе, и вот он уже ровно сидит на ветке, чувствуя, как испуганно колотится сердце. Ещё бы чуть-чуть.... Как он мог не заметить, что тут так высоко? Если бы он упал... Мерлин, и как теперь спускаться с этого насеста? Вот была бы у него Молния! Парализованный, он просительно взглянул на Мастера зелий.

Волшебник улыбнулся уголками губ, снова поднял палочку и, под недовольным взглядом МакГонагалл, перенёс кота на лужайку.

_«Ты мог справиться сам»_ _,_ — заметила она.

_«Я думал, что свалюсь»_ _,_ — признался Шэди.

_«Раньше ты прекрасно справлялся. Но нужно обращать внимание, куда ты прыгаешь. Это ветка была слишком хрупкой даже для такого лёгкого кота, как ты. Начни сначала»_ _._

Шэди почувствовал на шкурке первые капли дождя, но промолчал об этом. Он не маленький испуганный котёнок, в конце концов! Снейп снова отошёл, а Шэди разбежался и взобрался на дерево, на этот раз пониже. Его кошачья гордость была уязвлена, и он принялся искать новую птицу, на которую можно было бы поохотиться. Это не должно было быть сложнее, чем поймать снитч. Что бы там ни думала эта дворовая кошка, он не вчера родился.

Сверху падали уже совсем не редкие капли, началась гроза. Продвигаясь по ветке, он кинул взгляд в почерневшее небо. Оставаться на дереве во время грозы — не лучшая идея, подумалось ему, и тут раздался приглушенный крик, заставивший его забыть обо всём остальном. Неподалеку Северус, согнувшись под дождем, с силой сжимал ладонью левую руку. Его лицо было скрыто волосами, но Шэди мог догадаться, что оно было искажено болью. В следующую секунду Мастер зелий поднял голову, подставляя лицо дождю, и снова закричал, падая на колени. На этот раз это был крик ярости — ярости и беспомощности.

Не теряя ни секунды, кот спрыгнул с дерева и со всех ног помчался к Северусу. МакГонагалл следовала за ним по пятам.

Когда они подбежали к волшебнику, он уже поднялся, по-прежнему сжимая руку, а то, каким напряжённым было его лицо, говорило о многом.

В ту же секунду МакГонагалл превратилась в человека.

— Северус, что случилось?

Гарри тоже принял человеческую форму.

— Это Волдеморт?

— Нет, Поттер, — рявкнул Мастер зелий. — Это министр магии приглашает меня на чай. Конечно же, это Волдеморт!

Гарри заметил, как вздрогнула МакГонагалл, когда бывший пожиратель произнес это имя. Она шагнула ближе, успокаивающе положив руку на плечо профессора.

— Северус, позвольте, мы поможем вам вернуться в дом...

Он не успел ответить, — новый всплеск боли снова заставил его, застонав, упасть на колени.

Казалось, наступила ночь, настолько тёмными были облака, и этот неожиданный мрак заставил Гарри испугаться ещё больше. Не думая, он оттолкнул декана подальше от Северуса. МакГонагалл, Беллатрикс... и та же боль, лёгкое эхо которой он чувствовал в шраме... Это было слишком: он машинально направил палочку на волшебницу, смотревшую на него круглыми глазами.

— Гарри!

— Отойдите от него! Сейчас же!

— Мистер Поттер, прекратите ваши детские глупости, нам нужно доставить профессора Снейпа внутрь, это нападение может быть...

— ОТОЙДИТЕ! Я не позволю вам... Убирайтесь! Немедленно! — закричал Гарри.

— Но это же бред! Гарри, посмотри на меня, опомнись, я не сделаю ничего плохого ни Северусу, ни тебе! Я просто хочу вам помочь!

Но стоило ей шагнуть в сторону сидевшего на земле волшебника, как мальчишка решительно взмахнул палочкой и зашипел, как кот... или как змея, подумала декан Гриффиндора.

Он не произнёс заклинание вслух, тем не менее, оно ударило Минерву МакГонагалл прямо в грудь и с неожиданной силой откинуло в сторону. Несмотря на удивление, волшебница успела прямо в полёте превратиться в кошку и в дюжине метров приземлилась на все четыре лапы, после чего бросилась в кусты.

Что это было за заклинание? Её грудь горела и болела так, словно по ней кто-то ударил молотом. Мерлин, он даже не произнёс заклинание вслух, только шипел... разве что.... Гарри произнёс заклинание на парселтанге?

Она незаметно подобралась ближе, но мальчишка, судя по всему, был слишком занят, чтобы следить за ней. Снейп, согнувшийся от боли, не видел ничего вокруг. Все его силы уходили на то, чтобы не кричать. Мертвенно-бледный, с крепко зажмуренными глазами — он не видел, как смотрел на него Гарри, сколько беспомощности и паники было в его взгляде, и как с каждой секундой мальчишка волновался всё больше и больше.

Выставив перед собой палочку, Гарри оглядывался вокруг, выискивая источник опасности. Но из-за завесы дождя и темноты было нереально что-то разглядеть и, сжав зубы, он прошипел заклинание.

Минерва почувствовала, как её шерсть встает дыбом. Это точно был парселтанг... понимает ли это Гарри? Мерлин, что же он пытается сделать? Как бы там ни было, у него ничего не получилось, судя по тому, как ошарашено он посмотрел на палочку, отказывавшуюся подчиняться.

Сдавленный крик человека, лежавшего у его ног, вывел его из оцепенения. Бывший пожиратель вынужден был опереться о землю, чтобы не упасть. Его руки дрожали.

МакГонагалл почувствовала, как быстро забилось её сердце. Когда они подбежали, Северусу уже было плохо, но тогда у него оставалось достаточно сил, чтобы говорить с ними, а теперь его боль становилась всё сильнее... В голову кошки пришла идея.

Гарри!

Декан Гриффиндора приняла человеческую форму, уже не пытаясь прятаться, как раз в тот момент, как мальчишка снова прошипел заклинание на змеином языке. Воздух вокруг него потрескивал, окружая сферой мощной и опасной магии...

— Гарри, нет! Ты делаешь только хуже!

Мальчишка потеряно посмотрел на неё и, к счастью, без агрессии. Казалось, он совершенно растерялся и был абсолютно беспомощен, что позволило ему оставить в стороне старые обиды.

— Я ... я не понимаю Мои заклинания не работают... Помогите, профессор! Пожалуйста!

Минерва открыла рот, чтобы ответить, как неожиданно раздался громкий удар грома. Почему вдруг стало ещё темнее? И почему ей вдруг почудилось, что они оказались в очень-очень большой беде... Слишком холодно для лета...

Но холод, студивший кожу, не имел ничего общего с обычным холодом, как и тени, что кружили над парком, не были похожи на обычные тени облаков.

МакГонагалл почувствовала знакомое ощущение отчаяния. Один взгляд на Гарри подтвердил её опасения.

— Дементоры, — выдохнул он.

— Северус, — сказала МакГонагалл. — Мы должны вернуться в Мэнор, в здание, позвольте помочь вам!

Усилием воли, поразившим волшебницу, Снейп, продираясь сквозь помутившееся сознание и до боли стиснув зубы, заставил себя кивнуть ей. Но, сделав неловкую попытку подняться, он вновь упал на землю.

Всё больше и больше нервничая, Минерва схватила своего коллегу за руку и повернулась к Гарри, чтобы позвать его на помощь.

Однако при виде бледного мальчишки, стоявшего с запрокинутым к небу лицом, она замерла на месте. Приоткрыв рот, с отсутствующим взглядом, Гарри, казалось, к чему-то внимательно прислушивался и... это был всего лишь шум ветра, или он действительно пытался свистеть?

— Гарри! — крикнула МакГонагалл, тщетно пытаясь привлечь его внимание, но, услышав своё имя, мальчишка даже не взглянул на неё.

Пока она спрашивала себя, что бы сделал на её месте Дамблдор, ситуацию взял в свои руки человек, которого она столько времени считала предателем и трусом.

Собравшись с силами, Снейп поднял голову и нашёл взглядом Гарри.

— Шэди, — позвал он хрипло.

На этот раз мальчишка вздрогнул и в замешательстве обернулся к учителю зелий.

— Посмотри... на меня.

Гарри неуверенно шагнул к нему, вглядываясь в тёмные сверкающие глаза Северуса.

— Подумай... о чём-нибудь... хорошем, — едва слышно проговорил Снейп. — Гарри... ты можешь...  _patronus_...

— У меня не получается, Северус, — простонал мальчишка. — Я уже трижды пытался, но заклинание не срабатывает, их становится всё больше и больше! Я... я их чувствую, но не так, как раньше, они словно чего-то ждут от меня! Как будто я позвал их вместо того, чтобы заставить их уйти! — признался он, наконец.

Северус ненадолго замолчал, слышалось только его прерывистое дыхание. Затем он быстрым движением достал свою палочку и протянул её Гарри.

— Попробуй ещё раз. Думай... о хорошем... ты сможешь. Я в тебя верю.

Не обращая внимания на удивлённый возглас Минервы, Гарри схватил палочку. Это была та самая чёрная палочка, которой он воспользовался тогда, в подземелье, чтобы отразить нашествие дементоров. Палочка Северуса, пожертвовавшего собой ради него. Теперь настал его черёд защитить своего учителя... нет, не учителя, поправил он себя. Он не осмелился даже мысленно произнести другое слово, но оно всё равно звучало в нём.

Высоко подняв чёрную палочку, он собрал всю свою магию, которая словно ток пробежала по его телу, направляясь к руке. Северус, надо думать о Северусе, о Мэноре, даже о Шэди...

—  _Expecto_ _Patronus_ _!_

На какую-то долю секунды он подумал, что невольно снова произнёс « _Lumos_ » и поднял руку, чтобы прикрыть глаза от ослепительной вспышки света. Но когда он вновь открыл их, то увидел, как огромный белый олень с высоко поднятой головой стремительно нёсся к парку, в самую середину того, что казалось густым сверкающим туманом.

Защитное облако окутало троих волшебников, и чувство безнадёжности и леденящего холода немедленно исчезло, сменившись облегчением и удивлением. Олень без устали носился вокруг них, описывая огромные круги, и, несмотря на то, что дождь всё ещё продолжался, мрак начал мало-помалу рассеиваться, оставив после себя лишь тёмные свинцовые тучи.

Лежавший на земле Снейп, казалось, начал приходить в себя. По-прежнему сжимая рукой Тёмную метку, он попытался подняться. Минерва тут же бросилась к нему на помощь, но он раздражённо оттолкнул её.

— Возвращаемся, — сказал он, кивнув в сторону Мэнора.

Затем, поймав тревожный взгляд Гарри, сумел вымученно улыбнуться.

— Я возьму свою палочку. Отлично получилось, Гарри.

Вернув палочку, мальчишка улыбнулся в ответ.

— Спасибо.

Он немного помедлил. Тысяча вопросов вертелась у него на языке... но, посмотрев на осунувшееся лицо профессора, всё так же сжимавшего свою метку, он не стал задавать их сейчас. Сначала нужно вернуться в Мэнор. Когда Северус примет зелья, ему, конечно же, станет лучше.

Они шли медленно, молча, с трудом. Было видно, как Снейп изо всех сил пытался держаться. Когда они, наконец, добрались до спасительного подземелья, Гарри облегчённо вздохнул.

Минерва потрясённо смотрела, как мальчишка бросился к деревянному столу, выбрал два флакона с зельями и поспешно передал их Северусу. Тот, не заставляя себя упрашивать, немедленно выпил их содержимое, после чего упал в кресло, пытаясь всё же сохранить всё достоинство, на какое он только был способен в сложившихся обстоятельствах.

— Северус, ну как вы?

Мастер зелий стиснул зубы, чтобы не съязвить в ответ. Неужели глядя на него можно подумать, что он на вершине блаженства? Мерлин, он, должно быть, весь в грязи. Ну надо же было Минерве заявиться сюда именно в тот день, когда случилось такое!

— Лучше, — выдавил он, наконец. — Сила атаки уменьшилась.

— Могу я что-нибудь сделать? — не отставала Минерва.

— Нет. Можете возвращаться к себе. В любом случае, ваши занятия придётся отложить, — буря не собирается стихать.

— Северус, я не могу бросить вас в таком состоянии! — упорствовала волшебница. — Позвольте мне позвать Поппи или Альбуса, здесь определённо нужно что-нибудь сделать.

— Кажется, раньше это вас никогда не беспокоило, — возразил профессор, потом добавил:

— Не имеет смысла, Минерва. У Волдеморта нет сил, чтобы достаточно долго поддерживать подобное нападение, сейчас уже почти не больно. Ни Помфри, ни Дамблдор тут ничем не помогут.

— А вы не думаете, что он может напасть на Мэнор? — с тревогой спросил Гарри.

— Нет, не беспокойся. Кроме дементоров здесь никого не было, в противном случае сигнал тревоги предупредил бы меня.

— Северус, я не уверен, но... мне кажется, что дементоры появились потому, что это я позвал их. На самом-то деле я их, конечно, не звал, — добавил он поспешно, — это произошло как раз тогда, когда я хотел вызвать патронуса. Я почувствовал, что они отвечают мне... я не понимаю!

Снейп выпрямился, чтобы видеть глаза подростка.

— Как именно? Точнее.

— Это трудно объяснить, — Гарри попытался собраться с мыслями. — Как эхо. Чьё-то присутствие, но не одного существа, а чего-то большего... всеобъемлющего?

— Коллективное сознание? — предположил Снейп, продолжая потирать руку.

— Что-то похожее. Слов не было, по крайней мере, мне так казалось... а, может быть, и были. Что-то, похожее на «Мы идём», но скорее, это звучало как вопрос, словно я должен был что-то сказать им. Не знаю, теперь я даже не уверен, что это было на самом деле. Мне не понятно, почему  _Patronus_  не сработал с моей палочкой... — у мальчишки перехватило дыхание.

— Гарри, — тихо заметила МакГонагалл, — ты произнёс заклинание не так, как обычно, не так, как первый раз. Во всяком случае, не по-английски... ты говорил, но на парселтанге.

Гарри вздрогнул, а Мастер зелий прищурился.

— Так это был ты?

— Я... — мальчишка с трудом проглотил застрявший в горле ком. — Я совершенно ничего не осознавал! Неужели я, правда, так сделал? Это впервые... и что это означает?

— Ты запаниковал, и Волдеморт сумел воздействовать на мою метку... Ты почувствовал связь с ним одновременно со мной? — спросил Снейп.

— Мой шрам немного пекло, но совсем чуть-чуть. А моя магия... непонятно, почему ничего не получалось, мне казалось, я уже научился управлять ею. Вы считаете, я привлёк дементоров тем, что хотел прогнать их?

— Может быть, и так. Я слышал парселтанг, но подумал, что это последствия нападения... теперь понятно.

В последний раз сжав руку, он брезгливо взглянул на почерневший шрам, врезавшийся в его плоть.

— Теперь всё стало ещё хуже? — спросил Гарри, также не сводивший взгляд с метки.

Снейп немного помедлил.

— Трудно сказать.

— Гарри мог подействовать как катализатор, — задумчиво сказала МакГонагалл, вызвав в ответ убийственный взгляд Снейпа.

— Держите свои гипотезы при себе, Минерва. Лучше возвращайтесь назад и сообщите Альбусу, что Волдеморт вновь пытался напасть. Я буду позже и дам ему подробный отчёт.

— Северус, вам нужно отдохнуть, — примирительно заметила декан Гриффиндора. — Вы просто ужасно выглядите.

— Спасибо, — буркнул тот. — Именно это я и собираюсь сделать. Гарри, высуши свою одежду, или переоденься, только не стой столбом. И, ради бога, перестаньте смотреть на меня так, словно я собираюсь умереть прямо на ваших глазах. Не первый раз эта проклятая метка атаковала меня.

— Она... это всегда так? — тихо спросил Гарри, не в силах сменить тему.

Снейп внимательно посмотрел на него. Вопрос не был вызван нездоровым любопытством, он знал это, просто мальчишке нужно понять, что произошло... к тому же он терпеть не может, когда от него что-то скрывают. Однако, кажется, на этот раз будет не очень-то разумно рассказывать ему больше, чем следует.

— Нет, так сильно, как в этот раз, бывает нечасто. Думаю, Волдеморт хотел таким образом послать мне сообщение, отнявшее у него последние силы. К счастью, сейчас он вряд ли сильнее меня...

Мальчишка продолжал всё так же огорчённо смотреть на него. Возможно, он чувствовал, что за словами Снейпа скрывалось больше, чем тот хотел показать.

— Гарри, мне действительно нужно отдохнуть, — сказал, наконец, Снейп. — Пока меня не будет, займись, чем хочешь, но я предпочёл бы, чтобы ты не выходил наружу. Через час или два я вернусь и мы отправимся в Хогвартс навестить директора... и, если хочешь, твоего драгоценного оборотня.

Мальчишка отвёл взгляд и кивнул.

— Пойду, переоденусь, — сказал он. — Я словно всё ещё чувствую их запах на своей одежде. Знаю, они не пахнут, но...

Он пожал плечами.

— Вам ничего не нужно?

Северус покачал головой и Гарри, последний раз взглянув на МакГонагалл, направился к лестнице.

— До свидания, профессор. Спасибо вам.

— Не за что, мистер Поттер. Если хотите, я могу составить вам компанию, пока профессор Снейп будет отдыхать, а заодно покараулю, на случай, если вдруг последует новое нападение.

Северус хотел было что-то сказать, но, передумав, стал пристально смотреть на огонь, горевший в камине.

Смешавшись, Гарри смотрел на обоих преподавателей.

— Как хотите, профессор.

Затем, повернувшись к Снейпу, он добавил:

— Я сейчас вернусь.

Он закрыл за собой дверь и тут же раздались звуки его быстрых шагов.

Оставшись вдвоём, оба декана какое-то время молчали.

— Вас это не беспокоит, Северус? — спросила, наконец, Минерва.

— То, что вы останетесь с Гарри, нет. Что касается отражения атаки, — с точностью до наоборот... Могу я узнать, почему вы сами не вызвали Патронуса, Минерва?

Волшебница вздрогнула и отвела взгляд.

— Я... мне очень жаль, Северус. Я бы многое отдала за такую возможность, не сомневайтесь. Просто я абсолютно не способна сделать это, — призналась она.

— Не способны? — изумился Снейп. — И как давно?

— Так было всегда. Я никогда не умела вызывать Патронуса, тем более такого мощного, как у Гарри. Вы удовлетворены? — сухо бросила она.

— По правде говоря, нет. Как может такая волшебница как вы, член Ордена, оказаться не в состоянии вызвать Патронуса? А что же будет, если во время сражения на вас нападут дементоры?

— Я превращусь в кошку и убегу. Вы это хотели услышать? Да, я знаю, для меня это будет единственный шанс, чтобы выжить. Я, совсем как настоящий Пожиратель смерти, не могу вызывать Патронуса. Возможно, именно эту тактику продемонстрировал Питер Петтигрю, раз уж мы заговорили об этом, — она была явно раздосадована.

Снейп задумчиво смотрел на неё.

— Неспособность вызывать Патронуса не делает вас Пожирателем смерти, Минерва.

— Однако тот факт, что  _вы_  можете вызывать его, ясно говорит о том, что вы не из их числа, — вздохнула волшебница. — Кстати, почему вы сразу же не вызвали его, вместо того, чтобы передавать свою палочку Гарри? Мне из самых достоверных источников известно, что вы можете это сделать.

— Потому что у меня больше нет магии, глупая сова! — огрызнулся Мастер зелий. — Неужели Альбус не счёл нужным сообщить вам, что от меня сейчас не больше пользы, чем от сквиба? Нападение совсем исчерпало мои силы. При всём своём желании я не смог бы вызвать даже намёк на Патронуса!

— Простите, Северус, — мягко сказала МакГонагалл. — Альбус действительно рассказал мне о том, что с вами произошло, и, должна сказать, это совершенно поразило меня. Я...

— Ещё одно слово, Минерва, и, клянусь, мне хватит сил, чтобы отправить вас в Хогвартс, запихнув прямо в этот камин, — самым серьёзным образом предупредил её Снейп.

МакГонагалл кивнула, её взгляд смягчился. Затем, быстро убедившись, что Гарри не подслушивает их за дверью, она спросила шёпотом:

— Это сегодняшнее нападение, ведь Гарри принял в нём участие совершенно неосознанно, да?

Снейп стиснул зубы.

— Вполне возможно. Только не смейте даже словом обмолвиться об этом при нём, иначе я...

— Ох, ну хватит угроз, Северус, — раздражённо прервала его Минерва. — Мне ясно, что вы хотите скрыть от Гарри некоторые детали, хоть и не понимаю ваших мотивов. Мальчик имеет право знать, что может представлять для вас опасность.

— Он и не представляет, — возразил Снейп. — Мерлин, Гарри и так винит себя во всём, что произошло этим летом, а заодно и во всём, что вообще может случиться в целом мире. Даже речи не может быть о том, чтобы я свалил на него ещё и это, при этом сам до конца не понимая, что именно произошло.

— Мерлин, Северус, — сказала МакГонагалл, глядя на него каким-то странным взглядом. — Альбус говорил мне, что за последнее время ваши отношения с Гарри коренным образом изменились, но я даже представить себе не могла... я, без сомнения, очень рада, что так получилось, просто немного удивлена, с учётом всего того, что было между вами в прошлом, — поспешно добавила она, заметив, как потемнел взгляд её собеседника.

— Вам придётся привыкнуть, нравится вам, это или нет, — сухо ответил профессор.

— Совершенно незачем принимать этот враждебный тон, Северус. И так абсолютно ясно, насколько Гарри привязался к вам, достаточно видеть его глаза, когда он смотрит на вас. Мерлин свидетель, он был готов на всё, лишь бы защитить вас.

Лицо Снейпа смягчилось.

— У Гарри всегда была чрезмерная реакция в подобных ситуациях. А сейчас его эмоциональное состояние более чем неустойчиво, ему нужно время, чтобы восстановиться, но он на верном пути. Просто ему нужно понять, что он не должен подвергать себя опасности ни ради меня, ни ради кого бы то ни было ещё, правда, это может оказаться самой сложной задачей...

— После всего, что вы для него сделали, это вполне понятно, — ответила Минерва. — Гарри нуждается в вас, это очевидно, уже давно пора кому-нибудь решиться взять на себя эту роль.

— Простите? — сухо перебил её Снейп.

— Вы прекрасно понимаете, что я хочу сказать, — заметила Минерва. — Я наблюдала за вами, когда вы были с мальчиком. Вы были так заботливы, так внимательны, словно наседка со своими цыплятами. Бесполезно отрицать это!

Потрясённый её словами, Снейп чуть не поперхнулся. Он хотел было высказать старой гарпии, занимавшей пост декана Гриффиндора, всё, что он думает по этому поводу, но та жестом остановила его.

— Гарри уже на лестнице, Северус. Придержите ваше бурное возмущение до лучших времён и идите отдыхать, вы вполне заслужили это. Вот когда вернётесь в Хогвартс, тогда и будете оскорблять меня до самозабвения. Разрешаю вам это.

Бросив на неё убийственный взгляд, Снейп резко поднялся с кресла и подошёл к только что вошедшему Гарри.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Спасибо, хорошо. Просто всё ещё немного ошарашен.

— Дать тебе успокаивающее зелье, или укрепляющее? Ты потратил много сил с этим патронусом...

— И правда, я как-то менее «наэлектризован», если вы понимаете, что я хочу сказать. Думаю, мне нужно было использовать мою магию и немного выпустить пар. Так что, нет, зелья не нужны, спасибо, пр... Северус.

Северус слегка улыбнулся.

— Что ж, приятно слышать, надо будет запомнить на будущее.

Затем, прищурив глаза, он сделал незаметное движение головой в сторону стоявшей у камина волшебницы. Гарри в ответ слегка пожал плечами. Ему всё равно, он может остаться и с МакГонагалл. По какой-то непонятной причине он больше не боится её...

Одобрительно посмотрев на него, Снейп слегка кивнул головой: « _Тогда, всё в твоих руках_ ».

Гарри улыбнулся. В конце концов, он ошибся; оказывается, он мог легко общаться со Снейпом и без слов, и без анимагической телепатии!

— Ты знаешь, где чай и всё остальное. Оставляю нашу гостью на твоё попечение. Если что, — я у себя, — сказал, наконец, профессор, многозначительно взглянув на мальчишку. — Что бы ни случилось, хорошо?

Гарри кивнул. Он предпочёл бы превратиться в кота и пойти за профессором в его спальню, чтобы быть уверенным, что всё в порядке... но навряд ли это понравилось бы Снейпу.

Открыв дверь, Мастер зелий повернулся к декану Гриффиндора, которая задумчиво следила за этим обменом взглядами.

— Что касается вас, Минерва, предупреждаю: если вы расстроите моего кота, то не успеете взмахнуть хвостом, как окажетесь в Хогвартсе, причём в такой форме, которая вас вряд ли устроит...

С этими словами он закрыл за собой дверь и начал подниматься по лестнице настолько быстро, насколько позволяло его состояние.

Выждав несколько секунд, МакГонагалл с Гарри уселись в кресла и перевели дух.

— Извините, профессор, он всегда немного раздражителен, когда ему нездоровится. Думаю, он просто не хотел, чтобы подумали, что он ослаб, — предложил своё объяснение Гарри.

Минерва коротко рассмеялась.

— В чём-то Северус никогда не изменится. Я уже давно научилась не принимать его оскорбления близко к сердцу. Кстати, об этом, Гарри... «Северус»? — спросила она, слегка улыбнувшись.

Мальчишка почувствовал, что краснеет.

— Ну, да, он предложил называть его так после того, как... — он помотал головой. — Это немного сложно, но я попытаюсь. В конце концов, он смог называть меня по имени.

Минерва доброжелательно кивнула головой.

— Совершенно очевидно, что он просто обезумел из-за тебя. Я ещё ни разу в жизни не видела, чтобы Северус так беспокоился о ком бы то ни было, во всяком случае, с тех пор... — она осеклась. — Я очень рада за тебя, хотя и крайне сожалею, что причиной вашего сближения стали столь трагические события.

Гарри съёжился в своём кресле.

— Это сложно. Да, то, что Северус сделал ради меня, просто потрясающе... даже не знаю, смогу ли я хоть когда-нибудь отплатить ему тем же, но я постараюсь. Надеюсь только, что в Хогвартсе всё не очень изменится.

— Похоже, в этом и заключаются новые трудности, — согласилась МакГонагалл. — Но, кажется, вам удаётся справляться с ситуацией, по крайней мере, судя по тому, что я видела.

— В любом случае, не уверен, что я так уж скоро вернусь туда, — добавил Гарри. — Здесь мне гораздо лучше.

— Да, — сказала Минерва, окидывая взглядом помещение. — Это можно понять. Я даже не подозревала, что Северус живёт в таких владениях, должна сказать, это впечатляет.

— Вы никогда не были здесь раньше? — удивился мальчишка.

— Сомневаюсь, чтобы вообще кто-нибудь из Хогвартса бывал здесь, за исключением профессора Дамблдора. Северус очень ревниво относится к своей частной жизни... — казалось, она хотела что-то добавить, но передумала.

— Извините за то, что я так среагировал тогда, — начал Гарри, с искренним сожалением. — Не знаю, что на меня нашло... вернее, наоборот, знаю, но вы здесь совершенно ни при чём. Мне, правда, очень жаль, что так получилось, надеюсь, я вас не ранил?

— Нет-нет, ничего серьёзного, спасибо. Профессор Дамблдор объяснил мне ситуацию, так что, думаю, я вполне могу понять твою реакцию. Как бы то ни было, идея Северуса использовать моё другое обличие была просто блестящей.

— Так это он придумал? — удивился Гарри. А ведь казалось, что он не слишком обрадовался визиту коллеги.

— По правде сказать, я была очень удивлена, когда он пригласил меня сюда, так как здесь ты чувствовал бы себя увереннее. Мне даже в голову не могло прийти, что хоть когда-нибудь мои лапы ступят на территорию Северуса Снейпа, — со смехом добавила МакГонагалл.

— Вы... вы ведь не очень-то ладите между собой, да? И не только потому, что вы декан Гриффиндора, а он — Слизерина?

Весёлость Минервы мгновенно улетучилась.

— Ох, Гарри, на самом деле... всё так сложно.

— Я бы очень хотел понять, если это вас не затруднит, — тихо сказал мальчишка. — Я ведь совсем не знаю профессора, да и он не очень-то любит рассказывать о себе.

Минерва вздохнула, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова.

— Ну, хорошо. У нас с Северусом долгая история. Семь лет я была его преподавателем и, оглядываясь назад, должна признать, что, вне всякого сомнения, была очень несправедлива по отношению к нему. Дело в том, что у него был затяжной конфликт с твоим отцом, Сириусом и Ремусом... а я питала к ним определённую слабость, к тому же Северус слишком подходил на роль злодея. Потом он стал Пожирателем смерти, а твои родители погибли... Всё это только усилило моё предубеждение и, боюсь, я не очень доброжелательно встретила его появление в Хогвартсе в качестве учителя. Альбус представил его как профессора зелий, но большинство преподавателей встретило его так же неохотно, несмотря на всё доверие, которое испытывал к нему директор. Северус никогда не принадлежал к тому сорту людей, которые стараются, чтобы их все любили, он слишком горд для этого. К тому времени, когда я, наконец, поняла, что он не такой, каким пытается выглядеть, прошло много лет и, как говорится, много воды утекло. Мы уже не могли стать искренними друзьями. Кончилось тем, что между нами установились довольно-таки вежливые отношения, — настолько, насколько это позволяла его вечная язвительность.

Гарри долго сидел молча, словно пытался мысленно прокрутить в голове весь рассказ.

— Он не такой, вы же знаете, — сказал он, наконец. — То, как он говорит, как держится, это... думаю, его просто не волнует, что о нём думают другие. Но на самом деле он очень умный и добрый. Ох, Мерлин, только не говорите ему, что я сейчас сказал, а то он придушит меня на месте!

Минерва коротко рассмеялась.

— Лично я в этом сомневаюсь, — он скорее отрубит себе руки, чем причинит хоть какой-то вред своему драгоценному коту!

Затем она заговорила более серьёзным тоном:

— Я знаю, Гарри. Ни один человек не сомневается в том, что Северус Снейп является одним из самых одарённых волшебников своего поколения. Он, конечно, невероятно гордый, но, в общем-то, часто имеет на это право. Известно ли тебе, что он стал самым молодым Мастером зелий более чем за три столетия? В то время он находился на службе у Волдеморта, и я очень сомневаюсь, что его хозяин взял на себя труд поздравить его с этим событием, а ведь это действительно достижение!

Также я больше не сомневаюсь и в том, что он... добрый, — Минерва хихикнула, — не сегодня, конечно. Но даже и без этого, — невозможно отрицать, что я абсолютно неверно судила о нём. Безусловно, я ошибалась гораздо сильнее, чем мне хотелось бы это признать, но Северус не из тех, кто легко прощает...

—  _Меня_  он простил, — сказал Гарри.

Минерва улыбнулась.

— Не думаю, что в этом конкретном случае его гордость хоть как-то пострадала. Подозреваю, что этим летом Северуса ждало много откровений, начиная с осознания того факта, что ты — не Джеймс.

— Да, он так и сказал. Кстати, думаю, он точно так же помирился и с ним, — сказал мальчишка, вспомнив о появлении на кладбище мародёров. — Только... не уверен, что я сам на его месте смог бы поступить так же. Вы же знаете, мой отец действительно ужасно обращался с ним.

Он заметил, как декан Гриффиндора побледнела.

— Знаю и, боюсь, то, как я относилась к Джеймсу и Сириусу со всеми их проступками, наверняка только усиливало обиду Северуса. Но я же тогда не знала... — она покачала головой. — Неважно. Мне хотелось бы считать сегодняшнее приглашение своего рода перемирием... даже несмотря на то, что он сделал это исключительно ради тебя, в чём я нисколько не сомневаюсь.

Минерва слегка улыбнулась.

— Должна сказать, этот факт делает его крайне симпатичным в моих глазах.

— Об этом ему тоже лучше не говорить, — заметил Гарри. — Сомневаюсь, что он правильно воспримет слово «симпатичный».

Минерва вновь рассмеялась.

— Тогда, может быть, милым?

— Хотите, чтобы он умер от разрыва сердца? — в свою очередь рассмеялся мальчишка.

— Ах, Гарри, как же замечательно снова видеть тебя в добром здравии, — сказала Минерва, перестав смеяться и вновь делаясь серьёзной. — Мы все так переволновались за тебя этим летом...

— Это всё благодаря Снейпу, — Гарри решил не упускать лишний случай, — он был просто великолепен.

— Можешь не напоминать мне об этом. Профессор Дамблдор уже всё мне объяснил. Если бы я только знала, что твои родственники так с тобой обращаются... — она вздохнула. — Кажется, мы обречены повторять свои ошибки снова и снова. Гарри, я хочу, чтобы ты знал: что бы тебе ни понадобилось, в любой момент можешь обращаться ко мне. Я понимаю, что профессор Снейп прекрасно заботится о тебе, но если вдруг что-то будет нужно, без колебаний приходи ко мне. Быть анимагом иногда так полезно! Надеюсь, в Хогвартсе мы продолжим наши занятия?

Мальчишка кивнул.

— Мне бы тоже этого очень хотелось. И я знаю, что всегда могу прийти к вам, профессор. То, что произошло в Малфой-мэноре... это всё ещё в моей голове, но я знаю, что вы тут ни при чём. Просто, думаю, мне нужно время, чтобы всё как-то улеглось. Я, правда, рад, что вы пришли сюда, здорово было встретить вас здесь. Может быть, мне даже удастся подтянуться по курсу трансфигурации, раз теперь я могу превращаться в кота!

— Другого я от тебя и не ожидала, особенно учитывая результаты твоих СОВ.

— Мои оценки! Я всё ещё не получил их, письмо, должно быть, так и не смогло добраться до меня.

— О, из самых достоверных источников мне известно, что профессор Дамблдор передал твои письма Северусу после того, как он изменил твою оценку по зельям... Довольно необычный поступок и, должна сказать, я вовсе не уверена, что могу одобрить его.

— Я занимался летом, — сказал, оправдываясь, мальчишка. — Уверяю вас, профессор, я очень старался. Надо будет вечером попросить письмо у Северуса, до этого я даже не думал о нём, голова была занята совсем другим...

— Вне всякого сомнения, — смягчилась МакГонагалл.

— А вы знаете, кто в этом году будет преподавателем по защите? — спросил Гарри, чтобы сменить тему.

— Его имя было названо как раз сегодня и не ошибусь, если скажу, что тебе оно тоже известно. Думаю, в этом году уроки тебе понравятся, особенно после достижений последнего профессора...

Но её радостный вид не вызвал в мальчишке никакого энтузиазма.

— Нет, только не Снейп! Он не может занять этот пост, он же не согласился, правда? Он не сможет, в его-то состоянии!

— Мерлин, конечно, нет! — воскликнула Минерва. — Я не знала, что тебе известно об этом... возможно, будет лучше, если профессор Дамблдор сам расскажет тебе обо всём, когда придёт время.

— Ненавижу, когда от меня что-то скрывают... — буркнул мальчишка.

— Речь идёт не о том, чтобы что-то скрыть от тебя, а как раз о том, чтобы чётко объяснить, что именно происходит. Не думаю, что я самый подходящий для этого человек, — твёрдо сказала МакГонагалл.

Гарри нахмурился, но ничего не ответил. Декан его факультета могла быть крайне упрямой, и ему вовсе не хотелось испортить их новые доверительные отношения. К тому же, если он хочет, чтобы у МакГонагалл со Снейпом в конечном итоге возникло взаимопонимание, лучше избегать тем, которые могут с лёгкостью разрушить его усилия...

— Хотите чаю? — спросил он, наконец.

— С молоком, если можно, — попросила МакГонагалл.

Гарри принялся за работу, решив вскипятить воду прямо на огне. Не стоило пользоваться своими магическими силами без особой надобности, тем более после сегодняшнего.

Они сидели и пили чай, удобно расположившись у камина. Минерва рассказала Гарри о последних занятиях, о самочувствии его друзей-гриффиндорцев.

Время пролетело незаметно, и они страшно удивились, услышав на лестнице шаги Снейпа.

Мальчишка сразу же вскочил, чтобы броситься ему навстречу, но МакГонагалл удержала его.

— Ещё одно, Гарри... — она протянула ему конверт, который он сунул под одежду. — Откроешь потом, когда всё будет спокойно.

Дверь отворилась, и заинтригованный мальчишка, кивнув ей, положил конверт в карман.

— Северус, как вы себя чувствуете? — первой обратилась к нему Минерва.

— Спасибо, лучше. Гарри, ты готов отправиться в Хогвартс? Думаю, это займёт не более двух часов.

При виде того, как профессор небрежно выпил две дозы зелий, у мальчишки сжалось сердце, но он ответил согласием. Выражение лица Снейпа стало более спокойным, было видно, что боль больше не мучает его.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я превратился в кота?

— Желательно.

В ту же минуту на глазах испуганной МакГонагалл, которая тоже только что приняла свою анимагическую форму, чёрный кот вскочил на его плечо.

— Даже не мечтайте об этом, Минерва, — усмехнулся Снейп. — Ваш вес и возраст слишком велики для подобных номеров.

Кошка возмущённо зашипела, но Снейп не обратил на неё никакого внимания. Бросив в камин горсть порошка, он назвал пункт назначения:

— Хогвартс, кабинет директора!

Втроём они вошли в пламя и через мгновение оказались в знакомой обстановке директорского кабинета.

Полосатая кошка, не обременяя себя формальностями, тут же умчалась прочь.

_«Обиделась»_ , — подумал Снейп, слегка улыбнувшись. Это происшествие давало ему новые возможности для дальнейшего подтрунивания над старой гриффиндоркой, чему он заранее порадовался.

— Прекрасно, прекрасно, — раздался позади него знакомый голос. — Вижу, вам удалось доставить кошек в целости и сохранности, Северус, итак, сеанс прошёл вполне успешно?

Снейп с досадой обернулся к директору.

— Так значит, Минерва не предупредила вас о том, что произошло? Сеанс, как вы выразились, был прерван нападением Волдеморта.

При этих словах Дамблдор замер и жестом предложил ему сесть в кресло, а сам расположился за своим столом.

— Северус, что случилось? Никто не ранен?

— Нет.

Услышав этот ответ, Шэди спрыгнул на пол и принял человеческую форму.

— Неправда! Профессор, Волдеморт напал на Северуса через его метку, и это было просто ужасно! Профессор потребовал, чтобы я прогнал дементоров, прежде чем...

— Гарри, не торопись. Я предпочёл бы услышать эту историю с начала, если можно, — сказал директор, подняв руку.

Мальчишка обернулся к Снейпу, тот смотрел на него, откровенно скучая.

— Сядь, — приказал профессор. — Альбус, даже близко не было ничего столь драматического. Волдеморт попробовал использовать свои магические силы через метку, просто обстоятельства сложились так, что эта попытка имела непредвиденные последствия.

— Ничего драматического? Да вы даже стоять не могли! — запротестовал было Гарри, но сник под взглядом тёмных глаз профессора.

— Очень хорошо, — успокаивающим тоном сказал директор, — Северус, не могли бы вы всё-таки начать рассказ с самого начала?

— Это произошло как раз после прибытия Минервы, — начал Мастер зелий. — Я оставил обеих кошек упражняться на полянке, а сам был полностью поглощён своими растениями, но тут стала собираться гроза.

— Естественная? — спросил директор.

— По-видимому, да, — воздух уже несколько часов был спёртым. Как бы то ни было, в тот самый момент, когда она разразилась, Волдеморт вполне успешно атаковал меня через метку. Я подумал, что это скорее попытка испытать на прочность барьеры... и проверить эффективность самой метки.

— Из чего можно понять, что она всегда активна, — вздохнул Дамблдор.

Снейп кивнул.

— Я был застигнут врасплох. Кроме того, мне не хватало магических сил, а интенсивность атаки всё возрастала. После того... — он запнулся. — Гарри с Минервой бросились ко мне. Тут началась гроза, и нам следовало бы вернуться в помещение, но я не мог передвигаться. На какое-то время боль лишила меня сил, и я перестал понимать, что происходит вокруг.

Абсолютно бесстрастно взглянув на Гарри, он сделал ему знак вести рассказ дальше.

Мальчишка проглотил застрявший в горле ком и продолжил.

— Я... думаю, я слегка запаниковал. Когда профессор МакГонагалл захотела помочь Северусу, я решил, что она хочет навредить ему, может, это была её ошибка... я бросил в неё заклинание, чтобы заставить её отойти.

Оба волшебника сосредоточенно смотрели на него в полном молчании.

— Профессор превратилась в кошку и, думаю, на какое-то время спряталась. Я смотрел во все стороны, чтобы увидеть, откуда начнётся нападение, ну, понимаете, если бы Волдеморт был рядом, как в прошлый раз. Но из-за дождя и туч ничего не было видно. Растерявшись, я хотел вызвать патронуса, но он не появился... я пробовал много раз, но ничего не получалось... Потом, думаю...

На какое-то время он замолчал, собираясь с мыслями. В конце концов, за него стал рассказывать Снейп.

— Было такое впечатление, что на самом деле Гарри произносил заклинания на парселтанге, так что вполне возможно, что, пытаясь отогнать дементоров, он, напротив, вызвал их, — объяснил он.

— Совсем, как Волдеморт, — прошептал Дамблдор.

Гарри немного сник, а Снейп сощурил глаза.

— Обладая магической силой Волдеморта, — поправил он. — Это более вероятно.

«Тоже не лучше, — подумал мальчишка, — хоть и более обнадёживающе».

— В любом случае, они слетелись, — продолжил Гарри. — Они кружили вокруг Мэнора, над ним и от этого стало ещё темнее, — их была целая туча... и я мог общаться с ними. Во всяком случае, немного. Они чего-то хотели, но не собирались нападать. Думаю, они просто ждали, что это я скажу им, что нужно делать.

— Должно быть, это произвело на тебя огромное впечатление, мой мальчик, — сочувственно сказал Дамблдор.

— Не знаю, я тогда вообще ни о чём не думал, просто хотел, чтобы всё это прекратилось... Кажется, МакГонагалл что-то говорила мне, но я не обращал внимания. Я был где-то в другом месте. Мне хотелось понять. А потом я услышал, как меня зовут по имени и обернулся, тут я понял, что это профессор Снейп зовёт меня. Он попросил меня вызвать патронуса, но я же знал, что у меня ничего не получится... тогда он дал мне свою палочку.

— Северус? — спросил Дамблдор, его глаза блеснули.

Снейп кивнул.

— Гарри уже пользовался моей палочкой, чтобы отразить дементоров. Ему просто нужно было подумать о чём-то хорошем... и не произносить заклинания на парселтанге. В общем, как-то отвлечься.

— И это сработало, — подключился Гарри. — Я смог вызвать патронуса, как всегда... за исключением того, что он был гораздо более огромным и мощным, и этот особый серебристый туман окутал нас. После этого дементоры улетели, и мы смогли вернуться.

— Сколько продолжалась атака, Северус?

— В целом, думаю, минут десять. Её интенсивность постепенно уменьшалась, а после исчезновения дементоров и нескольких порций зелий мне стало легче контролировать себя. У меня такое чувство, что эта короткая атака полностью исчерпала силы Волдеморта, — добавил он.

Дамблдор посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, и Гарри показалось, что за это время они мысленно сказали друг другу гораздо больше, чем было произнесено до этого.

— Нужно будет тщательно разобраться в этом происшествии, — сказал, наконец, директор. — Будем надеяться, что эта атака не повторится. Есть ли что-то, что может противодействовать этому, Северус?

— Насколько мне известно, ничего стоящего. Несколько заклинаний, чтобы уменьшить эффект, зелья, чтобы снять боль... Подозреваю, однако, что Волдеморт не в состоянии поддерживать постоянную мощь своих нападений даже в обычных условиях. Сейчас он ослаблен, а так как я теперь предупреждён, то выставлю заклинания, чтобы больше не быть застигнутым врасплох, да ещё и без нужных зелий.

Дамблдор медленно покивал головой.

— Мы проведём исследования, мой мальчик, мы найдём решение.

Снейп быстро кивнул ему в ответ, хотя было видно, что слова директора его мало убедили.

— Что касается тебя, Гарри, прими мои поздравления: ты проявил огромную выдержку. Главное для тебя, конечно, это научиться управлять своей магией, но также ты должен обращать внимание и на то, чтобы держать под контролем своё настроение. Ты осознаёшь, что профессор МакГонагалл могла получить серьёзные ранения?

Гарри выпрямился, ему было неловко.

— Я знаю, профессор, мне очень жаль. И не только из-за этого, а из-за того, что я наговорил вам вчера — тоже... Я знаю, вы не такой, как Волдеморт. Наверное, я... немного потерял самообладание. На самом деле я так не думаю, извините меня.

Его слова прозвучали гораздо искреннее, чем он ожидал. Но, в конце-то концов, в глубине души он знал, что должен извиниться. Северус прав: Дамблдор старается устроить всё, как можно лучше, даже если это «лучшее» не всегда ему, Гарри, по вкусу.

Он посмотрел на Северуса. Тот в ответ слегка прикрыл глаза.

_«Молодец»._

— Извинения приняты, мой мальчик, — тихо сказал, наконец, директор. — Я понимаю твои проблемы, Гарри, и остроту твоих реакций после всего, что тебе пришлось пережить. Но ты должен принимать во внимание свои новые магические силы и тот риск, который они представляют в том случае, если ты вдруг утратишь самоконтроль. Положись на своё здравомыслие и не выходи из себя по каждому пустяку.

Гарри молча кивнул головой. Директор дружелюбно улыбнулся ему и встал из-за стола.

— Северус, надо будет попозже обсудить всё это. Сейчас я собираюсь навестить Ремуса Люпина, может быть, хотите пойти со мной?

— Я присоединюсь к вам через несколько минут, сначала мне хотелось бы собрать кое-какие ингредиенты в своей лаборатории. Гарри, иди если хочешь, встретимся в лазарете, — сказал Мастер зелий, в свою очередь вставая с кресла.

Вместо ответа мальчишка превратился в кота и привычно вспрыгнул на его левое плечо.

— Вижу, ваш кот предпочитает идти с вами, Северус, — сказал Дамблдор, лукаво взглянув на него.

Снейп что-то недовольно пробурчал, но даже не пытался заставить Шэди спуститься на пол.

— Мы подойдем через несколько минут, это не займёт много времени.

— Тогда до встречи. Ремус Люпин всё ещё в лазарете, так что будет неплохо, если вы навестите его.

 

До подземелья шли в полной тишине. Ученики, несомненно, были на занятиях, да и Северус, казалось, знал самые безлюдные проходы, по которым можно было перемещаться по замку. Как только они вошли в знакомый кабинет, Шэди спрыгнул на пол, даже не подумав сменить форму. Кабинет, показавшийся на этот раз гораздо больше, был заполнен необычными запахами...

— Не суй нос в ящики, чтобы не пришлось потом пожалеть, — предупредил Снейп.

Порывшись в разных шкафах и шкафчиках, которыми была заставлена комната, он быстро нашёл то, что ему было нужно. Уже собравшись уходить, Северус заметил на столе конверт, лежавший на самом видном месте.

_«С. Снейпу»._

С первого же взгляда он узнал почерк: Драко Малфой с его вычурной, идеальной каллиграфией, которую невозможно подделать... Северус вынул палочку и быстро проверил, не наложено ли на конверт какое-нибудь заклятие. Удостоверившись, что всё в порядке, он убрал его в карман. Вечером, он прочтёт его сегодня вечером, вдали от чужих глаз... надо надеяться, он успеет узнать, что именно хочет сообщить ему наследник рода Малфоев.

— Шэди, если ты готов...

Не дожидаясь повторения, кот вскочил на его плечо. Северус в последний раз окинул взглядом кабинет. Не стоит затягивать с возвращением, если он хочет сохранить контроль над учениками. Его отсутствие, конечно же, было воспринято как трусость, но едва ли у него есть выбор. С сожалением заперев дверь, он направился к лазарету через лабиринт многочисленных коридоров. Этот путь, не считая главного коридора, был одним из тех, которые он знал очень хорошо... Боковой вход в лазарет был практически никому не известен, и Снейп незаметно проник в большую палату, в которой сам провёл столько ночей.

_«Пожалуй, слишком незаметно»_ , — подумал он секунду спустя, когда до его слуха долетели обрывки разговора. Привычки шпиона никуда не делись... но ему не следовало забывать о присутствии Шэди с его тонким слухом.

— ... но не просите о том, чтобы я причинил вред Локи, Альбус. Даже не просите об этом, — донёсся тихий умоляющий голос Ремуса.

— Я никогда и не потребую от вас такого, мой мальчик, — отвечал Дамблдор. — Но вы же знаете, в какой ситуации мы находимся...

Приближаясь к ним, Снейп начал нарочно громко стучать каблуками, и голоса стихли. Сидевший на плече Шэди, явно разочаровавшись, чуть глубже запустил когти в его мантию.  _«Любопытство сгубило кошку»_ , — вспомнил Северус известную поговорку. Надо будет в подходящий момент поговорить с Гарри и об этом.

Панно, скрывавшее от них занавешенную шторками кровать, отдёрнулось, и их взорам предстали встревоженный Ремус и превосходно державший себя в руках Дамблдор.

— Как вы быстро, Северус, — сказал директор, и в его тоне послышался лёгкий упрёк.

Спустив кота на пол, Снейп ничего не ответил, только пожал плечами.

Гарри сразу принял человеческую форму.

— Ремус, тебе лучше? — спросил он с тревогой и с облегчением при виде сидевшего на кровати друга.

— Да, спасибо, Гарри, — ответил Люпин. — Профессор Дамблдор рассказал мне, что сегодня днём ты попал в новую передрягу.

Гарри кивнул.

— В целом, ничего серьёзного, но я немного потерял самоконтроль... и напал на МакГонагалл.

— На профессора МакГонагалл, — поправил его Ремус. — Есть ситуации, в которых почти невозможно управлять собой, мне это хорошо известно...

« _Да_ , — подумал Гарри, внезапно поражённый этим сходством. —  _Ремус тоже не может контролировать свои реакции, когда становится оборотнем..._ »

— ... но у тебя есть много способов контролировать свои магические силы и совершить с их помощью что-то экстраординарное, — продолжал Ремус. — Не упусти этой возможности, Гарри.

Мальчишка кивнул.

— Я буду тренироваться, Ремус, обещаю.

Люпин улыбнулся.

— Скоро мы сможем возобновить наши занятия. Хотя, после твоих прошлогодних достижений сомневаюсь, что ты нуждаешься в моих советах... Надеюсь, ты захочешь помогать мне во время занятий? Это будет отличный способ, чтобы подтянуть остальных учеников.

— На занятиях? — не понял Гарри. — Как это, на занятиях?

— Профессор Дамблдор убедил меня вернуться на должность преподавателя защиты, так как это место, кажется, остаётся вакантным.

— Преподавателя? Но я думал, что вы больше не можете... теперь, когда всем известно... — Гарри бросил быстрый взгляд на Северуса, но его всегда бесстрастное лицо не выражало никаких эмоций. Ведь это из-за Снейпа Ремусу пришлось тогда уйти...

— Профессор Дамблдор сумел убедить Совет попечителей, что очень выгодно иметь на нашей стороне оборотня, особенно после вчерашнего нападения. Остаётся, конечно же, только узнать, согласятся ли на это родители, но это может подождать, так как мне ещё надо восстановить силы, прежде чем приступить к выполнению обязанностей, — объяснил Ремус.

Гарри подумал, что сегодня, кажется, решительно у всех, кроме него, проблемы с восстановлением сил... При этом он сомневался, что эта новость придётся по вкусу Снейпу. Да он и сам вовсе не был уверен, что так уж рад этому событию.

— Должность проклята, Ремус, ты же знаешь!

— Это всего лишь на год, — успокоил его Люпин. — Я не собираюсь оставаться на ней вечно. К тому же я смогу, наконец, немного побыть с тобой. Я знаю, что в последнее время меня чаще всего не было рядом... но это не по моей вине, надеюсь, ты понимаешь. Наконец-то мне удастся наверстать упущенное!

Гарри всё понимал... хотя это не и исключало того факта, что всё-таки Ремуса действительно не было рядом. Но что-то ещё беспокоило его, что-то, исходившее вовсе не от Ремуса... какое-то смутное чувство глубокой враждебности, не свойственное тому. Одного движения позади него оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять, откуда исходят эти волны гнева: Северус, ему явно не хотелось подпускать к своему коту кого-то ещё.

Или это всего лишь его собственное разыгравшееся воображение? Может быть, ему самому хочется, чтобы Северус относился к нему с ревностью?

В любом случае, настал его черёд принимать решения. Он любил Ремуса, действительно любил... но сейчас нужно было немедленно сделать свой выбор, пока у Северуса не появилась ещё одна причина ненавидеть своего старого врага.

— Спасибо, Ремус, я всё понимаю, — сказал Гарри, отступая на шаг и становясь рядом с Северусом. — Уверен, будет просто здорово заниматься с тобой. И видеться время от времени, — добавил он.

Словно поняв его мысли, Северус приобнял мальчишку за плечи, как он уже сделал это однажды. Гарри подумал, что жест, может быть, несколько собственнический, но от этого не менее приятный.

— Наверное, уже пора возвращаться, — сказал Северус, увидев, как слегка опешил Ремус. Потом добавил, повернувшись к Гарри:

— Если хочешь, я вернусь за тобой попозже.

Немного помедлив, тот помотал головой.

— Нет. Я уже начинаю чувствовать усталость после всего, что было... Думаю, я просто не осознавал, в каком напряжении находился. Мне уже хочется поскорее попасть домой, — признался он.

Снейп улыбнулся, и его улыбка была такой искренней, что это тронуло Гарри не меньше, чем его недавнее прикосновение.

— Тогда — домой, — сказал профессор.

Казалось, Ремусу с огромным трудом удалось скрыть своё смятение, когда мальчишка попрощался с ним.

Гарри не был уверен, что выбрал правильный способ донести до Ремуса сложившуюся ситуацию, если только это вообще было возможно, но он считал, что в данном вопросе оборотень окажется менее чувствительным, чем Северус. Или просто вообще воспримет всё по-другому. Люпин же не знал, что этого хотели Лили и Джеймс с Сириусом... а Гарри не представлял, как рассказать ему об этом. Не сейчас. Не так сразу.

Он почувствовал, как кто-то слегка толкнул его в плечо, и через секунду он уже шагал по коридору. Северус по-прежнему был рядом.

— Альбус, вам нужны свежие зелья?

— Если у вас есть возможность приготовить их, это было бы замечательно, — ответил вышедший вместе с ними Дамблдор. — Очень трудно найти действенное средство для оборотней.

— У меня ничего нет в запасе, но есть всё необходимое, чтобы приготовить его как можно скорее. Пришлю вам его этой же ночью.

Дамблдор торжественно кивнул головой. Тем временем они подошли к лестнице, ведущей в его кабинет.

— Северус, не могли бы вы уделить мне несколько минут для приватной беседы? — тихо спросил директор.

— Не может быть и речи о том, чтобы оставить Гарри в коридоре, если именно таково ваше намерение.

— Тогда, может быть, он подождёт вас в вашем кабинете?

— Один? Разумеется, нет.

— Э-э, — перебил их Гарри. — Вообще-то,  _«ОН»_  стоит здесь прямо у вас под носом. И если вам непременно нужно поговорить о чём-то по секрету, я могу вернуться и побыть с Ремусом!

Оба волшебника посмотрели на него с непроницаемым выражением лица.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая мысль, — произнёс, наконец, Дамблдор. — Может быть, ты мог бы один отправиться в Мэнор, если, конечно, это не затруднит тебя?

Но прежде, чем Гарри успел ответить, вмешался Северус.

— Мне бы не хотелось этого, особенно после сегодняшнего происшествия. А куда подевалась МакГонагалл? Если она, наконец-то, решила начать исполнять обязанности декана Гриффиндора, то сейчас самое время приступить к этому, — проворчал он.

— По-моему, Минерва на занятиях, но я могу узнать...

— Попросите Добби, — вновь перебил их Гарри. — Его это не обременит. Он может побыть со мной у вас в кабинете, а если вдруг что-нибудь случится, перенесёт меня на кухню, или прямо в Мэнор... Честное слово, можно подумать, что как только я останусь один, на меня сразу же набросится какой-нибудь оборотень. Вы же понимаете, что когда-нибудь мне всё равно придётся вернуться в Хогвартс...

Волшебники вновь задумчиво посмотрели на него.

— Неплохая идея, — согласился, наконец, Снейп. — Подожди меня в кабинете, пока я не вернусь. Я быстро. Добби!

Едва он произнёс имя домового эльфа, как тот предстал перед ними, восторженно глядя на улыбавшегося ему мальчишку.

— Гарри Поттер сэр! — Добби так рад видеть вас после этого ужасного нападения! Добби очень волновался, когда увидел, что Гарри Поттер не вернулся!

— Мне очень жаль, что ты волновался, Добби, — искренне сказал мальчишка. — Я был в безопасности, и сейчас тоже всё в порядке... по крайней мере, надеюсь, — добавил он, укоризненно глянув на своих преподавателей.

— Добби, — самым любезным образом обратился к нему директор, — тебя не затруднит на несколько минут обеспечить безопасность мистера Поттера, пока мы с профессором Снейпом обсудим кое-какие вопросы?

— Добби жизнь отдаст за Гарри Поттера! Добби никому не позволит причинить вред Гарри Поттеру! Нет-нет, пока Добби жив, никто не...

— В этом нет никакой необходимости, Добби, — перебил его Гарри. — Ты можешь просто перенести нас в кабинет профессора Снейпа? Ведь это возможно, да? Я хочу сказать, несмотря на антиаппарационные заклинания...

— Конечно, Гарри Поттер, сэр, домашние эльфы могут... Добби сию же минуту заберёт Гарри Поттера! Сию же минуту!

— Очень хорошо, — рассмеялся Гарри, — Итак, сию же минуту, полагаю? — обратился он к волшебникам.

Снейп кивнул головой.

— Постарайся не совать повсюду свой нос. Это было бы неразумно.

— По-моему, вы уже говорили это, вы повторяетесь, профессор! — вновь рассмеялся Гарри.

— Наглый мальчишка! — рявкнул Мастер зелий. — Выметайся отсюда, пока я не снял баллы с Гриффиндора, несмотря на то, что ты ещё не приступил к занятиям!

— В путь, Добби! — сказал Гарри, ухватив эльфа за плечо и широко улыбнувшись.

Они исчезли с лёгким хлопком, оставив волшебников одних.

— Ну, Северус, кажется, Гарри вполне освоился с вами за эти дни, — заметил Дамблдор, поблескивая глазами.

— Этому мальчишке необходимо сделать хорошее внушение, чтобы научить его уважать старших, — проворчал профессор, поднимаясь по лестнице, ведущей в кабинет.

— О, сомневаюсь, что он его получит, — усмехнулся директор. — Никогда не думал, Северус, что настанет день, когда я буду вынужден сказать вам это, но подозреваю, вы абсолютно не способны быть строгим с мальчиком.

Снейп только глухо застонал, падая в кресло.

— До сих пор он не давал мне к этому повода. На самом деле, он... ужасно эмоциональный.

— И славный, — добавил Дамблдор, тихонько рассмеявшись в бороду.

— Хорошо, вы выиграли. Что дальше? Заставите меня подписать признание в чрезмерной снисходительности, чтобы повесить его в рамочке в гостиной Гриффиндора? — процедил профессор.

— Нет, я вовсе не собираюсь заходить так далеко. Впрочем, не думаю, что это принесло бы какую-то пользу, — сказал, посмеиваясь, директор.

— Избавьте меня от ваших насмешек и переходите к делу, — сухо ответил Снейп.

— Ох, Северус, поймите, это просто обмен любезностями! Что ж, если к делу, тогда... — Дамблдор сел и несколько секунд собирался с мыслями. — Должен признать, сегодняшние события привлекли моё внимание, можно даже сказать, обеспокоили. Ваша палочка, Северус, не думаю, что предвосхищаю события, сказав, что она обладает той же защитой, что и раньше?

Снейп медленно кивнул.

— Я проверял её после того, как Гарри пользовался ею первый раз. Защита на месте.

— А ваша метка среагировала тогда, когда Гарри заговорил на парселтанге, не так ли?

Северус вздохнул.

— К этому моменту она уже была активна. Но да, думаю, что именно его действия придали атаке такую мощь. Желая отогнать дементоров, он, против своей воли, принял участие в этом нападении, — нехотя пояснил Снейп. — Он научится управлять своей магией, а пока не может быть и речи о том, чтобы сказать ему об этом, Альбус.

— Я понимаю вас и уважаю ваш выбор. Мои собственные решения оказались этим летом просто катастрофическими... но, Северус, вы же понимаете, о чём всё это может говорить и какие последствия может иметь.

Северус напрягся.

— Я думал об этом. Но это — единственное решение.

— Северус, — миролюбиво заговорил Дамблдор, — может быть, будет лучше, если бы вы держались от Гарри подальше, хотя бы до тех пор, пока не восстановятся ваши магические силы? Это было бы благоразумнее, принимая во внимание все обстоятельства.

— Благоразумнее? — взорвался Снейп. — Это с рыскающим-то вокруг Хогвартса Локи и эмоциональной неуравновешенностью Гарри? Он должен остаться в Мэноре и отдохнуть, должен вернуть уверенность в себе. А остальные проблемы... будем улаживать по мере их возникновения.

— Вы отдаёте себе отчёт в том, какая опасность может грозить вам обоим, Северус?

Но Снейп покачал головой.

— Было бы ещё опаснее, если бы он оказался где-нибудь в другом месте. Он мог вызвать дементоров, или ещё того хуже... и ничто не защитило бы его.

Дамблдор кивнул.

— Я ожидал подобного ответа. Но вы должны быть осторожны, чрезвычайно осторожны... и без колебаний обращайтесь ко мне в случае малейших изменений, это может быть жизненно важно. Что бы ни случилось.

— Непременно. Я рассчитываю на вас в проведении исследований, Альбус, так как Гарри и приготовление зелий отнимают всё моё время. Да и от меня сейчас не так-то много толку... Я дам вам знать, как только смогу вернуться на свой пост.

— Не беспокойтесь из-за этого, Северус. Ваша нынешняя работа гораздо важнее.

Но Снейп нахмурился.

— Это не работа, Альбус. Я делаю это не ради вас. И чтобы на этот счёт не было никаких сомнений, заявляю вам: интересы Гарри стоят для меня выше всего.

— Я никогда не сомневался в этом, Северус. И в этом смысле мы работаем вместе...

Снейп встал, за ним поднялся и Дамблдор.

— Если это всё, что вы хотели мне сказать, Альбус...

Директор улыбнулся.

— На данный момент, да. Можете возвращаться к нашему юному другу. Боюсь только, что он услышал из нашей беседы с Ремусом несколько больше того, чем хотелось бы нашему оборотню.

— Постараюсь, чтобы, насколько это возможно, Гарри не зацикливался на Локи, даже если, зная мальчишку, он будет возвращаться к этому вновь и вновь, — выдавил Снейп.

— Да, у него есть своего рода чутьё относительно деликатных вопросов и, к несчастью, неприятная склонность воображать самое худшее. Можете уладить это, как сочтёте нужным, Северус, но позволю себе напомнить, что Ремусу хотелось бы как можно дольше не посвящать Гарри в эти дела.

— Ремус Люпин всегда был ходячей проблемой, ею он и остался. Но в данном случае он прав. Гарри будет слишком поражён, если узнает, и это не приведёт ни к чему хорошему. Дайте знать, если оборотню понадобятся зелья, не хотелось бы его потерять ... Прошу извинить меня, но сейчас я хотел бы поскорее отправиться в Мэнор вместе с Гарри.

— Отправляйтесь, мой мальчик, отправляйтесь, — сказал Дамблдор, в то время как Мастер зелий начал спускаться по лестнице. — И берегите себя, Северус.

Но дверь за профессором уже закрылась.

 

 

  


 

* * *

 

 

Если раньше Гарри думал, что перемещаться с помощью каминного порошка довольно-таки неприятно, то сейчас он быстро убедился, что проделывать это рядом с эльфом ещё хуже.

Оказавшись в кабинете, он на какое-то время закрыл глаза, чтобы подкативший к горлу желудок вернулся на своё место. Через несколько секунд он смог выпрямиться, едва не опрокинув при этом две банки сомнительного содержания, и тут прямо перед собой увидел два круглых, встревожено смотревших на него глаза.

— Гарри Поттер заболел? Добби знает, как вылечить Гарри Поттера, просто надо пожевать коготь гарпии и...

— Спасибо, Добби, я в порядке, — перебил его Гарри, почувствовав, как у него снова скрутило желудок. — Всё пройдёт само по себе, правда. Спасибо, что согласился пойти со мной, а то меня сегодня уже достали все эти обсуждения и перешёптывания...

Заметив обеспокоенный вид Добби, он спросил:

— А ты знаешь, что я теперь могу превращаться в кота?

— Добби знает, — с восхищением ответил эльф тоненьким голоском. — Этим летом эльфы много рассказывали... Гарри Поттер был в большой опасности. Но сейчас он очень, очень могущественный, Добби может это видеть...

— Видеть? — недоверчиво переспросил Гарри.

— Да, Гарри Поттер, сэр, — затараторил Добби, — эльфы могут видеть магию волшебников. И сейчас магия Гарри Поттера гораздо сильнее, чем была сначала, гораздо сильнее, чем у других волшебников... даже чем у директора, Гарри Поттер, — прошептал он, оглядываясь по сторонам, словно боясь, что его накажут за такие слова.

— Сильнее... сильнее, чем магия Дамблдора? Добби, ты уверен? — опешил Гарри.

— Гораздо сильнее, — судорожно кивнул Добби. — Магия, которая движется, всё время движется. Раньше самым могущественным волшебником был профессор Дамблдор, Гарри Поттер, но сейчас он далеко позади. И профессор Снейп тоже...

— Добби, ты можешь чувствовать магию? Магию профессора? Она у него ещё осталась? — с жадностью спросил мальчишка.

Добби немного помедлил.

— У профессора Снейпа много магии, Гарри Поттер. Но сейчас она больше не может ему отвечать.

Гарри помотал головой. Эльф ничего ему не открыл. А, с другой стороны, что он мог ему сообщить... Слабая улыбка тронула его губы.

— Добби, а скажи, кто самый могущественный волшебник из тех, кого ты знаешь? Дамблдор?

— Да, Гарри Поттер, сэр! — Добби с энтузиазмом закивал головой. — Но у Гарри Поттера сейчас больше магии! Гораздо, гораздо больше!

— А после директора, Добби? Кто идёт за ним?

Добби вздрогнул.

— Это Тот-кого-нельзя-называть, Гарри Поттер. Плохая магия, тёмная, очень тёмная...

Гарри немного помолчал, обдумывая сказанное.

— Так это значит, что... я сильнее Волдеморта?

— У Гарри Поттера больше магии, — подтвердил эльф. — Но Тёмный маг... он знает могущественные заклинания, Гарри Поттер, сэр. Он может вызывать такие силы, которые нельзя звать на помощь. Это плохая, плохая магия!

Гарри кивнул головой. Да, это действительно плохая магия...

— А после него, Добби? У кого больше магии?

Эльф снова немного помедлил.

— Добби знает многих волшебников, но он не знает всех. Самый могущественный волшебник после Того-кого-нельзя-называть, из тех, кого знает Добби, это профессор Снейп, Гарри Поттер, но сейчас он не может использовать свою магию.

Гарри показалось, что его ударили прямо в грудь.

— Снейп? Снейп идёт сразу за Волдемортом? А тот знает? Вообще, кто-нибудь знает об этом? — у него перехватило дыхание.

— Нет, Гарри Поттер, только эльфы могут видеть магию волшебников, но мало кто из них об этом знает. Им бы не понравилось, если бы они поняли, что эльфы знают об их магии.

— Это точно, — прошептал Гарри. — Ты не беспокойся, я никому не скажу. Интересно, а Снейп знает...

— Профессор Снейп хорошо знает эльфов, Гарри Поттер. Он знает, на что способны эльфы.

— Правда? — снова удивился Гарри. Разве Северус не говорил, что не доверяет домовым эльфам?

— Да, Гарри Поттер, профессор Снейп очень часто заходил на кухню проведать эльфов, когда учился. И когда он стал профессором, то не забыл своих знакомых эльфов, нет-нет, он навещал их с самого первого дня. С самого первого дня, Гарри Поттер! Здешние старые эльфы очень хорошо знают Северуса Снейпа, они все умрут за него, Гарри Поттер! Да, все! Северус Снейп — великий волшебник!

Гарри решил, что будет лучше, если он присядет, чтобы переварить всё, что ему только что рассказал эльф. Сегодня он узнал о Северусе больше, чем за все шесть лет учёбы в Хогвартсе... Итак, в юности Северус нашёл убежище на кухне у домовых эльфов, а профессор МакГонагалл призналась, что была несправедлива к нему в школе... В любом случае, в одном она была права: у Северуса было гораздо больше достоинств, чем он хотел показать.

В коридоре раздались шаги, и у Гарри забилось сердце, когда он узнал знакомую поступь. Снейп вошёл в кабинет, и мальчишке показалось, что в его тёмных глазах промелькнуло облегчение, когда он увидел его сидящим в кресле.

Тем не менее, профессор обратился к Добби.

— Спасибо, Добби. Надеюсь, всё хорошо?

— Очень хорошо, профессор Снейп, сэр! После перемещения Гарри Поттер заболел, но сейчас ему уже лучше! — пропищал эльф, принимаясь постоянно кланяться; эта его манера была так знакома Гарри.

Снейп кивнул.

— Благодарю тебя за помощь. Можешь возвращаться к своим обязанностям.

Поклонившись в последний раз, Добби повернулся к Гарри.

— Всего хорошего, Гарри Поттер сэр, Добби всегда готов служить вам! Всегда!

— Спасибо, Добби. За всё, — улыбнулся ему Гарри.

Моргнув, эльф исчез с лёгким хлопком.

— Этот эльф — безусловно, самый болтливый из всех, кого я когда-либо встречал, — заметил Снейп, бросая в огонь горсть каминного порошка.

Гарри не удалось сдержать улыбку. Северус даже не представлял, насколько...

 

В тот вечер измотанные за день волшебники отправились спать пораньше.

Приняв расслабляющий душ, Гарри хотел только одного: проспать десять часов кряду, желательно безо всяких кошмаров, и напрочь забыть обо всех событиях того дня. Во всяком случае, о некоторых. Особенно о том, как он вызвал дементоров и как Северус, схватившись за свою метку и стараясь не кричать, упал на землю от невыносимой боли.

А вот о чём ему совсем не хотелось забывать, так это о том глубоком чувстве покоя, которое сегодня ему посчастливилось испытать, и не один раз.

Его мысли были прерваны шуршанием бумаги, раздавшимся, когда он стал развешивать на стуле одежду. Заинтригованный, Гарри порылся в кармане и обнаружил конверт, который чуть ранее вручила ему МакГонагалл.

Снедаемый любопытством, он поудобнее устроился на кровати и открыл его. В конверте оказался только листок глянцевой бумаги, но то, что было на нём изображено, заставило Гарри остолбенеть. Этого не может быть... как только она смогла...

Полароид, вспомнил он. Тот самый, которым декан Гриффиндора в своё время сняла Лили и Северуса. Он не заметил, как Минерва сделала свой сегодняшний снимок, но мог точно определить, когда именно она его сделала — за несколько секунд до того, как она превратилась в кошку, когда они уже уходили с полянки.

На снимке улыбающийся, непривычно расслабившийся и довольный Снейп шёл рядом с таким же сияющим Гарри, положив руку ему на плечо. Всё это выглядело настолько настоящим и вызвало то же самое чувство покоя и безмятежности, что у Гарри перехватило дыхание. Запечатанное в бутылку мгновенье! В конце концов, это оказалось возможным, — МакГонагалл это удалось.

Гарри затопила волна огромной благодарности. Он поставил снимок на прикроватную тумбочку, чтобы его было хорошо видно, и оставил свет включённым.

...Благодарность за МакГонагалл, за Северуса, за этот миг, возможно, за свою судьбу... За то, что она даровала ему это короткое мгновение, даже если оно больше никогда не повторится.

Только у него было огромное предчувствие, что это обязательно повторится. Так он и заснул — с улыбкой на губах, с навсегда запечатлённой в его памяти фотографией, заснул тихим, мирным сном.

 

События по другую сторону коридора разворачивались почти по тому же сценарию, что и у юного гриффиндорца, только совсем с другим результатом.

Независимо от того, принимал Северус горячий душ или нет, ему никогда не удавалось избавиться от напряжения при мысли о грядущем сне. Расслабиться, зная, что следующие несколько часов он будет крайне уязвим, было для него просто немыслимо... Но точно так же шорох скомканной бумаги напомнил ему о лежавшем в кармане письме Драко Малфоя.

Застонав, он, наконец, решил распечатать конверт и достал из него лист пергамента, исписанный каллиграфическим почерком.

_«Снейп»_ , — начиналось письмо.

В целом, вполне обычное начало, но когда Северус прочитал следующую фразу, у него сдавило горло.

 

Нет, в этом письме не было ничего обычного, даже для такого студента, как Драко Малфой... В конечном счёте, Северус совершил ошибку, не прочитав его сразу. Теперь он понимал, что этой ночью ему уже не удастся заснуть.


	30. «Если не хотите умереть»…

Была уже глубокая ночь, а Северус всё никак не мог заснуть. Он не испытывал угрызений совести из-за того, что предал Волдеморта и не жалел о прежних друзьях — ни о ком из них, даже о Люциусе Малфое, у которого часто бывал еще со времен учебы в Хогвартсе, который и устроил ему посвящение в пожиратели.

Но вот Драко... С Драко была совсем другая история. Снейп не мог избавиться от боли в сердце, когда думал о маленьком светловолосом мальчишке, который вечно подбегал к нему во время его визитов в Малфой-мэнор. Не то чтобы между ними были явные проявления симпатии, нет, Люциус такого не позволил бы. Но мальчик привязался к нему за то время, что Северус бывал у них в гостях, и, позже, на индивидуальных уроках по Зельям. К моменту поступления в школу Драко знал гораздо больше своих одноклассников, и Снейп им очень гордился.

К несчастью, это продлилось недолго. Ни для кого не было секретом, что профессор выгораживал учеников своего факультета, и все ожидали, что Драко получит особенные привилегии. Северус никого не разочаровал, но за фаворитизм пришлось платить...

Нет, Драко и раньше не отличался ни скромностью, ни благоразумием: Люциус слишком сильно повлиял на него, чтобы из мальчишки могло получиться что-то ещё, кроме невыносимого зазнайки. Немного дисциплины и такого же отношения, как ко всем прочим ученикам, ему бы не повредило, но — увы! — осуществить такое было невозможно. Драко постоянно использовал своё влияние в школе, слишком уверенный как в себе, так и в покровительстве учителя. И Снейп его не подводил... до нынешнего дня.

Сжав в руках пергамент, он еще раз перечёл послание, наверное, уже в сотый раз.

«Если не хотите умереть...»

Ему мешало заснуть не содержание фразы. Мало ли угроз он получил за свою жизнь. Нет, вновь и вновь перечитывать письмо его заставляли те вопросы, которые оно поднимало.

_«Снейп._

_Если у вас всё в порядке с рассудком, вы не вернётесь в Хогвартс, ни вы, ни ваш «кот». Вы — предатель. Если не хотите умереть мучительной смертью, держитесь подальше от Слизерина. Второй раз вам так не повезёт. Если хотите жить, заставьте всех забыть о своём существовании»_.

Слишком много «если» в таком коротком тексте. К тому же этот стиль не был похож на привычный стиль Драко... Фразы слишком короткие, выражения незаконченные, нервный почерк... И что теперь с этим делать? О чём Драко пытался предупредить его, и почему? Мальчишке незачем было писать такое письмо, и это беспокоило Северуса. Держаться подальше от Слизерина...

Угроза его не удивила. Он не питал никаких иллюзий по поводу того, какие чувства испытывают по отношению к нему дети Пожирателей смерти. У Люциуса наверняка есть серьёзные причины на то, чтобы его драгоценный наследник оставался в Хогвартсе, в то время как большинство его товарищей нашли приют в Дурмстранге. Драко больше, чем кто-либо другой должен жаждать мести. В будущем Люциус видел для него исключительно один путь — в Пожиратели. Но неужели он ещё не понял, что его сын не обладает тем минимумом смелости и верности, которые необходимы, чтобы выжить рядом с Тёмным лордом? Мерлин, и это письмо — очередное тому доказательство. Драко — глупый ребёнок, но ребёнок, которого ему нужно опасаться, и это Снейпу совсем не нравилось.

Вздохнув, он бросил короткое  _Tempus_. Ещё нет и полуночи, а ведь Альбус ждёт от него зелья... Он надеялся немного поспать перед их приготовлением, но сейчас уже можно было не сомневаться — заснуть не удастся. Кроме того, приготовление зелий всегда помогало ему расслабиться.

Закрыв за собой дверь, Северус на секунду остановился перед комнатой Гарри. За ней царила тишина. Однако шансов на то, что мальчишка всю ночь проспит спокойно, без кошмаров, после всего того, что случилось днём, было мало. Испытывая лёгкое беспокойство, он не удержался и приоткрыл дверь, чтобы удостовериться, что всё в порядке.

Сперва ему показалось, что Гарри не спит. Горела лампа, мальчишка лежал, повернувшись спиной к двери... Но нет, он крепко спал. Северус подошёл, чтобы потушить свет и заметил фотографию, оставленную на тумбочке.

Он застыл, боясь вздохнуть. Когда? Кто? Из его груди вырвался глухой стон. МакГонагалл, конечно она, после обеда... Старая сорока ещё не выбросила свой знаменитый фотоаппарат. Давно же он не становился жертвой её фотообъектива, но сейчас он не жалел об этом. В фотографии было что-то... особенное. Он никогда не представлял, что может выглядеть таким расслабленным и довольным, находясь рядом с мальчишкой... Ему пришли на память слова, сказанные МакГонагалл: «Как курица со своим цыплёнком»... Неужели это так заметно? А ведь у него была выработана привычка тщательно контролировать выражение эмоций и свои реакции... Но Гарри всё изменил.

Да и сам Гарри на фотографии выглядел счастливым. Подобное выражение не часто появлялось у него на лице... Правда, в последнее время немного чаще... Мерлин... Во что он ввязался? Мальчишка специально поставил фото здесь и наверняка заснул, глядя на него.

Северус почувствовал, как сжалось сердце. Уже давным-давно никто не относился к нему подобным образом. Можно даже не искать особенно долго: кроме Лили никто никогда не интересовался им настолько, чтобы хранить его фотографию. Ни в семье, ни уж тем более среди друзей. И вот теперь этот мальчишка, ещё несколько недель назад ненавидевший его, так глубоко впустил его в свою жизнь ... Как такое могло произойти? Тот самый мальчишка, что котом спокойно запрыгивает ему на руки? Хранит их фотографию? Слушает его советы? Да, и не только это...

Вздохнув, Снейп погасил лампу и убрал со лба Гарри выбившуюся прядь.

— Спокойной ночи.

Ещё раз проверив сигнальные заклинания, он бросил последний взгляд на фотографию и вышел из комнаты. Если бы не чувство собственного достоинства, он, пожалуй, попросил бы у МакГонагалл копию для себя...

 

* * *

 Проснувшись на следующее утро, Гарри очень удивился, что ночью его не мучили кошмары. Ему снились странные сны, но не кошмары... Что-то о Ремусе и волках, об огромном чёрном волке... и о Снейпе, который, казалось, жутко злился на Ремуса, непонятно почему. Снейп пытался увести его подальше от оборотня. А МакГонагалл упорно твердила, что Северус не должен давать ему ни молока, ни сухого корма, потому что это вредно для здоровья. А ещё, ему кажется, или действительно речь зашла о мышах? Покачав головой, Гарри наколдовал  _Tempus_. Шесть часов... Раннее утро. Может быть, ему удастся оказаться на кухне раньше Северуса.

Быстро приняв душ, мальчишка отправился на кухню, которая к его большой радости ещё была пуста. Он подумал, не вернуться ли ему к старым добрым маггловским способам, но Снейп был прав, — ему нужно тренироваться... Вздохнув, он взял буханку хлеба и отрезал от неё ломоть.

—  _Victus C_ _occere._

От тоста поднялось облачко дыма — хлеб обуглился. Зарычав, Гарри отрезал новый ломоть:

—  _Victus C_ _occere_ , — произнёс он, стараясь вкладывать в заклинание как можно меньше сил.

Получилось не то чтобы идеально, но на этот раз тост вышел вполне съедобным. К тому моменту, как на кухне появился привлечённый запахом Северус, к первому тосту присоединилось ещё три.

— Пытаешься поджечь Мэнор? Для этого есть более простые способы...

— Пытаюсь приготовить завтрак, — пояснил мальчишка. — Вы никогда не думали о том, чтобы купить тостер?

— Прекрасная идея. Если не считать того, что на ближайшие тридцать километров в округе нет электричества.

— Это детали... — прошептал Гарри, заставляя обуглиться очередной кусок хлеба под внимательным взглядом профессора.

— Попробуй делать движение не таким размашистым, — предложил он. — Расслабь пальцы, твоя палочка не улетит. Так лучше. Ты сегодня рано поднялся. Надеюсь, кошмаров не было?

— Нет, но я видел довольно-таки странный сон. Мне снились вы, и настроение у вас было отвратительное! — ответил Гарри, протягивая ему тосты.

— Какой сюрприз, — съязвил Снейп. Несколькими взмахами палочки он заставил появиться завтрак и подтолкнул Гарри в сторону столовой.

— Это немного раздражает, — вздохнул мальчишка. — Я чувствую в себе такие силы и не могу приготовить три тоста, а вы за две секунды делаете целый завтрак.

— Давай ешь, мне не нравится, что ты собираешься травиться результатами своей сегодняшней готовки, — ответил Северус. — Тебе не хватает практики. Или домового эльфа.

— О, у меня их даже одним больше, чем нужно, — пробурчал мальчишка, мрачнея.

Снейп прищурился.

— Кричер. Ну, конечно... Полагаю, он всё ещё на площади Гриммо?

— Наверное, укрылся у Малфоев. Лучше бы так оно и было... Если я только доберусь до этой грязной крысы, его голова присоединится к его предкам, торчащим на стене, ещё до того, как он успеет сказать «грязнокровка»! Отличный повод испробовать заклинание, которое вы мне показали,  _Sectumsepra_ _..._ _Оно кажется интересным._

У Северуса волосы встали дыбом при виде усмешки, появившейся у Гарри, когда он произнёс эти слова. А этот взгляд... Снейп с уверенностью мог сказать, что никогда ещё не видел такого у парня.

— Гарри, это просто домовый эльф, — сказал он спокойно.

— Нет, это убийца и предатель. Но теперь он принадлежит мне, ведь я наследник дома Сириуса. Не повезло ему, очень не повезло...

Нет, такой настрой Северусу совсем не нравился. Такая резкая смена настроения не сулила ничего хорошего. Возможно, это ему только показалось, или картины на стенах действительно начали мелко трястись?

— Кричер действовал отвратительно и недостойно его расы, но его к этому подтолкнули, Гарри. Он слишком долго жил в одиночестве, да и то, как Сириус с ним обращался после возвращения на Гриммо, тоже сделало своё дело.

— Вот уж кто бы говорил! — воскликнул мальчишка, сверкая глазами. — А как вы сами обращались с Сириусом? Бесконечно повторяли, что он ни на что не годен, и это притом, что он терпеть не мог сидеть взаперти в этом ужасном доме с невыносимым эльфом! Он бы ни за что не отправился в Министерство, если бы вы постоянно его к этому не подталкивали!

— А я-то думал, это Кричер виноват, — усмехнулся Снейп, пытаясь скрыть, как напряглись его руки. Магию, разлившуюся по комнате, уже можно было пощупать, и в этом не было ничего приятного. Салатница разбилась об пол, разлетевшись на сотню кусков, а мальчишка даже ничего не заметил. Похоже, гнев полностью захлестнул его. «Спонтанная магия, — подумал Снейп, — очень похоже на магию Волдеморта»... Подобное настроение и жестокая ярость не были свойственны Гарри, будет лучше не усугублять его состояние и дать мальчишке успокоиться... Если получится.

— О, вам это доставляло удовольствие, да? — продолжал Гарри, не в состоянии остановиться. — Вы его ненавидели. И правда ведь, отличная месть: бездарно погибнуть от руки Беллатрикс... Я её просто ненавижу, — прорычал он, стукнув кулаками по столу. — Когда я научусь контролировать свои силы, я найду её, найду, а потом... Она пожалеет, что вообще поднимала палочку против кого бы то ни было.

— У тебя большие планы на то, кого нужно убить, — небрежно заметил Северус. — Кричер, Беллатрикс, я...

Гарри, словно выйдя из транса, уставился на учителя огромными глазами.

— Я не... Я этого не говорил.

—Разве? — спросил Снейп.

— Вы же знаете, что нет! — возразил мальчишка. Стены вместе с картинами снова начали дрожать.

— Прибить чью-то голову к стене, пусть это даже просто эльф, означает, вне всякого сомнения, его убийство.

— Да, но я имел в виду не вас... Ох, вы же прекрасно меня поняли!

— Вот именно, — Северус резко поднялся. — Когда закончишь завтракать, спустись ко мне. Нам есть о чём поговорить.

Оставив тарелку почти не тронутой, он твёрдым шагом вышел из комнаты. Он не хотел рисковать и позволить силам Гарри вырваться наружу из-за вспышки гнева, но совершенно точно не собирался играть в эту игру. Мальчишке нужно было время, чтобы успокоиться и обдумать то, что он только что сказал, и Снейп ему это время предоставил.

Если начать разговор с Гарри, когда тот будет огрызаться на каждое слово и пытаться защищаться, то к концу разговора от Мэнора камня на камне не останется... Не оглядываясь, Северус закрыл за собой дверь.

Оставшись один в столовой, Гарри уставился на чашку, чувствуя себя расстроенным и несчастным. Он не собирался убивать Снейпа, чёрт возьми, конечно же нет. Он даже не мог понять, почему так разнервничался с самого начала. Ах, да, Кричер... но Кричер заслужил смерть, и Снейп прекрасно об этом знал!

Хотя, Снейп, по словам Добби, очень хорошо относился к эльфам. И эльф, ответственный за смерть Сириуса, не мог вызвать у него ничего, кроме симпатии. Нет-нет, возразил он сам себе, Снейп не такой... Или такой? Как бы там ни было, обвинять его в смерти Сириуса было несправедливо, и Гарри почувствовал, как его охватывает чувство стыда.

Он имел право обвинять Беллатрикс и Кричера, но никак не Снейпа, не после всего того, что учитель для него сделал. Даже если он и желал смерти Сириуса, его нельзя в этом упрекнуть. Нужно извиниться перед профессором.

Вздохнув, Гарри отодвинул тарелку. Есть больше не хотелось. Лучше поскорее пойти в лабораторию к Снейпу и покончить со всей этой историей. Ему не нравилась эта тяжесть в груди, появившаяся в тот момент, когда профессор покинул комнату. Он быстро заставил исчезнуть тарелки с оставшейся едой, а потом, едва передвигая ноги, отправился в подземелье.

Как заметил Гарри, Северус не терял времени даром. В нескольких котлах что-то булькало, а сам профессор погрузился в чтение какого-то рецепта, инструкциям которого тщательно следовал.

Гарри на секунду замялся на пороге.

— Извините меня, ладно? — начал он.

Но Северус продолжал молчать.

— Я не должен был так с вами разговаривать, мне, правда, очень жаль. Меня не касаются ваши отношения с Сириусом.

И снова молчание. Всё ещё немного раздражённый, Гарри прислонился спиной к стене, чувствуя как колотится сердце. Снейп вообще слышал, что он сказал? Ну пусть накажет его, если ему от этого станет легче... Наконец, Северус повернулся к нему с непроницаемым выражением лица.

— А Кричер, Гарри? Его отношения с твоим крёстным тебя тоже не касаются?

— Вы отлично знаете, что сделал Кричер, вы сами сказали, что это непростительно! — воскликнул мальчишка.

— Я сказал, что это предательство, — поправил его Снейп, — что это отвратительно. И подло. Ему нет прощения за то, что он сделал, но его поступок можно понять. У тебя есть право ненавидеть его, Гарри, он причинил тебе боль и предал того, кого ты любил. Но сейчас его жизнь в твоих руках, и если ты его убьешь, то и сам станешь убийцей.

— Я не хочу его убивать, — скрепя сердце выдавил Гарри. — Но он заслужил смерть. Я отправлю его в Хогвартс, как вы сказали. Надеюсь, остальные эльфы будут относиться к нему так, как он того заслуживает!

— То есть, так, как к нему относился Сириус? — продолжил Северус.

— Это несправедливо, Сириус не так уж плохо к нему относился! Он просто ненавидел это место, а Кричер не переставал его оскорблять и говорить, что лучше бы здесь была его мать...

— Кричер был рабом, телом и душой преданным семье, дому. У него не было выбора, как поступать, а если и был, то совсем небольшой. Единственным смыслом его существования было служение тому, кого он не уважал и не любил. Это кажется тебе справедливым?

Гарри проглотил застрявший в горле ком.

— Я... не знаю, — ответил он. С такой точки зрения он ещё не смотрел... Краем глаза он заметил, как профессор машинально коснулся левой руки. Метка... Не иметь выбора, как поступать... Неплохой пересказ жизни пожирателя, да? По крайней мере, Снейпа.... Но Сириус не был таким, как Волдеморт, а уж он сам — тем более!

Северус же продолжал развивать свою мысль, мягко прервав его размышления.

— У Кричера не было выбора, никогда. Ни в том, чем была его жизнь, ни в том, к кому испытывать преданность. Не считая того, что привело к смерти твоего крёстного. Не торопись осуждать, Гарри. Все мы нуждаемся в сочувствии.

— Даже Беллатрикс? — спросил Гарри, прищурившись, избегая встретиться взглядом с профессором.

— Это совсем другое, — вздохнул Снейп. Подойдя к Гарри, он положил руку ему на плечо и подвёл к креслу, после чего сам опустился в кресло напротив. — У Беллатрикс был выбор, и она выбрала стать убийцей, даже хуже того. Возможно, эта женщина не в своём уме. Но как бы то ни было, она отвратительный и испорченный человек. Она заслуживает наказания.

Глаза мальчишки сверкнули.

— Но это не означает, что её должен судить ты и сам же привести приговор в исполнение, — закончил Снейп, выделяя каждое слово.

Но Гарри покачал головой.

— Это же Беллатрикс! Если вам выпадет случай, разве вы ничего с ней не сделаете? Одна Avada, и всё кончено! Только посмейте сказать мне, что вы не возьмётесь за палочку!

Северус тяжело вдохнул.

— Avada, а перед этим, возможно, Cruciatus, если на это хватит времени, за всё, что она сотворила, — ответил он.

Взгляд Гарри стал одновременно насторожённым и неуверенным, но, по крайней мере, он посмотрел на учителя.

— Ты этого хочешь, Гарри? — напряжённо спросил Снейп. — Стать таким, как я? Стать похожим на Пожирателя, которому больше нечего терять, даже свою душу? Если я взялся опекать тебя, то не для того, чтобы ты пошёл по моим стопам, напротив. Ты — правильный человек, но часто судишь поспешно и тебе нужно привыкнуть к тому, что твои поступки имеют последствия. Но, кажется, этот урок ты начал понемногу усваивать... как бы то ни было, ты не должен позволять ярости и ненависти затуманивать свой разум. Беллатрикс заслуживает смерти, и она её получит, но не ты будешь этим заниматься.

— Нет, у меня своя работа, убить Волдеморта, — сдаваясь, признал мальчишка. — Только это всё равно сделает меня убийцей.

— Да, это то, что тебе предстоит, — мрачно кивнул Снейп. — Но когда настанет тот день... Почему ты должен это сделать?

— Чтобы остановить его, конечно, — дрожа, ответил Гарри. — Он — настоящее чудовище, и если он добьётся власти.... Я один в силах остановить его, и я должен это сделать. Он уже причинил столько вреда. И должен заплатить... За моих родителей, за Сириуса, за Лонгботтомов...

— Список длинный, — прервал его Северус. — Но первой причины вполне достаточно. Несправедливо, что это придётся сделать тебе, но, кажется, у тебя нет выбора. Ты не можешь изменить то, как разрешить эту проблему. Но нельзя делать это, опираясь на ненависть и злость, Гарри. Будь героем, но не палачом.

Мальчишка поднял на него свои выразительные зелёные глаза, так ужасно похожие на глаза Лили. Вот только в её взгляде не было столько боли и обречённости. Гарри тоже не должен был смотреть вот так.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я стал им? Героем? — выдохнул мальчишка.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты мог собой гордиться. Я хочу, чтобы, когда всё закончится, ты мог посмотреть в зеркало и сказать, что сделал всё от тебя зависящее, каким бы ни был результат. Я хочу, чтобы ты остался верен сам себе, — твёрдо сказал Северус. — Но знай, что бы ни случилось, я буду с тобой.

— Даже если... — голос Гарри дрогнул, — если я стану таким, как он, как Волдеморт?

— Ты не станешь таким как он, — ответил Снейп. — У вас нет ничего общего.

— Но если так случится? — настаивал Гарри. — Иногда я начинаю злиться так сильно, что готов сделать что угодно, чтобы остановить его, чтобы он больше не смог добраться до людей, которых я знаю, до тех... В такие минуты мне кажется, что я с лёгкостью убью его. И вы правы, это сделает меня убийцей.

— Я рядом для того, чтобы этого не случилось, — мягко сказал Северус. — Когда настанет время, я уверен, ты сумеешь сделать правильный выбор. Но даже если случится то, чего ты боишься, Гарри, даже если тебе предстоит стать новым Тёмным лордом... Что ж, да, я останусь с тобой. Потому что знаю: это не то, чего ты хочешь, и потому, что обещал никогда тебя не покидать. Тебя это устраивает?

Глаза мальчишки, казалось, стали ещё шире, хотя это было уже невозможно. И подозрительно заблестели, сильнее чем за минуту до этого. Что ж, его услышали. Хотя бы отчасти.

— Я... да. Спасибо. Правда, спасибо. Простите за то, что я наговорил про Сириуса. Я знаю, что вы ни в чем не виноваты. Если бы я не был таким идиотом и не затеял всё...

— Хватит, Гарри, хватит. Ты не виноват в его смерти, как не виноват и в том, что обвинил меня. Да, я был неправ, что не оставлял Блэка в покое. Это была в чистом виде наивная месть, которая перешла все границы. И то, что я это понимаю, не позволяет мне чувствовать себя лучше, да и сама месть ничего не дала мне. Нет, я не думаю, что это действительно сыграло роль в его смерти. Блэк хотел спасти тебя, и ничто не заставило бы его отступить. Он был глубоко привязан к тебе, и именно из-за этого... — Северус вдохнул. — Из-за этого я вынужден признать, что Сириус Блэк, в конечном счете, заслужил мою симпатию. Мне жаль, что я смог осознать это только после его смерти.

Изумление, появившееся на лице мальчишки, стоило того, чтобы сделать это признание.

— Вы хотите сказать, что простили его? — спросил Гарри.

— Он сам говорил тебе, что был молодым и глупым. И остался таким же импульсивным. Не думаю, что мы бы поладили, но да, я его простил. Как и Джеймса, и по той же причине. Я не могу злиться на него, зная, как он дорожил тобой, — наверное, поэтому. И мне кажется, что они тоже больше не держат на меня зла.

Гарри задумался.

— Это из-за того, что было на кладбище? Они помогли вам...

Снейп кивнул.

— Они помогли мне спасти тебя, и это был не первый раз, когда Блэк приходил мне на помощь в таком образе. За несколько дней до этого я скрылся от ярости Волдеморта, благодаря появлению призраков чёрного пса и твоей матери. Я не был уверен в том, что это не галлюцинации, но сейчас это кажется совершенно ясным. И если я в чём и уверен теперь, так это в том, что этой чёртовой псине не хотелось бы, чтобы ты винил себя в его смерти или озлобился по его вине. Блэк любил тебя, Гарри. Очень сильно.

— Я знаю, — сдавленным голосом произнёс Гарри. — Он хотел, чтобы я жил с ним. Он дал мне... — Нужно было остановиться, если он хотел сохранить хоть немного гордости. Но, казалось, Снейп и сам всё понял. Не сказав ни слова, он поднялся, присел на подлокотник рядом Гарри и притянул его к себе. Не думая больше ни о чём, Гарри уткнулся лицом в чёрную ткань, пропитанную знакомым запахом, и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как рука учителя мягко и успокаивающе гладит его по голове.

Прошло несколько минут, и тонкие пальцы стерли влажные следы с его щёк... Но у Гарри не осталось сил даже на то, чтобы стыдиться этого. Если Снейп ничего не сказал и смог принять то, что Гарри грустит по Сириусу, значит.... С него словно свалилась огромная тяжесть. Снейп не сердился на него, и Сириус тоже. Крёстный помог Северусу, и в тот вечер на кладбище он тоже был с ними...

Возможно ли, чтобы хоть раз в его жизни всё было хорошо? Родители и Сириус одобрили его отношения с Северусом, а Северус больше не испытывал ненависти к мародером. Гарри не сдержал улыбки. Да, иногда всё проще, чем кажется. Маленькие чудеса случаются.

Он позволил себе еще немного понаслаждаться этой поддержкой, после чего выпрямился и вытер лицо рукавом.

— Простите, — машинально сказал он.

— Тебе не за что извиняться, — спокойно ответил Северус. — Пойди, прогуляйся. Вернёшься, когда почувствуешь себя лучше. Нам нужно кое-что обсудить.

— Что? — удивился Гарри. Опять обсуждения? Он не испытывал ни малейшего желания снова разговаривать о своих чувствах под сводами лаборатории. Только что закончившийся разговор и так оставил его без сил...

— Нужно урегулировать кое-какие формальности. Прогуляйся, развейся, если хочешь, возьми метлу, мне же нужно закончить несколько зелий. Делай, что хочешь, Гарри, последнее время у тебя не было возможности, чтобы хоть как-то расслабиться... Но далеко не улетай и оставайся на разумной высоте. Никаких идиотских фигур в воздухе, не хватало ещё сломать себе шею.

Всё ещё немного ошарашенный, мальчишка кивнул. Поднимаясь в спальню, он пытался угадать, о каких формальностях хочет поговорить с ним профессор. Возвращение в Хогвартс? Его опекунство? Или речь о том, что произошло в Малфой-мэноре?

Тряхнув головой, он достал метлу и открыл окно. Вылетев наружу, он поднялся настолько высоко, насколько разрешил Северус. В конце концов, скоро он получит ответ на свой вопрос, и Снейп прав, ему действительно нужно отвлечься...

Летя не слишком быстро, он с любопытством рассматривал Мэнор. С этой стороны все окна были закрыты ставнями... Значит, открыта была только комната с зелёными шторами.

Повинуясь неожиданному порыву, он набрал скорость и обогнул здание, чтобы оказаться на уровне той самой комнаты. Один взгляд вниз — удостовериться, что Северус не видит... Шансов на то, что профессор обрадуется, увидев, как он рыскает вокруг, было мало, но разве Северус не предложил ему чувствовать себя как дома? Ну, или что-то в этом роде...

На стёклах лежал толстый слой пыли, как и казалось издали. Гарри протёр часть окна рукавом и вытянул шею, чтобы лучше разглядеть, что же скрывается за зелёными занавесями. То, что он увидел, заставило его резко отпрянуть от окна, чуть не потеряв равновесие.

Комната, самая обычная комната... принадлежащая женщине. В этом трудно было усомниться: мебель украшал тонкий орнамент, постель была застелена бельём нежного оттенка, а в углу стоял столик с зеркалом — определённо, здесь чувствовалась женская рука.

Он снова вытянул шею, разглядывая детали. Картины на стенах, маленькие безделушки повсюду, книги, ваза без цветов... Кто-то здесь жил, пользовался мебелью и вещами, очевидно, женщина, но кто? Точно не его мама... Значит, у Снейпа был еще кто-то, о ком он не хотел рассказывать? Он сделал вид, что никого не любил, кроме Лили, но то, с каким вниманием сохранялась эта комната, говорило о другом. Кто бы это мог тут жить?

Ещё один вопрос, который он не посмеет задать Северусу. Хотя, если здесь жила женщина, это могло многое объяснить, начиная с того, почему мэнор далеко не маленький. Может быть, Снейп мечтал о большой семье, почему нет? Может быть, у него даже были дети, умершие впоследствии? Или уехавшие вместе с матерью? А если она была из Пожирателей смерти, то всё объяснялось ещё проще... в том числе нежелание Северуса рассказывать о ней.

С сожалением оставив зелёную комнату, Гарри попробовал проделать в воздухе несколько фигур квиддича. Лучше ему выкинуть из головы то, что он только что видел, хотя бы на время... Когда спустя полчаса он, наконец, решил приземлиться, то почти полностью забыл, какие чувства обуревали его во время завтрака и свои мысли о зелёной комнате тоже. Он только что сделал куда более интересное открытие.

Спрыгнув с метлы, он сбежал по лестнице в лабораторию.

— Северус! У меня новость про мои волшебные силы! — воскликнул он и рассмеялся под удивлённым взглядом профессора. — Моя метла! Я теперь гораздо лучше с ней управляюсь, это просто невероятно! Я могу делать с ней такие штуки, какие раньше даже не пробовал, и она слушается меня в десять раз лучше!

Снейп позволил себе слегка улыбнуться. Мальчишка отлично провёл время, приятно было видеть его в таком приподнятом настроении. Не так уж плохо, что Гарри ещё не готов возвращаться в Хогвартс, — его новые силы не сулили нечего хорошего команде Слизерина.

— Лучше, чем на кухне, судя по всему? — пошутил он. Мальчишка снова счастливо рассмеялся.

— Ну, по крайней мере, я ничего не спалил! Мне правда не стоит подниматься выше? Я хотел бы потренировать резкий спуск, а высота лишком маленькая...

— Это даже не обсуждается, — сухо отрезал Снейп. — Или ты не летаешь выше крыши и очень медленно спускаешься, или вообще никаких полетов! Не стоит давать мне повод конфисковать твою метлу!

— Ну вот, — Гарри закатил глаза. — Я так и знал, что надо было держать рот на замке!

— Очень интересное предложение, мистер Поттер, — откликнулся Снейп. — Вот только трудно воплощаемое в реальности.

Гарри скорчил рожу, признавая своё поражение.

— Всё равно, вы должны это видеть!

— Я приду, — сказал Северус, смягчившись. — В следующий раз, когда ты будешь тренироваться.

— Правда? — с жаром спросил мальчишка.

— Абсолютно. После того, что ты мне рассказал, думаешь, я позволю тебе летать без присмотра?

Гарри застонал, но Северус не поддался.

— Так и знал, что не нужно было рассказывать.

— Положи свое транспортное средство и садись, — Снейп указал ему на кресло. Настало время заняться серьёзными вещами. Он сходил к столику за какими-то бумагами и вернулся к мальчишке, чьё лицо вновь стало угрюмым.

— Здесь нет ничего страшного, — успокоил его профессор. — Всего лишь формальности... хотя и довольно неприятные.

Гарри ещё глубже забился в кресло, скрестив руки.

— Речь идёт о Дерсли, — продолжал Снейп. — Маггловский нотариус изучил все документы, мы со своей стороны тоже провели исследования на основе магического права. Получается, что ты — их единственный родственник. И наследник.

Мальчишка напрягся, ещё сильнее стиснув руки. Он передумал обо всём, только не об этом — нет. Дерсли? Он — их наследник? Так и есть, Мардж умерла, а больше он ни о ком из их родственников не слышал... Мерлин, если бы нашелся хоть кто-нибудь, его бы отправили в ту семью. Но наследник? И всё это на полном серьёзе? Мир перевернулся, и если бы только Вернон и Петуния уже не были мертвы, у них случился бы сердечный приступ.

— Это шутка?

— Нет. Всё немного сложнее, чем в магическом мире, особенно учитывая, что ты несовершеннолетний, но линия наследования совершенно ясна, и всё принадлежит тебе.

— Им бы это очень не понравилось, — прошептал Гарри. — Они предпочли бы всё сжечь, чем позволить мне получить их вещи.

Мало того, что он был причиной их смерти, так теперь он ещё и становился законным наследником... чего? Всего того, в чём ему отказывали пока он жил с ними. В каком-то извращенном смысле это было справедливо.

— В данном случае они ничего и не узнают. Они мертвы и это больше их не касается. Если тебя интересует моё мнение, в данном случае это всего лишь компенсация за то, как они с тобой обращались. В любом случае, им пришлось бы заплатить в случае судебного разбирательства.

Разбирательство. Гарри почти забыл... Какую компенсацию он мог получить за пощёчины и побои, за наказания, которым подвергал его Вернон, за то, что его не кормили как следует, за годы в чулане... за то, что его никогда не любили?

Мальчишка вскочил на ноги, не в состоянии усидеть на месте. На воздух, ему нужно проветриться, выйти отсюда и побыстрее... В один прыжок он взлетел на лестницу и помчался в парк, из которого только что вернулся. Не успела входная дверь захлопнуться за ним, как он, задыхаясь, повалился в траву. Дышать, дышать...

Через несколько секунд дверь снова открылась, и сказанное шёпотом заклинание словно сломало железный обруч, стиснувший его грудь.

— Мне следовало предложить это раньше, — вздохнул Снейп, протягивая ему зелье.

— Что? — прохрипел Гарри.

— Успокаивающее зелье. Выпей, тебе станет лучше.

Мальчишка взял флакон и залпом осушил его. Северус наверняка подумал, что он слишком нервный, ну и пусть. Ему действительно было очень нужно как-то избавиться от головокружения, если он хотел хоть как-нибудь взять себя в руки.

В следующую секунду Северус присел рядом в ним на траве, не скрывая того, что расстроен.

— Мне жаль, что пришлось заняться этим так рано, но ночью со мной связался Дамблдор, да и время поджимает. По многим причинам лучше решить этот вопрос до возвращения в Хогвартс. Некоторые детали мы должны уладить в Лондоне уже сегодня.

— В Лондоне? — переспросил Гарри. — В Министерстве?

— Нет, в Косом переулке. Дамблдор сказал, что ты ни за что не вернёшься в Министерство, и Скримджер не смог отказать после всего, что произошло там с тобой в последний раз. Формальности пройдут в магазине у Оливандера.

Мальчишка кивнул.

—Этому человеку можно доверять.

— Вот именно, — согласился Снейп. — И им будет сложнее напасть на тебя в месте, наполненном волшебными палочками.

— Ох, боюсь,  _E_ _xpellia_ _r_ _mus_  там мало поможет...

— Твоё фирменное заклинание, да? — спросил Северус. — Тебе следует выбрать что-нибудь более опасное. Когда нападающих много, недостаточно просто обезоружить их.

— А есть заклинания, которые действуют на нескольких противников?

Снейп помедлил с ответом.

— Возможно. Обсудим это позже.

Одним движением палочки он создал стакан лимонада и протянул его мальчишке.

— Гарри, мне жаль, что приходится настаивать, но ты действительно в состоянии справиться с этим делом сегодня?

Несмотря на то, что подросток поглощал напиток, было видно, как он напрягся.

— А что мне нужно будет сделать? Подписать бумаги?

—Что-то вроде этого. Просто маггловская процедура. В волшебном мире это происходит иначе, так наследства Блэка стало твоим автоматически. У тебя есть счёт в маггловском банке?

Гарри помотал головой.

— Конечно, нет. Я же ещё несовершеннолетний.

— Хорошо. Дамблдор подписал мне доверенность, чтобы я урегулировал этот вопрос. Теперь у тебя будет счёт.

— Не надо, — сказал Гарри. — В любом случае, это их деньги, лучше я отдам их на благотворительность или ещё на что-нибудь такое...

— Никогда не отказывайся от лишних возможностей, — самым серьёзным тоном возразил Снейп. — Не исключено, что однажды тебе могут понадобиться маггловские деньги, да и домик в тихом пригороде тоже не помешает.

— Вы шутите? Да я и шагу туда не сделаю. Лучше уж жить на Гриммо-плейс... — мальчишка вздрогнул. — Мне всё равно: продадут этот дом или снесут, я никогда не вернусь на Тисовую улицу.

— Тем не менее, тебе придётся это сделать, — заметил профессор. — Во всяком случае, один раз, — чтобы собрать свои вещи и проверить, как отреагирует дом на твоё присутствие.

— У меня там больше ничего нет, и защиты больше не существует. Так что нет никаких причин, чтобы идти туда, — упорствовал мальчишка.

— Не всё так просто, — начал объяснять Снейп. — Магия, которая пропитала это место за пятнадцать лет, очень мощная, и она может среагировать на смерть твоей тётки... нужно убедиться во всём, прежде чем принимать решение. И, возможно, там есть вещи, которые ты захочешь сохранить, — фотографии, или что-то, что принадлежало бабушке с дедушкой...

Но Гарри помотал головой.

— Посмотрим позже, — примирительно сказал Снейп. — Главное сейчас — подписать эти документы. А заодно купим тебе всё необходимое.

— У меня нет списка того, что нужно на этот год... но у вас он, должно быть, есть, — спохватился мальчишка. — Ой, и результаты СОВ!

Снейп улыбнулся.

— А я всё спрашивал себя, когда же ты задашь мне этот вопрос?

— Я думал об этом, но всегда некстати... Они плохие?

— Посмотри сам, — ответил Снейп, призывая конверт.

Гарри лихорадочно вытащил бумаги.

— Посмотрим... Астрономия: Удовлетворительно... думаю, большего я и не мог ожидать, учитывая, что случилось на экзамене. Уход за магическими существами: Выше ожидаемого... Вот Хагрид обрадуется! Ох, Мерлин... О Хагриде ничего не слышно, да?

Снейп покачал головой. Он надеялся как можно дольше не касаться этой темы.

— Вам не кажется, — неуверенно начал Гарри, пытаясь сформулировать вопрос. — Вам не кажется, что они уже были должны отпустить его? Я хотел сказать, живым... Не понимаю, какая им польза держать у себя полу-гиганта.

Северус был почти уверен, что лесничий давно уже мертв, но не стал говорить об этом.

— Пожиратели никогда никого не отпускают просто так. Возможно, они пытаются выудить у него какие-нибудь сведения. Или собираются потребовать за него выкуп. Однако, принимая во внимание его атлетическую фигуру, думаю, мы в самом скором времени услышим о нём.

« _Живом или мёртвом_ », — подумал он.

Помрачнев, Гарри вновь принялся читать свои оценки.

— Заклинания: Выше ожидаемого. Это, пожалуй, даже лучше, чем я ожидал. Защита: Превосходно.

На этот раз он действительно улыбнулся.

— У меня Превосходно по Защите от сил зла! — сообщил он смотревшему на него с улыбкой профессору.

— Ничего удивительного после того, как в прошлом году ты столь доблестно сражался в армии Дамблдора.

— Да, это была отличная тренировка, особенно с учётом Амбридж... на самом деле у нас и не было нормального учителя по защите, кроме Ремуса, не говоря уж о том, что каждый год они менялись.

Вспомнив, кто должен был стать их преподавателем в этом году, Гарри вновь помрачнел.

— Извините, — сказал он. — Уверен, вы бы превосходно справились с этой должностью.

— Вне всякого сомнения, — усмехнулся Снейп. — Читай дальше.

Гарри с облегчением кивнул.

— Предсказания: Слабо. Здорово. Как будто я собирался и дальше заниматься этим... самый бесполезный предмет, какой я только знаю... Гербология: Выше ожидаемого. Хм, немного лучше, чем я думал. История магии: Отвратительно. Ох, ну не удивили. Зелья: Выше ожидаемого.

Он поднял на Снейпа сияющий взгяд.

— Спасибо.

— Это заслуженная оценка, — сказал профессор.

— Не совсем уверен, но... постараюсь подтвердить её.

— А я постараюсь не очень давить на тебя из-за ошибок, — спокойно заметил Снейп.

Гарри на мгновение потерял дар речи, потом кивнул. Уж если Северус сам разрешает ошибаться, то тут и говорить больше не о чем.

— Трансфигурация: Выше ожидаемого. А МакГонагалл не хотела сказать мне об этом! Не могу поверить... получается, у меня семь проходных из девяти!

— Мои поздравления, мистер Поттер, — невозмутимо сказал Снейп. — На самом деле я не очень-то удивлён, но это прекрасный результат. Я почти того же мнения о предсказаниях, что и ты, в отличие от истории магии, — приложи немного усилий, и всё будет в порядке. Мы поработаем над этим.

— Я постараюсь, но мне хотелось бы сконцентрироваться на защите. Я не хочу больше заниматься ни предсказаниями, ни астрологией, ни уходом за магическими существами, даже если это обидит Хагрида... Его уже кто-то заменил?

— Профессор Грабли-Дёрг будет вести занятия в его отсутствие, но это ещё не решено.

— На самом деле, это не справедливо: Хагрид никогда не причинил зла ни одному живому существу, а все словно сговорились против него! Я тут подумал, может, кентаврам что-нибудь известно? Или змеям? Я мог бы попробовать поискать возле его дома и поспрашивать их.

— Они знают не больше, чем Люпин, — отозвался Снейп. — Единственное, что мы сейчас можем сделать, это ждать. У Локи, должно быть, свои причины, чтобы действовать подобным образом. Но, зная пристрастие Хагрида к самым отвратительным созданиям... я бы сказал, что удача на его стороне.

Гарри мрачно кивнул. Занятый своими мыслями, он, почти не глядя, вытащил из конверта ещё один лист бумаги, машинально прочёл его и удивлённо воскликнул:

— Капитан команды! В этом году я стал капитаном команды по квиддичу! Ох, Мерлин, Рон с ума сойдёт! Когда он увидит мои новые возможности...

Он тут же нахмурился.

— Боюсь, я в любом случае не смогу участвовать в первых матчах. Лучше сказать им, чтобы нашли кого-нибудь другого.

— Наоборот, — возразил Снейп. — Ты будешь участвовать во всех тренировках и матчах. С чего-то же надо начинать, а теперь у тебя появились обязанности. Тебе придётся потренироваться в парке, чтобы быть уверенным, что ты справляешься с метлой, но ты будешь участвовать в этих чёртовых матчах.

— Вы это серьёзно? — растерялся мальчишка. — Вам не кажется, что это слишком опасно?

— Я уже начал привыкать следить за матчами, — проворчал Северус. — К тому же там незаметно будут присутствовать авроры. В том смысле, что на улице легче вести наблюдение, чем внутри замка.

— Вот это да, кажется, это действительно самый лучший способ начать учебный год — никаких занятий, только квиддич!

— Поменьше восторгов, мистер Поттер. Вы сегодня же выберете предметы, по которым вам, хотите вы того, или нет, придётся заниматься.

— Кто бы сомневался — скривился мальчишка. — Я выберу то, что необходимо, чтобы стать аврором. Думаю, Рон тоже так поступит, тогда он смог бы давать мне свои конспекты...

— Мерлин упаси, — пробормотал Снейп. — Остаётся только надеяться, что мисс Грейнджер выберет достаточное количество тех же предметов, что и вы.

— По-моему, она выберет всё, — разочаровано ответил Гарри. — Во всяком случае, она точно выберет то же, что и Рон... Когда, по вашему мнению, я должен вернуться в Хогвартс?

— Мы будем работать с твоей новой магией, чтобы это произошло как можно скорее. Ты возобновишь занятия постепенно, в зависимости от своего состояния. У тебя есть список школьных принадлежностей?

Гарри вытащил из конверта третий лист.

— Ух ты, куча книг, ингредиенты для зелий...

— Этим я тебя обеспечу.

— ... а ещё пергамент, чернила, перья, — всё как обычно. Надо будет также купить лакомства для Хедвиг, ей захочется, ведь она так долго была без меня.

— Пусть прилетит сюда, если хочешь, но, думаю, она всё поймёт. Она умная сова.

— Это Хагрид подарил мне её, — задумчиво сказал Гарри. — В самом деле, так нужно, чтобы он вернулся, он так обрадуется, когда узнает, что я могу превращаться в кота! Он был первым, кого я встретил в мире волшебников. Это он впервые привёл меня в Косой переулок...

Мальчишка почувствовал, как у него перехватило горло. В последнее время ему плохо удавалось держать свои чувства под контролем... У него было постоянное ощущение, что его кидает из одной крайности в другую. Еще более странно, что в эти моменты рядом с ним один только Снейп.

— Дамблдор предпринимает всё возможное, чтобы найти Хагрида, — успокоил его Снейп. — Просто сейчас, когда у нас нет своего осведомителя, это немного сложнее, но скоро всё может измениться.

— Что вы хотите этим сказать? Кто-то другой будет шпионить за Волдемортом? — с любопытством спросил Гарри.

Снейп кивнул.

— Возможно. Пока ещё ничего нет, да это будет и не так-то просто после моей измены. Боюсь, что паранойя Тёмного Лорда только усиливается.

Гари вздрогнул.

— Я так рад, что вам больше не надо бывать у него. Как ваша метка?

— Пока всё спокойно, — ответил профессор, потирая руку. — Давай, иди завтракать и готовься к отъезду. Я сообщу Альбусу, чтобы он подготовил встречу сегодня в восемь утра.

Гарри хотел было возразить, но передумал. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Снейп подумал, что ему не хватает мужества. Конечно, нет. Хотя, с другой стороны...

—Так рано?

— Чем скорее, тем меньше вероятность того, что информация просочится в Министерство. Мне бы не хотелось рисковать, ведь у Волдеморта там свои шпионы.

Гарри кивнул. Это логично. Но чем-то напоминало последнее посещение...

— Но ведь на этот раз вы будете со мной? — спросил он, и в его голосе послышалась нотка упрёка.

— Конечно, глупый ребёнок. Я не совершаю дважды одних и тех же ошибок. Но если ты хочешь, чтобы тебя сопровождал кто-то другой...

— Нет. Только не оставляйте меня, ладно? Мне не хочется снова попасть в Малфой-мэнор... совсем не хочется.

Вздохнув, Снейп взъерошил его волосы.

— Я ведь уже принёс свои извинения и, надеюсь, ты веришь мне, когда я говорю, что сожалею о том решении, которое принял тогда. По многим причинам...

— Вы обещали прийти, — не унимался мальчишка.

— И не сдержал своё слово. Мне казалось, что моё присутствие только всё усложнит.

— Если бы вы были там, я бы не стал слушать всё то, что нашёптывал мне Волдеморт.

— Да, в этом не было бы нужды, так как это мне было поручено похитить тебя, — признался Снейп. — Ты имеешь полное право обижаться на меня. Вне всякого сомнения, я совершу ещё массу ошибок в отношении тебя, но могу поклясться, что не начну с той же самой.

Гарри вновь кивнул, испытывая смутное разочарование. Или наоборот, уверенность? Он не мог разобрать. Всё ещё немного удивляясь при виде профессора, сидевшего на траве, он поднялся.

— Пойду, соберусь. В любом случае, не думаю, что смогу сейчас что-нибудь съесть, так что я быстро.

Северус тоже поднялся, отряхивая мантию.

— Предупрежу Альбуса. Найдёшь меня внизу, когда будешь готов.

Через полчаса, в дорожной мантии и с сумкой на плече, мальчишка спустился по лестнице, ведущей в подземелье.

— Сейчас мы отправимся прямо к Оливандеру, — заявил Снейп, — а потом купим всё необходимое. Пожалуй, тебе нужна новая мантия, эта уже слишком мала.

— Мне не кажется, что я так уж вырос, — сказал Гарри, осматривая свою одежду. — Мне нужно купить экипировку для квиддича, так что в любом случае придётся зайти в Гринготтс.

— Не беспокойся об этом, — ответил Снейп. — Но не забудь подобрать хорошую защиту.

Гарри поморщился.

— Да, после заколдованной метлы и бладжера-убийцы это, пожалуй, неплохая идея.

— Отлично. Прежде чем мы уйдём, вот указания: ты должен постоянно быть рядом со мной, чтобы я мог тебя видеть, особенно на улице. При малейшей неурядице превращайся в кота и прыгай мне на плечо. Если мы потеряем друг друга из виду...

Он протянул Гарри зажигалку.

— Просто активируешь её, чтобы сразу попасть в Мэнор. Этот портал Дамблдор создал специально для тебя. Он одноразовый, так что используй его только в случае реальной опасности, понял?

Мальчишка кивнул.

— Держи палочку наготове, но не используй её, — переулок будут патрулировать авроры, так что не должно быть проблем. Вопросы есть?

— Вроде нет. А не мог бы я всё время оставаться в кошачьей форме? Я имею в виду, на улице?

— В этом нет необходимости, к тому же я не хочу, чтобы ты прятался всю свою жизнь. Готов?

— Надеюсь, — ответил Гарри. Он не мог справиться с дурным предчувствием относительно всего этого предприятия... Но это, конечно, всего лишь страхи. Отбросив эти мысли, Гарри шагнул в камин вслед за Снейпом.

 

За эти годы магазинчик Оливандера совсем не изменился, его владелец — тоже.

— Мистер Поттер, как я рад вас видеть. Ваша палочка, как я слышал, творила настоящие подвиги на Турнире трёх волшебников! — воскликнул он.

Гарри вовсе не был уверен в том, что это можно было назвать подвигом, но кивнул в ответ.

— Спасибо, что согласились принять нас, мистер Оливандер. Такое облегчение, что не надо снова идти в Министерство.

Продавец тихо засмеялся.

— Несомненно. Секретарь Фадж ожидает вас в том конце магазина! — сказал он, многозначительно взглянув на Снейпа.

Северус поблагодарил его кивком головы и первым вошёл в плохо освещённую комнату. Гарри сразу же понял, в чём состоит необычность этого помещения: его стены буквально излучали антимагические чары, защищая сотни палочек от внешнего влияния.

— Ах, профессор Снейп, мистер Поттер, ну конечно, минута в минуту! — оживлённо воскликнул бывший министр, пожимая руки вошедшим волшебникам. — Мне жаль, что у нас опять печальный повод, могу только вновь принести свои самые искренние извинения по поводу того инцидента, который произошёл в прошлый раз...

Инцидент? Гарри уже собрался возразить, но Северус опередил его, прошипев, как змея:

— Для вас будет гораздо лучше, мистер Фадж, если сегодня не произойдёт никаких  _инцидентов_ , или вы здорово рискуете стать первой жертвой!

— Ну, будет, будет, угрозы совершенно излишни, ведь мы здесь все заодно, не так ли...

— Это ещё надо доказать, — недоверчиво сказал Гарри.

Напряжение, возникшее в комнате, было почти осязаемым, но Фадж, продолжая вздыхать, вытащил из мантии пакет документов.

— Поистине, мистер Поттер, после всего, что Министерство сделало для вас...

— Ещё одно слово на эту тему, мистер Фадж, и я предложу Гарри Поттеру прямо отсюда отправиться в редакцию «Ежедневного пророка», чтобы дать там маленькое интервью о том, что он думает о Министерстве и его способе вести войну... уверен, оно будет крайне интересным, — прошептал Снейп таким тоном, который вдруг напомнил Гарри о том, какое пугающее впечатление может производить профессор.

Маленький человечек нервно разложил на столе документы и придвинул их Гарри.

— Вот перечень имущества, которое вы наследуете. Как вы можете заметить, это деньги, дом и разная мебель. Всё это, конечно, останется под управлением вашего опекуна, Альбуса Дамблдора вплоть до вашего совершеннолетия.

Гарри быстро пробежал взглядом список. Дом, машина, деньги... Ого, сумма довольно-таки большая. Он знал, что Дерсли не были стеснены в средствах, но это... они, должно быть, получили наследство Мардж. Внезапно его охватила злость. Нет, Дерсли никогда не были бедны... Тем не менее, это никак не мешало им обращаться со своим племянником как с последним нищим, разве не так?

— Что я должен сделать? — спросил он.

— Подпишите здесь и здесь, и вы тоже, профессор Снейп, — ответил Фадж. — Это, конечно, не совсем по правилам, но, думаю, этого будет достаточно...

— Совершенно верно, — сухо заметил Снейп.

— Это всё? — спросил Гарри, с нескрываемым отвращением откладывая ручку.

— На данный момент, да. Свидетельство о собственности вы получите через каминную связь, когда всё будет улажено. Этим летом вы, безусловно, значительно увеличили своё состояние, мистер Поттер, — произнёс Фадж, стараясь быть как можно более вежливым. — Неплохое начало года!

Новая волна глухой ярости захлестнула Гарри. Да как он смеет говорить о неплохом начале, в то время как Сириус и все его близкие погибли? Лицо мальчишки налилось кровью, и он почувствовал, как завибрировал окружавший его воздух.

— Гарри.

Тихий, но твёрдый голос заставил его вздрогнуть, и он почувствовал, как Северус положил руку на его плечо. Стоявший перед ними Фадж с вылезшими из орбит глазами, казалось, старался глотнуть воздух, его мертвенно бледное лицо пошло красными пятнами.

— Приди в себя, — продолжал Снейп, сжав его плечо.

Мальчишка закрыл глаза, стараясь снять напряжение, которое никак не хотело проходить. Он должен успокоиться. Надо перестать думать о Фадже. О Министерстве. О Сириусе. О Дерсли.

Через мгновение чёрный кот со вздыбленной шерстью вспрыгнул на плечо Мастера зелий, устремившего взгляд своих тёмных глаз на бывшего министра.

— Я... я... я... — начал Фадж, хватаясь рукой за горло.

— Вы хотели извиниться? — предположил Снейп. — Возможно, в следующий раз вы дважды подумаете, прежде чем говорить всякие глупости. Что ж, полагаю, наши переговоры закончены?

Лихорадочно кивнув головой, Фадж, не оглядываясь, бросился вон из комнаты.

Снейп немного подождал, давая Шэди время прийти в себя, прежде чем опустил его на пол.

— Превращайся назад, Гарри.

Мальчишка нехотя подчинился.

— А что случилось? — спросил он.

— Скорее, это я должен спросить тебя об этом, — ответил Снейп. — Тебе не показалось, что твоя магия начала действовать?

— Вовсе нет, просто я разозлился и мне хотелось, чтобы он замолчал...

— По меньшей мере, можно сказать, что это удалось

— Это я... — Гарри перевёл дыхание, — ... задушил его?

— На самом деле, это твоя магия, — ответил Снейп.

— Но мне показалось, что эта комната защищена от заклинаний?

— По всей видимости, не от твоей новой магии, — просто сказал профессор.

— Я... — мальчишка не знал, что сказать. — С ним всё будет в порядке?

— Конечно.

Однако взгляд Снейпа не предвещал ничего хорошего.

— Я не нарочно, — начал оправдываться Гарри. — Я даже не понял, что сделал что-то. И к палочке не притронулся.

— Гарри, ты ведь отдаёшь себе отчёт в том, что твои новые магические способности стали гораздо опаснее, чем прежде, и легче реагируют на любые манипуляции, не так ли? Может быть, ты всё-таки соизволишь осознать, что я имел в виду, когда говорил о необходимости контролировать свои силы? — раздражённо сказал Снейп, потом добавил: — Ладно, поговорим об этом позже. Будет лучше, если мы поскорее уйдём отсюда, пока авроры не решили взять тебя под стражу.

Гарри побледнел.

— Я напал на бывшего министра...

— Вот именно, — ответил Северус. — И ты находишься под опекой Дамблдора, который уверял Скримджера, что ты не нуждаешься в попечении Министерства. Так что это маленькое представление уж конечно не улучшит положение дел.

Вытолкнув Гарри из комнаты, Снейп обернулся к Оливандеру.

— Фадж уже ушёл?

— Да, отправился прямиком в Министерство и по его виду он здорово торопился, — подтвердил продавец волшебных палочек.

Снейп застонал.

— Знчит, и нам лучше поторопиться. На улице ничего необычного?

— По словам авроров, всё спокойно.

— Прекрасно. Спасибо, что приняли нас. Вперёд, Гарри.

— К вашим услугам, — Оливандер слегка улыбнулся. — Приятно было снова увидеть вас, мистер Поттер.

Улыбнувшись старику, Гарри вышел из магазина в сопровождении явно насторожившегося Снейпа.

— Начнём с одежды. Мадам Малкин сейчас уже открылась.

— По дороге будет зоомагазин, я заскочу на минуточку.

— Только быстро, — ответил шедший рядом Снейп.

Порывшись в сумке, Гарри вытащил оставшиеся галеоны. Как раз хватит, чтобы заплатить за всё, что нужно для Хедвиг.

— Мне придётся зайти в Гринготтс, — сказал мальчишка, выходя из зоомагазина. — Ключ у меня с собой.

— Не беспокойся, — ответил Снейп, — у меня есть деньги.

Гарри немного поколебался. Похоже, Снейп действительно хотел покончить со всем этим как можно скорее.

— Дома я вам всё верну, — заверил его Гарри, — думаю, банк сможет переслать мне деньги с совой.

— В этом нет необходимости, — сухо ответил профессор, затем, немного смягчив тон, добавил:

— По всей видимости, я не очень-то гожусь для таких вещей, но позволь мне заняться этим. Позволь заботиться о тебе. Тебе не надо платить за школьные принадлежности и за такую ерунду, как одежда. Знаю, ты всегда сам платил за себя, и твои родители оставили тебе достаточно средств, чтобы приобретать всё необходимое, но всё-таки для твоего возраста это не совсем нормально. Разреши мне делать это вместо них, если хочешь.

Гарри потерял дар речи. Чтобы Снейп платил за него? Не понятно почему, но это предложение показалось мальчишке даже более важным, чем то, что Снейп спас ему жизнь, в том смысле, что так оно и было. Конечно, профессор человек не бедный, речь не об этом, но... он не был уверен, что ему это понравится. Конечно, Дерсли никогда не потратили на него и пенни, и с тех пор, как он получил доступ к банковскому сейфу, он сам занимался своими финансами, и это было правильно.

Была ли его независимость той ценой, которую он должен заплатить, чтобы кто-нибудь стал заботиться о нём? Нет, не то... Скорее, позволить их отношениям перейти на другой, более официальный уровень, чем тот, что был у них раньше. Так в чём же проблема? В том, чтобы позволить Снейпу взять всё в свои руки? Возможно, именно в этом. Хотя, с другой стороны, это, конечно, так приятно...

Отказаться это этого предложения, значило оттолкнуть Снейпа, это он прекрасно понимал. Может быть, Мастер зелий и обладал даром скрывать свои чувства, но Гарри уже достаточно хорошо изучил его, чтобы заметить некоторую неуверенность, таившуюся во взгляде этих тёмных глаз в ожидании ответа.

А вот этого он совсем не хотел. Ему хотелось принять предложение Снейпа, и если это означало позволить ему оплачивать его, Гарри, покупки, что ж...

— Согласен.

Он почувствовал, как спало напряжение, которое испытывал профессор, и понял, что сделал правильный выбор. Честно говоря, это даже доставило ему удовольствие. Неловко, конечно, но где-то там, в глубине сердца, это давало такие силы...

Что касалось Снейпа, то он, по всей видимости, имел вполне чёткое представление о том, в чём именно нуждался Гарри.

— Ты не можешь проходить весь учебный год, имея всего две смены одежды на все случаи жизни, — проворчал он после того, как мальчишка сделал свой заказ.

— Но я всегда так ходил, и в этом не было никаких проблем!

— Это многое объясняет... Вы дадите нам пять, — приказал он мадам Малкин, которая с интересом наблюдала за их беседой.

— Вы имеете в виду гриффиндорскую форму, да? — уточнила она.

— Нет, слизеринскую, — съязвил Снейп. — Естественно, гриффиндорскую. Мистер Поттер за лето не перешёл на другой факультет.

Волшебница бросила на него наполовину недоверчивый, наполовину насмешливый взгляд.

— Ну, и всё остальное тоже. Пять красных рубашек, столько же белых... и одну зелёную про запас — добавил Снейп, чуть улыбнувшись краешком губ.

— Э, не перебарщивайте, я не буду носить зелёное на Гриффиндоре! — в ужасе воскликнул Гарри.

— Не зарекайся, всё может измениться... Также положите нам футболки, брюки... и, полагаю, джинсы? — спросил Снейп, чуть приподняв бровь. — Цвет можешь выбрать сам.

— Мерлин, спасибо! Вы уверены, что не хотите заодно заняться ещё и моим нижним бельём? — вспылил подросток.

— А что ты предпочитаешь, хлопок или шёлк? — нимало не смутившись, спросил Снейп.

Гарри покраснел до корней волос под насмешливым взглядом продавщицы, ожидавшей ответа. Уставившись в пол, он повернулся к ней и промямлил несколько слов.

— Хлопок, значит, — сказала волшебница, тогда как Гарри был готов провалиться сквозь землю. Снейп, со своей стороны, продолжал рассматривать улицу, с этой невыносимой, едва заметной улыбкой, словно застывшей на его губах.

— А обувь? — спросила мадам Малкин. — Две пары для школы, одна для улицы и одна для тренировок?

— Добавьте ещё сапоги и кроссовки, — вмешался Снейп. — Я не питаю иллюзий насчёт того, как развернутся события в этом году. Ещё две дорожных мантии, две на зиму и две обычные.

— Да мне ни за что не сносить всё это! — запротестовал Гарри. — Ну, честно, профессор, раньше мне никогда не требовалось столько одежды!

Снейп осмотрел его с ног до головы критическим взглядом.

— Все когда-то случается впервые. И это ещё далеко не всё, если хочешь посоревноваться в гардеробе с любым студентом Слизерина. Один только Драко Малфой занимает у себя в спальне целый шкаф.

— У меня нет ни малейшего желания походить на Драко!

— Не сомневаюсь, — заметил Снейп. — Но, так или иначе, ты окажешь мне любезность, научившись одеваться как следует.

— Не вижу ничего страшного в том, как я одеваюсь. Ношу форму, как и все! — отбивался подросток.

— Ну да, рубашка навыпуск, плохо завязанный галстук и брюки на два размера больше, чем нужно. Существует огромная разница между тем, чтобы носить форму и быть прилично одетым, мистер Поттер.

— Кстати, профессор, — встряла мадам Малкин, — привезли вашу новую мантию и носки тоже. Надеюсь, на этот раз их цвет вас устроит.

— Это какой же? — с любопытством спросил Гарри.

— Ещё одно слово, и я возьму на себя труд выбрать тебе подходящий кошачий ошейник! — рявкнул Снейп.

— Конечно, — продолжала волшебница, заинтригованная угрожающим видом профессора, — если возникнут те же затруднения, что и в прошлый раз, обязательно свяжитесь с нами. Вполне возможно, что...

— Очень хорошо, — оборвал её Северус, — мальчику тоже положите. Красные, зелёные и чёрные.

— Опять зелёные, — воскликнул Гарри, — прямо какая-то мания!

— Ничего подобного, просто практичный подход. Шерсть, используемая для зелёных носков, более ноская.

Сказав это, Снейп высыпал на прилавок горсть галеонов и направился к выходу.

— Заканчивай со своими покупками и выходи на улицу.

Гарри испуганно посмотрел на Мадам Малкин.

— Он... ведь он пошутил, правда?

Волшебница рассмеялась.

— Боюсь, что да, как ни странно!

Мальчишка смущённо взъерошил волосы.

— Чёрт, самый дурацкий поход за покупками в моей жизни.

— Поверьте, некоторым из ваших друзей приходится ещё хуже. Посмотрели бы вы на мистера Лонгботтома, когда бабушка дважды в год затаскивает его в мой магазин. Бедный мальчишка, сказала бы я, идёт, как на плаху! Что очень похоже, заметьте... Радуйтесь, по крайней мере, что профессор Снейп избавил вас от комментариев по поводу вашей пижамы!

Мальчишка принуждённо рассмеялся. Начать с того, что он вообще сомневался в том, что Снейп сам пользуется пижамой...

Так или иначе, Гарри вышел из магазина мадам Малкин, неся множество новых вещей, которых у него отродясь не бывало. Вообще. Ещё один новый поворот в его жизни, с которым он должен смириться... До сих пор никто и никогда не занимался его одеждой, и уж менее всего — Дерсли, но, похоже, Снейп взялся за дело всерьёз.

— Спасибо, — сказал Гарри, присоединяясь к профессору. — Нет, правда. И, знаете, я ношу зелёное, даже на Гриффиндоре!

— Знаю, — ответил Снейп. — Я заметил.

_Ничего себе._

— А что за носки? Какого они цвета? — спросил мальчишка самым невинным тоном.

— Слушай, — рявкнул Снейп, — ещё не поздно вернуться в зоомагазин. Уверен, там есть анти-блошиные ошейники и прекрасные намордники. А ещё я слышал, что магглы делают своим животным татуировки... на ушах, кажется?

— Ладно-ладно, сдаюсь, — рассмеялся Гарри. — В любом случае, один ошейник у меня уже есть и, во всяком случае, до сих пор, он приносил мне удачу.

Профессор обернулся к нему с той искренней улыбкой, которая делала его лет на десять моложе, и Гарри улыбнулся ему в ответ. Да, ему действительно, повезло...

В книжном, как всегда, все учебники и необходимые инструменты были заранее упакованы, так что там они пробыли недолго. Когда они снова вышли на улицу, а все покупки были отправлены в Мэнор через каминную сеть, Гарри заметил вдали знакомый силуэт... Тонкс! Молодая женщина, чуть более напряженная, чем обычно, с палочкой в руке внимательно осматривала улицу, стараясь при этом незаметно держаться в тени. Он хотел было окликнуть её, но эта последняя деталь остановила его. Когда же Тонкс, наконец, заметила его и встретилась с ним взглядом, мальчишка не удержался и слегка махнул ей рукой, вопросительно глядя на неё. Аврор сделала ему быстрый знак рукой и ответила одним движением губ:

_Я на работе!_

Гарри кивнул. Ведь Снейп предупреждал его, что авроры будут рядом. Когда они направились к магазину, в котором продавалось всё необходимое для квиддича, Гарри увидел ещё одну знакомую массивную фигуру: судя по всему, Грюм тоже патрулировал улицу... Снейп также заметил его, и они обменялись быстрыми взглядами, что немало встревожило Гарри.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил он.

— Да, — ответил Северус, подталкивая его к входу в магазин. — Но мы не можем задерживаться. Жаль, я хотел пообедать с тобой в «Дырявом котле», но ничего не получится. У тебя всё есть, кроме того, что нужно для квиддича?

— Думаю, да. И я не надолго.

Хотя на самом деле он с удовольствием бы чуть подольше задержался у витрины, чтобы рассмотреть эту новую метлу, которая словно была создана для него...

В магазине, как обычно, было полно всяких страшно соблазнительных товаров, так что было очень трудно не задерживаться возле них.

— А, мистер Поттер, за новой формой для квиддича, полагаю? Ваша метла, по-моему, ещё вполне новая...

Гарри кивнул.

— Мне нужна форма для тренировок и соревнований, а то мне уже всё мало.

— Цвета Гриффиндора, конечно.

Мальчишка скривился, но Снейпа, казалось, эта реплика ничуть не озаботила. Всё его внимание было приковано к улице, однако это не помешало ему добавить:

— И самые лучшие, какие только у вас есть, защитные чары. Как для метлы, так и для экипировки.

— О, конечно, — начал продавец. — У нас, в частности, есть несколько чар, которые...

— Отлично, отлично, упакуйте всё, — нетерпеливо сказал Снейп, бросая на прилавок горсть галеонов.

Продавец поспешно снял с подростка мерки, понимая, как нервничает его покупатель.

— К вечеру всё будет готово, — сказал он, наконец. — Куда прикажете доставить?

— В Снейп-мэнор. Теперь у тебя есть всё, что нужно? — добавил профессор, оборачиваясь к мальчишке. Затем, когда тот кивнул, он сказал:

— Отлично, тогда в путь.

Северус почти с облегчением вздохнул. Поход за покупками прошёл без каких бы то ни было инцидентов. Единственными людьми, которых они встретили, были продавцы и дежурившие в переулке авроры. Тем не менее, он не переставал нервничать... встреча с Фаджем прошла довольно-таки плохо, Министерство не замедлит отреагировать, и когда это произойдёт, лучше всего было бы находиться уже в Мэноре.

Им не оставалось ничего другого, как вернуться в «Дырявый котёл», чтобы, воспользовавшись каминной сетью, оказаться, наконец, в безопасности. Если верить Грюму, путь был свободен, и ничего подозрительного не должно было им помешать... Но он чувствовал, что старый аврор доверял этому спокойствию не больше, чем он. Ничего не поделаешь, придётся заказать недостающие ингредиенты с помощью совы. Выйдя на улицу первым, Снейп быстро осмотрелся по сторонам.

— В это время здесь действительно пусто, никогда не видел Косой переулок таким тихим, — заметил Гарри.

— Это потому, что ты всегда приходил сюда перед началом учебного года. В переулке, как правило, всегда людно после обеда и вечером, когда открыты все кафе. Особенно летом, когда...

Но Снейп не договорил. Едва они завернули за угол, раздался глухой хлопок, и в нескольких метрах от них возникло нечто огромное, в вихре пыли бросившееся по направлению к ним.

Что-то действительно пошло не так, но Снейпу хватило времени бросить в нападавшего Stupefy. Через секунду он понял, в чём было дело: перед ними возник не маг, а неестественно огромный и, по виду, чрезвычайно умный волк, на его счатье... и их тоже.

Гибкое животное увернулось от заклятия и, ощерив зубы, продолжало приближаться к Гарри, который даже не вытащил палочку.

Северус выругался. Где только ошиваются эти авроры, = когда они так нужны? Ему не хватит магических сил, чтобы долго удерживать волка на расстоянии, особенно если учесть, что ростом тот был с телёнка... Что ж, по крайней мере, есть одно заклинание, которое он может применить, не рискуя промазать.

—  _Protego!_

И вновь огромная зелёная сфера окутала Гарри, оцепеневшего при виде направлявшегося к нему животного, которое пыталось найти брешь в его защите.

Волк, невероятно огромный белый волк, приподнявший губы в гримасе, которая была почти похожа на улыбку, — улыбку, слишком человеческую, и от этого ещё более страшную. «Всё это просто не реально», — быстро промелькнуло в голове у мальчишки. Они стояли в самом центре Косого переулка, и этот волк был слишком большим, слишком белым, и передвигался он как-то слишком обдуманно... Но у него не было времени разглядывать.

Сменив тактику, волк повернулся к Снейпу, и в его взгляде промелькнуло что-то такое, словно возникшая ситуация забавляла его. Потом он бросился к профессору, не сводя глаз с зажатой в его руке палочки.

Не теряя времени, Снейп стремительно отскочил в сторону и направил палочку прямо на зверя. Ему нужно выждать несколько секунд, чтобы собраться с силами, если он хочет использовать то заклинание, которое крутилось у него в голове. Правда, он сомневался, что хоть один из его ступефаев сможет остановить этого волка... Гарри точно сумел бы, но не могло быть и речи о том, чтобы мальчишка использовал свою магию, только не сейчас. Видя, что волк готовится к новому прыжку, Северус встал между ним и мальчишкой и тут же нашёл решение проблемы...  _Protego_ , которое он выставил, оказалось на удивление надёжным, и это дало ему те несколько секунд, которые требовались на его заклинание.

Гарри увидел, как профессор отступил на шаг назад, и сразу всё понял: зелёное сияние окутало и его тоже, сделав недосягаемым для огромного волка, вновь приготовившегося к прыжку. Животное собралось и прыгнуло, не спуская глаз со Снейпа, который скорее прошептал, нежели произнёс какое-то длинное заклинание, от которого у Гарри мурашки побежали по коже. Было в этом шёпоте, в этих словах, которые он не смог разобрать, что-то ужасно мрачное... тёмное.

На этот раз заклинание достигло цели, и результат не заставил себя ждать: волк остановился, как вкопанный, а потом завертелся, рыча и подвывая, словно мучимый сильной болью. Через мгновение его, казалось, втянуло на то самое место, где он впервые появился, и со зловещим хлопком волк исчез.

На улице вновь воцарилась тишина.

Сфера перестала светиться зелёным светом и исчезла, а глухое рычание зверя сменилось топотом бегущих ног.

— Что это было, Снейп? — крикнула Тонкс, подбегая к ним с поднятой палочкой. По пятам за ней бежал Грюм.

— По-видимому, ваша полная некомпетентность во всей своей красе, — прошипел Снейп, явно опустошённый этим кратким сражением. — Я должен доставить Гарри в Хогвартс, и быстро!

— Гораздо быстрее, чем ты думаешь, — прорычал Грюм. — Мы только что получили приказ немедленно доставить его в Министерство.

Снейп с подозрением взглянул на аврора, затем неожиданно сделал шаг в сторону, заслонив собой мальчишку, и исчез вместе с ним, прежде чем авроры успели среагировать.

 

Когда вокруг них возникли стены лаборатории в подземелье Мэнора, Северус с глухим стоном опёрся на ближайшее кресло.

Не теряя времени, Гарри бросился к столу, на котором всегда стояли зелья. Так, укрепляющее, для магии... И когда только Снейп сможет обходиться без них? Небольшого сражения и перемещения оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы исчерпать его силы, и Гарри был недоволен этим не меньше самого Снейпа.

Он принёс зелья профессору, и тот быстро выпил их.

— Я очень рад, Гарри, что ты послушался меня и не пытался вступить в схватку, что только усложнило бы всё дело.

Мальчишка покраснел.

— Я... я даже не успел подумать, не успел среагировать, или... Не знаю. Извините.

— Наоборот, всё получилось отлично, — сказал профессор, машинально погладив подростка по голове.

_«Наверное, он совсем измотан и не отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что делает»_ , — с изумлением подумал Гарри, но ему действительно было приятно.

— Нам нужно вернуться в Хогвартс. Я должен немедленно поговорить с Дамблдором... и этим идиотом, Люпином.

— Северус, а что это было? — спросил, наконец, Гарри, приходя в себя от увиденного. Непомерно огромный белый волк посреди Косого переулка, и в такое время... Навряд ли это было простое совпадение.

— Это, — сказал профессор, бросая в камин горсть пороха, — это был Локи.


	31. Шэди Снейп

К счастью, оба, и Ремус, и директор были в лазарете, когда Снейп, ещё более мрачный, чем обычно, появился в Хогвартсе.

Преследуемый по пятам взволнованным Гарри, он влетел в палату, занимаемую Ремусом, и мантия грозно развевалась при каждом его шаге.

— Северус, — приветствовал его Дамблдор. — Я надеялся, что вы зайдете. Судя по всему, всё прошло не так хорошо, как мы надеялись?

— Эта прогулка чуть не кончилась катастрофой, — рявкнул Снейп. — И не только из-за Фаджа.

Он развернулся к Ремусу.

— Представьте себе, ваш дорогой Локи напал на нас прямо посреди Косого переулка!

При этих словах лицо Ремуса словно опало.

— Локи? Вы уверены?

— У вас что, много знакомых вервольфов, умеющих аппарировать? — с сарказмом зметил Снейп.

— Он не ранен? — нервно спросил оборотень.

— Кто, Гарри? — переспросил Северус, и в его голосе послышалась явная угроза.

— Я... — Ремус снова побледнел. — Гарри, как ты? Кажется, у тебя всё в порядке.

— Северус защитил меня, — подтвердил мальчишка. — Волк не смог меня достать.

Не удержавшись, Люпин вновь повернулся к Снейпу.

— А Локи?

Оскалу Снейпа позавидовал бы любой вервольф.

— Я отправил его туда, откуда он пришел. Сомневаюсь, что ему понравилось обхождение, но я не ранил и не убил его. И, поверь, сожалею об этом...

— Спасибо, Северус, я понимаю, что сейчас это не так очевидно, но я действительно вам благодарен. Мерлин, мне так жаль... — расстроено продолжал Ремус.

— Не стройте иллюзий, Люпин, — прорычал профессор. — Если это животное ещё раз встанет на моём пути, я не потрачу ни секунды, чтобы попытаться загнать его в клетку. Я просто убью его на месте безо всяких сомнений.

У Ремуса перехватило дыхание, но он кивнул, избегая встретиться взглядом с Гарри и Снейпом.

Дамблдор снял напряжение, примиряющее подняв руку.

— Это было бы неразумно, мой мальчик. Вы прекрасно справились сегодня. Позвольте спросить, а где во время нападения были авроры?

— Чуть дальше по улице. Локи атаковал нас на повороте, немного не доходя до «Котла». Авроры появились почти сразу. У вас уже есть новости от них, Альбус? Они хотели забрать Гарри с собой, и я был вынужден аппарировать вместе с ним, чтобы... ему не пришлось принимать участие в допросах.

— Всё верно, — вздохнул директор. — Гарри, тебя не затруднит побыть в компании Ремуса, пока мы с профессором Снейпом обсудим кое-какие формальности у меня в кабинете?

— Простите? — воспротивился мальчишка, скрестив на груди руки. — Не затруднит ли меня оставаться в неведении, пока вы будете обсуждать мою судьбу? Ещё как затруднит! Я понимаю, что кое-что не в порядке, и я не позволю вам решать за меня, даже не поставив меня в известность!

Глаза директора блеснули, но тут вмешался Снейп, положив руку на плечо подростка.

— Нам действительно нужно многое обсудить, Гарри, и это не касается тебя. Всё остальное — обещаю по возможности держать тебя в курсе. Мы не пытаемся что-то скрыть от тебя, мы пытаемся тебя защитить. Ты не будешь возражать?

Гарри подумал, что это очень похоже на эмоциональный шантаж, но... что он мог ответить?

— Не решайте без меня, ладно? Я уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы иметь право голоса.

Снейп серьезно кивнул, и Гарри, нехотя, сделал то же самое.

Двое волшебников вышли из комнаты, и мальчишка тяжело рухнул в кресло, стоявшее рядом с кроватью Ремуса.

— Ненавижу, когда он так делает, — пробурчал он.

— Что именно? — спросил Люпин. — Просит тебя вести себя благоразумно?

— Нет, давит на эмоции, — вырвалось у Гарри. — Это отвратительно, ведь он отлично знает, что я не могу сказать «нет».

— Не можешь сказать «нет» Снейпу, потому что он вежливо тебя просит? Как всё изменилось, однако, — с лёгкой улыбкой проронил Ремус, вытягиваясь на подушках.

— И не говори, — вздохнул мальчишка.

— Гарри, у тебя всё нормально? — прищурившись, спросил Люпин. — Вид у тебя не слишком довольный.

— Нет, всё отлично. Просто я устал от того, что ничего не могу решать сам... Вся эта история с Министерством — я знаю, что всё это плохо кончится. Дамблдор — мой опекун, но это временно. По словам Северуса, Скримджер спит и видит, чтобы я оказался под опекой Министерства. Но если бы только это! Я не могу пойти купить себе вещи на Косой аллее без того, чтобы не случилась какая-нибудь катастрофа! Я чуть не убил Фаджа, а потом Локи чуть не убил меня!

Глубоко вздохнув, Гарри посмотрел в глаза профессору.

— Кто этот Локи, Ремус? Почему ты не хотел, чтобы Северус ранил его?

Снова появилось такое ощущение, что Люпин не знает, куда девать глаза.

— Я знал его когда-то, но до последнего времени не виделся с ним, — ответил он.

— Он волшебник? Анимаг, как и я?

Ремус колебался.

— Вроде того. Я не могу сказать больше, Гарри, прости... Это один из тех случаев, когда чем меньше ты знаешь, тем лучше.

Гарри расстроено покачал головой.

— Все вы так говорите и это несправедливо. По крайней мере, Северус, кажется, начал это понимать.

Ремус воспользовался случаем сменить тему.

— Гарри, что на самом деле произошло с профессором Снейпом? Директор кое-что рассказал мне, но я не очень понял. Ты живёшь у него?

— Да, пока. И потом, возможно, тоже. — Он немного подумал, чтобы сформулировать свою мысль. — Мне хорошо у него. Этим летом многое изменилось, Ремус, я понимаю, что в это трудно поверить, я сам иногда не верю, но за это время столько всего произошло...

— Возможно, даже слишком много... — заметил Люпин.

— Это точно, — вздохнул Гарри. — Только что он снова спас мне жизнь. У меня такое впечатление, что он занимается этим каждый день.

— Об этом я и хотел поговорить, Гарри. Всё, что случилось летом, те ужасы, что тебе пришлось пережить... Ты чувствуешь себя в долгу перед Северусом, и это очень благородно с твоей стороны. Но, возможно, ты многое принимаешь слишком близко к сердцу?

— Да нет же, всё не так, — воскликнул Гарри. — Он защищает меня, и он всегда рядом, когда нужен. И это не только из-за Волдеморта, не из-за того, что я должен сделать в будущем, понимаешь?.. Когда Волдеморт пытался украсть мою магию и у него почти получилось, это Северус был рядом, поддерживал меня... и он сказал... что не страшно, если у меня не останется магии. Он всегда будет рядом. И это... много значит... Для всех главное, что я должен сразиться с Волдемортом. Северус же хочет, чтобы я просто был собой.

— Гарри, я не знаю, что сказать, — мягко произнес Ремус. — Тебе не стоит забывать, что Снейп — бывший шпион, он прекрасно умеет манипулировать людьми и притворяться... Говорить то, что ты хочешь услышать. Он всю жизнь этим занимался, он же слизеринец, и декан Слизерина и, кроме того... бывший Пожиратель. Я ни в чём не хочу его обвинять, но у него совершенно точно есть все возможности для манипуляции.

— Это не так! — запротестовал Гарри. — Ему многое пришлось пережить, и теперь я знаю, какой он, не говоря о том... — Он вспомнил тот день, когда залез в разум профессора и просмотрел его воспоминания, почувствовал его переживания... Но Северус не захотел бы, чтобы Ремусу стало об этом известно. — Просто я знаю, какой он. И мама его знала. И Джеймс, и Сириус. Они пришли нам помочь, помочь Северусу... Ты знал, что они с мамой дружили, когда учились в Хогвартсе?

Люпин медленно и тяжело кивнул.

— Дамблдор рассказал мне о том случае. Гарри, так всё дело только в этом? Всё это из-за того, что Лили привела тебя к нему, когда тебя ранили? Я знаю, что твоя мама глубоко любила Северуса, гораздо сильнее, чем Джеймс и Сириус могли себе представить.... да и сам Северус вряд ли знал об этом. Но это не значит, что он — самый подходящий человек, чтобы заботиться о тебе. Северус стал очень амбициозным и колючим... Он сильно изменился с тех пор, как его знала Лили, и я не уверен, что к лучшему. Я не хочу сказать, что в нём нет ничего хорошего, но с трудом представляю его в той роли, в которой ты хочешь его видеть. Мне трудно представить, что у него нет тайного умысла.

В этих словах прозвучало гораздо больше презрения, чем хотелось бы Ремусу, и он сразу пожалел о сказанном, увидев, как мальчишка, побледнев, поднялся и отступил на шаг.

— Северус никогда не говорил о тебе плохо, Ремус. Никогда не запрещал видеться с тобой, ничего подобного. Не могу поверить, что ты говоришь такое после... после... Дамблдор ещё не сказал тебе? Он не может занять должность профессора Защиты, потому что у него почти не осталось магических сил, а всё потому, что он пожертвовал ими, чтобы защитить меня, не дать мне умереть!

— Но он жив, а ты чувствуешь себя бесконечно обязанным ему... — возразил Ремус, но затем смягчился. — Гарри, прости меня, я устал и говорю, не подумав. Я не хочу, чтобы мы поссорились из-за Северуса.

— Мы ссоримся не из-за Северуса, а из-за тебя, — сухо бросил Гарри, сложив руки на груди. — Я не могу принять твои слова о нём. Он — часть моей жизни, и я хочу, чтобы он в ней оставался. Я бы даже предпочёл... — он покачал головой. — Я понимаю, что ты устал и только вернулся с задания, так что для тебя это всё непросто. Но тебе придётся принять всё, как есть, потому что Снейп сейчас мой опекун, и я не хочу, чтобы это изменилось.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Гарри, — спокойно сказал оборотень, и его золотистые глаза блеснули.

— Я счастлив в Мэноре, — ответил мальчишка. — Я знаю, что давно уже не маленький... и глупо мечтать, чтобы кто-то сидел со мной после ночных кошмаров, или укладывал спать, следил за мной, покупал одежду и школьные принадлежности, но... — Он пожал плечами. — Но видимо мне это нужно, а Северус всё это делает. И справляется очень... очень хорошо.

Он не удержался от улыбки. Да, Снейп отлично вписался в эту роль, даже когда ему приходилось ради Гарри идти против себя самого. А Гарри беспрекословно подчинялся ему, потому что по-настоящему доверял. И это было хорошо. Снейп вёл себя, как настоящий отец... если бы он был у Гарри.

Мальчишка проглотил ком, застрявший в горле, и снова посмотрел на Ремуса, не сводившего с него задумчивого взгляда.

— Это действительно так важно для тебя, да? — вздохнул он. — Прости меня, Гарри, я могу это понять. После всего, что случилось с Дерсли и Сириусом... Ты не помнишь Лили с Джеймсом и не можешь до конца осознать, почему я так сожалею, что у тебя не было шанса вырасти в их семье.

— Напротив, я понимаю... — воспротивился Гарри.

— Насколько я слышу, нет, — стал настаивать Люпин. — Но ты нашел того, кто смог дать тебе то, чего тебе очень хочется, и я счастлив за тебя, Гарри. Кто бы это ни был.

Мальчишка покачал головой.

— Тогда постарайся найти с ним общий язык, пожалуйста. Хотя бы не спорь, особенно если речь идёт обо мне. Потому что я не хочу выбирать между вами, хорошо?

— Я понял, да, — Ремус немного грустно улыбнулся. — Хотя, сомневаюсь, что Северус примет меня с распростертыми объятиями.

— Он попробует, если я попрошу.

Ремус тихо рассмеялся.

— Ты держишь его на коротком поводке, да?

Гарри тоже рассмеялся.

— Нет, не думаю... Может быть, самую малость. Не говори ему, ладно?

— Не скажу, — ответил Люпин. — Не стану портить репутацию нашего дорогого Мастера зелий. Но обещай мне одну вещь, Гарри... Береги себя. Я не хочу сказать, что Северус притворяется кем-то, кем он на самом деле не является, но не забывай, что он не всегда был таким, как сейчас, особенно когда речь шла о тебе.

Гарри снова нахмурился. Вряд ли он мог забыть об этом, и Ремус своими словами только усилил его страхи... Если Северус снова изменит своё отношение и станет ... Снейпом? Но сейчас об этом и речи не идёт, а потому он собирался насладиться каждым отпущенным ему моментом, даже если это не и продлится слишком долго. Потому что время, проведённое с профессором, возможно, было единственным периодом его жизни, хоть как-то напоминавшим детство, на которое он мог бы рассчитывать, если бы у него была нормальная семья...

 * * *

 — Альбус, вы с ума сошли!

— Не стоит выходить из себя, Северус, сперва выслушайте, что я хочу вам сказать.

— Не может быть и речи о том, чтобы я позволил этому животному снова напасть на Гарри и при этом стоял и ничего не делал! — Северус мерил шагами кабинет директора.

— Я и не прошу вас стоять в стороне и ничего не делать. Сегодня вы просто отлично среагировали — с любой точки зрения. Но мы не можем рисковать жизнью Локи, не сейчас, когда у него такие возможности.

— Это вам Люпин рассказывает, а я не доверяю его способностям!

— Вы ошибаетесь, — воскликнул Дамблдор. — Ремус может быть очень деликатным и дипломатичным.

— И какое отношение это имеет к навыками двойного агента? Я не верю ему. Люпин наивен и сентиментален, он не думает ни о ком, кроме Локи, и просто хочет исправить свои прежние ошибки.

— Если всё пойдет хорошо, одно не исключает другого,. Это будет даже идеальным вариантом.

— Это слишком рискованно, Альбус, — взмолился Снейп. — Локи неконтролируем, даже Люпин согласен с этим. И он глубоко испорчен...

— Я продолжаю верить, что ни одно существо нельзя считать окончательно потерянным, — мягко сказал Дамблдор.

— Даже Тома Риддла, Альбус? — прошипел Снейп. — Даже Волдеморта? Вы продолжаете снова и снова давать шансы людям, которые того не стоят...

— Разделив свою душу, Волдеморт перешел ту грань, после которой нет возврата. С Локи не так, а тем более с Ремусом, Северус, он тоже имеет право на попытку.

Но Снейп покачал головой.

— Только не за счёт Гарри.

Директор вздохнул.

— Кстати о Гарри... После сегодняшнего инцидента всё усложнилось. Министерство не теряло ни минуты, — они хотят получить опеку над Гарри и забрать его из Хогвартса, якобы ради того, чтобы не подвергать опасности других учеников.

— Я в этом не сомневался, — рявкнул Снейп. — Слишком хорошо всё сошлось.

— Они не могут подумать, что ответственность за нападение на Фаджа лежит на вас? — спросил Дамблдор.

Северус покачал головой.

— Это я остановил мальчишку. К несчастью, всё было абсолютно очевидно.

— Тогда мне нужно придумать, как выиграть время. Гарри следует пока оставаться в Мэноре, если это вас не затруднит.

— Тянуть время до того момента, пока он станет совершеннолетним, — это не выход. Нужно придумать, как вывести его из-под удара Министерства, чтобы он мог нормально жить дальше. Ему нужно учиться управлять собой, без этого не обойтись, но он должен вернуться в Хогвартс, если хочет обрести равновесие, необходимое для борьбы с Волдемортом.

— Мы оба правы. Но я вижу только один способ, как решить эту проблему, а мы не можем им воспользоваться. Гарри не доверяет мне настолько, чтобы позволить мне взять опекунство на себя. Даже со всем своим влиянием, я не смогу надавить на Министерство.

— Понимаю, но я думал о другом. Попытайтесь оттянуть время, Альбус, дайте мне хотя бы несколько недель, чтобы Гарри мог вернуться в Хогвартс, вернуться к нормальной жизни. Найдите любой предлог, какой хотите... и отправьте мою заявку на усыновление.

— Северус? — Директор замер. — Вы серьёзно?

— Серьёзней не бывает. Используйте для этого всё, что угодно, включая заклинания защиты, что лежат на Мэноре. Нужно вытянуть что-нибудь полезное и из истории с анимагией...

— Гарри очень обрадуется, если его усыновят, Северус, и это самый лучший аргумент, — сказал Дамблдор.

— Вообще-то я не хочу, чтобы он об этом знал. Выиграйте немного времени, Альбус. Дайте ему передохнуть. Пусть он сделает свой выбор, отдавая себе в этом полный отчет... — сказал Снейп.

— Вы всё ещё не уверены в том, как он к вам относится?

— Он ещё не оправился после всего, что произошло летом. Он держится пока за какие-то вещи, которые, возможно, со временем ему разонравятся. Ни друзья, ни враги не простят ему так просто этот выбор...

— И вы пообещали ему, что он будет решать сам, — заключил Дамблдор. — Это очень благородно с вашей стороны, мой мальчик, но что же случилось с вашим талантом стратега?

— Вы хотите, чтобы я им манипулировал? — взвился Снейп. — Так вы поддержите меня, или нет?

Воцарилось долгое молчание. Директор, казалось, оценивал Мастера зелий. Северус, сложив руки на груди, не сводил с него глаз.

— Вы любите его, Северус? — мягко спросил директор.

— Это мой кот, — не задумываясь, ответил Снейп.

— Вы не ответили на мой вопрос, — настаивал Дамблдор. — Вы любите мальчика, ведь я не ошибся?

— Как собственного сына.

Хриплый голос, которым был дан этот ответ, не оставил у Дамблдора и тени сомнений. Он покачал головой.

— В таком случае, мой мальчик, я не имею никакого права мешать. Я помогу вам, вам обоим.

Снейп коротко кивнул в знак благодарности.

— А вы поможете мне, Северус? Вы можете научить Ремуса тому, что знаете, объяснить тонкости шпионажа... Ему понадобится любая помощь, если он хочет справиться с заданием, которое взял на себя...

— Может, мне преподать ему ещё пару уроков общения с Гарри? — с иронией спросил Снейп. — Не думаю, что для этого ему нужен я...

— Северус, Ремус тут не для того, чтобы занять ваше место, не в том смысле, как вы это воспринимаете. Вы нужны нам больше, чем когда бы то ни было, особенно Гарри, — успокаивающе произнес Дамблдор.

— Я уже не могу шпионить, мои силы крайне ограничены, а Гарри скоро снова станет независимым. Я не дурак, Альбус, моё время прошло. Но я посмотрю, что можно сделать для Люпина, как ему помочь.

Старый волшебник вздохнул.

— Ваши силы вернутся, это временная проблема. И, боюсь, вы недооцениваете Гарри... у этого мальчика необыкновенное умение любить людей и, кажется, он очень к вам привязался.

Облокотившись на подоконник и глядя куда-то вдаль, Северус, казалось, не слышал его слов.

— Нам лучше вернуться, Министерство не заставит себя ждать.

— Кстати, об этом. Лучше бы вам обоим переночевать здесь. Я должен показать Гарри министру, если тот пожелает, но обещаю, что мальчику не придется покинуть Хогвартс. Может быть, будет лучше, если во время встречи он останется в анимагической форме.

— Хм, — задумчиво произнес Северус. — Полагаю, раньше или позже, Гарри придется зарегистрироваться как анимагу.

— Пока мне удалось отодвинуть обсуждение этого вопроса, сказав министру Скримджеру, что ситуация с Гарри очень опасна, и его новые возможности могут испариться со дня на день, — объяснил Дамблдор, хитро поблескивая глазами.

— Крайне маловероятно, — заметил Снейп.

— Совершенно невозможно, безусловно, — согласился директор. — Но этого объяснения достаточно, чтобы выиграть немного времени.

— На этом можно сыграть, — прошептал Северус. — Ведь когда я взял Шэди к себе, я не знал, что на самом деле он волшебник. Я могу записать его на своё имя в Бюро магических существ, и официально он будет считаться моим.

— Что не имеет никакой юридической силы, потому что Гарри — волшебник, но это значительно затянет процедуру оформления опеки министерством, — заключил Дамблдор. — Блестящая идея.

— Но мне следовало сделать это тогда, когда я не знал, кто такой Шэди на самом деле, а я этого не сделал. Вы не сможете проставить на документе старую дату, Альбус?

— Смогу, — откликнулся директор, ещё сильнее сверкнув глазами. — Я хорошо знаком с директрисой этого Бюро, и она в долгу передо мной... всё между нами, конечно! — сказал он и тихо рассмеялся.

— Интересно, существует ли в волшебном мире хоть кто-нибудь, кто ничего вам не должен? — горько заметил Северус.

— Ох, к сожалению, мало кто помнит о таких мелочах, но Мелинда Пикакс — одна из этих немногих. И она большой друг Хагрида.

— О нём нет никаких новостей? — спросил Снейп, повернувшись к директору.

— Увы, нет. Боюсь, нам придется ждать, пока Ремус снова свяжется с Локи.

Северус покачал головой. Рассчитывать на Ремуса... Подобная идея казалась отвратительной, давно он не слышал ничего более неприятного. Но от него самого, что совершенно очевидно, в последнее время вообще не было никакой пользы.

Внезапно его внимание привлекло какое-то быстрое движение на периферии зрения, — неловким движением локтя Дамблдор задел хрустальную конфетницу, и она соскользнула с края стола. Годы практики взяли своё: Снейп автоматически вскинул палочку, направил её на предмет... и застыл, не завершив заклинания.

Кусок дерева в его руке не завибрировал и не ответил магией на привычное движение.

Опустив руку, он смотрел, как конфетница разбивается на тысячи осколков, а лимонные дольки разлетаются по комнате.

Подняв глаза, он встретил внимательный взгляд Дамблдора. Не сказав ни слова, тот взмахнул палочкой, и осколки поднялись в воздух, принимая прежнюю форму. Однако, несмотря на то, что целая конфетница вернулась на своё место, на ней остались трещины. Не всё можно восстановить... Снейп затаил дыхание. Директор вовсе не случайно заделл её, она упала по его воле. Может быть, этим он хотел сказать, что Северус тоже не останется прежним, даже если к нему вернутся его силы...

Спрятав палочку в мантии, Снейп продолжал смотреть на директора. Что бы ни было в его глазах, жалость или разочарование, ему не хотелось видеть ни того, ни другого.

— Северус, вам нужно во что бы то ни стало отдохнуть. Ваша магия не вернётся, если вы не дадите себе времени на восстановление.

— Я не пользуюсь ею больше, чем необходимо, но утренний инцидент определенно исчерпал мои резервы. Локи, помните? — проскрипел он. — Я был вынужден использовать сильное заклинание тёмной магии, чтобы избавиться от него, не причинив ему вреда и не дав Аврорам схватить его. На мой вкус, Авада была бы куда проще.

— Северус, не пытайтесь уйти от темы. Вы должны отдохнуть, если хотите поправиться, иначе вы рискуете тем, что ваша магия никогда не вернётся полностью, — Дамблдор был очень серьёзен.

— Я знаю, что мне нужно делать, — сухо заметил Снейп.

Дамблдор печально кивнул, но ничего не ответил.

— Я предупрежу Гарри, что сегодня мы останемся здесь, — Северус отвёл взгляд. — Ему лучше побыть сегодня в моих комнатах, раз ему придётся оставаться в форме кота, только ему наверняка захочется повидаться с друзьями. Я могу быть уверен, что он будет в безопасности?

— Понимаю, мой мальчик, — ответил директор. — Минерва проследит, чтобы всё было в порядке. Если вам что-нибудь нужно, не стесняйтесь обращаться ко мне. Я дам вам знать, когда появится министр.

— Если я вам больше не нужен... — Северус кивнул и направился к выходу.

Дамблдор, сдавшись, согласно махнул рукой.

 

* * *

 Идти по Хогвартсу с котом на плече в тот час, когда все ученики высыпали из классов, оказалось незабываемым опытом. Как и предвидел Снейп, за ним окончательно закрепилась репутация «профессора с котом». Шэди крепко вцепился когтями в его мантию и с любопытством смотрел на учеников.

Хаффлпафцы, как и можно было ожидать, нашли их «милыми», что заставило профессора сильнее стиснуть зубы. Улыбочки и тем более хихиканье школьниц, прикрывавших рты ладошками, он пресекал особенно мрачным взглядом.

Рейвенкловцы смотрели на профессора с котом равнодушно, но вместе с тем очень внимательно.

Гриффиндорцы, казалось, разрывались между любопытством, невозможностью поверить своим собственным глазам и желанием стащить Гарри с его насеста. Но никто ничего не предпринимал, только за их спиной раздавались шепотки.

А слизеринцы... они не стеснялись выказывать свою враждебность и, замолкая, смотрели мрачно и презрительно.

Однако Снейп быстро понял, что ничья реакция его не волнует. Никто не пытался напасть на них или ударить, и толпа расступалась при его появлении, как, впрочем, и всегда. Без сомнения, его угрожающий вид приносил свою пользу...

И всё же войдя в свои комнаты и закрыв за собой дверь, он почувствовал облегчение. Кот спрыгнул на пол и принял человеческую форму.

— Жаль, я не мог сфотографировать тех, кого мы видели по дороге, это было потрясающе! — рассмеялся Гарри. — Удивительно, что ни один из слизеринцев не попытался на меня напасть, хотя, судя по всему, многие просто умирали от желания это сделать.

— Думаю, для них это не самый лучший момент для того, чтобы рискнуть вылететь из Хогвартса или лишиться головы, — спокойно отозвался Снейп.

— Лишиться головы? — удивился Гарри. — Вы шутите! Что, серьезно?

— Это образное выражение. Тем не менее, тебе лучше не ходить по замку в одиночестве, в какой бы форме ты ни находился. Не стоит нарываться на сражение. Если хочешь оказаться в гостиной Гриффиндора, воспользуйся камином в гостиной.

Гарри на секунду остановился, чтобы осмотреться. Комнаты Снейпа не имели ничего общего с Мэнором и странным образом подходили ему гораздо больше. Гостиная, где они сейчас находились, была обставленная старинной тонко декорированной мебелью, несущей на себе налёт времени. Обстановка казалась простой, если не сказать, спартанской, тем не менее она создавала ощущение покоя и тепла, которое Гарри уже успел полюбить. В камине горел огонь, свечи в медных канделябрах освещали комнату. Большой деревянный книжный шкаф казался центром помещения, что было совсем не удивительно. Несколько манускриптов лежали на подставке и на столе, среди свитков и разных мелочей.

В противовес Мэнору, это место казалось обжитым, и Гарри почувствовал себя увереннее. Даже картины, темные и классические, больше подходили Снейпу... Они казались старыми и ценными, как и мебель в гостиной. Он не смог удержаться от замечания, пока Снейп просматривал свитки.

— Здесь совсем по-другому чем в Мэноре. Совсем другой стиль.

Снейп, явно не заинтересованный в теме, поднял на него взгляд.

— Обстановкой в Мэноре занимался не я. А здесь семейная мебель.

— Она кажется очень старой, — сказал Гарри.

— Да, вполне, — положив свиток, Снейп показал на дверь. — Вот моя спальня. Ты расположишься в соседней, пока всё не успокоится, и ты не сможешь вернуться в Башню. В комнате нужно будет кое-что изменить, но это не займёт много времени, а затем она полностью в твоем распоряжении.

— Может, мне сходить в мэнор за вещами? — предложил Гарри.

— Возьми всё, что тебе может понадобиться на несколько дней, — посоветовал Снейп. — Завтра мы вернёмся, но сейчас всё меняется так быстро...

— Вы ничего не хотите мне рассказать? — с подозрением спросил мальчишка.

— Ничего, кроме того, что я уже сказал. Скримджер может создать проблемы, но Альбус проследит, чтобы это ему не удалось.

— Если мне придётся быть исключительно котом и ничего не говорить, тогда меня всё устраивает. Если, конечно, они не отправят меня в кошачий приют...

— С этим не должно возникнуть сложностей. Мы с Альбусом кое-что придумали, и это позволит избежать попыток Министерства забрать тебя, хотя идея немного странная и довольно-таки неприятная. Воспринимай всё, как стратегический манёвр для противодействия Министерству.

Гарри прищурился.

— Стратегия? Какая?

Бросив в камин горсть летучего пороха, Северус спросил:

— Альбус, вы решили вопрос, который мы обсуждали?

— Конечно, мой мальчик, я как раз собирался вас найти. Разрешите?

Снейп подвинулся, и Дамблдор вошел в гостиную, держа в руке свиток. Снейп, кивая головой, быстро просмотрел его.

— Идеально. На данный момент этого достаточно.

— Формально у них нет никакого основания забрать у вас Шэди, — подтвердил Дамблдор.

Гарри что-то пробормотал в нетерпении, и Северус протянул ему свиток.

— Только не придумывай лишнего. Всё это исключительно ради твоей безопасности. Документ не имеет никакого значения, так как на самом деле ты не кот, но этого должно быть достаточно, чтобы замедлить все прочие процедуры.

Мальчишка быстро пробежал текст.

— Сертификат собственности на животное по имени Шэди. Раса: кот, окрас: черный, молния на лбу, возраст: неизвестен. Владелец указанного животного: Северус Снейп.

Гарри на секунду потерял дар речи, потом рассмеялся.

— Это просто гениально! Ужасно хочется увидеть выражение лица Скримджера, когда он прочтёт это!

Снейп заметно расслабился.

— Конечно, документ станет недействительным, когда ты зарегистрируешься как анимаг. Но, с учётом ситуации, это может подождать.

Всё ещё продолжая смеяться, Гарри вернул ему сертификат.

— Нужно сделать копию, обязательно покажу это Рону и Гермионе! Они придут в бешенство!

— Не сомневаюсь, — рявкнул Снейп.

— Кстати, я тут кое-что придумал по этому поводу, — с виноватым видом вмешался Дамблдор. Его глаза хитро блеснули, когда он протянул Гарри какой-то круглый предмет.

Мальчишка с любопытством посмотрел на него и вновь рассмеялся.

— Идеально! Спасибо, профессор, мне действительно очень нравится! — не скрывая улыбки, он протянул вещицу Снейпу.

Медальон, понял профессор... такой же, как те, что носит на ошейнике большинство домашних кошек. На этом было выгравировано «Шэди Снейп». Наклонив голову, он вернул медальон Гарри, испытывая одновременно и неловкость, и желание улыбнуться. Тот сразу же прицепил его к браслету, с которым не расставался. Взмахнув палочкой, Дамблдор постучал по браслету, и медальон впаялся в него, словно всегда там находился.

— Ты можешь использовать чары невидимости, когда находишься в человеческой форме, медальон появится только тогда, когда ты будешь котом, — объяснил профессор.

— Меня не беспокоит, будет ли видна надпись. Мне нравится, — твёрдо ответил Гарри, улыбнувшись Снейпу, чем погрузил учителя в задумчивость.

— Министр сообщил, что прибудет через полчаса. Полагаю, профессор Снейп уже объяснил тебе, как следует вести себя во время встречи, да, Гарри?

— Оставаться в кошачьей форме, не отходить от Северуса, выглядеть испуганным, если кто-то попытается взять меня, и ни при каких условиях не превращаться в человека, — перечислил мальчишка.

— Отлично. Всё должно пройти хорошо, но если что-то случится, ты всегда можешь сбежать через дверь в моём кабинете. Она ведёт в мои комнаты. Фоукс защитит тебя.

— Если только не примет меня за мышь... Я могу сегодня вечером появиться в гостиной Гриффиндора? Очень хочется повидаться с Роном, Гермионой и всеми остальными. Кажется, я не видел их уже целую вечность!

— Конечно, если всё пройдёт хорошо, — согласился Снейп. — Но я бы предпочёл, что бы ты, на всякий случай, переночевал здесь.

— И я тоже, — отозвался Гарри. — Ещё я хотел бы повидать Хедвиг и... надо посмотреть график тренировок!

— Ну, мне кажется, Гарри, ты сам должен его составить... — с тихим смешком заметил Дамблдор.

— Ой, и правда! — вдруг вспомнил мальчишка. — Спасибо, профессор, я постараюсь! Мне нужно собрать команду и как можно скорее, слизеринцы наверняка уже начали тренироваться.

— Полагаю, команде Слизерина тоже придётся набирать новых игроков, учитывая, что многие уехали.

Дамблдор и Снейп обменялись понимающими взглядами.

— Что до тебя, — Северус с угрожающим видом повернулся к Гарри, — предупреждаю: победишь мою команду, можешь распрощаться с тунцовыми консервами! Это просто бред, — мои слизеринцы побиты каким-то подзаборным кошаком!

— Ну, — запротестовал мальчишка, — я не виноват, что они на мётлах сидеть не умеют! А уж Малфой как ловец, — это же просто насмешка... и вообще, у вас теперь и среди гриффиндорцев есть интерес, — он гордо показал свой браслет. — Я могу взять это имя, как игрок команды. Шэди Снейп приносит Гриффиндору кубок! Неплохо звучит, правда?

— Змеёныш, — почти испуганно прошипел Снейп. — Не могу поверить, что Гарри Годрик Поттер готов опуститься до низкого шантажа и замарать честь гриффиндорца! Отлично, маленький негодяй, только тебе придётся сделать выбор: выиграть под моим именем, или проиграть моей команде. В любом случае, не советую тебе ещё раз свалиться с этой чёртовой метлы, если не хочешь, чтобы я конфисковал её на весь оставшийся год!

— Я обдумаю ваше предложение, — рассмеялся Гарри. — Хороший способ заставить остальных гриффиндорцев принять новое положение вещей, а то они выглядели не слишком-то радостными, когда мы шли по замку. Правда, всё же повеселей, чем слизеринцы...

Они переглянулись и замолчали, осознав, что говорят в присутствии директора.

Моментально почувствовав их неловкость, Дамблдор кашлянул в кулак и шагнул к камину.

— Прекрасно, прекрасно, Гарри, держи меня в курсе. Северус, я позову вас, когда прибудет министр. Будьте готовы оба.

С этими словами он кинул в камин горсть летучего пороха и покинул гостиную.

— Что ж, — сказал Снейп, когда тот ушёл. — Займёмся твоей комнатой, а за твоими вещами отправимся уже потом.

Гарри пошёл за ним в предназначенную для него комнату, которая, судя по всему, раньше служила профессору кабинетом. От его взгляда не укрылось, что Снейп незаметно достал из мантии два флакончика и выпил их. По цвету жидкости Гарри определил, что это были восстанавливающее зелье и зелье магии.

— Профессор, я и сам могу, пожалуйста... — предложил мальчишка.

Вскинув бровь, Северус с сомнением посмотрел на него.

— Серьёзно? Ты умеешь превращать кресло в кровать?

— Не умею, — признался Гарри. — Но могу попробовать, если вы покажете, как.

Снейп кивнул.

— Соберись. Превращение больших объектов требует большого расхода сил, но я думаю, что в твоем случае это не проблема. Вспомни, что советовала профессор МакГонагалл, представь во всех деталях форму, которую хочешь придать этому креслу.

Нахмурив брови, Гарри сконцентрировался и направил палочку на кресло. Кровать, большая кровать с матрасом и красными простынями, с одной подушкой... Зелёное кресло, стоявшее в другом конце комнаты, на секунду сжалось, а затем приняло вполне приемлемую форму. Мальчишка шагнул вперёд, желая полюбоваться результатом: эта вещь и вправду походила на кровать... правда, только издалека. Матрас оказался перекручен, одна ножка куда-то подевалась, и вообще, кровать оказалась какой-то скособоченной... но, в целом, идея была правильной.

Не сказав ни слова, Снейп встал позади него и взял его за правую руку.

— Сконцентрируйся. У тебя получится.

Рисуя его рукой точное движение, профессор взмахнул палочкой Гарри в воздухе. На этот раз кровать приобрела вполне презентабельный вид. Парень удовлетворенно выдохнул.

— Неплохо вышло, да? — спросил он.

— Вполне. Позже, если захочешь, можешь попробовать потренироваться и что-нибудь улучшить. — Несколькими взмахами палочки Снейп превратил табурет в комод и убрал в него какие-то вещи, валявшиеся на столе.

— Устраивайся. Тебе не придётся задержаться здесь надолго, но обустрой комнату так, как тебе нравится.

— Вы думаете, я скоро смогу вернуться в Башню? — спросил Гарри.

— Я думаю, что для тебя лучше всего было бы вернуться к своим друзьям, но мне бы хотелось быть уверенным, что больше нет никакого риска... ни для кого, — ответил он.

— И... мы всё равно вернёмся в Мэнор? — спросил мальчишка.

— Нам в любом случае нужно вернуться туда, чтобы спокойно потренироваться. Ты можешь в любой момент отправиться домой, барьеры настроены так, что позволят тебе войти. Но пока бесполезно переносить все твои вещи, подозреваю, что мы как минимум ещё неделю не сможем перебраться в Хогвартс.

Гарри кивнул, не зная, что и подумать. Он был почти уверен, что Снейп рад его присутствию в Мэноре, но...

— Мне жаль, профессор, что так получилось со слизеринцами. Может быть, это не слишком хорошо, что они часто видят нас вместе, в какой бы форме я ни был.

— Может, мне извиниться за поведение гриффиндорцев? — усмехнулся Снейп. — Поступай, как хочешь, Гарри, я прекрасно понимаю, насколько в твоем возрасте важно мнение друзей. Лично меня это мало беспокоит, ну, а слизеринцам просто придётся смириться с этим, нравится им это или нет.

— Я не думаю, что гриффиндорцы буду долго сердиться. Они знают, что вы спасли меня и...

— И это гриффиндорцы. Только не забывай, что Питер Петтигрю тоже был с этого факультета. Верность это одно, но не переоценивай благородство всех своих одноклассников.

— По крайней мере, слизеринцы не скрывают своих чувств... — прошептал Гарри, умерив свой пыл.

— Нужно принимать вещи такими, как они есть. Сейчас наша главная проблема — Скримджер. В случае, если он превратит тебя обратно в человека силой, и мы не успеем этому помешать, держись рядом со мной, вырази сожаление по поводу происшествия с Фаджем и настаивай на том, что только я в состоянии контролировать тебя. Это, конечно, некоторое преувеличение, но на этот раз лучше складывать все яйца в одну корзину. Ты меня понял?

Парень кивнул и, не мешкая, превратился в кота. На самом деле, он почти с нетерпением ожидал этой встречи... сыграть роль кота Снейпа? Ему этого так не хватало! О, он будет самым идеальным котом, какого только мог видеть министр за всю свою жизнь...

Именно этот момент выбрал Альбус Дамблдор, чтобы появиться в камине гостиной.

— Северус, Шэди, министр ждёт вас.

Быстрый ободряющий взгляд, и кот одним гибким прыжком оказался на плече Мастера зелий. Вместе они шагнули в зелёное пламя, Шэди сидел, крепко вцепившись в плечо профессора.

Новый министр выглядел куда как представительнее прежнего, подумал Гарри, в первый раз рассмотрев стоявшего перед директорским столом волшебника, пристальным взглядом изучавшего вновь прибывших.

В нём было какое-то благородство и вместе с тем что-то кошачье, густая грива волос только усиливала это ощущение, что не могло не произвести впечатления на кота. Во всяком случае, оно было настолько сильным, что ему даже не пришлось ничего играть, когда он слегка вцепился в плечо Снейпа, уставившись на министра своими зелёными глазами.

— Профессор Снейп, Мистер Поттер, — приветствовал их министр, с достоинством кивнув им головой.

— Господин министр, — вежливо ответил Снейп.

Шэди не шевельнулся, его усы дрожали от напряжения.

— Это Гарри Поттер, полагаю, — начал Скримджер. — Есть ли возможность поговорить с ним в его человеческой форме?

— Боюсь, что нет, — ответил Дамблдор вежливо, но твёрдо. — Мистер Поттер не слишком хорошо справляется с превращениями, и осуществить их без некоторых приготовлений не удастся.

— Какая жалость, — прошептал министр. — Однако его магическая подпись идентична той, что была зафиксирована в департаменте магии как подпись мистера Поттера. Таким образом, полагаю, что тот, кто виноват в нападении на Корнелиуса Фаджа, прибывшего с официальной миссией, находится передо мной.

— Пока нет доказательств, его нельзя считать виновным, Руфус, — мягко заметил Дамблдор. — К тому же мистер Поттер всего лишь ответил — коротко, но энергично — на явную провокацию со стороны вашего представителя. Мне кажется, это тоже стоит учесть.

— Если это так, — ответил Скримжер, — Гарри Поттер будет считаться несовершеннолетним, виновным в нападении на другого волшебника.

— Спонтанная магия, — прервал их Снейп. — Мистер Поттер не имел никакого намерения причинить вред Корнелиусу Фаджу, речь идёт всего лишь о всплеске спонтанной магии, вызванной необдуманными словами вашего предшественника.

— Вы утверждаете, что можно говорить о спонтанной магии в 16 лет? Поттер уже давно вышел из того возраста, когда подобное может служить извинением!

— Мы говорим о том самом мальчике, которого похитили из Министерства, господин министр, — с лёгкой угрозой в голосе произнес Дамблдор. — Его похитил Пожиратель смерти, и в течение многих дней он подвергался пыткам Волдеморта. Вы не думаете, что эти события могли вызвать... неожиданную реакцию?

— Речь идёт о беспалочковой магии, Альбус, причём в таком месте, где любая опасная магия просто не может существовать! — покраснел министр. — Мальчик, без сомнения, нестабилен, его невозможно контролировать, а его новые силы представляют опасность для всех окружающих и, в особенности, для учеников этой школы! Министерство должно взять его под свою опеку, и как можно скорее.

Кот задрожал и ещё сильнее прижался к Мастеру зелий. Тонкая рука, успокаивая, опустилась на его загривок, пока два волшебника продолжали обсуждать его судьбу.

— Почему же, есть человек, который прекрасно контролирует мистера Поттера, что он и доказал как раз сегодня. Гарри требуется поддержка и постоянный наставник, и он у него есть.

Все взгляды устремились в сторону Снейпа и его кота.

— Бывший пожиратель? — с иронией спросил Скримджер. — Это всё объясняет. Вы сошли с ума, Дамблдор, и так думаю не только я!

— Да, бывший пожиратель, который, многие годы рискуя собственной жизнью, доставлял нам бесценную информацию, и который всего несколько дней назад вновь спас Гарри Поттера, — заметил директор.

— Как бы то ни было, он не самым лучшим образом влияет на мальчишку! Вам доверили следить за ним, Альбус, а вы вместо этого передали ребёнка человеку, который, как хорошо известно, ненавидит вашего протеже.

— Я сделал так, как было лучше для него, — отрезал Дамблдор. — К тому же, у меня не было выбора. Гарри сам так решил.

С отвращением глядя на директора, Скримджер покачал своей гривой.

— Вы глупец и лгун. Глупец и лгун. Но эта дикая ситуация немедленно прекратится. У меня есть документ, который снимает с вас обязанность заботиться о Поттере, и этот документ вступает в силу немедленно. Кот или человек, он должен отправиться со мной в Министерство, подальше от вашего влияния, старик. И не заставляйте меня вызывать сюда авроров, мне кажется, в последнее время молодой человек пережил уже достаточно много драматических ситуаций.

Шэди показалось, что его сердце вот-вот разорвётся, но тут Дамблдор с лёгкой улыбкой протянул министру лист пергамента.

— Боюсь, Руфус, что ситуация не столь проста.

Министр быстро пробежал глазами документ, и его лицо покраснело.

— Это шутка? Этот документ не имеет никакого значения!

— Всё верно, — миролюбиво сказал Дамблдор, — но Гарри не получил официальный статус анимага, поэтому лучше считать Шэди магическим существом... которое принадлежит профессору Снейпу.

Шэди зло прищурился. Разговор становился интересным! Решив внести свою лепту в происходящее, он сполз по груди Снейпа, так что тому оставалось только взять его на руки, где он свернулся клубочком.

— Гарри с большим вниманием относится к советам профессора Снейпа и полностью доверяет ему и, ко всему прочему — это... взаимно, — спокойно втолковывал Дамблдор министру. — Это лучшее решение для Гарри, поверьте мне. Изоляция только ещё больше ослабит его. Мальчику нужна поддержка и наставник, который сможет научить его не выходить за рамки, и этот человек существует, это — Северус Снейп. Просто примите это как факт, Руфус.

Министр окинул профессора оценивающим взглядом. Снейп держал кота, защищая его, что свидетельствовало о его полном недоверии по отношению к министру. В свою очередь кот, казалось, чувствовал себя совершенно довольным в руках этого подозрительного профессора и Пожирателя... бывшего Пожирателя.

Он проиграл эту партию. Не сегодня, понял министр. Риск слишком велик, если он станет настаивать, да и Снейп стал слишком популярен в мире волшебников после того, что произошло в Годриковой лощине. Этот человек всегда жаждал признания, и он совершенно точно не позволит забрать Поттера просто так, а уж тем более, заручившись поддержкой директора.

— Прекрасно.

Министр заметил, как все трое расслабились.

— Мистер Поттер пока останется здесь. Он должен находиться под постоянным контролем, Министерство сможет наблюдать за ним, как, впрочем, и все в магическом мире... насколько это возможно по соображениям безопасности. Вопрос опеки должен быть решён, эта ситуация не может продолжаться вечно. Я больше не хочу слышать о нападениях, и мне нужны регулярные отчеты. И регистрация мистера Поттера, как анимага.

— Последний пункт всё ещё под вопросом, Руфус. Гарри в любой момент может с лёгкостью потерять свои способности.

— Глупости, — рявкнул министр. — Вы должны до конца года пройти регистрацию, мистер Поттер, В противном случае, вы попадете под санкции Визенгамота.

Кот блеснул глазами, и Снейп слегка погладил его, словно успокаивая.

Есть в этом что-то интересное, думал Скримджер, шагая к камину, чтобы отправиться в Министерство. И определённо из этой информации можно извлечь кое-что полезное.

 

В кабинете трое волшебников вздохнули с облегчением.

— Ну что ж, всё прошло не так уж плохо, — прокомментировал Дамблдор.

— Даже слишком легко, — задумчиво произнёс Снейп, по-прежнему крепко держа кота.

— Мы не должны думать, что сегодня вечером одержали окончательную победу, но, по крайней мере, министр, кажется, готов дать нам какое-то время.

— При условии, что Гарри останется на виду, другими словами, в Хогвартсе, — ответил Снейп.

— Это было предсказуемо, — согласился Дамблдор. — Скримджер очень рассчитывает, что что-нибудь произойдет либо по вине Гарри, либо с ним самим. Ему подойдёт любой повод, чтобы окончательно забрать его из-под моей опеки, — ради него самого и благополучия других учеников, под давлением родителей.

Кот на руках профессора напрягся.

— Что ж, нам остаётся только позаботиться о том, чтобы ничего не случилось, — заключил Снейп.

Кот спрыгнул на пол и в ту же секунду принял человеческую форму.

— Значит, мы остаёмся в Хогвартсе? — спросил Гарри.

— Похоже, у нас нет выбора, — ответил Снейп. — Конечно, если тебе будет что-то угрожать, мы немедленно вернёмся в Мэнор. Не стоит рисковать, даже Скримджер сможет это понять.

— А мы сможем возвращаться туда на выходные? Я понимаю, что это не обязательно, но... — он пожал плечами.

Стоявший рядом Снейп слегка смягчился.

— Думаю, против этого никто не будет возражать. Да и когда это какие-то правила останавливали Мальчика-Который-Выжил? — проворчал профессор, закатывая глаза. Но тон, каким это было сказано, ничуть не пугал, и эта перспектива обрадовала Гарри.

— Твоя кровать в гриффиндорской спальне готова, Гарри, — сказал Дамблдор. — Но, думаю, пока будет лучше, если ты останешься в комнатах профессора Снейпа, по крайней мере, пока мы не будем уверены, что ты ничем не рискуешь. Мы еще не разобрались окончательно с нападением волков в тот день.

— Меня это устраивает. Простите, что приходится вас стеснить, профессор, — Гарри нерешительно посмотрел на Северуса.

— Хм, не забывай, что ты — моя собственность, — с лёгкой улыбкой ответил Мастер зелий. — Я должен заботиться о тебе и здесь, и при этом ничуть не меньше, чем в Мэноре.

— Я помню, — отозвался Гарри, показывая браслет, на котором заметно выделялся медальон.

— В таком случае, самое время забрать твою корзинку и миску, — пошутил Северус. — Оставь в Мэноре то, что тебе пока не понадобится. Не стоит брать много вещей.

Кинув горсть летучего пороха в камин, он назвал место назначения. Жестом велев Гарри остаться, Снейп шагнул в пламя.

В Мэноре всё казалось спокойным, охранные заклинания никто не потревожил... Маловероятно, чтобы кто-то смог это сделать, но лучше перестраховаться, особенно, если речь шла о Гарри Поттере. Или Шэди...

Мерлин, мальчишка не переставал удивлять его. Снейп опасался реакции Гарри на глупый подарок Дамблдора, но тот был очарован им. Как он мог с таким восторгом встретить идею о том, чтобы носить опозоренное имя, даже в шутку? Профессор и сам с трудом выдерживал всё, что приходилось испытывать обладателю такого имени, единственной памяти, оставшейся от отца-маггла, гнусного человека, превратившего в кошмар его детство. Имя, которое он и сам так быстро опозорил...

Но мальчишка, видимо, считал иначе. Его желание принадлежать кому-то, иметь семью, человека, на которого можно положиться, было таким сильным, что... что он совсем забыл, каким ненавистным было это имя все последние годы. Понимал ли это Гарри? Может быть, и нет. Но возвращение в Хогвартс к привычным вещам, к своим друзьям, очень быстро заставит его выйти из транса. К тому же, сейчас тут был Ремус...

Снейп покачал головой. Все события последних недель смешались в клубок эмоций. Тех эмоций, от которых Северус сознательно старался держаться подальше с той самой ночи, когда, защищая своего сына, умерла Лили...

Он хотел разобраться, подумать не торопясь, разложить всё по полочкам, нарисовать план, проанализировать всё, что произошло, но не мог.

Снейп с горечью подумал, что уже много чего больше не может... Он сделал пару шагов по лаборатории, чтобы взять оставленные на столе зелья. Но ведь он уже принимал их всего несколько часов назад... и, по всей видимости, ещё слишком рано, чтобы проявилось их воздействие на его магию.

Закрыв на секунду глаза, он удостоверился, что на его лицо натянута привычная бесстрастная маска, после чего вернулся в кабинет.

— Всё в порядке. Можешь идти, — сказал он мальчишке. Когда тот собрался пойти за ним, Дамблдор жестом остановил профессора.

— Северус, не могли бы мы немного поговорить наедине?

Мастер зелий взглянул на него устало и недовольно. Гарри ждал, явно не зная, как ему следует поступить.

— Собери свои вещи, не торопись, потом возвращайся в мои комнаты, — попросил Северус. — Тебе надо просто сказать: апартаменты профессора Снейпа, Хогвартс. Пароль «Фестрал».

Кивнув, Гарри шагнул в пламя и оказался в лаборатории Мэнора.

Фестрал. Снейп выбрал это слово случайно или специально взял его после их последнего приключения в Министерстве магии?

Покачав головой, Гарри осмотрелся. Он не был в Мэноре один с тех самых пор... с тех пор, как он был Шэди, и только Шэди. С того времени, когда Снейп считал его обычным потерявшимся котом, а он пытался утешить Мастера зелий, когда тот, разбитый, возвращался с задания.

С тех пор много чего изменилось, и на Мэнор Гарри смотрел теперь иначе... Однако ощущение, что он вернулся домой, было прежним.

Испытывая лёгкую неловкость, он прошел в лабораторию и направился в свою комнату. Что ему понадобится? Северус сказал не слишком нагружаться...

Открыв свой сундук, он принялся вынимать вещи, которые, как ему казалось, могли пригодиться ближайшие несколько дней до выходных. Брюки, рубашки, две мантии... Последние были слишком малы, подумал он, возвращая их обратно в сундук. Может быть, Гермиона сумеет что-нибудь с ними сделать...

Он вспомнил магазин мадам Малкин. Ох, Северус же накупил ему столько всего, что теперь можно было забыть о чарах, подгоняющих одежду по размеру. Он покраснел, вспомнив ту сцену. Северус и вправду был щедр... и довольно мил, несмотря на свою нервозность.

Гарри помедлил секунду, но всё же положил в сундук свою старую мантию. С учётом того, сколько мантий у него теперь появилось, ему придется что-то выкинуть. Дерсли без сомнения прибили бы его, если бы он посмел даже подумать о таком...

Он почувствовал приступ тошноты. Дерсли уже ничего ему не скажут, даже если бы они были живы. А ему действительно хотелось бы, чтобы они сейчас были живы... Чтобы прийти к ним и показать свой медальон, на котором выгравировано его другое имя, чтобы показать, сколько новой одежды купил ему Северус. Для него, специально для него, его размера и по его выбору.

Он перестал думать об этом, отложив несколько вещей, которые нужны были прямо сейчас. Туалетные принадлежности... метла... альбом с фотографиями, подаренный Хагридом...

Его взгляд скользнул по фотографии, венчавшей прикроватный столик. Не удержавшись, Гарри улыбнулся. Он не рискнул бы оставить её здесь.

Порывшись в сундуке, мальчишка вытащил старый матерчатый рюкзак и сложил в него свои пожитки. Набралось не так уж много... но больше всего ему нравилась мысль, что всё остальное останется в его комнате.

Его. Комнате.

Он с улыбкой закрыл за собой двери. Может быть, ему удастся, вернувшись в следующий раз, принести с собой пару постеров с квиддичем? У Рона их была целая куча, и он заменял старые постеры новыми, так как на стенах уже не оставалось места.

Перед лестницей он остановился. Северус сказал, не торопиться... Может, он успеет подняться на второй этаж и заглянуть в ту самую спальню?

Нет, решил он, это будет нечестно. Даже если Северус сказал, что он может чувствовать себя как дома... Недовольно вздохнув, Гарри спустился в лабораторию.

На выходных, пообещал он себе, он спросит у Снейпа...

Последний раз взглянув на подвал, он кинул пригоршню летучего пороха в камин, после чего шагнул в гостиную Снейпа в Хогвартсе.

Представшая перед ним картина заставила его замереть.

Судя по всему, Снейп успел вернуться... и он был не один. Дамблдор с виноватым видом посмотрел на Гарри, продолжая удерживать тело Снейпа в воздухе, и осторожно переместил его на канапе. В ту же секунду взбешённый чёрный кот, вздыбив шерсть и сверкая глазами, кинулся между ним и профессором.

Комната начала слабо вибрировать, и старый волшебник почувствовал, как невидимая сила отталкивает его прочь.

— Гарри, позволь мне объяснить...

Кот превратился в подростка, направившего волшебную палочку прямо в грудь директора.

— Как вы посмели! Отойдите от него! — прошипел он. — Я доверял вам!

— Гарри, — вздохнул директор, — мне кажется, мы уже участвовали в подобной сцене, и у меня нет никакого желания отбирать у тебя палочку, поверь.

Силы, пытавшиеся оттолкнуть его, стали ещё мощнее с того момента, как Гарри превратился в подростка, и Дамблдор с удивлением заметил, что ему приходится прилагать усилия, чтобы удержать свои щиты.

Не сводя с директора горящих бешенством глаз, Гарри шагнул назад, чтобы положить руку на сонную артерию Снейпа.

Глухой, но отчетливый стук сердца немного успокоил его.

— Что вы с ним сделали? — прорычал он.

И снова директор с виноватым видом посмотрел на бесчувственного профессора. Концентрация магии вокруг него уменьшилась, но он всё ещё чувствовал её в наэлектризованном враждебностью воздухе. Гарри, казалось, ничего не замечал, но Дамблдор мог прекрасно себе представить, что именно так напугало бывшего министра.

— Я усыпил его, у меня не было выбора. Северус никогда бы не согласился отдохнуть, а его здоровье находится в крайне опасном состоянии. Поппи Помфри утром сообщила мне, что успела тайком быстро продиагностировать профессора и обнаружила, что его силы даже ещё и не начинали восстанавливаться. Ещё немного, и он просто рухнул бы на пол.

Несмотря на то, что мальчишка продолжал смотреть на него недоверчивым и обвиняющим взглядом, директор рискнул сесть и сделал Гарри знак последовать его примеру.

— Опусти палочку, Гарри, давай поговорим.

Скрепя сердце, Гарри сел рядом с Северусом, который так и не пришёл в себя.

— Вы захватили его врасплох, да? — спросил он.

— Да, — вздохнул Дамблдор. — Я предпочёл бы объяснить тебе всё в обстоятельствах менее... драматичных, но ты появился слишком рано, этого я не предусмотрел. Гарри, я сожалею, что мне пришлось так поступить с Северусом, и я уверен, что когда он очнётся, он заставит меня ещё больше пожалеть об этом. Но дело в том, что в данный момент профессор Снейп не в состоянии понять, что лучше для него самого.

— Вы преувеличиваете, — бросил Гарри, начав, тем не менее, сомневаться. Последнее время Северус и вправду плохо выглядел. И сил у него не прибавлялось. Он пропускал время приёма зелий... — Он Мастер зелий, — продолжал он. — Он знает, что делает.

— На самом деле, Северус уж слишком сильно рассчитывал на свои дорогие зелья. Усталость и злоупотребление магическими субстанциями могли дать ему ложное представление о собственном самочувствии, — спокойно объяснил Дамблдор.

— Но... он же поправится? — спросил Гарри, забыв всякую осторожность. Дамблдор почувствовал, как угрожающая магия начала потихоньку исчезать из комнаты.

— Конечно, мой мальчик, — заверил директор. — Профессору Снейпу большей частью нужен сон и достаточно долгий отдых, без этого постоянного чувства, что он должен тебя защищать.

— Он и вправду толком не спал с тех пор, как я тут появился, — прошептал мальчишка, вспоминая все те ночи, когда Снейп приходил успокоить его после очередного кошмара.

— Северус нуждался в отдыхе задолго до твоего появления, но события этого лета, безусловно, исчерпали его силы. Особенно тот эпизод с жертвенной магией...

У Гарри что-то сдавило в груди. Вот оно, всё это, конечно, из-за него.

— Северус слишком горд, чтобы признать это, но пока он не способен как следует заботиться о тебе, — продолжал Дамблдор.

Мальчишка вскочил на ноги.

— Не смейте так говорить! — покраснев, он ещё крепче стиснул в руке палочку. И вновь стены завибрировали под воздействием неконтролируемой магии.

— Гарри, Гарри, я просто не так выразился, — поспешно воскликнул директор. — Я хотел сказать, что у профессора Снейпа нет ни физических, ни магических сил, чтобы защитить тебя в случае нападения, не поставив при этом под угрозу свою собственную жизнь.

— Он защитил меня сегодня утром, — с вызовом возразил мальчишка.

— И, боюсь, потратил на это последние силы, — добавил Дамблдор. — Гарри, заклинание, которое он использовал во время атаки Волдеморта, выходит далеко за рамки обычной защиты. Тут речь идёт о магии древней и сложной, а её использование никогда не проходит даром.

Директор глубже погрузился в своё кресло, его взгляд был напряжённым.

— Не уверен, что профессор Снейп позволил бы мне углубиться в этот вопрос и, как мне кажется, я уже и так довольно-таки сильно злоупотребил сегодня его доверием, — задумчиво продолжал он, — но Северус предпочёл заботиться о тебе и, полагаю, ты имеешь право знать, что это означает для него.

Гарри прикрыл глаза, готовясь к худшему.

— Ты знаешь, что, бросив заклинание, призванное защитить тебя, профессор Снейп рисковал умереть, — начал Дамблдор. Гарри медленно кивнул. — Слава Мерлину, этого не произошло. Но его магические и физические силы были опустошены этим заклинанием, они все ушли на жертвенную магию. Северус вернёт всё, что потерял, но ему нужно как следует отдохнуть. Однако его магия сильно пострадала, и это уже не изменишь. Даже когда к нему вернутся силы, он не сможет расходовать их безгранично.

Гарри охнул.

— Вы хотите сказать... как батарейка?

Дамблдор кивнул.

— Волшебники получают доступ к магии просто и без каких-либо усилий. Обычно, она ничем не ограничена и зависит только от их таланта. Но, к несчастью, к Северусу это больше не относится.

Гарри замер, приоткрыв рот, и машинально перевёл взгляд на спящего профессора.

— Это невозможно... наверняка можно что-то сделать! — с яростью воскликнул он.

— Боюсь, что нет, — Дамблдор печально покачал головой. — Но я не слишком беспокоюсь об этом, Гарри. Профессор Снейп — очень могущественный волшебник. Когда он восстановит силы, потребуется что-то уж совсем исключительное, чтобы опустошить его магию. Это никак не скажется ни на его обычной жизни, ни на том, как он... ведёт занятия, по каким бы то ни было предметам. Просто ты должен знать, что Северус ни при каких условиях не может выходить за пределы своих границ, вот почему сегодня я поступил так, как поступил.

Теперь начал черёд Гарри виновато смотреть на директора.

— Простите, что я так агрессивно вёл себя , профессор. На самом деле я подумал... последние дни я сам не свой.

— Могу понять, мой мальчик. Надеюсь только, что ты поймешь, что мною двигало... А вот Северус вряд ли поймёт, — с сожалением заметил Дамблдор.

— Я знаю, что вы всё сделали правильно, — успокоил его Гарри. — Но вы заманили его в ловушку, а это не очень-то внушает доверие. Уверен, что был другой способ.

— Ты бы разозлился на Северуса, если бы он поступил с тобой так же, Гарри? — тихо спросил Дамблдор.

— Нет, — ответил мальчишка, секунду подумав, — но это совсем другое.

— Почему же?

— Потому что... он мой... это другое, — упёрся мальчишка.

Дамблдор промолчал, но Гарри заметил, как в его голубых глазах что-то мелькнуло, когда он посмотрел на лежавшего без сознания Мастера зелий, и мальчишка всё понял. Не сказав ни слова, старик поднялся и вновь вскинул палочку.

— Северус лучше отдохнет, если будет спать в своей постели, особенно, если это надолго, — до странности мягко произнес он.

— А сколько он будет спать? — нервно спросил Гарри.

— Чем дольше, тем лучше. В идеале — несколько дней, чтобы его силы восстановились.

Несколько дней. Несколько дней без Северуса.

Гарри занервничал ещё больше, а в его груди возникла странная пустота. Дамблдор видимо что-то почувствовал, потому что заговорил успокаивающим тоном.

— Северус очень близко к сердцу принял необходимость защищать тебя, но будь уверен, я не позволю, чтобы в его отсутствие с тобой что-нибудь случилось. Ты останешься здесь, как и планировалось, кто-нибудь будет тебя сопровождать, если ты захочешь выйти. Если хочешь, можешь обедать в Большом зале.

Гарри кивнул.

— А Снейп знает, что случилось с его магией? — тихо спросил он, словно боялся, что профессор услышит его.

— Конечно. Он не хотел говорить тебе, чтобы, цитирую, «не подпитывать твой идиотский дар чувствовать себя во всём виноватым». Также подозреваю, что он опасался, не изменится ли твоё к нему отношение, если ты узнаешь, что его магия стала нестабильной... Забавно, что такое могло прийти ему в голову. Похоже, его стало заботить чье-то мнение, — лукаво улыбнулся Дамблдор.

— Но это смешно, — запротестовал Гарри, — он самый отважный из всех, кого я когда-либо знал! И из-за того, что его силы... — он остановился, в его памяти кое-что всплыло. Тогда, в лаборатории, когда Волдеморт пытался украсть его магию, Снейп уверял его, что это ничего не изменит. А в итоге он сам оказался в такой щекотливой ситуации... Как пошутила жизнь!

Но в одном он был точно уверен: он не станет хуже думать о Северусе только из-за того, что его магия изменилась.

— И, кроме того, — громко продолжал он, — даже с ограниченными возможностями он останется одним из самых могущественных волшебников.

Дамблдор улыбнулся.

— Вне всякого сомнения, мой мальчик, — в его голосе послышалась нотка гордости.

Затем, направив палочку на лежавшего профессора, он произнес:

—  _Levicorpus_ _._

Гарри вздрогнул.

— Мне кажется, Северус не одобрил бы...

— То, чего он не знает, не заставит его переживать, правда? — ответил Дамблдор.

Гарри торопливо открыл дверь в спальню, и в следующую секунду Северус уже лежал в своей кровати. Гарри заметил, что его лицо оставалось всё таким же напряжённым. Почему даже во сне он был таким суровым? Это же физически невозможно!

Уложив профессора поудобнее, директор произнёс: « _Accio_ _пижама Северуса!»_ _,_ но у него ничего не вышло.

Он озадачено глянул на комод.

— Наверное, большую часть вещей Северус забрал в Мэнор. Ну, да это не беда.

Коротким заклинанием он сменил мантию профессора на свободную чёрную пижаму. Гарри с сомнением посмотрел на него.

— Хм, профессор... не уверен, что Снейп сможет это оценить. Насколько я знаю, он спит, совсем одетый, не выпуская палочку из рук.

Мальчишке показалось, что во взгляде Дамблдора промелькнула боль, но тот быстро взял себя в руки.

— Что ж, Северусу больше не нужно опасаться вызова или нападения во время сна.

Убедившись, что Мастер зелий устроен как надо, Дамблдор направился к двери. Обернувшись назад, он вздрогнул: Гарри исчез! Однако в ту же секунду в комнате возник маленький чёрный силуэт.

Одним прыжком Шэди вскочил на кровать и улёгся рядом с профессором. Затем он приподнял голову и, сверкнув глазами, посмотрел на директора.

Я остаюсь.

Дамблдор кивнул.

— Если не пойдёшь ужинать в Большой зал, я пришлю тебе еду с Добби. Отдыхайте.

Кот моргнул и свернулся клубочком.

Когда дверь, отделявшая его от двоих его детей, закрылась, Дамблдору показалось, что он расслышал легкое мурчание, и у него защемило сердце.

Столько времени потеряно...


	32. Один в темноте

Вдох, выдох. Вверх, вниз. Прижавшись к груди профессора, Шэди медленно поднимался и опускался в такт его дыхания. Сначала ему очень нравилось лежать так, свернувшись клубочком, но потом его поразило, каким неровным было дыхание Снейпа, и как часто оно замирало, прежде чем он вновь начинал дышать...

О чём только думал Дамблдор? А если это заклинание навредило его Человеку в Чёрном? Неужели директор не мог удосужиться выяснить всё заранее? Шэди не нравилось, как нервно подрагивали веки спящего, и уж совсем было плохо, когда его дыхание останавливалось.

Проклиная директора, он устроился на груди волшебника и начал пристально вглядываться в его лицо своими зелёными глазами. Снейп что-то видел во сне? А тогда что? Ему снилась Лили? Или Волдеморт?

Время обеда в Большом зале подошло к концу, но Шэди совсем не хотелось покидать свой пост. Не говоря уже о том, что сейчас у него не было никакого желания встречаться ни Дамблдором, ни с Ремусом. Несомненно, они оба радовались, что им удалось на несколько дней вывести Снейпа из игры.

Его внимание привлёк слабый хлопок, раздавшийся за дверью. Насторожив уши, он услышал тихий писклявый голос, окликнувший его.

— Гарри Поттер, сэр?

Добби. Наверняка притащил ему обед. Легко спрыгнув с кровати, Шэди направился в комнату, где располагалась столовая профессора, чтобы встретить эльфа. Увидев его знакомый силуэт, он сразу же превратился в человека.

— Добби, ты принёс мне поесть?

Эльф судорожно кивнул.

— Профессор Дамблдор попросил меня приготовить вам ужин, Гарри Поттер! Он сказал, что Гарри Поттер должен попросить, если ему нужно что-то другое!

Гарри помотал головой.

— Нет, Добби, всё в порядке, спасибо!

Немного подумав, он добавил:

— Но мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты кое-что для меня сделал.

Глаза Добби стали совсем круглыми от вспыхнувшей надежды услужить юному волшебнику.

— Всё, что вы только пожелаете, Гарри Поттер, сэр! Добби сделает всё, что угодно для...

— Да-да, — улыбнувшись, прервал его Гарри. — Добби, мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты взглянул на профессора Снейпа, он у себя в спальне. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты сказал мне про его магию... не повреждена ли она, или что-то в этом роде.

Домашний эльф скептически посмотрел на него.

— Гарри Поттер, магия профессора Снейпа повреждена, Добби уже видел это. Но Добби пойдёт и посмотрит...

Маленькое создание осторожно проникло в спальню и через несколько секунд с озабоченным видом вернулось назад.

— Ну что? — с тревогой спросил Гарри.

— Магия профессора Снейпа постепенно возвращается, но она навсегда останется повреждённой.

Гарри разочарованно вздохнул.

— Да, Дамблдор сказал то же самое. Неважно, Добби, спасибо тебе.

— Но есть кое-что ещё, — продолжал эльф. — Магия профессора Снейпа изменилась и продолжает меняться.

— Изменилась? — Гарри был заинтригован. — Как это?

— Она стала менее чёрной, Гарри Поттер, — прошептал эльф. — Менее тёмной, не такой, как у злых магов...

— Как у Волдеморта? Ты хочешь сказать, что он отдаляется от него?

— Метка изменилась, Гарри Поттер, — просто ответил эльф.

Гарри почувствовал, как у него заколотилось сердце.

— А я, Добби, какой ты ощущаешь мою магию?

Эльф занервничал.

— Магия Гарри Поттера тоже изменилась. Просто у неё появился оттенок... Но это не насовсем. Она снова станет светлой, как сам Гарри Поттер!

Мальчишка тяжело опустился в кресло.

— Да, Добби, — сказал он, наконец. — Она изменится, ты не беспокойся.

— О, Добби совсем не беспокоится! — воскликнул эльф. — Добби знает!

Гарри невольно улыбнулся. Уж если кто и будет по-прежнему верить в него, так это Добби!

— Скажи, — спросил он, внезапно осенённый новой идеей. — Ты знаешь, где сейчас Рон и Гермиона?

— Добби не знает, но может поискать, — ответил эльф.

— Пожалуйста.

Добби стремительно исчез и через пару секунд появился снова.

— Друзья Гарри Поттера в Гриффиндорской башне! — гордо заявил он.

— Отлично. Ты можешь перенести меня туда? Только... — он замешкался. — Добби, мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты сделал для меня кое-что ещё, если ты, конечно, не очень занят.

— Гарри Поттеру нужно только сказать! — восторженно пропищал эльф.

— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты регулярно проверял, всё ли в порядке с профессором Снейпом. Не доверяю я этому заклинанию, — объяснил он.

Добби энергично кивнул.

— Добби будет заходить к профессору через каждые пятнадцать минут, и если что-то будет не так, он сообщит Гарри Поттеру!

— Замечательно, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Надеюсь, всё будет в порядке, — сказал он и на глазах изумлённого эльфа превратился в чёрного кота.

— О-о-о-о, Гарри Поттер действительно очень могущественный волшебник! Очень могущественный! — пропищал эльф, затем дотронулся до кота и с лёгким хлопком вместе с ним исчез из подземелья.

 

Как и говорил Добби, Рон с Гермионой сидели в гостиной. Девушка расположилась в кресле, а Рон играл в шахматы с самим собой. Услышав хлопок аппарации, они машинально обернулись и тут же вскочили, увидев, кто именно появился.

— Гарри!

Кот мигнул Добби, и эльф, напуганный тем, как два юных волшебника бросились к ним, тотчас же исчез. Шэди побежал навстречу друзьям и проворно вскочил на спинку кресла, чтобы оказаться на одном с ними уровне.

— Гарри, у тебя всё в порядке? Мы слышали какую-то жуткую историю и, кажется, сам министр приезжал сегодня утром, это правда?

Шэди раздражённо дёрнул хвостом. В самом деле, новости распространяются стремительно, особенно плохие. Но Снейп просил его быть осторожным, и он был вынужден признать, что гостиная Гриффиндора — не самое идеальное место, чтобы вести подобные разговоры. И уж, конечно, не самое подходящее, чтобы вновь принять здесь человеческий облик.

Он ограничился тем, что мяукнул, наклонив голову. Его друзья, кажется, всё поняли, и их лица моментально стали озабоченными.

— Ты не ранен? — спросил Рон.

Гарри встряхнулся, чтобы подтвердить, что он абсолютно здоров, и Гермиона улыбнулась.

— Да нет, у тебя даже шёрстка лоснится!

— И нос мокрый, — насмешливо добавил Рон.

Не сдержавшись, Гермиона тихонько засмеялась, особенно когда кот так... по-Снейповски закатил глаза к небу.

— Гарри, а со Снейпом всё в порядке? — ласково спросила она. — Говорят, на вас прямо посреди Косого переулка напал какой-то огромный волк!

У кота шерсть встала дыбом, и он завертелся на месте, пытаясь показать, как он расстроен.

— Хм, похоже, и правда, что-то случилось, — догадался Рон. — Слушай, старина, ты в самом деле не хочешь превратиться обратно? Так было бы проще разговаривать, здесь же безопасно!

Но Гермиона жестом утихомирила его.

— Нет, он прав, ещё ведь ничего не известно. Надо найти какое-нибудь место... Может, Выручай-комната?

Шэди мяукнул и радостно прыгнул на руки к девушке. Та улыбнулась и ласково погладила кота по голове под неодобрительным взглядом Рона. На секунду их взгляды встретились, и Гермиона увидела, с какой настойчивостью смотрел на неё кот. Она инстинктивно перевела взгляд на ошейник, который кот, вытягивая шею, старался показать ей, и заметила медальон... Раньше его здесь не было. Девушка быстро прочла два слова: Шэди Снейп. Когда она вновь посмотрела на кота, в её глазах мелькнуло понимание. Она могла поклясться, что он улыбался...

Стараясь не смотреть на Рона, девушка с задумчивым видом незаметно кивнула коту.

— У нас всего полчаса до уроков, — заметил Рон. — Как раз будет зельеварение... полагаю, ты не пойдёшь? — спросил он у Гарри.

Кот отрицательно мотнул головой. Вот когда вернётся Снейп, тогда, может быть... Сейчас же он совсем не жаждал увидеть, что может случиться, если он вновь потеряет контроль над своей магией, да ещё в присутствии других учеников. А уж при слизеринцах это точно не заставило бы себя ждать...

Друзья направились к двери, кот бежал между ними. Вдруг портрет повернулся, пропуская в гостиную группку хохочущих учеников.

Ребята посторонились, чтобы дать им пройти, и у Гарри вдруг защемило сердце. Джинни и Дин шли, держась за руки.

Не пытаясь расслышать, о чём щебетала влюблённая парочка, Шэди прыгнул через проход и помчался по коридору. Рон и Гермиона бросились за ним, крича, чтобы он не бежал так быстро. В конце коридора он остановился. Сердце бешено колотилось. И что на него нашло? Ведь Джинни может делать всё, что ей нравится, его это совсем не касается. Даже с Дином. Так откуда же взялось это яростное желание наброситься на парня и расцарапать ему лицо?

Друзья, задыхаясь, наконец-то нагнали его.

— Гарри, не бегай так быстро! И не уходи далеко от нас, тебе опасно оставаться одному! — выпалила Гермиона, её волосы растрепались.

— Это же были всего лишь Джинни и Дин! — воскликнул Рон. — Господи, с чего было так нервничать!

Гермиона спрятала понимающую улыбку, и Шэди подавил желание зашипеть. Пусть думают всё, что угодно. Он имеет право вести себя как сумасшедший, если ему так нравится. В конце концов, не далее, как этим утром на него напал волк!

— Хочешь забраться мне на плечо? — спросил Рон, явно захваченный этой идеей.

Но кот, чуть успокоившись, отступил на шаг и поднял хвост трубой. Он будет сидеть только на плече своего Человека в Чёрном и не намерен проделывать такие штуки с кем-нибудь другим. Кроме того, он уже приноровился сидеть на плече Мастера зелий и не рискнул бы оказаться на плече Рона со всеми его благими намерениями.

Когда они дошли до Выручай-комнаты, у ребят осталось всего несколько минут до начала занятий.

— А зелья не такие ужасные, как это было со Снейпом, — признался Рон, когда они, наконец, оказались в безопасности. — Слагхорн очень увлекательно ведёт занятия, я даже не думал, что может быть так интересно. Так что он не так уж и плох для слизеринца. И Гермиона ему нравится, — добавил он, нежно улыбнувшись девушке.

Та покраснела и поспешно сказала:

— Да, похоже, у профессора Слагхорна нет таких предрассудков по отношению к магглорождённым, как у остальных слизеринцев. Это он был деканом Слизерина до Снейпа. Хотя... если честно, — её тон стал извиняющимся, — никому не хочется, чтобы профессор Снейп поскорее вернулся. Слизеринцы не так уж много разговаривают, но всё-таки разговаривают и то,  _что_  они говорят... на месте Снейпа, я была бы очень осторожной. Не знаю, что они там готовят к его возвращению, но явно ничего хорошего.

— Да ладно, пусть они лучше за собой следят, — нахмурился Гарри. — Снейп не из тех, кто позволит так с собой обращаться. А сейчас ему больше не надо покровительствовать детям Пожирателей, и он уже предупредил их, что если они буду создавать проблемы, их могут просто отчислить.

— Многие дети Пожирателей и так ушли из школы, — заметила Гермиона, — но это не мешает слизеринцам считать его предателем. Хуже того, они считают, что он предал свой факультет.

— Спасибо, я знаю об этом, и он тоже, — Гарри отмахнулся.

— Кстати, а куда он подевался? — спросил Рон.

Гарри немного помедлил... но ведь это Рон и Гермиона. Им, конечно же, можно доверять.

— Он у себя, без сознания. Только не говорите никому, ладно? Сейчас не самый подходящий момент, чтобы с ним ещё что-нибудь случилось.

— Без сознания? — ахнула Гермиона. — А мадам Помфри знает? Да, конечно... а что с ним случилось? Это из-за сегодняшнего нападения, да? Хотя...

— Гермиона, уймись, — сказал Гарри. — Да, в каком-то смысле это из-за нападения. Это всё так сложно, я не могу всё объяснить, но есть риск, что его не будет несколько дней. Другая новость — я возвращаюсь в Хогвартс. Окончательно. Ну, я так думаю...

— Вот здорово! — воскликнул Рон. — В своей кошачьей форме ты сможешь совершать ночные вылазки!

— Притормози, — перебила его Гермиона. — Здесь всё ещё опасно для Гарри. Даже не вздумай ходить в одиночку, слышишь?

— Спасибо, мне уже прочитали лекцию на эту тему, — скривился Гарри. — Я не идиот. Всё остальное время я буду оставаться в кошачьей форме. И к занятиям тоже вернусь не сразу. Да, и пока не будет другого распоряжения, спать я тоже буду у Снейпа.

— Так не пойдёт, — проворчал Рон. — Тебе придётся собирать команду по квиддичу! Мы и так уже плетёмся за Рейвенкло и Хаффлпаффом, ты просто обязан этим заняться! Ой, не знаю, известно ли тебе... МакГонагалл сказала, что в этом году капитаном будешь ты! Так что, поздравляю, старина!

— Знаю, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Я буду заниматься командой, насколько это возможно, правда. Думаю, МакГонагалл сможет дежурить, пока мы будем тренироваться, чтобы это не было слишком рискованно... И Северус будет приходить, правда, не сразу.

— Снейп будет ходить на наши тренировки? Ты что, совсем спятил? Он же всё расскажет своей команде! — возмутился Рон.

— Да нет, он не такой... Но сейчас этот вопрос даже не стоит. Вам, наверное, уже пора идти, а то опоздаете.

— Да, — с сожалением признала Гермиона. — Гарри, давай встретимся после занятий в гостиной, я дам тебе свои конспекты. Тебя куда-нибудь проводить?

Гарри немного помедлил.

— Да, в больничное крыло. Навещу Ремуса после всего, что случилось. Хочу узнать, что он планирует на этот год по защите.

— Собираешься продолжить занятия Армии Дамблдора? — поинтересовался Рон.

— Ещё не знаю. У меня как-то не было времени подумать об этом. Этим летом всё так стремительно закрутилось.

Гермиона кивнула и едва заметным движением показала подбородком на браслет.

— Да, слишком стремительно. Тебе нужно время, чтобы всё обдумать. Не стоит спешить.

Не сдержавшись, Гарри нахмурился. Господи, это всего лишь медальон... Он предпочёл ничего не отвечать и, превратившись в кота, направился к двери.

В этот час в коридорах было полно учеников, и Шэди, передвигаясь по замку, нервничал гораздо сильнее, чем со Снейпом. Быстрым шагом направившись к больничному крылу, друзья шли почти вплотную к нему, и он не мог не чувствовать, в каком они были напряжении.

Некоторые ученики, перешёптываясь, показывали на него пальцем, другие, слизеринцы, хмурились, встречая его на своём пути. Но никто не осмелился вытащить палочку и, в конечном итоге, им удалось без помех добраться до лазарета.

— Всё нормально, Гарри? — с явным облегчением спросила Гермиона.

Он в ответ тихо мяукнул и направился к открытой двери.

— Мы потом зайдём за тобой, старина, — сказал на прощание Рон. — Ты, главное, не ходи один! Не знаю, как слизеринцы, но я видел, какими взглядами провожали тебя некоторые девицы... так что, если не хочешь, чтобы тебя затискали до смерти, последуй моему совету! А то за розовым бантом дело не станет!

Кот затрясся от внезапного приступа кашля, здорово походившего на смех. Ребята помахали ему рукой и ушли. Чувствуя себя гораздо спокойнее, кот бесшумно проник в лазарет. Не желая рисковать, он сразу юркнул под кровати и, пользуясь ими как прикрытием, начал незаметно продвигаться к тому месту, где лежал Ремус. Однако добравшись до него, кот замер: кровать была пуста, занавески отдёрнуты, одеяло заправлено. Профессор ушёл...

Дёрнув хвостом, он уже готов был позвать Добби, как вдруг в некотором отдалении услышал знакомый голос. Охваченный любопытством, он пошёл дальше, пока не добрался до другой кровати, чьи занавески были плотно задёрнуты.

— Снимите рубашку, мистер Малфой. Я не смогу помочь вам, не осмотрев ваши раны.

— Тогда просто дайте мне исцеляющее зелье, — буркнул мальчишка.

Насторожив уши, Шэди украдкой проскользнул к кровати и просунул голову под занавески. Драко! Драко, ещё более бледный, чем обычно, вцепившись в свою рубашку и стиснув зубы, слегка наклонился к медсестре, сверля её взглядом.

— Нечего тут распоряжаться, молодой человек, делайте то, что я вам сказала! — приказала Помфри.

Драко секунду поколебался, но, кажется, боль взяла своё. Распахнув рубашку цветов слизеринского факультета, он показал обширный ожог на плече. Покрывавшие его волдыри буквально пузырились.

Мадам Помфри нахмурилась и начала произносить исцеляющие заклинания.

— На вас напали, мистер Малфой. Кто это был?

— Занимайтесь своим делом, — прошипел тот, явно находясь не в самом лучшем настроении.

— Это и есть моё дело, молодой человек! Тот, кто это сделал, безусловно, опасен, и я считаю, что он должен быть сурово наказан! Это заклинание определённо из области тёмной магии и, вне всякого сомнения, атакующее. Так что вам не удастся убедить меня, что это результат ошибки или шутки.

— И что это вам даст? Такого больше ни с кем не случится, если вас беспокоит именно это. Не вмешивайтесь в это дело, лучше скажите, где я смогу переночевать. Это всё, о чём я вас прошу, — огрызнулся Малфой.

— Решайте этот вопрос с директором. Раз вы отказываетесь говорить, я больше ничем не могу вам помочь, — упрямо заявила медсестра. — Есть другие раны?

Рявкнув от злости, Драко застегнул рубашку, мантию и широким шагом вышел из палаты.

Шэди подождал, пока медсестра уйдет, прежде чем в свою очередь направиться к двери. Решительно, этот короткий визит был не бесполезен... Кто мог напасть на Малфоя и почему? А, главное, почему он отказался сказать, кто это был? Это так на него не похоже... После всего, что он на третьем курсе сделал Клювокрылу, а потом эти вечные жалобы Снейпу... Кот торжествовал — теперь настал его черёд обращаться со своими проблемами к профессору, и он гордился этим!

Погружённый в свои размышления, он подошёл к выходу и на минуту задумался. Что ему делать теперь, раз Ремуса здесь нет? Может, стоит подняться к Дамблдору и обсудить с ним утреннее происшествие... Ему не хотелось, чтобы директор думал, что он совсем не может контролировать себя. Однако было в перспективе остаться один на один с директором в его кабинете что-то такое, отчего шерсть на загривке кота встала дыбом.

Ему хотелось этого — хотелось сделать это самому, даже без Снейпа. Самому справиться с недавним кошмаром и знать, что он способен на это. Хотелось, чтобы Северус мог гордиться им, и собой гордиться ему тоже хотелось...

Решительным шагом он направился в коридор, пока не успел передумать. Да, ему не стоило ходить одному, но, с другой стороны, кабинет Дамблдора этажом выше и чтобы добраться до него, надо пройти всего лишь несколько коридоров, а они в этот час уже опустели. Не беспокоить же Добби из-за такой ерунды, решил он, и галопом пустился к лестнице.

Прижимаясь к стенам, кот задевал доспехи, и те удивлённо звякали в ответ. Рукоять блеснувшего топора чуть не опустилась на него, и он помчался во всю прыть, испытывая смутное чувство тревоги из-за того, что очутился так близко к полу, в замке, вдруг показавшемся ему таким огромным...

Позади него раздавался какой-то шум, нараставший по мере того, как он увеличивал скорость. Доспехи, пытался убедить себя он, это просто доспехи... доспехи... Но разве доспехи дышат? А он действительно слышит дыхание там, в нескольких метрах позади себя? Сердце бешено колотилось, но он попытался бежать ещё быстрее. Ощущение, что позади него кто-то есть, становилось всё более гнетущим.

С вздыбленной шерстью, он вихрем пронёсся мимо горгульи, открывшей проход к кабинету директора, даже не спросив у него пароль. Едва его хвост успел проскочить в дверь, как та сухо захлопнулась за ним, и Шэди показалось, как  _что-то_ , что было позади него, зарычало от разочарования.

Тяжело дыша, с высунутым языком, он присел, чтобы перевести дыхание. А что, разве кошки действительно высовывают язык? Ох, неважно, он поступает так, как хочет, никто же не требует от него, чтобы он был идеальным котом! Постаравшись немного успокоить сердцебиение, он уже хотел было войти в кабинет, как вдруг раздавшиеся звуки голосов заставили его замереть на месте.

Кто-то прошёл в кабинет через другую дверь... Дамблдор, узнал он голос директора, и ещё кто-то.

— Быть может, вам стоит поговорить с ним об этом, профессор? — тихо спросил Дамблдор.

— Нет-нет... он не поймёт...

Шэди почувствовал, как у него опять заколотилось сердце. Ремус! Так вот где он был! Не долго думая, кот спрятался за гобеленом.

— Гарри очень разумный мальчик, — возразил Дамблдор.

Кот снова замер. Они говорят о нём... Похоже, он пришёл вовремя. Интересно, кажется, люди просто обожают говорить о важных вещах, относящихся непосредственно к нему, только всегда в его отсутствие...

Когда же Ремус ответил, ему показалось, что его сердце остановилось.

— Не могу, Альбус! Он же мой сын! Я не могу сказать ему об этом, не сейчас, когда он... когда Северус... Он не поймёт, как я мог так долго оставлять его в руках этих чудовищ.

— В конце концов, он всё равно узнает об этом, и будет только хуже, если не от вас.

— Если бы я только мог... если бы я знал... — казалось, слова застревали у него в горле.

У Шэди голова пошла кругом. Ремус. Его сын. Он был... сыном Ремуса... Он оставил его у Дерсли, хотя он был его сыном? Нет, это невозможно, этого не может быть! Только не Ремус!

— Уже невозможно изменить прошлое, — твёрдо заявил Дамблдор, и Шэди показалось, что его голос доносится откуда-то издалека. — Единственное, что вы можете сейчас сделать, это попытаться исправить причинённое зло и наладить более близкие отношения.

— Это будет не так-то легко. После того, что сделал Северус...

— Мой мальчик, я и не говорил, что это будет просто. Но это необходимо. Если его никто не остановит, случится непоправимое — его привлечёт могущество Волдеморта. И им сделан далеко не первый шаг на этом пути, вы никак не можете игнорировать то, что произошло этим утром...

У Шэди буквально подкосились лапы, и он был вынужден лечь на пол. Так вот что имел в виду Дамблдор, когда говорил, что его невозможно контролировать? Его новые магические силы сделали его похожим на Волдеморта? Добби и Северус ошиблись... и то, что он сотворил сегодня с Фаджем, только подтверждало это. У него оборвалось сердце. Казалось бы, только-только что-то стало налаживаться, и вот опять всё пошло прахом.

— Знаю, — устало ответил Ремус. — Я вновь в долгу перед Северусом. Он спас моего сына... и всё же не могу не думать, что он не самый подходящий вариант для Гарри.

Мальчишка вскипел от ярости. Да как он смеет, и это после их разговора? Ведь он только что сам признал, что Северус спас его!

— Не зацикливайтесь на Северусе, Ремус, — ответил Дамблдор. — Они с Гарри многое пережили и сейчас, несмотря на прошлую вражду, испытывают друг к другу взаимную привязанность.

— Не нравится мне это, — огрызнулся оборотень.

— Уж не ревнуете ли вы? — поинтересовался Дамблдор. — Не стоит вставать на этот путь. Северус делает для Гарри всё, что только можно и, должен сказать, более чем успешно. Не так давно наш учитель зелий открылся мне с совершенно новой стороны, чем, вынужден признаться, невероятно растрогал меня. Вам следует брать с него пример. Посмотрите на них с Гарри, — вы можете извлечь из их отношений ценный урок для себя.

Шэди испытал прилив нежности к старому волшебнику, той привязанности, о которой он, быть может, несколько поспешно забыл... Получается, Дамблдор совсем не плохой человек, во всяком случае, уж точно, далеко не глупец. Ведь он понял, как ему нужен Северус, и как много он для него сделал...

Ремус чуть не поперхнулся.

— Какая ирония. Северус и Гарри...

— Может быть, это и забавно, но уж во всяком случае, не удивительно. Я только надеюсь, что последние события никак не отразятся на их отношениях.

— Не сомневаюсь. Гарри так ими дорожит... — проворчал Ремус.

— Послушайте, мой мальчик, чашечка чая вам совсем не помешала бы, — весело сказал Дамблдор.

— Только добавьте в неё изрядную порцию успокаивающего зелья, — вновь проворчал оборотень. — Оно-то уж точно понадобится, если мне придётся встретиться с Гарри.

Это было уже слишком. Сейчас успокаивающее пригодилось бы не только Ремусу... Как он только мог?

Так же бесшумно, как и вошёл, Шэди проскользнул к автоматически распахнувшейся двери.

Она затворилась за ним чуть быстрее, чем следовало бы, и он не услышал, как Дамблдор сказал, похлопав Ремуса по плечу:

— Гарри всё поймёт, мой мальчик. Он слишком хорошо знает, что у нас не всегда есть выбор, даже когда речь идёт о наших собственных детях. Ведь вы не нарочно бросили Локи у волков, точно так же и Лили с Джеймсом вовсе не собирались оставлять Гарри у Дерсли. Сейчас у вас появился новый шанс, и я уверен, он прекрасно поймёт, как много это для вас значит...

Ремус уставился в чашку. В конце концов, то, что в жизни Гарри появился Северус, возможно, облегчит сложившуюся ситуацию для него самого...

 

* * *

 Кот в шоке сел прямо возле двери.

Ремус. Он— сын Ремуса. Его отец жив... И был жив всё это время... Хоть он совсем и не похож на Люпина. Гарри Люпин, так вот как его зовут на самом деле?

Он помотал головой. Нет, он не хотел... Не мог... Его охватило чувство вины. Ремус не хотел, чтобы так получилось, похоже, именно это он и пытался сказать. Но почему он сам, Шэди, не испытывает от этого никакой радости? У него есть отец, он жив, и это Ремус! Если бы он мог выбирать, Ремус, конечно, был бы на первом месте!

Почти, поправил он себя. Потом помотал головой. Обуревавшие его сейчас чувства были слишком сложными для кота. Надо уходить отсюда и быстро, вернуться домой и принять человеческую форму! Не раздумывая, он направился к двери и выскользнул в коридор, совсем забыв о том существе, чьё присутствие он, как ему показалось, ощущал ранее.

На этот раз Шэди ничего не услышал. Он был в таком смятении, что уже не мог думать ни о чём другом, кроме той сцены, свидетелем которой он только что стал. Глубоко погрузившись в свои мысли, он быстро бежал, пока не остановился как вкопанный, обнаружив, что находится на пороге туалета для девочек... того, что на втором этаже. Этого он уже никак не мог не заметить, тем более что Плакса Миртл находилась всего в нескольких шагах от него, склонившись над каким-то учеником, едва державшимся на ногах.

Если Гарри думал, что сегодня его уже ничто не сможет удивить, он явно ошибся. За мгновение до того, как Плакса Миртл, немного подумав, начала визжать, он успел заметить две вещи.

Первая, — учеником, опиравшимся на умывальник, был Драко Малфой.

Вторая, — он был на грани слёз.

Шэди был слишком занят своими мыслями, чтобы собраться с силами и как-то среагировать на происходящее. Он замер прямо посередине помещения. Через секунду немая сцена была нарушена пронзительными воплями Миртл, заметившей кота.

— Грязное животное! Убирайся отсюда! Пошёл вон, мерзкий кот! Отвратительный крысёныш!

Призрак бросился к Шэди, обдавая его ледяным холодом, и кот был вынужден подпрыгнуть, чтобы увернуться от этого нападения, не выпуская при этом из виду Драко.

Мальчишка обернулся и, стиснув зубы, уставился на кота убийственным взглядом. Он был всё так же бледен.

— Поттер...

То, как Драко умудрился аристократическим жестом вытереть слёзы рукавом, было почти забавно. Гарри выглядел бы полным деревенщиной, попытайся он сделать то же самое.

Но, похоже, сам Драко не видел в этой ситуации ничего смешного. Он шагнул к Шэди, и тот почувствовал, как у него шерсть встала дыбом.

— Наслаждаешься, Поттер, изображая тут из себя помойного кота? — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Да к тому же ещё и без охраны...

Его тон был явно угрожающим, но, тем не менее, Гарри отметил, что он не вытащил палочку.

— Ну, Поттер, и где же ты оставил своего драгоценного хозяина? Он что, позволил тебе гулять без поводка? Это так неосмотрительно... — сказал Драко, медленно выговаривая слова ещё хриплым от слёз голосом. — Однако наш дорогой декан велел нам заботиться о тебе, так что мне бы не хотелось, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось. Иди-ка сюда, мой милый котик...

С этими словами он, недобро улыбаясь, протянул руку и наклонился к коту. Шэди хотел отступить назад, но не мог сдвинуться с места. И тут какое-то движение в коридоре привлекло его внимание. За ними кто-то наблюдал! Ему хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять, кто это был: Луна Лавгуд! Но вместо того, чтобы вмешаться, девушка ободряюще улыбнулась коту и вновь исчезла.

О чём она только думает, изумился Гарри. Господи, ведь Драко же просто загнал его в угол! А тем временем юный Малфой всё приближался к нему... И тут Гарри словно очнулся.

Не могло быть и речи о том, чтобы сдаться, тем более что Малфой так и не вытащил свою палочку, а Гарри уж точно не был беззащитным котёнком. В тот момент, когда Драко почти коснулся его головы, кот издал дикий вопль, и мальчишка на мгновение остановился. Правда, всего лишь на мгновение, чтобы затем вновь продолжить своё движение... Но коту этого хватило: не раздумывая, он вцепился когтями в протянутую руку.

От боли и неожиданности Драко вскрикнул и потянулся к коту другой рукой. Жест был скорее машинальным, подумал Гарри. Несомненно, Малфой привык силой подчинять себе животных, как и других низших существ.

Однако реакция Шэди была ничуть не хуже. Впившись зубами в левую руку Драко, он задними лапами разодрал рукав его рубашки. То, что он при этом увидел, заставило его отпрянуть назад.

Метка. На руке Драко виднелась чёткая, аккуратно очерченная метка. Вздрогнув, тот быстро прикрыл рукавом окровавленную руку.

Казалось, он был готов одним взглядом убить кота на месте.

— Доволен, Поттер? Увидел, что хотел? — Драко усмехнулся. — Даже в шкуре кота ты не способен скрывать свои мысли. Ты всегда считал себя лучше других... только позволь мне сказать тебе одну вещь: это не так. Твои новые магические силы ничего не значат. Совсем ничего по сравнению с тем, что приготовил для тебя Тёмный Лорд. Если бы я был на твоём месте, я бы убрался отсюда куда-нибудь подальше... достаточно далеко, чтобы меня не смогли найти, если только это возможно. Забился бы в какую-нибудь богом забытую собачью конуру. Всё лучше того, что ожидает тебя, когда ты попадёшься.

Драко медленно вытащил палочку.

Кот сверкнул глазами. Неужели Малфой решил пренебречь угрозами Снейпа? И вновь Драко, казалось, прочёл его мысли.

— О, на этот раз твой дорогой хозяин ничего не сможет сделать, чтобы защитить тебя. В самом деле, Поттер, он ничем не сможет тебе помочь, ты так и не понял этого?

Драко нарочно закатал рукав, его губы скривились в улыбке.

— Хочет он того или нет, он — Пожиратель. Он принадлежит Тёмному Лорду, и это никогда не изменится. Никогда, слышишь? От Тёмного Лорда не уходят! Он найдёт его, Поттер, и заставит пожалеть об этом... Снейп ещё будет умолять, чтобы он простил его и взял к себе обратно. Он будет на коленях ползать, чтобы иметь честь умереть по воле смилостивившегося над ним хозяина!

У Шэди вновь шерсть встала дыбом, но он даже не заметил этого. Не обращая внимания на направленную на него палочку, он совершенно осознанно бросился на Малфоя. Драко хотел произнести заклинание, но не успел. Раздавшийся с порога голос заставил вздрогнуть их обоих.

— Что здесь происходит?

Обернувшись, они увидели профессора Слагхорна, выглядевшего одновременно и раздражённым, и смущённым.

Драко моментально спрятал палочку, пытаясь придать себе как можно более невинный вид.

— Ничего, профессор. Просто мы с котом профессора Снейпа хотели немного поиграть. Знаете, котята такие забавные... — сказал он, пригладив волосы и бросив на кота насмешливый взгляд.

Раздувая ноздри и скрестив руки на груди, профессор нервно постукивал толстыми пальцами.

— Мистер Малфой, вы, кажется, извинились и ушли с урока, чтобы пойти в больничное крыло. Если вам стало лучше, возвращайтесь к себе в гостиную. Я не хочу видеть, как вы слоняетесь по коридорам.

Коротко кивнув, Драко направился к двери, но прежде в последний раз обернулся к коту.

— Беги отсюда как можно дальше, Поттер, — тихо прошептал он. — Локи гонится за тобой по пятам, и если он тебя найдёт, тебе уже никуда не спрятаться...

Развернувшись, он вышел, высоко вскинув голову.

Слагхорн вздохнул и посмотрел на Шэди.

— Мистер Поттер, профессор Снейп настоятельно рекомендовал вам не бродить одному по замку. Вам повезло, что эта очаровательная девушка сумела найти меня, когда её предупредил наш милый призрак, — профессор жестом указал на покачивавшуюся в углу Плаксу Миртл.

Неужели призраки могут краснеть? Шэди готов был поклясться, что это так.

— Ну, а теперь следуйте за мной. Раз уж вам, судя по всему, не сидится в своей комнате, пусть это принесёт хоть какую-то пользу.

Немного успокоившись, Гарри побежал за профессором, но мысли продолжали бродить в его голове. Действительно ли Малфой хотел наброситься на него? Как он мог получить метку в таком юном возрасте... Почему как все не уехал в Дурмстранг? Как Дамблдор... Дамблдор. Ремус. Он почувствовал, как по телу пробежал холодок. Это небольшое происшествие чуть не заставило его позабыть о той сцене, которая так поразила его всего лишь несколько минут назад. Поистине, день выдался просто потрясающий. Что ещё ему предстоит сегодня выяснить? Если только он вообще будет в состоянии поговорить с кем-нибудь ещё...

Он подумал о Гермионе с Роном. Но что они могут сделать? Нет, он должен поговорить с Дамблдором... Но ведь Дамблдор скрыл от него то, что знал про Ремуса. К тому же Дамблдор никогда не улаживал проблемы, — он их создавал...

Ему захотелось поговорить с Северусом. Было просто необходимо поговорить с ним. Снейп так отвечал на его вопросы, что заставлял его увидеть вещи и простыми, и в то же время сложными, но, в любом случае, гораздо менее страшными... и он знал, что ему сказать. На самом деле, он не сказал бы ничего определённого, но он был бы с ним, это Гарри знал точно.

Однако больше всего ему хотелось узнать его мнение.

Лёгкая боль в груди вернула его к действительности... Профессор уснул и, похоже, надолго. Придётся ему самому искать выход... А если бы Северус был здесь, что бы он тогда сказал?

Чтобы он сохранял спокойствие и самообладание, это уж точно. Чтобы выкинул всё из головы и не натворил глупостей. Ну, об этом уже поздно. Чтобы не впадал в ярость. Но он и не злился, просто он был настолько потрясён, что не знал, что и подумать...

Значит, не надо думать. Действительно, лучше пока очистить свой разум, загнать всё, что он узнал, куда-нибудь в подсознание и обдумать всё потом, в тишине. В конце концов, он не узнал ничего такого, чего нельзя было бы отложить на потом... но забыть, что его отцом был Ремус?

...Он вдруг осознал, что именно об этом ему и хотелось бы сейчас забыть. На несколько часов. Чтобы он успел за это время найти какое-нибудь место, где можно было бы кричать и швырять о стену всё, что только попадёт под руку.

Прилагая все усилия, чтобы вспомнить, чему учил его Северус, он вслед за профессором Слагхорном вошёл в переполненный класс.

Ах, это же класс Зелий... он даже не сообразил, что они шли именно сюда. Все ученики уставились на него, и он быстро разглядел своих друзей, сидевших, где обычно.

Гарри вопросительно взглянул на Слагхорна, и тот, приветливо улыбнувшись, кивнул ему головой.

— Ну, что ж, — начал профессор, и кот, усевшись чуть поодаль, с вызовом посмотрел на него. — Кажется, к нам сегодня пожаловал необычный гость. Так как кот профессора Снейпа встретился с некоторыми неприятностями, пока бродил по коридорам, он, как и мисс Лавгуд, побудет с нами до конца урока. Нет необходимости предупреждать вас, что категорически запрещается дёргать его за хвост или проделывать ещё какие-нибудь глупые шалости. Ясно?

По классу пробежал шепоток, и профессор счёл его знаком согласия.

Задрав хвост трубой, кот на глазах изумлённых учеников подбежал к своему привычному месту и вспрыгнул на стол, как раз между своих друзей. Гермиона приглушённо засмеялась, а Рон, оправившись, наконец, от удивления, широко улыбнулся.

— Гарри, не было никакого смысла идти одному! — сердито прошептала девушка. — Снейп придёт в ярость, когда узнает об этом!

— О, тебе влетит и еще как, — подхватил Рон. — Не знаю, что ты там натворил, но с тех пор, как мы расстались, не прошло и двух часов! Надо будет уточнить у близнецов, но, похоже, это своего рода рекорд...

Кот обиженно дёрнул хвостом. У него были очень веские причины, чтобы попасть в эти неприятности... причины, о которых ему совсем не хотелось сейчас думать. В любом случае, в классе было много чего такого, что могло бы отвлечь его... Занятия возобновились, и ученики вновь сосредоточенно склонились над своими котлами. Заинтересовавшись уроком, Шэди прошёл несколько шагов по столу, чтобы заглянуть в котёл Гермионы. Голубоватое зелье слегка подрагивало, и Гарри ни на секунду не усомнился в том, что оно просто превосходно.

Слева он услышал шёпот Рона:

— Не знаю, что именно подумал бы Снейп, увидев кота на рабочем столе для зелий, но сомневаюсь, чтобы он смирился с этим.

Шэди хотелось рассмеяться. Если бы только Рон знал, сколько раз он вскакивал на стол в лаборатории Мэнора, чтобы наблюдать за Мастером зелий... во всяком случае, вполне достаточно для того, чтобы понять, что Рон не имеет никакого представления о том, как надо резать корни. Слагхорн велел нарезать их тонкими ломтиками, а не рубить кусками!

Точным ударом лапы Гарри разбросал кусочки корня, который Рон пытался нарезать.

— Эй! Так не пойдёт, ты чего?

Слагхорн радостно заахал с высоты своей кафедры. Он, несомненно, производил не такое сильное впечатление, как Снейп, но при этом был не менее бдителен.

— Похоже, у нас тут кот, знающий толк в зельях! Хотя, конечно, это неудивительно...

Быстрыми шажками он приблизился к столу Рона.

— Эти корни нарезаны слишком крупно, молодой человек! Ваш знакомый кот почти спас ваше зелье!

Затем, критическим взглядом осмотрев котёл, он добавил:

— А, может быть, и нет. Как бы там ни было, будет лучше, если вы последуете его указаниям. Этот кот прошёл хорошую подготовку!

С довольным видом побарабанив пальцами по животу, профессор направился к котлу Гермионы.

— Очень хорошо, мисс Грейнджер, только добавьте ещё немного порошка из рога двурога. Совсем чуть-чуть. Вот, теперь просто превосходно!

И Слагхорн пошёл дальше, проверяя остальные котлы.

— Ну, ты и предатель, — прошипел Рон. — С каких это пор ты сам-то начал разбираться в зельях? И не жди, что в благодарность получишь от меня пару крокетов!

Кот недовольно принюхался и осторожно наклонился над котлом товарища. Да, этому вареву было далеко до зелья Гермионы... От поднимавшегося над ним ядовитого зелёного пара у кота защекотало в носу, и он громко чихнул прямо в котёл.

На мгновение он решил, что, чихая, свернул себе шею... Но когда он вновь открыл глаза, то сквозь пелену густого дыма увидел изумлённое лицо Рона. Ого, что-то явно пошло не так... Кто-то произнёс заклинание, и зелёный дым быстро рассеялся, оставив после себя поистине апокалипсическое зрелище. Взорвавшийся котёл забрызгал своим содержимым стол и всё, что на нём находилось.

Шэди лихорадочно искал Рона, отброшенного взрывом вдоль прохода. Их глаза встретились, и кот понял, что произошло самое худшее.

Зелёные. Волосы у Рона стали зелёными. Чистого слизеринского цвета... Мерлин, Рон никогда ему этого не простит!

— Как интересно, — заворожено произнёс профессор Слагхорн, приближаясь к их столу, вернее, к тому, что от него осталось. — Так вот что получится, если смешать кошачью шерсть с экстрактом слюны голландского оборотня! Кстати, обратите внимание: если бы зелье было сварено правильно, у обоих наших мастеров волосы стали бы синими.

У обоих? Шэди вздрогнул. Как это, у обоих?

— Ну, а в данном случае, — продолжал рассуждать пузатый человечек, — у нас появилось двое добровольцев, готовых носить цвета Слизерина. Профессор Снейп, уверен, не увидит в этом ничего страшного!

При этих словах весь класс, включая гриффиндорцев, взорвался смехом.

Медленно, моля всех богов, какие только могли его услышать, о том, чтобы сказанное Слагхорном оказалось шуткой, Шэди опустил взгляд на свои лапы.

Зелёные. Самого красивого слизеринского оттенка, профессор был прав. Полузадушенный звук вернул его к действительности... Стоявшая за его спиной Гермиона, оправившись, наконец, от шока, зашлась в истерическом смехе.

Обозлившись, кот метнул на неё свой самый угрожающий взгляд. Кажется, ему стоило ещё поупражняться в этом... Он обернулся к Рону. Девушка, которой никак не удавалось взять себя в руки, продолжала размазывать по щекам выступившие от смеха слёзы, но остальные ученики, казалось, пытались принять серьёзный вид.

Шэди с некоторой горечью подумал, что, наверное, впервые за всю историю Хогвартса все четыре факультета дружно смеялись над одним и тем же. Все, кроме одного, тут же поправился он, уворачиваясь от разъярённого Рона.

— Ах ты... ты... ну, погоди, мерзкий крысёныш!

Не дожидаясь продолжения, Шэди бросился вглубь класса. Да что это они все сегодня обзываются крысёнышем?

— О, а он довольно милый, — усмехнулся один из учеников, когда мимо него пробежал кот, и от этого замечания у животного шерсть снова встала дыбом. Услышав новый взрыв хохота, он решил, что, несмотря ни на что, нужно сохранять спокойствие. Выгибать спину дугой, когда у тебя зелёная шерсть, наверное, не самая лучшая идея...

Кроме того, не похоже было, чтобы гнавшийся за ним Рон оставил надежду на быструю и беспощадную месть, так что кот был вынужден нырнуть под ближайший стол, молясь только, чтобы это не оказался стол какого-нибудь слизеринца...

Через какое-то мгновение заботливые руки, по всей видимости, женские, оторвали его от пола. Подняв глаза, он встретился с восхищённым и отрешённым взглядом Луны Лавгуд.

— Это просто невероятно! — восторженно проговорила она. — Ты так похож на болотного базула. Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы папа был здесь и посмотрел на такое! Ты должен позволить мне сделать снимок. Знаешь, ты бы мог попасть на первую страницу папиной газеты!

Замечательно, только этого ему и не хватало... Шэди доблестно вырывался, пока не увидел торжествующую физиономию Рона, направившего свою палочку прямо на него. И вновь положение спасла Луна Лавгуд.

— Рон, не смей, в конце концов, ты же знаешь, что зелёные кошки приносят счастье!

— Зелёные кошки? — воскликнул подросток. — И много ты знаешь о зелёных кошках?

— Ну, всем известно, что танзанийские голубые кошки после весенней линьки становятся зелёными, только, конечно, не такими яркими, как Гарри.

Класс затих. Конечно, как только он появился в Хогвартсе, все прекрасно знали, что кот профессора Снейпа — не кто иной, как Мальчик-Который-Выжил... Вот только никто не осмеливался нарушить незримое табу, лежавшее на этой истории, тем более при всех.

— Спасибо, Луна, — прошипел Рон, опуская палочку. — Все в полном восторге от твоего важного сообщения.

— Знаешь, тебе надо попробовать сыграть в лотерею, или ещё что-нибудь такое, испытать удачу. Раз у тебя получилось зелье с шерстью зелёного кота... Если, конечно, его шерсть не стала зелёной уже после этого. Это трудно выяснить, но попытаться, безусловно, стоит! Я бы на твоём месте точно попыталась, — дружески посоветовала девушка.

Рон недоверчиво покачал головой.

— Ну, что ж, — сказал Слагхорн, — на этом важном сообщении мы и закончим наше сегодняшнее занятие. Мистер Уизли и... кот, с сожалением должен вам сообщить, что изменение цвета ваших волос и шерсти является необратимым. Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока они не отрастут заново. Однако, думаю, что благодаря изобретательности ваших братьев, мистер Уизли, вам не составит труда найти способ, как замаскировать ваш новый цвет. Засим, желаю вам доброго вечера.

И, оставив обоих волшебников в полном шоке, Слагхорн быстрыми шажками вышел из класса.

Рон снова взглянул на Шэди.

— Ах, ты ж... чтоб... чёрт, уверен, ты сделал это нарочно!

Кот протестующее мявкнул, но его высказывание пропало втуне.

— Радуешься, да? Настоящий слизеринский кот! Можешь гордиться собой! Тебе-то уж не придётся возвращаться в гриффиндорскую гостиную с ЭТИМ! — сказал Рон, в бешенстве указывая на свою шевелюру.

Преисполненный раскаяния, кот старательно делал круглые глаза, пытаясь изобразить виноватого котёнка. Напрасный труд.

— Прекрати! Я тебе не Гермиона! — возмутился Рон. — И ты никогда не убедишь меня, что этот взгляд печального кокер-спаниеля действует на Снейпа, понял?

Хмм. На самом деле, он и правда  _действовал_ , особенно когда речь шла о еде. Но сейчас это, наверное, не тот аргумент, который может успокоить Рона.

Потерев нос лапой, кот сделал вид, что чихнул и виновато взглянул на друга.

— Хватит, хватит притворяться, — проворчал Рон. — Тебе повезло, что урок вёл не Снейп. Я тебе этого никогда не прощу!

Кот поднял голову. Он улыбался. И это получалось у него довольно-таки неплохо.

— Ты не можешь идти один, — сказал Рон. — Я провожу тебя в гостиную. Гермиона должна дать тебе свои конспекты. Хотя, сомневаюсь, что они тебе нужны, господин подмастерье мастера зелий...

У кота полегчало на душе, и в сопровождении друга он направился к двери.

— Мерлин, — вздохнул Рон, — боюсь, что единственный выход — всё остричь. Надо будет вечером послать сову к Фреду с Джорджем, может они пришлют мне какую-нибудь краску для волос. Неважно, какого цвета, лишь бы не этого слизерински-зелёного...

Мяукнув, Шэди тронул лапой край мантии приятеля, и тот кивнул головой.

— Точно, красный, гриффиндорский, почему бы и нет... Даже забавно получится. Интересно было бы посмотреть на Снейпа, когда он увидит тебя таким, старина! — сказал Рон и тихо засмеялся.

Однако кот утратил весь свой задор. Да, конечно, это здорово развлечёт Северуса... когда он придёт в себя. Если бы сегодня занятия вёл он, то уж точно не дал бы ему и близко подойти к котлу, да и к другим ученикам тоже. Несомненно, в этом есть некоторая перестраховка, но, по крайней мере, он остался бы чёрным... При этой мысли его затопила волна благодарности.

Да, Снейп действительно хотел помочь ему как можно больше. А в прошлом его хоть когда-нибудь защищали? Конечно, он не собирается упрекать в этом Снейпа, но даже сейчас, когда он в кошачьей форме, нынешний день так похож на его привычную жизнь — несчастные случи, происшествия, ловушки...

Если бы Снейп был сейчас здесь, у них бы точно состоялся разговор, насколько хорошо подслушивать — пусть и не специально — чужие разговоры... и он, очень даже возможно, нашёл бы время, чтобы поговорить с Гарри о том, что тот услышал. Он сумел бы сделать так, чтобы эта новость показалась не такой тяжёлой, не такой шокирующей... и он был бы на его стороне, поддержал бы его.

Конечно, с Гарри были его друзья, но это было то же самое, что идти коридорами Хогвартса с ними или со Снейпом. С Северусом он чувствовал себя абсолютно защищённым, как если бы  _Protego_ , которое он произнёс тогда, в подземелье, никогда не кончалось. Или та магическая сфера, созданная профессором, окружала бы его постоянно, защищая от целого света. С Роном и Гермионой у них получилась неплохая команда, но Северус всё делал именно для него... как может только взрослый. Эта мысль привела его в замешательство, но в то же самое время подарила ему чувство внутреннего покоя.

А что подумал бы Снейп, узнав, что его отец жив и что это Ремус? Скорее всего, эта новость вряд ли понравилась бы ему... Интересно, а он пожалел бы о своём предложении, — о том, чтобы им стать семьёй? Пожалел бы, что они стали ближе? И Ремусу, похоже, не нравится то, что Снейп всё время рядом... Раз уж он появился в Хогвартсе, то теперь, наверняка, займётся проблемой его охраны. Возможно даже дело кончится тем, что он запретит ему видеться с Северусом... Ну, уж с этим-то Гарри точно никогда не согласится.

Нет, ни за что... Он пока ещё не понимал, что думает о Ремусе после их последнего разговора, но в одном он был точно уверен: в том, как относится к Снейпу, а потому даже речи не могло быть о том, чтобы расстаться с ним, даже ради родного отца. Именно Северус присматривал за ним, причём с самого начала; это он спас его на кладбище, он защитил его с помощью  _Protego_! И не только это... Он чувствовал себя рядом с Северусом совсем иначе, чем с остальными взрослыми. Может быть, это было из-за его кошачьей формы, но он улавливал его малейшие движения, даже то, как напрягались его плечи, его едва заметную улыбку... Это был Его Снейп.

На шее кота звякнул медальон. Да, он — Шэди Снейп. А у Северуса есть документ о праве собственности на него, что бы ни говорил об этом Ремус. Да он просто не позволит ему. Ему нужен Человек в Чёрном, а Человеку в Чёрном нужен он.

Приняв окончательное решение, он вновь побежал рядом с Роном и, наконец, добрался до гриффиндорской гостиной.

Если бы он был внимательнее, его, безусловно, насторожила бы непривычная тишина, царившая в зале за распахнувшейся дверью... Если бы он не был так погружён в свои размышления, он, несомненно, сумел бы предусмотреть и избежать того, что произошло, когда он вошёл в зал...

Едва они очутились в помещении, как раздались десятки хлопков, сопровождавшихся вспышками.

«Вот я и попался», — быстро мелькнуло у него в голове. Он всегда страшился этого момента, слишком хорошо понимая его неотвратимое приближение.

Приближение того дня, когда ему придётся написать Волдеморту, чтобы он поскорее покончил со всем этим, или дал ему маску и новую сущность.

И желательно поскорее, пока Снейп не проснулся.


	33. Всегда чего-то не хватает

Было уже очень поздно, когда Добби проводил Гарри в комнаты Снейпа. Перед этим, сбежав из общей гостиной, трое друзей укрылись в Выручай-комнате, подальше от любопытных взглядов.

Гарри немедленно принял человеческую форму, и Рон почти подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

— Поверить не могу! — воскликнул он. — Твои волосы нормального цвета!

Гарри пропустил прядь волос между пальцами.

— Хм. Похоже, это из-за трансформации всё стало по-прежнему.

— Ничего, фотографий сделали много, — рассмеялась Гермиона. — Но я бы с удовольствием ещё раз посмотрела, как Луна берет тебя на руки! Базул болотный, какая прелесть!

— Да, — вздохнул Гарри, — было смешно, пока она не произнесла моего имени.

Рон вскинулся:

— Ну, вот о чём она только думала? Ей же прекрасно известно, как всё непросто! Поверить не могу, что она так поступила!

— Ну, на самом деле, не так уж это и важно. Все всё прекрасно знали с самого же первого дня. Не думаю, что Луна стала бы рисковать, если бы не это... — возразила Гермиона и тут же перешла на угрожающий тон. — А вот ты, Гарри, — что ты забыл в туалете Плаксы Миртл? Мы ведь уже обсуждали это, и ты согласился никуда не выходить в одиночку!

— Вообще-то я там был не один, — упёрся мальчишка. — Очень даже не один. До меня туда пришёл Малфой.

— Драко? — воскликнул Рон. — Я думал, он в больничном крыле.

— Всё верно, там он тоже был, его действительно ранили. И рана оказалась достаточно тяжёлой, как я понял, только он так и не признался, кто это сделал. Странно, не находите?

— На Малфоя не похоже, это точно, — задумчиво ответила Гермиона.

— И это ещё не всё. В туалете он толком и не пытался напасть на меня, скорее хотел поймать, а я его поцарапал…. и узнал кое-что совершенно точно. Теперь нет никаких сомнений: Драко Малфой — Пожиратель смерти!

Двое подростков ахнули, потеряв дар речи.

— Мерлин, но он же ещё совсем мелкий! — выдавил, наконец, Рон. — Ты точно видел эту… штуку на руке?

— Я абсолютно точно видел метку, — подтвердил Гарри. — Но не похоже, чтобы он был от этого в восторге… Когда я появился, он плакал, а Плакса Миртл его утешала. Можете такое представить?

— Вот это да, — сказал Рон. — Жутковатая картинка.

— Слабо сказано.

— Но это не объясняет, как ты вообще там оказался, — вмешалась Гермиона, возвращаясь к теме. — Только не говори, что ты специально туда отправился, чтобы посмотреть, как плачет Драко.

— Нет, просто я слегка опешил, когда увидел его в таком состоянии… Я искал… да не важно.

Гермиона посмотрела на него с подозрением. Гарри принялся нервно поглаживать кончиками пальцев свой браслет. Сейчас ему не хотелось ничего рассказывать ни о Ремусе, ни о том, что он подслушал. Сперва нужно было хорошенько обдумать случившееся и обсудить всё кое с кем… когда этот «кое-кто» проснется. Новость о Малфое — вот это он мог обсуждать без проблем, ну а то, другое… Ему нужен был Северус, чтобы всё прояснить. Впервые в жизни Гарри появился взрослый человек, готовый дать совет, который был бы полезен именно ему, и никому другому, и мальчишка собирался сполна воспользоваться этой возможностью.

— Ты же всегда можешь позвать Добби, — неодобрительно сказал Рон. — Он же будет «рад служить, Гарри Поттер, сэр»!

— Знаю. Я не подумал. Я же был котом… а это многое меняет.

— Особенно такое случается с зелёными котами, — усмехнулся Рон.

— В общем, за Малфоем нужно приглядывать, — продолжал Гарри, торопясь сменить тему. Он даже думать не хотел, что будет с теми фотографиями… — Чего я не понимаю, так это того, почему Малфой не пытался на меня напасть. Может, действительно испугался угроз Северуса… Однако это не помешало ему заявить, что Локи до меня доберётся. Думаю, что от Драко это можно воспринимать как угрозу.

— Локи? — спросила Гермиона. — А кто это?

— Кто или что, не знаю толком. Волк, напавший на меня утром.

— Ох, Гарри! Ты прав, это не мог быть просто обычный волк. Как бы он оказался посреди Косого переулка?

— Аппарировал, — ответил Гарри. — Он выглядит гораздо больше обычного волка. Мне кажется, это похоже на анимага…

— Какой он? — быстро спросил Рон.

— Огромный, белый. Или серый, не знаю… Светлый, во всяком случае, и определённо гораздо хитрее обычного волка…

— Это точно он был в Хогвартсе в день нападения, — подтвердила Гермиона. — Многие видели его, но из подземелья он не уходил, оставив всю остальную работу волкам и оборотням. Может, он пытался найти тебя, Гарри…

— Похоже, так оно и было, — недовольно проворчал мальчишка. — Но я не хочу сейчас об этом думать. После всего, что было летом, я лучше займусь сбором команды по квиддичу… Это подождет до завтра, не хочу оставлять Снейпа одного надолго. Я не в восторге от того, что с ним сделал Дамблдор, чует мое сердце, всё это плохо кончится…

— Вот когда профессор проснётся, тогда точно всё может плохо кончиться. Директор он там или кто ещё, не думаю, что ему это сойдет с рук просто так! — хмыкнул Рон.

— Вот уж точно, — пробормотал Гарри. Мысль, что Северус будет ругаться с Дамблдором, ему не слишком нравилась… — У них и так в последнее время из-за меня сложности. Нужно придумать, как их успокоить.

— Мы точно много чего интересного пропустили, — сказал Рон, присаживаясь на край кресла. — Понимаю, что тебе сейчас не до того, но, может быть… расскажешь?

Гермиона кивнула, её глаза блеснули. В камине, таком же, как в гриффиндорской гостиной, горел огонь, и Гарри стало очень уютно. Да, он был дома, пусть это и был другой дом. Рон и Гермиона тоже в какой-то степени были его семьёй, и они имели право знать всё. Или почти всё.

Он откинулся в кресле, вспоминая, и с воодушевлением начал рассказ.

— Всё случилось в день моего рождения…

 

* * *

 В комнатах Снейпа было до странного тихо и спокойно, когда он вернулся туда в сопровождении Добби. Уже наступила ночь, и Гарри не мог избавиться от чувства вины, что оставил профессора так надолго… Его не оставляла мысль, а как тот будет питаться? Хотя, Дамблдор наверняка всё предусмотрел.

— Всё в порядке, Добби? — спросил он.

— О, да, Гарри Поттер. Профессор Снейп спал, а Добби дал ему питательное зелье. Но… — эльф смутился.

— Что? — встревожился Гарри.

— Магия профессора очень бурная. И его сны такие же беспокойные, Гарри Поттер. Это плохой сон. Очень плохой сон…

— Спасибо, Добби, — прошептал мальчишка. — Я останусь тут на ночь, не беспокойся. И спасибо за всё.

— Рад служить, Гарри Поттер! — пискнул эльф и исчез.

Вновь превратившись в кота, Гарри на мягких лапах прошёл в спальню. Скудного света, пробивающегося в комнату из гостиной, было достаточно для кошачьих глаз, чтобы понять: Северус выглядел ничуть не более отдохнувшим, чем тогда, когда Гарри его оставил. Скорее уж наоборот…

Встревожившись, кот вспрыгнул на кровать и прилёг рядом. Дыхание профессора было неровным и иногда замирало. На ночь он останется тут, решил кот, но завтра придётся серьёзно поговорить с Дамблдором.

Вспоминать и рассказывать Гермионе и Рону все события этого лета было… странно. Словно это была чья-то чужая история, словно не ему пришло все это пережить. Может, он изменился? Судя по взглядам Рона и Гермионы, они именно так и думали, пока он рассказывал. Они то удивлённо распахивали глаза, то смеялись, то едва удерживались, чтобы не начать расспросы. Но стоило ему закончить рассказ, как они засыпали его вопросами, понимая, что ему необходимо выговориться до конца.

Прошлое казалось одновременно и простым, и драматичным. Конечно, он не рассказывал всего, многие вещи касались только его и Северуса… но это не помешало его друзьям понять, почему он так привязался к профессору, особенно после эпизода с Protego.

— Должно быть, ты действительно стал ему дорог, Гарри, — просто сказала Гермиона. — Эта магия очень могущественная и требует настоящей привязанности… даже больше, если честно. Должно быть, он и вправду сильно любит тебя.

Гарри вздрогнул.

— Вот только не надо снова!

— Нет-нет, я не об этом, — стала защищаться девушка. — Когда у тебя кошмары, он рядом, теперь у тебя есть комната в его доме, он позаботился купить тебе одежду и прочие вещи… Должно быть, он в какой-то мере считает тебя сыном, Гарри. И даже, скорее всего, не «в какой-то», раз ему удалось такое заклинание.

Гарри с трудом проглотил застрявший в горле ком. То, что сказала Гермиона… Ведь она права? Они говорили с Северусом про семью… Он так хотел в это верить, боялся возвращаться в Хогвартс, потому что это могло всё изменить… Конечно, они только что приехали, но стоило ему слегка окунуться в прежнюю привычную жизнь, как ему уже недоставало Северуса. Он не хотел, чтобы все закончилось. У Снейпа был сложный период, но Гарри хотелось быть рядом с ним и сейчас, в его будничной жизни…

Он даже сам себе не мог этого объяснить. Это было, как если бы он приехал в середине лета к Уизли и никак не мог наесться вдоволь, чтобы компенсировать всё то голодное время, кторое он провёл у Дерсли. Вот и с Северусом было так же. Гарри казалось, что они провели вдвоем слишком мало времени, чтобы он успел получить все то, чего ему так не хватало в его прежней жизни…

Но с другой стороны, его друзья всё понимали, особенно Гермиона с её вечным внимательным взглядом…

Ему всего лишь хотелось, чтобы и Северус тоже понял это, чтобы были, наконец, сказаны самые главные слова.

Остаться тут, устроившись на груди профессора, и охранять его дыхание — это был его способ выразить свои чувства. Если бы только он мог разбудить профессора в эту минуту… Веки Снейпа вздрагивали, мускулы на руках напряглись на несколько секунд. Дамблдор… Если с его Человеком в Чёрном что-нибудь случится, директор за всё заплатит. И дорого заплатит…

Наконец усталость сморила кота, убаюканного неровным дыханием Снейпа, и он уснул. Сон пришел сразу…

Вокруг бушевала буря, закручивая вокруг него ледяные смерчи, грозя в любой момент унести с собой. Он слышал крики, прорывавшиеся сквозь шум ветра, но не мог понять, откуда они доносятся. Нужно было найти какое-то убежище, и он двинулся вперёд. Было очень темно, к тому же казалось, что он пробивается сквозь густой туман!

Чем дальше шёл Гарри, тем сильнее ему становилось не по себе. И это ещё слабо сказано, — он испытывал ужас, страх, отчаяние… что-то настолько глубокое и сильное, от чего никак невозможно было спрятаться. «Словно встретился с дементором», — смущённо подумал он… но в реальности было немного иначе. Отвращение, вина, стыд, ненависть… Его охватил настоящий ужас.

И ни малейшего укрытия… Не в состоянии просто стоять на месте, кот двинулся туда, где, как ему казалось, было сердце бури. Возможно, там он найдёт что-нибудь, что позволит ему ускользнуть. Голоса и крики стали приближаться, делая сон ещё более неприятным. Туман становился всё плотнее, не давая продвинуться дальше, превращаясь в стену. Гарри поднял взгляд, пытаясь хоть что-нибудь разглядеть в этой тьме. И замер. Из-за туманной завесы на него смотрели чёрные воспалённые глаза на смутно различимом лице. Таком знакомом лице…

Снейп!

Из горла кота вырвалось мяуканье, и Северус, словно в замедленной съёмке, повернулся в его сторону. Страх в его глазах превратился в панику, он попытался что-то сказать, но Гарри не мог разобрать, что. Снейпу пришлось подкрепить слова жестами, чтобы стало понятно, чего он хочет.

_— Уходи. Прочь! Тебе нельзя быть здесь! Уходи!_

Шэди прижал уши. Северус не хотел, чтобы он остался? Но почему? Человек в Чёрном дрожал, как в лихорадке, вокруг его глаз залегли тени, а лицо, казалось, постоянно менялось, словно сделанное из тумана.

Нет, он никуда не уйдёт, решил Гарри. Он не оставит Снейпа в одиночестве в этом жутком месте.

Он не мог двигаться вперёд, поэтому просто припал к земле, не сводя глаз с Северуса. Стараясь подальше отогнать отчаяние, страх и отвращение, кот замурлыкал так громко и так мягко, как только мог. Полуприкрыв глаза, он пытался представить, что это лаборатория, а он лежит на подлокотнике кресла, приткнувшись к плечу Снейпа, пытаясь утешить его после возвращения с задания.

Понемногу буря стала стихать, кружа вокруг, но не касаясь их. Угрожающе гремел гром, но он не мог до них добраться. Силуэт Северуса стал более чётким, а в его глазах появилось облегчение. Гарри казалось, что всё это продолжалось вечность, пока что-то не прорвалось сквозь сон. Несколько секунд он сопротивлялся, не желая покидать их маленькое убежище, но безуспешно. Он только успел увидеть панический ужас, промелькнувший в тёмных глазах, и окончательно проснулся.

Шэди подвигал головой, испытывая сильную жажду, гораздо большую, чем обычно при пробуждении. О, чёрт, он должен снова заснуть, нельзя оставлять Северуса… Какое-то движение справа заставило его подпрыгнуть на месте, и он приземлился на все четыре лапы нос к носу с встревоженным Добби.

— Гарри Поттер, сэр, профессор Дамблдор просил разбудить вас и накормить! Гарри Поттер будет обедать в комнатах профессора Снейпа?

Шэди удержался, чтобы не зашипеть. Спрыгнув на пол, он проскользнул в столовую. Эльф следовал за ним по пятам. За закрывшейся дверью Гарри принял человеческую форму.

— Я буду завтракать здесь, Добби. Директор не занят?

— Он сейчас в больничном крыле, Гарри Поттер. Но если вам угодно, Добби может его позвать… — ответил эльф.

Гарри провел рукой по волосам, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Сон казался таким реальным… Неужели Северус на самом деле заперт там, в том ужасном месте? Нужна ли ему помощь? Или это просто странный сон, и не больше?

— Я сам зайду к нему, когда поем, — наконец решил он. — Спасибо, Добби.

Казалось, домашний эльф какое-то время колебался, но, махнув ушами, всё-таки исчез. В ту же секунду на столе появился полный поднос со всякой снедью, и Гарри принялся за еду.

Чёрт, этот сон и вправду вселял тревогу… Он был не такой, как обычные сны. Скорее, пережитое во сне походило на видения, которые насылал Волдеморт. Пугающе реалистичные и жуткие. То, с каким настроением он ложился спать, без сомнения сыграло свою роль, так что ничего удивительного…

Повинуясь внутреннему импульсу, он поднялся и снова вернулся в спальню. Лежавший на кровати Северус ни на сантиметр не изменил своего положения. Дамблдор действительно прав, учителю нужно отдохнуть. Этот навязанный отдых пойдет ему на пользу. Сам Северус не стал бы тратить время на сон…

Скрепя сердце, Гарри вернулся к столу. Нужно прекращать считать себя спасителем всего человечества. Лучшее, что он может сделать для Северуса, это дать ему спокойно поспать, вместо того, чтобы заставлять его волноваться о подростке с его проблемами.

Гарри быстро доел все, что оставалось на тарелке, и наколдовал Темпус: оказалось, что он проспал дольше, чем думал — утро было уже совсем не раннее. Может, стоило пойти на уроки, или отправиться в гостиную Гриффиндора и ждать друзей там…

Но пока он решал, послышался звук открываемой двери и из коридора донеслись голоса. Не теряя времени, он превратился в кота и шмыгнул под кровать, из-под которой мог следить, кто войдет в комнату.

Дамблдор и Ремус! Испытав облегчение, он выбрался из укрытия.

— Гарри, мы надеялись найти тебя тут. Как спалось?

Мальчишка колебался. Он не горел желанием говорить с этими двумя, не после того, что узнал вчера… но нужно было рассказать о Северусе.

Он снова принял человеческую форму, сохраняя на лице безразличное выражение.

— Нормально, — ответил он. — Но мне кажется, что с профессором что-то не так. Мне снился странный сон. Больше, чем сон, скорее… я не знаю… Казалось, всё происходит по-настоящему, и это было жутко. — Он помолчал. — Боюсь, что на самом деле Северус не спит, ну, или, во всяком случае, он не отдыхает, как положено. Добби со мной согласен, — добавил он.

Дамблдор еле заметно нахмурился.

— Что именно ты видел во сне, Гарри? — спросил он.

— Что-то вроде бури, очень сильной, так, что некуда было спрятаться, но это не самое страшное. Я испытывал те же чувства, как при приближении дементоров, — он вздрогнул. — Ужасно. Отвратительно. Я не знаю, как у меня получилось оказаться в том месте рядом с Северусом, где буря не могла до нас добраться, и мы оставались там, пока меня не разбудили. Я знаю, что это звучит глупо, — начал оправдываться он, понимая, что ему не хватает слов, чтобы описать пережитое. — Но это и вправду не похоже на обычный кошмар.

— Я верю тебе, Гарри, — сказал директор. — Я проверю, всё ли хорошо у профессора Снейпа и буду иметь в виду то, что ты рассказал. Есть еще что-нибудь, что ты заметил?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Нет. Утром он выглядел отдохнувшим. Но время от времени его сердце бьется неровно и дыхание срывается… — под взглядами Ремуса и Дамблдора он покраснел. — Я превратился в кота и остался с ним. Так мне было спокойнее.

В глазах директора мелькнула хитринка, а Ремус заинтригованно наклонил голову.

— Гарри, это немного невежливо… — начал он, но мальчишка не дал ему закончить.

— Северус не против. Дома это уже случалось, — сухо добавил он. Какое право у Ремуса судить? Внутри поднялось раздражение. Люпин недоволен, что они со Снейпом сблизились, в этом нет никаких сомнений, но лучше ему не становиться между ними, Гарри не допустит этого, нет. И не имеет значения, что Ремус его отец, он останется с Северусом.

Видимо, он угадал точно, судя по мелькнувшей в глазах Ремуса боли. Дамблдор прервал неловкий разговор.

— Полагаю, Добби позаботился о твоем завтраке? — спросил он.

— Да, спасибо. Я не знал, что уже так поздно, я спал дольше, чем собирался.

— Тебе нужно было выспаться, мой мальчик, — кивнул директор. — Если ты закончил завтракать, может, отправишься в башню Гриффиндора? У твоих друзей вот-вот закончатся уроки, а ещё в коридорах болтают, что в этом году желающих попробоваться в гриффиндорскую квиддичную команду даже больше чем обычно! — с энтузиазмом добавил он.

Гарри кивнул.

— Да, я обещал Рону. Я позову Добби.

— Это не обязательно. Профессор Люпин предложил проводить тебя, — сказал Дамблдор.

Мальчишка повернулся к Ремусу, который, кажется, считал вопросом чести сохранять максимально невозмутимый вид. Гарри стиснул зубы. Снова манипуляции, которые так любит Дамблдор… но сейчас у него есть преимущество, и никто не помешает ему им воспользоваться. Согласно кивнув, он превратился в чёрного кота, с вызовом глянувшего на присутствующих.

— Это вовсе не обязательно, Гарри, я могу защитить тебя и в твоём обычном виде, — начал было Ремус, но Шэди и ухом не повёл.

— Ну, хорошо, — вздохнул профессор. — Тогда пойдём.

Он направился к двери, а Шэди оглянулся в последний раз и увидел, как Дамблдор бесшумно входит в спальню Северуса. Кот готов был пойти за ним, но всё же удержался, хоть и с трудом. Человек в Чёрном не слишком бы обрадовался, если бы он присутствовал, пока директор занимается осмотром…

Подняв хвост трубой, кот рысью побежал в коридор, догоняя Ремуса.

В коридоре никого не было, и они некоторое время шли молча. Шэди ощущал нервозность человека и то, как он пытался придумать слова, с чего начать разговор… или что именно сказать.

— Гарри, пожалуйста, не мог бы ты принять человеческую форму, — сказал, наконец, сказал профессор. — Я действительно смогу защитить тебя. Я же новый профессор Защиты, ты ведь знаешь? — он натянуто рассмеялся.

Но Шеди даже не повернулся в его сторону.

Ремус вздохнул.

— Я хотел поговорить с тобой кое о чем… У тебя было очень тяжёлое лето, и тебе тоже наверняка есть, что рассказать, — настаивал он, но как и прежде не получил ответа. Они уже добрались до Гриффиндорской башни, и Ремус нервничал всё сильнее. Он прошёл вслед за котом в гостиную, ожидая, что тот вот-вот превратится в человека, но Шэди прыгнул в кресло и с вызывающим видом устроился в нём.

— Гарри, мне нужно поговорить с тобой, — вздохнул Люпин. Кот принялся недовольно бить хвостом, его взгляд стал тяжелее.

Ремус окинул взглядом гостиную, ещё раз убедившись, что кроме них тут никого нет.

— Ты уже всё знаешь, да? — прошептал он.

Шеди наклонил голову, не сдержав глухого рычания. Ремус отступил на полшага, затем неуверенно двинулся вперед.

— Гарри, нам нужно всё выяснить… наедине.

Шерсть кота встала дыбом. Нет, они не будут ничего выяснять. Пока он не поговорит с Северусом и пока не сможет сам как следует всё обдумать.

— Пойми, пожалуйста, у меня не было выбора, — взмолился Люпин. — Всё случилось против моей воли, я никогда не хотел иметь…. я прекрасно понимал риск!

Что-то внутри Гарри погасло. Ремус никогда не хотел детей, это он пытался сказать.

Мало того, что его мать мертва, но и отец его бросил… даже хуже, никогда его не хотел. Что только тогда Люпин изображал из себя всё это время? Не в состоянии больше оставаться тут ни секунды, кот спрыгнул на пол и побежал в спальню.

— Гарри, погоди! — крикнул вслед ему Ремус. — Прости, мне действительно жаль, может…

Но продолжение кот уже не слышал, всё заглушило биение сердца. Неужели это никогда не кончится? Почему всё становится только хуже и хуже, больнее… иначе? Как же ему хотелось оказаться в Мэноре, чтобы Снейп возился в углу лаборатории со своими зельями, и можно было бы ни о чем не думать.

Шэди вскочил на свободную кровать, которая, видимо, была оставлена специально для него, и принялся драть когтями покрывало. Как просто было выразить своё недовольство в кошачьей форме! Он мог бы расцарапать Ремусу лицо, но… нет, конечно… В конце концов, он его отец.

Даже не заметив как, Гарри превратился в человека и улёгся на кровати. Отец. Ему так долго хотелось иметь отца, и вот сейчас… Горло сдавило от ощущения предательства. Предательства Ремуса, его… но кого он предал? Джеймса? Если Рем был его отцом, то кто была мать? И почему Гарри так похож на Джеймса? Но это ещё не всё… Вовсе не Люпин спас его, не он оставался рядом, когда его мучили кошмары, не он был… Просто — не он.

Дело было не только в нём. Сама история казалась абсолютно неправильной.

В этот момент дверь широко распахнулась, и в комнату ворвались Рон с Гермионой, заставив его вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

— Старина, ты уже тут! Ты подумал о составе команды? Все только и говорят, что после обеда будут испытания, это правда?

— Рон, ну, честно слово, иногда я себя спрашиваю, кто тебя воспитывал, — проворчала Гермиона тоном миссис Уизли. — Привет Гарри, как ты себя чувствуешь? — она обеспокоено повернулась к другу.

— Хорошо, спасибо, — быстро ответил мальчишка. — А про квиддич — я ещё ничего не планировал. Думаю, что нужно начать как можно быстрее, чтобы догнать остальных. У меня уже есть парочка идей, но нужно опробовать их на месте.

— Отлично, — заявил Рон. — А я, как лучший друг капитана, пойду пробоваться первым.

— Ого, — удивился Гарри, — ты хочешь играть в команде? Хотя, почему бы и нет, и кем ты хочешь быть?

— Вратарём, — уверенно заявил Рон. — Я просто супер крутой на воротах.

— Ладно, — ответил Гарри, стараясь, чтобы в голосе не прозвучали нотки сомнения. — Нужно ещё найти замену Фреду и Джорджу. И новых охотников. Надеюсь, будет не слишком много народу пробоваться, иначе уйдёт куча времени!

— На твоём месте я бы на это не рассчитывала, — улыбнулась Гермиона. — Все девчонки решили попробовать, все разговоры только об этом, так что приготовься к долгим испытаниям.

Гарри улыбнулся. При других обстоятельствах он бы расстроился, но сейчас это было самое то, чтобы отвлечься от назойливых мыслей.

— После обеда будет идеально. После уроков, конечно… Гермиона, можешь придумать какое-нибудь объявление, плакат — мы бы повесили его в гостиной?

Девушка вздохнула, покачав головой.

— Может, немного практичности, а? Гарри, ты не забыл, что ты волшебник?

Взмахнув палочкой, она признесла заклинание, показавшееся мальчишкам совершенно непонятным. В следующую секунду в воздухе над камином возникли слова: «Сегодня после обеда на квиддичном поле пройдут испытания для желающих вступить в команду Гриффиндора»

— Гермиона, ты гений! — рассмеялся Гарри. — Ты-то сама не собираешься участвовать, нет? — спросил он с некоторым беспокойством.

— О, нет, — пробормотала она. — У тебя будет более чем достаточно проблем и без меня, поверь.

Гарри фыркнул.

— Нужно найти кого-нибудь, кто за нами присмотрит. Северус вне игры… Может, МакГонагалл сможет прийти.

— Кстати, как там профессор Снейп? — спросила Гермиона.

Гарри помедлил.

— Не знаю. Он всё ещё спит, но… я не уверен, что это была хорошая идея — усыпить его. Мне снился странный сон, очень пугающий. Если хоть что-то в этом кошмаре было правдой, значит, Дамблдор совершил большую ошибку… Впрочем, в любом случае он ошибся. Подловить Снейпа? Да он никогда такого не простит…

— Если бы речь шла об ученике, его даже не исключили бы, — мрачно заявил Рон. — Он провёл бы весь остаток жизни в лаборатории в качестве учебного пособия. И ни Дамблдор, ни Министерство ничего бы не смогли сделать. Так что это даже хорошо, что речь идёт о Дамблдоре… Если ему повезёт и у Снейпа будет хорошее настроение, то всё кончится просто отработками до конца года.

Подростки рассмеялись, Гарри почувствовал, как напряжение, не оставлявшее его с утра, потихоньку исчезает. Вот чего ему так не хватало — глупых шуток, смеха над серьёзными вещами… Это помогало. На самом деле.

— Вы уже обедали? — спросил он.

— Собирались, но можно попросить Добби принести обед сюда, — предложил Рон.

Гарри задумался. Да, было бы не плохо пообедать здесь, подальше от назойливых взглядов… но нельзя же прятаться всю жизнь!

— Нет, я пойду с вами. Мне нужно повидать МакГонагалл и рассказать про нашу тренировку.

— Не уверена, что это хорошая идея, Гарри, — начала Гермиона. — Тебе не стоит показываться на людях слишком часто, пока замок не будет полностью защищен. А это еще не сделано.

— Значит, Дамблдор меня предупредит, стоит мне шагнуть в Большой зал, — отмахнулся Гарри. — И при том, я же с вами. Что может случиться?

Рон с Гермионой улыбнулись. Рыжик хлопнул его по спине с излишним энтузиазмом, Гермиона поднялась решительно.

— Но пока не дойдем до Большого зала, оставайся в образе кота, хорошо? — попросила она. — Не нужно напрасно рисковать.

— Согласен, — пообещал Гарри. — Не знаю почему, но я просто умираю с голоду, хотя вроде только недавно поел… в общем, я жутко проголодался, хоть и завтракал! Пошли?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он превратился в кота и на мягких лапах направился к двери. Поняв, что никто не собирается его выпускать, он обернулся к Гермионе и Рону, не сводивших с него глаз. Девушка прикрывала улыбку ладошкой, а парень с откровенно довольным видом ухмылялся во весь рот.

— Всё-таки есть на земле справедливость! — торжествующе воскликнул Рон, взлохматив свои зелёные волосы.

Шэди с опаской посмотрел на свои лапки — чёрные… Тогда в чём дело… Кот изогнулся, чтобы посмотреть на себя и чуть не свалился на пол, поняв, что привлекло внимание его друзей… Хвост! Его замечательный хвост, служивший великолепным балансиром, одним взмахом способный показать его настроение, чудесно укладывающийся вокруг лап и придающий ему такой загадочный вид… Его драгоценный хвост был зелёным. Единственная часть тела, всё ещё не вернувшая нормальный цвет!

Чёрт. Лишнее доказательство, что насмешкам судьбы не бывает предела…

Собрав всю свою гордость, он снова шагнул к двери, подняв хвост словно знамя, и тут же опустил его. Не стоило сегодня махать флагами. Решительно не стоило!

До Большого зала они добрались без приключений, Рон и Гермиона шли рядом с поджавшим хвост котом. Перед самым залом они спрятались в нише, где Гарри снова превратился в человека, и первое, что он сделал, это схватился за чёлку.

— Всё нормально, тут никаких проблем… — засмеялся Рон. — На твоём месте я бы поискал бы где-нибудь пониже…

Повернувшись к ним спиной, Гарри сдержал фырканье и с достоинством — насколько это позволяли смешки шедших позади Рона и Гермионы — вошёл в зал.

Первое, что он заметил, были свободные места за профессорским столом. Учителя нередко отсутствовали за обедом, но никогда место Дамблдора не пустовало без какой-нибудь особо важной причины. От пришедшей в голову мысли перехватило горло: два других незанятых кресла принадлежали Снейпу и мадам Помфри. Сделать выводы было несложно.

Развернувшись на каблуках, чтобы уйти, он заметил, что на него смотрит МакГонагалл, жестом показывая подойти. Он направился к ней, уже догадываясь, о чём пойдет речь. Когда он проходил мимо других учеников, разговоры стихали, сменяясь перешёптываниями. Опять. Это хоть когда-нибудь закончится? Когда уж, наконец, на него перестанут пялиться, словно он ярмарочный медведь? Но сейчас это было не так важно.

— Мистер Поттер, — обратилась к нему профессор, когда он подошёл к столу. — Как я поняла по слухам, вы хотите устроить испытание для желающих вступить в квиддичную команду после обеда?

Гарри удивлённо замер. Что, и это всё, что она хотела сказать? Ничего страшного? Внимательный взгляд декана требовал ответа.

— Если вы не против, профессор, — начал он. — Дело в том… Профессор Снейп должен был наблюдать за мной, чтобы не случилось ничего… непредвиденного, но сейчас он… занят.

Определённо, стоило сказать это хотя бы для того, чтобы увидеть, как во взгляде МакГонагалл смешались возмущение и беспокойство.

— Просветите меня, мистер Поттер, — начала она, растягивая слова, — вы планировали, что за вашими тренировками будет наблюдать декан Слизерина?

Ну, если смотреть с этой точки зрения….

— Я могу попросить Ре… профессора Люпина.

— В этом нет необходимости, — сухо бросила МакГонагалл. — Вы можете начать в три часа. И ни шагу за порог замка без моего ведома, понятно?

— Да, мэм, но… — после секундного колебания Гарри склонился над столом и уже тише спросил: — Как себя чувствует профессор?

МакГонагалл смягчилась.

— Ничего страшного, Гарри, директор сейчас с ним. Пока ты не можешь его увидеть, если что-нибудь понадобится, обращайся ко мне, хорошо?

Мальчишка кивнул, но беспокойство так и осталось.

Волшебница ободряюще улыбнулась.

— Отправляйтесь обедать, мистер Поттер, хорошо, что вы снова с нами, — добавила она.

Гарри улыбнулся в ответ и вернулся на свое обычное место, ощущая тяжесть направленных на него взглядов. Наверное, было бы странно видеть Снейпа за тем столом, подумал он, накладывая на тарелку еду. Интересно, профессор бросал бы на него обычные мрачные взгляды или игнорировал? Сохранилась бы у него та еле заметная улыбка, что появилась в последние месяцы?

Но как следует поразмышлять на эту тему он не успел, — двое учеников с пятого курса робко подошли к нему, явно пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание. Не сейчас, подумал он, ну, пожалуйста… Ему что, сделать официальное объявление, что, да, он снова противостоял Волдеморту и выжил, и, нет, автографов он не дает…

— Извини… Правда, что после обеда будут тесты для желающих вступить в квиддичную команду? — рискнул спросить парень.

Ой. Квиддич.

— С трех часов на поле, — сказал Гарри. — Наденьте экипировку и разогрейтесь заранее. И покажите всё, на что способны.

Ученики улыбнулись и, перешёптываясь, вернулись на свои места. Квиддич, повторил про себя Гарри, всё дело в квиддиче… Он вздохнул. Есть больше не хотелось.

— Я, наверное, пойду, — сказал он друзьям. — Я не голоден. Всё равно мне нужно подготовить задания для тестирования.

— Я с тобой, — предложил Рон, с набитым ртом поднимаясь со скамейки.

— И я с вами, — сказала Гермиона. — Выручай-комната?

Гарри кивнул, и через несколько минут они втроём уже устраивались в удобных креслах, довольно вздыхая.

— Надеюсь, они скоро выяснят, как волки смогли пробраться внутрь, — заговорил Рон. — Я уже становлюсь параноиком. Мне показалось, что те доспехи в коридоре пытались на тебя напасть.

Гарри вздрогнул. Ему тоже так показалось.

— Вся эта история меня пугает. Если бы Хагрид был тут, уверен, он бы что-нибудь нашел. — Немного поразмышляв, он добавил: — Как думаете, может близнецы что-нибудь знают? Какие-нибудь подземные ходы…

— Вообще-то Дамблдор с ними уже разговаривал, как со знатоками, — сказала Гермиона. — Подземные ходы могут кое-что прояснить, но не всё.

— Пока нужно быть очень осторожными, — вздохнул Гарри и задумчиво уставился на огонь в камине. Жарко, вдруг понял он, слишком жарко. Выручай-комната старательно выполняла желания. Хотя было в этой жаре что-то странное. Машинально он поднес руку ко лбу. Горячий. Почти обжигающий. Это шрам…

Его взгляд стал рассеянным, туман, в котором он бродил прошлую ночь, снова был вокруг, густой и подвижный. И это ощущение давления, отчаяние…

_Он мой._

Тёмные глаза. Красная молния... И вдруг всё исчезло….

— Гарри, с тобой всё в порядке? — донёсся до него словно издалека голос Гермионы. Но когда он открыл глаза, её лицо было всего в нескольких сантиметрах, и она смотрела на него с беспокойством.

— Я… да, — ответил он. — Вы это видели?

Друзья взволнованно переглянулись.

— Туман, — настаивал он. — И этот голос!

— Гарри, тут нет никакого тумана, и никто ничего не говорил, — тихо ответил Рон. — Может, стоит найти Дамблдора или мадам Помфри? Ты в порядке, дружище?

Гарри неуверенно поднес руку ко лбу.

— Да. Ерунда. Не важно… — Всего лишь Волдеморт забегал поздороваться, ничего страшного.

Мерлин, нужно разбудить Северуса… Всё, что произошло за последние дни, слишком повлияло на него, наверняка его окклюментные щиты уже не такие непробиваемые. Очевидно, его слова не успокоили Рона и Гермиону. Нужно было сменить тактику.

— Кстати, ты не знаешь, кто ещё будет пробоваться на вратаря? — спросил он друга. Рон немного помедлил, но повёлся на уловку и начал эмоционально обсуждать достоинства разных претендентов под любопытным и слегка утомлённым взглядом Гермионы.

Гарри улыбнулся про себя. Может быть, день будет не таким уж и плохим.

* * *

 В целом он не ошибся. Тренировка оказалась изнурительной, но именно этого ему и не хватало: сбросить в воздухе всю энергию в окружении друзей-гриффиндорцев. Правда, их было многовато… Как и предсказывала Гермиона, половина факультета решила пробоваться в команду под руководством Гарри, даже те, кто толком не умел держаться на метле.

Новый капитан начал с того, что твёрдо отказал претендентам, которые пришли только поглазеть на Мальчика-Который-Опять-Выжил, и только после этого приступил к отбору под бдительным оком МакГонагалл.

Когда солнце почти село, все они были без сил, но испытаниям ничего не помешало, и команда была собрана.

В сопровождении почти прыгающего от радости Рона, довольной собой Джинни и хранящей загадочный вид Гермионы, Гарри вернулся в гостиную Гриффиндора, чтобы отпраздновать создание новой команды и назначить даты первых тренировок.

Незадолго перед отбоем МакГонагалл закончила их маленький праздник и проводила Гарри в подземелья.

Снова став Шэди, он шёл за деканом Гриффиндора, а внутреннее чувство продолжало твердить, что день обязательно кончится плохо.

Чем меньше становилось расстояние между ним и Мастером Зелий, тем сильнее становилось чувство давящего глухого отчаяния, и он заторопился. Северус, ему нужно к Северусу, и побыстрее! Он почти бежал, и МакГонагалл еле успевала за ним, когда они добрались до двери в комнаты профессора.

Дверь открылась, Шэди юркнул внутрь и кинулся в спальню Человека в Чёрном. Он не ошибся. Рядом с кроватью стояли Дамблдор и мадам Помфри, и вид у обоих был очень усталый и обеспокоенный. В голубых глазах директора мелькнуло чувство вины, когда он заметил кота. Гарри немедленно превратился и подошел ближе к лежавшему на кровати человеку.

Снейп всё ещё спал в том же положении, в котором Гарри оставил его утром, но кое-что изменилось. Лицо Северуса было искажено от напряжения, кожа покрылась испариной, которая делала её ещё более восковой.

На плечо подростка легла рука, и Гарри медленно повернулся к директору, державшемуся от него на некотором расстоянии, словно он боялся новой вспышки гнева. Его голос был таким усталым и обессиленным, что мальчишке стало почти жалко его. Дамблдор произнес:

— Мне очень жаль, мой мальчик. Что-то пошло не так… Мы всё перепробовали. Северуса невозможно разбудить.


	34. Никогда не оглядываться назад

_Предупреждение: глава содержит сцены жестокости_

— Что вы сделали? — прошептал Гарри, всматриваясь в искажённое лицо Северуса. — Что вы с ним сделали?

Дамблдор покачал головой.

— Дело не в заклинании, которое я применил, Гарри. Оно было выполнено правильно, но что-то вмешалось в тот сон, в который я погрузил профессора Снейпа, и боюсь, это не самая хорошая новость, — мрачно произнёс директор.

Гарри вздрогнул.  _«Он мой»._  Красные глаза. Волдеморт…

Словно автомат, он направился к кровати, на которой лежал Снейп, схватил его за левую руку и отодвинул рукав. Метка выглядела просто чудовищно: перепутанная, размытая, болезненная, какая-то особенно красная и пульсирующая.

Мальчишка поднёс руку к своему шраму… да, Волдеморт пытался заполучить своего Пожирателя Смерти, или, как минимум, покарать его и разлучить с Гарри. Ну, нет, этому не бывать, этот психопат жестоко ошибается, — Северус принадлежит ему и больше никому! Он накрыл рукой метку, потом повернулся к Дамблдору.

— Я займусь этим. Оставьте нас.

Его тон был таким холодным и отстранённым, что все три волшебника на какое-то мгновение замерли. Поппи среагировала первой.

— Займётесь чем, мистер Поттер? Об этом не может быть и речи!

Гарри с досадой взглянул на неё.

— Я могу вернуться туда, чтобы найти его. Волдеморт не получит его.

На этот раз он ясно заметил, как вздрогнули мадам Помфри и МакГонагалл.

— В его сон, ты это хочешь сказать, Гарри? — осторожно спросил Дамблдор.

Мальчишка кивнул.

— Не думаю, что это так уж благоразумно, — продолжал директор.

— Не думаю, что у вас есть выбор, — ответил Гарри. — Если только вы не собираетесь позволить Волдеморту убить его.

— О чем вы, мистер Поттер, — возмутилась медсестра. — В данном случае речь идёт всего лишь о беспокойном сне, из которого не удаётся вывести профессора Снейпа. Ничего такого уж драматического.

— Сон, беспокойный по вине Волдеморта, вы не находите таким уж драматическим? — Гарри начал медленно закипать от злости. Когда только они все перестанут вмешиваться в то, в чём ничего не понимают? Если бы, для начала, Дамблдор не произнёс своё дурацкое заклинание, они не попали бы в эту ситуацию!

— Есть и другие способы, Гарри, я поищу, — попытался успокоить его Дамблдор. — Мы не бросим Северуса.

— Вот-вот, — ответил Гарри таким презрительным тоном, какого и сам от себя не ожидал. — Ищите свои способы. А я, я буду искать его.

— Мистер Поттер, — сухо заметила МакГонагалл, — вам уже пора что-то делать с этой навязчивой идеей спасти весь мир, которая, похоже, просто засела в вас. Вам следует понять, что решение сложных проблем, начиная с этой, следует предоставить взрослым… Никто не просит тебя спасать всех, Гарри, — закончила она гораздо более мягким тоном.

Мальчишка медленно повернулся к ней.

— Мне очень жаль, профессор, но раз вы просите меня победить Волдеморта, значит, вы просите меня спасти всех. Что бы вы там ни думали, сейчас Северусу нужен я. Я и никто другой. Не знаю, может, профессор Дамблдор и мог что-то сделать в самом начале… — с сомнением сказал он, — но сейчас уже поздно, после всего, что произошло.

Обернувшись к директору, он добавил:

— Я знаю, что делаю, профессор. Мне нужно просто уснуть здесь. Вы можете произнести заклинание, только более лёгкое, чем то, что вы применили к Снейпу?

Дамблдор посерьёзнел.

— Что, на твой взгляд, ты можешь сделать, Гарри?

— То, что я уже сделал этой ночью. Разыскать Северуса в его сновидениях и вызволить его из опасности. За исключением того, что на этот раз… я попытаюсь вытащить его оттуда. Вы должны помочь мне, думаю, вам надо произнести заклинание или что-то в этом роде, — он взглянул директору прямо в глаза. — У нас нет выбора, вы же знаете.

Глаза Дамблдора блеснули, и он медленно кивнул головой.

— Хорошо.

— Альбус! — возмущённо воскликнули за его спиной обе дамы.

— Минерва, боюсь, Гарри прав. Есть какая-то особая связь, соединяющая его с Северусом… и с Волдемортом.

— Но мы даже не уверены, что причиной этой проблемы является именно Сами-Знаете-Кто! — не унималась мадам Помфри.

— Это он, — уверенно сказал Гарри. — Этой ночью я видел его во сне. Он хочет заставить профессора Снейпа заплатить за то, что он его предал.

— Мистер Поттер, — голос Минервы дрожал от негодования, — повторяю: вы не обязаны спасать весь мир, профессор Дамблдор прекрасно может…

— Минерва, — перебил её директор, поднимая руку, — Гарри абсолютно прав. Северус больше не доверяет мне и не позволит помочь ему, к тому же я не связан с Волдемортом так, как Гарри. Конечно, следует быть очень осторожным, но это — единственный шанс, который есть у профессора Снейпа.

— Альбус, он же ребёнок! — воскликнула Минерва.

— Его ребёнок, — тихо сказал Гарри. Повисла мёртвая тишина, только биение сердца отдавалось в ушах. Он что, правда сказал это вслух? При всех? Мерлин.

— Минерва, Поппи, не могли бы вы подождать меня в гостиной? Я позову вас, если будет нужно.

После минутного замешательства раздались шаги удалявшихся волшебниц. Дверь закрылась, и Гарри остался наедине с Дамблдором… и Северусом.

— Как вы думаете, мне следует превратиться в кота? — спросил он, не поднимая глаз. — Именно так я отыскал его этой ночью.

— Поступай, как считаешь нужным, мой мальчик, — спокойно отозвался Дамблдор. — Только не рискуй понапрасну. Так или иначе, профессор Снейп и сам найдёт способ, как выбраться оттуда, уверен в этом.

Гарри покачал головой.

— Нужно, чтобы я пошёл туда. Вы поможете?

Скорее почувствовав, чем услышав согласие Дамблдора, Гарри не раздумывая вскочил на кровать в кошачьей форме. Едва он успел устроиться на груди профессора, как услышал произнесённое шёпотом заклинание и почувствовал, как расслабляется его тело.

Он стал медленно погружаться в сон… или, вернее, в кошмар.

Буря, вновь свирепствовала буря. Сильный, порывистый ветер, бушевавший вокруг, отбрасывал его назад, завывая так, что барабанные перепонки готовы были лопнуть. Прижав уши, кот ползком продвигался вперёд в поисках глаза бури.

Северус. Северус. Человек в Чёрном. Профессор Снейп. Где вы?

Откуда-то издали, словно стон, донёсся ответ.

Вперёд, он должен двигаться вперёд. Казалось, ветер сосредоточил на нём всю свою мощь, хлеща по бокам, и в этом непрекращающемся свисте ему померещился голос:

_— Он мой. Ты заплатишь. Мои магические силы. Тебе не уйти от меня. Я их всех убью…_

Подстёгиваемый гневом, Шэди удвоил свои усилия. Красные глаза неотступно следили за ним сквозь пелену тумана, но он чувствовал, что уже близок к цели… Там, прямо перед собой, ему удалось различить расплывчатый силуэт человека с запрокинутой назад головой и развевавшимися на ветру чёрными волосами. Кот пытался различить его лицо, но оно выглядело каким-то слишком гладким, слишком застывшим, словно… маска! Жуткая белая маска закрывала лицо профессора, маска Пожирателя Смерти, сообразил Гарри… Сквозь неё были видны лишь два тёмных тоннеля глаз, — лихорадочных, затуманенных, невидящих.

Собрав все свои силы, Гарри приблизился к ногам человека, чья фигура словно разрушалась от ветра. Вдруг оказалось, что он стоит уже не на четырёх лапах, а на двух ногах, и прямо над его лицом возвышается покрытое маской лицо Снейпа. Подросток опустил взгляд на свои руки, — у него не было палочки… но ведь она ему и не нужна, здесь, во сне, разве не так?

Подняв руки, он схватил маску и попытался сдвинуть её. — Безуспешно. Холодная, гладкая маска, казалось, приросла к голове волшебника, словно была с ней одним целым… Гарри положил руки на плечи Снейпа, но тот, глубоко погружённый в транс, никак не отреагировал на прикосновение.

Унять ветер, сначала нужно унять ветер… но как, если Северус даже не смотрит на него? И этот свистящий голос, непрестанно шепчущий угрозы, выносящий смертный приговор, всё более и более усиливающий чувство охватившего его отчаяния.

Поддавшись на какое-то время унынию, Гарри приник к размытой фигуре профессора, уткнувшись головой в его грудь.

Ему даже показалось, что он чувствует его характерный запах, эту смесь зелий и пряностей… и тут его вдруг словно всосала в себя какая-то тьма, а когда краски вернулись, обстановка вокруг совершенно изменилась.

Омут памяти, подумалось ему сначала… Но нет, не похоже. Это было что-то более подвижное, более реалистичное… Тем не менее, это были воспоминания. Воспоминания профессора. С некоторой долей вины Гарри подумал, что ему, безусловно, не следует здесь оставаться, но было уже слишком поздно. Сухой щелчок заставил его вздрогнуть… Дверь, захлопнулась дверь, и он в который уже раз оказался в воспоминаниях Северуса.

Тёмные глаза с ненавистью наблюдали за находившимся в кроватке ребёнком. Глаза женщины…

— Если бы только тебя не было. Всё из-за тебя… Это всё по твоей вине!

Мальчик, почти ещё совсем малыш, отшатнулся назад, обиженный и испуганный. Стиснув зубы, женщина резко шагнула к нему, потом остановилась, развернулась и вновь исчезла, оставив маленького Северуса в горькой растерянности.

Это было довольно-таки плохим вступлением, подумалось Гарри… Но прежде чем он успел оценить развернувшуюся перед ним сцену, поле зрения опять заволокла тьма.

_— Crucio!_

— Господин! Я не солгал! Я к вашим услугам… всегда!

— Недостаточно! Этого не достаточно!  _Crucio!_

Боль была такой сильной, что Гарри захотелось броситься на землю и сжаться в комок… но в этом видении у него не было собственного тела, — это ещё совсем молодой Северус корчился от боли, испытывая одновременно и горечь, и смирение, затаив протест в самой глубине души.

И вновь тьма уступает место новому видению, ещё более раннему по времени.

_«Северус, совсем маленький… лет семи, или около того»,_  — подумал Гарри. Возможно, сцена могла показаться забавной, если бы она не была такой страшной. Забившись в угол какой-то комнаты, с лицом, залитым слезами, мальчик смотрел на нависший над ним массивный силуэт, казавшийся ещё огромнее в глазах испуганного ребёнка.

Человек, как решил Гарри, не производил бы такого впечатления, если бы не был пьян. Обезумев от гнева, он размахивал над своей головой хлыстом и орал:

— Я покажу тебе, кто здесь главный! Я научу тебя слушаться!

Человек был слишком пьян, чтобы бить точно, но это не мешало узкому ремню хлыста с сухими хлопками достигать своей цели, вырывая у ребёнка пронзительные крики.

Напуганный сам, Гарри пытался найти способ, чтобы приблизиться к затерроризированному мальчишке с искажённым от боли лицом, пытавшемуся как можно сильнее сжаться в комок. Нужно что-то сделать, чтобы защитить его, прежде чем этот человек, бывший, конечно же, его отцом, не набросился на него снова.

— И хватит реветь! Ты ни на что не годишься! — вопил, пошатываясь, человек с мутным взглядом. — Когда ты только научишься не путаться у меня под ногами, а? Думаешь, тебя спасёт твоя магия? Считаешь, что ты лучше меня, крысёныш?

Мальчишка горячо замотал головой, при этом явно ни на что не надеясь.

— Видишь это? — кричал человек, потрясая хлыстом. — Вот, это стоит всей твоей магии, чтобы заставить уважать себя!

Вновь покачнувшись на ногах, он, зловеще улыбаясь, приблизился к мальчишке. Тот ещё сильнее сжался в своём углу, его сердце так колотилось, что, казалось, готово было разорваться. Гарри мог ощущать страх, источаемый каждой клеточкой его тела, и тут массивная фигура нависла над ним в таком мягком, таком знакомом движении. Человек медленно поднёс хлыст к самому лицу ребёнка, обдавая его перегаром.

— Покажи, что ты понял, Северус, покажи, что запомнил урок. Поцелуй его. Ну!

На какую-то секунду расширившиеся глаза мальчишки встретились взглядом с глазами животного, которое было его отцом. Гарри заметил в глазах пьяного нездоровый блеск, жестокость, желание властвовать… Мгновение спустя он ощутил, как перед лицом этого нового унижения в мальчишке пробудилась жестокость, слишком сильная для его возраста, как царивший в нём ужас сменился яростным протестом, — он не покорится, нет, только не так, не этому человеку!

Через мгновение Тобиас Снейп вместе со своим хлыстом пролетел через всю комнату и под горящим взглядом мальчишки со всего размаха ударился о противоположную стену. Перед тем, как потерять сознание, отец успел бросить на сына скорее удивлённый, чем злобный взгляд. Северус, пошатываясь в свою очередь, поднялся, испытывая боль от этой маленькой победы. Никогда ещё он не испытывал такого отчаяния, сам не понимая, почему…

И снова темнота…

— Где он? Где он, Северус?

— Не знаю, господин, но я на верном пути, чтобы…

_— Crucio!_

И вновь непереносимая боль.

— Где Поттер, Северус?

Поттер? Гарри вздрогнул. Он что, говорит о нём? Но Северус в этом видении выглядит намного моложе… Шпион хотел защитить его отца? Впившись взглядом в Волдеморта, Гарри пытался сквозь толщу времён установить с ним контакт. Но сейчас перед его глазами был совсем другой Том Риддл, и между ними не существовало никакой связи… никакой возможности отвлечь мага от того, что произошло много лет назад.

— Дамблдор прячет его, — стоя на коленях, Снейп тяжело дышал. — Он не до конца доверяет мне… но я узнаю… я найду его, господин.

— Для тебя же будет лучше. И поскорее.

— Да, господин. Простите, господин.

Злоба, горечь. И вновь повиновение, несмотря ни на что… пламя, скрытое в глубине души, но на коленях, всегда…

И вновь сцена изменилась, унося с собой растерявшегося Гарри. С какого же конца взяться за это дело? Это ведь не сон, а воспоминания, он ничего не может в них изменить…

На этот раз возник парк. Две маленькие девочки, одна из них рыженькая, качаются на качелях, вторая, должно быть, её сестра. Они напоминают ему кого-то, хотя он и не может понять, кого. Северус, едва ли старше, чем в предпоследнем видении, оживлённо разговаривает с обеими девочками, видимо, сёстрами. Есть в них что-то знакомое, но Гарри так и не может решить, что…

Совершенно очевидно, что старшей вряд ли нравится Северус. В ярости, с заплаканными глазами, она поворачивается к нему своим раскрасневшимся лицом.

— Ты что, надел сегодня одежду своей матери?

Теперь настал черёд краснеть мальчишке. Его взгляд останавливается на ветке, что находится как раз над девчонкой, и на его лице появляется опасная улыбка. Весь накопившийся в нём гнев высвобождается, и ветка дерева с оглушительным треском ломается.

Девчонка кричит, когда ветка обрушивается на неё, но к Северусу оборачивается её сестра, та, рыженькая, с зелёными глазами.

— Сев! Это гадко!

Северус выглядит виноватым, его гнев вдруг куда-то улетучивается. Он не хотел, чтобы Лили так думала о нём…

— Это не я! — пытается обмануть он, но Лили не даёт себя провести.

— Идём, Туни, пошли домой.

Обе девочки поворачиваются к нему спиной и уходят, оставляя его одного в полной растерянности. Что он сделал такого плохого? Он просто защищался. Петуния вечно нападает на него, ревнуя к нему сестру, к тому же она всего-навсего маггл, как Тобиас…

Ему вовсе не хотелось, чтобы Лили рассердилась на него из-за этого происшествия! Она — единственная волшебница во всей округе, к тому же его единственная подруга… Он будет осторожнее, раз ей так хочется. Всё что угодно, лишь бы не потерять её уважение и её дружбу…

Лили, улыбнулся Гарри. Ну, конечно же. Так вот какой была его мать в детстве… и тётя Петуния! У неё уже тогда был этот высокомерно-чопорный вид, который так хорошо был ему знаком… Но не успел он обдумать увиденное, как его вновь унёс поток воспоминаний.

— Ты принадлежишь мне, Северус, неужели ты забыл об этом? — раздался зловещий шёпот, и высокий тёмный силуэт навис над фигурой Снейпа, вновь стоявшего на коленях.

— Нет, господин, — прошептал он прерывающимся голосом. — Я принадлежу вам душой и телом.

— И кое-чем ещё, — ответил Волдеморт. — Ты что, забыл, кому служишь, Пожиратель Смерти? Или твоя преданность поколебалась?

— Никогда, господин, — устало ответил Северус, словно он уже так много раз пережил эту ситуацию, что знал неизбежную развязку.

— Ну, так докажи это. Завтра же принеси мне то зелье, жду тебя в первом часу.

Северус чуть было не начал возражать. Ведь это невозможно, у него совсем нет времени, — на приготовление зелья требуется неделя… Он склонил голову. У него нет выбора. Он должен найти какой-нибудь способ, или ответить за невыполнение приказа. И второй вариант был более вероятен.

— Да, господин.

— Отважный малыш, — сказал Волдеморт, тихо рассмеявшись и потрепав Мастера Зелий по голове. — Не заставляй меня вновь усомниться в тебе, Северус, не вынуждай меня наказывать тебя.

— Нет, господин, — ответил Снейп, стараясь не стискивать зубы. Отвращение грозило взять верх над смирением.

— Что ж, ну, тогда просто так, на всякий случай… Crucio!

Северус рухнул на пыльную землю, и вновь наступила темнота.

Гарри чувствовал, что, несмотря на отсутствие тела, его бьёт дрожь… О чём только думают все эти волшебники, стремящиеся стать Пожирателями Смерти? Осознают ли они, что их ожидает? Рабство, истязания… и, получается, на самом деле Снейп уже давно не был одним из них. Как же он только смог… Но у него нет времени на выяснение подобных вопросов. Он должен найти какой-нибудь способ, чтобы вытащить отсюда Северуса, пока образы и переживания, непрестанно мелькавшие в его голове, не разрушили его окончательно, будучи для него, вне всякого сомнения, гораздо более болезненными, чем для Гарри. Нужно найти что-то такое, что позволило бы ему войти в воспоминание… ближайшее, надо как-то постараться. Собравшись с мыслями, он приготовился сделать это, чтобы вызволить Снейпа из его воспоминаний.

Темнота сменилась слабым светом, и Гарри шагнул вперёд, чтобы было лучше видно, невольно опасаясь того, что может произойти на этот раз.

Звуки шагов, приоткрытая дверь… Северус тихонько подкрадывается к ней, чтобы разглядеть, что происходит в гостиной, откуда льётся этот зеленоватый свет.

Каминный порошок, вспышка зелёного пламени, камин, на котором стоит маленькая фарфоровая пастушка, — единственное, что сохранилось у Эйлин от её семьи… Мать вновь разговаривает с Принцем. Сердце мальчишки начинает бешено колотиться.

— Отец, я ошиблась, — Эйлин Снейп наклонилась к камину, её голос звучит умоляюще. — Мне нужно было послушаться вас, не надо было выходить замуж за маггла. Мне очень жаль…

— Рад слышать это, — ответил из камина глубокий мужской голос. — Но сейчас уже слишком поздно, Эйлин.

— Нет, позвольте мне вернуться! Я поняла все свои ошибки и хочу вернуться в Мэнор, в нашу семью! — в отчаянии сказала Эйлин. — Я больше не разочарую вас!

— Брак с магглом всегда можно расторгнуть, хотя подобное предательство этим не изгладить, — возразил дедушка Северуса, — но вернуться с этим ребёнком, этим полукровкой? Слишком поздно, Эйлин. Ни один нечистокровный никогда не войдёт в семью Принцев.

— Я могу оставить его, — с жаром предложила молодая женщина, — я оставлю его здесь, с Тобиасом, никто никогда ничего не узнает!

Сердце Северуса болезненно сжалось, но он не ушёл. Он хотел услышать продолжение. Он хотел знать.

— Он маг, хочешь ты того, или нет. Он существует, и это нельзя игнорировать. Всё, Эйлин, ты сама выбрала свою жизнь и свой брак. Постарайся найти в этом что-то хорошее. Ты больше не принадлежишь к нашей семье.

С этими словами наполовину высунувшаяся из камина фигура бородатого мужчины исчезла, и молодая женщина попыталась броситься вслед за ней в зелёное пламя.

— Нет, отец, подождите!

Но защитные чары, охранявшие камин со стороны Принцев, оттолкнули Эйлин назад, в маленькую гостиную дома в Паучьем тупике. От отчаяния она застонала. Ей потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы прийти в себя. Всё ещё дрожа, она тяжёлыми шагами направилась к двери, за которой прятался Северус. Испугавшись, мальчишка отпрянул, бросился назад и быстро уселся на свою кровать, открыв на коленях какую-то книгу.

Дверь медленно отворилась, пропуская в комнату женщину с такими же тёмными волосами и глазами, как у Северуса. Черты её лица были искажены яростью. Не говоря ни слова, она приблизилась к сыну, и Гарри заметил в её руке палочку.

— Если бы тебя не было… если бы только тебя не было… — прошипела она, стиснув зубы.

Не сводя с матери глаз, мальчишка обречённо сжался в комок. Он не отвёл взгляд даже тогда, когда она направила на него палочку.

— Без тебя они бы позволили мне вернуться.

Похолодев, Северус ничего не ответил, казалось, что-то разъедало его изнутри… отчаяние, быть может.

Глядя прямо на него, волшебница подняла палочку и слегка взмахнула ею.

— Avada…

Гарри хотел было рвануться вперёд, но отсутствие тела вынуждало его ограничиваться ролью зрителя. Но ведь Снейп выжил, напомнил он себе, он вырос и стал профессором, значит, Эйлин не убила своего сына… Мерлин, что же ему сделать, чтобы вытащить его отсюда!

На конце палочки появился зелёный свет. Северус не двигался, не дрожал, казалось, он даже не дышал… Через время, показавшееся целой вечностью, рука, державшая палочку, медленно опустилась, так и оставив заклятие наполовину незавершённым. Незавершённым навсегда, подумалось Гарри, пока Эйлин Снейп, некогда Эйлин Принц, молча выходила из комнаты.

Дверь захлопнулась, и Северус, наконец, закрыл глаза. Никогда ещё он не чувствовал себя таким опустошённым. И таким одиноким. Она всё-таки не сделала этого, конечно… Ему хотелось поверить, хотя бы на секунду, что она достаточно сильно любила его, чтобы не совершить такое. Но на самом деле это было не так. Он видел её, прочёл её мысли, пока она держала его на прицеле своей палочки, проник в её разум… Она боялась. Боялась, что её родители придут в ужас. Боялась, что вместо того, чтобы позволить ей вернуться домой, они отправят её в Азкабан. Боялась, что ей придётся ответить за убийство сына.

Ему не хотелось открывать глаза. Вообще, никогда. Он не злился, даже не расстроился, нет, просто чувствовал себя абсолютно опустошённым, более опустошённым, чем это можно было себе представить… Медленно откинувшись на кровать, он безнадёжно пытался хоть чем-то заполнить эту пустоту, которая, казалось, заполонила собой всё на свете. И тут он рассмеялся, — фигурка маленькой девочки… Лили. Да, у него всегда есть Лили. Даже когда больше никого нет.

Больше никого.

Замерев, Гарри отрешённо смотрел в пустоту, даже не заметив, как сцену вновь заволокло мраком. Как она могла? Как эта женщина могла сделать такое? Со своим сыном? Мерлин, а он ещё считал чудовищем Петунию… думал, что понимает, каково это — быть отвергнутым своей семьёй! А оказалось, что в этом вопросе Северус ещё мог дать ему сто очков вперёд…

Гарри вздрогнул, когда темноту вновь прорезал голос Волдеморта, и осознал, что вновь упустил шанс. Действие всё время разворачивалось по, казалось, отработанной схеме… Видения были чёткими, мучительными, и не только в физическом плане, а гораздо хуже… Он догадался, что это были ключевые моменты жизни Северуса, сделавшие его таким, каким он стал. Его выбор, его решения, всё то, что изменило его взгляд на вещи, превратив в того желчного профессора, каким Гарри его знал. Оставалось только понять, до каких разумных пределов стоит смотреть этот «фильм» и как вырвать Северуса из этого адского круга воспоминаний. Это было похоже на то, что ему самому довелось испытать в Малфой-Мэноре… за исключением того, что воспоминания профессора были вполне реальными. Слишком реальными.

— … большая ошибка, Северус! Слишком большая, чтобы остаться безнаказанной!

— Господин, я считал, что поступил правильно…

— Убив другого Пожирателя Смерти? — холодно осведомился Волдеморт.

— Он поставил под угрозу всю операцию! Не выполнял ваши приказы, господин, это было неизбежно! — возразил Северус.

— Полагаю, настолько же неизбежно, как и твоё наказание, — процедил Тёмный Лорд.

Северус тяжело вздохнул, ясно понимая, что он ничего не сможет изменить.

— Да, господин.

— Люциус, какое заклинание он применил к Тревису?

— Сектумсемпра, господин, — приторным тоном откликнулся Малфой.

Мозг Гарри заработал. Сектумсемпра, заклинание, которому его научил Северус? Помня, что оно сотворило с деревом, мальчишке совсем не хотелось увидеть, какое действие оно окажет на человека.

— Прекрасно, значит, вы знаете, что вам остаётся делать. Вы, все, — бросил Волдеморт, обращаясь к образовавшим круг Пожирателям, — займитесь им. Смотрите, чтобы он хорошенько запомнил урок… только оставьте его достаточно дееспособным, чтобы завтра вечером он смог принести мне зелья. Понятно?

— С удовольствием, господин, — откликнулись Пожиратели Смерти.

Глядя на то, с каким вожделением они направились к Северусу, Гарри подумал, что они действительно получат от этого удовольствие. Малфой первым вытащил палочку, за его сектумсемпрой быстро последовали заклинания остальных Пожирателей. Через несколько минут на теле Северуса не осталось живого места, казалось, не было ни единого сантиметра кожи, на котором бы не было пореза.

Он не умрёт, Северус знал, что Волдеморт не позволит этого, его талант Мастера Зелий дорогого стоит… только, Мерлин, насколько же легче было бы умереть…

С трудом сдерживая подкатившую тошноту, Гарри подумал то же самое. Нужно положить всему этому конец, и поскорее… пока он сам, как и Северус, не потерял рассудок.

Если бы только ему удалось нащупать нить, найти способ, как вывести Снейпа из этого транса…

Тем временем возникла новая сцена. На этот раз Гарри узнал жилище семьи Снейпов: скудная обстановка, общее впечатление холода и запустения… На этот раз Северус выглядел старше, и Гарри подумал, что ему, пожалуй, почти столько же лет, сколько сейчас ему самому.

С бьющимся сердцем Снейп открыл входную дверь, рука сжимала палочку, от волнения перехватывало горло. И не без причины, заметил Гарри.

Там, в маленькой гостиной, что была свидетельницей стольких семейных драм, лежали два тела, разделённые в смерти так же, как и в жизни. Сперва Северус подошёл к лежавшему возле книжного шкафа Тобиасу. Старый пьяница пытался дотянуться до выдвижного ящика, чтобы вытащить свой револьвер… слишком поздно. Его широко распахнутые, опустевшие глаза, смотрели теперь в потолок, а на лице застыло так хорошо знакомое Северусу выражение ярости.

Слишком поздно, отец. Как всегда, слишком поздно.

Он медленно направился к другому телу, лежавшему на ковре, рядом валялась светлая палочка. «Тоже слишком поздно», — подумал подросток. Тёмные бездонные глаза Эйлин Принц больше ничего не выражали, — ни сожаления, ни всегда отражавшейся в них горечи.

Северус подумал, что под конец она всё-таки оказалась права: всё это произошло по его вине. Он оттолкнул ногой палочку… ещё один шанс упущен, мама. Ещё один скверный выбор. Жаль. Жаль, что я не испытываю сожаления.

Наверное, ему следовало бы закрыть им глаза, или перенести их на кровати, придать пристойный вид… только зачем? С ними покончено. Покончено с этим домом. Покончено с этой жизнью. С их отношениям с Лили, конечно, тоже… теперь у него больше нет выбора, не так ли? Через несколько минут она перешагнёт порог своего дома и обнаружит там точно такую же картину. Две Авады Кедавра, два тела, два предупреждения. Не для неё, разумеется…

Бросив последний взгляд на гостиную — боже, а ведь когда-то она казалась ему такой большой — Северус направился к двери, оставив позади тела своих родителей. После некоторого колебания он всё-таки свернул к камину, чтобы захватить с собой маленькую фарфоровую пастушку, единственную ценную вещь в покидаемом доме, которая устояла перед Тобиасом Снейпом, равно как и единственный магический предмет. Единственный предмет, которым на его памяти дорожила Эйлин Снейп, урождённая Эйлин Принц.

Не оглядываясь назад, Северус положил статуэтку в карман и тихо закрыл за собой дверь. Навсегда.

Только один раз, уже на крыльце, он тяжело вздохнул, устремив взгляд в конец Паучьего тупика. Жизнь — не более чем огромный тупик, подумалось ему… что бы ни происходило, у него всегда был всего лишь один путь: тот, который он должен был выбрать. Тобиас и Эйлин теперь мертвы, и он не будет тратить время на сожаления. В доме, находившемся через пару улиц отсюда, единственные взрослые люди, которые были добры к нему на протяжении его детства, точно так же лежали мёртвыми на полу своего жилища, и все четверо делали его дальнейший путь совершенно четким.

Завтра или через неделю он порвёт с Лили. Любой ценой он должен защитить её как от себя, так и от Волдеморта. И когда учебный год подойдёт к концу, он примет Тёмную Метку и пойдёт той дорогой, которая ему суждена.

Изо всех сил он старался убедить себя, что всё это не имеет никакого значения. Что всё к лучшему. Во всяком случае, что это — наименьшее из зол. Это было единственное, на что он мог надеяться.

И вновь темнота.

Ошеломлённый тем, что он только что пережил, Гарри на какое-то время утратил способность соображать. Как можно было впасть в такой фатализм? Прийти в такое отчаяние? Нет, поправился он, это не отчаяние, а полное отсутствие надежды, ощущение абсолютной пустоты.

Крики, прорезавшие темноту, заставили его вздрогнуть. Заклинания раздавались вперемешку с ругательствами, слышался характерный шум драки… нет, не драки, а сражения, поправился Гарри. Тёмные силуэты в масках вели бой с другими волшебниками, для которых он, казалось, был проигран с самого начала.

— Убейте их, — безжалостно бросил Волдеморт.

Вокруг вспыхнуло множество зелёных лучей, и несколько тел упало на землю, оставив лицом к лицу с Пожирателями Смерти лишь небольшую горстку безоружных волшебников.

— Все грязнокровки, — властно прошипел Тёмный Лорд. — Все они не достойны своего дара магии. Можете поразвлечься, Пожиратели, заставьте их заплатить за их предательство…

Не заставив себя упрашивать, волшебники, чьи лица были скрыты масками, наметили себе жертвы среди безоружных людей, устроив целое состязание в заклинаниях, одно изощрённее другого. Один лишь Северус стоял позади, наблюдая разыгравшийся спектакль, но не участвуя в нём, что не преминул заметить Волдеморт.

— Северус, а ты чего ждёшь? — прошептал он. — Вон стоит одна дамочка, никто пока ею не занялся… ты же не заставишь её ждать, правда? Уж мне-то как никому другому известна твоя изобретательность в заклинаниях.

— Благодарю вас, господин, но боюсь, что такого рода занятия могут испортить некоторые зелья, для приготовления которых требуется, чтобы на руках того, кто их варит, не было крови, — возразил Снейп.

— Вздор. На твоих руках не будет никакой крови. Это всего лишь небольшое развлечение… можешь оставить последний удар Люциусу, он как раз большой любитель этого. Давай, Северус, — добавил он, медленно выговаривая каждое слово, — ты же не хочешь разочаровать меня?

Гарри почувствовал, как Снейп стиснул под маской зубы. Хитрость не удалась.

— Нет, господин, конечно, нет. Crucio!

Волшебница, в которую он направил заклинание, рухнула на землю, крича от боли, тогда как он старался использовать все свои способности в окклюменции, чтобы закрыть свой разум. Притворяться. Не выдать себя. Скрываться за маской и угождать Волдеморту…

Женщина потеряла сознание, и костлявая рука сжала его плечо.

— Я знал, что эти заклинания станут настоящим подарком для тебя, Северус. Надо будет не забыть взять тебя с собой в следующий рейд против магглов… твоя помощь просто бесценна.

С губ Волдеморта сорвался лёгкий смешок, и он направился к другим Пожирателям, занятым тем, чтобы продемонстрировать свои умения.

Смех всё ещё был слышен, когда в глазах Северуса потемнело. Отчаянно цепляясь за пустоту, за свои защитные барьеры, он изо всех сил старался, чтобы его не стошнило прямо там, рядом с безжизненным телом его жертвы…

_«Действовать, нужно действовать»,_  — приказал себе Гарри. Прямо здесь, сейчас же, пока не возникло новое воспоминание, отыскать какой-нибудь способ… внедрить какое-нибудь своё воспоминание в воспоминания Северуса, найти какую-нибудь лазейку, что-нибудь, за что можно было бы зацепиться.

Но было уже слишком поздно, перед его глазами разворачивалась новая сцена, не слишком, правда, отличавшаяся от предыдущей…

Вновь круг Пожирателей Смерти и Северус — в его центре, с обнажённой левой рукой. К нему торжественно приближался Волдеморт.

— Северус Снейп, — начал он звучным голосом, — сегодня ты убивал и истязал во славу моего имени. Готов ли ты вступить в ряды моих приверженцев, подчиниться моей власти?

Гарри била дрожь, но Северус был спокоен.

— Готов, — твёрдо ответил он, и Гарри обнаружил, что это действительно так, — в разуме Мастера Зелий не было ни колебаний, ни сомнений. Укрывшись где-то там, в самой глубине своей души, за выставленными барьерами, подавив в себе все чувства, какие в нём только были, он был подобен глыбе льда.

— Посредством этой Метки ты будешь моим слугой во всём и всегда. Пусть она станет знаком того, что ты принадлежишь мне, знаком твоих убеждений, станет хранительницей твоей преданности и твоей верности тем обязательствам, которые ты на себя принял. Пусть эта Метка соединит тебя с твоим господином и с другими Пожирателями Смерти. Да будет она орудием славы и орудием кары, и пусть ничто не сможет стереть её. Сегодня ты вступаешь в ряды моих слуг и отказываешься от привязанности, преданности и служения кому бы то ни было, кроме меня.

Северус молча склонил голову и протянул руку. Волдеморт медленно, со всей торжественностью, подобающей церемонии, взял его руку и накрыл её с внутренней стороны, выше кисти, своей ладонью. От руки сразу же пошёл черноватый дымок.

Гарри почувствовал острую боль и сильное жжение, пронзившее молодого человека. Северус стоял, выпрямившись, в недвижном молчании и только напряжённое выражение лица и покрывшийся испариной лоб выдавали его страдания. Казалось, пытка длилась бесконечно, пока он, выбившись под конец из сил, не упал на колени.

Волдеморт с явным удовлетворением убрал, наконец, свою руку, оставив после прикосновения широкий отпечаток характерного красного цвета. Гарри вновь затрясло. Череп, змея… На руке Северуса теперь красовалась Тёмная метка.

— Пожиратель Смерти, — продолжал Волдеморт, — пусть твоё послушание будет безупречным, пусть твоя преданность никогда не поколеблется. Всё, что у тебя есть, принадлежит мне, и всё, чем ты дорожишь, будет уничтожено, если ты меня разочаруешь. Старайся угодить мне, и ты будешь вознаграждён сверх всяких ожиданий. Следуй за мной без колебаний до самой победы и ты, наконец, будешь признан по заслугам. Встань, Северус. Займи место в своей новой семье.

Собрав все свои силы, Снейп, пошатываясь, поднялся, сдерживая желание прижать руку к чудовищному шраму, чтобы хоть немного унять боль.

Его ментальные барьеры, как отметил Гарри, были как всегда на месте, тем не менее, ему удалось распознать чувства Северуса. Волдеморт тщательно подбирал слова: слава, известность, семья, которая всегда поддержит, — всё то, о чём мечтает каждый подросток. Но когда Снейп шагнул назад, чтобы занять своё место в кругу Пожирателей Смерти, Гарри почувствовал, как испарилась последняя надежда Северуса. Он не хотел принадлежать этому маньяку, убившему его родителей и родителей Лили Эванс. Не хотел получить известность, благодаря преступлениям Пожирателя Смерти. Не хотел такой славы. Не хотел иметь такую семью.

Ему нужна Лили, он хотел снова бродить с ней по полям, хотел создать дом, смеяться вместе с ней, обрести покой, возможно, просто чувствовать себя счастливым…

Только уже поздно. Слишком поздно. Он сделал свой выбор, забрёл в тупик, прошагал по нему и теперь оказался в ловушке…

Вот и всё.

Не имея возможности вырваться из переживаний Северуса, Гарри попытался собраться с мыслями, метавшимися в хаотическом беспорядке. Как профессор мог одновременно испытывать столько чувств? Мерлин, как он вообще смог выдержать такой груз и не рухнуть под его тяжестью, не заорать, не взбунтоваться, не разнести всё, что только было вокруг? Почему не понял этого раньше, почему сразу же не вырвался из этого мрачного маскарада? Какая-то безжалостная обречённость… Гарри бы взорвался, или взорвал что-нибудь, кабинет Дамблдора, например… Дамблдор, почему Северус не обратился к Дамблдору?

Словно отвечая на его вопрос, темноту сменила новая сцена… Альбус! Какой-то обрывистый склон, Дамблдор и обезумевший Северус, бросившийся к его ногам. От взгляда, которым посмотрел на него директор, у Гарри по спине пробежал холодок.

— Не убивайте меня!

— Я и не собираюсь.

Кажется, Северус был уверен в этом не больше, чем Гарри, и на то была веская причина… Он пришёл, чтобы предать своего господина, понял Гарри. Пришёл сдаться на милость Дамблдору, но тот, казалось, вовсе не был готов встретить его с распростёртыми объятиями.

— Вы мне отвратительны.

И слова, и тон, которыми Альбус произнёс их, — всё это резануло Снейпа. А чего он, собственно, ожидал? Презрение следовало за ним по пятам, куда бы он ни пошёл, что бы ни сделал, какой бы путь ни выбрал. Всегда было слишком поздно…

Но Дамблдор не позволил ему ни предаваться горьким размышлениям, ни впадать в панику. За несколько минут он вытянул из него всю необходимую информацию и обнадёжил, что обеспечит защиту Лили. За эти же несколько минут он посулил ему некое подобие убежища, а затем со всей неумолимостью отправил его назад, к своему господину.

Северус с трудом проглотил застрявший в горле ком. Шпионить, теперь ещё и на Дамблдора. Шпионить против Волдеморта, самого большого психопата, какого только носила земля. Каждую секунду рисковать своей жизнью, и даже сверх того. Ради Лили. И ради её спасения, если только оно ещё возможно…

Ледяной, лишённый всякого сострадания взгляд Альбуса Дамблдора завершил эти воспоминания, сменившиеся благословенной темнотой…

Никогда ещё Гарри не видел такого выражения в глазах директора. Суровость — да, боль — иногда, но подобная жестокость? Он не мог не знать о той глубокой дружбе, что связывала сейчас директора и Мастера Зелий… Что же могло произойти за эти годы? Хотя, Северусу в той сцене вряд ли больше двадцати, столько воды утекло с тех пор… и всё же. Испытав всю остроту чувств, которые пережил Северус за время этой встречи, Гарри было трудно понять, как профессор смог так сблизиться с Дамблдором… Ему самому было бы трудно забыть этот взгляд. И то, что директор отправил его почти на верную смерть.

Он заметил, что отвлёкся, так как с трудом осознал, что перед его глазами разворачивается уже совсем другая сцена. Вновь сражение. Только на этот раз не против обычных волшебников… Воспоминания Северуса, похоже, следовали, отвечая на вопросы Гарри, так как теперь он присутствовал при столкновении между Пожирателями Смерти и Орденом Феникса. Он смог без труда узнать многих его членов, но, тем не менее, к своему огромному облегчению — и Северуса тоже — не увидел в толпе лиц своих родителей.

Ордену, несомненно, было известно о той двойной роли, которую играл Снейп. Многие не очень-то в это верили, однако им было достаточно свидетельства Дамблдора. Но приказ, касавшийся его, был таким же, как и в отношении других пожирателей: Снейпа не щадить, просто убедиться в том, что он жив… по возможности.

Ни друг, ни враг для обоих лагерей. Пожиратели с подозрением относились к нему после того, как он начал преподавать в Хогвартсе зелья, а члены Ордена явно не были готовы принять ту лёгкость, с которой он перешёл на другую сторону. Волдеморт держал его на коротком поводке, Дамблдор не спускал с него глаз.

И вновь Северус Снейп мог рассчитывать только на себя. Единственная мысль — спасти Лили — позволяла ему затаить эту лёгкую усмешку превосходства в уголках губ, что одинаково раздражала и Пожирателей, и членов Ордена, усмешку, от которой инстинктивно сжимались все ученики, независимо от их возраста.

Однако этого было не достаточно, чтобы избежать ранений, констатировал он, когда заклинание пронзило его плечо. Он был готов поклясться, что оно было брошено Пожирателем Смерти.  _«Впрочем, какая разница?»_  — устало подумал он, делая вид, что с удвоенным пылом продолжает сражаться против Ордена.

Завтра ему придётся вести занятия и готовить зелья для своего хозяина. Точнее, для своих хозяев. И ни один из них уж точно не примет ранение в качестве оправдания. В конце концов, он — Мастер Зелий, как сухо заметила в последний раз МакГонагалл, когда он вернулся в Хогвартс в пропитанной кровью зелёной мантии.

С тех самых пор он и решил, что будет носить только чёрное. По крайней мере, это избавило его от дополнительных мелких унижений.

_«Безжалостно»,_  — подумал Гарри, найдя нужное слово. Жизнь обошлась со Снейпом абсолютно безжалостно. Неужели никто никогда даже не пытался дать ему шанс?

И вновь, словно отвечая на его вопрос, видение безо всякого перехода сменилось новым, и мальчишка почувствовал, как при виде развернувшейся перед его глазами картины его сердце почти остановилось, и не только из-за Снейпа.

Мама. Лили. Такая красивая… и смеющаяся, положила руку на плечо молодого темноволосого человека в очках с квадратными стёклами, который просто пожирал её глазами. Северуса охватила ревность, она пылала точно так же, как Метка.

— Лили?

Девушка с удивлением обернулась. В её глазах мелькнуло огорчение, когда она увидела своего собеседника.

— Могу я поговорить с тобой? — как можно тише спросил Северус.

Гарри заметил, что сейчас он выглядел ещё моложе… получается, они вернулись в более ранний период.

После некоторого колебания, Лили обернулась к Джеймсу, что-то прошептала ему, и тот с угрюмым видом отошёл в сторону.

— Что тебе нужно? — холодно спросила она, и Северус вздрогнул под её ледяным взглядом.

— Поговорить с тобой, — тихо ответил он.

— Ну, я здесь.

— В самом деле? — так же тихо спросил он.

— Чего ты хочешь, — нетерпеливо спросила Лили. — Меня ждёт Джеймс.

Скверно, подумал Гарри. В самом деле, скверно. Гораздо хуже, чем мог себе представить Северус.

— Лили, всё изменилось...

— Вот как? И каким же образом? — сухо спросила она.

— Моё положение изменилось, я больше не боюсь… того, что могло случиться, — сказал он с исказившимся лицом. — Я стал очень нужен Тёмному Лорду и…

Лили принуждённо рассмеялась.

— Нужен ты, Сев? Волдеморту? Ты что, действительно искренне веришь в эту ерунду?

— Ты не понимаешь, — Северус начал терять терпение, его щёки внезапно покраснели. — Скоро я стану самым молодым Мастером Зелий в Великобритании, он знает, что у меня незаурядные способности, и теперь он больше ничего не имеет против меня или моих близких… я могу… мы можем… — смутившись, он замолчал.

Лили в явном замешательстве покачала головой.

— Северус Снейп, ты собираешься предложить мне возобновить наши отношения?

— Я… да, Лили. Я знаю, что всё непросто, но ты нужна мне, всё, что произошло…

— Да как ты смеешь! — крикнула, краснея в свой черёд, только от возмущения, девушка. — После всего, что ты мне сказал? После того, каким образом ты меня бросил? Ты хоть представляешь, что я пережила, ты хоть на минуту можешь представить, сколько зла ты мне причинил?

Северус побледнел.

— Прости, Лили… Я должен был так поступить, у меня не было выбора…

— Выбор есть всегда, — сухо сказала Лили, откидывая назад волосы.

— Я сделал то, что было нужно, чтобы защитить тебя, — помрачнев, ответил Северус. — Я сделал это ради тебя!

Не стоило так говорить, подумал Гарри в тот же момент, что и Северус. Стиснув зубы, Лили отступила на шаг, словно намереваясь уйти, потом вновь подошла к Северусу и схватила его за левую руку. Не успел он возмутиться, как она закатала ему рукав и показала Метку, а затем с отвращением оттолкнула его руку. В её глазах читались презрение и боль.

— Не обвиняй в этом меня, Северус Снейп, — спокойно сказала Лили. Слишком спокойно. — Не советую тебе когда бы то ни было оправдывать свои поступки, прикрываясь моим именем. Ты сделал свой выбор… Ты выбрал сторону тех, кто убил моих родителей, и твоих, кстати, тоже. Я даже не понимаю, как… но это то, чего ты хочешь. А я — всего лишь грязнокровка, не так ли?

— Нет, Лили, — прошептал Северус.

Но на этот раз он был прав, сказал себе Гарри. Теперь уже слишком поздно.

— Хватит, — твёрдо сказала Лили, возможно, немного резко. — Я больше не хочу с тобой разговаривать. Даже близко не подходи ко мне. И никогда не заговаривай со мной. С этого дня между нами нет ничего общего.

Северус стиснул зубы, на этот раз даже не пытаясь скрыть пронзившую его боль. Сектумсемпра… только ещё хуже.

— Ты его любишь, да? Поттера?

Взгляд Лили стал жёстким.

— Это тебя не касается. Хотя, да. И держись от нас подальше, Северус, это единственный совет, который я могу тебе дать… счастливо оставаться.

С этими словами Лили Эванс развернулась и быстро побежала к человеку, ждавшему её неподалёку, — вечно растрёпанному Джеймсу Поттеру. Находясь на грани слёз, девушка бросилась в его объятия. Бросив убийственный взгляд на Северуса, Джеймс увлёк Лили на тропинку, ведшую за деревья, за стены Хогвартса… и они исчезли из виду. Северус остался один, и ветер трепал его волосы, бросая их ему в лицо.

Один. Один, со своей последней надеждой, со своими последними иллюзиями, растоптанными Лили и Джеймсом Поттером.

И надежды, и иллюзии вместе с опавшими листьями унёс ветер, в каждом порыве которого ему слышался тот надоевший припев, который вновь и вновь повторялся с самого его детства: по твоей вине; ошибочный выбор; всё из-за тебя… Полукровка, чёртов ублюдок, не нужный ни тем, ни этим, никому.

Один, один против всех.

«Нечего и сомневаться, что у него больше никогда не было возможности помириться с Лили», — с горечью подумал Гарри. В любом случае, ничто не смогло уничтожить ту бездну отчаяния, в которую она его бросила.

Медленно, словно в фильме с замедленной съёмкой, сцена вновь изменилась, принеся с собой столько боли и отчаяния, столько какой-то мучительной агонии, что Гарри собрал все свои силы, чтобы хоть как-то отбросить от себя эти ощущения. Да, он хотел управлять потоком воспоминаний, но только не таким образом!

— Вы же должны были защитить её! — с искажённым от гнева и боли лицом кричал Северус Дамблдору. — Ведь вы обещали!

— Их предали, — спокойно сказал Альбус, явно нисколько не сопереживая молодому человеку. — Но Гарри выжил, а Волдеморт побеждён.

— Какая разница, — простонал учитель зелий, сжимая голову руками. — Как бы я хотел умереть…

И он сказал правду, Гарри это ясно чувствовал. Погружённый в этот момент в переживания профессора, он и сам хотел того же… К тому же на него нахлынули его собственные чувства, — бесконечные сожаления о том, что он, как и Северус, безвозвратно упустил, о том, что у него, как и у Северуса, могло бы быть, о том, что он хотел бы сказать, изменить, исправить…

Только уже слишком поздно, — эхом донеслось из самых глубин памяти Снейпа.

Всегда было слишком поздно, с тех самых пор, как он родился.

На какое-то время Гарри позволил чувству подавленности взять верх над собой, но довольно-таки быстро встряхнулся. Нет. Нет, ещё не поздно, во всяком случае, не во всём, не в отношении того, что ещё может произойти… Возможно, именно в той связи, что существовала сейчас между ним и Снейпом, и скрывался ключ к решению проблемы.

— Северус? — прошептал он и почувствовал, как тот слегка вздрогнул.

— Гарри… — отозвался профессор из глубины своего транса. — Я сдержал слово. Я защищал тебя. Ради неё, все эти годы…

— Но ведь не только ради неё, правда же, Северус? — с надеждой спросил Гарри. Он должен ответить ему. Должен вызвать на поверхность счастливые воспоминания нескольких последних месяцев. Если это необходимо, он вызовет свои собственные. Приложив все усилия, чтобы выйти из переживаний Снейпа, Гарри вспомнил первое, что пришло ему на ум.

Кресло, Северус, мурлыкающий Шэди. Чудесное ощущение того, что у тебя есть дом, есть кто-то, о ком ты можешь заботиться, и кто-то, кто заботится о тебе.

Медленно, с огромным трудом, представленная сцена материализовалась перед его глазами, и Гарри чуть не завопил от восторга, — получилось! Он смог это сделать!

Он почувствовал присутствие Снейпа, оторопело, словно пьяный, смотревшего на эту сцену со своей стороны. Да, один из приятных моментов в лаборатории… и не он один. Всё это были лучшие мгновения и в его человеческой жизни. В тот раз, в парке, когда Северус приобнял его за плечи, та гордость, которую он испытал, тепло от прикосновения, понимание того, что он больше не одинок… а потом тот разговор у окна, ночью, когда Северус предложил ему жить вместе, словно они одна семья, и сказал, что живёт ради него.

Всё это было совершенно реально… и для Северуса тоже, он почувствовал это. Мастер Зелий пытался выбраться на поверхность, старался вырваться из того дьявольского вихря воспоминаний, который вызвал в нём Волдеморт. Воспрянув духом, Гарри вновь обратился к своим воспоминаниям, точнее, к своим ощущениям…

Рука, лежащая на его голове, это чувство нежности, понимание, что кто-то заботится о тебе… Теперь на поверхности появились воспоминания Снейпа, но это были уже совсем другие воспоминания. О той ночи, когда Гарри приснился кошмар, и Северус пришёл к нему в комнату, чтобы, не разбудив, успокоить его, легонько поправил волосы, прошептал ласковые слова.

Гарри почувствовал, что против своей воли улыбается. Так вот когда оно появилось, это чувство защищённости, даже во сне… и не только это.

Protego. Северус тогда принёс себя в жертву, чтобы защитить его. Вот откуда пришло это понимание, что Снейп, Человек в Чёрном, единственный из всех людей, кто готов ради него на такое…

Ответ Северуса не заставил себя ждать, эхом отозвавшись в его воспоминаниях. Защитить Гарри, да, любой ценой, потому что он действительно много значит, и не только для дела… потому что он переживает за него больше, чем за себя самого. Чувство привязанности, смешанное с желанием защитить, сделать его счастливым… и да, отеческая любовь, — всё это почувствовал и Гарри, окутанный теплом заботы со стороны другого человека. И это стало для них обоих укрытием от завывавшего вокруг ветра.

Как тогда, когда он был Шэди, а Снейп взял его на руки. Когда он путешествовал, восседая на его плече, гордый, словно царь зверей. И Северус тоже, Гарри чувствовал это, гордился тем, что этот кот сидит у него на плече. Его кот. До сих пор Гарри даже не представлял, насколько собственническим было отношение к нему Мастера Зелий… и насколько же он боялся его потерять.

Только этому не бывать, убеждал себя Гарри. Ему нужен Северус. Почувствовав что-то тёплое рядом с собой, подросток открыл глаза… Он стоял там, перед ним, его голова по-прежнему утыкалась в грудь профессора, чьи очертания теперь стали более чёткими. Его лицо всё ещё было покрыто маской, отметил Гарри, но глаза уже смотрели прямо на него, и он положил руки на его плечи.

— Я не брошу вас. Пожалуйста, вы нужны мне… вы же обещали!

Снейп медленно кивнул головой, его взгляд был полон сожаления. Он борется, понял Гарри, борется ради него… но он в ловушке, он — пленник Волдеморта. Гарри вновь поднял руки к зловещей белой маске. Он должен это сделать, немедленно, вырваться вдвоём с профессором из этого ада…

Северус опустил голову и посмотрел прямо в глаза Гарри. Ему бы так хотелось… но он должен дать понять мальчишке, что не может пойти с ним, он во власти Волдеморта и с этим ничего нельзя поделать. Много лет назад он поклялся, что будет верен ему…

— Уходи, Гарри, не надо оставаться здесь, это опасно.

— Без вас я не уйду. Вам нужно проснуться, ну пожалуйста…

— Это невозможно. Он не отпустит меня. Возвращайся, Гарри, побыстрее, Волдеморт не должен почувствовать твоё присутствие.

— Он знает, что я здесь, и он знает, что я не оставлю вас ему. Пожалуйста, ведь вы нужны мне… позвольте мне попытаться!

Скорее почувствовав, чем увидев, что Снейп кивнул ему, Гарри машинально принялся снимать с него маску. Ничего не вышло, но он отказывался отпустить Снейпа… воспоминания, нужны ещё воспоминания!

Нет, возразил он сам себе, не воспоминания. Не это сейчас нужно… Сконцентрировавшись, он начал вызывать в воображении образ Мэнора, зимы, которая вскоре наступит, огня в камине, кота… долгие прогулки с Северусом под падающим снегом, смех, уверенность в том, что есть на свете место, куда можно пойти, есть кто-то, у кого можно найти пристанище.

Он представлял себе, как будет в мирной обстановке лаборатории помогать Снейпу с зельями. Как будет поздно ночью, тайком, с помощью мантии-невидимки приходить к нему в Хогвартс за советом.

— Вы нужны мне. Пожалуйста.

Он почувствовал, как медленно, дюйм за дюймом, маска начала отклеиваться, высвобождая лицо Северуса. Собрав все свои силы, Гарри продолжал.

Сидя на плече профессора, он путешествует по коридорам Хогвартса. Царапает гобелен перед входом в гостиную Слизерина, видит, как ученики ходят с жалобами к декану факультета, потому что его кот пытается метить территорию в подземельях. И даже, может быть, кто знает, напрудит в дорогущие ботинки Малфоя.

— Ну, пожалуйста, — мысленно прошептал он. — Вы же мой Человек в Чёрном. Не бросайте меня, только не после всего того, что произошло, только не сейчас!

И вдруг он снял её, — он держал в своих руках эту жуткую маску в виде застывшего черепа, жёсткую, пустую. Не долго думая, он отшвырнул её как можно дальше и с тревогой взглянул на Северуса. Силуэт волшебника больше не трепетал от ветра и стал чётко очерченным, а его бледное усталое лицо было обращено к Гарри.

Медленно подняв руки, он положил их на плечи подростка, который сразу же ухватился за них. На этот раз Волдеморт не смог победить, больше он не отнимет у него никого из тех, кто ему дорог!

— Нет, он не победит. Я не оставлю тебя, — просто сказал Северус, окружив Гарри защитной аурой, которая вновь отбросила ветер, оставив их в центре ослабевающей бури. По причине, которой Северус не понимал, нашедший его мальчишка переживал за него. Несмотря на всё то, что он сделал ему за эти пять лет, он пришёл, чтобы найти его и вернуть себе…

Возможно, впервые в его жизни кто-то пришёл ему на помощь. И также впервые он оказался кому-то нужен. Он, Северус Снейп, и не только в качестве Мастера Зелий или шпиона… мальчишке было нужно, чтобы рядом с ним был кто-то, кто помог бы ему вырасти или просто выжить в этом мире, куда его забросила судьба, кто-то, на кого можно было бы положиться, кто отвечал бы за него. Кто-то, кто жил бы только для него одного.

Северус даже представить себе не мог, что когда-нибудь наступит такой день… После детских лет, проведённых под гнётом Тобиаса Снейпа, когда он почти сразу же попал в подчинение Тёмного Лорда, после службы двум господам, когда он возненавидел само чувство зависимости от другого человека… после того, как он отказался от семьи и друзей, не позволяя себе сближаться с кем бы то ни было в течение почти двух десятков лет, — да, несмотря на всё это Северус Снейп действительно был почти готов впустить в свою жизнь Гарри Поттера. Стать тем взрослым человеком, который принял бы на себя ответственность за мальчишку, посвятил ему себя целиком, что бы ни случилось, человеком, которого Гарри так безнадёжно искал.

Связать с мальчишкой свою судьбу, свою жизнь, свою душу.

Пока Северус пристально смотрел в глаза Гарри, чтобы тот смог прочитать в его взгляде принятое им решение, ему показалось, что их окутало непроницаемым зелёным светом, рассеявшим остатки бури. В следующую же секунду в него ударил ослепительный свет, грубо отбросив назад, и всё его тело, несмотря на то, что это был сон, пронзила сильная боль. Его последней мыслью, перед тем как вновь потерять сознание, была мысль о Гарри… чтобы эта вспышка света не задела его, ведь, как говорят, молния не попадает дважды в одно и то же место…

Через какое-то мгновение (или, может быть, через неделю, Северус не был в этом точно уверен), он с трудом открыл глаза. На этот раз, свои собственные глаза, осознал он, чувствуя, какой болью отзывается каждый мускул его тела. Мерлин, стареть и в самом деле не такая уж приятная вещь…

Ему понадобилось меньше минуты, чтобы восстановить всю цепь событий.

Кабинет директора. Заклинание. Дамблдор, этот старый дурак, этот предатель… Его охватил гнев. Как он только мог? После стольких лет…

Он наконец-то сфокусировал зрение и первое, что он увидел, был тревожный взгляд Гарри, присевшего рядом с ним. Это что же, всё это время мальчишка сидел на его кровати? Но Северус не мог на него сердиться. Не сейчас, не после того, что только что случилось…

Мерлин, что здесь произошло? Сколько времени он провёл в этой рукотворной преисподней?

От новой вспышки ярости сдавило сердце. Он быстро обвёл взглядом помещение, в котором находился. Хогвартс. Его спальня. Но он в ней не один, и если он не возражал против присутствия мальчишки, то что делала в его комнатах, в его спальне МакГонагалл, да ещё с таким смущенным и взволнованным видом? Это уж слишком! Он прищурился, чтобы разглядеть остальных. Поппи Помфри. Медсестра слишком часто лечила его, чтобы он сердился на неё за это вторжение…

А вот последний из присутствующих… высокий рост, шляпа, фиолетовая мантия, длинная седая борода и этот ореол могущества могли принадлежать только одному человеку, последнему из тех, кого он хотел бы сейчас видеть.

Весь напрягшись от гнева, который он не испытывал уже много лет, Северус вскочил на ноги и сжав кулаки двинулся на него.

— Как вы могли?

Его голос звучал хрипло, но это было даже хорошо, потому что только так и можно было выговорить все эти слова… Обе волшебницы пронзительно вскрикнули за его спиной, но он даже не заметил этого, точно так же, как не заметил, что Гарри, сидевший на кровати, превратился в кота и теперь подошёл к нему ближе. Слегка взмахнув палочкой, МакГонагалл прошептала заклинание, и чёрная пижама Северуса вновь превратилась в мантию, но он, казалось, не заметил и этого…

— Северус, мальчик мой, — прошептал Дамблдор… Его голос звучал одновременно и успокаивающе, и немного жалобно, но это никак не могло умерить гнев, испытываемый сейчас Мастером Зелий.

— Нет.

На этот раз его голос прозвучал звонко, но было в нём что-то такое категорическое, что заставило всех присутствующих похолодеть.

— После стольких лет, Альбус? Я не заслужил этого. Нет, не заслужил.

Не сводя с директора глаз, он отступил назад.

— Северус…

— Даже близко не подходите ко мне больше…

Взгляд тёмных глаз на секунду задержался на коте, который смотрел на него, словно загипнотизированный. Северус хотел было что-то добавить, потом передумал.

— До свидания, Альбус.

Повернувшись на каблуках, он решительно направился в гостиную, где находился камин, и только мантия зловеще билась за его спиной.

Оцепенев на какое-то мгновение при виде разыгравшейся перед ним драмы, Шэди вдруг осознал, — Снейп уходит. И если верить тому, что он только что сказал, уходит навсегда. Вот сейчас он шагнёт в камин и, охваченный зелёным пламенем, исчезнет из его жизни…

Кот быстро посмотрел по сторонам. Поппи Помфри с полуоткрытым ртом смотрела, как удаляется её пациент, не в силах вернуть его назад. МакГонагалл, постаревшая, казалось, лет на двадцать, смотрела то на кота, то на Мастера Зелий, оценивая ситуацию. Что касается Дамблдора, тот смотрел на него своим вечно доброжелательным взглядом, на этот раз полным печали. Не говоря ни слова, директор слегка указал подбородком в сторону Шэди.

Но это было лишним. Не теряя времени, кот бросился вслед за Человеком в Чёрном, и когда тот уже бросил в камин горсть пороха, вскочил ему на плечо.

Снейп даже не вздрогнул и не оглядываясь назад произнёс:

— Снейп-Мэнор.

С этими словами он бросился в камин, оставив позади и Хогвартс, и трёх беспомощных волшебников.

Однако Шэди, не сдержавшись, оглянулся и то, что он увидел на лицах профессоров и медсестры, заставило его подумать, что Северус был неправ.

Один раз в своей жизни Северусу Снейпу стоило оглянуться назад.


	35. Там, где твоё сердце…

В памяти Шеди отпечаталась последняя сцена: Дамблдор, судя по выражению его лица, испытывал боль — директор, казалось, разом постарел лет на десять; у МакГонагалл вид был виноватый и озабоченный — похоже, она раздумывала, не попытаться ли ей остановить Мастера зелий; а Поппи Помфри выглядела одновременно и возмущенной, и отчаянно расстроенной тем, что её пациент уходит. От всех троих просто исходили волны тревоги и печали, Гарри даже захотелось чем-нибудь утешить их… но на это не было времени. Его ослепила вспышка зелёного пламени, а в следующую секунду перед глазами возникла знакомая лаборатория в Мэноре.

Он и не думал, что вернётся сюда так скоро… Тем лучше — это было так, словно он вернулся домой. Если бы обстоятельства были менее драматическими, он чувствовал бы себя абсолютно счастливым.

А вот что было довольно необычным, так это то, как Снейп споткнулся на входе, из-за чего его пассажир чуть не свалился с плеча. Кот предусмотрительно спрыгнул на пол: ему уже приходилось вываливаться из камина чёрт-те как, путешествуя с помощью каминного порошка, но Северус? Гарри впервые видел, чтобы волшебник не смог сохранить достоинство в подобной ситуации.

Стиснув зубы, Снейп выпрямился и, вскинув руку с палочкой в сторону камина, выписал в воздухе несколько фигур, незнакомых Гарри, которые, явно, служили одной цели: Мастер зелий накладывал на камин защитные заклинания, чтобы никто не смог проникнуть в Мэнор, и в первую очередь — Дамблдор. Это был плохой знак. На этот раз Снейп действительно был в ярости. И без сил, констатировал мальчишка, увидев, как профессор нетвёрдой походкой направился к креслу и тяжело упал в него. Хрипло дыша, он откинул голову на спинку, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Видимо, эффектный уход из Хогвартса и этот маленький спектакль стоили ему остатков сил, так что добраться до кресла он смог исключительно благодаря испытываемому им гневу.

Волнуясь, Шеди осторожно подошел к нему. Сейчас подходящий момент, чтобы попытаться успокоить профессора? Или?.. Отсутствующий взгляд Северуса упал на него, но было ясно, что он ничего не видит. Не в силах больше ждать, Гарри принял человеческую форму.

— Профессор? Как вы?

В ответ раздался стон, Снейп обеими руками схватился за голову, словно его мучила сильнейшая головная боль.

Это просто кошмар… Он всё ещё не проснулся….

Шэди. Гарри. Поттер. Конечно же, мальчишка отправился за ним. Шэди. Гарри. Всегда там, где что-то происходит, готовый с головой влезть в проблемы. И он не смог ему помешать. Он ничего не смог сделать – опять и снова. И вот теперь мальчишка стоит перед ним и ждёт ответа…

— Поттер! — прошипел Снейп, но, поймав обиженный взгляд парня, исправился: — Гарри. Без тебя, естественно, не обошлось?

Мальчишка вздрогнул под его взглядом, не зная, чего ожидать. Северус продолжал, не в состоянии совсем убрать из голоса сарказм. Несмотря на то, что они в последнее время ладили, эпизод с Омутом Памяти всё ещё был болезненным воспоминанием, и Снейп ничего не мог с собой поделать, не мог избавиться от гнева, кипящего внутри.

— Как всегда — в неправильном месте в неправильное время? — проскрипел он. — И по возможности — в моих воспоминаниях. Для этого была какя-то особенная причина, мистер Поттер?

— Я не хотел, честно, — запротестовал мальчишка. — Я был там, чтобы вывести вас оттуда. Вы никак не могли проснуться. Волдеморт…

— Я прекрасно осведомлен о роли, которую сыграл Темный Лорд в этой истории, спасибо, — сухо бросил Снейп. — Не будешь ли любезен объяснить, что опять сподвигло тебя выступить против этого мага? Вообразил, что ты сильнее, чем он?

Под этим натиском Гарри вздрогнул. Тон, слова… Профессор Снейп вернулся. Неужели между ними стало всё, как раньше?

— Но это действительно так, по крайней мере, пока… Вы сами мне сказали: он обессилен, я забрал его магию!

— Забрать чью-то магию вовсе не значит уметь ею пользоваться! —выкрикнул Северус. — Ты представляешь себе, на что готов пойти Волдеморт, насколько тёмную магию он может использовать, чтобы получить желаемое? Его ведь даже нельзя назвать живым в полном смысле этого слова! Ты думаешь, ему ещё есть, что терять? После всего того, что он с тобой сотворил, как ты можешь так безответственно к этому относиться?

— Это неправда! — уперся Гарри. — Я отправился туда не ради развлечения, и вообще, это никогда не было для меня развлечением! Я просто хотел вам помочь. Дамблдор согласился, что другого решения нет…

— Дамблдор… — рявкнул Снейп, — Ну кто же еще! Ничего в мире не происходит без его участия. Прекрасная идея послать одиннадцатилетнего мальчишку сражаться с василиском в хогвартские подземелья. Да, отличный пример. Как мне защищать тебя, если этот старик снова и снова продолжает совать тебя в пасть чудовищ!

— Это ради вашего спасения! Я не хотел… — Гарри не знал, как сказать. Какие слова подобрать?

— Вторгаться в мою частную жизнь? — ядовито подсказал Северус. — Снова копаться в моих воспоминаниях?

— Чтобы вас спасти, — повторил Гарри, смущённый тем, куда свернул разговор. Он не надеялся, что Северус будет счастлив узнать, кто помог ему выбраться из болота воспоминаний, но и такой злости с его стороны никак не ожидал… — Когда я заснул рядом с вами в кошачьей форме, то увидел место, где бушевала буря, где были вы, — объяснял он. Взгляд, которым наградил его Северус, заставил мальчишку похолодеть, но он продолжал: — У меня получилось в первый раз, я смог заставить ветер стихнуть, то есть, повлиять на Волдеморта. Поэтому я подумал, что могу попытаться увести вас, я не знал, что это… ваши воспоминания.

На этот раз Гарри не удержался и опустил глаза. Волны раздражения, исходящие от Снейпа, ощущались даже на расстоянии нескольких метров.

— И тебе даже не пришло в голову остановиться? — мрачно спросил Северус.

— Мне… нет, — ответил Гарри. — Я хотел получить то, за чем пришел. Я не мог оставить вас, но не знал, что делать, и воспоминания… мне не сразу удалось заставить их подчиниться мне…

С этой точки зрения то, что он сделал, пожалуй, выглядело не так уж хорошо. По крайней мере, со стороны человека, который так ревностно относится к тайнам своей личной жизни, как Северус.

— Кажется, вы давали мне обещание, мистер Поттер, — продолжал Снейп. — Обещание, напрямую касающееся ваших прогулок в моем разуме.

— Профессор, мне жаль, честно, но у меня не было выбора!

— Не было выбора! — снова взорвался Северус. — Не было выбора, и вы снова подвергли себя опасности, сознательно вторглись в моё сознание, чтобы ещё раз противостоять Темному Лорду, не имея никакой защиты?

Профессор вскочил с кресла, схватил мальчишку за плечи и как следует встряхнул его.

— Ты не должен подвергать себя опасности в подобных случаях, понятно? Что мне ещё сделать, чтобы эта простая мысль дошла до твоих глупых мозгов? Ты просто ребёнок, не владеющий своими силами и не имеющий ни малейшего представления о том, с чем связываешься! Ты, не задумываясь ни на секунду, лезешь на рожон в ситуациях, которые становятся всё опаснее и опаснее!

— Я подумал! — запротестовал Гарри, пытаясь вырваться из рук профессора. — Я прекрасно понимал, что делаю — что должен сделать, я не мог вас бросить! И я был не один, со мной были Дамблдор, МакГонагалл и мадам Помфри!

— Это безрассудство! — выкрикнул Северус. — Как ты собирался справиться с ситуацией? А о путях отступления, если бы всё пошло не так, ты подумал?

— Я… нет, — признал, устыдившись, мальчишка. — Я просто хотел забрать вас.

У него был такой жалкий вид, такой просительный взгляд, что Северус почувствовал, как его гнев испаряется, снова оставляя его без сил. Собрав всю свою выдержку, профессор упал в кресло. Мерлин, как же он устал… но мальчишка… Нет, он не хочет думать об этом сейчас.

— Уходи, Гарри. Оставь меня.

Парень испуганно посмотрел на него. Нет, Снейп не может просить его об этом, не сейчас. Гарри хотел быть рядом с Человеком в Чёрном, удостовериться, что с ним всё будет в порядке…

Кажется, лаборатория вокруг него начала кружиться. Мэнор. Он почти поверил, что это его дом, на самом деле, но ему всегда удавалось довести Северуса до точки, и вот теперь профессор понял, что Поттер не заслуживает быть здесь, и его нужно отослать… Гарри с тоской посмотрел на камин. Играющее в нём пламя казалось приговором. Если он сейчас уйдёт, то уже никогда не сможет вернуться….

Но прежде чем он успел сделать шаг, профессор заговорил снова.

— Иди к себе или лучше приготовь что-нибудь поесть, ты явно остался без обеда… Займись чем-нибудь, Гарри, не беспокой меня. Мне нужно побыть одному.

У мальчишки гора свалилась с плеч. Его не прогоняли, Северус просто хотел немного покоя, чтобы отдохнуть. Такая просьба его не слишком обрадовала, но он мог понять её. Если бы и профессор тоже смог понять его…

— Профессор, извините меня за… Я не хотел вторгаться в ваши воспоминания. Я просто пытался найти средство, как помешать Волдеморту держать вас. — Он взмахнул рукой.

— Гарри, поговорим об этом позже, — явно из последних сил откликнулся Северус. — Сделай то, о чём я тебя попросил. Ради Мерлина, хоть раз в жизни, просто сделай это.

Гарри сдался и направился к лестнице. Осторожно прикрыв за собой тяжёлую деревянную дверь, он пошёл на кухню. Есть не очень-то хотелось, но раз больше нечем заняться, приготовление обеда поможет ему отвлечься. Он понятия не имел, что будет дальше, когда Северус всё обдумает… Всё происходило так быстро, решение отправиться за профессором было таким очевидным, а теперь Снейп, похоже, не слишком доволен тем, что Гарри с ним рядом… Может быть, стоит превратиться в кота?

Он вздохнул. При мысли о Шэди ему захотелось рыбы.

Мастер зелий слушал, как мальчишка уходит. Гарри. Мерлин, что же с ним произошло? Парень снова сорвал планы Тёмного Лорда, рискуя при этом собственной жизнью. В прямом смысле слова отправился на его поиски в пятый круг ада. Такая привязанность и верность со стороны мальчишки пугала.

Что бы он себе ни воображал, реальность всегда умудрялась показать себя с наихудшей стороны. Гарри поставил свою жизнь и душу на кон, чтобы спасти его — его, профессора, наставника, человека, который сам должен был оберегать мальчишку. Он ошибся, не в его силах защитить Гарри от Тёмного Лорда, наоборот, именно из-за него Поттер оказался в ещё большей опасности, став откровенной мишенью… Не следовало позволять Гарри привязываться к себе, этого не должно было произойти, допустить подобное оказалось большой стратегической ошибкой.

Но когда дело касалось мальчишки, он не мог судить трезво… и его способность обдумывать все последствия сильно страдала. Он ошибся. Следовало держаться от него на расстоянии. Нужно прекратить подготовку бумаг для усыновления. Всё, что он может дать Гарри, — это лишние проблемы, и это настолько очевидно, что даже странно, как он сразу этого не заметил… видимо, пошёл на поводу у своих эмоций, позволив им затуманить рассудок.

Не говоря уже о том, что мальчишка увидел сегодня… Мерлин. Северус побледнел, вспоминая, какие сцены вставали в его памяти в присутствии Гарри. Худшие, самые отвратительные воспоминания… кошмары прошлого, о которых, как он надеялся, Гарри никогда не узнает. Эйлин и Тобиас… Тогда он был жалок, но Северус отказывался быть жалким! Хотя это было ещё не самое страшное — гораздо хуже была сцена из того дня, когда он принял метку, когда согласился убивать и пытать, полностью отдать себя человеку, с которым сейчас сражался Гарри…

Как мальчишка вообще мог его терпеть? Как он мог решиться отправиться ему на выручку, а после последовать в этот проклятый дом? Почему он, несмотря ни на что, продолжал уважать своего учителя, и как у самого Северуса хватает совести смотреть ему в глаза? Сцена, подсмотренная тогда Гарри в Омуте, была крайне унизительной, но то, чему мальчишка стал свидетелем в этот раз… Профессор стиснул зубы. Он бы не выдержал отвращения в его взгляде, или, ещё того хуже, жалости. Достаточно того, что он однажды увидел в глазах Лили. Но во взгляде Гарри, когда он уходил, не было ничего подобного, может быть, если подождать, оно еще появится. Мерлин, он выбрался из собственного ада всего десять минут назад… Определённо, завтра, когда мальчишка всё обдумает, он не захочет больше с ним разговаривать.

Северус снова всё испортил. И снова к этому приложил руку Дамблдор. От горькой ненависти сжало горло. Он всегда уважал старика, даже после смерти Лили, даже зная, как тот поддерживает младшего Поттера в каждой попытке влезть в гущу неприятностей. Он знал, чем обязан Альбусу… но сейчас от одной мысли о старом волшебнике и его манипуляциях ему становилось плохо. Директор всегда должен быть прав… он всегда знает, что лучше для других… Нет, Альбус не был всемогущим, и у Северуса было достаточно времени, чтобы понять это. И теперь, когда он больше не один, нужно думать и о…

Гарри. Он ему обещал и на самом деле хотел, чтобы мальчишка стал частью его жизни. Но уже слишком поздно… Как же он устал!.. Тягостные мысли крутились в голове, и не было видно никакого логического выхода.

Нет, пока есть только одно решение, выпить зелье. Зелье Сна-без-сновидений, предельную дозу, и он сможет как следует выспаться вдалеке от обоих своих хозяев.

С раздражающей медлительностью он встал с кресла и отправился вверх по лестнице. На кухне возился Гарри, это было слышно издалека. У профессора сжалось сердце. Скоро мэнор снова станет тихим, а комната напротив его спальни станет такой же пустой, как он сам.

Запретив себе думать дальше, он прикрыл за собой дверь спальни и опустился на кровать, по прежнему держа в руке палочку. Вернув на место ментальные барьеры, он нашарил на прикроватном столике флакон и выпил содержимое.

Его голова ещё не успела коснуться подушки, а Мастер зелий уже погрузился в сон без сновидений.

* * *

 В нескольких метрах он него Гарри возился у плиты, погружённый в свои мысли. Северус поднялся в спальню и не зашёл к нему. Не то чтобы Гарри не это надеялся, но всё равно сердце сжалось…

А если он передумал? Если Снейп решил, что парень слишком далеко зашёл в этой истории с воспоминаниями, и теперь откажется от обещания заботиться о нём, выгонит из мэнора, и о семье нужно будет забыть?

Семья. Можно сказать, что у Гарри была семья — Ремус… Но почему ему тогда так больно от мысли, что профессор его прогонит? Это несправедливо, чёрт возьми, всё должно было быть не так…

В другое время новость, что Ремус — его отец, да даже не Ремус — любой другой человек — обрадовала бы его, но всё изменилось… Северус смог его понять. И для этого были основания, судя по тому, что он видел в воспоминаниях профессорах. Тот отлично знал, что это такое — быть отвергнутым родными и рассчитывать только на себя.

Ремус с его спокойствием и мягкостью имел мало общего с Гарри. Что тот мог унаследовать от Ремуса? Упрямство, наверное. Оборотню наверняка пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы его приняли волшебники. А что ещё? Внешне они не похожи. Гарри прекрасно знал, что он настоящая копия Джеймса Поттера, все ему это говорили. Может быть, мама наложила на него заклинание?

Да, Ремус был смелым. И добрым. И верным.

Но несмотря на это, Гарри не находил между ними ничего общего и совершенно не мог принять эту новую родственную связь. Это звучало… совершенно неправильно.

А вот Северус… Пусть между ними все эти годы шла вражда, он чувствовал себя естественно рядом со строгим профессором зелий. Ведь, если вспомнить, Лили, его мама, привела его к Северусу, а не к Ремусу!

Он тяжело вздохнул. Нужно поговорить со Снейпом как можно скорее. Если тот согласится. Ох, Мерлин… а если он не знает? Если решит, что Гарри лучше с настоящим отцом и отойдет в сторону? А если…

Из мрачный раздумий его вывел раздавшийся треск и запах горелого… Обед сгорел… Как всегда. Что говорил Снейп? Ах да, не торопиться… Нет, сегодня лучше готовить, как магглы, и ничего, что это долго. Потом он сможет пойти поспать, если захочет.

Хотя, не захочет. Наверняка у него будут кошмары. А будить Северуса не хотелось. Гарри нужно было поговорить хоть с кем-нибудь. И в голову пришёл только один человек, пусть Гарри и не был уверен, что это хорошая мысль.

Но, несмотря на последние события, нужно было признать, что Дамблдор всегда был готов дать ему совет и помочь. Он поддерживал его даже против Снейпа, даже когда виноват был сам Гарри. Выглядевший как всепрощающий дедушка, директор всегда показывал, что Гарри может рассчитывать… а ещё он любит Северуса и может что-нибудь подсказать. У него можно узнать, как помочь профессору, раз тот сам не в настроении разговаривать…

Оставалось надеяться, что директор будет у себя… Северус поднялся в спальню, лаборатория оставалась свободной, да и летучий порох от мальчишки никто не прятал…

Сняв блюдо с огня, Гарри выложил его на тарелку и оставил под согревающим заклинанием. Спустя несколько минут, проглотив свою порцию, он торопливо спустился в подвальное помещение. Мимо двери Северуса он прошел на цыпочках. Мысль, что он делает что-то тайком, его беспокоила, Северус пришел бы в бешенство, если бы узнал, что он собирается сделать.

Дверь за ним даже не скрипнула, и он остался один перед большим камином, испытывая чувство вины и сожалея, что Снейп все-таки не с ним рядом. Бросив горсть летучего пороха, он произнес:

— Кабинет Дамблдора, Хогвартс.

Взметнулось зелёное пламя, и он сунул в него голову, не зная, что увидит за ним.

— Гарри! — в голосе директора слышалось ясно ощутимое облегчение, и парень немного расслабился. — Я не ждал тебя так рано, мой мальчик.

— Не называйте меня так, — буркнул Гарри, но тут же пожалел о вспышке. Не самый лучший способ начать разговор… — Послушайте, я вернулся не для того, чтобы спорить, да я вообще ещё не вернулся, пока ещё нет.

— Что ж, я этого ожидал, — начал Дамблдор с некоторой горечью в голосе. — Я рад, что ты появился, Гарри, нам и вправду очень нужно поговорить.

— И о чём же? — насторожённо спросил мальчишка.

— Гарри, ты ведь не забыл, что произошло в лавке Оливандера, что случилось в Министерстве?

Гарри поморщился — такое забудешь!

— Я думал, пока мы все решили.

— Пока — да, — согласился Дамблдор. — Но ты помнишь условия, которые выставил министр.

— Чтобы я оставался в Хогвартсе, — прошептал Гарри. — Но я не могу вернуться, профессор, не сейчас! Я не могу оставить его одного.

Пусть Северус об этом и не просил…

— Я понимаю, как тебе трудно, но станет ещё труднее, если ты не вернёшься, — сказал директор. — И профессору тоже.

Внутри Гарри начал разгораться гнев. Это же банальный шантаж!

— Вот только Северуса к этому не приплетайте! Всё из-за вас случилось, не знаю, что там за заклинание вы использовали, но не будь его, ничего бы не произошло!

Дамблдор вздохнул.

— Боюсь, в этом ты прав. Но остальное это не меняет. Северуса могут обвинить в похищении, если министр узнает, что тебя нет в школе.

— А сертификат, по которому я ему принадлежу?

— Это уловка, Гарри, и при твоем исчезновении от неё не будет пользы.

Конечно, он догадывался, что так и будет… Но это ничего не меняло.

— Я ему нужен. Я его не брошу, как вы, — решительно сказал мальчишка.

На этот раз он точно был уверен в том, что в голубых глазах Дамблдора промелькнула боль. В последнее время директор стал на удивление чувствительным…

— Северус так думает? — спросил он негромко.

— Он думает, что вы предали его, и я с ним согласен, — бросил Гарри.

— А мне казалось, ты понял, почему я вынужден был…

— Я не про заклинание, — раздражённо оборвал его Гарри, — это было бесчестно. И глупо. — Он замолчал, вдруг осознав, что разговаривает с директором. Но останавливаться было уже поздно, да и не хотелось совсем. — Я видел его воспоминания. Волдеморт, он… Я не знаю, как, Волдеморт запер его в его собственной памяти и заставил смотреть худшие моменты. И вы были там, — обвиняющее бросил он. — Не в самых тяжелых воспоминаниях, но вы в них были.

— Я знаю, что сильно ошибался в профессоре Снейпе, — тихо согласился Дамблдор, — но, Гарри, ты сам говорил, что видел худшие воспоминания… Мы с Северусом прошли долгий путь, и на нём всякое бывало…

— Он тоже не весь в белом, я знаю, — добавил Гарри. — Но вы предали его доверие, а я такой ошибки не совершу. Я хочу… — он замолчал. Он хотел остаться и чтобы Снейп никуда его не отпускал от себя, но не за этим он пришел к директору. — В общем, не пытайтесь пройти в Мэнор. Северус поменял защиту на камине. Вас не пропустит.

— Это печально, — прошептал Дамблдор. — Полагаю, из-за меня он сейчас рвёт и мечет?

— Ну, сейчас он, наверное, спит как убитый, — ответил Гарри, — но вы правы, он очень на вас сердит. И на меня тоже.

— Можно спросить, что произошло, когда ты заснул? Тебе удалось добиться успеха, это мы поняли…

— Да. Я смог до него добраться, — Гарри пробрала дрожь от воспоминаний. — Это точно был Волдеморт, понятия не имею, как у него получилось, но он смог контролировать Северуса. Тому пришлось пережить худшие моменты в жизни, очень много из его опыта Пожирателя, много Волдеморта… Было ужасно, Том в воспоминаниях и настоящий Том — одновременно. Он не хотел отпускать Снейпа, он хотел заставить его заплатить…

— Метка, — кивнул Дамблдор. — Пусть Волдеморт ещё слаб, она по-прежнему действует. Возможно, моё заклинание сделало Северуса более уязвимым и позволило его бывшему господину перехватить контроль над его снами. Но вот что я не могу понять, как у тебя получилось вытащить его?

— Не знаю, честно, — пожаловался Гарри. — В какой-то момент воспоминания… ну, вроде подчинились мне, можно так сказать. Появлялись те вещи, о которых я думал. И я смог вывести профессора, ну а потом… — он помедлил… — я всё ещё не разобрался.

Дамблдор задумчиво кивнул.

— Наверное, Северус очень устал, хотя и проспал всё это время.

— Это точно, — ответил Гарри. — Он едва держался на ногах. И почти сразу ушел к себе. Мне показалось, он на грани.

— Гарри, — обеспокоенно начал директор, — ты не должен испытывать чувства вины, что бы тебе ни наговорил Северус. Он в состоянии шока после всего, что произошло, он наверняка не понимал, что говорит.

— Откуда вы знаете, что он мне сказал? — насторожился Гарри, испытывая смешанное чувство раздражения и благодарности.

— О, просто я очень хорошо его знаю… и знаю, как много у вас общего, — с улыбкой ответил Дамблдор.

Гарри покраснел. Ну да, он сам только что накричал на директора…

— Простите, — извинился он. — Я не хотел нападать. Вы правы, Северус, он был немного… Снейпом. Но кричал не так уж долго, сказал, что мы поговорим завтра, а пока он пойдет отдыхать.

— Мудрое решение, — согласился Дамблдор, явно довольный услышанным. — А ты, Гарри, как ты себя чувствуешь после всего этого?

В голосе директора было участие и обеспокоенность, и Гарри немного расслабился. Все-таки это было верное решение — поговорить с директором.

— Пожалуй, слегка сбитым с толку, — ответил он. — Всё так быстро произошло, все эти кошмары, наведённые Волдемортом…

— Могу себе представить, что визит в воспоминания Северуса не был приятной прогулкой, — кивнул Дамблдор. — Может, и тебе стоит отдохнуть, если в Мэноре ты чувствуешь себя в безопасности. Конечно, ты в любой момент можешь вернуться в Хогвартс.

— Я не хотел ложиться, пока не поговорю… пока мы с вами не поговорим.

Директор смягчился, покачав головой.

— Есть что-то, что ты хотел бы обсудить?

— Да, возможно… но я не знаю… — он тяжело вздохнул. — Это касается Ремуса.

В углу комнаты что-то зашевелилось, и Гарри слегка прищурился, чтобы приглядеться получше. Камин ограничивал поле зрения, и ему не удавалось увидеть больше… Тем не менее, ему показалось, что директор был в своём кабинете не один. Раздался спокойный, знакомый голос:

— Может, мне лучше оставить вас… если только ты, Гарри, не хочешь поговорить со мной.

Мальчишка хотел ответить, но тут скрипнула входная дверь. Инстинктивно подавшись назад, он услышал голос МакГонагалл:

— Альбус, вы…

Увидев высовывавшуюся из огня физиономию Гарри, волшебница остановилась.

— Мистер Поттер! Вы как нельзя кстати. Не могли бы вы оказать мне любезность и передать это профессору Снейпу? Похоже, Поппи Помфри не удалось попасть к вам в Мэнор.

— Защита камина изменилась, — кивнул Гарри, беря зелья, принесённые МакГонагалл. — Я не вполне уверен, но думаю, что сейчас никто не сможет пройти.

Волшебница нахмурилась. Это известие и обеспокоило, и раздосадовало её.

— Гарри… Как Северус? — спросила она.

— Приходит в себя. Пока трудно сказать. Но уверен, что зелья помогут, спасибо, профессор.

МакГонагалл только отмахнулась.

— Это так нелепо, — прошептала она, — не могу сказать, что не понимаю этого, но… Гарри, не мог бы ты попросить его так отрегулировать каминную защиту, чтобы я могла пройти?

— Не знаю, профессор, — немного удивился Гарри. — Не уверен, что Северус меня послушает и не хочу вас обидеть… — он чуть поморщился. — Я не знаю, захочет ли он вас видеть. Простите, но у меня сложилось такое впечатление, что вы не самый приятный для него обитатель Хогвартса…

— Внешность подчас обманчива, молодой человек, — резко сказала МакГонагалл, бросив извиняющийся взгляд на Дамблдора. — Северус знает, что я не всегда разделяю мнение директора и следую его указаниям. По крайней мере, льщу себя надеждой, что ему это известно… и ещё хочу, чтобы он знал, что я ни в малейшей степени не одобряю того, что произошло.

Исполненный достоинства и суровости вид деканши резко контрастировал с отражавшимися на её лице эмоциями. Вновь повернувшись к директору, она сказала с укором:

— Это абсолютно по-слизерински, Альбус.

— Ну, хорошо, хорошо, — сокрушённо ответил директор, явно задетый этим упрёком. — Надеюсь, Северус сумеет по достоинству оценить мой поступок и простит мне эту дерзость, во всяком случае, я никак не мог предположить, что события примут такой драматический оборот, это же совершенно очевидно.

— Что бы ни произошло, — никак не могла успокоиться МакГонагалл, — профессор Снейп может положиться на моё слово гриффиндорки, что я никогда не сделаю ничего подобного. Просто мне хотелось бы поговорить с ним.

— Я передам ему, — сказал Гарри, — но ничего не могу обещать. Спасибо за зелья, профессор, и поблагодарите от меня мадам Помфри.

— Гарри, — тихо спросила деканша, — сейчас всё в порядке?

— Надеюсь… ведь худшее уже позади, правда?

Однако во взглядах волшебников, присутствовавших в кабинете директора, отразилось явное сомнение на этот счёт.

— Профессор, — обратился Гарри к Дамблдору, — завтра я скажу вам, что решил. Вы думаете, всё будет в порядке?

— Думаю, ты вряд ли изменишь своё мнение, не так ли? — ответил директор, блеснув глазами.

Гарри улыбнулся и отрицательно покачал головой.

— В таком случае, до завтра. И не стесняйся обращаться ко мне, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится.

— Хорошо, — заверил его мальчишка. — Спасибо, профессор. И тебе тоже, Ремус, и вам, профессор, — сказал он, повернувшись к МакГонагалл.

— Ступай, Гарри, — ответила волшебница. — И позаботься о своём новом хозяине.

Вновь погружаясь в пламя камина, Гарри готов был поклясться, что МакГонагалл подмигнула ему.

Лаборатория, освещённая лишь несколькими светильниками, была по-прежнему погружена в темноту. На огне ничего не варилось, всё казалось таким спокойным… Угли в камине ещё источали приятное тепло, и Гарри, совершенно бессознательно превратившись в кота, свернулся клубочком, удобно устроившись в кресле.

Конечно, ему следовало подняться в свою комнату, но у него не было на это ни желания, ни сил. Этим вечером ему хотелось побыть просто беззаботным котом, лежать у огня и думать только о том, какое это счастье, быть дома и знать, что Человек в Чёрном спит где-то рядом.

И несмотря на то, что день выдался таким долгим и тяжёлым, Шэди заснул, тихонько мурлыкая.

 * * *

 Северус проснулся с таким чувством, словно по нему прошлось стадо гиппогрифов. Его тело казалось онемевшим, разбитым и в то же время странно отдохнувшим. Сколько же он спал? Tempus показал, что с тех пор, как он выпил зелье Сна-без-сновидений, прошло более двенадцати часов. Рекорд. Что ж, по крайней мере, это объясняло, почему он спал так долго и впервые чувствовал себя таким отдохнувшим, с тех пор, как… В любом случае, впервые за много-много лет. По всей видимости, эти двенадцать часов следовало добавить к тем двум дням, когда его тело, в отличие от его разума, отдыхало.

Застонав, он сел на кровати. Мерлин, всё это только приснилось, или произошло на самом деле? Похоже, этим утром его затуманенный рассудок решительно отказывался работать…

Нет, решил он, это был не сон. Тёмный Лорд действительно заточил его в воспоминаниях, Гарри действительно спас его и действительно видел всю эту вереницу чудовищных событий.

Северус закрыл глаза и сжал голову руками. Какого же чёрта ему сейчас так тяжело? Нужно собраться с мыслями, чтобы решить, что делать дальше… Пытаться удержать Гарри, поклявшись ему, что он изменился, что по-прежнему предан ему… или прогнать его, дав понять, что находиться рядом с ним опасно, что он будет наблюдать за ним на расстоянии и что всё это было огромной ошибкой…

Но он не сможет. Гарри… мальчишка нужен ему. И он обещал, что будет с ним. Ведь только накануне, в том сне, он согласился впустить его в свою жизнь, согласился принять на себя эту ответственность. Следовать за ним.

Возможно, впервые за всю свою жизнь он был убеждён в том, что сделал правильный выбор, выбор, который действительно поможет победить. Оставалось только понять, как это сделать… Тёмный Лорд, естественно, на этом не остановится. Последняя атака была предпринята только против него, но Гарри, несмотря ни на что, подвергался опасности. А что будет, когда Волдеморт восстановит свои силы и вновь обретёт былую мощь?

Он машинально потёр руку. Странно, сегодня метка была на удивление спокойной… После всего того, что произошло, он ожидал нового всплеска боли. Замерев от предчувствия, Северус закатал рукав. Ему всегда был отвратителен вид этого шрама, во всяком случае, с момента гибели Лили… Шрам, вопиющее доказательство его вины, такой неизгладимый и отчётливый…

Отчётливый? Нет, только не сегодня. От шока у Северуса перехватило дыхание. Шрам, который он знал наизусть, шрам, который в течение стольких лет управлял его жизнью, вдруг изменился. Череп и змея ещё были видны, если, конечно, знать, что они здесь находились, но сейчас они деформировались, уступая место другому размытому рисунку… Пока размытому, подумал он, сумев различить в этих неясных очертаниях другой, так хорошо ему знакомый символ.

Комната завертелась вокруг него. Нет, это невозможно… Этого просто не может быть… Мысли мелькали в его голове, сталкиваясь и разлетаясь, со скоростью снитча. Да, есть одна возможность, единственная, казавшаяся правдоподобной, означавшая одновременно и рай, и ад. И свободу, и осуждение.

Она могла изменить всё.

Слегка пошатываясь, он поднялся. Медленно, почти со страхом, провёл кончиками пальцев по искарёженной Метке. Если только он прав… Но как в этом удостовериться? Он знал только одного человека, которого можно было спросить об этом, правда, было совершенно немыслимо пойти и, вежливо позвонив в дверь Тёмного Лорда, осведомиться, что он думает по этому поводу.

Однако если подумать, ещё не было случая, чтобы он обращался за советом к своему хозяину, во всяком случае, не к этому… Дамблдор. Нужно поговорить с ним. Он один знает, что делать в этой ситуации…

Северус стиснул зубы. Не прошло и суток, как он хлопнул дверью перед носом директора, и что теперь, вернуться к нему, словно испуганный ребёнок? Но к чёрту гордость, всё это слишком серьёзно.

Решив, что душ может и подождать, он воспользовался освежающими чарами и заставил себя переодеться.

Мерлин, какого же напряжения потребовали от него эти заклинания… Он только покачал головой, сердце сжалось. Ладно, что толку плакать над разбитым горшком. Да и этим утром у него на душе скребли совсем другие кошки. Кстати, о кошках…

Закрыв за собой дверь, Северус тихонько постучал в комнату Гарри. Никто не ответил, очевидно, мальчишка уже встал… Что ж, не удивительно, учитывая, который час. Быстрым шагом он направился на кухню. Мерлин, это он-то, кто никогда не испытывал чувства голода, сейчас дорого заплатил бы за сытный завтрак. Если честно, сейчас он не отказался бы даже от знаменитых тортов Хагрида. На кухне Гарри тоже не было. Верный своим обещаниям, мальчишка оставил еду на столе… Снейп с некоторым подозрением подошёл ближе.

Неужели это то, о чём он подумал? Не может быть. Но аромат ещё тёплого ужина подтвердил: тунец. Гарри приготовил тунца. Это было так… по-кошачьи.

Осенённый внезапной догадкой, Северус отправился в лабораторию, немного нервничая при мысли о предстоящей встрече с мальчишкой. Но его страхи оказались напрасными. Чёрный кот крепко спал в кресле, свернувшись клубочком.

Чуть улыбнувшись, Мастер Зелий подошёл ближе и дотронулся до его шёрстки. Интересно, все коты так хороши, когда спят, или только его? Шэди поднял голову и прищурился, его взгляд ещё был затуманен сном. Северус позволил себе осторожно погладить кота по голове, давая ему время прийти в себя… что тот и сделал, мгновенно начав мурлыкать и тереться о рукав своего Человека в Чёрном.

Снейп и сам не ожидал от себя того, что произошло вслед за этим. Не думая, что это было, — благодарность, минутный порыв, привычка или просто нежность, он осторожно взял кота на руки и прижал к себе, ероша его плотную шёрстку.

Если кот и удивился его поступку, то ни в малейшей степени не выказал этого. Он тесно прижался к чёрной мантии Мастера Зелий и закрыл глаза, чтобы лучше чувствовать его запах. Безопасность, Человек пах безопасностью… и горящими дровами в камине.

Несколько секунд спустя Северус опустил кота в кресло, внезапно осознав, с какой нежностью он держал его. Мерлин, ну почему так просто быть ласковым с котом, и так сложно с людьми? Быстрым движением палочки он очистил мантию от шерсти и, откашливаясь, направился к камину.

— Мне нужно поговорить с Дамблдором, — заявил он. — Скорее всего, я ненадолго. Оставайся в Мэноре, никуда не выходи. Займись, чем хочешь, отдыхай.

От удивления Шэди мгновенно превратился в любопытного подростка.

— Дамблдор? Но я думал, что…

— Гарри, — перебил его Снейп, — прибереги свои вопросы на потом. Обещаю, мы обязательно поговорим, просто… не сейчас.

— А, — немного разочарованно протянул подросток. — Он будет доволен. Я хочу сказать, Дамблдор. Я, хм, я разговаривал с ним с помощью каминного порошка, пока вы спали. Кстати, МакГонагалл оставила эти зелья для вас.

Северус кивнул и посмотрел флакончики. Как раз то, что нужно… Он залпом выпил их содержимое.

— Гарри, ты имеешь полное право разговаривать, с кем хочешь. Я предпочёл бы лишь, чтобы ты избегал Пожирателей Смерти, но, по-моему, с этим проблем не будет.

Гарри тихо рассмеялся.

— Нет, скорее всего, нет.

Ему хотелось спросить профессора, как он себя чувствует, но кошачья интуиция подсказывала, что сейчас не самый подходящий момент… Однако он не хотел, чтобы Снейп вот так вот сразу взял и исчез.

— Когда вы говорили о Мэноре, вы хотели сказать, что мне можно ходить везде? Я могу пойти, куда захочу? — спросил он, держа в мыслях зелёную комнату.

В ответ Снейп иронически вскинул бровь.

— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты обходил стороной мои комнаты, но, кажется, они уже не представляют для тебя секрета. Так что, да, ходи везде, где захочешь. Большая часть Мэнора никогда не использовалась, но как я тебе уже говорил, ты найдёшь комнату для игр на втором этаже.

— А есть какие-то места, куда нельзя заходить? — не унимался Гарри.

Снейп удивился, но ограничился тем, что пожал плечами.

— Ты у себя дома, здесь нет запретных комнат. Ещё что-нибудь, пока я не ушёл?

— Нет. То есть, да. Вы… в порядке? — не удержался он от вопроса.

— Настолько, насколько это возможно, — ответил профессор. — Хотя, подозреваю, мой распорядок оставляет желать лучшего… Я очень благодарен тебе, Гарри. Если бы не ты, вполне возможно, я бы никогда не выбрался из этой ситуации. Моя вчерашняя вспышка… — он взмахнул рукой, — была несколько неуместной. Мне очень жаль.

— Я всё понимаю, — сказал Гарри, отводя взгляд. События, свидетелем которых он стал, никак не могли стать предметом обсуждения вот так сразу.

Он услышал, как Северус вздохнул.

— Я не самый приятный в общении человек и имею привычку давать выход настроению сильнее, чем стоило бы, но с этим, полагаю, ты уже и так знаком.

Гарри принуждённо рассмеялся. О, да, эта сторона характера Снейпа была ему хорошо знакома… пожалуй, даже слишком. Будучи столько лет мишенью для насмешек и придирок, он не представлял, как сможет забыть об этом.

— Я не смогу измениться в один день, Гарри, а потому заранее приношу свои извинения. В некоторых обстоятельствах… я не слишком контролирую себя и то, что я говорю. Но это никак не влияет на то, что я думаю о тебе или… об остальных.

Тщетно пытаясь сообразить, что означает это «остальные», Гарри, слегка улыбнувшись, поднял голову. Может, Северусу и трудно сдерживать свой гнев, но ему самому тоже не намного легче говорить об этом.

— Знаю. По крайней мере, думаю, что знаю. Не беспокойтесь из-за меня, всё будет в порядке. Просто… возвращайтесь, ладно? Мне, правда, нужно поговорить с вами.

Снейп кивнул.

— Тебе что-нибудь принести из Хогвартса? Я могу попросить, чтобы эльфы приготовили тебе завтрак, думаю, твой знаменитый Добби знает твои вкусы… Как вижу, прошлым вечером в тебе взыграли кошачьи инстинкты, — сказал Северус с едва заметной улыбкой. — У тебя самого всё в порядке?

Тунец. Он хотел поговорить о рыбе. Мерлин… Это совсем не то, о чём думал Гарри.

— Вы, хм, вы не любите рыбу?

— Ничего не имею против. Но ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

— У меня всё хорошо, — чуть смутившись ответил Гарри.

— Может, выпьешь какое-нибудь зелье? — нахмурился Снейп. Нет, всё же с мальчишкой что-то не так.

— Помните, как вы сказали, профессор? Не всё излечивается зельями.

Неуверенность и боль, мелькнувшие при этом в глазах мальчишки, заставили Снейпа внутренне содрогнуться. Вплоть до этого дня Гарри уже давно не обращался к нему «профессор»… За всем этим стояло что-то гораздо более важное, чем он думал. Но сейчас он действительно не располагал временем, да и шрам напомнил о себе, начав слегка беспокоить его. Ничего не ответив, Северус взял с полки несколько зелий.

— Вот, выпей, — сказал он и протянул их Гарри. Тот взял флакончики, укоризненно взглянув на Снейпа. — Я понимаю, что они ничего не смогут исправить, но тебе станет лучше. Я скоро вернусь и обещаю, что мы обязательно поговорим с тобой столько, сколько будет нужно. У тебя что-нибудь болит?

Уставившись взглядом в пол, мальчишка помотал головой.

— Как думаешь, ты сможешь что-нибудь приготовить, пока меня не будет, и не попасть при этом в беду?

— И на ковёр я тоже не буду гадить… Да, профессор, можете на пару минут оставить меня одного!

Снейп уже приготовился что-то сказать в ответ, но в последнюю минуту сдержался, ограничившись улыбкой.

— Будь умницей.

С этими словами он бросил в камин горсть порошка и исчез в пламени.

Если Дамблдор и был удивлён появлением Снейпа, он сумел скрыть это. Абсолютно спокойный внешне, он приветствовал профессора улыбкой и бросил на него взгляд, который мог сойти за извинение.

— Рад снова видеть вас, Северус.

Мало расположенный к любезностям, профессор что-то недовольно проворчал. Сейчас директор, как ни в чём не бывало, ещё предложит ему лимонных долек.

— Садитесь, прошу вас. Лимонные дольки?

Ну, вот, пожалуйста. Стиснув зубы, Северус прошёл к одному из директорских кресел и уселся в него, с трудом сдерживая желание потереть руку, хоть она и не болела.

— Не хотите, как я понимаю, — тихо произнёс директор. — Что я могу для вас сделать, Северус? Кроме того, чтобы принести вам мои глубочайшие извинения за то, что произошло.

— Я доверял вам, — глухо сказал Снейп.

— А я обманул это доверие, ради вашего же блага, по крайней мере, я так считал…

— Вы же ничего не знаете! — воскликнул Северус, с тревогой поймав себя на том, что ведёт себя в кабинете директора точно так же, как Гарри. — У вас нет ни малейшего представления… Вы должны были поговорить со мной, Альбус, спросить меня, вы не имели никакого права обращаться со мной подобным образом!

— Я всё прекрасно понимаю, мой мальчик, — ответил директор, — но вы должны признать, что в этом случае вы просто не стали бы меня слушать. Ваши новые обязанности лишили вас малейшей рассудительности в отношении вашего собственного здоровья. Вы ничем не сможете помочь Гарри, если надорвётесь.

— Это не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что произошло! Вы устроили мне западню! Вы ничуть не лучше него…

Северус перевёл дыхание. В самом деле, эта вспышка отдаёт подростковой истерикой, что никак ему не пристало.

— Полагаю, вы говорите о Волдеморте? — вздохнул Дамблдор. — Северус, что случилось? Я не имел ни малейшего желания, чтобы всё так обернулось, надеюсь, это вы понимаете…

— А как вы думали? Тёмный Лорд контролирует своих Пожирателей всеми возможными способами, эта Метка… — он вздрогнул, — она служит не только для того, чтобы напоминать о себе своим сторонникам. Мне посчастливилось стать хорошим окклюментом… Я постоянно защищал свой разум, выставляя ментальные барьеры перед тем, как заснуть. Те, кто этого не делал, должны были быть готовы к тому, что их сон и сновидения будут проверяться, контролироваться, или, как в данном конкретном случае, ими смогут манипулировать.

Ему показалось, что директор слегка побледнел.

— Северус, извините меня…

— Если бы вы дали мне несколько минут или даже секунд, прежде чем навязать мне этот принудительный отдых, я бы смог избавить всех нас от этого маленького представления и не подвергать опасности вашего драгоценного спасителя.

Воспоминание об участии в этом происшествии Гарри заставило его внезапно покраснеть и забыть о всякой сдержанности.

— Мерлин, о чём вы только думали? Его же могли убить!

— Северус, ведь речь идёт всего лишь о видениях, его тело было с нами, в полной безопасности…

— Видениях, вызванных Тёмным Лордом! Он тоже мог угодить в ловушку, и его рассудок мог быть повреждён точно так же, как если бы он и сам там находился! Что бы вы тогда стали делать с его телом? Вы абсолютно не отдаёте себе никакого отчёта в своих поступках! — заорал он, не в состоянии поверить, что Дамблдор может быть настолько беспечным.

— Я знаю, вы не допустили бы, чтобы с ним что-нибудь случилось, — ответил тот.

Северус потерял дар речи. Он знал, что директор может быть подчас искренним, но никак не наивным. Во всяком случае, не до такой степени.

— Альбус, Тёмный Лорд полностью контролировал мой разум, я бы ничем не мог помочь Гарри, ведь на самом деле это он пришёл спасти меня! Если бы с ним что-то случилось, если бы он не смог одержать верх… — у него сдавило горло. — Я бы ничего не смог для него сделать.

— И точно так же я знал, что Гарри не позволит Волдеморту захватить вас, и что вы не станете слушать никого другого, кроме него. Я рисковал, Северус, признаю, но это было необходимо.

— Ничего подобного! — сухо ответил Мастер Зелий. — Нет никакого оправдания тому, что вы рисковали его жизнью.

— Ну, на самом-то деле одно оправдание было, даже если большинство и не разделяет моего мнения… Вы понимаете.

— И какое же? — с подозрением спросил Снейп.

— Я не мог идти на риск потерять вас, — просто ответил Дамблдор, и в его голосе послышалась нотка искреннего чувства.

От такого заявления Северус вновь потерял дар речи. Тёмные глаза какое-то время пристально изучали директора, потом он несколько расслабился.

— Никакая польза, которую я мог бы принести, Альбус, не стоит того, чтобы рисковать ради неё жизнью Гарри.

— Польза вещь, конечно, интересная, только её очень трудно оценить, особенно когда речь идёт о дорогих нам людях, не правда ли?

На этот раз профессор отвёл взгляд.

— Вы не можете позволить себе думать подобным образом, Альбус, и вам это известно не хуже меня.

— Северус, я горько сожалею, что обманул ваше доверие. Может быть, я не всегда осознавал, то значение, которое вы…

— Ради всего святого, избавьте меня от этих сантиментов, — прошипел Снейп, но Дамблдор не мог не заметить некоторого удовлетворения, прозвучавшего в его голосе. — Мы не можем позволить себе действовать подобным образом, и вы, Альбус, не смеете ставить на карту жизнь или душевное здоровье Гарри ради такой ерунды. И раз уж мы заговорили на эту тему, это замечание касается и меня тоже. Я сделаю то, о чём вы просите, насколько это возможно, только перестаньте обращаться со мной как с ребёнком или как со своим собственным Пожирателем Смерти.

В глазах директора мелькнула боль.

— В любом случае, я не хотел этого, Северус. Примите мои глубочайшие извинения.

Мастер Зелий коротко кивнул.

— Несмотря на всё это, — продолжал директор, — могу я осведомиться, как вы себя сегодня чувствуете?

Снейп скривился. В самом деле, ведь ради этого он и пришёл сюда, вот только желание всё прояснить сталкивалось с нешуточными опасениями. Шрам…

— Всё хорошо, — ответил он. — Но… кое-что случилось.

Директор понимающе кивнул. Действительно, не мог же он ожидать, что преподаватель зелий так быстро явится к нему только ради того, чтобы потребовать объяснений.

— Надеюсь, ничего серьёзного? — спросил он.

— Нет. Да. Не знаю. Ничего… Ох, Мерлин, всё это ни к чему, — рявкнул Снейп. Быстро закатав рукав на левой руке, он показал директору Метку.

Наблюдая за выражением его лица, Снейп решил, что эта маленькая сценка, пожалуй, стоит пережитых мучений. Глаза директора расширились, плечи внезапно напряглись, казалось, у него перехватило дыхание. Всё его внимание было обращено на Метку… или на то, что от неё осталось. Альбус Дамблдор, впервые онемевший от удивления, — внутренне усмехнувшись, Снейп наблюдал за директором, склонившимся к его руке, чтобы получше рассмотреть её.

Прошла, наверное, целая минута, прежде чем Дамблдор откинулся в кресле и погрузился в размышления. Северус сделал то же самое, прикрыв Метку рукавом.

— Что вы об этом думаете? — спросил он, наконец, теряя терпение.

Директору потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы ответить.

— Это… Не уверен, что знаю, как вам ответить, Северус. Думаю, у вас самого есть ответ на этот вопрос.

Мастер Зелий кивнул.

— Гарри, — ответил он просто.

Дамблдор утвердительно кивнул.

— Мне тоже так кажется. Когда начались изменения?

— Вероятно, пока я был без сознания, — ответил Снейп, его губы слегка дёрнулись. — Я заметил это сегодня утром, когда проснулся.

— Вы почувствовали разницу?

— Она больше не болит.

— Северус, это… конечно, это кажется невозможным, но, с учётом всех обстоятельств, я не вижу другого объяснения, — тихо сказал директор.

— Но как такое могло произойти? — нервно спросил Мастер Зелий. — Думаете, то же самое случилось со всеми пожирателями?

— Нет, конечно, нет. Речь идёт об изменении персональной преданности. По моему разумению вы — единственный Пожиратель Смерти, который стал верен Гарри Поттеру.

— Но с момента гибели его родителей, Альбус, моя верность всегда оставалась той же, ничего не изменилось, так почему же именно сейчас?

— Сожалею, что вынужден вернуть вас в прошлое, но вы можете описать мне, что произошло, когда Гарри пришёл в ваш сон, чтобы спасти вас? Каковы обстоятельства, позволившие нашему юному другу вырвать вас из-под влияния Волдеморта?

Северус подумал, что сам вопрос всё и прояснил. То, как он заставил свои воспоминания отвечать на вопросы мальчишки. Как настойчиво Гарри, сам того не осознавая, хотел сделать это. Его собственное твёрдое и окончательное решение следовать за ним, что бы ни произошло, связать свою судьбу с его судьбой. Маска, которую Гарри снял с его лица. И та вспышка боли, пронзившая его перед тем, как он пришёл в себя, этот внезапный прорыв…

Он застонал. Сидевший напротив Дамблдор смотрел на него терпеливо и сочувственно.

— Вы сами выбрали свою собственную судьбу, Северус. Я не ошибся?

— Нет, — признался, сдаваясь, профессор. — Но это не объясняет того, как мог произойти подобный переход. Гарри приобрёл значительную магическую мощь, но ещё не научился управлять ею… Вы думаете, что он мог… мог… — Северус с трудом проглотил застрявший в горле ком. В той мысли, которая возникла в его голове, было что-то по-настоящему ужасное, а Гарри выглядел таким безобидным…

— Нет, Северус, сомневаюсь, что мистер Поттер стремился поработить вас, — уверенно сказал директор. — С другой стороны он, несомненно, хотел вырвать вас из лап Волдеморта, и вы, безусловно, связаны с ним… но совсем иначе, чем с вашим прежним хозяином. Я достаточно хорошо знаю мальчика, чтобы быть уверенным в этом.

Снейп взволнованно дёрнулся в кресле.

— Мне нелегко спрашивать вас об этом, но что вы знаете об этой Метке? Если не ошибаюсь, вы, помнится, когда-то проводили исследования, пытаясь разобраться в этом вопросе. Что вам удалось выяснить?

Дамблдор вздохнул.

— Это очень древняя и очень тёмная магия. Гораздо более сильная, чем любые магические предметы, использовавшиеся для порабощения волшебников по той простой причине, что человек сам решал принять её и делал это совершенно добровольно. Первые упоминания о её использовании относятся ко времени Древнего Рима… но это вряд ли поможет нам продвинуться вперёд. Речь идёт о знаке абсолютной власти, когда один волшебник принимает решение связать свою душу с душой другого. Это требует самоотверженности, преданности и, конечно, отречения от своей собственной воли во имя служения кому-то более могущественному. Сама природа этого знака, его сущность такова, что он не может исчезнуть, пока кто-то один из этой пары не умрёт.

— Но Тёмный Лорд ещё не умер, — возразил Северус.

— Да, не умер. По крайней мере, внешне. Но его душа несколько раз была расщеплена.

— Хоркруксы, — прошептал Снейп. — Но какое отношение это имеет к нашей проблеме?

Дамблдор устремил на него долгий взгляд, усталый и непреклонный одновременно. Мастер Зелий с недоумением посмотрел на него, а потом внезапно побледнел.

— Альбус, нет…

— Мне очень жаль, мой мальчик, но это единственно возможное объяснение.

— Вы знали… — у Снейпа перехватило дыхание, — вы всегда это знали…

— Какое-то время я подозревал об этом, верно, а сейчас я в этом убедился. Когда Волдеморт пытался убить Гарри, какая-то частица его души осталась в душе мальчика, хотя тот был ещё совсем младенец. Именно это позволило ему взять под свой контроль вашу Метку, разорвать те узы, что связывали вас с вашим прежним хозяином и связать себя с вами. Частица души Волдеморта, его могущественная магия и крепкая связь соединили вас. Не считая, конечно, вашего обоюдного желания.

— Но если то, что вы говорите, правда, это означает гораздо больше, чем просто эта проклятая метка! Его душа… если он связан с Тёмным Лордом, тот не сможет умереть, не забрав с собой Гарри!

Дамблдор медленно кивнул головой.

— Вы… вы… — обезумев от гнева, Снейп с такой силой вцепился руками в кресло, что костяшки его пальцев побелели. — Вы использовали его, вы защищали его единственно ради того, чтобы позволить ему умереть в нужный момент, вы растили его на убой, словно свинью!

— Ещё совсем недавно эта идея показалась бы вам вполне разумной, — прошептал директор.

— Да как вы смеете! — взорвался Северус. — Сын Лили! Я никогда не соглашусь принести его в жертву подобным образом и никогда не стану слушать вас…

— Успокойтесь, Северус, — примирительно сказал директор. — Вы слишком умны, чтобы не учесть, что могут быть и другие возможности. Да и меня вы знаете достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что значит для меня Гарри.

В его голосе прозвучали умоляющие нотки, и это больше, чем все сказанные им слова, умерило гнев Снейпа.

— Я не дам ему умереть, — сказал он. — Если ради этого этот полуживой психопат должен остаться в живых, пусть живёт, но я не позволю пожертвовать ради этого мальчишкой. Даже не просите меня об этом, Альбус.

— Как я вам уже сказал, мой мальчик, есть и другие способы. Я ещё не знаю, какие, но не могу не видеть в той Метке, что у вас сейчас, определённый знак судьбы.

Мастер Зелий с недоумением покачал головой.

— Вы считаете, он как-то страдает от этого? Я хочу сказать, Гарри.

— Я считаю, что они оба страдают от этой невольной связи, — ответил Дамблдор. — Но это ничего не меняет в сути Гарри и в сути Волдеморта, боюсь, тоже. Она позволяет им обмениваться видениями, магическими силами, принесённой присягой… Но личность Гарри принадлежит ему и только ему одному. Как и его сердце.

Сжав голову руками, Снейп застонал.

— Что мне делать, Альбус? Что я могу для него сделать?

— То, что вы и так уже делали, мой мальчик, — мягко ответил директор. — Будьте рядом с ним. Не оставляйте его один на один с тем, что ему ещё суждено пережить, с чем ему предстоит столкнуться.

Снейп машинально потёр руку.

— Но это всё меняет. Абсолютно всё.

— Нет, мой мальчик, это не меняет самого главного… То, что существует между вами, останется тем же самым, — уверенно сказал Дамблдор.

— Вы не понимаете, прошептал профессор, — эта Метка не просто знак принадлежности кому-то… тот, кто контролирует Метку, может разными способами управлять тем, кто её носит, что, поверьте мне, не очень-то приятно.

— Северус, вам известно лишь то, как действует этот инструмент в руках Волдеморта. Доверьтесь Гарри, он не станет злоупотреблять своими магическими силами, и кто знает… Возможно, это станет вашим преимуществом.

Но бывшего Пожирателя это не успокоило.

— Альбус, это же не какая-то там татуировка и не вживлённый портключ! Это знак рабства и теперь Поттер — мой новый господин!

— Это знак, который вы приняли по доброй воле, — тихо заметил директор. — Согласен, это произошло много лет назад… но смена хозяина не может до такой степени пугать вас, ну никак не после того, что заставил вас перенести Волдеморт. Как мне кажется, это самый лучший путь к обретению свободы, о котором вы только могли мечтать.

Покачав головой, Северус посмотрел на Дамблдора так, как если бы тот вдруг сошёл с ума.

— Разве вы забыли о моих намерениях? Ведь я уже говорил вам, что воспринимал Гарри как своего собственного сына… и собирался следовать за ним до тех пор, пока он не перестанет нуждаться во мне.

— Не понимаю, что могло измениться, — ответил старый волшебник. — Гарри доказал, до какой степени он привязался к вам, и как далеко готов зайти ради того, чтобы вы остались с ним… Изменение вашей присяги не могло произойти без его согласия, хотя и неосознанного.

— Вы прослушали то, что я объяснял вам об этой метке? — не выдержал Северус. — Гарри Поттер стал моим новым хозяином, он может по своему желанию наказывать меня, заставить меня следовать за ним, пытаться проникать в мой разум… и это только начало. Что мне делать со всем этим, Альбус? Поставить его в угол?

— Сомневаюсь, что Гарри станет смотреть на это подобным образом, — ответил директор. — Боюсь, что эта идея испугает его ещё больше, чем вас.

— Он не должен знать, — сказал Северус, подавшись назад в кресле. — Он начнёт ещё больше винить себя. Испугается. Он не должен знать.

— И всё же это необходимо, — вздохнул директор, — но не раньше, чем вы сами примиритесь с этой ситуацией. Я не утверждаю, что это будет так уж просто, но настаиваю на том, что это просто превосходно, гораздо лучше, чем вы можете себе представить. Однако…

— Что ещё? — рявкнул профессор.

— Возможно, будет лучше, если мы сначала убедимся в том, что не ошиблись. Сомневаюсь, что ошибка может быть так уж велика, но мне было бы достаточно простого заклинания, чтобы удостовериться. Вы позволите?

Снейп вновь закатал длинный чёрный рукав и протянул директору руку. Лёгкий взмах палочки, шёпотом произнесённое заклинание, и глаза Дамблдора вспыхнули от радости. Он кивнул головой.

— Совершенно точно, от Метки исходит магия Гарри, в этом не может быть никаких сомнений.

Потеряв дар речи, Северус кивнул, потом вновь посмотрел на свой шрам. Скрученный и растянутый, он стремился сменить символ черепа и змеи на другой, так хорошо знакомый знак, — знак молнии.

Дело сделано. Он принадлежал Гарри Поттеру. И к лучшему это будет или нет, он решил выполнить принятую на себя миссию до конца: кем бы ни был Гарри — его хозяином, котом или сыном, он выживет, и у него будет всё, чего до сих пор никогда не было.

Семья, свобода и его, Северуса, жизнь, посвящённая только ему.


	36. Много-много лет тому назад...

Один. Он остался в Мэноре совершенно один. И у него был карт-бланш заходить куда угодно…

На лице Гарри появилась хитрая усмешка, и в следующий миг чёрный кот бесшумно пробежал по лестнице, ведущей из лаборатории.

Никаких тайных комнат, никаких запрещённых территорий. Он ведь заранее спросил, Северусу не на что будет пожаловаться! В худшем случае он сделает невинное лицо, мол, просто хотел погулять по дому, профессор же сам разрешил! Ну, а если дверь заперта… Останется только открыть её, чего проще? Почему бы и нет, если Снейпу нечего прятать!

Подгоняемый любопытством, кот тенью проскочил ещё несколько пролётов. Ему прекрасно удавалось двигаться бесшумно, бархатные лапки, амортизирующие подушечки, мягкие прыжки — находиться в теле кота определённо давало некоторые преимущества!

Лестница впечатляла, и коридор нужного этажа тоже был красив. Всё казалось новым, нетронутым. В сотый раз в голову мальчишке пришел вопрос: зачем Снейп купил этот дом? Такой огромный и такой пустой? В коридор, в котором он оказался, выходило множество дверей, большей частью закрытых.

Если он правильно рассчитал, то зелёная комната должна быть слева. Первая дверь к его удивлению сразу поддалась, ему даже не пришлось превращаться в человека, чтобы войти.

Ставни на окне были открыты, позволяя свету просачиваться через щель между тяжёлыми зелёными шторами. Пол из тёмного дерева, оклеенные обоями стены — комната казалась довольно весёленькой. Несколько натянутое веселье, пожалуй… В центре комнаты стоял большой бильярдный стол, на который Шэди не преминул с лёгкостью запрыгнуть.

Игровой зал! Вот он какой! Рядом с окном нашлась шахматная доска, про которую упоминал Северус, фигуры были расставлены, словно ожидали игроков… Очень давно ждали, судя по всему. Ещё тут был дартс и много новых нетронутых деревянных ящичков, аккуратно сложенных на этажерке, а также множество других неизвестных ему предметов.

Ничего особенного, но бильярд — это здорово. Нужно будет попросить Северуса научить его играть, у него гораздо больше шансов выиграть в эту игру, чем в шахматы, если они как-нибудь заглянут сюда.

Да, Гарри очень привлекала мысль, что они сюда заглянут… Занятия, приготовление зелий — всё это, конечно, прекрасно, но ему хотелось, чтобы у них с профессором было и ещё что-нибудь общее. Просто провести вместе время. Вдвоём.

Но до этого их ждёт важный РАЗГОВОР…

Шэди встряхнулся. Да, РАЗГОВОР, это обязательно, но перед этим — исследование! Он уже достаточно рассмотрел эту комнату, можно было переходить к следующей.

Неохотно приняв человеческую форму, Гарри открыл первую дверь справа. Маленькая гостиная с книжным шкафом, удобными креслами… Эта комната была гораздо меньше гостиной залы на первом этаже, и он сделал мысленную пометку вернуться сюда позже. Место казалось очень славным и уютным.

Вторая дверь слева вела в какую-то кладовку, и Гарри двинулся дальше, неожиданно начиная нервничать. Если его расчеты были верны… Ручка двери опустилась, но дверь не открылась. Сердце мальчишки забилось быстрее. Вот оно!

Он нашарил в мантии свою палочку и указал ею на замочную скважину, прошептав:

— Alohomora!

Раздался тихий щелчок. Неужели так просто? Он неуверенно толкнул дверь, и она открылась без какой-либо задержки. Глубоко вздохнув, Гарри шагнул внутрь и прищурился.

Комната тонула в полумраке, поэтому он направился к занавескам и резким жестом отдёрнул их. Обернувшись и окинув взглядом залитую светом комнату, он просто онемел.

Зелёная комната… Она так сильно отличалась от других помещений в доме. Вокруг стояла старинная мебель, которой долго пользовались. Определённо тут кто-то жил… и этот кто-то, скорее всего, была женщина. Оставалось узнать, кто именно.

Он медленно подошел к кровати. Зелёная, как ковёр и как занавеси на окне. Он прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к старому покрывалу, сшитому из квадратиков. В этом было что-то… личное, что-то, отличающееся от ледяной бездушности большей части Мэнора. Сама кровать тоже была довольно простой. Удобной и чем-то знакомой.

С любопытством он продолжил осмотр. Вот столик с зеркалом, который он видел с улицы из-за окна! Красивая мебель, на этот раз сильно отличающаяся от всего остального в комнате, но, тем не менее, выглядящая вполне гармонично. Расчёска по-прежнему лежала на столике, а с ней и лента для волос, опять же, зелёная. Несколько разбросанных предметов… Складывалось такое впечатление, что та, кто жила здесь, вышла только на минутку и в любой момент может вернуться за расчёской, войти с улыбкой в дверь, нежная, воздушная… Ну, по крайней мере, такой её представлял Гарри.

А почему нет? На прикроватном столике лежала книга. Гарри подошел, чтобы прочесть название: «Волшебная любовь». Он улыбнулся. Романтичная особа… Интересно, она была влюблена в Снейпа? Похоже на то, иначе что бы она делала в этом доме?

Он машинально подошёл к шкафу и открыл дверцы. Его обдало лёгким ароматом духов, напоминающим о луговых цветах… Запах был очень слабый, но такой нежный, что ему захотелось уткнуться в платья и продолжать вдыхать его. Неизвестно от чего, его сердце сжалось, и нахлынула печаль. Что он делает в гардеробной умершей женщины? Этот запах напоминал ему что-то из прошлого, вызывая слёзы… Все эти простые цветастые платья говорили о потерянном, но не забытом счастье…

С затуманившимся взглядом он отступил и закрыл шкаф. Мерлин, это сумасшествие… Ему не стоило сюда заходить. Такая милая комната и такой печальный аромат…

Ему следовало немедленно уйти, но он не мог. Вместо этого он пробежал глазами названия книг в библиотеке, ведя пальцем по корешкам. Шекспир, Милтон. Любовные романы, учебники магии. Книги по зельям. На губах сама собой появилась улыбка — Северус нашёл женщину, которая любила зелья, так же как он? А вон там, на этажерке, это случайно не… Он подошел ближе. Да, он был прав, на полке стояла маленькая фарфоровая пастушка, которую он уже видел в воспоминаниях Снейпа, единственная вещь, которую тот взял, уходя из дома.

Мерлин, как же грустно! Картины на стене, пейзаж в нежных тонах… Моне, вспомнил Гарри. Карандашные рисунки, фотографии людей, которых он никогда не видел, но которые казались до странного знакомыми, как и всё в этой комнате.

Старый проигрыватель и стопка пластинок рядом на столе. Он снова не смог удержаться и дрожащей рукой перебрал конверты. «Генезис». «Лед Зеппелин». Нил Янг. «Супертрамп».

«Супретрамп». Ему тоже нравилась эта группа. Тяжесть в груди удвоилась, аккуратная стопка рассыпалась от неловкого движения. Так, ему нужно взять себя в руки, это же идиотизм, ну да, обитательница комнаты слушала тех же музыкантов что и он, ну и что? Это место вызывало сильные эмоции, но не только из-за царящей тут атмосферы. У него было столько вопросов, что теперь каждая мелочь казалась слишком важной. Может быть та, что жила здесь, вовсе даже и не умерла, возможно, это просто любовница Снейпа, которая не появляется здесь с тех пор, как некий Гарри Поттер полностью завладел его вниманием.

Как бы то ни было, ему нельзя было заходить сюда и шарить в вещах, это невежливо и нездорово. Гарри начал собирать по столу диски и складывать их, как было, точно решившись уйти, но тут пальцы случайно наткнулись на какую-то неровность на крышке стола. Не слишком заметную, и всё же странную.

Он наклонился рассмотреть поближе и не смог сдержать улыбки. Живущая в этой комнате должно быть была совсем юной девушкой… и влюблённой. На дереве вокруг пары инициалов неровной рукой было выцарапано сердечко. Первые буквы разгадать было несложно, «С.С.» — это Северус Снейп, а вот другие…

Его пронзила догадка. Задохнувшись, он опустился на стул, не в силах оторвать взгляд от надписи на столе. «Л.Э.»

Это же очевидно, так очевидно, что непонятно, как он сразу не догадался.

Лили Эванс. Эта комната принадлежала его матери. До того как…

Мерлин, но это невозможно, совершенно невозможно, Северус сказал ему…

На подгибающихся ногах он снова подошел к туалетному столику и взял расчёску, замечая то, что пропустил в первый раз. На ней остались рыжие волосы. Зелёная лента, как и покрывала на кровати, была такого же зелёного цвета, как глаза Лили…

Её пластинки. Её книги. Её одежда. Её духи. До того, как он понял что делает, он снова открыл дверцы шкафа и уткнулся лицом в ближайшее платье, глубоко вдыхая забытый запах. Несколько секунд ему казалось, что он сейчас задохнётся, то ли от попыток сдержать слёзы, то ли от них самих.

Где-то позади скрипнула половица, и он вскочил, в отчаянии оглядывая комнату.

— Мама?

Молчание, ставшее ответом, произвело на него эффект холодного душа. Сразу стало очевидно, насколько нелепо он выглядит, один посреди пустой, наполненной призраками комнаты. Призраками воспоминаний, невыносимой тоски… Снейп приходил сюда? И он тоже вдыхал пьянящий аромат шарфов Лили, листал её книги, слушал её пластинки? Звал ли её?

Не в состоянии оставаться здесь больше ни секунды, Гарри сбежал, осторожно закрыв за собой дверь. Но стоило ему сделать пару шагов по коридору, как страшно захотелось вернуться назад в комнату, прилечь на кровать, попробовать вернуть… Что? Или, вернее, кого? Он пошёл дальше, запретив себе оглядываться. Лили мертва, мертва уже пятнадцать лет, и ничто её не вернет, ни это место, ни Северус.

Снейп… Пока мальчишка спускался по лестнице, его охватил гнев. Почему профессор скрыл это? Какое он имел право хранить всё это только для себя? Вещи принадлежали его матери, они его по праву! Снейп думал отделаться от него, отдав деревянную шкатулку?

Ну, так он просчитался, сильно просчитался!

Да, им придётся поговорить, в этом не было никаких сомнений.

В мрачном настроении он вернулся в свою спальню и упал на кровать, разрываемый гневом и волнением. Когда именно Лили жила здесь? И почему? Почему Снейп лгал ему? С тяжёлым сердцем он взял маленькую деревянную шкатулку, которую держал на прикроватном столике, рядом с фотографией, сделанной МакГонагалл.

Одного взгляда на картинку хватило, чтобы гнев утих. Ему следовало больше доверять Северусу. Значит, у того были причины. Без сомнения он бы рассказал — в подходящий момент. Но что именно рассказал?

Мальчишка застонал. Ему захотелось поговорить со Снейпом немедленно. Почему он так рано отправился к Альбусу? Очень нужно, чтобы он вернулся – прямо сейчас, немедленно!

Звук хлопнувшей двери заставил мальчишку вздрогнуть. Быть не может… На лестнице послышались шаги, и Гарри схватился за палочку, чувствуя, как бьётся в груди сердце. Это же профессор, чего он так испугался? Его словно электричеством пронизало… В дверь сухо постучали, и Гарри попытался расслабиться.

— Войдите.

Дверь медленно открылась, и в комнату вошёл Северус.

— Гарри, у тебя всё в порядке?

Он не ждал вопроса и на секунду замер с открытым ртом, пытаясь придумать ответ. Снейпу хватило этого, чтобы подойти и сесть рядом в кресло у стола.

Он выглядел напряжённым. Что бы там ни случилось у Дамблдора, профессора это не порадовало. Или это из-за него? Северус знает, что он сделал?

— Гарри, дыши, — тихо сказал Снейп.

Только глубоко вдохнув, Гарри осознал, что задерживал дыхание с той самой секунды, как профессор вошел в комнату. Мерлин, да что же с ним такое?! Это же Северус, только Северус… Волшебник хотел что-то сказать, но он, не думая, выпалил первым.

— Значит, вы помирились с Дамблдором?

Глупее вопроса было не придумать, но главное, ему удалось не дать Северусу заговорить о своём. Профессор нахмурился.

— Можно и так сказать, да, — ответил он.

— Он на самом деле не желала вам зла, вы же понимаете. Но у директора привычка всегда всё знать и контролировать, так что, мне кажется, он даже не заметил, как перешёл границу. И он уже такой старенький…

Гарри замолчал, понимая, что бормочет ерунду. Северус кинул на него озабоченный и удивлённый взгляд.

— Гарри всё в порядке. Мы вернёмся в Хогвартс завтра, или даже сегодня вечером, если ты пожелаешь. Мы с Альбусом объяснились, хоть я и не в восторге от его вмешательства.

— Это… хорошо, — растерянно сказал Гарри. Что, и это всё? — Вы не злитесь? Ну, в смысле… Вчера вечером вы были в бешенстве…

Он опустил взгляд на сложенные на коленях руки, не в состоянии выносить изучающий взгляд профессора. Краем глаза он заметил, что Снейп удобнее уселся в кресле, словно готовясь к долгому разговору.

— Вчера я наговорил много такого, чего не стоило бы. Но кое-что всё равно остаётся правдой.

При этих словах мальчишка напрягся. Северус собирается вышвырнуть его?

— Ты многообещающий волшебник, Гарри, с большим будущим, — начал Снейп. — И речь не только о твоём будущем… То, что тебе довелось вынести до этого момента, сильно выделяет тебя среди других волшебников твоего возраста. Сейчас у тебя один из сильнейших магических потенциалов в стране, а может, и самый сильный. Но при этом, несмотря на твои благие намерения и храбрость…

Покалывание в шее заставило Гарри поднять голову. Что бы Северус ни собирался сказать, нужно встретить его слова, глядя ему прямо в лицо. Профессор продолжал с удовлетворённым видом.

— Несмотря на всё, что от тебя ждут, на предсказание, что легло грузом на твои плечи, ты всего лишь шестнадцатилетний мальчишка, не слишком опытный, импульсивный, не владеющий полностью своими силами. Ты не можешь, и я на этом настаиваю, — ты не можешь решить каждую опасную задачу, с которой столкнёшься, пытаясь спасти мир. Это просто нереально. Ничего удивительного, что я так долго думал, будто у тебя проблемы с самомнением… Теперь я знаю тебя достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что дело не в этом, но тебе придётся избавиться от отвратительной привычки так безобразно относиться к собственной безопасности.

— Я… я уже всё понял вчера, профессор, — выдавил Гарри. — Просто мне казалось, что так правильно. Я не хотел, чтобы с вами что-нибудь случилось.

— Я тоже не хочу, что бы с тобой что-нибудь случилось, да ещё и по моей вине! Я взрослый, Гарри, ты можешь это понять? — спросил Северус, изо всех сил стараясь говорить спокойно.

— Я понимаю, правда, — ответил мальчишка, чувствуя, как перехватывает горло. – Просто… Этого лета мне, конечно, хватило, но сейчас… Я не хочу, чтобы вы исчезли, это глупо, понимаю, но мне это нужно, вы мне нужны… И если вы можете меня простить за… ну вы знаете…

— Глупый ребёнок, — тихо произнёс Северус. — Я никуда не собираюсь пропадать, как ты говоришь… Что же до прощения, кроме этой твоей дурной привычки рисковать своей жизнью и моим рассудком, мне нечего тебе прощать.

— Вчера вы сказали… — настаивал Гарри, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. — О том, что я видел… ваши воспоминания.

Лицо Снейпа застыло, но он попытался расслабиться.

— Это не просто принять, не так ли? — прошептал он. — Я знаю, что ты не пытался лезть, куда не надо. На самом деле я удивлён тем, что ты не осыпал меня упрёками.

Гарри уставился на него с недоумением. По лицу Северуса трудно было что-то понять, но мальчишка догадывался, что момент очень напряжённый.

— Упрёки? С чего бы?

— Для начала за то, что я стал служить Волдеморту. Что принял метку. За всё, что последовало за этим…

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Но я уже знал об этом. Вы изменились, и вы больше не на его стороне. Я просто… мне было жаль, — закончил он.

Между ними повисло молчание, и время словно остановилось. Гарри даже начал думать, не случилось ли что со Снейпом… Мальчишка неловко поёрзал на кровати, это вывело профессора из задумчивости, он провёл ладонью по лицу, на секунду закрыв глаза.

— Полагаю, что жалость — не то чувство, которое мы хотим вызвать у наших детей, — глухо произнёс он.

Гарри уставился на него, широко распахнув глаза. Он имеет в виду… Но… Нет, он же не может думать… это же неправда!

— Нет, я не это хотел сказать, — торопливо выпалил он. — Я уважаю вас, честно, вы человек, который… То есть, вы замечательный учитель и я… э…

Мерлин, дурацкое начало. К его щекам прилила кровь, и он замолчал под язвительным взглядом Снейпа, приподнявшего брови.

— Прекрасный учитель? Не ожидал от вас такой откровенной лести, мистер Поттер.

Гарри покраснел ещё сильнее.

— Ну ладно, учитель из вас никакой, — признал он, не смея поднять взгляд. — Но в остальном… Я не шучу, я, правда, уважаю вас. И не только, я… я хотел поговорить с вами, но… Пока вы спали, кое-что случилось… Или вернее, я кое-что узнал…

С глухим стоном он сжал голову руками. С чего начать? Он хотел рассказать про Ремуса, но боялся, что Северус его отвергнет, хотел поговорить про зелёную комнату и про Лили, — он должен знать! — но не хотел, чтобы Северус подумал, будто он в нём сомневается… На плечо мальчишки легла рука, и он поднял взгляд. Северус протягивал ему флакон с зельем и смотрел сочувственно.

— Выпей.

Он послушался без возражений.

— Успокаивающее зелье, — объяснил Снейп. — Тебе нужно ещё что-нибудь? Ты завтракал?

Мальчишка покачал головой.

— Нет, мне ничего не нужно. Просто… Слишком многое случилось, пока вас не было.

— Это я уже понял, — с горечью заметил Северус. — Я тебя слушаю.

Но слова странным образом не желали выходить наружу.

— Вы знали про Ремуса?

Снейп приподнял брови.

— А точнее?

Гарри прикусил губу.

— У него есть сын, — произнёс он.

На этот раз профессор тяжело вздохнул.

— Гарри, могу я тебя спросить, как ты узнал?

— Подслушал, — небрежно бросил мальчишка.

Снейп помолчал секунду.

— Ну да, конечно. Ещё один урок, который тебе стоит усвоить, да?

— В смысле, — смущённо продолжал Гарри, — это слишком просто сделать, когда ты кот…

Северус покачал головой.

— Не имеет значения. Что касается ответа на твой вопрос, да, я знал.

Гарри почувствовал как сердце забилось быстрее. Снейп знал. Знал, что Ремус его отец и, несмотря на это, не прогнал его… Можно было успокоиться или наоборот начать волноваться?

— И… вам всё равно? — спросил он.

— Я этого не говорил, нет, — ответил профессор. — Это сильно усложнило ситуацию. И для Ремуса, и для тебя в особенности, как я понимаю.

— Это точно, — прошептал Гари. — Но это не меняет … остального. Я хочу сказать, что не изменил своего мнения. Даже если Ремус… скажем так, технически…

«Технически говоря, спал с моей мамой», — подумал Гарри. Раньше это как-то не приходило ему в голову. «Мерлин, он спал с моей мамой». Он поднял на Снейпа потрясённый взгляд.

— Вы, наверное, ненавидите его, — выдохнул он.

Профессор поморщился.

— Ненависть — слишком сильное слово. На самом деле это, скорее, сожаление… В каком-то смысле я причастен к тому, что он стал отцом. И, честно сказать, моя роль не слишком приглядна.

Прежде чем Гарри смог сдержаться, слова уже сорвались с языка.

— Зелёная комната…

Как он ни вглядывался, но не увидел ничего, кроме нахмуренных бровей Снейпа.

— Ты о чём?

Гарри нехотя повторил:

— Зелёная комната. Она имеет к этому отношение? — похоже, для Снейпа в этом не было смысла, однако… Он должен был быть. Все детали должны были сойтись, так или иначе.

— Кажется, я не понимаю тебя, — произнес Северус. — О какой комнате идёт речь?

Мальчишка колебался. В какую игру играет Снейп?

— Я про комнату наверху, ту самую с зелёными занавесками и покрывалом на кровати. Ну, вы же понимаете…

Но профессор продолжал смотреть на него с удивлением.

— Не помню, чтобы у меня была комната, декорированная зелёным, но даже если так, какая тут связь?

— Вы прекрасно знаете, какая! — воскликнул Гарри, теряя терпение. — Старая комната. Комната моей мамы.

На этот раз Снейп выглядел просто поражённым.

— Что… — его взгляд затуманился, он поднялся. — Покажи мне, — сухо приказал он.

Ни о чём больше не спрашивая, Гарри тоже встал и вышел из комнаты, Северус вышел следом.

Ну, и что это значит? Почему казалось, что профессор не знает, о чём идёт речь? Гарри покачал головой. Они уже были у нужной двери, а взгляд Снейпа по-прежнему оставался пустым.

— Я знаю, что мне не стоило заходить туда, — попытался извиниться Гарри, — но вы сказали, что я могу ходить, где хочу…

Снейп молча толкнул дверь, вошёл внутрь и замер посередине комнаты. Гарри неохотно проскользнул следом. Что происходит? Снейп разглядывал комнату с таким видом, словно никогда в ней не был! Даже хуже, у него было лицо глубоко потрясённого человека. Он подошел к туалетному столику, но отдернул руку, не посмев коснуться. Гарри не удержался от вопроса.

— Это же комната моей мамы?

И он пожалел, что спросил, когда Снейп повернулся к нему с ошарашенным видом.

— Но это невозможно, — сдавленным голосом произнес он. — Я же не…

Резким движением он повернулся к книжному шкафу и принялся сбрасывать с полок книги, видимо совершенно забыв о присутствии Гарри. В следующую секунду из недр шкафа появился овальный предмет.

Омут памяти, догадался Гарри, заинтригованный ещё сильнее. Не обращая внимания на мальчишку, Северус направил палочку на чашу и, выловив несколько серебристых нитей, поднес их к своему виску.

Мгновение спустя он тяжело опустился на кровать, словно у него подкосились ноги. Когда он, на этот раз уже без удивления, вновь обвёл взглядом комнату, на его лице отразились усталость и смирение.

— Профессор? — неуверенно позвал Гарри.

Казалось, Снейп только сейчас заметил его присутствие и, похлопав рукой по покрывалу, пригласил присесть на кровать. Мальчишка сел рядом, не в состоянии решить, следует ли ему волноваться, или можно успокоиться.

Он подумал, что в этой комнате тишина приобретает какое-то совсем другое значение. Было в ней что-то успокаивающее и одновременно гнетущее. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем Северус вновь заговорил:

— Ты прав, Гарри, это была комната твоей матери, — сказал он. — Всё, что ты здесь видишь, принадлежало ей.

— Не понимаю, — тихо проговорил подросток, — вы же говорили, что она никогда не приходила сюда?

— Не помню, чтобы я это говорил, но это так, Лили никогда не была в Мэноре. Ни единого раза.

— Но тогда как…

— Это её мебель, Гарри, — перебил его Снейп. — Всего-навсего её мебель. Та, что была у неё дома, когда она ещё жила с родителями.

— А тогда что она делает здесь? — продолжал выпытывать мальчишка.

Северус немного помедлил с ответом, словно перебирал воспоминания.

— Она попросила меня сохранить это для неё. Это случилось после гибели её родителей… Петуния собиралась выйти замуж, и ей понадобились деньги, поэтому она решила продать дом. Лили скрепя сердце согласилась… Ей негде было оставить свои вещи и она, зная, что я не собирался продавать дом своих родителей, попросила меня сохранить их для неё. Мы тогда были очень близки… Но недолго. Как бы то ни было, она так никогда и не пожелала забрать их. Точнее, мы больше никогда об этом не говорили.

— Однако, — Гарри обвёл комнату рукой, — всё выглядит таким… настоящим. Живым. Как будто она действительно жила здесь.

Снейп тихо застонал.

— Боюсь, что я был… слишком оптимистично настроен, когда переправлял эти вещи сюда. Мне хотелось, чтобы у неё было всё, чего она лишилась, если она когда-нибудь решит… но, конечно, это было глупо.

_Остаться жить в Мэноре._  Гарри был уверен, что Северус хотел сказать именно это. Он надеялся, но она так никогда и не вернулась. Напротив, она вышла замуж за Джеймса и, по всей видимости, спала с Ремусом. А комната в Снейп-мэноре так и осталась нетронутой.

Он оказался прав, было в этой комнате что-то щемяще нежное и ностальгическое, из-за чего хотелось плакать. Он, конечно, сдержался, и вместо этого прилёг на кровать, положив голову Северусу на колени.

Он всё понимал и знал, что Снейп тоже всё понимает. И в остальном он тоже был прав — они нужны друг другу. Снейп положил руку на его голову, слегка потрепав волосы.

— Всё, что здесь есть, твоё, Гарри. Можешь делать с этим всё, что пожелаешь. Я показал бы тебе эту комнату, если бы помнил о ней, — тихо сказал Северус.

— Как вы могли забыть о ней? — прошептал Гарри. Но, конечно, он уже знал ответ.

— Потому что хотел забыть, — сказал Снейп, — поместив это воспоминание в Омут Памяти целиком, а не только эмоции. После смерти Лили… я почти всё время проводил здесь.

Гарри легко мог себе это представить. Его взгляд остановился на старых пластинках.

— Вам нравились эти песни?

— Мне нравилось слушать их вместе с ней, — ответил Снейп. Он улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям. Лили танцевала рок… Ох, сколько же дней и ночей они танцевали? — Но через какое-то время, — продолжал он, — эта комната превратилась в отраву. Я предпочёл забыть о её существовании.

Если бы ему пришлось в тысячный раз услышать «Лестницу в небо», он сошёл бы с ума, в этом он был абсолютно уверен. Оттого, что после смерти Лили он часто прослушивал эту пластинку, та вся покрылась царапинами, и он сам, слушая эту музыку, чувствовал себя таким же истертым и опустошённым.

— Я понимаю, — прошептал Гарри. — Я тоже скучаю по ней, хоть никогда и не знал её. Я вспомнил её запах, представляете? Когда открыл шкаф, — её платья.

О, да, Северус представлял. Именно запах духов Лили преследовал его в этой комнате. Было невозможно осознать, что её уже нет, когда весь воздух был напоён её запахом…

— Даже не думал, что что-то помню о ней, — продолжал Гарри. — Кроме того, когда я слышу её крик, ну, вы знаете.

Рука Северуса, лежавшая на его голове, заметно напряглась.

— Когда ты слышишь её крик? — повторил он

— Да, когда приближаются дементоры… я слышу, как она кричит – как в тот вечер, когда её убили. Есть какая-то ирония в том, что именно дементорам удалось вызвать единственное воспоминание о моей матери, вам не кажется? Ну, и теперь ещё этот запах…

— Гарри, мне очень жаль, — прошептал Снейп.

— Мне тоже, — кивнул мальчишка. — Я не хотел смотреть ваши воспоминания, но я рад, что так получилось. Потому что, — он выпрямился, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть Северусу прямо в глаза, — так легче понять. А мне необходимо понять.

Северус неохотно и вместе с тем понимающе кивнул головой. Потрепав мальчишку по плечу, он поднялся.

— Думаю, бокал огневиски мне бы сейчас не повредил. Возможно, даже два. А что ты скажешь о сливочном пиве?

Широко улыбнувшись, Гарри встал.

— Тогда мне тоже два, если вы не против.

Обняв мальчишку за плечи ставшим уже таким до странности знакомым жестом, Снейп вместе с ним вышел из комнаты и закрыл дверь.

_«Покойся в мире, Лили,_  — произнёс он про себя. —  _И, если можно, не в этой комнате. В Мэноре уже достаточно привидений…"_

Уйдя с этажа и оставив позади зелёную комнату, они испытали настоящее облегчение. Никогда ещё кресла в гостиной не казались такими удобными и гостеприимными, и Гарри с удовольствием бросился в одно их них.

Мерлин, он чувствовал себя буквально опустошённым! И этот огонь в камине, несмотря на время года, был таким замечательным, что просто хотелось тихо замурлыкать и… Ох, несомненно, это был не самый подходящий момент, чтобы превращаться в кота. Хотя, в сущности…

Одним прыжком он вспрыгнул на колени Снейпа и позволил себе осторожно потереться о мантию волшебника. Вот так, просто здорово, совсем как тогда, когда он был ещё просто Шэди и ни о чём не беспокоился…

— Бесстыжий кот, — прошептал Северус, но тон, которым были произнесены эти слова, опровергали их значение, а пальцы начали поглаживать чёрный мех.

Шэди подумал, что в кошачьем виде всё как всегда начинало казаться проще.

— Нужно перестать всё время о чём-то беспокоиться, Шэди Снейп. Мир не рухнет, если ты немного отдохнёшь. Научись доверять взрослым.

Закрыв глаза, кот вытянул лапу. Сейчас было так просто согласиться с этими словами…

— В одном Альбус прав, — продолжал Снейп, — сейчас, после того, что произошло с министром, тебе нельзя чересчур долго оставаться вне Хогвартса. Это слишком рискованно. Вечером мы вернёмся.

От его слов Шэди моментально пришёл в себя и вернулся в кресло, чтобы принять человеческую форму.

— Профессор, в этом нет необходимости, я сказал Дамблдору, что дам ему мой ответ завтра вечером.

— Было бы неразумно тянуть. Если какой-нибудь аврор заявится в Хогвартс, чтобы проверить, на месте ли ты и вдруг обнаружит, что тебя нет, временная опека над тобой может вновь вернуться к министру. Кроме того… должен признаться, что перспектива провести этот вечер в Мэноре как-то не очень меня радует.

С этим Гарри был согласен. Зелёная комната произвела на него довольно-таки сильное впечатление, так что смена обстановки была бы сейчас просто идеальной.

— Вы не будете против, если я вернусь туда… потом? Я хочу сказать, в ту комнату?

— Нет, конечно, нет. И не мне тебя упрекать за это желание… Кстати, не говорили ли мы с тобой об огневиски и сливочном пиве? — спросил Северус, вставая, чтобы достать бутылки.

Гарри подумал, что сливочное пиво действительно будет прекрасным завершением столь бурного дня.

— Спасибо, профессор, — сказал он, забирая бутылку. — А разве речь шла не о двух?

Снейп мягко улыбнулся и протянул ему вторую бутылку.

— Ты сказал «профессор»? Мы вновь вернулись к прежнему?

— Нет! — с удивлением воскликнул Гарри. — Я даже не обратил на это внимания. Зато… — он оборвал себя на полуслове, не решаясь продолжить.

— Уж говори, что хотел, — проворчал Северус.

— Ну, вы снова начали называть его Тёмным Лордом. Вместо Волдеморта. В последнее время.

Снейп задумчиво постучал пальцами по своему бокалу.

— В самом деле, вполне возможно. Надо будет обратить внимание на будущее.

— Вас ведь это не беспокоит, называть его по имени? Прежде вам это не нравилось…

— Произносить имя Тёмного Лорда… Волдеморта, когда ты в полной его власти, довольно-таки плохая идея. В этом сквозит явное отсутствие уважения, за что следует неотвратимое наказание.

— Он… у него есть возможность узнавать о таких вещах?

— Конечно, — с горечью ответил Северус.

— Но с тех пор, как вы перестали на него шпионить, это не создавало для вас проблем, так почему же теперь?

— Думаю, это просто сила привычки. Конечно, этот человек больше мне не господин, тёмный он там, или ещё какой. Это просто имя, которое он себе присвоил, столь же отвратительное, сколько пафосное. Но те несколько часов, что мне пришлось провести в аду, снова заставили вспомнить кое-какие вещи.

— Он всё ещё ваш хозяин, да, несмотря ни на что? Это всё из-за метки? — спросил Гарри. Он заметил, что Снейп заметно напрягся.

— Тебе не стоит беспокоиться из-за этого. Это была всего лишь досадная оговорка с моей стороны, не более того. Надеюсь также, что ты сможешь изменить своё отношение к вопросу о моём имени.

— Извините, Северус, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Думаю, это тоже просто сила привычки, — он залпом допил вторую бутылку. — И, возможно, также страх перед тем, что вы можете выставить меня отсюда, — быстро добавил он.

— Гарри! — Снейп внезапно встревожился. — Об этом не может быть и речи! Я понимаю, что последние дни были не самыми лёгкими, но могу заверить тебя, что… —  _«что у меня никогда не было намерения выгнать тебя за дверь»?_  Нет, это не совсем так, но Гарри не обязательно об этом знать, — что я не собираюсь забирать свои слова назад. Это твой дом, и он будет твоим столько, сколько ты сам этого захочешь.

— Даже если мой отец… — мальчишка не смог удержаться от того, чтобы не скривиться. Не так-то просто было говорить о Ремусе. Мерлин, всё звучало так фальшиво…

— Это не касается ни твоего отца, ни твоей матери, ни всех остальных, что бы кто ни думал о наших соглашениях, — сухо заметил Северус. — Ты — мой кот, вот и всё. Ну, как, молодой человек, в вашей голове прояснилось?

— Кажется, да, — ответил Гарри, широко улыбаясь. — А вы — мой Человек в Чёрном.

— Вот как? — Северус вскинул бровь.

Мальчишка засмеялся, хоть и несколько принуждённо.

— Так я вас называл, когда, ну, когда был просто котом. Это показалось тогда наиболее подходящим.

— В самом деле, вполне подходяще, — прошептал Северус.

— А знаете, вам здорово идёт зелёный. В ваших воспоминаниях, я хотел сказать. В общем, очень жаль, что… что… — взгляд профессора потемнел, и Гарри почувствовал, что ступил на скользкую почву.

— Пожалуй, второй бокал огневиски не помешает, — глухо заметил Снейп.

— А, кхм, а можно мне тоже?

— В твоём-то возрасте? — с подозрением спросил Снейп.

— Так ведь я уже пробовал, вы же знаете. К тому же, кажется, это как раз то, что мне сейчас нужно.

— То, что нужно, чтобы ноги не держали? Ладно, на этот раз можно, — Снейп придвинул ему бокал, — но только чтобы это не переросло в привычку.

— Ну, это вряд ли, — пробормотал Гарри. — Мне никогда не нравились пьяные.

— Плохие воспоминания? — спросил Снейп.

— Вроде того, — нехотя откликнулся Гарри.

— Дядя, полагаю?

— Ну, — уклончиво ответил молодой человек. Дерсли никогда не были любимой темой его разговоров, а уж Вернон и вовсе стоял в конце этого списка, как раз после статей в «Пророке» и известий о последних любовных победах Драко Малфоя. Тут он заметил мрачный и задумчивый взгляд Северуса, и понял, о чём он сейчас думает. Гарри вздрогнул, вспомнив то, что видел в детских воспоминаниях Мастера Зелий… так что не имело никакого смысла молчать дальше. Отхлебнув пива, он начал:

— Не то чтобы он был жестоким, — объяснял Гарри, — ну да, конечно, но не как… хм. В любом случае ему никогда не удавалось поймать меня, когда он был пьян. Просто у него была манера колотить по стенам и орать на всех… говорить довольно-таки, ну… ужасные вещи о моих родителях, вы знаете, что я ничтожество и всё такое. А ещё его голос, у меня было впечатление, что он такой огромный … нет, на самом деле он был вполне нормальным, но тогда дядя казался мне одним из тех чудовищ, что живут в чулане и пожирают детей. За исключением того, что это я жил в чулане, и это меня они считали чудовищем, — заметил он с принуждённой улыбкой.

Снейп покачал головой.

— А чулан был не очень надёжным убежищем от подобных людоедов.

— Да, не очень, — прошептал Гарри. — Но когда меня не было видно, они большей частью просто забывали обо мне. Вот только Дадли… когда он пугался отца, то напоминал ему обо мне.

— Вернон и на сына набрасывался? — удивился Снейп.

— Нет, конечно. Но он разносил всё, что только попадало ему под руку, и орал во всю глотку. Однажды он сломал телевизор Дадли, это было ужасно… — Гарри скривился. — Когда я был маленький, это меня здорово пугало. Глупо, конечно, потому что трезвым он был гораздо опаснее, — мальчишка вздрогнул. — Сейчас это уже не важно. Он мёртв, не стоит плохо говорить о нём…

— Смерть не может всё оправдать, — возразил Снейп, — Оттого, что его больше нет, твоё прошлое не изменилось. Просто со временем эти воспоминания стали менее болезненными… Однако твой страх перед алкоголем вполне оправдан.

Гарри на секунду задумался.

— Знаете, а ведь ужасно странно думать, что я доверяю именно вам, несмотря на то, что вы больше всех кричали на меня с тех пор, как я оказался в Хогвартсе. Думаете, я пытаюсь воспроизвести привычную обстановку?

Он заметил, как профессор вздрогнул.

— Надеюсь, что нет, — глухо отозвался тот. — Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я не хотел причинить тебе зла ни своими словами, ни поступками. Не могло быть и речи о том, чтобы я поднял на тебя руку! Что до крика… не могу ничего обещать, особенно учитывая мой, да и твой темперамент, но очень хотел бы ограничиться в этом рамками строгой необходимости. Мои взгляды на воспитание детей не имеют ничего общего с воззрениями твоих родственников или моих собственных родителей, если это тебя беспокоит.

— Ничуть не беспокоит, — возразил Гарри. — Мне всё это известно. Уж если вам удалось не разорвать меня на части и не размазать по стенке в ту пору, когда вы меня терпеть не могли, то сейчас вы точно не сделаете ничего такого, уверен в этом. И потом, вы всегда защищали меня…

— По крайней мере, пытался. Что не мешало назначать тебе отработки или читать нотации, если я считал это необходимым. Это входит в обязанности родителей, и я не собираюсь от этого отказываться. Надеюсь, это ясно нам обоим?

— Вполне, если только ремень не станет одним из ваших аргументов, — прошептал мальчишка.

При этих словах Северус встал и шагнул к нему.

— Иди ко мне, — сказал он тихо.

Гарри, не раздумывая, прижался к нему, зарывшись лицом в чёрную мантию. Как же это здорово… даже ещё лучше, чем когда он был Шэди. И как только это может казаться ему таким естественным, тогда как обычно… Он не мог вспомнить, чтобы кто-нибудь обращался с ним подобным образом, когда он был ещё ребёнком.

— Знаете, я даже рад, что он так обошёлся со мной, — пробормотал Гарри, уткнувшись в плечо профессора. — Иначе я никогда бы не попал сюда. А вы никогда бы… не стали относиться ко мне по-другому.

— Глупый ребёнок, — прошептал профессор. — Но я тоже рад, что эта трагическая история закончилась подобным образом. Что касается того, что тебе пришлось испытать из-за этого маггла… Никогда не перестану сожалеть о том, что мне не представится случай заняться им как следует.

— А я нет, — сказал Гарри. — Рад, что вы не имели с ним дела, а то министр мог бы и не согласиться, чтобы я остался с вами. И потом, я не хотел бы отвечать ещё за чью-нибудь смерть. Вы же знаете, именно из-за этого он не захотел, чтобы я оставался у них. Из-за Мардж.

При этих словах Снейп осторожно взял подростка за плечи и слегка отодвинул его от себя, чтобы посмотреть ему прямо в глаза.

— Ты же понимаешь, что не имеешь к её смерти никакого отношения?

— Я… надеюсь.

— Гарри.

— Я не знаю, понимаете, это возможно, ведь я ненавидел её. Вечно случались какие-то вещи, которые я не мог контролировать, ну, словно Шэди…

— Глупости, — мягко сказал Снейп. — Эта женщина попала в аварию. Твоему дяде просто нужен был повод, чтобы дать выход своей злости, каким бы невероятным он ни был.

— Той ночью он не пил, — заметил Гарри. — Обычно он мог сказать такое, только когда был пьян.

— А когда он говорил, что твои родители погибли в автокатастрофе, или называл тебя ненормальным, или когда вбивал в твою голову все эти глупости, он тоже был пьян?

— Нет, но понимаете, это же было вполне логично… с его точки зрения. Просто он говорил все эти гадости только когда напивался, но когда он начинал впадать в ярость, будучи трезвым… Это было ещё хуже, и если он наказывал меня, то только за то, что случалось на самом деле. Ну, большей частью. Я понимал, что это несправедливо, но не мог ничего сделать, а для него это было логично. Так что Мардж…

— Мардж погибла в результате обычной аварии, — сказал Снейп. — Дамблдор уверен в этом. Никто не виноват, ни Волдеморт, ни ты. Просто несчастный случай.

— Правда?

В глазах мальчишки светилось такое облегчение, что Северус обругал себя за то, что не додумался поговорить с ним об этом раньше.

— Правда, — Снейп кивнул головой. — И если только это может хоть как-то убедить тебя, лично я пью крайне редко. При этом, как и большинство зельеваров, я не восприимчив даже к большим дозам алкоголя.

— А вот я нет, но сегодня это даже к лучшему, — пробормотал Гарри. — У меня такое чувство, словно я попал под асфальтовый каток… или под стадо гиппогрифов, если вам так больше нравится.

— Я знаю, что такое асфальтовый каток, — заметил Снейп. — Кстати, ты еще не начал упаковывать свои вещи, чтобы отправиться в Хогвартс? Мы вернёмся туда к ужину, если ты не против. У меня нет настроения готовить, подозреваю, что и у тебя тоже.

— А мне нравится готовить здесь, — сказал мальчишка, — правда, сегодня меня больше устроит ужин, приготовленный эльфами. Просто мне нужно кое-что прихватить с собой, так что я займусь этим прямо сейчас.

— Давай, — согласился Северус, — и отправимся прямо в Хогвартс. Думаю, твои друзья обрадуются, что ты вернулся. Кажется, им вовсе не хочется вновь потерять своего капитана по квиддичу… И ещё: Альбус что-то говорил о несчастном случае на уроке зельеварения?

_«Ох, Мерлин»._

— Это… я… на самом деле, это не совсем так, просто оказалось…

— Да? — в голосе Северуса прозвучала весёлая нотка.

— Ну, похоже, кошачья шерсть не очень-то годится для зелий. Во всяком случае, для того, которое пытался сварить Рон.

— Понятно, — вздохнул профессор. — И каковы же последствия этого небольшого эксперимента?

— На самом деле, ничего страшного, — поспешно ответил Гарри, — и ничего непоправимого. Ничего такого уж драматического, правда.

— Ничего, что стоило бы тебе отработки, окажись там я? — лукаво поинтересовался Снейп.

— Это не считается, вы всегда назначаете мне отработки…

— Ещё одна вещь, полагаю, которую следовало бы изменить, — сказал профессор. — Однако не надейтесь на поблажки в классе, мистер Поттер. Я ожидаю от вас подлинного прилежания на занятиях и не прощу ошибок, которые позволял совершать до этого.

— Да я и не рассчитывал… — скривился Гарри, залпом осушив порцию огневиски. Мерлин, действительно крепкий… — можете третировать меня как любого вашего слизеринца.

Закашлявшись от обжигающего горло напитка, он услышал, что Северус тихо рассмеялся.

— Иди, собери свои вещи, Салазар, и подходи ко мне в лабораторию. Я предупрежу Альбуса о нашем возвращении.

Прежде, чем Гарри успел возмутиться, профессор вышел из комнаты, оставив его одного посреди гостиной. Мерлин, до чего же унизительно, ведь он уже пил огневиски… Мальчишка мрачно посмотрел на бутылку. В конце концов, это всего лишь вопрос опыта. Ловко наполнив ещё бокал, он медленно выпил его.

Ну, вот, нужно просто привыкнуть. Он медленно смаковал виски… Теперь он чувствовал себя совершенно готовым к возвращению в Хогвартс. Со своим Человеком в Чёрном. И пусть только кто-нибудь попробует хоть что-то сказать, потому что Снейп — очень хороший, и только он может дать ему это ощущение беззащитности и одновременно безопасности.

Постой-ка… это ему показалось, или он и правда замурлыкал, будучи в человеческой форме?

Через несколько минут Гарри спустился в подземелье, неся с собой те вещи, которые не смог забрать раньше. Какие-то туалетные принадлежности, книгу и… фотографию, подаренную МакГонагалл, тщательно спрятанную в кармане мантии. Теперь он готов, совершенно готов.

Северус ждал его у камина, чьё зелёное пламя было готово перенести их к месту назначения.

— Всё нормально? — спросил он, увидев мальчишку.

— Мне не очень-то нравится каминный порошок, но я должен справиться, — ответил Гарри.

Снейп с подозрением взглянул на него, хотел было что-то сказать, но потом передумал. Положив руку на плечо парня, он вместе с ним шагнул в камин.

Перемещаться с помощью камина в присутствии Мастера Зелий оказалось гораздо удобнее, и Гарри шагнул в кабинет директора на своих двоих, всего лишь слегка споткнувшись.

Хм, несмотря ни на что, голова всё-таки кружилась, этот чёртов камин решительно имел на него зуб… и, Мерлин, до чего же здесь жарко. Однако было здорово вернуться сюда вместе с Северусом, так быстро после их эффектного ухода. Дамблдор был у себя, словно ожидал их, и приветствовал гостей со своей вечной лёгкой улыбкой. Но директор был не один… МакГонагалл тоже была там, и Гарри почувствовал внезапный прилив нежности к волшебнице, подарившей ему ту фотографию. Надо будет как-нибудь рассказать Северусу о том, что она ему говорила, это наверняка доставит ему удовольствие… Гарри широко улыбнулся деканше, пока Снейп, отойдя в сторонку, стряхивал порошок со своей мантии.

— Добро пожаловать домой, дети мои, — радостно сказал директор.

— Дом, это в Мэноре, — самым серьёзным тоном ответствовал Гарри, однако его голос прозвучал гораздо менее достойно, чем ему хотелось бы. В углу комнаты кто-то кашлянул, и Гарри прищурился, чтобы разглядеть, кто это был. Но этим вечером его взгляд как-то странно расплывался; он поднял руку, чтобы проверить, на месте ли его очки, но ему вряд ли удалось бы забыть их. Кашлявший сделал несколько шагов вперёд, и Гарри узнал Ремуса, тот слегка улыбался.

— А, это вы, — проворчал мальчишка.

— Надеюсь, я не помешал? Я хотел бы поговорить с профессором Снейпом, — тихо сказал Люпин.

— Ну, уж нет, нечего начинать всё сначала! — воскликнул Гарри. Он услышал, как Снейп за его спиной подошёл к нему ближе, и почувствовал внутреннюю уверенность. На этот раз Северус не даст ему упасть.

— Извини, Гарри, боюсь, я не совсем понял, — сказал оборотень.

— Вы опять собираетесь говорить обо мне за моей спиной, а я не согласен. В любом случае, всё уже решено. Я говорил с Северусом, и он на моей стороне, так что не стоит! — решительно заявил мальчишка. Лица присутствующих становились всё более и более озадаченными, начиная с этого, с его отца…

— Я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, просто я хотел обсудить с профессором Снейпом новый состав противооборотневого зелья…

— Ну, да, валите всё на зелье! — воскликнул мальчишка несколько громче, чем собирался. — Вы меня что, дураком считаете?

— Мистер Поттер, — раздался за его спиной ледяной голос, — вынужден ещё раз напомнить, что вы отнюдь не являетесь центром вселенной.

— Вы, вы же на моей стороне, вы что, забыли? — не оборачиваясь резко сказал Гарри. Что-то подсказывало ему, что если он только попытается повернуться, это самым печальным образом скажется на его равновесии. — В любом случае, Ремус никогда не заботился обо мне!

Его надутый тон заставил улыбнуться декана Гриффиндора, но Ремус только ещё больше побледнел.

— Гарри, мне, правда, ужасно жаль, если ты считаешь, что я бросил тебя без помощи этим летом, как я тебе уже говорил, у меня просто не было выбора, но сейчас, когда я вернулся…

— Сейчас уже слишком поздно. Надо было быть со мной, когда я был маленьким. Вы просто жалкий тип, — кричал Гарри, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Неужели это он только что сказал всё это? Но, в конце концов, Ремус получил по заслугам! — По каким таким причинам вы бросили меня, когда я был ребёнком? Тоже из-за зелья, да?

Если хорошенько подумать, в его словах, пожалуй, было мало смысла… Но он решительно не собирался думать. Весь его гнев, все накопившиеся обиды обрушились сейчас на Ремуса, и он не собирался сдерживать их.

— Бога ради, Гарри, у меня никогда не было ни малейшего шанса стать твоим опекуном, я думал, ты понимаешь это… У оборотней нет легального статуса, подумай о той опасности, которую я мог для тебя представлять… — пытался оправдаться профессор Люпин, явно ошеломлённый услышанным.

— А мне всё равно! — уже вопил Гарри. — Не надо было оставлять меня у этих ужасных людей! Вы должны были проверить! Должны были найти какой-нибудь способ! Северус же смог!

Ему показалось, или Снейп тихо хмыкнул?

— Гарри, думаю, будет лучше, если мы всё обсудим на свежую голову, но в одном ты можешь быть уверен: мне очень жаль, что всё так получилось, гораздо больше, чем ты можешь себе представить. Если бы ты согласился дать мне ещё один шанс, чтобы…

— Нет, — глухо ответил мальчишка, — теперь слишком поздно, вы мне больше не отец.

Тишина, повисшая в кабинете, показалась ему такой же плотной и холодной, как зимний туман.

— Я… нет, на самом деле, боюсь, я никогда и не был им, — выговорил, наконец, Ремус.

— Вот именно, — подчеркнул Гарри, — а Северус был со мной ради меня, и он защищал меня, и даже пел мне колыбельную, и заходил проведать меня, его-то я и выбрал.

За его спиной раздался какой-то приглушённый звук, словно испуганный смешок застрял у кого-то в горле.

— Похоже, если всё взвесить, идея с огневиски была не самой удачной, — пробормотал Снейп, который, кажется, так и не решил, что ему делать, — смеяться или приходить в ужас.

— Вы напоили его? — задохнулась от возмущения МакГонагалл.

— Ошибочное решение после трудного дня. Однако подозреваю, что после моего ухода наш дорогой гриффиндорец опрокинул ещё стаканчик для храбрости, — с достоинством ответил Северус.

— Гарри, — вмешался Ремус, — с тобой всё в порядке?

— Лучше не бывает, — ответил мальчишка, — сожалею, если причинил тебе боль, но нам нужно было объясниться, не так ли?

— Верно, верно, вот только я не вполне понимаю… — продолжал профессор Люпин.

— А вот мне как раз всё очень даже хорошо понятно, только не благодаря вам! Я сам всё разведал! Только, на самом деле, я не специально, — сказал Гарри, бросая виноватый взгляд на Снейпа. — Я бродил по коридорам в своей кошачьей форме, и там было что-то, что преследовало меня… и я забежал в кабинет… в общем, по правде говоря, я забежал сюда. Вот. И я спрятался, и услышал, как вы разговаривали. Ну, и вы, как обычно, говорили обо мне, и из ваших слов я понял, что я ваш сын. Но, откровенно говоря, всё это ничего не стоит, — закончил он, с упрёком взглянув на Ремуса.

С той стороны кабинета, где находилась МакГонагалл, донёсся лёгкий вскрик, за спиной Гарри глухо застонал Снейп, а директор мгновенно наколдовал два кресла, как раз позади Гарри и Ремуса, который застыл с открытым ртом, глядя на мальчишку округлившимися глазами.

В следующее мгновение профессор Люпин тяжело опустился в заботливо подставленное кресло, а Гарри, которому всё труднее удавалось поддерживать равновесие, воспользовался своим, устроившись в нём со всеми удобствами. Он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как Северус встал рядом с ним, чуть-чуть сзади. Гарри не мог его видеть, но, тем не менее, готов был поклясться, что понимал, что испытывал сейчас профессор… Гнев, смешанный со смехом, но эти чувства не были направлены против него… И всё это перекрывала волна беспокойства, насторожившая Гарри. Господи, у него же нет никакого повода беспокоиться…

— Северус согласен, чтобы я остался с ним, — заявил Гарри, — и я больше не желаю ни к кому идти. Я понимаю, что уже слишком большой, чтобы хотеть жить с родителями, но Снейп прекрасно подходит для этого… Странно, да? Я и сам бы ни за что не поверил. Но он уже не испытывает ко мне отвращения, во всяком случае, большей частью, и я его кот, а он — мой Человек в Чёрном, так что всё очень просто. Это он мой отец, и я действительно люблю его.

И вновь он, не оборачиваясь, почувствовал шквал эмоций, затопивших Мастера Зелий. Тот слегка сжал его плечо, и мальчишка улыбнулся. И почему он думал, что будет так трудно выговорить это простое слово? Просто нужно было как следует разобраться со своими чувствами и оказалось, что произнести это слово так же легко, как поздороваться!

— Гарри, боюсь, здесь не всё понятно, — тихо сказал Ремус, прерывая его размышления.

— Только не мне, — ответил мальчишка, не желая отвлекаться от своих мыслей. — К тому же есть какое-то свидетельство о… хм, какое-то там, для Шэди. А ещё у меня даже есть к нему медальон, вот, видите?! — сказал он, с гордостью показав браслет и широко улыбнувшись Дамблдору. Тот кивнул ему в ответ. При этом выражение лица директора, которого вся эта ситуация явно забавляла, резко контрастировало с потрясённым видом стоявшей рядом с ним МакГонагалл.

— Гарри, — вновь начал Ремус, на этот раз более уверенным тоном, — я не твой отец, клянусь Мерлиновой бородой!

— Вы… что? — переспросил мальчишка. Люпин изъяснялся слишком сложно, Гарри не удавалось следить за его мыслью.

— Я не твой отец, Гарри. Что, в конце концов, заставило тебя так думать? Ты же вылитый Джеймс! — воскликнул профессор Люпин.

— Ну, это не совсем так, ведь я похож и на маму тоже, а она вполне могла, ну, не знаю, использовать какое-нибудь заклинание… и вообще, некрасиво было спать с ней, Ремус! Если честно, о чём ты только думал?

— Мерлин, ты можешь меня услышать? — чуть не взвыл оборотень, которому, казалось, было всё труднее сохранять спокойствие. — Я-НЕ-ТВОЙ-ОТЕЦ и никогда им не был, твой биологический отец, вне всякого сомнения, — Джеймс Поттер, и что бы я там ни думал о Северусе, как о приёмном отце, я прекрасно понимаю, что никогда не смогу претендовать на эту роль, так как не внушаю доверия!

Очень много слов. Слишком много. Но всё же…

— Он хочет сказать, что... — пролепетал Гарри, обращаясь к Северусу, который, устало улыбаясь, присел рядом с ним.

— Нет, Гарри, ты не являешься сыном Ремуса Люпина, — заверил он мальчишку. — Глупый ребёнок, и как только такое могло прийти тебе в голову?

— Но… но… вы же сами говорили мне, только что… — его голова вдруг отяжелела и он уронил её на руки, очки соскользнули на нос. Северус осторожно снял их и положил в его карман. — Я уже ничего не понимаю, — тихо пробормотал, наконец, мальчишка.

— Вот что приключается с чересчур любопытными кошками, — в тон ему ответил Снейп, — а также с эгоцентричными юношами. Думаю, пора отправляться в мои комнаты и хорошенько поужинать. Позднее мы всё обсудим.

— Ремус мне не отец, это вы отец, да? — жалобно спросил Гарри.

— Главную мысль ты ухватил, — согласился Северус, слегка улыбнувшись.

— Мерлин, чем вы его напоили? — воскликнула МакГонагалл из противоположного конца кабинета.

— Два сливочных пива и полбокала огневиски, что, безусловно, не следовало смешивать с успокаивающим зельем. Если, конечно, он не выпил ещё перед возвращением сюда, — ответил Мастер Зелий.

— Просто ещё один бокал, на всякий случай, — пробормотал Гарри. В отдалении он услышал знакомый смех директора.

— Может быть, стоит попробовать противопохмельное зелье, Северус, — предложил Дамблдор.

— Нет, не думаю, — с долей иронии отозвался профессор. — Кое-кто получит хороший урок о воздействии алкоголя.

— Полагаю, наш юный друг сможет по достоинству оценить его, когда придёт в себя, — усмехнулся Дамблдор.

— О, думаю, это будет незабываемо, — прошептал, выпрямляясь, Снейп. — Люпин, последнее слово для потомков?

— Я… — тяжело вздохнув, Ремус тоже поднялся и сделал несколько шагов по направлению к сникшему подростку. — Гарри, что бы ты обо мне ни думал, знай, что я всегда старался сделать, как лучше, и дальше тоже буду стараться. Мы обсудим всё потом, когда тебе станет лучше… И я помню, о чём мы с тобой говорили, и ты тоже не забудь: приходи ко мне, не раздумывая. Понятно?

Отчаявшись решить эту головоломку, Гарри кивнул, ободряюще улыбнувшись.

— Договорились, Ремус. В любом случае, ничего страшного. У меня есть Северус.

— Да я уже понял это, — рявкнул оборотень, но на этот раз в его голосе уже не чувствовалось враждебности.

— Очень хорошо, молодой человек, — сказал Снейп, кладя руку на его плечо. — Отправляемся в подземелья.

— Я… не уверен, что это хорошая идея. Может, лучше вернёмся в Мэнор? — с трудом, одними губами, выговорил Гарри.

— Ах, подземелья, далёкая, враждебная страна… — протянул Снейп. — Давай, превращайся, царь бродячих кошек, я не собираюсь выставлять тебя в таком виде перед всем замком. Мерлин, какое прекрасное знакомство с предметной областью…

Благодарно кивнув, подросток превратился в кота и, позволив хозяину взять себя на руки, прижался к его мантии. Решительно, Снейп был самым удобным видом транспорта, какой он только знал. Шэди расслабился и, впившись когтями в чёрную ткань, слегка покачивался в такт мягким, упругим шагам профессора.

Проваливаясь в пушистый туман, который вот уже несколько минут грозил полностью окутать его, он услышал донёсшийся издалека женский голос:

— Ущипните меня, Северус… Я грежу, или он слюнявит вашу мантию?

— Лично мне было бы гораздо интереснее узнать, что случилось с его хвостом… Альбус, есть какие-нибудь идеи на этот счёт?

_Ох, Мерлин. Опять неприятности._


	37. Любопытство сгубило кошку

— Нет.

— Гарри…

— Даже не обсуждается.

— Считаю до трёх.

— Хоть до ста тысяч, если вам так хочется, я с места не сдвинусь!

— Хватит ребячиться, ты не можешь тут прятаться до скончания века. Даю тебе пять секунд, чтобы выйти!

— А разве сначала было не три?

Раздраженно фыркнув, Снейп распахнул дверь и решительно шагнул в комнату. Не удержавшись, он закатил глаза при виде упрямого мальчишки, который, насколько он мог судить, забился за кровать, с головой укрывшись одеялом.

— Ну, довольно, Поттер, вставайте, хватит ломать комедию. Пора уже явить миру вашу героическую личность.

— Лучше скажите, что всё это мне приснилось, — простонал мальчишка из-под одеяла, — что это просто кошмарный сон!

— Если ты чувствуешь себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы воображать подобное, я возражать не буду. А вот Люпин…

Издав испуганный стон, одеяло попыталось уползти под кровать. Теряя терпение, Снейп поднял палочку и заставил его подняться в воздух. Две руки моментально вцепились в ткань, изо всех сил пытаясь удержать одеяло.

— Нет! Оставьте меня в покое!

Снейп, слегка улыбаясь, наблюдал за эпическим сражением, развернувшимся между подростком и куском ткани, потом покачал головой.

— Не хочешь выпить зелье от головной боли?

Над краем одеяла показалась копна чёрных спутанных волос, потом два воспалённых зелёных глаза с тёмными кругами под ними.

— Вы дадите мне зелье? — хрипло спросил Гарри.

— После того, как немного побеседуем, — медовым голосом ответил Снейп. Голова снова исчезла.

— Так и знал, что это подстава. Вы всегда расставляете ловушки. И, пожалуйста, ради Мерлина, не кричите так, у меня голова раскалывается…

— Я ещё и не начинал кричать, Поттер, но это может скоро случиться, если ты не начнёшь вести себя, как нормальный цивилизованный человек, — пригрозил Снейп.

— И как я умудрился так облажаться, — простонал мальчишка, даже не шевельнувшись. — Всё из-за вас, точно!

— Неужели, — усмехнулся Снейп. — Могу я поинтересоваться, почему именно?

— Ещё не знаю, — прохрипел Гарри, — но в подобных случаях вы всегда оказываетесь виноватым. Может, вы на меня Obliviate наложите? — вдруг выпалил он.

— Даже не надейся. А теперь вставай, — это последнее предупреждение.

— Тогда тоже не надейтесь, — откликнулся Гарри, прячась под покрывалом.

Ответная реакция была мгновенной: подняв палочку, Снейп ровным голосом произнес:

— Aguamenti.

Поток ледяной воды обрушился на покрывало и прячущегося под ним мальчишку, который от неожиданности даже вскрикнул. В следующее мгновение чёрный кот, шипя и фыркая, во всю прыть пронёсся через открытую дверь в гостиную, оставив удовлетворённо улыбавшегося Мастера зелий в одиночестве.

И кто сказал, что заставить подростка слушаться так уж сложно? Осталось убедить обиженного кота выползти из-под шкафа, или куда он там забился. Но для этого у Снейпа был проверенный рецепт.

— Шэди, как на счет тунца? — спросил он, заметив изумрудные глаза, яростно сверкавшие из-под кушетки. В ответ раздалось недовольное фырканье.

— Довольно, Гарри, выходи оттуда. Рано или поздно тебе придётся встретиться с реальностью. Я уже привык, что, сталкиваясь с трудностями, ты ведёшь себя иначе.

Замечание, похоже, задело кота за живое, на секунду зелёные глаза исчезли, и из-за кушетки появился мальчишка. Осторожно, явно борясь с сильной головной болью, он опустился на подушки.

— Этим утром мне совсем не хочется быть храбрым, но, вы правы, от реальности никуда не деться, — вздохнул он. — Мерлин, это действительно ваша вина, зачем вы позволили мне всё это выпить? Из вас вышел отличный опекун, поздравляю!

— У меня такое чувство, будто я слышу Минерву, — Снейп сложил руки на груди. — Это кошачья привычка, обвинять других в собственных ошибках, или это гриффиндорский стиль?

— Скорее, кошачий, — согласился Гарри, роняя голову на руки. — Но вы ничего не говорили о побочном эффекте от смешения зелий с алкоголем.

— Должен признаться, подобная реакция довольно-таки неожиданна, — сказал Северус. — Но сомневаюсь, что доза выпитого в моём присутствии могла оказать такое действие.

— Конечно, нет, — пробормотал мальчишка. — Я, наверное, немного… ну, возможно, я выпил ещё пару стаканов, когда вы ушли. Ох, Мерлин, мне так жаль, это было глупо, но мне нужно было как следует взбодриться, чтобы набраться смелости вернуться и… я не знаю, что на меня нашло.

— Смелости? Кто, скажи на милость, сказал тебе, что можно найти смелость в выпивке? — удивился Снейп.

— Это всем известно, это… известный растр… растрамаж… я вспомню это слово, когда моя голова снова заработает. Мне просто хотелось, чтобы немного полегчало. Да, знаю, это было глупо, и я сожалею, довольны?

— Не то чтобы очень, — откликнулся профессор. — Но сначала завтрак.

— Пощадите, вы же Мастер зелий, у вас наверняка есть какой-нибудь чудо-рецепт?

Жалобный взгляд мальчишки настолько напоминал кошачий, что Снейп чуть не улыбнулся. Нет, неподходящий момент.

— Похоже, этим утром мы настроены спорить, — медленно произнес он, не шевельнув и пальцем. — Сперва завтрак, потом зелье, на полный желудок. Вчерашняя история отлично показала, насколько ты чувствителен к зельям. Прими душ, оденься и спускайся в столовую. И не ворчи, — добавил он.

— Да, мэтр, — буркнул подросток, направляясь в ванную. Снейп, не удержавшись, закатил глаза, на этот раз не скрывая улыбки, так как мальчишка его уже не видел.

День обещал быть долгим, очень долгим… но Северус теперь был почти полностью уверен, что его будущий приёмный сын больше не станет искать поддержки в бутылке виски. Во всяком случае, уж точно не сегодня, хотя ему понадобится немало мужества, чтобы встретить то, что его ожидает.

Когда спустя несколько минут Гарри вошёл в столовую, он выглядел немного раскованнее и, в любом случае, полностью проснувшимся, хоть всё ещё и не решался встретиться взглядом с Мастером зелий, когда садился за стол.

— Простите, я обещал готовить завтраки сам… — сказал он в перерыве между двумя тартинками.

— Предпочитаю не пригоревший хлеб и нормальный кофе, но спасибо за предложение, — отозвался профессор.

— Слушайте, я уже довольно-таки неплохо справляюсь с кухонными заклинаниями! — запротестовал мальчишка.

— Не сомневаюсь. Однако, этим утром…

Гарри снова уткнулся в тарелку. Было бесполезно доказывать, что туман в голове не повлиял бы на его таланты кулинара… и, кстати…

— Который час? — спросил он, заметив, что профессор наслаждается чашечкой кофе.

— Двенадцатый, — спокойно ответил Снейп, не отрывая глаз от своего журнала.

— Что? И вы позволили мне столько валяться? — воскликнул Гарри.

— После такого, скажем прямо, эмоционально насыщенного дня и событий вчерашнего вечера, я подумал, что тебе не помешает как следует выспаться. Я и сам сегодня встал не очень рано.

— Ой, ну, у вас-то, в отличие от меня, есть хорошее оправдание, — начал Гарри, ставя чашку на стол. — Кажется, вы что-то говорили про зелье?

Снейп иронически поднял бровь.

— Зелье? Какое зелье?

— Очень смешно, — буркнул Гарри. — Против этой жуткой головной боли. Такое впечатление, что мои мозги распухли и вот-вот взорвутся, да еще этот стук в висках, — просто восхитительно.

Северус тихо рассмеялся.

— Всего лишь? И как ты умудрился заработать все эти симптомы одновременно?

— Выпил слишком много алкоголя и дурацкое зелье, которое с ним плохо сочеталось, если вы не в курсе, — заорал Гарри, выйдя из себя. — Так вы дадите мне зелье?

— Тише-тише… столько эмоций с утра пораньше… последствия интоксикации алкоголем, спишем на это. Сколько вам лет, мистер Поттер? — спросил Снейп, словно и не собирался искать зелье.

— Шестнадцать, — проскрипел в ответ Гарри, сжимая голову руками: от этой маленькой вспышки головная боль стала ещё сильнее.

— Значит, шестнадцать, — медленно повторил Северус. — Достаточно взрослый, чтобы пить неразбавленный виски?

— Мне так казалось, — простонал мальчишка. — Я ошибся, довольны? Клянусь, что не притронусь к этой отраве, по крайней мере, до совершеннолетия.

— Всего лишь? Означает ли это, что как только тебе исполнится семнадцать, тебе захочется открыть бутылку? И, вероятно, осушить до дна?

У Гарри резануло в желудке.

— Вы просто какой-то садист, — ответил он, сдерживая икоту. — Может, я и выпью стаканчик при случае, на вечеринке с друзьями или на каком-нибудь идиотском приеме, но не больше и не раньше… ладно, обещаю, буду воздерживаться как можно дольше!

Слегка зеленоватый оттенок его лица показал Снейпу, что мальчишка не шутит.

— Может быть, подойдет перцовый коктейль, который так любят близнецы Уизли? — спросил профессор.

— Пощадите, больше ни слова про алкоголь! — Гарри, зажмурившись, отодвинул от себя тарелку. — Мне жаль… я действительно вел себя, как идиот… не думал, что эта штука такая сильная. Мне нравится сливочное пиво, но после него у меня никогда не было такого… понятия не имею, о чем я только думал. Это же идиотизм. Мерлин, какой же я дурак, — мальчишка уткнулся лбом в стол.

— Это значительная недооценка реального положения вещей, — откликнулся Снейп, ставя перед ним зелье. Гарри с благодарностью взял флакон и залпом осушил его, даже не поморщившись. Сразу стало легче, и он выдохнул, ставя флакон на стол.

— Лучше. Гораздо лучше. Спасибо, Северус, — он с признательностью взглянул на учителя, но тот продолжал смотреть на него ничего не выражающим взглядом. — Ещё не всё, да? — уточнил мальчишка, чувствуя, как в желудке появилась какая-то тяжесть. Ну а что, он всерьёз рассчитывал так легко отделаться? От Снейпа? Размечтался!..

— Нет, не всё, — сказал профессор. — Нам ещё нужно обсудить довольно-таки много вопросов. И первый, — насколько я могу тебе доверять, оставляя одного в Мэноре. Вчера это был просто стакан неразбавленного виски… а если тебе когда-нибудь понадобится зелье?

— Я попрошу его у вас, — честно ответил подросток.

— А если речь пойдёт о зелье, употребление которого я не одобряю, и ты об этом знаешь?

— Я… — Гарри задумался. Вопрос был не таким простым. — Названия зелий на флаконах не написаны, не думаю, что стану рисковать, — ответил он.

— Я не теряю надежды, что в один прекрасный день ты сможешь узнавать зелья по цвету и запаху, — саркастически заметил Снейп. — И что же будет, если в то благословенное время ты доберёшься до зелья, которое тебе понадобится?

— Я даже не думал об этом, — покачал головой Гарри. — Мне страшно от одной мысли, что можно шарить в ваших зельях. Но по правде… не могу представить, что вытворяю такое за вашей спиной, ведь я же знаю, что вы бы точно не разрешили. Я не настолько глуп, честно, я же понимаю, что вы делаете так, для меня лучше. И я знаю, что вы мне доверяете. Надеюсь только, что никогда не разочарую вас подобным поступком… потому что вот прямо сейчас такая идея мне кажется просто ужасной.

Снейп снова покачал головой.

— Я надеялся это услышать. Я не собираюсь запрещать тебе приходить в лабораторию или лишать доступа к моим запасам. И я позабочусь, чтобы на всех зельях, которые могут тебе пригодиться, были надписи. Однако будет лучше, если ты запомнишь, что все остальные флаконы не для тебя, и что по виду можно ошибиться… и даже самое простенькое зелье может быть очень опасным. Это понятно?

Гарри поёрзал на стуле.

— Профессор… Я не собирался делать ничего подобного. Жаль, что вы так думаете, я, правда, не собирался… Мне просто не хотелось, чтобы кто-то помешал мне выпить виски. Глупо, понимаю, но я даже не сообразил, что делаю это без разрешения, — пытался объяснить он.

— Надеюсь что так, Гарри, — мягко ответил Снейп. — То, что случилось вчера, довольно-таки печально, но хуже всего, что я подумал, будто потерял твоё доверие и должен в тебе сомневаться.

— Нет, нет, — торопливо перебил его Гарри. — Ни в коем случае, обещаю, я вам доверяю и… вот честно, вы — первый человек, к кому я приду обсудить мои проблемы. Пожалуйста, не думайте так.

Снейп удовлетворённо кивнул.

— Хорошо. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты сомневался, спрашивать меня о чём-то, или нет. Даже если в данный момент я не смогу решить возникший у тебя вопрос, мы хотя бы поговорим об этом.

— Спасибо, — ответил мальчишка. — Спасибо. Это для меня много значит. И, даю слово, к виски я больше не притронусь.

— Что ж, этот вопрос мы решили, — улыбнулся Северус. — Переходим к следующему, и не менее неловкому.

— Ой, Мерлин, — Гарри спрятал лицо в ладонях. Нет, определенно, так просто он не отделается. В том, чтобы иметь опекуна, были и свои отрицательные стороны. Несколько месяцев назад ему грозила бы разве что лекция от МакГонагалл и дружеское подтрунивание гриффиндорцев. Но уж никак не приватный разговор, от которого хотелось провалиться сквозь кресло и просочиться через камни пола.

— Что ты помнишь из того, что случилось вчера вечером в кабинете директора? — жёстко спросил Снейп.

— Слишком много, — пробормотал Гарри. — Ремус, в основном, и эта история с… Вот.

— Именно, — кивнул Северус. — У тебя есть вопросы?

Подросток задумчиво поднял голову. Вопросы? Ведь он считал себя сыном Ремуса и бросал обвинения прямо ему в лицо. Он был таким самоуверенным… таким…

— Минуточку, — он нахмурился. — Я не совсем понимаю. Ведь я слышал, как Ремус говорил с Дамблдором о своём сыне, и вы тоже признались, что он у него есть.

— Совершенно верно, — сказал Снейп.

— Но если это не я, то кто же?

Северус несколько секунд насмешливо смотрел на него.

— Неужели никаких догадок? Ну, сам подумай, — предложил он. — Кого Люпин пытался защищать с самого начала?

— Защищать? Не помню, чтобы… хотя… нет! — воскликнул Гарри, вытаращив глаза. — Это не может быть он!

— Он самый, или лучше сказать, Локи, — спокойно произнес Мастер зелий. — Новая головная боль Люпина.

— Но вы же не хотите сказать… Мерлин, но что это значит? Я думал, Локи на стороне Волдеморта! — воскликнул мальчишка.

— Так и есть, — мрачно подтвердил Северус. — Но ты должен понимать, что Локи не простой волшебник… и рос он вдали от отца. По правде говоря, он рос в довольно необычных условиях, и Люпин узнал о его существовании совсем недавно.

— Не понимаю, — пожаловался мальчишка, — как Ремус мог бросить своего ребёнка? Это совсем на него не похоже.

— До последнего времени Люпин понятия не имел, что у него есть сын, — повторил Снейп. — И он пока не может справиться с этой ситуацией.

— А кто его мать? — спросил Гарри, всё ещё не отойдя от шока. Северус слегка напрягся.

— Об этом тебе следует спросить у своего дружка Люпина. Он не просил меня посвящаться тебя в свои дела.

— Но вы уже делаете это, — заметил мальчишка.

— После вчерашнего происшествия Люпин высказал желание, чтобы я первым поговорил с тобой на эту тему, — ответил Северус. — Прекрасно его понимаю.

При этих словах Гарри вновь охватило чувство стыда, отпустившее его ненадолго из-за только что пережитого удивления. Теперь тяжесть случившегося вновь опустилась на его плечи.

— Ох, Мерлин, — произнес он, оседая на стуле. — Какой ужас. Я был просто ужасен. И всё, что я наговорил о… Мерлин!

— Теперь ты всё вспомнил? — спросил Снейп тем тихим голосом, который всегда предвещал опасность.

— Почти. И, честно скажу, предпочёл бы не углубляться в эту тему.

— Жаль, в самом деле, жаль, — твёрдо сказал профессор, — потому что именно это тебе и предстоит.

Гарри беспокойно заёрзал на стуле.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Только то, что не позволю тебе притвориться, будто ничего не произошло, и благополучно спрятать голову в песок. Вчера вечером ты принял определённые решения, так что будь любезен разобраться с последствиями.

От его угрожающего тона мальчишка вздрогнул.

— И каким же образом? — спросил он.

Снейп медленно поднялся и направился к буфету, на котором стояла большая чаша. Профессор осторожно взял её и поставил на стол перед Гарри.

— Вот таким, — спокойно ответил он.

У Гарри внутри всё похолодело. Нет, он же не хочет, чтобы…

— Я должен просмотреть воспоминания в Омуте Памяти? — слабым голосом спросил он.

Северус молча кивнул.

— Но я… я и так всё прекрасно помню, не думаю, что мне нужно… — попытался увильнуть мальчишка. Напрасный труд.

— Я настаиваю, — сквозь зубы сказал профессор. — Приступай, как только будешь готов, и не забудь то, что ты только что узнал.

Мерлин.

— А если я никогда не буду готов? — попытался Гарри, не слишком надеясь на удачу.

— Я буду крайне разочарован, — ответил Снейп, пристально глядя на него.

Гарри не любил подобный взгляд учителя. Ему пришло в голову, что это, практически, эмоциональный шантаж. Но выхода ему не оставили. Вздохнув, он наклонился над Омутом, и вокруг начал проявляться кабинет директора.

Его скандальное появление… то, как он нападал на Ремуса, смущённое лицо оборотня…

«Вы опять собираетесь говорить обо мне за моей спиной, а я не согласен. В любом случае, всё уже решено. Я говорил с Северусом, и он на моей стороне, так что не стоит»!

Ой-ой-ой!

«Вы, вы же на моей стороне, вы что, забыли»?

Он что, серьезно говорил со Снейпом в таком тоне? С таким самоуверенным видом? А Снейп ничего не сказал? И выражение его лица, на котором смешалось удивление, любопытство и раздражение…

Масса упрёков, и после каждого последующего Люпин казался всё более и более виноватым, и всё из-за того, что он… всё это время он говорил о Локи! Когда его обвинили в том, что он плохой отец, и в том, что он бросил ребенка, что ничего не сделал для него…

«Северус согласен, чтобы я остался с ним, — бормотал Гарри в своём воспоминании, — и я больше ни к кому не желаю идти. Я понимаю, что уже слишком большой, чтобы хотеть жить с родителями, но Снейп прекрасно справляется… Странно, да? Я и сам бы ни за что не поверил. Но он уже не испытывает ко мне отвращения, во всяком случае, большей частью, и я его кот, а он — мой Человек в Чёрном, так что всё очень просто. Это он мой отец, и я действительно люблю его».

Мерлин. МЕРЛИН.

Он отказывался верить в то, что увидел, что заявил такое при всех прямо в кабинете директора. Он не мог сказать такое Северусу, он же всегда так сдержано выражал свои чувства… Он попросту не мог… о, нет!

МакГонагалл выглядела крайне возмущённой, директор веселился, Ремус был в смятении, а Северус явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, что бы он при этом ни говорил. Нет, нет, это слишком. Слишком напыщенно, слишком унизительно, всё — слишком! И при этом ему было так хорошо, когда Снейп взял его, своего кота, на руки и что-то успокаивающе говорил…

О, нет. Он же не мог…. Оказывается, мог. Он самым распрекрасным образом слюнявил мантию Снейпа. Чёрный кот с зелёным хвостом, — Северус его, конечно же, заметил… и МакГонаггал, и Дамблдор, и Ремус…

Теперь он точно умрёт со стыда. Снейп донёс его до подземелий, накормил, превратил обратно в человека, заставил переодеться в пижаму и довёл до кровати, на которую Гарри со стоном повалился. Профессор, возможно, даже поправил на нём одеяло, потому что сам он не помнил, чтобы укрывался… ох, Мерлин.

Воспоминание в Омуте давно закончилось, но Гарри всё никак не мог заставить себя снова открыть глаза. Он почувствовал, как ему в руки дали что-то горячее, затем ощутил сильный аромат кофе

— Выпей, потом я дам другое зелье, — мягко сказал Снейп.

Гарри с трудом разлепил веки и уставился в чашку, старательно не поднимая глаз. Смотреть в лицо Северусу было просто невозможно.

— У тебя сегодня свободный день, продолжал профессор, — но, мне кажется, будет уместно, если ты навестишь Люпина.

У Гарри сжалось горло.

— Я… я не думаю, что это хорошая мысль…

— Это не обсуждается, — сухо бросил Снейп. — Даже если всё, что ты наговорил, было продиктовано алкоголем, ты, как минимум, должен извиниться перед Люпином. — Мягко, но настойчиво он взял Гарри за подбородок и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. — Ты находишься под моей ответственностью, и я могу понять, почему вчера вечером ты потерял контроль над собой. Однако Люпин не обязан терпеть отсутствие у тебя уважения и такта.

«Потому что ты — мой сын, а не его», — прочитал Гарри в тёмных глазах профессора. Странным образом, это казалось логичным. Он слабо улыбнулся.

— Я постараюсь.

— Этого не достаточно, — ответил Снейп.

— Я…

— Гарри, я могу согласиться с присутствием пьяного подростка в своём доме, но не могу принять того, что ты отказываешься отвечать за свои поступки. Я уже извинился перед Люпином и жду, что ты поступишь так же. Кроме того, Люпин ждёт тебя сегодня.

— Вы… вы извинились? За что? — испуганно спросил Гарри.

— За плохое поведение и неуместные слова моего сына, — ответил Снейп, подчеркивая каждое слово.

Внутри у Гарри всё перевернулось. Он не заслуживал такого, особенно после того, что натворил вчера… Не в состоянии больше смотреть Северусу в глаза, он отступил назад, и рука, что придерживала его за подбородок, нехотя опустилась.

— Я сделаю это, — сказал Гарри, вставая. — Я… сначала хотел бы повидаться с Роном и Гермионой. Мне можно подняться в Гриффиндорскую башню?

— Полагаю, сейчас они в Большом Зале. Мне тоже нужно спуститься туда… Воспользуйся камином, чтобы добраться до вашей гостиной, а я сообщу Минерве и передам твоим друзьям, что они смогут найти тебя в вашем львятнике, — ровным голосом сказал Снейп.

— Отлично. Тогда, до скорого, — сказал Гарри и, не дожидаясь ответа, вошёл в камин. Он остановился, только добравшись до удобного красного кресла в гриффиндорской гостиной, и без сил рухнул в него.

Ещё ни разу в жизни не испытывал он подобного стыда. Ему и раньше приходилось попадать в щекотливые ситуации, но никогда ещё они не были настолько щекотливыми, и не в присутствии людей, которые так о нем заботились. Он обидел Ремуса, задел гордость Снейпа, и это тогда, когда профессор решился признать его своим сыном! Он всё испортил — уже в который раз. Ему нужно извиниться перед Ремусом, и чем быстрее, тем лучше… Но после этого Гарри хотелось только одного: забраться в свою кровать в гриффиндорской спальне, с головой укрыться одеялом и остаться так навсегда.

Он предавался мрачным мыслям ещё несколько минут, пока не открылся портрет, и в гостиной появились его друзья: с радостным восклицанием Гермиона повисла у него на шее, а Рон тут же устроился рядом на подлокотнике кресла.

— Уже вернулся? Столько слухов ходит, мы думали, что не увидим тебя так скоро! — поддразнил его Рон.

— Слухи? Опять? Только этого мне не хватало, — пробурчал Гарри.

— Это правда, что Снейп запер тебя в убежище, охраняемом драконами, в Албании? — самым серьёзным тоном спросила Гермиона.

— Что? Да нет, конечно, просто я был в Мэноре, и уж точно по собственной воле! Кто только придумывает такие идиотские истории?

— Не знаю, кто придумывает, но могу сказать, кто распространяет! На этот раз Малфой, кажется, серьёзно обозлился на Снейпа. Главное, что ты вернулся, ведь у нас завтра вечером тренировка, не забыл? Слизеринцы уже собрали команду, хотя, если по-честному, не думаю, что у них есть шансы, а вот Рейвенкло…

— Рон, ну, в самом деле, есть вещи поважнее квиддича, — оборвала его Гермиона. — Что случилось, Гарри? Я думала, что до новых указаний ты должен оставаться в Хогвартсе под надзором Министерства.

— У нас со Снейпом кое-что произошло, и мы решили ненадолго вернуться, — осторожно попытался объяснить Гарри. — Но теперь мы вернулись насовсем, по крайней мере, я на это надеюсь.

— Ничего серьёзного? — озабоченно спросила Гермиона.

— Ничего такого, о чём мне нельзя было бы говорить… Вот только… — Гарри вздохнул. Если и был кто-то, кому он мог честно рассказать всё о вчерашнем приключении, так это Рон и Гермиона. — Я вчера сотворил нечто ужасное. А сейчас мне нужно пойти и извиниться перед Ремусом и, возможно, перед Северусом тоже, но после. Поверьте, пить неразбавленный виски в одиночестве — не так уж и весело, — с горечью добавил он.

Рон, как он и ожидал, покатился со смеху.

— Ох, Мерлин, хочу услышать эту историю. Погоди, нужно позвать Фреда и Джорджа, они тоже захотят послушать.

— Ну, уж нет! Не уверен, что и вам стоит это рассказывать, а уж… Обещайте хранить все в тайне, ладно? Это действительно важно!

— Гарри, если ты не уверен, что имеешь право разглашать факты, может, лучше будет ничего не говорить, — предложила Гермиона.

— Да ладно тебе! — воскликнул Рон. — Если Гарри хочет обсудить это с нами, значит, у него есть на то причины! Он прекрасно знает, что мы никому не расскажем. Мы слушаем, старина.

Гарри вздохнул.

— Не то чтобы я не хотел рассказывать, возможно, вам стоит знать… речь о Локи и Ремусе. И еще о виски, — добавил он.

За несколько минут он вкратце описал небольшое происшествие в кабинете директора. Гермиона выглядела испуганной, а Рон развеселился.

— Мерлин, хотел бы я видеть лицо Снейпа, когда ты заявил, что ему нужно заткнуться и просто поддержать тебя — со смехом выдавил он.

— Я совсем не так сказал, — возразил Гарри. — И не это самое главное.

— Нет, главное — это Локи, — сказала Гермиона. — Гарри, это ужасно... ты уверен, что Локи поддерживает Волдеморта?

— Если не считать того, что он пытался меня убить? Да, Гермиона, уверен, и Северус тоже. И даже Ремус… Он просто помертвел, когда услышал, что Локи напал на нас, и что Снейп меня защитил. Он беспокоился о сыне, не обо мне… за это он благодарил Северуса, — вдруг дошло до него. — За то, что он не убил Локи, хотя у него была такая возможность! Снейп был просто в ярости!

— И было от чего, — согласился Рон. — Ты только представь: тебя пытался убить сын профессора Хогвартса! Поверить не могу, что Ремус мог допустить, чтобы его сын пошёл по такой дорожке.

— Всё было не так. Судя по всему, Ремус совсем недавно узнал, что у него есть сын. И Северус говорил, что там не всё так просто… — что он сыграл определённую роль в его появлении, вспомнил Гарри. Но делиться этой информацией с друзьями он не собирался. Это касается только его и Северуса. — Неважно, — продолжал он. — В любом случае, я должен вдвойне опасаться этого человека, анимага, или кто он там ещё. Потому что Ремус не сможет драться с ним за меня.

— Это, действительно, жуткий выбор, — согласилась Гермиона. — Не могу даже представить, что он должен чувствовать, он очень к тебе привязан, Гарри… и твои вчерашние обвинения, должно быть, сильно его ранили, — с укоризной добавила она.

Будто он сам не знал…

— Понимаю, Гермиона, я собираюсь пойти и поговорить с ним. У вас же следующий урок его? Как занятия, кстати?

— Неплохо вообще-то, но Ремус, кажется, всё время думает о своём, он не такой яркий, как на третьем курсе. Теперь-то я понимаю, почему, — сказал Гермиона.

— Когда дело касается семьи, всё непросто, — вздохнул Гарри.

— Ну, а мне кажется, что семья — это просто, — встрял Рон. — У меня вот гиперзаботливая мама, отец, собирающий всякие магловские вещицы, слишком много братьев, так что можно запросто забыть, как кого зовут, плюс кое-кто с явно завышенным самомнением, да ещё младшая сестрёнка, не способная решить, с кем встречаться и какой свитер выбрать. Проще не бывает, — закончил он, широко улыбаясь и заставляя друзей прыснуть от смеха.

— У меня — зубные щетки, несколько ужасных кузенов и родители-маньяки, — утешила Гермиона.

— А у меня — слизеринский профессор Зелий и банки с тунцом, но я не жалуюсь, — улыбнулся Гарри. Друзья посмотрели на него с удивлением и покачали головой, словно эта идея казалась им абсолютно непостижимой. Разговор естественным образом свернул на другое, и Гарри почувствовал угрызения совести за то, что так легко переключился на смех и шутки.

— Нам, пожалуй, пора, — сказала Гермиона, бросив взгляд на большие часы над камином. — Передать что-нибудь профессору Люпину?

Гарри тихо застонал.

— Да, скажите ему, что я приду после уроков к нему в кабинет. Чем быстрее я с этим разберусь, тем лучше.

— Мудрое решение. Извинения как вопиллеры, — чем дольше откладываешь, тем хуже выходит, — заметил Рон. — О, и ещё у тебя на кровати лежит пакет с шоколадными лягушками. Девчонка из команды хотела тебя поблагодарить. МакГонагалл проверила, яда там нет.

— Чудесно, — пробурчал Гарри. — Теперь мне придётся проверять всё, что я собираюсь съесть, если это не доставили прямо с кухни… Только этого мне и не хватало для полного маразма.

— Ну, извини, ты лучше подумай о хорошей стороне: тебе прислали шоколадных лягушек! — Рон последний раз хлопнул его по плечу, Гермиона в очередной раз попросила быть осторожнее, и двое друзей вышли из гостиной, оставив Гарри одного.

Совсем одного, подумалось ему после нескольких минут тягостных размышлений. Чёрт, когда же его допустят к учёбе? Конечно, не всё ясно с его новыми магическими силами, но… Нужно переговорить с Северусом. Вот только сейчас Гарри не слишком хотелось встречаться с профессором… Ему требовалось время, пока всё не успокоилось бы, время, чтобы всё обдумать. Чтобы он смог доказать Снейпу, что тот может им гордиться. А с учётом вчерашнего вечера это была не простая задача…

Сперва он должен разобраться с Ремусом. Но уроки кончатся не раньше, чем через пару часов, что делать до этого? Лучше всего было бы позаниматься, но все его вещи и записи Гермионы остались внизу, в его сундуке, в комнате, которую предоставил ему Северус. Мальчишка бросил быстрый взгляд на часы. Ещё было не слишком поздно. Снейп собирался поговорить с МакГонагалл, может быть, он ещё не вернулся? Стоило попытаться, решил Гарри.

Кинув горсть летучего пороха в камин, он назвал место назначения. Стоило зелёному пламени взметнуться вверх, как он понял, что был прав — Северуса не было в комнатах. Гарри не понимал, откуда он точно об этом знает, но совершенно не сомневался в том, что его нет. Кошачий инстинкт, подумал он, шагнул в пламя и был выброшен на ковёр в гостиной. Похоже, даже на коротких дистанциях камины терпеть его не могли…

Даже не отряхнувшись, Гарри поспешил в свою комнату. Взглянув на мебель, которую он сам преобразовал с помощью Северуса, он не удержался от улыбки. Он провёл здесь только одну ночь, но уже обзавёлся замечательными воспоминаниями… Вздохнув, он шагнул к стоявшему в углу сундуку. Большая часть его одежды была тут и, пожалуй, её было слишком много. Северус не то чтобы переборщил, но двух мантий, пары рубашек, свитеров и брюк было бы вполне достаточно. Он положил их в сумку со школьными принадлежностями и, окинув комнату последним взглядом, развернулся на каблуках.

Что-то было не так, это чувствовалось… что-то приближалось… точнее кто-то, Северус! Он был тут, снаружи, совершенно точно! Поддавшись панике, Гарри шмыгнул к камину, придерживая на плече сумку. Дверь открылась в тот самый момент, как он бросил порох, и у него осталась секунда, чтобы шагнуть в пламя, пока профессор не окликнул его.

С бьющимся сердцем он пролетел четыре ступеньки, ведущие в спальню гриффиндорцев. Мерлин, это было так глупо… сбегать от Снейпа, — это так на него не похоже. Он понимал, что ему нечего бояться, но от мысли так скоро столкнуться с новым опекуном, становилось не по себе. Очень неприятное чувство. Но хуже всего, что Северус прекрасно видел, как он сбежал у него из под носа… Да, что касается смелости, сегодня он явно не в лучшей форме.

Расстроенный, Гарри залез на кровать, бросив сумку на пол у изголовья, и попытался подумать о чём-нибудь другом. О чём-нибудь хорошем, обязательно хорошем… Хэдвиг! Он может снова увидеть её сегодня вечером, если Рон и Гермиона его проводят! Ему так не хватало в Мэноре его совы, и если он пообещает Северусу ничего с ней не отправлять, может быть, тот позволит ему в следующий раз взять её с собой?

При условии, что он сможет снова посмотреть Северусу в лицо. «Это мой отец и он меня любит». Эта фраза по-прежнему заставляла его краснеть, несмотря на то, что он уже много раз мысленно прокрутил эту сцену в своей голове. Никогда, никогда в жизни он не притронется к неразбавленному виски…

Гарри уткнулся в журнал по квиддичу, который валялся на тумбочке у кровати Рона и погрузился в новости о командах. Он сомневался, что победа в квиддиче может поднять его оценку в глазах Снейпа, но ему жутко не хватало возможности несколько часов полетать на Молнии, оседлать ветер и улететь куда-нибудь подальше. И чем дальше, тем лучше.

Время тянулось медленно, минуты словно разбухали в тишине спальни, пока, наконец, в дверях не появились двое подростков.

— Гарри, профессор Люпин сказал, что ждёт тебя в своём кабинете, если ты готов. Всё в порядке? — спросила Гермиона, пытаясь отдышаться.

— В абсолютном. Я прямо сейчас и пойду, спасибо, Гермиона, — ответил мальчишка.

— Эй, старина, похоже, ты насовсем переехал сюда? — спросил Рон, заметив у кровати его сумку.

— Если Снейп согласится, то да, — ответил Гарри, слегка смутившись.

— Ой, Гарри… — начала Гермиона. — Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? В смысле, не только из-за твоей безопасности, просто после всего, что произошло….

— Уверен, — без колебаний подтвердил мальчишка. — Пора немного передохнуть. А то это превращается… не знаю, во что.

— Слишком большое напряжение? — сочувственно предположила Гермиона.

— Может быть, — согласился Гарри.

Рон смотрел на него с явным облегчением и… выглядел крайне довольным.

— Здорово, значит, мы сможем прогуляться с… — но Гермиона оборвала его убийственным взглядом.

— Даже не обсуждается, и вообще, нужно торопиться, или опоздаем на зелья… Гарри, ты точно не собираешься снова попасть в какие-нибудь неприятности? — сурово спросила девушка.

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Я просто спущусь к Ремусу, и всё.

— Тогда мы с тобой. Не может быть и речи, чтобы ты шёл один, ты же помнишь?

— Отлично, тогда идём, не стоит злить Слагхорна. В кои-то веки профессор зелий благоволит нам… — вздохнул Гарри.

— У меня создалось впечатление, что в последнее время и прежний профессор зелий ничего против тебя не имеет, или я ошибаюсь? — усмехнувшись, спросил Рон, пока они спускались по лестнице.

— Пока ничего, — согласился Гарри. — Но после вчерашнего вечера я ни в чём не уверен.

— Не понимаю, почему ты переживаешь, — удивилась Гермиона. — По всей видимости, профессор Снейп на тебя не сердится. Он поддержал тебя, а утром прочитал нотацию, но это нормально… для родителя.

— И откуда мне знать, что это нормально? — пробурчал Гарри. — Оставь, Гермиона, ладно? Всё… сложно.

— Я заметила, — мягко сказала девушка, быстро пожала ему руку и пошла дальше к кабинету Ремуса.

Оказавшись перед дверью, трое друзей смущённо переглянулись.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Рон.

— В полном, — раздражённо выдохнул Гарри. Почему все считают себя обязанными задавать ему этот вопрос каждые три минуты? — Идите, спасибо, что проводили. Увидимся после уроков, наверное.

Ребята кивнули.

— Удачи, — сочувственно сказала Гермиона. Последний раз помахав ему на прощание, его друзья скрылись за поворотом. Гарри помедлил ещё секунду, упёршись взглядом в тяжёлую деревянную дверь. Никогда раньше она не казалась ему такой массивной, но то было раньше… Тяжело вздохнув, он собрался с силами и постучал.

— Войдите, — раздался знакомый голос. Тяжесть в груди стала ещё заметнее, но Гарри повиновался.

— А, Гарри, — с облегчением произнёс профессор. С облегчением, но всё же несколько натянуто, отметил мальчишка.

— Профессор… — начал он.

— Ремус, пожалуйста, — перебил его Люпин. — Не нужно таких формальностей, Гарри. Присаживайся.

— Нет, я… не обязательно. Я ненадолго. — Мерлин, нет, всё не то. Сейчас он снова чувствовал необходимость где-то раздобыть толику смелости. Никакого виски, ни за что.

— Ты меня не отвлекаешь. Твои друзья сказали, что ты хотел поговорить со мной, — подбодрил его оборотень.

— Ремус, послушай, мне очень стыдно. За вчерашнее, за всё, — начал Гарри, не имея сил смотреть собеседнику прямо в глаза. Боль, затаённая в них, делала эту задачу трудновыполнимой. Если бы только Северус был рядом, поддержал, как вчера…

— Я понимаю, Гарри, и принимаю твои извинения. Ситуация была довольно сложной, — мягко сказал Ремус.

— Я не должен был пить, — продолжал Гарри со всё большим отчаянием в голосе, — и мне следовало прийти к тебе и поговорить. А не вываливать всё вот так, перед кучей народа… Я наговорил тебе ужасные вещи.

Ремус вздохнул.

— Я понимаю, почему ты пришёл к такому выводу после подслушанного разговора. И могу понять, что ты чувствовал себя преданным, раз я тебя бросил.

Сердце Гарри болезненно билось в груди.

— Я не имел права обвинять тебя, это было глупо и жестоко, — сказал он. — Не знаю, о чём я думал. Я действительно поверил… такая глупость.

— Не будем больше об этом, — предложил Ремус. — Северус успел переговорить с тобой утром?

— Хм… да. Он рассказал про Локи. Извини меня и за это тоже, Ремус, тебе должно быть очень тяжело.

— Это непростая ситуация, верно, — вздохнул профессор. Выражение его лица, сгорбившиеся плечи, — всё выдавало усталость и готовность сдаться. Гарри почувствовал жалость к волшебнику.

— На самом деле я вовсе не думал того, что наговорил вчера, — заторопился он. — Я уверен, что ты прекрасный отец. Ну, то есть, для Локи. — Мерлин, ну вот опять…. Гарри физически ощутил, как краснеет его лицо. Ну, пожалуйста, пусть случится хоть что-нибудь: чудо, нападение Волдеморта… что угодно, чтобы он смог убраться отсюда!

— Сомневаюсь в этом, — с горечью ответил Ремус, не заметив, что Гарри чувствует себя неловко. — В данный момент с ним сложно общаться. Всего несколько месяцев назад я даже не знал, что у меня есть сын, а теперь…. не хочется думать, что уже слишком поздно, но легко нам не будет. Я не нужен Локи.

— Может быть, он просто ещё не осознал этого, — ответил Гарри. Ремус слабо улыбнулся.

— Звучит странно, но ваши отношения с Северусом, то, как они изменились, — воодушевляет меня. Я не скрываю, что поначалу здорово сомневался, но когда увидел вас вместе… Возможно, и для меня с Локи не всё потеряно. Мой сын ненавидит меня, а я не испытываю к нему неприязни… Но если вы с профессором Снейпом смогли прийти к такому взаимопониманию, мне тоже можно помечтать о подобном, — задумчиво сказал он.

Гарри застыл на месте. Ремус говорил о вчерашней сцене? О том, как под влиянием алкоголя он нагло при всех заявил, что любит Снейпа, как родного отца? Что такого хорошего смог углядеть Ремус в этой истории? Но отчаянное желание, чтобы Снейп был рядом, вдруг всё ему объяснило.

— Я уверен, что всё наладится, Ремус, — сказал он как можно убедительнее. — Вам просто нужно время.

— С учётом того, что Локи едва не убил тебя, ты довольно оптимистичен в выводах, — вздохнул Люпин. — Гарри, я никогда не смогу вымолить у тебя прощение за то, что случилось. Я никак не мог на него повлиять, но если бы мне удалось заставить его выслушать…

— Знаю, знаю, не надо, — запротестовал Гарри. — И если мы об этом… я знаю, что Северус приходил поговорить с тобой и… не злись на него. Он не знал, что я напьюсь, и не настраивал меня сказать всё то, что я наговорил. Он ничего про тебя не рассказывал. Это я сам, всё сам.

Ремус покачал головой.

— Ещё недавно я бы сомневался, но сейчас уверен: я знаю, что Северус не виноват в том, как ты отреагировал. Его визит поначалу удивил меня, но я могу понять….

Дверь в кабинет резко распахнулась, заставив их обоих вздрогнуть. У Гарри оборвалось сердце, когда он увидел знакомый чёрный силуэт, стремительно пересекающий комнату — Снейп! Только-только начавшая рассеиваться паника вновь взяла своё. Не сейчас. Не при Ремусе. Не здесь.

— Северус, я просто разговаривал с Гарри, — приветствовал коллегу Ремус. Снейп остановился в нескольких шагах от них, переводя встревоженный взгляд с одного на другого. Его волосы растрепались, рука твёрдо сжимала палочку, — очевидно, профессор был готов пустить её в ход, если потребуется. Но почему? Что-то случилось?

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Северус, пристально глядя на них.

— Я… да, спасибо. Я пришёл… да, вот. Я оставлю вас, мне уже пора, — поспешно сказал Гарри.

— Подожди, — воскликнул Ремус, — не надо…

— Вы не будете против, если я сегодня заночую в башне? — спросил Гарри у Снейпа, не обращая внимания на оборотня.

Северус нахмурился, но слегка мотнул подбородком в знак согласия.

— Я предупрежу Минерву. Надеюсь, ты взял свои вещи?

Гарри молча кивнул.

— В таком случае, увидимся завтра утром в восемь часов в третьем классе подземелий. Будем работать с твоей магией, — сказал Снейп.

— Тогда до завтра, — пробормотал Гарри и, не отрывая глаз от пола, юркнул к двери. — До свидания, Ремус. Ещё раз, извини.

Не дожидаясь ответа, мальчишка превратился в кота и так понёсся по коридору, словно за ним гнался сам дьявол.

Ему показалось, или опять кто-то следовал за ним по пятам на пути в Гриффиндорскую башню, пока он скользил вдоль стены, прячась за рыцарскими доспехами? Чьё-то дыхание, какой-то прерывистый звук, ну не помешался же он! Ускорив бег, он, запыхавшись, добежал, наконец, до портрета. Полная Дама какое-то время смотрела на него в замешательстве, явно не решаясь открыть дверь.

— Пароль? — потребовала она.

Однако ответного рычания и удара когтистой лапой, прошедшего всего в нескольких сантиметрах от холста, оказалось достаточно.

— Хорошо, хорошо! И нечего разговаривать таким тоном! Вечно так с этими анимагами, никогда не могут вести себя цивилизованно, словно какие-то… — Конца её речи Гарри так и не услышал. Он взлетел по лестнице, одним прыжком вскочил на кровать и забился под одеяло. Наконец-то он в безопасности! Один, почти успокоившийся и немного несчастный… но его кошачьи чувства были такими слабыми, что он быстро погрузился в спасительный сон. Ему снились консервы из тунца и лаборатории, в которых варились зелья…

* * *

 Спустя несколько часов он вновь был разбужен приходом друзей.

— Вставай, блохастый, — громко крикнул Рон, откидывая одеяло, чем вызвал возмущённые вопли Шэди. Разбудить спящего кота, — воистину, это настоящее преступление…

— Кстати, Гарри, ты так и не виделся с Косолапусом? Вам обязательно надо познакомиться! — воскликнула Гермиона. — Я хотела сказать, в твоей кошачьей форме.

Раздосадованный, Гарри вновь превратился в человека.

— Что, занятия уже кончились? А который час?

— Пять, — ответил Рон, — время полдника.

— Рон Уизли, сколько тебе лет? — воскликнула Гермиона, закатив глаза. — Какие полдники в твоём возрасте? Дождись ужина.

— А если я хочу есть? — заныл мальчишка. — Никогда не встречал никаких возрастных ограничений на то, чтобы перекусить, особенно после такого ужасного урока!

— Ужасного? — с интересом переспросил Гарри. — Мне казалось, что Слагхорн очень хорош.

— Слагхорн — да, — ответила Гермиона. — Но сегодня он был не один.

— К нему присоединился Снейп, — пояснил Рон. — Не знаю, что там у него стряслось, но он был зол, как собака.

— Снейп? Он вёл занятия? — изумился Гарри.

— Не совсем. Он удовольствовался тем, что снимал баллы направо и налево, и цеплялся к каждому, кто недостаточно хорошо приготовил зелье, которое велел сварить Слагхорн. Это был просто какой-то ад. С одной стороны Слагхорн со своими советами, а с другой — Снейп, постоянно проверявший всех и каждого. Даже слизеринцы задёргались.

— Надо сказать, они сейчас не очень-то расположены к профессору Снейпу, — добавила Гермиона, смущённо глянув на Гарри. — Но Рон прав, это было просто невыносимо. Знаю, у тебя с ним всё хорошо, но как преподаватель он совсем не изменился и, если честно, мне совсем не хочется, чтобы он вернулся.

— Он использовал магию? — задумчиво спросил Гарри. Северус ничего не говорил о том, что вернётся к преподаванию… но, совершенно ясно, что Гарри просто не дал ему это сделать.

— Нет, не думаю, — сказал Рон. — Правда, я даже не обратил на это внимания, я был слишком занят тем, чтобы меня не прикончили прямо посреди класса.

— Мерлин, надеюсь, это не из-за того, что я ему сказал, — Гарри внезапно почувствовал себя виноватым.

— Ты что, угрожал ему взорвать его лабораторию? — съязвил Рон. — Если нет, то даже не знаю, что могло привести его в такое состояние.

— Нет, я сказал, что хочу вернуться в нашу башню. Он согласился, но, возможно, это ему не понравилось. Я хочу сказать, предполагалось, что сегодня я останусь у него…

— Но это просто мера предосторожности, — попыталась успокоить его Гермиона, — не думаю, что профессор Снейп мог рассердиться на тебя из-за этого.

— Не знаю, сейчас всё стало так сложно. Может, мне не надо было уходить.

— Слушай, ты зря беспокоишься, уверяю тебя, — не отставала Гермиона. — Кажется, я знаю, что так расстроило профессора, и это не имеет к тебе никакого отношения, поверь.

— И что же это такое? — спросил Гарри, — немного недовольный тем, что девушка считала, что она лучше него знает его Человека в Чёрном.

— Мне не хотелось говорить тебе, но… — она немного помедлила, — я видела, как он всё время сжимал свою левую руку, словно она у него болела. Думаю, это Волдеморт пытался вызвать его.

— Пытался вызвать? — Гарри вдруг почувствовал подкатившую тошноту. — Скорее, мучил его! Я должен был догадаться… Мерлин, я надеялся, что нам удалось выиграть немного времени. Не думал, что он так скоро возьмётся за прежнее. Я должен покончить с этим психопатом раз и навсегда, — сказал он глухим голосом.

Кто-то слегка дотронулся до его плеча.

— Пока ты можешь только собираться с силами и готовиться к этому, — тихо сказала Гермиона.

— Завтра утром у меня будет тренировка с Северусом. Он сказал, что мы поработаем над тем, как я управляю магией… теперь мне понятно, почему он так торопится. Я должен поговорить с ним, я был просто смешон со всей этой историей…

— Слушай, — перебил его Рон, — на твоём месте я бы оставил его в покое, честно. У него было просто отвратительное настроение и, зная Снейпа, думаю, что он хотел бы побыть один. Если, конечно, ты не хочешь, чтобы он сорвал свою злость на тебе.

— Да нет, не очень, — признался мальчишка. — Думаю, если он захочет меня видеть, то сам найдёт меня… — но почему-то эти слова показались ему какими-то нечестными. Он помотал головой. — Посмотрим, как всё пойдёт завтра.

У него возникло непреодолимое желание превратиться в Шэди и помчаться к своему Человеку в Чёрном, свернуться клубочком у него на коленях, отвлечь его своим мурлыканьем, но ждут ли его там сейчас? Была только одна возможность узнать это.

— У вас есть пара минут? Мне нужно кое-что проверить, — обратился он к друзьям и, не дожидаясь ответа, отправился в гостиную. Там его радостно приветствовали одноклассники. Улыбаясь и кратко отвечая на вопросы и шутки, Гарри как можно быстрее прошёл к камину и бросил в него горсть пороха. Однако хорошо, что он не сразу вошёл в камин… ещё не видя комнат Северуса, он почувствовал, что его там нет. Разочарованный, Гарри уже собрался было шагнуть назад, как вдруг заметил фигурку домашнего эльфа, бежавшего ему навстречу.

— Добби! Ты видел профессора Снейпа?

— Профессора Снейпа нет, Гарри Поттер, — пропищал эльф, — он на собрании у директора!

Собрание… это шанс.

— А ты не знаешь, когда оно может закончиться?

— О, Добби думает, что не больше, чем через час, Альбус Дамблдор попросил эльфов приготовить на этот вечер особенный ужин, Гарри Поттер! Для него и профессора Снейпа!

— Снейп и Дамблдор ужинают вместе? — воскликнул Гарри, от этой мысли ему почему-то стало не по себе.

—Да, Гарри Поттер, — с восторгом подтвердил Добби. — Добби просто пришёл сделать уборку и приготовить комнату, Гарри Поттер, сэр!

— Мою комнату? — мальчишка был заинтригован. — Но ведь она уже готова!

— Профессор Снейп сказал Добби, что нужны новые полки и одеяло, как в Гриффиндоре, Гарри Поттер! — На тот случай, если Гарри Поттер передумает и захочет переночевать здесь!

Гарри не смог удержаться от улыбки. Одеяло, как в Гриффиндоре… в этом весь Северус, — подумать даже о таких мелочах. Со своей стороны, он не придавал столько значения цветам факультета, во всяком случае, не здесь, но тот факт, что Снейп хотел, чтобы комната была готова именно для него, и стал ответом на мучивший его вопрос: конечно, его здесь ждали. Даже если сегодня его присутствие, по всей видимости, не было таким уж необходимым. В конце концов, Северусу было с кем отдохнуть вечером, а ему хотелось забыть о последних днях в Мэноре, проведённых в полном вакууме.

Гарри широко улыбнулся эльфу, который с надеждой смотрел на него своими огромными глазами.

— Большое спасибо, Добби, так мило с твоей стороны, что ты позаботился об этом, правда. Не думаю, что вернусь сюда сегодня, но потом — обязательно.

— Гарри Поттер может попросить всё, что только захочет, и Добби сделает! — пропищал эльф, хлопая от радости ушами.

Гарри вновь не удержался от улыбки.

— Спасибо, Добби, договорились. Только не давай профессору Снейпу заниматься обстановкой моей комнаты, ладно? Боюсь, у нас разные вкусы.

— Обещаю, Гарри Поттер, — самым серьёзным образом ответил Добби.

— Тогда, до свидания. Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, я буду в Гриффиндоре, ты знаешь, где меня искать.

— Да, Гарри Поттер, сэр! — сказал эльф, с глазами, полными слёз от переполнявшей его благодарности.

Не дожидаясь продолжения, Гарри шагнул назад в гостиную Гриффиндора. У него стало легче на сердце и вместе с Роном, Симусом и Невилом они принялись играть в подрывного дурака, и играли до тех пор, пока не прозвучал сигнал о начале ужина. Окружённый дружеской атмосферой Гриффиндора, Гарри так радовался возвращению к себе и встрече с товарищами, был так занят разговорами с друзьями, что путь до Большого Зала показался ему не таким долгим и страшным. И только при виде стола, за которым пустовали места Дамблдора и Северуса, он вновь почувствовал, как на его плечи навалилась тяжесть.

О чём они могли говорить? О нём, конечно же, — он готов был держать пари… и как всегда, в его отсутствие. Но нет, решил он, отгоняя от себя эту мысль, у Снейпа с Дамблдором наверняка есть, что обсудить. Как однажды заметил ему Северус, он отнюдь не является центром мироздания.

Тем не менее, из Зала он вышел не очень расстроенным, проглотив обед так быстро, как только мог. Рон с Гермионой шли за ним. На пути к Башне он чувствовал, что Рон слегка недоволен тем, что ему пришлось оставить недоеденным второй кусок тыквенного торта, а от понимающего взгляда Гермионы было тяжело на душе, но отсутствие Северуса беспокоило его гораздо больше, особенно когда так явно бросалось в глаза.

По возвращении в Гриффиндор друзья не дали ему зацикливаться на своих мыслях. Гермиона настояла на занятиях по трансфигурации («Это же так важно, раз ты хочешь стать аврором, Гарри, не говоря уже о том, что это преподаёт МакГонагалл…») и читала ему лекции до тех пор, пока он не почувствовал, что его голова сейчас просто взорвётся. Затем Рон предложил ему партию в шахматы, которую он, конечно же, проиграл, как и пять последующих. Решительно, у Рона, возвращался Гарри героем или нет, не было ни капли снисходительности к его жалким шахматным талантам…

Вечер продолжился у камина, пока Гермиона, наконец, не решила, что всем пора ложиться спать и не объявила отбой.

— Гермиона, ещё ж так рано, — простонал Рон, уткнувшийся в журнал по квиддичу.

— Завтра утром, когда мне придётся вытаскивать тебя из кровати, ты так не скажешь, — возразила девушка, подталкивая нарушителей дисциплины из первого класса. — И Гарри тоже пора отдыхать.

— Эй, хватит, я же не ребёнок! — возмутился Гарри, чья бездеятельность в течение дня теперь требовала своей компенсации.

— Возможно, но завтра в восемь у тебя занятия, — заметила Гермиона. — Не знаю, в чём именно они будут заключаться, но, будь я на твоём месте, я бы не рискнула явиться на них не выспавшейся.

Замечание было дельным, и Гарри неохотно согласился. Последовав за Роном, который, несмотря на все свои протесты, отчаянно зевал, он отправился в кровать, прихватив с собой книгу.

— Старина, — обратился к нему Рон, когда они уже легли, — если тебе что-то понадобится, или приснится кошмар, или ещё что-нибудь, ты буди меня, ладно? Я, конечно, не Снейп, но мы знакомы уже кучу лет, так что не стесняйся, понял?

— Понял, — проворчал слегка обеспокоенный Гарри. До сих пор они не нуждались в подобного рода договорённостях… но, возможно, его привязанность к Снейпу не могла укрыться от Рона, знавшего его слишком хорошо.

Погрузившись в размышления, он погасил свет и задёрнул занавески вокруг кровати. Интересно, Северус уже вернулся к себе? Ждал его, несмотря на то, что он сказал, что не придёт? А Волдеморт, снова пытался добраться до него, как предупреждал Драко?

Поглощённый своими мыслями, более мрачными, чем ему бы хотелось в первый день после возвращения в Гриффиндор, Гарри несколько часов не мог заснуть, прежде чем забылся беспокойным сном.

Он не слышал ни лёгких шагов около кровати, ни того, как раздвинулись занавески, не видел, как тонкая, гибкая фигура присела на край его кровати. Низкий голос прошептал заклинание, и чья-то ладонь легла ему на лоб.

— Спи, Гарри. Не позволяй мрачным теням нарушить твой сон. Ты вернулся к себе, мой львёнок…

Северус бесшумно извлёк из мантии два флакона и лёгким движением палочки переместил их содержимое в желудок мальчишки. Затем он вынул ещё два флакона и тихонько поставил на тумбочку.

— Я здесь, Гарри, рядом с тобой. Спи спокойно.

Снейп поправил выбившуюся прядь волос, но был вынужден потереть заболевшую руку.

Весь день Гарри избегал его, что не мешало метке посылать ему вызов за вызовом, с каждым часом становившимся всё более сильным. Мальчишка мог сбежать от него, но, совершенно очевидно, ему хотелось, осознанно или нет, чтобы Северус был рядом с ним. И этого было достаточно, чтобы он чувствовал зов посредством той связи, что установилась теперь между ними, даже если Гарри и не отдавал себе в этом отчёта. Так что понадобились все знания, вся помощь Дамблдора, чтобы свести интенсивность вызова к приемлемому уровню.

Северус понимал, что мальчишке нужно время… но им придётся изрядно потрудиться, если он хочет, чтобы тот как можно быстрее научился управлять своими магическими силами и смог вести нормальную жизнь. Такую жизнь, при которой Северус смог бы начать процедуру усыновления… если всё пойдёт хорошо.

Глядя на спящего мальчишку, успокоенного его присутствием, Северус испытал прилив нежности, и эта непонятно откуда взявшаяся нежность не переставала поражать и удивлять его, — с тех пор, как погибла Лили, он даже подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь вновь испытает это чувство. Как и необходимость защищать мальчишку… Удивляясь сам себе, он помотал головой. Поистине, жизнь не перестаёт подкидывать нам сюрпризы…

Было уже далеко за полночь, когда Мастер зелий спустился, наконец, к себе. Растянувшись на кровати, он подумал, что завтра наступит новый день. Он даже не предполагал, насколько…

* * *

Утром за завтраком Гарри почувствовал невольное облегчение, увидев, как Северус, сидя на своём месте, обсуждает что-то с профессором Слагхорном, медленно попивая кофе. На какую-то долю секунды их взгляды встретились, и подросток заметил, как Снейп едва уловимым движением головы кивнул ему. Он ответил быстрой улыбкой, не в состоянии слишком долго выдержать взгляд преподавателя. И, наоборот, безо всякого облегчения он заметил, как Ремус пристально глядит на него, лихорадочно пытаясь поймать его взгляд. Гарри ещё накануне разгадал эту уловку, а потому сознательно избегал смотреть в его сторону. Однако, похоже, сегодня Ремус явно не был расположен позволить игнорировать себя…

Заметив, с какой скоростью он пытается доесть свой завтрак, Гарри, охваченный плохим предчувствием, предпринял то же самое. Его страхи оправдались, когда Ремус, извинившись перед МакГонагалл, с которой он о чём-то разговаривал, быстрым шагом направился к столу гриффиндорцев. Не дожидаясь его прихода, Гарри поспешно вскочил, даже не задвинув свой стул, чем вызвал удивлённые взгляды Рона и Гермионы. Однако не настолько быстро, чтобы избежать встречи с Ремусом.

— Рад тебя видеть, Гарри, — тихим голосом начал профессор. — Хорошо выглядишь. Мы можем немного поговорить?

— Извините, — промямлил Гарри, не осмеливаясь взглянуть на него. — Я очень тороплюсь. Может быть, потом, позже.

Ремус был явно раздосадован, но, отступив на шаг, согласно кивнул. Вид у него был довольно-таки жалкий.

— Тебе надо подготовиться к занятиям по магии. Конечно, увидимся вечером, — сказал он.

— Обязательно, — смутившись, уверил его Гарри. Если ему не удастся каким-нибудь образом улизнуть от Ремуса. Мерлин, ну почему бы ему не получить хоть маленькую передышку, чтобы вся эта история стала казаться более давнишней?

Взглянув на преподавательский стол, мальчишка увидел, что Северус тоже поднялся и собрался выйти через дверь, предназначенную для профессорского состава. Бросив невразумительное «до свидания» Ремусу, Гарри не теряя времени бросился в коридор.

Ему не составило труда найти Снейпа, который дожидался его на верху лестницы и с тщательно контролируемым бесстрастным видом смотрел, как он поднимается. После нескольких недель, проведённых наедине с Северусом, Гарри почти забыл это напускное выражение лица, столь характерное для него. О, Снейп умел маскироваться… но, несмотря на это, мальчишка уже научился «расшифровывать» его и точно знал, что в данный момент этот человек рад его видеть.

— Хорошо выспался? — спросил Снейп, вместо приветствия, когда они направились к подземельям.

— Да, вполне. Так странно вернуться в Гриффиндор, — ответил Гарри. Так же странно, как идти бок о бок с Северусом, — воспоминание о сцене в кабинете директора всё ещё жгло его.

— Могу себе представить, — согласился Снейп. — Начнём с окклюменции, а потом приступим к проверке твоих навыков в управлении новыми магическими силами. Тебе необходимо срочно научиться контролировать их.

— А это не опасно, что мы говорим об этом здесь? — Гарри нервно оглянулся по сторонам.

— В это время ученикам не полагается находиться в коридорах, — холодно заметил Снейп. — Ну и, конечно, сейчас мы находимся под дезиллюминационными чарами.

— Ого, — опешил Гарри. — А с какого момента?

— С того, как ты подошёл ко мне на лестнице. Тебе нужно научиться распознавать окружающую тебя магию, Гарри. Это очень важная часть защиты и не только против тёмных сил. Никогда не теряй бдительности.

— Как Грюм, — прошептал мальчишка. — Я что-то почувствовал, правда, только не понял. Постараюсь быть внимательней.

— Здесь это не так-то просто, ведь вокруг столько магии, — согласился Снейп. — но любое заклинание, направленное против тебя, имеет свою особую вибрацию. Постарайся почувствовать её и определить, к какому именно заклинанию она относится.

Гарри кивнул. Ему ещё стольким вещам нужно научиться… оставалось только надеяться, что Северус не станет делать ему замечания в той же манере, что в прошлом году.

Однако он быстро обнаружил, что его страхи беспочвенны. Их летние занятия принесли свои плоды, и взаимное доверие, установившееся между ними, ещё больше увеличило то взаимопонимание, в котором он так нуждался.

Когда Северус заявил, что на сегодня хватит, Гарри был предельно измотан, но настроение у него было приподнятым, и не только благодаря его новым магическим силам, но и тем возможностям, которые они ему давали. Могущество, — это само собой, но ему удалось ухватить, как именно им можно пользоваться… а ещё — присутствие Снейпа, который то подталкивал, то сдерживал и каждый раз воодушевлял его, сохраняя при этом беспристрастность учителя, что было особенно приятно.

Так что, когда занятия подошли к концу, это здорово огорчило Гарри. Урок окончен, и у Северуса больше нет причин сохранять свой беспристрастный тон, а потому он, вполне возможно, захочет, как и Ремус, более подробно обсудить его последние выходки и его поведение… Странно, мысль об этом не вызвала того отторжения, что предстоявшая ему беседа с Ремусом, хотя, конечно, и не особо радовала. Ему хотелось бы поговорить с Северусом… но он ещё был не совсем готов к этому.

Погружённый в свои противоречивые размышления, Гарри взглянул на опекуна и встретил пристальный, изучающий взгляд его тёмных глаз. Взгляд был, как всегда, непроницаемым, но в нём таился лучик теплоты и спокойной уверенности, отчего все его страхи мгновенно развеялись.

Северус совсем не был похож на Ремуса, и Гарри, уже в который раз, с удивлением подумал, насколько он благодарен ему за это.

— Встретимся завтра здесь же, в то же время, — просто сказал Снейп.

— Договорились, — согласился Гарри, и ему страшно захотелось, чтобы завтра настало прямо сейчас. Это ощущение могущества… от него, конечно, было немного жутковато, и он ещё так плохо справлялся с ним! Но опьянение от него чем-то напоминало полёт на метле.

— И, Гарри… тебе известно, что когда бы ты ни захотел прийти ко мне, я всегда буду рад тебя видеть.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Северус развернулся — только мантия взвилась вокруг него — и направился к классу зелий.

Как заметил Гарри ближе к вечеру, этот день, занятый подготовкой к матчу по квиддичу, прошёл гораздо быстрее и спокойнее. И если его первая тренировка с новой командой, в которой он выступил капитаном, прошла успешно, то только благодаря небольшому глотку свободы. Если конечно, не принимать во внимание безудержный энтузиазм игроков и, не в последнюю очередь, то, чем его наделила новая магия. Он физически ощущал, как она бежала по пальцам, наэлектризовывая его «Молнию».

А ещё, может быть, благодаря присутствию на одной из трибун тёмной фигуры, самым странным образом напоминавшей декана Слизерина, укрывшегося от глаз непосвящённых, не заметить которую Гарри никак не мог. Он подумал, что в одном Снейп оказался прав: магию, действительно, можно было ощущать… и его магический отпечаток был так хорошо знаком мальчишке.

С наступлением ночи, когда МакГонагалл проверила своих учеников, все игроки, усталые, но счастливые, решили, наконец, собраться в раздевалке.

— В этом году кубок нам обеспечен, нет сомнений, — воскликнул Рон, убирая на место свою метлу. — Признаюсь, у меня были кое-какие сомнения по составу команды, но теперь беру все свои возражения назад. Возможно, это самая лучшая команда, которая когда-либо была у Гриффиндора!

— Всё равно, близнецов заменить трудно, — с сожалением заметил Гарри. Их решение оставить Хогвартс и начать «экстерном, но экстра выгодное», как они сами сформулировали, дело, вызвало у Гарри противоречивые чувства. Но он понимал их решение, а перспектива оказаться в будущем среди первых покупателей их продукции компенсировала возникшее неудобство. За исключением квиддича, конечно…

— Как думаешь, мы можем попросить Добби принести нам чего-нибудь поесть? — с надеждой спросил Рон. — Я умираю от голода. Эта разминка была очень интересной, но она не заменит нам ужин!

— И больше это не должно повториться, — раздался за их спинами нарочито строгий голос.

Оба подростка одновременно обернулись.

— Добрый вечер, Ремус, — смущённо сказал Гарри.

— Но я согласен с мистером Уизли, эта новая команда просто великолепна, — с улыбкой продолжал профессор. — Превосходная игра, Гарри.

— Спасибо, — ответил тот, безуспешно пытаясь отвести взгляд.

— Могу я пригласить тебя на ужин в моё новое жилище? Я только-только обустроился, но должен сказать, что там очень удобно. Видимо, как всегда, — добавил преподаватель защиты.

— Спасибо, — повторил Гарри, — но… меня ждёт команда, чтобы отметить первую тренировку. Немного посидим в гостиной, поедим чего-нибудь вкусненького, обсудим технику и всё такое… я ведь теперь капитан…

— Да, знаю, — тихо сказал Ремус. — Конечно, я понимаю. Может, как-нибудь в другой раз?

Чёрт побери, подумалось Гарри, ну неужели никак нельзя избежать всего этого?

— Конечно, — подтвердил он с вымученной улыбкой. — До скорого, Ремус.

И, не дожидаясь Рона, он, не теряя времени, бросился к Гриффиндорской башне.

Чувствуя себя смешным и одновременно немного злясь, Гарри на скорую руку организовал небольшой праздник, посвящённый квиддичу, который он использовал как предлог, чтобы сбежать. Таким образом, как он решил, он солгал только наполовину. Добби, придя в восторг от самой идеи, обеспечил их достаточным количеством провианта, чтобы юные игроки смогли набить свои желудки.

И вновь Гермионе пришлось уговаривать всю команду, включая присоединившихся к ней остальных гриффиндорцев, отправляться спать, что вызвало решительные протесты, несмотря на то, что почти все уже начали зевать.

На этот раз Гарри не понадобилось много времени, чтобы заснуть, но его сон был не менее беспокойным, чем предыдущей ночью. По какой-то не известной ему причине, Ремус разозлился на него и, окутавшись тёмным, враждебным облаком, отказался с ним разговаривать. Гарри пытался извиниться, объяснить, что всё это было ужасным недоразумением, но Ремус превратился в волка и начал рычать на него, а потом убежал куда-то далеко. Тут над ним навис тёмный, вездесущий силуэт Северуса, который смотрел на убегавшего волка и качал головой.

«Он прав, я бы тоже так поступил, если бы мог».

Отчаяние охватило Гарри, он тщетно пытался приблизиться к Снейпу в поисках утешения, — его суровый, разочарованный взгляд просто парализовал мальчишку. Потом из мрака выскочила огромная чёрная пантера и с воем бросилась к нему, встав между ним и Северусом. Тогда Гарри, чтобы лучше защищаться от зверя, превратился в кота, но он был таким маленьким и таким смешным по сравнению с этой громадной кошкой…

Вместе с тем, что-то вдруг изменилось: облака, появившиеся с того момента, как скрылся Ремус, рассеялись, и приятное тепло наполнило воздух, разогнав мечущиеся тени. Пантера замурлыкала, подошла ближе и лизнула кота в лоб горячим, шершавым языком. Гарри подумал, что это так же приятно, как если бы он очутился у огня после прогулки по снегу… и тёмные глаза, пристально смотревшие на него, теперь уже были не суровыми, а просто усталыми.

Постепенно тепло оказало своё действие, и он, чуть улыбаясь, погрузился в спокойный сон безо всяких сновидений.

Бесшумно поднявшись, Северус Снейп покинул спальню, надеясь, что теперь мальчишка сможет провести остаток ночи без кошмаров.

Первое, что увидел Гарри на следующее утро, было дожидавшееся его письмо, привязанное к лапке Хэдвиг. Когда накануне Рон и Гермиона проводили их в совятню, сова явно обрадовалась встрече с мальчишкой, однако это не помешало ей на свой манер упрекнуть его за долгое отсутствие. Пальцы и уши Гарри ещё носили на себе её отметины…

Но на этот раз сова, по-видимому, была в более хорошем настроении и сразу же взгромоздилась на плечо Гарри, что-то тихонько покрикивая ему прямо в ухо. Ещё не полностью проснувшись, мальчишка протёр глаза и осторожно вытащил конверт. Почерк был знакомым… нахмурившись, он взял с тумбочки очки и нацепил их на нос.

Ремус. Можно было догадаться. Крякнув с досады, он немного помедлил… можно было бы потерять письмо или просто отложить его на какое-то время… ну зачем Люпину быть таким настойчивым? Вздохнув, он открыл конверт.

«Гарри», — начиналось письмо.

«Я знаю, что в последнее время всё складывалось непросто и, поверь, понимаю, что ты можешь чувствовать. Тем не менее, я надеюсь, ты не забудешь, что я сейчас в Хогвартсе и нахожусь здесь ради тебя, — если тебе захочется поговорить со мной. Пароль для прохода ко мне — «Полная луна». Не стесняйся, пользуйся им.

Твой друг,

Р.Л.

Мальчишка подумал, что Ремус никогда не оставит его в покое. Но, по крайней мере, он больше не предлагал ему встретиться. Просто им обоим нужно немного времени… неужели он хочет слишком многого?

Однако утренняя тренировка, несмотря на подбадривающие замечания Снейпа, самым серьёзным образом заставила его понять, до какой же степени сейчас дорого время. На этот раз Северус был не очень доволен занятиями. Он вновь и вновь заставлял Гарри пробовать свою магию в самых разных направлениях до тех пор, пока она не вышла из-под контроля и не начала метаться по всей комнате, отскакивая от защищённых стен в безуспешных попытках разрушить их. Как бы ни старался мальчишка, какие бы заклинания ни произносил, что бы ни пробовал сделать, его магия в конечном итоге всегда становилась разрушительной, — она с какой-то яростью вылетала с кончика палочки и наполняла комнату мрачной энергией, от которой у него самого просто мурашки бежали по коже.

Если с точки зрения Северуса утро оказалось продуктивным, то сам Гарри был просто потрясён. Простое Акцио чуть не снесло целую стену, Мерлин, он же всего-навсего хотел вынуть свечу из подсвечника… Как видно, несмотря на весь оптимизм Снейпа, он ещё не готов вернуться к занятиям. Профессор, по всей видимости, действительно гордился им, однако Гарри виделось что-то нездоровое в этом восхищении своей новой магией, особенно с учётом того, из какого источника он её получил. На данный момент его мастерство совсем не стоило таких похвал…

Северус расстался с мальчишкой у входа в Большой Зал, сохраняя всё ту же отстранённую доброжелательность, с которой он обращался со своим приёмным сыном с тех пор, как тот перебрался в Гриффиндор. Гарри, вне всякого сомнения, требовалось больше личного пространства, и он был бы последним человеком, который стал бы упрекать его за это, — ведь и он провёл свою юность, да и взрослую жизнь, создав вокруг себя благотворный вакуум. Правда, никто не удосужился отноститься к этому с уважением, во всяком случае, уж точно не тогда, когда он становился кому-нибудь нужен.

Как бы то ни было, если Гарри хочется побыть в одиночестве, чтобы всё спокойно обдумать, он вполне может это понять, предоставив подростку и место, и время. Он сможет обеспечить то, чего ему ещё никто не предлагал: личную жизнь.

Правда, это не мешало новой Метке начинать болезненно пульсировать всякий раз, когда Гарри уходил. Мерлин, это не подросток, а какое-то ходячее противоречие… Поэтому, когда через несколько часов вызов Метки почти стих, Северус испытал подлинное облегчение.

Почти, так как это свидетельствовало только об одном: Гарри принял анимагическую форму, и его друзья не могли находиться рядом с ним.

Северус оставалось только надеяться, что мальчишка свернулся клубочком у огня, найдя приют в гостиной Гриффиндора.

А на другом конце замка Шэди прямо-таки кипел от негодования. Что за игру затеял Драко? И, самое главное, что он делал в Выручай-комнате? Может, слизеринец решил, что он сверх осторожен, но он явно не принял в расчёт присутствие чёрного кота и его острый ум. Шэди всего лишь собирался спуститься в коридор, ведущий на кухню, чтобы навестить эльфов и, возможно, как следует пообедать тунцом, как вдруг через окно башни заметил крадущийся силуэт подростка. И это в коридоре, что вёл в Выручай-комнату… Шэди подождал, пока мальчишка не покажется в следующем окне, но так и не увидел его. Это могло означать только одно: он отправился именно туда.

Мысль о том, что Драко Малфою что-то нужно от Выручай-комнаты, показалась Гарри довольно-таки подозрительной… на какую-то минуту он задумался. Правильнее всего было бы как можно скорее вернуться назад в Башню и связаться со Снейпом, но перспектива разведать, что же затеял Малфой, была слишком заманчивой. В конце концов, в форме кота он почти незаметен и неуловим… к тому же, другого шанса может и не оказаться.

Почти касаясь стен, Шэди на мягких лапах побежал к лестнице, неслышно скользя за рыцарскими доспехами. С этого места ему не был виден весь коридор, а бежать было ещё далеко… Шэди прибавил шаг, решив застукать слизеринца на месте преступления. Сосредоточившись на этом, он чуть было не пропустил уже ставший знакомым звук — чьё-то дыхание за спиной и шаги, совпадающие с его шагами… доспехи начали тревожно дребезжать и, несмотря на быстрый бег, Шэди почувствовал себя дичью, на которую охотятся, которую выслеживают и преследуют… Не в силах справиться с собой, он метнулся в центр коридора, принял человеческую форму и резко повернулся назад, взмахнув палочкой в направлении того места, из которого он только что прибежал.

Никого… доспехи с достоинством стояли вдоль стены и, казалось, бросали на него пренебрежительные взгляды сквозь щели шлемов. Что касается коридора, то он был безнадёжно пуст.

Почти.

— Гарри Поттер… — донёсся из-за его спины учтивый голос.

Застигнутый врасплох, мальчишка обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на своего собеседника. На первый взгляд, в молодом человеке, которого он увидел, не было ничего опасного и Гарри, заметно расслабившись, опустил палочку. Однако второго взгляда оказалось достаточно, чтобы изменить своё мнение. Да, молодой человек держался вполне непринуждённо и естественно, но он выглядел несколько более взрослым, чтобы быть одним из учеников Хогвартса, и Гарри не помнил, чтобы видел его раньше. Вместо школьной формы на нём была простая белая мантия волшебника.

Но что действительно насторожило гриффиндорца, так это взгляд молодого человека. Его карие глаза холодно поблескивали, и было в них что-то звериное, как и во всём выражении его лица. В общем, юноша казался… свирепым. Гарри не мог подобрать другого слова. Свирепым и готовым напасть.

К сожалению, эта мысль пришла в его голову слишком поздно. По-прежнему сохраняя спокойствие, юноша слегка улыбнулся Гарри, и эта улыбка напомнила ему оскал дикого животного, а затем он бросился к нему, словно какой-то белый вихрь.

И тут на месте волшебника возник огромный белый волк, который, казалось, выскочил из самой преисподней и теперь, ощерив зубы, мчался к своей добыче.

«Локи, — мгновенно сообразил Гарри, — это же Локи, и он явился сюда за мной»!

Инстинктивно вскинув палочку, он направил её на зверя и осёкся: он не может этого сделать. Локи — сын Ремуса, с его новой магией он запросто убьёт его!

Волк воспользовался этим замешательством и совершил мощный прыжок по направлению к Гарри, целясь ему прямо в горло. Его лапы едва не легли на плечи мальчишки, но тот, испугавшись, успел отпрянуть назад. Торжествующе зарычав, волк пытался вцепиться в добычу.

Однако его зубы щёлкнули впустую, а лапы опустились на пол, так как добыча неожиданно исчезла.

Сверкнув глазами от удивления и ярости, Локи приземлился на все четыре лапы. Прямо перед ним стоял чёрный кот с зелёными, слишком умными для животного глазами.

Прежде чем вновь напасть на чёрного кота, стоявшего всего в нескольких шагах и бросавшего ему вызов, Волк ощерился в некоем подобии улыбки.

Но кот не стал терять времени даром: не заботясь о том, что будет дальше, он во всю прыть бросился вдоль по коридору в единственно доступном ему направлении. Убежать, он должен убежать, найти безопасное место и кого-нибудь, кто мог бы нейтрализовать Локи, не причинив ему вреда! Если бы только Ремус был поблизости, если бы только он не был таким бестолковым…

Волк, гораздо более огромный и сильный, чем он сам, мчался за ним по пятам, с каждым шагом увеличивая преимущество, которое давал ему широкий коридор. Шэди в отчаянии пытался найти хоть что-нибудь, что помогло бы ему выиграть время… доспехи! Он же может проскользнуть у самых стен, а вот Локи слишком велик для этого!

Резко свернув с дороги, кот внезапно прыгнул прямо за доспехи и, прижавшись к полу, понёсся вдоль стен, почти касаясь их. Но Локи словно только этого и ждал: одержимый навязчивой идеей схватить ускользавшую добычу, он со всего маху налетел на железные доспехи, однако удержался на ногах. Пытаясь дотянуться до кота, он бежал рядом с ним, постоянно щёлкая зубами.

Казалось, уже ничто не могло спасти Шэди, и с каждым шагом он впадал во всё большее отчаяние, так как зубы волка смыкались почти в нескольких миллиметрах его тельца. Конец близок, это неизбежно… Думая только о том, куда бежать, отдав этому бегу все свои силы, Гарри даже не услышал, как упал первый рыцарь, заставив Локи отскочить в сторону. Возблагодарив небо за несколько выигранных секунд, Гарри удвоил усилия и теперь уже явственно расслышал, как жалобно тявкнул волк, когда второй рыцарь прицельно свалился прямо на него, вновь позволив гриффиндорцу выиграть ещё несколько шагов.

Но на этом дело не закончилось. Шэди обнаружил это, свернув за угол: перед ним простирался абсолютно пустой коридор, в котором не было ни доспехов, ни чего бы то ни было другого, что могло бы послужить укрытием для кота. Как видно, Локи тоже обнаружил это, так как за спиной Шэди раздался торжествующий вой. Близко, совсем близко!

Отказываясь сдаваться, задыхаясь, Шэди собрал оставшиеся силы — последние силы, подумалось ему, — тщетно пытаясь найти взглядом какую-нибудь дверь или ответвление коридора.

— Сюда! — прошелестел чей-то голос.

Голос показался неприятно знакомым, но Гарри не стал терять время на раздумья. Здесь кто-то есть, и этот кто-то хочет ему помочь!

Не тратя даром ни секунды, кот бросился в открывшуюся слева дверь и с безумной радостью услышал, как за ним захлопнулась тяжёлая дверь. Спасён! Он был спасён!

Но его радость была недолгой. Едва он остановился в центре совершенно пустой комнаты, как почувствовал, что почва в буквальном смысле слова уходит из-под ног, и он летит вниз. Приземление после довольно-таки долгого падения было немного смягчено чем-то наподобие обивки.

Гарри был вынужден с горечью признать, что одно утверждение в отношении кошек было верным: они всегда приземляются на четыре лапы. В целости и сохранности… по крайней мере, до этого случая.

Дно ловушки, в которую он угодил, было круглым, не более метра в диаметре. Шэди поднял голову и обнаружил, что он выдержал падение с высоты как минимум в десять метров, при этом он был приятно удивлён тем, что у него ничего не болело. Чувствуя себя совершенно беззащитным, Гарри принял человеческую форму и ощупал стены. Они были абсолютно гладкими, а исходившая от них магия была предназначена для того, чтобы отсюда было невозможно сбежать… Мальчишка застонал. Ну, как он мог попасться в такую простую ловушку?

Сверху до него донеслись тихие голоса, они явно о чём-то спорили. Через несколько минут в отверстии появился Локи. На его физиономии было написано полное разочарование. Гарри сообразил, что раз он не может сбежать отсюда, значит и Локи не сможет добраться до него… по крайней мере, если только он не решит, что сможет выбраться отсюда, расправившись с Гарри. Мальчишка улыбнулся. Ловец вполне мог и сам оказаться пойманным. Какое-то мгновение, показавшееся целой вечностью, волшебники пристально разглядывали друг друга.

Волосы Локи блестели, они были такими светлыми, что казались почти белыми. Или седыми, подумалось Гарри. Трудно было поверить, что это ничего не выражавшее лицо принадлежало сыну Ремуса. Хотя, если приглядеться… у него были глаза Ремуса, его лоб, что-то общее было в овале лица и очертаниях губ… хотя нет, решил Гарри, совсем не то. Если можно так выразиться, это был Ремус с помутившимся сознанием, словно вместо его души в его тело поместили душу свирепого зверя. В нём не было ни доброты профессора, ни его безмятежного спокойствия. Ничего, кроме холодной расчётливости, от которой Гарри содрогнулся даже на расстоянии десятка метров.

Ещё раз недобро улыбнувшись, физиономия исчезла из виду, и дверь вновь захлопнулась. Слышен был только звук удалявшихся шагов. Однако не прошло и нескольких минут, как деревянная дверь вновь с грохотом отворилась, и в отверстии люка появилось другое лицо, совсем не похожее на прежнее.

— Гарри, ты в порядке?

Северус, понял мальчишка. Северус… облегчённо вздохнув, он улыбнулся. На этот раз он точно был спасён.

— Не могу сказать, что полностью, но частично да, — ответил он.

Вздохнув с облегчением, Северус взял себя в руки, выпрямился и, глядя на Гарри с высоты своего роста, к которому нужно было ещё прибавить высоту туннеля, сложил руки на груди.

— Частично, говоришь?! Похоже на то. Мне доложили, что твои мозги остались в гостиной Гриффиндора, — процедил Мастер зелий.

— Ха-ха-ха, очень смешно, — ответил Гарри слегка смущённо, вдруг испугавшись замкнутого пространства. — Вы собираетесь помочь мне выбраться отсюда, или будете читать мораль стоя там, наверху? Если так, то хочу предупредить вас, что по школе свободно рыщет оборотень!

— На самом деле, я склоняюсь ко второму варианту, — сказал Снейп, не двинувшись с места. — Что касается волка, то его здесь больше нет. Ему удалось покинуть Хогвартс.

— Что? Каким образом? И откуда вам это известно? — воскликнул Гарри, испытав, несмотря ни на что, явное облегчение.

— К сожалению, из надёжного источника, известного как мистер Малфой, — вздохнул Снейп, решив, наконец-то поднять палочку. Вниз спустилась верёвочная лестница, и Гарри поспешно поднялся наверх, с облегчением покинув люк, в котором он не мог сделать и шагу.

— Малфой? — переспросил он, стряхнув пыль, и как можно ближе подошёл к Северусу. — Так это ж я за ним следил, я видел, как он шёл в Выручай-комнату или куда-то рядом… но я не смог попасть туда, так как нарвался на Локи.

— Чем значительно облегчил ему задачу, — с горечью заметил Северус. — Однако мне казалось, что ты дал мне слово не ходить в одиночку.

— Мне очень жаль, Северус, — искренне сказал Гарри. — Просто так получилось, я даже представить себе не мог… Мерлин, мне до сих пор не верится, что я смог вырваться. Он гнался за мной по коридорам, обернувшись волком, а я был котом, и мне никак не удавалось оторваться от него. Если бы не доспехи, я бы никогда не выиграл те несколько метров, что позволили мне добежать до этой комнаты… и я даже не знаю, кто позвал меня туда. Я был так озабочен спасением своей шкуры, что даже не поблагодарил своего избавителя… кстати, — задумчиво произнёс Гарри, — я так и не понял, он пытался спасти меня, или помочь Локи.

— Тебе придётся рассказать мне всё это ещё раз, причём более подробно и вразумительно. Что касается твоего последнего вопроса, думаю, нам не так уж трудно будет получить на него ответ.

Положив руку на плечо мальчишки, Снейп вышел вместе с ним из комнаты, в которой нашёл своё убежище кот.

Едва переступив порог, Гарри отскочил назад и выхватил палочку. Перед ним стоял ещё один волшебник, только на этот раз его лицо было ему слишком хорошо знакомо. Он был бледен, гораздо бледнее обычного и выглядел каким-то потерянным…

Тем не менее, его присутствие, казалось, ничуть не удивило Северуса. Не отпуская Гарри, он шагнул к нему.

— Не правда ли, мистер Малфой?


	38. Возвращение долгов

— Северус, я… — начал Драко, побледнев.

В коридоре послышались звуки шагов и голоса, и Снейп недовольно поднял руку, прерывая его.

— Не сейчас. Вы идете со мной — оба. Немедленно, — он подтолкнул ребят в сторону, противоположную той, откуда раздавались голоса.

Двое подростков без возражений поспешили к лестнице, погоняемые идущим по пятам Мастером зелий. С каждой секундой Гарри чувствовал себя спокойнее и даже рискнул кинуть быстрый взгляд на Драко.

Слизеринец выглядел неуверенно, и Гарри с удивлением отметил, что у него слегка дрожат руки. «Всё наоборот», — подумал он, улыбаясь. Мир перевернулся: Снейп защищает его, а Малфой, король Слизерина, трясётся от страха перед своим деканом! О да, это очень поднимало настроение…

Во всяком случае, подняло бы, если бы он только что не попал в переделку из-за того, что гулял один, ослушавшись приказа Снейпа. Улыбка на губах Гарри увяла. Гнев, написанный на лице профессора, был вызван не только Драко, это точно…

Погружённый в свои мысли, он чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда прямо перед ними кто-то шагнул в коридор из потайной двери. В следующий момент Гарри вздохнул с облегчением — этого человека можно было не бояться.

— Дети мои, как я рад вас встретить, — мягко сказал Дамблдор. — Как вижу, Северус, всё хорошо?

— Я веду мистера Малфоя и Поттера к себе, чтобы кое-что обсудить. Конечно, если вы не против, — добавил он.

— Ни в коем случае. Потом расскажете, как прошла беседа, хорошо?

— Разумеется. Есть что-то новое о нашем непрошеном госте? — спросил Снейп.

— Боюсь, что нет. Ему удалось сбежать и аппарировать, так что мы даже не смогли отследить его, — извиняющимся тоном произнёс Дамблдор.

— Надеюсь, вскоре я смогу сообщить вам больше, — Северус внимательно глянул на Драко, который от этого взгляда побледнел ещё больше.

— Что ж, буду ждать новостей, — кивнул Дамблдор, отступая в сторону и позволяя им пройти. Декан Слизерина кивнул, положил руки на плечи подростков, и они отправились дальше.

Никогда ещё подземелья Слизерина не казались Гарри такими уютными, тогда как Драко, судя по всему, с каждым шагом, приближающим их к кабинету Снейпа, чувствовал себя всё хуже.

Судя по реакции Драко, вошедшего в комнаты Мастера зелий, он бывал здесь не раз, и Гарри почувствовал, как его кольнула ревность. Кажется, минуту назад Малфой называл Снейпа Северусом?

Профессор жестом пригласил их в гостиную, и мальчишки уселись в кресла подальше друг от друга. В следующую минуту в комнате появились стаканы и опустились на маленький столик. Воцарилось тяжёлое молчание.

— Мистер Малфой, — медленно начал Снейп, — объясните мне, пожалуйста, что вы делали в том коридоре в момент нападения, хотя в это время обязаны были быть на уроке трансфигурации на другом конце замка?

Драко нервно провел рукой по волосам.

— Послушай, Северус, это совсем не то, что ты подумал, — начал он.

«Ты»? Гарри это снится? Малфой позволяет себе обращаться на «ты» к его Человеку в чёрном? Ну, сейчас Снейп поставит его на место!

— Я подумал, Драко, и думаю в данный момент, что ты как минимум виновен в попытке убийства в стенах Хогвартса, — ледяным тоном ответил Северус, на корню убив надежды Гарри. Да, Снейп и Драко общались на «ты» и называли друг друга по имени… Просто отвратительно!

Впрочем, сейчас есть вещи и поважнее.

— Я… ведь ничего же не случилось, согласись, и я спас Поттера, а не кидался в него авадами! — защищался слизеринец.

— Да я и не ожидал, что тебе хватит смелости на подобные фантазии. С другой стороны, позволить убийце проникнуть в Хогвартс, это… — сказал Северус.

Драко снова замкнулся, и Гарри понял, что догадка Снейпа верна.

— Выручай-комната! — воскликнул он. — Он был в Выручай-комнате как раз перед тем, как Локи напал на меня!

— Это правда, мистер Малфой? — спросил Северус и то, что он перешел к использованию фамилии, вызвало на губах Гарри довольную улыбку.

Последовало долгое молчание.

— Понятно, — протянул Снейп. — В таком случае — Веритасерум. Возьми свой стакан, Драко.

— Нет! — воскликнул тот. — Это незаконно!

— Незаконно? В отсутствии авроров — безусловно. Ну, если нужно их вызвать, тогда самое время обратиться в Министерство. Попытка убийства в школе, нападение на самого Гарри Поттера… это тянет больше чем на Азкабан. Полагаю, ради такого случая дементоров пришлют прямо в Министерство, чтобы исполнить приговор на месте.

Лицо Драко исказилось, казалось, его сейчас стошнит.

— Северус, ты не можешь так поступить со мной…

— В самом деле? А мне показалось, что в твоём последнем письме наши отношения чётко определены и все точки над «i» расставлены.

— Я… ты не должен был возвращаться, у меня нет выбора Северус, он не оставил мне выбора…

Не сказав больше ни слова, мальчишка обнажил левую руку, показав метку. Гарри вздрогнул, но Снейп даже бровью не повёл, более того, казалось, что ему просто скучно.

— Милая татуировка, Драко. Уверен, ты был очень горд, заполучив её.

— Можно обойтись и без сарказма, насколько я знаю, у тебя такая же! — сквозь зубы прошипел Малфой. — И ты прекрасно знаешь, что это означает… у меня нет выбора! — на этот раз его тон был почти умоляющим.

— Мне больше хотелось бы понять, — безжалостно продолжал Северус, — что может заставить шестнадцатилетнего подростка желать смерти своему однокласснику.

«Как будто сам не знает, — с некоторой злостью подумал Гарри. — Будто он сам не желал смерти Джеймсу, когда был в том же возрасте…»

— Ничего личного, — презрительно ответил Драко. — Всё дело в том, кто он такой. Поттер не должен мешать Тёмному лорду… — у него сдавило горло и он прервался. Очевидно, ему было не так-то просто принять, что его старинный наставник сменил сторону ради какого-то мальчишки.

— То есть, ты признаёшь, что пытался убить Гарри, — сурово спросил Снейп.

— Я… ладно, да, это я впустил Локи. Но я же и заставил Поттера свалиться в ту ловушку, чтобы этот псих не смог до него добраться. Он бы точно его убил, Северус, это был вопрос нескольких секунд. У Поттера не было бы ни единого шанса, если бы не я! — воскликнул Драко.

Отвращение, которое Гарри заметил на лице Северуса, успокоило его и заставило побледнеть Малфоя. Но было в лице учителя ещё что-то, очень знакомое, словно прозвучало какое-то эхо… Дамблдор, вдруг вспомнил Гарри. У Дамблдора было такое же выражение лица, когда Снейп пришел к нему, умоляя спасти Лили. Гарри подумал, что история повторяется, но есть ли у Драко силы и доводы, чтобы Снейп поверил ему? В этом Гарри очень сомневался и Северус, похоже, тоже…

— Спас, после того, как поставил его жизнь под удар? Неплохо придумано, Драко… но сомневаюсь, что этого будет достаточно для суда присяжных, — сказал профессор.

При этих словах Малфой схватился за голову и уставился в пол. В эту секунду от его аристократизма не осталось и следа…

— Я не хотел этого… Не хотел. Я не знал. Правда, Северус, я не знал. Но я же не позволил ему умереть.

На этот раз Мастер зелий, похоже, смягчился и в свою очередь сел в кресло.

— Начнем с начала, — вздохнул он. — Кто приказал тебе провести Локи в Хогвартс?

— Отец, — сдался Драко. — По приказу Тёмного лорда. Он сказал мне, что это был единственный способ оправдаться…

— Оправдаться? — переспросил Северус?

— За то, что случилось на кладбище в Годриковой Лощине. Все пожиратели, кто был там… их жестоко наказали, — объяснил он. — За то, что они не справились с заданием. Дюжина пожирателей, защитные барьеры, и хватило одного человека, чтобы всё провалилось, — он покачал головой. — Лорд просто обезумел от ярости, Северус. Мне не известно, что было потом, знаю только, что он исчез, спрятался где-то в безопасности, но отец оказался в сложном положении: Министерство обвиняет его в похищении, а Тёмный лорд винит за побег. Это настоящий кошмар, — вздохнул мальчишка.

Гарри задумался над его словами. Драко прав, Люциус увёл его из Министерства при всём честном народе… как же так вышло, что он ещё не в тюрьме?

— Люциус притворился, что был под Империусом, — объяснил Снейп, не дожидаясь вопроса. — Но с учётом всех обстоятельств, даже самые верные его сторонники не смогли поддержать его, иначе бы они выглядели полными кретинами.

— Ни одна живая душа на это не попалась, что уж говорить о нюхлерах из службы охраны министерства, — прошептал Драко. — А теперь Тёмный лорд грозит уничтожить всё, что у нас осталось… и… Северус, у меня нет выбора, он нас всех убьёт.

Снейп тяжело вздохнул и откинулся в кресле.

— Выбора нет, но, тем не менее, ты, как ты сам это заметил, в последний момент спасаешь Гарри. С чего вдруг всё поменялось?

— Я не хочу стать убийцей, — прошептал Драко. — Не хочу кончить в Азкабане, — я видел, во что превратилась Беллатрикс, когда вышла оттуда. Не знаю, какой она была раньше, но в любом случае, из неё получилась неважная реклама для тюрьмы.

— Это верно, — задумчиво согласился Северус.

Гарри чувствовал, что профессор заинтересован и крайне сосредоточен. Момент, по-видимому, был напряжённым. Возможно, Драко напомнил ему самого себя в том же возрасте? Вполне возможно, но Гарри от всего сердца надеялся, что его вывод неверен, потому что Снейп здорово ошибался. Драко ничуть не был похож на Северуса, Малфой был просто мелким заносчивым аристократишкой, которому всё подавали на блюдечке, подростком, которому никогда не приходилось отвечать за свои поступки, а теперь он вдруг обнаружил, как всё обстоит на самом деле и за что именно он боролся. Совершенно ничего общего с судьбой Снейпа…

— Драко, ты знаешь, где сейчас Тёмный лорд? — спросил Северус.

— Нет, — ответил подросток, — да даже если бы и знал… — он оборвал себя на полуслове и глянул на стакан. — Наша семья потеряла расположение Тёмного лорда. Сомневаюсь, что даже Люциус в курсе.

— Драко, — по голосу Снейпа чувствовалось, что он устал. — Рано или поздно тебе придётся выбрать, на чьей ты стороне. Ты не сможешь усидеть на двух стульях. Ты понимаешь, в каком положении ты оказался?

— Даже слишком хорошо, — прошептал Драко, не поднимая глаз.

— Начнём ещё раз, — вздохнул Северус. — Каким образом ты провёл Локи в Хогвартс?

— Как и сказал Поттер, через Выручай-комнату. Там есть туннель, который ведёт в Хогсмит. Мы назначили встречу…

— Откуда ты знал, что Гарри будет поблизости?

— Я и не знал, — признался Драко. — Я только должен был впустить этого… Локи. Он сам собирался заняться Поттером, или… тем, кого он искал.

— А именно? — ледяным тоном спросил Снейп.

— Я не уверен, — Малфой старался не смотреть ему в глаза.

— Драко, просто ответь. Кем ещё? — Тон его голоса не оставлял места для торговли и Драко, глубоко вздохнув, поднял взгляд.

— Тобой. Его главной задачей было убить Поттера, ты был следующим. Дамблдор тоже рассматривался как вариант, вообще, подошёл бы любой гриффиндорец или хаффлпаффец.

— Понятно, — задумчиво произнёс Снейп. — Значит, моя голова котируется на рынке наёмников. Что ещё, Драко?

— По-вашему, этого мало? — с горечью спросил мальчишка.

Несколько секунд Снейп смотрел ему прямо в глаза, пока тот не отвёл взгляд.

— Что собираешься делать теперь? — спокойно спросил Снейп.

— Скорее, это я должен спросить тебя об этом, — съёжился подросток. — Ты собираешься вызвать авроров?

— Всё зависит от тебя, — ответил Мастер зелий. — Сперва ты выполняешь приказы Волдеморта, потом вдруг спасаешь его злейшего врага. Твоя преданность выглядит как минимум сомнительной… и я прекрасно могу это понять. Полагаю, теперь реальная жизнь пожирателей ясна тебе как никогда ранее, не так ли?

— Это ещё мягко сказано, — прошептал Драко.

— А когда начинается ураган… настоящий Малфой всегда знает, к какому берегу прибиться, — бархатным голосом проговорил Снейп.

— Речь идёт о поражении, Снейп! — воскликнул Драко. — Тёмный лорд очень силён, одна неудача ничего не изменит! Он всё равно победит…

— Ты так в этом уверен? — спросил Северус.

— Конечно, — ответил мальчишка, но даже Гарри уловил в его голосе некоторое сомнение и достаточно громко, так, чтобы расслышал Малфой, прошептал Северусу:

— Может, он не знает?

Профессор раздражённо взглянул на него и вновь обернулся к слизеринцу.

— Драко, ты что-нибудь знаешь о том, из-за чего Волдеморт вдруг забился в нору?

— Забился? — усмехнулся мальчишка. — Шутите, да? Просто он занят подготовкой следующего шага и не рассказывает о нём простым пожирателям. Я же сказал, он не смирился с тем, что произошло на кладбище.

— Точно? — настаивал Северус. — А ты сам видел его после того знаменательного вечера?

Драко пожал плечами.

— Нет, как и все.

— И тебе не пришло в голову, что для этого, возможно, есть какая-то причина? — с иронией спросил Снейп. Теперь уже Драко бросил на него тоскливый взгляд.

— Нормальный пожиратель не задаёт себе подобных вопросов, — ответил он.

— И кто же тогда ты? Нормальный пожиратель? — мягко спросил Снейп.

Гарри затаил дыхание, а Драко вздрогнул.

— К чему эти дурацкие вопросы? — возмутился он. — Конечно, я один из них, ты же сам видел!

— Всегда есть выбор, Драко, — не теряя спокойствия ответил Снейп.

— Выбор? Может, ты думаешь, что стал свободен, предав Тёмного лорда? Никто не сможет ускользнуть от него, Северус, нет никакого выхода!

— Однако разве не ты, Драко, только что ослушался своего господина и разрушил его планы… тем, что в самый последний момент спас Гарри? Если никакого выхода нет, зачем же ты тогда это сделал?

— Я… я не могу всё бросить, ты прекрасно знаешь, что остаться пожирателем — это единственный вариант! — снова начал Малфой, с каждым словом нервничая всё больше и больше.

— Нет, не знаю, — ответил Снейп. — Я-то как раз убеждён в обратном.

— Не могут же все стать предателями, — прошипел мальчишка.

Гарри почувствовал, как Северус напрягся. Замечание попало в цель.

— Что бы я ни сделал, — сказал, наконец, Мастер зелий, — я всегда следовал собственным убеждениям. И какое бы решение ты ни принял сегодня, Драко Малфой, тебе придётся как следует над ним поразмыслить. Как отреагировал Локи, когда Гарри ускользнул от него?

— Плохо, — скривился мальчишка. — Я попытался убедить его, что таким образом хотел облегчить ему задачу. Так что он счёл меня либо идиотом, либо предателем. Думаю, что, покидая школу, он склонился скорее к первому варианту.

— Покидая? — переспросил Северус.

— Он ушёл через Выручай-комнату, так же как и вошел. Я не пошёл с ним, он превратился и … он слишком быстрый, — признался Драко.

— Значит, сейчас он, возможно, отправился прямо к тому, перед кем должен отчитаться, если только это не сам Волдеморт, — предположил Снейп.

— Не знаю, — сказал Драко. — Может быть, Локи и в самом деле новый любимчик Тёмного лорда, только сомневаюсь, что он сам понимает, что происходит. Он не такой, как все, он… дикий.

Несколько секунд Северус задумчиво смотрел в одну точку, постукивая по щеке указательным пальцем. Гарри — молчаливый, но внимательный наблюдатель — чувствовал, что учитель заинтригован. Затем Снейп снова повернулся к слизеринцу.

— У него есть метка? — спросил он.

Драко ответил не сразу:

— Нет. Я же сказал, он особенный. Независимый. Может, слово и не самое подходящее, но я не могу подобрать лучше. Кажется, ему всё безразлично, он вечно улыбается так, что у меня мороз по коже… Он не пожиратель как все, скорее, наёмник, но он много чего для них делает.

— Почему?

— Не знаю, — покачав головой, ответил Малфой. — Но как бы то ни было, я бы не хотел иметь такого врага, как, впрочем, и Грейнбека. Он… пугает. И он ничего не боится, даже самого Лорда.

— Какая интересная генетическая загадка, — прошептал про себя Снейп. — Так какой у тебя план, Драко? — непринуждённо спросил он через какое-то время.

Слизеринец выпрямился, словно бросая вызов своему собственному декану. Но так как ответа не последовало, на губах Северуса появилась циничная улыбка.

— Что ж, мистер Малфой, давайте посмотрим, какие у вас перспективы. На самом деле, возможностей не так уж и много… Самая первая, конечно, следующая: вы возвращаетесь в Малфой-мэнор и рассказываете Люциусу, что провалили миссию, и как это произошло. При этом нет никаких сомнений, что Локи, опередив вас, уже всё рассказал. Остаётся узнать, окажется ли Малфой-старший столь же доверчивым, как волчонок… и почему-то я в этом сомневаюсь.

У сидевшего перед ним Драко перехватило дыхание, но он не опустил глаз.

— Итак, у Люциуса остаётся два варианта: либо поддержать сына, либо сдать его Волдеморту, — безжалостно продолжал Снейп. — Хм. Не хотел бы я оказаться перед подобным выбором. Как ты думаешь, Драко, что он выберет?

— Глупости, — сквозь зубы процедил мальчишка. — Он меня не выдаст.

— В самом деле, может быть, и не выдаст, — согласился Северус. — Тогда перед Люциусом возникнет перспектива столкнуться с немилостью своего господина. В настоящее время этого точно не избежать.

— Он выкрутится, — сказал Драко. — Он всегда выкручивался.

— Может быть, — ответил профессор. — А, может быть, и нет. Остаётся другая возможность и, честно говоря, мне кажется, что именно её ты и выбрал, Драко.

На этот раз подросток побледнел, не в силах выдержать взгляд своего собеседника.

— Ты мог бы присоединиться к лагерю Света и покинуть пожирателей, — тихо произнес Снейп. — Ты не хочешь быть с ними, Драко, и знаешь это не хуже меня. Те ошмётки власти, которые дает им Волдеморт, только иллюзия, приманка, несоизмеримая с тем, что ты теряешь. Ты не герой, ты просто раб на службе у безумца, ты уже даже не представитель гордого рода Малфоев, ты — обычная пешка. Товар.

При этих словах лицо Драко исказилось от ярости, он вскочил на ноги и наставил палочку на Мастера зелий. Но если тот и пальцем не шевельнул, чтобы помешать ему, то Шэди мгновенно вскочил на стоявший между ними столик и зашипел на мальчишку.

От удивления Драко опустил палочку и уставился на кота.

Шэди почувствовал, как ему на спину легла рука и, успокаивая, погладила его.

— Всё хорошо, Гарри, — мягко произнёс Снейп.

Оглянувшись на Человека в Чёрном, Шэди скрепя сердце покинул занятую позицию и вернулся в кресло, где на глазах у Малфоя превратился обратно в человека. Его губы были крепко сжаты.

— Драко, дай мне свою палочку, — повторил Северус.

Молодой человек повернулся к нему, но не подчинился.

— Ты же знаешь, что я прав, — продолжал профессор. — И знаешь, что ему эту войну не выиграть.

— С каких пор… — неуверенно начал Драко. — Как давно ты предал нашу сторону?

— С момента смерти Поттеров, — спокойно ответил Снейп, но Гарри уловил нотку печали, охватившей профессора при этом признании. Смерть Лили…

— И всё это время ты шпионил на Дамблдора? Ты знал… знал… и ничего не сделал, чтобы помешать мне? — мальчишка стиснул зубы.

На этот раз Гарри был уверен в том, что видел, как задрожали его руки. Он посмотрел на Северуса и заметил сожаление в его виноватом взгляде.

— Я не мог, Драко, — сказал профессор. — Я знал, что ты немедленно доложишь всё своему отцу, а я находился в слишком опасном положении, чтобы рисковать.

— Ты предпочёл рискнуть тем, чтобы позволить мне стать одним из них… как ты говоришь, рабом! Эта метка… он… я принадлежу ему!

Северус вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Ты сам сделал свой выбор, Драко. Но сейчас у тебя есть вариант, ты можешь всё изменить. Сейчас или никогда, и ты уже прошёл большую часть этого пути. Я знаю, насколько это сложно, — выбирать… но прислушайся к себе. Твоя совесть подскажет правильный путь.

— Я не хочу становиться шпионом, Северус, я не такой как ты… я не справлюсь, — нервно заговорил Малфой, снова усаживаясь в кресло. — Я не говорю, что плох в окклюменции, но это касается моих родителей! Да и Дамблдор мне ни за что не поверит. Он и раньше-то не верил мне, а уж с этой меткой…

— Так получилось, что у меня, как ты верно заметил, она тоже имеется, — сказал Снейп. — И речь идёт не о том, чтобы убедить директора. В конце концов, это жизнь Гарри ты поставил под угрозу, так что ему и решать, давать тебе шанс или нет.

Драко вздрогнул так, словно только сейчас вспомнил о присутствии Поттера. Взгляды обоих слизеринцев обратились к Гарри, и он почувствовал себя неуютно. Стараясь поймать взгляд Драко, он посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, пытаясь определить, что у того на уме.

Драко не пытался отвести взгляд, но в нём Гарри не увидел ничего, кроме обречённости, страха и отчаяния. Было такое впечатление, что мальчишка загнан в угол, как какая-то крыса.

Гарри вдруг осознал, что Драко и в самом деле не хотел ничего такого, ему нужно было всего лишь укрыться, спрятаться от опасности, подальше от той реальности, в которой он узнал, на что похожа жизнь пожирателя.

В этот момент было не так уж сложно посочувствовать слизеринцу, и Гарри понимал, что Северус не оставит попыток уговорить мальчишку пойти против своего хозяина… Но это же Малфой, тот самый вечно улыбавшийся Драко Малфой, который бы и пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы помочь Гарри, если бы всё получилось наоборот. К тому же…

— Что там было, в том письме? — медленно спросил он. — Северус говорил о каком-то письме.

Драко в панике повернулся к Мастеру зелий.

— Я же пытался предупредить вас, Северус! Если бы отец узнал, что я послал его, у меня были бы серьезные проблемы! — пожаловался он.

— Тогда зачем было так рисковать, Драко? — спросил Снейп.

— Чтобы вы не возвращались! Чтобы защитить вас!

— И? — настаивал Северус.

Мальчишка покраснел и отвернулся.

— Здесь ведь есть что-то ещё, не так ли? — продолжал профессор. — Мы должны знать всё, Драко, другого выхода нет.

— Если я вам расскажу, то я труп, — выдохнул Малфой.

— Нет, если мы тебя защитим. Это твой последний шанс, Драко, твой единственный шанс. Сейчас ты уже не можешь повернуть назад.

— Есть одна причина, по которой отец не отправил меня в этом году в Дурмстранг, — тихо произнёс мальчишка. — Тёмный лорд дал мне задание, здесь, в Хогвартсе, — он замолчал и вдруг заговорил быстро и лихорадочно: — Вы должны меня защитить! Я не смогу вернуться туда после всего, что уже рассказал!

— Сперва закончи свой рассказ, — с угрозой ответил Гарри. Что-то ему подсказывало, что ему совсем не понравится то, что он услышит.

— Я… я должен пройти испытание. Шпионить. Помогать… всё, что смогу. Но, главное, я должен принести голову одного человека… — нервно выпалил Драко.

— Мою? — предположил гриффиндорец.

— Нет. Это было бы неплохо, но Тёмный лорд не рассчитывает, что я с этим справлюсь.

— Тогда чью? — настаивал Гарри.

Драко уставился на столик.

— Северуса.

В комнате повисло молчание, прерванное, наконец, Мастером зелий.

— Вполне логично, — невозмутимо сказал он, — предатель, с некоторых пор достаточно близок к Гарри Поттеру и, кроме того, человек, которого ты знаешь целую вечность. Хороший выбор, с любой точки зрения.

— Как ты мог подумать, что они просто оставят тебя в покое? — взорвался Драко. — Нет, надо было вернуться в Слизерин! Да ещё с ним! — он махнул рукой в сторону Гарри.

— А ты, — прервал его тихий голос, полный ярости, — как ты мог подумать, что приедешь сюда, попытаешься убить Северуса, да ещё и выйдешь сухим из воды? Каким образом?

Драко неуверенно взглянул на него, потом заговорил.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, что это такое, Поттер. У меня не было выбора, либо согласиться, либо умереть и видеть, как умирает моя семья! Я пытался его предупредить, поэтому и отправил то письмо! Ты даже представить себе не можешь, на какой риск я пошел, не говоря уже о том, что я только что спас твою шкуру!

Гарри стиснул зубы, пытаясь справиться с гневом. Грязный маленький змеёныш… значит, всё это время он был рядом, и его единственной целью было убить Северуса! И вот теперь он сидит тут, пытаясь выпросить себе прощение, а Снейп ничего ему не говорит, как будто бы это не имеет никакого значения… Гарри показалось, что атмосфера в комнате пропиталась электричеством, и стаканы на столе начали мелко подрагивать в унисон с люстрой и хрустальным графином.

Краем глаза он заметил, как Северус поднялся, подошёл к нему, положил ладонь на его лоб и взъерошил волосы.

— Хватит, Гарри, — спокойно сказал он. — Перестань. Всё хорошо.

— Нет, ничего не хорошо! — выкрикнул мальчишка. — Он отправляет к вам убийц! Сюда, в Хогвартс!

— Что касается убийц, — саркастически заметил Снейп, — Волдеморт, вне всякого сомнения, смог бы найти на эту роль более подходящую кандидатуру, чем Драко Малфой. Сомневаюсь, что он действительно ожидал результата, скорее всего, это было испытание… и возможность иметь своего шпиона.

— Вы продолжаете относиться к Малфою как к невинному ангелочку! — возмутился Гарри. — Вам мало доказательств? Он пожиратель! И совсем не случайно он принял эту метку, он всегда этого хотел, потому что сам такой!

— Сомневаюсь, что мистер Малфой знает сам, какой он, — тихо ответил Северус. — Но я неплохо знаю Драко. Никто не идеален, Гарри, но, так или иначе, любой имеет право на второй шанс.

Гарри покачал головой и отвернулся от Мастера зелий. Молчание прервал Драко, с решительным видом шагнув к мальчишке.

— Если я сейчас туда вернусь, меня убьют, — хрипло произнес он. — Ты этого хочешь, Поттер?

— Ты найдёшь способ выкрутиться, так всегда бывало, — ответил Гарри, не глядя на него.

Драко устало вздохнул, а Северус взял Гарри за плечи и развернул к себе.

— Да, возможно, но ведь без наказания не обойдётся, — сказал он. — Хочешь посмотреть в видении, как это будет происходить, да, Гарри? Но и это не самое главное. Драко сделал первый шаг, чтобы измениться и присоединиться к нам, чтобы покинуть Волдеморта. Веришь ты ему или нет, но это требует большого мужества. Ты что, действительно хочешь отправить его обратно к его Хозяину, окончательно сделать его пожирателем и, быть может, когда-нибудь встретиться с ним на узкой дорожке? По-твоему, это правильно?

Представив себе всё это, Гарри подумал, что был не прав. Какой бы сильной ни была его ненависть к Драко, но даже он не заслужил того, чтобы его отослали обратно к Волдеморту. Было время, когда слизеринец точно мечтал стать пожирателем, но люди меняются… Гарри посмотрел на спокойное лицо Северуса. Да, люди точно меняются.

Он повернулся к Драко, пытаясь принять бесстрастный вид. Определенно, тот долго тренировался, чтобы научиться так подражать Северусу…

— Что ты делал тогда в туалете плаксы Миртл?

Северус окинул их изучающим взглядом, но Гарри больше ничего не сказал. Драко же отчаянно покраснел.

— Я только что встретился с Локи. У него что-то не вышло, и он поручил дело мне. Кто-то позвал его, и он ушел, так что мне не пришлось его выпускать, — объяснил он, скрепя сердце.

— Позвал? Как? — спросил Северус.

— Он был не один, не знаю с кем. Возможно, тот человек прятался рядом с Визжащей хижиной, но я был слишком занят тем, чтобы выжить, так что не заметил.

— И, несмотря на всё это, ты вернулся, чтобы впустить его, — медленно произнёс Снейп.

Драко покачал головой.

— Я же сказал, у меня не было выбора. У него мои родители.

— Что оставляет и нам не так уж много возможностей, — согласился профессор.

— Честно говоря, мне всё равно, что там будет с Люциусом, — проворчал Гарри, передернув плечами. — Но если надо, чтобы Драко был в безопасности, может, лучше представить всё так, будто он под арестом, будто его поймали, когда он помогал Локи.

— Разумное предложение, — кивнул Снейп. Гарри смущённо почувствовал, с каким облегчением воспринял его предложение Мастер зелий, и понял, что сделал правильный выбор. По крайней мере, тот, на который рассчитывал Северус…

— Но я же не смогу вечно оставаться пленником, — возразил, немного расслабившись, Драко. — Отец попытается вытащить меня, привлечёт министерство…

— Ну, сейчас у него не хватит влияния, да и, полагаю, он быстро догадается, что к чему, — сказал Северус. — Честно говоря, сомневаюсь, что он будет так уж стараться, как только ему всё станет ясно. Это будет слишком опасно для твоей жизни.

У слизеринца сдавило горло.

— Он может отречься от меня.

— Возможно, — согласился Северус. — Но больше так, для вида. Кем бы ни был Люциус Малфой… он тебя очень любит. Как только ему представится возможность, он увидится с тобой.

— Извините, но мне не показалось, что Люциус из тех, кто ограничивается полумерами, — возразил Гарри. Образы Малфой-мэнора и кладбища всё ещё были слишком свежи в его памяти.

Снейп кивнул.

— Люциус — идеальный пожиратель, но семья для него важнее всего, — объяснил он. — Я даже подозреваю, что он не будет так уж недоволен тем, как всё обернулось.

Стоявший в двух шагах от них Драко проворчал:

— Тактика, не хуже любой другой. Вполне по-слизерински. Но, возможно, ты прав, Северус, — его лицо просветлело.

— А вот я не уверен, что понял, — насторожился Гарри.

— Имея на нашей стороне своего единственного сына, семейство Малфоев обеспечит себя сторонниками по обе стороны баррикад. Кто бы ни выиграл, оставшийся на стороне победителя сможет вымолить прощение для остальных, — объяснил Снейп.

— Чудовищно, — медленно произнёс Гарри, чувствуя, что его сейчас стошнит. — Это же просто отвратительно. И кто теперь докажет, что этот маленький змеёныш не добивался именно этого? Да наше дело волнует его, как его старая метла!

— Сомневаюсь, что Драко хватило бы смелости, чтобы разыграть подобный спектакль, — ответил Северус. Стоявший за ним Драко недовольно фыркнул, но возражать не стал.

Гарри с отвращением покачал головой.

— Боюсь, на данный момент это лучший вариант.

— Возможно.

Постаравшись справиться с собой, гриффиндорец повернулся к своему сопернику.

— Тебе же будет лучше, Малфой, если это не окажется одним из твоих планов.

— Нет никаких планов. Я в западне, Поттер, даже ты уже должен был бы понять это, — выдавил Драко.

— Хватит на сегодня. Сейчас мы всё уладим в кабинете директора. Гарри, ты идёшь с нами, — бросил Снейп и направился к двери.

— Разве нельзя пройти через камин? — нервно спросил Драко.

— Нет. Сейчас в коридорах полно учеников, так что наша прогулка превосходно продемонстрирует сложившуюся ситуацию.

— А, понятно. Меня поведут как арестанта, чтобы все видели, — сквозь зубы процедил Малфой.

— Да, это главное, — откликнулся Северус. — А сейчас дай твою палочку.

Драко дёрнулся, машинально положив ладонь на палочку, но не вынул её.

— Нет, ты не можешь просить меня об этом!

— Это первое условие, Драко. Сейчас же отдай мне палочку, — спокойно потребовал Снейп.

— Думаешь, после того как ты признался, что должен убить Северуса, тебе позволили бы разгуливать с ней по Хогвартсу? — вновь закипая гневом прошипел Гарри.

— Хватит, Гарри, — сурово оборвал его профессор. — Драко, отдай немедленно.

На секунду воцарилось молчание, и Гарри задался вопросом, уж не передумал ли слизеринец и не попытается ли он бежать, но Драко медленно вытащил палочку и протянул её Снейпу.

— Мудрое решение, — сказал тот, пряча палочку в складках своей мантии, и Гарри почувствовал то облегчение, с которым он это произнёс.

Северус отступил на шаг, пропуская вперёд осунувшегося Драко. Однако прежде чем тот успел дойти до двери, Гарри догнал его и придержал за рукав.

— Имей в виду, Малфой, только попробуй косо взглянуть на Северуса и, обещаю, ты очень об этом пожалеешь, — прошипел гриффиндорец. — И ты даже не представляешь, насколько.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он отпустил мальчишку, пропуская его вперёд, и шагнул к Северусу. В следующую секунду слегка взъерошенный чёрный кот вскочил на плечо Мастера зелий.

Волшебник бросил на него укоризненный взгляд, но ничего не сказал. Они вышли в коридор. Впереди шёл Малфой, за ним, наставив на него свою обсидиановую палочку, шёл его декан.

В этот час в коридорах действительно было довольно-таки оживлённо, и Гарри подумал, что бегство от бешеного волка не такая уж большая плата за это представление. Малфой, высоко подняв голову, не мигая и не оборачиваясь, шествовал среди слизеринцев, сопровождаемый пристальными, а порой и насмешливыми взглядами своих товарищей. Верные своей репутации, они вряд ли сочувствовали своему поверженному идолу… слышались смешки и тихий свист, а чуткий слух Шэди уловил несколько реплик. «Поделом… давно пора… предатель… нечем гордиться… совсем как его отец… идиот… пожиратель…».

Правда, как только Гарри понял, что большинство злобных взглядов были обращены не на Малфоя, а на них со Снейпом, его удовлетворение быстро улетучилось. Тем временем Снейп невозмутимо продолжал идти дальше.

Однако путешествие за пределами подземелий получилось более бурным. В постепенно нарастающем шуме казалось, что взглянуть на это зрелище сбежались ученики со всех факультетов. Гарри отметил, что в Хаффлпаффе и Рейвенкло к Малфою относились ничуть не лучше, чем в Гриффиндоре. По мере того, как они продвигались вперёд, насмешки становились всё более громкими, а шум всё более сильным, так что вскоре Снейп был вынужден грозно поглядывать по сторонам, чтобы успокоить всеобщее возбуждение.

Сидевший на его плече Шэди торжествовал, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока заклятие, брошенное из толпы, едва не задело Драко. Тот успел отскочить в сторону, инстинктивно потянувшись за палочкой.

Снейп выругался и бросил Протего, окружив им себя и прижавшегося к нему Малфоя, так как толпа студентов сомкнулась вокруг них, лихорадочно пытаясь добраться до виновного. Северус быстро положил руку на плечо Драко.

— Тот, кто посмел это сделать, — процедил он, пристально глядя на группку учеников, — ответит мне за это, можете не сомневаться. А сейчас всем разойтись! Вы не в театре! И если, к моему удивлению, через десять секунд в этом коридоре останется хоть один человек, этому недоумку придётся написать эссе о свойствах глаз мантикоры в Зелье потрошения!

Среди учеников прошёл глухой ропот, и все бросились к ближайшему выходу. По крайней мере, почти все.

— В Зелье потрошения не используются глаза мантикоры, профессор, — раздался спокойный голос.

— Мисс Грйнджер, — рявкнул Снейп, — вы сознательно нарываетесь?

— Да и само Зелье потрошения больше не делают, — закончила девушка.

— Если вы сию же минуту не исчезнете отсюда, то уж одну-то порцию вполне можно приготовить и притом в самое ближайшее время! — заметил Снейп, продолжив свой путь. Сидевший на его плече кот бросил сочувственный взгляд на подругу.

— Профессор, может быть, я могу вам чем-то помочь? — решилась, наконец, спросить Гермиона. — Вы хотите, чтобы я увела Гарри, или пошла вместе с вами?

— Мерлин, можно узнать, кто внушил вам мысль о том, что я нуждаюсь в сопровождающих? — с явным раздражением спросил Снейп.

— Не знаю, но всего несколько минут назад в Хогвартсе видели волка, и я встретила профессора Люпина, который был просто вне себя, — честно призналась Гермиона. — Я подумала, что раз на замок снова напали, первой жертвой будет Гарри, а вы и так заняты по горло. Я вовсе не хотела как-то оскорбить вас, профессор.

— Я полностью контролирую ситуацию, мисс Грейнджер, и нет, на Хогвартс не нападали. Во всяком случае, пока. Что касается профессора Люпина, то не знаю, чего вы, собственно, ожидали от оборотня. Перепады настроения присущи его личности.

Девушка стиснула зубы, но не тронулась с места.

— Как бы там ни было, профессор, с вашего разрешения…

— С моего разрешения вы отправитесь к себе гостиную, — иронически отозвался Снейп, не обращая внимания на впившиеся в его плечо когти. — И сейчас же, если не хотите, чтобы я снял баллы с вашего факультета.

Гермиона сжала побелевшие губы.

— Как вам будет угодно, профессор. Надеюсь только, что профессор Люпин не найдет Локи, поисками которого он сейчас так озабочен.

Снейп раздражённо вздохнул.

— Хорошо, мисс Грейнджер, можете принести пользу, отыскав оборотня, окажите такую услугу. Скажите ему, чтобы он немедленно поднялся в кабинет директора. Почему, спрашивается, этот идиот ещё не там… как всегда не способен выполнять приказы.

Гермиона оторопела, но кивнула головой.

— Гарри, ты в порядке?

Чёрный кот зажмурился, склонив голову на бок, что означало самую широкую улыбку. Девушка улыбнулась ему в ответ и, наконец, решила уйти. Она исчезла в конце коридора, сопровождаемая раздражёнными взглядами обоих слизеринцев.

— Поистине, этой девице следует научиться заниматься своими делами, а не лезть в чужие, — проворчал Драко.

— Это точно, — согласился Снейп, — но это не входит в задачи мисс Грейнджер. Впрочем, неважно, идёмте, не стоит зря торчать в коридоре. Ваши поклонники, кажется, убрались, мистер Малфой.

Недовольный Драко молча двинулся дальше, и Снейп мог поклясться, что слышал, как сидевший на его плече кот прыснул со смеху.

Остаток пути прошёл без приключений, и трое волшебников вошли в кабинет директора, который с церемонным видом ждал их, стоя у камина.

— Так-так, — сказал Дамблдор, когда Драко Малфой, пытаясь сохранить лицо, подошёл к нему, слегка шаркая ногами. — Кажется, мы столкнулись с делом, которое выходит за рамки факультетской компетенции, не так ли, Северус?

— Если вы имеете в виду попытку убийства, то да, — ответил декан Слизерина.

— О, в самом деле? Мистер Малфой?

— Вовсе нет, я не собирался никого убивать, — возразил Драко. — Хотелось бы, чтобы все, наконец, вспомнили, что я спас Поттера!

— Это обещает быть интересным, — как всегда спокойно заметил Дамблдор. — Не хотите ли присесть, молодой человек?

Стараясь сохранять достоинство, Драко с благодарностью опустился в ближайшее кресло. Снейп, со своей стороны, скрестил руки на груди и остался стоять, к вящему удовольствию Шэди, занимавшему на этом представлении первую ложу.

Потребовалось всего несколько минут, чтобы Драко рассказал о происшествии, а Северус огласил достигнутые договорённости. Однако, к удивлению Гарри, директор, казалось, был не в восторге от подобной идеи.

— По правде говоря, Северус, я не знаю, приемлемо ли это, — медленно проговорил он.

— Приемлемо? — холодно повторил Снейп. — Вы предпочитаете отправить Драко к Тёмному лорду?

— Я этого не говорил, — заметил Дамблдор, делая успокаивающий жест рукой. — Но ваша идея оставить мистера Малфоя в Хогвартсе кажется мне как минимум рискованной. В конце концов, он только что признался, что впустил волка, который собирался убить одного из его товарищей.

— А вы что предлагаете? — резко спросил Снейп?

— Преступление тяжёлое и мне кажется, что исключение из школы — это самое меньшее, что мы можем сделать в сложившихся обстоятельствах. Конечно, речь не идёт о том, чтобы отправить юного Драко к его господину… то есть, в данном случае, к его родителям.

— В самом деле? — откликнулся Снейп, и его голос вдруг стал подозрительно спокойным, а Шэди ощутил, как забилось сердце Человека в Чёрном. В гневе, внезапно охватившем его, было столько горечи… — Что ж, а мне кажется, что подобный случай имел место в анналах Хогвартса, причем уже при вашем руководстве, директор. Один ученик обрёк другого на верную смерть в логове волка, вам это ничего не напоминает?

Шэди показалось, что директор вздрогнул и напрягся.

— Северус, это совсем другое. В том случае, о котором вы говорите, несчастье было предотвращено близким другом нарушителя порядка…

— Драко тоже предотвратил трагедию, так как в самый последний момент спас Гарри, — учтиво заметил Снейп. — Я, со своей стороны, вижу много общего в обоих происшествиях. И, если мне не изменяет память, ни один из виновников предыдущего инцидента не был отчислен из Хогвартса.

Шэди вздрогнул. Так вот в чём дело… виноватый взгляд Дамблдора, вызов, промелькнувший в глазах Снейпа… Северус использует свою собственную историю, чтобы спасти Драко.

— И, тем не менее, существует некоторая разница, — сказал, наконец, директор. — Метка, Северус. Если я правильно понял, у мистера Малфоя есть метка.

— Она есть не только у него, раз уж на то пошло, — возразил Снейп. — Повторю: я считаю, что было бы крайне интересно сравнить оба происшествия. Или всё дело только в принадлежности к факультету? Когда декан покровительствует своим ученикам, это выглядит вполне оправдано, но если этим занимается директор школы, а, Альбус? Разве не предполагается, что вы должны быть беспристрастны ко всем?

— Северус, — с упрёком сказал директор, — ваши намёки неуместны и необоснованны. Ко всем ученикам нашей школы, независимо от их факультета, относятся совершенно одинаково. Но сейчас речь идёт о тяжёлом проступке, так как один или несколько учеников были подвергнуты опасности умышленного и преднамеренного нападения!

Снейп ничего не ответил, продолжая с вызовом смотреть на директора. На его лице застыло некое подобие улыбки. Какое-то время оба профессора продолжали сверлить друг друга взглядами, а присутствовавшие при этой сцене ученики затаили дыхание.

Дамблдор первым опустил глаза и тяжело вздохнул.

— Можно подробнее, что именно вы предлагаете, профессор? Ведь, согласитесь, проступок мистера Малфоя не может остаться безнаказанным.

— Конечно, нет, — подтвердил Северус, явно довольный своей маленькой победой. — Он не может вернуться в Слизерин к своим товарищам.

Шэди почувствовал, что Северус смягчился и стал более спокойным. Он подумал, что, в конце концов, победа, возможно, была не такой уж маленькой…

— Я предлагаю на какое-то время отправить Драко в карцер, — продолжал Снейп, — под присмотр мистера Филча, а также других деканов.

От этих слов Драко вздрогнул и с отчаянием посмотрел на Снейпа.

— В карцер, Северус? — удивился Дамблдор. — Но там уже долгое время никого не было. В нём, конечно, можно жить, но сомневаюсь, что длительное пребывание в подобной обстановке пойдёт на пользу здоровью.

— На неделю, — отрезал Снейп. — Таким образом, мы выиграем время, чтобы всё уладить и с Министерством, и с семейством Малфоев, а также решим, что нам делать дальше.

— Северус, это, конечно, шутка, — возмутился Драко, всё это время предусмотрительно державший язык за зубами. — Я не собираюсь целую неделю сидеть в этом грязном подвале!

— Мистер Малфой, — холодно сказал Снейп, — мне напомнить вам, что вы пытались убить ученика? Вы забыли, о чём я предупреждал в начале учебного года? Нет? Так я и думал. А теперь, нравится вам это или нет, вам предстоит столкнуться с последствиями своих поступков. И что бы вы там ни думали о солидарности слизеринцев, никогда не забывайте основное правило: интересы одного человека кончаются там, где начинаются интересы других. Очень ценный урок, поверьте мне, и это только начало.

Драко переводил взгляд с тёмных глаз профессора на зелёные, насмешливые глаза кота. Слизеринец было явно удивлён тем, что его предал его собственный декан, ну, а Шэди почувствовал, как у него потеплело на душе. Да, Северус защитил Драко… но в то же время заставил его заплатить за содеянное.

Дамблдор вздохнул.

— Полагаю, — сказал он, — мне остаётся только послать сову к семейству Малфоев. По всей видимости, Люциус захочет забрать своего сына.

— В Министерство тоже нужно сообщить, — подытожил Снейп. — В данной ситуации это неизбежно. Что касается…

Тут дверь распахнулась, и все присутствующие обернулись. В кабинет влетел растрёпанный, запыхавшийся, обезумевший от тревоги профессор Люпин.

— Он здесь? Вы нашли его? — начал он прямо с порога.

— Может быть, прежде чем мы продолжим беседу, будет лучше пригласить сюда Аргуса? — предложил Снейп.

— Очень мудрая мысль, — согласился Дамблдор и, знаком предложив Ремусу присесть, направился к камину. Через минуту в кабинет с довольным видом вошёл Аргус Филч.

— Где же, где же он? А-а-а-а! — увидев Малфоя, он потёр руки. — Ну-ка, иди сюда! В карцер, мой мальчик, дядюшка Филч прекрасно о тебе позаботится, ох, и позаботится же!

Драко медленно поднялся, в последний раз с отчаянием взглянув на своего декана. Но Снейп был непреклонен, и мальчишка, ссутулившись, в сопровождении привратника поплёлся к камину.

Довольный Филч тихо посмеиваясь шёл сзади, и зелёное пламя сомкнулось за их спинами. В кабинете повисла глубокая тишина.

Как и следовало ожидать, её нарушил Ремус:

— У вас есть какие-нибудь новости? — выпалил он, нервно теребя руками поношенную куртку.

Снейп бросил на него презрительный взгляд и сделал шаг в его сторону.

— К сожалению, Ремус, — тихо сказал Дамблдор, — боюсь, что Локи не сразу покинул помещения после того, как его обнаружили.

— Может быть, он… наконец… я шёл по его следам, по его запаху, он чувствовался во многих местах.

— Драко Малфой впустил его и провёл через Выручай-комнату, — объяснил директор, — но он уже с час, как ушёл.

— Мерлин, — вздохнул оборотень, затем обернулся к Шэди. — Гарри, с тобой всё в порядке? Ведь он ничего тебе не сделал?

Снейп только зло простонал в ответ.

— Полный недоумок! — рявкнул он. — Я думал, вы должны контролировать этого зверя! Я думал, что подобные нападения больше не повторятся!

— Послушайте, Северус, будьте же благоразумны, — начал было Дамблдор, но оба профессора не обратили на него никакого внимания. Ремус, пошатываясь, вскочил на ноги.

— Мне так жаль, у меня не хватило времени, я не знал, что он опять собирается… Ох, Мерлин, Гарри, прости меня, поверь, я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы остановить его! В следующий раз, когда он появится…

— В следующий раз! — взревел Снейп, у которого от гнева щёки пошли красными пятнами. — Если эта скотина хоть одной ногой ступит в Хогвартс или в любом другом месте приблизится к Гарри больше, чем на десять метров, я уничтожу его, прежде чем он успеет поздороваться или сказать спасибо!

При этих словах Шэди соскочил на пол и принял человеческий образ.

— Нет, Северус, пожалуйста, — взмолился он. — Клянусь, ведь я мог защитить себя, там, внизу, когда он прыгнул на меня, просто я боялся ранить его! Надо дать Ремусу ещё один шанс!

Однако мальчишка тут же пожалел о сказанном. Если Снейп и до этого был в ярости, то теперь он просто рассвирепел…

Он мрачно посмотрел на оцепеневшего Ремуса.

— Вы слышали, полоумный? Вот к чему привели все эти ваши прекрасные чувства! Блестящая стратегия, нечего сказать, ваша преступная сентиментальность едва не стоила жизни моему сыну! — воскликнул Северус.

Он почувствовал, как при этих словах все вздрогнули. Его гнев, казалось, стих, но только на секунду.

— Я не допущу этого, Альбус, сказал он, повернувшись к Дамблдору. — Мне нет никакого дела до всех ваших планов и красивых теорий, вы совсем потеряли голову. И если я повстречаюсь с Локи, то зелёная вспышка будет последним, что ему доведётся увидеть.

— Северус, прошу тебя, дай ему ещё один шанс! — взмолился Ремус. — Уверен, я смогу изменить его!

— Ещё один? — рявкнул Снейп. — Ещё один шанс убить Гарри? Комедия слишком затянулась. Моё мнение о волках и прочих оборотнях не изменилось с тех самых пор, как я учился в этой школе. Альбус, вы доверили мне защиту Гарри, так возьмите же на себя ответственность!

Затем, видя, что Дамблдор собирается что-то сказать, он поднял левую руку и сжал её чуть выше запястья.

— Есть веская причина, по которой я ношу эту метку, директор, так что не принимайте меня за комнатную собачку! Никогда!

Сверкнув глазами, Дамблдор молча кивнул ему.

— Ремус, мальчик мой, наверное, будет лучше, если мы обсудим всё немного попозже.

— Но ведь вы сами велели мне зайти к вам! — возразил профессор.

— Нет, это был я, — холодно заметил Снейп. — Чтобы вы перестали будоражить всю школу из-за напавшего на нас волка и ваших с ним отношений. Мисс Грейнджер хватило ума найти меня и предупредить о вашем подозрительном поведении.

— Но это уж совсем неуместно! — возразил Ремус, однако теперь директор не стал защищать его. Было очевидно, что на этот раз хозяином положения был Северус, и Гарри внезапно почувствовал, что гордится им. Не говоря ни слова, он вновь превратился в кота и вскочил на плечо своего Человека в Чёрном.

Ремус неловко приблизился к ним.

— Гарри, ты даже не представляешь, как мне жаль… я действительно хотел бы поговорить с тобой, когда у тебя будет время. Не бойся приходить ко мне, уверяю, ты будешь в безопасности. Я объясню тебе всё, что ты только захочешь узнать.

Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, он повернулся к Снейпу, стоявшему скрестив руки и смотревшему на него холоднее обычного.

— Северус, приношу тебе извинения за то, что сделал Локи. Я приложу все свои усилия, чтобы это больше не повторилось. Гарри очень дорог мне, надеюсь, ты знаешь это…

Северус слегка кивнул, и Ремус отступил к двери.

— Держите меня в курсе. Я буду у себя, если что-то понадобится.

В этот момент у оборотня был такой несчастный вид, что Шэди хотелось спрыгнуть и хоть как-то утешить его. Однако Снейп только-только взял себя в руки, так что это, наверное, был не самый подходящий момент, чтобы вновь спровоцировать его… Ремус вышел в сопровождении Дамблдора, который что-то тихо говорил ему, и в этот момент Гарри впервые заметил нечто общее между профессором Люпином и Драко Малфоем: тот жалкий вид, с которым они оба вышли из кабинета.

Вскоре Дамблдор вернулся к ним, уже совсем один, и Гарри заметил в выражении его лица некоторые опасения. Не успел он разобраться, в чём дело, как Северус вновь дал волю своему гневу.

— Альбус, вы можете объяснить мне, каким образом осталась незамеченной такая огромная брешь в защите школы? — прорычал он.

— Северус, мальчик мой, согласитесь, что этот проход оказался одной из многочисленных тайн Хогвартса, которые практически невозможно предугадать, — попытался успокоить его директор.

— Но вы же директор, вы должны были знать о нём!

— Боюсь, что нет, — вздохнул Дамблдор. — Если когда-нибудь вы займёте моё место, то обнаружите, что инструкция директора Хогвартса как минимум лаконична и содержит упоминания только о тех секретах, которые удалось открыть предыдущему директору. Я и сам удивился, когда узнал о существовании этого прохода и понятия не имею, как об этом мог узнать мистер Малфой.

Северус принялся расхаживать по кабинету, и коту с трудом удавалось балансировать на его плече.

— Это Хагрид, ну, конечно, это Хагрид. Я бы с удовольствием обвинил мародёров, но, полагаю, даже Люпин не настолько глуп, чтобы открыть этот проход своему сыну, зная, что тот использовал бы его для убийства.

— Северус, нам ничего не известно, — сказал Дамблдор, — бесполезно строить недоказанные гипотезы.

Но, казалось, уже ничто не сможет успокоить преподавателя зелий.

— Бесполезно? Это не замок, а проходной двор! Как я могу позволить Гарри и остальным ученикам свободно перемещаться по школе, если в любой момент в неё может проникнуть этот убийца? — воскликнул он.

— Я позаботился о том, чтобы этим же вечером проход закрыли, как раз сейчас эльфы занимаются этой проблемой. Вы же знаете, Северус, школа находится под надёжным присмотром, Гарри, конечно, должен быть настороже, но риск минимален… конечно, за исключением того, что в нападении захочет принять участие кто-то из учеников.

«Особенно из слизеринцев», — подумал Гарри. Он чувствовал, что Снейп просто кипит от гнева, но тот ничего не ответил.

— Завтра я займусь тем, чтобы вместе с остальными деканами обойти весь замок — мрачно заявил он, наконец. — Мы отыщем каждую лазейку, малейшую потенциальную угрозу и постараемся ликвидировать их.

— Ваши коллеги будут рады сопровождать вас, уверен в этом, — поддержал его Дамблдор. — Однако придётся отложить это на день-другой. Есть один вопрос, решение которого всё время откладывалось, и с которым нужно, наконец-то, разобраться. У меня есть опасения относительно прав на наследство Дерсли. Сегодня со мной связался министр, так что дело срочное.

Услышав это имя Шэди замер. Дерсли… дом! Он совершенно забыл об этом!

Снейп слегка дотронулся до него, успокаивая, и Шэди встряхнулся в ожидании продолжения.

— Завтра, — сказал Дамблдор, — Гарри придётся отправиться туда, чтобы на месте решить, что он хотел бы оставить, и что делать с домом. С сопровождающим, конечно, — добавил он.

Кот моментально поднял лапу и начал теребить волосы Снейпа. Директор, всё это время хранивший нарочито серьёзный и суровый вид, как того и требовали обстоятельства, казалось, с трудом удержался от смеха.

— Полагаю, все всё поняли, — сморщился Снейп. — Хватит, Гарри, я поеду с тобой.

Кот успокоился.

— По возможности, завтра же, — согласился с предложением Снейпа директор, пряча улыбку в уголках рта. — Гарри, может быть, тебе стоит зайти к мадам Помфри, чтобы удостовериться, что ты не ранен?

Шэди громко мяукнул и энергично замотал головой. Только не сейчас. Он не ранен и ему совсем не хочется покидать своего Человека в Чёрном! Дамблдор и все остальные могут говорить, что угодно, но в его памяти ещё слишком свеж образ огромного белого волка, гонявшегося за ним по коридорам, чтобы растерзать в клочья.

— Сейчас Гарри пойдёт со мной, — резко сказал Снейп, — а мы с вами увидимся позже, раз есть такая необходимость.

С каких это пор он стал таким властным, спрашивал себя Шэди, но в данный момент он не возражал против этого.

— Кстати, директор, у вас есть новости о моих документах? — спросил профессор.

— Они почти готовы, мой мальчик. Я только ждал, когда вы дадите зелёный свет.

— Вы получите его сегодня вечером, — кивнул Снейп. Расстроенный Шэди абсолютно ничего не понял. Пронзительный мяв, раздавшийся прямо в ухо профессора, призвал его к порядку.

— Хватит, противное животное, веди себя прилично. Сейчас мы спустимся к себе, и я не желаю видеть никаких представлений по дороге!

«Северус решительно не в духе», — подумал кот… но ведь и он не из тех, кто позволит мучить себя!

— Мя-а-у!

— Я всерьёз подумываю приобрести намордник.

— МЯАААААААУ!

— Ладно, ладно, всё, что хочешь, только пожалей мои барабанные перепонки. Успокойся, Гарри, мы спустимся в подземелья, чтобы обсудить завтрашнюю поездку, а потом можешь делать всё, что угодно. Альбус, я прошу вас дать мне конец этой недели, чтобы заняться текущими делами, после чего я вернусь на свой пост.

— Дитя моё, вы уверены, что это разумно? — нахмурился Дамблдор.

— Моя магия достигла приемлемого уровня, так что больше нет никаких причин и дальше откладывать моё возвращение. По вечерам и в свободное время я буду заниматься с Гарри. К тому же… — профессор едва заметно усмехнулся. — Ведь вы не хотите лишить учеников моего присутствия на более длительный срок?

Дамблдор тихо рассмеялся и кивнул головой.

— Конечно, Северус, как вам будет угодно. Но раз вы считаете, что занятия с Гарри наиболее важны, вам не следует медлить.

— Гарри только выиграет, если будет, насколько это возможно, нормально посещать занятия, для него это гораздо полезнее, чем оставаться в изоляции. Не стоит оставлять его одного, это подтвердил и сегодняшний случай, — заметил Снейп.

Шэди сделал вид, что его вдруг ужасно заинтересовал Фоукс, его хвост слегка подёргивался, отбивая ритм. Ладно, может, он и перешёл некоторые границы… но, слушайте, не может же он всю свою жизнь просидеть взаперти в башне из слоновой кости!

— В таком случае, сегодня вечером я буду ждать от вас сообщения, — сказал Дамблдор. — Ну, а сейчас я хочу удостовериться, что всё спокойно, и что в стенах Хогвартса царит полная безопасность.

— Мудрое решение, — иронически заметил Снейп.

Директор сверкнул глазами, было видно, что эти слова задели его, но Северус не обратил на это никакого внимания и с котом на плече направился к выходу.

Дверь с сухим стуком захлопнулась за ними, и волшебник решительным шагом начал спускаться по лестницам, ведущим в подземелья.

Если Шэди и мог быть в чём-то уверен, так это в том, что Снейп сейчас абсолютно доволен, правда, это удовлетворение оставило на его губах какой-то странный привкус… В голове кота промелькнули образы директорского кабинета, только кабинет был несколько иным, Дамблдор выглядел чуть моложе, а Снейп — ещё совсем подросток — кипел от бессильного гнева. В тот день Северус ушёл от директора с чувством горького поражения и глубокой несправедливости, и Гарри понял, что эти раны только-только начали затягиваться. Сегодня Снейп определённо смог вернуть свой долг, и Дамблдор, вне всякого сомнения, прекрасно это понимал.

Не успели они сделать и нескольких шагов, как наткнулись на озабоченную МакГонагалл, решительным шагом направлявшуюся к директору. Однако при виде профессора и восседавшего на его плече кота, она успокоилась.

— Всё в порядке, Северус? — приветливо спросила она.

— Никто не умер и никто не ранен, если вы это имели в виду, — ответил волшебник, сразу впадая в дурное расположение духа.

— Хвала Мерлину, — с облегчением вздохнула МакГонагалл. — Целью, конечно же, был ваш… кот?

— Кто же ещё? — буркнул Снейп.

— Не понимаю, мы же приняли все меры предосторожности, какие только были возможны…

— Ну, значит не все. Я предлагаю завтра, послезавтра или позже, отыскать все лазейки, какие только могут быть в этом замке. Подобные нападения недопустимы!

— Я правильно поняла, что в сегодняшнем нападении принял участие один из ваших учеников? — продолжала волшебница.

— Да, — ответил Северус. — В настоящее время он в карцере, под надёжной охраной. И так как мы с вами являемся представителями наших факультетов, я был бы вам очень признателен, если бы вы обуздали вашего оборотня; это нападение не должно повториться!

— Северус, я знаю, что вы не одобряете присутствие в замке Ремуса, но вы должны быть благоразумны, он нужен нам, особенно сейчас… пора уже оставить эти детские счёты.

— Не одобряю? — взвился Снейп, его вновь охватил гнев. — Я не просто не одобряю этого, я это осуждаю, и сейчас мы имеем очередное доказательство того, что присутствие оборотня в школе является источником неприятностей и опасно для учащихся! Но раз уж он, похоже, пометил вашу территорию, советую вам хотя бы стерилизовать его, это могло бы решить многие проблемы!

Не дожидаясь ответа, профессор развернулся и под негодующим взглядом Минервы направился к подземельям; чёрная мантия грозно развевалась вокруг него. Редкие ученики, ещё слонявшиеся по коридорам, не теряя времени бросались врассыпную, прекрасно зная, как опасен разъярённый Снейп.

Но грозный вид Мастера зелий, также известного под именем Вампир подземелий, не произвёл никакого впечатления на Сибиллу Трелони, и она с округлившимися глазами бросилась навстречу профессору.

— Я же видела, я видела это! Я предсказала вам, мистер Поттер, большое, страшное несчастье! — возбуждённо восклицала она, обращаясь к коту.

— Сибилла, я точно слышу, как вас зовёт один из ваших хрустальных шаров, — сухо на ходу обронил Снейп.

— Северус, вы не понимаете! За ним стоит огромная собака! Его необходимо защитить от жёлтых теней, которые дожидаются его! Очищение, немедленно, пока не произошло огромное несчастье! Я вижу его, вижу в чаинках, — сражение между волком и котом, враждующими братьями, две судьбы, потерянные и вновь обретённые, которые…

— Почему бы вам, не поленившись, не предсказать что-нибудь, например, директору, чтобы ваши драгоценные таланты наконец-то принесли пользу, впервые за тридцать лет работы? — резко бросил Снейп, слегка ускоряя шаг.

— Вы просто невежественный еретик, вам не доступно тонкое искусство предсказаний! — вопила Трелони. — Неужели вы не видите, что у этого мальчика выдающаяся, трагическая судьба? Я предсказала это, тени, которые…

— Сибилла, — оборвал её Снейп, останавливаясь, — сделайте такую милость, спросите у вашего хрустального шара, чаинок или других любезных вашему сердцу штучек, через какой именно проход Грим явится в следующий раз. Мне нужно точное местоположение, а также день и час. Ну и, конечно, способ, как справиться с тенью.

— Но это же невозможно, — пробормотала молодая женщина, запутавшись в своей мантии. — Предсказание, — это искусство интерпретации, а не железнодорожное расписание! Я могу только предположить… предсказать…

— Что ж, понятно, в таком случае начинайте методично обследовать вашу чёртову башню в поисках всевозможных лазеек и держитесь подальше от моего кота, если не хотите сами стать жертвой жестокой судьбы в виде какой-нибудь отравы! — рявкнул Снейп и продолжил свой путь, а окаменевшая предсказательница так и осталась стоять с разинутым ртом.

Сидевший на его плече Шэди, внутренне ликуя, бросил на неё свой самый загадочный кошачий взгляд. Предсказания Трелони, сделанные, когда он учился на третьем курсе, чуть не испортили его отношения с Сириусом, а потому ему был близок и пессимизм Северуса, и раздражение, вызванное её новыми глупостями.

С огромным облегчением они вошли, наконец, в комнаты Снейпа, уже не рискуя встретить ещё кого-нибудь, на кого мог обратиться его гнев.

Шэди не раздумывая спрыгнул на пол и превратился в человека.

— Мерлин, как же мне хочется никогда не уходить отсюда, — вздохнул Гарри, растянувшись на диване. — Какой-то странный выдался день. Сначала Локи с его нападением, потом Малфой… вы считаете, он был искренним? Он действительно хочет перейти на нашу сторону?

— Драко всего лишь хочет спасти свою жизнь и свою душу, — ответил Северус, поставив на стол два стакана. — По своей сути он не пожиратель, в отличие от его отца. Люциус давно должен был это понять, но, думаю, вряд ли у него был выбор. Как бы то ни было, от нас зависит сделать так, чтобы с этой минуты он действительно искренне присоединился к нам. Ты правильно сделал, Гарри, я горжусь тобой. Думаю, это было не так-то просто.

Гарри поморщился.

— Ну, да, на самом деле у меня тоже не было особого выбора. Не могу сказать, что это так уж радует меня, но я не мог позволить ему вернуться в тренировочный лагерь юных последователей Волдеморта…

Снейп кивнул, опускаясь в глубокое кресло.

— Как бы ни сложились обстоятельства, Драко придётся нелегко. Надо будет постоянно наблюдать за ним и подбадривать его.

— Имеете в виду, когда он выйдет из карцера, — спросил Гарри, широко улыбаясь.

Снейп позволил себе слегка улыбнуться.

— Я подозревал, что этот вариант тебе понравится. Повторю ещё раз: это было необходимо. Слизеринец он или нет, я никому не позволю напасть на тебя и остаться безнаказанным. Моя речь в начале года была абсолютно искренней, надеюсь, ты это понял.

— Теперь да, — Гарри почувствовал, как по всему телу разливается приятное тепло. — Должен признаться, мне было немного страшно… ну, знаете, Малфой, ваш любимец… но, думаю, теперь я в этом уверен.

— Я знал Драко с самого рождения, — согласился Северус, — это был умный, сообразительный мальчик, правда, он всегда был своенравным и слишком гордым, себе во вред. Результаты его воспитания очевидны. К сожалению, я никогда не имел на него особого влияния, заставить его слушаться часто становилось настоящей проблемой…

Гарри снова поморщился.

— Что касается этого, мне очень жаль, Северус. Ну, я хотел сказать, что пошёл без сопровождающих. Я знаю, ты запретил мне, просто я… — он пожал плечами. — На самом деле, у меня не было никакой необходимости.

— Верно, тебе просто хотелось прогуляться по замку в своё удовольствие, — вздохнул Снейп, — и, в общем-то, я не могу упрекать тебя за это. В последние дни я не раз позволял тебе немного побродить в одиночестве. Я не хотел, чтобы в стенах Хогвартса ты чувствовал себя в постоянной опасности. Явное заблуждение, но я считал, что это можно быстро исправить. Однако теперь, вплоть до новых распоряжений, ты должен всегда оставаться с кем-нибудь из своих друзей или ровесников, даже в вашей гостиной или спальне. В конце концов, Сириусу Блэку прекрасно удалось проникнуть сюда…

— Вы хотите сказать, что… я могу и дальше ночевать там, если захочу? — спросил Гарри, которому ужасно этого хотелось.

— Вряд ли я смогу удержать тебя, — заметил профессор. — Да это и не кажется мне таким уж глупым. В любом случае, теперь МакГонагалл будет начеку.

— Несомненно, — согласился Гарри. — Но… вам не помешает, если сегодня я переночую здесь?

Едва заметный проблеск радости в глазах профессора не укрылся от мальчишки, и он был вдвойне счастлив оттого, что спросил.

— Можешь оставаться здесь столько, сколько захочешь, ты знаешь об этом. Директор не возражает.

— Может, это идиотизм, но я уверен, что здесь я в полной безопасности, — признался Гарри. — После ужина я заберу свои вещи. И ещё надо обо всём рассказать Рону с Гермионой, им этого ужасно хочется. Но потом…

Он улыбнулся.

— Потом я вернусь домой.


	39. Тени прошлого

Проснувшись следующим утром, Гарри не сразу понял, где он находится. Ни в Мэноре, ни у Дерсли, ни в башне… Он протёр глаза и огляделся.  
Снейп! Он в комнатах Снейпа! Точнее, в его собственной комнате! Это его кровать, его шкаф, стол, и всё остальное принадлежит ему, тут, в Хогвартсе! Он чуть не замурчал! Иногда жизнь поворачивается так, что ты получаешь именно то, что тебе хочется там, где и не ждал.  
Широко улыбаясь, он стал шарить по прикроватной тумбочке в поисках очков. Они нашлись сразу, и не только они… Нахмурившись, он водрузил очки на нос и взглянул на другой объект. Фотография… фотография… ой, Мерлин!  
На фотографии в белой рамке развалился чёрный кот, посапывая во сне. Почти чёрный — потому что хвост у него оставался идеально зелёным, слизеринским, как заметил Слагхорн.  
Гарри вздохнул. Всё-таки жизнь не бывает идеальной.  
Он быстро оделся и направился в столовую, где обнаружил профессора Зелий, хмуро просматривавшего гору свитков. Услышав шаги мальчишки, Северус поднял голову, и выражение его лица немного смягчилось.  
— Хорошо спал?  
— Очень хорошо, спасибо. Странно было проснуться здесь. Приятно, — добавил Гарри.  
— Тем лучше, — кивнул Снейп. — Завтрак в большом зале уже накрыт, если хочешь позавтракать там. С утра мне нужно решить несколько вопросов с Альбусом, до того, как мы отправимся в Суррей. Может быть, тебе стоит использовать это время и поговорить с Люпином.  
Гарри поморщился.  
— Я не уверен, что хочу с ним разговаривать.  
— Понимаю, — сказал Снейп. — Но я уже устал от его бесконечных жалоб. Утром он опять прислал записку, чтобы я поторопил тебя с вашим разговором. Я понимаю, что это не слишком радостная перспектива, но чем быстрее ты отделаешься от этой обязанности…  
— Ну, не преувеличивайте, — запротестовал Гарри, — дело даже не в этом… не так всё плохо. Просто… Не знаю. Не важно. Я зайду к нему и попробую вернуться до того, как… когда мы должны быть у Дерсли?  
Ему показалось, что Северус как-то странно посмотрел на него, но в следующий момент волшебник ответил:  
— Когда нам дадут зелёный свет в Министерстве. Они послали группу авроров проверить, что ты ничем не рискуешь, отправляясь туда. На этот раз Скримджер, похоже, твёрдо настроен сделать всё, чтобы твоя жизнь не подверглась опасности по его милости. Прекрасный порыв нашего министра, — иронически заметил Снейп.  
— Ох, наверное, это правильно. Вы не возражаете, если я позавтракаю тут? Я не против потом поговорить с Ремусом, но есть под его неусыпным взглядом, — меня это нервирует.  
Северус едва заметно улыбнулся.  
— Просто попроси своего любимого эльфа принести всё, что ты хочешь. Воспользуйся камином, когда отправишься к Люпину, так надёжнее. Ещё что-нибудь, пока я не ушел?  
— Нет… только… — Гарри прокашлялся. — Я нашёл фотографию. Ну… Шэди. Это была просто случайность. На зельях у Слагхорна я немного отвлёкся на зелье Рона. Но потом мой цвет был нормальным! Понятия не имею, почему именно в тот вечер…  
— Возможно, это реакция на алкоголь… — предположил Снейп. — Интересно. Я поэкспериментирую… В любом случае, я сохраню фото на случай, если мои слизеринцы станут упрекать меня, что я пустил гриффиндорца в наши подземелья. Жест доброй воли, так сказать…  
— Это же предательство! — воскликнул Гарри.  
— Разве преданность не прерогатива «львов»? — ласково спросил Северус. — Я приду за тобой к Люпину. Будь осторожен, я всё ещё не уверен, что Хогвартс безопасен… как бы то ни было, если на тебя нападут, ради бога, защищайся! Я запрещаю тебе позволять кому-либо перерезать тебе горло только потому, что напавший — сын Ремуса или ещё чей-нибудь!  
— Конечно, я просто не подумал… — согласился мальчишка. — Он не казался опасным, пока не кинулся на меня. И потом, моя магия… Я боюсь, что уничтожу замок, пытаясь защититься, и это нервирует!  
— Мы поработаем над этим вечером, — пообещал Снейп. — Главное, чтобы тебя не ранили. Замок можно отремонтировать, а Локи не заслуживает того, чтобы ты оберегал его. Защищайся и не трать время на раздумья.  
— Я попробую, — неуверенно сказал Гарри. — До скорого.  
Северус недовольно хмыкнул и, наконец, отправился к выходу с пергаментами в руке. Стоило ему переступить порог, как Гарри услышал его крик, адресованный слизеринцам, которые совершили трагическую ошибку, решив, что их декан уже поднялся в Большой зал.  
Гарри улыбнулся. Нет, Снейп никогда не изменится… ну и отлично.  
Через полчаса, наевшись до отвала, Гарри кинул горсть летучего пороха в камин и назвал место назначения: апартаменты Ремуса. Северус был прав, лучше побыстрее избавиться от этой обязаловки… Он мысленно отругал себя. Нет, Ремус не обязаловка! Он друг, друг, которому сейчас нужна помощь.  
Сунув голову в пламя, он попытался определить, где сейчас оборотень. Тот не заставил себя ждать, появившись с двумя чашками кофе в руках.  
— Гарри, как я рад тебя видеть! Входи, прошу тебя!  
Сдержав вздох, мальчишка повиновался.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Ремус. — Немного разбит после вчерашнего?  
— Нормально, не беспокойся обо мне, — ответил Гарри, устраиваясь в удобном кресле. — Северус напоил меня перед сном зельями, так что я спал как сурок.  
— Понятно, — профессор нахмурился. — Ты ночевал у него?  
— Да, в моей новой комнате, — кивнул Гарри. — Непривычно иметь собственную комнату в Хогвартсе, странные ощущения, не находишь?  
Ремус слабо улыбнулся.  
— Полагаю, так и есть.  
— А Локи? — в свою очередь спросил мальчишка. — Есть новости о нём?  
— Нет. — Ремус сжал губы. — Гарри, не могу передать, до чего я напуган тем, что произошло вчера. Мне не известны планы Локи, к тому же наши встречи… редки… Я никогда не позволил бы ему сделать ничего подобного! Думаю, я должен… лучше узнать его, прежде чем смогу как-то влиять на него.  
— Как давно вы общаетесь? — поинтересовался Гарри.  
— Я узнал о его существовании всего несколько месяцев назад, когда был среди оборотней. Я ничего не знал о нём и о том, что произошло с Лобой, его матерью. Когда мне стало известно, что у меня есть сын, я сделал всё возможное чтобы найти его, но это оказалось непросто. В то же самое время Локи нашел себе друга… — Ремус поморщился, — известного Фенрира Грейбека. Это чудовище не остановится, пока окончательно не уничтожит мою жизнь. Как бы то ни было, когда я смог, наконец, встретиться с сыном, чтобы поговорить, на Локи это не произвело никакого впечатления.  
— Но ты же его отец, — удивился Гарри. — Должно же ему было быть, ну, не знаю, хотя бы просто интересно?  
— Локи живёт по другим законам, Гарри, — сказал Ремус, уставившись в свою чашку. — Не могу утверждать, что ему было совсем всё равно. Но, в общем… я его мало интересую.  
— Наверное, потому что он вырос в другой семье, — предположил мальчишка.  
— Можно и так сказать, — пробормотал оборотень, и Гарри заметил искру ярости в его глазах.  
— Ты… разговаривал с ними?  
— Нет. Это бесполезно. Лоба недавно погибла, что же до остальной… стаи, они не хотят иметь с людьми ничего общего.  
— Людьми? — подскочил Гарри. — Что ты имеешь в виду? И Лоба, она же была волшебницей?  
— Да, была, — рявкнул Ремус. Его пальцы сжали чашку так крепко, что Гарри испугался, что она треснет. — Когда-то давно.  
Гарри набрал в грудь побольше воздуха.  
— Не хочешь рассказать мне обо всём? — спросил он. Люпин с сомнением посмотрел на него.  
— Хотел бы, но не знаю, стоит ли. У того, что случилось с Лобой, с Локи… и со мной есть причина. Есть человек, который несёт ответственность за весь этот кошмар. Я не уверен, что ты действительно хочешь услышать подобные вещи о твоём новом… отце.  
Гарри выпрямился, задержав дыхание.  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? Предупреждаю, Ремус, если это ещё одна попытка заставить меня держаться подальше от Северуса, то не теряй напрасно время!  
— Да не хочу я ничего такого, — поморщился оборотень. — Ну, ладно, может быть, совсем немного. Но эта история действительно произошла и, думаю, будет лучше, если ты узнаешь всё сейчас, пока события не зашли слишком далеко. Я понимаю, что Северус тебе дорог, и я видел, что и он к тебе привязан. Но это не делает его лучше. Вчера вечером у директора он сам признался, что не просто так носит метку. Это волшебник, посвятивший себя тёмной магии…  
— Хватит, Ремус, — тихо прервал его Гарри. — Позволь мне самому решать, чего я хочу и что мне думать, хорошо? Я хочу узнать историю Локи. И если Северус имеет к этому отношение… я готов выслушать, но не надо ради меня добавлять мрачных красок, это бесполезно.  
— Мне это и не понадобится, — пробурчал Ремус. — Поверь, история сама по себе ужасна.  
Молодой человек поёрзал в кресле.  
— Я слушаю тебя.  
— Ну, хорошо, — начал профессор. — Немного предыстории. Мы закончили учебу в Хогвартсе — твои родители, в общем, все Мародёры и я. И, конечно, Северус Снейп. В то время мы все были втянуты в войну против Волдеморта… каждый по-своему. Джеймс, Лили и Сириус стали учиться на Авроров… Питер… неважно… Ну, а я — я просто наблюдал, надеясь выжить и никого не убить.  
Люпин прервался и отхлебнул кофе. Гарри внимательно слушал его, стараясь не перебивать.  
— Ты должен знать, что в то время ещё не было изобретено Ликантропное зелье. Я не мог избежать превращений и должен был запираться каждое полнолуние. Мне было очень тяжело — и физически, и ментально. Я был готов на всё, лишь бы вернуться к более-менее нормальной жизни. Так получилось, что в это же время Северус продолжал учёбу, чтобы стать Мастером Зелий. У него был талант, и признание… он принимал участие во всевозможных исследованиях и неважно, о какой магии шла речь — тёмной или светлой.  
Гарри насторожился.  
— Тогда-то я и услышал о первых попытках Дамокла создать Ликантропное. Не я один надеялся на этот проект. Нас было несколько, полдюжины оборотней, заражённых Герйбеком и желающих избавиться он нашего состояния. Ради этого мы были готовы на любые эксперименты.  
Не думаю, что Северус как-то особенно интересовался этим зельем и ещё меньше его волновали наши проблемы. Но Министерство объявило, что создавший подобное зелье получит Орден Мерлина. Северус всегда хотел известности, и это был превосходный случай приобрести её. Сомневаюсь, что в тот время он был на нашей стороне… Волдеморт, видимо, не возражал, и Северус занялся исследованиями вместе с Дамоклом. Довольно скоро появилась первая версия зелья, затем вторая. Оставалось только провести испытания на волонтёрах. То есть, на нас.  
Он снова глубоко вздохнул и слегка дрожащими руками налил ещё кофе Гарри и себе.  
— Я был влюблён в девушку немного старше меня, которая страдала тем же недугом. Родители не позволили ей отправиться в Хогвартс, но она всё равно была очень умной и очень чувствительной. Мы прекрасно понимали друг друга.  
— Вы были парой? — с любопытством спросил Гарри.  
— Можно и так сказать, — улыбнулся Ремус. — Нашу группу поделили пополам. Трое моих друзей предпочли тестировать зелье Дамокла, изобретателя чудо-зелья. Что несложно понять… Ну, а я — я всегда чувствовал свою вину за то, как мы относились к Северусу во время учебы, особенно за то, что чуть не убили его из-за Сириуса. Мне казалось, что с его стороны было очень благородно заняться этим зельем.  
То, с какой горечью Ремус произнес слово «благородно», дало понять Гарри, что в реальности Северус был крайне далёк от тех чувств, что приписывал ему оборотень.  
— Лоба и я решили быть волонтёрами на тестировании его зелья. Жуткая ошибка, но я и сейчас пошёл бы на это, чтобы его исследования продолжались… — он вздохнул. — Всю неделю до полнолуния мы принимали зелье. Мы так радовались… Когда настал решающий день, обе группы разместили в разных помещения, и мы стали ждать.  
Все были под надёжной охраной на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств, однако нам с Лобой позволили свободно перемещаться. Ещё одна ошибка… Когда взошла луна, мы оба превратились, но не в волков-оборотней. На этот раз мы стали обычными волками, на этой же основе работает и современное зелье.  
— Ну и в чем тогда проблема? — удивился Гари.  
— Проблема… в тот момент, её еще не было. Мы с Лобой убежали в лес, как нам подсказывали здоровые волчьи инстинкты. Там мы провели всю ночь и… Да, думаю, что ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы догадаться, что там произошло. В общем, вышло так, что Локи был зачат без нашего осознанного желания.  
Гарри не удержался от улыбки. Замешательство Ремуса мешало вернуться к серьёзному тону разговора. Однако продолжение рассказа всё расставило по своим местам…  
— Когда полнолуние закончилось, я вернулся на базу, но оказалось, что вернулся только я, при этом я ничего не помнил о том, что произошло до того момента, как я снова превратился в человека.  
— А Лоба? — спросил Гарри, опасаясь услышать ответ.  
— Лоба не смогла превратиться обратно, — ответил Ремус. — Зелье подействовало на неё по-другому. Неправильно. Когда я спросил Северуса, почему это случилось, он ответил, что возможно «неверно рассчитал дозу для самки», или что у нас разная реакция. Я больше никогда не видел Лобу. А Северус так и не получил свой орден.  
— Но … ты не искал её? То есть… может быть она превратилась… когда-нибудь потом?  
— Она убежала, Гарри, и в ней больше не было ни капли магии. Она стала частью новой стаи. Позже мне стало известно, что прошли годы, прежде чем она смогла постепенно вспомнить свою старую жизнь, вспомнить, кем она была, — ответил Ремус с закрытыми глазами. — Когда она снова осознала себя… то решила не возвращаться. Она предпочла остаться с волками и своим сыном, нашим сыном, растить его среди них, вместо того, чтобы вернуться в общество волшебников.  
— Должно быть, это было ужасно для неё и для Локи, — Гарри била дрожь. — Не понимаю, как это возможно, человеческий ребёнок среди волков? Я, конечно, слышал эти истории про детей, принятых животными, и всё такое, но… провести всё детство…  
— Вот мы и подошли к следующему пункту: Локи, — тихо проговорил Ремус. — Ты исходишь из неправильной посылки, Гарри. Локи родился от волчицы и волка. Он никогда не был ребёнком, он был волчонком. Волком с удивительными возможностями, но всё-таки волком.  
Гарри не знал, что и сказать.  
— Но… я же видел его, он такой же, как я, в смысле, он человек! Он превратился в волка, но сначала-то он был человеком!  
Ремус покачал головой, крепко сжав чашку.  
— Он волшебник, анимаг, если можно так сказать. Что-то в этом роде, — прошептал он. — Но он рос как волк. Я слышал, что только в пятнадцать лет он впервые превратился в человека. Представляю, какой это был для него шок. И некому было ему помочь, кроме его соплеменников и матери, которая могла существовать только в виде волчицы.  
— Мерлин, – прошептал Гарри. — Ничего удивительного, что он… особенный.  
— Он думает, как волк и реагирует, как волк, — согласился Ремус. — Его человеческая часть не развита. Он очень умён и хитёр и он научился быть волшебником, ходить, пользоваться магией, говорить… думать по-человечески. Но несмотря на всё это, его природа — это природа зверя.  
— Ужасно, Ремус, — возбужденно воскликнул мальчишка. — Теперь я понимаю, почему тебе так сложно с ним договориться и это… ужасно, — снова повторил он, не в силах найти других слов.  
— Всё не так ужасно, — успокоил его Ремус, — особенно в полнолуние, тогда мы отлично ладим. Но я не знаю, с какой стороны взяться за это дело и мне совершенно ясно, что я не нужен Локи… но я хочу, чтобы он вернулся на сторону Света, хочу, чтобы он понял, что ошибся и может на меня рассчитывать. На нас. Как я уже говорил, он не полностью отвергает моё присутствие, по-видимому, Лоба сохранила свою привязанность ко мне, но он не воспринимает меня как отца. Не настолько, как мне бы хотелось.  
— Мне жаль, Ремус, тебе должно быть очень тяжело, — сочувственно сказал Гарри.  
— Хватает, — признался профессор. — Узнать об этом только сейчас, когда я смирился с тем, что у меня не может быть семьи, и всё так сложно повернулось… да и с тобой, Гарри, столько всего случилось. Мой собственный сын охотится на тебя… я просто в ужасе.  
— Не расстраивайся, всё наладится, — сказал мальчишка, покачав головой. — Я рад, что не напал на Локи. Уверен, ты сможешь сделать так, что он изменится и у вас будет семья. Мерлин, звучит, наверное, глупо, да? Но это правда. Ведь ещё несколько месяцев назад никто бы даже не подумал, что Снейп выделит мне комнату в своих апартаментах, правда же?  
— Никто, — подтвердил Ремус. — Есть какая-то ирония в том, что Северус нашёл свою семью и именно с тобой, тогда как из-за его ошибки с моей семьёй случилось вот такое.  
— Прости, — неуверенно начал Гарри, — но я не понимаю. Это же был эксперимент, да? В смысле, вы же знали, что рискуете…  
— Дело не в этом, — проскрипел Ремус. — Он не позаботился о мерах предосторожности. Тщеславие ослепило его, он был так уверен в себе, так горд… Он должен был контролировать Лобу. Должен был предвидеть… и единственное, о чём он жалел впоследствии, это о потере ордена. В остальном он был доволен.. для него Лоба была «приемлемой потерей»! А Локи… случайной ошибкой. Так он его и назвал: случайная ошибка.  
Это похоже на Снейпа, подумал Гарри. На первом месте зелья…  
— Мне очень жаль Ремус, — сказал Гарри. — Я знаю, это звучит ужасно, но ведь у случившегося есть и хорошая сторона: сейчас существует действенное зелье, и он варит его для тебя.  
— Потому что Дамблдор просит его, — сдался оборотень. — Я знаю, что в долгу перед ним, но с тех пор как узнал, о существовании Локи… этого недостаточно, чтобы уравновесить чаши весов.  
— Пожалуйста, подумай, как он важен для меня, — попросил Гарри. — Он спасал мне жизнь, и не раз. Впервые у меня есть кто-то, кого я могу назвать отцом, понимаешь? Я… не хочу, чтобы вы были врагами.  
— Я не совсем слепой и вижу всё, что он для тебя делает, — Ремус слабо улыбнулся. — Я постараюсь, обещаю. Я только хочу, чтобы ты не забывал, что он не идеален, и не всегда был таким… как сейчас.  
— Я знаю, какой он. Думаю, лучше, чем кто бы то ни было, — сказал Гарри. — Пожалуйста, перестань, Ремус. Перестань пытаться рассорить нас. Я всегда буду с тобой, если будет нужно, но мне — мне нужен Северус, хорошо?  
— Иногда я спрашиваю себя, кто из нас двоих взрослый, — вздохнул Ремус. — И как заметил Дамблдор, это послужит мне уроком. Ты уже поел? У меня остался чудесный шоколадный торт, подозреваю, домовые эльфы знают о моей маленькой слабости.  
В свою очередь Гарри тоже улыбнулся. Да, шоколадный торт был отличной идеей, а он тем временем переварит всё, что только что узнал.

Когда полчаса спустя в камине появился Северус, Ремус и Гарри вовсю обсуждали курс Защиты от тёмных искусств и наилучшие способы объяснить новые заклинания из программы. Вся неловкость между ними улетучилась, и мальчишка удивился тому, как быстро пролетело время.  
— Пора, — сказал Северус, сухо кивнув Ремусу.  
— Я готов, — Гарри подошёл к нему. — Нужно что-нибудь взять с собой?  
— Дорожную мантию, больше ничего.  
— Сейчас. Ремус, спасибо за торт и кофе, — сказал он профессору. — Увидимся на уроках.  
— Ты здесь всегда желанный гость, Гарри, — мягко ответил Ремус. — Береги себя.  
Махнув на прощание рукой, Гарри шагнул в зелёное пламя. Северус ждал его у себя с плащом в руке. Его лицо было абсолютно непроницаемым, и всё же Гарри заметил, что за маской невозмутимости скрывается нервозность.  
— Спасибо, — он забрал свой плащ. — Не думал, что всё пройдет так быстро. Знаете, Ремус рассказал мне историю про Локи. С самого начала. Это впечатляюще и… одновременно ужасно грустно. — Он покачал головой. — Надеюсь, ему удастся с ним поговорить. И наладить нормальные отношения. Ремус заслужил это, он хороший человек, вы же знаете.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — усмехнулся Снейп. – Без малейшего здравого смысла, но с чистой душой, — типичный гриффиндорец.  
— И всё же он сам выбрал вас, чтобы испытать ваше зелье, — заметил Гарри. Вспышка гнева промелькнула в глазах Северуса, и это не укрылось от мальчишки.  
— Он рассказал тебе, — голос профессора был чересчур спокоен.  
— Хм, да, думаю, он немного винит вас в случившемся, и хотел предупредить меня или что-то в этом роде. Я понимаю, что он чувствует, но ведь это был эксперимент… Он знал, чем рискует, — попытался успокоить его Гарри.  
— А он рассказал, что бы случилось с ним, если бы он тестировал зелье Дамокла? — спросил Снейп.  
— Вообще-то нет.  
— Вполне возможно, что он умер бы, как двое из трёх других оборотней. Моя формула хотя бы никого не убила. Что бы там ни думал Люпин, я по-прежнему считаю, что мой вариант лучше, — иронически заметил Снейп.  
— Они умерли, — ужаснулся Гарри.  
— Да, двое из троих подопытных Дамокла, — ответил Мастер зелий.  
— Как… что случилось?  
— Полагаю, он не выверил дозировку. В своём зелье я тщательно подбирал её, так что потом именно этот рецепт и стал официальным, — с некоторой гордостью объяснил Снейп.  
— Но Лоба так и не смогла превратиться обратно, — заметил Гарри. Северус покачал головой.  
— Тогда я решил, что плохо рассчитал дозу для её веса и комплекции. Но сейчас, в свете последних событий, я думаю, что мои расчеты были верны. А ошибка была в том, что я не смог предвидеть, что эти кретины не смогут сопротивляться животным инстинктам и, убежав в лес, займутся брачными играми.  
Гарри не смог подавить удивлённый и испуганный возглас.  
— Вы... вы думаете, что то… чем занимались Ремус и Лоба… что они…  
— Соберитесь, Поттер, — сурово бросил Снейп. — Я хочу сказать, что, скорее всего, именно то, что Лоба забеременела, помешало ей превратиться обратно в человека, и ничего больше. Если у меня и были какие-то угрызения совести после случившегося, то теперь уж точно нет, буду только рад сказать об этом прямо в лицо Люпину. Ошибка в дозировке!.. Я никогда не ошибаюсь в дозировке!  
— О, Мерлин, — Гарри вздрогнул. — Ничего не хочу больше знать об этой жуткой истории. Сжальтесь, давайте закроем тему!  
— С огромным удовольствием, — проворчал Мастер зелий, — буду только счастлив ничего больше не слышать ни о Ремусе Люпине, ни о его потомстве!  
— А пока, — мрачно заметил Гарри, — нам пора оправляться к Дерсли и, если честно, не знаю, что ещё должно случиться, чтобы сделать этот день уж совсем незабываемым.  
Северус ободряюще сжал его плечо, и Гарри улыбнулся ему, запахивая плащ. Какой тёплый, подумал он, и толстый… раньше у него никогда не было такого.  
— Спасибо, — с благодарностью сказал он. — За плащ, и за одежду. Она классная.  
— Такая, какую ты и заслуживаешь, — подытожил Снейп. — Не может быть и речи, чтобы ты вернулся туда, одетый во что попало. Гарри, я понимаю, что для тебя это непросто, но знай, что авроры проверили в доме каждый уголок, так что там не опасно. Посмотрим, как отреагирует дом на твоё появление, но ничего плохого не случится. Это просто рутинный визит, авроры будут охранять нас снаружи.  
— Я не беспокоюсь, удивлённо заметил Гарри. — Просто плохие воспоминания. Я не был там с того самого вечера когда… когда я оказался у вас.  
— Всё изменилось, — согласился Северус. — Что бы ни произошло, не забывай, что я с тобой.  
— Может быть, будет проще, если я превращусь в кота? — предложил мальчишка.  
— Тебе необходимо оставаться человеком, когда мы будем проверять, осталась ли в доме магия. Но добираться туда ты можешь в любом виде.  
Этого было достаточно, и довольный чёрный кот вспрыгнул ему на плечо. Снейп слегка улыбнулся.  
— Отлично. В таком случае, сперва в Мэнор, а потом сразу же переместимся к Дерсли. Держись крепче, подзаборный котяра.  
Мерлин, как же быстро он привык к этому весу на плече…

Пару минут спустя волшебник с котом оказались в саду у Дерсли, укрытые от посторонних взглядов изгородью. Шэди напрягся, не отрывая глаз от дома. Своего дома… «Пройдет много времени, прежде чем он сможет так его называть, если вообще когда-нибудь сможет», — подумал Северус.  
Наконец, кот спрыгнул на землю и снова превратился в человека. Снейп положил руку ему на плечо, чтобы вернуть к реальности.  
— Чувствуешь магию авроров, Гарри? — спросил он мягко.  
Мальчишка заморгал, стараясь сконцентрироваться.  
— Я бы сказал, что их трое? И, кажется, среди них Тонкс! — удивлённо заметил он.  
— Совершенно верно. Они останутся в укрытии пока всё спокойно. Как видишь, это место прекрасно защищено.  
Но следующие мгновения доказали, что он ошибся. В проёме изгороди появился вовсе не волшебник, как можно было ожидать, а самая обычная магла, и у неё было такое лицо, что Северус забеспокоился, не забыл ли он снять маску пожирателя.  
— Ты! Да как ты посмел сюда вернуться! Какой стыд! — накинулась женщина на Гарри.  
— Миссис Петерсон… — начал было оправдываться он, но осёкся и замолчал. Что тут скажешь?  
— Я вижу, годы, проведенные в школе Святого Брутуса, не пошли тебе на пользу! Неисправимый уголовник, иначе и не скажешь! — бросила она, довольная произведенным эффектом. — Всё, на что ты способен, это приносить неприятности порядочным людям! Бедные, бедные Дерсли!.. Мне плевать, что там говорит следствие, молодой человек, и уж будьте уверены, что все здесь думают так же как я: мы-то знаем, что их не просто так убили! Хорошо ещё, что тебе хватило совести не показываться на похоронах…  
Решив, что её речь может продолжаться ещё долго, Северус шагнул вперёд.  
— Прошу прощения, — начал он до того вежливым тоном, что Гарри вздрогнул. — Вы, случайно, не о моем сыне говорите?  
Вопрос оказал желаемое действие, женщина заткнулась и застыла с открытым ртом.  
— Простите? Ваш… что… вы…  
— Если это так, — невозмутимо продолжал Снейп, — позвольте поинтересоваться, о какой школе Святого Брутуса идёт речь?  
— Ну, это, видите ли, школа Святого Брутуса для малолетних преступников, — миссис Петерсон снова почувствовала себя на коне. — Все знают, что Гарри учится там уже несколько лет. Очевидно, его семья больше не могла с ним справиться.  
Она окинула профессора зелий критическим взглядом, всем своим видом показывая, что она думает о его манерах и его одеянии.  
— Совершенно не представляю, о чём вы говорите, но будучи последние шесть лет учителем Гарри, смею заверить вас, что школа, где он обучается, одна из самых престижных в Великобритании, и в ней никогда не учились малолетние преступники, — холодно отрезал Снейп. Это было не совсем правдой, ведь учились же там Драко Малфой и несколько Мародёров, но он не собирался сообщать об этом магле.  
Неприятная соседка, по-видимому, не знала, что и думать.  
— Северус, не стоит, — раздался рядом с ним тихий голос. Профессор повернулся к мальчишке. — Я просто хочу, чтобы всё закончилось, подписать бумаги и вернуться. Остальное не важно.  
Но миссис Петерсон слегка фыркнула, что больше походило на смешок, и раздражение Снейпа вновь начало расти.  
— Прекрасно тебя понимаю, — презрительно сказал он. — Мало того, что этот дом не представляет никакого интереса, так ещё и соседство оставляет желать лучшего. Когда у тебя есть выбор между резиденцией в Лондоне и мэнором, не вижу смысла думать об этом доме.  
На этот раз женщина потрясённо выдохнула, ошеломлённое выражение её лица определённо доставило Снейпу удовольствие.  
— А вам, сударыня, если только вы не собираетесь принести извинения моему сыну за нанесенные оскорбления, я бы со всей учтивостью посоветовал, не откладывая, идти по своим делам. К тому же ваши манеры оставляют желать лучшего и крайне меня раздражают. А вам, поверьте, не стоит меня раздражать.  
Угрожающий тон профессора сделал своё дело: миссис Петерсон отшатнулась и, заметив на противоположной стороне  тротуара другую соседку, бросилась к ней, не оглядываясь.  
— Невыносимое существо, — пробормотал Снейп.  
— Добро пожаловать в мою жизнь, — вздохнул Гарри.  
— Твою старую жизнь, Гарри, — возразил волшебник. — Лучше нам войти в дом, пока весь квартал не решил нанести нам визиты вежливости.  
— Согласен. У вас есть ключ?  
Северус достал из складок мантии связку ключей и протянул юноше, тот взял их с некоторой дрожью. Ключи от дома… У него никогда не было права на собственные ключи. Не то чтобы они были ему нужны, но хотя бы символически… Он поёжился. Северус прав, возможно, он никогда не вернётся сюда. Ему представилось, как перед домом, прямо на газоне, появляется объявление «Продаётся»… Но странным образом эта картина его не успокоила.  
Всё же миссис Петерсон была права: Дерсли погибли не случайно… Дом должен был перейти к Дадли. Вернон и Петуния должны были прожить тут до старости, в этих стенах… но теперь было бесполезно думать об этом.  
Раздался знакомый щелчок замка, и Гарри, у которого неприятно засосало под ложечкой, толкнул дверь.  
Казалось, в доме 4 на Тисовой улице остановилось время: насколько он мог заметить, с того самого момента, как он покинул дом, тут ничего не изменилось… ни в доме, ни вокруг. Безупречно чистый, как всегда, коридор, застывшие улыбки родственников на фотографиях в рамочках. Всё казалось таким… обычным. Дверь на кухню была открыта, как будто ещё этим утром здесь завтракали. Сколько раз ему приходилось отмывать этот кафель, мыть посуду, готовить еду в этой духовке. Кажется, стёкла немного запылились… Его потянуло найти в шкафу тряпку и средство для мытья стёкол, чтобы протереть окно, пока тётя Петуния не начала возмущаться. Он покачал головой. Сегодня ему никто ничего не скажет. Он мог бы даже устроить перестановку, если бы захотел. Это его дом.  
Его дом. Он вздрогнул. Нет, четвёртый номер по Тисовой улице никогда не будет его… До глубины души он ненавидел эти стены, от холла и до чердака, куда его никогда не пускали, и они ненавидели его в ответ. Холодные. Враждебные. Он чувствовал это в ледяном воздухе и в отголосках магии.  
На самом деле, всё хорошее, что он мог здесь уловить, исходило от Северуса, который молча стоял с ним рядом.  
Тихо стоял. В этом доме было слишком тихо.  
— Ничего не изменилось, — громко произнес мальчишка и чуть не вздрогнул от собственного голоса. — Всё такое же, как и раньше. Помню, когда я был маленьким, то представлял, какой бардак устрою, если буду жить в доме один. Только чтобы не было похоже на вот это. Но на самом деле… Это ничего не изменит. Я столько времени потратил, наводя тут порядок.  
Снейп ничего не ответил, но Гарри почувствовал, что он понял. Не задумываясь, парень прошел дальше, на кухню.  
— Видите? Когда я был совсем мелким, я мыл тут пол. Тряпкой, потому что швабра была слишком тяжёлой. Конечно, после уборки я был настоящим чучелом, мокрый и вонючий. Нет, я, правда, был уж очень маленьким… Позже, когда я немного подрос, на мне была посуда и готовка. У тёти Петунии была даже специальная табуретка для меня. Я столько раз обливался кипятком… До меня долго доходило, что нужно сразу подставить ожог под холодную воду. Мне казалось, что плита и духовка — настоящие чудовища, которые только и думают, как сделать мне гадость, — он неловко рассмеялся. — Ну, а когда я совсем вырос, то мне доверили чистить мебель. И заниматься садом. Пылесос — это вообще ерунда, и стиральная машина тоже. Я был не против. Всё равно мне нечего было делать.  
Он пожал плечами. Это у Дадли было полно игрушек, а у него…  
— Иногда я прятал старые поломанные игрушки Дадли и играл, когда оставался один. Только я практически никогда не оставался один. Меня боялись оставлять одного дома, с тех пор как я устроил взрыв. Удивительное дело, как меня вообще на кухню пускали после этого…  
Снейп продолжал молчать, и Гарри почти забыл, что он рядом.  
Гостиная.  
— Тетя Петуния и её чайные вечера… всё должно было быть идеально. И неважно, что мне приходилось натирать до блеска стол, готовить чай и тосты, гладить скатерть — тётя и её гости никогда не забывали сказать какую-нибудь гадость про меня или моих родителей. Ужасный племянник, брошенный родителями-алкоголиками, который пытается разрушить их прекрасную семейную идиллию. Послушать тётю, так и вправду можно было подумать, что она занимается мной не меньше, чем собственным сыном. Я бы и сам поверил, если бы слушал эти речи не из чулана под лестницей.  
Он не стал заглядывать в чулан. Чего он там не видел. Гостиная гораздо интереснее — с кучей фотографий в рамочках, с мебелью, которую теперь ему можно было трогать, ведь она принадлежала ему. Можно было наставить отпечатков жирных пальцев на белых стенах, разбить рамки, поцарапать паркет, и никто бы ему и слова не сказал.  
Но зачем? Дерсли все равно этого не увидят.  
— Я поднимусь наверх, ладно? — сказал он. — Я вернусь.  
Поняв, что ему хочется остаться одному, Снейп направился в сад, а мальчишка с трепещущим сердцем начал подниматься по лакированной лестнице.  
Его комнатушка всё ещё тут? Да, конечно, она никуда не делась, но, видимо, Дерсли решили, что он сюда уже не вернется. На двери больше не было замков, а саму дверь перекрасили и, похоже, теперь это была комната для видеоигр. Дадли вернул своё.  
Гарри застыл на пороге. В комнате было полно мебели, кресла и стол, компьютеры и прочее, но он их не видел. Не заметил. Он видел только старенькую кровать, почти пустой шкаф, решётки на окнах и дядю Вернона.  
Он быстро захлопнул дверь. Нет, он не станет заходить туда… Развернувшись, он открыл дверь в комнату Дадли. Игры и разная техника заполняли помещение от пола до потолка, тут тоже ничего не изменилось. Атмосфера и здесь была враждебной, но меньше, чем в других комнатах. Гарри даже почувствовал ностальгию, намёк на сожаление…  
Он никогда не ладил с кузеном и не надеялся, что когда-нибудь они станут друзьями, и всё же… Они вместе росли и, возможно, потом, когда они оба повзрослели бы, обзавелись семьями…  
Какая глупость. Дадли всегда терпеть его не мог. Через много лет он стал бы копией своего отца, в этом можно было не сомневаться. Дадли. Что бы Гарри ни думал о Верноне и Петунии, его кузен не заслуживал умереть таким юным, да еще таким образом.  
Листок на столе привлек его внимание. Кто-то начинал писать письмо. Гарри узнал размашистый почерк Дадли. Письмо было адресовано некой Бетти. Гарри вспомнил, что это девочка из школы его кузена, которой он был очарован.  
Подбор слов был так себе, но кузен безусловно старался, и Гарри не мог остаться равнодушным. Бетти так и не получила это письмо… Влюбленный Дадли. Совершенно нереально!  
Не удержавшись, мальчишка заглянул в ящики. Совсем новые учебники, журналы по боксу, фантики от конфет… а в глубине ящика другие журналы, уже не о боксе. Гарри тихо рассмеялся. Определённо, в последнее время Дадли очень интересовался девушками.  
Гарри почти закрыл ящик, но тут другая бумажка привлекла его внимание. Потянув за неё, он обнаружил, что у ящика есть второе дно! Но что ещё мог прятать Дадли, если не порно-журналы?  
Заинтригованный, Гарри вытянул ящик и, к своему удивлению, обнаружил в нем несколько книг. Но это были не учебники… «Волшебство в Великобритании», «Понять магию», «Волшебники и маги».  
Не веря своим глазам, Гарри тяжело опустился на стул. Дадли пытался больше разузнать про магию? О нём? С каких это пор он заинтересовался этим? Может быть, он тоже хотел быть волшебником, добиться могущества? Или просто хотел понять? А, учитывая отношение родителей к этому вопросу, понятно было, почему Дадли прятал эти книги…  
Чувствуя себя как никогда неловко, он положил книги на место и вышел из комнаты. Продолжать осмотр не хотелось. Но больше он сюда не вернётся, и нужно было идти до конца… С тяжёлым сердцем он открыл дверь в спальню Петунии и Вернона. Сюда ему запрещалось входить, даже для уборки… И сейчас ему тоже не хотелось переступать порог, рискуя найти какие-нибудь секреты родственников…  
Что он вообще тут делает, задумался он. Что он должен почувствовать, понять? Дом был наполнен магией, в первую очередь его собственной, но ничего удивительного в этом не было, ведь он вырос в этом доме. И ненавидел его. Особенно это чувствовалось во второй спальне Дадли. Гарри даже физически ощущал тёмные волны, вырывающиеся из щели под дверью, закручивающиеся вокруг ещё заметных следов от снятых замков.  
Глубоко вдохнув, он снова направился в свою бывшую комнату. Он не трус, он не боится иллюзий, созданных собственным разумом.  
Но стоило войти и закрыть за собой дверь, как он понял, что ошибся. Нет, это не комната для видеоигр, для него она навсегда останется клеткой, пыточной, в которой Вернон ждал его с ремнём в руке и безумной яростью в глазах.  
В комнате как-то потемнело и стало очень холодно, изо рта Гарри вырывался пар. Не в состоянии пошевелиться, он смотрел, как на него надвигается фигура дяди Вернона.  
— Как ты посмел вернуться? — пророкотал он, взмахнув в воздухе ремнём. — Как ты посмел войти в этот дом после всего, что сделал?  
Гарри открыл рот, но не издал ни звука.  
— Я всегда говорил, нужно было оставить тебя в ближайшем приюте! Ты уничтожил нашу семью! Мы приютили тебя, а ты позволил нас убить — нас всех! Даже бедняжку Дадли, а ему еще и шестнадцати не исполнилось! Ты просто чудовище!  
«Он не настоящий, его тут нет, это игра воображения», – пытался убедить себя Гарри. Но безуспешно.  
— Ты заслужил всё, что с тобой сделали, и не пытайся воображать, что это наша вина. Как можно любить такого как ты? Даже твои собственные родители умерли из-за тебя! Ты не заслуживаешь иметь семью, ты же просто магнит для несчастий, вечная обуза для родных. Твои родители, Сириус, мы, кто следующий? Никому ты не нужен, а здесь особенно!  
В воздухе снова свистнул ремень, на этот раз ближе. От Гарри Вернона отделало не больше метра. Лицо дяди побагровело от гнева.  
— Марш в чулан! Чтобы никто тебя не видел! И сиди там! — заорал он.  
Гарри отскочил и завертел ручку двери. На секунду показалось, что дверь не откроется, но, наконец, она поддалась. Он рванул прочь из комнаты, вниз по лестнице, ничего не видя перед собой. Чулан, да, быстрее в чулан — и не выходить оттуда. Он никому не причинит беспокойства, если будет сидеть там…  
Он помотал головой, пытаясь понять, как оказался сидящим среди щеток и швабр, среди пыли и духоты, окружённый бутылями с чистящими средствами — в комнате, десять лет прослужившей ему спальней.  
В безопасности. Или, по крайней мере, тут он один. У себя. Место, погружённое в темноту, единственное, казавшееся безопасным в его детстве. Темнота казалась почти осязаемой… она словно сгустилась, уплотнилась в маленьком пространстве, защищая его от взглядов и остального мира. Обхватив себя за колени, он уронил голову.  
Дядя Вернон был прав. Он должен оставаться тут, и пусть все забудут о нём… Возможно, тогда все несчастья прекратятся.

Открылась дверь, впустив полоску света, и он плотнее прижался к стене. Нет, пожалуйста, не надо, он ничего не сделал, он только хотел остаться один…  
Кажется, кто-то шагнул внутрь, и чернота в ярости отступила под влиянием чужой магии. Мальчишка вздрогнул, когда ему на плечо опустилась рука.  
— Гарри.  
Парень только крепче зажмурился.  
— Уходите. Оставьте меня.  
— Гарри, посмотри на меня, — раздался низкий голос.  
Северус, это Северус, подумал он, как же не хочется поднимать глаза и смотреть на него. Но он сделал усилие.  
Лицо учителя было спокойным и ласковым.  
— Гарри, всё хорошо, никто не причинит тебе вреда, — сказал волшебник.  
Однако вместо того чтобы успокоить мальчишку, эти слова, наоборот, разозлили его.  
— Уходите! Вы сами не знаете, о чём говорите! От меня одни беды! Он был прав… Дамблдор не должен был оставлять меня здесь!  
— Действительно, не должен, — согласился Снейп. — В любом другом месте с тобой обращались бы лучше, чем эти маглы.  
— Неправда! — воскликнул Гарри. — Они делали всё, что могли, это я не заслуживаю иметь семью после того, что случилось из-за меня с моими родителями! Оставьте меня, оставьте, оставьте!  
Мастер зелий не пошевелился.  
— Ты же знаешь, что это неправда, — мягко произнёс он. — Ты не виноват в том, что случилось с твоими родителями или с семьей Дерсли. Ты имеешь право на свою жизнь — нормальную жизнь, как у любого ребёнка. У тебя есть право на свою семью.  
— Я не хочу, — хрипло воскликнул мальчишка. — Это всегда плохо кончается.  
— Думаешь, у нас тоже всё плохо кончится? — спросил Снейп.  
— Уверен, — ответил Гарри. — Вас убьют из-за меня, уже не раз пытались. Или вы меня бросите. Я вам надоем. Вы возненавидите меня, как прежде.  
— Ничего этого не будет, — сказал профессор, — Никогда.  
— Откуда вы знаете? — воскликнул мальчишка. — Я всё знаю! Я вам не нужен, просто так получилось, что вы со мной, но это ненадолго, вы тоже уйдете.  
— Я никуда не уйду, обещаю тебе, — Северус сжал его плечо.  
— Пустые слова, — сморщился Гарри, утыкаясь лбом в колени. — Я знаю, что вы не хотите быть моей семьей… Я просто надеялся… но это не сработает. Вы такой же, как и все. Вы просто вынуждены терпеть меня из-за войны, из-за пророчества… Я не хочу так. Я больше не хочу.  
Снейп выругался и схватил его за плечи, заставляя поднять лицо.  
— Хватит, больше я не позволю тебе упиваться жалостью к самому себе! Я человек слова и всегда выполняю обещания, Гарри Джеймс Поттер, и не потому, что мне приходится, а потому что я этого хочу! Ты нужен мне, глупый ребёнок, что мне сделать, чтобы ты мне поверил?  
— Ничего, — принялся отбиваться мальчишка. — Оставьте меня в покое, я знаю, что это всё из-за Дамблдора! Он всучил вам меня, и теперь вы чувствуете себя обязанным перед ним, перед моей матерью, перед всем миром! Не хочу! Лучше я буду один!  
— Никто меня ни к чему не принуждал! Совершенно нелепый разговор! Гарри, я уже сто раз мог отправить тебя в Хогвартс, если бы хотел, если бы это была только обязанность, и мне не пришлось бы убеждать директора, что ты должен оставаться со мной! Я привязался к тебе, глупый кот, глупый мальчишка, и я не потерплю, чтобы меня отсылали прочь из-за банальной истерики!  
— Родители тоже говорили мне, — забормотал мальчишка, глядя в пустоту. — Они жалели, что я вообще родился. Говорили, что я ни на что не гожусь. Что я пустое место. Они предпочли бы жить…. без меня. Даже мои родители!  
Последний кусочек головоломки встал на место, Северус всё понял.  
— Эта сцена была специально разыграна для тебя, Гарри, как и все прочие. Гротескный спектакль под режиссурой Люциуса Малфоя и его приспешников, не имеющий ничего общего с твоими родителями! Это были переодетые пожиратели, они просто хотели сделать тебе как можно больнее!  
— Сириус тоже был там, — прошептал Гарри. — Он ненавидел меня. Все. И Дамблдор. Вас не было, но я знаю, что вы тоже меня ненавидите… У вас и раньше это прекрасно получалось, придёт день, я что-нибудь сделаю, и вы снова начнёте ненавидеть меня. Я не выдержу этого, пусть лучше сейчас…  
— В сотый и последний раз говорю тебе, я никуда не уйду, а все эти мерзкие картины — ненастоящие! Что бы я ни думал о Блэке, я ни на секунду не усомнюсь в том, ради чего он умер. Ради любви к тебе, и этого ничто не сможет изменить. Ни он, ни твои родители не испытывали к тебе ненависти, как и я. Мне действительно жаль, что твоя настоящая семья погибла, Гарри, но пока ты не возражаешь, чтобы я был рядом, я буду рядом, и ничто в мире не заставит меня передумать. Даже твои истерики, тем более, в этом доме они вполне объяснимы…  
Но мальчишка продолжал мотать головой.  
— Нет. Нет. Ничего не получится. У меня не может быть семьи. Я не могу.  
Северус обнял его одной рукой, пытаясь притянуть к себе, но Гарри сопротивлялся.  
— Глупый ребенок, — тихо проворчал Снейп, не отпуская мальчишку. — Обязательно было устроить истерику как раз в тот день, когда я подписал документы. Гарри, ну, успокойся. Гарри.  
Но мальчишка ничего не слушал и только принялся ещё сильнее вырываться из его рук.  
— Гарри Поттер, глупый кот, может быть, ты посмотришь на то, что у тебя перед носом, или мне наложить Петрификус, чтобы заставить тебя прочитать документ? — гневно прогремел профессор.  
Его тон оказал своё действие: мальчишка перестал дёргаться и опустил взгляд на пергамент, который учитель держал у него перед носом.  
Первое, что заметил мальчишка — печать Министерства Магии. Затем, слово « усыновление». Потом своё имя крупными буквами и имя Снейпа. Запрос на официальное усыновление, подписанный Северусом.  
— Никто меня не заставляет, Гарри, — мягко повторил профессор, когда понял, что до мальчишки начало доходить. — Дамблдор был скорее удивлён моим решением. И если ты согласишься, у нас будет настоящая семья, и никто, даже сам министр Магии, не сможет повлиять на мои решения и отношение к тебе.  
Гарри растерянно посмотрел на профессора.  
— Вы… вы хотите меня усыновить?  
— Нет, я хочу стать твоим отцом. Официально, чтобы все знали, и чтобы ты сам это знал.  
Повисло молчание, но на этот раз оно не было таким тягостным. Медленно переводя взгляд с документа на лицо своего новообретённого отца, Гарри постепенно расслабился, затем вцепился в рукав его мантии.  
— Пожалуйста, — прошептал он, — если вам придётся когда-нибудь передумать, передумайте сейчас. Потому что если я поверю, если я, правда, поверю, а вы потом откажетесь… я не переживу. Пожалуйста, лучше сейчас.  
Северус вздохнул и погладил его по голове.  
— Я не передумаю, — ни сейчас, ни потом. В моей жизни было мало решений, настолько же чётких и неизменных, как это. Я лишь сожалею, что это откровение не случилось раньше, Гарри… Но жизнь такая, какая есть, и я просто больше не хочу терять время. Ты уже мой сын, с документами или без, и я действительно так думаю, и ничто не сможет этого изменить… Я только попрошу тебя о том же: если на самом деле ты этого не хочешь, скажи сейчас, пока я не отослал бумаги в Министерство. Если потом ты передумаешь, мне будет тяжело с этим смириться.  
Гарри смотрел на него, широко распахнув глаза. Он знал, что Снейп говорит искренне, что он действительно так думает…. Что отказ сделает ему больно. Но с чего бы ему отказываться?  
Не в состоянии подобрать слова, он обхватил Снейпа обеими руками и уткнулся лицом в его мантию. Облегчение было таким огромным, что стало почти больно…  
— Пожалуйста, — прошептал он, не отрывая лица. — Я хочу вернуться домой.  
Северус крепко обнял его, раздался громкий щелчок, и они исчезли.


	40. Призраки

Как только они очутились в знакомой обстановке лаборатории, Гарри моментально бросился к своему креслу. В следующую секунду чёрный кот устроился на подушке и укрыл голову лапами. Сосредоточившись на том, как потрескивает огонь и колотится его собственное сердце, он всё же не мог не услышать приближающиеся шаги, а потому, поняв, что Северус стоит рядом, ещё сильнее свернулся клубком.

Послышалось шуршание бумаги, затем снова раздались шаги.

— Я буду в кабинете.

Дверь закрылась, и Шэди поднял голову. В кабинете? Он не знал, что у Снейпа есть кабинет. И где же? Его взгляд скользнул по маленькому столику, созданному Северусом между  двух кресел. Было бы сложно не заметить лежавшую на нём стопку бумаг.

Документы на усыновление… Гарри превратился в человека и почти с благоговением  взял их в руки.

Сердце грохотало в груди, а перед глазами вспыхивали слова. Усыновление. Защита. Официально. Министерство. Ребёнок.

Он зажмурился… Надо успокоиться и внимательно прочитать пергамент. В конце концов, речь идёт о его жизни.  Нахмурившись, он погрузился в чтение различных параграфов, затем внезапно выпрямился, словно поражённый какой-то мыслью.

В общем-то, он этого и ожидал, но увидеть официальный документ, подтверждающий намерения профессора, написанный, что называется, чёрным по белому...

Если Снейп доведет эту процедуру до конца, то Гарри станет его сыном во всех смыслах этого слова. Северус получит все права его отца, а также и все связанные с этим обязанности. Такие же, как если бы он был его «законным ребёнком», как написано в  документе… Он станет наследником Снейпа  и сможет взять его имя.

Гарри Снейп? Имя казалось почти знакомым, но… неужели он и вправду  хочет избавиться от  имени своего родного отца? Может быть, Поттер-Снейп?

Гарри вздрогнул и, словно обжёгшись, положил бумаги на стол, потом снова бросился в кресло. Нет, быть такого не может! Да ради Мерлина, ещё каких-то три месяца назад он считал Снейпа одним из  своих злейших врагов! И что бы подумал его родной отец? И, что более реально, что подумают его друзья? А что, если Северус  снова изменится, если станет как Дерсли?

Это какое-то безумие. Совершеннейшее безумие! Конечно, он привязан к Снейпу, этот человек доказал что желает ему добра… но всё это как-то слишком: слишком рано или слишком  поздно, и от этого «слишком» у него перехватило дыхание.

Он должен бы чувствовать себя счастливым, прыгать от радости, кричать от восторга, скакать по деревьям… О да, сейчас ему  очень хотелось бы забраться на дерево! Сорвавшись с места, он лихорадочно пролетел четыре пролета по четыре ступеньки каждый и захлопнул за собой дверь в сад.

 

Выбравшись в парк, Шэди, прижав уши, заскользил в траве, перепрыгнул пару коряг и, наконец, оказался у своего любимого дерева, на которое и забрался в тот же миг.

Мэнор! Снейп говорил, что теперь это его дом. Несколько недель назад  он так и сказал, на этом самом месте, пообещав заботиться о нём, как о своем собственном ребёнке. Но он же не думал так всерьёз! Лили хотела этого, это точно, а Сириус и Джеймс? Они, конечно, помогли Снейпу спасти его, но если говорить об усыновлении… Да они в гробах перевернутся!

Повинуясь неожиданному порыву, Шэди спрыгнул с дерева и пустился бежать. Подальше от Мэнора, от Северуса… ему необходимо побыть одному. Колючки цеплялись за него,  пока он бежал, вырывая клочки шерсти, но он не обращал на это внимания. Снейп всё равно его вылечит… как раньше. Лечил, спасал… но как бы Северусу ни хотелось, он же не смог спасти Лили, верно?  И это воспоминание преследует его до сих пор.

Может быть, именно поэтому Северус так заботится о нём и хочет его усыновить? Чтобы исполнить обещание, данное тени Лили?

Нет, об этом Гарри уже  думал и знал, что настоящая причина не в этом. Конечно, Северус тоже что-то  приобретёт от этого, у него будет семья, которой у него никогда не было. Ну, и вдобавок он получит известность, разве нет? Снейп всегда хотел прославиться, Ремус как-то рассказывал… Думал ли об этом Северус, начиная процедуру усыновления?

Кот побежал ещё быстрее, подгоняемый чувством стыда и смущения. Он размышляет сегодня как настоящий слизеринец… Почему он не может согласиться с тем, что Северус просто хочет, чтобы ему было хорошо? Что он желает, чтобы они были вместе, хочет защитить его? Неужели профессор мало сделал, чтобы доказать своё отношение к нему, — не раз спасал его, рисковал собственной жизнью с тем Протего, пожертвовав собой, как когда-то мама?

Мерлин, Гарри хотелось верить в это, ужасно хотелось, но что, если он ошибся, если всё пойдёт не так? Что если он,  успев узнать, как это — жить по-другому, снова всё потеряет? Вот  это будет настоящий кошмар.

Кстати, о потерях… Шэди резко остановился, в растерянности. Где это он? Он очутился на небольшой поляне, однако его не покидало ощущение, что окружающая его природа была подправлена человеческой рукой. Возможно, это из-за того, как располагались деревья и кусты?  И этот странный камень почти в центре…  Кот бесшумно подошёл к нему.

При ближайшем рассмотрении камень оказался ещё более необычным и, обойдя его кругом, он понял, почему.  На лицевой стороне камня, обращённой к ручью и давно заросшей тропинке, была выгравирована какая-то надпись.  Шеди подошёл ещё ближе, чтобы  рассмотреть — любопытство пересилило осторожность.

 

«Здесь покоится Артюс Десмонд Гектор Принц,

чистокровный и достойный человек.

1890-1972

Покойся с миром».

 

Шеди удивился. 1972?  Не такое уж и старое это надгробие… Артюс Принц — дедушка Северуса?  В любом случае, этот человек был из его семьи по материнской линии, Гарри был в этом уверен, судя по воспоминаниям профессора, которые ему довелось увидеть.

Но что-то не сходилось… Инстинктивно он принял человеческую форму и,  прищурившись, сел перед стелой. В памяти всплыли слова Снейпа: «Этот дом не принадлежал моей семье».

Нет? А почему тогда  могилы его предков находятся на территории Мэнора?

Ну ладно, одна могила,  поправил себя Гарри. Случайность, может быть?  Может, Снейп  перенёс прах своего дедушки после того, как получил Мэнор в собственность?

Мальчишка покачал головой, водя пальцами по выгравированным буквам.  Надо подумать… Снова сменив форму, он побежал по тропинке, идущей вдоль ручья. Предчувствие не обмануло его. Это место не было кладбищем в полном смысле этого слова, но то там, то тут виднелись затерявшиеся в траве надгробия. Некоторые казались очень старыми, тем не менее, разглядеть надписи не составило труда.

Здесь часто встречались Принцы и их супруги. Среди последних встречались имена, которые были ему знакомы. Паркинсон. Розье. Прюетт! Боунс. И ещё того не легче, — на совсем древних могильных камнях было высечено: Блэк. Поттер.

Гарри в изумлении опустился на колени перед могилой. Поттер! Значит, когда-то Поттеры и Принцы заключали союзы?  Может быть, здесь, укрытый ковром из вереска, лежит кто-то из его предков!  Как и его родители…

Его словно холодным душем окатило. Родители! Могила! В тот раз на кладбище, когда Волдеморт пытался убить его, он ещё кое-что сказал, что глубоко задело Гарри, даже несмотря на транс, в котором он находился: он никогда не был на могиле родителей…  даже  не думал о такой возможности.

Мерлин, вот что он должен сделать и как можно скорее! Это же так очевидно! Все вопросы, все его сомнения… там он найдет ответы! Он должен попрощаться с Сириусом, и с Дерсли тоже. Прежде, чем подписать документы об усыновлении, он должен повидать всех, кто был его семьей.

Почему он раньше об этом не подумал? Он ведь даже не знает, где находятся могилы Сириуса и Дерсли, но он их  найдёт.  Как бы то ни было, он был уверен, что сумбур в его голове успокоится, как только он там побывает.

Испытав одновременно облегчение и воодушевление, Гарри снова превратился в кота и самой короткой дорогой, прямо через кусты, поспешил в Мэнор, оставив  позади кладбище Принцев. _А ведь я не видел могил Тобиаса  Снейпа и Эйлин Принц_ , — вдруг пришло ему в голову.  А ведь недавние могилы должны были быть ближе к тропинке…

Не отвлекаясь больше на эту мысль, он на всей скорости влетел в Мэнор, совершенно выбившись из сил. Приняв человеческую форму, он отправился на поиски кабинета Северуса.

В подвалах можно не искать, раз профессор поднялся по лестнице… и, раз он не пользуется вторым этажом, нужно искать на первом. Но где?

Хм. _.. Может быть рядом с библиотекой_ , подумал Гарри, _это логично_ … у него было странное, непреходящее ощущение, что тот, кого он ищет, находится прямо за этой стеной. По толстым коврам, заглушающим шаги, мальчишка прошёл через библиотеку и оказался перед широкой деревянной дверью.

Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, он постучал.

— Войдите.

Угадал! Снейп был здесь!  Улыбнувшись, Гарри толкнул  дверь. Определённо, у него есть способности к этой игре.

Поглощённый своей работой Снейп сидел за столом, держа в руке перо.

— Вы проверяете работы? — полюбопытствовал Гарри.

Снейп устало взглянул на него.

— Нет, Поттер, я не трачу всю свою жизнь на исправление тех отвратительных заданий, что сдают мне ученики. Тем более, когда  я им ничего не задавал.

— Ааа.

Видимо, разочарованный тон мальчишки заставил профессора пожалеть о своих словах, и он пробурчал:

— Это рецепт зелья. Эксперимент, о котором я хотел рассказать коллегам.

— Правда?  Это как с  антиликантропным? — спросил Гарри.

Мастер зелий насторожился.

— Приблизительно. Ты хотел меня видеть?

— Я… да. У меня к вам просьба. Я знаю, что нам нужно возвращаться в Хогвартс, и что вам придётся удостовериться, что это безопасно, но… может быть, у нас будет немного времени, чтобы отправиться сегодня в Годрикову лощину?

Снейп вопросительно вскинул бровь.

— Годрикова Лощина? У тебя там какие-то дела?

— Я хотел бы побывать на могиле родителей.  Без того, чтобы… ну вы знаете, — поморщился Гарри.

Северус задумчиво потёр щёку.

— Могу себе представить. У тебя не самые хорошие воспоминания об этом месте. Тогда ты был там впервые?

Мальчишка кивнул.

— Может, это глупо, но раньше я об этом даже не задумывался — о том, где они похоронены. Я понимаю, это странно, но я бы очень хотел отправиться туда сейчас, если вы не считаете, что это опасно… И… туда, где похоронен Сириус. И Дерсли.

— Для дня поминовения ещё рановато, — прошептал Северус. — Могилу Сириуса найти несложно. Она находится в Годриковой лощине.

— Правда? — удивился Гарри. — А почему? Ведь семья Блэк жила не там … или?

— Не там, — согласился Снейп. — Но Вальбурга выжгла имя старшего сына с генеалогического древа… так что в семейном склепе ему нет  места. Да и не думаю, чтобы он хотел быть похоронен рядом с предками… Как бы там ни было, Дамблдор решил, что он останется на том же кладбище, что и твои родители.* В текущих обстоятельствах  это,  возможно, был самый разумный вариант. /* _В романе Дж.К. Роулинг нет упоминаний о том, что после исчезновения Сириуса за пологом Арки его тело было найдено и похоронено. Это версия автора. — Прим. переводчиков._ /

Гарри кивнул, не имея возможности ответить, так как у него перехватило дыхание.

— Что касается Дерсли, — продолжал профессор, сделав вид, что ничего не заметил, — они похоронены на кладбище в Литтл Уининг.

— Откуда… вы это знаете? — выдавил Гарри.

Снейп бесстрастно взглянул на него.

— Ты уже говорил, что хочешь посетить их могилы, сразу после их гибели, и я заранее поинтересовался. Я ждал момента, когда ты вспомнишь об этом. Конечно, я отведу тебя туда.

— Спасибо, — мальчишка с трудом проглотил застрявший в горле ком.

— Ты прочитал документы? — спросил Снейп, жестом отметая благодарность.

— Хм, да, — ответил Гарри, приклеившись взглядом к настольной лампе.

— Есть вопросы? — спокойно спросил Северус.

— Да нет, не думаю. Может быть, только…

— Слушаю?

Не успев как следует подумать, Гарри выпалил:

— Я могу отказаться?

Казалось, секундное молчание растянулось на целую вечность. Выражение лица профессора ничуть не изменилось, он, как и прежде, хорошо скрывал свои чувства, но Гарри показалось, что он заметил тень боли и разочарования в его взгляде.

— Безусловно, — наконец ответил Снейп. — Это один из возможных вариантов. Что бы ты ни решил, это ничего не изменит между нами, касательно наших… отношений, если они тебя устраивают.

Гарри испытал облегчение и одновременно почувствовал себя ужасно неблагодарным. Казалось, его шея сейчас вспыхнет, а лицо наверняка уже стало пунцовым… Снейп, однако,  держался так, словно его спросили, что будет на ужин.

— Про… простите. Просто мне нужно ещё немного времени, чтобы разобраться. Нет, я не это хотел сказать... Я хочу подписать, и я хочу, чтобы вы знали… Вы даже не представляете, что это для меня  значит! Но это… просто слишком! — жалобно закончил он.

Взгляд Северуса смягчился.

— Ты не должен оправдываться, Гарри. Речь идёт о твоих интересах, и только тебе решать,  соглашаться … или нет. Я прекрасно могу понять твои сомнения. Думаю, любой на твоем месте дважды подумал бы, — Снейп слегка улыбнулся, но это не могло обмануть Гарри.

— Я не любой, — ответил он, —  и я уже принял решение… Наверное. Мерлин, я выгляжу как полный псих. Поэтому  мне и нужно туда отправиться, понимаете? На кладбище.

Снейп покачал головой.

— Хорошо. Собери  вещи, поешь, если голоден, а я предупрежу директора о нашем маленьком путешествии.

— Я не голоден. Моя мантия наверху… — он помедлил. — Скажите… а ваши родители… где они похоронены?

В этот момент Северус повернулся, чтобы собрать бумаги, и Гарри заметил, как при этом вопросе напряглись, а затем слегка расслабились его плечи. Мастер зелий повернул голову и взглянул на него своими тёмными глазами.

— Нигде. В общем могильнике где-то в Сюррее, — ледяным тоном ответил он.

Гарри испуганно посмотрел на него.

— Вы хотите сказать… вы  не… но это же ваши родители!

Снейп саркастически усмехнулся и отвернулся, вновь занявшись бумагами.

— «Злопамятный и мстительный», — такими были последние слова моего деда, обращённые ко мне. Очень умный и  проницательный был волшебник, — заметил он с издёвкой.

Потом, едва заметно вздохнув, он повернулся к Гарри.

— Я никогда не пытался казаться хорошим человеком, Гарри. Ты знаешь моё прошлое. Возможно, лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Я понятия не имею о том, что собой представляет священный дух семьи и не делаю никакого культа из кровных связей. Я сам выбираю друзей, соратников… и они становятся моей семьёй. Но, поверь, я ни в коей мере не настаиваю, чтобы  ты отказывался от этой сомнительной привилегии.

Мальчишка, зажмурившись, покачал головой.

— Нет, я понимаю. По крайней мере, мне кажется, что понимаю.  Просто… — он в свою очередь вздохнул. — Я гулял в парке и нашёл надгробия. Ваших предков. Ведь это ваши предки, правда?

На этот раз  удар оказался более сильным, и Северус позволил себе опуститься в кресло.  С отсутствующим видом он с помощью Акцио придвинул ещё одно кресло и знаком предложил Гарри сесть с другой стороны стола.

— Я знал, что рано или поздно это случится, — с горечью заметил он. — И раз мы добрались до грязных семейных тайн, лучше покончить с ними раз и навсегда. Да, это могилы моих предков со стороны матери. Задавай вопросы.

У Гарри оборвалось сердце. Он бы с удовольствием избежал этого разговора… но Северус прав. Он должен знать. Если он согласится на усыновление, он должен полностью отдавать себе отчёт в том, что делает. Кроме того, что бы Снейп ни сделал, между ними это уже ничего не изменит, ведь так?

— Если у вас есть семейное кладбище, почему ваши родители похоронены не здесь? — спросил он, наконец. Снейп вскинул брови, удивляясь вопросу.

— Потому что я их ненавидел, — сухо ответил он, откидываясь в кресле. — Следующий вопрос.

Гарри прокашлялся, испытывая неловкость. Ему вдруг совершенно расхотелось знать… Северус, казалось, прекрасно понял его чувства и, тяжело вздохнув, положил руки на стол, переплетя пальцы.

— Мне жаль. Это невежливо с моей стороны. Хотя слова соответствуют истине… Как ты сам видел, мои отношения  с родителями не строились на любви и привязанности. Я пытался их любить, когда был маленьким… но это продлилось недолго. Они сделали всё, чтобы сделать меня несчастным, и к моменту их смерти я не чувствовал себя чем-либо им обязанным. И сейчас не чувствую.  Я не планировал переносить сюда их прах. Мне нравится это место, а моему деду претила даже мысль о том, что здесь могут быть похоронены магглы. Он отказался от моей матери, хоть я и сомневаюсь, что на её счет он был столь же твёрд. Когда родители умерли, я просто отказался заниматься похоронами, так они оказались в общей могиле без проведения церемонии. Сомневаюсь, что кто-нибудь печалился о них, разве что хозяин соседнего бара… — закончил Снейп с горькой усмешкой.

— Я понимаю, — снова прошептал Гарри. — Просто… это грустно.

Снейп покачал головой.

— Я, пожалуй, согласен с тем, что смерть смывает все обиды, но я никогда не принадлежал к тем, кто легко прощает, а в то время — и подавно. Однако я был на похоронах твоих дедушки с бабушкой.

— А моя мама, что она  об этом думала? — спросил Гарри. Северус отвёл взгляд.

—  Я сказал ей, что они похоронены в другом месте. Она не задавала вопросов. Думаю, она что-то подозревала, но предпочла не знать наверняка.

— Вы считаете, что она бы не одобрила?

— Совершенно точно. Лили, в отличие от меня, прощала всех. Или почти всех… она бы точно попыталась убедить меня похоронить их достойно, чтобы не пожалеть в один прекрасный момент.

— Но вы не пожалели? — спросил Гарри.

— Ни на секунду, —  язвительно ответил Северус.

Мальчишка вздрогнул, на какое-то время прикрыл  глаза, потом снова спросил.

— Вашего дедушку звали Артюс?

– Да, — подтвердил Мастер зелий. — Ты должен был видеть его могилу — она самая свежая на кладбище.

— Вы его знали?

— Немного. Достаточно. Еще один фанатик чистой крови… Он бы точно был доволен тем, что я принял метку, если бы только дожил до этого момента. С другой стороны, он умер достаточно давно и того немногого времени, что я провёл в его обществе, оказалось достаточно, чтобы  мне  не приходило в  голову носить цветы на его могилу, — процедил Северус. — Это был высокомерный и безжалостный человек. Очень похожий по манерам и  убеждениям на Люциуса Малфоя. Он был очень близок со своим отцом.

— Так себе рекомендация, — сморщился Гарри.

— Именно, — согласился Северус, погрузившись в воспоминания. — Он никогда не упускал случая унизить меня. Полукровка, оскорбивший своим рождением его благородный род… и  при этом единственный оставшийся в роду наследник, нравилось ему это или нет.

— Он так никогда и не изменил своего отношения? Я уверен, что если нужно, Малфой быстро сменил бы убеждения. Он бы стал говорить, что смешанные браки — это наше будущее и всё в таком роде, — предположил Гарри.

— Вполне возможно, — согласился Снейп. — Но Артюс был не из таких. Потомок королевской крови по линии знаменитого короля Артура на подобные полумеры не согласился бы. Я был бастардом, бастардом и остался, даже после смерти дяди, последней надежды рода.  — Он усмехнулся. — В те времена дед содержал конюшню: в семье Принцев  традиционно выращивали породистых лошадей. Дед настоял, чтобы я научился ездить верхом, когда несколько раз приезжал к ним на каникулы. Но допустить, чтобы я прикоснулся к его драгоценным чистокровным скакунам… нет… он специально купил для меня полукровную лошадь, хитрое и мстительное животное. Не случайный выбор, — усмехнулся он. — Пока длились уроки, Артюс без устали повторял, насколько мне подходит эта лошадь. И, в конце концов, он не ошибся. У нас с ней было много общего, в первую очередь, желание доказать, чего мы стоим. В тот день, когда мы выиграли у Артюса и его чистокровного фаворита, он приказал  забить мою лошадь.  Злопамятный и мстительный… Думаю, я знаю, кому я этим обязан, — сказал он.

Какое-то время Гарри, сидевший с другой стороны стола, не мог выговорить ни слова.

— Как её звали? — спросил он, наконец.

— Кого? Лошадь? Фиаско, конечно, — ответил Снейп с улыбкой, в которой не было ничего весёлого.

— Ну конечно, — прошептал Гарри. —  Это, наверное, не слишком вежливо, но… у вас сумасшедшая семья, честно. В смысле,  между ним, вашей матерью и вашим отцом… В этой истории был хоть кто-то, кто относился к вам хорошо?  Думаю, вы приезжали сюда не в поиске семейного уюта?

— Собственно говоря, за ним, — признался Северус. — Я приезжал не к деду или бабушке, а к прадеду, который прожил столько же, сколько его сын. Они были совершенно разными. И с ним мы ладили. Его звали Мордред, но ты вряд ли видел его могилу, она напротив могилы Артюса.

—  Артюс, Мордред, — задумчиво произнес Гарри. — Ваш род и вправду идёт от короля Артура? Того самого, из легенд?

— По крайней мере, Принцы всегда это утверждали, — пренебрежительно ответил Снейп. — Не знаю, насколько это правда. Я никогда не интересовался генеалогическими записями.

— Но начать никогда не поздно! — с энтузиазмом воскликнул мальчишка. — У вас сохранились архивы?

— Нет, — сухо сказал Северус. — Я давно уже потерял всякий интерес к семейной  истории, а записи… все погибли, когда разрушился старый мэнор.

— Старый мэнор? — Гарри показалось, что Снейп снова насторожился. — Ох. Вы же говорили, что этот мэнор построен недавно, да? Что это  не дом вашей семьи?

— Так и есть, — уклончиво начал волшебник. — Старое поместье было уничтожено почти сразу после  смерти Артюса и Мордреда.

— Они умерли одновременно? — спросил Гарри, с опаской ожидая ответа.

— Как истинные Принцы и, следуя духу и букве легенды, они убили друг друга. Полагаю, эта история является апогеем сумасшествия семьи Принц. За исключением нескольких  деталей, ибо королевство не погрузилось в хаос.  Им удалось уничтожить только часть старого Мэнора, который и состоял только из одного полуразрушенного дома.

— Они были небогаты? Не как Малфои?

— Нет. Они были благородными, но нищими и жили в  основном на доходы от разведения лошадей,  в наше время это не очень прибыльное дело, — ответил Снейп.

— То есть, старый дом был разрушен, но тогда  этот?.. — начал Гарри, понимая, что вопрос окажется болезненным. Как он и опасался, взгляд Северуса потемнел.

— Ну что ж, сказал он, — начнём историю с начала. В 1972 году Мордред и Артюс убили друг друга на дуэли. Поместье должно было перейти к Эйлин Принц, но  Артюс оставил её без наследства по всем правилам искусства. К его огромному сожалению он не мог поступить так же со мной, так как я был последним в роду. Так что поместье перешло ко мне. Моя мать, несмотря на многочисленные попытки, так и не смогла пересечь границы парка даже после смерти своего отца. В отчаянии она запретила мне тут появляться, и до 1975 года я исполнял её желание. В том  году мы вместе с Лили решили провести каникулы  в глуши. В старом коттедже ещё можно было жить, окрестности были очень живописными. После смерти своих родителей я не раз возвращался сюда один, предпочитая жить тут, а не в Тупике прядильщиков.

Он тяжело вздохнул.

— Когда  я поступил на службу к Тё… к Волдеморту, Принц-холл стал моей официальной резиденцией. Ну, насколько его можно было так называть. Лошади к тому времени одичали, и я передал нескольких заводчикам, а эльфов отпустил на свободу, устав от их нытья. Но я любил это место, этот парк, немного мрачную атмосферу старого дома… Всё-таки это поместье более всего походило на дом моей семьи. Волдеморт посетил его и одобрил мой выбор… по крайней мере, в том, что касалось его расположения. А вот коттедж…  — он откашлялся. — Однажды я принёс своему хозяину ценную информацию, которая могла всё изменить. Чтобы отблагодарить меня, он предложил мне построить дом, какой я захочу. Как любой пожиратель, я должен был иметь  настоящее поместье. Так что он уничтожил остатки старого коттеджа и приказал возвести Мэнор чуть поодаль. Заодно он переименовал его в мою честь. В то время это было знаком его особой признательности… Так маггловское имя моего отца сменило в названии дома древнюю фамилию чистокровных предков … но главная причина, конечно, была другой.

— Эта информация, — хрипло спросил Гарри, — это было пророчество, да?

Во взгляде Снейпа появилась боль.

— Да, — прошептал он. Цена этого  дома —  жизнь твоих родителей. Предательство. Теперь ты понимаешь, почему он  в гораздо большей степени принадлежит тебе, чем мне…..

Гарри стиснул зубы.

— Я не хочу этого.

Лицо Снейпа застыло.

— Я понимаю.

— Нет, — с трудом продолжил Гарри. — Я говорю не о вас. И даже не об этом месте. Мне действительно нравится Мэнор…  Но я не хочу получить его за такую цену… Мне не нужна эта вина, ужасы, всё то, что уже прошло… Почему мы не можем просто принять всё, как есть, оставив прошлое в прошлом? Они умерли, но вы же не хотели этого, и сейчас мы уже ничего не можем изменить. Довольно угрызений. Если  хотите знать, по-моему, вы уже достаточно  заплатили. Я не хочу жить здесь, постоянно думая, что вы были пожирателем, что это Волдеморт построил дом на руинах… Я хочу начать всё с начала, строить, а не… пережёвывать прошлое по новой. Я знаю, что родители простили вас, и  раз уж я вас простил… вам и самому давно пора это сделать, ладно? Мне хватает призраков и кошмаров.  Иначе у нас ничего не получится.

Сидевший напротив него Северус замер, на его лице было написано выражение крайнего изумления. Гарри едва не улыбнулся — не так часто удаётся заставить Снейпа потерять хладнокровие.

Профессор опомнился и быстро взял себя в руки.

— Что ж, мистер Поттер, в эту игру можно играть вдвоём, — медленно начал он. — Я понимаю, почему ты хочешь побывать на могилах  твоих близких  и  поддерживаю твоё желание. Но я не забыл и о том, что спектакль, устроенный Люциусом Малфоем и Волдемортом в твоём сознании, убедил тебя, что это ты виноват во всех этих смертях. Так что тут не только я должен оставить прошлое в прошлом.

Гарри кисло рассмеялся.

— Полагаю, нам обоим нужен семейный психотерапевт, — сказал он и добавил, увидев, как Снейп приподнимает брови. — Я понимаю, сказать просто, а вот сделать... Вы пойдёте со мной?

— Конечно, глупый ребенок, — тихо ответил Северус.

Гарри улыбнулся и на этот раз от всего сердца. Почему некоторые вещи, которые казались ужасно сложными, на поверку оказываются совсем простыми?

Повинуясь неожиданному импульсу, он превратился в чёрный мохнатый клубок и вспрыгнул на колени Снейпу,  ожидая, что знакомая рука погладит его по шёрстке. После секундного замешательства профессор так и сделал.

— Ты просто невозможен, — с явным облегчением вздохнул он и   несколько раз ласково прошёлся по спинке. — Готов к большому путешествию?

 Кот мяукнул и забрался на плечо к хозяину.

— Нет, Гарри, не в этом виде, — сказал профессор, перехватывая его за  загривок  и опуская на пол. — Ты отправишься повидать семью на своих двоих, как и положено. Прими душ, переоденься и спускайся в лабораторию.

Кот моргнул в знак согласия и выбежал из комнаты, оставив  Снейпа в задумчивости. На профессора навалилась внезапная усталость.

Он всегда знал, что однажды ему придётся рассказать Гарри о происхождении Мэнора… При этом ему всегда казалось, что после этого разговора Гарри навсегда покинет этот дом а, возможно, и его жизнь. Но, нет. Пусть молодой человек всё ещё колебался в вопросе об усыновлении, но своего профессора он уже точно приручил.

Снейп фыркнул и помассировал руку. Это ощущение уже стало знакомым, — так тянула метка, отдаваясь во всём теле, показывая ему свою волю. Его хозяин предъявлял права на своего слугу.

Но это не походило на тиранический зов Волдеморта. Да, метка показывала, кому он принадлежит и в то же время, безусловно, являлась знаком привязанности и беззащитности.

Гарри.

Гарри не должен  узнать об этом, пока всё не закончится. Мерлин, Северус просто надеялся, что мальчишка научится контролировать свои силы как можно быстрее, пока проявления его симпатии не стали действительно болезненными.

Не дожидаясь прихода Гарри, он твёрдым шагом направился в спальню. Раз сегодня он идёт навестить Лили, значит, нужно одеться подобающе… в конце концов, он же должен показывать пример?

Когда через полчаса мальчишка присоединился к нему в лаборатории, он был одет на удивление соответствующим образом и даже причёсан. На нем была чистая мантия, одна из тех, как вспомнил Северус, что несколько дней назад они купили на Косой аллее. Довольный увиденным, он одобрительно кивнул.

— Откуда начнём?

— Сперва мои родители, — сказал мальчишка. — Дамблдор считает, что нам не опасно появиться в Годриковой лощине?

— С сегодняшнего вечера Альбус лично следит за происходящим в деревне. Нам нечего опасаться, — ответил Снейп.

— Хорошо. Я… нормально одет? — несколько неуверенно спросил Гарри.

Северус шагнул к нему поправить воротник.

— Идеально, — самым серьёзным образом ответил он. Гарри в ответ робко улыбнулся. — Ты готов?

— Готов, — ответил мальчишка. Снейп положил руки ему на плечи, и с громким хлопком они исчезли.

 

Кладбище в Годриковой лощине ни капли не изменилось с тех пор, как они тут были последний раз, и Мастер зелий подавил невольную дрожь. Стоявший рядом Гарри тоже насторожился и придвинулся ближе.

Обняв его за плечи, Снейп шагнул вперёд, принуждая мальчишку следовать за собой.

— Вы уже бывали тут? — прошептал Гарри. — Ну, кроме того раза?

— Да, один раз, — ответил Северус. — Очень давно.

— На похоронах?

— Не имеет смысла играть в дипломатию… Нет, я был здесь позже, один, — ответил Снейп.

Гарри осмотрелся вокруг. Они стояли рядом с входом на кладбище, с которого им в ту далёкую ночь удалось выбраться с таким трудом…

— Дом совсем рядом, да? —  спросил он.

— На краю деревни. По крайней мере, то, что от него осталось.

—  Я могу посмотреть, хоть одним глазком?

— Хорошо, — ответил Снейп. Не раздумывая, он повёл мальчишку в сторону развалин. Мерлин, он не совсем хорошо помнил дорогу… а остатки коттеджа оказались разрушены ещё сильнее, чем было всего несколько недель назад.

Они прошли за ограду.

— Я чувствую магию, — прошептал Гарри. — Наверное, это магия родителей. Они всё ещё здесь… это возможно?

— Конечно. Именно это и помогло нам вырваться отсюда, когда Волдеморт разыграл тот чудовищный спектакль. Его собственной магии оказалось не достаточно по сравнению с той, что защищала этот дом… ну, или то, что от него осталось.

— Вы… приходили сюда до того, как дом был разрушен? — вздрогнув, спросил молодой человек.

— Да, — с сожалением произнёс Снейп. — Здесь было красиво.

Однако сейчас от былой красоты осталась всего лишь груда кирпичей, несколько обгорелых балок и бурьян, пробившийся в просветах между плитами.

— Наверное, всё разрушилось от взрыва, — предположил Гарри. — Как жалко… мне так хотелось взять что-нибудь на память. Какую-нибудь картину или что-нибудь в этом роде… — Он пожал плечами. Тем временем Снейп задумчиво рассматривал стены постройки.

— Вообще-то это довольно странно… я пришёл сюда в тот вечер, когда были убиты твои родители, — сказал он извиняющимся тоном. — Крыша и стены действительно были снесены взрывом, но я помню, что мебель и большая часть вещей уцелели, и я спрашиваю себя, как такое могло случиться.  Возможно, Альбус мог бы ответить на этот вопрос.

Гарри покачал головой.

— Думаю, здесь я был счастлив. Хотел бы я помнить об этом… вы не знаете, где была моя комната? — спросил он.

— На втором этаже, — ответил Снейп, указывая на остатки обгоревшей лестницы.

— Странно, мне здесь так хорошо, — прошептал Гарри. — Этого не должно быть. Ведь именно здесь  они погибли.

Северус стиснул его плечо.

— Здесь очень много любви. Некоторые считают, что стены хранят память… даже если больше ничего не осталось.

— А всё это, эти развалины… они тоже принадлежат мне? — спросил мальчишка.

— Думаю, да.

— Это хорошо, — он отбросил ногой какие-то деревяшки и наклонился, заметив серебряный отблеск. Вилка, — понял он, подобрав с земли вещицу. Старая серебряная вилка. Он тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что не в состоянии бросить здесь эту испорченную вещь. Совсем как Невилл, продолжавший хранить обёртки от конфет, которые давала  ему его мать…

Снейп осторожно взял у него вилку, произнёс несколько заклинаний, а затем вернул её, выпрямленную и отполированную. Гарри поблагодарил его слабой улыбкой.

— Пойдём, — сказал профессор, подталкивая его к выходу. — Мы вернёмся сюда потом, если захочешь.

В молчании они направились к небольшому кладбищу. Холодный ветер бил в лицо и трепал их мантии. Гарри двигался совершенно автоматически, позволяя вести себя мимо надгробий, не вполне разбирая написанные на них имена. Большая часть надписей сопровождалась короткими эпитафиями. В целом кладбище мало чем отличалось от тех, которые он видел у магглов.

Внезапно Снейп остановился, и Гарри зажмурился, не решаясь поднять взгляд на могилу, перед которой он оказался.

Джеймс Поттер — 1960 - 1981

Лили Эванс-Поттер — 1960 – 1981

Omnia vincit amor

Двадцать один год, — дошло до него. Его родители погибли в двадцать один год. Родились в один и тот же год, умерли в один и тот же день. Снейпу тогда было столько же и Гарри внезапно осознал, что профессору хотелось бы видеть на этом надгробии своё имя, а рядом — ту же дату, погибнув тогда вместе с ними… Он обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на него и увидел, что профессор стоит, закрыв глаза. Молился ли он? Вряд ли. Но Гарри совсем не понравилось исходившее от него чувство бесконечной печали. Он подошёл к Снейпу и прижался плечом к его руке. Профессор открыл глаза. Вид у него  был усталым и постаревшим.

Гарри с трудом проглотил застрявший в горле ком.

— Omnia vincit amor… это на латыни? Я понимаю Amor…

— Всё побеждает любовь, — перевёл Северус.

— А, — Гарри нахмурился. Но это же совсем не так, правда? Они любили друг друга, а потом погибли и их похоронили здесь… А он, Гарри, выжил. И это единственное, что имело значение… даже если сейчас он не совсем в этом уверен. Ради чего были все эти страдания? У него даже нет ничего, что напоминало бы о них, если не считать фотографий, забавных историй и их последнего появления в виде призраков… Он даже не мог вспомнить, был ли он по-настоящему счастлив за всю свою короткую жизнь. Уж точно не у Дерсли, и хотя  Хогвартс и изменил его жизнь, но годы, проведённые в нём, тоже были полны всяческих передряг.

А теперь ещё и Сириус… Если бы  не Северус и эти несколько месяцев, что он провёл рядом с ним, вряд ли он смог бы выдержать сегодняшнее посещение родительских могил. Гарри помотал головой, пытаясь выйти из оцепенения. Он пришёл сюда с определённой целью… прилично одетый, причёсанный… Единственное, что он забыл, это цветы.

Стоявший рядом Снейп, казалось, прочёл его мысли. Подняв палочку, он прошептал какое-то заклинание, и через мгновение дюжина лилий легла на землю, окружив могилу.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Гарри, у него сдавило горло. Глубоко вздохнув, он откашлялся и шагнул к надгробию.

— Пап, мам… простите, что не пришёл сюда раньше, — заговорил он. — Не уверен, что вам известно… хотя думаю, что да, но жизнь, точно, такая непростая штука, особенно в последнее время.  По правде говоря, не с того момента, как вы умерли. Мне так много нужно вам рассказать, но как-то глупо делать это здесь, вот так…

— Вовсе нет, — тихо заметил стоявший за ним Снейп. — Не торопись, Гарри, я буду неподалёку.

Бросив последний взгляд на могилу, он бесшумно отошёл в сторону и встал позади Гарри. Оттуда было видно, как мальчишка сел на землю и снова начал что-то говорить. Мерлин, это было так трогательно… Как же могло так получиться, что Альбус, этот старый дуралей, так и не удосужился привести сюда Гарри? Боялся, что тот разобьётся вдребезги при виде мраморного надгробия? Смешно.

При этом он был вынужден признать, что визит сюда оказался гораздо более неприятным, чем он мог себе представить. До сих пор он приходил сюда всего лишь дважды: первый раз — после похорон Лили, чтобы попросить у неё прощения, второй — несколько недель назад, когда ему пришлось пробиваться через могилы и пожирателей… Мерлин, на некоторых надгробиях даже остались следы от заклинаний, от которых тогда ему удалось увернуться! Как ни странно, Гарри не выглядел погрузившимся в прошлое. Хотя, если хорошенько поразмыслить, в тот день он был настолько слаб, что  вряд ли мог что-нибудь запомнить…

Другое дело Северус. Да ещё эти имена на надгробии: Джеймс Поттер, Лили Эванс-Поттер… чушь какая-то! И эта цитата…  Вергилий. Любимый поэт Лили. Кто только додумался написать это?  Чёрт, если бы только Лили не вышла за Поттера, если бы они не доверились этой дурацкой крысе, если бы она прислушалась к нему, Северусу, они не лежали бы сейчас здесь, оставив сына сиротой, и им с Гарри не пришлось бы теперь стоять у их могил…

От отчаяния он тихо застонал. Пожалуй, вместо этого было бы лучше отыскать последнее пристанище этого идиота Блэка, который, в очередной раз желая обратить на себя внимание, не придумал ничего лучше, чем затеять игру со смертоносным артефактом прямо в центре Министерства магии. У этой скотины никогда не было ни малейшего инстинкта самосохранения, так что он сам избрал свою судьбу. Единственное, что ему удалось, так это усложнить жизнь своего юного подопечного, повесив на него ответственность за свою смерть, о чём Снейп не переставал горько сожалеть.

Погружённый в свои воспоминания и не переставая при этом следить за Гарри, всё так же сидевшим перед могилами родителей, он  едва не пропустил откуда-то взявшуюся огромную белую собаку. Выругавшись, он взмахнул было палочкой, но быстро передумал. В этом не было никакой необходимости… этот пёс не мог причинить ему никакого зла. Полупрозрачная псина с высунутым языком, при этом явно весьма довольная собой, остановилась  перед ним.

— Блэк, — прошипел он, — как всегда, в самом неподходящем месте и в самый неподходящий момент! Как погляжу, от некоторых привычек не удаётся избавиться даже после смерти.

— Когда ты был здесь последний раз, ты говорил совсем по-другому, Сопливус, — ответило животное тем характерным тоном, который всегда так раздражал Снейпа, независимо оттого, что именно было сказано.  При этом было видно, что собака даже не открывает пасть…

Северус скрестил руки на груди.

— Чему обязан такой честью? — холодно спросил он. — Если ты ждёшь благодарности…

— Нет, — рыкнула собака, — даже чудеса не безграничны. Я пришёл к тебе из-за Гарри. Не стоит тратить время на сарказм. Хоть я с  удовольствием перебросился бы с тобой парой фраз, но не могу оставаться здесь слишком долго.

— В таком случае, лучше сразу отправиться прямо к Гарри, — Снейп мотнул подбородком в сторону подростка.

— Вовсе нет, — вздохнул пёс.

Что, разве собаки могут вздыхать? Впрочем, неважно… Блэк явился сюда, чтобы поговорить с ним, и он должен его выслушать.

— Я не могу пойти к нему… он слишком расстроится… ведь он не очень хорошо перенёс мою смерть, да? — спросил Блэк.

— Смерть человека, которого он считал почти родным отцом? Да простит меня Мерлин! — взвился Снейп. — Естественно! Но он справился с этим. Постепенно. С учётом всех обстоятельств это было почти чудом.

— Значит, нечего и беспокоить его, — с сожалением сказал Блэк, глядя на очертания маленькой фигурки, сидевшей к нему спиной. — Как бы то ни было, я пришёл не к нему. Я знаю про усыновление. Мы все знаем.

— Мерлин, даже после смерти от тебя одни неприятности, — прошипел Снейп. — Но это не имеет никакого значения. Никакого. Я не нуждаюсь в твоём благословении, чтобы сделать то, что я делаю… и учитывая некоторую нехватку… материальности в твоём облике, не думаю, что ты в состоянии  подписать хоть один документ, чтобы повлиять на происходящее, нравится оно тебе или нет. Иди к чёрту, Блэк, и там и оставайся.

Пёс оскалился, но Мастер зелий никак не отреагировал на это.

— Оставим это, Со… Северус. Я пришёл сюда не для того, чтобы угрожать тебе или пытаться переубедить тебя… Совсем наоборот.

Снейп удивлённо вскинул бровь и смерил собаку взглядом.

— Ты что, совсем лишился рассудка?

— Нет, только жизни. Тебе что, нужно письменное признание? — рявкнул пёс. — Как ты сам только что заметил, это невозможно! Мы втроём, по возможности, следуем за Гарри со дня его совершеннолетия… Издали или рядом, как тогда на кладбище. Ты нужен ему, Снейп. И как ни тяжело мне в этом признаться, ты подходишь ему лучше всех. Только заботься о нём как следует, ясно тебе? Если с ним что-нибудь случится…

— Что,  дворняжка может покусать меня? — усмехнулся Северус. — Возможно, ты не заметил, но вот уже два месяца мне удаётся хранить мальчишку целым и невредимым, хоть это  не так-то просто… Однако должен сказать, что ваша помощь была более чем существенной, — признал он, наконец. Пёс с явным удовлетворением мотнул головой.

— Вовремя мы появились, да? Но у меня не так много времени. Есть одна сложность. Ты должен заботиться о нём изо всех сил, Снейп… потому что я не могу этого. Как ни больно это признать, Гарри любит тебя. Не знаю, за что, но это так. Однако проблема в том… что нас он тоже любит.

— Ревнуешь? — Северус едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Подумать только, а Альбус беспрестанно твердил, какой ты умный… Мерлин. Неужели я только даром потратил время… Ты, бывший пожиратель, я не ревную! Просто Гарри нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь был рядом, и если это должен быть ты… — пёс отвёл взгляд. — Значит, так тому и быть. Ты подходишь для этого лучше  меня. Я всегда видел в нём Джеймса и, похоже, слегка запутался в этом. К тому же я всегда знал, что из меня выйдет плохой отец… крёстный – это мое, да, но…

— Ближе к делу, Блэк! — прошипел Снейп.

— Да-да, верно… Гарри. Понимаешь, он хочет, чтобы ты стал его отцом.

Северус замер, но кивнул в ответ.

— Ну, так будь им. Валяй. Ты получил моё чёртово благословение, и Джеймса с Лили тоже, — рявкнул Блэк.

— Просто потрясающе, — процедил Северус. — Это скрасит мои дни. А в качестве доброго вестника послали собаку…

— Лили с Джемсом сейчас не могут прийти. Они там, с Гарри, но… другим образом. В конце концов, только я прошёл через завесу Арки.

— Логичен как всегда, Блэк, — сказал Снейп, потирая переносицу. — Я получил откровение, или это были досужие разглагольствования призрака?

— Я не призрак! — рявкнул пёс. — Ну, не совсем, в любом случае, в этом и проблема! Волдеморт, то, что случилось с его магией, и Гарри… что-то пошло не так.

— В самом деле? — съязвил Северус.

— … а теперь он — Гарри — удерживает нас здесь! — лихорадочно закончил Сириус. — Мы втроём прошли через завесу Арки, но мы не имеем права оставаться здесь. Мы просто хотели убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке, вот и всё! А теперь получилось так, что мы застряли здесь. Я не имею в виду кладбище… неважно. Ты должен что-нибудь сделать, Снейп!

— Что именно? — в недоумении спросил Мастер зелий. Он ожидал всего, что угодно, только не этого.

— Он должен чувствовать себя в безопасности, по крайней мере, так думает Лили.

— Я стараюсь, как могу, но, если честно, в последнее время всё складывается не так просто: Волдеморт, Локи, Малфой, да ещё Дамблдор с его гениальными идеями…

— Снейп, Снейп, ты потом порассуждаешь об этом! — рявкнул пёс. — Занимайся Гарри. И, насколько нам известно, главный псих всё знает.

— Пси… Волдеморт? Знает? Что именно?

— Про усыновление. А ещё — про метку…

Снейп инстинктивно схватился за руку и тихо выругался, бросив осторожный взгляд на Гарри, но тот ничего не заметил.

— Плохо, — прошептал он.

— Конечно, плохо. Так что вам лучше быть наготове.

— Я всегда наготове, — вздохнул Снейп. — Но смена хозяина ничуть не облегчила мою жизнь.

— Об этом не беспокойся, — успокоил его Сириус, и от этих слов  профессор вновь удивлённо вскинул брови. — Он поймёт. И не будет пользоваться этим для своей выгоды, он хороший мальчик.

— Я беспокоюсь не об этом, — сказал Северус. — А с каких это пор ты, Блэк, приобрёл почти здравый взгляд на вещи?

— Когда человек умирает, у него появляется время, чтобы поразмыслить, — философски заметил Блэк. — В том числе понять, каких глупостей он понаделал. Ещё несколько месяцев назад мне бы и в голову не пришло сказать такое, но… извини меня, Снейп. За Хогвартс, западню с Ремусом, ну, и за всё остальное. Это было скверно с нашей стороны, особенно… ну, то, что Лили… в общем, если честно, ни мне, ни Джеймсу гордиться нечем. И, слушай, что касается Ремуса… забудь об этом, ладно? Прости. Он был вообще не при чём.

У Снейпа запершило в горле.

— Люпин всегда не при чём, это так мило. Только я больше не нуждаюсь ни в ваших сожалениях, ни в ваших извинениях, ни в вашем одобрении. Вы никогда не представляли для меня ни малейшего интереса, вы все, а теперь так и подавно. Вы умерли, и я согласен с вами в одном: вам пора вернуться по ту сторону Арки. Гарри должен жить и жить в настоящем… я бесконечно признателен вам за вашу помощь в прошлом и в будущем, если так случится. Но не требуйте от меня уважения. Вам известно моё мнение, оно не изменится.

Во взгляде собаки промелькнуло сожаление.

— Неважно, — сказал, наконец, Блэк. — Ремус всего лишь жертва. Он заслужил ещё один шанс.

— Он и его сын  только тем и заняты, что угрожают жизни моего сына! —  рявкнул Снейп.

Пёс насмешливо и вместе с тем грустно опустил голову.

— Всё заканчивается слишком быстро, Снейп. Люди слишком быстро оказываются по ту сторону Занавеса. Так что позаботься о нём… просто делай то, что делаешь, слизеринец. Это хорошая работа для чёртовой летучей мыши.

Повернувшись спиной к Гарри он отошёл на несколько шагов.

— Да, кстати, подумай о том, чтобы сменить шампунь. Подросткам очень важно гордиться своими…  родителями. Бери пример с меня!

И не дожидаясь новых оскорблений, он исчез между могилами, оставив взбешённого Снейпа в некоторой растерянности.

Он никогда не боялся ни призраков, ни видений и у него было достаточно времени, чтобы понять, что мародёры и Лили ещё не сказали последнего слова. Но это? Он обернулся к Гарри.

По-видимому, мальчишка что-то слышал, так как смотрел на него с явным интересом. Придав лицу бесстрастное выражение, Северус направился к нему.

Когда он подошёл ближе, Гарри встал и знаком предложил присоединиться к нему. Одолеваемый дурным предчувствием, Снейп приблизился.

— Пап, мам, — начал Гарри, — вот, это Северус. Об этом я и хотел вам сказать: он — мой новый отец. Я знаю, вы обрадовались бы за меня и согласились бы со мной. Вы даже не представляете, как это важно для меня… а в остальном это ничего не меняет. Вы навсегда останетесь моими родителями. Надеюсь, вы покоитесь в мире и ни о чём не жалеете.

На этот раз мальчишка сам обнял Снейпа и прижался к нему, словно ища сочувствия. На какое-то мгновение Снейпу показалось, что Гарри всего каких-нибудь десять лет, и он отчаянно пытается наверстать упущенное детство… Снейп был совершенно не против. Он обнял мальчишку за плечи и прижал к себе.

«Несмотря ни на что, Лили, — подумал он. — Извини, Джеймс Поттер».

— Могила Блэка неподалеку,  — прошептал он. Гарри кивнул.

— Прощайте, — сказал мальчишка, обращаясь к могиле Лили и Джеймса. Я ещё вернусь.

Было это простым совпадением или нет, но в этот самый момент поднялся ветер и его порыв окутал их опавшими листьями, ласково растрепав волосы. Улыбнувшись, Гарри молча направился к тому концу кладбища, откуда пришёл Снейп.

Могила Блэка, возле которой появился пёс, была одной из последних на этом участке, а заодно и самой простой.

— Привет, Сириус, — сказал мальчишка.

Северус почувствовал, как дрогнул от слёз его голос, и стиснул зубы. Если псина вздумает появиться сейчас…

— Думаю, ты уже тоже всё знаешь, — продолжал Гарри, — после всего, что здесь произошло… Я скучаю по тебе. Помнишь тот день, когда ты предложил мне поселиться у тебя? Это был лучший день в моей жизни. Из этого ничего не вышло, но теперь… у меня новый отец. Не думаю, что ты в восторге от этого… — он слабо улыбнулся Северусу, — но я, я счастлив. И я знаю, что это для тебя это важнее всего. Так что, хоть и не с тобой, но у меня теперь есть семья и дом. Я хочу сказать, кроме Гриммо-плейс. Надеюсь, ты простил меня за то, что произошло в Министерстве… я был полным идиотом… и это зеркало, в общем…

Он вытащил из кармана какую-то вещицу и протянул её Снейпу.

— Вот, оно от Сириуса, — объяснил он. — Моё разбилось, но ещё работает. Это зеркало для связи. Оно могли бы пригодиться, если бы я узнал о нём раньше… — Он вздохнул и вновь повернулся к могиле.

— Согласен, Сириус? Так что, если у меня что случится, я смогу обратиться к Северусу.

Снейп счёл бы этот монолог довольно-таки детским, если бы сам несколько минут назад не разговаривал с псом. Мерлин, мальчишке так нужно было знать, что его простили, он так нуждался в одобрении тех, кто любил его… даже если их уже не было в живых… Не удивительно, что он никак не может отпустить их. Он проверил зеркало. Хорошая вещица, точно может пригодиться… В любом случае, надо будет подумать, как починить то зеркало, что осталось у Гарри, чтобы он не поранился о него.

— Спасибо за всё, Сириус. Обещаю сделать всё, что смогу. А если я встречу Беллатрикс…

Северус предостерегающе сжал его плечо.

— Ты обещаешь, что если тебе встретится Лестрейндж, ты не станешь развлекаться и играть с ней,  уворачиваясь от её заклятий, — строго сказал он.

— И это тоже, — согласился Гарри. — До свидания, Сириус. Не бросай меня.

Снейп постарался ничем не выдать своих чувств.  Вот оно… осталось только понять, как совсем молодому волшебнику удалось помимо своей воли так сконцентрировать свою магию, чтобы удерживать рядом с собой призраки тех, кого он так любит. Мерлин, неужели ситуация может осложниться ещё больше?

— Ты хочешь сразу же пойти туда,  где похоронены Дерсли, или немного подождёшь? — спросил он.

— Лучше сразу, — ответил мальчишка. — Мне хотелось бы потом опять вернуться сюда, может, удалось бы кого-нибудь встретить. Наверняка кто-то был знаком с моими родителями, когда мы здесь жили.

— Вполне возможно, хотя вряд ли стоит расспрашивать людей в такое непростое время, — заметил Снейп. — В этом году у тебя будет много дел, но если ты захочешь, и если ситуация станет поспокойнее, мы могли бы вернуться сюда будущим летом и немного пожить здесь.

Гарри кивнул.

— Просто я надеюсь, что здешние соседи не похожи на наших с Тисовой улицы.

— Это вряд ли. Готов?

В ответ мальчишка крепко вцепился в него.

— Знаете, наверное, я никогда не научусь перемещаться. У меня при этом такое чувство, словно меня выворачивают наизнанку.

— А в кошачьей форме тебе легче?

— Хм, пожалуй, да, — немного поразмыслив, ответил Гарри. — Только не думаю, что мне стоит превращаться на маггловском кладбище.

— В любом случае, я перенесу нас в надёжное место.

— Давайте, — мальчишка пожал плечами. — Мастерство приходит с опытом.

С этим Снейп с удовольствием согласился. Через мгновение они очутились в самом отдалённом уголке маленького загородного кладбища, где все надгробия образовывали аккуратные ровные линии.

— Мерлин, — прошептал Гарри, продвигаясь вперёд, — какой-то ненормальный вариант Тисовой улицы. Можно подумать, что каждое воскресенье здесь кто-нибудь да пылесосит.

— Да, не самое живописное место, — согласился Северус. К счастью, на кладбище никого не было, к тому же он точно помнил, где были расположены могилы Дерсли. Но несмотря на то, что они пробыли здесь всего несколько минут, обстановка показалась ему чем-то неприятной… быть может, отсутствием магии…

Пока они шли к тому ряду, где покоились Дерсли, это неприятное чувство становилось всё более и более сильным. Что-то здесь было не так, и дело совсем не в этих надгробиях, расположенных вымученно ровными рядами, и не в пластмассовых цветах, тут что-то иное. И только почти дойдя до могилы Дерсли, Северус, наконец, понял: его встревожило не отсутствие магии, а её почти незаметное присутствие, усиливавшееся по мере их приближения  к цели!

— Гарри, вернись, уходи оттуда! — крикнул он опередившему его метров на десять мальчишке, уже зная, что его предупреждение опоздало.

Заклинание сработало и оповестило того, кто его оставил. Последствия не заставили себя долго ждать: раздался громкий щелчок, и при виде возникшего силуэта у Снейпа зашевелились волосы.

Беллатрикс Лестрейндж.

Не тратя времени на свой знаменитый театральный смех, она, оскалив зубы в подобии улыбки, с торжествующим видом бросилась на Гарри. Северус не успел даже взмахнуть палочкой, как она схватила оцепеневшего мальчишку за руку. Однако её радость длилась недолго: Снейпу показалось, что Гарри вдруг засветился каким-то странным зелёным светом, и Беллатрикс, испустив яростный вопль, отлетела назад. При этом зелёный свет не исчез, а окутал фигурку мальчишки, образовав вокруг него защитную ауру.

Снейп был потрясён. Он хорошо знал этот цвет, как и вызвавшее его заклинание: Protego. Если точнее, _его_ Protego… но он же ничего не сделал, он просто не успел! Беллатрикс, оправившись от удивления, с ненавистью посмотрела на него и подняла палочку.

На этот раз Северус не оставил ей ни единого шанса: перемахнув в несколько шагов расстояние, отделявшее его от сына, он сгрёб его в охапку и переместился в Мэнор, в свою лабораторию.

Сначала он боялся, что защитная аура может отбросить и его, но этого не произошло, и Снейп с радостью, к которой примешивалось лёгкое чувство горечи, убедился, что Гарри стоит рядом с ним.

Однако, к его огромному удивлению, мальчишка, казалось, вовсе не был доволен тем, что его вытащили из очередной передряги.

— Нет! — завопил он, — назад, мы должны вернуться, это же была Беллатрикс!

— Я заметил это, глупый ребёнок, — рявкнул Снейп, пытаясь оттолкнуть отчаянно цеплявшегося за него мальчишку, уверенного, что сейчас они переместятся обратно.

— Вы не поняли, это Беллатрикс, это же она убила Сириуса, я должен хоть что-нибудь сделать! Не… не убить, но, по крайней мере, захватить в плен! Ну, пожалуйста, вы же знаете, что я прав, чего ж вы ждёте?

— Её там уже нет, Гарри, — спокойно сказал Северус, отводя взгляд.

Сообразив, что он прав, мальчишка стиснул зубы и отступил.  

— Зачем вы это сделали? — с упрёком спросил он. — Я же не сахарный, ничего бы она мне не сделала, надо было просто обезвредить её!

— Иногда приходится выбирать, — мрачно сказал профессор.

— Что выбирать? Ничего не понимаю!

— Сразиться с Беллатрикс, или переместиться сюда вместе с тобой. Не думай, что я не жалею о том, что не смог ничего сделать с этой фанатичкой, напротив… — он покачал головой. — Или одно, или другое, Гарри. Если ты так ещё и не понял, моя магия больше не позволяет мне пользоваться ею без ограничений. Кстати, учти это, прежде чем решишь подписать документы, — сказал он, указывая на стопку пергамента.

— Северус, но это же мог сделать я, уверяю тебя! Позволь мне только попытаться, возьми меня за руку! — крикнул Гарри, выходя из себя.

Северус внимательно посмотрел на него долгим взглядом. Это последнее перемещение утомило его больше, чем он готов был признать. Что ж, вполне возможно… если бы Беллатрикс всё ещё была там, если бы мальчишка более искусно пользовался своей магией, если бы он был лучше подготовлен к сражениям… но даже при всех этих условиях он не смог бы переместить его вместе с собой: его силы были исчерпаны.

Снейп устало направился к лестнице. Никогда ещё он не чувствовал себя таким разбитым и ненужным.

— Отдыхай, — сказал он Гарри. — День выдался трудным.

— Подождите, не уходите! — крикнул мальчишка. — Я должен это сделать! Ну, пожалуйста! Если вы меня любите, если действительно хотите, чтобы я стал вашим сыном, верните меня туда! Это единственное, о чём я прошу!

Северус замер на месте от пронзившей его боли. На какое-то время между ними повисло угрожающее молчание, и ни один из них не решался даже шевельнуться.

Наконец, Снейп, не оборачиваясь, пошёл дальше.

— Возвращайся в Хогвартс. Объясни Дамблдору, что произошло. Я присоединюсь к вам позже.

И, даже не оглянувшись, он закрыл за собой дверь.


	41. Маленькие грязные секреты

На какое-то мгновение Гарри замер, прерывисто дыша. Сжав кулаки, он уставился на дверь. Как он посмел! Ушёл, оставив его как ненужный котёл, и даже не захотел помочь! И всё только потому, что по его словам, он устал? Но Гарри-то совсем не устал! Если бы он только умел перемещаться самостоятельно…

Но в чём-то Снейп был прав: нужно срочно найти Дамблдора. Не теряя времени, мальчишка бросил горсть летучего пороха в камин и назвал место назначения. Попав в кабинет директора, он лихорадочным взглядом отыскал его силуэт. Увидев мальчишку, Дамблдор нахмурился.

— Гарри, всё в порядке? Где профессор Снейп?

— Отправился отдыхать, наверное, — ответил он. — Послушайте, мне очень нужно вернуться на кладбище в Литтл Уининг и немедленно! На нас напала Беллатрикс и, может быть, она ещё там!

Морщины на лбу директора стали ещё глубже.

— Присядь, мой мальчик, и объясни всё подробно.

— Нет, вы не понимаете, у меня нет времени! — затараторил мальчишка, но всё было напрасно.

— Гарри, если Беллатрикс напала на вас и проиграла, она не станет ждать, пока придёт подкрепление. Конечно, я отправлю кого-нибудь проверить.

Он опустил голову в зелёное пламя и через пару секунд вернулся.

— Тонкс и Грюм отправились осмотреть кладбище. А теперь, не мог бы ты всё-таки рассказать, что произошло? — спросил директор, указывая Гарри на кресло перед своим столом.

Скрепя сердце, Гарри сел.

— Профессор Снейп согласился сопровождать меня на кладбище, чтобы я мог навестить могилы родителей, Сириуса и Дерсли, — начал он.

— Так он мне и сказал, — подтвердил Дамблдор. — Полагаю, в Годриковой лощине всё прошло хорошо?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Наверное. Я смог поговорить с ними… Может, это глупо, но мне действительно нужно было с ними поговорить — о Северусе. Ну, об усыновлении, вы же знаете?

Дамблдор кивнул.

— Тебе нравится эта идея? — спросил он. Гарри нахмурился.

— Да, конечно. Но я думал… не знаю. Я думал, он тоже этого хочет. Но, видимо, я ошибся.

— И что же навело тебя на эту мысль?

— Я попросил его доставить меня на кладбище, чтобы сразиться с Беллатрикс, говорил, насколько это для меня важно, но он отказался, объяснив это тем, что слишком устал! Но от него только и требовалось, что перенести меня в определённое место, это не так уж тяжело! — возмущённо сказал Гарри.

— Аппарировать с пассажиром довольно утомительно, Гарри, особенно на большие расстояния. Ты понимаешь, что Северус перенёс вас с одного края Англии на другой? Сколько раз вы перемещались?

У мальчишки перехватило дыхание. Об этом он не подумал…

— Из Мэнора в Годрикову лощину, потом в Литтл Уингинг и снова в Мэнор.

— С юга на север и обратно. Гарри, мне напомнить тебе, в каком он сейчас состоянии? — мягко упрекнул его Дамблдор.

Гарри опустил голову. Ему стало стыдно.

— Нет. Но, просто… Беллатрикс… я бы мог добраться до неё, если бы у меня было время, она ничего не смогла бы мне сделать!

Директор задумчиво погладил бороду.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

— Ну, мы переместились на кладбище, и Северус показал мне, где искать могилу Дерсли. Я шёл немного впереди… Наверное, там были какие-то предупреждающие чары Беллатрикс. Северус крикнул мне, чтобы я немедленно возвращался, и в этот момент она появилась буквально в метре от меня. Она бросилась на меня, наверное, хотела похитить… но тут что-то случилось, появился зелёный свет, и её со всей силы отбросило назад! А свет не исчезал, и я понял, что она ничего не сможет мне сделать. Я выхватил палочку, но Северус не дал мне ни секунды и сразу переместил нас в Мэнор. А потом отказался вернуться туда. Он попросился меня найти вас и всё рассказать, — закончил свой рассказ мальчишка.

— Впечатляюще, очень впечатляюще, — прошептал Дамблдор. — У профессора Снейпа были на то свои причины, Гарри. Было бы совершенно безрассудно поступить по-другому.

— Но схватить Беллатрикс…

— Для этого вам пришлось бы сражаться, а у него на тот момент уже не было сил на сражение, пусть даже короткое. Это необходимо было сделать, мой мальчик, и я сомневаюсь, что такое положение дел устраивает профессора, — сурово закончил директор.

— Я здорово сглупил, — Гарри взъерошил волосы. — Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Мне так хотелось, чтобы Беллатрикс судили… Мы только-только побывали на могиле Сириуса, и тут… — его голос слегка дрогнул, и он замолчал.

— И тебя захлестнули эмоции, — закончил за него Дамблдор. — Я уверен, что Северус всё поймёт. В конце концов, все мы сталкивались с детскими капризами.

Гарри вздохнул, уступая.

— То одно, то другое, да, не слишком хороший выдался денёк, — сказал он. — Я должен был заранее почувствовать ловушку, должен был быстрее среагировать… Снейп сейчас не в лучшей форме, но он-то её заметил.

— У Северуса особая чувствительность к магии, это очень полезный дар. А ещё у него гораздо больше опыта, чем у тебя, Гарри, особенно в ситуациях, подобных этой. Тебе не в чем себя винить, — успокаивающе сказал Дамблдор. — Ну а сейчас, как насчёт того, чтобы вернуться в Мэнор и помириться с профессором? Думаю, это очень обрадовало бы его.

— Я постараюсь извиниться, — вздохнул Гарри. — Я и вправду повёл себя, как избалованный мальчишка, не знаю, что на меня нашло… но… Как думаете, скоро появятся новости от Тонкс и Грюма?

Директор улыбнулся.

— Я дам тебе знать, если из их похода выйдет что-то путное.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Гарри. Если повезёт, они могут напасть на след… и Беллатрикс заплатит! — Я пойду. Попытаюсь уговорить Северуса остаться ужинать в Мэноре, если вы не против. Мне хотелось бы задать ему несколько вопросов… без свидетелей.

— Как тебе будет угодно, мой мальчик, — весело откликнулся Дамблдор. — И позаботься как следует о нашем Мастере зелий.

Мальчишка кивнул и с улыбкой вернулся той же дорогой, что и пришел.

Лаборатория, как и ожидалось, была пуста, но он не стал зря терять здесь время. Приняв кошачью форму, он проскользнул на следующий этаж, собираясь бежать к кабинету, но какое-то предчувствие заставило его остановиться перед дверью в спальню профессора. Снейп был там, в этом он был уверен… Подпрыгнув и повиснув на ручке, он открыл дверь и бесшумно проскользнул в тёмную комнату.

Верный своим привычкам, Северус лежал на кровати, сжимая в руке палочку. Два пустых флакона блестели на ночном столике. Забеспокоившись, кот запрыгнул на кровать и потрогал лапой бледное лицо. Ему это очень не нравилось… очень! Снейп выглядел таким старым, лицо казалось почти восковым. А вдруг он ошибся с зельем? Что, если на этот раз безупречный Мастер зелий ошибся в дозировке? Беспокойство усилилось, и кот начал давить лапами на грудь и лицо профессора, пытаясь привести его в чувство. Тихо мяукая, он уже собирался укусить его за руку, как Снейп с трудом разомкнул веки. Его затуманенный взгляд ещё больше усилил беспокойство кота.

— Шэди… глупый кот… оставь меня в покое… надо поспать…

Животное громко мяукнуло, отчего Мастер зелий вздрогнул.

— Я тут… спать… хотя бы час… пожалуйста…

Успокоившись, Шэди свернулся клубочком на груди профессора, убаюканный его ровным дыханием. Если бы только он мог передать Снейпу свои силы… Медленное, ритмичное дыхание успокоило его волнение, и он задремал, погрузившись в беспокойный сон.

Было темно… Вокруг него всё расплывалось, плясали неясные тени, а чуть дальше виднелись чьи-то силуэты. Ему казалось, он узнает это место, определённо он бывал здесь раньше… Прояснившееся воспоминание заставило его содрогнуться: кладбище в Годриковой лощине! Снова была ночь, и пожиратели обступили его со всех сторон. Странным образом он мог видеть через маски их лица. Он узнал Малфоя, приблизившегося к нему с торжествующей улыбкой, в руке он сжимал кинжал.

— Тебе не скрыться от нас. Никогда.

Ему вторил истеричный смех — за его плечом появилось перекошенное лицо Беллатрикс.

— Малыш Поттер совсем один и без ошейника! Куда это ты собрался?

Серебряная вспышка, и нож оказался у его лица. Северус, где же Северус? Лезвие оставило горячую полосу на щеке, другую на горле. Он пытался кричать, но не мог произнести ни звука… может, потому что был котом?

Северус!

Кто это вышел из круга, направившись к нему, не он ли? Нет, этот силуэт и эта походка не оставили никаких сомнений.

— Ты заслужил это, — прокаркал дядя Вернон своим мерзким голосом. — Оставьте его гнить в чулане. В самом тёмном чулане, я сказал! Только не в моём! Этот мерзкий ни на что не годный мальчишка больше не переступит порог моего дома. Тебе нечего делать среди нормальных людей, ты же просто чудовище! Ты должен был умереть вместе со своими родителями! Держись от меня подальше!

— И от всей нашей семьи! — крикнула стоявшая рядом Петуния. — Не смей к нам возвращаться, никогда! Отправляйся истекать кровью куда хочешь, только не на моём ковре!

Гарри опустил глаза и понял, что находится в гостиной дома 4 на Тисовой улице, и его кровь медленно капает на драгоценный ковер.

— Почисти его, немедленно! — закричала Петуния.

— Нет, я хочу, чтобы он убрался, — побагровел Вернон. — Он не имеет права находиться здесь! Я запрещаю! Он заразил Дадли!

— Мой бедненький Дадличек, — в бешенстве подлила масла в огонь Петуния, — заперся в чулане из-за тебя! Ты портишь всё, к чему прикасаешься! Почему они не пришли за тобой раньше?

Но, судя по всему, пожиратели не опоздали, потому что в поле зрения снова появились Люциус и Беллатрикс с кинжалом в руке, она насмешливо улыбалась.

Но, когда у него не осталось уже никакой надежды, зелёная сфера окружила его, не позволяя никому приблизиться. Почти никому, потому что рядом возникла фигура Мастера зелий с поднятой палочкой. Северус был в ярости.

— Вы и пальцем не тронете моего кота!

Первое заклинание, вылетевшее из палочки, в прямом смысле слова рассекло Беллатрикс, и она с криком упала на пол. От этого же заклинания на лице Люциуса появилось множество порезов. Разъярённый Северус повернулся к Дерсли, и зелёный свет выплеснулся снова, хотя на этот раз он был немного иным. Вернон и Петуния упали, не издав ни единого звука, и хоть Гарри не слышал заклинания, было понятно, что это — непростительное.

Беллатрикс и Люциус, не в состоянии подняться, корчились на полу, но почему-то единственное, о чём Гарри мог думать, так это о том, что ковёр непоправимо испорчен… теперь уж точно. Северус посмотрел на него тёмным тревожным взглядом, и Гарри попытался улыбнуться.

Он пришёл. Он спас его. Но ему всё ещё было плохо, так плохо… он так замёрз…

— Гарри. Гарри!

Шэди попробовал открыть глаза. Почему это было так сложно? Кошмар, ему всего-навсего приснился кошмар!..

— Гарри!

Кот открыл глаза. Снейп. Он в его спальне. Кровать. Северус уже проснулся и вид у него озабоченный... Откуда вдруг взялась эта странная слабость во всём теле?

— Гарри, с тобой всё в прядке? — спросил Снейп. Вопрос показался искренним, но Гарри мог ответить, только сменив форму. Собрав все силы, он сконцентрировался… и громко вскрикнул от боли.

— Мерлин!

На этот раз Снейп запаниковал всерьёз, почувствовал Гарри. Он не знал из-за чего, но это как-то было связано с болью, обжигавшей лицо, шею, спину… Боль распространилась по всему телу. Он хотел успокоить Северуса, но смог выдавить только какие-то невнятные звуки и упал обратно на кровать, не в силах поднять голову.

— Не шевелись! Не пытайся говорить! — прошептал Снейп, наложил на него несколько заклинаний и осторожно поднял на руки. Быстро и в то же время бережно, он спустился по лестнице в лабораторию, как можно крепче прижимая Гарри к себе. Но он не успел добраться даже до двери — мальчишка потерял сознание, и его голова безжизненно откинулась ему на грудь.

Северуса била дрожь. Он быстро наколдовал кушетку и положил на неё невесомое тело. Нужно было стабилизировать состояние мальчишки, прежде чем звать Поппи: он потерял слишком много крови, и раны были очень глубокими. Мерлин, как же так получилось, что они снова открылись?

Он помнил каждую из них, и ужас ситуации заставил его похолодеть. Эта пугающая рана на щеке, разрез на горле и все те многочисленные порезы, сделанные пожирателями, не считая следов от ремня этого полоумного маггла, которые он вылечивал уже дважды!..

Снейп считался экспертом в тёмной магии, но за все зелья мира не смог бы сейчас сказать, какое заклинание вызвало такой эффект. И кто его наложил? Точно не Беллатрикс, в этом он был уверен. И не он тоже, чёрт возьми, но тогда кто? Сам Гарри? Такую возможность нельзя было исключить, мальчишка не достаточно хорошо управлял своими силами, часто теряя контроль от сильных переживаний.

Чертыхаясь сквозь зубы, Северус, как мог, подлечил ребёнка, после чего кинул в камин горсть летучего порошка.

— Лазарет в Хогвартсе!

Мадам Помфри, как он и надеялся, была на своём обычном месте, занимаясь каким-то плачущим хаффлпафцем.

— Северус Снейп, наконец-то, не могли бы вы…

— Не сейчас! — оборвал её профессор. — Вы мне нужны. Немедленно!

— Вот как, прекрасный пример хороших манер. — Поппи Помфри скрестила руки на большой груди. — По-вашему, я должна бросить своего пациента и бежать в подземелья Слизерина, чтобы…

— Хватит, — побагровел Снейп. — Поттер ранен, он в Мэноре. Поторопитесь, пока я сам не поторопил вас!

Лицо волшебницы приняло обеспокоенное выражение, и она торопливо подчинилась, оставив в одиночестве хаффлпафца, с круглыми глазами наблюдавшего за развернувшейся сценой.

В следующую секунду она уже стояла у кровати Гарри, из ран которого продолжала медленно вытекать кровь.

— Мерлин! Что случилось? Если это опять результат одной из ваших идей о борьбе с Сами-знаете-кем… — угрожающе начала она.

— Ничего подобного, — прервал её Снейп. — Перед тем, как я заснул, с Гарри всё было в порядке. Я видел, как он в своей анимагической форме запрыгнул на кровать и заметил, что что-то не так, когда ему начали сниться кошмары. Но я не понимаю, как сон мог вызвать такие последствия! И это уже не первый случай. Когда он превратился впервые, было то же самое.

Он растерянно помотал головой.

— Я остановил кровотечение и дал ему восстанавливающее зелье, но я не представляю, как лечить подобные раны.

— Я тоже, — прошептала медиковедьма. — Пока мы не знаем, отчего они открылись, а провести диагностику будет непросто. Но у меня такое впечатление, что я уже видела нечто подобное… Разве несколько месяцев назад, когда мистер Поттер оказался у вас в первый раз, у него не было точно таких же ран? — подозрительно спросила она.

— Не смотрите на меня так, старая гарпия, — сухо бросил Северус. — Я тут не при чем, что бы вы там ни думали. Но я не могу понять, как… и почему. Поставьте его на ноги, Поппи, как можно скорее.

— Скорее, скорее, — проворчала мадам Помфри, занимаясь лечением. — Если вы надеетесь на волшебное исцеление, вы ошиблись адресом. Пока мы не узнаем причину случившегося, мальчику нужен полноценный отдых, восстанавливающие зелья и постоянный присмотр. Гарри, дорогой, ты меня слышишь? — мягко спросила она.

Веки Гарри дрогнули, но он не ответил. Снейп молча шагнул к нему и положил руку на лоб мальчишки… слишком холодный, на его взгляд.

— Гарри, проснись, — тихо попросил он.

— Хмм… — мальчишка слегка двинул головой.

— Всё хорошо, ты дома. Не делай резких движений, просто открой глаза, если можешь.

Застонав, Гарри несколько раз моргнул.

— Где…

— Ты в Мэноре, со мной мадам Помфри, — ответил Снейп. — Ты был ранен, но мы не знаем, как это произошло. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Хм… лучше, — прохрипел Гарри.

— Вот, выпей, — приказала Поппи, поднося ему зелье. — Северус, помоги ему сесть. Отлично. Мистер Поттер, вы помните, что с вами случилось?

Мальчишка прикрыл глаза, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Что с ним случилось? Хотел бы он знать! Он помнил кладбище, Беллатрикс, ссору со Снейпом…

— Простите, — вздохнул он. — Я не должен был говорить вам такое…

Профессору понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы справиться с удивлением, наконец, он ответил:

— Это неважно. Ты можешь сказать, откуда взялись эти раны?

Гарри поднес к лицу руку и поморщился, почувствовав под пальцами кровь. Северус осторожно положил его руку обратно на кровать.

— Я смутно помню, как это случилось в первый раз, — прошептал он. — Я опять выкинул какую-то глупость? Я пошел искать Беллатрикс? Не помню…

Снейп разочарованно вздохнул.

— Нет, ничего подобного. Я бы знал. — Он вопросительно посмотрел на Помфри, продолжавшую колдовать над мальчишкой.

— Следы магии, в том числе тёмной, но ничего нового я вам не скажу, — она пожала плечами. — Я не вижу ничего, что могло бы вызвать такую реакцию. Это не заклинание. Или заклинание, которое не могут обнаружить диагностические чары. Мне нечего вам сказать, Северус. Я предпочитаю сосредоточиться на лечении. В Святом Мунго, возможно, вам скажут больше.

— Возможно. Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? — спросил Снейп, так и не убрав ладони со лба мальчишки.

— Держите его вот так. Мистер Поттер, следующее заклинание может слегка щипать… Так. Ничего особенно страшного для того, кто с завидной регулярностью появляется в лазарете. Если вы будете накладывать эту мазь, шрамов не останется. Но если раны вновь будут открываться, я не смогу ничего гарантировать, — мрачно заметила целительница. — Вы абсолютно уверены, что никто не проник в ваш дом, пока вас не было, Северус? И не оставил ловушку для мистера Поттера?

— Это совершенно невозможно, — ответил Мастер зелий. — Никто не сможет причинить Гарри зла в этих стенах. Причина в чём-то ином, но в чём…

— Я… — начал было Гарри и замолчал.

— Да? — подбодрил его Северус.

— Нет, ничего. Я хотел сказать, это не имеет отношения к ранам. Просто я… — он разволновался. — Мы можем вернуться к Дерсли? Сегодня?

— Мистер Поттер, вам нужно отдыхать, — безапелляционно заявила Поппи.

— Что тебе там понадобилось? — спросил Снейп, не обращая на неё никакого внимания.

— Не знаю. Просто появилась идея. Но мне кажется, это действительно важно…

— Гарри, ты в шоке, это понятно. Тебе лучше немного поспать, мы всё обсудим завтра, — сказал Северус.

— Нет, правда, я совершенно серьёзно. Этот сон, точнее, кошмар… мне кажется, это был не просто сон. Он был слишком реален…

Снейп нахмурился.

— Вы тоже были там, — продолжал Гарри. — Вы пришли на Тисовую, в тот дом, там были Дерсли, и Люциус с Беллатрикс…. и вы… — он неловко замялся.

— И я уничтожил всю эту очаровательную компанию, — прошептал Северус.

Гарри резко поднял голову, чтобы поймать его взгляд, и из-за этого движения у него вновь открылась рана на горле.

— Мистер Поттер, не дергайтесь, — воскликнула Поппи Помфри.

— Простите, — торопливо извинился он. — Вам тоже это снилось? Вы и вправду были там? — продолжал он, повернувшись к Снейпу.

— Похоже на то, — ответил он, поморщившись. — Хорошо. Тебе надо несколько часов отдохнуть, подождём, пока зелья подействуют, и твои раны как следует затянутся. Потом мы вернемся туда. Я предупрежу Альбуса.

Гарри кивнул, с облегчением привалившись к поддерживавшему его профессору.

— Я считала вас более благоразумным, Северус, — сухо заметила мадам Помфри. — Мистер Поттер не в том состоянии, чтобы перемещаться куда бы то ни было.

— Тем не менее, он это сделает, — заверил её Снейп. — Нужно как можно скорее понять, что стало причиной его ранений, и этот след кажется мне самым вероятным. Вы согласны со мной, что подобное не должно повториться ни при каких условиях?

— Завтра, — настаивала медсестра. — Он сможет заняться этим завтра после крепкого ночного сна.

— Как мне кажется, сон и есть наша проблема. Поэтому-то я и хочу как можно быстрее решить эту загадку, — объяснил Снейп.

— Вы полностью потеряли разум, — возмутилась мадам Помфри, поворачиваясь к Гарри. — Сообщите мне, если вам понадобится помощь. А пока: отдых, зелья и заживляющий бальзам. Полагаю, дозу вы знаете?

Северус кивнул, открыл баночку и начал намазывать мазь на щёку мальчишки.

— В таком случае, я возвращаюсь в Хогвартс и расскажу профессору Дамблдору, что произошло. Возможно, он захочет с вами поговорить, — сказала она.

— Возможно. Скажите, что он может прийти сюда, я не хочу, чтобы Гарри покидал эти стены. Пока.

— Вы думаете, мальчик всё ещё в опасности? — с подозрением спросила мадам Помфри.

— Предупредите Альбуса, — коротко бросил Снейп.

— Помогаешь людям, и вот тебе благодарность, — проворчала волшебница, направляясь к камину. — Вечером я вернусь проведать нашего пациента. И постарайтесь поскорее возобновить запас зелий. С вашим подопечным и последними тренировками в квиддич мои шкафы опасно опустели. Что же до вас, мистер Поттер, я верю, что вы не допустите, чтобы декан Слизерина начал вами манипулировать. Ваше здоровье — на первом месте, это всем ясно?

И, бросив последний угрожающий взгляд, она исчезла.

— Я думал, она никогда не ведет себя так с учениками, — прошептала Гарри.

— Я уже видел, какой она была с Минервой, даже Альбус себе такого не позволял, — ответил Снейп. — Ну, хорошо, бальзам. Ложись на живот и не двигайся.

Поднявшись как можно осторожнее, он уложил подростка на кровать.

— Уффф, — выдавил ещё довольно-таки сонный Гарри. — Я уже без рубашки?

— У тебя шла кровь, — объяснил Северус. — Не двигайся, хорошо? Закрой глаза, попытайся вспомнить всё, что можешь о том, как это произошло.

— Дерсли, — пробурчал мальчишка.

— Какую бы антипатию ни вызывала во мне эта семейка дегенератов, не думаю, что они виновны в этом. С одной стороны, они все на кладбище, гореть им в аду, с другой — в них никогда не было ни грамма магии.

— Неважно, — прошептал Гарри, — я знаю, что это они. Тисовая. Что-то там.

— Хм, — задумчиво сказал Снейп, продолжая смазывать его раны, один вид которых приводил его в бешенство… Он не достаточно сурово наказал Вернона. Даже смерть не была достаточным наказанием. — Мы вернёмся туда вечером. То, что там произошло, видимо имело несколько иную природу, чем я думал. Плохие воспоминания, возвращение в прошлое… Гарри, ты ожидал, что такое может случиться?

— Приблизительно. Но всё было настолько… реальным. Моя комната — словно в ней ничего не изменилось.

— Я снова осмотрю её. Может быть, я что-то пропустил, — предположил Северус.

— Только без меня, — прошептал Гарри. — Не просите, я туда больше и шагу не сделаю. Я хочу посмотреть в другом месте… чердак. Я никогда не бывал там. Разве не странно? В смысле, они заставляли меня вылизывать дом, включая подвал, но мне не разрешалось подниматься на чердак. И Дадли тоже. А я точно знаю, что он обустроен… я хочу посмотреть.

— Сейчас тебе нужно отдохнуть, — сказал Снейп, убирая баночку с бальзамом. — Но постарайся не заснуть. Принести тебе книгу или газету?

— Не знаю, — сказал Гарри. — Раз уж вы тоже будете читать, может, просто почитаете вслух?

— С удовольствием. Трактат по истории зелий Нового Южного Уэльса тебя устроит?

— Хм… почему бы и нет, — согласился мальчишка. Северус тихо рассмеялся.

— Ну, раз мы хотим, чтобы ты не заснул, я лучше схожу к директору за последним номером Квиддичного обозрения. Подожди немного. Веди себя хорошо.

Он бросил горсть летучего порошка в камин и шагнул в пламя, оставив на кровати улыбавшегося Гарри.

— Знаете что, — сказал мальчишка, когда профессор вернулся, — если бы ещё несколько месяцев назад кто-нибудь сказал мне, что я буду лежать в кровати в вашей личной лаборатории, у вас дома, и вы будете читать мне статьи о квиддиче, и всё это не под страхом смерти… Я бы обратился к мадам Помфри, чтобы она занялась этим проявлением тяжёлого безумия.

— Что до меня, я вообще не стал бы тратить на это время, — ответил Снейп. — Виновный оказался бы подземельях Хогвартса, даже не успев закончить фразу.

Эта картина заставила Гарри рассмеяться, но смех быстро сменился болезненной гримасой. Нет, его щёки пока не готовы для смеха... и горло тоже.

— Кстати, о подземельях… Что с Малфоем? Я имею в виду Драко.

— Кажется, по словам директора, новая обстановка его не слишком устраивает. Кроме того, Люциус всё знает и уже успел заявить протест. Но в данный момент нас это не интересует, — сказал Снейп.

— Да? А что нас интересует? — спросил Гарри.

— Трагическая новость, — начал Северус. — Кажется, «Пушки Педдл» не только проиграли свой последний матч, что не слишком удивительно, но и потеряли штаны. Прямо в полёте, должен добавить. Ведётся расследование и поиск виновников диверсии. Пока под подозрением в основном игроки «Холихедских гарпий». Поговаривают, что всё это из-за любовной истории между капитаном «Пушек» и ловцом «Гарпий». Кажется, это новость первой величины.

— О, Мерлин, — Гарри не сдержал смешок. — Простите!

— Ты извиняешься за ловца «Гарпий» или за потерянные штаны «Пушек»? — улыбнувшись, спросил Снейп.

— Перед вами, — ответил Гарри. — Ключевые новости подобного рода вряд ли обогатят ваш день.

— В отличие от твоего лексического запаса, который определённо обогатился в результате нашего общения, — заметил Снейп. — Полагаю, мне будет полезно почитать что-нибудь о любимом спорте моего будущего сына.

— Ох. Пожалуй, верно… про лексический запас. И, честно, вы не обязаны… я про квиддич. Я знаю, это совсем не ваше.

— Не обязан, — мягко согласился Северус. — Но в последнее время на моих книжных полках появилось много книг, которые были крайне далеки от моих интересов. Не хочу сказать, что я этому не рад. Знаешь ли ты, к примеру, что в скелете кошки 250 костей, а в её челюсти 30 зубов? На два меньше чем у взрослого человека. На четыре больше, чем требуется для приготовления зелья роста.

— В этом на меня не рассчитывайте, — сказал Гарри. — И на то, что я буду их чистить, будучи котом, тоже.

— Хм. Это наводит меня на мысль…

— Нет, никаких противоблошиных зелий, ни за что!

— Посмотрим. Что же до «Пушек»… — вернулся к предыдущей теме Снейп.

— Честно, профессор, вы не обязаны, это не так важно, — рассмеялся Гарри.

— Мистер Уизли не согласился бы с тобой, — возразил Северус. — По-видимому, для него это новость первой величины, так как это он передал тебе свой экземпляр журнала.

— Рон? Свой журнал? — спросил Гарри, встрепенувшись.

— С приписками, или, скажем, аннотациями.

— Вы его видели? У них всё хорошо? У Рона с Гермионой, у остальных?

— У всех всё хорошо, Гарри, — успокоил его Снейп. — Я его не видел, но он оставил этот журнал для тебя. Это подарок… и довольно личный. Смею только надеяться, что ему никогда не приходило в голову обходиться подобным образом с учебниками.

— Раз уж мы об этом заговорили, — осторожно начал мальчишка, — обещайте, что не будете просматривать мои учебники, хорошо? Особенно по зельям. Не уверен, что после этого вы захотите меня усыновлять.

На этот раз рассмеялся Северус — его смех был тихим и каким-то очень особенным, как считал Гарри. Невероятно, подумалось ему, как меняется этот человек при личном общении и на публике…

— Ты точно ничем не рискуешь, глупый ребёнок, — ответил он. — Могу себе представить, на что похожа эта книга, точнее, то, что от неё осталось. Вы не первые… когда-нибудь, возможно, — он покачал головой.

— Всё равно, — настаивал Гарри, — боюсь, мы были слишком изобретательны кое-где… и замечания не всегда касаются зелий. Вы не против, если я сам почитаю журнал? В смысле, мне очень нравится, когда вы читаете, но заметки Рона….

— Пожалуй, я готов принести подобную жертву, — сказал Снейп, передавая ему журнал. После секундного размышления он спросил:

— Ты уже читал сказки Барда Бидля?

— Нет, — с интересом ответил мальчишка. — Сказки волшебников?

— Именно. В нашем мире все дети узнают их еще маленькими. Напомни мне найти книгу, когда у нас будет время.

— С удовольствием. Спасибо, профессор.

— Профессор? — Снейп приподнял бровь.

— Северус, — исправился мальчишка. — Простите. Старая привычка…

— Хорошо, когда привыкнешь к имени, можешь попробовать обращаться ко мне на «ты», — предложил профессор.

— К вам? В смысле… ты… как… — забормотал Гарри, чувствуя, что краснеет. Надо признать, то, что Малфой называет Снейпа на «ты», сильно задело его… неужели профессор заметил?

— Мерлин, мне кажется, ты уже давно зовёшь меня по имени, — небрежно ответил Снейп. — Ещё раз говорю, поступай, как тебе удобнее. Это не обязанность.

— Нет, я с удовольствием, — быстро ответил мальчишка. — Было бы немного странно обращаться на «вы» к своему отцу…

— Я говорил «вы» своему, — бесстрастно сказал Северус. — И должен признать, меня не радует подобная перспектива.

— Как вы к нему обращались? — спросил Гарри и ему сразу же захотелось провалиться на месте.

— Отец, — ответил Снейп. — Честно говоря, я старался по возможности избегать его и никак к нему не обращаться.

Гарри кивнул.

— А я своего не помню… Джеймса. Я вот думаю, как я мог его звать.

— У тебя было для него имя, — тихо сказал Северус. — Ты звал его «Дада».

В его глазах мелькнула тень сожаления, он погладил мальчишку по голове, провел пальцем по шраму.

— Спасибо, — сказал Гарри. — Не знаю, так ли это, или вы просто хотите сделать мне приятное, но спасибо.

Снейп слегка улыбнулся ему.

— Слизеринское мышление?

— Семейная черта, — улыбнулся в ответ Гарри.

— Читай свой журнал, ребёнок, — сказал Северус, и в его голосе прозвучало что-то, похожее на гордость.

Чувствуя себя счастливым и защищённым, что было несколько странно, принимая во внимание его раны, мальчишка с головой погрузился в чтение журнала, расслабившись в тепле лаборатории. Он не знал, что конкретно будет значить усыновление, предложенное Северусом, но одну вещь он знал точно: то, что происходило между ними, было самым близким к понятию семьи, насколько он себе это представлял.

 

* * *

 

Несколько часов спустя, отдохнувший и довольный, он кинул свой журнал на стол и посмотрел на Снейпа, всё ещё погружённого в журнал по зельям.

— Что нового в алхимии? Там тоже кто-нибудь потерял свои штаны? — спросил он.

Не отрываясь от чтения, Северус поднял бровь.

— Нет. Ведутся новые эксперименты над зельями против паразитов. Интересует?

— Ни в коем случае, — поморщился Гарри, дёрнувшись от резкой боли в щеке. От внимания профессора не укрылось то, как он вздрогнул, и он подошел к нему.

— Пора начать новый сеанс лечения, — он протянул зелье. — Ещё раз наложим бальзам и, думаю, твои раны затянутся… на этот раз.

— Вы… ты обещал, что мы вернемся сегодня к Дерсли, — напомнил Гарри, не зная какой взять тон. Ему очень хотелось пойти туда, но он боялся испортить этот отличный день…

К его облегчению, Северус кивнул.

— Сперва займемся лечением, потом ужин и уж затем отправимся на Тисовую. Дамблдор знает, Орден будет наблюдать за улицей. Тем не менее, никаких глупостей, я всё время буду рядом с тобой, ясно? — сурово спросил он, и Гарри моментально согласился.

— Честно говоря, я даже рад. Мне хватило первого раза… Хотите я приготовлю ужин? — спросил он, пока Снейп заканчивал намазывать ему спину бальзамом.

— Отдыхай, я всё сделаю сам, — ответил профессор. — Закончи с этим бальзамом и приходи ко мне в столовую. И даже не пытайся сказать, что у тебя нет аппетита. Ты съешь всё, что я тебе дам, иначе никуда не пойдешь!

— Меня запрут в доме? — рассмеялся Гарри. — Если это не десерт…

Слегка улыбнувшись, Северус направился к лестнице.

— Не знаю, сгубило ли кошку любопытство, но подозреваю, что большей частью в этом виновато чревоугодие.

Гарри с энтузиазмом доказал правоту его слов, опустошив тарелку с лазаньей быстрее, чем Шеди вылизывал свою миску.

— А вот без облизывания тарелки лучше обойтись, — неодобрительно глянул Снейп. — Есть добавка и не забудь про десерт.

 

— Молочный рис. Вижу, я напрасно беспокоился о твоём аппетите. Заканчивай обедать и убери за собой. Я предупрежу Дамблдора, что мы уходим. Когда закончишь, спускайся ко мне в лабораторию. И ради бога, не ешь с такой скоростью, тебе станет плохо! Нам придётся потрудиться над вашими манерами, юноша!

— Хм. Я бы дал вам медаль, честное слово, — сказал Гарри, продолжая жевать.

— Что за медаль? — подозрительно спросил Снейп.

— Конечно, Орден Мерлина.

— И по какому поводу, позволь узнать? — Снейп сложил руки на груди.

— Ещё не уверен, — с набитым ртом ответил Гарри. — За лучшую лазанью в Англии, или за спасение бродячего кота, или же за то, что вы прочитали худшую в истории статью про квиддич и не засмеялись.

— Какой список, — пробормотал Снейп, с интересом взглянув на него. — Ладно, скоро увидимся, разносчик блох с медалью.

— Ага, у меня медаль уже есть, — подтвердил мальчишка, махнув рукой с браслетом, к которому крепился медальон.

Их взгляды встретились, и Гарри вновь с удивлением отметил необычную мягкость, промелькнувшую во взгляде профессора. Похоже, Северус и сам с трудом верил, что с ним могло произойти такое. В следующее мгновение он уже направлялся в лабораторию, оставив довольного и сытого Гарри одного.

Чуть позже мальчишка в накинутом на плечи плаще спустился в лабораторию, готовый к новому путешествию. На душе у него было слегка тревожно. Раны напоминали о себе только лёгким покалыванием, но от мысли, что они так и не знают, почему они появились, становилось как-то не по себе. Несмотря на сомнения Северуса, Гарри был уверен, что в доме Дерсли что-то спрятано… и вовсе не дурные воспоминания нашёптывали ему об этом.

— На Тисовой всё спокойно. Я перенесу нас прямо в гостиную, — объяснил Снейп.

— Перенесёте? — повторил Гарри, и его голос прозвучал чуть виновато. — Вы… в порядке?

Северус окинул его ледяным взглядом.

— Как видишь. Иди сюда.

— Мне нужно самому научиться, — прошептал Гарри. — Есть же какие-нибудь специальные курсы, да?

— Да. И это неплохая идея… мы потренируемся в Хогвартсе во время наших занятий. Но пока…

Неприятное чувство перемещения снова крутануло желудок Гарри, а когда он открыл глаза, они оказались в знакомой обстановке гостиной Дерсли. Он попятился и был подхвачен Северусом, который помог ему обрести равновесие.

Это не только аппарация виновата, понял Гарри, тут было что-то ещё, что заставляло его чувствовать себя неуютно и внушало страх. Словно в доме поселилось какое-то зло, просачиваясь сквозь стены…

— Это Беллатрикс, она здесь! — воскликнул мальчишка.

— Нет, — спокойно ответил Снейп. — Мы здесь одни, тебе нечего бояться. Дом охраняется.

— Но тут точно что-то есть, — настаивал Гарри. — Неужели вы не чувствуете?

— Этот дом не дышит счастьем, это верно, но…

— Нет, тут что-то другое. Совсем другое. Я должен с этим разобраться. Я поднимусь на чердак, вы со мной?

Северус кивнул и двинулся вслед за ним, держа палочку наготове. С бьющимся сердцем, мальчишка поднялся по лестнице, в любую секунду ожидая увидеть появление знакомого силуэта. Возможно, Дадли, или дядя Вернон, или… Волдеморт. На секунду он задержался перед дверью в свою комнату, мучительно размышляя. Оно здесь? А если и вправду здесь? Там, за дверью, только толкнуть и…

Рука, опустившаяся ему на плечо, заставила его вздрогнуть, но тёмный уверенный взгляд Снейпа немедленно успокоил.

— Не думаю, что сейчас тебе стоит сюда заходить, — сказал он.

— Это точно, — прошептал мальчишка. — Чердак. Люк на чердак здесь, но нужно как-то его открыть, а я не знаю, как…

— _Alohomora_ , — произнёс Снейп. Чердачная дверца тут же открылась, и за ней показалась раздвижная лестница.

— Мне действительно пора научиться думать, как волшебник, — с досадой признался Гарри. — _Accio_ , лестница!

Лестница сдвинулась с места, открывая проход. Снейп задумчиво постучал указательным пальцем по щеке.

— Что бы там ни было, сомневаюсь, что это так уж хорошо спрятано. Слишком просто было сюда добраться. Но всё же я пойду первым, чтобы проверить, нет ли там какой-нибудь ловушки.

Гарри нервно кивнул.

— Не знаю почему, но я всё больше чувствую, что я прав. Там точно что-то есть. Я просто знаю это.

Северус с любопытством взглянул на него и не опуская палочку шагнул к лестнице, готовый к любой неожиданности. На несколько секунд он скрылся на чердаке.

— Что там? — почти сразу же спросил мальчишка. — Нашли что-нибудь.

— И да, и нет, — ответил профессор. — Никаких ловушек, можешь подниматься.

Мальчишка так и сделал, с каждой новой ступенькой испытывая всё большее волнение. Оказавшись наверху, он торопливо отряхнул колени и осмотрелся. Чердак занимал целый этаж, но ничем не походил на жильё внизу. Пустая просторная комната была покрыта пылью, заполнена коробками, старой мебелью, разными забытыми вещами, сложенными в беспорядке. Крошечное окошко было затянуто паутиной и пропускало совсем немного рассеянного света, так что «Люмос» Снейпа оказался как нельзя более кстати, позволив разглядеть обстановку.

— Ух ты, — сказал Гарри. — Как в старых домах, правда? Я совсем не этого ожидал.

— Никаких спрятанных вампиров, — заметил Снейп. — И всё же…

— Вы тоже что-то чувствуете, да?

— Да. Ты был прав. Ощущение слабое, древнее и очень рассеянное… но оно есть.

Северус показал подбородком в угол. Оба волшебника, не теряя бдительности, направились туда. Когда Гарри приблизился к тёмной куче, лежавшей в самом дальнем углу чердака, у него в груди всё замерло. Никакого движения, никаких подозрительных звуков, только их шаги, и при этом он ощущал постороннее присутствие, что-то таилось там, скрытое тканью, красные глаза следили за ним из темноты… Он мотнул головой. Нет, конечно же, нет. Эта тёмная штуковина всего лишь… ковёр, понял он, подойдя ещё ближе. Ковёр, наброшенный на какой-то старый сундук.

Пробормотав заклинание, Снейп заставил старую ткань скользнуть в сторону и принялся колдовать, чтобы открыть крышку. Гарри чувствовал, что он тоже напряжён. Заклинание сработало. Мальчишка застыл, уверенный, что сейчас что-нибудь произойдёт: взрыв, страшный рёв или просто какой-нибудь монстр выскочит из тени…. но снова ничего не произошло, и оба волшебника с любопытством склонились над сундуком.

Внутри не было ничего необычного. Пачки писем, жёлтые фотографии, шарф, коробка… Гарри замер, не в силах отвести взгляд. Она пульсировала. Он готов был поклясться, что она и вправду глухо и недобро пульсировала, и этот пульс отдавался у него в груди. Кинув взгляд на Северуса, Гарри понял, что не только он заметил эту вещь.

— Отойди, — прошептал Снейп. Взмахнув палочкой и произнеся Wingardium Leviosa, он поднял коробку и перенёс её на пыльный пол, куда она с глухим стуком упала. После нового заклинания крышка открылась, а под ней оказалось пожелтевшее письмо в зелёном конверте.

— Это оно, — выдохнул Гарри. — не знаю, что это, но это оно самое.

— Стой там, не подходи, — сказал Северус. — Оно излучает магию… Accio письмо.

Пергамент скользнул в руки профессора, и он, открыв его, принялся изучать тонкий ажурный почерк.

На секунду Северусу показалось, что его сердце остановилось. Этот почерк, он так хорошо знал его раньше…. взгляд скользнул к подписи, которая подтвердила подозрения. Лили. Твоя Лили. Ох, Мерлин… после стольких лет…

Глубоко вздохнув, он начал читать сначала.

_Дорогая Петуния,_

_сегодня — великий день, я, наконец, приехала в Хогвартс. Я и представить себе не могла, сколько тут магии! Сперва нам пришлось пересечь на лодках озеро, Сев был рядом, и хотя он больше привычен к волшебству, чем я, но он тоже был поражён!_

_Когда мы добрались до огромного зала, который служит ученикам столовой, кое-что пошло не слишком хорошо. Здесь нас распределили по факультетам, как и других новичков. Северус попал в Слизерин, а я — в Гриффиндор… А мне так хотелось оказаться вместе с ним! Но он сказал, что мы всё равно будем часто видеться, и многие уроки у нас совместные._

_Ох, Туни, ты бы видела, как тут красиво, какое всё огромное! А ещё тут есть призраки, но они не опасны. Всё ещё более странно, чем я ожидала, так что даже не знаю, смогу ли к этому привыкнуть!_

_Мне грустно от мысли, что мы не увидимся до Рождества. Туни, меня сильно расстроила наша ссора на вокзале, мне очень жаль, правда…. Мне бы так хотелось, чтобы ты могла быть здесь, в Хогвартсе! Я знаю, что это пока невозможно, но не теряй надежду. Я спросила у Сева, может ли твоя магия проявиться позже, чем у меня. Он не думает, что так бывает, но ведь это же магия!_

_Так что слушай и сохрани всё в секрете, пожалуйста. Вместе с письмом Краснокрылка принесёт тебе мешочек. В нём украшение, подвеска… её мне дала мама в тот день, когда мы в парке познакомились с Северусом, помнишь? Я рассказала ей всё, что произошло, и она сразу нашла это украшение в глубине своего шкафа. Как она объяснила, это старинное украшение, которое передаётся в нашей семье многие поколения. Это не просто подвеска, Туни, ты никогда мне не поверишь, но она пришла от наших предков, и когда-то давно один из этих предков был… волшебником!_

_Мама объяснила, что этот человек женился на маггле, женщине без магии, и их дети родились без волшебства, и их внуки тоже. Так что он создал это украшение, которое позволило бы определять, есть ли магия у новорожденного!_

_Со временем традиция была утеряна, но легенда осталась. Мама вспомнила о ней, когда я рассказала мою историю. В ту же секунду, когда я взяла подвеску, знаешь, что случилось? Она засветилась! Яркий зелёный свет, такой тёплый, мне стало так хорошо и спокойно…_

_Мама сказала, что подвеска теперь моя, но она мне не нужна. Сохрани её и время от времени проверяй, не начнёт ли она светиться! А когда начнёт, тогда… поскорее приезжай сюда!_

_Пожалуйста, напиши мне поскорее! Можешь отдать своё письмо Краснокрылке, моей сове, она знает, как меня найти! Если сможешь, найди ей что-нибудь перекусить на дорогу, пожалуйста._

_Скоро увидимся!_

_Любящая тебя сестра,_

_твоя Лили._

Северус сложил письмо, чувствуя, как дрожат его пальцы. Лили, Мерлин, так давно… но нетерпеливый голос вывел его из задумчивости.

— И что?

Выпрямившись, он встретился взглядом с мальчишкой, чьи глаза были так пугающе похожи на глаза Лили.

— Там говорится о семейном украшении, — ответил он, показывая на письмо. — Какая-то вещь, обладающая сильно недооценённой магией.

Он протянул руку, чтобы достать маленький мешочек. От прикосновения к нему по телу прошла холодная волна. Магия, да, он чувствовал её… очень сильная магия и очень тёмная. О чём только думал этот знаменитый предок, когда делал этот артефакт? Подвеска звякнула на его ладони, и Северус почувствовал, как у него перехватило дыхание.

Медальон. Буква «С» изящно изгибалaсь на золотой ракушке, изумруды тускло поблёскивали в свете его палочки. Он хорошо знал этот рисунок, так как не раз встречал его в многочисленных учебниках по истории магии и даже сам мечтал в молодости найти этот артефакт.

Потерянный медальон Слизерина… А подвеска все эти годы лежала здесь, в сундуке магловского дома!

— Всё в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Гарри. — Вы чувствуете? Это же оно, да. У меня мурашки по коже от этой вещи…

Ничего удивительного, подумал Снейп. Такая тёмная мощь… Но что это украшение делает в семье Гарри? Возможно ли, что…

— Да, я чувствую, — ответил он как можно более ровным голосом. — Не сомневаюсь, что эта вещь как-то связана с тем, что произошло с тобой сегодня. Осталось узнать, как именно она повлияла, но думаю, на этом наш визит можно закончить.

— Погодите, — запротестовал Гарри, — там в сундуке столько фотографий, и если письмо от мамы, может, остальное тоже принадлежит ей?

— Возможно, — согласился Снейп, уменьшая сундук, чтобы его можно было положить в карман. — Возьмёшь с собой, посмотрим его в Хогвартсе.

— Хогвартс? Разве мы не возвращаемся в Мэнор?

— Нет. Мне нужно как можно быстрее увидеть Альбуса. Этот медальон…. в нём очень сильная магия, Гарри. Это очень известная древняя вещь. Это не просто семейная драгоценность, как думала твоя мама.

— Вы считаете, что все мои раны появились из-за неё? — Гарри был потрясён.

— Я думаю, что она воздействовала на твой разум, вызывала видения и Мерлин его знает, что она делала ещё… Пойдём. Не стоит испытывать судьбу и оставаться здесь дольше.

Снейп шагнул к Гарри, и тот немедленно прижался к нему, готовый к перемещению. Когда мальчишка открыл глаза, продолжая цепляться за Северуса, словно от этого зависела его жизнь, то с удивлением увидел лес, росший вокруг Хогвартса.

— Не проще ли было переместиться в лабораторию и пройти камином? — спросил он, когда опасность тошноты миновала.

— Я не уверен в защитных чарах Мэнора, — объяснил Северус. — Эта вещь уже нападала на тебя. Не знаю, как она отреагирует на барьеры.

— О, — Гарри был потрясён. Он никогда об этом не задумывался. Каким образом обычный медальон мог причинить кому-то зло? Тем более подвеска его матери… — Тогда лучше вернуться в школу пешком, — философски заметил он.

— Не имеет смысла. Мы рядом с хижиной Хагрида, воспользуемся его камином.

— Хагрид… от него так и нет вестей, да? Наверное, нет… Думаете, у него будет открыто?

— У него всегда открыто, — ответил Северус. — Он постоянно держит внутри каких-то животных, но это не должно создать нам проблемы.

— Не очень-то мне это нравится, но, похоже, выбора всё равно нет, — пробормотал Гарри, направляясь к хижине. Положив руку ему на плечо, Снейп подтолкнул его вперёд.

В небольшом огороде ничего не изменилось и, как Снейп и предсказывал, дверь сразу же открылась. Однако то, что они увидели внутри, застало их врасплох, на секунду лишив дара речи.

Впрочем, Гарри быстро оправился и с воодушевлением воскликнул:

— Хагрид! Ты вернулся!

Полувеликан, удивлённый не менее, чем его гости, озадаченно смотрел на них.

— А, это ты, Гарри… и профессор Снейп, — начал он, запуская пятерню в густые волосы. — Вы… это… ох, Мерлин.

Тяжело вздохнув, он рухнул на стул под пронизывающим взглядом профессора. Гарри забеспокоился.

— Хагрид, всё в порядке? Ты сбежал? Они ничего тебе не сделали? Ты был в плену? — спросил Гарри.

— Хм... да… нет… это долгая история, Гарри. Может, присядем, а? И вы тоже присаживайтесь, профессор Снейп. Не знаю, чего там Гарри натворил, но это ведь не к спеху, да?

— Ничего я не творил, — запротестовал мальчишка. — Мы просто хотели попасть в замок через твой камин, но мы думали… мы не знали что ты вернулся!

— А, ну да, профессор Снейп перенёс тебя к себе, да? Отлично, отлично… — Хагрид постучал ладонями по коленкам. Выражение его лица оставалось отстранённым и расстроенным, так что Гарри предпочёл придвинуться поближе к Северусу.

— Сожалею, что приходится прервать эту трогательную встречу, но нам нужно немедленно увидеть директора, — холодно сказал профессор, чем изрядно удивил Гарри.

— Директора? — Хагрид неожиданно разволновался. — А, ну так это… не самое подходящее время. Он очень занят… Ну, его там вообще нет. Ага, уехал он. Сейчас вы никак не сможете его увидеть, но погодите несколько минут, я пока вам чайку заварю!

— Спасибо, но мы торопимся, — прищурился Снейп, положив руку на плечо Гарри.

— Нет, вы не понимаете, — полувеликан загородил камин. — Ему и нужно-то всего немножко времени, и всё!

— Ему? Кому «ему»? Директору? — спросил Гарри, пораженный поведением своего друга.

— Нет, Локи. Ну, то есть, одному моему другу. Ну, то есть… о, Мерлиновы штаны!

— Локи? — прошипел Снейп, рванув к камину. — Где он?

— Это не то, что вы думаете, профессор! — заверил его Хагрид с извиняющимся жестом. — Он просто хотел освободить своего приятеля, запертого в подземелье, мальчонке хочет помочь его отец! Он ничего плохого никому не сделает, он мне обещал!

— Отойдите, идиот! — воскликнул Снейп, посылая в Хагрида короткое заклинание. — Гарри, превращайся! Немедленно!

Потрясённый словами Хагрида, мальчишка не сразу среагировал. Кинув расстроенный взгляд на лесничего, который даже не пытался защищаться, он, наконец, превратился в кота и запрыгнул к Снейпу на плечо.

— Куда он пошёл? — угрожающе спросил Снейп, наставив на Хагрида палочку.

— Через подземный ход, — пробормотал тот, схватившись за голову. — Тот, что из хижины ведет в Хогвартс. Не причиняйте ему вреда, он хороший парень, просто ему нужно немного помочь….

Носком сапога он сдвинул край ковра, прикрывавшего деревянный люк. Тихо выругавшись, Северус направил на люк палочку и произнёс несколько неизвестных Гарри заклинаний.

Немного успокоившись, он кинул в камин горсть летучего пороха.

— Кабинет Дамблдора! — крикнул он. — Вы идёте с нами, — процедил он в сторону Хагрида.

Не заставив себя упрашивать, полувеликан неловко поднялся и покорно шагнул в пламя. Северус прошёл вслед за ним с Шэди на плече.

— Хагрид? Но как… — начал было Дамблдор, но тут же заметил Снейпа. — Северус? Как вам это удалось?

— Я не имею к этому ни малейшего отношения, — бросил Снейп. — Ваш хранитель ключей преспокойно ждал в своей хижине. Но сейчас это не важно: Локи в замке и он ищет Драко Малфоя! Где заканчивается подземный ход из хижины Хагрида?

Директор в крайнем изумлении несколько секунд пристально смотрел на великана. Затем, взяв себя в руки, он повернулся к Мастеру зелий.

— На кухне, рядом с коридором, ведущим в гостиную Хаффлпафа. Он ещё не появлялся, мне трудно представить, что он смог бы пробраться незаме…

Его слова были прерваны тихим хлопком появившегося домового эльфа, что сразу сняло все вопросы.

— Профессор Дамблдор, сэр! — пропищал эльф. — На кухню пробрался волк! Он выскочил в коридор, сэр! Это волшебник, и хотя эльфы не стали его останавливать, Бинжи подумал, что нужно вас предупредить, профессор Дамблдор!

— Ты всё правильно сделал, Бинжи, — успокоил его директор. — Хагрид, ни при каких условиях не выходите из этого кабинета. Северус, вы мне понадобитесь… Может быть, Гарри лучше вернуться в Мэнор.

— Нет, — ответил Снейп. — Он останется со мной. И не вздумай превращаться, Поттер!

Кот запустил когти в мантию профессора, оцарапав ему плечо. Это сойдёт за ответ? Должно быть, его поняли, так как оба волшебника с палочками наизготовку ринулись к лестнице.

— Expecto patronum! — воскликнул Дамблдор. Серебристый феникс следовал за ним, пока он диктовал послание для Минервы МакГонагалл, а также для учителей и префектов, которые могли встретиться по дороге. — Северус, свяжетесь с профессорам Флитвиком?

— Expecto patronum! — в свой черёд произнёс Снейп. Из его палочки вырвался серебристый дымок и… оба волшебника остановились, не в силах оторвать взгляд от того, что появилось перед ними.

Шэди тоже не сводил с патронуса своих горящих глаз.

Кот. Патронус Снейпа превратился в кота… очень похожего на него!

Из ступора его вывело бормотание Северуса.

— Отлично. Отлично… послание Флитвику. Локи направляется к карцеру, — прошипел он патронусу, и тот помчался в сторону гостиной Рейвенкло.

— Определённо, сегодня день сюрпризов, — лукаво заметил Дамблдор, несмотря на тяжесть ситуации.

— Без комментариев, — оборвал его Снейп. Волшебники продолжили свой путь, перемещаясь с огромной скоростью, что немало удивило Шэди. Да, хотя директор и выглядел очень старым, но недооценивать его не стоило…

Феникс быстро нашёл адресат, потому что почти сразу же послышались обеспокоенные крики префектов, собиравших учеников своих факультетов.

— В большой зал! Все идут в Большой зал, немедленно! Сандерс, все вопросы потом, Дикинсон, подождёт ваш макияж, в Большой зал, быстрее!

— Борков, оставьте сумку, никто её не возьмёт. Скаммер, ради Мерлина, Большой зал в другой стороне! Ты, помоги малышам, живо!

— Без паники, все идём к Большому залу, быстро, но спокойно! Незачем толкаться, мисс Джун. Всем достать палочки, и чтобы никаких глупостей! Мисс Картер, ведите себя прилично, прекратите реветь, это бесполезно!

Узнав голос Гермионы, Шэди не удержался от улыбки. Если кто и мог быть полезен в подобной ситуации, так это она, девочка с холодным рассудком.

Новость разлетелась быстро, коридоры на их пути опустели, они встретили только несколько перепуганных студентов и домовых эльфов.

— Сюда! Сюда, профессор Дамблдор, Снейп! Волк прошел здесь!

Сердце Шэди бешено колотилось. Он вцепился в плечо Северуса, чтобы не свалиться во время быстрого бега. Удивительное дело, оба волшебника даже не запыхались, что его просто восхитило. Оба оставались спокойными, собранными, каждое движение просчитано. Он чувствовал, как их обоих окутывает магия Снейпа, спешившего на поиски следов Локи, чтобы защитить кота, сидевшего на его плече.

— Он сейчас доберётся до карцера, — выдохнул Северус, не сбавляя скорость и сворачивая в новый коридор.

— Скорее всего, — согласился Дамблдор. — Но выйти ему не удастся, и не думаю, что у него хватит времени добраться до младшего Малфоя.

При этих словах они понеслись ещё быстрее, углубляясь в пронизывавшие Хогвартс переходы. Влажность вокруг них становилась всё ощутимее, на камнях туннеля виднелся мох. Шэди начал дрожать, размышляя, где они, неужели прямо под озером? Карцер школы находится в таком ужасном месте? И Драко заперт там… в компании с волком! Хагрид сказал, что он пришёл специально за ним, но с какой же целью на самом-то деле?

Коридоры стали сужаться, и Гарри почувствовал, что чем ближе они продвигались к цели, тем напряжённее становился Снейп. Ему почудилось, что впереди что-то мелькнуло, и оба волшебника, вскинув палочки, побмчались ещё быстрее.

— Карцер сразу налево, — сказал Дамблдор. — Гарри…

— Со мной он ничем не рискует, — ответил Снейп. Директор кивнул в знак согласия. Шэди сжался на своём импровизированном троне, слишком сосредоточенный, чтобы обращать внимание на всё остальное. Последний поворот, последняя дверь…

— Сюда! Я здесь! Скорее! — донёсся издалека чей-то испуганный голос. Драко, узнал его Гарри… что за игру он ведёт?

Шедший перед ними юноша со светлыми волосами, кинул на них быстрый взгляд через плечо и одним прыжком оказался перед карцером. Его взгляд не был похож ни на взгляд загнанного зверя, ни на взгляд попавшего в переделку человека… казалось, Локи всё так же уверен в себе и намерен закончить свое дело, приближаясь к карцеру с палочкой в руке.

— Expelliarmus! — воскликнул Снейп. Но юноша обладал поистине нечеловеческой реакцией: он увернулся, и заклинание пролетело мимо.

Оставив на время Драко, Локи повернулся к своим преследователям. Его взгляд остановился на коте.

— Exsomnus.

Ответ не заставил себя ждать. Не успело заклинание достичь своей цели, как вокруг кота возник зелёный щит, отражая нападение. В то же самое мгновение Дамблдор и Снейп атаковали анимага, обезоружив и обездвижив его, так что он не успел даже пошевелиться.

Локи с застывшим взглядом и лёгкой улыбкой медленно повалился на пол. Палочка упала рядом.

— Мерлин, — раздался в углу карцера испуганный голос. — Всё закончилось?

— Да, мистер Малфой, — сухо ответил Снейп. — Можете выходить.

Драко с опаской вылез из-под кровати, которую использовал, как убежище.

— Я уже совсем было поверил, что он до меня доберётся. Чёрт возьми, и это ваша хваленая безопасность? — воскликнул он голосом, который должен был прозвучать достойно, но лёгкое дрожание, заметное в нём, немного портило впечатление.

— Несколько минут назад, как мне показалось, вы даже обрадовались Локи, — заметил Снейп. Драко опустил голову, испытывая неловкость. Шэди был доволен.

Позади них послышались шаги, и вскоре появились двое других профессоров.

— Вы поймали его? — спросил Флитвик, которого заметно утомила вынужденная пробежка. — Прекрасная работа, прекрасная!

— Как видите, — сказал Дамблдор, отодвигаясь, и задумчиво поглаживая бороду.

Второй профессор был гораздо более сдержан. С палочкой, подрагивавшей в пальцах, он приблизился к неподвижному телу юного волшебника, не в силах оторвать от него взгляд.

— Локи? Ты слышишь меня?

— Он без сознания, Ремус. Вам придётся подождать, пока мы переместим его в надёжное место, прежде чем вы сможете побеседовать с ним, — мягко заметил директор.

— Прошу вас, не вызывайте авроров, — умоляюще прошептал Люпин.

— Только этого нам не хватало, — возмутился Филитвик, но Дамблдор не отреагировал.

— Я и не собирался, мой мальчик, — сказал он, вызвав глухой стон у стоявшего в нескольких шагах Снейпа.

— Если вы собираетесь оставить это животное на свободе, не надейтесь, что я тут останусь! — бросил мастер зелий, одной рукой придерживая кота, сидевшего на его плече.

— Речь не о свободе, Северус, но я думаю, мы должны его допросить. В конце концов, вам понадобится замена, если вы захотите уйти, — уклончиво сказал Дамблдор.

Снейп не сдержал ярости.

— Вы даже представить не можете…

— Я очень многое могу себe представить, — оборвал его директор, — но мне кажется, что сейчас самое главное — успокоить наших учеников и собрать всех учителей. Этот день был слишком богат на события.

Воспоминание о предмете, что всё ещё лежал, торопливо спрятанный, в его кармане, заставило поулечься ярость Снейпа. Да, день был долгим и сложным… и Дамблдору ещё не всё известно.

Повернув голову, он посмотрел на Шэди.

Скоро, обещал он мысленно, скоро будут каникулы, и я увезу тебя от всего этого, но пока…

— Веди себя хорошо, — прошептал он на ухо анимагу.

Кот моргнул, и Снейп на секунду прикрыл глаза.

Завтра. Завтра будет новый день.


	42. Кошки-мышки.

Путь на верхние, обитаемые уровни замка проходил в тяжёлом, почти враждебном молчании. Шэди, по-прежнему сидевший на плече у Снейпа, мог видеть, как профессор Флитвик бросал подозрительные взгляды на бледного и напряжённого Ремуса, не сводившего глаз с плывущего тела Локи.

Гарри ясно чувствовал, как раздражён и расстроен Снейп, но в этом не было ничего удивительного, — случившееся происшествие никак не могло улучшить его отношение к Ремусу.

Дамблдор, левитировавший бесчувственное тело юноши по коридорам Хогвртса, выглядел невозмутимым, но Шэди заметил, что привычные смешинки в его голубых глазах погасли.

К счастью, коридоры, по которым они проходили, были пустынны. Скорее всего, директор специально выбирал дорогу, на которой бы им никто не встретился. Когда они, наконец, оказались перед лестницей, ведущей в его кабинет, Дамблдор с весьма официальным видом повернулся к профессору Флитвику.

— Филиус, я убедительно прошу вас до моих дальнейших распоряжений сохранить в секрете всё, чему вы стали свидетелем. Сейчас самое важное — успокоить учеников и как можно быстрее обезопасить замок.

Сложив на груди руки, Снейп с иронией взглянул на директора. Никогда ещё его выгнутая бровь — я же говорил! — не была настолько выразительной, подумал Гарри.

— Нам придётся решать множество вопросов в порядке их важности, — продолжал директор, — но вопрос безопасности детей не может быть отложен на потом. Предупредите других профессоров, что будут организованы ночные дежурства, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока мы не удостоверимся, что в защите больше нет брешей. Пусть префекты проследят за спальнями, а вызвавшиеся патрулировать замок профессора соберутся в Большом зале. Что до остального… никому ни слова, понятно?

Маленький человечек кивнул, поглаживая свою бороду. Затем он, кинув прощальный взгляд на Локи, молча направился в Большой зал.

Стоило ему скрыться за углом, как Ремус приблизился к сыну, не в силах больше скрывать своё беспокойство.

— С ним всё в порядке, Ремус, — успокоил его Дамблдор.

— К несчастью, — не удержавшись, прошептал Снейп. Однако его слова прозвучали не настолько тихо, чтобы их не уловило чуткое ухо оборотня. Ремус расстроено взглянул на него. К удивлению Шэди, Северус отвёл взгляд.

Директор не обратил на это никакого внимания и продолжал:

— Я подниму Локи в свой кабинет, где мы сможем всё спокойно обсудить. Ремус, вам следует знать, что там нас ждет Хагрид, и что ситуация не столь простая. Судя по всему, это он позволил Локи пробраться в Хогвартс через тайный ход, ведущий из его хижины в замок. Я ещё не знаю, что именно подтолкнуло его к такому поступку…

— Локи и Хагрид? — изумился Ремус. — Я не знал, что… я не знал, об этом плане, Альбус, вы должны мне поверить!

— Я и не сомневаюсь в тебе, мой мальчик. Единственное, о чём я прошу вас всех, это держать себя в руках, когда мы поднимемся наверх. Что бы ни произошло. Северус, Гарри, если хотите, вы можете уйти, хотя ваше присутствие нам нисколько не помешает. Как я понимаю, вы как раз искали меня, когда встретили Хагрида?

— Вот именно, — заметил Снейп. — Нам нужно обсудить крайне важный вопрос.

«Куда важнее, чем Локи», — перевёл для себя Шэди.

— В любом случае, будет лучше, если вы останетесь, — вздохнул Дамблдор.

— Я не уверен… — начал было Ремус, но три пары глаз, уставившихся на него, заставили его замолчать. Он удовольствовался тем, что, покачав головой, последовал за директором. Локи парил впереди него.

Стоило им оказаться в кабинете, как они услышали громкое бурчание, сопровождавшееся глухим стуком. Шэди крепче вцепился в плечо мастера зелий, и только потом до него дошло, что это Хагрид вскочил на ноги, увидев тело Локи.

— Ой, профессор, вы ж не сделали ему ничего плохого? — жалобно спросил великан.

— Нет, Хагрид, Локи просто спит, — ответил Дамблдор.

Хагрид тяжело вздохнул и запустил в волосы свою пятерню.

— Не вините его, ладно? Он хороший парнишка. И не хотел ничего плохого. Просто его иногда слишком заносит от излишнего пыла, время от времени… — извиняющимся тоном произнёс он.

Северус возвёл глаза к небу, но Гарри заметил, что Ремус слабо улыбнулся.

— А вы, Хагрид, вас случайно не слишком занесло? — сурово спросил Дамблдор, укладывая тело Локи на кушетку.

Хранитель ключей Хогвартса пристыжено опустил голову.

— Я знаю, профессор, знаю, — прошептал он. — Сперва-то у меня не было выбора, но мальчишка… он тут ни при чем. Он просто хотел как лучше.

— Может быть, расскажете нам всё с самого начала? — спросил Дамблдор, предлагая профессорам присесть. — Лимонные дольки?

На этот раз Снейп и Ремус были единодушны, одновременно недовольно фыркнув, чем вызвали улыбку у Шэди. Всё-таки у них обоих было что-то общее…

Все уселись с максимальным удобством: Ремус рядом с Локи, директор в своём кресле, Северус и Хагрид устроились перед камином. Кот осторожно передвинулся, улёгшись вокруг шеи профессора на манер воротника, позволив теплу камина согревать шёрстку. Если бы ситуация не была такой напряжённой, он бы уже давно замурлыкал…

Хагрид смотрел на них, разинув рот, но так и не успел ничего сказать — вопрос Дамблдора вывел его из оцепенения.

— Хагрид, что случилось в тот вечер, когда вас захватили?

Полувеликан уставился в пол, почесывая затылок.

— Ну, это, ко мне прискакал кентавр, чтоб сказать про оборотней, появившихся на краю леса вместе со стаей волков. Но пока он всё это говорил, вся эта свора уже оказалась перед моей хижиной. Клык пытался остановить их…

Хагрид громко всхлипнул, и огромная слеза скатилась по его щеке.

— Он был смелым, но не очень крепким. А их оказалось слишком много… слишком много. Я пытался поймать этих вандалов, но все эти чокнутые звери обернулись против меня! И вот тут появился малыш, — Харгид показал на Локи и в его голосе появились нежные нотки. — Он аппарировал меня, — это меня-то, представляете! Вообще-то их было двое… но это Локи сказал всем остальным, чтоб они оставили меня в покое, и что он меня забирает! — гордо закончил он.

— И куда он вас забрал? — мягко спросил Дамблдор, продолжая пристально смотреть на него.

— Ну, так это, я не знаю… куда-то далеко, это точно. Вокруг был лес — гораздо гуще, чем Запретный, и повсюду были волки. Они, конечно, не так просты… но ничего плохого они мне не сделали и даже отвели в грот, где теплее. А пацан принёс моё пальто и одеяло, чтоб я не простудился, — с нежностью добавил он. — Ну, правда, профессор, я не могу вам рассказать, где это. Но волки, они меня не трогали, никаких проблем с ними, а вот их приятели оборотни — другое дело.

Он виновато взглянул на Ремуса.

— Они не такие как вы, профессор, ну, те, кто пьёт зелье… эти были из самых худших. Ну, из тех, кто зовет старину Тома «хозяином».

На этот раз виноватый взгляд достался Снейпу.

— Ну, и не такие как вы. У них свои дела. Но, думаю, старину Грейнбека вы знаете.

Ремус непроизвольно зарычал, и у Шэди шерсть мгновенно встала дыбом.

— Да, такие вот дела, — продолжал Хагрид, — они всей компанией приходили, уходили. Волки их не слишком-то жаловали, но пацан держал их всех в узде, — он указал подбородком на Локи. — Это да, это он умеет! Сам Мерлин не справился бы с этими громилами лучше! Кто бы там ни был — волки, собаки, оборотни… он вертел ими, как хотел! Что ни скажет, они смотрят на него, как на бога. И даже с новичками это работало. Стоило только ему появиться, как они все падали на колени и ждали, что он им скажет! И что бы он им ни приказал, волку или волшебнику, те неслись исполнять, словно он их за святым Граалем послал! Вот он какой, мой Локи!

Последняя фраза вновь вызвала у всех присутствующих, включая директора, схожую реакцию: Шэди почувствовал всплеск недовольства и ярости, правда, степень накала эмоций была у каждого своей.

— Не пора ли нам разбудить Локи? — холодно заметил Ремус.

— Не сейчас, — ответил Дамблдор. — Хагрид, могу я узнать, что именно сподвигло вас сегодня помочь Локи проникнуть в замок через секретный ход?

Великан вздохнул, опустив голову.

— Мне тут нечем гордиться, совсем нечем. Я разочаровал вас, тоже знаю… и это после всего, что вы для меня сделали, — ещё одна тяжёлая слеза скатилась по его щеке. — Но Локи, сами видите, он такой же, как я… ему нужен кто-то, кто бы помог ему. У него ж и родителей-то нет…

Ремус хотел было возразить, но Дамблдор жестом остановил его.

— Поэтому когда он попросил меня научить его чему-нибудь, чтоб разобраться, ну, в общем… что мне оставалось? Это ж просто мальчишка, профессор, растерянный мальчишка. Для него мир волшебников слишком сложен. Он вырос с волками и надо сказать, он очень умный, вы даже представить не можете!

— Думаю, что уже начинаю представлять, — сухо сказал Дамблдор. — Продолжайте.

— Ну вот, мы с пацаном, вроде, подружились. Он не такой как другие, знаете ли, он, как бы это сказать… ну… немного дикий. Как я, — робко сказал великан. — Я понимаю, он этим пользуется, знает, что я не могу ему отказать! Но, понимаете… дети… в общем, когда он объяснил мне, что у него тут друг, в Хогвартсе, запертый в карцере, и что его отец хочет забрать мальчонку до того, как его станут судить… профессор, я знаю, вы лучше меня разбираетесь, что нужно делать, и у вас были причины так поступить… и я, честное слово, чувствую себя полным дураком, раз так подставил вас. Я должен был переговорить с вами… ну, хотя бы попробовать… Но он посмотрел на меня такими глазами, знаете, ну просто как щеночек! И я, дуралей, согласился. Он, естественно, пообещал мне, что не причинит никому никакого вреда!

— Никакого вреда? — взорвался Снейп. — Он просто попытался убить Гарри!

При этих словах вся кровь, казалось, отхлынула от лица Хагрида, и он растерянно обернулся к Шэди.

— Это был всего лишь Exsomnus, Северус, — попытался успокоить его Дамблдор.

— Замечательно, — съязвил Снейп, — он всего лишь хотел, чтобы Гарри уснул навеки! И это не говоря о его нападении в Косой аллее!

— Он тогда плохо поступил, — печально согласился Хагрид, — но я ему всё объяснил.

— Он ему объяснил! — Северус закатил глаза. — Теперь нам больше не о чем беспокоиться, отпускаем волка и предупреждаем Волдеморта, чтобы он его опасался, ведь Локи теперь переметнулся к нам…

— Нет, нет, Локи не имеет ничего общего с Томом, — запротестовал великан. — Это просто неудачное знакомство.

— Неудачное… — задохнулся Снейп. — Ну, всё, с меня хватит, — он поднялся. — Вы были правы, Альбус, мне здесь нечего делать. Сообщите мне, когда эта маленькая неприятность будет устранена.

— Присядьте, Северус, — с успокаивающим жестом предложил Дамблдор. — Мне кажется, настало время разбудить Локи и выслушать его версию, и мне хотелось бы увидеть, как он поведёт себя в присутствии Гарри.

После секундного размышления, профессор зелий кивнул и снова сел на место.

Теперь встал Дамблдор и, держа в руке палочку, подошёл к Локи. Ремус насторожился и положил руку на плечо сына. Он ничего не сказал, но взгляд выдавал его.

— Finite Incantatem, — прошептал директор. В тот же момент юноша выпрямил своё гибкое тело и быстро окинул комнату оценивающим взглядом.

— Всё хорошо, — одновременно произнесли Ремус и Хагрид.

Локи забился в угол диванчика, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Заметив Шэди, всё ещё сидевшего на плече хозяина, он скривил рот.

— Не трогай кота, Локи! — пригрозил из своего кресла, делая большие глаза.

Парень взглянул на него с видом наполовину жалобным, наполовину раздражённым.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил, наконец, Ремус.

Мальчишка презрительно фыркнул.

— Прекрасно, мистер… — начал Дамблдор и запнулся. — Кстати, могу я узнать ваше имя, молодой человек?

— Просто Локи, — буркнул парень.

Повисло тягостное молчание.

— Люпин, — выдохнул, наконец, Ремус. — Мы уже говорили об этом, Локи…

Снова раздалось фырканье.

— Что ж, мистер Люпин, расскажите мне, что вы делали в Хогвартсе? — продолжал Дамблдор.

— Нет, погодите-ка, — вскочил со своего места Хагрид. — Что здесь происходит, а? Какое отношение ко всему этому имеет профессор Люпин?

Шэди почувствовал, что Снейп, поудобнее устроившись в кресле, явно наслаждается спектаклем.

Локи решил сам ответить Хагриду.

— Я тебе ничего не говорил, чтобы ты не стал ко мне иначе относиться, Руб. Это от него я был произведён на свет.

Произведён? Выражение боли, застывшее на лице Ремуса, заставило сердце Гарри сжаться. По всей видимости, отношения между профессором и его сыном продвинулись не так далеко, как в это хотелось бы верить… и Руб? Почему Локи так назвал Хагрида? Ох, ну конечно, его же зовут Рубеус… анимаг настолько с ним подружился? Самому Гарри даже в голову никогда не приходило называть великана просто по имени.

На этот раз кот почувствовал лёгкий укол ревности.

— Профессор Люпин? — запинаясь, произнёс Хагрид. — Твой… отец? — ему понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы справиться с удивлением. Скрестив руки на груди, он с хмурым видом повернулся к Ремусу.

— Это, значит, так вы занимаетесь ребёнком? Да, нездорово! Совсем нездорово!

— Не вмешивайтесь не в своё дело, — прошипел Ремус. — Это мой сын, как вы только что заметили, и ваше сердобольное участие больше не требуется!

Это было так не похоже на Люпина, что Шэди вздрогнул. Снейп, пряча в уголках губ едва заметную улыбку, судя по всему, находил ситуацию всё более и более забавной.

— Оставь его в покое, — вмешался Локи, и в его голосе послышалась глухая угроза. Затем он, не обращая внимания на Дамблдора и направленные на него палочки, поднялся и подошёл к Хагриду.

— Вы так и не ответили на мой вопрос, — сухо заметил директор.

Локи слегка улыбнулся какой-то опасной улыбкой.

— Я пробрался в ваше логово, чтобы найти Драко Малфоя и вернуть в его стаю.

При этом имени Хагрид удивленно охнул, но сдержался и промолчал, а директор тем временем всё продолжал задавать вопросы.

— Вас об этом попросил Люциус?

— В том числе, — уклончиво ответил парень.

— Боюсь, что такого ответа мне не достаточно, — настаивал Дамблдор. — Вас послал Волдеморт?

— Вас это не касается, — ответил Локи.

— Понятно, — сказал директор. — Значит, применим Веритасерум.

— Профессор, неужто это и впрямь необходимо? — пробормотал Хагрид. — Ему просто нужно время, чтобы обдумать…

— Я в этом сомневаюсь, — вздохнул директор. — Локи, скажи правду.

Не сводя глаз с директора, юноша еще сильнее растянул губы в улыбке, обнажая зубы.

— Профессор Снейп, — не теряя спокойствия продолжал Альбус, — у вас есть с собой доза Веритасерума?

Но прежде, чем Северус успел ответить, в разговор вмешался Ремус, тихо, но твёрдо сказав:

— Это даже не обсуждается. Мне жаль, Альбус, но я не дам разрешения.

— Ремус? — переспросил директор.

— Использование Веритасерума регулируется министерством. Насколько я знаю, ни один аврор не давал разрешения на применение этого зелья к моему сыну.

Застывший на месте Хагрид широко распахнутыми глазами следил за происходящим.

— Вы всерьёз настаиваете на своём решении? — тихо спросил Дамблдор.

Скрестив руки на груди, профессор выдержал ледяной взгляд голубых глаз.

— Ну, хорошо, — вздохнул директор. — Я дам вам два дня. Только два. После чего мне нужны ответы… хотя, мне кажется, я их уже знаю.

Стоя рядом с Хагридом, Локи внимательно изучал своего отца. Что-то тут не чисто, подумал Шэди, что-то ускользало от его понимания…

— Хагрид, вы можете возвращаться к себе, но мне хотелось бы поговорить с вами через пару часов, — объявил Дамблдор. — В хижине вы в безопасности?

— Да, профессор, — ответил великан, наклонив голову. Кинув последний взгляд на Локи и с благодарностью кивнув Ремусу, он кинул горсть летучего пороха в камин и исчез в зелёном пламени.

— Профессор Люпин, — директор обернулся к волшебнику, — проводите, пожалуйста, Локи наверх в башню.

Лёгким движением палочки Дамблдор повернул картину, за которой открылась каменная лестница, ведущая наверх.

— Вам должно быть ясно, молодой человек, что эта комната защищена и от внешних атак, и от попыток её покинуть. Не стоит напрасно тратить на это время, лучше обдумайте как следует, что вы собираетесь делать дальше…

Шэди показалось, что Локи тихонько рассмеялся, но до того, как он смог в этом удостовериться, Ремус, держа палочку в руке, подтолкнул парня к лестнице. Картина заняла своё привычное место, и Дамблдор направился к своему креслу. Вид у него был обеспокоенный.

— Прекрасный спектакль, Альбус, — небрежно заметил Снейп. — Для импровизации получилось просто превосходно.

— Не столь превосходно, как это получилось у вас, мой мальчик, но у меня нет ни вашего таланта, ни вашего опыта, — ответил директор с весёлыми искорками в глазах. — Надеюсь, что Локи не столь догадлив, как вы.

— Этот зверь реагирует не так как мы, но язык вашего тела был столь же убедителен, как и слова… Да, мне кажется, что он заглотил наживку, — сказал Снейп, постукивая пальцем по щеке.

Шэди раздражённо спрыгнул на пол и принял человеческий облик.

— Какая импровизация? Что за наживка? Я ничего не понял в этой истории! — пожаловался Гарри.

— Значит, наша игра удалась, — радостно сказал Дамблдор. В этот момент картина вновь открылась, впустив Ремуса. Его лицо выдавало внутреннее напряжение.

— Всё исполнено, он заперт наверху, всё прошло спокойно, — сказал он. — Но пока мне не удалось ничего узнать… Он превратился в волка и свернулся клубком в углу. Позже я вернусь к нему с едой. Спасибо, Альбус, что решили подыграть… Я знаю, это выглядело жалко, но это был необходимый шаг. Не ожидал, что в уравнение придётся вносить Хагрида.

— Признаться, я тоже, — прошептал директор. — И это неприятный сюрприз.

— Вы же не выгоните Хагрида? — встревожился Гарри. — Он, конечно, совершил большую глупость, но просить Хагрида не верить большому говорящему волку, это как-то… против его природы.

Дамблдор улыбнулся, Ремус провел рукой по лицу.

— Нет, Гарри, конечно, нет. Я просто хочу воссоздать последовательность событий и, полагаю, нам нужно серьёзно поговорить.

— Что бы вы ни решили, я не хочу, чтобы он приближался к Локи, — сказал Ремус. — Все мои усилия пойдут прахом, если Хагрид будет и дальше интересоваться моим сыном.

— Нам нужно всё как следует обдумать, — согласился Дамблдор. — А пока не могли бы вы отправиться в Большой зал, помочь успокоить волнение? Думаю, в данный момент нам не удастся вытянуть из Локи никакой информации, к тому же он в безопасности.

— Что мне сказать остальным? — спросил, смирившись с ситуацией, Ремус.

— Ох, полагаю, Филиус и Минерва уже сочинили прекрасную историю, но будет нелишним объяснить, что проникший в Хогвартс чужак был остановлен. Скажем, что это была попытка пошутить.

— Ничего себе шутка! Ничего общего с юмором близнецов Уизли, — сказал Гарри.

— Да, согласен, чувство юмора у Локи довольно сильно отличается от нашего, — подтвердил Дамблдор. — Но это позволит всех успокоить и выиграть время. Вы согласны, профессор Люпин?

— Оно нам понадобится, — вздохнул Ремус. — Мерлин, не знаю, что и думать… Но я счастлив, что у вас есть такая комната. Вы не против, если я вернусь сюда попозже вечером?

— Вы прекрасно знаете, что нет, — заверил его Дамблдор. — Но сперва мне нужно поговорить с Хагридом… и, как мне кажется, Северус и Гарри тоже хотели кое-что со мной обсудить.

— Понятно, — сказал Ремус, посмотрев на мастера зелий и мальчика. Неожиданно вид у него стал ещё более усталым, морщины вокруг глаз залегли глубже, делая его старше, чем он был всего лишь несколько часов назад.

— Гарри, с тобой всё в порядке? — с тревогой спросил он.

— Да, не беспокойся, — улыбнувшись, заверил его мальчишка. — Отдохни, похоже, что ты… хм… не в форме.

— Это ещё мягко сказано, — слабо улыбнулся Ремус. — Спасибо, Гарри. Я понимаю, что всё это очень трудно для тебя, но хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я всегда готов помочь.

«Как помогал до этого?» — подумал Гарри. Но сейчас был не самый лучший момент для выяснения отношений.

— Конечно, — ответил он, выдавив улыбку. Стоявший за ним Снейп излучал раздражение и нетерпение, и Гарри наделся, что Ремус не станет задерживаться дольше.

Похоже, профессор тоже почувствовал напряжение, висевшее в кабинете, и направился к выходу.

— Скоро увидимся, — сказал он Дамблдору. Кивнув напоследок Снейпу и Гарри, он исчез.

— Ну что ж, займёмся следующей проблемой, — бодро произнёс директор, снова указывая гостям на кресла, с которых те поднялись. — Мне кажется, или день у вас выдался очень насыщенным?

— Вам не кажется, — сказал Гарри, падая в одно из мягких кресел, стоявших перед письменным столом. — Но на этот раз это никак не связано с Локи.

— Что ж, не скажу, что меня это печалит, — уверил его Дамблдор. — Этот юноша создает не меньше проблем, чем все дети Уизли вместе взятые, а это серьёзный вызов. И, отвечая на вопрос, который ты так хочешь задать, Гарри, должен сказать, что, к сожалению, Грюм и Тонкс не смогли найти Беллатрикс. Она исчезла до того, как они появились. Однако им удалось обнаружить следы её ловушки. Она была хорошо спрятана и нужно было действительно оказаться совсем рядом с ней, чтобы заметить её. Ужасно жалко, что мы не обнаружили её раньше, но должен признаться, я ждал появления Беллатрикс где угодно, только не на маггловском кладбище…. Это так на неё не похоже!

— А на вас не похоже — допустить подобную небрежность, — отрезал молчавший всё это время Снейп.

— Это верно, — признал Дамблдор. — Ваш повторный визит к Дерсли прошел без происшествий?

— Ничего настолько же впечатляющего, как в первый раз, — ответил Снейп. — Но мы нашли одну вещицу, которая заставляет меня думать, что Гарри был прав. В том доме действительно нашлось кое-что, имеющее отношение к царившей в нём атмосфере. Артефакт, объясняющий многие вещи…

В глазах директора вспыхнул интерес.

— Могу ли я узнать, о чём именно идёт речь? — спокойно спросил он.

Северус встал, едва заметно улыбаясь, поискал в кармане подвеску, затем нарочито небрежным жестом подтолкнул её в сторону директора. Подвеска заскользила по поверхности стола. Сам Северус снова сел, не в силах отвести взгляд от вещицы.

Он почувствовал, как у Дамблдора от потрясения перехватило дыхание, и внутренне усмехнулся. На этот раз ему удалось произвести на него впечатление… Да и как иначе? Медальон Слизерина — прямо у него под носом, на его столе!

Дамблдору понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя и протянуть к драгоценности тонкую руку. С некоторой нерешительностью он поднял её на уровень глаз.

— Северус, — выдохнул он, — понимаете ли вы?..

— О, да, — довольным тоном ответил мастер зелий. — Медальон, фигурально выражаясь, просто пропитан чёрной магией. Его происхождение совершенно неоспоримо… как и его суть.

— Это совершенно ясно, — прошептал директор, — так ясно… его подпись здесь, и вся эта мощь… — он покачал головой, словно отгоняя ненужные мыли. — Мерлин, Северус, как мы могли пропустить это?

— Не знаю, — ответил Снейп с некоторой досадой. — Начать с того, как эта вещь вообще могла оказаться в доме, — вот что меня беспокоит. Эта подвеска сопровождалась письмом, которое Лили написала Петунии в год поступления в Хогвартс. Из её объяснений следует, что подвеску ей подарила мать, рассказав семейную легенду о драгоценности, созданной волшебником, их предком, которая с тех самых пор и хранилась в их семье. Она была предназначена для того, чтобы определять, кто из новорожденных в их роду является волшебником. Я не знаю, что это за предок, но с трудом представляю, чтобы Салазар Слизерин создавал что-то подобное.

— Погодите минуту, — прервал его Гарри. — Слизерин? Вы о чём?

Директор вопросительно взглянул на Снейпа, тот коротко кивнул в ответ.

— Мне было некогда объяснять, — сказал он. — Я хотел сперва удостовериться. Мы немедленно отправились на ваши поиски, но вмешательство Локи несколько нарушило наши планы.

Дамблдор, по-прежнему погружённый в свои мысли, кивнул.

— С чего начать? — прошептал он.

— С самого начала, — предложил Снейп. — Гарри, этот медальон — не простое семейное украшение. Это очень известная вещь, потерянная и разыскиваемая уже очень давно. Этот медальон принадлежал Салазару Слизерину, одному из основателей Хогвартса. Видишь букву «С», выложенную из камней? Этот рисунок очень часто изображался в течение многих столетий, ты найдёшь его в большинстве книг по истории магии, начиная с истории Хогвартса.

— Но… но… — пробормотал Гарри, — это значит… в письме мама сказала, что он перешел к ней от её матери, от их предков, то есть, я что, и вправду наследник Слизерина?

Профессора обменялись понимающими взглядами.

— Пока трудно сказать, — ответил Снейп, — но я склонен думать, что нет.

— Это не невозможно, но очень маловероятно, — согласился Дамблдор. — Северус, хотите, чтобы я продолжил?

«Хоркрукс», — подумал Северус. Что ж, раз ему предоставили выбор, то, если честно, он предпочел бы, чтобы об этом рассказал кто-нибудь другой. Кроме того, перерыв был бы ему как нельзя кстати.

— Продолжайте, Альбус, я вернусь через минуту.

Ободряюще взглянув на Гарри, Снейп направился к камину.

— Снейп-мэнор.

Он исчез во вспышке зелёного пламени, чтобы тут же шагнуть в знакомую обстановку лаборатории. Не теряя ни секунды, он, едва успел погаснуть огонь, кинул в камин новую горсть пороха.

— Хижина Хагрида, Хогвартс!

Быстро шагнув в камин, он очутился прямо в центре пустой хижины. Полувеликан уже был там, пытаясь навести порядок, и, казалось, ничуть не удивился вторжению.

— Профессор Снейп, — кивнул он.

— Они знают? — спросил Снейп безо всякого вступления. — Про другой ход, — вы рассказали им?

— Нет-нет, им я ничего не рассказывал, только Локи, но теперь мне придётся рассказать директору и об этом…

— Даже не вздумайте, вы ничего не скажете Дамблдору. Другой проход должен оставаться в тайне как можно дольше, — возразил Снейп. — Ни слова, понятно?

— Но, профессор, я должен рассказать, директор будет спрашивать, я не могу ещё раз подвести его! — сказал Хагрид.

— Ещё как сможете. Если он узнает о существовании ещё одного хода, то прикажет закрыть его, а эта лазейка может когда-нибудь спасти Гарри жизнь. Вы сделали это для Локи, значит, в состоянии сделать подобное и для Поттера, разве нет?

— Профессор Снейп, это неправильно, — простонал великан, — я хранитель ключей Хогвартса, я не могу так поступить… нет, не могу…

— Ради Гарри, — повторил Северус. — Сделайте это для Гарри. Он же дорог вам? И вы знаете, что он в опасности, к тому же в ещё большей опасности сейчас, когда Локи находится в этих стенах. Нужно, чтобы у мальчишки оставался запасной выход, о котором не знал бы никто, кроме него. Не смейте отнимать у него этот шанс, однажды, когда ему потребуется выйти, он может оказаться единственным…

— Я… я… хорошо, — сдался Хагрид. — Я ничего не расскажу. Но, пожалуйста, профессор, не натворите беды, не поступайте, как я. Я знаю, что Гарри хороший мальчик, и вы делаете для него, что можете, но всё так быстро меняется… так быстро…

— Слишком быстро, это правда, — пробормотал Северус. — Я рассчитываю на вас. Мне нужно возвращаться… не забудьте! Ни слова!

Кинув очередную горсть летучего пороха, он вернулся через камин в Мэнор.

Нельзя было терять ни минуты… Выставив зелья на стол, он быстро выпил содержимое двух флаконов и удовлетворенно выдохнул, чувствуя как возвращаются силы. Запах зелий был достаточно сильным, чтобы Альбус почувствовал и узнал его. Алиби было так себе, но на другое у него не было времени. Снова воспользовавшись камином, он вернулся в кабинет директора, где его ждал побледневший Гарри. Мальчишка сидел с широко распахнутыми глазами, словно только что увидел призрак.

В некотором роде это было близко к реальности.

— Вы знали? — упавшим голосом спросил Гарри.

— Будьте добры уточнить, мистер Поттер, — ответил Снейп, — о чём именно вы спрашиваете? Знал ли я о существовании хоркруксов? Да. О том, что Волдеморт использовал эту магию? Тоже. В том, что этот медальон является хоркруксом, у меня не было сомнений с той секунды, как я взял его в руки. Но момент был крайне неподходящим для объяснений.

— Но он… когда он успел его сделать? Вы знаете?

— Задолго до твоего рождения, возможно, после выпуска из Хогвартса. Нет, я не знал об этом… заклинание, позволяющее создать хоркрукс, можно сказать, под запретом, мало кто знает о нём, даже среди специалистов по тёмной магии. Даже сейчас немногие волшебники в курсе, в том числе среди членов Ордена. Поэтому оно и остаётся малозаметным, — объяснил Снейп.

— Мерлин, но… как можно… шесть хоркруксов? Их нужно обязательно уничтожить!

Северус заметил торжество, блеснувшее во взгляде директора, и почувствовал, как его непроизвольно охватывает ярость. Семь хоркруксов, включая Гарри! Но директор, конечно же, предпочёл умолчать об этом, предоставив мальчишке отправиться на войну против того самого волшебства, которое является частью его самого! Но что он, Снейп, мог сделать в этой ситуации?

Инстинктивно он придвинулся к Гарри. Нет, даже его Протего не защитит от такого…

Дамблдор, должно быть, почувствовал состояние профессора, его плечи слегка поникли, когда он вновь заговорил:

— Да, Гарри, их необходимо нейтрализовать до того, как мы сможем добраться до Волдеморта. Но знать, что один из них уже найден, большой шаг вперёд на этом пути. Однако то, как медальон оказался у тебя дома, остаётся загадкой.

— Ох, — неожиданно сообразил мальчишка, — если моя мама отослала медальон тёте Петунии, когда была в Хогвартсе, значит, Волдеморт должен был подменить его… раньше?

— Известно лишь одно: Том Риддл никогда бы не оставил медальон Слизерина в доме магглов, — заверил его Северус. — Возможно, кто-то принёс туда эту подвеску, но понятия не имею, кто и почему. В этом нет никакого смысла.

— Тем не менее, вам кажется, что я всё-таки могу быть наследником Слизерина? — настаивал Гарри, не в силах избавиться от этой идеи.

— Гарри, медальон каким-то образом реагировал на твоё присутствие? — мягко спросил Дамблдор.

— Насколько я знаю, нет. Хотя… Вы хотите сказать… нет, он не светился, как было написано в письме мамы, а ведь во мне есть волшебство… значит, это не та подвеска, да? Ох, Мерлин, мне сразу стало легче!

— Не сомневаюсь, — с иронией заметил Снейп. — Вероятно, украшения и в самом деле были подменены, так как я не вижу на этом медальоне ни следов магии Лили, ни какой-либо другой магии, которая могла бы определять наличие волшебства в человеке. Вероятно, оригинальная подвеска потеряна. Очень жаль.

— Да, — сказал Гарри, который всё равно больше радовался, чем печалился от этой потери. — Что вы собираетесь делать? Нужно его уничтожить, да?

— И чем быстрее, тем лучше, — согласился Дамблдор.— Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, если я сам займусь этим прямо сейчас?

— Нет, конечно, нет, — ответил мальчишка. — Эта штуковина опасна. Есть какое-то специальное заклинание?

— Видишь ли, хоркруксы — очень мощные артефакты и их довольно сложно уничтожить. Почти невозможно. Один из старинных способов — использование яда василиска, очень редкой субстанции, как тебе известно, — объяснил директор.

Снейпа, стоявшего рядом с Гарри, вновь охватило глухое раздражение. Да, мальчишке это слишком хорошо известно, — видно было, как он вздрогнул при одном упоминании об этом.

— Этот яд определенно не понравился дневнику Тома, — прошептал Гарри.

— Им ты уничтожил первый хоркрукс, — подтвердил Дамблдор.

Гарри, приоткрыв рот, уставился на него во все глаза.

— Я? Я что?.. Но…

— Дневник Тома Риддла был хоркруксом, Гарри, — спокойно объяснил Снейп, пряча своё раздражение. — Сам того не зная, ты использовал против него единственное оружие, которое могло его уничтожить.

— Я? Вот так просто? Но мне было всего лишь двенадцать, невозможно, чтобы…

Он замолчал, почувствовав новую волну негодования, охватившую Снейпа. Определённо, существовала какая-то недоговоренность между Северусом и директором, который явно чувствовал себя неловко.

— Ну, после того, как ты в годовалом возрасте победил Волдеморта, мне кажется, это не так уж удивительно, — заметил Дамблдор.

— Но тогда ... сколько же их осталось? — спросил Гарри, всё ещё не оправившись от потрясения.

— Если моя теория разделения души на семь частей верна, Гарри, тогда остаётся пять хоркруксов, — продолжал старый волшебник. — И скоро останется четыре, если ты позволишь мне заняться этой вещицей.

— Конечно, — ответил мальчишка, с отвращением взглянув на медальон.

Однако он не мог не испытать некоторого воодушевления, когда Дамблдор достал меч Гриффиндора, тот самый, которым Гарри тогда победил василиска.

Директор не стал медлить и взмахнул мечом. В тот момент, когда лезвие оказалось над его головой, его глаза блеснули, и Гарри ясно представил, каким может быть Альбус Дамблдор, победитель Гриндевальда, один из самых сильных волшебников поколения.

Меч с грохотом ударил по подвеске, и во все стороны, на мгновение ослепив присутствующих, брызнули зелёные искры. Когда они снова посмотрели на медальон, тот, совершенно целый, лежал на прежнем месте.

Дамблдор и Снейп с удивлением рассматривали его в полном молчании.

— Я не понимаю, — начал было Северус.

— А я — да, — вмешался Гарри. — Я знаю, что нужно сделать.

Он уверенно подошел к столу и взял медальон за цепочку. От этого прикосновения у него по спине пробежали ледяные мурашки… Он знал: так или иначе, медальон чувствовал, что он собирается сделать.

— Откройся, — прошептал Гарри на парселтанге. Ответ не заставил себя ждать. Медальон открылся, освободив всю тут тёмную силу, что, казалось, обвилась вокруг его руки. Мальчишка отбросил вещицу на стол.

— Сейчас! — крикнул он Дамблдору, чей взгляд впервые на памяти Гарри казался совершенно пустым.

Воздух вокруг них сгустился и появилась бледная, прозрачная, но такая реальная фигура!

Девочка с печальным лицом повернулась к директору, взглянув на него с укоризной.

— Альбус, ты не можешь это сделать, ты опять убьёшь кого-нибудь! Ты уже совершил одно убийство и если сейчас ты не остановишься, я никогда не прощу тебя! Никогда, слышишь?

— Ариана… — прошептал старик, постарев сразу лет на сто.

— Альбус, ради бога, скорее, это всего лишь наваждение! — крикнул Северус.

— Нет, Ал, ты больше не имеешь права судить людей, ты постоянно ошибаешься в выборе, ты не знаешь, где добро и где зло, опусти меч, — продолжала девочка. К ней присоединился юноша со светлыми волосами, его оживлённое лицо светилось лукавством.

— Альбус, ради любви ко мне, не делай этого! Это старинное сокровище, часть души, ты не имеешь права уничтожать душу, её можно использовать иначе! Поверь мне, отдай мне меч! Ради всеобщего блага, Ал!

Гарри замер, наблюдая за разворачивавшейся сценой. Кто эта девочка, кто этот молодой человек, что так обращается к Дамблдору? Это иллюзии, Северус прав, но из какого ада они вышли?

Из оцепенения его вывел какой-то звук. Поняв, что директор поддается уговорам, его руки дрожат, а взгляд не сходит с теней-мучителей, всё продолжавших говорить с ним, Снейп вскочил на ноги.

Резким движением он выхватил меч Гриффиндора из рук Дамблдора и в свою очередь занёс его над головой. Стоило оружию сменить хозяина, как фигуры стали таять и менять свои очертания.

Гарри задрожал, узнав Эйлин Принц, её суровое лицо из воспоминаний Снейпа.

— Грязный маленький лжец, немедленно опусти меч, — зашипела женщина. — У тебя нет никакого права прикасаться к этой вещи, ты, полукровка, бесчестье семьи! Прочь, отойди, или пожалеешь об этом!

— Она права, — вторила ей другая женщина, при виде которой у Гарри зашевелились волосы — это была Лили, его мама… но подобного отвращения никогда не было в её чертах, по крайней мере, ему хотелось на это надеяться. — Хватит, Сев, от тебя никогда не было никакого толка, уйди, оставь в покое нормальных людей! В какие игры ты играешь? Да ты не стоишь даже ногтя Джеймса! Что бы ни делал, ты просто смешон! Не смей даже смотреть на моего сына, и этот меч не для тебя, оставь его, пока кто-нибудь не увидел тебя и не понял, насколько ты отвратителен!

Но ни искажённая тень Эйлин, ни Лили больше ничего не успели добавить. Не глядя на них, Снейп оттолкнул мешавшегося под рукой Дамблдора, чуть отступил для большего замаха и изо всех сил ударил по медальону. Снова появилось зелёное пламя, на этот раз сопровождавшееся долгим воем. Рассеявшиеся тени сменились красными горящими глазами, не оставляющими никаких сомнений в том, кому они принадлежали.

— Предатель, — прошипел Волдеморт, прожигая Снейпа взглядом.

Ледяной порыв ветра промчался по комнате, и в ней воцарилась мёртвая тишина. Облегчённо вздохнув, Снейп позволил себе опереться на меч, чувствуя, как у него подкашиваются ноги.

Стоявший рядом Дамблдор пытался взять себя в руки.

Старый волшебник, казалось, никак не мог отойти от потрясения, его глаза продолжали беспокойно блуждать.

— Мерлин, Северус, прости меня… Не знаю, что на меня нашло, — прошептал он бесцветным голосом.

— Присядьте, — устало предложил Снейп. — Гарри?

Мальчишка кивнул и подошёл к профессору.

— Всё нормально. Что это было? Я знал, что его нужно открыть, но и представить себе не мог ничего подобного, простите.

— Ты и не должен был. Ясно, что хоркрукс был защищён. Честно говоря, я бы с удовольствием обошёлся без этого маскарада, — пробормотал Северус, усаживаясь в своё кресло. — Альбус, дать вам зелье?

— Нет, нет, благодарю вас, мой мальчик, — сказал Дамблдор, покачав головой. — Гарри, Северус, могу я попросить вас хранить в тайне то, чему вы стали свидетелями?

— Конечно, — быстро ответил Гарри, смущённый увиденной сценой. Снейп закатил глаза.

— Нет, Альбус, я сейчас же побегу рассылать сов в «Пророк», чтобы в следующем выпуске вы отплатили мне ответной любезностью. Не говорите глупости.

— Это так по-слизерински, мой мальчик, но пусть это вас не беспокоит, — ответил Дамблдор, прикрывая глаза. — С моей стороны было бы слишком странной местью начать рассказывать о том, как вы были вынуждены сделать за меня мою работу. На самом деле я более чем смущён всем произошедшим… никогда не считал себя непобедимым, но не знал за собой подобной слабости, хотя и опасался этого. Вы сильный человек, Северус, очень сильный.

— Не смешите меня, — презрительно фыркнул Снейп. — Просто я не обладаю душой гриффиндорца, к тому же было слишком мало времени, чтобы тратить его на подобного рода представления.

— Вот как, в самом деле? — лицо Дамблодра внезапно осветилось лукавой улыбкой. — Тем не менее, вы смогли использовать меч, а это мог сделать только настоящий гриффиндорец.

Гарри заметил, как при этих словах декан Слизерина смертельно побледнел.

— Мерлин, — выдохнул, — никогда… поклянитесь, что это никогда не выйдет за стены вашего кабинета! Гарри, я хочу, чтобы ты тоже дал мне слово!

Северус был в таком ужасе, что, несмотря на всю серьёзность ситуации, мальчишка не смог удержаться от смеха.

— Ну, не знаю, вообще-то это может послужить прекрасным поводом для шантажа, слишком хорошим, чтобы я вот так запросто упустил его! Извините, но я ничего не обещаю, — ответил Гарри, коварно улыбаясь.

— Маленький змеёныш, — потрясённо прошептал Снейп. — В этом мече наверняка есть какой-нибудь дефект… даже слышать о нём больше не хочу! Если эта история просочится наружу, я найду, чем шантажировать вас обоих. И чтобы вам сразу всё было ясно, скажу, что не стану тратить время на выяснение того, кто именно проболтался, — вы оба жестоко поплатитесь!

Это стало последней каплей, и двое гриффиндорцев расхохотались к огромному неудовольствию Северуса, который ещё больше нахмурился. Но, несмотря на угрюмый вид профессора, Гарри чувствовал, что тот доволен: напряжение спало, и ему удалось отвлечь Дамблдора от его мыслей, заодно рассмешив и Гарри. О, да, возможно, Снейп смог использовать меч Гриффиндора, но от этого он не перестал быть королём Слизерина, — с некоторой гордостью отметил про себя мальчишка.

К тому же было очень кстати немного посмеяться после всех этих переживаний и жуткого напряжения, мрачной тенью следовавшего за ними с тех самых пор, как они покинули Тисовую улицу.

— Не знаю, как вам, а мне действительно стало лучше после того, как эту штуковину разбили, — признался Гарри, указав на остатки медальона.

— И не без причины, — согласился Дамблдор, — хоркруксы передают свою пагубную энергию всем, кто находится поблизости.

— Что многое объясняет, — прошептал Северус, внезапно захваченный какой-то мыслью. — Когда этот медальон мог там появиться? Конечно, ещё до того, как там очутился Гарри, так как защитные барьеры никому не позволили бы войти туда с подобной вещью. Кто знает, как именно она могла повлиять на поведение обитателей этого дома?

— Дерсли? — испуганно подхватил Гарри. — Вы думаете, они находились под влиянием этой штуки?

— Очень может быть, — согласился Дамблдор, разглаживая свою бороду. — По крайней мере, если это и не оправдывает, то хотя бы объясняет то, как они с тобой обращались… хоркрукс мог повлиять на их характер, сделав их озлобленными и агрессивными, тогда как тебе удалось избежать этого, благодаря защите своей матери. Не говоря уже о том, что коварная и агрессивная магия усилила их подсознательную ненависть ко всякому волшебству. Как глупо… и как печально.

Гарри закрыл глаза и схватился за голову. Сколько раз он задавал себе вопрос, почему Дерсли так с ним обращаются? Что он им сделал? С возрастом он пришёл к выводу, что просто они такие, какие есть, и это ничто не может изменить. И вот теперь он узнал, что какой-то медальон, простой медальон, забытый в углу чердака, возможно, виновен в его исковерканном детстве…

Его сердце болезненно сжалось. Мгновение спустя Шэди вскочил на плечо мастера зелий и обвился вокруг его шеи, чтобы лучше чувствовать тепло его тела.

Тонкая рука начала поглаживать его шёрстку. Не было сказано ни одного слова, да это и не было нужно.

— Кстати, — тихо сказал, наконец, Дамблдор, глядя на кота, — защитные барьеры, которые всё это время охраняли Гарри, оказались весьма эффективными. Это какая-то новая версия вашего Protego, Северус?

— Скорее, его разновидность, — сказал Снейп. — Похоже, они срабатывают каждый раз, когда Гарри подвергается нападению, и если я рядом. Это та же самая магия, которая действовала в Мэноре, и такая же эффективная.

— Значит, — сказал директор, — в вашем присутствии Гарри нечего бояться, это превосходно. Однако не знаю, стоит ли предавать это огласке.

— В любом случае, чем меньше об этом будут знать, тем лучше, — сказал Северус. — Это же относится и к хоркруксам… с одним мы расправились, но где-то находятся ещё четыре. Я тут немного подумал, и у меня возникла кое-какая идея

— О чём вы подумали? — спросил директор, пристально глядя на Снейпа.

— О Нагини. То, как он управляет этой змеёй, выглядит не вполне естественным, даже с учётом парселтанга. Тут кроется что-то ещё.

— Живой хоркрукс, — начал было Дамблдор и тут же остановился в крайней задумчивости. Тёмные глаза Снейпа пригвоздили его к креслу, призывая не продолжать разговор в присутствии Гарри. — Возможно, — сказал старый волшебник, — очень даже возможно. С другой стороны, этот медальон указывает нам на другой путь, а именно, на те предметы, которые принадлежали основателям Хогвартса. Я сразу же проверю эту возможность. Быть может, вы с Гарри хотите поужинать сегодня у себя?

— В самом деле, — вздохнул Снейп, ощутив, как на него навалилась тяжёлая усталость после сегодняшнего дня. — Если только ты не хочешь присоединиться к своим друзьям, бродяжка, — сказал он, обращаясь к Шэди.

Ответ не заставил себя ждать: два ряда крошечных зубов впились ему в ухо. От неожиданности Снейп замотал головой и в раздражении щёлкнул кота по морде, отчего тот испустил истошный вопль.

Их взгляды встретились: тёмный, разгневанный взгляд профессора и раздосадованный, обиженный взгляд кота.

— Альбус, мы спустимся ко мне, — сухо сказал Северус. — Если понадобится, вы знаете, где нас найти.

— Разумеется, — директор с трудом пытался сдержать смех. — Всего доброго, дети мои, отдохните, как следует. И, Северус, спасибо за помощь, — это было отлично сделано. Когда настанет время, из вас получится прекрасный директор.

— Не говорите глупости, — раздражённо возразил Снейп. — Во-первых, вы ещё всех нас переживёте, а, во-вторых, у меня нет ни малейших задатков директора школы.

— Так же, как и свойств гриффиндорцев, да? — в глазах Дамблдора плясали весёлые чёртики.

— Вы же обещали! — рявкнул Снейп.

— Обещал не говорить об этом за пределами моего кабинета, конечно, но лишиться возможности поддразнить вас? Это свыше моих сил, Северус, — ответил директор.

Снейп с нарочитым возмущением направился к лестнице, стараясь по возможности сохранять достойный вид. Кот всё так же сидел, вцепившись в его плечо. За не успевшей вовремя закрыться дверью раздался смех Дамблдора, и Шэди пришлось уткнуться носом в мантию профессора, чтобы, в свою очередь, сдержать довольное мяуканье.

Распоряжения, данные директором, были тщательно выполнены, так как по дороге в подземелья им не встретился ни один ученик. Едва они перешагнули через порог, как Шэди спрыгнул на пол и принял человеческий облик.

— Вы сделали мне больно! — возмутился он, потирая нос.

— Очень хорошо, именно к этому я и стремился, — холодно ответил Снейп. — Попробуешь ещё раз укусить меня, лишишься нескольких зубов.

— Это же было в шутку, я ж совсем не сильно укусил!

— Не советую повторять. Если и есть на свете что-то, чего я не выношу, так это быть укушенным беспородным животным.

— Вы преувеличиваете, — заупрямился мальчишка, прекрасно понимая, что Снейп не шутит. По всей видимости, он задел больное место. Что ж, больше никаких укусов, даже играя… лучше вообще сменить тему.

— Я так рад, что вы разделались с этим медальоном. Удивительно, что Дамблдор позволил себе дрогнуть, но, сказать по правде, не хотел бы я оказаться на его месте… это было так жутко.

Снейп только пожал плечами.

— Это одно из заклинаний Волдеморта. Он часто использовал его как на врагах, так и на пожирателях, если хотел устроить проверку… или лишить сил. Ничего особенного. В какой-то момент становится понятно, что это всего лишь наваждение, рождённое нашим подсознанием. Но я тоже был удивлён тем, что Альбус позволил вовлечь себя в это представление. Мне казалось, ему уже приходилось сталкиваться с чем-то подобным… Гриндевальд был не самым безобидным противником.

— А вы знаете тех двоих, что разговаривали с ним? Я всё думаю, кто бы это мог быть, — задумчиво произнёс Гарри.

— Кто та девочка, понятия не имею. А вот молодого человека ты должен был бы знать... хотя, судя по твоим отметкам по истории магии, это не так уж удивительно. Думаю, нам стоит заняться и этим предметом.

— История магии? Так вы знаете его? Кто же это? — любопытству Гарри не было предела.

— Найди свой учебник и посмотри.

— Нет, не заставляйте меня делать это, вы видели, какой он огромный? Ладно, ладно, простите меня за то, что укусил вас, это было глупо, я просто не подумал, вы довольны?

— Не очень, но, полагаю, этого достаточно, — сказал профессор.

— Так кто же это был? Ну, пожалуйста, — заныл мальчишка, — это сведёт меня с ума.

— Гриндевальд, предшественник Волдеморта, которого Дамблдор победил в сороковых годах. И которого он прекрасно знал.

— Мерлин, вы хотите сказать… вы понимаете? Раз этот тип, Гриндевальд, сказал «ради любви ко мне» или что-то там ещё в этом роде… Вы считаете, что…?

— Я считаю, что это нас не касается, и что мы не должны это обсуждать, — поспешно ответил Снейп.

— И всё же, если иллюзии, как вы говорите, основываются на нашем подсознании, вы считаете, что Дамблдор…?

— Гей? — закончил за него Северус. — Говоря откровенно, я всегда думал, что они с Минервой… Мерлин, даже думать об этом не хочу. Поговорим о чём-нибудь другом?

— Почему? — удивился Гарри. — Я хочу сказать, если они вместе с МакГонагалл, по-моему, это здорово. Мне кажется, они бы отлично смотрелись!

— Поттер, — развернувшись, Снейп посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, — уж не думаете ли вы, что если Альбус в состоянии совершать марафон по всей школе и держать на почтительном расстоянии Волдеморта, то он также может использовать свою палочку и в других обстоятельствах, скажем так, более… интимных?

При этих словах Гарри позеленел, его слегка затошнило.

— Мерлин, я даже не думал об этом… вы… чёрт, вы действительно свихнулись, — крикнул он.

— Если помнишь, ты сам затеял этот разговор, — насмешливо заметил Северус.

— Ну вот, теперь эта картина засядет у меня в голове… — простонал Гарри.

— Даже знать не хочу, что именно засядет в твоей голове, — отрезал Снейп, — но если это может помочь, — да, Альбус, по всей видимости, введёт свою игру.

— Хватит метафор, — возразил Гарри и зажмурился, увидев, как Снейп выгнул бровь. — Нет, если всё взвесить, лучше не отказываться от них. Но Дамблдор и Гриндевальд… извините, но это не лучше. Мерлин, хорошо, давайте сменим тему, только, пожалуйста, поскорее!

— Что ж, предлагаю поговорить о Локи и его дорогом папаше, хотя сомневаюсь, что по этому вопросу нам удастся сойтись во мнениях, — усмехнулся Снейп.

— Чёрт… Локи, это тоже ужасно, вся эта сцена с Ремусом… Локи не очень-то его любит, это так грустно.

— Не знаю, можно ли назвать это грустным… или закономерным. Как бы то ни было, животное, похоже, нашло себе наставника в лице Хагрида. Это обещает быть интересным…

— Не знаю, стоит ли рассчитывать на это, — Гарри покачал головой. — Ремус же попросил Дамблдора не подпускать Хагрида к Локи. Думаю, его можно понять.

— Ну, Дамблдор ещё не принял окончательное решение, — с горечью заметил Северус. — Если ему покажется, что Хагрид подходящая фигура для его шахматной партии, не сомневаюсь, что директор предоставит ему полную свободу действий относительно Локи.

— Как? Ведь Ремус…

— Альбус хочет выиграть эту войну. По натуре он, конечно, настоящий гриффиндорец, но прежде всего он постарается как можно эффективнее использовать свои пешки. На месте Люпина я бы не очень доверял возвышенным и прочувствованным фразам директора. Дамблдор есть Дамблдор, — Снейп слегка скривился.

— Но ведь речь идёт о его сыне… — растерялся Гарри. — Он не может так поступить с ними!

— Кровные узы — всего лишь кровные узы, и мне не показалось, что Локи готов признать своего отца. Если выяснится, что Хагрид имеет на него бóльшее влияние, и с учётом того, какой интерес представляет этот мальчик… у меня на этот счёт нет ни малейших иллюзий.

— И всё же я спрашиваю себя: что всё-таки замышлял Локи… всё это было как-то слишком просто, не мог же он на самом деле надеяться, что у него всё получится! Вам не кажется, что это было частью какого-то плана?

— Ну, да, какая-то уловка, это очевидно. Самое главное понять, кому это выгодно.

— В любом случае, не Ремусу, — прошептал Гарри. — Он был так расстроен.

— Похоже, сейчас каждому придётся что-то потерять, это-то меня и беспокоит, — задумчиво сказал Северус. — Ладно, отвлечёмся немного от всех этих ухищрений. Что ты будешь есть?

— Не знаю, мне всё равно. Выберите сами, что вам хочется. Может быть, курицу? — предложил Гарри. Пока они не заговорили о еде, он даже не чувствовал, что проголодался. — А заодно и жареной картошки. Ну, конечно, если вас это устроит.

— Конечно, — усмехнулся Снейп, покачав головой. На столе появились тарелки, и оба волшебника, превозмогая усталость, быстро расправились с ужином. Снейп, совершенно разбитый перипетиями прошедшего дня, направился к шкафу, чтобы достать бутылочку ликёра.

— Ты ещё несовершеннолетний и меньше всего на свете мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты пристрастился к алкоголю, но, если захочешь попробовать — а я говорю именно о том, чтобы просто попробовать — это будет вполне в рамках приличий.

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, но после того виски… думаю, я лучше не буду.

— В таком случае, я тебе не предлагаю. Раз уж мы ночуем в Хогвартсе, я хотел бы быть рядом со своими слизеринцами, на тот случай, если Локи удастся спровоцировать новые беспорядки. Мне бы также хотелось, чтобы ты тоже переночевал у меня, но, полагаю, спальни учеников тоже хорошо охраняются.

— Нет, я останусь здесь, — Гарри тоже поднялся. — Но перед тем, как пойти спать, я хотел бы кое-что сделать.

— Северус ободряюще взмахнул рукой и, взяв с невысокого столика журнал по зельям, удобно устроился в кресле.

— Северус, а те документы с тобой? — тихо спросил молодой человек.

Северус медленно повернулся к нему, вопросительно вскинув бровь, но ему не удалось обмануть Гарри, — он видел, что профессор прекрасно понял, о чём идёт речь, по крайней мере, надеялся, что именно об этом…

— Документы на усыновление, — добавил Гарри.

Он заметил, как у мастера зелий перехватило дыхание, когда он достал из мантии пачку документов, а затем протянул её мальчишке.

Гарри решительно взял их и начал оглядываться в поисках пера. Найдя его, он присел перед низким журнальным столиком и разложил на нём свитки пергамента.

— Мне надо просто расписаться внизу?

— Да, внизу, и написать свою фамилию, — хрипло ответил Северус. — Гарри, ты уверен, что хочешь этого?

Но мальчишка, улыбнувшись, ответил ему взглядом, в котором не было ни малейшего сомнения. Затем, склонившись над свитками, он подписал все три экземпляра документов об усыновлении. Едва он отложил перо, как пергаменты засияли нежным золотистым светом, а затем медленно поднялись в воздух. Один из них сразу же исчез с лёгким хлопком, второй подлетел к Гарри, третий — к Северусу.

Как только оба волшебника прикоснулись к ним, золотистое свечение перешло на их руки, а потом исчезло.

Гарри слегка остолбенел, затем оторвал взгляд от золотистого пергамента.

— Что это означает? — прошептал он.

— Что усыновление вступило в силу, — ответил Северус, вид у него был не менее ошеломлённый. — Что ты согласился с условиями договора и предоставил мне достаточно доказательств, чтобы я смог в это поверить. Таким же заклинанием была удостоверена и моя подпись. Один экземпляр отправился в Министерство, и его ответ не заставит себя ждать… Но самое важное уже произошло. Маловероятно, чтобы на этой стадии что-то могло помешать завершению процедуры.

— Тем лучше, — улыбка Гарри стала ещё шире. — Я, правда, счастлив, что это совершилось. Спасибо, Северус.

— Скорее, это я должен поблагодарить тебя, — сказал профессор, взъерошив свои волосы. Он явно пытался осознать произошедшее. — Можно спросить, что заставило тебя изменить своё решение?

— Я и так собирался сделать это, — заверил его Гарри. — Что же именно подтолкнуло меня… перечень получился бы длинным, правда? Но, если честно, это ваш патронус.

Снейп застонал и начал кончиками пальцев растирать виски.

— Мерлин, думаю, я ещё услышу разговоры на эту тему, теперь это пойдёт гулять по всей школе, — сказал он. — Но ты прав, это просто здорово, и я не собираюсь это скрывать.

Гарри немного помолчал, сомневаясь, имеет ли он право говорить об этом.

— Ваш прежний патронус… лань… это из-за мамы, да?

Северус невозмутимо кивнул.

— Вы знаете, то, что говорили те призраки, когда вы уничтожили хоркрукс, — начал Гарри, не в силах выдержать взгляд своего нового отца. — Вы говорите, что заклинание выискивает образы в подсознании, но это не так. То есть, я хочу сказать, это не относится к моей маме… она никогда так не думала, ничего подобного. И Джеймс… отец… мой другой отец… вы стόите ничуть не меньше него.

— Не говори так, Гарри, — тихо сказал Снейп. — Ты не знал его, а то, что ты о нём слышал, показывало его не в самом выгодном свете. К нему относились с большим уважением, и он был очень храбрым. Ты можешь гордиться им, и от этого, — профессор указал на документы об усыновлении, — он никогда не перестанет быть твоим отцом.

— Нет, я совсем не то хотел сказать. Просто он не был лучше вас… все считают его героем, и это вполне заслуженно, но, в моём понимании, оба мои отца — герои. И я вами обоими горжусь.

Хотя лицо Снейпа оставалось непроницаемым, Гарри не мог не почувствовать всю бурю эмоций, охватившую его при этих словах. Похоже, никому даже в голову никогда не приходило сказать ему об этом. Это было то признание, услышать которое он надеялся всю свою жизнь. Молодой человек понял, что ему удалось несколькими словами залечить, хотя бы частично, израненную душу своего нового отца и дать ему заслуженное умиротворение. Неожиданно Гарри ощутил это спокойствие и в своей собственной душе… Теперь это действительно произошло: он нашёл свою семью.

Казалось, Северус начал медленно приходить в себя.

— Это случилось много лет тому назад, пятнадцать, если быть точным… Я отправился в Косой переулок за ингредиентами для зелий, — начал он, тщательно подбирая каждое слово. — К сожалению, эта поездка пришлась на неудачный момент. Выходя из магазина, я заметил людей, которых менее всего желал бы встретить в то время — Лили и Джеймса Поттера, — он с трудом проглотил застрявший в горле ком. — Правда, они были не одни. Джеймс держал ребёнка. Тебя, Гарри. Ты капризничал, и Джеймсу с трудом удавалось удерживать тебя на руках. Где-то вдали ты увидел собаку и во что бы то ни стало решил погладить её. Лили смеялась от всего сердца, и дело кончилось тем, что тебя опустили на землю и ты, взявшись за руки родителей, зашагал вперёд. Я смотрел на вас издали, стоя в тени, и чувствовал, что умираю на месте от ревности. Видеть счастливую Лили рядом с другим, да ещё с сыном этого другого… Эта картина годами отравляла мне жизнь, стоило только вспомнить о ней.

Он замолчал и отпил глоток ликёра.

— Однако теперь, когда я вновь думаю об этом… Нет, на самом деле я испытываю те же чувства, что и тогда. Но теперь совсем по другой причине. Я ревную, но уже не Лили… мне просто очень жаль, что я не узнал тебя ещё тогда, ничего не предпринял, чтобы вернуться к Лили, но больше всего я жалею о том, что не предложил забрать тебя к себе после гибели твоих родителей. Не знаю, согласился бы на это Дамблдор, может быть, и нет… но я должен был хотя бы попытаться. И сейчас, когда я думаю об этом упущенном времени, о том, как всё могло бы сложиться… На самом деле, не так уж удивительно, что мой патронус изменился. Я сам изменился. Я совсем не уверен, что заслужил право иметь сына, тем более, такого, как ты, Гарри… Но, клянусь Мерлином, я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы стать достойным звания отца. Наверное, это не самая убедительная речь, произнесённая в день усыновления, но это всё, что я способен сказать в такой час и после такого дня, — добавил он, усмехнувшись.

Молодой человек рассмеялся.

— Признаться, мне сейчас ничуть не лучше, я мечтаю только о том, чтобы добраться до кровати… но я, правда, хотел сделать это прежде, чем усну.

— И хорошо сделал, — улыбнулся Снейп. — Благодаря этому, завтра мы проснёмся в отличном настроении. Интересно, сколько времени Дамблдор сможет сдерживать напор журналистов.

— Мерлин, — простонал Гарри. — Вы в самом деле считаете, что они явятся?

Снейп иронически вскинул бровь.

— Только не говори мне, что ты надеялся оставить всё в тайне.

— Я даже не думал об этом… сказать по правде… мне кажется, это вам, как отцу, придётся выдержать натиск Риты Скиттер, — без особой надежды пробормотал Гарри.

— Но мне совсем не хочется оттеснять на второй план такую знаменитость, как мой сын, — возразил Северус. Он встал и положил руку на плечо мальчишки. — Уже поздно, Гарри. В твоей комнате удобно?

— Думаю, сейчас я заснул бы даже на уличной скамейке, — зевая, сказал Гарри. — Но комната просто замечательная. Я попросил Рона принести мне какие-нибудь плакаты, и он обещал. А я… — он снова зевнул. — Нет, ничего. Мне просто надо пойти спать. Спокойной ночи… Северус, — он застенчиво улыбнулся. — И спасибо за всё.

Северус покачал головой. Было видно, что он тоже устал.

— К вашим услугам, мистер Поттер. И спокойной ночи.

— Поттер-Снейп, — поправил его Гарри.

— Как? — Северус удивлённо поднял брови. Наверняка он просто ослышался.

— Поттер-Снейп. Моя фамилия. Её ведь можно поменять?

— Поме… ты… Гарри, иди спать, ты, наверное, совсем устал, — ответил профессор, слегка подталкивая мальчишку к его комнате.

— Я вовсе не шучу, — заявил тот. — Вы согласны?

Северус остановился и несколько секунд, показавшихся Гарри вечностью, пристально всматривался ему в глаза, затем сказал:

— Если ты действительно этого хочешь…

Гарри радостно кивнул.

— Хочу.

Профессор слегка улыбнулся.

— Спокойной ночи… мистер Поттер-Снейп.


	43. День истины. Часть 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> В этой главе я нарушила множество собственных правил… Во-первых, никогда не оставлять авторских комментариев в начале главы (как сейчас!), меня саму это бесит… но один раз – просительно. Во-вторых, не включать дополнительных интерлюдий, которые можно читать отдельно, и без которых текст может обойтись. И, в третьих, речь о небольшом сонг-фике. Иначе говоря, открываете ютюб, ищете «Billy Joel – Lullaby», слушаете и читаете.  
> Много сладкого, — берегите зубы.

**Интерлюдия. Колыбельная**

Звонок раздался сразу после полуночи, когда Северус уже спал сном праведника. Он потянулся, недовольно ворча, не желая покидать туманы снов, в которых блуждал до сего момента.

_Пой…_

Что ему снилось? Что-то вроде дерева и… но тонкая нить сновидения  уже порвалась. По другую сторону двери всё ещё раздавался тревожный сигнал, слышный только ему: Гарри приснился кошмар…

_Пой!_

 Он повернулся. Ему всё ещё снится сон, или он и вправду слышит этот голос? Тряхнув головой, он  выпрямился. Конечно же, сон. Гарри. Нужно пойти к Гарри…

Осторожным шпионским шагом, которому слишком рано пришлось научиться, он бесшумно прошёл в соседнюю комнату и присел на край кровати, привычным жестом положив руку на лоб мальчишки.

— Всё будет хорошо, Гарри, ты в  безопасности…

— Вы… останетесь? — пробормотал во сне мальчишка.

—  Обязательно, — прошептал Северус. — Спи, всё хорошо.

— А если… если он… если они…

— Не беспокойся.  Я обо всём позабочусь, — мягко заверил  его Снейп, удивляясь, что Гарри так и не открыл глаза. Ведь только совсем малыши умудряются говорить в полусне.

— Я боюсь, что… — Гарри снова не закончил фразу, но Северус всё равно понял.

— Тебе нечего бояться. Я здесь. Я буду рядом. Всегда.

Ему показалось, что мальчишка слегка прижался лбом к его ладони, но это всё.

_Спой… Северус, спой!_

 Северус вздрогнул. Сон? Мальчишка? Голос звучал в нём самом, в этом он был уверен, но… Метка? Мог ли он…

Спящий ребёнок, кажется, успокоился, вцепившись рукой в его чёрную мантию и по-прежнему хмуря брови.

_Пожалуйста…  спой._

— Я… я не умею петь, глупый ребёнок, — пробормотал он, сам не зная почему.

_Умеешь. Пожалуйста… колыбельную…_

— Я их не знаю… я… — Мерлин, почему его голос еле слышно дрогнул?

_колыбельную… только одну… чтобы прогнать кошмары, Сев…_

Это имя… только один человек называл его так, и те времена давно прошли. Только она слышала, как он пел, и…

_Колыбельную. Ты можешь. Для него._

Но он был уверен, что не знает ни одной. Его мать никогда не пела ему.  Все песни, что он знал, они с Лили слушали вместе на старом проигрывателе… эти песни…

И не отдавая себе отчета, Северус начал напевать, всматриваясь куда-то в собственное прошлое.

 _Good night my angel time to close your eyes_  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say

Старый проигрыватель крутил пластинку, а Лили слушала, закрыв глаза. Она всегда слушала эту песню именно так. Северусу казалось, что он улавливает её запах, лёгкий, но узнаваемый, его ни с чем невозможно спутать… Она наверняка успокаивала Гарри этой песней. Может, так оно и было. Возможно ли, что мальчик помнит об этом? Северус не вслушивался в собственный голос, продолжая вспоминать мелодию.

 _I promised I would never leave you_  
And you should always know  
Where ever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away

Мальчишка принадлежал ему. И он сам принадлежал этому ребёнку. Если бы он только мог знать Гарри в те времена, когда тот был всего лишь счастливым малышом, держать его на руках, смотреть, как Лили играет с ним… что ж, хотя бы сейчас он рядом. И пусть столько лет потеряно — Гарри стал его сыном, и неважно, что будет дальше. Прошло не так много времени, а уже столько всего изменилось… как же так вышло, что он смог полюбить кого-то так сильно и так быстро? От этой мысли сжалось сердце. Он никогда бы не поверил, что снова сможет испытать… но в этот раз он не допустит ошибки. Он будет рядом, когда  понадобится. Всегда.

 _Good night my angel now it's time to sleep_  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay

Пластинка переворачивалась, и Лили танцевала с закрытыми глазами, обхватив себя руками. Такая красивая и такая хрупкая, Лили… такая же, как её сын. Гарри хотел спасти мир и старался не показывать, что ему страшно. Его так часто мучают кошмары… Если бы ты была здесь, если бы могла провожать его на вокзал, чтобы защитить от таких, как я… поверила бы ты, Лили, в те времена, когда мы в поле слушали старый проигрыватель, и ветер подпевал нашим песням, могла бы ты поверить, что настанет время, когда я  возненавижу твоего сына с того самого дня, как он появился в Хогвартсе… возненавижу его глаза, потому что они так похожи на твои. И что, в конце концов, я полюблю его, захочу защитить, стать отцом… твоему сыну. Моему сыну.

 _And like a boat out on the ocean_  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep  
Inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me

Надо будет когда-нибудь отвести Гарри туда. Поле Магнуса, старый дуб, под которым они провели столько часов… рассказать, чем они занимались, научить строить водяную мельницу, ведь это так нравилось Лили. Столько мельниц построено, Мерлин, их колёса должны где-то вращаться… как старые пластинки. Ему обязательно понравится, потому  что ты это любила. Он помнит о тебе, ты знаешь, помнит, пусть и по-своему. И он любит тебя, он тоже тебя любит. Да, эти колеса не перестанут крутиться, это правда, я продолжаю их слышать…

 _Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream_  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child will cry and if you sing this lullaby  
Then in your heart there will always be a part of me

Завтра он официально станет его сыном. Он будет его сыном завтра, и в следующем  месяце, и в следующем году. Настанет день  — и это случится очень скоро — когда Гарри получит свой диплом и уйдёт из Хогвартса в Большую жизнь. О, у него будут СОВы по всем предметам, Лили, обещаю тебе. Из него выйдет прекрасный аврор, или кем он захочет стать. И могу поклясться, что задолго до этого момента рыжая Уизли станет центром его жизни, как ты стала центром жизни его отца. Но не волнуйся, Лили, доверься мне. Обещаю: я не допущу, чтобы какое бы то ни было пророчество, какой-то там тёмный лорд, какая-либо угроза испортили ему жизнь. Я сделаю всё, чтобы он был полностью счастлив, насколько возможно… Когда-нибудь у него будут дети и, готов спорить, у них будут твои глаза. Ваши зелёные глаза…

 _Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabies go on and on  
They never die that's how you and I _ _will_ _be_

Успокаивающее тепло и приятная тяжесть исчезли со лба Гарри, и он  открыл глаза. Голоса смолкли… почему?... Они так хорошо звучали вместе… они успокаивали… словно воспоминание… или обещание.  Из гостиной пробивался свет. Тёмный силуэт скользнул через приоткрывшуюся дверь и осторожно закрыл её за собой. Гарри невольно улыбнулся. Снейп приходил…

  _Спи, мой ангел…_

Его глаза стали слипаться. Этот голос… он не принадлежал Северусу… но почему-то он знал его.

_Он позаботится о тебе, мой малыш. Засыпай. У тебя прекрасный отец._

Гарри снова улыбнулся. Да, прекрасный… Он попытался удержаться и не засыпать, но сон победил, на этот раз спокойный и прозрачный. На какую-то секунду — ту самую, прежде чем сон окончательно не сморил его, он немного приоткрыл  затуманенные глаза и успел увидеть тонкий силуэт, стоящий у двери и обращённый к нему лицом. Рыжие волосы вокруг почти забытого лица…

_Доброй ночи, мой ангел._

**Конец интерлюдии.**

 

* * *

**Примечание переводчика:**

Я решила оставить текст колыбельной на английском, чтобы те, кто захочет слушать музыку, смогли следить за словами. Перевод колыбельной ниже.

 

Спокойной ночи, мой ангел, время закрыть глаза  
и оставить все вопросы до завтра.  
Я знаю, о чем ты хотел спросить,  
а ты знаешь, что я пыталась ответить.

Я обещаю, что никогда не оставлю тебя,  
И ты должен знать,  
куда бы ты ни пошел, где бы ты ни был,  
я всегда буду рядом.

Спокойной ночи, мой ангел, время ложиться спать,  
а мне еще столько всего нужно тебе сказать.  
Я помню все песни, что ты пел для меня,  
когда мы рыбачили на изумрудном берегу.

И как лодка в океане  
я укачиваю тебя, пока ты не уснешь.  
Воды темны и глубоки.  
В глубине этого старого сердца  
ты всегда будешь частью меня.

Спокойной ночи, мой ангел, время видеть сны.  
Сны о том, какой прекрасной может быть твоя жизнь.  
Настанет день, когда твой собственный ребенок будет плакать,  
и если ты запоешь эту колыбельную, в твоем сердце будет часть меня.

Настанет день, когда мы все уйдем,  
но колыбельные будут продолжать звучать,  
Они не исчезнут, как исчезнем мы...

* * *

 

 

 **Глава 43. День истины** **.** **Часть 1**

— Северус! Северус, выходите немедленно!

Зарывшись в подушку, мастер зелий изо всех сил старался не обращать внимания на женский голос, взывавший к нему таким безапелляционным тоном.

— Северус Снейп! Я жду вас в своём кабинете! Сейчас же!

Ни за что. Старая кошёлка может голосить, сколько ей вздумается, он не сдвинется с места. В конце концов, разве не для этого он наложил на камин специальные охранные чары… в первую очередь, конечно, против пожирателей, но и МакГонагалл тоже была в списке.

Хлопнула дверь, и следом раздались глухие шаги. В гостиной послышались голоса, прозвучала пара фраз и в следующую минуту, что было вполне предсказуемо, в дверь спальни постучали. Да, в его блестящем плане была дыра… Гарри.

— Северус? Ты спишь? — спросил сонный голос.

Ему тоже испортили утренний сон, подумал Снейп. Впрочем,  он знал, на что идёт, усыновляя подростка, который не спал ночами. Подавив вздох, он поднялся.

— Иду.

В том, чтобы спать одетым, были свои преимущества… Бросив на себя освежающее заклинание, Северус направился к двери, заранее зная, что он за ней обнаружит.

Естественно, это был Гарри. Мальчишка выглядел и невыспавшимся, и смущённым.

— Это МакГонагалл, — объяснил он, махнув рукой в сторону камина. — Она отказывается уйти, пока вы не согласитесь с ней поговорить. Видимо, там какой-то скандал.

— Какой сюрприз, — иронически заметил Снейп. — Закажи себе завтрак, думаю, у нас будет не так много времени на то, чтобы поесть.

Он подошёл к камину, где его в нетерпении ожидала коллега, по пояс высунувшись из пламени.

— Добрый день, Минерва. Я бы мог сказать, что рад вас видеть в такую рань, но это было бы бессовестной ложью.  Давайте сразу к делу:  каким  дурным ветром вас принесло?

— Тише, Северус, вы явно не из тех, кто любит утро, да?  — сказала декан Гриффиндора, поджав губы.

— А вы когда-нибудь видели меня в хорошем настроении в течение остального дня? — парировал Снейп.

— Очко в вашу пользу, — Минерва слегка улыбнулась. —  Как бы то ни было, поскорее пейте свой кофе или зелье цивилизованного поведения и приходите в мой кабинет. У вас пара минут, чтобы собраться и захватить приличное настроение.

— Минерва, вы уникальный антидот к любому зелью цивилизованного поведения! Объясните, в чём дело и возвращайтесь спать в свою корзинку, договорились? Шесть утра на часах, я имею право на спокойный сон!

— Нам бы всем хотелось немного покоя, Северус, особенно в субботнее утро, —  пробормотала волшебница, —  но Альбус уже около часа изо всех сил пытается сдержать толпу журналистов и посланников министерства.  Вообразите, что в школе нашёлся человек, которому вчера вечером пришла в голову блестящая идея отправить в Министерство бумаги об усыновлении, заполненные по всей форме.   И знаете, о чём идёт речь? Об усыновлении Гарри Поттера!

—  Как интересно, —  пробормотал Снейп. —  Какая безумная идея. Уверен, что виновного ждёт должное наказание. А теперь мне можно пойти и спокойно позавтракать?

—  Северус  Снейп, сейчас же прекратите! Вы отлично знаете, что я говорю о вас! — воскликнула МакГонагалл, теряя терпение к огромному удовольствию мастера зелий.

—  Вас это бесит, не правда ли? —  с лёгкой улыбкой отметил он.

— И что же именно должно меня бесить? То, что вы усыновляете Гарри, или то, что вы делаете это, никому не сообщив, спровоцировав настоящую осаду замка посреди ночи?

— Ночью? — Северус удивлённо покачал головой. — Однако. Выходит, я не единственный, кому не нравится утро. И, отвечая на ваш вопрос… я бы сказал, что нас двое.

Гарри выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы войти в гостиную с  двумя чашками кофе и корзинкой с круассанами. На секунду он замер, изучая лица повернувшихся  к нему профессоров. Что бы ни произошло в его отсутствие, к Северусу, похоже, вернулось хорошее настроение, а вот МакГонагалл почти дымилась от гнева. Гарри был готов к тому, что она сейчас превратится в кошку и вцепится в Северуса когтями.

Однако при виде Гарри она взяла себя в руки.

— Северус, в мой кабинет через пять минут, и ни минутой позже, — строго сказала она.

— Секунду, — запротестовал Снейп, становясь серьёзным, — почему мне нужно сперва появиться у вас? Я полагал, что Альбус займется всеми деталями.

— Детали, как вы говорите, в данный момент заполнили директорский кабинет, и Альбус пытается их всех утихомирить! — ответила МакГонагалл, теряя терпение. — Вы объясните мне, что произошло, а я сообщу Альбусу. Хотя, если вы предпочитаете сами отправиться в клетку со львами…

— В таком случае… — прошептал Снейп, — я оставляю эту честь вам. Но ради бога дайте нам хотя бы десять минут, ночь и без того была короткой.

Кинув быстрый взгляд на круги под глазами у Северуса и Гарри, МакГонагалл коротко кивнула.

— Десять минут и точка. Жду вас, — она уже хотела покинуть их, но в последний момент остановилась. — И будьте добры, оставьте мне круассан. Со всеми этими идиотами я так и не позавтракала.

— И мисочку молока. Это уже становится традицией, — проворчал Снейп. — До свидания, Минерва.

С недовольным видом волшебница исчезла.

— Чует мое сердце,  день будет долгим, — пробормотал Гарри.

—  Утреннее предсказание? — хмыкнул Снейп. — Мне стоило вчера предупредить Альбуса, но разве можно было испортить такой утренний сюрприз? — Он вздохнул. — Что ж, полагаю, кошачья стратегия тут не пройдёт, в конечном счёте, тебе придётся в одиночку отвечать на вопросы министерских работников. Но что бы ни случилось, Гарри, я очень тебя прошу, ничего не говорить больше необходимого минимума: твои силы под контролем, в Хогвартсе всё хорошо, никаких волков-оборотней на горизонте, Мэнор — очаровательный деревенский домик, о котором Волдеморту ничего не известно, а визит на Тисовую прошёл как по маслу. Все ясно?

— Ясно, — сказал Гарри, — но не слишком  ли много вранья, чтобы они это проглотили?

— А кто говорит о вранье? Это просто один из вариантов трактовки событий, — отмахнулся Снейп. — Стратегия, если тебе так понятнее.

— Хорошо, — медленно произнёс Гарри. —  И как это стыкуется с «нельзя обманывать»? Я думаю, эту строчку можно вычеркнуть из списка?

— Тебе не пять лет, так что поздновато внушать тебе базовые ценности, — ответил Снейп. — Это значит, и это очевидно, что я  не потерплю лжи по отношению ко мне. Ни в каком случае, понятно? Можешь не отвечать на мои вопросы, если тебе не нравится, но никогда  не лги мне. Твоя безопасность  — слишком важная вещь.

Гарри задумчиво кивнул. Было странно осознавать, что раньше у него не было человека, которому нельзя было говорить неправду… человека, которого это всерьёз заботило.

— Понятно, — сказал он, допивая кофе. Этот напиток не слишком ему нравился, но Северус очень его любил…  и было совсем неплохо делать что-то вместе, пусть даже такую мелочь

— Что касается остального, можешь сам решать, что им говорить, а что утаить. Я, безусловно, не одобрю, если ты станешь лжецом, но думаю, что риск тут минимальный. Что до остального, то, как я уже сказал, немного хитрости никому не повредит.

Что ж, подумал Гарри, он только что получил разрешение лгать. И с какой-то стороны это было неплохим началом дня, который должен был стать днём официального признания усыновления…

— Доедай свои круассаны, — сказал Северус, поднимаясь. — И найди себе новую мантию. У тебя около пяти минут, чтобы привести себя в порядок для встречи с министром.

— Думаете, Скримджер сам явится? — встревоженно спросил Гарри.

— Из-за усыновления Гарри Поттера? Готов спорить, что он наденет лучшую мантию… или ту, на которой меньше будет заметна моя кровь, – мрачно пробормотал Снейп.

— Поттер-Снейп, вы же были согласны?

Северус  ошеломленно посмотрел на него.

— Ты действительно хочешь этого? Сомневаюсь, что хоть кто-нибудь согласится с твоим выбором… я даже в себе не уверен.

— Вас это беспокоит? — натянуто спросил Гарри.

— Лично меня, нет. Но в имени Снейп нет ничего славного, идёт ли речь о магглах или о волшебниках.

— Я так не думаю, — мальчишка пожал плечами. — Люди станут уважать его. Им придётся.

— Хм, — с сомнением отозвался Северус. — Поторопись. Минерва не обрадуется, если мы опоздаем. Сердить нашего гонца — не самый лучший способ начать день.

— Не знаю, почему вспомнил, но не тот ли это гонец, на которого полетят все шишки… — усмехнулся Гарри.

— Ещё одна стратегическая хитрость, — слегка  улыбнулся Северус. — Всегда отправляй вперед гриффиндорца. Поторопись, пока мы не опоздали.

 Прошло ровно десять минут после ухода декана гриффиндора, как два волшебника появились в её кабинете, чистые,  в свежих мантиях. К большому удивлению Гарри, Снейп даже вымыл волосы, которые больше не казались жирными. Определённо, это был великий день…

— Ну, наконец-то, — МакГонагалл была в нетерпении. — У Альбуса начинают иссякать отговорки. Объясните мне, что вы натворили… и где мои круассаны?

Гарри протянул ей корзинку, и волшебница благодарно улыбнулась.

— Спасибо, мистер Поттер.

— Поттер-Снейп, — поправил её Гарри, понимая, что в самом ближайшем будущем ему придётся ещё не раз это делать.

—  Прошу прощения? — произнесла МакГонагалл, глянув на него поверх очков.

— Я меняю имя. Усыновление, все дела… — начал мальчишка, нервничая под  острым взглядом декана собственного факультета.

— Это действительно необходимо — спросила МакГонагалл?

Она и Снейп быстро переглянулись. Снейп сложил руки на груди.

— Это беспокоит вас, Минерва? — глухо спросил он.

— Меня — нет, — осторожно ответила она. — Но от этого ситуация не станет легче.

— Это не моя идея, — пожал плечами Северус. — Гарри поступит так, как считает нужным, и никто не посмеет диктовать ему, что делать, это должно быть ясно всем.

— Не будьте так наивны, абсолютно каждый найдёт, что сказать по этому поводу, — усмехнулась Минерва. — Надеюсь, вы оба понимаете, куда это может завести?

Сдвинув очки на кончик носа, чтобы лучше видеть, она внимательно посмотрела на них. Каким образом эти двое стали так похожи всего за каких-то несколько недель, было загадкой. И что за чёрт добился такого сходства? Но одно было точно:  выражение лица и мастера зелий, и юного гриффиндорца  было одинаково упрямым, одинаково поджаты губы, сдвинуты брови и этот напряжённый взгляд! На какую-то секунду, растянувшуюся чуть ли не на целую вечность, Минерве МакГонагалл совершенно чётко показалось, что перед ней стоят отец и сын, одновременно и похожие, и разные, но, безо всякого сомнения, связанные родством.

Пожалуй, даже некоторые черты лица у них были общими – если вглядеться получше… Волшебница слегка вздрогнула и мотнула  головой.

— Присаживайтесь, — кивнула она на два кресла. — Северус, объясните мне всё. Если можно, покороче, и избавьте меня от вашего обычного сарказма.

Снейп открыл было рот, чтобы высказать всё, что думает, но промолчал. Старая ворона была права, — время сейчас было дорого.

— Мы с Альбусом  уже давно подготовили документы для усыновления. Нам нужно было как можно быстрее разрешить сложившуюся ситуацию, особенно с учётом последних событий. Скримджер не смог бы найти лучшего повода, чтобы взять Гарри под контроль Министерства, — начал он.

—  Секундочку, — прервала его МакГонагалл, — мне казалось, что это Альбус был временным опекуном Гарри!

— Формально, да, — согласился Снейп. — Но мы втроём решили, что Гарри будет под моей ответственностью. Насколько это возможно, конечно.

— Но когда именно вы сделали этот запрос?

— Несколько недель назад, — ответил Северус. — Запрос был отправлен напрямую в службу, занимающуюся детьми, поэтому почти никто в министерстве не был в курсе.

— Несколько недель… и вы приняли решение только сейчас? — воскликнула МакГонагалл. — В какие игры вы тут играете, Северус Снейп? Вы хотите этого усыновления или нет? Я вам не позволю…

— Профессор, пожалуйста, — прервал её Гарри. — Это я откладывал подписание. Я не думал, что это создаст столько проблем, просто хотел сделать это в подходящий момент. Я даже не ожидал, что для других этот момент может оказаться не таким подходящим…

— На самом деле, выбор времени не столь уж критичен, Гарри, — заверил его Снейп. — Нам в любом случае пришлось бы столкнуться со всеми  последствиями.

— Возможно, и не пришлось бы, если бы всё было сделано по правилам, в присутствии свидетелей и представителя министерства, — сухо заметила МакГонагалл. — Процедура вышла за рамки обычного.

— У нас и случай необычный, и всё было сделано по правилам, исключая внешние приличия, — возразил Северус. — Полагаю, что министерство, мягко выражаясь, хочет побеседовать с нами по этому поводу, — подытожил он.

— Действительно, мягко выражаясь. Сам министр приехал, а  с ним полдюжины авроров, а ещё — куча журналистов и представителей служб защиты детей. Вы выбрали не самый простой путь… Кстати, к слову, авроры прибыли чтобы вас арестовать,  — небрежно бросила волшебница.

— Что? — возмутился Гарри. — С чего это?

—  Удержание несовершеннолетнего или похищение, — я не уверена. Альбус занимается урегулированием этого вопроса. Общая идея, естественно, — отказ в усыновлении.

— Хм.  Гарри действительно не был там, где он должен был быть… — задумчиво произнёс Снейп, — Как бы то ни было, эту карту с анимагией мы больше не можем использовать.

 — У вас случайно не завалялась где-нибудь карта «как выйти из тюрьмы»? — спросил Гарри. — Вас не могут арестовать из-за меня!

— Может быть, и нет. Но я оставлю решать этот вопрос Альбусу, у него уже есть подобный опыт, — ответил Северус.

— И даже слишком большой, на мой взгляд, — прошипела МакГонагалл. — Такой подход с министром не пройдёт, Северус, забудьте об этом. Какое извинение вы найдёте на этот раз? Попытайтесь придумать что-нибудь такое, чтобы вам поверили!

— Моё положение шпиона не было достаточным основанием для доверия в самый первый раз? — холодно спросил Снейп. — Сегодня вы останетесь довольны, не волнуйтесь. Гарри,  думаю, Дамблдор сейчас рассказывает министру о том, что произошло в лаборатории во время нападения Волдеморта.

— Вы имеете в виду Протего? — тихо спросил Гарри. Снейп кивнул.

— О чём это вы говорите?.. — спросила МакГонагалл, теряя терпение. — На тот случай, если вы ещё не поняли, я здесь для того, чтобы быть посредником между вами и этой стаей голодных волков, что ждут вас в кабинете директора! Так помогите же мне хоть немного, ради Мерлина!

— Расслабьтесь, Минерва, вы нервируете моего кота. Что до нашей истории, то вот она: недавно Гарри пожелал навестить могилы своих родителей, что вполне объяснимо и ради чего нам, естественно, пришлось туда переместиться.  Из соображений безопасности он пробыл некоторое  время в мэноре, о причинах  такого решения  вы скоро узнаете.  Как видите, с Гарри всё в порядке, и он понемногу восстанавливается после этого бурного лета. Вам достаточно этой информации для бесед с прессой?

— Но ради Мерлина, почему вы устроили подписание посреди ночи? — спросила волшебница, сдаваясь, её плечи поникли.

— Вдохновение момента, — лаконично ответил Снейп. — Всё в порядке, мы с Гарри готовы пообщаться с представителями министерства и разобраться с журналистами…

— Северус! — возмутилась МакГонаггал.

— …и я со всей любезностью прошу вас сообщить об этом директору. Где мы можем подождать? — закончил он.

— Оставайтесь здесь, — сурово сказала заместитель директора и встала, — я поговорю с Альбусом. И постарайтесь в моё отсутствие не сотворить ещё парочку проблем, а то с вас станется.

Бросив убийственный взгляд на коллегу, она кинула в камин горсть летучего пороха и исчезла.

— Вы и правда могли бы быть с нею полюбезнее, ведь она пытается помочь, — заметил Гарри, как только они остались одни. Но Снейп только иронически поднял бровь.

— Любезнее? Не помню, чтобы у меня в контракте было записано нечто подобное.

— Вы невыносимы, — Гарри закатил глаза. — Думаете, всё будет так ужасно, как она сказала?

— Возможно, даже хуже. Министр не будет слишком счастлив, это точно. В лучшем случае, они попытаются опротестовать усыновление, в худшем — обвинить меня в похищении.

— Но это же смешно, вы вчера сказали, что бумаги подписаны, усыновление невозможно опротестовать!

— Я сказал — почти невозможно, — возразил Северус. — У нас нет официального подтверждения. Хотя на данном этапе крайне редко можно получить отказ, это может случиться, если, несмотря на все наши благие намерения, усыновление не принесёт тебе пользы.

— Но в этом нет никакого смысла, — запротестовал Гарри. — Ведь пергамент может читать наши намерения!

— У меня могут быть самые замечательные планы, которые превратят твою жизнь настоящий кошмар. С другой стороны, ты можешь искренне желать усыновления, несмотря на ужасные обстоятельства. Я мог бы бить тебя, лишать еды или учить чёрной магии, чтобы сделать из тебя нового Волдеморта… у магглов это называется стокгольмский синдром, и он отлично объясняет подобные случаи.

— Но ведь это не так! — воскликнул Гарри. — Это просто смешно, вы же ничего такого не делаете, и я вовсе не мазохист! Я… вы…

— Гарри, — спокойно сказал Снейп, — я просто пытаюсь объяснить тебе, почему необходимо, чтобы министерство убедилось, что всё в порядке, прежде чем окончательно подтвердить усыновление. Они не смогут найти ничего серьёзного, чтобы опротестовать наше соглашение, по крайней мере, если будут судить по реальным событиям. Но может случиться так, что кто-нибудь решит смешать реальность и выдумку… и поэтому, боюсь, есть вероятность того, что тебя попросят показать свои воспоминания. Если это случится, ни за что на свете, слышишь, ни за что на свете не соглашайся на сеанс легилименции. Предложи  поместить воспоминания в Омут памяти и внимательно следи за тем, что будешь показывать. Ничего компрометирующего про Люпина и его сыночка,  как можно меньше деталей о том, что мы делали в последнее время. Однако эту ситуацию можно использовать для того, чтобы  обвинить Люциуса Малфоя в твоём похищении, которое произошло этим летом… если выпадет такая возможность,  не упусти её. Люциус слишком легко отделался, и  даже если твоего свидетельства будет  недостаточно, это хоть немного пошатнет его положение.

— Ну вот, у меня уже голова идёт кругом, — простонал Гарри. — Вы не могли сказать мне всё это до того, как я подписал?... Или хотя бы до того, как… как… не знаю, но уж точно не сейчас!

— Бесполезно паниковать и тем более придумывать сценарии того, что ты будешь отвечать министерству. Будь естественным, Гарри.  Не хочу тебя обидеть, но актёр из тебя слабоватый.

— И слава богу, а то пришлось  бы давать автографы ещё и из-за этого, – проворчал мальчишка. — О чём они будут меня спрашивать?

— Возможно, обо всём. О том, как мы враждовали, о том, какие опасные вещи я заставил тебя совершить…

Его тираду прервало появление Минервы в языках зелёного пламени. С суровым видом она направилась к ним.

— Вас ожидают в кабинете директора, — сказала она.

— Как там дела? — быстро спросил Снейп.

МакГонагалл глубоко вздохнула.

— Не слишком хорошо. Но вы выкрутитесь, как обычно.

Подтолкнув их к камину, она кинула в него новую горсть летучего пороха.  Прежде чем шагнуть в камин, Гарри последний раз взглянул на Снейпа. Лёгкая улыбка, которой наградил его профессор, немного успокоила его,  но гораздо сильнее внушало уверенность то спокойствие, которое читалось в тёмных глазах его нового отца.

Глубоко вздохнув и подняв голову, Гарри назвал адрес и решительно шагнул  в пламя.

В кабинете директора, как обычно при приземлении, ему пришлось восстанавливать равновесие, чтобы не упасть. Помещение, обычно такое тихое, было битком набито людьми, большинство из которых возбужденно переговаривалось и при его появлении кинулось к нему.

— Гарри Поттер! Наконец-то! Следуйте за мной, прошу вас.

— Минуточку, я был тут раньше вас! мистер Поттер, сюда!

— Нет, это более важно, вы должны…

— Отодвиньтесь, я ничего не вижу, мистер Поттер, как вы себя чувствуете? Вас не ранили?

— Он, конечно же, под заклятием конфундуса, это очевидно, — посмотрите на его взгляд…

— Тишина! — прогрохотал Дамблдор внушающим уважение голосом, заставив всех собравшихся притихнуть. — Кажется, я ясно дал понять, что вы не должны расстраивать Гарри. Отойдите от него немедленно.

Скрепя сердце, волшебники отступили, оставив пустое пространство вокруг Гарри и появившихся вслед за ним Снейпа и МакГонагалл.

— Это же Северус Снейп, — прорычал один из авроров, делая шаг вперёд. — Вы идёте с нами! У нас к вам есть кое-какие вопросы.

— Прекрасно,  — низким голосом произнесла какая-то женщина, — займитесь этим, мне будет меньше работы.

Гарри нахмурился, чувствуя, как его охватывает беспокойство.

— Простите, — шагнул он к ней, — а вы кто, собственно…

— Аманда Сентклер, служба защиты детей, — широко улыбнулась ему женщина, наклоняясь к нему и протягивая руку. Мальчишке очень не понравился её расчётливый взгляд.  — Буду рада обсудить с вами вопрос усыновления.

— Рады, хм… — недоверчиво отозвался Гарри, после чего повернулся к Северусу, — Я остаюсь с вами.

— Нет-нет, боюсь, что это невозможно, мистер Поттер… Гарри, если позволите? — обаятельно улыбнулась госпожа Сентклер.

— Поттер-Снейп, — отрезал Гарри, упрямо вздёрнув подбородок.  — И я останусь с Северусом.

— Боюсь, что это нарушает процедуру, — заявила волшебница, чья улыбка сразу же угасла. — Беседа с усыновителем и усыновленным должна проводиться раздельно.

— Возможно, но мне, честно говоря, не кажется, что вот эти люди служат в том же департаменте, что и вы, — заупрямился Гарри, показывая на авроров, с палочками в руках надвигавшихся на Северуса.

Теперь нахмурилась Аманда Сентклер.

— Нет, в другом, — согласилась она.

— Профессора Снейпа нужно допросить без свидетелей, — подтвердил аврор, казавшийся самым старшим по чину. — Допросы — часть наших обязанностей.

Мальчишка несколько секунд с упрямством и раздражением смотрел на аврора, а затем, прежде чем кто-нибудь успел хоть что-то сказать, чёрный кот вскочил на своё привычное место — плечо мастера зелий, взглянувшего на него с лёгкой улыбкой.

— Мне кажется, ни один закон не запрещает вести беседу в присутствии домашних животных, — весело заметил Дамблдор.

— Это не просто домашнее животное, — рявкнул аврор, скрестив на груди руки, — это анимаг. К тому же, не зарегистрированный.

— Статус мистера Поттера ещё не определён, — ответил директор. — Однако не вижу, каким образом присутствие Гарри может вам помешать. В конце концов, у вас всё равно будет две версии событий одновременно.

— Допрашивать одновременно подозреваемого и жертву недопустимо! — воскликнул аврор.

— Честно говоря, не понимаю, с чего вы взяли, что у мистера Поттера  вид жертвы? — сказал Дамблдор, показывая на кота, уютно устроившегося на плече профессора.

— Это ничего не значит, — проворчал аврор. — Это просто неправильно.

— Господин Министр, — Дамблдор вежливо обратился к Скримджеру, наблюдавшему за всем происходившим, сидя за столом. — Могу я предложить, чтобы авроры допросили профессора Снейпа в нашем с мистером Поттером присутствии? Таким образом, мы могли бы, если понадобится, подтвердить и прояснить некоторые вещи. Если этого будет недостаточно, допросить профессора без свидетелей можно будет и позже.

Министр задумчиво потёр подбородок, глядя на Снейпа острым взглядом.

— Ну, хорошо, — сказал он, наконец. — Хоукс, вы побеседуете с этими тремя одновременно. Но после я лично переговорю с профессором Снейпом.

Он встретился взглядом со Снейпом, явно показывая, что это условие его согласия.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Северус, не теряя прежнего спокойствия.

— Что ж, если это всех устраивает… — Дамблдор успокаивающим жестом поднял руки. — Профессор МакГонагалл, могу я воспользоваться вашим кабинетом для проведения беседы? Это не займёт много времени.

— Да, конечно. Я подожду вас здесь вместе с вашими… очаровательными гостями, — сказала она, взглянув на журналистов и служащих, с мрачным видом следивших за происходящим.

— Если что-нибудь случится, Минерва, немедленно сообщите мне, прошу вас.

 Не обращая внимания на бросаемые на него подозрительные взгляды, Дамблдор открыл камин и жестом пригласил авроров проследовать вперёд. В следующую секунду трое авроров, Снейп, Шэди и Дамблдор оказались в гораздо более спокойном месте, — кабинете МакГонагалл.

— Возможно, будет удобнее, если наш юный друг примет свою обычную форму? — предложил директор, показывая на Шэди.

Тот, чьё имя, судя по всему, было Хоукс, пожал плечами.

— В данный момент меня интересуют события, произошедшие 24 августа этого года, в тот день, когда мистера Поттера похитил Сами-знаете-кто.

— Вот как, — пробормотал Снейп, — долго же вы собирались…  — Что  именно вас интересует?

— Не умничайте тут. У нас есть множество свидетелей, которые утверждают, что видели вас там, — сказал Хоукс.

— Правда? — удивился Снейп. — Надеюсь, вы не слишком много им заплатили, учитывая, что моя роль в этих событиях была широко освещена в газетах того периода. Не могли бы вы перейти к делу?

— По нашим источникам Гарри Поттер в тот момент жил у вас. Вы подтверждаете это? — спросил аврор, успокаиваясь. Позади него двое его коллег продолжали держать профессора под прицелом палочек, следя за малейшим его движением.

— Так и есть. Мистер Поттер  провёл часть лета в Снейп-мэнор. Однако в момент похищения его там не было. Как вам, безусловно, известно, в это время он находился в министерстве.

— В момент похищения — да… но за несколько минут до этого он был на территории вашего дома, под вашей защитой, не так ли? — угрожающим тоном уточнил Хоукс.

Шэди, сидевший на плече профессора, почувствовал, как шерсть на его спине встаёт дыбом. Ему не нравилось, как этот человек разговаривал с его Человеком в чёрном.

— Именно так. Директор пришёл за ним, чтобы отвести в министерство, — ответил Снейп.

— А скажите-ка, почему вы сами не стали сопровождать вашего подопечного в министерство? — продолжал аврор.

— Потому что в тот день Волдеморт в течение уже нескольких часов вызывал меня к себе. Я не мог отложить свой визит к нему.

— Он вас вызывал, вот как? — усмехнулся аврор. — И каким же образом? Полагаю, что не через каминную сеть?

— Через Тёмную метку, — сухо ответил Снейп.

Авроры переглянулись, Хоукс, казалось, был доволен.

— То есть, вы признаёте, что являетесь Пожирателем смерти.

— Я ношу метку.  Это всё.

— Носить метку, отвечать на вызовы  Сами-знаете-кого — для меня это однозначно определение  Пожирателя, и я… — медленно начал аврор.

— Мерлин, ну почему мне  выпала честь попасть на допрос именно к  тем представителями министерства, которые не читают  газет? — разочарованно произнёс Снейп. — Обновите ваши данные, прошу вас, уже давно известно, что я был среди Пожирателей, чтобы следить за ними для Ордена Феникса.  Сколько раз можно повторять?

— Как минимум ещё один раз, профессор, — упёрся Хоукс. — Потому что мне всё это кажется слишком туманным. Как давно вы носите метку?

— Двадцать один год, — рявкнул Снейп.

— Вы даже не были совершеннолетним, когда приняли её, да? Какой подвиг! — усмехнулся Хоукс.

— Аврор Хоукс, не думаю, что подобные комментарии уместны, — спокойно сказал Дамблдор. Аврор, казалось, только в этот момент вспомнил о его присутствии и пожал плечами.

— И когда же вы… сменили лагерь, если только это действительно так?

— Вскоре после этого, — уклончиво ответил Северус.

— Когда именно? До смерти Поттеров или после?

— Аврор Хоукс, мне кажется, что это тема уже закончившегося разбирательства, — прервал его Дамблдор. — Профессор Снейп в то время работал на Орден, и его помощь была бесценной. Так что я был бы крайне признателен, если бы вы вернулись к обсуждению текущей ситуации.

Аврор раздражённо взглянул на него, но сменил тему.

— Что может доказать, что вы, так или иначе, не участвовали в похищении мистера Поттера?

— Мне кажется, доказательство стоит пред вами, живое и здоровое. Думаете, я стал бы тратить столько сил, чтобы  вытащить его оттуда, если бы изначально желал ему смерти? — спросил Снейп, сложив на груди руки. Шэди чувствовал его раздражение и слышал, как забилось его сердце.

— Может, вам хотелось предстать героем, — протянул аврор, прищурившись. — Мне это кажется вполне логичным.

Снейп стиснул зубы.

— Не знаю, что вам известно о происшедшем, но в ту ночь у меня не было возможностей для подобных махинаций. Моей единственной целью было выжить как можно дольше, и это желание совершенно не сочеталось с жаждой славы. Я сделал то, что сделал: доставил мистера Поттера живым.

— Честно говоря, аврор Хоукс, — снова вмешался Дамблдор, — я даже не могу себе представить, какой дьявольский план мог привести к подобному результату. Профессор уже давно доказал свою преданность.

— Хм, преданность, но кому? — сказал аврор. — Я хотел бы увидеть вашу метку, раз уж мы тут.

— Я уже сказал вам, что она у  меня есть, — возразил Снейп. — Не понимаю, что ещё вы хотите увидеть.

— Просто посмотреть.

— Нет.

— Вот как, — усмехнулся аврор, — стыдно её показывать?

— А вам кажется, что подобными вещами нужно гордиться? — прошипел Снейп сквозь зубы. На его плече завозился кот.

— Если вам нечего скрывать, покажите её мне, — настаивал Хоукс. Остальные авроры сделали шаг вперёд.

— Вам незачем на неё смотреть. Уверяю вас, она там. Следующий вопрос.

— Может, нам стоит воспользоваться Веритасерумом, — предложил один из авроров. — Как видно, он не желает сотрудничать.

— Прекрасная идея. Доставайте флакон, — согласился Хоукс.

— Нет, — повторил Снейп. — Задавайте вопросы, и я отвечу.

— Мне так не кажется, — сказал главный аврор. — И в данной ситуации я не стану рисковать.

— Я не стану принимать Веритасерум, даже не сомневайтесь, — прошипел мастер зелий. — Я не собираюсь давать вам возможность вытягивать из меня ответы, которые могут повредить моему сыну.

— Сожалею, но у вас нет выбора.

Забрав флакон из рук своего коллеги, аврор направился к профессору, не спуская с него палочки. Снейп вскинул свою, направив её на приближающегося человека.

— Не советую вам это делать, профессор.

— Честно сказать, аврор Хоукс, это совершенно не требуется, — вмешался Дамблдор, вставая между ним и Снейпом. — Я гарантирую вам сотрудничество со стороны профессора Снейпа.

— Боюсь, этого мне не достаточно, — спокойно ответил аврор.

— Нужно найти другой способ…

Слова директора были прерваны взметнувшимся в камине пламенем и появлением  знакомого массивного силуэта. Шэди почувствовал, как расслабился Дамблдор, а вот Северус при появлении нового человека стал ещё более напряжённым.

— Аластор, вы как раз вовремя, чтобы разрешить наше маленькое недоразумение, — весело сказал директор.

Аврор поприветствовал его кивком  головы и направился к своим коллегам.

— Что тут у  нас?

— Профессор  Снейп  не готов сотрудничать, — объяснил Хоукс, отступая. — Он отказывается показывать свою метку, а также не хочет принимать Веритасерум.

— Какая неожиданность, — усмехнулся Грозный Глаз. — Ничего не меняется, да? 

— Да не в этом дело, идиот, — рявкнул Снейп, — Ваши цепные псы переусердствовали. Они здесь чтобы выяснить вопросы, касающиеся усыновления.

— Ну да, ну да… но было бы глупо не воспользоваться ситуацией, не правда ли? — вновь усмехнулся Грюм.

Шэди почувствовал, как Человека в чёрном захлестнула ярость. Профессор держался  неплохо, но вот к нему самому это точно не относилось. Зашипев, он выпустил когти и попытался вцепиться в лицо аврору, затем быстро запрыгнул обратно на своё место.

Не успев схватить кота, который уже спрятался на плече своего защитника, Грозный Глаз покраснел.

Довольный Снейп кинул на него насмешливый взгляд.

— Постоянная бдительность, да?

Грозный Глаз ответил ему убийственным взглядом, но остальные авроры этим не ограничились. Подняв палочки, они, не теряя ни секунды, кинули в животное по петрификусу.

Снейп даже пальцем не шевельнул в ответ. Как он и ожидал, Шэди окружила зелёная сфера, отразив все заклинания. Глядя на изумлённые лица авроров, он не смог удержаться от довольной улыбки.

— Банда идиотов! — рявкнул Грюм. — Что у вас вместо мозгов? Вы только что напали на Гарри Поттера, остолопы!

— Но он… он… — проблеял Хоукс, не в силах отвести взгляд от сферы, которая всё ещё продолжала светиться.

— Даже не пытайтесь нападать на моего кота, — сухо произнёс Снейп. — Это и бесполезно, и не нужно. Не считая того, что это совершенно глупо, как только что заметил ваш начальник.

Этого замечания оказалось достаточно, чтобы авроры снова обрели почву под ногами и начали кидать на Снейпа ненавидящие взгляды.

— Как вы это сделали? — спросил Хоукс! — Это чёрная магия!

— Нет, — заверил его Дамблдор. — Теперь, когда вы все в сборе, могли бы мы закончить эту часть формальностей?

— Формальностей?  Это не… — начал было аврор, но его прервал Грюм.

— Всё в порядке. Снейп, что это за история с меткой?

— Ваши подчинённые пожелали получить визуальное подтверждение, в котором я им отказал, — объяснил профессор.

Грюм внимательно посмотрел на него. Затем его магический глаз  начал вращаться в своей орбите, вызывая тошноту у всех присутствующих и, наконец, снова уставился на своих коллег.

— Она там, — объявил он. — Никаких сюрпризов.

Но когда он повернулся к Снейпу, выражение его лица показалось мене враждебным, чем раньше и слегка заинтригованным.

— Снейп, что вы делали у Малфоев в день, когда похитили Поттера? Стечение обстоятельств, как всегда? — прогрохотал он.

— То же, что и всегда, — пытался узнать побольше. Если бы я отправился туда раньше, то узнал бы о времени похищения… но, увы!  Поэтому пришлось выкручиваться на месте, как получилось.

— Да уж. Три дня. Не слишком  впечатляет.

— Грюм, покрутитесь в одиночку среди стаи Пожирателей, да ещё под бдительным взглядом Волдеморта, и попытайтесь украсть у них любимую игрушку, тогда и поговорим о моей эффективности! И если такое с вами случится, будьте так добры, умрите героически,  сделайте одолжение, — бросил Снейп.

— Собственно, единственное, в чём вас упрекают, это что вы вернулись оттуда живым, — усмехнулся аврор. — А теперь вы устраиваете новый скандал? Почему мы должны вам верить? Потому что вы вернули кота домой?

— Ваш драгоценный Поттер больше ничем не рискует в моём присутствии. Ни Петрификус, ни Авада Кедавра ему не страшны, кто бы ни посылал заклинания,  — кучка авроров-недоучек или Волдеморт. Этого доказательства вам хватит?

— Я бы сказал, что это неплохой ход, — признал  Грюм, почесав подбородок. — Это то, о чём я думаю?

— А вы ещё и думаете? — прошептал Северус. — Попросите прибавку к жалованию.

— Хватит, Снейп! — покраснел Грюм. — Вы не в том положении, чтобы так себя вести, отвечайте на вопросы! Что вы придумали, чтобы защитить Поттера?

— Я ничего не придумывал, просто повторил схему, которая оправдывала себя в течение пятнадцати лет, — ответил Северус. — Только на этот раз  она не перестанет работать.

— Понятно, — задумчиво произнёс Грюм. — Да уж. Пожалуй, это сыграет в вашу пользу. Не ожидал от вас подобного. Если бы пришлось  угадывать, кто на такое способен, вы были бы последним, на кого бы я подумал. На вас случайно Империус не накладывали, а, Снейп?

Профессор тяжело вздохнул.

— Никто на меня ничего не накладывал. Проверьте, если хотите, и держите ваши комментарии при себе.

Не теряя времени, Грюм воспользовался предложением и  наколдовал несколько диагностических заклинаний. Профессор ждал, не двигаясь,  пока закончится проверка.

— Всё в порядке, ничего подозрительного, — проворчал Грюм. — Но всё равно, это слишком странно. Парнишка должен был оставаться  в замке, а он, как я понял, где только не гулял, вместо того, чтобы быть здесь. Объяснения?

— Гарри нужно было решить несколько вопросов после всего, что случилось этим летом. Не говоря уже о том, что он должен был вернуться на Тисовую, чтобы проверить, не будет ли проблем с заклинаниями. Кладбище, Тисовая, мой дом — мне не кажется, что речь идёт о больших путешествиях, особенно учитывая, что мэнор специально защищён ради мистера Поттера. Я никогда не позволял себе небрежно относиться  к его безопасности, просто делал всё, что мог, чтобы всё стало так, как должно быть.

— Конечно, — с сомнением бросил Грюм, — попробуй убедить в этом социальные службы. Но опека над Поттером была поручена профессору Дамблдору, так что мне кажется, это была его проблема, а не ваша.  Что?

 Северус  пожал плечами, а стоявший рядом Дамблдор произнёс  с виноватым  видом:

— Боюсь, это моя вина. Профессор Снейп просто хотел защитить мистера Поттера, пока я был слишком занят, чтобы уделять этому должное внимание. И он доказал, что более чем способен обеспечить его безопасность.

— Как я уже сказал, это вы будете рассказывать социальным службам, — повторил Грюм. — А мне  нужны воспоминания в  Омуте памяти. Только не ваши,  раскаявшийся Пожиратель,  — вам несложно их подделать. Я хочу увидеть воспоминания мальчишки. Похищение, пребывание у Малфоя и побег. Это не обсуждается.

Северус спрятал улыбку. Дамблдор прекрасно справился с подготовкой этого маленького спектакля, а Грюм идеально сыграл свою роль. Ещё немного, и он начнет испытывать симпатию к старому аврору. Воспоминания Гарри были идеальным способом обвинить Малфоев, снять обвинения  с него самого и произвести фурор финальным появлением Лили и её друзей-призраков. Просто идеально.

— Отлично, найдите Омут памяти, а об остальном я позабочусь, — сказал он. — Гарри, спускайся.

  Кот спрыгнул на пол и принял человеческую форму, ни на шаг не отходя от профессора.

— Вы и вправду  думаете, что это хорошая идея? — пролепетал он, нервничая.

 Снейп кивнул и показал подбородком на каменную чашу, которую Грюм достал из своей сумки.

— Вспомни тот день, Гарри. Похищение. Начни с министерства, с того момента, как ты услышал голос. Очень хорошо. Позволь воспоминаниям  течь, до того самого момента, как нам удалось ускользнуть. Прекрасно, достаточно, — произнёс Снейп. Кончиком своей палочки он вытянул длинную нить воспоминаний и аккуратно поместил их в Омут.

 Гарри поднял голову, улыбаясь.

— Спасибо.  Так лучше.

— Мне придётся вернуть их на место, — с сожалением объяснил Снейп. — Но пока…

Он осторожно протянул чашу Грюму, который опустил туда свою палочку. Когда через несколько минут он снова достал её, вид у него был потрясённый, а брови нахмурены.

— Ладно, Снейп, — сказал он. — Беру свои слова обратно. Это потрясающе. Совсем неплохо для старой анорексичной летучей мыши.

 Северус ответил недовольной гримасой, но Гарри понял, что тот почувствовал облегчение.  Однако Грюм не вернул им Омут.

— Нужно показать это остальным, а то меня назовут психом, — объяснил он. — Ладно, но это ещё не всё. Что это за история  с усыновлением? Что ты собираешься с ним делать? Вылепить нового Тёмного лорда?

— Конечно же нет, — прошипел профессор. — Я собираюсь сделать то, что делают все родители:  позаботиться о его безопасности и научить всему, что позволит ему вырасти и выжить. Всё это без  того, чтобы развратить его ум и, насколько возможно, без тёмной магии. В гости к пожирателям я больше не хожу, если вас это беспокоит. Насколько мне известно, Волдеморт назначил цену за мою голову, и любой из его последователей будет счастлив принести ему её на блюде.

— А это означает, что вы всё ещё представляете опасность для парнишки, — сказал Грюм.

— Не стану притворяться, что я первый в списке Тёмного лорда, — возразил Снейп. — Моё присутствие рядом с Гарри  ничего не изменит в той угрозе, что нависла над мистером Поттером. Напротив, оно значительно уменьшит те риски, с которыми ему придётся столкнуться.

— Хм.  Министерство сообщило о вашей маленькой экскурсии к магглам и, учитывая, что произошло в последнее время, думаю, что мальчишке не помешает ваша защита. Вы понимаете, что за вами будут следить?

— Кто? Волдеморт, министерство, ученики школы, её персонал, эльфы  — любое создание магического мира? Да, понимаю, — ответил Северус. — Ещё вопросы?

— Артефакт, — продолжал Грюм, — подарок на день рождения. Он всё ещё у него?

Снейп кивнул, не обращая внимания на то, что смущённый Гарри чуть дёрнулся в его сторону.

— Всё хорошо, честно, — сказал, наконец, мальчишка. — Не знаю, почему все делают из этого трагедию. Это я  захотел усыновления, и я знаю, что делаю. Профессор Снейп не станет подвергать меня опасности, наоборот. Поверьте мне.

— Что до меня, я не против, — заявил, наконец, Грюм. — Но не думайте, что вам так же просто удастся убедить социальные службы. Буду удивлён, если вы получите их согласие. Хотя с точки зрения безопасности мальчишки всё в порядке.

— Минуточку, мы планировали другое, — запротестовал Хоукс, чувствуя, что дело уплывает из его рук. — Мы должны отвести его в министерство…

— А для чего? Всё, что нам  нужно, здесь, у меня — ответил Грюм, показывая на Омут. — Может быть, этот тип и запугивает учеников, но он не Пожиратель. У меня нет времени на эту ерунду, — в этой чаше есть кое-что поинтереснее.

— Мы не можем позволить пожирателю, бывшему или нет,  заботиться о Мальчике-Который-Выжил! — возмутился аврор.

— Уничтожай подобное подобным, слыхали о  таком?  Он знает все их трюки. Из него выйдет отличный телохранитель.

— Но он будет оказывать на него влияние! Мы не можем этого допустить!

— Вы решили, что работаете в социальной службе, Хоукс? — усмехнулся Грюм. — Оставьте его в  покое. Он ни на кого не будет влиять,  он обычная шестёрка.

Гарри хотел было возмутиться, но Снейп взглядом остановил его. Расстроенный мальчишка ничего не сказал, только в свою очередь сложил  на груди руки.

Немного поколебавшись, Хоукс согласился.

— Ну, хорошо, пока остановимся на этом, — буркнул он. — Удивлюсь, если социальные службы допустят подобное… но, в любом случае, вам стоит вести себя безукоризненно, — бросил он профессору. — Камера в Азкабане итак уже заждалась вас, и всегда будет ждать — столько сколько потребуется.

— Альбус, — сказал Грюм, не обращая внимания на коллегу, — я доставлю Омут в министерство и займусь этим  делом. Через какое-то время мне придётся  снова допросить этих двоих, так что пусть они будут под рукой.

— Понятно, — ответил Дамблдор, довольно кивая. — Что-то ещё?

— Да, но мы поговорим об этом, когда я вернусь. Сейчас есть кое-что поважнее. Вы трое, — гаркнул он на своих коллег, — возвращайтесь к себе и займитесь оформлением документов!

Трое авроров, похоже, не обрадовались такому повороту, но не посмели возразить. Кинув последний возмущённый взгляд на Снейпа, Хоукс бросил в камин горсть летучего пороха  и исчез вместе со своими коллегами.

— Что ж, прошло не так уж плохо, — сказал Грюм, когда они исчезли. — Но они с вас глаз не спустят. Я отправил Тонкс проследить за ситуацией, пока всё не закончится.  С другой стороны наши противники тоже не дремлют, особенно Малфои. Может быть, вы в курсе, что они затевают?

— Боюсь, что знаю, — ответил Дамблдор. — Старший Малфой пытался добраться  до юного Драко, но не справился. В данный момент всё в порядке.

— Хм. Знаменитое предупреждение, да? Вы не выпустите вашу маленькую проблему из-под контроля?

— Ну, проблема — это слишком  сильно сказано, но ситуация утомительная, это точно. Но ничего такого, что нельзя было бы решить в данный момент, — сказал,  улыбнувшись, директор.

—  В  данный момент? Нам точно нужно переговорить. Снейп, есть что добавить?

— Нет. Я не имел контактов с прежними коллегами и у меня нет никакой информации. Сожалею.

— Да, могу себе представить. От тебя, конечно, было больше пользы как от шпиона, но думаю, что так лучше. В любом случае… — Магический  взгляд застыл на рукаве Северуса, там, где ткань скрывала метку. — Как ты справляешься  с этим?

— Нормально, — холодно ответил Снейп, кидая на аврора тяжёлый угрожающий взгляд. — Всё под контролем.

Грюм расхохотался.

— Под контролем, да? Из вас получилась отличная парочка... По моему  мнению, вы вообще ничего не контролируете, и вам понадобится  подкрепление ещё до следующей луны. Впрочем, это как обычно. И не забывайте: постоянная бдительность! Постоянная бдительность!

Не обращая внимания  на закатившего глаза Снейпа, он повернулся  к Гарри и ткнул  в  него пальцем.

— И ты тоже, парень. Не воображай, что магический  щит позволит тебе выкрутиться из любой ситуации. Даже если я согласен с тем, что в данном случае ты сделал оправданный выбор. Не расслабляйся ни на минуту, понял?

— Да, профессор, — ответил Гарри с благодарной улыбкой.

— Хорошо.  Я отправлю Тонкс и ещё несколько идиотов проследить за этим бардаком и свяжусь с вами, когда появятся новости.  Осторожнее с  работником соцслужбы и её подручными, они хитрее, чем кажутся. Вряд ли они заканчивали Хаффлпаф. До скорого Альбус. Снейп, Гарри.

Не теряя времени, он, держа в руках Омут, прошёл к камину  и исчез в пламени.

Северус и Гарри одновременно вздохнули с облегчением.

— Одной проблемой меньше, — пробормотал Снейп. — Теперь Скримджер. Гарри, ты пойдёшь с этой женщиной, Сентклер, и попытаешься убедить её. Я присоединюсь к вам, как только смогу.

— Навряд ли это будет слишком трудно, — кивнул Гарри. — Как думаете, авроры вернутся? Грозный Глаз их немного переклинил…

— Как минимум, не сразу. И не стоит недооценивать Сентклер, думаю, Грюм прав, относясь к ней с насторожённостью. Альбус, я могу рассчитывать, что вы проследите?..

— Конечно, мой мальчик. Предлагаю вам остаться здесь, я сейчас пришлю министра. Гарри,  пойдём со мной, не стоит испытывать терпение миссис Сентклер.

— Вы, правда, не можете пойти? — расстроено спросил мальчишка у Снейпа. — Я её немного опасаюсь… Она не хочет, чтобы у нас всё получилось, я знаю.

— С тобой пойдёт директор. Он не допустит, чтобы ты остался один. Если что-то пойдёт не так, позови его. Всё будет хорошо, это самое обычное собеседование, оставайся естественным и всё пройдёт хорошо, — подбодрил его Северус.

«Если же нет, я немедленно явлюсь сам», — подумал он. Метка, которую, конечно же, заметил Грюм, даст ему знать.  У старого аврора была удивительная выдержка, Снейп ожидал, что тот потребует объяснений, однако если требовалось, волшебник умел быть деликатным. Но, без сомнения, скоро ему придётся что-нибудь придумать.

А пока самое срочное дело — это Скримджер.  И эта часть рискует оказаться довольно непростой…

— Иди, — сказал он мальчишке. — Альбус, я рассчитываю, что вы глаз с него не спустите.

— Не беспокойтесь, со мной ваш кот в безопасности, — успокоил  его Дамблдор, бросая в камин горсть летучего пороха.

— Тогда, до скорого, — с сожалением произнёс Гарри, направляясь к камину.

— Будь умницей, — с улыбкой посоветовал Снейп.

Немного успокоенный последними словами, мальчишка переместился в кабинет  директора, где немедленно попал под вспышки колдокамер.

— Гарри Поттер, что заставило вас согласиться на усыновление?

— Профессора Снейпа арестовали?

— Будете ли вы искать новую семью?

— Прекратите! — воскликнул Гарри, не  в силах справиться с  раздражением. — Нет, профессор Снейп не арестован, и нет, я не собираюсь искать новую семью, — она у меня уже есть. Не могли бы вы, ну, не знаю… поинтересоваться чем-нибудь ещё?

— Одно только слово о….

— Хватит, — отрезал Дамблдор. — Мистер Поттер должен отправиться на собеседование. Миссис Сентклер, думаю, мы можем воспользоваться библиотекой, если вы не против.

— Мы? Сожалею, господин директор, но беседа с ребёнком строго конфиденциальна, — ответила социальный работник, натянуто улыбаясь.

— Я понимаю,  и будьте уверены, что все заклинания для защиты приватности будут наложены. Но, учитывая ситуацию, в которой находится мистер Поттер, подобные меры необходимы, и я должен лично проследить за его безопасностью, — объяснил Дамблдор.

— Я не уверена, что…

— Кроме того, его отец настоятельно об этом просил.

— Да, но это усыновление пока ещё не признано, —  сухо заметила волшебница, — и профессор Снейп не имеет права голоса, так как не является официальным опекуном этого молодого человека.

— Верно, — согласился Дамблдор, — официальный опекун я. И думаю, моё присутствие не должно стать проблемой.

— Понятно, — прошептала миссис Сентклер. — Что ж, если этого не избежать… Но я настаиваю, чтобы наш разговор остался приватным, чтобы мистер Поттер мог выражаться свободно.

— Согласен, — кивнул директор. — Будьте так добры, следуйте за мной… Ах, да, господин министр, профессор Снейп ждёт вас в кабинете профессора МакГонагалл. Будьте как дома.

— Благодарю, — кивнул волшебник и в свою очередь шагнул в камин, оставив за спиной толпу недовольных журналистов и несколько работников министерства.

По другую сторону его ждал не очень радостный мастер зелий.

— Господин министр, — Северус слегка склонил голову.

— Профессор Снейп, я давно хотел побеседовать с вами, — начал волшебник. — Признаться, обстоятельства того требуют. Присаживайтесь, так нам будет удобнее.

Северус повиновался, но все его чувства были напряжены. Он и раньше бы с опаской отнёсся к подобной мягкости, а уж сегодня, когда речь шла о безопасности Гарри и об их вновь создаваемой семье, он тем более не собирался вестись на такую  игру.

— Чем я могу вам помочь? — самым вежливым образом спросил он.

— На самом деле, есть чем, — ответил министр, острым взглядом изучая выражение лица своего собеседника. — Как нам стало известно, вы пожелали стать воспитателем Гарри Поттера, не так ли?

— Да.

— Хм. Вас, конечно, не удивит, если я скажу, что не слишком горю желанием доверить заботу об этом ребёнке бывшему пожирателю.

— Как вы верно заметили, господин Министр, бывшему, — сказал Снейп. — После стольких лет работы на Орден я надеялся, что моя преданность больше не вызывает никаких сомнений.

— Нет, вопрос как раз не в этом, — успокаивающе произнёс Скримджер. — У нас общая цель — защитить мальчика всеми возможными способами. И тут крайне важно учитывать любой, даже малейший риск.

Снейп прищурился.

— Со мной он ничем не рискует, если вы намекаете на это.

— Я не намекаю, я констатирую. Это место более не безопасно для мистера Поттера. Слишком много всяких происшествий, а Дамблдор слишком  стар, чтобы защитить замок.

— Я так не считаю, — сухо возразил Северус. — Кроме того, я собираюсь лично присматривать за Гарри всё то время, что он будет находиться в школе.

— Это, безусловно, говорит в вашу пользу, — согласился Скрмиджер. — Но не кажется ли вам, что для вашего нового… сына есть лучшее решение? Безопасность, гораздо более хорошее образование, спокойствие, идеальные условия, чтобы он мог спокойно развиваться… под вашим присмотром, конечно же.

— Могу  ли я узнать, о чём именно вы говорите?

— О том, чтобы мальчику было как можно лучше. Не будете же вы утверждать, что настолько привязаны к месту профессора зелий, чтобы не быть в состоянии его покинуть, — покинуть ради мистера Поттера…  Здесь всем известно ваше отношение к учебному процессу. Вы талантливый мастер зелий, а тут вы просто теряете время, и вы это знаете. Напротив, Отдел тайн в министерстве как раз ищет мастера  зелий для проведения исследований над секретными зельями…

«Исследования, — подумал Снейп. — Получать деньги за то, что создаёшь новые зелья, тестируешь их воздействие и никаких глупых детей, чтобы задавать идиотские  вопросы, никаких взрывающихся  котлов. О, этот человек хитёр… но всё это шито белыми нитками».

— А в это время Гарри?.. — как можно небрежнее спросил он.

—  Он, конечно же, будет обеспечен  лучшими частными учителями, в его учебной программе появятся новые предметы, такие, как языки и философия, или мифология. Если не ошибаюсь, эти предметы не изучаются в Хогвартсе, а жаль. Вы оба будете жить в доме, приготовленном для вас министерством, с обычными школьными каникулами и праздничными днями. Ну, и ваш доход, естественно,  не сравнится с тем, что вы имеете на данный момент… Прискорбно, что волшебник вашего уровня так мало получает.

— Понимаю, — произнёс Северус, — Иначе говоря, вы предлагаете мне вывести Гарри из-под влияния Дамблдора и передать его под ваше покровительство.

Во взгляде министра промелькнуло недовольство, лицо вытянулось, словно с него сползла маска.

— Посмотрите на это с точки зрения интересов вашего подопечного, — сказал он. — Вы же знаете, что я прав. Все останутся в выигрыше. Я одобрю ваш запрос  на усыновление, у вас появится интересная работа, а у мальчика  — идеальное окружение. Даже не представляю, что в этой картине мира может вас не устраивать.

— Возможно, сам подход, — ответил Снейп. — Не говоря  уже о том, что сам Гарри, не колеблясь ни секунды, отвергнет ваше предложение.

— Вы взрослый человек или нет? Мистер Поттер сделает то, что вы ему прикажете! — покраснел министр.

— Возможно, — ответил Снейп, слегка улыбнувшись, — именно  поэтому я никогда не стану просить его сделать то, что вызовет у него такой ужас.

— А я-то собирался предложить наградить вас орденом Мерлина, — прошептал Скримджер. Северус чуть не рассмеялся. Орден… Определённо, Фадж не преминул пересказать эту деталь своему преемнику. И ведь еще несколько лет назад это имело такое значение… Покачав головой, он поднялся.

— Сожалею, но боюсь, что не смогу быть вам полезен, — сказал он волшебнику, смотревшему на него с явной угрозой. — Возможно, вы не в курсе, но менять лагеря не в моих правилах. Не путайте шпиона с предателем.

— Мне кажется, это вы путаете, — прошипел Скримджер, вновь краснея.

— Как бы то ни было, Гарри останется в Хогвартсе, потому что так лучше для его безопасности. Если что-то изменится, мы сообщим вам. Хотя я сомневаюсь, что министерство сможет предоставить защиту кому бы то ни было…

— Не играйте с огнем, Снейп, — сказал министр. — Думаете, что можете говорить со мной подобным тоном, так как подали заявление об  опеке над Гарри Поттером? Однако позвольте вам напомнить, что вы её ещё не получили! И без  его поддержки вы ничто, абсолютное ничто!

— Значит, мне повезло, что у меня нет стремления поработать в министерстве, — слегка улыбнувшись, откликнулся  Снейп. — Что-нибудь ещё?

— Пока нет, — сказал Скримджер, поднимаясь. — Но берегитесь. Каждый ваш шаг будет записан и проанализирован, и при малейшей оплошности вы отправитесь в Азкабан, а то камера уже заждалась вас. И уж там-то не будет ни отопления, ни безопасности.

— Кажется, сегодня я это уже слышал, —  скучающим тоном заметил Снейп. — Может быть, если бы министерство чуть больше занималось  слежкой за пожирателями и чуть меньше за теми, кто, как вы выразились, не имеет никакого значения, эта война быстрее бы закончилась в нашу пользу… Как бы то ни было, господин министр, запомните, пожалуйста: Гарри Поттер не предмет для торговли, и он будет здесь и после того, как вы уже покинете свой пост. Не играйте с этим. И не играйте  с ним.

— Это угроза? — прорычал волшебник.

— Просто констатация факта. Поразмыслите над этим. Усыновление состоится — с вашим согласием или без оного. Если вы сейчас восстановите Гарри против себя, он никогда вам этого не забудет. И я тоже, кстати сказать…

— Всё понятно, — медленно произнёс Скримджер. — Вы желаете вести свою игру.

— Я не играю, — ответил Снейп. — Никогда, если речь идёт о моём сыне.

— Вы тоже подумайте, Снейп. Моё предложение стоит внимания, к тому же  в нём нет ничего предосудительного. Вы найдёте в нём только плюсы, это я вам гарантирую. Дамблдор не готов выпустить мальчишку из-под своего влияния, поверьте мне, и он сделает всё возможное, чтобы вставлять вам палки в колеса.

— Как я вам уже сказал, будем  решать проблемы по мере их появления, и так, как нам будет удобнее. Пока, если вы не возражаете, я хотел бы присоединиться  к мистеру Поттеру. Это был долгий день, — решительно закончил Северус.

— Хорошо, не стану вас удерживать, — согласился Скримджер и добавил: — вы изменились, Снейп. Я рад, что у вас появились новые приоритеты, но не забудьте то, что я вам сказал….

— Пассаж про Азкабан, да, я понял с первого раза, — огрызнулся Снейп. — Счастливого пути, господин Министр. Полагаю, Альбус свяжется с вами, когда тут всё закончится.

— Это не обязательно. До скорого, профессор.

Северус быстро кивнул ему на прощание и кинул горсть пороха в камин.

 


End file.
